Run Away
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, Prostitution, LEMON! Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich
1. Eine Nacht

Titel: Run away

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Diese FF habe ich schon länger auf ff.de on und ich wollte mal schauen, wie sie hier ankommt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Sein Blick war auf das Bild der schnarchenden Nixe an der Wand gefallen. "Myrte, dort drin leben doch nicht etwa Wassermenschen, oder?"

"Oh, sehr gut", sagte sie und ihre dicken Brillengläser funkelten. "Diggory hat viel länger gebraucht! Und die da war sogar wach" - Myrte zuckte angewidert mit dem Kopf in Richtung Nixe - "und hat gekichert und sich rausgeputzt und mit ihrer Flosse gespielt..." (Quelle: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, S. 484)

"Das bedeutet also, ich muss in den See tauchen und etwas finden, dass die Wassermenschen mir weggenommen haben...", murmelte Harry und Myrte nickte zustimmend.

Nachdem Harry also das Rätsel des Ei's gelöst hatte, ließ er sich aufatmend in das warme Wasser zurücksinken und genoss das Gefühl der zerplatzenden Blasen an seinen Fingern.

"Tschühüss!", quietschte Myrte und verschwand wieder durch den gleichen Wasserhahn, durch den sie gekommen war. Harry hob nur müde die Hand und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, sodass er auf den Fliesen ruhte. Er schloss die Augen.

Er musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, saß ein lächelnder Cedric Diggory vor ihm im Wasser.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte er und glitt auf Harry zu.

Harry wollte automatisch zurückweichen, doch er saß in einer Ecke des Beckens und hatte keinen freien Raum hinter sich. Hier hatte er doch vorhin noch nicht gesessen, oder?

Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als Cedrics Lippen sich auf die seinen pressten und starke Arme sich um seinen Hals schlangen. Er strampelte und schlug um sich, doch Cedric ließ ihn nicht frei.

Stattdessen rieb er sich an Harry und Harry spürte, wie etwas Hartes gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Er wollte ihn doch nicht etwa-

"Nein!", schrie Harry laut auf. "Lass mich los! Hör auf! Cedric, ich will das nicht! NEIN!" Seine Schreie gingen in Cedrics Stöhnen unter und verloren sich unter der hohen Decke des Raums.

Harry wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass es aufhören würde, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde, doch als er den Kopf gegen den Beckenrand schlug, wurde er entgegen seiner Hoffnungen nicht ohnmächtig. Stattdessen verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, er konnte nur noch fühlen, wie Cedric heftig in ihn hineinstieß und kräftige Hände ihn umklammerten und ihn gegen die Wand des Beckens drückten.

Nach einer Weile hörte es endlich auf und das Wasser, das vorhin wild geschäumt hatte, schwappte nun rot an Harrys Hals. Er schluchzte auf und versuchte verzweifelt, sich nach oben zu drücken und somit zu entkommen.

Cedric hielt ihn fest und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. "Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er. Dann ließ er ihn los, sodass er hart zurück ins Wasser fiel und verließ dann das Vertrauensschülerbad.

Wasser drang in Harrys Lungen, er bekam keine Luft mehr, Schaumblasen stiegen um ihn herum auf. Gerade wollte er sich sinken lassen, da erwachte der Überlebensinstinkt in ihm und er strampelte heftig, sodass er wieder auftauchte. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft. Dann kletterte er langsam wie ein alter Mann aus dem Becken und sackte auf den kalten Fliesen zusammen. Es tat so weh, so furchtbar weh. Seine Haut war aufgeschürft, wo er gegen den Beckenrand gestoßen war, er konnte eine Beule auf seinem Kopf anschwellen fühlen, seine Lippen waren aufgebissen, Blut lief die Innenseite seiner Beine hinunter.

Stundenlang blieb er vollkommen regungslos liegen, nur der flache Atem zeigte an, dass er noch lebte. Tränen kamen keine, sie blieben in seiner Kehle stecken und drückten gegen seinen Hals. Ihm war furchtbar übel, so übel, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt und in eine der Toilettenkabinen stürzte, wo er sich geräuschvoll übergab.

Danach ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken, die kalten Fliesen brannten auf seiner warmen Haut. Ganz plötzlich überkam ihn das Gefühl, schmutzig zu sein. Er musste sich sofort abwaschen, allen Schmutz abspülen. Er rannte fast zur Dusche, doch als er den Hahn aufdrehen wollte, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk. Er keuchte auf und nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es geschwollen und blau verfärbt war. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und drehte die Dusche auf, sodass eiskaltes Wasser auf ihn hinabprasselte. Fast eine Stunde lang stand er unter dem kalten Wasser, bis sein Körper taub war, seine Lippen sich blau verfärbt hatten und seine Zähne klapperten. Aber immer noch hatte er das Gefühl, seine Haut sei von einer Schmutzschicht überzogen, die langsam pelzig in seinen Mund wanderte und seine Kehle unangenehm trocken machte.

Zögernd zog er seine Klamotten an, ließ aber die Hemdknöpfe auf und lockerte den Gürtel. Er fühlte sich furchtbar eingeengt. Dann sammelte er das Ei auf und wollte gerade das Bad verlassen, als sein Blick noch einmal auf das Wasserbecken zurückfiel. Es hatte eine rötliche Färbung. Er zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und murmelte leise: "Accio Stöpsel!" Der Stöpsel flog in seine Hand und das Wasser lief gluckernd ab, nur noch die im grellen Licht unnatürlich glänzenden Fliesen zurücklassend.

Harry ließ den Stöpsel fallen und ging dann langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf, zum Gryffindorturm.

Im Schlafsaal legte er sich angezogen ins Bett und starrte nach oben, in den Baldachin seines Bettes. Rot war er, rot wie Blut, aber irgendwie tiefer und beruhigender. Die Bettvorhänge waren aus Samt, ebenfalls rotem Samt, der sich an seine Finger schmiegte, als er ihn zuzog, ganz langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen und somit die anderen aufzuwecken.

Als auch der letzte Spalt geschlossen war, war es vollkommen dunkel um ihn herum. Die Dunkelheit war wie eine Decke, die sich über ihn ausbreitete und ihn wärmte. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht vor den Gedanken schützen, die in seinem Kopf tobten. Warum hatte Cedric das getan? Man tat so etwas doch nicht grundlos! War am Ende er selbst schuld? Was hatte Cedric noch gesagt? "Du bist so wunderschön..." Hätte er vielleicht nicht ins Bad gehen sollen? Vielleicht war es für Cedric zuviel gewesen, ihn nackt zu sehen... Vielleicht hätte er einfach aufgeben sollen... Hätte sagen sollen, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, dass er zu dumm war, zu hilflos, ohne Professor Moody, der ihm die Ergebnisse praktisch sagen musste. Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre das die beste Lösung gewesen. Er war schließlich erst vierzehn, und zudem kein besonders guter Zauberer. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Cedric zurück, seinem starken Körper. Er war viel stärker als Harry, und viel größer. Harry legte den Kopf ganz weit zurück in den Nacken, sodass er das Gryffindorwappen, das über dem Kopfende seines Bettes hing, sehen konnte.

Es war auch rot, mit einem goldenen Löwen darauf, der goldene Flügel hatte und die Zähne angriffslustig bleckte. Harry hatte immer ein Löwe sein wollen, aber gerade eben hatte er sich klar bewiesen, dass er höchstens eine Maus war. Eine kleine, braune, feige Maus oder Ratte. So feige wie Pettigrew. Cedric... Er hätte es bestimmt nicht getan, wenn Harry nicht ins Bad gegangen wäre, oder? Er schaute den Löwen fragend an.

"Sag es mir", flüsterte er. Der Löwe antwortete nicht, starrte nur weiter kämpferisch geradeaus. Da Harry keine Antwort bekam, wälzte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. Es war warm und weich, aber es gab auch keine Antwort. "Es muss so sein", flüsterte er und spürte, wie die ersten Tränen kamen. Ganz leise und nass rollten sie über seine Wangen, durchnässten das Kissen. Ein Kloß drückte gegen Harrys Kehle, ihm wurde schon wieder übel, aber er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte seine schützende Stellung nicht aufgeben, er wollte nicht ins Licht sehen, er wollte bloß so daliegen und die Gedanken und die Schmerzen auf sich einprasseln lassen.

Er schlief nicht, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, wollte der Schlaf ihn einfach nicht in seine warmen und schützenden Arme aufnehmen. Er hörte, wie Rons Wecker laut schrillte und er genervt aufstöhnte. Wie Seamus sich wie jeden Morgen aus dem Bett wälzte und im Bad verschwand, wobei die Tür laut klapperte. Wie Neville im Halbschlaf umherstolperte und seine Sachen zusammensuchte. Wie Dean laut gähnte und sich etwas zu trinken einschenkte. Und wie Ron aus dem knarrenden Bett kletterte und ins Bad schlurfte. Harry rührte sich nicht, ganz steif blieb er liegen, sein Atem flach. Man hörte Wasserrauschen aus dem Bad, Rufe, tapsende Schritte an sein Bett.

Jemand zog die Vorhänge auf. "Harry?" Das war Ron.

"Pennt immer noch, die alte Schlafmütze", grummelte Seamus.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron beugte sich über ihn. "Wach auf, es gibt Frühstück!"

Harry reagierte nicht, er wollte ewig so liegen bleiben.

"Harry? Kannst du mich hören?" Ron klang besorgt. Drei weitere Schatten beugten sich über ihn.

"Harry! Hallo!" Nevilles Stimme war schrill und klang verängstigt.

Harry stöhnte leise, rührte sich aber nicht. "Hey, Kumpel, jetzt mach keinen Scheiß!", sagte Ron und berührte seine Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen. Cedric hatte ihn auch an der Schulter berührt... Cedric... Gestern Nacht... Wasser... Schmerzen... Übelkeit...

Harry sprang auf und rannte ins Bad, um sich erneut zu übergeben. Sein Magen war vollkommen leer, nur noch bittere Galle war übrig.

"Harry! Mach auf, verdammt noch mal!" Ron rüttelte an der verschlossenen Badezimmertür. Harry keuchte heftig und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, die kalten Fliesen an seiner Stirn.

"Alohomora!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron stürzte hinein und kniete sich neben ihn. Ganz vorsichtig umarmte er ihn und drückte Harrys schlaffen Körper an sich. Harry ließ mit geschlossenen Augen alles über sich ergehen - dass sie McGonagall holten und dass sie ihn in die Krankenstation brachten.

Madam Pomfrey scheuchte alle hinaus, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte. "Was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Sie dummer Junge?", fragte sie besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn, ihre Instrumente herauskramend.

Sie nahm sein rechtes Handgelenk, um den Puls zu fühlen, zuckte aber erschrocken wieder zurück. "Liebe Güte, was ist das?", fragte sie entsetzt. "Das ist ja gebrochen!"

Sie wuselte durch das Zimmer und reichte ihm dann einen dunkelroten Trank. "Trinken Sie das, Mr. Potter. Ich muss es jetzt heilen, und das tut ziemlich weh. Der Trank ist ein Schmerztrank."

Sie presste die Phiole an Harrys aufgebissene Lippen und Harry schluckte gehorsam. Augenblicklich verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und er nahm wie durch eine Decke nur gedämpft den Schmerz wahr, der sein Handgelenk für kurze Zeit in den Klauen hielt.

"So, schon fertig", sagte Madam Pomfrey und drückte ihn ins Kissen. "Jetzt erzählen Sie mir mal, was Sie gemacht haben."

Harry schluckte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Aha", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Muss ich Sie untersuchen?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervorquollen.

"Mr. Potter- Harry, bitte, sag mir, was los ist", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn an sich. "Du bist doch mein kleines Sorgenkind, hm? Tut dir was weh?"

Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss das schützende Gefühl des warmen, durchnässten Stoffes an seiner Wange.

"Was denn?"

"Alles", flüsterte Harry.

Sie sah ihn an und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ganz langsam in ihr eine schreckliche Ahnung aufstieg. "Nein-", sagte sie entsetzt. "Nein- sag das nicht!"

Er senkte bloß den Kopf. "Ich wollte es nicht", nuschelte er in ihre Bluse. "Es- es tut mir leid."

"Das darf es nicht!", rief sie entsetzt. "Das darf es auf keinen Fall!"

Sie legte ihn wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. "Hör mir zu, Harry. Wer war es? Sag es mir! Wer hat dich vergewaltigt?"

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf und biss die Tränen zurück. "Ich will nicht", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, um das grelle Licht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

"Oh, Harry", murmelte sie und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er wand sich los und stieß sie schluchzend zurück.

"Das- es tut mir leid", murmelte sie betroffen und wich zurück. "Ich- willst du, dass ich deine Freunde hole?"

Harry würgte ein "Nein" hervor und ließ sich dann ins Bett zurücksinken. Es war warm und weich, weich wie Cedrics Haut...

Sie beugte sich über ihn und strich verschiedene Salben und Pasten auf seine offenen Wunden und wischte das Blut weg.

"Ich muss es Professor Dumbledore sagen, und Professor McGonagall", sagte sie fest entschlossen.

"Nein!", schrie Harry auf. "Nein, bitte nicht... nein!"

Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Okay", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

"Sagen Sie niemandem etwas", stieß Harry hervor. "Ich will nicht, dass... dass es jemand weiß."

Sie seufzte und schwang dann ihren Zauberstab, sodass sich Vorhänge um sein Bett zogen.

Harry öffnete sie wieder einen Spalt und sah sie mit unnatürlich weit geöffneten Augen an. "Aber... aber Sie sagen niemandem etwas, oder?"

"Nein", sagte sie kurz. "Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry hörte, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernten und sie das Krankenzimmer verließ. Anscheinend sprach sie mit seinen Freunden, die draußen vor dem Krankenflügel warteten. Harry meinte die Worte "Blutvergiftung... muss sich auskurieren... keine Besuche" vernommen zu haben.

Er legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Seite und genoss die Wärme der Decke. Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch fühlte er sich auf einmal furchtbar eingeengt und strampelte sich frei. Daraufhin fror er wieder, doch er beschloss, es dabei zu belassen.

Allerdings konnte er nicht schlafen, sosehr er sich auch herumwälzte und immer wieder neue Positionen ausprobierte. Madam Pomfrey schien das zu bemerken, denn sie steckte den Kopf durch den Vorhang und bot ihm einen traumlosen Schlaftrank an.

Harry nahm ihn dankend an und schon bald versank er in Dunkelheit, warmer Dunkelheit...

Harry erwachte dadurch, dass jemand ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter schüttelte. Das geflüsterte "Hey, Kumpel" vernahm er gar nicht, er spürte nur die starke Hand, die sich um seine Schulter schloss. Harry schrie auf, warf sich zur Seite und polterte aus dem Bett.

"Was ist denn los?", vernahm man Madam Pomfreys Stimme, die in den Raum stürzte. "Was- mein Gott, mein armer Junge!" Sie stürzte auf Harry zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville sahen verwirrt und erschrocken zwischen dem leeren Bett und den auf dem Boden kauernden Personen hin und her.

Harry wimmerte leise in Madam Pomfreys Schulter, während sie ihn beruhigend streichelte. Als er wieder einigermaßen ruhig war, hievte sie ihn ins Bett zurück und gab ihm einen Schlaftrank. Dann wandte sie sich zornsprühend an die vier betroffenen Besucher. "Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?", zischte sie und warf einen besorgten Blick zu dem schlafenden Harry. "Er braucht Ruhe, und außerdem machen die Tränke ihn äußerst empfindlich! Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, gerade von Ihnen als seine Freunde hätte ich mehr Rücksichtnahme erwartet."

Sie schob sie aus der Tür und schloss ab. Dann legte sie sich in das Bett neben Harry und schloss die Augen.

xXx

Am nächsten Tag musste sie immer wieder Besucher abwehren, nicht einmal McGonagall oder Dumbledore ließ sie zu Harry, mit der Begründung, er brauche absolute Ruhe.

Als Harry anfing, sich stöhnend herumzuwälzen, eilte sie zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sie wusste, dass er gleich aufwachen würde. Tatsächlich öffnete er die Augen und seufzte leise.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte sie mit der ihr eigenen, aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit und Munterkeit. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich weiß nicht..." Harrys Stimme klang zögerlich und verflüchtigte sich in dem leeren Raum wie Morgennebel in der Sonne.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und berührte gedankenverloren seine Hand. "Möchtest du wieder zum Unterricht gehen?"

Harry dachte daran, wie alle ihn ansehen würden, wie alle flüstern würden. Besorgte Blicke seiner Freunde, spöttische seiner Mitschüler, die Fragen von Dumbledore und McGonagall, die hilflosen Aufmunterungsversuche von Hagrid, das Trimagische Turnier, Cedric...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie seufzte erneut. "Harry, irgendwann musst du gehen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass es jemand weiß, musst du dich ihnen stellen. Ich kann es ihnen auch sagen, weißt du. Man wird deinen Vergewaltiger der Schule verweisen, nach Askaban bringen. Aus dem Trimagischen Turnier wirst du austreten könne, vermutlich wird es abgebrochen. Du wirst therapeutische Hilfe erhalten können, die ich dir nicht geben kann. Deine Freunde werden sich um dich kümmern, und du kannst ein Jahr Pause oder länger mit der Schule machen, wenn du willst-"

"Hogwarts ist doch mein Zuhause", wisperte Harry und verfluchte sich dafür, dass schon wieder Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen. "Ich- ich... Ich will nicht, dass es irgendjemand weiß... Ich will, dass es ganz normal weitergeht..."

"Das will jeder, dem so etwas passiert ist", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey und blickte in die Ferne, als würde sie gar nicht das Krankenzimmer sehen, sondern etwas ganz anderes. "Nichts ist mehr normal danach..." Sie fing sich wieder und sagte geschäftsmäßig: "Du wirst nur noch fünf Tage hier bleiben können, ohne dass etwas auffällt. Danach musst du gehen, aber du kannst jeden Tag hierher kommen, wenn du willst."

"Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Harry entschieden. "Je früher, desto besser. Dann- dann ist es schneller rum."

Sie sah ihn traurig an. "Wie du willst, mein Junge. Ach übrigens, du kannst mich Anna nennen, ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch auf der Sie-Basis bleiben wollen, oder? Nachdem was passiert ist..." Sie verstummte, dann sah sie sich ein wenig ziellos um und begann dann, kleine Zaubertrankfläschchen in eine Tasche zu stopfen. "Schlafloser Zaubertrank, zehn dürften erst mal reichen, Anti-Friertrank, auch zehn, Anti-Kopfschmerztrank, davon gebe ich dir mal fünfzehn mit, Anti-Müdigkeitstrank, auch zehn, falls du mal nicht schlafen willst, und... ein Fläschchen Anti-Angsttrank. Aber der wirkt nur ganz kurz, und außerdem ist er schlecht für das Immunsystem, ich will nicht, dass du zuviel davon zu dir nimmst. Falls du Nachschub brauchst, kannst du ruhig kommen. Aber nimm auch von den anderen Tränken nicht zu viele, sie können abhängig machen, weißt du."

Harry nickte gehorsam und stopfte das Täschchen in seine Schultasche, die hergebracht worden war. Dann zog er seine Schuluniform an, ließ aber die Krawatte weg, die er in der Hand umklammerte, als könne sie ihn schützen auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

"Denk dran, Harry, du musst dich ausruhen, und wenn es dir zuviel wird, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

"Danke. Anna", fügte er hinzu und sie lächelte ihn an.

Langsam und ein wenig schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, stumm. Zum Glück begegnete er niemandem, denn es war gerade Unterricht.

Als er vor dem Porträt stand, fiel ihm auf, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Das hätte ihm auch früher einfallen können, dachte er verärgert und ließ sich zu Boden sinken, wo er den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über eine winzige Rille im Boden, die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen war. Er konnte jede Unebenheit spüren, und ganz plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie unglaublich alt Hogwarts war. Diese Mauern hatten bestimmt schon viel gesehen und gehört, wie viele wohl schon vor ihm...

Harry brach seine Gedankengänge ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Rille. Sie war ziemlich schmal und machte einen winzigen Bogen. Harry fuhr ihn nach, immer wieder und wieder und wieder... und wieder...

Irgendwie musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn er erwachte durch lautes Flüstern und Tuscheln, das um ihn herumwirbelte wie Wasser. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und richtete den Blick auf die vielen Schüler, die um ihn herumstanden und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

"Was ist?", fauchte er und richtete sich auf. Er schaffte es, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme vollkommen zu vertreiben. "Habt ihr noch nie jemanden gesehen, der eingeschlafen ist, oder was steht ihr hier alle rum und glotzt so blöd? Wäre übrigens nett, wenn mir mal jemand das Passwort sagen würde."

"Artischocke", fiepte eine Zweitklässlerin mit langen blonden Zöpfen, auf denen sie gerade eben eifrig herumgekaut hatte.

Harry schnaubte, nannte das Passwort und knallte das Porträt den Gryffindors vor der Nase zu. Ron und Hermine hatte er in der Menge nicht entdecken können, vermutlich waren sie wieder zusammen mit den anderen aus seinem Jahrgang zum Krankenflügel gegangen, um ihn zu besuchen.

Er ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Auf seinem Bett lag ein Pergament, auf dem Hermine sorgfältig notiert hatte, was genau die Hausaufgaben waren und welche Bücher sie lesen mussten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen beschloss er, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen und in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um dort einen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu schreiben. Eigentlich hätte er sich jetzt bei Dumbledore und McGonagall melden müssen, doch dazu hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich den Nerv.

Er hatte einige Wälzer um sich aufgestapelt und vergrub sich gerade in "Die wichtigsten schwarzmagischen Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts", wovon der Aufsatz handeln sollte, da unterbrach ihn ein schriller Schrei, der sehr nach Hermine klang.

"Harry!" Er seufzte auf und hob den Kopf.

"Hallo, Hermine." Seine Stimme klang sehr müde, von ihrer schrillen Stimme bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

"Harry, wie geht es dir?", sprudelte Hermine hervor. "Madam Pomfrey wollte uns nicht zu dir reinlassen, weil sie gesagt hat, dass du Ruhe brauchst, und jetzt sind wir wieder hoch, aber sie hat uns gesagt, dass du aus dem Krankenflügel raus bist, und da haben wir dich eben gesucht, wieso bist du denn nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Sie wurde von heftigem Nicken von Ron, Ginny und Neville unterstützt.

"Mir geht es bestens", sagte Harry. "Ich bin in die Bibliothek, weil ich noch Hausaufgaben machen muss, und zwar haufenweise."

"Ich helf dir", sagte Hermine und ließ sich schwungvoll auf den Sitz neben ihm fallen.

"Nein, ich denke, ich komme alleine klar", sagte Harry kühl und vergrub sich wieder in dem Aufsatz. Er sah Hermines enttäuschten Blick nicht, konnte ihn sich aber sehr wohl vorstellen.

"Na ja", sagte Hermine mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme, "wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Dann verließen die vier die Bibliothek wieder. Harry seufzte befreit auf und nahm dann hastig den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen, voll von krakelig geschriebenen Wörtern, die auf- und abtanzten und mit schrillen Stimmen murmelten, doch der Trank ließ nur eine angenehme kühle Leere zurück.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er den Aufsatz fertig und überlegte sich, ob er zum Abendessen gehen sollte. Das bedeutete, dass er Cedric wieder sehen musste.

Da hallte Annas Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder: "Irgendwann musst du dich ihnen stellen..." Er würde einfach hinuntergehen, alle ignorieren, niemanden beachten.

Entschlossen stopfte er ein dickes Buch über das Verwandeln von leblosen Gegenständen in Tiere in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Auf dem Weg begegnete er mehreren Schülern, die hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten und ihn mit neugierigen Blicken verfolgten. Er beachtete sie nicht, aber seine Hand krallte sich so fest in das Leder der Tasche, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden und seine Fingernägel schmerzten.

Am Gryffindortisch setzte er sich zwischen Dean und Seamus und schielte zu Hermine herüber. Sie sah eindeutig so aus, als ob sie geweint hätte, denn ihre roten Augen waren verquollen und ihre Wangen blass.

"Wie geht's dir, Kumpel?", fragte Seamus und schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. Harry unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken und sagte mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit: "Alles bestens, Seamus. Hab euch schon vermisst."

Seamus und Dean lachten und Harry stimmte mit ein, obwohl sein Kopf dröhnte und sein falsches Gelächter in seinen Ohren hämmerte. "Ich hab gehört, du hast ganz streberhaft angefangen, schon Hausaufgaben zu machen", sagte Dean mit erwartungsvollem Grinsen.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. "Die Professoren zwingen mich dazu. Außerdem war es im Krankenflügel total langweilig, weil niemand mich besuchen durfte."

"Ooooohhhh", machten Dean und Seamus grinsend.

"Außerdem war das Essen eklig", fügte Harry hinzu und lud sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller. Er versuchte nicht zu denken, während er die Kartoffeln in sich hineinstopfte, die sich in seinem Mund wanden und aufquollen und gegen seinen Gaumen drückten und drohten, in seiner Kehle stecken zu bleiben. Jemand tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter und erneut unterdrückte er nur mit Mühe ein Zusammenzucken, während er sich umdrehte.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie nach dem Essen in seinem Büro sprechen, ich werde auf Sie warten", sagte Professor McGonagall. Harry nickte unwohl und bekam von Dean und Seamus schiefe Blicke zugeworfen.

"Haste was angestellt?", flüsterte Seamus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung", nuschelte er in die Kartoffeln.

Kaum war er fertig, stürmte er aus der Halle, direkt in die nächste Toilette, wo er die noch unverdauten Kartoffeln wieder erbrach. Keuchend lehnte er sich mit der Stirn gegen die Kabinenwand und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Dann zog er ab, wusch sich die Hände und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Haare hatten ihre frühere Sprungkraft verloren und hingen wirr um sein schmales Gesicht, das von hohlen Wangen eingerahmt wurde. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und blickten trüb unter den langen Wimpern hervor, tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Seine Lippen waren trocken und geschwollen und seine Haut blass, fast weiß. Hastig sah er sich um, ob niemand da war, doch das Bad war vollkommen leer, dann beschwor er sich einen roten Lippenstift herauf und schminkte sich die Lippen, bis sie unnatürlich rot hervorstachen. Mit einem Puder machte er seine Haut dunkler und kämmte sich anschließend mit einem Plastikkamm die Haare, bis sie elektrisiert wieder abstanden.

So gerüstet machte er sich eilig auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, wo McGonagall bereits mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf ihn wartete. "Wo waren Sie denn? Zitronenbonbon." Der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und sie ließen sich von der Treppe hochfahren.

"Ich musste noch zur Toilette", sagte Harry leise und starrte die Wand an, die sich an ihm vorbeizudrehen schien. Sie traten durch die Tür und wurden von einem euphorischen Dumbledore mit der Frage "Zitronenbonbon?" begrüßt.

Die beiden lehnten dankend ab und so sagte Dumbledore jovial: "Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, danke", sagte Harry. "Es war nichts Schlimmes, ich hatte mich bloß am Papier geschnitten und dann ist Schmutz in die Wunde gekommen, worauf ich eine Blutvergiftung hatte. Madam Pomfrey meinte, ich solle mich noch schonen, und ich kann auch immer zu ihr kommen, wenn ich müde bin."

"Erfreulich, höchst erfreulich", sagte Dumbledore. "Nun, wie geht es mit dem Turnier voran? Wie man hört, bist du mit dem Ei im Vertrauensschülerbad gewesen?"

"Woher-", fragte Harry entsetzt, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. "Keine Panik, ich weiß natürlich nicht, was du im Bad gemacht hast. Hat Cedric dir geholfen?"

"So was in der Art...", murmelte Harry.

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. "Falls du literarisches Material irgendeiner Art brauchst, lass es mich wissen, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. McGonagall begleitete ihn hinaus. Vor dem Wasserspeier sah sie sich um, dann senkte sie die Stimme und flüsterte: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Potter?"

Harry schüttelte hastig den Kopf und sie schien verlegen. "Ähm, natürlich... Gute Nacht."

Sie hastete davon und Harry betrachtete sich in der schwarzen Fensterscheibe ihm gegenüber. Dann richtete er sich auf, legte den Kopf zurück und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Augenblicklich sah er wie ein selbstbewusster, normaler Teenager aus.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville erwartet. Ihre Gesichter zeigten klar, dass er diesmal nicht so einfach würde davonkommen können.

"Hallo", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie ans Feuer.

"Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang hart.

"Er wollte bloß wissen, wie es mir geht, und wie ich mit dem Turnier vorankomme."

"Und?"

"Na ja, ich hab das Rätsel noch nicht ganz gelöst..."

"Du hast uns also angelogen", stellte Ron fest.

"Ja", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

"Wieso?", fragte Ginny ruhig.

"Weil ich die Aufgabe ja eigentlich allein lösen muss, aber wie es aussieht, schaffe ich das nicht..."

"Wenn du uns sagst, worum es geht, können wir dir helfen", sagte Neville. Er klang als Einziger neutral, ja, sogar freundlich.

"Ich muss am 24. Februar eine Stunde im See unter Wasser bleiben und etwas vom Grund herausholen, was mir das Teuerste ist", erklärte Harry.

"Und? Was ist dir das Teuerste?" Hermine klang kühl und enttäuscht.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. "Aber ich glaube, das dringendere Problem ist, wie ich eine Stunde lang unter Wasser bleibe."

Alle drehten sich um und sahen Hermine an, die die Lippen ärgerlich zusammenkniff und dann den Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

Neville öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Es sah aus, als würden zwei Seiten in ihm ringen, ob er nun sprechen sollte oder nicht.

"Mir fällt nichts ein", sagte Hermine schließlich. "Aber wir werden suchen. Morgen." Sie erhob sich, die anderen mit ihr. Neville hielt Harry zurück.

"Ich-", er brach ab. "Das ist nicht okay von dir. Wir sind deine Freunde." Er wandte sich ab und wollte schon davonlaufen, da drehte er sich wieder zurück. "Dianthuskraut", stieß er hervor und floh dann zu den Schlafsäle.

Harry sah ihm verwundert nach. Was war Dianthuskraut? Als er jedoch in den Schlafsaal kam, waren die Vorhänge um Nevilles Bett zugezogen und man hörte sein Schnarchen. Allerdings klang es nicht sehr echt.

Harry machte sich fertig, schminkte sich ab und nahm dann einen Schlaftrank. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und kaputt, als Ron ihn durch lautes Rufen weckte. Er ging als Letzter ins Bad und ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Er sah grauenvoll aus, und so trug er wieder die Schminke auf.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war der leer bis auf eine Schülerin, die am Kamin saß.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um, es war Katie Bell, eine der Jägerinnen im Gryffindorquidditchteam. "Hallo, Harry, setz dich doch zu mir", sagte sie freundlich. Harry kam der Aufforderung nach. "Ich habe gestern Abend das Gespräch zwischen dir und deinen Freunden gehört", sagte Katie sachlich und beruhigte Harry, der auffahren wollte, mit einer Handbewegung. "Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, ich saß drüben und habe Hausaufgaben gemacht, ihr habt mich nicht bemerkt."

Harry schwieg und Katie sah leicht verwirrt aus, da sie offensichtlich eine Antwort erwartet hatte. "Wie auch immer", fuhr sie fort, "ich habe gehört, was Longbottom zu dir gesagt hat. Dianthuskraut ist eine magische Pflanze, die hauptsächlich am Mittelmeer wächst, und sie bewirkt, dass man unter Wasser atmen kann und dass einem Kiemen und Schwimmhäute wachsen."

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verwundert.

"Ich interessiere mich sehr für Kräuterkunde", erklärte sie ihm. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du so etwas herkriegen könntest, ich hab nämlich keins. Hm... Vielleicht hat Snape welches, er braucht so Sachen doch für Zaubertränke. Sollen wir in sein Büro gehen und nachschauen?"

Harry starrte sie verdutzt an und sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Snape ist beim Frühstück und Fred und George haben mir die meisten Geheimgänge hier gezeigt, und wie man einen Raum spurlos öffnen und schließen kann."

Sie erhob sich und packte ihre Büchertasche, bevor sie einfach zu einem Wandteppich, der mit einem hässlichen Blümchenmuster bedeckt war, ging und ihn zur Seite schob. Dahinter verbarg sich eine niedrige Tür, die mit einem Riegel verschlossen war.

"Kommst du?", fragte Katie. "Tangotanzender Troll", fügte sie hinzu, offensichtlich das Passwort, denn der Riegel schob sich zur Seite und die Tür schwang auf.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es etwas derartiges gibt", sagte Harry verwundert, als er ihr den dunklen Gang hinabfolgte.

"Vorsicht, Stufe", warnte Katie. "Fred und George haben ihn durch Zufall entdeckt, als ich dabei war. Außer uns vieren weiß keiner davon. Lumos."

Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs kam ein Lichtstrahl und enthüllte eine Wendeltreppe, die sich vor ihren Füßen nach unten wand. "Hier geht es direkt zu den Kerkern."

"Aber die liegen doch gar nicht unter dem Gryffindorturm", wandte Harry ein und schob seine Tasche hoch, die seine Schulter hinunterzurutschen drohte.

Katie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre blassen Augen leuchteten unter den dicken, hellblonden Haaren hervor. "Ich bin muggelgeboren, Harry", sagte sie. "Ich bin gewohnt, unter Muggeln zu leben, genau wie du. Aber wenn du unter Zauberern lebst, musst du aufhören, wie ein Muggel zu denken."

Damit stieg sie die Treppen weiter hinunter, Harry folgte ihr, und bald keuchten sie im Gleichtakt, ihre Füße kamen synchron auf. "Wir sind da", japste Katie. "Klavierspielender Kobold."

Vor ihnen öffnete sich plötzlich ein Loch in der Wand und Katie schlüpfte geübt hindurch. Harry folgte ihr etwas ungelenk und stand in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

"Hier lang", befahl Katie und joggte den Gang entlang, Harry folgte ihr schnaufend.

Vor einer großen, schwarzen Tür hielt sie an und murmelte etwas, worauf die Tür lautlos aufschwang und sie hineinhuschten. Sie ließ ihre Blicke über die hohen Regale wandern und befahl dann: "Mach mir mal die Räuberleiter."

Harry verschränkte die Hände und Katie kletterte auf seine Schultern. Harry keuchte und stöhnte, Katie war zwar schlank und nicht besonders groß, aber trotzdem schien sie Tonnen zu wiegen. "Wackel nicht so", zischte sie wütend.

"Ich versuch's ja", zischte Harry zurück und stürzte sich vorsichtig am Regal ab, immer darauf bedacht, nichts umzuschmeißen. "Hab's", keuchte Katie und kletterte wieder von Harrys Schultern. Er stöhnte erleichtert und massierte sich die Schultern.

Sie stopfte hastig eine Handvoll des Dianthuskrautes in ihre Tasche und sagte dann trocken: "Okay, jetzt mach ich die Räuberleiter." Harry kletterte gehorsam hinauf und stellte das Glas zurück.

Sie eilten wieder nach draußen, doch als Harry wieder in den Geheimgang einbiegen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Was hast du denn jetzt?"

"Geschichte, glaub ich."

"Okay, dann nehmen wir den da", murmelte sie und zog die zweite Kerze von rechts aus einem Kerzenständer. Unter ihren Füßen öffnete sich eine Falltür und Harry stürzte schreiend nach unten.

Plötzlich traf er auf etwas Weichem, Nachgiebigem auf und rutschte nach- oben!

"Was zur Hölle ist das?", schrie er.

"Du musst aufhören, wie ein Muggel zu denken!", rief Katie und legte die Arme eng an den Körper, wodurch sie das irrwitzige Tempo noch beschleunigte. Gerade noch so hielt Harry sich an ihrem Umhang fest und wurde mitgerissen.

"Achtung, jetzt musst du springen!", schrie sie und rollte sich zusammen. Harry machte es ihr nach und spürte, wie er durch die Luft flog- und fiel. Er schrie laut auf und etwas packte sein Handgelenk und zerrte ihn hoch.

"Springen, hab ich gesagt!", zischte Katie wütend und drückte ihm das Dianthuskraut in die Hand.

"Sorry", murmelte Harry. Sie seufzte nur und drückte mit dem Zauberstab blitzschnell einige Steine, die sich darauf zur Seite schoben und sie hindurchließen.

"Das war total verrückt", sagte Harry immer noch schweratmend. "So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

"Vielleicht hast du bloß nicht nach solchen Erlebnissen gesucht", sagte Katie grinsend und warf den Kopf nach hinten, sodass ihre dicken Zöpfe in Harrys Gesicht flogen. "Sagen wir heute Abend um zwölf in der Bücherei, ja?"

Sie tauchte in den Gang ab und Harry blickte auf die Uhr, wobei er erschrocken feststellte, dass er zu spät dran war. Atemlos kam er im Klassenzimmer an und murmelte hastig eine unverständliche Entschuldigung, bevor er neben Hermine in die Bank glitt.

"Wo warst du?", zischte sie.

"Hab vergessen, auf die Uhr zu gucken", nuschelte Harry und zerrte seine Sachen aus seiner Tasche. Er spürte einen fragenden Blick auf sich und sah in Nevilles Augen. Er nickte kurz und Neville drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er die ganze Zeit während der Exkursion mit Katie nicht ein einziges Mal an Cedric gedacht hatte. Doch schon, als er dies dachte, spürte er die wohlbekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und würgte ein wenig, worauf sich mehrere zu ihm umdrehten und ihn merkwürdig ansahen. Harry senkte den Blick und kritzelte auf seinem Pergament herum, ohne nachzudenken.

Als es klingelte, schrak er zusammen und entdeckte entsetzt, dass er Cedrics Gesicht gemalt hatte. Er zerriss das Pergament und stopfte es in seine Hosentasche.

"Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte er Hermine.

"Zaubertränke", erwiderte sie. "Hast du den Aufsatz?"

"Scheiße", wisperte Harry entsetzt. "Den- das hab ich voll vergessen. Sagt Snape, dass ich im Krankenflügel bin, ja? Danke."

Er stürzte aus dem Klassenzimmer, wobei er sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen hätte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und den Aufsatz vergessen? Hermine hatte extra dick und fett auf das Pergament geschrieben, dass er den Aufsatz abgeben sollte, sobald er aus dem Krankenflügel raus war.

Anna sortierte gerade einige Fläschchen, in denen sich offensichtlich Heiltränke befanden. "Hallo, Harry", sagte sie erstaunt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Als er ihre dunkelgrauen Augen sah, die ihn so sehr an Cedric erinnerten, brach er schon wieder in Tränen aus, als alle Erinnerungen in ihm hochquollen. Cedric, über ihn gebeugt, laut keuchend. Cedric, ihn fest umklammernd. Cedric, der zu ihm sagte, dass er wunderschön sei...

Harry klammerte sich fest an Anna und schluchzte in ihre Bluse. "Harry, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie und wiegte ihn hin und her. Langsam zog sie ihn zu einem Bett und legte ihn ab. Harry wimmerte leise ins Kissen, während sie einige Beruhigungstränke zu sich rief und ihm verabreichte. Er spürte, wie alles in ihm taub wurde und ein dicker Schleier sich über seine Gedanken zu legen schien.

"Besser?", fragte Anna und Harry nickte und nahm erneut einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank.

"Du solltest ihn nicht zu oft nehmen", sagte sie und nickte zu dem leeren Fläschchen. "Er macht abhängig, weißt du."

Harry nickte, ohne ihr zuzuhören, während er das kühle, angenehme Gefühl in seinem Kopf genoss.

Eine Stunde lang blieb er einfach dort liegen und döste ein wenig, bis er die Glocken von weitem schrillen hörte. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und sagte Anna, er werde jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	2. Tiefe Wunden

**Titel: **Run away

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

**Beta: **Heike - Bist ein Schatz! knutschas

**Warnung: **SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, CHARA-DEATH, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

**Summary: **Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: So, es geht weiter! Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen, Harlekin und Schniefelusgirl92!

xXx

Es war viertel vor zwölf, als Harry unter dem Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek schlich. Katie war noch nicht da, also setzte er sich an einen Tisch und arbeitete ein wenig an seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke weiter, den er morgen vor dem Frühstück abgeben musste, wie Hermine ihm gesagt hatte.

"Hallo, Harry", hörte er plötzlich Katies etwas schläfrige Stimme. "Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich war so müde, ich musste einfach schlafen."

"Schon okay", sagte Harry.

"Hast du das Dianthuskraut?", fragte sie und betastete vorsichtig die schleimige, nach Fisch riechende Masse vor ihr auf dem Tisch, die Harry dorthin gelegt hatte.

"Quaero Dianthuskraut!", sagte sie dann und schwang ihren Zauberstab in einem Kreis, der die ganze Bücherei einschloss. Nun war der Raum von einem unheimlichen Schimmern erfüllt, das von mehreren Büchern kam.

"Komm, hilf mir, sie aus den Regalen zu holen", bat Katie und Harry zog die schimmernden Bücher aus den Regalen. Schließlich hatten sie einen Stapel von vierzehn Büchern vor sich liegen und Katie starrte sie unternehmungslustig an.

"Quaero Dianthuskraut!", sagte sie erneut und tippte das oberste Buch an. Es war ein magisches Pflanzenverzeichnis, bei dem jetzt verschiedene Seiten hervorschimmerten.

"Probier's auch mal", forderte sie Harry auf, der den Spruch am nächsten Buch erprobte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung klappte es und das Buch öffnete sich sogar für ihn.

Katie nickte anerkennend und stützte dann den Kopf in die Hände, mit dem Finger die Zeilen nachfahrend. Harry tat es ihr nach.

"Okay", sagte Harry schließlich seufzend. "Was haben wir herausgefunden?"

"Man sollte das Kraut gekühlt nicht länger als zwei Wochen lagern, und ca. eine halbe Stunde vor Gebrauch aus dem Behältnis nehmen", fasste sie zusammen, "danach ca. zwei Minuten kauen und schlucken. Das Kraut wirkt etwa eine Stunde."

Er seufzte erneut und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Das schaffe ich nie."

"Ach was", sagte Katie tröstend. "Im Grunde musst du das Zeug nur kauen, runtertauchen, das Was-immer-es-auch-sein-mag raufholen und schon hast du's!"

Sie sagte das in einem derart sachlichen Ton, dass Harry gegen seinen Willen auflachen musste. "Jetzt probieren wir das Ganze erst mal aus", fuhr sie dann fort und beschwor eine Wasserschüssel herauf.

"Woher kannst du bloß so viele Sprüche?", fragte Harry missmutig und kam sich furchtbar dumm vor.

Sie grinste. "Ich hab ein Buch gelesen, da stehen alle möglichen nützlichen Sprüche drin."

"Kann ich mir das mal ausleihen?"

Als Antwort deutete sie auf ein dickes, dunkelrot eingebundenes Buch, das in einem Regal rechts neben ihnen stand. "Musst du Madam Pince fragen. Aber jetzt nimm mal einen ganz kleinen Bissen."

Harry gehorchte und nahm ein kleines Stück der Masse in den Mund und hätte es am liebsten wieder ausgespuckt. "Bäh", machte er und hielt sich den Mund zu, während er kaute und würgte. Als er es geschluckt hatte, passierte erst einmal gar nichts, dann aber pulsierte etwas seitlich seines Halses, seine Finger schienen aufzuquellen und reflexartig drückte er den Kopf in die Schüssel und atmete.

Das Wasser rann kühl durch seine Lungen und Harry genoss es fast, jeden Gedanken an Cedric und Wasser verdrängend. Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Fähigkeit, unter Wasser zu atmen, nachließ und er tauchte hustend wieder auf.

Katie hatte die Zeit gestoppt. "Okay, vier Gramm für zwei Minuten, mal dreißig, macht hundertundzwanzig Gramm." Sie tippte das Kraut an und kurz blinkte die Zahl 150 rot auf. "Am besten nimmst du alles", schlug sie vor. "Sicher ist sicher."

Harry nickte wenig begeistert und verpackte dann das Dianthuskraut in einer kleinen Schachtel, die Katie mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, sodass sie immer die richtige niedrige Temperatur für das Dianthuskraut hatte.

"Und noch was", sagte Katie plötzlich. "Du brauchst noch einen Zauber, der dir ermöglicht, unter Wasser zu sprechen und somit zaubern zu können."

Harry nickte überrascht, das wäre ihm nicht eingefallen. Gemeinsam suchten sie in dem dunkelroten Buch, bis sie einen fanden, der für ihre Zwecke geeignet erschien. Als sie ihn gefunden hatten, probierte Harry ihn aus, aber das brachte nicht viel, da er nicht lange genug unter Wasser bleiben konnte, um besonders viel zu sagen.

"Okay, was machen wir?", fragte Katie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du könntest mir was beibringen. Ich bin nicht müde." Er hatte vor dem Gehen noch einen Anti-Müdigkeitstrank genommen.

"Was soll ich dir beibringen?"

"Weiß nicht, Illusionszauber?"

Katie sah ihn lange an und nickte dann. "Wie du willst. Illusionszauber sind sehr komplexe Zauber, die aber nicht so viel Kraft kosten wie "wirkliche" Zaubersprüche, weil sie eben nur Illusionen erzeugen. Es ist zum Beispiel viel weniger anstrengend, die Illusion zu erzeugen, dieses Pergament hier sei rot als es wirklich rot zu färben. Probier es mal aus."

"Rufus!", sagte Harry und tippte das Pergament an. Es färbte sich rot.

"Und jetzt "Imago Rufus"", ordnete sie an.

"Imago Rufus!", probierte Harry es. Nichts passierte.

Katie verdrehte die Augen. "Du musst es schon wieder zurückfärben."

Harry kicherte verlegen, während Katie den Kopf schüttelte und eine Zigarettenpackung aus der Tasche holte.

"Redeo! Imago Rufus!"

Katie nickte, als das Pergament rot zu sein schien, und zündete sich die Zigarette mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabs an.

"Du rauchst?", fragte Harry.

"Nee, ich tu bloß so", sagte sie trocken. "Willst du auch?"

Harry zögerte. "Du hast noch nie geraucht, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie reichte ihm ihre. "Zieh."

Harry zog gehorsam die Luft ein und bekam sofort einen Hustenanfall. Sie grinste. "Passiert jedem." Harry nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und zog erneut. Diesmal war es schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Nach drei weiteren Zügen verlangte Katie ihre Zigarette zurück. "Wenn du willst, können wir am Samstag zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen und dort Zigaretten kaufen. Und eine Badehose, ich nehme an, du hast keine ordentliche?"

Harry wurde tiefrot im Gesicht und nuschelte etwas.

"Schon klar", sagte sie. "Bis Samstag."

Harry blieb noch ein wenig sitzen und rührte mit einem Finger in dem Wasser. Er hatte vorher noch nie ernsthaft über Katie nachgedacht, sie war eben eine Jägerin im Team, hin und wieder sprach man mal über Belanglosigkeiten oder feierte gemeinsam die Siege im Quidditch, aber sonst wusste Harry gar nichts über sie. Sie war wirklich in Ordnung. Vielleicht sollte er auch mal andere Leute kennen lernen, vielleicht gab es noch andere wie sie. Wenn man es recht bedachte, kannte er eigentlich hier niemanden wirklich außer Hermine, Neville und den Weasleys. Und nicht einmal die kannte er richtig, zum Beispiel fiel ihm gerade auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, warum Neville bei seiner Großmutter lebte, ob Hermine mit ihren Eltern glücklich war, wie es Bill und Charlie ging oder wie Rons Eltern sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Eigentlich kannte er niemanden, wie Katie ihm gerade vor Augen geführt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er bei ihr anfangen, sie richtig kennen zu lernen.

Im Schlafsaal überlegte er, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, einzuschlafen, da er nur noch vier Stunden hatte, also setzte er sich wie gewöhnlich neben den Kamin und schrieb seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig.

Als sich die ersten in den Schlafsälen rührten, hatte er brummende Kopfschmerzen und nahm hastig einen Trank dagegen. Dann schrieb er seinen Namen auf den Aufsatz, sortierte die Pergamente und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Halb sieben, hatte Snape gesagt, jetzt war viertel nach sechs. Auf den Gängen begegnete er niemandem außer einem Ravenclaw, der noch im Halbschlaf zur Bibliothek torkelte. Harry fragte sich, wie er wohl heißen mochte.

Punkt halb sieben klopfte er an Snapes Tür und ein missmutiger Snape nahm den Aufsatz mit einem "Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, Potter" entgegen.

Er saß als erster Gryffindor am Frühstückstisch und ertränkte seine aufkommende Müdigkeit in einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen, unter ihnen Ron und Hermine, ein und setzten sich müde.

"Morgen", sagte Harry und stocherte in seinen Cornflakes herum. Von Hermine bekam er nur ein Schnauben, von Ron ein mattes "Morgen". Dann geschah das, wovor Harry sich am meisten fürchtete: Cedric betrat die Halle, wimmelte einige aufdringliche Hufflepuffs ab und steuerte auf Harry zu. Harry schloss die Augen und wünschte sich weit, weit weg. Hastig versuchte er, Hermine in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. "Ich habe meinen Aufsatz gerade abgegeben."

"Schön."

"Ich glaube, er ist ganz gut geworden."

"Gut für dich."

"Meinst du, drei Seiten reichen?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Wie viel hast du geschrieben?"

"Sieben."

Nun fiel Harry nichts mehr ein, da tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und er drehte sich um und blickte in Cedrics Gesicht. "Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"

"Öhm..."

"Geh ruhig", sagte Ron. "Ich nehm dir 'nen Toast mit."

Harry öffnete verzweifelt den Mund, doch Hermine hatte sich hinter dem Tagespropheten verschanzt und Ron verschwand hinter seiner Teetasse.

Mit verkrampften Fäusten stand er auf und folgte Cedric nach draußen.

Cedric stand verlegen vor ihm. Harry konnte den Blick nicht von seinen sich windenden Händen abwenden, von seinen hübschen grauen Augen. Die ganze Zeit musste er daran denken, wie diese Hände sich in seine Arme gekrallt hatten, wie die grauen Augen vor Lust fast schwarz waren. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte Cedric. "Ich- ich wollte es nicht. Es kam einfach so über mich."

Harry sah ihn nur an, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie tief seine Stimme abends vor Lust geklungen hatte.

"Ich... ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, Harry." Cedric klang wirklich so, als wolle er sich entschuldigen. "Wir können noch mal ganz von vorn anfangen, wenn du willst."

"Ich will aber nicht", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme zitterte. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich könnte dir das verzeihen, und sogar vergessen? Glaubst du das wirklich? Bist du wirklich so dumm?"

Cedric sah ihn traurig an. "Aber du wirst nichts verraten, oder?"

"Wer sagt dir, dass ich das nicht schon habe?", fragte Harry mit herausforderndem Unterton.

Cedric starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Das würdest du nicht tun", flüsterte er.

"Und wenn doch?" Harry sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Trotz an. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, er sah nur noch verschwommen, wie eine Hand auf ihn zurauschte, dann explodierte der Schmerz in seiner rechten Wange und Harry keuchte auf.

"Glaub bloß nicht, du könntest dich hier aufspielen, du kleine Schlampe", zischte Cedric. "Noch mal so was, und ich schlag dich tot."

Harry nickte und wimmerte leise, eine Hand auf seine glühende Wange gepresst. Cedric schnaubte und sah sich dann um. Die Halle war absolut leer.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ging Harry zu einem der Fenster und sog die frische Luft ein. Ein kleiner Käfer kam angesummt und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Harry musterte ihn kurz und holte dann einen kleinen Handspiegel hervor, in dem er sich betrachtete. Seine Wange war ein wenig rot und fing an, anzuschwellen.

Er sah sich verstohlen um und holte dann eine Puderdose heraus und überschminkte die hässliche Röte. Erneut blickte er in den Spiegel und lächelte, um die Wirkung zu testen. Ja, so war es gut. Niemand würde sehen, dass er geschlagen worden war. Als er Geplauder und Gelächter hörte, steckte er den Spiegel hastig weg und steuerte wieder auf die Tür zu.

Selbige schwang auf und Draco Malfoy mit einigen Kumpanen kam heraus.

"Potter", sagte er mit spöttischem Unterton. "Von deinem Kratzerchen geheilt?" Die Slytherins hinter ihm kicherten und mehr Schüler quollen hinter ihnen hervor, begierig zu sehen, was sich abspielte. Ein Duell zwischen einem Malfoy und einem Potter war immer sehenswert, auch wenn es bloß Wortgefechte waren.

Harry starrte ihn bloß an und wünschte, er müsste jetzt nicht hier stehen und von allen angestarrt werden.

"Na? Keine Antwort parat?", ätzte Malfoy.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", fauchte da jemand und Katie drängelte sich aus der Menge und nahm Harrys Arm. "Alles okay?", wisperte sie und zog ihn hastig fort.

Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite der Schüler, ließ Katie ihn los und starrte ihn an. "Was sollte der Scheiß, Harry? Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Bist du krank? Musst du in den Krankenflügel?"

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, während er den Kloß in seiner Kehle zu schlucken versuchte. Katie seufzte laut auf und ließ sich gegen die Wand kippen, während sie eine Zigarette hervorkramte und sie anzündete.

Sie nahm einige tiefe, beruhigende Züge und bot die Zigarette Harry an, der dankbar daran sog und spürte, wie seine Hände aufhörten zu zittern.

"Also. Jetzt sag mir, was los ist. Du bist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich."

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf und versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Na schön", sagte Katie kühl und drehte sich weg.

"Katie..."

"_Was?!"_

"Ich- es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht sagen will, aber ich _kann _einfach nicht-"

"Wie schön, dass du ein derartiges Vertrauen zu mir zeigst."

"Katie... Wir kennen uns doch erst seit zwei Tagen richtig..."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße es ist, keine richtigen Freunde zu haben?", stieß sie schweratmend hervor. "Weißt du eigentlich wie scheiße es ist, niemandem alles erzählen zu können?"

Harry machte zögerlich einen Schritt nach vorne und berührte ihren Arm. Sie riss sich los und fauchte: "Fass mich nicht an!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und floh. "Katie!", rief Harry und jagte ihr hinterher. Keuchend holte er sie ein und riss sie zu sich herum. "Katie, warte doch!"

Katie starrte ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und hickste leise, wobei sie die hervorquellenden Tränen wegwischte. Einem Impuls folgend, trat Harry einfach auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest.

Sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Er hörte ihr leises Wimmern und wiegte sie, vorsichtig, ein wenig hin und her.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, stand ein Kreis von Schülern um sie herum, laut tuschelnd und wispernd.

"Was steht ihr alle hier herum und glotzt blöd in die Gegend?", fauchte Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, Katie verteidigen zu müssen, irgendwie gab ihm dieses Gefühl Stärke und Sicherheit. Katie schniefte und hastete dann nach rechts davon, während Harry ein paar Erstklässler anschnauzte, die ihm im Weg standen, und sich dann auf den Weg in Verwandlung machte.

xXx

"Also, ich finde das schon krass!", sagte Hermine am nächsten Morgen mit schriller Stimme so laut, dass sich die halbe Halle zu ihnen umdrehte.

"Was?", fragte Harry verdutzt und sah von seinem Toast auf.

"Das!", keifte Hermine und knallte ihm den "Tagespropheten" vor die Nase. Harry nahm ihn in die Hand und las mit gerunzelter Stirn den Artikel, während Hermine ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen und verschränkten Armen gegenübersaß.

"_**Harry Potter- eitel, seit er eine Freundin hat?**_

_Diese Frage stellte ich mir gestern, als ich Mr. Potter dabei beobachten musste, wie er sich mit einem Spiegel in der Hand schminkte und sich anschließend mit seiner Freundin, Katie Bell, einer Jägerin des Gryffindorquidditchteams, stritt, sich aber nach Augenzeugenberichten von Schülern wieder mit ihr vertrug. Ich habe verschiedene Schüler interviewt, die mir zu meiner Überraschung mitgeteilt haben, dass Mr. Potter äußerst "eitel" und "auf sein Aussehen bedacht" sei, was ich jedoch zuerst nicht glauben wollte. Wir alle kennen doch Harry Potter mit seinem natürlichen Struwwel-Look und seinen unordentlichen Klamotten- sollte das alles Fassade sein und in Wirklichkeit ein äußerst arroganter, junger Mann dahinterstecken, der sich durch schlechtes Aussehen bei den "Proletariern" beliebt machen will? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen..."_

Harry hörte auf zu lesen und starrte Hermine ungläubig an.

"Ich finde das wirklich krass!", wiederholte Hermine. "Wir sind deine besten Freunde und du hältst es nicht einmal für nötig, uns zu erzählen, dass du eine Freundin hast?! Dass wir das von _Rita Kimmkorn _erfahren müssen?!"

"Hermine, hör mal-", setzte Harry an, doch Hermine war noch nicht fertig.

"Überhaupt erzählst du uns in letzter Zeit gar nichts mehr! Stattdessen verkriechst du dich im Krankenflügel, und wenn du rauskommst, hältst du es nicht einmal für nötig, uns darüber zu informieren! Du schnauzt uns an, als wären wir irgendwelche Sklaven oder Diener, und hängst mit Katie Bell herum! Und dann verschwindest du dauernd im Krankenflügel oder Gott-weiß-wohin, obwohl du wieder vollkommen gesund bist!" Hermine hielt knallrot im Gesicht inne und schnappte nach Luft. Inzwischen war es totenstill in der Halle, alle hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht und beobachteten sie.

"Ach, Hermine", sagte Harry müde und rieb sich die Stirn. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, was diese Kimmkorn da schreibt, oder? Ich bin nicht mit Katie zusammen, das sind doch alles Lügen."

"Und selbst wenn", zischte Hermine, "vielleicht möchtest du uns dann sagen, warum du sonst andauernd mit ihr zusammen bist?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

"Sonst noch was?", fauchte Hermine. "Irgendetwas, das du uns mitteilen möchtest? Vielleicht hast du vor, die Schule zu wechseln, oder du ziehst nach Südafrika? Jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mal wieder was loszuwerden!"

"Du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein", sagte Harry kühl. "Bloß weil ihr meine Freunde seid, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass ich euch alles sagen muss, oder?"

"Schön!", fauchte Hermine. "Dann eben nicht!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme. "Gut."

"Bestens."

"Was meinst du eigentlich dazu, Ron?", fragte Harry scharf, denn Ron hatte ihnen bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt.

Er lächelte ein wenig gequält. "Hermine hat schon Recht, aber deswegen brauchst du ihn ja nicht gleich so anzuschreien-"

"Willst du mir etwa vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe?", fragte Hermine schrill.

Harry stöhnte frustriert auf. Mal wieder ein Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Hey, nicht so schreckhaft", sagte Katie. "Komm, wie gehen und lassen diese Verrückten hier allein."

Harry stand auf und folgte ihr nach draußen, was viele merkwürdige Blicke unter den Schülern hervorrief.

"Also", sagte sie. "Gehen wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade?"

"Ja, klar", erwiderte Harry, froh um jede Gelegenheit, aus dem Schloss wegzukommen. Wenig später sollte er diese Meinung jedoch zurücknehmen, denn unter den Dorfbewohnern erntete er noch viel mehr misstrauisches Geflüster und argwöhnische, aber auch spöttische Blicke.

Schließlich wurde es Katie zu bunt, sie packte Harry am Ärmel und zerrte ihn hinter die "Drei Besen", außer Sichtweite.

"Imago muto", murmelte sie und machte mit dem Zauberstab eine kreisende Bewegung, die Harry einschloss. Verwundert blickte er um sich und entdeckte, dass er normale Muggelklamotten trug. Als er in seine Haare fasste, waren sie stoppelkurz und mit einem erschrockenen Quieken holte er den Spiegel hervor und stellte fest, dass sie jetzt hellbraun waren und seine Augen ihr strahlendes Grün gegen ein mattes Blau getauscht hatten.

"Keine Panik, bloß 'ne Illusion", beruhigte sie Harry und machte dasselbe mit sich selbst.

"Fühlt sich doch gleich viel besser an, oder?", flüsterte sie Harry zu, da sie jetzt von den Leuten ignoriert oder sogar angelächelt wurden.

Katie kaufte zwei Stangen Zigaretten für sich und eine für Harry, Massen an Kaugummi, Büroklammern und einige Packungen Taschentücher. "Dieser Laden hier ist echt cool", sagte sie befriedigt. "Er hat sich auf Muggelsachen spezialisiert, die dann verzaubert werden. Könntest du dir vorstellen, ohne Büroklammern auszukommen? Oder ohne Föns?" Sie nickte zu einem Regalbrett, auf dem sich schrill bunte Föns stapelten. "Oder ohne Kaugummi?"

"Na ja", murmelte Harry. "Ohne Föns vielleicht schon..."

Katie grinste und schleppte ihn dann zu einem Klamottenladen, was Harry widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Er ließ sogar zu, dass sie eine einfache schwarze Badehose für ihn aussuchte und ihm außerdem ein T-Shirt kaufte, weil sie meinte, in diesen "ausgelatschten Säcken" könne er ja nicht länger herumlaufen. Dann desillusionisierte sie Harry und sich wieder und er fuhr sich erleichtert durch die nun wieder zerstrubbelten Haare.

Harry lief stumm neben der fröhlich schwatzenden Katie her, er hatte gerade Cedric gesehen, an dessen Arm Cho Chang klebte. Sie lachten und redeten und Harry fragte sich, ob sie schon miteinander geschlafen hatten.

"Hey, Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Katie wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Oh, hallo Cedric, hallo Cho." Sie winkte die beiden zu sich her. "Ihr kennt euch bestimmt, oder? Harry, das sind Cho und Cedric. Cho, Cedric, das ist Harry."

"Klar kennen wir uns", sagte Harry mit hoher Stimme.

"Wollen wir zusammen nach Hogwarts hoch laufen?", fragte Katie fröhlich.

"Gerne", sagte Cho. "Wie geht's dir, Harry?"

"Gut, danke", murmelte Harry.

Während die fröhliche Konversation zwischen Cho und Katie weiterplätscherte, liefen Harry und Cedric schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry spürte die bedrohliche Wärme und Stärke neben sich, er meinte, kräftige Hände um seine Hüften zu fühlen, die ihn gegen den Beckenrand drückten, die weichen Lippen, die hart auf die seinen krachten, die vor Lust dunklen Augen-

Cedric streifte ihn am Ärmel, ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, wusste Harry nicht, und er schrak so heftig zusammen, dass er stolperte und hart nach vorne auf das Gesicht fiel.

"Alles okay, Harry?" Die Mädchen knieten sich neben ihn, während Cedric stumm stehen blieb wie ein Fels, der einen dunklen Schatten warf.

Katie drehte ihn vorsichtig herum. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, seine Nase begann anzuschwellen und bei dem Versuch, sich abzufangen, hatte er sich einen Stein in die Hand gerammt. Er atmete ziemlich heftig, aber seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Nicht schon wieder..." Katie sah ziemlich genervt aus. "Er wird wohl einen Schock haben. Cedric, würdest du bitte eine Trage heraufbeschwören?"

Er nickte und tat das Verlangte. Als er Harry hochhob, stöhnte er laut und bewegte den Kopf hin und her. Katie meinte die Wörter "... Cedric, nicht..." zu hören.

Als sie mit der Trage im Schloss ankamen, sorgte das zuerst für Aufruhr und Besorgnis, dann für Spott und Gelächter. Kommentare wie "Langsam wird's langweilig!", "Lass dir mal was Besseres einfallen!" oder "Bekommst du doch nicht auch so schon genug Aufmerksamkeit?" waren häufig zu hören.

"Ich weiß nicht, was er hat", verkündete Katie Madam Pomfrey, "er ist gestolpert und dann-"

Anna stürzte besorgt auf Harry zu und hob ihn von der Trage auf das nächste Bett. "Was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht?", murmelte sie besorgt und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Dann scheuchte sie alle hinaus und versorgte Harrys Wunden.

Als Harry leise aufwimmerte, nahm sie ihn sofort in den Arm. "Mein armes kleines Küken", flüsterte sie und streichelte seinen Rücken. "Willst du hier bleiben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die lachen mich alle aus", wimmerte er, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

"Ach was!", flüsterte Anna.

"Doch!"

"Willst du es ihnen sagen? Dann werden sie nicht mehr lachen."

"Nur Katie", flüsterte Harry. "Aber du musst es ihr sagen, ja?"

"Wie du willst, mein Spatz." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Harry griff hastig in seine Umhangtasche und holte einen Schlaftrank hervor, den er mit langen Schlucken trank. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie die Finger des Schlafes sich nach ihm ausstreckten und ihn langsam mit sich zogen...

Als er wieder aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht und er fühlte sich immer noch sehr müde, doch der Trank zeigte keine Wirkung mehr. Er sah sich um, er war ganz alleine. Er nahm eine weitere Phiole aus seiner Tasche und trank den Anti-Müdigkeitstrank. Sein Kopf wurde klar und er fühlte sich wieder frisch.

/Ich muss unbedingt lernen, wie man diese Dinger braut, dachte er. /Anna gibt mir bestimmt keine mehr, weil sie glaubt, dass sie mich abhängig machen, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen ohne den Trank.../

Nun, da er wach war, beschloss er, dass er auch aufstehen könnte und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Barfuß, jemand musste ihm wohl die Schuhe ausgezogen haben, tapste er durch den Saal und suchte leise seine Sachen zusammen. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass Anna nicht auftauchte, normalerweise kam sie doch auch immer, wenn er wach war, vermutlich wurde sie durch ein Überwachungssystem informiert, aber anscheinend war sie jetzt nicht da.

Als er alles hatte, stieß er die Tür auf und spazierte durch das nächtliche Hogwarts zum Gryffindorturm. Die Gänge waren leer von Gelächter und schwatzenden Schülern, die Fenster schwarz und kalt und die Türen geschlossen. Die Fackeln und Kerzen flackerten und duckten sich unter dem Wind, der durch die Gänge wehte und Harrys Haare verwuschelte. Das sah er, als er sich in einer schwarzen Fensterscheibe spiegelte. Ganz langsam trat er darauf zu und hob die Hand, bis er mit den Fingerspitzen das kalte Glas berührte. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang verharrte er so, die Finger gegen das kalte Glas gepresst, sein blasses Gesicht vor ihm, die zischenden Fackeln hinter ihm.

Erst durch ein Lachen und leise Worte, die durch das stille Schloss zu dröhnen schienen, wurde er aus seiner Trance gerissen und wich hastig zurück, hinter den schwarzen Schatten eines Vorhangs.

Cho und Cedric kamen den Gang entlang, mit verrutschter Kleidung und zerstrubbelten Haaren. Direkt vor ihm blieben sie stehen und küssten sich. Ihre Küsse waren liebestrunken und schwer, wie ein Stück Samt, langsam zu Boden sinkend, und nach Honig schmeckend. Harry wusste das, er hatte schon den Geschmack von süßem Honig in seinem Mund gehabt. Als Cedric leise in den Kuss stöhnte, meinte er, die süßen, warmen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, in seinem Gesicht, an seinem Hals, an seinem Oberkörper, seinen Beinen, die scharfen, kleinen Zähne, die in seine blasse Haut bissen.

Die beiden torkelten weiter, die Schritte noch schwer und trunken von der Liebe und dem Sex, verschwanden schließlich. Als Harry Cedric leise auflachen hörte, spürte er die starken Hände, die ihn umklammerten, die flache Hand, die seine Wange traf. Harry verkroch sich hinter dem Vorhang, wickelte sich hinein, bis er meinte zu ersticken und zerfetzte den Vorhang, den schweren, dunklen Stoff, der sich um ihn schlang, ihn festhielt, ihn gegen die Wand drückte.

Kaum konnte er wieder frei atmen, stürzte er ins nächste Bad und drehte alle Wasserhähne und Duschen auf. Er riss sich die Kleidung vom Körper, er musste sich waschen, die Süße und Wärme von Cedric wegwaschen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war, bis er wieder sauber war. Das kalte Wasser erschlug ihn fast mit unglaublicher Wucht, er rubbelte an seiner Haut, an seinen Armen, seinem Oberkörper, seinen Beinen, er schluckte und trank das nach Chlor schmeckende Wasser, bis ihm schlecht war und er sich ins Klo erbrechen musste. Keuchend zog er ab und torkelte gegen das nächste Waschbecken, den kalten, weißen Marmor an seiner Hüfte. Er stolperte nach vorne, wieder unter das erbarmungslose Wasser und rieb sich an der nassen Wand, an den rauen Fugen der Fliesen, bis seine Haut wund war und aufplatzte, bis Blut seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Das Blut war warm und schien Löcher in den Schmutz zu brennen, es fühlte sich gut an, es fühlte sich sauber an.

Keuchend drehte Harry das Wasser ab, das ihm schon zu den Knöcheln stand, offensichtlich waren ein paar Abflüsse kaputt. Sein Umhang schwamm träge vor den Waschbecken, er hastete hin und wühlte in den nassen Taschen, bis er etwas Scharfes, Kaltes spürte. Es war das Messer, das er von Sirius bekommen hatte, kalt glänzte es im dumpfen Licht.

Harry klappte es auf und fuhr mit den Fingern über die scharfe, dünne Scheide. Blut benetzte seine Hand. Hastig fuhr er sich damit über die Hüften, über den Oberkörper, über die Arme, über die Beine, bis er am ganzen Körper blutete. Das Blut wusch ihn, es reinigte ihn, das Wasser war rot. Plötzlich rutschte ihm das Messer aus der Hand, platschte ins Wasser und segelte rotierend auf einen funktionsfähigen Abfluss zu. Harry stürzte hinterher, das Wasser schlang sich um seine Beine, er warf sich der nach vorne und packte es an der Klinge. Er spürte, wie der Stahl tief in sein Fleisch schnitt, wie seine Hand sich dunkelrot färbte, vor warmem Blut. Der Schmerz übertraf alles in diesem Moment, Harry schrie und stöhnte, die Schwärze schien in seinem Gehirn überhand zu nehmen, schwarz und scharf, schwarz und kalt. Er riss sich keuchend aus dem rotierenden Sog, in der Schmerz ihn zu reißen drohte und betrachtete seine Hand. Er hatte eine tiefe Fleischwunde, die stark blutete. Harry zerschnitt mit dem Messer seine Krawatte und wickelte sie um seine Hand, damit sie aufhörte zu bluten.

Dann saß er keuchend da, das Gluckern des Wassers um ihn herum, das Rauschen eines einsamen Wasserhahns. Harry richtete sich auf und stellte ihn ab. Dann ging er unter eine Dusche, stellte sie auf kochendheiß und zielte mit dem Strahl auf seine Wunden, das Wasser brannte in den Wunden wie Feuer und wusch das Blut von ihm weg, das ihm jetzt schwarz erschien, schwarz und furchteinflößend. Kaum war er wieder sauber, taumelte er wieder zu einem Waschbecken und betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel.

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und glasig. Alles schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, ein dumpfer Nebel schien sich auf seine Gedanken zu legen. Er torkelte auf die Wand zu und presste eine Hand auf die Fliesen, bevor er den Kopf heftig dagegen schlug. Es war wie ein Donnerschlag, ein scharfer, mächtiger Schmerz raste durch ihn hindurch, dann war alles wieder klar, fast unnatürlich klar. Die Fliesen waren grellweiß, die Wasserhähne von leuchtendem Gold, das Messer in seiner Hand gleißte silbern. Die Farben dröhnten in seinem Kopf, das kräftige Rot seiner Krawatte schien ihn anzuschreien.

Er fingerte einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank hervor und kippte ihn in seinen Mund, und sofort ließ das Dröhnen und Schreien nach und machte einer wohltuenden Stille Platz. Harry konnte wieder klar denken, er zog den Umhang aus und wickelte sich von Kopf bis Fuß in ein flauschiges, weißes Handtuch, das seinen ausgekühlten Körper wärmte.

"Dobby!", rief er, "Dobby, komm her!"

Einige Sekunden später gab es tatsächlich einen Knall und Dobby tauchte vor ihm auf, einen Schrubber in der rechten und einen Staublappen in der linken Hand.

"Mr. Potter!", sagte er freudestrahlend. "Was kann Dobby für Euch tun, Mr. Potter, Sir?"

"Bring mir bitte trockene Anziehsachen", bat Harry. Dobby verschwand kurz und tauchte gleich darauf wieder auf, einen sorgfältig zusammengefalteten Umhang in den Händen.

"Kann Dobby sonst noch etwas für Euch tun, Sir?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. "Mir ist vorhin ein Messer ausgerutscht, könntest du meine Hand wohl heilen?"

"Natürlich, Sir!", quiekte Dobby und beugte sich über Harrys Hand. Er konnte nicht sehen, was er tat, aber plötzlich spürte er ein heftiges Brennen und sog scharf die Luft ein. Als er auf seine Hand blickte, war die Haut gesund und verheilt.

"Danke, Dobby", sagte Harry. Dobby nickte strahlend. "Dobby muss jetzt wieder los", sagte er.

"Eins noch", bat Harry. "Sag niemandem etwas davon, hörst du?" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schärfer und der Hauself duckte sich ängstlich.

"Natürlich nicht, Mr. Potter, Sir, das wird Dobby nicht tun!", fiepte er und verschwand mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Harry zog den frischen Umhang an und holte seine Sachen aus den Taschen des Alten, bevor er ihn in die Wäschetruhe in der Ecke stopfte. Dann überprüfte er sein Aussehen im Spiegel und überschminkte seine Lippen, damit man nicht sah, wie aufgebissen sie waren.

Dann schaute er sich um, ob keine Blutflecken mehr im Bad zu sehen waren und verließ es anschließend. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm bemerkte er niemanden mehr und stand schließlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame und nannte ihr das Passwort.

"Wo kommst du denn her, mitten in der Nacht?", fragte sie ärgerlich, schwang dann aber auf, als Harry nur die Lippen zusammenkniff.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Anna und Katie, Anna umarmte die weinende Katie.

Sie hörten seine Schritte und drehten sich um.

"Harry, was machst du hier? Du solltest schlafen, es ist vier Uhr morgens", sagte Anna scharf, wurde jedoch von einem schrillen Aufschrei Katies unterbrochen.

"Harry!", schrie sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals, nicht bemerkend, dass er zusammenzuckte. "Es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte sie und umklammerte ihn fest, ohne zu registrieren, dass Harry sich unruhig in ihren Armen wand. "Ich habe es nicht gewusst, ich habe es doch nicht gewusst, bitte, bitte, verzeih mir meine ganzen dummen Bemerkungen, bitte, Harry. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, bitte, glaub mir doch!" Sie ließ ihn wieder los und sackte weinend in einem Sessel zusammen.

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Wenn ich dir verzeihe, macht das den Schlamassel auch nicht besser, oder?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Katie wimmerte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, sich in ihrem Sessel windend.

Anna faltete die Hände und rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Sie wusste, dass Katie Recht hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass Harry sich sehr verletzt gefühlt haben musste.

"Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst, Harry!", schluchzte Katie. "Ich wollte es doch nicht, ich wollte dir doch nicht wehtun!"

Harry schwieg und sah sie nur an. "Ich weiß", sagte er schließlich. "Ich weiß es, Katie."

"Kannst du mir verzeihen, Harry, bitte?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an. So sah sie hässlich aus, mit verquollenen Augen, blasser Haut, geröteten Wangen, nassen, kurzen Wimpern, aufgelösten, feuchten Haaren. "Ich mache was du willst, wenn du mir nur verzeihst."

Harry seufzte und sagte schließlich leise: "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Katie."

Sie schluchzte erneut auf, diesmal klang es allerdings befreit und erleichtert, und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Als sie aufgehört hatte, zu weinen, ließ sie ihn los und sagte mit scharfer Stimme: "Du musst es den anderen aber auch sagen, Harry. Sie müssen sich entschuldigen, und wer auch immer es war, er gehört hinter Gitter, nach Askaban! Ach, was sage ich da, er gehört umgebracht!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill. Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er mit leiser, fester Stimme. "Ich entscheide ganz alleine, was ich tue."

Katie wich erschrocken zurück. "Natürlich", sagte sie mit quieksiger Stimme, "Es tut mir leid, es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung."

Anna stand auf. "Harry, möchtest du wieder in den Krankenflügel?"

"Nein."

Sie seufzte. "Hör mal-"

"Nein", wiederholte Harry etwas schärfer.

Ihr Gesicht wurde steinern. "Du musst dir helfen lassen, Harry. Wenn du willst, dass es dir gut geht, dann musst du zumindest uns an dich heranlassen."

"Nein."

Sie seufzte traurig auf. "Wie du meinst. Aber erinnere dich, es ist nicht immer jemand da, um dich zu trösten und dich zu heilen." Damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Katie saß immer noch da und rutschte unruhig herum. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", platzte sie erneut hervor. Als Harry sie ansah, schwieg sie wieder und senkte den Kopf. "Ich geh noch mal ins Bett", sagte sie leise und verschwand mit hängendem Kopf nach oben.

Harry sah auf die Uhr, es war fünf Uhr morgens. Einzuschlafen lohnte sich nicht mehr, fand er und beschloss in die Bücherei zu gehen, um die Rezepte für die verschiedenen Tränke herauszusuchen.

Schon bald wurde er mithilfe des Zaubers, den Katie ihm beigebracht hatte, fündig und schleppte mehrere dicke Bücher zu einem Tisch. Sorgfältig schrieb er sie mit schwarzer Tinte auf Pergament; die Blätter faltete er und schob sie in die Hosentasche.

Dann suchte er das dicke, dunkelrot eingebundene Buch hervor, das Katie ihm empfohlen hatte und las darin von Kochzaubern, Konzentrationszaubern, Putzzaubern, Illusionszaubern, Farbzaubern, Schönheitszaubern, Kleidungszaubern, Beschwörungszaubern, Liebeszaubern, Wissenszaubern, Lernzaubern, Heilzaubern, Manipulationszaubern und Animaguszaubern.

Um halb acht hörte er, wie Madam Pince hereinkam und versteckte sich hastig hinter ein paar hohen, dunklen Regalen. Als er sie geschäftig herumwursteln und -wühlen hörte, huschte er hinter dem Regal hervor und trat an den Ausleihtresen.

"Ich würde das gerne ausleihen", sagte er und legte das Buch vor sie hin.

"Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte sie und ihr hässliches, vogelartiges Gesicht war vor Misstrauen verzerrt.

"Ich würde das gerne ausleihen", wiederholte er.

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und erledigte dann das Gewünschte. Harry ließ das Buch in seine Tasche gleiten und verließ die Bücherei.

Auf den Gängen waren kaum Schüler unterwegs, außer ein paar lernwütigen Ravenclaws auf dem Weg zur Bücherei und einigen Hufflepuffs auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Harry war der erste Gryffindor an seinem Tisch und setzte sich direkt vor eine große Kaffeekanne, die er erst einmal um einen Teil ihres Inhalts erleichterte.

Der Kaffee war heiß und schwarz und brannte in seiner Kehle, als er ihn mit großen Schlucken trank. Dann kramte er die Rezepte hervor und las sie stirnrunzelnd durch. Eigentlich müssten alle Zutaten in seinem Zaubertränkekasten zu finden sein, bloß das Brauen war wahrscheinlich wesentlich schwieriger als die Zutaten zu finden. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und stellte fest, dass er von jeder Tranksorte noch genau fünf hatte, also fing er am besten heute mit dem Brauen an, denn für diese Woche würde es mit Sicherheit nicht reichen.

Sobald die ersten Gryffindors auftauchten, verließ er die Halle und ging in Richtung der Slytherinkerker, während er die Karte des Rumtreibers herausholte. Auf ihr entdeckte er einige leere Räume, die mit dem Wort "Normalerweise verschlossen" gekennzeichnet waren. Er versuchte sich den Weg zu merken und steckte die Karte in die Hosentasche, um sie im Falle eines Falles bereitzuhaben.

Sobald er mit den ersten Treppen nach unten den oberirdischen Teil von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde es dunkler und die Schatten schienen tiefer. Die Wände waren nass und rau, als er mit der Hand darüber strich. Nachdem er versehentlich einige falsche Abzweigungen genommen hatte, stand er endlich vor drei schwarzen, geschlossenen Türen. Harry zählte leise aus und entschied sich schließlich für die Rechte.

xXx

A/N: hust Nun ja, das war eher so eine Art Übergangschappie, im nächsten kommt die 2. Aufgabe. Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt trotzdem! :D


	3. Die zweite Aufgabe

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Schniefelusgirl92 und Reinadoreen :)

xXx

Die Karte hatte Recht gehabt, stellte Harry fest, nachdem er vergeblich an der Tür gerüttelt hatte.

"Alohomora!" Nichts passierte. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Einleitung des Buches: _"... wenn du einen Zauber anwenden musst, entscheide dich nicht für das Naheliegendste, sondern denke nach und du wirst entdecken, dass sich mit viel einfacheren Mitteln dasselbe bewerkstelligen lässt..."_

"Accio Schlüssel!", probierte Harry es nun und aus einer magisch verborgenen Spalte glitt ein rostiger, ehemals eiserner Schlüssel hervor. Harry drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und mit einem Knacken schwang die Tür auf.

Als er eintrat, sah er erst einmal nur schwarze Dunkelheit, die alt und abgestanden roch, so als wäre dieser Raum vergessen worden, und nur die Dunkelheit war übriggeblieben und hatte ihn schon seit ewigen Zeiten bewacht und beschützt.

"Lumos!" Harry hob den Zauberstab über den Kopf und sah, wie einiges schleimiges, vielbeiniges Getier vor dem Licht davonhuschte. Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und sah so Schränke, schwarz von Alter, Regale, schwer und schief von Jahren, und dunkle Ecken, verhängt von großen Spinnweben, hervorblitzen, über sich einen großen Kronleuchter.

"Ignis!", murmelte er und der Kronleuchter entzündete sich, war viel heller als die schwache Funzel von Zauberstab. Erneut gab es ein großes Gewusel auf dem Boden und an den Wänden, an denen die Tapete abblätterte.

Harry schloss die Tür ab und entzündete noch einige Fackeln an den Wänden. Dann holte er das Buch hervor und las das Kapitel über das Reinigen von lange nicht betretenen Räumen. Nach einer halben Stunde war der Raum hell, hatte eine frische, rote Tapete, einen weichen Teppichboden, saubere, helle Schränke, Regale und Kommoden und Vorhänge vor den dunklen Ecken.

Jetzt erst, als er die Zutaten für die Tränke hervorholte, fiel ihm auf, dass er keinen Kessel hatte. Der stand gerade gemütlich in Snapes Klassenzimmer und setzte Staub an. "Quaero Kessel!", sagte er hoffnungsvoll und machte eine kreisende Bewegung.

Tatsächlich schimmerte ein großer Schrank rechts von ihm blau auf und Harry entdeckte erfreut, dass sich dort drin drei zwar verstaubte, aber nichtsdestotrotz funktionstüchtige Kessel befanden. Mit einigen raschen Sprüchen wurden sie gesäubert und Harry entzündete ein magisches Feuer unter dem größten.

Während der Kessel sich erhitzte, schnitt und zerkleinerte er die Zutaten für den Schlaftrank und legte sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge bereit. Dann braute er sehr sorgfältig, sich penibel an das Rezept haltend, einen Schlaftrank und füllte ihn in fünfundzwanzig Phiolen ab. Ähnlich verfuhr er mit dem Anti-Kopfschmerztrank, dem Anti-Friertrank, dem Anti-Müdigkeitstrank und dem Anti-Angsttrank. Er hatte letzteren noch nie gebraucht, aber er wollte trotzdem eine gute Reserve haben. Außerdem braute er noch einige Fläschchen Aufmunterungstrank, denn er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er sie noch brauchen könnte.

Er steckte von jedem Trank fünf Fläschchen ein, den Rest verstaute er mit den Kesseln in dem Schrank. Es war jetzt fünf Uhr abends, er konnte noch Hausaufgaben machen und dann zum Abendessen gehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, er nahm einen Trank und augenblicklich ging es ihm besser.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, setzte er sich zu Ron und Hermine, die vor dem Kamin saßen.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine dann scharf.

"Nirgends", erwiderte Harry und suchte seine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben heraus.

"Aha", sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme. "Und wieso sagst du uns nicht, wo du warst?"

"Das kann euch doch egal sein!", fauchte Harry.

"Ist es aber nicht, weil wir zufällig deine Freunde sind!", zischte sie.

"Ach ja? Davon hab ich in letzter Zeit aber nicht besonders viel bemerkt!"

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du nicht mehr soviel mit uns zusammen bist", bemerkte Ron in neutralem Ton.

"Was soll ich denn machen, wenn ihr mich so ankotzt!", rief Harry gereizt. Es wurde immer stiller im Gemeinschaftsraum, während sich alle umdrehten und ihnen zuhörten.

"Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", fuhr Katie dazwischen und nahm ihm am Arm, sein Zusammenzucken ignorierend. "Ihr habt doch alle überhaupt keine Ahnung!"

"Aber du schon, oder was?", schrie Hermine.

"Ja, zufällig hab ich die!", schrie Katie zurück.

"Ach ja? Woher denn?", brüllte Hermine, ihre Haare standen wie elektrisiert ab, ihr Gesicht war knallrot, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Halt bloß Katie daraus!", fuhr Harry lautstark dazwischen.

"Wieso verteidigst du sie denn? Glaubst du, sie könnte das nicht alleine?", fragte Hermine spitz.

"Jetzt hört aber alle auf!", schrie Ron und sprang auf. "Hört jetzt alle sofort mit der Scheiße auf, entweder du sagst jetzt, was los ist, Harry, oder-"

"Oder was?", bellte Harry wütend.

"Oder du hast unsere Freundschaft verspielt!", sagte Hermine scharf.

"Okay, bestens!", schrie Harry, dem der Zorn in den Adern pulsierte, Zorn auf seine Feigheit, auf Ron und Hermine, die ihn erpressten, Zorn auf Katie, die wohl glaubte, er wäre ein hilfloses Kleinkind.

"Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!", schrie Hermine, knallrot im Gesicht. "Wir waren jetzt vier Jahre lang befreundet, und dann beendest du das einfach so-"

"Das war doch wohl dein Vorschlag!", brüllte Harry.

"Jetzt hört's aber auf!", kreischte Hermine mit sich überschlagender Stimme, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. "Du wirst uns ja wohl gerade noch erzählen können, was mit dir los ist? Hast du irgendein Wehwehchen oder was?"

"Hör auf!", brüllte Harry.

"Nein!", kreischte Hermine und schmetterte das Tintenglas auf den Boden. Die Tinte spritzte in alle Richtungen, klatschte auf Harrys Aufsatz, auf seinen Umhang, sein Gesicht.

"Was sollte denn das?", schrie er.

"Das sollte es!" Hermines Stimme war schrecklich schrill. Sie packte ein weiteres Tintenglas und schmiss es ihm vor die Füße, sodass ein paar Splitter in seiner Haut stecken blieben. "Na los, los, geh doch in den Krankenflügel, mach doch, du kleines Weichei, na, na, geh doch zu deiner tollen Madam Pomfrey und heul dich aus!"

Wütend trat sie gegen den Tisch, sodass er umfiel und Pergamente, Federn und Tinte sich auf den Boden ergossen.

"Jetzt drehst du aber durch!", brüllte Harry. "Jetzt hör aber mal auf mit der Scheiße!"

"Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen!", schrie sie so laut, dass der Raum erzitterte und alle ein wenig zurückwichen. "Du mieser kleiner Feigling, ich weiß nicht, was mich jemals dazu getrieben hat, mich mit dir zu befreunden!"

"Wahrscheinlich war es bloß mein Name!" Harry brüllte so laut, dass es in seiner Kehle kratzte und sein Hals wehtat. "Wahrscheinlich war es bloß, weil ich Scheiß Harry Potter bin, der verfickte Junge-der-lebt, der-"

"Jetzt reicht's aber!", schritt endlich Lee Jordan ein, der sich aus seiner Starre gelöst zu haben schien. "Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, ich ziehe jedem von euch fünfundzwanzig Punkte ab und ich werde mit euch zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, wenn ihr nicht auf der Stelle aufhört!"

Schweratmend standen die beiden da, bis Katie Harry am Arm packte und ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zerrte. Keuchend ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen und nahm einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank.

"Diese miese Schlampe, ich bring sie um-", knurrte Katie wütend.

"Hör doch auf!", schrie Harry. Er war schon ziemlich heiser und sein Hals tat weh. "Das bringt doch nichts, ihr seid doch alle verrückt, lasst mich doch in Ruhe!"

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und rannte durch die Gänge, wie gehetzt sprintete er hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, bei der hinter einem Fenster ein Licht brannte.

Er klopfte und schluchzte vor Erleichterung auf, als das vertraute, bärtige Gesicht Hagrids im Türrahmen auftauchte.

"Nanu? Was'n mit dir los?", fragte Hagrid verwundert, als der weinende Harry sich in seine Arme warf. Er wimmerte nur und ließ sich von Hagrid in die Hütte tragen, in eine Decke wickeln und einen Tee reichen.

"So, jetzt erzählste mal", sagte Hagrid freundlich und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Das Feuer prasselte und knackte im Kamin, die Flammen tanzten und lachten, das Feuer warf die Schatten verzerrt an die Wand.

"Ich hab mich mit Ron und Hermine gestritten!" Harry schluchzte erneut und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Hagrid reichte ihm ein tischtuchgroßes Taschentuch. "Wieso das denn?"

Harry jedoch weigerte sich etwas zu erzählen, er weinte nur noch heftiger und stieß immer wieder hervor: "Es ist alles bloß meine Schuld, alles bloß meine Schuld!"

"Unsinn!", sagte Hagrid und nahm ihn in seine großen, starken Arme, die Harry sosehr an Cedric erinnerten. Schluchzend wand er sich hinaus und brach heulend vor dem Feuer zusammen.

Hagrid stand hilflos daneben, die Arme ausgebreitet, als wolle er ihn umarmen, traute sich jedoch nicht, also warf er ein wenig Feuerholz ins Feuer und nahm einen Schluck aus der Teetasse, seine Hände jedoch zitterten so sehr, dass er sie fallen ließ.

Das Klirren riss Harry aus seinem Weinkrampf und er richtete sich wieder auf. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf neblig wurde und er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.

"Darf ich mal kurz ins Bad?", fragte er schniefend und Hagrid erlaubte es ihm erleichtert. Harry stolperte ins Bad und lehnte sich gegen den kühlen Spiegel. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wozu zur Hölle Hagrid einen Spiegel brauchen könnte, dann holte er mit zitternden Fingern einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank hervor und trank ihn, dann einen Aufmunterungstrank und einen Anti-Müdigkeitstrank. In den Spiegel schauen musste er nicht, um zu wissen, dass er furchtbar aussehen musste. Er tastete seine Taschen ab und kramte eine Zigarette hervor. Tief durchatmend zündete er sie mit einem leisen "Ignis!" an und zog den Rauch ein. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, während das Nikotin in sein Hirn eindrang. Als er die Zigarette zu Ende geraucht hatte, fühlte er sich besser und bereit, Hagrid gegenüber zu treten.

"Es tut mir leid", teilte er ihm gefasst mit. "Ich wollte hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen und dich vollheulen, aber irgendwie..."

"Schon okay", beruhigte Hagrid ihn. "Geht's wieder?"

"Jaja, alles bestens", erwiderte Harry und ging zur Tür. "Ach, eins noch, Hagrid..."

"Ja?"

"Bitte erzähl niemandem davon, ja?"

"Schon klar", sagte Hagrid und erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. "Bleibt unser Geheimnis."

Harry rang sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen durch.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen stand im "Tagespropheten" natürlich wieder ein reißerischer Artikel über seinen Streit mit Hermine drin, was seine Laune nicht gerade hob.

"Das war so klar!", schimpfte Hermine lautstark und knallte Messer und Gabel auf den Tisch. "Alles, was mit dir zu tun hat, bringt nur Probleme!"

"Ach ja?", fauchte Harry. "Alles, was mit dir zu tun hat, aber auch!"

"Jetzt fang bloß nicht so an!", keifte Hermine.

"Wer hat denn damit angefangen?!"

Ihr Streit endete mit einigen zerbrochenen Tellern und gewaltigem Punkteabzug von Snape. Harry floh aus dem Trubel, in die nächste Toilette. Er schloss sich in einer Kabine ein und schluckte einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank und einen Aufmunterungstrank, dann zündete er sich eine Zigarette an. Der blaue Qualm stieg ihm in der engen Kabine unangenehm in die Nase und ihm wurde ein wenig übel, aber er wollte das angenehm beruhigende Gefühl nicht missen.

Plötzlich jedoch spürte er etwas sich Zusammenballendes in seinem Magen und beugte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig über die Kloschüssel, wo er sich heftig erbrach. /Vielleicht ist so eine Kombination aus Zaubertränken und Nikotin auf den nüchternen Magen nicht besonders gut, dachte er, denn er hatte durch den Streit mit Hermine noch nichts gefrühstückt.

Wieder mal musste er seine Blässe und seine aufgequollenen Lippen überschminken, um wieder unter Leute treten zu können.

xXx

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nach dem gleichen Schema, er stritt sich mit Hermine über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten, dann musste er sich mit seinen Tränken über Wasser halten und rauchte jedes Mal, wenn er aufs Klo ging, mindestens eine Zigarette, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, wonach ihm meist übel wurde.

Unter diesen nervenaufreibenden Tagen schlich sich der 24. Februar unbemerkt näher, bis Harry sich schließlich panisch eingestehen musste, dass es der Abend des 22. Februar war.

Er und Katie saßen in der Bibliothek, die eigentlich schon geschlossen hatte, und schwiegen. "Du kannst auch einfach abhauen, weißt du", sagte Katie plötzlich. "Einfach in ein anderes Land gehen, in den Osten, oder nach Amerika, oder vielleicht auch nach Afrika, dort gibt es viele nette Leute... Du musst das nicht durchziehen..."

Harry erwiderte nichts, holte nur eine Zigarette hervor und zündete sie an.

"Du bist voll süchtig nach denen", stellte Katie fest, "du rauchst sogar mehr als ich!"

"Ach, Unsinn", sagte Harry und fühlte in seiner Tasche nach der kleinen Kiste mit dem Dianthuskraut. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen immer dabei, als bräuchte er sie, als könne sie ihm Halt geben.

"Was glaubst du, was dir das Teuerste ist?", fragte Katie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

"Nun, es würde sich vielleicht empfehlen, da du es retten musst", sagte Katie trocken.

Harry musste wider Willen grinsen. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder. "Das werd ich dann schon sehen", erwiderte er. "Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Nacht."

Sie nickte nur, während Harry die Zigarette in einem von ihr heraufbeschworenen Aschenbecher ausdrückte und verschwand. Sie blieb zurück, in blauen Rauch eingehüllt, der langsam um sie herum hochstieg und sich schließlich in der Schwärze verflüchtigte.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schrecklich nervös, er fragte sich, wie es erst am Tag der Aufgabe werden sollte. In eine Klokabine eingeschlossen, nahm er zwei Beruhigungstränke und rauchte drei Zigaretten so hastig, dass ihm mal wieder übel wurde und er sich übergeben musste, wodurch er natürlich wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kam, was Hermine zu einer Stichelei reizte.

Beim Mittagessen wollte er sich neben Katie setzen und sich von ihr beruhigen lassen, doch sie war nicht da. Entsetzt schaute er sich in der ganzen Halle um, doch es war keine Spur von ihren blonden, auf- und abwippenden Zöpfen zu sehen.

Er fragte jeden, den er in den Gängen traf, ob sie Katie gesehen hatten, doch die meisten antworteten nur mit Hänseleien, bis Harry es schließlich aufgab und sich entmutigt gegen eine Wand sinken ließ.

"Professor McGonagall wollte mit ihr sprechen, glaube ich", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm. "Jedenfalls hat sie sie heute Morgen nach dem Unterricht mitgenommen."

Harry blickte hoch, in das freundlich-neutrale Gesicht eines Siebtklässlers mit schwarzen Locken und dunklen Augen.

"Danke", sagte er. "Weißt du, was sie von ihr wollte?"

"Nee, keine Ahnung. Bist du nervös wegen der 2. Aufgabe morgen?"

Harry nickte heftig und der Junge lachte. "Ich bin übrigens Mo Jordan", stellte er sich vor. "Lees großer Bruder, er ist doch zwei Klassen über dir, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass er einen Bruder hat-"

"Natürlich nicht, wie auch? Er spricht nicht über mich. Ich bin schließlich ein Slytherin, das geht gegen seine Gryffindorehre."

Harry sah ihn an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mo lächelte zerstreut. "Wie auch immer, viel Glück morgen." Damit drehte er sich um und eilte den Gang weiter entlang.

"Danke!", rief Harry ihm hinterher, worauf Mo eine Hand hob.

Aber damit war ihm immer noch nicht geholfen, also beschloss er zu McGonagall zu gehen. Sie sah ihn streng über ihre Brille hinweg an. "Wozu wollen Sie das wissen, Potter?"

"Ich... ähm, ich muss dringend mit ihr reden", sagte Harry, verlegen, dass er sich keinen besseren Grund hatte einfallen lassen.

"Sie ist zur Zeit nicht verfügbar", sagte sie scharf. "Hören Sie auf, nach ihr zu suchen, bereiten Sie sich lieber auf morgen vor!"

"Ja, Professor", nuschelte Harry und sah ihr nach, als sie davon rauschte, ihr Hut saß ein wenig schief.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, was sollte er jetzt tun? Er brauchte ihren Beistand! Er stieß sich wieder von der Wand ab und lief den Gang hin und her. Es war still und leer, gleich gab es Abendessen. Aber Harry wollte jetzt nichts essen, konnte nichts essen, nicht jetzt, da sein Magen sich verdrehte und nach außen drückte, und ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde vor Nervosität.

"_Du kannst auch einfach abhauen, weißt du... Du musst das nicht durchziehen..."_, hallten Katies Worte in seinem Kopf wider. Er konnte abhauen, einfach verschwinden, irgendwohin gehen, was hielt ihn noch hier? Aber gleichzeitig flüsterte ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf: /Feigling, du verdammter Feigling, wenn du jetzt abhaust, bist du endgültig unten durch!/

/Das ist mir doch egal, was die von mir denken, erwiderte Harry trotzig. Ein Schweigen war die Antwort und Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt. Jetzt fing er schon an, mit sich selbst zu reden!

Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war jetzt acht, das bedeutete noch dreizehn Stunden, bis die Aufgabe anfing. Dreizehn Stunden... Was tat man in dreizehn Stunden ohne Katie? Hausaufgaben wären natürlich eine Option gewesen, doch dazu hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv... Wo konnte sie nur sein?

In diesem Moment flatterte eine Eule auf ihn zu, und er schrak zusammen, als der schwarze Schatten auf ihn zuschwebte. Sie war klein und braun und grub ihre Krallen in seine Schulter, sodass er vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte. Dann hielt sie ihm ihr linkes Bein hin und Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er erkannte Katies schludrige, unordentliche Schrift sofort und las den Text begierig.

_Harry, ich bin hier bei McGonagall, ich bin dir das Teuerste, jetzt werde ich gleich in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt, du musst mich aus dem See retten. Die anderen sind Hermine, Delacours kleine Schwester und Cho, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, gleich kommt McGonagall- Viel Glück, Katie._

Er musste Katie retten! Das hätte ihm eigentlich auch gleich von Anfang an klar sein können, und spätestens, als Hermine und Cho nicht mehr da waren, hätte es ihm auffallen müssen... Harry faltete den Brief ganz klein zusammen und schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche. Im nächsten Moment überlegte er es sich jedoch wieder anders und hob den Zauberstab: "Ignis!" Der Brief flammte auf und zerfiel zu Asche.

Dann hastete Harry durch die Gänge, zum Gryffindorturm. Jetzt, wo er wusste, was er tun musste, fiel ihm nur eins ein, wie er die Zeit verbringen könnte: mit Schlafen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als Harry hindurch stürmte, hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo er sich aufs Bett plumpsen ließ, sich auszog und einen Schlaftrank nahm. Er würde bis morgen um sieben Uhr anhalten, das musste reichen.

Schon Minuten später schlief Harry, tief und fest, in Schwärze und Wärme...

xXx

Tatsächlich wachte er um Punkt sieben Uhr auf und nahm einen Anti-Müdigkeitstrank, um wach zu werden. Anschließend nahm er noch einen Beruhigungstrank, wie er es schon seit einer Woche mindestens einmal täglich tat. Danach ging er ins Bad und duschte eiskalt, bis er ganz taub war und schlüpfte anschließend in ein T-Shirt und seine neue Badehose, bevor er sich zwei Pullover und eine lange Hose überzog. Es war eiskalt draußen, furchtbar kalt, vermutlich würde er im See festfrieren, bevor er überhaupt unten ankam.

Halb acht. Jetzt gab es Frühstück, doch Harry musste sich zwingen, die Toastbrocken und die in Milch eingeweichten Cornflakes hinunterzuwürgen. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Fred, George und Lee wünschten ihm Glück, Ron, Neville und Ginny taten es mit neutraler Stimme und ausdruckslosen Augen.

Acht. Harry war übel, mal wieder. Er stürzte hastig ins nächste Klo, übergab sich dort und genehmigte sich schließlich einen Beruhigungstrank mit einer Zigarette.

Viertel nach acht. Harry ging langsam zum See hinunter und setzte sich an einen Baum. Krum, Cedric und Fleur waren schon da, zusammen mit Bagman standen sie am Ufer und diskutierten lebhaft etwas, wobei sie ihn nicht zu bemerken schienen.

"O, se't mal, da ist unser jüngster Champion, 'Arry!", rief Fleur und drehte sich zu ihm um. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und Bagman winkte ihn zu sich.

"Harry, mein Junge, wie geht's dir?", rief er erfreut aus und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

"Bestens", sagte Harry kühl und musterte Cedric mit scharfen Blicken, die er ebenso erwiderte.

"Oha, Rivalität zwischen den Hogwartschampions?!", rief Bagman begeistert und rieb sich die Hände. "Das sind ja die besten Voraussetzungen für einen spannenden Wettkampf!"

"Isch denke, die Woraussessungen für einen ährlischen Kampf sind e'är die Sportlischkeit und die Fairness der Teilnä'mer", verkündete Fleur missbilligend, worauf Bagman mit einer Verbeugung zustimmte.

"Es ist halb neun", stellte Cedric fest und Harry spürte, wie er bei dieser Stimme erschauerte und ihm wieder übel wurde. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich umkippen zu müssen, seine Hände zitterten, während es in seinem Kopf dröhnte, Cedric, der stöhnte, Cedric, der ihn gegen den Beckenrand drückte, Cedric, der-

"Harry? Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sich Bagman.

Harry schüttelte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, sobald er den Mund öffnete.

"Da hinten hat es eine Toilette", erklärte Bagman und wies auf ein kleines Toilettenhäuschen ca. 50 m entfernt. Harry nickte dankbar und eilte dorthin. Tatsächlich, sobald er sich über die Schüssel beugte und den Mund öffnete, kam bittere Galle in ihm hoch und seine Kehle schmerzte, als er sich keuchend gegen die Wand sinken ließ. Er musste die Knie an die Brust ziehen, um sich setzen zu können, so eng war es. Fieberhaft kramte er nach einer Zigarette und rauchte sie so hastig, dass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Harry nahm seinen dritten Beruhigungstrank und stand dann wieder auf, ein Gefühl, als habe er Watte im Kopf. Dann nahm er die Dose mit dem Dianthuskraut und brachte sie auf die vorschriftsmäßige Temperatur.

Bagman grinste ihn an. "Geht's wieder?"

Harry nickte, der Trank beruhigend in seinen Adern pulsierend. Fleur schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und Krum musterte ihn mit steinernem Blick. Was Cedric tat, sah er nicht, denn er wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Bagman blickte auf die Uhr. "Zwanzig vor neun, geht euch doch bitte dort hinten im Zelt umziehen."

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen drei schweigsam geworden und sie zogen sich in das Zelt zurück, um sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Krum trug ein schwarzes Shirt und eine rote Hose, Fleur einen silbergrauen Badeanzug, in dem sie sehr hübsch aussah, doch ihre Lippen waren blass und zusammengekniffen, ihre Augen dunkel vor- ja, vor was? Nervosität, Angst, vermutete Harry. Er selber trug die schwarze Badehose und ein dunkelblauesT-Shirt, das ihm Katie in Hogwsmeade gekauft hatte.

Als er einen Blick zu Cedric warf, obwohl er sich mit aller Macht dran zu hindern versuchte, sah er, dass er eine graue Badehose und ein graues Shirt mit dem Hufflepuffemblem vorne drauf trug. Harry keuchte leise und unbewusst auf, als er die starken, braunen Arme sah, und den großen, muskulösen Körper.

"Du sie'st aus, als ob du gleisch susammenbreschen würdest", sagte Fleur verächtlich und straffte ihre schmalen Schultern.

"Geht schon", würgte Harry hervor und steckte die Dose mit dem Dianthuskraut in die Tasche seiner Badehose. _"Du kannst auch einfach abhauen, weißt du... Du musst das nicht durchziehen..."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", fragte Fleur. "Dein Testament?" Sie lachte, doch es klang falsch und schrill. Niemand reagierte auf den Witz, der eigentlich keiner war, stattdessen folgten sie Bagman, der enthusiastisch winkend am Zelteingang aufgetaucht war.

"Es geht gleich los", sagte er und klatschte in die Hände. "Stellt euch doch bitte hier auf." Er deutete auf einen Steg, der quer in den See gebaut worden war. "Noch irgendetwas loszuwerden, irgendwelche letzten Worte?" Er gluckste vergnügt über seinen eigenen Witz, während die Champions sich schweigend in einer Reihe aufstellten.

"Zwei Minuten noch", sagte Bagman, und seine Stimme klang auf einmal geschäftiger. Harry murmelte "Dico subaqua!", den Zauberspruch, der es ihm ermöglichte, unter Wasser zu sprechen, dann stopfte er sich das Dianthuskraut in den Mund und begann darauf herumzukauen. Es war absolut widerlich und er verzog das Gesicht, als der bittere, ekelerregende Geschmack seinen Mund füllte. Die Tribüne um den See quoll nur so über vor Zuschauern, die lachten und klatschten und jubelten, als Bagman pfiff.

Cedric und Fleur murmelten leise Zaubersprüche, die ihnen Kopfblasenzauber verpassten, während Krum sich einen Haikopf anhexte. Sie sprangen ziemlich synchron in den See, während Harry stehen blieb, fünf Sekunden, zehn Sekunden, fünfzehn Sekunden... Er schluckte das Dianthuskraut, doch nichts geschah.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Zuschauer lachten und ihn auspfiffen und einige Leute besorgt auf ihn zueilten, da spürte er wieder das Pulsieren an seiner Halsseite und machte einen Köpfer ins kalte, schwarze Wasser.

Es traf ihn, als hätte man ihm mit einem Holzhammer ins Gesicht geschlagen, das Kraut hatte seine vollständige Wirkung noch nicht entfaltet. Aber wenigstens konnte er atmen, was er ausnutzte und sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst drehte. Allmählich wurde ihm ein wenig wärmer und er erkannte irgendwo in der Schwärze ein paar Pfosten und einige Algen.

Dann knickte er in der Hüfte ab und tauchte fast senkrecht nach unten. "Lumos!", murmelte er, nachdem er etwa zehn Minuten im Stockfinstern getaucht war. Harry sah ein fast unbemerkbares Huschen, weg vom Licht und entdeckte, dass er fast in eine Grindelohkolonie hineingeschwommen wäre. Erleichtert umsteuerte er sie und probierte dann seinen Standardspruch: "Quaero Katie!"

Wieder enttäuschte der Zauber ihn nicht und ein winziges, blasses Schimmern tief unter ihm wurde sichtbar. Harry tauchte noch tiefer, und tiefer, bis das Schimmern deutlicher wurde. "Lumos!", sagte er erneut und nun befand er sich in der Nähe eines Dorfes der Meermenschen. Sie standen alle vor ihren kleinen, buckeligen Häusern, die ein wenig an Schneckenhäuser erinnerten, groß, grünlich, mit blauen Haaren und Waffen in der Hand. Harry ignorierte sie und schwamm zwischen ihnen hindurch. Sie hielten ihn nicht auf, aber er spürte, dass sie sich hinter ihm zusammenschlossen, tuschelnd, ein Tuscheln, das wie das Plätschern von Wasser klang.

Dort waren sie, alle vier, an einen Pfahl gebunden, leblos hingen sie in den Seilen, blass und kalt. Harry schwamm auf Katie zu und sagte laut und deutlich: "Seco!"

Die Seile wurden durchtrennt und Katie dümpelte nun im Wasser, die Augen weit geöffnet, ihre Zöpfe hatten sich gelöst und schwebten nun wie ein Schleier um sie herum. Die Meermenschen waren noch näher herangerückt, ihre Münder hatten sie bedrohlich geöffnet, sodass man die gelblichblauen Zähne gut sehen konnte.

"Duuuuuuuuuuu", flüsterte der vorderste von ihnen, wobei er seinen Mund öffnete und schloss wie ein Fisch, "biiiiiiiisssssssssst deeeeeeeeeer Eeeeeeeeerssssssteeeee, nuuuuuun geeeeeeeeeh..."

Harry nickte und verbeugte sich, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was das bedeuten sollte, es war doch klar, dass er der Erste war, wenn alle anderen noch an dem Pfahl hingen, oder?

Doch der Meermann war noch nicht fertig: "... geeeeeeeeeeeeh uuuuund duuuuuuuu wiiiiiiirsssssssst Eeeeeeeeeersssssssteeeeeeer ssssssseeeeeiiiiin..."

Harry verbeugte sich erneut und packte Katie dann unter den Achseln, während er mit kraftvollen Beinbewegungen nach oben schwamm, noch hatte er Kraft, doch der Weg nach oben war weit, und schwarz.

Eine Viertelstunde lang schwamm Harry wohl, bis seine Beine müde wurden und er sich kurz ausruhte. Er klemmte sich Katie unter den linken Arm, um den Zauberstab hervorkramen zu können: "Quaero Dumbledore!"

Ein kleines Licht schimmerte auf, so weit, so weit...

Harry schwamm weiter, er war müde, so müde, warum sich nicht einfach fallen lassen, hinein in die Schwärze? Seine Arme und Beine brannten, sein Kopf war schwer...

Harry ließ langsam nach, sackte ein wenig nach unten, doch da fiel sein Blick nach unten, auf Katies Gesicht. Sie war blass, ihr Kopf baumelte nach hinten, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Mund stand leicht offen.

/Sie hat es nicht verdient, dachte Harry, /sie hat es nicht verdient, zu sterben./

An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich, als er sich nach oben quälte, jeder Schwimmzug eine Folter für Körper und Seele. Doch es wurde ein wenig heller, es konnte nicht mehr weit sein... Katie durfte nicht sterben, sie hatte es nicht verdient... Nicht...

Harry durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche mit soviel Schwung, dass er der Länge nach auf den Steg krachte. Er versuchte verzweifelt zu atmen, doch er konnte nicht, sein Körper schrie nach Sauerstoff, doch er konnte ihn ihm nicht geben, das Dianthuskraut verhinderte dies, er konnte nur unter Wasser atmen.

Harry steckte den Finger in den Hals und würgte das Dianthuskraut hervor, das er mit angewiderter Miene in den See warf, bevor er sich nach Luft schnappend nach hinten fallen ließ. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, es war, als wäre er betäubt, er konnte nur in den Himmel starren, der bizarrerweise die Farben wechselte, schwarz, weiß, lila, grün, rot, blau, gelb, die Farben tanzten um ihn herum... Er konnte nichts hören, alles ging in der dröhnenden Stille in seinem Kopf unter... Er konnte das Holz unter sich nicht fühlen, sein ganzer Körper war taub und schwer...

Jemand zerrte an ihm herum, er hörte in der Ferne schrille, verzerrte Stimmen, die gegen ihn anbrandeten wie die Wellen gegen einen Felsen, er sah verschwommene Gesichter, die ständig größer und kleiner wurden... Etwas wurde ihm gegen die Lippen gedrückt, er schluckte und augenblicklich wurde alles klar.

Vor sich, gestochen scharf, sah er Annas Gesicht, dicht neben ihr, Katies blasses, mit geschwollenen Lippen und nassen Wimpern, daneben andere Gesichter seiner Schulkameraden, alle so unnatürlich scharf, dass ihm die Augen wehtaten, sein Kopf drohte zu platzen von den lauten Stimmen, so deutlich und klar, seine Hände schmerzten von der Härte und Nässe des Holzes.

"Du bist als Erster hochgekommen", sprudelte Katie begeistert hervor, "nur Delacour war noch vor dir da, aber sie musste aufgeben, weil sie von Grindelohs angegriffen wurde, aber du hast wahrscheinlich volle Punktzahl- Harry, hörst du mich?"

Harrys Lippen öffneten sich, er spürte, wie sich die Haut langsam, fast widerwillig voneinander trennte, er wollte ein "Ja" hervorbringen, doch seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen, er konnte bloß stöhnen.

Er hörte Gelächter, das in seinem Kopf widerhallte, ihn zu erschlagen drohte mit Heiterkeit und Schadenfreude, dann klatschte plötzlich eiskaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht und er fuhr aus einem Reflex hoch.

"Geht doch", sagte Ginny befriedigt und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. "Harry, wie geht's dir?"

"Alles bestens", keuchte Harry. Er fror, er fror erbärmlich, die Kälte stach mit spitzen Nadeln in seine Haut.

"Komm, komm, geh rüber ins Medi-Zelt", sagte Anna und zog ihn hoch. Sie schleifte ihn zu dem Zelt, während Katie ihm eine Decke um die Schultern legte.

"Alles okay mit dir?", wisperte Katie. "Du siehst so blass aus."

Harry nickte nur und ließ sich von Anna auf ein Bett legen und sich zudecken. Sie strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, lächelte ihm zu und verließ dann mit Katie das Zelt, leise etwas von "Er braucht Ruhe" murmelnd.

Er lag vollkommen erschlagen auf dem Bett, seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, sein Atem raste, seine Hände zitterten, seine Zähne klapperten. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und kroch unter der Decke hervor, setzte seine nackten Füße auf den geheizten Boden und ging zu einem Stuhl, über den seine Klamotten gehängt waren. Hastig durchwühlte er die Taschen, ein leises Klirren verriet ihm, dass er gefunden hatte, was er suchte: einen Beruhigungstrank, einen Anti-Müdigkeits- und einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank. Nach den drei Tränken ging es ihm schon wieder besser, er fühlte sich stark genug, aus dem Zelt zu treten. Vorher allerdings holte er seinen Spiegel hervor und stellte mal wieder fest, dass die Tränke und die Zigaretten sich offensichtlich nicht gut auf die Hautfarbe auswirkten, er war so blass wie der Tod selbst. Also puderte er sein Gesicht und schminkte seine Lippen, bis er einigermaßen passabel aussah.

Danach zog er sich ordentlich an, mummelte sich in zwei Schals ein und verließ das Zelt. Offensichtlich war Cedric gerade eingetroffen, denn er hörte aufgeregtes Gelächter und Klatschen. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die herumstehenden Leute, die nach Ministeriumsbeamten aussahen und sich offenbar für sehr wichtig hielten, so arrogant und herablassend, wie sie dreinblickten.

"Oh, Harry!", rief Bagman begeistert. "Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht! Schau nur, Cedric hier hat auch noch Fleurs kleine Schwester gerettet!"

Tatsächlich hielt Cedric ein kleines silberhaariges Mädchen im Arm, das Harry auch schon unten im See gesehen hatte. Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche, fühlte das beruhigende Glas der Zaubertrankfläschchen unter seinen Fingern und bemerkte gelassen: "Offensichtlich war er als einziger dumm genug, das Lied ernst zu nehmen."

Die Leute verstummten, drehten sich zu ihm um. Harrys Kiefer verspannte sich ebenso wie seine Finger und sein Blick wurde starr. Die Leute fingen leise an zu murmeln, einige meinten wohl, dass er bloß neidisch sei, andere wiederum gaben ihm belustigt Recht.

"Na, na, Harry, wir wollen doch nicht so fies sein, oder?", lachte Bagman und schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

"Was Sie wollen, weiß ich ja nicht, aber ich habe bloß die Wahrheit gesagt", sagte Harry kühl.

Bagman erwiderte nichts darauf, stattdessen versuchte er Fleur von ihrer Schwester wegzuzerren, die wild kreischend und jammernd um sie herumhüpfte und sie an sich drückte.

Endlich gelang es ihm, und er schickte die Kleine mit Anna ins Medi-Zelt, bevor er sich räusperte und mit magisch verstärkter Stimme verkündete, dass es jetzt Zeit für die Punkte sei.

"Also, zuerst hätten wir Miss Delacour, die es leider nicht geschafft hat, aber dennoch gezeigt hat, dass sie logisch schlussfolgern kann, ein intelligentes Köpfchen ist und außerdem perfekte Kopfblasenzauber beherrscht! Fünfundzwanzig Punkte für sie!"

Die Leute klatschten, Fleur senkte den Kopf und sagte zu Cedric: "Danke, dass du ma petite soeur Gabrielle gerettet 'ast, du bist ein rischtiger 'Eld!"

"Ach, das war doch selbstverständlich", nuschelte Cedric.

"Ah, das war très courageux!", rief Fleur aus und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einige Küsschen auf die Wange, was von Cho mit Missfallen beobachtet wurde.

Harry lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter, seine Finger krallten sich so fest in ein Fläschchen, dass es zerbrach und er eine dickliche Flüssigkeit an den Fingern spürte.

"Und Mr. Potter, der es als einziger geschafft hat, im Zeitlimit zurückzukehren, und gezeigt hat, dass er sich hervorragende mit Kräutern auskennt, indem er Dianthuskraut benutzt hat, bekommt fünfzig Punkte!"

Die meisten Zuschauer klatschten, einige pfiffen und buhten, doch sie wurden von dem lauten Kreischen und Jubeln Katies übertönt.

Krum und Cedric bekamen beide fünfundvierzig Punkte, weil Cedric "soviel Einsatz und Mut gezeigt hatte". Das bedeutete, dass Harry jetzt führte.

Anschließend kehrte Harry nicht wie die anderen in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurück, um zu feiern, sondern ging, wie so oft schon, ins nächste Klo, um ein paar Zigaretten zu rauchen. Danach fühlte er sich etwas besser, hatte jedoch keine Lust, sich den anderen bei ihren Feiern anzuschließen.

Also durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum schweigend, ohne die Gryffindors zu beachten, die ihm zujubelten und ihn aufzuhalten versuchten, hinauf in den Schlafsaal, ließ sich ins Bett fallen und nahm einen Schlaftrank.

xXx

A/N: Ich würde mich durchaus über das eine oder andere Review freuen... hint hint xD


	4. Wenn es wahr wäre

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Für dieses Chappie Mooni knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Hier noch mal die ausdrückliche Warnung: In diesem Kapitel wird mpreg vorkommen!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (oh ja, das wird noch einige Probleme geben, aber nicht mehr zu lange) und Yunalesga (keine Sorge, Cedric wird noch für Action sorgen... alles im Verlaufe der Story)!

xXx

Die Monate gingen ins Land, es war jetzt schon Ende April, wie Harry eines Abends überrascht feststellte, als er mit Katie eines Abends in der Bücherei saß.

Sie hatten es sich im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek bequem gemacht und die bereits ausgeschalteten Kronleuchter, weil die Bibliothek schon geschlossen hatte, wieder angezündet. Katie blies nachdenklich den Rauch aus, direkt in Harrys Gesicht, dem augenblicklich übel wurde, was sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien. "Meine Güte, was es nicht alles gibt! Die Unterarten der Murmeltiere in den schweizerischen Alpen, eine Studie von Prof. Dr. Hansberger", las sie vor. "Wozu soll denn das gut sein?"

"Keine Ah-" Harry brach ab und beugte sich vor, um sich besser übergeben zu können.

"Was sollte denn das?", fragte sie scharf und ließ das Erbrochene mit einem Schwung eines Zauberstabs verschwinden.

"Wie, was das sollte?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Na, wieso?" Katie verdrehte die Augen.

"Keine Ahnung." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Was soll denn das heißen?", fauchte sie ihn an. "Hast du das öfters, oder was?"

"Ja, schon so seit drei Monaten, oder so-"

Katies Kinnlade sackte nach unten, der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus der Hand. "Bitte, WAS?", hauchte sie entsetzt. Dann richtete sie sich auf und keifte Harry an: "Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, sagst du uns davon nichts?! Vertraust du uns nicht, oder was?"

Harry wich ein wenig zurück und seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Ihm war eigentlich nicht wirklich nach Weinen zumute, aber er hatte sich das so als Schutzreflex angewöhnt, denn wenn man weinte, war man schwach, und Schwachen taten die Leute nichts.

Augenblicklich wurden Katies scharfe Gesichtszüge weicher und sie streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf seine zu legen. "Harry", sagte sie sanft. "Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, ich bin dir doch nicht böse..."

Harry schluchzte leise auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich h-h-hab g-gedacht, ihr lacht m-m-mich bloß aus, w-wenn ich euch d-das erz-zähle", wimmerte er leise. "Außerdem, e-e-es ist d-doch nicht schlimm-"

Katie nahm ihn in die Arme und hob ihn hoch. Sie schwankte zwar ein wenig, aber dennoch schaffte sie es, ihn anzuheben. "Wir gehen jetzt zu Anna", ächzte sie und legte ihn kurz auf dem Tisch ab, um ihren Zauberstab hervorzuholen und eine Trage heraufzubeschwören.

"Ich kann aber alleine gehen!", sagte Harry empört und wollte vom Tisch rutschen.

"Nichts da!", fauchte Katie ihn an. "Oder muss ich dich auf der Trage fesseln?"

Danach ließ Harry sich widerstandslos auf der Trage durch das Schloss schweben, wobei sie glücklicherweise niemandem begegneten.

Katie klopfte an der Türe zur Krankenstation und nach einer halben Minute öffnete Anna, ziemlich verschlafen aussehend. "Ja, bitte?", nuschelte sie, doch als sie Harry sah, war sie sofort hellwach und winkte sie hinein, bevor sie die Tür verriegelte und auch noch magisch verschloss.

"Was ist?", fragte sie, Harry mit ihren dunkelgrauen Augen scharf musternd.

"Er hat sich vorhin in der Bibliothek übergeben", erklärte Katie ihr. "Und dann hat er mir auch noch erzählt, dass das schon seit drei Monaten so geht!" Ihre Stimme wurde zum Schluss immer vorwurfsvoller und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, blass im matten Licht.

Anna schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und setzte sich neben Harry, den sie auf ein Bett gelegt hatte. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, fühlte seinen Puls und holte dann ihre Instrumente. Sie nahm ihm ein wenig Blut ab, das dunkelrot, fast schwarz über seine blassen Finger lief. Harry sah Katie schlucken, als die silberne Schneide über seinen Finger fuhr, die Haut aufschlitzend. Sie mochte kein Blut.

Sie untersuchte es eingehend, indem sie es mit dem Zauberstab antippte, Zaubersprüche murmelte und es in kleine Zaubertrankfläschchen schüttete. Dies schien jedoch keine Wirkung zu haben, denn sie schüttelte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf, während ihr Schatten hinter ihr an der Wand tanzte.

"Tut mir Leid, ich kann nichts finden", sagte sie, ärgerlich das Fläschchen in das Regal stellend. "Außer einem ungewöhnlich hohen Anteil an Beruhigungstrank, Anti-Müdigkeitstrank, Schlaftrank, Anti-Kopfschmerztrank und Aufmunterungstrank", fügte sie scharf hinzu und ihr Blick schien Harry zu durchbohren.

Harry senkte den Blick und starrte die weiße Bettdecke an, die in weißen Falten seine Beine umschlang.

"Zieh dich aus!", verlangte Anna plötzlich und riss die Bettdecke weg. "Na los, zieh dich aus." Harry warf ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zu, bevor er seinen Umhang ablegte und sein Hemd aufknöpfte. "Ganz!", befahl Anna. Harry öffnete zögerlich seine Hose und schob sie weg. Nun saß er in Socken und Boxershorts auf dem Bett, sich klein vorkommend, so allein gelassen, in dem matten Licht und unter den großen, grotesken Schatten an der Wand.

Anna hob seine Anziehsachen auf und durchsuchte seine Taschen, alle Zaubertrankphiolen zutage fördernd, die Harry mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. Sie schüttete das Sammelsurium auf die Decke und legte dann mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen das Taschenmesser dazu. Katie sog scharf und zischend die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.

"Wozu brauchst du ein Messer?", fragte Anna scharf.

"Ähm... Ich fühle mich sicherer, ich kann mich verteidigen...", murmelte Harry, den Blick gesenkt.

"So", sagte Anna und ihre Stimme klang kalt wie Eis. "Und wozu brauchst du die Tränke?"

Harry schwieg und zwirbelte die Naht des Kissens auf.

"Antworte mir!", herrschte Anna ihn an.

"Ich brauch sie, um einschlafen zu können", flüsterte Harry. "Und ich hab immer Kopfschmerzen, und ich fühle mich oft so zittrig, und Zigaretten helfen nicht immer..."

"Du rauchst also auch noch", stellte Anna fest. Ihre Stimme klang absolut neutral.

"Ja", wisperte Harry.

"So", wiederholte Anna. Dann, plötzlich, lächelte sie, ein müdes, erschöpftes, trauriges Lächeln, das tiefe Falten in ihr Gesicht grub. "Ich auch", sagte sie und fischte eine Zigarette aus Harrys Hosentasche, die sie sich anzündete.

Harry und Katie starrten sie an, während sie den Rauch ausatmete, der wie eine Mauer in der Luft zwischen ihnen hing. Sie grinste widerwillig. "Überrascht?"

"Ja", brachte Katie hervor. "Wieso, ich meine-"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Einfach so. Es fühlt sich gut an..."

Sie saßen schweigend da und beobachteten den Rauch, der langsam nach oben stieg und den Raum mit einem leichten, fast nicht wahrnehmbaren Kräuterduft füllte.

Schließlich drückte Anna ihre Zigarette energisch aus und sagte: "Okay, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du dich dauernd übergibst. Die Tränke haben andere Nebenwirkungen, zum Beispiel blasse Haut, und selbst zusammen mit Zigaretten verursachen sie noch keine Übelkeit... Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das dir ständig passiert? Irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten?" Ihre Stimme war kühl und Katie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Harry fragend und vorwurfsvoll anstarrend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ganz sicher?", hakte Anna nach, und er nickte.

Sie seufzte und forderte ihn dann auf, aufzustehen und sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst zu drehen.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Katie, wie viel isst er in letzter Zeit?"

"Na ja, fast nichts, jedenfalls meistens ziemlich wenig", erwiderte Katie.

"Dafür sieht er aber nicht gerade mager aus", überlegte Anna.

Katie nickte. "Stimmt, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Meinst du, das kommt von den Tränken?"

"Hey!", sagte Harry, empört, dass er komplett ignoriert wurde.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", murmelte Anna und bückte sich von ihrem Stuhl hinunter, einen kleinen, verstaubten Schrank öffnend. Sie holte etwas hervor, das eher der Ausrüstung eines Aliens in einem billigen, schlechtgemachten Science-Fiction-Film ähnelte als einem medizinischen Instrument, das es wohl darstellen sollte.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry überrascht und konnte sich genau wie Katie ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich die Apparatur auf den Kopf setzte.

"Das", nuschelte sie, denn einige Drähte hingen ihr im Gesicht, "ist ein Gerät, mit dem man Störfaktoren aufspüren kann."

Katie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und gluckste in ihren Handrücken, während Anna mit vor Anstrengung zusammengekniffenen Augen mit zwei Fühlern über Harrys nackte, blasse Haut fuhr. Als sie sich seinem Bauch näherte, begann das Gerät zu blinken und zu piepsen, worauf sie es befriedigt wieder ablegte und sich aufmachte, um ein neues Gerät zu holen.

Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit etwas zurück, das wie eine Kamera aussah, allerdings eine ziemlich große und altmodische. Sie richtete sie auf Harrys Bauch und drückte mehrere Male auf den Auslöser.

"Das ist so etwas wie ein Röntgengerät bei den Muggeln", erklärte sie und zerrte einige Bilder aus der Kamera. Neugierig beugte sie sich darüber- und erstarrte. Sie blickte die Bilder starr an, dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf Harry und betrachtete wieder die Fotos.

Harry und Katie sahen sich irritiert an. Anna schien aus ihrem Schock aufzutauchen, denn sie fuhr zurück, wobei sie laut und stöhnend einatmete und fast mit dem Stuhl umkippte.

"Was?", drängte Katie. Sie presste nur eine Hand an ihre Kehle und röchelte leise, dann griff sie ein Fläschchen aus dem Haufen auf dem Bett und trank es in einem Zug leer. Es war ein Beruhigungstrank.

Sie schwieg eine Minute lang und starrte Harry nur an, bis der sich unwohl unter ihrem Blick zu winden begann. "Du bist schwanger", sagte sie schließlich.

Schweigen herrschte, fünf Sekunden, zehn Sekunden, eine halbe Minute, eine ganze Minute verstrichen. "Bisschen verspäteter Aprilscherz, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Harry schließlich trocken, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch blass und blutleer von dem Schock.

Als Antwort legte Anna ihm die Bilder in den Schoß. Sie zeigten Harrys Bauch, seine Hüftknochen, seine Wirbelsäule, und ein merkwürdig verkrümmtes Bündel, das dort nicht hingehörte.

Katie fiel in Ohnmacht, mit einem dumpfen Rumpeln polterte sie von ihrem Stuhl, doch Harry und Anna beachteten sie nicht, Harry starrte bloß die Fotos an, und Anna starrte ihn an. Wohl zwei Minuten saßen sie so da, bis Harry schließlich mit trockener Kehle sagte: "Du weißt schon, dass das nicht sein kann, oder, Anna? Ich bin ein _Mann_."

Anna sah ihn unglücklich an. "Es gibt da diesen Fluch", sagte sie nach einer Weile, wobei sie sich bei dieser Wortwahl ziemlich dumm vorkam. "Na ja, eigentlich ist es kein Fluch, sondern- einfach ein Zauber. Und zwar hat jeder Nachfahre, jawohl, _jeder_, der Potters die Fähigkeit, Kinder von einem anderen Reinblut zu gebären." Sie sagte das emotionslos, den Blick auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet.

Harry ließ sich zurücksacken. "Das kann nicht gehen", stellte er schließlich fest. "Das muss irgendein Fehler in der Kamera sein, oder ich hab was Falsches gegessen, das kann gar nicht sein, wie bitte soll denn da die Geburt verlaufen?"

"Kaiserschnitt", erwiderte Anna, wie träumend in die Ferne starrend.

"Aber es geht trotzdem nicht", beharrte Harry. "Mir fehlen einfach ganz grundlegende Organe dazu, ich hab nicht mal 'ne Gebärmutter, oder Eierstöcke..." Harry zählte sie auf, während er sich an den Sexualkundeunterricht in der Grundschule der Muggel erinnerte. Das war eine furchtbare Angelegenheit gewesen, alle hatten nur gekichert und Unsinn geredet, während die Lehrerin vorne mit knallrotem Gesicht sinnloses Zeug gestammelt und alberne Schaubilder gezeigt hatte.

"Das ist durch den Fluch alles vorhanden gewesen, natürlich nicht ausgeprägt, aber jetzt..." Sie kniff die Lippen kurz zusammen und schüttelte sich. "Es ist eine ganz natürliche chemische Reaktion, sobald die Spermien auf die präparierten Geschlechtsorgane treffen, reagieren die sofort, das Ei - oder unter Umständen mehrere - wird befruchtet und die Organe fangen an zu wachsen und sich auszuprägen..."

"Das ist doch trotzdem Unsinn!", unterbrach Harry sie, ärgerlich, dass sie immer noch darauf beharrte. "Es geht einfach nicht. Es ist das Prinzip, nach dem die Natur aufgebaut ist: Frauen bekommen Kinder, und Männer befruchten sie. Anders geht es nicht."

"Du musst aufhören, wie ein Muggel zu denken", belehrte Anna ihn, wie schon Katie es getan hatte. "Durch den Fluch ist alles durcheinandergebracht worden."

"Wozu wurde der Fluch überhaupt ausgeführt?", fragte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Um das reine Blut der Potters so lange wie möglich zu erhalten", erwiderte Anna, immer noch in diesem seltsam entrückten Ton.

"Aber ich bin doch ein Halbblut!"

"Ja, aber wahrscheinlich soll das reine Blut, das in deinen Adern fließt, solange wie möglich weitervererbt werden. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

"Das ist doch alles total verrückt!", sagte Harry ärgerlich und rutschte vom Bett, seine Sachen zusammenklaubend. "Du hast irgendwelche Drogen genommen, oder so, Anna, das glaub ich dir einfach nicht!" Er zog sich an, ohne Anna zu beachten, die ihn traurig ansah, oder Katie, die sich stöhnend auf dem Boden regte.

"Was war denn jetzt?", fragte sie und rollte ihren Kopf hin und her, um die Ohnmacht vollends abzuschütteln.

"Nichts!", schnappte Harry und stopfte seine Tränke und das Messer in seine Umhangtasche.

"Aber Anna hat doch gesagt, dass du-", setzte sie an, mit einem immer noch leicht verwirrten Blick.

"Er glaubt mir nicht", sagte Anna und sah Harry an.

"Ja, schon, aber- das kann doch gar nicht sein!", sagte Katie empört. Harry stand schweigend mit verschränkten Armen da, während Anna ihr die Sache mit dem Fluch erklärte.

Katie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber es geht trotzdem nicht!", beharrte sie und Harry nickte zu ihrer Unterstützung.

"Doch", sagte Anna nur und Harry setzte sich wieder.

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht", sagte er trotzig. "Ich will das einfach nicht glauben."

Anna schwieg und Katie runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und dachte heftig nach. "Aber wenn Anna recht hätte, dann würdest du ja wirklich ein Kind kriegen, oder? Das würde bedeuten... Was würde das bedeuten?" Sie kratzte sich an der Nase und tippte sich an die Lippen. "Das würde bedeuten, dass du nicht mehr auf der Schule bleiben könntest", schlussfolgerte sie schließlich.

Harry und Anna blieben stumm, das einzige Geräusch war das Prasseln des Regens gegen die spiegelnden, schwarzen Fensterscheiben.

"Aber wenn es wirklich wahr wäre...", flüstere Katie und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Entsetzen.

"Es ist wahr", sagte Anna einfach und stand auf. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr beide einfach die Nacht hier bleibt und wir alle mal 'ne Nacht drüber schlafen."

Sie deutete auffordernd auf das Nebenzimmer, dessen Türe offen stand und Harry und Katie begaben sich ohne Widerworte hinein.

Es war still, während sie sich auszogen und in die Pyjamas der Krankenstation schlüpften, während sie unter die Bettdecken krochen und Katie das Licht ausknipste. Sie lagen in absoluter Dunkelheit da, die Schwärze drückte schwer auf sie hinab.

"Harry", flüsterte Katie nach einer Weile.

"Hm?"

"Nichts..."

"Hm..." Sie schwiegen in die Nacht hinein, die von ersten Blitzen zerrissen wurde, von grollendem Donner durchgeschüttelt.

"Harry..."

"Hm?"

"Kann... kann ich zu dir ins Bett?" Harry hob erstaunt den Kopf und stierte in die Schwärze. "Wieso?"

"Ich hab Angst vor Gewittern", nuschelte Katie.

"Okay", murmelte Harry und dann hörte man das Geräusch tapsender, nackter Füße auf dem Boden. Jemand prallte gegen Harrys Bett, dann wurde die Bettdecke angehoben und die Matratze senkte sich nach unten. Sie waren stumm, während die Blitze vor dem Fenster zuckten und der Regen im Sturm wankte.

"Harry?" Eine kalte Hand griff nach Harrys. "Du?"

"Hm?"

"Glaubst du... glaubst du, dass es wahr ist?" Katies Stimme war zögerlich, aber dennoch erschlugen ihre Worte Harry fast mit ihrer Wucht.

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er verbittert.

"Aber... aber, was würdest du tun, wenn...?"

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte er und nahm das Fläschchen mit dem Schlaftrank aus seiner Umhangtasche, entkorkte es und trank, das Gespräch beendend.

xXx

Als er aufwachte, war es hell in dem Zimmer, auch wenn die Luft trüb war und die Wolken tief hingen. Harry blickte hinüber zu Katies Bett, auf dem sie sich unter der Bettdecke zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte. Er blieb still liegen, wollte einfach nicht aufstehen, den vermeintlichen Schutz und die Wärme des Bettes verlassen, wollte nicht nachdenken, über das, was gesagt worden war, was nicht stimmen durfte...

Instinktiv boxte er sich selber in den Bauch, meinte, dass er etwas fühlen müsste, doch da war bloß eine kurze Taubheit und dann ein dumpfer Schmerz. Auch ein heftiges Kneifen brachte kein anderes Ergebnis.

Katie räkelte sich im Bett drüben, gähnte laut, bis sie sich aufrichtete und aus dem Bett sprang. Als sie Harrys verbittertes, missgelauntes Gesicht sah, schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund und verließ das Zimmer rückwärts.

Er blieb immer noch liegen, wollte es einfach nicht glauben, während die unerbittliche Wahrheit in Form des Fotos langsam in ihm hoch kroch, und ihn langsam aber sicher einzunehmen drohte.

Nach einer Weile kamen Anna und Katie gemeinsam rein, die Tür schließend und sich auf das Bett setzend.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Anna und sah an ihm vorbei auf sein Nachttischchen.

"Gut", sagte Harry sarkastisch und richtete sich auf.

Sie blickte ihn immer noch nicht an, presste eine Hand an ihre Brust. "Das... Foto...", flüsterte sie.

"Ja, was ist damit?", drängte Harry. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und das Foto segelte auf das Bett.

"Hast du... drüber nachgedacht?"

"Ja."

Anna sah ihn an, wagte nicht die Frage zu stellen, die hinter ihren Lippen drängte.

"Es kann einfach nicht sein", erwiderte Harry nach längerer Stille. "Aber... aber... vielleicht... Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken."

"Wir können dich noch mal untersuchen", schlug Anna vor. "Vielleicht war da wirklich ein Fehler in der Kamera."

"Ja, bestimmt", stimmte Katie hastig zu. "Probier's noch mal, Anna."

Doch auch die erneute Untersuchung brachte kein anderes Ergebnis, da war dieses störende Etwas, das sich ihnen in jedem Bild aufdrängte.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, niemand sprach das Unaussprechbare aus.

"Ich bin- es muss so sein", flüsterte Harry und senkte den Kopf. Schweigen folgte, was hätte auch gesagt werden können?

Katie schnappte sich die Fotos, beugte sich darüber und musterte sie genauer. Plötzlich wurde sie blass und legte die Fotos hastig weg. "Nicht, dass ich noch auf falsche Gedanken komme", nuschelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre aufgelösten, wirren Haare.

Harry blinzelte, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Er saß bloß da und starrte die weiße Bettdecke unter seinem Körper an. So. So war es also. Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Science-Fiction-Film, alles war so irreal.

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Katie schließlich.

"Was _wir _tun sollen?!", fauchte Harry. "Du bist gut! Wer kriegt denn hier ein Kind, das er nicht will? Wer wurde hier vergewaltigt, wer hat keine Freunde mehr, wer muss zudem auch noch die Welt retten? Ich bin das, genau! Ich bin der einzige, der hier ein Problem hat, ihr habt da nichts zu sagen!"

Anna und Katie duckten sich unter seiner Wut wie verschreckte Hühner. Dann hob Katie den Kopf und sagte forsch: "Wir sind deine Freunde."

Harry schwieg wieder und senkte den Kopf. "Es... es tut mir Leid", murmelte er schließlich.

"Schon okay", sagte Anna leise.

Plötzlich, wie ein Blitz aus einer schwarzen Gewitterwolke, traf Harry die Erkenntnis, dass er wirklich schwanger war. Dass er ein Kind gebären würde. Dass dieses Kind leben würde. Dass er mit dem Kind leben würde. Dass es Cedrics Kind war.

Harry wurde ohnmächtig.

"Am besten lassen wir ihn so liegen", murmelte Anna. "Ich glaub, das war einfach zu viel für ihn."

Katie nickte, so weiß wie Schnee im Gesicht. "Und... und was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ich meine, man wird es sehen, bald sogar, und..." Sie brach ab und schwieg.

Die beiden schwiegen immer noch, als Harry sich wieder aufrichtete, stöhnend seine Stirn reibend. "Mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie ein Felsbrocken", nuschelte er und griff automatisch nach einem Anti-Kopfschmerztrank.

Anna hielt seine Hand fest. "Nein, das darfst du nicht. Das könnte dem Kind schaden."

Harry wurde zuerst weiß, dann grau, dann rot im Gesicht. "Na und?", fauchte er. "Ich hab vorher auch schon Massen davon genommen, wieso dann jetzt nicht?"

"Vielleicht hat es dem Kind schon geschadet", erwiderte Anna. "Das weißt du ja nicht."

Harry ließ sich wieder zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. "Wieso hat mir eigentlich vorher niemand von dem Fluch erzählt?"

"Das wissen nur die Potters", erklärte Anna. "Es steht nirgends niedergeschrieben, und wird von den Eltern an die Kinder weitergetragen, und da deine Eltern-" Sie brach ab.

"Aber irgendjemand hätte es mir sagen können- Dumbledore! Er muss es doch wissen!"

"Dumbledore wusste es nicht", sagte Anna leise.

"Moment mal- woher weißt du es dann?!", fragte Harry scharf.

Anna senkte den Kopf. Tränen tropften aus ihren Augen auf das Betttuch. Sie gab keine Antwort.

"Anna!", schrie Harry. "ANNA, antworte mir!"

"Ich... ich war... Nein, ich kann es nicht sagen."

"Anna, sag es mir!", rief Harry und rüttelte an ihren Handgelenken.

"Dein Großvater hat es mir gesagt", sagte sie einfach. "Ich kannte ihn gut, ich bin mit ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen, wir waren gute Freunde, sehr gute Freunde, wir- er- wir wollten heiraten, doch seine Eltern haben es nicht erlaubt. Wir haben- ich bekam ein Kind von ihm, da sagte er es mir, denn der Fluch funktioniert auch andersrum- aber meine Tochter, von der niemand etwas wusste, sie starb mit drei Monaten an einem Blutschwamm, der ihr die Atemwege so verengt hatte, dass sie erstickte. Damals konnten wir sie nicht operieren, man hatte keine Ahnung, wie das ging."

"Aber wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?!", zischte Harry.

Anna wich zurück und schluchzte auf. "Ich wusste es doch nicht, ich wusste doch nicht, dass der Fluch auch bei dir wirkt, ich dachte, er wirkt nur bei Reinblütern!"

"Und wenn ich dich nicht gefragt hätte, hättest du mir nie gesagt, dass du es weißt, oder?"

"Ich wollte nicht", flüsterte Anna. "Aber es tut so weh, an meinen kleine Natasha erinnert zu werden..."

Harry schwieg und sah weg. "Wie- war mein Großvater?"

"Er hieß Harold Jeremias, aber er wollte nur Jerry genannt werden, er sah dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich, er hatte braune Locken, bis auf die Schultern, und ganz blaue Augen, und er war ziemlich groß für damalige Verhältnisse, ein hochintelligenter Mann, er ging übrigens nach Ravenclaw."

Harry sah erstaunt auf. "Ich dachte, alle Potters wären in Gryffindor gewesen!"

"Nun, wie du siehst, waren sie es nicht. Deine Großmutter, Eleonore Knight hieß sie, war aber eine, und zwar durch und durch. Jerrys Eltern haben die beiden verheiratet, als sie- lass mich nachdenken, neunzehn Jahre alt waren. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "aber Jerry hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich viel hübscher bin."

Harry drehte den Kopf weg und lächelte bitter. Niemand hatte ihm je etwas über seine Großeltern erzählt. Nicht Hagrid, nicht McGonagall, nicht Dumbledore, niemand.

Anna räusperte sich. "Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Was- ich meine, wie- was sollen wir- was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry und fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit der linken Hand über den Bauch. "Man wird es sehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", sagte Anna zögernd, "das wird man, sogar schon in ein paar Wochen. Aber, wenn du willst, könnte ich einen Tarnzauber drauflegen, aber das sollte man nicht zu lange machen, es schadet dem Kind, weißt du."

"Wie lange?", fragte Harry nüchtern.

"Na ja, bis Mitte Juni, denke ich."

"Am 15. Juli sind Ferien", warf Katie ein. "Du- was willst du machen, ich meine, wenn-"

"Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen müssen", sagte Harry traurig. "Ich... ich werde ganz woanders hingehen müssen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wohin."

"Du kommst zu mir", sagte Anna entschlossen. "Ich wohne in London, in einem kleinen Haus, du kannst bis November bei mir bleiben, bis das Kind da ist, und dann müssen wir weitersehen. Ich kann dich aber schon noch länger beherbergen, denke ich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst das Kind aber auch in ein Kinderheim bringen lassen, bis du siebzehn bist, ich habe ganz gute Beziehungen zu einer Leiterin eines Kinderheims. Oder du kannst es ganz zur Adoption freigeben, wie du willst. Danach könntest du auch wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, wir müssten uns eben eine plausible Ausrede ausdenken, wieso du so lange wegwarst."

"Ich- ich denke, das werde ich tun", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. "Ja, das wird das Beste sein." Blind tastete er nach Annas Hand und umklammerte sie fest. "Es wird das Beste sein."

"Was du auch tust", sagte Anna sanft, "Wir werden dich unterstützen."

"Danke", flüsterte Harry mit leiser Stimme, müde und kraftlos wie ein Vogel am späten Abend.

Katie setzte sich neben ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Wir sind immer für dich da", flüsterte sie und Harry spürte Tränenspuren an seinen Wangen, fein wie Spinnweben. Er wusste nicht, ob es Katies oder seine eigenen waren.

Lange saßen sie da, bis schon die ersten Zeichen des Abends über den Himmel streichelten und eine ferne Uhr sechs schlug, dumpf und dröhnend. "Ich... ich geh jetzt", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht.

"Ich komm mit", sagte Katie und stand auf. Ihre langen, hellen Haare standen verwuschelt von ihrem Kopf ab und sie fasste sie mit beiläufigen Bewegungen zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch Hogwarts, bis sie zur Großen Halle kamen, in der schon viele Schüler saßen und lachten und redeten und aßen. "Keine Panik", murmelte Katie und drückte Harrys Hand kurz.

Sie traten ein, mit langen Schritten gingen sie zum Gryffindortisch und setzten sich.

"Wo kommst du denn her?", keifte Hermine schrill. "Etwa schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel?"

"Ja, zufällig schon", fauchte Harry zurück und klatschte sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

"Oooohhh, warst du krank?", zischelte Hermine.

"Ja, war ich", sagte Harry gereizt.

"Was war's denn diesmal? Ein Kribbeln in deinem kleinen Finger?"

"Lass ihn in Ruhe", murmelte Ron und nahm ihre Hand.

"Halt dich da raus!", fauchten Hermine und Harry ihn gleichzeitig an.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut, schlagt euch doch tot."

Harry schnaubte und wandte sich seinen Kartoffeln zu. Hermine ignorierte ihn nun vollkommen und begann ein Gespräch mit Ginny.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry sofort ins Bett, auch wenn er nicht richtig schlafen konnte, der Schlaf ihn bloß mit warmen Fingern berührte, ihn aber nicht aufnahm. Am Morgen war er entsprechend schlecht drauf und blockierte gleich mal das Bad für eine halbe Stunde, das wütende Klopfen und Schreien der anderen Jungs ignorierend.

"Na, endlich, ich dachte schon, du wärst über Nacht zum Mädchen zum mutiert", sagte Seamus erleichtert und wollte sich an Harry vorbeidrängeln. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn Harrys Faust voll im Gesicht und er stolperte zurück, überrascht nach seiner Unterlippe tastend, die aufgeplatzt war und blutete.

"Sag das nie wieder!", schrie Harry ihn an.

"Aber- hey, das war ein Scherz und-"

"Ich will das nie wieder hören!", brüllte Harry ihn an und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei, die seltsamen Blicke der anderen nicht beachtend.

Zum Frühstück ging Harry nicht, er hatte keinen Hunger, stattdessen schloss er sich im Klo ein und rauchte eine, den blauen Rauch, der wie Gedankenfetzen um ihn herumwaberte, tief inhalierend. Jetzt hatten sie Zaubertränke, da waren gute Nerven gefragt. Er tastete automatisch nach einem Beruhigungstrank, zögerte jedoch.

"Scheiß drauf", murmelte er dann und trank ihn in einem langen Zug aus. Sogleich waren seine zitternden Hände ruhig, sein Atem stabilisierte sich wieder und er konnte sich ruhig und locker bewegen.

So stieg er hinab in die Keller und kam als Letzter vor dem Klassenzimmer an, alle waren schon da und warteten auf Snape.

"Rein", schnarrte er, als er mit schwarzen, wehenden Roben anrauschte und die Tür mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete. Die Schüler huschten hinein, geduckt wie kleine braune Mäuse und sammelten sich in kleinen Herden um die Tische, ihre Kessel aufsetzend.

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen. "Wer kann mir sagen, was das für ein Trank ist? Mr. Potter, Sie vielleicht?" Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte in spöttischer Erwartung.

"Ein Beruhigungstrank", sagte Harry gelassen. "Der Anima-Quietus-Trank, der zur Klasse der geistesverändernden Tränke gezählt wird. Er wird von der allgemeinen Gefährlichkeit auf Stufe 4 angesetzt, die Suchtgefahr ist Stufe 1, die allgemeine Giftigkeit beträgt 31,7 Prozent, die spezifische Giftigkeit in Bezug auf Rückenmarksschädigungen ist bei fehlerhafter Zubereitung auf 89 Prozent geschätzt. Der Anima-Quietus-Trank wurde im frühen 13. Jh. entdeckt und von Meistern der Alchemie verfeinert, aber auch in heutiger Zeit kamen einige Neuerungen hinzu, wie zum Beispiel die Erhöhung der Kesselfeuertemperatur, damit mehr eventuell gefährliche Bakterien abgetötet werden. Der Trank ist aber auch bei den Muggeln nicht unbekannt, viele der Grundstoffe sind bei ihnen in der selben Anwendung zu finden." Harry verstummte.

"Korrekt", sagte Snape nach einigen Überraschungssekunden, die sich träge und zäh in der Schwärze seiner Augen niederschlugen. "Allerdings war diese Informationswelle nicht verlangt, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry schwieg, sah seinem Lehrer gerade in die Augen, der den Blick für Sekunden mit einer gewissen Portion Anerkennung und Erstaunen erwiderte. "Fangen Sie an, zu brauen- in Einzelarbeit. Ich möchte kein einziges Geräusch hören."

Schon nach einigen Sekunden hatte Harry alles bereitgelegt, die Zutaten ordneten sich wie von selbst, der Kessel protestierte ein wenig unter der hohen Temperatur. Er war wohl nicht so widerstandsfähig wie der in seinem geheimen Raum.

Mechanisch, und ohne hinzusehen, fast beiläufig, schnitten, zerkleinerten, zerhackten, zermahlten und zerstückelten seine Hände die Zutaten, ließen sie in den Kessel fallen, umklammerten den Stab, mit dem er im Kessel rührte, ohne mitzuzählen, wie es die anderen taten. Neville schaffte es natürlich mal wieder, seinen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen.

"Nun, Mr. Potter, da Sie auf diesem Gebiet so bewandert sind, können Sie uns sicherlich sagen, was Mr. Longbottom in seiner unsäglichen Dummheit falschgemacht hat?"

"Er hat gar nichts falschgemacht, das Wolfskraut, das er verwendet hat, ist bloß ein paar Tage zu früh gepflückt worden, als es noch nicht reif war, das ist alles. Eigentlich ist es ja Ihre Aufgabe als Zaubertränkelehrer, zu überprüfen, ob alle Zutaten, die Sie uns verwenden lassen, auf Ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen." Harrys Stimme war kühl, eisiges Schweigen lastete schwer im Raum.

"Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigen eines Lehrers!", zischte Snape, sein Gesicht dunkel vor Wut. "Und jetzt RAUS HIER!" Die Schüler flohen und zersprengten im Schloss.

xXx

Beim Mittagessen sagte Dean zu Harry: "Hey, das vorhin in Zaubertränke war cool. Ich glaub, das hätte sich niemand getraut."

"Ich bin ein Gryffindor", erwiderte Harry, als würde das alles sagen.

"Vermutlich nimmt er dich jetzt noch härter dran", mutmaßte Dean.

Harry nickte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber ich bin es ja gewohnt, oder?"

Dean lachte kurz und nickte ihm zu, bevor er sich zu Seamus und Ron setzte. Sekunden später nahm Katie schnaufend seinen Platz ein. "Hi, Harry. Wie geht es dir?" Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem Strich der Besorgnis zusammen.

Harry lächelte müde. "Es geht."

"Willst du nicht-"

"Nein."

"Ganz sicher?"

"Ja."

"Harry-", setzte Katie an.

"Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" fauchte Harry sie an und verließ die Halle. Katie sah ihm nach, mit traurigen Augen.

xXx

Die nächsten Wochen war Harry still und bleich, er fauchte jeden an, der es wagte, ihn anzusprechen, Katie und Anna ignorierte er einfach, nur manchmal unterhielt er sich kurz mit Dean.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht rauchen sollte, er wusste auch, dass er die Tränke nicht nehmen sollte, aber sein Körper verzehrte sich nach ihnen, verzehrte sich nach der Süße der Erlösung, die sie ihm brachten. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, länger als einen Tag ohne sie auszukommen, war er schlaff, seine Hände zitterten, sein Kopf schien mit Watte angefüllt, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, er sah trotz Brille nicht mehr scharf, seine Zunge war schwer, er hörte ein beständiges Rauschen im Hintergrund, seine Augen brannten, sein Kopf dröhnte, sein ganzer Körper war müde. Erst wenn er ein paar Tränke getrunken und sich eine Zigarette zwischen die zitternden Finger geklemmt hatte, ließ das Gefühl nach, er war wieder ganz normal.

Harry wusste, dass er süchtig war, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er es, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. /Nur noch diese eine Zigarette, redete er sich ein. /Danach mache ich Pause. Nur noch den einen Trank, ich hab so wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen, danach nehme ich keinen mehr./

Aber es gab immer noch eine Zigarette, noch einen Trank- er konnte nicht mehr aufhören...

"_Das könnte dem Kind schaden"_, hörte er Annas Stimme. Dem Kind... Manchmal, wenn Harry allein in einer Klokabine saß, legte er den Kopf an die Kabinenwand und schaute dem nach oben steigenden Rauch aus der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern auf seinem Knie nach, während er die Rechte auf seinen Bauch legte. Er fühlte nichts, alles war wie immer- und doch... Es musste so sein, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, Cedrics Kind. Cedric... Ein großer, heißer Körper über ihm, schwer und hart, starke Hände, die ihn umklammerten... Keuchender Atem... Schwere Süße auf seinen Lippen... Der harte Beckenrand, der seine Haut aufrieb... Graue, vor Lust dunkle Augen... Die Hand, die auf seine Wange zuraste... Schmerz, glühender Schmerz an seinem ganzen Körper...

Er wollte es nicht, Cedrics Kind. Es gehörte nicht zu ihm, wie ein Fremdkörper war es in ihm, schwer drückte die Last auf seine Schultern, benebelte seinen Kopf, ließ seine Hände zittern. /Vielleicht stirbt es ja, dachte Harry halb hoffnungsvoll, halb entsetzt darüber, dass er einem unschuldigen Lebewesen den Tod wünschte. Das wäre das einfachste, das Leben könnte ganz normal weitergehen... Aber so würde es wohl nicht kommen, da war der Fluch im Weg, er würde verhindern, dass das Kind starb. Er wollte das alles nicht auf sich nehmen, er wollte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, er wollte hier nicht weg, er wollte das Kind nicht, das wie ein giftiger Klumpen in ihm lauerte, jederzeit bereit, hervorzustoßen und sein Leben zu zerstören, das er sich in den letzten vier Jahren mühsam aufgebaut hatte.

Harry dachte nicht gerne darüber nach.

xXx

"Harry?" Katie stand vor ihm, als er in der Bibliothek saß, den Kopf schwer auf die Hände gestützt, während seine Augen hastig über die winzige Schrift eines Zauberkunstbuches glitten. Er hob träge den Kopf. "Hm?"

"Du sollst zu Anna kommen", sagte sie. "Sie will dich- sehen."

Harry nickte, packte seine Bücher, schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter und folgte ihr nach draußen, in die Dunkelheit und Verlassenheit der Gänge. Es gab jetzt Abendessen, wie Harry ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet.

"Du hast in letzter Zeit nicht mit mir geredet", sagte Katie leise.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry.

"Wies- was hab ich falschgemacht?"

"Nichts", sagte Harry. "Es liegt nicht an dir."

Katie nickte, ihre Unterlippe zitterte und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. Sie senkte den Kopf und schniefte leise. Harry reichte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch. "Danke", sagte sie mit quieksiger Stimme und schnäuzte sich heftig. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und Harry hörte sie schluchzen.

/Nicht das auch noch, dachte er. /Dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv./

"Es- es tut mir leid", stieß sie hervor und ließ das Taschentuch sinken. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, ihre Lippen geschwollen, ihre Haare wirr. Sie sah hässlich aus, wie immer, wenn sie weinte. "A-aber i-ich d-dachte, d-du m-m-magst mich ni-nicht mehr..." Sie schluchzte heftiger und Tränen quollen aus ihren hellblauen Augen. "E-es tut mir wirklich leid, oh H-Harry..." Sie weinte heftig, verschluckte sich und hickste. "I-ich w-w-weiß, dass d-du es s-so schwer hast, u-und ich w-will d-dich damit nicht be-belästigen, a-aber..." Sie drehte sich zur Wand und lehnte sich dagegen. Ihre Schultern zuckten.

"Katie", sagte Harry sanft und legte von hinten seine Arme um sie. "Es ist schon okay, es liegt wirklich nicht an dir, du bist nicht schuld- es hat einen anderen Grund."

Sie schniefte, putzte sich die Nase und nickte. "Tut mir leid", nuschelte sie. "Gehen wir?"

Anna nahm Harry Blut ab, analysierte es und ihre Miene wurde düster und eisig.

"Harry", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war so scharf wie die silberne Schneide eines Messers.

"Anna", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

"Der Anteil an Tränken und Nikotin in deinem Blut ist noch höher!", schrie sie ihn wütend an. Katie zuckte zusammen und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry, trocken und gelassen.

Anna seufzte auf, ließ die Tabelle zu Boden flattern und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Harry", stieß sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor. "Ich will doch nicht, dass du das tust! Das ist nicht nur für das Kind schlecht, sondern auch für dich! Du könntest abhängig werden- oder bist es wahrscheinlich schon."

"Was soll ich denn machen?!", schrie Harry, plötzlich aufbegehrend und verzweifelt. "Was soll ich denn machen? Ich- ich kann nicht aufhören, ich fühle mich so schlecht, wirklich schlecht, und erst wenn ich sie nehme, oder eine rauche, geht es mir wieder besser, verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich- ich _kann _einfach nicht aufhören!"

"Doch, das verstehe ich sehr gut", sagte Anna ruhig. "Ich verstehe es sogar besser, als du denkst. Aber du musst damit aufhören, verstehst du? Willst du aufhören?"

"Ja", nickte Harry, erleichtert, dass sie eine Lösung zu gefunden haben schien.

"Da es bei dir auf die sanfte Tour nicht zu funktionieren scheint, müssen wir es eben auf die harte machen", sagte sie und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch. Harrys Körper glühte kurz dunkelrot auf, dann war alles wieder ganz normal.

"Was war denn das?", fragte Harry scharf.

"Das war ein Zauberspruch, der dir furchtbare Schmerzen bereitet, wenn du einen dieser Tränke zu dir nimmst oder rauchst", erklärte sie kurzangebunden und sachlich. "So, jetzt werde ich noch ein paar Aufnahmen von dem Kind machen."

Harry ließ sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf das Bett zurücksacken, auf dem er saß. "Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen", flüsterte er entsetzt.

Katie sah ihn traurig an. "Offensichtlich doch."

Anna eilte wieder herbei, in der Hand hielt sie den merkwürdigen Fotoapparat. Harry nahm geistesabwesend Katies Hand und drückte sie fest, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Er hörte mehrmaliges Klicken, dann das Rascheln von Papier und ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen. Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Anna war auf dem Bett zusammengesunken, sie schien einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Eine Hand war gegen ihre Brust gepresst, die andere umklammerte das Foto, ihre Augen waren weitaufgerissen, ihr Mund halbgeöffnet.

"Anna?", fragte Katie vorsichtig.

Sie atmete tief und scharf ein. "Harry... Du musst jetzt stark sein... Sehr stark..."

"Was ist?", fragte Harry ängstlich und zerquetschte Katies Hand fast.

xXx

A/N: Reviews, pretty please?


	5. Das Messer

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Beta: Für dieses Chappie Mooni -knuddel-  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

WARNUNG: In diesem Chappie wird Cutting vorkommen. Wollte es bloß gesagt haben.

xXx

"Du- du... Du- nein... Du wirst-" Sie brach ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Zwillinge", sagte sie schließlich nur.

"Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Katie schien es schneller begriffen zu haben als er und schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

"Zwillinge", wiederholte Anna nur.

Und ganz, ganz langsam stieg in Harry eine Ahnung auf, träge, zäh und ölig wie giftiges _Wasser_, durchfloss seine Adern und ließ sein Gesicht weiß werden. "Nein", hauchte er. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."

Anna schwieg, sie sah ihn bloß mit blassem Gesicht und weitgeöffneten Augen an, _hell_ vor Schock und Entsetzen. Sie wagte es nicht, ihre blutleeren Lippen zu öffnen, zu entsetzt sah Harry aus. Seine grünen Augen waren leer und ausdruckslos, sein ganzer Körper war in sich zusammengesackt, seine Hände baumelten schlaff von seinen Knien herunter.

"Harry", wisperte Katie schließlich, nachdem sich eine Stunde zäh an ihnen vorbei_geschlichen_ und keiner sich gerührt hatte.

Harry fuhr hoch, als hätte sie ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht _versetzt_.

"Harry", wiederholte Anna unbehaglich. "Was- du- was möchtest du jetzt machen?"

"Ich- ich glaube, ich muss jetzt ein bisschen allein sein", murmelte Harry geistesabwesend und erhob sich vom Bett. Langsam und gebeugt durchquerte er den Krankenflügel, öffnete die Tür und schleppte sich durch die Gänge Hogwarts'. Anna und Katie hielten ihn nicht auf.

Seine Füße führten ihn zu einem Bad, das ihm in kaltem, glänzendem Weiß entgegenleuchtete. Seine Hände griffen in seine Taschen, förderten einen Beruhigungstrank, einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank, einen Schlaftrank und eine Zigarettenschachtel zutage. Harry umklammerte die Phiolen. _"Ein Zauberspruch, der dir furchtbare Schmerzen bereitet, wenn du einen dieser Tränke zu dir nimmst oder rauchst"_, hallte es in einem Kopf wider. /Nein, dachte er. /Nein.../ Ganz plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas... Ein rotierender Sog, der ihn in seinen Bann zog... Schwarzes Blut an seinen Händen... Dunkle Trance...

Harry tastete nach seinem Messer und nahm es in die Hand. Er wog es auf den Fingerspitzen, leise sirrend wippte es hin und her, in gleißendem Silber.

Vorsichtig streichelte er mit der Schneide seine Fingerspitzen. Ein angenehmer, kühler Schmerz tanzte über seine Finger und das Messer enttäuschte ihn auch nicht, als es seine Handfläche liebkoste. Auch dann nicht, als es tiefer schnitt, sondern hinterließ eine beruhigende Klarheit. Alles war ganz klar, ganz _weiß_, ganz einfach. Er wollte sie nicht. Die Kinder. Sie störten ihn. Sie zerstörten sein Leben. Sie durften das nicht, es war sein Leben. Er musste es verhindern. Ganz klar, ganz einfach. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um das Messer. Die Schneide blitzte im Mondlicht. Harry hob das Messer langsam, bis es sich auf Höhe seines Bauchnabels befand. Ganz klar, ganz einfach. Zart, fast federleicht, berührte es seine Haut, das Hemd hatte er aufgeknöpft. Ein _süßer_ Blutstropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg nach unten. Vorsichtig und zärtlich sank die Schneide in seine blasse Haut, verschwand darin wie in Butter. Ganz klar, ganz einfach. Rotes, warmes Blut floss unter seinen Fingern _hervor_ und färbte sein Hemd in dunkles Rot. Harrys Hand glänzte von Blut und seine glitschigen Finger glitten vom Messergriff, wobei sie die Schneide nach oben drehten. Harry keuchte auf, als der Schmerz ihn mit mächtigen Wogen überspülte, nahm die andere Hand dazu und zog an dem Messer, das gehorsam aus ihm herausglitt, _schwarz_ von Blut.

_Schwarz_, nicht weiß. Nicht einfach, nicht klar. Das Blut hörte nicht auf zu fließen, es wurde dickflüssiger und bekam eine andere Färbung, aber es hörte nicht auf zu fließen. Harry hielt sich beide Hände vor den Bauch, er wusste nicht, was er _tat_. Das Messer klirrte zu Boden... Es war Taumeln und Stolpern... Es war Winden und Torkeln... Es war Stöhnen und Schreien... Es war Schmerzen, schwarze Schmerzen... Es war Blut, heißes, schwarzes Blut... Es war hinauf, es war hinunter... Es war oben und unten... Es war Drehen und Schwanken... Es war Fallen... Fallen in Schwarz...

Draco schlenderte durch die morgendlich leeren Gänge Hogwarts'. Er liebte es, hier zu sein, wenn sonst niemand da war, da schien das ganze, schöne Schloss ihm zu gehören. Summend strich er mit den Fingern über die raue Wand und blinzelte in die aufgehende Morgensonne, die durch die verschlossenen Fenster ins Schloss linste. Als er um eine Ecke bog, entdeckte er plötzlich einen verkrümmten Körper, der am unteren Ende der Treppe lag. Hastig eilte er dorthin und drehte den Körper um.

Es war Potter, dessen Gesicht ihm blass entgegenleuchtete. Eine Hand, die vor Blut glänzte, rutschte von seinem Bauch und gab sein rotes, klatschnasses Hemd frei. Mit zitternden Fingern schob Draco das Hemd zur Seite und entblößte so eine tiefe, rotschwarze Stichwunde. Draco bekam Panik. Wer war das gewesen- am Ende Potter selbst? Nein- nein, das konnte nicht sein- das... Potter war immer stark gewesen, das war unmöglich... Aber nun sollte er schleunigst Hilfe holen, nicht, dass man ihn noch wegen verweigerter Hilfestellung anklagen konnte.

Hastig beschwor er eine Trage herauf, ließ Potter darauf schweben und rannte mit der Trage neben ihm zur Krankenstation. Schüler, denen er unterwegs begegnete, wichen erschrocken zurück, warfen ängstliche Blicke auf Potters blutüberströmte Gestalt und rannten dann davon.

Ohne dass ihn jemand aufhielt, kam er beim Krankenflügel an und _polterte_ hinein. Madam Pomfrey saß dort mit Bell zusammen, beide hatten sich über etwas gebeugt und diskutierten flüsternd. Bei dem Knall der aufschlagenden Tür zuckten sie erschrocken zusammen und sprangen auf. Pomfrey stieß einen spitzen, entsetzten Schrei aus, als sie Potter sah, und Bell wurde ohnmächtig. "Schnell, leg ihn hier aufs Bett!", schrie Pomfrey und kramte hektisch nach einigen Verbänden und Tränken, die sie Potter einflößte. "Hilf mir!", befahl sie und hielt ihm eine Verbandsrolle hin.

"Wer bin ich, eine Krankenschwester?", fragte Draco empört. "Was kann ich dafür, dass Pot-"

"Sei still, du gottverdammter Dummkopf!", schrie sie ihn an. "Hilf mir! Siehst du nicht, dass er stirbt?!"

"Er- er stirbt?", hauchte Draco.

"Ja, natürlich!", kreischte sie und wickelte Verbände um Potters Oberkörper. "Los, flöß ihm die Zaubertränke hier ein, und weck Katie auf!"

"Enervate!", murmelte Draco und hielt dann den Trank an Potters Lippen. Potter zeigte keine Reaktion.

"Du musst ihm schon den Mund öffnen, du Idiot!", fauchte Pomfrey und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bevor er Potter das Fläschchen fast in den Mund stopfte, damit er endlich trank. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war das Fläschchen leer und Draco nahm es erleichtert weg. Im Hintergrund bekam er mit, dass Bell zu Dumbledore gegangen war, um ihn zu holen- als ob der helfen könnte.

Pomfrey hatte es inzwischen geschafft, Potter in mehrere Verbände einzuwickeln und befahl Draco, Potter das Hemd auszuziehen. Hilflos zupfte Draco an Potters Ärmel.

"Schneid's ihm vom Leib, du Volltrottel!", blaffte sie ihn an und presste Potter einen weiteren Zaubertrank an die Lippen. Mit dem Zauberstab zerschnitt Draco das Hemd und warf den blutigen Fetzen auf den Boden, als Dumbledore mit McGonagall, Snape, Hooch, Flitwick und Hagrid auf den Fersen hereinstürmte.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Dumbledore scharf.

"Schwere Stichwunde, nicht bei Bewusstsein, stabiler Zustand", stieß Pomfrey hervor und Draco wurde von den Professoren beiseite geschubst, als sie sich um Potters Bett drängelten.

"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte McGonagall.

"Keine Ahnung", keuchte Pomfrey und verabreichte Potter einen letzten Trank. "Vorerst können wir nichts mehr für ihn tun. Am besten verlassen Sie alle den Krankenflügel- auch Sie, Mr. Malfoy!"

xXx

Es war dunkel gewesen, daran erinnerte Harry sich. Aber nein, davor war es hell gewesen, helles, glänzendes Weiß, und dann ein tiefes, dunkles Rot, und dann Schmerz, bevor die Schwärze kam...

"... Viele Zauberer und Hexen sind immer noch geschockt, von dem, was Mr. Potter für eine unverantwortliche Tat begangen hat. ‚Wie kann er es wagen?', entrüstete sich eine Hexe aus Yorkshire. ‚Er ist doch unser Held!' ‚Er tut doch das alles nur, um im Rampenlicht zu stehen!', stimmte ein Zauberer aus Manchester zu. Offensichtlich wirklich, nachdem er so arrogant und eitel geworden ist (wir berichteten), hat es ihm nicht mehr gereicht, aufgrund seiner Kindheit im Vordergrund zu stehen, er musste anscheinend etwas noch Dramatischeres tun, um sich noch mehr in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Wir alle-" Eine helle Mädchenstimme brach ab und schnaufte empört. "Das ist doch nun wirklich das Letzte! Ich fass es nicht!"

"Hermine?", nuschelte Harry. Es war warm und schwarz...

"Nein." Jemand setzte sich neben ihn und eine kühle Hand strich über seine Stirn. "Ich bin's, Katie."

"Hmhm", murmelte Harry und öffnete ganz langsam die Augen.

"Hallo", lächelte Katie ihn an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Weiß nicht", sagte er leise und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Gleich wurde er wieder von Anna nach unten, ins Bett, gedrückt.

"Bleib erst mal schön liegen, Schatz", mahnte sie ihn. "Du bist noch viel zu schwach, um irgendetwas zu machen."

Harry nickte gehorsam.

"Schön. Ich weiß- diese Frage wird dir nicht gefallen, aber- kannst du dich erinnern, an alles?"

"Ja", erwiderte Harry und schloss die Augen wieder. "Du hast mir gesagt, dass es- dass es Zwillinge sein werden und dann, dann..."

"Ja?", fragte Katie vorsichtig.

"Dann... Dann war da... Ein Messer... Einfach und klar..."

"Wolltest du dich töten?", fragte Anna scharf. "Harry, mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an!"

Harry gehorchte und sah in die dunkelgrauen Augen Annas- die so sehr wie die Cedrics waren. "Nein", flüsterte er schließlich. "Ich... Ich... Ich wollte..."

"Du wolltest?", hakte Anna nach.

"Die Kinder", murmelte Harry. "Ich- ich wollte sie nicht... Ich wollte sie... Ich wollte sie..."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Anna kalt.

"Aber- aber es hat nicht geklappt", sagte Harry. "Das Messer- es ist weggerutscht..."

"Ich verstehe", wiederholte Anna, doch nun klang es sanfter.

"Ich wollte es nicht wirklich... Aber in dem Moment..." Harry senkte den Blick und spürte, wie die ersten Tränen in ihm hoch krochen.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Anna zum dritten Mal, nun schließlich verständnisvoll und traurig.

"Ich- ich will doch einfach nicht... Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen..."

"Das wünschen sich viele", flüsterte Anna und schloss die Augen, als sie ihre Arme um Harrys Körper legte.

Lange saßen sie so da, schweigend, bis Harry merkte, dass Anna eingeschlafen war und mit ihrem Oberkörper nach unten rutschte, bis ihr Kopf in Harrys Schoß liegen blieb.

"Wie lange war ich eigentlich ohnmächtig?", flüsterte er Katie zu.

"Vierzehn Stunden ungefähr", flüsterte sie zurück.

"Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?"

Katie biss sich auf die Lippen. "Malfoy."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso das?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber bestimmt nicht aus Nächstenliebe."

"Was war das eigentlich, das du vorhin gesagt hast, als ich aufgewacht bin?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile leise.

"Oh, das. Bloß ein unwichtiger, reißerischer Artikel im Tagespropheten von dieser Kimmkornschlampe", erwiderte Katie. "Kein lesenswertes literarisches Werk, du hast nichts verpasst."

"Hat sie arg über mich hergezogen?"

"Klar, was denkst du? So was muss sie natürlich sofort total auswalzen."

"So was..." , murmelte Harry gedankenverloren. "So was..."

Katie senkte beschämt den Kopf und spielte mit dem Saum ihrer Bluse.

In diesem Moment gähnte Anna lautstark und richtete sich verschlafen blinzelnd auf. Dann schrak sie zusammen. "Oh, Harry, es tut mir leid, das habe ich ja gar nicht gemerkt, das wollte ich nicht-"

"Schon okay", erwiderte Harry.

"Gut", sagte sie und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. "Was- ähm... Ich meine... Ich glaube, ich sollte mal einen Illusionszauber auf dich legen..."

"Was für einen?", fragte Katie neugierig.

"Einen Corpus mutatum", erwiderte Anna. "Es ist ein ziemlich komplexer Zauber, und seit neuestem verboten, glaube ich." Zerstreut holte sie einige Kräuter aus einem Kästchen. "Aber das macht ja nichts. So, Harry, jetzt nimm die hier mal in den Mund, die verhindern mögliche Schmerzen. Aber nicht schlucken, die sind hochgiftig."

"Okay", murmelte Harry und schob sie sich zwischen die Lippen, wo sie wie ein alberner, grüner Schnauzbart aussahen.

Anna richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys Bauch und murmelte eine lange, komplexe Formel. "Te muto, quid dei licebant, ut te protegere, ut homines non timent te mutatum esse, quod..." Den Rest konnte Harry nicht verstehen.

"So, fertig", sagte sie schließlich befriedigt. "Jetzt wird man nichts sehen- nur für Untersuchungen muss ich ihn dann wieder von dir entfernen."

"Untersuchungen?", fragte Harry gereizt.

"Ja, natürlich Untersuchungen. Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob alles regulär verläuft?"

Harry Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Ich will mich aber nicht untersuchen lassen."

"Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest in letzter Zeit genug Vernunft angenommen, um dich selbst nicht durch ein derartiges Verhalten zu gefährden", sagte Anna zynisch.

Harry senkte den Kopf, während sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.

Katie schlang hastig die Arme um ihn und warf Anna einen bösen Blick zu. "Ssshhh, ganz ruhig, ich bin doch bei dir. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin bei den Untersuchungen immer dabei."

Harry nickte und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren warmen Haaren, bis sie ganz feucht waren. "Geht's wieder?", fragte Katie leise. Harry nickte schniefend und sie ließ ihn vorsichtig hinabgleiten, bis er im Bett lag. Dann deckte sie ihn vorsichtig zu und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich aus Harrys Blickfeld bewegte. Harry schloss müde die Augen.

Aber er konnte nicht einschlafen, er lag bloß stumm mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete darauf, dass die Müdigkeit ihn irgendwann einfach _überwältigen_ würde. Schließlich tat sie ihm den Gefallen und Harry glitt in einen nebligen, leichten Dämmerschlaf über. Als er scharfe Stimmen hörte, wurde er unsanft wieder aus dem angenehmen Dösen gerissen.

"... wirklich unverantwortlich!" Das war Katie. "Mein Gott, Anna, er hat sich eben fast selbst umgebracht, steckt in der Krise seines Lebens und du kommst mit Untersuchungen an!"

"Ja, was soll ich denn machen?! Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß?! Aber das Leben geht nun mal weiter, ich muss es tun!" Anna.

"Aber du hättest wenigstens warten können, bis er sich ein wenig ausgeruht hat!"

"Ja, und dann noch ein bisschen, und noch ein bisschen, und schließlich gar nicht, oder wie?!"

"Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?! Glaubst du, das macht Harry Spaß?"

"Oh, hör doch auf, ich weiß doch selber, dass es das nicht tut! Aber du, du tust immer so, als wärst du für Harry verantwortlich, als wärst du die Glucke und er das Küken!", sagte Anna ärgerlich.

"Ach ja? Das sagt ja nun gerade die Richtige!", fauchte Katie. "Wer betüttelt ihn denn den ganzen Tag?"

"Ich betüttele ihn nicht, wie du es nennst, ich bin eine Krankenschwester, und ich muss mich eben um meine Patienten kümmern!"

"Und ich bin seine Freundin, ich muss mich auch um ihn kümmern! Und außerdem, ich glaube, dass du an ihm nur deine Muttergefühle auslässt, weil du selber keine Kinder hast! Das ist so unfair und egoistisch!"

"Ach was!", spottete Anna. "Du hast doch sonst auch keine Freunde, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

"Harry ist mein Freund, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn so sehr quälst!"

"Quälen? Sonst geht's noch, oder? Ich quäle ihn nicht, ich will ihm nur helfen!"

"Aber gerade dieses Helfen quält ihn doch! Er will nicht untersucht werden, er will das alles doch nicht!"

"Glaubst du, ich will es? Glaubst du, mir macht es Spaß? Glaubst du, ich tue es aus rein biologischem Interesse?"

"Ja, das könnte gut sein!", sagte Katie erzürnt. "Du bist total egozentrisch, und deine Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft lebst du an den Schülern, vor allem an Harry, aus!"

"Jetzt spinnst du aber", sagte Anna trocken. "Und außerdem widersprichst du dir selber."

"Warum machst du es denn sonst?!"

"Weil ich Krankenschwester bin", wiederholte Anna bissig. "Ich lebe eben ‚meine Muttergefühle', wie du es nennst, an meinen Patienten aus, und Harry ist mein Langzeitpatient..."

"Andere Ärzte und Krankenschwestern machen das ja auch nicht!"

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie wahnsinnig egoistisch und unfair du gerade bist?!" Annas Stimme wurde schrill. "Du weißt ganz genau, was Harry angetan wurde, und trotzdem-"

"Therapeuten schmeißen sich ja auch nicht an ihre Patienten ran!"

"Jetzt hör aber auf!" Ein Klatschen war zu hören und danach ein Schrei und ein Aufschluchzen Katies. "Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, du bist ja vollkommen durchgedreht!"

Katie schluchzte ein wenig heftiger. "Ich- ich... Es tut mir leid... Ich wollte das alles nicht sagen..."

"Du hast es gesagt", erwiderte Anna kühl.

Katie wimmerte leise. "Ich- ich... Harry tut mir doch nur so wahnsinnig leid, ich will ihm doch nur helfen-"

"Und warum sollte ich das dann nicht dürfen?", fragte Anna boshaft.

"Doch, das darfst du ja, aber... Harry ist doch mein einziger Freund, und ich hatte Angst, dass du ihn mir wegnimmst..."

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie albern das ist? Ich bin neunundfünfzig, und er ist vierzehn, glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Harry sich auch nur im geringsten für mich interessieren würde, wenn er nicht so eine Art Mutter oder Oma in mir sehen würde?"

"Na ja", sagte Katie zögernd und schnäuzte sich. "Ich... ich glaub schon..."

"Na also, warum das ganze Theater? Sei doch keine solche Heulsuse, du bist ja noch schlimmer als eine Hufflepuff!"

Katie schniefte ein letztes Mal und öffnete dann die Tür. "Hoffentlich ist er von unserem... Gespräch nicht aufgewacht", sagte sie.

Harry schloss die Augen, er hatte keine Lust auf endlose Entschuldigungen, auf sinnlose Gespräche. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, nur noch schlafen, jede Faser seines Körpers strebte nach dieser Erlösung...

_Ein schwerer Körper über ihm, ein dunkler, zuckender Schatten an der Wand. Dunkle, graue Augen, leer und lustvoll. Starke Hände, die seine Handgelenke umklammerten. Weiche Lippen, die seinen Körper mit Speichel benetzten. Ein Geschmack nach süßem Honig auf seinen Lippen, auf seiner ganzen Haut, süßem Honig, so süß wie verfaulte Früchte, innen schwarz und verdorben. Schmerzen, rote Schmerzen, schwarze Schmerzen, wühlende, beißende, stechende, zuckende Schmerzen, die in ihm tobten. Schwärze, die vor seinen Augen pulsierte, zuckte und sich wand. Von gleißendem Licht abgelöst wurde, ein Gesicht über ihm, dunkles Gesicht. Monde und Sterne, die über ihm tanzten und höhnten und lachten. Schweißnasse Haut, die sich an seiner rieb. Schmerz, der in ihm hoch quoll, aus ihm herauszuplatzen drohte, sich in Schreien, spitz, schrill, aus ihm herauswand und gegen das Gesicht anklatschte, graues Gesicht, honigsüßes Gesicht. Fallen, fallen, fallen, in die Unendlichkeit, in die Schwärze, graue, leere, lustvolle Augen über ihm._

Harry fuhr keuchend hoch. Sein Herz raste, als er sich im dunklen Krankenflügel umsah. Es war totenstill, nur die leisen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge von Katie und Anna waren zu hören. Er strich sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn und schob die Decke beiseite, unter der ein fauliger Geruch nach Angst, Alptraum und Schweiß hervorschwappte.

Er setzte die Füße auf den Boden, der sich unangenehm warm an seine Fußsohlen schmiegte. Leise tapste er zum Fenster und lehnte sich erst einmal gegen die kühle Glasscheibe, bevor er den Kopf zurücklegte und gedankenverloren sein Spiegelbild betrachtete.

Ein weißes Gesicht leuchtete ihm aus dem verfilzten, verschwitzten Haargestrüpp entgegen, trübe Augen starrten ihn an, die roten Ränder der Narbe zeichneten sich widerlich kontrastreich auf der weißen Haut ab. "Was ist an mir schön?", wisperte er sein Spiegelbild an. Es antwortete nicht, bewegte nur die Lippen zeitgleich mit seinen.

Harry seufzte auf, öffnete das Fenster, das mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Quietschen aufschwang und ließ die Beine aus dem Fenster baumeln. Unter seinen Füßen befand sich ein Dach, das Dach des Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraumes, soweit Harry wusste. Es glänzte kalt im Mondlicht und Harry konnte einige Unregelmäßigkeiten im Muster der Ziegel entdecken.

Plötzlich huschte ein weißer Schemen zu ihm, ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder. "Hedwig", flüsterte Harry erstaunt. Er hatte sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Sie kniff ihn in den Finger und sah ihn unverwandt mit ihren großen, bernsteingelben Augen an. Gelb wie Honig. Harry schloss müde die Augen und krallte seine Finger in ihre Federn, bis sie nach seiner Hand hackte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in den Mond, der sein Licht über ihm in den Himmel ergoss. "Schön, nicht wahr?", wisperte er Hedwig zu.

Hedwig drehte ihren Kopf zum Mond, brachte einen Laut hervor, den man wohl als Schnauben hätte interpretieren können, wüsste man nicht, dass Eulen nicht schnauben können, und segelte wieder davon. "Keinen Sinn für Romantik", flüsterte Harry und ein winziges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ron hätte dies auch sagen können. Vermutlich hätte er dabei schelmisch gegrinst, und ein leiser, lachender vibrierender Unterton wäre in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen.

Aber Ron redete ja nicht mehr mit ihm- nicht, dass er es nicht tun wollte, aber Hermine schnaubte immer nur und zog ihn weg. Oft wünschte Harry sich, dass sie das nicht tun würde, dass sie ganz normal mit ihm reden würde, dass sie sich verstehen würden. Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Traurig lehnte er sich an den Fensterrahmen und eine _einsame_ Träne rollte über seine Wange nach unten.

Er konnte es ihnen einfach nicht sagen, irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich standhaft dagegen. Es war eh zu spät, er hätte es ihnen gleich sagen sollen, aber- nein, das hätte er nicht tun können. Das hätte er nicht geschafft, als sie vor ihm standen, mit roten Köpfen und schrillen Stimmen, wie alberne Comicfiguren, und ihn ausfragten. Nein- Anna hatte er es sagen können, außerdem hatte sie es ja selber herausgefunden. Und Katie hatte er es auch sagen können- nein, Anna hatte es ihr gesagt. Aber er vertraute Katie, weil sie vor ihm geweint hatte. Ron hätte nicht vor ihm geweint, und Hermine hätte es auch nicht getan.

In diesem Moment packte ihn jemand an den Oberarmen und zog ihn ins Zimmer zurück. "Harry, bist du wahnsinnig?" Annas schrille Stimme schmerzte in seinen Ohren.

"Nein", sagte Harry leise. "Ich habe bloß nachgedacht..."

Anna seufzte, schloss das Fenster und schleppte ihm zum Bett hinüber, wo sie sich neben ihn setzte. Katie war auch aufgewacht und kam gähnend und sich die Augen reibend zu ihnen herüber geschlurft. "Gibt's was?", fragte sie müde.

"Nein", sagte Anna scharf. "Komm, Harry, ich gebe dir ein neues Bett, da kannst du ja nicht mehr drin schlafen."

"Ist gut", murmelte Harry, legte sich in das Bett, zu dem sie ihn führte, und schloss die Augen. Aber er traute sich nicht, noch einmal einzuschlafen, so einen Alptraum wollte er nicht noch mal erleben. Er spürte ein Gewicht, das die Matratze ein wenig nieder senkte und eine kühle, weiche Hand, die nach der seinen griff und sie streichelte. /Was finden die Leute bloß an mir?, dachte Harry. /Was habe ich an mir?/

"Er sieht so zerbrechlich aus, wenn er schläft", sagte Katie leise. "Wie ein junges Reh."

"Nein", erwiderte Anna. "Wie eine Porzellanfigur, die man ganz leicht zerbrechen kann- einmal vom Regal gestoßen und schon ist sie kaputt, und wenn man sie wieder klebt, sieht sie nicht mehr so schön wie vorher aus."

Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch sein Atem beschleunigte sich um eine Winzigkeit. Junges Reh. Porzellanfigur. So dachten sie also. Reh. Figur. Püppchen. Klein. Zerbrechlich.

War er das wirklich? War er ein Reh, scheu und verletzlich? /Nein, dachte Harry, /das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht scheu und schwach, ich bin stark, ich kann mich verteidigen, ich bin immer noch ich. Ich bin immer noch so wie ich früher war, nur eben anders./ Ein Lächeln zuckte über seinen Mundwinkel. /Vielleicht bin ich empfindlicher geworden, aber nicht schwach, nicht schwach, ganz tief innen drin gibt es immer noch etwas, das nicht schwach ist, sondern stark./

xXx

"Drogen", sagte Katie und tigerte nervös im Raum auf und ab. "Drogen ist gut. Drogen, ja, das ist plausibel. Bewusstseinsverändernde Drogen. Doch, das geht. Aber wieso?"

Katie, Anna und Harry waren im Krankenflügel und suchten nach plausiblen Erklärungsmöglichkeiten für Harrys "Ausrutscher".

"Ich wollte einen anderen Trank nehmen", schlug Harry vor. "Da hab ich den falschen genommen."

"Ja, aber wieso schleppst du solche Tränke mit dir rum?"

"Deine Eule", sagte Katie plötzlich. "Sie- sie war krank und du wolltest ihr einen Trank bringen. Ja, das ist es. Aber vorher war dir so schlecht, da wolltest du einen Trank nehmen, damit die Übelkeit nachlässt. Aber weil sich die beiden Tränke so ähnlich waren, hast du den Falschen genommen. Klingt das gut?"

"Na ja", murmelte Anna.

"Fällt dir was Besseres ein?", murrte Katie.

"Jetzt streitet euch doch nicht", sagte Harry müde. Die beiden verstummten.

"Gehen wir?", fragte Katie nach einer Weile und streckte die Hand aus, um Harry hochzuziehen. Harry stand auf ohne ihre Hilfe anzunehmen und Anna erhob sich ebenfalls. "In ein paar Tagen hier, okay?", fragte sie. "Ich muss dich untersuchen, in Ordnung, Harry?"

Er nickte und folgte Katie nach draußen.

"Pass auf", sagte sie, als sie unterwegs waren. "Es ist nicht schwer. Wir gehen jetzt einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann gehst du hoch in deinen Schlafsaal. Ich übernehme das. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Harry nickte erneut und Katie nannte das Passwort. Sie kletterte zuerst durch das Porträtloch, dann folgte Harry ihr und durchquerte den Raum schweigend. Bleierne Stille legte sich über die Schüler, jeder Blick hing an ihm, als er die Treppe hochstieg und die Tür zufallen ließ.

Oben ließ er sich in sein Bett plumpsen und zog die Vorhänge zu. Trotz dieser Dämpfung hörte er aufgeregte, neugierige, schrille Stimmen nach oben schwappen, die in seinem Kopf dröhnten. Automatisch zuckte seine Hand zur Umhangtasche, wo sich der Anti-Kopfschmerztrank befand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog er die Hand wieder zurück und ließ sie auf das Kopfkissen fallen, wo sie wie eine blasse, dünne Spinne neben ihm lag. /Reh, dachte Harry verbittert.

xXx

Das Frühstück war ein Desaster, Harry wurde von den Hunderten von neugierigen Blicken fast erschlagen, eisiges Schweigen lag in der Halle. "Was gibt das hier, Spießrutenlauf?", fragte er trocken. Die Stille zerplatzte in aufgeregtes Geflüster, das zwischen den Haustischen hin und herwaberte, wobei sich die Neuigkeiten vom Gryffindortisch wie ein Netz nach allen Seiten hin ausbreiteten.

"Ich glaub das nicht", sagte Hermine sofort, als Harry sich auf einem der wenigen freien Plätze ihr gegenüber niederließ. "Du hast bloß so getan, als ob du dich umbringen wolltest, weil du noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit willst, stimmt's? Das mit den Tränken ist alles erstunken und erlogen, nicht wahr?"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln tänzelte um Harrys Mundwinkel. "Natürlich ist es gelogen, ich bin der Junge-der-nach-Aufmerksamkeit-sucht, kennst du mich nicht?"

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Darüber macht man keine Witze, Harry."

"Wer wollte es denn wissen?"

"Jetzt hört doch einfach mal auf", seufzte Ron genervt.

"Ich hab ihn doch bloß gefragt-", setzte Hermine an, doch Ron brüllte: "JETZT HÖRT DOCH EINFACH MAL MIT DEM SCHEISS AUF!" Es war totenstill, als er aus der Halle stürmte, die Augen vor Zorn zusammengekniffen.

"Gut gemacht, Hermine", sagte Harry boshaft.

Hermine schwieg eisern, stattdessen ließ sie ihren Zorn an ihrem Toast aus, der unter dem heftigen Gesäbel mit ihrem Messer ordentlich zu leiden hatte, bis sie ihn endlich in klitzekleine Krümel zerlegt hatte.

Harry stocherte missmutig in seinen Cornflakes herum und warf Hermine hin und wieder durch seinen Pony hindurch einen bösen Blick zu, die sie aber ignorierte, da sie nun begonnen hatte, mit Ginny zu tuscheln.

Harry war unglaublich froh, als das Frühstück endlich vorbei war und er sich in die stille Leere verlassener Gänge flüchten konnte, bevor er zum Verwandlungsunterricht rennen musste. Es war nur noch der Platz neben Malfoy frei, in den Harry sich mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck fallen ließ. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

"Na, hat dich die liebe Madam Pomfrey wieder heile gemacht?", zischte Malfoy boshaft aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Sei still", murrte Harry genervt.

"Ich hab dich gefunden", wisperte Malfoy, die erklärende McGonagall im Blick. "Ohne mich würdest du gar nicht mehr leben."

"Soll ich mich jetzt bedanken, bloß weil du zu feige warst, mich liegen zu lassen?", hauchte Harry wütend.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir dein beschissenes Leben tatsächlich so wenig wert ist", flüsterte der Blonde.

"Es wäre mehr wert, wenn du nicht existieren würdest", gab Harry zurück, nun nicht mehr ganz so leise.

"Ach, was glaubst du denn, was die Welt mehr wert wäre, wenn du nicht existieren würdest?", höhnte Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!", keifte McGonagall. "Benehmen Sie sich auf der Stelle! Mr. Potter, nach dem Unterricht kommen Sie zu mir!"

"Jetzt versucht sich jeder der Reihe nach als Psychiater, oder wie?", murmelte Malfoy mit gesenktem Kopf, als er sich daran machte, verschiedene Gegenstände, die er verwandeln sollte, aufzubauen.

Harry konnte ein Glucksen gerade noch so unterdrücken, auch wenn es in Anbetracht der Situation eigentlich nicht witzig war, aber Malfoy hatte es in einem derartigen Ton gesagt, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte.

Nach der Stunde trottete Harry vor zu McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Potter", teilte sie ihm knapp mit. "Folgen Sie mir."

Sie rauschte durch die Gänge und Harry hastete hinterher, immer von Flüstern und Tuscheln verfolgt wie von einem dunklen Schatten, der sich nicht abschütteln ließ.

Dumbledore strahlte nicht, als Harry eintrat, Zitronenbonbons bot er auch keine an. Seine hohe Stirn kräuselte sich in tiefen Falten, um seine schmalen Lippen grub sich ein nachdenklicher und trauriger Zug, doch seine Augen musterten Harry wie Röntgenstrahlen.

"Harry, mein Junge, setz dich", bat er. "Minerva, Sie können gehen, ich möchte gerne alleine mit Harry sprechen."

"So, Harry", sagte er, als sie alleine waren. "Was hat es zu bedeuten, dass du dich- dass du das getan hast?"

/Nicht mal Dumbledore traut sich, es auszusprechen, dachte Harry bitter. /Im Gegensatz zu Anna.../

"Es war so, Sir...", sagte Harry zögerlich. "Meine Eule, Hedwig, sie- nein, ich sollte anders anfangen. Mir war furchtbar übel und deswegen habe ich Madam Pomfrey um einen Trank gebeten und... und gleich danach habe ich sie auch noch nach einem Trank für Hedwig gefragt, weil es der nicht so gut ging- und na ja, auf einmal war mir so schlecht, dass ich sofort den Trank genommen hab." Er warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser starrte ihn unverwandt mit leuchtend hellblauen Augen an. "Aber... aber es war der falsche Trank, also der für Hedwig, und Madam Pomfrey hat mir später gesagt, dass der Trank sehr giftig für Menschen ist und starke-", Harry zögerte einen Moment, bevor er es aussprach, "- Halluzinationen hervorrufen kann... und na ja, dann..."

"Und deiner Eule geht es inzwischen schon wieder besser?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und starrte ihn prüfend an.

"Ja, ich glaube, Sir, Katie hat ihr den Trank gegeben. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie schon besser aussähe", erwiderte Harry.

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er Harry glauben würde. "Und was genau waren das für Halluzinationen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Na ja, das kann ich nicht so genau erklären, Sir", sagte Harry und knetete seine Finger. Er hoffte bloß, dass Dumbledore ihm seine Schauspielerei abnahm. "Es war irgendwie- alles war sehr, sehr schwarz, und düster, und ich habe mich sehr allein gefühlt, und ich- da waren tote Körper... Mum und Dad... und- und Sirius... Und Ron und Hermine und Katie... Ich- es war so furchtbar..."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore langsam. "Und das hat in dir ganz plötzlich den Wunsch erweckt, dich zu töten?"

"Na ja", sagte Harry. "Eigentlich schon- es war alles so furchtbar und ich wollte nicht mehr leben..."

Dumbledores Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Du bist irgendwie verändert, Harry", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Du bist nicht mehr der fröhliche, unbeschwerte Junge, den ich kenne. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, dich an dem Turnier teilnehmen zu lassen."

"Vielleicht, Sir", stimmte Harry zu.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Nun gut, du darfst gehen."

Harry lächelte ihn an, eisig, und verließ dann den Raum gerade aufgerichtet.

Jetzt hatten sie bei Hagrid Unterricht, Harry beeilte sich nicht sonderlich durch die Gänge zu schlendern. Schon von weitem sah er Hagrid, der ein Einhornfohlen an den Zaun gebunden hatte und mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen, mit denen er um ein Haar eine schlaksige Slytherin ausgeknockt hätte, etwas erklärte. Plötzlich entdeckte er Harry, fuchtelte noch heftiger herum und brüllte: "HIER, HARRY!"

Harry winkte ihm zu, lief aber keinen Deut schneller. "Wie geht es dir, Harry, mein Junge?", strahlte Hagrid ihn an und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. Es war ungewöhnlich heiß für einen frühen Maitag.

"Gut, Hagrid", sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Kann ich nach dem Unterricht mit dir sprechen?"

"Natürlich."

"Und ein weiterer Psychiater", hörte Harry Malfoy murmeln und Dean sah ihn verwundert an, als er den Kopf wegdrehte und die Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog.

"Wo war'n ich steh'n geblieb'n? Ach ja, ihr wisst's bestimmt schon, aber Einhörner dürf'n nur von Mädchen berührt werden, aber Fohlen lassen auch Jungs an sich 'ran, nich, könnt ruhig ein bisschen näher 'rankommen!" Er wedelte heftig mit den Händen und einige Schüler traten zögerlich heran. "Nich so schüchtern! Kommt, kommt, jeder darf es mal füttern un' streicheln!" Er deutete strahlend auf einen Korb mit alten Brotkanten.

Langsam, Schüler für Schüler, schob sich die Reihe voran, Harry kam als Vorletzter, hinter ihm war nur noch Dean.

Schließlich war auch Pansy Parkinson durch, Harry trat heran, nahm einen Brotkanten und hielt ihm den Fohlen auf der flachen Hand hin. Es schnupperte zögerlich, dann schnaubte es plötzlich heftig, warf den Kopf zurück und trippelte nervös herum. Es scharrte mit den Vorderfüßen, dann stach es mit dem Horn nach Harry, der gerade noch zurückweichen konnte, zog die Lippen hoch, sodass die Zähne gebleckt waren, und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Ho, ho!", rief Hagrid und drückte es mit seinen riesigen Händen wieder näher an Harry heran. "Es tut nichts, Harry, keine Sorge."

Zögernd hob Harry erneut den Brotkanten, doch diesmal regierte das Fohlen noch heftiger, bäumte sich auf und wieherte schrill. Heftig trat es aus, schleuderte den Kopf und schnappte nach Harrys Hand. "Noch mal", sagte Hagrid.

Harry hob nur die Hand ein wenig, doch das Fohlen war offensichtlich so in Panik, dass es _kreischend _in die Höhe sprang, sich mit aller Macht nach vorne und dann wieder nach hinten warf. Seine Augen rollten, sodass man das Weiße sehen konnte, Schaum troff aus den Nüstern, dann warf es sich mit einem so heftigem Ruck zur Seite, dass es stürzte, sich die grazilen Beine verhakten und der Strick riss. Mit einem schrillen Wiehern, bevor irgendjemand regieren konnte, richtete es sich auf, warf sich herum und rannte in den Wald. Kurz hörte man noch die trappelnden Hufe, dann verklang auch der Hall und es war wieder still.

"Was war denn das?", rief Seamus heftig aus und starrte nervös zwischen Harry und der Stelle hin und her, an der das Fohlen verschwunden war.

Hagrid klatschte in die Hände, so laut, dass alle zusammenzuckten. "Die Stunde ist beendet. Harry?"

Harry nickte und trabte nach zu Hagrid. "Das kann jedem Mal passieren", sagte Hagrid lässig. "Mach dir nix draus, manche ham's im Blut, weißte?"

"Danke", sagte Harry trocken.

Hagrid schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, so dass Harry fast der Länge nach hinfiel, und meinte dann: "Is nich so schlimm, is mir auch schon mal passiert, weißte?"

Harry nickte erneut.

"Ach ja, Harry, mein Jung', ich hab da ja so Gerüchte gehört, von weg'n so 'n Messer im Bauch un' so?"

Ruhig erklärte Harry ihm die Geschichte mit den Tränken, die sich mit jedem Wort für ihn unlogischer anhörte.

"Un' das stimmt auch, Harry?"

"Ja", sagte Harry und sah ihm in die Augen.

Hagrid seufzte müde. "Na dann, Harry. Aber pass in Zukunft 'n bisschen besser auf, ja?"

"Natürlich", sagte Harry, lächelte ihn an und stieg dann den Hügel hoch. Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke, was seine Laune nicht gerade steigerte.

"Die Beruhigungstränke", sagte Snape kalt und wanderte vor der Klasse auf und ab. "Sie waren- schrecklich. Ich bin schockiert, dass Sie trotz Ihres Niveaus, das eigentlich schon längst etwas höher sein sollte, nicht fähig sind, einen derart simplen Trank zu brauen."

Die Klasse schwieg.

"Ich hatte nur einen sehr guten Trank, den von Mr. Malfoy", Harry sah, dass Malfoy hochmütig lächelte, sich dann zu Zabini beugte und diesem etwas zuflüsterte, "und zwei passable, die von Miss Granger und Mr. Potter. Um Ihnen zu zeigen, was die Tränke richtig gebraut für eine Wirkung haben, werden Sie, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger und Mr. Potter, Ihren Trank zu sich nehmen."

"Was?!", rief Harry, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, erschrocken. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Ja, sehr wohl, Mr. Potter. Andernfalls werde ich Gryffindor zweihundert Punkte abziehen. Weigern Sie sich immer noch?"

Harry schluckte. Seine Gedanken rasten- natürlich konnte er diesen Trank nicht nehmen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Gryffindor zweihundert Punkte verlor, Hermine würde ihn vermutlich umbringen, wenn er nicht vorher von den anderen Gryffindors zerfleischt worden war. Harry hatte keine Angst vor ihnen, aber das hatten sie nicht verdient- vor allem Dean nicht. "Das ist Erpressung, Sir", sagte er schließlich ruhig und gelassen.

Snape durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken. "Nein, es ist verweigerter Gehorsam", sagte er eisig.

"Harry, jetzt hab dich nicht so, nimm doch den Trank, ist doch nichts Schlimmes", murmelte Dean leise.

"Nein", sagte Harry schließlich.

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Tu's doch einfach, Harry!", kreischte Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. "Du bist so ein Feigling, Malfoy und ich machen es doch auch!"

"Nein", wiederholte Harry mit etwas zitternder Stimme.

"Zweihu-", setzte Snape an.

"Ich mach's!", rief Harry hastig.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann reichte er ihnen drei die Tränke. Hermine trank ihn als erstes mit mehreren Schlucken aus, augenblicklich wurden ihre Augen ein wenig glasig und sie sank mit einem verträumten Lächeln in ihren Stuhl zurück. Malfoy war als nächstes dran, er nahm mehrere kleine Schlucke, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig entrückt und seine Augen schimmerten.

Harry setzte das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank alles in einem Zug aus.

A/N: hüstel Reviews?


	6. Erwischt

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.Beta: Für dieses Chappie Mooni knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N:Uuuuund weiter geht's! Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews an zissy und Reinadoreen (Und ich weiß ja, dass eher sparsam mit Reviews ist, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über jedes einzelne freuen)

xXx

Einige Sekunden lang strömte einfach nur wohltuende, kühle Süße durch seinen Körper, dann auf einmal schienen sich glühende, weiße Messer in ihn hineinzubohren, wühlten in seinem Fleisch- und Harry schrie.

Sein Körper wurde von grausamem Schmerz geschüttelt, Klauen hielten seinen Kopf gefangen, seine Hände zuckten, als die Haut jeden Moment zu zerplatzen schien, seine Muskeln schrieen vor Schmerz, sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren, seine Kehle schmerzte furchtbar, als er so schrie.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass er auf einer Trage in den Krankenflügel transportiert wurde, dass Schüler aus ihren Klassenzimmern hasteten, dass Tuscheln um ihn wie Wellen brandete, dass Blicke ihn durchbohrten, besorgte Stimmen ihn umschwirrten- er konnte nur schreien, als der Schmerz in ihm wühlte und stach und biss und bohrte. Seine Haut schien in Fetzen von ihm herabzuhängen, alle Knochen zersplittert, die Muskeln zerrissen, sein Kopf dröhnte, als wäre er als Glockenklöppel missbraucht worden- alles schmerzte, schmerzte so furchtbar, als sei er auf einer Streckbank, als habe er Daumenschrauben an den Fingern, als würde er mit heißen Nadeln durchbohrt, als würde er einfach nur fallen, in grausame Tiefen, aber nie aufkommen.

Harry fiel durch endlosen Schmerz, und fiel, und fiel, Schmerzen- schwarze Schmerzen, rote Schmerzen, weiße Schmerzen, Blut, Blut war an seinen Händen, in seinem Gesicht, seine Fingernägel kratzten wie wild an seinem Körper, als könnten sie den Schmerz von ihm herunterkratzen, sein Kopf flog hin und her, sein ganzer Körper zuckte und wand sich, als könne er so dem Schmerz entkommen.

Er schaffte es nicht.

xXx

"DU BIST WOHL TOTAL DURCHGEKNALLT!", schrie Katie Anna an. "JETZT LIEGT HARRY HIER SCHON SEIT EINER STUNDE HERUM UND BRÜLLT WIE AM SPIESS UND DU HOCKST HIER UND SORTIERST KRÄUTER!"

"Ich kann es nicht ändern", sagte Anna unbeteiligt. "Gegen den Zauber, den ich angewandt habe, gibt es keinen Gegenzauber. Harry wird das wohl noch eine Weile durchhalten müssen."

Katie brüllte vor Wut und Frustration auf und hämmerte mit der Faust so heftig auf den Tisch, dass alle Kräuter wieder durcheinander purzelten. "MACH DOCH IRGENDWAS!"

"Was denn? Ich habe dir doch eben schon gesagt, dass ich nichts tun kann."

"WIE KANNST DU DANN HIER SITZEN- UND, UND- DU BIST SO GEFÜHLLOS, SO KALT, SO EISIG!"

"Wieso soll ich mich aufregen- ich kann es nicht ändern. Wenn ich mich aufrege, hilft das weder Harry noch mir", sagte Anna gelassen.

Katie schluchzte auf. "WIE KANNST DU NUR?", wimmerte sie verzweifelt. "Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?!"

Anna lächelte eisig. "Geduld, meine Liebe, Geduld."

Katie heulte auf und stürzte aus dem Raum, ins Nebenzimmer, wo Harry lag und sich immer noch schreiend und brüllend herumwälzte.

Anna stellte sicher, dass sie die Tür gut geschlossen hatte, dann legte sie den Kopf auf die Arme und begann, leise zu weinen.

xXx

Nur ganz langsam tauchte Harry wieder aus den Schmerzen auf, aus einem schwarzen, öligen Sumpf, der immer noch an seiner Haut klebte und sich nicht einfach abschütteln ließ. Zögernd richtete er sich auf, sein Körper war noch taub von den durchlittenen Schmerzen, seine Hände zitterten, seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, sein Kopf dröhnte. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen und sah sich um. Irgendwie war alles noch ziemlich unscharf.

"Harry?", flüsterte Katie. Ihr Gesicht schwamm in gelbem Dunst irgendwo vor ihm, ihre Lippen quollen unförmig rot hervor, ihre Augen waren bloß kleine Punkte, ihre Hände hingen wie Spinnenweben in der Luft. "Harry, kannst du mich hören?"

Harry wollte dies bejahen, doch seine Zunge klebte am Gaumen, seine Zähne klapperten und seine Kehle schmerzte so furchtbar, dass er es nicht wagte, sie durch Sprechen noch mehr zu verletzen. So nickte er bloß schwach, was seinen Kopf augenblicklich mit einer Schmerzwelle überspülte.

"Leg dich erst mal wieder hin", wisperte Katie. Sie traute sich nicht, laut zu sprechen, aus Angst, Harry könnte davon noch mehr Schmerzen bekommen. "Ich hole mal Anna."

Sie erhob sich, schob ihren Stuhl möglichst lautlos zurück und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu dem Zimmer, in dem Anna saß. Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie ein. Anna saß am Tisch, die Kräuter ein wirrer Haufen vor ihr, ihren Kopf auf die linke Hand gestützt, in der rechten hing eine Zigarette, von der blauer Dunst aufstieg.

"Anna?", fragte Katie leise. Annas Kopf fuhr hoch. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig rot, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion.

"Ja?"

"Harry ist wieder wach."

Anna schoss hoch, ließ die Zigarette fallen und stürzte ins angrenzende Zimmer. Katie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich jemand so schnell bewegen konnte. Kopfschüttelnd hastete sie dann ebenfalls zu Harry.

Anna wuselte in Krankenschwestermanier um ihn herum und flößte ihm alles Mögliche ein. Gerade umwickelte sie seine Arme und Beine mit Verbänden. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht.

"So, Harry, das wird jetzt ein wenig pieksen", sagte sie sanft, holte eine Spritze hervor und schob sie Harry langsam in den Arm. Harry rührte sich nicht. "Schmerzmittel", murmelte sie Katie zu und zog die Nadel wieder hervor.

Katie reichte ihr einige stärkende Medikamente, was Anna mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln quittierte. Plötzlich zog Katie ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Harry und rief: "Stupor!"

Man merkte Harry seine Ohnmacht nicht an, nur sein Kopf rollte schlaff zur Seite.

"Was sollte denn das?", fragte Anna scharf.

"So kann es doch nicht weitergehen!", sagte Katie lautstark. "Ich meine- hallo? Es werden ihn alle ausfragen und noch mal so eine verkorkste Geschichte mit den Tränken wird uns niemand abnehmen!"

"Was meinst du, sollen wir tun?", fragte Anna gelassen.

"Nun, erst mal würde ich diesen bescheuerten Zauber von Harry nehmen, er muss es ja nicht wissen. Wenn so was noch mal passiert..." Katie stöhnte auf. Anna gehorchte wortlos.

"Weiter?"

"Jetzt müssen wir uns was wirklich plausibles ausdenken", sagte Katie grüblerisch.

"Na, dann lass dir mal was einfallen", sagte Anna trocken und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. "Viel Spaß."

Katie knurrte frustriert, beschloss dann aber, nicht auf die Provokation einzugehen. "Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wie wäre es mal mit einer Gryffindormethode, so mit-dem-Kopf-durch-die-Wand-mäßig?"

"Was schlägst du vor?" /Nicht provozieren lassen, ging es Katie durch den Kopf.

"Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mal mit der Wahrheit?"

"WAS?!", schrie Katie auf. "BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?! HARRY WÜRDE UNS UMBRINGEN!"

Anna lächelte spöttisch. "Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, natürlich."

Katie stöhnte auf. "Jetzt sag's einfach."

"Wir sagen, dass er von Beruhigungstränken abhängig war, und dass ich davon gewusst habe und ihn eben deswegen mit einem Zauber dagegen belegt habe. Der hat dann ja nun seine Wirkung gezeigt."

"Was glaubst du, wie sauer Harry wäre?!"

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. "So was hat mich noch nie gestört."

"Oh Mann... Das mache ich nicht."

"Dann mache ich es eben."

"Du bist so stur, Anna!", schimpfte Katie. Dann murmelte sie "Enervate", sodass Harry wieder aufwachte. Mit einem leisen Keuchen wälzte er sich herum und sah sie aus trüben Augen an.

"Du hast dir ja die ganze Haut aufgekratzt", sagte Anna sanft und strich ein wenig Salbe auf seine wunde Haut. Katie wunderte sich immer wieder, wie schnell Annas Stimmungen umschlugen, wie schnell sie ihre Stimme verändern konnte, mal scharf, mal boshaft, mal spöttisch, dann aber wieder ganz sanft und liebevoll, so wie jetzt.

Harry richtete sich ganz langsam auf. "Das mit dem Zauber war eine dumme Idee", sagte er. Seine Stimme war heiser und krächzend, und im nächsten Moment brach er in einen Hustenanfall aus. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von dem Husten durchgeschüttelt, der langsam zu einem Röcheln wurde.

Hastig drückte Anna Harrys Kopf nach vorne und zwängte ihm ein wenig Trank zwischen die Lippen, sodass der Husten nachließ. "Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie freundlich und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin.

In kleinen, hastigen Schlucken trank Harry das Glas aus, und noch eins, und noch eins, bis er langsam wieder zur Seite sank. Katie nahm die Wasserkaraffe und schnüffelte misstrauisch. "Schlaftrank?", fragte sie. "Ich dachte, du willst, dass er davon nichts mehr nimmt?"

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er wird's überleben."

Katie stöhnte genervt auf. "Also- WAS. MACHEN. WIR?"

"Na, das was ich eben gesagt habe, wir sagen ihnen die Sache mit den Beruhigungstränken", sagte Anna gelassen.

"Wie du meinst", seufzte Katie auf. Sie musste es einsehen- Anna hatte immer die besseren Ideen, immer das letzte Wort, immer den treffenderen Kommentar, immer den besseren Überblick. Moment mal- "Anna, in welchem Haus warst du eigentlich? Slytherin?"

Anna grinste überheblich. "Kluges Mädchen", sagte sie. "Tatsächlich, das stimmt."

"Mich wundert es ja nur ein wenig, dass eine Slytherin Heilerin wird", murmelte Katie.

"Mich wundert es ein bisschen mehr, dass eine Gryffindor Vorurteile hat", sagte Anna hart und stand abrupt auf. "Du kannst jetzt gehen- Harry wird nicht vor morgen Mittag aufwachen.

"Aber-", setzte Katie an, doch Anna hatte sie mit jahrelanger Übung aus der Tür gescheucht und hinter ihr geschlossen. /Soll die Kleine doch mal sehen, wie sie zurechtkommt, dachte sie, /mein Problem ist es ja nicht, wenn sie sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Gryffindors haben ja ein besonderes Talent dafür./

Sie setzte sich neben Harrys Bett, nahm seine schlaffe Hand und lächelte auf ihn hinab. Blauer Dunst hing um sie in der Luft, nur Harrys ruhige, regelmäßige Atemzüge waren zu hören.

xXx

Harry wachte durch ein leises Husten auf, das um ihn herumzuschwirren schien und ihn wie lästige Mücken ständig umkreiste. Ächzend richtete er sich auf, die Augen noch geschlossen, ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, doch es war recht erträglich- dennoch tastete seine Hand automatisch nach einem Anti-Kopfschmerztrank. Anstatt diesem fand sie jedoch nur seine Brille und ein Glas Wasser. Jemand beugte sich über ihn und warmer Atem strich sanft über sein Gesicht- Harry riss die Augen verängstigt auf.

Dunkle, graue Augen schwebten über ihm- Cedric... Cedric, dem dunkelblonde, sandfarbene Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, dessen Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet waren, dessen Hände...

"Harry? Harry!" Jemand verpasste ihm eine tüchtige Ohrfeige und die Welle scharfen Schmerzes, die ihn durchfloss, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Endlich", sagte Anna und sah ihn besorgt an. "Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry starrte sie mit großen Augen an, dann begann er, leise zu weinen. "Ach, Schätzchen", flüsterte Anna und drückte ihn an sich. Er schluchzte auf und drückte sie weg. "Mein armer Kleiner", wisperte Anna und streichelte seine Wange. Sie unternahm keinen Versuch mehr, ihn zu umarmen. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Scheiße", murmelte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Sorry- ich, ach, nichts..." Er senkte den Blick und zupfte ein wenig an der Bettdecke herum. "Wie lange war ich hier?"

"Na ja, zwei Tage ungefähr", sagte Anna.

"Wo ist Katie?"

Anna biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. "Soll ich sie holen?"

Harry nickte schniefend. Anna stand auf und verließ den Krankenflügel. Harry richtete sich auf und schnupperte misstrauisch an dem Glas. Schlaftrank? Tatsächlich, hatte er es doch richtig vermutet, er hatte sich daran erinnert, wie es wahr, von einem Schlaftrank in den Schlaf gezogen zu werden... Es war, als würde man ertrinken, ertrinken in Wärme und Schwärze und Wohlsein... Also hatte sie den Zauber von ihm genommen. /War klar, dass sie mir das nicht sagt, dachte Harry, stellte das Glas wieder hin und schlang sich dann die Decke um den Körper.

"Harry! Wie geht es dir?", schrie Katie plötzlich ganz nahe bei ihm- er hatte die Augen geschlossen- und umarmte ihn heftig. Harry unterdrückte ein Zittern und wand sich unauffällig aus der Umarmung. "Oh, Harry, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Katie zog einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich direkt neben ihm nieder.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry ausdruckslos.

Katie warf Anna einen bösen Blick zu und knetete ihre Hände. "Wir..."

"Wir haben den Leuten gesagt, dass du von Beruhigungstränken abhängig warst und ich deshalb diesen Zauber auf dich gelegt habe", sagte Anna ruppig. "Katie traut sich nicht, es dir zu sagen."

Harry senkte den Kopf und vergrub ihn in den Händen. Wie... wie konnten sie nur? Alle würden ihn ansehen, noch merkwürdiger als vorher, er wusste es, er wusste es ganz genau, er würde ihre Blicke noch stärker im Rücken spüren als vorher- und das Schlimmste war: er hatte vermutlich keine Chance, noch mal welche zu nehmen, alle würden ihn mit Argusaugen beobachten, nein... Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...

"Augen zu und durch", sagte Anna kühl. "Es wird dir schon niemand den Kopf abreißen."

"Sie werden über mich reden", flüsterte Harry.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein", sagte Anna scharf. "Harry, du darfst nie, nie, nie was darauf geben, was andere denken- sonst kannst du dein Leben gleich vergessen."

"Sie werden mich anschauen..."

"Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Tarnumhang rumlaufen, Harry, sie werden's wieder vergessen, die menschlichen Erinnerungen halten nicht lange..."

"Ich hätte es nie tun dürfen..."

"Das ist richtig, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Harry hob den Kopf und sah Anna direkt an. Ihre Augen waren kühl, aber dennoch leuchteten sie und gaben Harry ein winziges bisschen Zuversicht.

Als Harry ein wenig Wasser trank, wo er sich aber nun sicher war, dass es kein Schlaftrank war, warf Anna Katie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu, der ganz eindeutig "Feigling" aussagte. Katie senkte betreten den Blick und zupfte an ihrer Bluse.

"Harry, Schätzchen, so leid es mir tut, aber ich fürchte, ich werde dich untersuchen müssen", sagte Anna leise. Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Gesicht angstverzerrt. "Keine Panik, es tut nicht weh", sagte Anna sanft. Sie drückte ihn in die Kissen und ging dann davon, um ihre Geräte zu holen.

"Ich hab Angst", flüsterte Harry panisch und umklammerte Katies Hand fest.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte Katie beruhigend und drückte seine Hand. "Ich bin bei dir, ich pass auf dich auf, ich versprech's."

Anna war wieder zurückgekehrt, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Geschäftsmäßig schob sie die Decke hoch und legte Harrys Oberkörper frei. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt, er keuchte heftig.

Katie hatte seine beiden kalten Hände zwischen die ihren genommen und drückte sie sanft. "Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte sie, doch Harry schien sie nicht zu hören.

"Das ist so ähnlich wie bei den Muggeln, fast wie eine Ultraschalluntersuchung", erklärte Anna. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig. Sie schluckte. "Ich werde jetzt den Tarnzauber von dir nehmen."

"Hast du alles abgeschlossen?", fragte Katie scharf dazwischen.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Anna sofort und schwang dann kurz ihren Zauberstab.

Harry sah auf seinen Bauch- und drehte den Kopf wieder weg. Sein Atem rasselte, der Schweiß lief in Strömen von seinem Gesicht. "Ekelhaft", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig entrückt. "Widerlich. Abstoßend. Abscheulich. Unnatürlich. Hässlich. Abnormal."

"Ruhig, Harry", sagte Anna sanft.

Katie konnte nicht anders, als in morbider Faszination auf Harrys Bauch zu starren, der sich ein wenig wölbte. Sie merkte nicht, dass Harry seine Fingernägel in ihrer Haut vergrub, sie konnte bloß leise keuchend auf Annas Hände starren, die mit unsicheren, zitternden Bewegungen über Harrys Bauch strichen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Schenkel lag, projizierte sie ein Bild in die Luft, das tatsächlich an Ultraschall erinnerte, auf das sie mit geweiteten Augen starrte. Katie hob ihren Blick von Annas Händen und richtete ihn auf das Bild. Es waren bloß Linien, die zwei verkrümmte Körper zeigten- sie konnte darin nichts erkennen, das ihr etwas gesagt hätte.

"Fertig!", stieß Anna plötzlich hervor, riss ihre Hände von Harrys Bauch, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, das Bild sank in Sekundenschnelle zu einem kleinem Punkt zusammen und verschwand, dann legte sie wieder den komplizierten Zauber auf ihn, wobei sie trotz ihrer zitternden Hände nicht vergaß, die Kräuter zwischen Harrys Lippen zu schieben.

Dann sank sie in ihren Stuhl zurück, ihr Gesicht war blass und schweißnass.

Harry regte sich nicht, er lag immer noch so da, wie gerade eben, den Kopf zur Seite gerollt, die Augen geschlossen, den Atem rasselnd.

Katie glitt von ihrem Stuhl und kniete sich vor Harry. Sanft nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und wischte ihm den Schweiß weg. "Alles wird gut", flüsterte sie. Doch selbst konnte sie nicht ganz daran glauben. "Alles wird gut."

"Alles in Ordnung so weit", sagte Anna mit hoher Stimme. "Harry- ich denke, du solltest ein wenig schlafen." Am Ende des Satzes hatte sich ihre Stimme so weit beruhigt, dass sie wieder ganz normal klang. "Möchtest du wissen, was für ein Geschlecht die Kinder haben?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen, Katies Hände wegstoßend.

"Harry-", setzte Anna an.

Harry fuhr hoch. "Nein, verdammt noch mal! Nein, ich will es nicht wissen! ICH WILL DAS ALLES DOCH GAR NICHT!" Ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. "Wieso versteht ihr das nicht? Ich will es nicht, ICH WILL NICHT!" Seine Stimme war heiser und erschöpft.

Anna nickte Katie zu und die beiden erhoben sich. "Harry, schlaf jetzt", befahl Anna sanft. "Denk jetzt nicht mehr darüber nach."

Harry nickte müde und ließ sich wieder zurücksacken.

_Sie waren in ihm, sie waren wie Gift, das seinen Körper langsam und zäh in Besitz nahm, er wollte sie nicht, ER WOLLTE SIE NICHT. Warum konnten sie nicht verschwinden, sterben, warum nicht? Was hatte er falschgemacht im Leben, dass es ihn so quälte? "Du bist wunderschön..." War das sein einziger Fehler? War es sein Fehler, dass er klein und schlank- oder auch nicht- war, war es sein Fehler, dass seine Haare seidig glänzten, dass seine Lippen rot und voll waren, dass seine Augen lebendig und strahlend waren- gewesen waren? Jetzt war er all das nicht mehr, jetzt war er blass und dünn, seine Haare matt, seine Lippen aufgebissen, seine Augen trüb- was zur Hölle fanden die Leute an ihm? Vielleicht war es ja das Melancholische, die Trauer- das hatte er mal gelesen. Dass manche Leute das schön fanden, wenn man eine traurige, graziöse Eleganz an den Tag legte, wenn ein ungewisser Kummer um einen schwebte, wenn man die Spuren unsichtbarer Trauer sah, wenn die Augen ein wenig traurig schimmerten- das alles sollte schön sein. Aber... aber... Was gab ihm das Recht, ihn so zu erniedrigen, ihn so zu quälen, sein Leben zu zerstören? War es nur seine Schönheit, seine angebliche?_

_Er wollte doch nicht schön sein, er wollte es nicht, er wollte nur Freunde- jetzt hatte er welche, aber sie waren auch nicht so, wie sie schienen... Katie ja, sie war ehrlich und treu und offen- aber Anna... Anna war anders, sie war verschlossen und geheimnisvoll, mal floss sie vor Mitleid, Freundlichkeit und Liebe fast über, dann wieder war sie so kalt und eisig wie ein Stein... Aber ihre Hände hatten gezittert, als sie ihn untersucht hatte... Sie war also doch nicht kalt, sie tat bloß so..._

_Die Untersuchung... Ihm wurde schlecht... Es war so ekelerregend gewesen, so widerlich- allein, daran zu denken, verursachte ihm solche Übelkeit, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Am liebsten hätte er seine Haut aufgeschnitten, hätte alles aufgeschlitzt, hätte sie getötet, hätte weiter geritzt, bis alles in Blut schwamm, rotem Blut, reinigendem Blut. Er wollte es nicht, aber er konnte nichts tun- er war so hilflos wie ein gefangenes Tier, er war gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, er konnte ihn nicht abwerfen. Nein, er konnte sich nicht töten- nein, er war schon mal nah dran gewesen, aber dazu, den letzten Schnitt zu machen, dazu, seine Halsschlagader aufzuschneiden, dazu war er zu feige- obwohl es doch schnell gegangen wäre. Nein, er war zu feige, er traute sich nicht, den Strich unter sein Leben zu ziehen, da war etwas in ihm, das ihn davon abhielt. Ein kleines störrisches Etwas, das sich fest ans Leben klammerte und es nicht loslassen würde, etwas, das ihn über Wasser hielt, etwas, das ihn nicht einfach vor Angst und Traurigkeit und Wut sterben ließ- etwas, das LEBTE. Ihm war klar, dass er das war, ER, wirklich er selbst, dass er es war, der dort tief in sich lebte, und dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass er starb._

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" Ein beständiges Rufen riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf und er öffnete die Augen, sah Anna, die neben seinem Bett stand. "Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise.

"Morgen."

"Harry..." Sie knetete nervös ihre Finger. "Professor Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen- und Rita Kimmkorn vom Tagespropheten. Und-", sie stockte kurz, "- Miss Granger, Mr. und Miss Weasley und Mr. Longbottom sind ebenfalls da."

Harry nickte müde und schloss die Augen erneut. "Willst du sie nicht ansehen?", fragte Anna.

Ein wenig verwirrt nickte Harry- er wusste, er würde ihnen nicht in die Augen schauen können, wenn er mit ihnen allein war, nicht jetzt. "Dann haben wir hier eine Augenbinde, du bist noch ein wenig lichtempfindlich", erklärte Anna und band ihm ein schwarzes Tuch um den Kopf. Wohltuende Schwärze floss vor seinen Augen. "Soll ich sie reinlassen?" Annas Stimme schwebte vage neben ihm. "Zuerst Professor Dumbledore, in Ordnung? Er ist übrigens mit einem Hund da, ich habe keine Ahnung, was er damit will."

Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen- Sirius.

"Harry- wie geht es dir?", kam Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo.

"Gut, soweit", sagte Harry.

"Er ist noch ziemlich lichtempfindlich und erschöpft", mischte sich Anna kühl ein.

"Ähm- Poppy, möchten Sie uns ein wenig alleine lassen?"

"Ich weiß nicht- ich würde Mr. Potter gerne im Auge behalten", sagte Anna scharf.

"D- Sie können ruhig gehen, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry.

"Okay", sagte Anna und Harry fühlte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Ohr. "Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?", hauchte sie und nahm seine Hand kurz, um den Puls zu fühlen. Harry legte seine Finger kurz auf ihren Handrücken und drückte sanft. Anna richtete sich auf. "Aber nicht zu lange, Mr. Potter muss sich noch schonen."

Harry hörte, wie sie das Büro verließ.

"Harry", sagte Sirius scharf, Harry zuckte zusammen. "Harry, nimm diese alberne Augenbinde ab, damit du ordentlich mit uns reden kannst."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszuweinen. Er hörte Dumbledores Seufzen. "Sirius, lass ihn."

"Ich will wissen, wieso!", sagte Sirius scharf. "Harry- wieso hast du Beruhigungstränke genommen? Und bitte keine dummen Ausflüchte!"

"Ich hatte Angst", flüsterte Harry. "Ich hatte solche wahnsinnige Angst... Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, zu zittern, mir war immer so kalt, ich hatte Angst..."

"Wovor?", fragte Sirius, doch seine Stimme klang etwas sanfter.

"Ich weiß nicht", wisperte Harry. "Ich hatte Angst, dass ich versage, ich hatte Angst vor den anderen, dass sie mich auslachen- und dann... und dann hab ich mich mit Ron und Hermine gestritten..." Sirius nahm Harrys Hand und Harry umklammerte sie.

"Harry, mein Kleiner, du hättest doch auch Professor Dumbledore oder mich um Hilfe fragen können..."

Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und seine Unterlippe zitterte. "Ich- nein... Ich hatte Angst, ich wollte nicht... Professor Dumbledore hat mir vertraut, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen..."

"Aber, Harry, du hast mich nie enttäuscht", sagte Dumbledore sanft. Harry schluchzte leise auf.

"Nicht weinen, Harry", flüsterte Sirius und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry verkrampfte sich und seine Hand krallte sich in die Bettdecke. Leise seufzend ließ er Harry wieder los.

Dann nahm er auch noch Harrys andere Hand. "Versprich mir, Harry, wenn du wieder ein Problem hast, wendest du dich wieder an mich oder an jemand anderem, dem du vertraust, okay?", fragte er sanft.

Harry nickte und schniefte. In diesem Moment klapperten Annas Schuhe heran. "Ihre Besuchszeit ist um", teilte sie scharf mit. "Mr. Potter muss sich noch schonen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und Sirius bellte.

Sobald die beiden verschwunden waren, nahm Harry die Augenbinde ab und sah Anna an. "Hast du gut geschauspielert?", fragte sie ihn mit leicht spöttischem Unterton und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Harry konnte ein winziges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und schnäuzte sich. "Ging so."

"Der Hund war doch Sirius Black, oder?", fragte Anna plötzlich.

Harry ließ das Taschentuch sinken und starrte sie an. "Woher weißt du..."

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Harry", sagte Anna. "Als dein Vater noch in der Schule war, habe ich natürlich auch Remus Lupin behandelt, ich weiß, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Und ich habe ihn nachts manchmal beobachtet, wenn er mit einem Hirsch, einem Hund und einer Ratte unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden ist. Es war nicht besonders schwer, zu erraten, dass der Hund Sirius Black war. Ich weiß, dass er dein Pate ist, das war öffentlich bekannt. Und da er aus Askaban entflohen ist, nehme ich nicht an, dass er in seiner Menschenform herumspaziert. Mich wundert es bloß ein wenig, dass du ihm den Mo-", sie biss sich auf die Lippen und stockte kurz, "- den Verrat an deinen Eltern verziehen hast."

"Er war es nicht", sagte Harry leise. "Es war Peter Pettigrew, er hat meine Eltern an Lord Voldemort verraten und als Sirius ihn stellen wollte, hat er die Straße in die Luft gejagt, sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und ist geflohen."

Anna runzelte die Stirn. "Warum ist dann Black nicht auch geflohen? Er ist ja nicht blöd. Sicherlich hätte er alles mit der Hilfe Dumbledores erklären können."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

Anna seufzte. "Soll ich jetzt Mr. Weasley und so weiter hereinlassen?"

"Okay", sagte Harry zögerlich und knotete sich das schwarze Tuch wieder um.

Eine halbe Minute lang herrschte wohltuende Stille, dann trampelten mehrere Schüler herein und Hermines Stimme schrillte in seinen Ohren. "Harry!"

"Bitte halten Sie sich zurück, Miss Granger", sagte Anna scharf und Harry vermutete, dass Hermine ihn umarmen wollte. "Mr. Potter muss unbedingt geschont werden."

"Harry, erzähl uns sofort alles!", forderte Ginny scharf.

Harry schüttelte bloß müde den Kopf. "Ich will jetzt nicht reden."

"Sehen Sie?", sagte Anna. "Mr. Potter geht es nicht gut."

"Aber- aber, Harry! Wir sind deine besten Freunde!", sagte Ron empört.

"Ich will jetzt nicht reden", wiederholte Harry.

"Wenn- wenn du glaubst, dass du damit durchkommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten, Harry!", keifte Hermine schrill. "Du- du glaubst wohl, du könntest deine Probleme einfach lösen, indem du ein paar Tränke schluckst, von denen du so nebenbei abhängig wirst, uns das noch nicht einmal sagst und noch nicht einmal dann, wenn du so einen Trank nehmen sollst! Stattdessen fängst du an, herumzuschreien und dich herumzuwälzen- weißt du, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?! Wir hocken jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit in dem Vorraum und warten darauf, endlich mit dir reden zu können, aber dazu bist du dir wohl zu fein, was? Du, du- bist so arrogant- du glaubst, bloß weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast, der dir selber schadet, kannst du dir alles erlauben, oder was? Glaubst du, dass dich jetzt alle bemitleiden, bloß weil du so dumm warst und dich auf die bescheuerte Sache mit den Tränken eingelassen hast-"

"Sei still, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!", fuhr Harry lautstark dazwischen.

"Ach nein?", schrie Hermine wütend. "Wie denn dann? Wieso schaust du uns nicht wenigstens an, wenn du mit uns redest?!"

"Lass ihn", sagte Neville leise. Die Trauer und Verachtung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, verletzte Harry mehr als Hermines Schimpftirade.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, den Krankenflügel umgehend zu verlassen!", fauchte Anna und knallte die Tür zu, kaum waren sie verschwunden. Harry riss sich die Augenbinde vom Gesicht und schluchzte haltlos.

"Ich... ich... Sie waren doch mal meine besten Freunde!", rief er verzweifelt und Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht. "Ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen sagen- aber ich kann einfach nicht..."

"Du kannst jederzeit zurück, Harry", sagte Anna sanft. "Du kannst es ihnen sagen, du musst es nur wollen. Du musst dich nur überwinden- aber wenn du dich nicht überwinden willst, wenn du den Mut dazu nicht aufbringen kannst, dann kannst du nicht zurück, dann wirst du dich immer weiter in ein Netz aus Lügen verstricken, Harry..."

"Ich kann es nicht sagen", wimmerte Harry verzweifelt.

"Wie du willst", sagte Anna leise. "Soll ich auch noch die Reporterin hereinholen?"

Harry schniefte in das Taschentuch und wischte sein Gesicht trocken. Ihre Frage ignorierte er erst mal. "Hast du mal einen Spiegel?", fragte er.

Anna zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen, brachte ihm aber einen kleinen Spiegel. "Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte sie.

Harry antwortete nicht, zog nur seine Lippen mit einem heraufbeschworenen Lippenstift nach. "Ach, du willst dich also hübsch machen?", fragte Anna trocken.

"Nein", sagte Harry und gab ihr den Spiegel zurück. "Ich will nur so aussehen, dass ich wieder unter Leute treten kann."

"Wie du meinst", murmelte Anna. "Ich würde ja einfach einen Lippenrötungszauber verwenden, aber wenn du meinst..."

"Wie geht der?", fragte Harry neugierig. Anna verdrehte die Augen. "Rufus."

"Oh", murmelte Harry ein wenig belämmert. "Ja, gute Idee. Mache ich das nächste Mal."

"Also, soll ich sie jetzt reinlassen, oder nicht?"

"Ja, meinetwegen."

"Willst du die Augenbinde nicht anziehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö. Die kann ich auch anlügen, wenn ich ihr in die Augen gucke."

Sekunden später trippelte Rita Kimmkorn auf 10-Zentimeter-Highheels herein, auf denen sie kaum laufen konnte. Sie trug überwiegend ein schrilles Pink, das sie wie eine riesige Plastikerdbeere wirken ließ. "Harry!", schrillte sie. "Harry, mein Junge- ich würde dich gerne interviewen!"

"Wenn Sie wollen", sagte Harry gelangweilt. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl und ließ sich direkt neben seinem Bett nieder. Dann packte sie ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder aus und setzte sie auf ein Pergament.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut soweit."

"Okay..." Sie beugte sich vor und spitzte die Lippen. "Warum genau, Harry, hast du die Beruhigungstränke genommen? Von meinen Quellen habe ich nichts genaues erfahren..." Sie zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na ja, ich hatte ziemliche Angst wegen des Turniers", sagte Harry zögerlich und senkte den Blick. "Weil ich ja nicht teilnehmen wollte, aber nachdem mein Name irgendwie in den Feuerkelch geraten ist... Und dann habe ich mich auch noch mit meinen Freunden gestritten- mir ging es wirklich schlecht."

"Ah ja", sagte Rita Kimmkorn und die Feder tänzelte heftig über das Papier. "Und wie lange machst du das schon so?"

"Na ja... Seit kurz vor der zweiten Aufgabe", erwiderte Harry verlegen.

"So... Mal was anderes: Wie findest du es, dass-", sie blickte kurz in ihre Unterlagen, "- dass Mr. Diggory nicht nur Miss Chang, sondern auch Miss Delacour vom Grund des Sees gerettet hat?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Findest du nicht, dass dieser Mut eher eine Eigenschaft ist, die zum Hause Gryffindor passt?" Kimmkorn beugte sich vor und ihre Augen leuchteten gierig.

"Nein", sagte Harry. Er wusste nicht, was ihn im Griff hatte, er wusste nur, dass er die Worte aussprach, ohne zu wissen, woher sie kamen, aber wohl wissend, dass sie ihm Ärger einbringen würden. "Ich finde, dass es dumm war. Wir haben doch alle gewusst, dass das Lied nicht ernst zu nehmen ist- ich nehme an, Cedric wusste es auch. Er hat es vermutlich nur getan, um sich selber ein wenig besser dastehen zu lassen. Schließlich habe ich ihn überholt." Ein spöttisches Lächeln tänzelte um Harrys Lippen.

"Aha", sagte Kimmkorn aufgeregt. "Wie beurteilst du die Tatsache, dass du mit gewissem Vorsprung vor den anderen Champions führst, obwohl sie wesentlich klüger, erfahrener und gewandter sind?"

"Die dümmsten Bauern ernten die größten Kartoffeln", sagte Harry trocken.

Kimmkorn räusperte sich. "Bitte?"

"Vergessen Sie's. Ich hab Glück gehabt, sonst nichts." /Oh nein, Glück war es nicht, es war Unglück, es war Folter, es war Leiden, es war Qual, wenn ich kein Champion wäre- ja, dann wäre das Leben einfacher... Und es wäre nicht so verdammt noch mal auf dem Nullpunkt, wenn nicht noch tiefer.../ Harry lächelte ein wenig gezwungen.

"Ah ja", nickte Kimmkorn. "Hm... Wie sieht es bei dir in der Liebe aus, Harry?" Sie klimperte aufreizend mit ihren langen, falschen Wimpern.

"Da gibt es nichts zu sehen", sagte Harry scharf und er wirkte so zornig, dass Kimmkorn lieber nicht weiterfragte, sondern sich verlegen räusperte.

"Ähm, ja... Und in der Schule?"

"Im Brauen von Beruhigungstränken bin ich erstaunlich gut", sagte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Kimmkorn wurde noch ein wenig verlegener. "Na, na, mein lieber Junge, wir wollen doch nicht zynisch werden..."

"Es würde mich ernsthaft überraschen, wenn Sie eine auch nur annähernde Ahnung davon hätten, was Zynismus ist", sagte Harry trocken.

Verlegen rutschte Rita auf ihrem Stuhl herum, eine Strähne löste sich aus ihrer perfekten Frisur. Sie war es vermutlich nicht gewöhnt, mit so scharfen Kommentaren abgefertigt zu werden. "Hättest... hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich ein Foto von dir machen würde?" Mit einem Aufblitzen ihres alten, selbstsicheren Lächelns schwenkte sie eine Kamera.

"Ja, absolut", sagte Harry ruhig. "Ich verbiete es Ihnen."

"Sie können gehen", mischte Anna sich ein. Wie eine steinerne Statue stand sie hinter Harry. "Mr. Potter muss sich noch schonen, er sollte sich nicht überbeanspruchen."

"Na ja- dann. Tschüss, Harry." Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr zu antworten, als sie wie eine übergroße Libelle aus dem Krankensaal düste.

"Hat's Spaß gemacht?", erkundigte Anna sich trocken.

"Ja, aber ich werde dafür bezahlen, ich weiß es... Sie wird sich rächen..."

"Ach, solche Zeitungsleute solltest du nie so ernst nehmen!", sagte Anna mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Harry trank ein Glas Wasser. Als er es mit einem leisen Klirren zurückstellte, räusperte Anna sich nervös. "Harry... nun ja, ich habe mir überlegt, wie... wie es weitergehen soll."

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, doch unter der Decke krallten sich seine Hände fest ineinander.

"Ich..." Anna strich sich eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr. "Emma Miller, eine Bekannte meiner Schwester, eine Muggel, hat eine leerstehende Wohnung in London, die ihrem verstorbenen Sohn gehört hat. Na ja, sie ist klein, aber unauffällig. Ich dachte, du könntest dich vielleicht dort verstecken, wenn du aus Hogwarts fliehst... Dort werden sie dich nicht suchen..."

"Wann muss ich von Hogwarts weg?", unterbrach Harry sie ruppig.

Anna runzelte die Stirn. "Mitte bis Ende Juni..."

"Das hast du schon gesagt! Würde es... am... am 23. Juni gehen?"

"Das ist der Tag vor der dritten Aufgabe!"

"Du hast es erfasst", sagte Harry trocken.

"Das... das... Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute..."

"Ich... Ich will es wie eine Flucht aussehen lassen, weißt du? Als ob ich Panik gekriegt hätte oder so..."

"Wie du meinst", sagte Anna sanft. "Ich werde mit Emma reden. Schlaf jetzt noch ein wenig." Harry nickte. Anna strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und Harry ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, während er die Augen schloss. Sanft wie ein Schmetterling berührte der Schlaf ihn, betäubte ihn ganz langsam mit süßem Gift...

xXx

"Anna?" Katie steckte den Kopf in Annas Büro. "Wie geht es Harry?"

Anna bedeutete ihr, die Tür zu schließen und Katie trat ein. "Harry geht es soweit gut... Also, körperlich, meine ich... Aber dass seine Freunde ihn jetzt nicht mehr mögen, macht ihm schwer zu schaffen, glaube ich..."

"Aber er hat doch jetzt uns!", sagte Katie.

Anna seufzte. "Natürlich hat er uns... Aber weißt du, er kennt uns ja kaum, ich meine- er vertraut uns und braucht uns, weil wir die einzigen sind, die es wissen, und weil wir ihm helfen... Aber vielleicht sind wir schon seine Freunde, ja. Die einzigen, die er hat."

"Seine alten Freunde sind so unfair!", regte Katie sich auf. "Einfach so haben sie ihn sitzen gelassen!"

"Sie wissen es nicht", erinnerte Anna sie scharf.

"Ja, schon, aber trotzdem! Ich meine, sie müssen doch sehen, dass es Harry nicht gut geht! Sie könnten etwas rücksichtsvoller sein..."

"Sie wollen nur den Grund wissen, aber Harry sagt es ihnen ja nicht", erwiderte Anna.

"Du tust gerade so, als ob Harry an allem Schuld wäre!", rief Katie wütend. "Du hast überhaupt kein Mitleid!"

"Er hat nicht Schuld, er ist die Ursache, das ist ein Unterschied..."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Katie zündete sich mit wütenden Bewegungen eine Zigarette an.

"Ich glaube übrigens, dass sein Vergewaltiger-" Katie zuckte zusammen. "- graue Augen hat."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Katie verdutzt.

"Immer, wenn Harry aufwacht, und mir in die Augen sieht, fängt er an, zu weinen... Und ich habe graue Augen..."

"Hm, stimmt", stimmte Katie zu. "Das ist möglich, das ist eine Spur..."

"Wen kennst du denn, der graue Augen hat?"

Katie überlegte eine Weile. "Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich.

xXx

A/N: Reviews, pretty please?


	7. Wenn die Normalität wehtut

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Für dieses Chappie Mooni knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an zissy und Reinadoreen (Hmh, ob Ron und Hermine echte oder falsche Freunde sind, wird sich im Verlauf der Story zeigen)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xXx

"Malfoy?", wiederholte Anna nachdenklich. "Malfoy... Hm, traust du ihm das zu?"

"Ja", erwiderte Katie ohne zu zögern. "Er ist der größte Arsch, der hier in Hogwarts rumrennt, und er ist so gemein und fies und böse, und er hasst Harry wie die Pest."

"Aber er hat Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht", widersprach Anna.

"Ja, er wird es wohl gemacht haben, damit man ihn nicht wegen verweigerter Hilfestellung oder so anklagt, er hat es bestimmt nicht aus Nächstenliebe getan!"

"Ja", murmelte Anna nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Anna, er muss es sein!", sagte Katie eindringlich. "Oder fällt dir sonst noch jemand ein?"

"Na ja, ein paar Hufflepuffs", überlegte Anna. "Und ein oder zwei Gryffindors."

"Hufflepuffs!", schnaubte Katie. "Ich bitte dich!"

"Okay, hast ja Recht", sagte Anna und erlaubte sich ein winziges Grinsen.

"Also, Malfoy. Den kaufen wir uns!", rief Katie kämpferisch und schwang die Faust.

Anna sah sie durchdringend an. "Dummes Mädchen", sagte sie dann nur. "Dummes, dummes, dummes Mädchen."

"Wieso?", fragte Katie. "Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

"Erst mal wissen wir nicht, ob er es wirklich war-"

"Er hat es trotzdem verdient!"

Anna ignorierte Katies Einwurf. "- und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Harry das wollen würde."

Katie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber... aber er muss ihn doch hassen!"

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Anna. "Er hat einfach nur wahnsinnige Angst, weißt du? Er ist halb verrückt vor Angst, und wenn wir es tun würden- ich glaube, er würde durchdrehen. Er will nicht, dass es irgendjemand herausfindet, weißt du? Und er wird dahinterkommen, dass wir es waren, und dann wird er auch wissen, warum, er ist ja nicht blöd. Nein, nein, das geht nicht."

Katie biss sich wütend auf die Lippen, dann schob sie ihren Stuhl heftig zurück und rauschte aus dem Krankenflügel. "Gryffindors...", seufzte Anna.

xXx

Es war furchtbar, aber Harry war es ja schon fast gewohnt, von Blicken zerschnitten zu werden, kaum unterdrücktes Flüstern und Tuscheln zu hören, leise gezischelte Schimpfworte zu vernehmen- es war nicht so, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, aber er hatte seine ausdruckslose Miene inzwischen recht gut drauf.

Harry setzte sich ganz ans Ende des Tisches, um mit niemandem sprechen zu müssen und nippte ein wenig Tee und aß einen trockenen Toast. Er warf einen Blick in seinen Stundenplan und stellte nicht gerade mit Begeisterung fest, dass er schon wieder Zaubertränke hatte.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wobei sich alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Halle zu ihm umdrehten und ihm nachsahen. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewohnt wäre. Die Kerker waren wie üblich dunkel und feucht und so setzte er sich auf seinen Umhang und kramte sein Zaubertrankbuch heraus, um noch ein paar Infos über den Schönheitstrank herauszusuchen, den sie heute vermutlich brauen würden.

Er war vom Schema her dem Anti-Kopfschmerztrank gar nicht unähnlich und viele Abläufe und Rhythmen waren dieselben. Snape schien noch schlechter gelaunt als üblich, als er heranrauschte, die Tür aufriss und "Rein!", fauchte. Harry setzte sich in die erste Reihe, neben Malfoy. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich neben einen Gryffindor zu setzen, und auf die anderen Slytherins konnte er dankend verzichten.

Malfoy lächelte ihn spöttisch an. "Sind dir deine Gryffindors nicht mehr gut genug?"

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Aber ich wette, du bist immer noch besser drauf als die."

Malfoy schien ehrlich amüsiert. "Soso."

"Ruhe!", schnappte Snape. "Mr. Potter?"

"Professor?", fragte Harry ruhig.

"Ich will wissen, was es mit letzter Stunde auf sich hatte!" Es war sehr still, es schien, als hielten alle die Luft an.

"Letzte Stunde war Frühstück", erwiderte Harry. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch.

"Letzte Unterrichtsstunde!", blaffte Snape.

"Ach das..." Harry lächelte kurz. "Lesen Sie keine Zeitung?"

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde mich mit dem Unsinn, der da drin steht, zufriedengeben?"

"Fragen Sie doch Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry ruhig. "Ich bin sicher, die kann es Ihnen in allen Details erklären."

Snape schnaubte sehr laut. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig zur Tafel um und schmierte "Schönheitstränke" an die Tafel. "Das Rezept", blaffte er Harry an und drückte ihm die Kreide in die Hand. Harry kritzelte das hin, an was er sich erinnern konnte, was zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu viel war.

"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", blaffte Snape. "Falsch, falsch, falsch!" Wütend strich er verschiedene Zutaten durch. "Fehlt, fehlt! Und noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug! Und wieder zehn für die Schrift, das ist ja eine grausige Sauklaue! Fangen Sie an zu brauen!"

Hastig kramten alle die notwendigen Zutaten hervor, niemand hatte Lust, sich mit einem schlechtgelaunten Snape konfrontiert zu sehen. Dennoch bekamen die Gryffindors noch mal hundert Punkte abgezogen, wegen "unverschämter Unfähigkeit und unglaublicher Ignoranz", aber Snape schien auch mit den Slytherins nicht besonders zufrieden zu sein. Einzig Malfoy gab er fünf Punkte, aber übermäßig begeistert schien er nicht. Harry fragte sich, was ihm für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein könnte.

FLASHBACK

"Severus... Du musst zurückkehren... Der Lord hat wieder einen Körper..." Eine zischelnde, dünne Stimme.

"Niemals!", zischte Severus. "Du weißt das, Ratte!"

Die Gestalt in dem dunklen Umhang schrumpfte unter dem Blick Severus' zusammen. "Er wird dich töten..."

"Mehrere Eisen im Feuer, was?", war die wütende Antwort. "Denkst wohl, kannst dich bei mir einschleimen?"

"Nein!", fiepte die Gestalt in dem Umhang erschrocken. "Nein, ich... Der Lord rast, Severus!"

"Soll er doch!", schnaubte Severus. "Ich bin jetzt auf Dumbledores Seite!"

Die Gestalt richtete sich ganz langsam auf. Graue Augen funkelten spöttisch und boshaft. "Wie du meinst, Severus..."

"Geh!", befahl Severus. "Geh!" Wie ein Schatten huschte die Gestalt aus dem Raum und er schlug stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht. Was hatte er getan?

FLASHBACK ENDE

Harry hatte Angst, wahnsinnige, panische Angst. Seine Augen waren so weit geöffnet, dass man das Weiße sah. "Nicht", hauchte er entsetzt.

"Harry", sagte Cedric. "Ich..." Leere, graue, lustvolle Augen...

"Nein!" Harry wich zurück und hielt die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Ich will dir nichts tun", sagte Cedric und hob beruhigend die Hände, doch Harry duckte sich nur noch tiefer. Ein schwerer Körper auf seinem...

"Es war ein Fehler, Harry, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen... Ich wollte es nicht-" Eine Hand, die auf ihn zuraste...

"Ich glaube dir nicht!", schrie Harry. "Du lügst! Du lügst!"

"Harry, ich... Ich liebe dich doch... Du bist das schönste Wesen auf Erden..." Du bist wunderschön...

Harry schüttelte panisch den Kopf, eine Faust vor den Mund gepresst, wich er langsam zurück. "Harry, hör mir zu..." Keuchender Atem an seinem Ohr...

"Nein", nuschelte Harry. "Nein, ich will nicht, nein..."

"Sei nicht albern, ich tu dir doch nichts!" Cedric klang ein wenig gereizt. Hände, die ihn gegen den Beckenrand pressten... "Harry, bitte..."

Harry wollte schreien, er wollte so laut schreien, dass seine Lungen platzten, dass seine Kehle schmerzte, dass seine Lippen aufplatzten, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug. Er wimmerte leise. "Cedric..."

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, näherte sich Cedrics Hand Harrys Wange. Ein warmer, feuchter Mund auf seiner Haut... Harry konnte die Hand nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren, er konnte sich nicht rühren, er war wie erstarrt. Unendlich zärtlich berührte die Hand seine Wange und dies riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung.

Er schrie auf, aber es war mehr ein panisches Gurgeln, das unartikuliert aus seiner Kehle drang, schlug die Hand weg, drehte sich um und floh. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, und einige Sekunden meinte er, schwere Schritte hinter sich zu hören, doch dann war da nur noch Stille, die in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Harry wusste nicht, wohin er lief, er wusste nur noch, dass er plötzlich auf Annas Schoß saß, sie ihn in den Armen hin- und herwiegte wie ein kleines Kind und er ihren herben, rauchigen Duft einatmete. "Pscht", flüsterte sie. "Alles wird gut, Harry, alles wird gut..." Harry schluchzte trocken auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Immer noch wiegte sie ihn hin und her... Müde... warm... schwarz...

Ächzend schüttelte Anna ihre Arme aus, nachdem sie Harry auf einem Bett abgelegt hatte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, dass er Malfoy oder Wem-auch-immer begegnet war und der nicht unbedingt freundlich reagiert hatte... Sie seufzte. Zum Glück war heute Sonntag, da würde es nicht auffallen, wenn Harry aus dem Krankenflügel anstatt aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kam.

Hochmotiviert schlenderte Ludo Bagman zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. "Champions!", rief er. "Wo sind meine Champions?"

In diesem Moment kam Harry sehr blass und müde aussehend durch die Tür und steuerte gleich auf Bagman zu. "Hierher!" Er winkte Cedric, Krum und Fleur zu, die sich zu ihm stellten. "Also", sagte er in verschwörerischem Tonfall. "Heute, gleich nach dem Mittagessen, ist ein Treffen von uns fünfen auf dem Quidditchfeld, okay? Es geht um die dritte Aufgabe." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, der mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen: "Ich hab noch was vergessen" herauspresste und wieder aus der Halle stürmte.

Bagman zuckte etwas irritiert mit den Schultern, steuerte dann aber auf Dumbledore zu und begann ein Gespräch mit ihm.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte, auf der Suche nach dem Raum, in dem er seine Tränke gebraut hatte. Endlich- da war er! Harry riss die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie fast aus den Angeln flog und er nach vorne in den Raum stolperte und auf die Knie fiel. Hastig raffte er sich wieder auf und riss die Schranktüren auf, durchwühlte fieberhaft Schubladen, kramte in dunklen Ecken, bis er endlich ein kleines Fläschchen fand. Es war fast schwarz und schien dunkel zu leuchten.

Mit zitternden Fingern schraubte Harry den Deckel auf und trank in großen Schlucken. Es schmeckte bitter und scharf, ein wenig nach Essiggurken, und Pfeffer. Harry musste husten und das Fläschchen fiel ihm aus der Hand, zerbrach auf dem Boden. Die letzten Tropfen des Anti-Angst-Tranks verliefen sich auf dem Boden.

Harry atmete ein, aus. Er spürte- nichts. Ob der Trank gewirkt hatte? Ängstlich starrte er auf die Scherben. Einen zweiten durfte er nicht nehmen, das wusste er, daran könnte er innerhalb weniger Stunden sterben. Harry reinigte den Boden, allerdings nicht ohne noch ein paar Fläschchen davon und noch einige andere Tränke in seinen Taschen zu verstauen. Er musste sie woandershin bringen, wenn das hier jemand fand... Harry zerschlug die Fläschchen, die nicht mehr in seine Taschen passten und schüttete sie über die Vorhänge, die knisterten und ächzten, als würden sie brennen. Anschließend verbrannte er die Vorhänge und kehrte die Asche unter den Schrank.

Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass das Essen schon seit einer halben Stunde vorbei war. Das würde Ärger geben. Harry verriegelte die Tür und rannte durch einige Geheimgänge zum Quidditchfeld. Die anderen waren schon da und standen- in einem Irrgarten?! Der war zwar gerade mal kniehoch, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Irrgarten, und zwar ein gewaltiger.

Harry sprang und kletterte über die Hecken und kam keuchend bei Bagman und den Champions an. "Harry, was hast du denn noch gemacht?", fragte Bagman ernst, ernster als gewöhnlich. Alle sahen ihn an- auch Cedric sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry wartete eine Sekunde auf die furchtbare Angst, auf die Panik, auf die fast körperliche Übelkeit, doch da war- nichts. Der Trank wirkte. Harry hätte am liebsten vor Erleichterung geweint. Er wusste, dass er es ohne den Trank nicht überlebt hätte- unbewusst rieb er sich die Stelle, an der Cedrics Hand ihn gestern berührt hatte.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass alle immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten schienen. "Nichts", sagte er deshalb.

Bagman zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Tut mir Leid, Harry, das kann ich dir nicht glauben. Bitte komm nachher mit zu Professor Dumbledore.

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Er wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte. Wenn sie die Fläschchen entdeckten... Was hätte Katie an seiner Stelle getan? Sie hätte Bagman ins Gesicht geschleudert, dass sie das sicherlich nicht tun würde und dann eine Ohnmacht vorgetäuscht, um in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Harry erwog diese Möglichkeit für einen Moment, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Anna hätte versucht, die Fläschchen unauffällig loszuwerden, und das würde er jetzt tun.

"Also", sagte Bagman und klatschte in die Hände. "Ich war gerade dabei, es zu erklären: Hier wird die dritte Aufgabe stattfinden. Wer kann sich denken, was das ist?"

"Ein Irrgarten, also ehrlich", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. "Halten Sie uns für blöd?"

Bagman starrte ihn böse an, dann redete er hastig weiter. "Diese noch recht kümmerlichen Hecken werden noch um einiges wachsen, vermutlich bis auf zehn Meter. Ihr werdet hineingeschickt werden, und im Irrgarten müsst ihr gegen verschiedene Monster kämpfen, aber es warten nicht nur physische oder magische Herausforderungen auf euch." Er beugte sich vor und senkte dramatisch die Stimme. "An euren Geist werden auch Anforderungen gestellt werden, ihr werdet euch vielleicht eurer größten Angst stellen müssen..." Er legte eine Kunstpause ein, in der bloß Krum die Augenbrauen hochzog, die anderen nicht mal reagierten. "Und wenn ihr all dies überstanden habt, müsst ihr den goldenen Pokal finden. Den goldenen Pokal, versteht ihr?"

"Wir sind nicht stupides", sagte Fleur missmutig. "Der goldene Pokal, oui."

"Es wird nicht einfach", sagte Bagman warnend.

"Ik glaube, dass alle hier sik das denke könne", schnarrte Krum missbilligend.

"Okay, laufen wir noch ein wenig herum", schlug Bagman vor und kletterte über die nächste Hecke. Die anderen taten es ihm nach, Harry als letzter. Er tat so, als stolpere er und ließ sich nach vorne fallen. Hastig raffte er einige Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und schob sie ins Gebüsch.

"Bist du okay, 'Arry?", fragte Fleur. Harry nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. Cedric streckte die Hand aus, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Harry ignorierte sie. "Was 'ast du denn gemakt, dass du so dumm gefallen biist?", erkundigte Fleur sich und sprang elegant über die nächste Hecke.

"Nichts", sagte Harry. "Bin bloß gestolpert."

"Der Irrgarten ist riesig", sagte Bagman in diesem Moment stolz und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung zum Horizont. Alle Blicke folgten seiner Hand und Harry ließ ein paar Fläschchen fallen und kickte sie weg.

"Nun, hier wären wir", stellte Bagman fest und trat wieder aus dem Irrgarten. Harry blickte sich panisch um, er hatte immer noch ein paar Tränke in seiner Tasche. Hätte er sie doch bloß nicht mitgenommen! Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät...

"Also, Harry, komm mit", befahl Bagman und marschierte herrisch zum Schloss voraus. Harry hastete hinter ihm her und zerdrückte einige Fläschchen in seiner Tasche, doch wohin mit den Scherben und der Flüssigkeit? "Du wartest hier", ordnete Bagman an. "Ich gehe vor." Er nannte das Passwort und stieg die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro herauf. Kaum war er außer Sicht, rannte Harry zum nächsten Fenster, riss es auf und schmiss alle Überreste der Zaubertränke hinaus.

Nur Sekunden später kam Bagman die Treppe hinunter und teilte Harry mit, dass er auch mit hochkommen sollte. "Hallo, Harry", grüßte Dumbledore ernst. "Leider kann ich dir nicht anbieten, dich zu setzen, sondern ich muss dich erst durchsuchen. Bleib doch bitte stehen." Harry nickte und Dumbledore fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab vor Harrys Körper auf und ab.

"Da ist nichts", sagte er schließlich.

"Was haben Sie erwartet?", fragte Harry trocken. "Dass ich Zaubertränke kiloweise mit mir herumschleppe? Ich bin nicht blöd, Professor."

Dumbledore schien ein wenig verärgert. "Du weißt, dass ich über dein... Problem informiert bin und dich deshalb durchsuchen musste. Also, weshalb bist du zu spät gekommen?"

"Mir war schlecht", sagte Harry ruhig.

"Fawkes!", rief Dumbledore und Fawkes schwebte auf seine Schulter. "Fawkes, hat Harry gelogen?" Fawkes stieß einen trillernden Ton aus und segelte zu Harry hinüber, sich an seine Wange schmiegend. Harry kraulte ihn im Nacken. Er hatte nicht gelogen, nein, ihm war wirklich schlecht gewesen.

"Hast du Zaubertränke genommen?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

Harry konnte nicht lügen. /Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, dachte er und sagte unverblümt: "Ja, habe ich."

"Wann?", rief Dumbeldore scharf. "Welche? Wo?"

"Gestern", sagte Harry mit äußerster Gelassenheit. "Mir war übel und Madam Pomfrey hat mir welche gegeben."

Dumbledore schnaufte gereizt. "Du kannst gehen."

Harry nickte, verließ das Büro und machte sich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

"Hallo, Harry", begrüße Dean ihn. "Und wie war's? Was ist die dritte Aufgabe?"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Harry uns das sagen sollte", sagte Hermine scharf. "Das Ministerium hat mit Sicherheit etwas dagegen."

"Wieso?", fragte Harry fröhlich. "Verratet ihr mich?"

Hermine stand wortlos auf und verließ den Raum mit raschen Schritten. Harry seufzte und ließ sich zurücksinken. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", murmelte er.

"Ach, die kriegt sich wieder ein", sagte Dean aufmunternd und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Lass mich los!", fauchte Harry und stürmte ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett warf und die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck zuzog. Heute war schon der 3. Juni, er würde nicht mehr lange bleiben können... Noch zwanzig Tage, zwanzig Tage in Hogwarts, zwanzig beschützte Tage, zwanzig Tage mit Cedric... Harry seufzte und starrte in seinen Baldachin. Er wollte nicht weg... Er wollte, dass dieser Moment sich zur Ewigkeit dehnte und er einfach nur daliegen konnte und sich sicher fühlen konnte, er wollte nicht in die Wohnung, die Anna ihm vorgeschlagen konnte, er wollte nicht weg aus Hogwarts. Und alles nur wegen der Kinder... Harry seufzte erneut und wälzte sich auf die Seite. Instinktiv presste er eine Hand gegen seinen Bauch, der sich ganz normal anfühlte. Er wusste, dass er das bald nicht mehr tun würde, bald würde-

Nein! Harry warf sich herum und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht, nicht... Harry beugte sich über den Bettrand und übergab sich. Anschließend, nachdem er alles wieder gesäubert hatte, rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und weinte. Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen und durchweichten seinen Pyjama. Ganz plötzlich erinnerte Harry sich- den Pyjama hatte Hagrid ihm geschenkt, als er mit ihm in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Es war ein magischer, der mit einem mitwuchs und immer passte. Er war ganz flauschig und an den Ellbogen ziemlich abgewetzt. Harry schniefte in seinen Ärmel, nur um gleich wieder loszuschluchzen. Er wollte wieder klein sein, er wollte wieder an Hagrids Hand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und staunend durch die Winkelgasse spazieren, voller freudiger Erwartung auf Hogwarts-

Harry fuhr hoch. Die Kinder! Sie... sie würden magisch werden! Sie würden nach Hogwarts gehen! Natürlich war es ihm eigentlich klar gewesen, aber die Erkenntnis, was das bedeutete, traf ihn in dem Moment so unvermittelt, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Nicht lange jedoch, als er wieder aufwachte, war der Schlafsaal immer noch leer und still. Sie würden nach Hogwarts gehen... Sie würden all das sehen, miterleben, sie wären Voldemort ausgesetzt... Ein plötzlicher Beschützerinstinkt durchfuhr Harry, den er im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder abschüttelte. Er würde die Kinder doch weggeben, sollten die Adoptiveltern doch gucken, wie sie damit klarkamen. Voldemort konnte immer überall auftauchen, er war nicht tot... Er konnte die Kinder angreifen- nein!

Nein! Nicht darüber nachdenken! Er würde es schon nicht tun, er wusste ja nicht, dass es seine Kinder waren. Aber... aber wenn er erstarkte- nein! Harry hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er interessierte sich nicht im geringsten für die Kinder, er würde sie zur Welt bringen, sie zur Adoption freigeben und das war's. Sie waren ihm total egal, er konnte sie ja gar nicht lieben, es waren Cedrics Kinder... Ja, so war es. Er konnte ja nicht etwas lieben, das er nicht wollte...

Harry zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, als die anderen Jungen in den Schlafsaal kamen, um seine Schluchzer zu ersticken.

xXx

Am nächsten Abend fing Katie ihn auf dem Gang ab, als er gerade zum Abendessen gehen wollte. "Hi, Harry", sagte sie vorsichtig. "Anna will dich sehen-"

"Ich komm ja schon", sagte Harry ärgerlich und folgte ihr zum Krankenflügel.

"Du- wie geht es dir?", fragte Katie vorsichtig.

"Bestens", erwiderte Harry bissig.

Das schien Katie in Rage zu bringen. "Mein Gott, Harry, ich WEISS, dass es dir nicht gut geht, aber du könntest mir wenigstens sagen, wie du dich FÜHLST."

"Ich fühle mich mies", sagte Harry leise. "Ich... ich muss mit Anna reden."

"Mit Anna?", fragte Katie beleidigt. "Wie du meinst."

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel und schob Harry hinein. "Anna!", rief sie, Sekunden später tauchte diese auf. "Ja?"

"Harry will mit dir reden", teilte Katie kühl mit. "Ich geh dann mal."

"Nein- Katie!", rief Harry und hielt sie an der Hand fest. "Katie... Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!"

Katie seufzte und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. "Meinetwegen."

"Also?", fragte Anna und setzte sich ebenfalls. Harry ließ sich auf seinem Stammbett nieder.

"Ich..." Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich habe nachgedacht... Die Kinder, sie werden auch nach Hogwarts gehen, nicht wahr?" Harry schluckte nervös und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Ja", sagte Anna ruhig. "Das werden sie."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll... Ich kann sie doch nicht in ein fremdes Land geben... Außerdem will ich irgendwie auch, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen."

"Bist du ganz sicher, dass du sie zur Adoption freigeben willst?", fragte Anna scharf.

Harry zögerte einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann nickte er heftig. "Sie sind mir total egal- ich... ich hasse sie! Ich will sie nicht!"

Anna starrte ihn durchdringend an. Ihre Augen waren wie die Cedrics... Harry brach in Tränen aus. Augenblicklich war Katie bei ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu. Über Harrys Schulter warf sie Anna einen Blick zu, der "Du hast Recht" sagen sollte. Als Harry sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, legte sie ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite und kniete sich neben dem Bett nieder. "Harry?"

"Ja?", schniefte Harry.

"Du... Wir... Willst du uns nicht sagen, wer... wer... es war?"

"Katie!", rief Anna erschrocken aus.

Nur Sekunden später begann Harry wieder loszuschluchzen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. "Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich..." Katie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch Harry rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schob sie weg.

Anna warf Katie einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich neben Harry niederließ und die Arme um ihn schlang. Harry löste sich aus seiner verkrampften Haltung und ließ sich von ihr umarmen. "Harry, du brauchst es uns nicht zu sagen", flüsterte Anna sanft und strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. "Du brauchst es uns nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir würden dich nie dazu zwingen. Du bist doch unser kleiner Schatz."

Harry schluchzte plötzlich noch heftiger auf. "Ich bin nicht klein!", schrie er wütend. Seine Stimme war heiser vom Weinen. Er schubste Anna von sich weg. "Ich bin nicht euer Schatz! Ich bin NICHT KLEIN!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, dann brach er wieder weinend auf dem Bett zusammen.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß Katie hervor und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. "Harry..." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

"Harry", sagte Anna scharf. "Hör auf zu weinen- sofort!"

Harrys Schluchzen brach abrupt ab und er starrte sie beide aus weit aufgerissenen, verquollenen Augen an. Sein Atem ging schwer und abgehackt, seine Schultern zitterten. In diesem Moment wurde Katie klar, wie unglaublich schwach und verletzlich und gleichzeitig stark und zäh Harry war. Er würde nie aufgeben, das wusste sie. Nie.

"Reiß dich zusammen", fuhr Anna fort. "Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!"

Katie starrte Anna ungläubig an. Was zur Hölle tat sie da?!

Harry schniefte leise, ließ sich von Anna ein Taschentuch reichen und trocknete sein Gesicht damit ab. Dann nahm er sich ein frisches und vergrub sein Gesicht eine Weile darin. Als er wieder aufschaute und sich mit den Händen gedankenverloren die Haare aus der Stirn schob, schaffte er es sogar, ein müdes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte er.

"Schon okay", sagte Anna mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Am besten schläfst du jetzt erst mal ein wenig."

Harry nickte und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen in das Kissen sinken. Katie packte Anna grob am Arm und zerrte sie in das Büro. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", zischte sie Anna an.

Anna verschränkte die Arme. "Was meinst du?"

"Harry so scharf anzufahren!", fauchte Katie. "Mein Gott, du hättest ihn TRÖSTEN sollen, nicht fertigmachen!"

"Ich hab ihn nicht fertiggemacht", sagte Anna ruhig. In diesem Moment hasste Katie sie für ihre Ruhe. "Manche Leute brauchen eine Ohrfeige, bevor sie zur Vernunft kommen."

"Vernünftig nennst du das, ja?", schrie Katie. "Sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Er liegt mit Heulkrämpfen auf dem Bett, und dann kommst du an und anstatt ihn zu trösten, schreist du ihn an!"

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, er hätte sich von mir trösten lassen?", fragte Anna mit derselben unerschütterlichen Ruhe. Katie wollte schreien- das Anna aber auch immer Recht haben musste! Sie schien keinerlei Schwachpunkte zu haben... Sie seufzte und zwirbelte an ihren Haaren.

"Vermutlich nicht", gab sie schließlich zu. "Aber er ist sehr verschreckt, glaube ich. Er wird noch so kalt wie du, wenn du so weitermachst."

"Was wäre denn so falsch daran?", fragte Anna gelassen. "Du siehst doch, wie weit ich es gebracht habe."

Katie schloss die Augen. "Ich hasse dich", stieß sie hervor.

"Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Anna und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. "Du hasst bloß meine Art."

"Wieso kannst du dich nicht ändern?", murmelte Katie geschlagen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

"Menschen sind, wie sie sind", fertigte Anna sie mit einem laschen Spruch ab. "Aber glaub mir, ich bin nicht so böse, wie ich aussehe."

Katie schnaubte. "Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit Harry?", wechselte sie das Thema. "Wie soll es weitergehen?"

"Es sind ja bloß noch ein paar Tage", sagte Anna. "Dann kommt er in die Wohnung des verstorbenen Sohns einer Bekannten meiner Schwester, in London, und ich werde bei ihm bleiben, bis die Kinder da sind."

"Und was ist so lange mit deinem Job?", fragte Katie verdutzt.

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meine arme Schwester wird nach den Sommerferien wohl so krank sein, dass ich sie pflegen muss", sagte sie. "Da kann ich hier natürlich nicht arbeiten."

"Und... ähm, wie soll Harry sich versorgen? Ich meine, er kann ja nicht aus der Wohnung oder so..."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Anna. "Ich hab alles schon geplant, ich bin ja nicht blöd."

"Man wird ja wohl gerade mal noch nachfragen dürfen!", fauchte Katie gereizt.

"Müsst ihr euch eigentlich immer streiten?", fragte da eine müde Stimme, die schwer im Raum hing.

Katie und Anna fuhren herum. Harry lehnte blass im Türrahmen, eine Hand vor seinen Bauch gepresst. "Harry, was- du solltest doch schlafen!", rief Anna besorgt.

"Bei eurem Gekeife kann man ja nicht schlafen", sagte Harry. Anna seufzte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, dann nahm sie Harry am Arm und führte ihn zum Bett zurück. "Harry wie fühlst du dich- körperlich?", fragte sie ernst.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut soweit."

"Gut", sagte Anna und drückte ihn in die Kissen. "Dann werde ich dich noch mal untersuchen müssen."

"Was?!", schrie Harry mit kaum unterdrückter Panik auf.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders", murmelte Anna bedrückt und senkte den Kopf. Katie nahm Harrys Hand und umklammerte sie.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte sie. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

"Ich hab aber Angst", flüsterte Harry und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Es tut nicht weh", sagte Anna.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. "Anna, mach, dass es weggeht. Anna, mach, dass es nicht da ist." Harry wollte wieder ein kleines Kind sein, er wollte, dass Anna ein übermenschliches Wesen war, das ihn befreien und ihm helfen konnte.

Anna strich sanft über seine Wange. "Das kann ich nicht, Harry", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange. "Harry, es tut mir so Leid."

Harry umklammerte Annas Hand. "Anna, ich will nicht", flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß", wisperte sie. "Ich weiß." Sie drückte seine Hand sanft. "Bald hast du's rum. Jetzt sei vernünftig, lass mich dich untersuchen."

Harry nickte, während Tränen seine Wangen benetzten. Er drehte das Gesicht weg von Anna, vergrub es in Katies Händen. "Harry, ich bin da." Katie kniete neben ihm und flüsterte sinnlose, beruhigende Worte, während Anna die Fensterläden zuklappte und sie ebenso wie alle Türen magisch verschloss.

Es war ziemlich dunkel, alle Gesichter waren in Schatten getaucht. Anna hauchte den Zauber so leise, dass man es fast nicht hörte, und Harry verspannte sich augenblicklich. Nicht hinsehen. Nicht.

Katie wurde übel, als sie Harrys angeschwollenen Bauch sah. "Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie. "Anna, ich muss kotzen. Anna, mir ist so schlecht."

Anna warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Katie saß zitternd und schweratmend neben dem Bett und ihre Blicke klebten wie hypnotisiert auf Harry. "Sieh nicht hin", befahl Anna.

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Katie. "Oh mein Gott."

Immer wieder wiederholte sie die drei Worte, als würden sie etwas bedeuten, als könnten sie ihr helfen. Harry verkrampfte sich, so sehr, dass all seine Muskeln wehtaten, als er Annas Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte. "Mir ist so schlecht", wimmerte Katie.

"Alles okay soweit", sagte Anna schließlich und murmelte die Worte für den Zauber.

Katie sprang auf und rannte in das kleine Bad. Anna beugte sich über Harry und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. "Harry", flüsterte sie. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich beschütze dich."

Harry nickte leise wimmernd und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.

In diesem Moment taumelte Katie sehr bleich aus dem Bad zurück. "Sorry, Harry", murmelte sie. "Mir ist nur... Es tut mir Leid."

"Schon okay", nuschelte Harry müde. "Ist doch egal."

"Morgen gehst du nicht zum Unterricht", sagte Anna entschlossen. "Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Nicht in diesem Zustand."

Harry schoss hoch, seine Augen panisch weit aufgerissen. "Nein- Anna! Ich muss dahin, ich... ich... Oh mein Gott, was Hermine wieder sagen wird..." Harry begann wieder zu weinen. "Bitte, Anna, bitte, lass mich gehen. Ich halt das nicht aus."

"Na, erst mal schläfst du die Nacht aber durch, okay?", seufzte Anna.

Harry nickte schniefend, ließ sich auf das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

xXx

Harry war am nächsten Morgen unglaublich müde und kam im Krankenflügel kaum aus dem Bett. Anna wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, aber Harry hatte sie so angefleht, dass sie es ihm schließlich doch erlaubt hatte. Beim Frühstück starrten ihn alle ganz unverhohlen an und niemand gab sich Mühe, das Getuschel ein wenig zu dämpfen. Als Harry mit Katie am Slytherintisch vorbeiging, beugte Malfoy sich vor und fragte grinsend: "Na, kommst du mal wieder aus dem Krankenflügel, Potter?"

Im nächsten Moment verpasste Katie ihm eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog und ein roter Abdruck auf seiner Wange zurückblieb. "Du!", schrie sie ihn an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, du gottverdammter Mistkerl! Du sprichst über Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt! Oh mein Gott, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich so! Du bist so abscheulich und hässlich und widerlich, du Scheißidiot!"

Harry zerrte an ihrem Arm. "Katie, hör auf!"

"Nein!", schrie sie. "Ich höre nicht auf! Ich habe GENUG! Malfoy, du bist echt so was von erbärmlich, du glaubst, du kannst dich über Harry lustig machen, ja? Weißt du, wie verdammt noch mal erbärmlich und abscheulich das ist, du Arschloch?! Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du was machen kannst! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, du bist so dumm, so bescheuert, so beschissen arrogant, das kotzt mich so was von an, du hältst dich wohl für den Größten, dabei bist du einfach nur scheißlächerlich! Du-"

"Katie!", schrie Harry. "Hör sofort auf!" Er packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie zum Gryffindortisch. Katie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und blickte Malfoy hasserfüllt an und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. "Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich-"

Malfoy blickte immer noch ebenso wie alle anderen ungläubig drein und rieb sich zerstreut seine rote Wange. In diesem Moment trat Snape auf den Plan. "50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", blaffte er Katie an.

"Das ist mir so was von scheißegal!", kreischte Katie. "Wissen Sie, wie dumm Sie sind? Meinen Sie, das würde mir was ausmachen?! Das ist mir so was von egal, ich hasse Sie! Sie glauben, dass Sie Gryffindor bloß ein paar Punkte abzuziehen brauchen und schon ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung, oder was?! Sie leben ja so was hinter dem Mond, Sie Idiot, sie gottverdammter Idiot! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung vom Leben, Sie leben bloß... bloß für Ihre Zaubertränke und... und für Du-weißt-schon-wen, Sie- Sie Todesser!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

"Das reicht." Snapes Stimme war sehr ruhig, aber sein Gesicht war schneeweiß vor Zorn.

"Nein, es reicht verdammt noch mal nicht!", schrie Katie. "Wenn Sie Gryffindor 1000 Punkte abziehen und mir bis ans Ende der siebten Klasse Nachsitzen geben, ändert das immer noch nichts daran, dass Malfoy ein gottverdammtes Arschloch ist und Sie ein mieser Todesser sind!"

"Ich denke, das reicht, Katie", sagte Anna kühl. Sie sah sehr gelassen aus, wie sie neben Snape stand und Harry von Katie wegzog. "Ich glaube, dass du mit mir mitkommen solltest, das war vielleicht ein wenig viel für dich. Und die Punkte, die Sie von Gryffindor abziehen werden, Severus, können Sie sich sparen", wandte sie sich an Snape. "Da hat sie Recht, das hilft nichts. Komm, Katie." Sie legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie aus der Halle. Katie brach völlig unvermittelt in Tränen aus.

"Es hilft doch nichts!", schluchzte sie. "Es hilft doch nichts!" Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden.

Harry starrte einen Moment darauf, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch. Sofort tauchte Hermine auf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen. "Erklär mir das! Sofort!", verlangte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Du würdest es mir nicht glauben."

Hermine schnaubte. "Sag es mir einfach."

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Ich will es dir nicht sagen."

"Und wieso nicht?" Hermines Stimme wurde schrill.

"Weil ich es nicht will." Harrys Stimme blieb ruhig, seine Hände zitterten allerdings, als er sich einen Buttertoast schmierte.

"Himmel noch mal, Harry, wir sind deine Freunde!", schrie Hermine.

"Ihr wart meine Freunde", verbesserte Harry. "Hast du selbst gesagt."

Hermine knallte ihr Besteck hin und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Harry schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. Dean, der ihn ansprach, ignorierte er.

xXx

"Ruft das Trimagische Turnier Zwietracht zwischen Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, seiner ehemals besten Freundin hervor?", war die Schlagzeile im nächsten Tagespropheten. Niemand regte sich darüber auf. Wieso auch. Was im Tagespropheten stand, war ja nicht halb so interessant wie die Wirklichkeit.

Harry sah das genauso und Katie hatte anscheinend auch ein Einsehen. Also warf sie nur verbitterte Blick auf die fettgedruckten Worte und schmierte sich einen Marmeladentoast. "Was hast du jetzt?", fragte sie kauend.

Harry blinzelte irritiert und warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

"Habt ihr schon Niffler durchgenommen?", erkundigte sich Katie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist das?"

"So was wie eine Kreuzung aus Fischotter und Maulwurf", erklärte Katie ihm. "Sind ganz scharf auf Gold und graben wie die Weltmeister, aber sie sind echt süß."

Dieses Gespräch war so normal, so langweilig, dass es Harry fast den Atem raubte und er den Toast auf seiner Zunge in einzelnen Krümeln wahrnahm. Wann war es das letzte Mal, dass er ein solches Gespräch geführt hatte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als er Katie fragte, welche Geschöpfe in der fünften Klasse drankämen. Sie zählte einige Namen auf, die er noch nie gehört hatte, die aber sehr gefährliche klangen, und gab einen eindrucksvollen Livebericht vom Anfang des Jahres, wo ein besonders gefährliches Monster Hagrids ausgebrochen war. Mit der Teetasse in der einen und dem Toast in der anderen Hand machte sie einen kreischenden Hagrid nach und Harry musste lachen. Es fühlte sich gut an.

"Also dann, ich muss los, zu Zaubertränke", sagte Katie und verdrehte die Augen. "Mal sehen, ob ich lebend wieder rauskomme." Harry grinste, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht lustig war. Dumbledore hatte ihr eine Strafpredigt gehalten, Snape hatte Gryffindor wohl dreihundert Punkte abgezogen, was aber keiner so schlimm fand, weil man der allgemeinen Meinung war, dass Snape und Malfoy diese Abreibung verdient hatten, und sie hatte bis zum Ende des Schuljahres fünfmal in der Woche Nachsitzen.

Es war unerträglich heiß für einen Junitag und Harry schwitzte, als er zu Hagrid hinuntertrabte. "Heute nehmen wir Niffler durch", verkündete Hagrid tatsächlich und trocknete sich mit einem Taschentuch in Tischtuchgröße seine Stirn ab. "Nehmt euch jeder mal einen."

Die Niffler erinnerten tatsächlich an eine Kreuzung aus Fischotter und Maulwurf, schlank und geschmeidig, aber mit großen Klauen, mit denen sie gut schaufeln konnten, und seidigem, braunem Fell. Harry kraulte seinen gedankenverloren im Nacken und setzte sich auf eine Regentonne in Hagrids Garten. Die Niffler sollten Schokoladentaler, die Hagrid vergraben hatte, ausbuddeln und die Schüler durften sie anschließend essen.

"Hallo, Potter", sagte Malfoy und setzte sich auf die Regentonne neben ihn.

xXx

A/N: Ich beiße nicht... vor allem nicht, wenn ich Reviews kriege. xD


	8. Nur bis Oktober

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Mooni knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an zissy und Reinadoreen (Mhm, Katie wird sich noch ein wenig zurückziehen, hoffe, dann ist sie dir sympathischer)!

xXx

Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um. Seine Wange war leicht geschwollen und am Wangenknochen blaurot verfärbt. "Hi, Malfoy", sagte er.

"Diese Bell hat einen ganz schön festen Schlag", sagte Malfoy trocken und beobachtete, wie sein Niffler in der Erde verschwand und Harry und ihn mit einem Erdschwall überschüttete.

"Sie hat es nicht so gemeint", sagte Harry unvermittelt.

"Ach. Dafür hat sie ganz schön feste draufgehauen."

"Ja, natürlich, sie hat es schon so gemeint, als sie dich einen Arsch und Vollidioten genannt hat-"

"Danke."

"- aber sie war grade in einer Scheißsituation, weißt du? Und da hat sie ihren Zorn eben an dem ausgelassen, der ihr als erstes in die Quere gekommen ist."

"An mir", stellte Malfoy fest.

Harry nickte. "Du wirst es überleben."

"Aber sie hat Snape fertiggemacht", sagte Malfoy. "Das war echt stark."

"Ja", sagte Harry und grinste ein bisschen. "Darauf hat wohl irgendwie jeder mal gewartet, Snape so baff zu sehen. Aber ich dachte, ihr Slytherins steht auf Snapes Seite?"

"Er steht auf unserer, das ist ein Unterschied", korrigierte Malfoy.

"Du bist ein Pendant, Malfoy", sagte Harry ärgerlich und drehte sich weg.

"Du bist ein Idiot", konterte Malfoy.

"Ekel!", fauchte Harry.

Malfoy grinste. "Kleinkind."

Harry spürte plötzlich den unglaublichen Drang, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, doch dann sagte er nur: "Wir sind ja so was von bescheuert."

"Gut erkannt."

Harry wurde klar, wie abstrus die Situation tatsächlich war. Er, ein zu junger Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers, schwanger noch dazu, hockte mit dem einzigen Erben der stinkreichen Malfoys, die auf der Seite seines Erzfeindes standen, auf einer Regentonne und stritt sich mit ihm ein wie ein Kindergartenkind, während sie darauf warteten, dass ihre Niffler ihnen Schokoladentaler brachten. Wie durchgedreht war die Welt eigentlich?

Sie wäre wohl vollkommen verrückt gewesen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe gefahren wäre und er aufkeuchen musste.

"Hey, Potter, alles okay?", fragte Malfoy misstrauisch.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und presste eine Hand auf seine Narbe. "Voldemort", flüsterte er. "Er... er muss..."

Der glühendweiße, brennende Schmerz kam so plötzlich, dass Harry wie vom Blitz getroffen ohnmächtig von der Regentonne fiel.

_Ein Stuhl, da war ein Stuhl, ein großer, dunkler Stuhl, in einem kalten Raum. Man sah nur die Lehne, und über der Lehne ringelte sich eine Schlange. Zwei klauenartige Hände krallten sich in die Lehnen und eine zischende Stimme sprach leise und voller Wut. "Wurmschwanz, was hast du getan, du unfähiger Idiot?"_

_Eine Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang wand sich wimmernd auf dem Boden. "Du hast ihn gewarnt? Du hast ihn gewarnt?!"_

"_Er wird nichts sagen!", wimmerte Wurmschwanz. "Dafür ist seine Angst zu groß, seine Angst vor Euch, Meister!"_

"_Er ist nicht so dumm wie du!", zischte Voldemort. "Er mag Angst haben, ja- aber er kann und wird uns verraten!"_

"_Nein!", schrie Wurmschwanz. "Nein, nein- er ist Euch treu, Meister!"_

"_Töte ihn", befahl Voldemort._

_Die schwarze Gestalt richtete sich ganz langsam vom Boden auf. Ein fettes, tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sah Voldemort hoffnungsvoll an. "Ist das die Chance, meinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen?", flüsterte Wurmschwanz._

"_Ja, das ist sie, Stümper, also verschenke sie nicht." Voldemort klang gereizt. "Lass es wie einen Unfall aussehen- schleiche dich zu ihm in die Heulende Hütte, wenn er da wieder einen seiner verbotenen Tränke brauen will, dann töte ihn und manipuliere den Trank so, dass er explodiert. Du musst einfach nur ein Einhornhaar hineinwerfen, das bringt jeden Trank zum Explodieren. Jetzt geh! Ich kann die Anwesenheit deiner Unfähigkeit nicht länger ertragen!"_

"_Danke, mein Meister!", flüsterte Wurmschwanz und rutschte auf den Knien rückwärts davon._

"_Geh!", bellte Voldemort und Wurmschwanz verschmolz mit den Schatten an der Tür._

"Potter, Potter, wach auf!" Malfoy kniete über ihm und wedelte heftig mit seiner Hand. Harry riss die Augen auf- und blickte in graue Augen. Er hatte Angst- panisch fuhr er hoch und robbte zurück, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es nur Malfoy und nicht Cedric war.

"Was ist los mit dir, Potter?", fragte Malfoy gereizt und stand auf. "Du fällst wie ein Stein von der Tonne und liegst ohne jeden Grund ohnmächtig auf dem Boden!"

"Voldemort", wisperte Harry.

"Das hatten wir schon."

"Snape- braut er verbotene Tränke?"

"Harry!" Hagrid eilte herbei und stellte ihn auf die Füße. "Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

"Jaja", sagte Harry ärgerlich. "Also, Malfoy?"

"Nein, zumindest sollte er es nicht tun, wieso fragst du?"

"Weil Voldemort ihn töten will!", rief Harry. "Ich hab es doch gehört!"

Langsam zogen sich Malfoys Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du meinst, aber wenn das Du-weißt-schon-wessen Plan wäre- was erst mal unmöglich ist, weil er nicht da ist- würde er sicherlich nicht seine Pläne vor dir ausbreiten."

"Ich hab es aber gehört, es war eine Vision oder so!", widersprach Harry, verärgert, dass Malfoy ihm nicht glaubte.

"Aha, Vision. Bist du auch so ein Seher wie Trelawney, oder was?", spottete Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen.

"Nein, ich-" Harry brach ab und wandte sich an Hagrid. "Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore. Sofort."

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Der Unterricht ist beendet!", rief er. "Tut bitte die Niffler in die Kiste zurück, die Schokotaler dürft ihr essen, Hermine, du kümmerst dich darum, dass die Kiste ordentlich verschlossen ist." Er legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und stapfte mit ihm ins Schloss hinauf, hoch in Dumbledores Büro.

"Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Dumbledore ernst und bot ihm einen Sitzplatz an.

Harry platzte sofort mit seinem Traum, oder Vision oder was auch immer, heraus. "Ich glaube, er meint Snape, weil außer uns, also Ron, Hermine und mir, sonst niemand die Heulende Hütte betreten würde, oder? Und außerdem, die Sache mit dem Tränkebrauen-"

"Du enttäuschst mich, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Severus ist kein Todesser, ich finde es schade, dass du ihm derart misstraust."

"Voldemort will ihn aber töten!", rief Harry verzweifelt. "Wer soll es denn sonst sein? Ich will ihm doch nur helfen!"

"Es könnte jeder sein, Harry. Und außerdem würde Severus nie verbotene Tränke brauen."

Harry kniff die Lippen trotzig zusammen. "Das würde er Ihnen bestimmt auch brühwarm erzählen."

"Du solltest dich schämen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore scharf. "Ich nehme an, dass du nur geträumt hast, natürlich ein sehr schlimmer Traum, kein Zweifel, aber trotz allem nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, Harry. Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen. Severus ist sehr sicher."

"Träume sind Schäume", murmelte Harry bitter und stand auf. "Ich verstehe, Professor."

"Ich befürchte, das tust du nicht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Ich weiß, dass es sehr beängstigend für dich sein muss, etwas Derartiges zu träumen, immer in dem Wissen, dass Voldemort da sein könnte, aber es war nur ein Traum."

"Werden Sie Sn- Professor Snape davon erzählen?", erkundigte Harry sich.

"Nein, Harry, das werde ich nicht tun. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun, falls du das vorhast. Es ist sehr rühmlich, dass du ihn warnen willst, aber nichtsdestotrotz nicht notwendig. Bitte geh jetzt zum Unterricht zurück."

Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in Verwandlung. Hagrid, der unten geblieben war, war schon verschwunden, aber vermutlich hatte er jetzt auch Unterricht.

"Ich musste noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Harry zu McGonagall, die ihn missbilligend anschaute, dann aber nickte und auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe neben Neville wies.

Harry setzte sich. "Hi", flüsterte er.

Neville drehte sich zu ihm um, maß ihn mit einem gleichzeitig traurigen und verächtlichen Blick und nickte dann wortlos.

Harry beschloss, Snape doch zu warnen. Und wenn er zehnmal ein Mistkerl und Idiot war, sterben musste er deswegen ja noch lange nicht. Nach dem Abendessen schlich er in die Kerker, die Karte des Rumtreibers im Anschlag, und konnte so einige Begegnungen mit Slytherins vermeiden. Snape hielt sich in seinen Gemächern auf, die ganz tief im Kerker lagen, wo sich nur noch wenige Fackeln befanden. Harry steckte die Karte weg und klopfte zögerlich.

"Wer ist da?", kam es gereizt von drinnen.

"Harry Potter, Sir", sagte Harry leise. Nach einer Weile klappte das Porträt auf und Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen davor.

"Was wollen Sie so spät noch, Potter?", blaffte Snape. "Wollen Sie sich noch ein paar Tränke holen, oder was?"

"Nein, Sir, es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen- wegen Voldemort." Harry brach ab und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, den Unnennbaren mir gegenüber zu nennen?", zischte Snape.

"Ich hatte eine Art... Vision von ihm und ich glaube, dass er Sie töten will."

"Und woher glauben Sie das zu wissen?" Snape war sehr bleich, rote Flecken tanzten auf seinen Wangen, doch seine Stimme war schneidend und kalt.

"Er hat Wurmschwanz befohlen, in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen, wenn er da ist und verbotene Tränke braut, ihn anschließend zu töten und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen", erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern.

Snape stieß die Luft aus. "Und wieso glauben Sie, dass ich dieser "er" bin? Etwa wegen der Tränke?"

"Auch", sagte Harry ruhig. "Aber vor allem wegen der Heulenden Hütte, nicht viele kennen den Zugang oder würden sie als Braustätte auswählen."

"Das haben Sie ja schön gesagt, Potter", sagte Snape trocken. "Und wie sollte er es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen?"

"Indem er ein Einhornhaar in den Trank reinwirft, weil er dann explodiert", erklärte Harry.

Snape leckte sich über die Lippen. "Und das glauben Sie? Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass man einen Trank einfach so zur Explosion bringen kann?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn Voldemort es sagt."

"Nennen. Sie. Ihn. Nicht. Beim. Namen!", fauchte Snape. "Und ja, es geht tatsächlich. Aber der Brauer dieses Trankes wird ja wohl kaum so dumm sein und sich ohne jede Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in die Hütte begeben."

"Wenn Voldemort glaubt, dass er das hinkriegen kann, dann wird es wohl so sein", sagte Harry, Snapes lautes Knurren missachtend.

"Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Potter, kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen kann", sagte Snape schließlich. "Vergessen Sie's."

"Aber-", sagte Harry hilflos, doch das Porträt knallte vor seiner Nase zu.

Eine Weile stand Harry noch da und starrte auf das Porträt Salazar Slytherins, der ihn verächtlich musterte, dann drehte er sich um und stieg langsam die Treppen hoch, die ihn in die Bücherei führen würden. Dort ging er in die Zaubertränkeabteilung, was von Madam Pince mit einem misstrauischen Blick beobachtet wurde, denn Schüler gingen sonst nie in die Zaubertränkeabteilung und suchte einen dicken Schinken über "Maßnahmen des Ministeriums zur Aufspürung und Vernichtung von illegalen Zaubertränken" heraus.

Tatsächlich, nachdem der Autor eine Weile über hochgiftige Tränke des 18. Jh. geschwafelt hatte, stand dort: "Die meisten schwarzmagischen Tränke können durch Hinzufügen eines Einhornhaares vernichtet werden, weil die Rasse der Einhörner für Reinheit und Unschuld steht, und sie alles Schwarzmagische hassen und verabscheuen. Ein schwarzmagischer Trank kann aber nur in Harmonie aller Zaubertränkezutaten gebraut werden, sonst explodiert er. Einhörner wurden auch eine Zeitlang zur Verbrechenserkennung und -bekämpfung genutzt, denn wenn man einen Verbrecher oder ein Opfer eines Verbrechens in ihre Nähe führte, wurden sie regelrecht rasend und man konnte die Verbrecher leicht überführen. Heute wird die Methode aufgrund des Artenschutzgesetzes, §13, Abschnitt 5, nicht mehr angewandt, doch sie würde noch funktionieren. Des weiteren können auch Einhornherzen-"

Harry brach ab, klappte das Buch zu und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Opfer eines Verbrechens. Wütend stopfte er das Buch ins Regal zurück, wofür er einen Anpfiff von Madam Pince kassierte, und beschloss, ein wenig auf dem Gelände herumzustreifen.

Stundenlang spazierte er am See entlang, betrachtete die silberne Mondsilhouette im See, er meinte sogar, einmal das blasse, blaugrüne Gesicht eines Meermenschen zu sehen und erschlug ein paar Mücken. Er genoss die Stille, die eine wahre Wohltat für die Ohren im Gegensatz zum immer lauten und geschäftigen Schullärm. Bald war es vorbei. Bald.

Harry klammerte sich an diesen Satz, jetzt waren es nur noch... viereinhalb Monate. Er verschränkte die Arme und kauerte sich am Boden zusammen. Mit dem Zauberstab entzündete er ein kleines Feuer, das knisternd flackerte und seinen Schatten tanzen ließ.

Harry legte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf auf seinen Arm und starrte in die Flammen. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so unglaublich beschützt, es war, als könne nichts, nichts durch das Feuer dringen und ihn bedrohen.

Er kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen Umhang und schloss die Augen. Das Flackern des Feuers überdeckte die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge abliefen. Bilder von Cedric...

Sein Messer hatte er nicht mehr... Seufzend richtete er sich auf und nahm einen Ast, den er kurz ins Feuer hielt, sodass die Spitze aufglühte, und drückte diese auf die Haut.

Ein Schrei entrang sich ihm, so sehr tat es weh, jeder Gedanke an Cedric wurde aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, der Schmerz in seiner Hand bohrte in seinem Kopf und Harry hielt die Hand stöhnend ins Wasser, das angenehm kühlte. Tränen des Schmerzes liefen über sein Gesicht und er wickelte seine Hand in ein Taschentuch, bevor er sie an sich presste und sich wieder zu Boden sinken ließ.

Der pulsierende Schmerz in seiner Hand wiegte ihn langsam in den Schlaf.

Harry wachte auf, als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne in sein Gesicht stachen und er musste niesen. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, bloß noch ein bisschen Asche und glühende Äste waren übrig. Er gähnte und schaute sich um. Es war noch kühl und er fror, als sein Umhang von seinen Schultern rutschte und sein Rücken schmerzte von der unbequemen Lage, aber Harry fühlte sich viel frischer als er sich je gefühlt hatte, als er von einem nervtötenden Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er wickelte den behelfsmäßigen Verband von seiner Hand und betrachtete sie, nur ein kleiner, roter Fleck, der einen schmerzenden Dorn in sein Fleisch bohrte, war übrig geblieben.

Laut seiner Uhr war es jetzt halb sechs, im Schloss mussten alle noch schlafen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, in die Eulerei zu gehen und Hedwig zu besuchen, was er schon länger nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Hedwig war da und blinzelte ihn freundlich und munter an. Harry lächelte. "Guten Morgen, meine Süße, wie geht es dir?" Sie schuhuhte fröhlich und schwebte elegant auf seinen Arm. "Darf ich auch mal wieder einen Brief bringen?", schienen ihre Augen zu fragen. Harry seufzte und kraulte ihren Nacken. "Bald, Hedwig, bald."

Sie schuhuhte verstehend und segelte dann zu ihrem Nest, um ein Mäusefell herauszuholen und es Harry stolz zu präsentieren. "Na, das ist ja wunderbar", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Würgen. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

"Bringt sie dir auch immer tote Tiere mit?" Harry wirbelte herum und entdeckte zu seinem Entsetzen Cedric, der dort in einer Ecke im Schatten stand und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln eine tote Ratte in der Hand hielt. "Hi", sagte er zögerlich.

"Was willst du?" Harry versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, doch er schrie Cedric mehr an, als dass er fragte.

"Nichts- ich wollte Pythagoras, meine Eule, besuchen", erwiderte Cedric. Er deutete auf eine kräftige, dunkelbraune Eule, die neben ihm auf einer Stange saß und Harry mit trüben, karmesinroten Augen fixierte.

"Ich geh jetzt", sagte Harry mit schriller Stimme, eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter- Harry fuhr herum, schrie auf und schlug verzweifelt auf Cedric ein. Mit Leichtigkeit packte dieser seine Handgelenke und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Harry starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und laut keuchend an. Er hatte solche Angst, er wollte schreien, so laut schreien, dass alle ihn hörten, dass alle wussten, wo er war, aber er blieb stumm, gab nur ein abgehacktes Stöhnen von sich.

"Harry, wieso läufst du immer vor mir weg?", flüsterte Cedric. "Ich tu dir doch nichts- ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich kann nichts dafür, ich hab dich da bloß liegen sehen und du hast so wunderschön ausgesehen- ich war wie im Rausch..."

Harry schüttelte panisch und heftig den Kopf. "Cedric, lass mich", wimmerte er.

Cedric sah ihn traurig an. "Ich will es wieder gut machen, Harry."

"Das kannst du nicht!" Harry schrie ihn an und Cedric wich ein wenig zurück, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. "Das kannst du nicht", wiederholte Harry im Flüsterton. "Niemals, Cedric." Er versuchte, seine Handgelenke zu bewegen, doch Cedrics Griff war eisern.

Ganz langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht Harrys, er konnte die grauen Augen sehen, die leicht schiefe Nase, die aufklaffenden, rosigen Lippen, das eingekerbte Kinn, die geraden Augenbrauen, die leicht zerzausten, dunkelblonden Haare. Harry konnte nur keuchen, seine Gedanken rasten vor Angst. Cedrics Lippen berührten die Harrys, warm waren sie, und weich. Cedric nutzte Harrys Schrecksekunde aus, um seine Zunge zwischen Harrys geöffnete Lippen zu schieben.

Als Harry Cedrics Zunge an seiner fühlte, kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Er biss heftig zu, so heftig, dass er Blut schmeckte, dann schrie er so laut, dass seine Lungen zu platzen drohten und rammte Cedric das Knie in den Unterleib. Cedric stöhnte auf und wich zurück, seine Hände hielten Harrys Handgelenke jedoch immer noch gegen die Wand gepresst, ein wenig Blut troff aus seinem Mund. "Was sollte denn das?", keuchte er.

"Ich will nicht!", murmelte Harry. "Ich will nicht!", wiederholte er etwas lauter.

"Oh, Harry, stell dich doch nicht so an", sagte Cedric. "Ich tu dir doch nichts."

Harry schüttelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Cedric seufzte und näherte sein Gesicht wieder Harrys, berührte ihn jedoch nicht. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du so schön bist", hauchte er und setzte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Nasenspitze.

Harry schlug seinen Kopf in Cedrics Gesicht, der überrascht aufschrie und Harry losließ, sich die schmerzende Nase haltend und Harry ergriff die Flucht. Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin, rannte er einfach nur, rannte, bis er gegen etwas Festes prallte. Er fiel zu Boden.

"Hey, Potter, alles okay?", fragte Malfoys Stimme.

Harry wischte sich hastig übers Gesicht und richtete sich auf. "Ja, ja."

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du das Wiesel nackt gesehen, oder was?", spottete Malfoy.

"Sehr witzig!", fauchte Harry. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

In diesem Moment trabte Katie um die Ecke und stürzte sofort auf Harry zu, den sie von Malfoy wegzerrte. "Lass ihn bloß in Ruhe!", schrie sie Malfoy an. "Wehe, du wagst es, Harry auch nur zu nahe zu kommen, dann schlag ich dich tot, das sag ich dir!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill. "Wie kannst du es wagen, etwas Derartiges-"

"Du hast doch 'ne Schraube locker", sagte Malfoy, sah aber einigermaßen beeindruckt aus. "Ich verzieh mich schon, bevor du mir noch die Nase brichst."

"Harry, alles okay?", flüsterte Katie und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Hat er dir was gemacht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich bin bloß in ihn reingerannt und hingefallen."

"Ach so." Katie sah ihn sehr traurig und mitleidig an.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatte sie bloß mit Malfoy? Immer, wenn sie ihn nur sah, schien sie vor Wut überzuschäumen und ihm am liebsten ein Messer ins Herz rammen zu wollen. "Komm, wir gehen zum Frühstück", murmelte Katie. "Oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Doch, hab ich schon."

xXx

Die folgenden zweieinhalb Wochen klammerte Harry sich förmlich an Katie und Dean, immer war er mit einem der beiden unterwegs, fast nie war er allein zu treffen. Dean schien ein klein wenig genervt, doch er sagte nichts, wenn Harry mit einem schüchternem Lächeln neben seinem Platz im Unterricht auftauchte und räumte seine Sachen wortlos zur Seite, Katie hingegen ging in ihrer Rolle als sorgende Freundin voll auf. Sie saß bei jedem Essen neben Harry, achtete darauf, dass er genug aß, bot ihm an, seine Tasche zu tragen, half ihm bei den Hausaufgaben, brachte ihm nützliche Zaubersprüche bei und machte Malfoy jedes Mal fertig, wenn er auch nur in Harrys Nähe kam, wofür Gryffindor nach einer Weile relativ viele Punkte verloren hatte.

Eines Abends- zwei Abende, bevor Harry Hogwarts verlassen würde- stellte Hermine sie im Gemeinschaftsraum zur Rede. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", keifte sie unfreundlich los und fast alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. "Jedes Mal, wenn du Malfoy siehst, beleidigst du ihn und zweimal hast du ihn sogar geschlagen! Gryffindor hat deinetwegen hundertdreiundvierzig Punkte verloren!"

"Du hast ja wohl mal überhaupt keine Ahnung!", schrie Katie.

"Ach ja- von was hab ich keine Ahnung?", schrie Hermine zurück.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für ein Arschloch Malfoy wirklich ist- er gehört nach Askaban- ach, was sag ich, umgebracht gehört er!", brüllte Katie, blass vor Wut.

"Und was genau hat er gemacht, dass du dich so aufregst?", kreischte Hermine schrill.

"Das kann dir- du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung vom Leben!", schrie Katie. "Du- du hockst immer bloß hinter deinen tollen Büchern und hast keine Ahnung, was im Leben abgeht! Du, du-" Sie schnappte zornig nach Luft.

Hermine war inzwischen krebsrot angelaufen. "Ach ja?!", keifte sie lauthals. "Ich hocke nicht nur hinter Büchern, wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, und ich krieg sehr wohl was mit! Ich will halt nicht wie du verdummen-"

"Verdummen?", donnerte Katie. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung- ich weiß zehnmal mehr vom Leben als du!"

"Dann erzähl mir doch was vom Leben!", schrie Hermine und pfefferte ein Buch in Katies Richtung.

"Schau doch in deinen tollen Büchern nach!", kreischte Katie und schmiss den Tisch um, der Hermine am Schienbein traf.

"Sag mal, spinnst du, oder was?!", brüllte Hermine und holte aus, um Katie eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Katie warf sich nach vorne, auf Hermine drauf, und so kugelten beide in einem Papierwust über dem Boden.

"Lass mich sofort los, du dumme Kuh!", rief Katie schrill und ihre Fäuste zuckten in Richtung Hermines Gesicht.

"Was hast du denn für Drogen geschluckt?!", schrie Hermine und rammte ihren Ellenbogen in Katies Magen.

"Die Frage ist wohl eher, was in dich gefahren ist!", kreischte Katie zornig und versetzte Hermine einen Kinnhaken.

"Nichts- du bist bloß vollkommen durchgeknallt!", keuchte Hermine. Blut troff von ihrer Unterlippe und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln durch Katies Gesicht.

"Sagt mal, seid ihr vollkommen durchgedreht?!", übertönte Lee Jordan die beiden. "Fred, George, helft mir!"

Die Zwillinge eilten herbei und zerrten die beiden Mädchen auseinander. Katie wollte sofort wieder auf Hermine losgehen und trat Fred, der sie festhielt, so kräftig auf den Fuß, dass er jaulend zurückhüpfte, doch Ron erwischte sie am Kragen und nahm sie in den Würgegriff.

Hermine wand sich und strampelte in Georges Griff. "Schlägerin!", schleuderte sie Katie entgegen.

"Streberin!", blaffte Katie.

"Schlampe!", schrie Hermine und spuckte ein wenig Blut in Katies Richtung.

Katies Augen wurden dunkel vor Wut. "Hu-"

"Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", keifte Lee. "Für jeden von euch! Ihr seid ja nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf! Jetzt hört gefällig mit den Beleidigungen auf und geht in eure Schlafsäle!"

Hermine brach in Tränen aus, stieß George von sich und rannte in die Schlafsäle. "Feigling!", kreischte Katie mit sich überschlagender Stimme, schubste Ron von sich weg, trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein und hastete dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Puh!", ächzte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Nach einer Weile, während der ein Luftzug durch ein offenstehendes Fenster ihr erhitztes Gesicht ein wenig kühlte, stieß sie sich von der Wand wieder ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Dort saßen Anna und Harry und schwiegen sich an. Ihre Köpfe fuhren zu Katie herum, die mit zerkratztem Gesicht und verschwitzt im Türrahmen stand.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?!", fragte Anna erschrocken und langte mit sicherem Griff nach einigen Wundheiltinkturen.

"Granger hat mich dumm angemacht, und dann haben wir uns geprügelt", sagte Katie und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Hab grad fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor verloren."

"Gut gemacht", sagte Anna trocken und tupfte ihr Gesicht ab. "Hast du ihr auch ordentlich was verpasst?"

Katie nickte. "Hab einen Tisch gegen sie geschmissen, mich auf sie drauf geworfen und ihr einen Kinnhaken verpasst."

Anna zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Soso."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich müde mit einer Hand über die Stirn. "Warum, was wollte Hermine denn?"

"Ach, es ging um Malfoy", nuschelte Katie und zuckte zusammen, als die Salben die Wunden wegbrannten.

"Was hast du eigentlich mit dem?!", fauchte Harry. "Andauernd machst du ihn dumm an- wir haben deswegen bestimmt schon hundert Punkte verloren!"

"Einhundertdreiundneunzig", sagte Katie.

"Warum?", wiederholte Harry.

"Ich hasse Malfoy- allein schon, wie er diese dumme Bemerkung über dich abgelassen hat!", sagte Katie und ihre Augen blitzten zornig.

"Ach, das macht er doch dauernd", sagte Harry. "Ich bin es gewohnt."

"Ähm, so amüsant es auch ist, eurem Streit zuzuhören, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun", unterbrach Anna sie. Sie hastete im Zimmer umher und verschloss alle Türen und Fenster magisch.

"Also", sagte sie und holte eine dicke, rote Mappe hervor. "Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Harry, hier ist ein gefälschter Ausweis, das sind die Schlüssel zu der Wohnung und hier ist etwas Muggelgeld..." Sie reichte ihm die Sachen.

"Gefälschter Ausweis?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Klar", sagte Anna. "Wir müssen ihn nur noch ausfüllen. Also, ich würde vorschlagen, dass du deinen Vornamen beibehältst, aber deinen Nachnamen müssen wir ändern und dein Geburtsdatum auch. Außerdem nimmst du anstatt der Brille Kontaktlinsen- das verändert Menschen total, glaub mir- und natürlich wirst du dich als Frau verkleiden, wenn du ausgehst."

"Was?!" Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Ist doch logisch", sagte Anna ungeduldig. "Du kannst ja kaum so, wie du jetzt bist, umherspazieren, oder? Aber zurück zu dem Ausweis... Ach ja, ich hab noch einen zweiten, den kannst du mitnehmen, wenn du dich als Frau verkleidest."

"Zuerst den richtigen gefälschten", unterbrach Katie, die nicht unbedingt überrascht schien. "Was wäre ein geeigneter Nachname?"

"Black?", schlug Harry zögerlich vor.

"Zu offensichtlich", sagte Anna sofort. "Auch kein Name aus deinem Jahrgang- etwas Unauffälliges, das deinem Nachnamen ähnlich ist, okay?"

"Petton?", fragte Katie schließlich nach längerem Schweigen.

"Petton...", murmelte Anna und sah aus, als überlege sie heftig. "Petton... Es gibt keine Zauberfamilien, die so heißen... Ja, das geht."

Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Ausweis und augenblicklich erschien unter Nachname Petton. "Wann bist du geboren? Hm... Was hältst du vom 15. Januar 1977? Dann wärst du jetzt schon achtzehn."

Harry nickte, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass gerade alles über seinen Kopf hinweggeplant wurde. Überhaupt- "Anna, woher hast du den Ausweis?"

Anna zuckte die Schultern. "Ach, Harry, das kann man kaufen. Es gibt jede Menge Leute, die mit so was Geld verdienen..."

"Und von wem ist das Geld- von dir?"

Anna gab keine direkte Antwort, sondern wich ein wenig aus. "Aus deinem Verlies konnte ich es nicht nehmen, weil es sonst aufgefallen wäre. Das sind tausendfünfhundert Pfund, davon kannst du bis Oktober überleben- die Miete ist auch schon bezahlt- und außerdem komme ich ja im September zu dir. Das schaffst du schon, Harry." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Harry war ein wenig unwohl, die ganze Sache mit den gefälschten Ausweisen, der Verkleidung, das Verlassen Hogwarts', das alles behagte ihm gar nicht. "Na ja...", nuschelte er.

"Als Frau wirst du Alice Demeunier heißen, gleiches Geburtsdatum, und du bist die Witwe eines marokkanischen Einwanderers, klar?"

"Ähm", sagte Harry. Dann murmelte er: "Das geht alles zu schnell..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Anna. "Aber das mit den Ausweisen hat ewig gedauert, und deshalb..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir brauchen noch Fotos."

Hastig holte sie eine Muggelkamera aus einer Schublade und ordnete an, Harry solle sich ohne Brille vor das geschlossene Fenster stellen. Bevor sie das Foto machte, bat sie Katie, eine Truhe in die Mitte des Raums zu schleifen. Als sie das Foto entwickeln ging, öffnete Katie die Truhe neugierig.

"Mir ist schlecht", murmelte Harry. Sofort knallte sie den Deckel wieder zu, sprang zu Harry hinüber und schleifte ihn zum nächsten Bett.

"Wieso?", fragte sie und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. "Hast du Bauchweh? Musst du spucken?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Knie an den Körper. "Mir ist schlecht, weil... weil ich nicht von Hogwarts wegwill. Weil mir das alles zu viel wird. Weil..." Harry senkte den Kopf auf seine Knie, während die ersten heißen Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

Katie schluckte und knetete nervös ihre Finger. "Sieh mal, Harry- wenn du es ihnen nicht sagen willst, musst du es tun, weißt du? Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer ist, aber im Oktober kannst du wieder nach Hogwarts, und dann wird alles wieder gut."

Harry hob den Kopf und starrte Katie mit tränennassen Augen an. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich", flüsterte Katie und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Wirklich, dann wird alles wieder gut."

Er nickte schniefend, putzte sich die Nase und trank das Wasserglas leer. Geschäftig wuselte Anna wieder herein, mit zwei Passfotos wedelnd. "Das Foto ist gar nicht schlecht, das andere hab ich ein bisschen modifiziert, damit du mehr wie eine Frau aussiehst..." Sie befestigte die Fotos in den Ausweisen und ließ sie anschließend in der Tasche verschwinden, sodass Harry sie gar nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

"Und jetzt probieren wir das einfach mal aus", murmelte sie, klappte den Deckel der Truhe auf und holte mehrere, wie es schien, Stoffbahnen heraus.

"Was ist das?", flüsterte Harry ängstlich.

"Das", sagte Anna und lud den Haufen auf seinem Bett ab, "wirst du bis Oktober immer anhaben. Frauenkleider", fügte sie hinzu.

"Was?!", schrie Harry auf und rutschte weg, als wären die Kleider giftig. "Nein, das werde ich nicht tun- Katie! Ich will das nicht!"

"Ich kann doch nichts machen", sagte Katie hilflos. "Es geht nun mal nicht anders..."

"Ich will aber nicht", murmelte Harry.

Anna seufzte und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen. "Harry", sagte sie sanft und streichelte seine Hand. "Es geht nun mal nicht anders. Es tut mir so Leid für dich, aber ich will dir doch nur helfen. Du kannst diesen Wahnsinn jederzeit beenden, indem du zu Dumbledore gehst und es ihm sagst."

Eine Sekunde lang spielte Harry tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken- aber dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. "Ich will einfach nur, dass es niemand merkt. Und im Oktober kann ich dann ja wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, nicht wahr, Anna?"

"Wenn es dir dann gutgeht- ja. Wir müssen uns nur ein paar gute Ausreden einfallen lassen, aber das schaffen wir schon." Sie lächelte aufmunternd. "Jetzt sei ein braver Junge und probier die Sachen an." Sie zerrte eine graue, weite Trainingshose aus dem Haufen, dazu ein großes, schwarzes T-Shirt und einen weiten Pullover.

Dann sagte sie ernst: "Harry, ich werde jetzt den Zauber von dir nehmen."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen, während er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, als er die Sachen anzog und versuchte, seine Körpermitte möglichst nicht zu berühren, während er Katies leises Würgen zu überhören versuchte. "Okay, Harry, das haben wir gleich..." Etwas wurde um seinen Kopf geschlungen, dann um seinen Körper, bis er sich wie eine Mumie vorkam.

"Mach die Augen auf", befahl Anna und Harry öffnete sie zitternd und sah an sich herunter. Er trug ein schwarzes Gewand um den ganzen Körper geschlungen, das sich über seinem Bauch ein wenig wölbte, Harry musste schlucken; ein ebenfalls schwarzes Tuch um den Kopf. Anna reichte ihm einen Spiegel-

"Du siehst tatsächlich wie eine Frau aus", sagte Katie, sie klang ein wenig geschockt, verängstigt- aber auch angenehm überrascht. Harry ließ sich auf das Bett zurückplumpsen und schluchzte los. Anna warf Katie einen bösen Blick zu und legte dann tröstend ihre Arme um Harrys schmächtige Schultern.

"Es ist doch nicht für lang, Harry", flüsterte sie. "Nur bis Oktober."

Sie wartete, bis Harry sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, dann nahm sie ihm die Sachen ab und legte wieder den Tarnzauber auf ihn, was Harry mit einem erleichterten Keuchen zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Ich habe alles für übermorgen geplant", fuhr sie fort. "Nach dem Abendessen kommst du hier hoch, wir... richten dich her, dann gehen wir aus Hogwarts heraus- Katie wird nicht mitgehen- und apparieren in die Wohnung. Dann werde ich dich dort lassen und wieder zurückkommen. Ich kann dir die Adresse auch nicht sagen, Katie, man wird dich natürlich ausfragen, ich werde dein Gedächtnis auch ein wenig modifizieren müssen."

"Aha", sagte Katie und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Nicht richtig", sagte Anna beruhigend. "Alle Informationen, die Harry betreffen, werde ich in einem Denkarium verstauen, und sie danach in unseren Gehirnen löschen. Wenn die ganze Aufregung erst mal vorbei ist, können sie wieder hinzugefügt werden. Harry, hier sind ein Plan von der Umgebung, ein Fahrplan, die Adresse von Emma- zu ihr kannst du gehen, falls... falls etwas sein sollte." Sie fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ich werde vermutlich Ende Juli oder Anfang August zu dir kommen. Und... und da ist noch etwas, Harry..."

"Ja?", fragte Harry scharf und fragte sich, was jetzt noch alles kommen würde.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du auf keinen Fall Magie verwenden darfst, oder?"

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	9. Die Flucht

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Mooni knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an zissy (Und wo bleibt dein Review? ;o)) und Reinadoreen (Du hast ganz Recht, die Streitereien zwischen Harry und Draco sind nicht mehr so aggressiv... auch wenn es noch lange dauern wird, bis sie zusammen kommen. Und wie Harry in London klar kommt - einfach wird es nicht, das stimmt - siehst du in den folgenden Chaps.)

xXx

"Was?!", schrie Harry entsetzt auf. "Anna- nein!"

Anna seufzte. "Es wird nicht anders gehen, du- vielleicht sollte ich das genauer erklären. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hat eine spezifische Magie, die einzigartig ist. Sobald du als Magier im Ministerium erkannt wirst, wird auch deine Magie registriert und von nun an bist du unverkennbar. Du kannst diesem nur entgehen, indem du dich von jeder Magie trennst. Das bedeutet, dass du keine magischen Gegenstände, auch deinen Zauberstab nicht, mitnehmen darfst und deine Magie einfach... vergessen musst. Das bedeutet, du musst wie ein Muggel denken und handeln- du darfst nicht denken, dass du zum Beispiel die Tasse dort drüben mit einem Aufrufezauber zu dir holen könntest- wenn du nicht aufpasst, könnte das nämlich passieren."

"Gar keine Magie?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Wirklich gar, gar keine?"

"Nein", sagte Anna. "Kein Fitzelchen."

Harry senkte den Kopf. "Was ist mit meinen Sachen?"

"Die müssen wir vernichten", sagte Anna sachlich.

"Was?!", keuchte Harry.

Anna seufzte. "Harry, du kannst deinen Zauberstab nicht mitnehmen, ebenso wenig wie deine anderen Sachen, weil sie als deine magischen Besitztümer deine Art der Magie annehmen."

"A- aber... warum?!", stammelte Harry. Nein- nicht sein Feuerblitz! "Warum kann ich sie nicht hier lassen?"

"Überleg mal, wie realistisch eine Flucht aussieht, bei der du deinen Zauberstab und deinen Besen hier lässt", sagte Anna ironisch.

"Ja, aber... Ich meine, sie werden doch denken, dass ich von der Sache mit der Registrierung weiß und meine Sachen deshalb hier gelassen habe... oder?"

"Das ist eigentlich nur einigen Ministeriumsleuten bekannt", sagte Anna kurz. "Ich hab früher mal auf der Aurorenheilungsstation gearbeitet, deshalb weiß ich das."

"Gibt es nicht noch irgendeinen anderen Weg?", fragte Harry kläglich.

Anna seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid."

Harry senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Na gut", murmelte er schließlich. "Wenn... wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht..."

"Denk dran, Zauberstäbe und Besen sind ersetzlich", sagte Anna munter. "Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche magischen Gegenstände?"

"J-ja", sagte Harry zögerlich. "Eine magische Karte von Hogwarts, aber die werde ich hier lassen, weil ich sie nicht brauchen kann. Und... und..."

"Und?", hakte Anna nach.

"Einen Tarnumhang", flüsterte Harry. "Von... von Dad."

Anna schloss die Augen. "Kann das wa- nein, Harry, den werden wir auch vernichten müssen. Wenn du wirklich flüchten würdest, würdest du deinen Tarnumhang mitnehmen."

Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht. "A- aber er ist doch das Einzige, was ich von meinem Dad habe... na ja- fast..."

"Was hast du denn noch?", fragte Anna.

"Die Karte", murmelte Harry.

"Aha", sagte Anna und schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte sie: "Dann hätten wir das ja auch geklärt. Willst du... vielleicht noch einen Brief schreiben, bevor du gehst? Ich meine, an deine Freunde?"

"Ja...", murmelte Harry. "Hast du mal 'ne Feder und ein Pergament?"

Anna brachte ihm das Gewünschte und Harry beugte sich seufzend darüber.

_Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine, lieber Dean, lieber Schnuffel, lieber Hagrid sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so weglaufe, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde. Die anderen sind viel besser als ich und alle werden mich verachten, wenn ich verliere, das weiß ich. Ich weiß auch, dass ihr mich für einen Feigling haltet- aber glaubt mir, ich habe Gründe, auch wenn ich sie euch nicht sagen kann. Irgendwann, vielleicht. Wenn ich zurückkomme, aber das weiß ich noch nicht. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie enttäusche, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich werde nie gut genug sein. Nie. Bitte sucht nicht nach mir, ihr werdet mich nicht finden._

_Harry_

_P. S.: Ron, Hermine, bitte passt auf die Karte auf, ich werde sie euch überlassen._

"Okay so?", fragte er und reichte es an Anna und Katie weiter.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn auch noch an Katie richten", schlug Anna vor. Harry nickte und setzte ein "Liebe Katie" davor.

Anna seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. "Am besten geht ihr zwei jetzt ins Bett. Es ist schon spät und du musst für übermorgen fit sein, Harry."

Harry nickte und machte sich mit Katie auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron einsam am Kamin saß und in einem dicken Buch blätterte.

Er blickte auf, als er die beiden hereinkommen sah. "Oh", sagte er. "Wo wart ihr solange?"

"Nirgends", sagte Harry.

Rons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Wenn euch jemand erwischt hätte, hättet ihr ganz schön Ärger gekriegt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat uns ja niemand erwischt- es sei denn, du willst uns verpfeifen."

Ron schnaufte ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Harry wollte zu ihm hinrennen, er wollte ihm um Verzeihung bitten, er wollte ihm alles sagen, er wollte sich von Ron sagen lassen, dass alles nicht so schlimm war. Aber er starrte nur auf Rons Profil, das, von flackerndem Feuerschein scharf umrissen, sehr müde aussah, und ging langsam hoch in den Schlafsaal.

xXx

Der nächste Tag schien an Harry nur so vorüberzurasen- Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und schon war es Abend, nur noch ein Tag...

Obwohl Harry Hunger hatte, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, eine der lecker duftenden Kartoffeln in seinen Mund zu schieben, ihm wurde ganz übel, wenn er nur daran dachte, etwas zu essen. "Alles okay, Harry?", fragte Katie und legte eine Hand auf seine. Harry nickte und knabberte an einer Brotscheibe.

Hermine rauschte an ihnen vorbei, sehr blass, mit verweinten Augen und ließ sich in einen Stuhl weit weg von ihnen fallen, doch Harry meinte, ihre bösen Blicke im Nacken zu spüren.

Kaum war das Abendessen fertig, stand Harry auf und hastete aus der Großen Halle- ohne Katie. Die versuchte zwar, ihm zu folgen, doch sie war zwischen Schülermassen eingekeilt. Harrys Schritte führten ihn wie von selbst zum Westturm, dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts'. Keuchend stieg er die Leiter zu einer schmalen Luke empor und schwang sich auf den Dachboden des Turms, einem verstaubten, mit Spinnweben überzogenen Raum, der von großen Fenstern eingesäumt wurde.

Ein muffig riechendes, durchgesessenes Sofa in Ravenclawblau stand vor einem Fenster. Harry ließ sich darauf plumpsen und blickte hinaus. Ein hoher, schwarzer Himmel wölbte sich hinter der matten Fensterscheibe und verschiedene Türme ragten in die Schwärze hinauf. Sandsteinfarbene Gebäude erhoben sich von dem schwarzen Gras, einzelne Fenster leuchteten in die Nacht hinein und hinten schimmerte der Mond im See. Der Verbotene Wald war in tiefe Schwärze getaucht, ein flackernder Feuerschein kam aus Hagrids Hütte, Wärme und Geborgenheit verheißend, und einige Tiere tollten auf einer der Weiden dahinter.

Er würde das alles so vermissen- so lange war er noch nie von Hogwarts weggewesen. Und er wusste, dass sich Hogwarts selber wohl nicht verändern würde- aber er würde verachtet sein, weil er weggelaufen war. Ein einzelner Schatten huschte zum Schiff der Durmstrangs, das wie ein unheilverheißendes, schwarzes Skelett aus dem See stak, ein größerer Schatten schritt gemäßigt zur Kutsche der Beauxbatons, die sich trotz ihrer hellblauen Farbe kaum aus der Dunkelheit abhob.

Langsam stand Harry auf, ging die wenigen Schritte zum Fenster und öffnete es. Mit einem lauten Knarren schwang der Fensterflügel auf und Harry schwang die Beine über die Fensterbank. Seine Füße baumelten in der Schwärze unter ihm, die sich irgendwann im Boden verlor- hundert Meter unter ihm. Er könnte jetzt springen, und er würde es nicht überleben, das wusste er. Er rutschte ein wenig nach vorne- eine falsche Bewegung und Voldemort hatte seinen Erzfeind verloren. Langsam beugte er sich vor und genoss das schwindelnde Gefühl, das wie ein Sog schien und ihn zu sich ziehen wollte. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte er in die Tiefe, die verführerisch lockte, sein Atem raste- er könnte jetzt springen, springen, fliegen, fallen... Langsam löste Harry eine Hand vom Fensterbrett und ließ sie nach vorne fallen, wo sie wie eine Puppe an einem Faden in der Schwärze baumelte.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?" Harry zuckte zusammen und rutschte nach vorne- zwei Hände packten ihn am Oberarm und rissen ihn zurück ins Gebäude. Er wurde auf das Sofa geschmissen und jemand knallte das Fenster zu.

"Ich wusste ja, dass du lebensmüde und bescheuert noch obendrein bist, Potter, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du wirklich so blöd bist." Malfoy stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und funkelte ihn an. "Merlin, Potter, du bist so behämmert! Erst schlitzt du dir den Bauch auf und dann willst du vom Turm springen- ich fass es ja nicht! Was haben die dir denn getan, dir deinen Kuschellöwen weggenommen, oder was?!"

"Ich wollte nicht springen", sagte Harry. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich nicht", wiederholte Harry. "Ich wollte bloß..."

"Was?", hakte Malfoy kühl nach, als Harry abbrach.

Harry zögerte. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht. "Ich wollte bloß ausprobieren, ob... ich es aushalte, dort zu sitzen und nach unten zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es jetzt vorbei sein könnte."

"Du spinnst", sagte Malfoy ärgerlich.

"Was machst d u eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry.

"Ich wollte aus dem Fenster springen, stell dir vor." Malfoys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

"Sehr witzig."

"Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Potter", sagte Malfoy. "Es ist spät und es könnte passieren, dass du zufällig einem Vertrauensschüler über den Weg läufst..."

"Du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich tue", sagte Harry, stand aber trotzdem auf. "Du solltest auch ins Bett gehen."

"Tut mir Leid, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Professor Snape hat mir aufgetragen, im Mondschein das Nachtgras vom Dach zu pflücken."

Harry schnaubte missmutig. Dann ließ er sich er durch die geöffnete Luke nach unten gleiten und mache sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Von unten meinte er noch, Malfoys leises Lachen zu hören, doch er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

Am nächsten Morgen holte Katie ihn zum Frühstück ab. "Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie und sah sich ein wenig nervös um, während sie an Harrys Ärmel zupfte, damit er ihr folgte. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", wisperte Harry. "Aber, Katie... Ich hab Angst, ich will nicht weg..."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Katie mit gesenktem Kopf, denn einige Ravenclaws eilten vorbei und starrten sie neugierig an. "Ich will auch nicht, dass du weggehst, Harry, du bist doch mein einziger Freund..."

"Du hast doch Anna", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern.

"Ja, schon", sagte Katie. "Aber... weißt du, ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht-"

"Ach, Unsinn", sagte Harry und nahm sich ein paar Cornflakes. "Sie versucht nur, dich ein bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken."

Katie sah ihn erstaunt an und, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, musste er grinsen. "Dein Gesicht ist Gold wert, Katie."

In diesem Moment tippte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Harry fuhr herum. "Oh, Mo", sagte er erleichtert. "Was gibt's?"

"Ich wollte dir bloß Glück wünschen für morgen", sagte Mo mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lee wütend schnaubte und sich abwandte.

"Ähm... danke, Mo, das ist sehr nett."

"Du schaffst das schon", sagte Mo zuversichtlich. "Du bist echt gut, die anderen steckst du doch locker in die Tasche. Ich hab drei Galleonen auf dich gesetzt, enttäusch mich nicht." Er grinste breit.

"Oh", sagte Harry. "Ich... ich werde es versuchen."

"Na ja, wir sehen uns, denke ich", verabschiedete Mo sich lächelnd. "Viel Glück."

Harry nickte und Mo ging wieder zum Slytherintisch. "Ich komm mir so schuldig vor", flüsterte Harry in Katies Ohr. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Ach, Harry", sagte Katie. "Es geht nun mal nicht anders, alles ist schon festgelegt."

"Was ist schon festgelegt?", mischte Hermine sich ein und ließ sich gegenüber nieder. "Wie du morgen schummelst, um zu gewinnen?"

"Harry würde nie schummeln!", zischte Katie erbost und erdolchte Hermine mit Blicken.

Diese grinste hämisch. "Oh doch, er hat es sogar schon."

"Du-", setzte Katie an.

"Lass sie doch in Ruhe!", sagte Ron gereizt und nahm ihren Arm. "Komm, wir setzen und zu Ginny und Neville. Doch die beiden strebten auf sie zu und blieben bei Harry stehen.

"Viel Glück für morgen", presste Neville heraus.

Harry lächelte. "Danke, Neville."

"Von mir auch", sagte Ginny. Dann beugte sie sich vor und wisperte so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte: "Harry, hast du dich vorbereitet? Ich habe nie mitgekriegt, dass du irgendwie geübt hast oder so..." Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Doch", sagte Harry. "Doch, hab ich schon." Er zwang ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. "Das schaff ich schon."

"Optimist", sagte Hermine verächtlich. "Kommt, wir gehen zu Fred und George." Die anderen folgten ihr.

"Wie ich sie hasse!", zischte Katie und starrte Löcher in Hermines Rücken.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so boshaft", sagte Harry. "Sie weiß es ja nicht."

"Trotzdem", sagte Katie ärgerlich und stand auf. "Außerdem ist sie eine elende Besserwisserin. Also, ich muss jetzt zu Zaubertränke, Snape köpft mich, wenn ich zu spät bin."

Harry nickte und schlürfte seinen Tee aus, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Nordturm machte. Wahrsagen. Er sollte die letzten Stunden in Hogwarts für eine Weile genießen. "Hallo, meine Lieben", zwitscherte Trelawney. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Schlecht, seit Sie im Raum sind", murmelte Ron und alle Gryffindors lachten.

"Da Sie alle so gut gelaunt sind, können wir ja heute ganz motiviert mit dem Kartenlesen beginnen", fuhr Trelawney fort. "Miss Brown, wenn Sie bitte die Karten austeilen würden- jeder bekommt mit seinem Partner einen Satz Karten."

Harry arbeitete mit Dean, der unter dem Tisch ein Zaubertränkeessay fertig schrieb. "Legen Sie die Karten nach dem im Buch vorgeschriebenen Muster aus", waberte Trelawneys Stimme durch den Raum. Harry seufzte und verteilte die Karten auf dem Tisch.

"Jetzt decken Sie die Karten auf und lassen Sie Ihren Partner teilhaben an Ihrem Wissen über seine Zukunft!" Gelangweilt drehte Harry die Karten um und teilte Dean mit, dass er eine düstere Zukunft auf ihn zukommen sähe.

"Das überrascht mich", murmelte Dean und überflog seinen Aufsatz. "Wie viel Unzen Krötenkraut kommen doch gleich in den Haarwachstrank?"

"Fünf, glaub ich", murmelte Harry.

Dean nickte und strich einige Mengenangaben durch. "Und wie oft muss ich nach dem dritten Köcheln umrühren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Siebenmal oder so."

Während Dean die Karten für ihn legte, lehnte Harry sich zurück und spähte durch einen Spalt in den zugezogenen Vorhängen auf den Verbotenen Wald, der sich düster dort unten ausbreitete. "Sieht aus, als ob du in einer Woche oder so abkratzen würdest", sagte Dean mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Aber hallo, und furchtbare Schmerzen wirst du auch durchleiden müssen. Und du wirst für lange Zeit von etwas getrennt werden, das du sehr liebst."

Alles in Harry verkrampfte sich, als er locker antwortete: "Na, das sind ja wirklich unerwartet düstere Aussichten."

Dean grinste und machte sich den Rest der Stunde mit Seamus über Rons Zukunft lustig, der bald seine große Liebe treffen sollte. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Haha, Ron, wer... Sehr witzig... Oh, Ron ist verliebt... In wen wohl... Ihr seid blöd... Beleidigt... Zukunft..."

Die Wörter vermischten sich zu einem Buchstabenregen und Harrys Atem wurde ruhiger und langsamer und langsam sank er tiefer... tiefer...

"Hey- Harry!" Jemand schüttelte heftig an seiner Schulter und Harry fuhr hoch. "Wa- was?!"

"Du bist eingepennt", nuschelte Dean und warf einen Blick zu Trelawney, die sich noch mit Parvati und Lavender unterhielt. "Auf, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung."

Harry nickte und folgte den anderen Gryffindors. Verwandlung war anstrengend und Harry war wirklich überrascht, als es schon Mittagessen gab, wo er Katie traf, die... mit lila Haaren am Gryffindortisch saß?

"Zaubertrank explodiert", sagte sie abwinkend. "Nix Dramatisches, ist bis heute Abend wieder weg."

Harry nickte grinsend.

Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gingen ebenso schnell vorüber; am Ende der Stunde hielt Hagrid Harry zurück. "Alles klar, mein Jung'?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry nickte hastig. "Jaja, passt schon."

"Bist 'n bisschen nervös, wie?", fragte Hagrid.

"Ja, schon...", murmelte Harry.

"Du packst das, Harry, ich glaub an dich. Du bis' besser als die andern, schlägst sie alle locker, nich?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry und lächelte kurz. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hagrid."

Hagrid nickte und grinste. "Dann geh heut' aber mal früh ins Bett, damit du morgen auch fit bis', nich, Harry?"

"Mach ich", sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. "Tschüss, Hagrid."

Hagrid winkte ihm zu, bevor Harry sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte. Er würde Hagrid bis Oktober nicht mehr sehen, er würde ihm so fehlen...

Beim Abendessen nahm Harry gar nicht wahr, was er überhaupt aß- er meinte nur, sich dunkel an Katie zu erinnern, die ihn zum Essen drängte- dann befand er sich plötzlich in seinem Schlafsaal, hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen und lag schweratmend auf dem Rücken im Bett. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke, er wollte nicht weg... Wenn er zurückkam, würde alles anders sein, so furchtbar anders...

Nach einem unendlichen Moment- so kam es Harry vor- war es endlich still, so still, dass er es wagte, durch die Vorhänge zu lugen. Die anderen Jungen schliefen schon.

Leise schlich er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Katie mit inzwischen wieder blonden Haaren am Feuer saß und döste.

"Katie!", flüsterte Harry und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. "Katie- wir müssen los!"

Sie fuhr hoch, sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um. "Oh, richtig", sagte sie dann. "Hast du die Sachen?"

Harry nickte und hob den Rucksack, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und den Besen hoch. "Gut, gehen wir", sagte Katie bedrückt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry folgte ihr.

"Okay, Harry." Annas Gesicht war angespannt und ihr Gesicht leuchtete blass in der Dunkelheit. "Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, deinen Besen und den Umhang."

Zögerlich reichte Harry ihr das Verlangte. Anna schluckte, hob dann den Umhang hoch und- zerriss ihn. Harry schloss entsetzt die Augen, als er das laute Ratschen und Reißen hörte. Dann nahm Anna den Besen und schlug ihn mehrere Male heftig gegen die Wand.

Harry würgte, als er das Holz splittern hörte und er hörte ein leises Aufschluchzen- er wusste nicht, ob es von Katie oder ihm kam.

"Harry, es tut mir Leid", murmelte Anna gepresst, dann gab es ein lautes Knacken und Harry schrie auf. Es tat körperlich weh, als sein Zauberstab zerbrach und seine Knie knickten ein. Keuchend hockte er auf dem Boden, presste die Stirn dagegen und wagte nicht, aufzusehen, mitanzusehen, wie seine Existenz zerstört wurde. Ein leises Wimmern kam von ihm und er spürte eine tröstende, streichelnde Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Ignis", murmelte Anna und Harry hörte das ekelerregende Knacksen und Knistern von verbrennendem Holz und Stoff.

"Es ist vorbei", sagte Anna schließlich mit zitternder Stimme und ließ das Aschehäuflein auf dem Boden mit einer Zauberstabbewegung verschwinden.

Harry schluchzte los und ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen. Anna presste die Lippen zusammen, bedeutete Katie aber dann, Harry anzuheben, sodass sie ihn ausziehen konnte. Harry, der willenlos und schlaff in Katies Armen hing, ließ alles mit sich geschehen.

"So, jetzt werde ich den Tarnzauber endgültig von dir nehmen", sagte Anna und Harry meinte zu spüren, dass sein Bauch sich wieder wölbte, aber er wagte es nicht, nach unten zu sehen. "Und jetzt die Hose, so, das hätten wir, jetzt kommt das T-Shirt, mach doch mal die Arme hoch, bitte... Einen Pullover brauchst du nicht, es ist recht warm draußen und du wirst eh in den Tüchern schwitzen. So, das erste hätten wir schon, so, und das zweite auch, und jetzt noch das um den Kopf, genau..." Annas Geplapper beruhigte ihn irgendwie und als er fertig angezogen war, konnte er ganz ruhig atmen und so tun, als wäre alles ganz normal.

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen verbrannte Anna seine alten Klamotten- Harry trauerte ihnen nicht nach. "Jetzt müssen wir gehen", bestimmte sie und lud sich einen Rucksack auf den Rücken. "Katie, du gehst am besten zurück."

Harry sah Katie an. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und saß mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Bett. "Katie", wisperte Harry und sie sprang hastig auf und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Harry, ich werde dich so vermissen!", schluchzte sie. "Es tut mir alles so Leid für dich- ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr- oh, Harry, ich würde am liebsten mitgehen, ich würde dir so gerne helfen, ich... ich..."

"Schon gut", sagte Harry sanft und legte die Arme ein wenig unbeholfen um sie, besonders viel Bewegungsfreiheit ließ ihm seine Verkleidung nämlich nicht. "Ich komme ja wieder zurück."

"Ja", sagte Katie leise. "Ich- oh, ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Harry, und denk auch mal an mich."

"Versprochen", murmelte Harry und löste sich mit linkischen Bewegungen von ihr. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, wischte die Tränen weg und lächelte tapfer und aufmunternd. "Du schaffst das."

"Sicher", sagte Harry. "Und dann komm ich zurück und alles wird gut." Seine Stimme zitterte- er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen.

"Komm", sagte Anna und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Gemeinsam huschten sie davon. Harry blickte nicht zurück, er sah Katie nicht, die einsam und weinend am Türrahmen lehnte und eine Hand vor den Mund presste, um ihr Schluchzen zu ersticken.

Schweigend eilten sie über die Hogwartsländereien. Anna hatte seine Hand gepackt und zerrte den schweratmenden Harry mit sich. "Ich... ich kann nicht mehr!", keuchte er und presste eine Hand in die Seite, die sich merkwürdig geschwollen anfühlte... Hastig riss er die Hand wieder weg und krallte sich in Annas Umhang.

"Stop!", befahl Anna und Harry blieb keuchend stehen, beugte sich vornüber und fühlte sich, als müsste er gleich zusammenbrechen. Er hatte sich noch nie so unglaublich hilflos, verletzlich und erschöpft gefühlt. Zum Glück war Anna da.

Diese wartete, bis Harrys Atem ruhiger wurde, dann legte sie die Arme um ihn und apparierte. Harry wurde furchtbar übel, alles drehte sich, die Welt löste sich in einen Strudel von Farben auf, sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Nach einigen Sekunden kamen sie auf dem Boden an, Harrys Knie knickten sofort ein, er fiel vornüber auf die Hände und übergab sich. "Wie hältst du das nur aus?", keuchte er und krallte sich an einem Zaun fest, an dem er sich langsam und zitternd aufrichtete.

"Es liegt daran, dass du schwanger bist", murmelte Anna und fischte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, mit dem sie sein Gesicht abwischte. "Gleich geht's dir wieder besser. Evanesco." Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Erbrochene und es verschwand.

"Wieso hast du das weggemacht? Werden sie das im Ministerium nicht merken?"

"Nein, werden sie nicht, weil sie immer nur die gegenwärtige Magie sehen können und sie überwachen mich ja nicht, also werden sie nichts davon mitbekommen. Komm."

Harry nickte gehorsam und folgte ihr.

Menschen hasteten an ihnen vorbei, kaum waren sie aus der verlassenen Nebenstraße getreten. Die Straßenlaternen flackerten trüb und spendeten spärliches Licht, sodass man die Gesichter der Menschen kaum erkennen konnte, aber die meisten eilten sowieso mit gesenkten Köpfen und hochgezogenen Schultern ihres Weges. Besonders reich sah keiner aus. Ein blasser junger Mann, der einen Regenschirm aufgespannt hatte, obwohl es gar nicht regnete, nickte ihnen ernst zu und überquerte dann die Straße, ohne auf die hupenden Autos zu achten. Ein uralter, weißer Ford überholte mit quietschenden Reifen ein anderes Auto und Anna und Harry konnten gerade noch zurückspringen, bevor sie mit einem Schmutzwasserschwall überspült wurden. Drei alte Frauen, die sich so ähnlich sahen, dass sie nur Schwestern sein konnten, musterten sie misstrauisch und tuschelten dann laut. Harry war das alles ziemlich egal, er starrte auf das unkrautüberwucherte Kopfsteinpflaster zu seinen Füßen und achtete darauf, nicht zu stolpern.

"Ist es weit?", fragte er, als sie schon zehn Minuten durch dunkle, nächtliche Straßen gelaufen waren.

"Nein. Wir sind hier übrigens in East London", sagte Anna. "Du wohnst in der Churchillstreet 35, 1. Stock. Klar?"

Harry nickte. "Die nächste U-Bahn-Station ist Wapping, dort hinten ist ein Laden..." Sie deutete auf einen winzigen Laden, über dem trübe Neonbuchstaben leuchteten und vor dem ein paar Ständer mit feuchtigkeitsgewellten Postkarten standen.

"Wir sind da", sagte Anna plötzlich und deutete auf ein Haus, das genauso heruntergekommen und schmutzig wie die anderen war. Die Farbe blätterte von der grünen Tür ab, die Fenster waren trübe und verschmiert. "Es ist ja nicht für lange", sagte Anna, "und die Wohnung ist gar nicht so schlimm."

Sie schloss auf und winkte Harry, ihr zu folgen. Sie stiegen eine Steintreppe nach oben, eine nackte Glühbirne blinzelte an der Decke, an der der Putz etwas aufgeplatzt war. "Hier, die Wohnung", erklärte Anna und schloss eine dunkelbraune Tür auf. Sie traten in einen stockdunklen Raum. Harry tastete ein wenig umher und knipste das Licht an. Um sie herum war ein Raum mit geblümter Tapete und einem abgewetztem Teppich, ein kleiner, fleckiger Spiegel hing neben der Garderobe, verschiedene Türen gingen von diesem Raum ab. Anna öffnete die erste- ein kleines Badezimmer mit khakigrünen Fliesen und dünnen Handtüchern. Hinter der zweiten verbarg sich ein Raum, nicht viel größer als eine Besenkammer, in die man ein Bett und einen Schrank gequetscht hatte. Die dritte führte in die winzige Küche, die vierte in den wohl größten Raum, das Wohnzimmer, in dem ein durchgesessenes Sofa stand, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einige Schränke. Sehr freundlich und gemütlich sah das nicht aus.

"Es ist ja nicht für lang", wiederholte Anna und lächelte Harry an.

Harry nickte zögerlich. "Ich werde es überleben."

"Ich habe einige Sandwiches für morgen früh mitgebracht, danach musst du einkaufen gehen", erklärte Anna. "Ich glaube, du wirst zurechtkommen, oder?" Sie stellte den Rucksack, in dem einige Waschutensilien und Harrys Klamotten enthalten waren, ins Schlafzimmer und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Harry... Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Ich hoffe, du hast alles... Ja, Ausweis und so weiter sind in dem Rucksack... Viel Glück, Harry." Sie umarmte ihn und Harry vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, die nach Moschus und Krankenhaus roch- ein Geruch, den er für zwei Monate nicht riechen würde...

"Ich werde dir in ein oder zwei Wochen eine Eule schicken, sobald der erste Trubel vorbei ist, und im September- oder vielleicht auch schon im August- komme ich zu dir, okay?" Sie wuschelte kurz durch seine Haare, legte die Schlüssel in die Garderobe und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Harry stürzte zum Fenster in der Küche und blickte hinunter. Anna drehte sich um, lächelte, winkte. Ihr Gesicht war ein blasser Fleck in der Dunkelheit, Harry winkte zurück, unterdrückte die Tränen.

Jetzt war er allein.

Langsam wickelte er sich aus den Tüchern, pfefferte sie lieblos auf den Boden, zog die anderen Klamotten aus und schlüpfte in ein T-Shirt. Dann knipste er das Licht aus, zog die Vorhänge zu und rollte er sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Sein Atem war das einzige Geräusch in der Wohnung, nicht einmal eine Uhr tickte. Wie schon so oft heute Nacht, huschte seine Rechte zu seinem Bauch und strich über die Wölbung... Harry hasste es, hasste es, hasste es. Fest kniff er in die Haut, genoss den Schmerz, der ihn kurz ablenkte. Harry zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch lautes Hupen, Fluchen und Geschrei geweckt. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannt hatte, wo er war, doch dann kam die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag. Er setzte sich hastig auf, tastete nach seiner Brille- ach, heute würde er ja Kontaktlinsen tragen müssen. Trotzdem setzte er sie auf, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und hastete zum Fenster. Durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen spähte er auf die Straße, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, bloß die Dämmerung schimmerte am Horizont. Auf der Straße waren offenbar ein kleiner Lastwagen und ein Auto zusammengestoßen. Der Lastwagenfahrer hatte Salat, Obst und Gemüse- offensichtlich für den Markt- geladen gehabt, das nun auf der Straße herumkullerte. Wild gestikulierte der Fahrer, brüllte unverständliche Dinge und eine junge Frau kam gähnend aus dem Lastwagen geklettert und stellte sich hinter ihn. Die ältere Dame, die das Auto gefahren hatte, umklammerte ihre Handtasche und funkelte den Lastwagenfahrer an, während sie ihn wüst beschimpfte. Ein Auflauf hatte sich gebildet, die Leute lachten, redeten, riefen, sammelten die Früchte auf. Eine Polizistin drängelte sich durch, blaffte die Fahrer an und bedeutete dann den Leuten, die Sachen wieder aufzuheben, denn inzwischen hatte sich schon ein beachtlicher Stau gebildet. Anscheinend nahm sie die Personalien der Fahrer auf, denn sie notierte etwas auf einem Klemmbrett, dann stiegen sie wieder in ihre Gefährte, der Lastwagen wendete und weiter floss der Verkehr.

Harry gähnte, wich vom Fenster zurück und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett plumpsen. Jetzt wunderte es ihn, wie er bei dem Lärm hatte schlafen können- die Autos dröhnten und hupten, Menschen trampelten lachend, rufend und redend über die Gehsteige, einige Vögel zwitscherten laut und schrill. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.

Also schlurfte er ins Bad, hielt den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn, aus dem kein warmes Wasser kam, dann zog er die gleichen Klamotten wie gestern an, die Tücher ließ er aber erst mal weg. Schinken-Senf-Sandwiches. Egal, beschloss Harry, stapelte die drei Toasts auf einen eingekerbten Teller, setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und schlang sie unter, ein wenig kalter Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne machte ihn ein bisschen wacher.

Dann machte er sich an die schwierige Aufgabe, Kontaktlinsen einzusetzen. Vorsichtig drückte er sie auf seine Augen, doch andauernd rutschten sie weg, saßen falsch oder fielen herunter... Eine Viertelstunde brauchte er, bis sie ordentlich saßen, anschließend schlang er sich seine Tücher um, bis man nur noch seine Augen sah. Wie er es hasste. Er stopfte seinen Ausweis, einen Hundertpfundschein und die Schlüssel in den Geldbeutel, den wiederum in eine kleine Stofftasche. Harry rollte mit den Augen- eine Handtasche. Das restliche Geld legte er in einen kleinen Tresor, ebenso wie die Ersatzschlüssel.

Draußen schlug ihm eine Welle aus Gestank, Lärm und fahler Dämmerung entgegen, Menschen rempelten ihn an, entschuldigten sich, stürmten weiter. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte", wandte Harry sich an eine Dame mittleren Alters, die ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand hatte, "können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zum Markt komme?" Zum Glück hatte er sowieso keine besonders tiefe Stimme und das Tuch dämpfte sie so, dass man sie auch für die einer Frau halten konnte.

Die Frau erklärte es ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und Harry bedankte sich höflich. Es war nicht weit zum Markt, einer großen, ehemaligen Fabrikhalle, in der es fürchterlich nach Fisch stank und ein höllischer Lärm herrschte. Laut palavernd standen Leute vor den Ständen begutachteten die Waren, während die Verkäufer sie mit lauten Stimmen anpriesen und, wenn grade keine Kundschaft da war, laut brüllten, um jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry kaufte Äpfel, etwas Fleisch und Schinken, Milch, Kaffee, Suppe, einen Kochtopf (die Töpfe in seiner Wohnung waren bis auf einen völlig unbrauchbar), Eier und ein paar billige Taschenbücher, ein Pfund das Kilo. Irgendeine Beschäftigung brauchte er ja.

Froh, dem Chaos in der Markthalle entkommen zu sein, machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Supermarkt, um noch einige andere Dinge zu kaufen. Die Plastiktüten hingen schwer an seinen Armen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht einfach fallen zu lassen. In dem kleinen Supermarkt, der mit völlig unnützen Dingen vollgestopft war, packte er Kaffee, Wasser, Tee, Zucker, Salz, Toastbrot, Marmelade, Cornflakes, Schokolade und Fruchtsaft in einen Einkaufskorb, immer unter den misstrauischen Blicken der kaugummikauenden Kassiererin, die wohl glaubte, er wolle was mitgehen lassen.

"Siebenundzwanzig Pfund vierundsechzig", sagte sie mürrisch. Als Harry den Laden verließ und zurückblickte, sah er, dass sie seinen Fünfzigpfundschein misstrauisch betrachtete und hin und her wendete. Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung.

Dort angekommen, kochte er sich einen Tee und hockte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dabei weckte ein kleiner, verschlossener Schrank seine Neugier und er öffnete ihn, erfreut, einen kleinen Fernseher vorzufinden. Harry zog sich zwei Talkshows, ein Quiz, eine alberne Comicserie und ein paar mal Nachrichten auf BBC rein, dann machte er sich einen Pfannkuchen und las in einem der zerfledderten Taschenbücher.

Nachmittags ging er zur U-Bahn-Station, studierte eine Weile den Fahrplan und fuhr dann nach Shadwell, weiter nach Bank, und von dort nach Lancaster Gate. Hier war alles etwas sauberer, leiser, gepflegter und touristenüberfüllter, die mit übergroßen Rucksäcken, wild diskutierend um monströse Straßenkarten geschart, die Gehwege blockierten. Von hier aus schlenderte er zum Hyde Park, kaufte sich unterwegs eine Tageszeitung an einem Kiosk und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank. So gründlich hatte er eine Zeitung noch nie gelesen, stellte er ironisch fest, als er gerade im Wirtschaftsteil war und von der englischen Börse las.

"Ist da frei?", fragte eine Stimme und Harry blickte auf. Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht sieben Jahre alt, mit wilden, braunen Locken und einer klobigen Brille stand neben der Bank und strahlte ihn durch ihre große Zahnlücke an.

Harry nickte und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. Das Mädchen ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen, packte ein Pausenbrot aus und fragte dann kauend: "Schönes Wetter, nicht?"

Er nickte und blätterte um.

"Ganz schön heiß, nicht wahr? Schwitzt du nicht?"

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, ein wenig Senf kletschte aus dem Brot heraus auf die Bank. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na ja", sagte sie und blickte wieder geradeaus. "Ich schon. Nachher geh ich ins Schwimmbad. Gehst du auch manchmal schwimmen?"

Harry dachte an die zweite Aufgabe des Turniers zurück und nickte.

"Du redest nicht besonders viel, oder?" Das Mädchen zupfte ein paar Salatblätter aus ihrem Brot und warf sie den Tauben hin, die eifrig danach pickten.

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Ich heiße übrigens Kimberley", sagte das Mädchen. "Ich finde meinen Namen schrecklich. Und wie heißt du?"

"Fatma", murmelte Harry.

"Das ist ein hübscher Name", sagte Kimberley. "Kommst du aus einem anderen Land?"

"Türkei", sagte Harry leise.

"Und kriegst du ein Kind? Mummy kriegt auch eins." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Zwillinge", wisperte Harry, während er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht loszuweinen.

"Das ist nett", erwiderte Kimberley. "Du, ich muss jetzt gehen. Kommst du morgen wieder hierher?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, besonders gesprächig bist du ja nicht", stellte sie fest. "Ich komme jedenfalls jeden Tag hierher. Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal. Tschüss!"

Sie hüpfte von der Bank, schulterte ihren Ranzen und winkte Harry zum Abschied. Harry winkte zurück und verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Dann fing eine kleine Überschrift seine Aufmerksamkeit: "14-Jähriger spurlos aus schottischem Internat verschwunden". Darunter war ein Foto von ihm.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? °puppy eyes°


	10. London

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für dein Review, Reinadoreen! (Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schwer für Harry, all seine magischen Gegenstände zu verlieren... Und ob er Normalität finden wird? Jetzt noch nicht, aber später vielleicht, ja... an dieser Stelle übrigens noch mal vielen Dank für deine regelmäßigen Reviews!)

xXx

Jetzt suchten also auch schon die Muggel nach ihm, dachte Harry und sah sich unwillkürlich um, während er sein Kopftuch ein wenig tiefer zog. Der Hyde Park war gefüllt mit Touristen, die sich auf dem Rasen ausgebreitet hatten, sich von der Sonne brutzeln ließen und die Enten fütterten, einigen würdevoll dahinschreitenden Spaziergängern, ein paar herumlungernden Jugendlichen und einer Menge Familien, die versuchten, ihre Kinder beisammen zuhalten.

Harry musste bei dem Gedanken schlucken, dass irgendwann auch mal seine- Cedrics Kinder hier herumrennen und Enten jagen und lachen würden- nein, nicht darüber nachdenken. Er überflog den Artikel, nichts wichtiges, nur, wie er aussah, was er vermutlich trug, und die Bitte, sich bei der Polizei zu melden. Nun, niemand würde ihn hinter einer schwangeren, türkischen Frau vermuten...

Harry faltete die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und beobachtete die Leute, die um ihn herumliefen, sich manchmal auch auf die Bank setzten. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die U-Bahn und fuhr in seine Wohnung, die ihn kahl und schummrig begrüßte. Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, setzte er sich wieder vor den Fernseher.

Lautes Sirenengeheul- Harry schreckte hoch. Stöhnend blickte er sich um, der Fernseher flimmerte immer noch, sein Rücken schmerzte. Er war wohl eingeschlafen. Drei Uhr morgens. Lieber Himmel. Harry schaltete den Fernseher aus, zog sich aus und schlurfte ins Bett.

Irgendwann um neun wachte er auf, machte sich fertig, frühstückte und schlüpfte in seine Tücher. Er hatte Lust auf eine kleine Sightseeingtour. Irgendwie musste er sich ja von der Trostlosigkeit der Wohnung und seines Daseins ablenken. Mit einem Stadtplan bewaffnet, fuhr er mit der U-Bahn ins Stadtinnere und ließ sich von den Touristen mittreiben. Staunend bewunderte er das große goldene Tor vor dem Buckingham Palace, schlenderte die Mall entlang, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Nelsons Statue auf dem Trafalgar Square betrachten zu können.

Am Nachmittag kaufte er sich ein Sandwich und eine Zeitung an dem kleinen Kiosk, an dem er gestern schon gewesen war, und setzte sich auf eine Bank im Hyde Park.

"Hallo!", rief plötzlich jemand und schmiss sich auf die Bank.

Harry blickte erschrocken über seine Zeitung hinüber- und sah Kimberley, die strahlend neben ihm saß. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", sagte Harry. "Und dir?"

"Prima", erzählte sie eifrig. "Mummy hat gesagt, sie spürt, dass das Kind bald kommt. Ich krieg ein kleines Brüderchen, Ronald soll er heißen."

"Wie nett", sagte Harry und dachte an Ron.

"Ja, nicht wahr? Später, wenn er größer ist, hab ich dann auch mal jemanden zum Spielen. Jetzt hab ich gar niemanden- oder magst du mit mir spielen? Ich hab Karten dabei."

"Ich kann keine Karten spielen", sagte Harry.

"Ich bring's dir bei, es ist gar nicht schwer. Also, pass auf..."

Eifrig erklärte sie ihm, wie das Spiel funktionierte und so spielten sie fünf Runden, die Kimberley alle hintereinander gewann. "Du bist ja noch eine Anfängerin", sagte sie tröstend.

"Jaja." Harry lachte kurz- das erste Mal seit langem.

"Morgen komm ich wieder", sagte Kimberley. "Du bist echt nett. Tschüss!"

Sie winkte, hüpfte von der Bank und trollte sich.

Harry fuhr wieder heim, machte sich Abendbrot, setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Diesmal schlief er aber nicht davor ein, sondern legte sich gleich ins Bett.

Die nächsten Wochen waren wie ein Wachtraum, er schlenderte morgens durch London, ging in den Hyde Park- der Besitzer des Kiosks grüßte ihn bald erfreut und plauschte ein wenig mit ihm, dann unterhielt er sich mit Jenny, fuhr wieder heim. Erst ein Brief von Anna, der mit der Muggelpost kam, riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie.

Liebe Fatma, schrieb sie, wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, du hast keine Probleme- wenn doch, wende dich ruhig an Emma. Ihre Adresse hast du ja. Mir und deiner Freundin geht es gut- die Leute sind zwar ziemlich misstrauisch gewesen, aber sie haben nichts rausgekriegt. Inzwischen ist sie bei ihren Eltern, ich bin noch auf Hogwarts. Aber ich fürchte, meiner Schwester geht es nicht so gut, wenn es so weitergeht, muss ich in ein paar Wochen zu ihr reisen und sie pflegen. Ich habe es Professor Dumbledore gegenüber schon erwähnt und er war so freundlich, mir zu gestatten, zu ihr zu gehen. Deine Freundin möchte auch mitkommen, sie würde gerne ein wenig über die Heilkunst lernen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr erlaubt wird, so viel Unterricht zu verpassen. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Fatma, du schaffst das.

Deine Anna.

Harry seufzte, las den Brief ein zweites Mal. "In ein paar Wochen", hatte Anna geschrieben. Ein paar Wochen also noch allein. Er seufzte erneut und strich über seinen Bauch. Er war dicker geworden, und er hasste es. Gestern war in der U-Bahn ein Mann aufgestanden und hatte ihm seinen Platz angeboten. Harry hätte sich am liebsten verkrochen, doch er nahm den Platz an und starrte mit schamesrotem Gesicht, das zum Glück hinter dem Tuch verborgen war, aus dem Fenster, in dem sich die Insassen der Bahn spiegelten.

Am nächsten Tag, als Harry in den Hyde Park ging, war Kimberley nicht da. Das wunderte ihn ein wenig, denn normalerweise kam sie jeden Tag- unter der Woche natürlich nur. Er fühlte sich ein wenig einsam und las die Zeitung noch gründlicher als sonst. Irgendwie fehlte Kimberleys fröhliches Geplapper im Hintergrund.

"Fatma! Fatma!" Am Tag darauf kam Kimberley angerannt, das Gesicht rot und strahlend. Harry lächelte erfreut. "Fatma, stell dir vor, gestern ist Ronald zur Welt gekommen! Er ist so groß", sie zeigte es mit den Händen, "und hat ganz kleine Füße und Hände. Immer macht er Fäuste und er ist ganz rot im Gesicht, weil er immer brüllt. Mummy und Daddy sind ganz furchtbar glücklich und stolz. Ich durfte ihn im Arm halten und beim Baden helfen. Und Mummy hat gesagt, in ein paar Wochen darf ich ihm auch mal das Fläschchen geben."

"Das ist toll", sagte Harry langsam.

"Ja, nicht wahr? Ich bin furchtbar aufgeregt, in einer Woche kommt Mummy mit Ronald heim. Wann kommen denn deine Babys?"

"Im Oktober", murmelte Harry und zupfte unruhig an seinem Kopftuch.

"Das ist schön, Herbstkinder. Hast du ihnen denn schon Namen gegeben?"

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. "N-nein."

"Du solltest dir schon mal welche überlegen", sagte Kimberley ernsthaft. Sie öffnete ihren Ranzen und holte einen Block heraus. "Ich schreib sie auf, okay? Weißt du schon, ob es Jungen oder Mädchen werden?"

Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Na, ist ja auch egal, dann überlegen wir uns eben Namen für beide Fälle. Also, ich finde den Namen Marietta hübsch, was meinst du?"

"Hmhm", machte Harry unbestimmt.

"Okay. Und was hältst du von Gwendolyn? So heißt eine aus unserer Klasse. Sie ist eine furchtbare Zicke und schrecklich eingebildet, aber sie hat einen hübschen Namen." Mit vor Anstrengung herausgestreckter Zungenspitze malte Kimberley den Namen auf ein kariertes Blatt Papier.

"Hmhm."

"Oder Kathy finde ich auch einen netten Namen. Und Jennifer ist auch toll."

"Hmhm."

"Und jetzt für die Jungs: Brian ist ein toller Name. Aber auch Alexander, das kann man so schön zu Alex abkürzen. Aber Charlie klingt auch nicht schlecht, oder? Und Harry finde ich auch einen hübschen Namen, auch wenn fast alle Jungs so heißen. Wir haben drei in der Klasse." Sie seufzte, dann riss sie das Blatt aus ihrem Block und reichte es Harry. "Hier."

"Danke", flüsterte Harry mit klammen Lippen, seine Finger krallten sich in das Papier. "Ich... ich muss los."

"Schon?", fragte Kimberley enttäuscht. "Na dann. Bis morgen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und floh dann.

In der Wohnung setzte er sich an Tisch und starrte auf das Papier. Marietta. Jenny. Alexander. Charlie. Gwendolyn. Tränen tropften auf das Papier, die ungelenke Kinderschrift verschmierte. Ronald. Harry schluchzte los, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, trampelte verzweifelt mit den Füßen. Er wollte weg, weg aus seinem Körper.

Es klingelte.

Im ersten Moment realisierte Harry es nicht, weil er nicht wusste, was es bedeuten konnte. Dann klingelte es erneut. Er wischte sich hastig übers Gesicht und zupfte seine Verkleidung zurecht. Vor der Tür stand eine ältere Frau mit ordentlich gescheiteltem, grauem Haar, einer goldumrandeten Brille, einem grünen Tuch um die Schultern, einer rot getupften Bluse und einem grauen Rock. Sie drückte eine schwarze Lederhandtasche an sich und streckte dann die Rechte aus. "Guten Tag. Ich bin Emma Miller, Ihre Vermieterin."

"Oh", sagte Harry. "Oh." Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen. "Kommen Sie doch herein."

"Danke." Sie trat ihre Schuhe ab und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

"Möchten Sie einen Tee? Oder lieber Kaffee?"

"Einen Tee, denke ich. In meinem Alter sollte ich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken." Sie kicherte und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Harry brühte Tee auf und balancierte zwei Tassen, Zucker und Milch auf einem kleinen Tablett ins Wohnzimmer. "Nun, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie und ihre Augen musterten unverhohlen Harrys Leibesmitte.

"Gut soweit", sagte Harry und setzte sich.

"Zwillinge, was?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

"Ja."

"Jungen oder Mädchen?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht."

"Ach so. Fühlen Sie sich einsam?"

"Ähm... nein, danke."

"Na ja, wahrscheinlich sagen Sie das, weil Sie nicht dauernd von mir besucht werden wollen", sagte sie kichernd.

"Unsinn, ich-"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Die meisten Leute wollen nicht von alten Frauen zugeschwatzt werden." Sie betrachtete sinnierend ihre Handtasche und fuhr dann fort: "Sie kommen klar? Sie finden alles, was Sie brauchen?"

"Jaja", sagte Harry. "Ich habe keine Probleme."

"Darf ich fragen, wie lange Sie noch vorhaben, hier zu bleiben? Ich muss mich ja schließlich wieder nach neuen Mietern umsehen..."

"Bis Oktober, denke ich", sagte Harry. "Aber vielleicht auch bis Anfang November."

"Ach so. Haben Sie sich in London ein wenig umgesehen?"

"Ja, es ist schön hier."

"Ja, nicht wahr?" Sie strahlte. "Ich lebe schon seit meiner Geburt in London, es ist die wundervollste Stadt der Welt. Ich will hier nie weg. Waren Sie vorher schon mal in London?"

"Nein", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er durfte jetzt keine Fehler machen. "Früher haben wir ja in der Türkei gelebt, aber dann, vor fünf Jahren sind wir nach England gezogen. Nach London bin ich aber erst gekommen, als mir Anna die Wohnung angeboten hat."

"Ja, woher kennen Sie Anna eigentlich?"

"Sie arbeitete in meiner Nähe", murmelte Harry. "Und so habe ich mich mit ihr befreundet."

"Ach so." Sie erhob sich ächzend. "Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, ich will Sie jetzt nicht weiter belästigen."

Harry begleitete sie zur Tür und verabschiedete sich höflich.

xXx

Die nächsten Wochen dehnten sich in Hitze, kaltem Tee, Sandwiches, Spaziergängen und Gesprächen mit Kimberley wie einer der endlosen U-Bahn-Tunnel.

Es war jetzt Ende August und furchtbar schwül. Harry schwitzte immerzu, dazu noch unter den dicken, schwarzen Tüchern, und er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er immer schwerfälliger wurde. Eines Montags, als er mal wieder zum Hyde Park rausfuhr, stand eine junge Punkerin auf und bot ihm ihren Platz an.

"Du bist furchtbar dick", sagte Kimberley, als sie die Karten austeilte. "Mummy war nicht mal so dick, kurz bevor Ronald gekommen ist."

Dienstags bot ihm ein uralter Mann mit abgewetzter Jacke seinen Platz an.

"Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich platzen würdest", sagte Kimberly und knabberte an ihrem Pausenbrot. Ihre Karten hatte sie vergessen.

Mittwochs stand ein Familienvater auf, damit Harry sich neben seine pausbäckige Frau setzen konnte, die ein dreijähriges Kind auf ihrem Schoß wippte.

"Sollten die Kinder nicht mal bald kommen?", fragte Kimberley, während sie Harry gnadenlos an die Wand spielte.

"Im Oktober", sagte Harry.

Donnerstags bot eine Frau im mittleren Alter mit blondgefärbten Ringellöckchen Harry ihren Platz an.

"Wenn die Kinder da sind, musst du mich mit ihnen besuchen", sagte Kimberley und schmökerte in Harrys Zeitung.

"Ich weiß noch nicht", murmelte Harry.

Freitags stand ein etwa siebzehnjähriger, pickeliger Junge auf und bot Harry seinen Platz an, seine Freundin stand kichernd daneben.

"Ist es dir nicht viel zu anstrengend, jeden Tag hierher zu kommen?", fragte Kimberley besorgt und musterte Harry.

"Ach was." Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich ohne die Treffen mit Kimberley tatsächlich einsam fühlen würde.

Samstags stand eine Geschäftsfrau im grauen Kostüm auf und bot Harry ihren Platz an.

"Geht's dir auch gut?", fragte Paul, der Kioskbesitzer, als er Harry die Zeitung reichte.

"Jaja", sagte Harry und lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner angestammten Bank machte.

Seufzend schlug er die Zeitung auf. Er wollte wieder nach Hogwarts. Er wollte Katie und Anna wiedersehen, und Dean und Mo, und er wollte wieder mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville sprechen, als wären sie seine Freunde und nicht seine Todfeinde. Und vor allem wollte er wieder fliegen... Schaudernd dachte Harry an das ekelhafte Knacksen von zerbrechendem Holz. Sein Zauberstab, sein Besen. Sirius' Besen. Was Sirius jetzt wohl machte? Ob er ihn vermisste? Ob er ihn auch suchte? Harry wollte seinen Zauberstab wiederhaben, er wollte wieder zaubern, das Gefühl genießen, Magie auszuüben. Und der Umhang, der Umhang... Harry musste schlucken, als er an den seidigen Stoff dachte, der kühl und herrlich durch seine Finger geflossen war. Dads Umhang. Das einzige, was er von ihm hatte.

Harry blätterte um, überflog den politischen Teil, dachte wieder über Hogwarts nach. Irgendwie vermisste er den Unterricht, auf eine seltsame Weise vermisste er sogar die Wortgefechte mit Malfoy, nur auf Snape konnte er dankend verzichten. Harry runzelte die Stirn, wenn Anna kam, musste er sie fragen, was mit Snape war, ob ihm etwas passiert war. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, dieser Mistkerl war ihm doch egal.

Ärgerlich faltete er die Zeitung, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Mineralwasser für morgen zu kaufen. Seufzend stieg er wieder in die U-Bahn, wo ein junger Mann in schwarzen Klamotten für ihn aufstand, und fuhr nach Wapping. Zum Glück war es von dem kleinen Laden nicht weit bis zu seiner Wohnung.

Harry bezahlte das Mineralwasser, die Kassiererin fragte besorgt, ob er ganz sicher sei, dass er es auch schaffe, das Wasser zu sich nach Hause zu transportieren.

"Klar", sagte Harry, steckte das Geld in die verhasste Handtasche, umfasste den dünnen Plastikgriff und hob die Flaschen an. Allerdings hatte er sich ziemlich überschätzt, wie er feststellte, als er schon nach hundert Metern die Flaschen das erste Mal keuchend absetzen musste. Sein Rücken schmerzte furchtbar. Aber er richtete sich wieder auf, hievte die Flaschen hoch und schleppte sie weiter. Schon nach fünfzig Metern musste er sie wieder abstellen, schweratmend beugte er sich darüber. Nicht mehr weit, dachte er.

Einige Leute beobachteten mit besorgten Blicken, wie er die Flaschen weiter schleifte. Nicht mehr weit.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte schließlich ein junger Mann, der eine Aktentasche in einer Hand hielt und sich mit der anderen den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

"Nein, nein, es geht schon", keuchte Harry und stellte die Flaschen wieder auf den Boden. Nicht mehr weit.

"Sie brechen ja gleich zusammen!", sagte der Mann. "Soll ich die Flaschen zu Ihrer Wohnung tragen?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, hob er die Flaschen ohne größere Anstrengung hoch und machte ein paar Schritte.

"Na gut", japste Harry und folgte ihm, beide Hände in die Seiten gepresst, die sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff unangenehm wölbten. Der Mann trug die Flaschen sogar die Treppen bis vor Harrys Tür hoch. "Danke", sagte Harry, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. "Sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

"Keine Ursache", sagte der Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

"Gleichfalls", murmelte Harry und folgte ihm mit den Blicken, wie er die Treppe hinabstieg.

Dann erst schloss er auf und schleifte die Flaschen in die Küche. Dort stand Anna und brühte sich einen Tee auf.

"Hallo", sagte Harry und wuchtete die Flaschen auf den Schrank. Dann- "Anna!", schrie er auf. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, er konnte es wirklich nicht. "Ich glaub es ja nicht!", flüsterte er.

"Hallo Harry", sagte Anna lächelnd. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry sah sie an, dann riss er sich das Kopftuch runter und umarmte Anna heftig, während er das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergrub. Sie legte beide Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. "Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", flüsterte sie. "Du kannst es gar nicht glauben, wir hatten solche Angst, dir könnte etwas passieren... Katie ist fast vergangen vor Sorge... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir keine informativeren Briefe schreiben konnte, aber ich wurde überwacht, weißt du? Sie tun es immer noch, aber sie glauben, meine Schwester würde hier wohnen, verstehst du? Sie ist zum Glück eine Muggel, also schöpfen sie keinen Verdacht, wenn hier keine andere Magie außer meiner ist."

"Wie geht es den anderen?", wollte Harry wissen, sobald er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

"Wollen wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer setzen?", schlug Anna vor. "Dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Harry nickte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, stellte ein paar Kekse auf den Tisch. Anna folgte, balancierte ihren Tee. "Es war natürlich ein Riesentohuwabohu, als du verschwunden bist", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. "Deine Freunde haben sich wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht und natürlich haben sie sofort Katie und mich verdächtigt. Die dritte Aufgabe wurde um einen Tag verschoben und wir beide mussten unter Veritaserum aussagen. Zum Glück hat die Sache mit dem Denkarium geklappt und sie konnten uns nichts nachweisen. Aber wir werden immer noch beobachtet und Katie traut keiner mehr. Deine Freunde haben die Schuld auf uns geschoben, und Dumbledore hat auch Verdacht geschöpft, glaube ich... Am nächsten Tag gab es natürlich einen riesigen Artikel im Tagespropheten und allen möglichen Zeitungen, sie haben sogar in einer Muggelzeitung inseriert. Cedric Diggory hat übrigens das Turnier gewonnen, falls es dich interessiert. Moody ist wieder gegangen, stattdessen ist jetzt so eine grässliche Ministeriumsfrau Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Katie und ich müssen schauen, wie wir sie rausekeln können. Ach, und übrigens, was dich freuen wird, Snape ist verschwunden. Vollkommen spurlos. Keine Beweise, keine Indizien, auch keine Leiche. Einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Jetzt ist Professor Slughorn, ein Freund von Dumbledore, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, er ist einfach nur...", Anna suchte nach Worten, "korrupt und faul und unzuverlässig- so, wie man sich einen Beamten eben vorstellt."

Harry musste kurz grinsen. "Und sonst?"

"Nichts sonst", sagte Anna. "Niemand aus deinem Jahrgang ist sitzen geblieben, allen geht es soweit gut... Von Voldemort hört man immer wieder Gerüchte, aber nichts Ernsthaftes. Aber zu dir: Wie geht es dir? Kommst du klar?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Harry knapp.

"Was machst du so den ganzen Tag?"

"Ich gehe raus, fahre mit der U-Bahn nach London rein, und mittags gehe ich in den Hyde Park. Dort habe ich ein nettes Mädchen kennengelernt."

"Was für ein Mädchen? Wie alt? Was macht ihr zusammen?", wollte Anna sofort wissen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Kimberley, sie sie ist vor kurzem sieben geworden, glaube ich. Wir reden meistens oder spielen Karten."

"Du solltest nicht mehr rausgehen", sagte Anna. "Es könnte zu anstrengend für dich sein."

Harry verengte seine Augen zornig. "Ich will aber raus!"

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich befürchte, das kann ich dir nicht erlauben", sagte Anna hart.

"Ich will hier nicht versauern, verdammt!", schrie Harry. "Ich will raus an die frische Luft und Leute treffen, und ich will machen, was ich will!"

"Du kannst nicht mehr nur machen, was du willst, du musst auch an die Kinder denken!"

"Die Kinder, die Kinder! Glaubst du, sie interessieren mich? Sie sind mir so egal, ich will sie nur weghaben!"

"So", sagte Anna und erhob sich langsam. "So ist das also."

"Ja!", fauchte Harry. "Es sind ja nicht meine!"

"Ach nein?", zischte Anna. "Und selbst, wenn du sie nicht willst, du trägst immer noch die Verantwortung für sie!"

"Ich will keine Verantwortung tragen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Harry. "Ich will nicht, verstehst du? Ich will einfach nur LEBEN!" Zum Schluss hin überschlug sich seine Stimme, er zog sich das Kopftuch wieder über und rannte aus der Wohnung.

Schon nach einer Minute fühlte er sich, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, sein Atem rasselte und er musste sich an einem Laternenpfahl abstützen, um nicht einfach umzufallen. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine ältere Frau besorgt. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Jaja", keuchte Harry, richtete sich langsam wieder auf und zupfte sein Tuch zurecht. "Ich bin in Ordnung."

"Sind Sie ganz sicher?", hakte sie nach.

Harry nickte und eilte davon. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er hinging, er wusste nur, dass er sich in die U-Bahn setzte und irgendwohin fuhr, endlose, düstere Tunnel entlang, Tausende von Rolltreppen hoch und runter, leere, geflieste, schmutzige Gänge, die er entlang eilte.

Es war schon dunkel, als er wieder zur Ruhe kam und sich keuchend auf eine Bank im Freien setzte. Langsam gewann sein Verstand wieder Oberhand über ihn und Harry wurde klar, dass er sofort zurückkehren musste. Sosehr er es auch hasste- Anna hatte Recht. Jetzt trug er eine gewisse Verantwortung.

Langsam stand er auf und fuhr mit der Rolltreppe nach unten, studierte eine Weile lang den U-Bahn-Plan und setzte sich dann in die Jubilee-Line nach Baker Street, dann fuhr er mit der Hammersmith&City-Line nach Whitechapel und von dort aus wieder nach Wapping zurück. Die Straßenlampen waren schon an und warfen ihren bleichen Schein auf die dunklen Straßen, die Harry langsam zu der Wohnung zurückging.

Das Fenster war erleuchtet, die Vorhänge halb zugezogen. Harry stieg die Treppen hoch und schloss auf. "Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, Harry!", rief Anna. "Ich habe uns ein paar Sandwiches gemacht."

Als Harry ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Anna da, blätterte in einem von Harrys Taschenbüchern und knabberte an einem Sandwich. Harry, der sich vollkommen verschwitzt, blass und erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen ließ, schenkte sie erst mal keine Beachtung. Erst als sie das Kapitel ausgelesen und die Stelle sorgfältig markiert hatte, blickte sie auf und lächelte Harry an. "Hast du keinen Hunger?"

"Doch", murmelte Harry leise und nahm sich ein Sandwich. Mit gesenktem Kopf aß er, Anna brühte einen Tee auf. "Du hast Recht", sagte Harry schließlich leise. "Ich habe auch Verantwortung für sie."

"Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe", sagte Anna sanft. "Es war dumm von dir, wegzulaufen, aber ich glaube, das weißt du selber."

"Darf... darf ich jetzt gar nicht mehr raus?", fragte Harry und blickte Anna flehend an. Er wollte nicht hier in der muffigen Wohnung bleiben, den ganzen Tag lang in die Glotze schauen und die zerfledderten Taschenbücher zum zehnten Mal durchwälzen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Anna und runzelte die Stirn. "Du solltest dich auf keinen Fall anstrengen, ich werde für dich einkaufen gehen. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du meinetwegen zu dieser Kimberley gehen."

"Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte. Die Aussicht auf weitere Treffen mit Kimberley machte ihn fröhlich- wenn auch nur kurz, denn Anna erzählte ihm nun ausführlicher, wie die anderen reagiert hatten, nachdem er verschwunden war.

"Weasley wollte dich wecken, aber du warst nicht da, also hat er gedacht, du wärst schon beim Frühstück. Da warst du aber nicht und im Unterricht auch nicht, aber alle haben gedacht, du wärst im Krankenflügel. Also ist McGonagall dahin, um nach dir zu sehen, aber da warst du natürlich auch nicht. Dann gab's eine riesige Suchaktion, dann hat Dumbledore das Ministerium alarmiert und das hat auch bei den Muggeln eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben-"

"Hab ich gesehen", sagte Harry leise.

"Oh, wirklich? Es haben sich sogar ein paar Leute bei der Po- Puli-"

"Polizei."

"Danke. Da haben sie sich gemeldet, aber sie haben dich natürlich nicht gefunden. Granger hat sich grässlich aufgeregt, sie hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall, sie hat Katie dermaßen beschimpft, dass sie an allem Schuld wäre und so... Du hättest sie hören müssen, sie hat sich angehört wie ein Gossenkind. Dann wollte sie Katie sogar schlagen und die beiden hatten gerade eine Prügelei angefangen, aber McGonagall und Dumbledore haben sie auseinandergebracht. Abzug gab's aber keinen. Dann sind wir alle befragt worden, wann wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen haben und so weiter. Wir mussten auch unter Veritaserum aussagen, aber sie haben trotzdem nichts rausgekriegt. Danach konnten Katie und ich uns die Erinnerungen wieder einsetzen. Wusstest du, dass Veritaserum nicht mehr wirkt, sobald man es einmal eingenommen hat?"

"Nein, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Harry erstaunt.

"Na ja, ganz sicher ist man sich da auch nicht, es kann sein, dass es nach zehn Jahren oder so wieder wirkt, aber man weiß es nicht so genau. Jedenfalls ist die Aufgabe verschoben worden, aber am nächsten Tag wurden die Champions in das Labyrinth gelassen. Man hat gar nichts gesehen, es war eigentlich langweilig, aber als Diggory den Pokal berührt hat, gab es ein riesiges Feuerwerk und die Hufflepuffs haben das ganze Wochenende durchgefeiert- die anderen Häuser natürlich auch. Auch wenn die Gryffindors ein bisschen enttäuscht waren. Ich stehe übrigens immer noch unter Überwachung, es kann also sein, dass mal ein Auror vorbeikommt und überprüft, ob ich hier wirklich bei meiner Schwester bin."

"Was?!", rief Harry entsetzt.

"Das macht ja nichts, sie wissen ja nicht, wie sie aussieht."

"Wie kannst du immer nur so gelassen bleiben?", seufzte Harry.

"Aufregen hilft ja auch nichts", sagte Anna lächelnd. "Und wenn ich ruhig bin, kann ich klarer denken. Du solltest schlafen gehen", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich werde hier auf der Couch schlafen, okay?"

Harry nickte. Auf dem Weg ins Bad stellte er fest, dass er wirklich hundemüde war, und er schlief auch recht schnell ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und einen Blick auf den Wecker warf, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, dass es schon halb elf war. Normalerweise schlief er bloß bis halb acht, weil es danach einfach zu laut war. Überhaupt war es totenstill in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ob etwas passiert war?

Er stürzte zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Nein, unten herrschte reger Betrieb, Autos verstopften die Straße, Menschen quetschten sich über die Bürgersteige, überhaupt müsste ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm herrschen. War er etwa taub? Harry klopfte gegen das Fenster- nichts. "Hallo", sagte er versuchsweise, doch er hörte nichts, absolut nichts.

Panisch riss er die Tür auf und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Anna saß und in der Zeitung blätterte. "Anna!", schrie er aus einem Reflex heraus- und erstarrte. Er konnte wieder hören. Der Straßenlärm klang wie gewohnt herauf, die billige Plastikuhr tickte, die Blätter der Zeitung raschelten.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Anna lächelnd und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. "Was gibt's?"

"Wieso kann ich im Schlafzimmer nichts hören?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Anna verdrehte die Augen. "Weil ich gestern Nacht, als du schon geschlafen hast, einen Schweigezauber drüber gelegt habe, damit du besser schlafen kannst."

"Das ist aber langweilig", beschwerte Harry sich. "Mach ihn wieder weg. Morgen will ich wieder früher aufstehen. Jetzt will ich mich aber waschen, und dann frühstücken."

"Ich brüh dir einen Tee auf", sagte Anna.

Als Harry und sie am Tisch saßen, sagte sie zögerlich: "Harry, ich muss dich noch mal untersuchen. Und bevor du jetzt sagst, dass du es nicht willst, du musst da durch, das weißt du."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie das sagen würde, er wusste, dass es sein musste. "Jetzt?"

"Sobald du deinen Tee ausgetrunken hast", sagte Anna. "Auf die paar Minuten kommt es auch nicht an."

Einen Moment lang spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, den Tee in winzigen Schlucken runterzuwürgen, sodass es ewig dauern würde, aber dann gewann die Vernunft in ihm wieder Oberhand und er trank ihn in einigen zügigen Schlucken aus. Je schneller es rum war, desto besser.

"Leg dich doch schon mal aufs Bett", ordnete Anna an, zog die Vorhänge zu und öffnete den Koffer, den sie mitgebracht hatte. Fein säuberlich geordnet befanden sich darin Zaubertrankphiolen, Spritzen, Messer, Tuben, Döschen und Tiegel. Aus einem Fach, das Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, holte sie eine schwarze Augenbinde hervor und schwenkte sie herum. "Willst du die aufziehen?"

"Mhm." Harry nickte schwächlich und Anna band sie ihm um. Harry konzentrierte sich fest darauf, die Hände an seinem gewölbten Bauch nicht zu fühlen, das kalte Gefühl von Metall auf warmer Haut zu ignorieren, das Vibrieren von Magie in der Luft, das er von Hogwarts her gewohnt gewesen war und das ihm gefehlt hatte.

Nach einer Weile schob Anna sein T-Shirt wieder runter, fuhrwerkte in ihrem Koffer herum, klappte ihn zu und sagte dann: "Fertig. Alles klar soweit. Geht es dir gut? Ich kann deinen Zustand nicht allein durch die Untersuchung feststellen."

"Jaja", murmelte Harry. "Mir geht's gut."

"Na dann", sagte Anna und Harry nahm sich die Augenbinde ab.

"Wirklich. Kann ich jetzt ein bisschen rausgehen?"

"Wenn du willst. Aber überanstreng dich nicht, auf keinen Fall solltest du rennen", warnte Anna.

"Jaja." Harry wollte nur raus aus der engen Wohnung, wollte weg von den düsteren Erinnerungen an die Untersuchung.

Es war kühler geworden in den letzten Tagen, und die Blätter schimmerten schon ein wenig gelb. Der Wind rauschte in ihnen, aber der Himmel war strahlend blau. Am liebsten hätte Harry seine ganze Verkleidung abgenommen, hätte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und in die Sonne gestarrt, bis bunte Flecken vor seinen halbblinden Augen tanzten, und er sie zusammenkneifen konnte, und nun das letzte Restchen vom Sommer riechen konnte.

Harry seufzte wehmütig und legte den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, um die Sonne auf dem Gesicht zu spüren. "Kann ich mich hierher setzen?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. Harry fuhr hoch. Neben der Bank stand ein junger Mann mit grauen Augen, der trotz seiner Jugend schon eine Halbglatze hatte, und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Ja", murmelte Harry. Er mochte die Augen des Mannes nicht.

"Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?" Der Mann steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

"Hmhm."

"Ich bin froh, dass es noch so warm ist. Letztes Jahr war es schrecklich."

"Hmhm."

"Wenn im Herbst schlechtes Wetter ist, kaufen die Leute nämlich keine Blumen mehr und das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft", erklärte er. "Ich bin nämlich Gärtner."

"Aha."

"Ich sehe schon, ich nerve Sie", sagte der Mann grinsend.

"Ach nein", sagte Harry und stand auf. "Ich muss jetzt aber trotzdem gehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen", sagte der Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Harry nickte nur und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Wohnung, wo Anna ihn wieder mal mit einem Tee empfing. "Wie war's?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Warm", sagte Harry und setzte sich ein wenig langsam an den Tisch. Schon seit einigen Wochen wurde er immer schwerfälliger, sein Rücken und seine Beine schmerzten, er konnte nicht mehr lange laufen- und wenn, dann nur sehr langsam. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es vorbei war.

Nachts im Bett drang das Rauschen des Verkehrs wie gewohnt nach oben in das Schlafzimmer. Harry hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und die Beine so weit angezogen, wie es ging. Er hasste seinen Bauch, er hasste seinen Körper, er hasste die Kinder. Nein- eigentlich nicht, denn sie konnten ja nichts dafür.

Vage fragte Harry sich, was wohl mit ihnen passieren würde. Ob jemand sie adoptieren würde, oder ob sie in ein Waisenheim kommen würden. Ob sie es gut haben würden, ob sie Freunde finden würden, ob- nein, er musste aufhören. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte das die Gedanken vertreiben.

Harry hasste es, zu duschen. Früher hatte er es geliebt, aber inzwischen hasste er es, er fürchtete sich regelrecht davor, nackt unter der Dusche zu stehen, wo ihm all seine Schwere nur zu deutlich wurde. Deswegen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ sich das Wasser aufs Gesicht prasseln und versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu berühren.

Er war immer froh, wenn er aus der Dusche treten konnte, aus der Dampfschwaden quollen und das Fenster beschlugen, und sich in sein großes Handtuch einzuhüllen. Den Spiegel hatte er mit einem weiteren Handtuch verhängt, damit er sich nicht anschauen musste. Harry hasste es, sich im Spiegel zu sehen.

Diesen Morgen war es mal wieder soweit gewesen, der Warmwasserboiler funktionierte nicht. So sprang Harry nach einigen Sekunden schreiend aus der Dusche, das Wasser war eiskalt, schließlich war es Oktober und es regnete meist den ganzen Tag lang in dünnen, grauen Fäden, und der Atem gefror zu kleinen Wölkchen in der Luft.

Anna kam ins Bad gestürzt, noch in ihrem Nachthemd, denn Harry ging immer zuerst ins Bad. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie besorgt. "Ist was mit dir? Ist es-"

"Es kommt kein warmes Wasser mehr!", sagte Harry mit klappernden Zähnen. "Ich bin fast erfroren!"

Anna seufzte auf und kletterte dann in die Dusche, wo sie einige Zeit lang mit ihrem Zauberstab am Duschkopf herumfuhrwerkte. "So, ich hab ihn verzaubert, dass nur noch warmes Wasser rauskommt", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry nickte dankbar und stellte sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. So schnell wie möglich schlüpfte er anschließend in seine Klamotten, putzte seine Zähne und machte seine Kontaktlinsen rein. Dann deckte er den Spiegel wieder auf und wollte das Bad verlassen, doch er hatte vergessen, das Fenster zu öffnen. Auf dem Weg zum Fenster warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Ein blasser Junge mit dunklen Augenringen, kinnlangen, zotteligen Haaren und mattgrünen Augen starrte zurück. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen und in seinen Wangen waren halbmondförmige Abdrücke seiner Fingernägel zu erkennen, die er nachts in sein Gesicht krallte, um nicht einfach loszuschreien.

Hastig wandte Harry sich ab und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um das Fenster zu öffnen, doch dabei rutschte er auf einer nassen Fliese aus und stürzte zu Boden.

xXx

A/N: Ich weiß ja, dass sparsam mit Reviews ist, aber so sparsam? xD


	11. Der Moment in dem

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für das Review an Reinadoreen! (Der Mann auf der Bank wird keine weitere Rolle mehr spielen und ob Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt? Ich verrat es nicht xP)

xXx

Harry schrie laut, als sein Knöchel einfach wegknickte, er hart aufprallte, sein Handgelenk brach, sein Kopf gegen die Duschwand schlug und er schließlich zu Boden rutschte. Rasender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Hinterkopf, sein Handgelenk brannte wie Feuer, doch da war noch etwas, etwas, das tief in ihm tobte, nach oben drang und schließlich in einem lauten Stöhnen seine Resonanz fand.

Nur durch einen Schleier nahm Harry wahr, wie Anna hereinstürzte, er sah ihr vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht nur verschwommen über sich schweben. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch er konnte nur stöhnen. Sie umklammerte seine Hand, zog ein wenig daran und Harry schrie wieder. Seine Schulter schmerzte auch, so wie sein gesamter Körper wehtat.

"Oh Merlin, Harry", stöhnte Anna, "oh, Harry. Wie ist das passiert?"

Harry konnte kaum sprechen, seine Zunge weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen, er brachte nur ein unartikuliertes Keuchen hervor.

"Scheiße, verdammte!", fluchte Anna, dann streichelte sie Harry kurz über die Stirn. "Ich lege kurz einen Schweigezauber auf die Wohnung, dann lass ich dich ins Schlafzimmer schweben und verarzte dich da, okay?"

Harry nickte schwach und die kühle Hand entfernte sich von seiner Stirn, leise rauschend erklangen Worte, die er nicht näher identifizieren konnte, dann schwebte er auf einer Trage ins Schlafzimmer.

Als Anna gerade die Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf abtupfte und mit einer leicht brennenden Salbe einrieb, fuhr erneut eine tobende Schmerzwelle durch Harry. Er stöhnte auf, seine Schultern sackten nach vorne, dann war es vorbei.

Anna lief um ihn herum, um sein Handgelenk zu versorgen, und er sah, dass ihr Gesicht so weiß wie eine Wand war, ihre Augen unnatürlich weit aufgerissen und ihre Lippen blutleer. "Gleich geht's wieder besser", murmelte sie und umwickelte seine Hand mit einem flüssigkeitsgetränkten Verband. "Der muss ungefähr eine Stunde wirken, dann kann ich ihn wieder abnehmen."

Mit seinem Knöchel verfuhr sie ähnlich, dann holte sie einen nassen Waschlappen aus dem Bad, den sie Harry auf die Stirn legte. Er schwitzte furchtbar, sein Atem raste. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass es jetzt soweit war. Auch wenn Anna es nicht gesagt hatte, er wusste es instinktiv. Ebenso wusste er, dass es furchtbar werden würde, unvorstellbar grauenvoll, aber danach wäre es vorbei. Einfach vorbei. Und das Leben wäre wieder normal. Fast. Er musste es nur vergessen. Einfach nur vergessen.

Harry schrie wieder, es tat so weh, so furchtbar weh. Nur vergessen. Gar nicht da sein.

Seine Sicht wurde ein wenig verschwommen, ein paar Tropfen Wasser liefen seine Kehle hinab, die Feuchte auf seinen Wangen spürte er kaum.

"Bald ist es vorbei, Harry, bald." Er hörte Annas beruhigende Stimme, als würde sie durch einen Wattebausch sprechen. Ebenso gedämpft nahm er den Regen wahr, der gegen die Scheiben hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen prasselte, dann hin und wieder grollenden Donner. Manchmal zuckten Blitze durch das Zimmer, doch Harry hatte die Augen inzwischen geschlossen und es war ihm auch egal.

Im Moment gab es ihn gar nicht, es gab nur tobende, beißende Schmerzen, Annas Hände auf seinem Bauch, und das Bett, an dem er sich festkrallte, um nicht in eine Welt hinüberzukippen, eine Welt, die voller Schemen und Schwärze war.

Dunkle Wolken ballten sich bedrohlich vor Harrys schweißverklebten Augen, kalter Stoff drückte gegen seine Stirn, ein beständiges Rauschen ersetzte Annas beruhigendes Gemurmel. "Roll dich mal auf die Seite", bat Anna sehr laut.

Harry gehorchte und er spürte einen Einstich an seinem Rücken, dann wurde alles taub und die Welt verlor ihre beunruhigende Klarheit und versank in erlösendem Nebel. Irgendwie wurde er zurück auf den Rücken gewälzt, seine Hände schienen in den Tücherfluten auf dem Bett zu ertrinken.

Schreie Harrys hallten durch das Zimmer, in die sich plötzlich ein wütendes, helles Gebrüll mischte. Blut, überall war Blut, rotes, warmes Blut, Harry schrie. Etwas Glitschiges glitt über seinen Bauch und Harry schrie wieder, konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Irgendwo von Ferne meinte er, Anna schreien zu hören, und noch etwas anderes, etwas hartnäckiges, nicht aufhören wollendes.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, hörte Harry jeden Laut deutlich und er spürte seine Glieder wieder. Halb richtete er sich auf, sackte gleich wieder zurück. Unsicher fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Anna?"

"Ich bin hier, Harry", sagte Anna ruhig. Sie stand neben dem Bett, auf einem kleinen Tischchen, das sie wohl aus dem Wohnzimmer hergetragen hatte, lagen zwei kreischende Bündel Mensch, die sie in warme Tücher einwickelte.

"G-g-geht es ihnen gut?" Harrys Stimme zitterte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich leer und ausgelaugt, unter ihm war alles von Blut durchtränkt, aber er versuchte, nicht hinzusehen. Sein Kopf fiel schwer auf das durchgeschwitzte Kissen und er weigerte sich, dem Drang nachzugeben, die Augen einfach zu schließen.

"Ihnen geht es gut", sagte Anna und holte zwei Fläschchen aus einer großen, grauen Tasche, die sie vor ein paar Wochen besorgt hatte. Als Harry sie gefragt hatte, was da drin sei, hatte sie ihn bloß angesehen, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und Harry hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt. Mit geschickten Fingern füllte sie etwas ein, das ziemlich nach Milch aussah und hielt es dem Baby hin, das Harry am nächsten lag. Zwei kleine Fäustchen streckten sich nach Anna aus und etwas in Harry zerbrach.

Er begann, zu weinen und wimmerte: "Anna..."

"Ja?" Anna warf ihm einen Blick zu, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Baby. Langsam rollte Harry sich aus dem Bett, stützte sich an dem Nachttisch ab und beugte sich dann keuchend über Cedrics- seine Kinder. Ein Schweißtropfen perlte von seiner Lippe auf die rote Stirn des Babys. Es hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Nase gekraust, das andere setzte gerade zum Brüllen an. Sein ganzes Gesicht war knallrot, die winzigen Fäustchen geballt.

Er konnte sie nicht weggeben. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Seine zitternde Hand legte sich auf die winzige Hand des Babys, das jedoch nur weiter munter an der Flasche saugte.

"Harry, was soll das?" Annas Stimme war scharf. "Wenn du sie weggeben willst, solltest du es sobald wie möglich tun."

"Ich... Sind es Mädchen oder Jungen?"

"Harry...", sagte Anna warnend.

"Bitte."

"Das, das gerade trinkt, ist ein Mädchen, das andere ist ein Junge."

Harry schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es waren seine Kinder. Seine.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte in das Gesicht des Mädchens. "Ich kann nicht."

"Was?" Scheinbar unberührt nahm Anna die leergetrunkene Flasche des Mädchens wieder an sich und hielt dem Jungen die andere, gefüllte hin, der eifrig daran nuckelte.

"Ich... ich kann sie nicht weggeben", flüsterte Harry, mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, Anna möge ihn verstehen.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte Anna ruhig. "Ich habe der Leiterin des Kinderheims gesagt, dass du die Kinder wahrscheinlich nicht weggeben wirst, und deswegen ist sie zwar vorbereitet, aber sie erwartet es nicht. Außerdem habe ich dir einen neuen gefälschten Ausweis besorgt, damit du hier in London- natürlich in einer anderen Wohnung- weiterleben kannst. Als erwachsener Mann. Nach Hogwarts wirst du natürlich nicht zurückkehren können, aber ich denke, das ist dir klar."

Harry starrte sie nur an, sein Atem raste. Nie mehr nach Hogwarts. Nie mehr. Unerbittlich hämmerten diese Worte in ihm, doch dann blickte er wieder nach unten. Das Mädchen hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr hässliches, rotes Gesicht sah mit einem Mal friedlich aus. Er konnte sie nicht alleine lassen.

"Ja", sagte er und sah zu Anna hoch.

Anna nickte, dann bat sie: "Setz dich doch hier auf den Stuhl, damit ich das Bett frisch beziehen kann.

Erleichtert, nicht mehr stehen zu müssen, setzte Harry sich und ließ zu, dass Anna das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß setzte. Vorsichtig drückte er es an sich, es schien so klein und zerbrechlich.

Den kleinen, warmen Körper an sich gedrückt, beobachtete er Anna, die zügig und ordentlich das Bett frisch bezog und die verschmutzten Tücher aus dem Zimmer trug. Harry bewunderte sie für die Gelassenheit, die sie in dieser Situation bewahren konnte. Und dafür, dass sie ihn so mühelos vorausgesagt hatte. Tausend Mal besser als Trelawney.

Der Gedanke an Hogwarts versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich, doch dann sah er nach unten... auf seine Tochter... und eine Welle unglaublicher... Liebe, klang vielleicht kitschig, aber ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein, durchströmte ihn.

"Du kannst dich wieder aufs Bett setzen", sagte Anna und Harry ließ sich nieder, das Mädchen immer noch schützend an sich gedrückt. Anna hob den Jungen ebenfalls von dem Tischchen und setzte ihn auf Harrys Schoß. "Am besten schläfst du jetzt erst mal", bestimmte sie dann und drückte ihn nach unten. Sie hatte ein dickes Kissen so hingerichtet, dass er halbwegs aufrecht saß und je ein Baby auf den Arm nehmen konnte.

Sobald er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die Augen schloss, schlief er ein.

xXx

Lautes, wütendes Brüllen direkt an seinem rechten Ohr weckte ihn und sein Kopf ruckte hoch. Das Mädchen war ganz rot im Gesicht, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und brüllte wie am Spieß. "Willst du ihr das Fläschchen geben?", fragte Anna, die sofort neben ihm aufgetaucht war und ein gefülltes Fläschchen in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte sich eine Liege hergezaubert, auf der sie wohl geschlafen hatte, denn die Laken waren zerwühlt

Harry nickte und Anna erklärte ihm, wie er es halten musste. Vorsichtig probierte er es und wäre fast vor Glück geplatzt, als das Mädchen daran sog.

Nun meldete sich auch der Junge mit lauten Gebrüll und Harry gab auch ihm das Fläschchen.

"Du solltest ihnen Namen geben", sagte Anna. "Dann gehe ich sie nachher auf dem Standesamt für dich anmelden. Und das ganze andere formelle Zeugs", fügte sie hinzu.

"Weißt du, wie das geht?", fragte Harry.

Anna verdrehte die Augen. "Sicherlich besser als du. Also, weißt du schon einen Namen?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Was hatte Kimberley gesagt? Kathy- nein... Jennifer. Das klang doch gut. Und... Charlie- nein, so hieß Rons Bruder. Alexander. Jennifer und Alexander. Jenny und Alex.

"Jennifer und Alexander", sagte Harry schließlich.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem sah Harry Anna wieder lächeln. "Das klingt hübsch."

Sie schob ihm einen Ausweis rüber. "Das ist der Neue. Petton, Harry Petton. Ist das okay?"

Harry nickte zögerlich. "Mhm."

"Na, dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte Anna und steckte den Ausweis wieder weg. "Ich gehe heute Nachmittag, okay?"

Erneut nickte Harry, dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte, weiterzuschlafen.

xXx

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Harry so viel es nur irgend ging, er war immer noch erschöpft. Die meiste Zeit hielt er dabei Cedrics- seine Kinder an sich gedrückt, so, als wolle er sie schützen. Manchmal legte er sie auch in die Wiege, die Anna für sie gekauft hatte, doch dann fühlte er sich einsam und kalt. Es war schon seltsam, wie zwei so hässliche, hilflose Wesen sein Herz derart in Beschlag nehmen konnten, doch sobald er sie nur sah, lächelte er schon.

Es war wie ein Reflex, der Anblick ihrer noch verschrumpelten, roten Gesichtchen löste in ihm etwas aus, das er selbst nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. War es Stolz? War es Glück? War es Liebe?

Das klang alles so furchtbar, so unrealistisch, aber Jenny und Alex erfüllten sein Herz mit Wärme. Eine Wärme, die er zuvor noch nie so verspürt hatte. Eine Wärme, die er nach der Nacht im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler nie mehr zu verspüren geglaubt hatte.

Die beiden waren an einem 9. Oktober geboren, wie Anna ihm erzählt hatte. Harry hatte in dem letzten Monat nicht mehr auf das Datum geachtet, die Tage waren an ihm in einer dunklen Wolke vorübergerauscht, er konnte sich an keinen besonders erinnern.

"Ich hab die Wohnung", sagte Anna, als sie in die Wohnung eintrat. Sie war gerade einkaufen gewesen, Lebensmittel und spezielle Milch für Jenny und Alex. "Es ist gar nicht so weit weg von hier, in der Nähe der U-Bahn-Station Liverpool Street."

Harry versuchte, sich die verwirrenden U-Bahn-Pläne ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. "Öh..."

"Hier." Anna reichte ihm den Plan.

"Danke."

"Es ist eine kleine, hübsche Wohnung", erzählte sie. "Mit einer ordentlichen Heizung, wie mir der Vermieter versichert hat. Und du wohnst wieder im ersten Stock."

Harry nickte und wischte sich fahrig ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Anna?"

"Ja?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals dafür danken soll, dass... dass du das alles für mich tust, Anna. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren..."

Anna drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Ach, Harry", sagte sie. "Ich hätte gar nicht anders gekonnt als dir zu helfen. Es macht mir nichts aus."

"Danke", wiederholte Harry, dann schwieg er ein paar Minuten, während er Jenny und Alex gedankenverloren hin- und herwiegte. "Wovon... wovon soll ich eigentlich leben? Ich meine, ich..."

"Nein, du kannst nicht arbeiten", sagte Anna. "Zumindest würde ich es nicht tun, bis die Kinder älter als drei Jahre sind. Aber wir kriegen das schon hin."

"Aber wie?"

"Überlass das mal mir", sagte Anna kurz. "Eigentlich können wir gleich in die neue Wohnung rübergehen."

Harry wusste, dass sie das Geld von ihrem Konto abzweigen würde. "Anna, ich-"

"Lass es, Harry. Gehen wir."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Er zog - zum letzten Mal - seine Verkleidung an und legte Jenny in eine dieser grässlich gemusterten Stofftragetaschen, die man so binden konnte, dass man ein Baby damit tragen konnte, Anna verfuhr ebenso mit Alex.

So, wie Harry es schon gewohnt war, standen die Leute in der U-Bahn für sie auf und boten ihnen ihre Plätze an. Anna bedankte sich dann höflich, Harry schwieg und starrte an die vorbeirasende Wand des Tunnels, während er gedankenverloren Jennys winzige Hand streichelte.

Die Wohnung war zwar klein, aber trotzdem hübsch und hell. In allen Räumen gab es Teppiche von graubrauner Farbe, die mit kleinen Karos verziert waren, bunt gemusterte Vorhänge und helle Möbel. "Nett, nicht?", fragte Anna und überreichte ihm den Schlüssel. "Hier."

Harry nickte und setzte sich mit Jenny auf ein Sofa, wo er die Tragetasche abnehmen und ihr das Fläschchen geben konnte. Liebevoll lächelte er auf sie herab, während sie eifrig nuckelte, wobei sie ihn mit großen, saphirblauen Augen anstarrte. Alex hatte dieselben saphirblauen Augen, aber die hatten die meisten Babys, wie Anna ihm erklärt hatte.

Sobald auch Alex versorgt war, stand Anna auf und sagte: "Ich gehe jetzt rüber in die alte Wohnung, es ist alles schon abgeklärt. Ich hole unsere Sachen, dann besorge ich einen Kinderwagen und etwas zu essen, okay?"

Harry legte die dösende Jenny vorsichtig ab, dann erhob er sich und flüsterte: "Warum tust du das für mich, Anna?"

Anna lächelte ihn an. "Weil du es wert bist, Harry."

Dass Anna sich aber auch immer so kryptisch ausdrücken musste, dachte Harry und hörte, wie die Tür zuschlug. Weil er es wert war? Wieso sollte er es wert sein? War er besser als andere? Waren andere schlechter als er? Weniger wert als er? Was war er überhaupt wert? Und was war er für Anna wert? Stieg der Wert eines Menschen mit der Anzahl schrecklicher Dinge, die er erlebt hatte? Waren glückliche Menschen weniger wert?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte aufhören, so herumzuphilosophieren. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr schätzte er ab, dass Anna wohl in einer halben Stunde wieder da sein würde. Harry warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank, der mit einigen Lebensmitteln wohl von Anna gefüllt worden war. Kartoffeln, Brot, Würstchen, Käse, Äpfel, Bananen, Schokolade.

Harry musste den Kopf schütteln. Anna dachte wirklich immer an alles. Was musste ein Mensch wohl durchgemacht haben, um so perfekt durchorganisiert zu sein? Um immer so gelassen zu bleiben?

Liebe Güte, heute war er aber merkwürdig drauf. Mit einem erneuten Kopfschütteln holte er die Kartoffeln aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, sie zu schälen.

Als die Kartoffeln im Kochtopf vor sich hindampften, ging Harry ins Wohnzimmer, um nach Jenny und Alex zu sehen.

Jenny lag friedlich schlafend dort, wo er sie abgelegt hatte, doch Alex... lag auf dem Boden! Harry stürzte zu ihm hin, drehte ihn vorsichtig um und schluchzte vor Erleichterung auf, als er den leicht schnorchelnden Atem Alex' hörte und seine friedlich geschlossenen Augen sah. "Alex", flüsterte er und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Alex öffnete die Augen langsam und Harry lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "Alles okay mit dir, hm?" Alex blickte ihn einige Sekunden unverwandt mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen an, dann streckte er die Hände hoch und begann, zu brüllen.

xXx

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, da joggte Harry schon keuchend durch die Straßen. Anna hatte ihm empfohlen, viel Sport zu treiben, "damit du wieder so schlank wirst wie früher". Und seitdem rannte Harry sich jeden Morgen die Seele aus dem Leib, rannte durch einen kleinen Park in der Nähe, bis seine Beine ganz taub waren und er nicht mehr aufhören wollte, zu laufen. Irgendwann war die Schmerzgrenze überschritten, irgendwann tat es einfach nicht mehr weh.

Mindestens zwei Stunden war er jedes Mal unterwegs, dann kehrte er vollkommen ausgelaugt zurück, wo Anna ihn mit missbilligenden Blicken empfing. "Du musst es ja nicht übertreiben."

"Ich schaff das schon", keuchte Harry und trocknete sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab.

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Anna. "Jetzt komm rein, die zwei schlafen noch. Ich hab schon mal Frühstück gemacht."

Harry nickte, zog sich hastig um und setzte sich dann an den Frühstückstisch.

"Ich werde bald gehen müssen", sagte Anna plötzlich. "Wir haben immerhin schon November, und so lange kann ich meinen Job nicht aufgeben. Ich habe zwar eine Vertretung, aber die ist vom St. Mungo's, also total unfähig."

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

"Das wichtigste Zaubererkrankenhaus in England", erklärte Anna. "Ich halte das schottische Caer-Hospital ja für wesentlich besser, aber Dumbledore muss schließlich seine Beziehungen zum St-Mungo's wahren."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. Anna verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich hat Dumbledore seine Beziehungen, was glaubst du denn? Glaubst du, er ist einfach so Schulleiter geworden? So simpel ist das nicht. Er hat ein paar alte Freunde, die an ziemlich wichtigen Hebeln im St. Mungo's sitzen, und die haben eine Menge im Ministerium gedreht, damit er Schulleiter werden konnte. Da ist er wegen seiner etwas kontroversen Meinung ja nicht sehr beliebt, aber er hat Beziehungen, und darauf kommt es an."

"Aha", sagte Harry und ihm fiel auf, dass er sich noch nie gefragt hatte, wie Dumbledore eigentlich Schulleiter geworden war. Überhaupt glaubte er, dass sich das noch nie jemand gefragt hatte, denn Dumbledore... war irgendwie da gewesen. Schon immer. Auch die Eltern der Schüler hatten ihn noch als Schulleiter gekannt.

"Am Montag muss ich los", sagte Anna dann plötzlich.

"Aber... aber das ist ja schon in drei Tagen!", rief Harry.

"Tut mir Leid", seufzte Anna. "Aber länger kann ich wirklich nicht wegbleiben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam wickelten sie Jenny und Alex in warme Jäckchen, Schals und ein Lammfell ein. Es war nämlich ziemlich kalt draußen, schon seit Oktober war es kalt. "An Weihnachten wird es wohl schneien", murmelte Anna und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Himmel, der von einer fahlen Wintersonne erleuchtet wurde.

Harry schob den Kinderwagen, den Anna besorgt hatte, langsam vor sich her und zupfte hin und wieder das Lammfell zurecht.

Anna lächelte jedes Mal, wenn sie das sah. "Fällt es dir schwer, dass du nie wieder nach Hogwarts kannst?"

"Ja", sagte Harry leise. "Sehr. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansehe, ist es plötzlich ganz leicht."

xXx

"Bis bald, Anna", murmelte Harry. Anna stand in der Tür, ihren kleinen Koffer in der Hand, in einen dicken Wintermantel gehüllt, eine altmodische Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf, und war im Begriff, zu gehen.

Anna lächelte. "Bis bald, Harry. Pass auf dich auf."

Harry nickte und ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken. "Du schaffst das schon", sagte Anna dann. "Ich werde dir oft schreiben, in Ordnung?" Erneut nickte Harry. "Und wenn etwas mit Jenny oder Alex ist, dann gehst du einfach ins Krankenhaus, okay?"

"Ja", murmelte Harry. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst..."

"Ich kann nicht bleiben", sagte Anna. "Das verstehst du doch, oder, Harry? Du bist doch ein kluger Junge, hm?"

"Ja", flüsterte Harry und blickte sie wieder an. Angestrengt versuchte er, seine Tränen runterzuschlucken. "Vergiss mich nicht. Und grüß Katie von mir."

"Natürlich mach ich das", sagte Anna. "Bestimmt will sie dir auch Briefe schreiben."

Einige Sekunden standen sie schweigend, dann sagte Anna: "Also..."

"Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal", murmelte Harry.

"Sicher", sagte Anna. "Also, auf Wiedersehen, mein Kleiner. Mach's gut."

"Danke", sagte Harry und ließ sich von ihr umarmen. "Auf Wiedersehen, Anna."

Anna löste sich von ihm, stieg die Treppe hinunter und verschwand durch die Tür.

Jetzt war Harry allein.

xXx

A/N: Langsam sehe ich eine gewisse Sinnlosigkeit in den Bitten um Reviews... gibt's trotzdem welche? Bitte?


	12. Einfacher als mit Worten

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Moon of Destiny knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (An dieser Stelle mal vielen Dank für deine Treue! Und ob Harry es verkraftet oder nicht, wird sich in den nächsten Chaps rausstellen), zissy (Wie bereits gesehen, ist schon das 36. draußen) und Little Lion (Vielen Dank für dein Review, freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt!)

xXx

Lieber Harry,

wie geht es dir?

Ich bin gut in Hogwarts angekommen, kommst du mit den Kindern klar? Wie geht es ihnen? Trinken sie immer? Sehen sie gesund aus?

Du musst darauf achten, dass sie genug schlafen, das weißt du. Und geh ruhig oft mit ihnen aus, auch wenn es schlechtes Wetter hat, frische Luft wird ihnen gut tun. Achte allerdings darauf, dass du sie warm einpackst, und dass sie sich nicht erkälten! Und sprich oft mit ihnen, damit sie sich an dich und deine Sprache gewöhnen.

Pass auf dich auf!

Anna

xXx

Liebe Anna,

Jenny und Alex geht es gut. Sie sind sehr begeistert vom Schnee, und von dem großen Tannenbaum, der in der Stadt steht. Dann lachen sie immer und freuen sich, auch, wenn der Nikolaus mit ihnen spricht. Manchmal strecken sie sogar die Arme nach ihm aus, aber das machen sie fast immer, wenn man ihnen etwas hinhält.

Alex' Augen werden langsam ein wenig grau, und Jennys grün. Und die beiden wachsen so schnell! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass es gerade mal drei Monate her ist...

Dein Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

ich bin's, Katie. Wie geht es dir? Sind Jenny und Alex immer noch so munter, wie du in deinem letzten Brief geschrieben hast? Ich stelle mir die beiden ja so süß vor... Meinst du, ich kann dich irgendwann mal besuchen? Nach meinem siebten Jahr vielleicht, wenn ich volljährig bin.

In der Schule läuft es nicht so toll, aber du kennst mich ja. Meine ZAGs sind zwar ganz ordentlich geworden, aber ich finde den Unterricht einfach nur langweilig! Selbst Zaubertränke ist zum Einschlafen, jetzt, wo Snape nicht mehr da ist. Slughorn, dieser Sack, redet die ganze Stunde lang mit seiner ekligen Stimme, und er stinkt so furchtbar, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Und er bevorzugt Granger, hab ich gehört, weil sie die Schulbeste ist, und Malfoy, dieses Ekelpaket, weil seine Eltern so reich sind.

Aber VgddK ist noch viel schlimmer, da haben wir eine Professor Umbridge, und die ist einfach nur gruselig! So eine fiese Ministeriumstusse, die allen immer nur Punkte abzieht, bloß die Slytherins bevorzugt. In ihrem Unterricht lesen wir immer nur Bücher, wir lernen gar nichts, und die Bücher sind einfach nur beschissen. Das ist doch kein Unterricht! Außerdem sieht sie aus wie eine Kröte, die in einen rosa Farbtopf gefallen ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum Dumbledore sie eingestellt hat, ich hoffe, nächstes Jahr kriegen wir jemand Neues.

Deine Katie

P. S.: Frohes Neues Jahr! (Auch wenn's nachträglich ist)

xXx

Hallo Katie und Anna,

Jenny und Alex geht es gut. Die beiden sind putzmunter und echt anstrengend. Vor allem Alex, weil sie gerade ihre ersten Zähne kriegen. Die beiden schreien den ganzen Tag lang, aber sobald ich mit ihnen spiele, hören sie auf. Oh, es ist so komisch...

Ich muss immer daran denken, dass es die zwei gar nicht geben dürfte, aber andererseits wäre ich todtraurig, wenn ich sie nicht hätte. Ich würde mich so einsam fühlen... Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber die beiden... sie... sie sind das Wichtigste für mich im Leben, versteht ihr? Sie sind tausend Mal wichtiger als jeder andere, den ich jemals gekannt habe, und ich will das auch nie ändern...

Habt ihr was von Voldemort gehört? Ich kriege ja wirklich nichts mit, ich fühle mich so hilflos... Bitte schreibt mir alles, was ihr wisst.

Euer Harry

xXx

Lieber Harry,

wir hören auch fast nichts von Voldemort. Das Ministerium erstickt natürlich jede Sorge, und der "Tagesprophet" sagt auch kein Wort. Aber ich habe Minerva und Dumbledore belauscht, die über den "Orden des Phönix" gesprochen haben. Das ist so eine Geheimorganisation, die früher den Dunklen Lord bekämpft hat. Deine Eltern waren auch dabei, die Weasleys, Moody, Lupin, Black und jede Menge andere. Aber inzwischen haben sich ihre Reihen ziemlich ausgedünnt. Dumbledore und Minerva planen allerdings, den Orden wieder auferstehen zu lassen... Also muss da was im Busch sein.

Ich weiß allerdings nicht was, vielleicht ist Voldemort ein wenig stärker geworden, ich hoffe es allerdings nicht, denn das wäre wirklich furchtbar! Keiner ist hier auf einen Krieg vorbereitet, Hogwarts ist zwar gut geschützt, aber es leben so viele Zivilisten verstreut im Land, dass man sie alle gar nicht retten könnte.

Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, nicht, solange noch nichts passiert ist.

Anna

P. S.: Einen herzlichen Gruß von Katie, und frohe Ostern!

xXx

Liebe Anna,

ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, dass Jamestown, ein englischer Ort, zerstört wurde. Kein Bewohner hat überlebt, und die Behörden gehen von einer schweren Gasexplosion aus. Meinst du, dass es Voldemort gewesen sein könnte, Anna? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, wenn er je herausfindet, wo ich bin, bin ich tot, und Jenny und Alex auch...

Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe es in einigen Muggelzeitungen nachgelesen, und es spricht alles dafür, dass es tatsächlich eine Gasexplosion gewesen ist. Es ist zwar schrecklich, aber es scheint wirklich so gewesen zu sein. Denk nicht mehr darüber nach, Harry.

Versuch lieber, dich abzulenken, lerne mal eine Sprache. Ja, das klingt komisch, aber meine Schwester, die gerade neunzehn geworden ist, sucht immer noch nach einem Job, aber viele Arbeitgeber verlangen, dass man eine Fremdsprache spricht. Sie will es jetzt als Lektorin versuchen, aber sie ist nicht sehr optimistisch, dass sie die Stelle bekommt. Deswegen lernt sie jetzt französisch und deutsch. Probier es doch mal, Harry, es kann dir nur helfen.

Deine Katie

P. S.: Den Brief hat Anna nicht gelesen, sie würde mich totschlagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich dir empfohlen habe, eine Sprache zu lernen. Vielleicht entspricht das nicht ihrer medizinischen Vorstellung- na ja, egal. Sag ihr nichts davon.

xXx

Hallo Katie,

ich habe jetzt angefangen, französisch zu lernen, und es ist wirklich schwierig. Ich kann kaum zehn Worte, und na ja... Mit Jenny und Alex ist das auch nicht so einfach, sie versuchen immer, mir mein Buch wegzunehmen, damit ich mit ihnen spiele. Deswegen lerne ich jetzt meistens, wenn sie schlafen, aber ich bin immer so müde...

Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, ich krieg das schon gebacken.

Dein Harry

xXx

Lieber Harry,

erst Mal herzlichen Glückwunsch von Katie und mir zum sechzehnten Geburtstag! Feier schön, auch wenn du alleine bist, lass es dir richtig gut gehen. Bloß weil du Jenny und Alex hast, heißt das ja noch nicht, dass du dich immer nur um sie kümmern musst. Du musst auch mal an dich denken, Harry, aber so wie ich dich kenne, tust du das nicht.

Können Jenny und Alex schon krabbeln? Langsam sollten sie damit anfangen, aber ich denke schon, oder? Sie sind ja gesund und ihre Entwicklung war auch normal, nachdem, was du geschrieben hast.

Anna (und Katie)

xXx

Liebe Anna,

danke für die Glückwünsche. Leider konnte ich nicht feiern, weil Jenny den ganzen Tag lang gespuckt hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht war mit dem Essen etwas nicht in Ordnung. Drei Tage lang ging es ihr ziemlich schlecht, aber inzwischen ist sie wieder kerngesund und krabbelt den ganzen Tag lang herum. Ja, sie können schon krabbeln, ziemlich gut sogar, sobald man sich mal umdreht, sind sie schon verschwunden. Neulich hat Alex sich sogar schon hingestellt, aber als Jenny es auch probiert hat, ist sie erst mal ziemlich heftig hingefallen. Inzwischen kann sie aber schon ein bisschen laufen, wenn man sie festhält, und will jetzt den ganzen Tag lang rumlaufen. Alex krabbelt lieber, auch wenn er schon recht gut stehen kann. Beide haben jetzt schon angefangen, einfache Wörter zu sagen.

Alex ist ein wenig erkältet, aber sonst geht es den beiden gut.

Dein Harry

xXx

Lieber Harry,

das geht ja wunderbar voran. Jenny und Alex scheint es ja sehr gut zu gehen, sie sind ja letzte Woche schon ein Jahr alt geworden... Ich hoffe, dass es Alex schon wieder besser geht, du hast ihn doch gegen Keuchhusten impfen lassen, nicht wahr? So, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?

Im Übrigen schreibst du nie, dass du Leute kennen gelernt hast, du solltest mal wieder unter Menschen gehen, vielleicht lenkt dich das ein wenig ab... Jenny und Alex müssen nicht den ganzen Tag lang von dir begluckt werden. Es ist nicht so gemeint, dass du dich nicht um sie kümmern sollst, aber du musst sie auch mal ein wenig allein lassen, damit sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen können. Sonst werden sie zu abhängig von dir, verstehst du?

Anna

xXx

Hallo Katie,

wie geht es dir? Schneit es bei euch auf Hogwarts auch so sehr? Hier in London liegt wirklich viel Schnee, zumindest in den Parks, auf den Straßen ist es eher ein plattgefahrener Schneematsch. Es ist eiskalt hier bei uns, ich habe neulich noch wärmere Jacken für Jenny und Alex gekauft, ich will auf keinen Fall, dass sie sich erkälten. Kannst du Anna fragen, ob sie mir ein wenig Anti-Erkältungstrank zuschickt, ich habe nämlich ziemlich Halsweh und husten muss ich auch immer. Ich versuche, mich von Jenny und Alex fernzuhalten, damit ich sie anstecke, aber die zwei wollen immer zu mir...

Wie geht es in der Schule voran? Habt ihr immer noch diese schreckliche Umbridge? Und Slughorn? Erzähl mal ein bisschen... Sonst gibt es hier im Winter ja nicht viel zu erleben, ich kann nicht so lange rausgehen, weil es einfach zu kalt ist.

Dein Harry

xXx

Lieber Harry,

Katie hat mir erzählt, dass du erkältet bist und ich hab dir gleich ein paar Tränke mitgeschickt. Den violetten musst du morgens nehmen, immer eine halbe Phiole, den hellblauen nach dem Mittagessen, anderthalb Phiolen, und abends, direkt vor dem Schlafengehen, nimmst du eine Phiole von dem gelben.

Pass auf dich auf, Harry, dass du keine Grippe bekommst, trink viel Tee, und schlafen musst du auch. Wenn du krank wärst, das wäre nicht gut für Jenny und Alex...

Ja, hier auf Hogwarts schneit es auch, und der Krankenflügel ist voll mit Schülern, die sich Beine oder Arme beim Schlittschuhlaufen gebrochen haben.

Anna

xXx

Liebe Anna,

mir geht es schon wieder besser, dank der Tränke, auch wenn ich immer noch husten muss, aber ganz selten. Jenny und Alex sind glücklicherweise auch gesund, und sie freuen sich auch schon auf Weihnachten. Es wird bestimmt ein schönes Weihnachten, mit dem Schnee und allem, und vielleicht kann ich auch Plätzchen backen (auch wenn die lange nicht so gut werden wie von Mrs. Weasley). Wie geht es Ron und Hermine eigentlich? Katie hat nichts mehr von ihnen geschrieben...

Frohe Weihnachten!

Dein Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

Weasley und Granger geht es gut. Granger hat natürlich die besten ZAGs seit zwanzig Jahren, Weasley hat so mittelmäßig abgeschnitten. Die beiden sind ein Paar, glaube ich, wenn man den Gerüchten trauen darf, auch wenn sie es noch nicht zugegeben haben. Weasleys älterer Bruder, Percy, den kennst du bestimmt, hat einen Job beim Minister gekriegt, hab ich gehört, Juniorassistent oder so. Jedenfalls bildet er sich wer weiß was drauf ein, andauernd tauchen geschwollene Artikel im "Tagespropheten" von ihm auf, wovon seine Familie nicht so begeistert ist, habe ich gehört. Und Fred und George...

Ach, du wirst es nicht so gut verstehen können, weil du nicht auf Hogwarts gewesen bist, aber sie haben jetzt einen eigenen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, und der ist einfach... Wow! Sie haben Feuerwerkskörper, und solche Naschereien, die dich krank machen, damit du nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen musst, und verzauberte Federn, Hüte, die einen unsichtbar machen, und lauter Unsinn, den man eigentlich nicht braucht, aber es ist wirklich lustig.

Deine Katie

xXx

Hallo Katie,

ich wäre auch so gerne auf Hogwarts... Ich würde das alles so gerne sehen...

Aber ich sollte vernünftig sein, und nicht darüber nachdenken. An Silvester gab es wie jedes Jahr ein großes Feuerwerk, und wir haben vom Balkon aus zugeschaut. Jenny und Alex waren total begeistert, aber auch todmüde, obwohl sie vorher noch geschlafen hatten. Der Schnee ist leider fast schon wieder weg, und es ist auch viel wärmer geworden, fast angenehm... Wir können jetzt wieder öfter raus, und oft setzen wir uns in den Park und ich lasse Jenny und Alex spielen und lerne Französischvokabeln. Inzwischen komme ich besser zurecht, obwohl es immer noch schwierig ist.

Dein Harry

xXx

Lieber Harry,

tut uns Leid, dass wir uns solange nicht gemeldet haben, aber hier auf Hogwarts war die Hölle los. Es gab einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade und natürlich herrschte erst mal eine Riesenpanik, aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass es eine Gruppe von der neokommunistischen Partei der Zauberer und Hexen war, eine ziemlich radikale Gruppe, die die Zauberwelt mit Gewalt reformieren wollen, aber sie sind alle festgenommen und in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Trotzdem gab es natürlich jede Menge Verletzte, auch Schüler, weil gerade Ausgang nach Hogsmede war, und der Krankenflügel war überfüllt. Aber Katie hat mir geholfen, ebenso wie Slughorn, der massenweise Zaubertränke gebraut hat.

Natürlich ist die Angst vor einem Angriff Voldemorts wieder da, weil klar geworden ist, wie ungeschützt die Zauberer sind, und viele fordern jetzt mehr Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, aber das Ministerium versucht, alles runterzuspielen, meint, von Voldemort würde keine Gefahr drohen.

Wenigstens ist Hogwarts sicher.

Anna

xXx

Liebe Anna,

das klingt ja furchtbar, ist Katie denn nicht verletzt worden? Langsam bekomme ich auch wieder Angst, aber dir und Katie wird nichts passieren, nicht wahr? Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr auf euch aufpasst, und auf Ron und Hermine auch. Bitte.

Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin zwar auch verletzt worden, aber es waren nur einige Schnittwunden, und die hatte Anna in fünf Minuten geheilt. Wenn du es unbedingt willst, werden wir auch ein Auge auf Granger und Weasley haben. Neulich habe ich sie belauscht, wie sie über einen "Sirius" gesprochen haben, der sich große Sorgen um dich machen soll, und dich überall suchen soll. Granger meinte dann, du wärst wohl intelligent genug, dich so gut zu verstecken, dass sie dich nicht finden könnten.

Wie geht es Jenny und Alex? Du hast nichts mehr von ihnen geschrieben...

Deine Katie

xXx

Hallo Katie,

Jenny und Alex geht es gut. Die beiden können jetzt schon ziemlich frei herumlaufen (was Jenny voll und ganz ausnutzt), und außerdem erkennt man langsam, wie sie wohl später mal aussehen werden... Jenny bekommt grüne Augen und rote Haare, so wie Mum, während Alex eher blond bleibt und graue Augen bekommt...

Die beiden freuen sich schon wie verrückt auf den Osterhasen, seitdem ich ihnen davon erzählt habe, demnächst werde ich wohl Eier färben müssen...

Dein Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

drück mir die Daumen für meine Prüfungen. In gerade mal zwei Monaten ist es so weit... Dann habe ich meine UTZe, dann kann ich endlich anfangen, zu arbeiten und mein eigenes Geld zu verdienen. Vielleicht können wir dich in den Sommerferien sogar besuchen, was hältst du davon? Ich will ja Jenny und Alex auch mal kennen lernen und Anna will sich davon überzeugen, dass es den beiden auch wirklich gut geht.

Deine Katie

xXx

Hallo Katie,

natürlich drücke ich dir die Daumen! Weißt du schon, als was du arbeiten willst?

Jenny und Alex geht es gut, nur Jenny hat vorgestern ihren Kakao verschüttet, und sich überall eingesaut... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Flecken rauskriegen soll, ich habe sowieso schon stundenlang an dem Teppich rumgeschrubbt. Außerdem hat Alex gestern die Blumentöpfe auf dem Balkon umgeworfen und jetzt ist alles voller Scherben...

Zurzeit machen die zwei echt viel kaputt, und ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein...

Es wäre echt toll, wenn ihr im Sommer kommen könntet!

Dein Harry

xXx

Hallo Harry,

endlich sind die Prüfungen vorbei... Ich hab in VgddK ein Ohnegleichen, ebenso in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, ein Erwartungen übertroffen in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung und ein Annehmbar in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Arithmantik. Das bedeutet, ich kann Heilerin werden! Anna hat gesagt, sie kann mir in einem schottischen Krankenhaus einen Job verschaffen, aber ich würde viel lieber als ihre Assistentin auf Hogwarts bleiben. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, ob Dumbledore es erlaubt.

Wäre es dir Recht, wenn wir am 12. August ankommen? Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen mit meinen Eltern regeln.

Deine Katie

xXx

_Das Licht des Mondes gleißte auf den Fliesen, auf denen ein wilder Schatten tanzte. Er war schwarz, tiefschwarz, seine Hände waren zu Krallen gekrümmt, wenn sie durch die Luft sausten, der Kopf war in Ekstase zurückgeworfen und Schattenwasser klatschte gegen die Wände. Graue Augen standen im Himmel, im fliesengeweißten Himmel, leere, graue Augen, die auf ihn herunterblickten, und ihn doch nicht sahen, seine Schreie nicht wahrnahmen, seine Tränen nicht sahen. Die Tränen vermischten sich mit rotem Wasser, blutrot und salzig, ein Kopf donnerte gegen die Fliesen. Schreie drangen aus aufgeplatzten Lippen, Schreie die hochstiegen, verwirbelten, widerhallten und an den weißen Fliesen abprallten, sich zu einem wirren Durcheinander mischten, durch das die Klauen fuhren, es zerrissen, wie man ein Spinnennetz zerriss. Die Luft im Raum war durchtränkt von Schmerz, Schmerz, der tobte und raste und aus den tiefen Quellen der Angst schöpfte, die ihr silbriges Wasser in den Geist fließen ließ._

_Und der Mond leuchtete silbern und unberührt._

"Daddy? Daddy?" Mit einem Schrei fuhr Harry hoch und blickte sich wild um. Sein Gesicht war immer noch tränenüberströmt, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. "Daddy?"

Jenny, gerade eindreiviertel Jahre alt, stand neben Harrys Bett und blickte ihn mit großen, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Sie streckte eines ihrer Patschehändchen aus und legte es auf Harrys. "Daddy krank?"

Alex tapste ebenfalls herbei und ließ sich mit dem Oberkörper auf Harrys Bett plumpsen.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er normal sprechen konnte. "Mir geht es gut, Jenny. Ich hatte bloß einen schlechten Traum."

"Daddy soll nicht weinen", sagte Jenny tröstend und streckte die Hände aus, damit Harry sie hochheben konnte. Harry hob sie zu sich hoch und drückte sie an sich, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer kleinen, warmen Schulter, die so sehr nach Kind roch, nach warmer Milch und feuchten Haaren. Tränen liefen über ihren roten Pyjama mit den Sternen und Monden vorne drauf. Etwas Weiches, Pelziges drückte gegen seine Ellenbogen und als er schniefend aufsah, entdeckte er, dass Alex ihm seinen Affen Freddy hinhielt und ihn treuherzig mit seinen grauen Cedric-Augen ansah.

"Danke", murmelte Harry leise, hievte Alex auch auf sein Bett und drückte ihn an sich. Nach einigen Minuten gähnte Jenny, kuschelte sich ein wenig an ihn und fragte: "Dürfen wir bei Daddy bleiben?" Harry nickte und legte sich wieder hin. Jenny und Alex schliefen zwar in ihren kleinen Betten bei ihm im Zimmer, aber öfters kamen sie nachts zu ihm gekrochen. Harry mochte das. Ihre kleinen, warmen Körper gaben ihm das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück hatten Jenny und Alex längst schon wieder vergessen, warum sie bei Harry im Bett gelegen hatte. Nachdem Harry sie gewaschen und in ihre Hochstühle gesetzt hatte, fielen sie hungrig über ihren Brei und die kleingeschnittenen Brotstücke her. Jenny schob sich das Brot mit beiden Händen über den Mund, Krümel purzelten durch die ganze, winzige Küche, Harry fütterte Alex mit seinem Brei. Obwohl er ja eigentlich schon ein wenig zu alt dafür war, aß er ihn immer noch gerne und Harry war recht froh drum, denn er war einfach zu machen.

Als die beiden fertig waren, setzte er sie ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie mit ihren Duplosteinen spielen konnten. Dann endlich konnte er seinen Kaffee schlürfen, einen Marmeladentoast essen und nebenbei die Zeitung lesen.

Morgen war sein Geburtstag, morgen wurde er siebzehn. Volljährig in der Zauberwelt. Harry dachte nicht gerne daran. Meist versuchte er, nicht daran zu denken, dass er dieses Jahr eigentlich seine UTZe machen würde, dass er, wenn er ein normales Leben führen würde, vermutlich gerade bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau wäre, oder bei Sirius leben würde, oder bei Hermine zu Besuch wäre, vielleicht...

Harry versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Hier in der Muggelwelt war er ganz alleine, er hatte keine Freunde. Und zu Kimberley zu gehen und sich noch mal "neu" mit ihr anzufreunden, das traute er sich nicht. Vermutlich würde sie sich nicht mit einem Mann anfreunden wollen, der ein wenig... verwahrlost aussah. Harry hatte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten keine neuen Klamotten mehr gekauft, er trug immer noch die alten von Dudley. Und die waren, zugegebenermaßen, nicht gerade in irgendeiner Weise ansprechend.

Die Klamotten von Jenny und Alex waren dagegen sauber und ordentlich, jedoch gebraucht. Harry kaufte sie in einem Second-Hand-Laden ein paar Straßen weiter, denn neue Klamotten waren zu teuer. Er hätte das Geld dazu zwar gehabt, aber er wollte so wenig wie möglich ausgeben, damit er Anna alles zurückzahlen konnte, wenn er einen Job hatte. Denn wenn er schon so viel wie ging sparte, dann musste er nachher weniger von seinem Lohn abzweigen, und er glaubte nicht, dass er einen besonders guten Job finden würde. Nicht, wenn er keine ordentliche Ausbildung hatte.

"Spazieren gehn! Spazieren gehn!" Jenny im Wohnzimmer hopste kreischend auf der Stelle, dann rannte sie, so schnell sie konnte, in die Diele und begann, an Harrys Schuhen herumzuzerren.

"Jaja, ich komme schon!", rief Harry, räumte das Geschirr weg- spülen würde er nachher- und sammelte Jenny und Alex auf.

Sorgsam zog er den beiden Kappen auf und band ihre Schuhe zu. Mit der Hammersmith & City- Linie fuhren sie bis nach King's Cross, wo Harry sich sehnsüchtig wünschte, einfach auf Gleis 9 3/4 gehen zu können, um nur den Hogwarts-Express noch mal zu sehen. Dann ging es mit der Piccadilly-Line weiter zum Piccadilly Circus, von wo aus sie die Oxford Street hinabschlenderten.

Harry hielt Jenny rechts und Alex links an der Hand und musste immer wieder grinsen, als er sah, wie die beiden mit riesigen Augen die Schaufenster bestaunten. "Boah, guck mal, Daddy!", rief Jenny und deutete auf eine kleine, grüne Eisenbahn, die tuckernd im Schaufenster eines riesigen Spielwarengeschäfts ihre Kreise zog. Harry drehte den Kopf ebenfalls zu der Eisenbahn und bekam so nicht mit, wie genau Alex hinfiel.

Erst als er losbrüllte, drehte Harry sich erschrocken um und ließ Jenny los, um sich hinzuknien, Alex in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn hin- und herzuwiegen. "Alles gut, mein Süßer", murmelte er. "Wo tut's denn weh?"

"Da!", schniefte Alex und deutete auf sein Knie. Harry krempelte seine Hose hoch und pustete ein wenig über die Schramme. Nach einer halben Minute hörte Alex auf, zu heulen, und strahlte Harry an. "Macht nicht mehr Aua."

Harry erhob sich wieder und wollte Jenny bei der Hand nehmen, doch... sie war weg!

xXx

A/N: Hier bitte die übliche Bitte um Reviews einfügen... xD


	13. Gnadenlos ausgespielt

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Moon of Destiny knuddel  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: EDITIERT! Jetzt richtig! (Hoffe ich doch... xD)

xXx

"Herzlich willkommen bei uns, Mr. Diggory!", begrüßte ihn Oberauror Nickle. "Wir freuen uns sehr, dass der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers bei uns arbeiten möchte!"

Cedric nickte und lächelte gelangweilt. Immer der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers... es langweilte ihn einfach nur noch. Bloß weil er das Turnier gewonnen hatte, brauchten ihn die Leute nicht wie einen Gott zu behandeln!

Aber gut, wenn es zu seinem Vorteil war, wollte er nicht so sein. Schließlich war er ein halber Slytherin (der Hut wollte ihn eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken, aber dann hatte er sich doch für Hufflepuff entschieden, weil er Cedric als so loyal empfunden hatte).

Während Nickle eine äußerst langweilige Rede hielt, tat Cedric so, als würde er zuhören, während seine Gedanken abschweiften. Zu Harry.

Was der wohl trieb? Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er dachte nicht gerne an Harry, er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser ihm die Nacht im Vertrauensschülerbad immer noch übel nahm, obwohl er sich entschuldigt hatte.

Eigentlich würde er ihn aber ganz gerne wiedersehen, ihn zumindest beobachten. Cedric beobachtete gerne andere Leute, aber er hatte Harry schon immer am liebsten von allen beobachtet. Er liebte es, wenn Harry lachte, wenn er gestikulierte, er wirkte immer so lebendig, und ganz anders als seine Freunde, die ihm vor allem im siebten Schuljahr merkwürdig steif und langweilig vorgekommen waren, ganz anders als Harry.

Wo er wohl war? Sie suchten immer noch nach ihm, doch sie waren geneigt, ihn für tot zu halten. Das konnte Cedric sich wiederum kaum vorstellen. Harry war nicht der Typ, der einfach so starb.

Natürlich hatten sie die Krankenschwester und ihre kleine Gehilfin Bell immer wieder und wieder ausgefragt, doch die hatten nichts gesagt. Wäre auch schon dumm gewesen, und so waren ihm die zwei noch nie erschienen. Vor allem Pomfrey nicht, die war ein schlauer Fuchs. Er glaubte, dass sie schon wussten, wo er steckte, doch natürlich würden sie es ihm garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden.

"... Und zum Schluss darf ich Ihnen noch zur bevorstehenden Heirat mit der reizenden Mrs. Chang gratulieren", beendete Nickle seine Rede und lächelte wohlwollend.  
"Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Cedric höflich.

"Nun, dann können Sie eigentlich gleich anfangen, Aurorin Tonks wird Sie einweisen..."

xXx

"Und? Haben sie was gefunden?", fragte Ron und blickte von seinem Brötchen auf.

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine. "Was hast du erwartet? Dass er Spuren hinterlassen würde?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

Ron seufzte. Seit Harry verschwunden war, war Hermine immer schlecht gelaunt und gereizt. Es war, als wäre sie durch Harrys Verschwinden persönlich beleidigt worden.

Ebenso war es mit Malfoy, er war noch gemeiner und höhnischer und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, Hermine und ihn zu verspotten und zu verhöhnen.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Katie, die Kapitänin des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor. Ihre Feindschaft Malfoy gegenüber war noch schlimmer, denn er war auch Quidditchkapitän, und sobald sich die zwei begegneten, konnten alle Umstehenden sicher sein, dass ihnen gleich eine großartige Show geboten wurde.

"Ich hab euch gestern beim Training beobachtet", hörte man da auch schon Malfoys schneidende Stimme. "Wenn ihr damit wirklich den Pokal gewinnen wollt, könnt ihr euch schon mal auf eine große Enttäuschung vorbereiten."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, du Schleimbatzen!", schnappte Katie sofort und immer mehr Schüler wandten sich um, um den Streit zu beobachten.

"Ich bereite deine Spieler nur schon mal sanft auf das vor, was ihnen noch bevorsteht", erwiderte Malfoy und ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Katie spuckte Gift und Galle. "Verdammt, Malfoy, Gryffindor wird den Pokal gewinnen, ihr Slytherins braucht gar nicht zu glauben, dass ihr mit eurer Betrügerei durchkommt!"

"Betrüger? Wir Slytherins?" Höhnisches Gelächter erklang vom Slytherintisch, und Crabbe und Goyle knackten auf ein Zeichen Malfoys bedrohlich mit den Fingern.

"Wenn du glaubst, dass ich vor deinen Gorillas Angst hab, hast du dich gründlich geschnitten!", fauchte Katie wie ein wütender Drache und ballte die Fäuste. "Aus denen mach ich Hackfleisch!"

"Das wäre aber Spielerverletzung, Bell, und es wäre doch schade, wenn deshalb das Spiel verschoben werden müsste, oder?" Malfoys Stimme war seidig glatt.  
"Ich hab weder Angst vor dir noch vor deinen tollen Kumpels!", knurrte Katie.

"Übernimm dich nicht", sagte Malfoy und schlenderte zum Slytherintisch.

Es ärgerte Katie dermaßen, dass er das letzte Wort gehabt hatte, so dass sie ihm einige Schimpfwörter nachschleuderte, wofür Slughorn ihr zehn Punkte abzog.

Verdammt, sie hasste Malfoy! Am liebsten würde sie ihn einfach umbringen. Wenn Anna ihr nicht ständig gut zureden würde, hätte sie es sogar getan.

Anna. Katie schnaubte. Wie konnte sie immer nur so ruhig bleiben? "Diejenigen, die wir nicht bestrafen, bestraft das Leben noch viel schwerer", sagte sie immer, während Katie Malfoy am liebsten einfach an die Gurgel gehen wollte.

"Reg dich nicht so auf", mischte sich Ginny ein, die Sucherin des Quidditchteams.

"Ich rege mich aber auf", entgegnete Katie wütend. "Es ist immerhin Malfoy, verdammt!"

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Je mehr du dich aufregst, desto mehr reizt er dich doch. Kapierst du das nicht?"

"Natürlich kapiere ich das", sagte Katie beleidigt. "Aber ich kann diese Beleidigungen doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen! Außerdem..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und stocherte nervös in ihren Cornflakes herum. "Ähm... Bist du schon nervös wegen des Spiels morgen?"

"Natürlich bin ich nervös", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte ein wenig. "Aber für mich hängt nicht so viel davon ab."

"Du willst aber trotzdem, dass Gryffindor gewinnt, oder?", fragte Katie entsetzt.

"Klar", sagte Ginny und grinste. "Aber ich weiß, dass wir gewinnen werden."

xXx

Am Tag des Spiels präsentierte sich ihnen ein fahlgelber Himmel, der von dunkelgrauen Wolken überschattet wurde. "Das sieht nach einem Gewitter aus", sagte Katie nervös. "Pass auf, dass du den Schnatz schnell fängst, Ginny."

"Keine Panik", erwiderte Ginny, deren kupfernes Haar in dem matten Licht einen merkwürdigen Farbton annahm.

Als die Spieler auf das Feld marschierten, jubelte das Publikum, wobei die Gryffindors natürlich viel mehr Applaus bekamen. Nachdem Katie Malfoy beim Händeschütteln fast die Hand gebrochen hätte, sausten die Besen in die Luft.

xXx

Draco schwebte hoch über dem Spielfeld und ließ sich nicht durch die hin und wieder aufkommenden, heftigen Böen irritieren, die ein Gewitter verkündeten und seinen Besen willkürlich mehrere Meter mit sich rissen. Unbeirrt steuerte er dann zurück, strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und beobachtete die Weaslette weiter.

Sie war eine gute Fliegerin, das musste man ihr lassen. Natürlich war sie bei weitem nicht so gut wie Potter, und sie war ihm nicht ebenbürtig.

Ihre schnellen Reflexe und ihre geschickten Flugmanöver konnten nicht ausgleichen, dass sie kein Talent hatte, den Schnatz zu entdecken. Draco hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, doch als er sich darauf gestürzt hatte, war sie ihm sofort gefolgt und er hatte abbiegen müssen, weil sie eindeutig näher am Schnatz war und ihn gefangen hätte. So hatte sie nur durch einen hastigen, unsauberen Rückwärtslooping verhindern können, dass die zwei zusammenstießen.

Während Bell wütend etwas in seine Richtung brüllte, das durch eine starke Böe verweht wurde, biss die Weaslette nur die Zähne zusammen und beobachtete weiterhin stur das Spielfeld, wobei sie ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Surren und duckte sich unwillkürlich, wobei er den Besen mehrere Meter nach unten riss. Nur knapp über seinem Kopf sauste ein Klatscher vorüber und er drehte sich um. Thomas, ein Treiber der Gryffindors, starrte ihn mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an und schlug drohend mit dem Knüppel in seine Handfläche. Draco grinste überheblich. Er würde sich doch nicht von einem Gryffindor einschüchtern lassen! Wieder ein leises Surren, diesmal tauchte Draco elegant ab. Er sah die wütenden Gesichter der Gryffindors, die wohl verzweifelt versuchten, ihn irgendwie vom Besen zu bekommen.

Da mussten sie wohl früher aufstehen.

Die einzige, die ihn nicht beobachtete, war die Weaslette, die auf das Spiel achtete, anstatt sich um Draco zu kümmern.

Er sah, dass ein Klatscher auf sie zuflog, doch sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, denn sie starrte gebannt auf Millicent, die gerade die Gryffindors davon abhielt, den Quaffel durch die slytherinschen Ringe zu bugsieren.

Der Klatscher war jedoch ungenau geschlagen worden und so streifte er nur ihren Rücken, doch das reichte aus, um ihren Besen wild und unkontrolliert ein paar Meter weiter schleudern zu lassen. Ihr Gesicht kollidierte mit dem Besenstiel und dunkelrotes Blut lief über ihr Gesicht und färbte ihre Haarspitzen dunkel.

Besorgt drehten sich die Gryffindors zu ihr um, doch sie wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und winkte ab. In diesem Moment tat Draco so, als habe er den Schnatz entdeckt und raste in die Tiefe.

Sie folgte ihm, kam immer dichter heran und war schließlich gleichauf mit ihm. Draco wusste, dass Potter ihn an dieser Stelle entweder überholt oder abgedreht hätte, denn er hätte vermutlich gemerkt, dass Draco nur bluffte.

Plötzlich jedoch riss sie ihren Besen nach links, warf sich mit dem ganzen Körper nach vorne und wurde vom Besen geschleudert. Sie überschlug sich mehrere Male, bevor sie auf dem Boden zu liegen kam, heftig atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die Spieler der Gryffindors flogen so schnell wie möglich auf sie zu, doch da richtete sie sich auf und hielt eine Faust hoch - in ihr befand sich der Schnatz.

Draco landete und warf seinen Besen verbittert auf den Boden, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Spielfeld in Richtung der Kerker.

In diesem Moment brach das Gewitter los und die jubelnden Schüler brachten sich rasch in Sicherheit vor den rauschenden Wassermassen.

Verdammt. Sie hatte den Schnatz gefangen - selbst wenn Draco zehnmal besser fliegen konnte, sie hatte ihn gefangen. Wieso bloß hatte er sich auf diesen vermaledeiten Sturzflug eingelassen?

Draco seufzte. Er vermutete, dass er es getan hatte, um zu beweisen, dass er besser als sie war, und sich im Gegensatz zu ihr mit Potter messen konnte. Draco war schon immer sehr gut darin gewesen, seine eigenen Gefühle und die anderer zu analysieren. Deshalb wusste er auch, wie er sie am besten treffen konnte, und er wusste, wie er sich am besten schützen konnte.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf seinen dunklen Ebenholzschreibtisch, auf dem einige Blätter Pergament lagen und nur darauf zu warten schienen, beschrieben zu werden. Potter hätte den Schnatz auch gefangen. Das wusste er. Potter hätte ihn gnadenlos ausgespielt, ihm seine eigenen Schwächen vorgeführt und ihm dann den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Er hatte dasselbe mit der Weaslette ausprobiert, doch es war mehr als gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Verdammt. Der nächste Tag würde eine Katastrophe werden.

xXx

Und er wurde es. Draco kam, wie üblich von Kopf bis Fuß perfekt gekleidet in die Große Halle, seine Freunde im Gefolge und sah sich gleich mit Bell konfrontiert, die ihn hämisch angrinste. "Na, Malfoy, nicht mehr so großkotzig wie gestern?"

"Wenn du dich mit Glück eines Mädchens brüstest, das noch nicht einmal du selbst bist, sehe ich keinen Grund, mich auf dieselbe Ebene wie du herabzulassen", entgegnete Draco eisig.

"Wir haben gewonnen", sagte Bell noch ruhig.

"Anfängerglück", sagte Draco gleichgültig.

"Du bist neidisch, stimmt's?"

"Worauf denn? Etwa auf den geflickten Umhang von der Weaslette? Auf ihre gebrochene Nase?"

Bell spuckte ihm vor die Füße. "Pah, Malfoy, bloß weil deine Wiege aus Gold war, bist du noch lange nichts Besseres als wir!"

"Immerhin habe ich Stil, etwas, das du von dir wirklich nicht behaupten kannst", konterte Draco. Dann rauschte er an ihr vorbei und als er sich setzte, nickten ihm einige Slytherins anerkennend zu.

xXx

Harry erhob sich wieder und wollte Jenny bei der Hand nehmen, doch... sie war weg!

Vollkommen spurlos verschwunden. Ungläubig drehte Harry sich einmal um sich selbst, dann kroch langsam Panik in ihm hoch, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Die Leute eilten an ihm vorbei, lachend und sich unterhaltend, nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt rasten die Autos lärmend an ihm vorbei. Nein... nein...

"Jenny!", schrie Harry laut. "Jenny! JENNY! Wo bist du? Jenny!" Er nahm Alex auf den Arm und wandte sich an die erste Person, die er sah, eine junge, stark geschminkte Frau, und stieß hervor: "Haben Sie meine Tochter gesehen? Ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen? Gerade war sie noch da!"

"Tut mir Leid", sagte die Frau.

Auch der Mann mit der großen Aktentasche hatte sie nicht gesehen, ebenso wenig der dreizehnjährige Junge, und auch die uralte Frau mit dem Gehstock nicht. Harry wollte schreien, wollte die Menschen wachrütteln, die teilnahmslos an ihm vorbeihasteten, dass sie ihm halfen.

"Hören Sie", sagte ein alter Mann, der gerade mit seinem Enkel an der Hand aus dem Spielwarengeschäft herauskam. "In dem Laden ist ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, ganz da hinten drin, das nach ihrem Daddy schreit. Kann das Ihre Tochter sein?"

Harry gab keine Antwort, stürmte in den Laden, nach hinten durch, an den großen Kartons mit Playmobilfiguren, Kästen mit Lego-Ersatzbauteilen und tausend anderen Dingen vorbei, wo sich ein kleiner Menschenauflauf gesammelt hatte.

Tatsächlich hörte man ein verzweifeltes Heulen: "Daddy! Daaaaddy!" Harry boxte sich durch die Menschen durch, fiel vor Jenny auf die Knie und umarmte sie schluchzend.

"Jenny, was hast du nur gemacht?"

Im selben Moment fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen: Sie war appariert! Es konnte keine andere Möglichkeit geben, in der Zeit, in der Harry sich um Alex gekümmert hatte, hätte sie nie bis ganz hinten durch in das Spielwarengeschäft laufen können.

Harry wäre vor Erleichterung am liebsten einfach umgekippt, so erleichtert war er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen... Erschaudernd dachte er an die vorbeirasenden Autos und kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen. Nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm er die immer noch weinende Jenny auf den Arm und erhob sich, mit der anderen Hand hielt er Alex fest.

"Wie konnte das denn passieren?", fragte eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich hier arbeitete.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry und drückte Jenny ein wenig an sich. "Ich hab mich nur kurz umgedreht, weil Alex hingefallen ist, und als ich mich wieder zurückgedreht habe, war sie einfach weg."

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie war auf einmal da. Ich habe sie gar nicht kommen sehen. Plötzlich saß sie da und hat angefangen zu weinen. Na, komm her." Sie stellte sich neben Harry, kramte eine Tüte Gummibärchen aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie Jenny.

Augenblicklich hörte Jenny auf, zu weinen und nuckelte eifrig an den Gummibärchen. "Sag danke, Jenny", forderte Harry sie auf.

"Manke", schmatzte Jenny mit vollem Mund, doch als die Frau sie fröhlich angrinste, drehte sie den Kopf schnell weg und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Haaren, die ihm schon bis über die Schulter fielen.

xXx

Als Harry mit Jenny und Alex am nächsten Tag im Park spazieren ging, traf er die junge Frau aus dem Spielwarengeschäft wieder, die sich auf einer Parkbank sonnte. Sie war sehr groß, wie Harry gestern schon festgestellt hatte, da hatte sie ihn etwa um anderthalb Köpfe überragt. Ihre streichholzkurzen Haare waren giftgrün gefärbt, eine übergroße Sonnenbrille verdeckte den Großteil ihres Gesichts. Die Hände hatte sie in ihrem großkarierten, kunterbunten Häkelkleid vergraben. Neben ihr tollten zwei Hunde über die Wiese.

"Wau-wau!", schrie Jenny begeistert, machte sich von Harry los und rannte auf die beiden Hunde zu. Alex machte es ihr natürlich sofort nach, und einige Sekunden lang stand Harry verdutzt da, dann sprintete er hinter ihnen her und erwischte sie gerade noch am Kragen.

"Die beiden können ruhig mit den Hunden spielen", sagte die Frau und lächelte Harry an. "Die zwei sind ganz lieb."

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry unsicher und dachte an all die Schauergeschichten, die er in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, von Hunden, die Kinder totgebissen oder zumindest schwer verletzt hatten.

"Lola!", rief die Frau. "Bei Fuß! Doro! Komm her!" Die Hunde rannten bellend auf sie zu und sie streichelte ihre Köpfe, dann hielt sie den kleineren von beiden am Halsband fest und brachte seine Schnauze in die Nähe von Jenny, die sofort begeistert die Hand ausstreckte. Der schwarze Hund schnüffelte und bellte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Hundegrinsen, was Alex dazu ermutigte, ebenfalls die Hand hinzuhalten.

"Das ist Dorothea", erklärte die Frau Jenny und Alex. "Und das hier ist Lola." Sie hielt den größeren Hund ebenfalls am Halsband fest, sodass er die beiden beschnüffeln konnte. Dann ließ sie ihn los, und gleich sprang er wieder auf die Wiese, bellte und jaulte und balgte sich mit Doro. Jenny lachte, klatschte in die Hände und rannte auch auf die Wiese, ihr Juchzen war noch weit zu hören.

Alex hingegen umklammerte Harrys Bein und warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf die beiden Hunde, die um Jenny herumtobten. Offensichtlich traute er dem Frieden nicht so ganz. "Magst du nicht mit den Hunden spielen?", fragte Harry ihn und schob seine Kappe zurecht.

Alex überlegte eine Weile, dann rannte er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Jenny. Eine Weile stand er schüchtern daneben, danach spielte er auch beim Fangen mit.

"Die zwei sind ja echt süß", sagte die Frau. "Wie heißen sie denn?"

"Jenny und Alex", antwortete Harry und behielt die beiden im Augenwinkel.

"Zwillinge?"

"Ja, sie sind jetzt 21 Monate alt", erwiderte Harry.

"Ich heiße übrigens Mandy", sagte die Frau plötzlich und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Harry", sagte er und ergriff sie kurz. "Freut mich."

"Mich auch", strahlte sie. "Wie alt bist du denn- ich darf doch du sagen?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry. "Zwanzig", fügte er dann leise hinzu.

"Bist ziemlich jung, was? Na ja, geht mich ja nichts an. Ich bin schon neunundzwanzig... Wahrscheinlich eine alte Kuh für dich...", sagte sie mit einem vergnügten Kichern.

"Ach was", sagte Harry und musste grinsen.

Sie beugte sich vor und sah ihn mit ihren großen, hellbraunen Augen an. "Aber weißt du", flüsterte sie, "es ist gar nicht so schlecht, neunundzwanzig zu sein... Die meisten Männer, die sich für einen interessieren, sind schon so alt, dass sie ordentlich Kohle und Verstand genug haben, einer Frau nicht zu widersprechen."

Harry musste wieder lachen. "Du übertreibst."

"Nein, gar nicht." Sie langte in ihre giftgrüne Handtasche, holte ein Käsebrot hinaus und biss hinein. "Neulich bin ich so einem Typen begegnet, der war mindestens doppelt so alt wie ich, und war mit seiner Enkelin - seiner Enkelin, nicht seiner Tochter! - Spielzeug bei uns kaufen, und wollte gleich mit mir flirten", erklärte sie kauend. "War ganz charmant, wollte mit mir in ein kleines Café gehen, aber als ich ihn gefragt hab, ob seine Frau auch mitwill, ist er lieber schnell abgehauen. Ähm... Willst du auch ein Käsebrot?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke."

"Sie sind wirklich gut", sagte sie und nahm noch eins. "Mein Dad macht sie immer. Ich wohne immer noch bei meinen Eltern... Aber ich zahle Miete. Und meine Mum ist so kleinlich! Wenn man nach zehn Uhr auch nur einen Mucks macht, faltet sie einen gleich zusammen."

Erneut musste Harry lachen.

"Ja, und mein Dad, der hat gar nichts zu melden, der verzieht sich lieber zu seinen Kumpels in die Kneipe und redet den lieben langen Tag über Fußball. Mein kleiner Bruder, Thomas, erpresst ihn damit, dass er Mum verrät, dass er immer den hübschen Kellnerinnen nachguckt, und so hat er sich sein neues Auto verdient... Tja, und mein großer Bruder, der wohnt zwar auch noch bei uns, aber er ist die meiste Zeit bei seinem Freund..."

"Oh, wirklich..."

"Ja, sein Freund ist total süß", erzählte sie munter weiter, als würden Harry und sie sich schon ewig kennen, "er lädt mich immer ins Kino ein, und dann wird Andy furchtbar eifersüchtig! Du solltest ihn erleben, es ist zum Totlachen. Meist ist er so sauer, dass er nie mehr mit mir reden will, aber ein paar Tage später kommt er dann doch wieder angeschlichen und fragt, ob ich ihm seine Waschmaschine reparieren kann. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie technikunbegabt er ist! Neulich hat er seine Kaffeemaschine zerlegt, weil sie einfach nicht angehen wollte, dabei hatte er bloß vergessen, den Stecker in die Steckdose zu stecken... Und ich durfte sie ihm hinterher wieder reparieren. Aber jetzt erzähl mal was über dich, ich quatsche dich hier die ganze Zeit zu, und ich nerve dich bestimmt. Also, schieß los."

"Na ja", sagte Harry und überlegte verzweifelt, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Natürlich hätte er sagen können, dass er nicht darüber reden wolle, aber Mandy war so nett... "Ich... äh, ich bin bei meiner Tante aufgewachsen, weil meine Eltern gestorben sind, als ich noch ganz klein war, und es war einfach nur... schrecklich bei ihr. Sie war eine furchtbare Spießerin, ebenso mein Onkel, und mein Cousin, der so fett war, dass er fast ein Doppelbett gebraucht hat. Sie haben mich nie wirklich leiden können, na ja, ich auch nicht... Sie halten mich für bekloppt, und wollten mich schon in ein Heim für schwererziehbare Jugendliche schicken, aber dann bin ich doch aufs Internat gekommen. Dort hatte ich viele Freunde... Und ich vermisse sie sehr."

"Besuch sie doch einfach mal", sagte Mandy fröhlich.

"Das... ist alles nicht so einfach. Aber in ein paar Tagen kommen mich zwei Freundinnen besuchen."

"Na also", sagte sie, "das ist doch mal was. Außerdem kannst du doch dauernd mit ihnen telefonieren."

"Ja, schon...", murmelte Harry. "Aber sie sind... etwas eigen. Einige von ihnen haben kein Telefon."

Mandy lachte verblüfft auf. "Na, das müssen ja mal Spinner sein! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne Telefon überleben sollte! Bestimmt ein Viertel des Tages hänge ich an der Strippe, wie Mum sagt, dabei müsste ich doch eigentlich aus dem Alter für Telefonitis raus sein... Na ja, manche werden wohl nie erwachsen." Sie grinste über ihr ganzes sommersprossiges Gesicht und sprang auf. "Ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Arbeit erledigt sich leider nicht von alleine. Aber wir sehen uns bestimmt mal. Kann ich dich anrufen?"

"Äh... Ja, klar. Kein Problem", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns und gab ihr seine Telefonnummer.

"Na, wunderbar!", rief sie erfreut und rief dann ihre Hunde zu sich. "Es war echt nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die mein ständiges Gequassel ertragen, sagt Andy. Aber ich muss los, sonst killt mein Boss mich. Bis bald!"

Sie winkte, dann rannte sie mit ihren Hunden davon, laut vor sich hinpfeifend und Harry starrte ihr noch einige Sekunden verblüfft nach.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	14. Unsichtbare Mauern

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Juhu, es geht weiter! Vielen Dank für dein Review, Reinadoreen (Ja, Mandy wird Harry noch eine gute Freundin sein)

EDIT: So, auch dieses Kapitel ist editiert... jetzt müsste es stimmen

xXx

Am Morgen des 12. August war Harry furchtbar nervös. Heute kamen Anna und Katie! Er freute sich schon darauf, sie endlich wiederzusehen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch ein wenig Angst davor, was sie sagen würden. Wie er sich machte, wie er mit Jenny und Alex umging, wie die Wohnung aussah...

Da klingelte es und Jenny rannte zur Tür und hopste davor auf und ab, um die Türklinke zu erreichen. Alex stürmte natürlich gleich hinterher und die beiden balgten sich darum, wer jetzt aufmachen durfte. Um weiteren Streit zu vermeiden, hob Harry Alex auf seinen Arm und öffnete dann die Tür.

Dort standen Anna und Katie. Anna sah noch älter aus, noch tiefere Falten hatten sich in ihr Gesicht gegraben, doch sie stand so kerzengerade wie eh und je und ihr graues Kleid saß perfekt. Katie schien ein wenig gewachsen zu sein und wirkte sehr erwachsen. Ihr langes, flachsfarbenes Haar hatte sie streichholzkurz abgeschnitten, sie trug ein geblümtes Oberteil und eine weite, dunkelrote Hose, dazu eine große Sonnenbrille.

"Hi Harry", sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

"Hi Katie", antwortete Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

"Na, wie geht es dir?", mischte Anna sich ein. "Schön, dich zu sehen."

"Ich freue mich auch, euch zu sehen", erwiderte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Kommt doch rein."

"Schön hast du's hier", sagte Katie und blickte sich neugierig um. "Hübsche Wohnung."

"Danke", murmelte Harry und setzte Alex ab, der sich sofort mit Jenny in ihre Spielecke verzog und sich für die Besucher gar nicht weiter interessierte.

Katie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern und zupfte an ihren kurzen Haaren. "Und, wie ist es so, hier?"

"Ganz in Ordnung", sagte Harry. "Ich komm klar."

"Jenny und Alex sehen gut aus", bemerkte Anna und lächelte die beiden wohlwollend an. "Kerngesund, was?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, ihnen geht es gut." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Möchtet ihr etwas Tee?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte Anna und Harry ging in die Küche, um welchen zu kochen. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.

So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, sein erstes Treffen seit langer Zeit mit Katie und Anna. Aber irgendetwas war anders, es schien, als stünde eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihm und den beiden Frauen. Sie waren so anders, so... auf eine unbegreifliche Weise nicht mehr so offen. Bei den Briefen war es einfacher gewesen, es war einfacher, seine Gedanken niederzuschreiben als sie auszusprechen.

Auch sahen sie Jenny und Alex immer so merkwürdig an, was Harry allerdings verstehen konnte. Schließlich waren sie... keine normalen Kinder.

Fünf Minuten später balancierte er ein Tablett mit drei Teetassen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich nichts verändert hatte. Jenny und Alex balgten sich immer noch in der Spielecke, Katie und Anna saßen schweigend auf dem Sofa.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Anna und nippte an dem Tee.

Harry starrte eine Weile lang auf seine Knie, seine Finger umklammerten die heiße Teetasse, als könne sie ihm Halt geben. "Komisch", flüsterte er dann. "Irgendwie so leer, so ausgehöhlt... So in einem Schwebezustand, als wüsste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich will glücklich sein, ich will vergessen, aber ich kann nicht... Es ist wie eine Mauer in mir, ich... ich habe jede Nacht Alpträume... Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, obwohl ich es so sehr will. Und Alex und Jenny, es fühlt sich so merkwürdig an... Ich weiß, dass sie meine Kinder sind, und doch sind sie anders als alle Kinder, und trotzdem sind sie gleich... Ich kann das nicht erklären. Ich fühle mich so... merkwürdig, einfach nur merkwürdig."

Eine Träne lief langsam über sein Gesicht, tropfte in die Teetasse. Eine weitere folgte. Anna und Katie schwiegen, obwohl Katie eine Bewegung machte, als wolle sie aufstehen, doch Anna hielt sie mit einem Blick zurück. Zwei kleine, heiße Hände schlossen sich um Harrys Hand und Alex blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Daddy wieder traurig?"

"Oh, Alex", murmelte Harry mit tränenerstickter Stimme, dann zog er Alex an sich heran und schluchzte richtig los. Alex patschte hilflos auf seinen Rücken und sagte immer wieder: "Daddy nicht weinen... Daddy nicht traurig sein..."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und alle zuckten zusammen. Jenny rannte zum Telefon und hüpfte davor auf und nieder, denn sie konnte es nicht erreichen. Katie und Anna warfen sich merkwürdige Blicke zu, Harry wischte sich die Tränen weg und hob ab. "Po- Petton? Oh, hi, Mandy. Jaja, alles in Ordnung. Nein, es ist nichts. Wirklich. Heute? Nein, heute sind meine Freundinnen da, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Ja, genau die. Morgen, denke ich. Ja, ich ruf dich an. Ja, du hast mir die Nummer gegeben. Weißt du es nicht mehr? Gestern, im Park. Jaja... Ja, okay, bis bald!"

"Wer war das?", fragte Anna, kaum, dass Harry aufgelegt hatte.

"Mandy", sagte Harry. "Eine Freundin von mir."

"Aha."

"Ja, ich habe sie in einem Spielzeuggeschäft kennen gelernt", erklärte Harry.

"Aha."

"Katie, hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du jetzt machen willst?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

"Hm, das weiß ich noch nicht so genau", sprudelte Katie sofort los, anscheinend erleichtert, über ein anderes Thema sprechen zu können. "Ich habe zwar im Ministerium angefragt, aber die sind nicht so begeistert. Ich wollte unbedingt auf der Aurorernheilungsstation arbeiten, aber da gibt es keine freien Stellen mehr, also haben sie mir einen Job bei der Aurorenverwaltung angeboten, aber das wollte ich nicht. Papierkram, nee, das ist nichts für mich. Ich habe mich auch bei einem Quidditchverein beworben, und jetzt bin ich Ersatzjägerin bei Puddlemere United, aber von dem mageren Gehalt da kann ich ja auch nicht leben. Also helfe ich Anna auf Hogwarts aus, so Medizin einkaufen, einfache Verletzungen heilen und so." Katie strahlte. "Es ist echt cool, es macht wirklich Spaß, jetzt auch am Lehrertisch zu sitzen! Ha, du müsstest es erleben, die Große Halle sieht von dort ganz anders aus! Und außerdem habe ich ein eigenes Zimmer. Zwar ein kleines, aber es reicht für mich, und ich habe eine wundervolle Aussicht."

"Wie schön", sagte Harry schwach und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er Hogwarts vermisste. Nur einmal noch... Einmal noch einen Spaziergang um den See, einen Rundgang durch die alten Gänge, ein Blick von den Türmen, einmal noch im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und mit Freunden quatschen...

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Katie erschrocken. "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht-"

"Macht nichts", sagte Harry müde. "Es ist schon in Ordnung.

"Wie siehst du eigentlich aus?", unterbrach Anna sie. "Deine Klamotten sind ja grauenvoll!"

Katie sah sie erstaunt an, Harry spielte verlegen mit seinen Fingern. "Ich wollte mir keine neuen Klamotten kaufen..."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht... so viel Geld ausgeben wollte..."

"Unsinn, für eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und einen Pullover wird es wohl noch reichen, oder?"

Harry zuckte nervös mit den Schultern. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Wieso tust du es nicht einfach? Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du so rumläufst! So kriegst du nie einen Job, das kannst du gleich knicken!"

"Aber...", sagte Harry hilflos. "Ich will keine neuen Klamotten..."

"Was spricht denn dagegen? Diese... Fetzen sind ja wohl mehr als lächerlich!"

"Lass ihn doch", murmelte Katie.

Anna ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: "Ich will, dass du dir welche kaufst."

"Jaja, demnächst", sagte Harry leise. Er wollte nicht, er wollte kein Geld ausgeben, er wollte Annas Geld nicht ausgeben, er wollte es ihr so schnell wie möglich zurückgeben. Apropos zurückgeben... "Anna, kannst du mir eigentlich deine Kontonummer geben, dass ich dir das Geld dann zurück überweisen kann, wenn es so weit ist?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Anna und kritzelte sie auf einen Zettel. In diesem Moment kam Jenny auf Harry zu und rief laut: "Lolo! Doro!"

"Lola", verbesserte Harry. Jenny und Alex hatten sofort einen Narren an den beiden Hunden gefressen, und konnten gar nicht genug mit ihnen herumtoben. "Wir gehen heute nicht in den Park, Jenny."

"Doro!", schrie Jenny wütend. "Doro spielen!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und ihr kleines, rundes Gesicht färbte sich zornrot.

"Nein, Jenny, Liebling, heute kannst du nicht mit Doro spielen."

"Doro!", brüllte Jenny, ihre kleinen Fäuste hatte sie geballt.

"Pass auf, ich hol dir Doro aus deinem Zimmer, okay?", sagte Harry seufzend und stand auf, um den kleinen Plüschhund zu holen, der dem schwarzen Hund ein wenig ähnlich sah.

Jenny war zwar nicht sehr begeistert, dann jedoch veranstaltete sie ein Wettbellen mit Plüschdoro, das sie mit Bravour gewann.

Anna runzelte die Stirn. "Wer sind Doro und Lola?"

"Mandys Hunde", erklärte Harry. "Alex und Jenny haben Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen."

"Und sie beißen auch nicht?", fragte Anna mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mandy sagt, sie beißen nicht."

"Das sagen Hundebesitzer immer", sagte Anna gereizt, aber sie schien einigermaßen überzeugt.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns ein wenig auf den Balkon setzen?", fragte Katie in die folgende, unangenehme Stille hinein.

"Gute Idee", sagte Anna, stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt. "Frische Luft wird dir nicht schaden, Harry, du bist so blass."

Harry sagte nichts, öffnete nur die Balkontür und rückte die Stühle zurecht. "Setzt euch doch."

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, dann begann Anna, von Hogwarts, Voldemort und Dumbledore zu erzählen. "Also, man hört nicht viel von Voldemort, er hat sich ziemlich zurückgezogen. Ich glaube, es gibt einige interne Probleme. Gerüchten nach wollen die Todesser, dass Voldemort dich tötet, um zu beweisen, dass er wirklich der "Wahre" ist, aber er weiß nicht, wo du bist, und die Sache ärgert ihn - na ja, ärgert ist wohl das falsche Wort - macht ihn rasend, weil immer mehr Todesser jetzt abspringen. Dumbledore ist natürlich trotzdem in Alarmbereitschaft, er wirbt auch immer mehr Leute für den Orden des Phönix an-"

"Mich auch", mischte Katie sich ein. "Ich habe zugesagt."

"Ich bin auch drin", erklärte Anna. "Aber ich kämpfe nicht, ich arbeite als Heilerin. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf Hogwarts wurden verschärft, und es hat sich jetzt eine Sicherheit-für-Zauberer-Gruppe gebildet, die SfZG, die sich dafür einsetzt, dass Passkontrollen und so weiter üblich werden, so wie bei den Muggeln."

"Na, das ist doch eigentlich ganz vernünftig", sagte Harry ein wenig irritiert.

"Natürlich ist es das", erwiderte Anna. "Aber das Ministerium stellt sich quer, es behauptet, es wäre eine zu große Einschränkung der Freiheit der Zauberer. Wahrscheinlich liegt es aber nur an der Finanzierung, das Ministerium hat nämlich kein Geld."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry etwas irritiert.

"Die Wirtschaft läuft nur mittelmäßig und sie haben Schulden. So wie bei vielen Muggelstaaten eben."

"Na ja...", sagte Harry, "und was macht diese SfZG jetzt?"

"Er hat schon erreicht, dass man vorher bei demjenigen anfragen muss, bevor man mit Flohpulver zu ihm reist. Bringt aber nicht viel, wenn du mich fragst, wenn man apparieren kann."

"Meinst du... Ron und Hermine sind in Gefahr?", fragte Harry leise.

"Ach, Unsinn", sagte Katie. "In Hogwarts sind sie am sichersten."

"Ja, aber wenn sie von Hogwarts runter sind..."

"Gehen sie in den Phönixorden", erklärte Anna. "Da hat man nichts gegen ein paar loyale Gryffindors, vor allem nicht gegen Granger. Eine so kluge Frau kann man immer gebrauchen."

"Und der Phönixorden ist sicher?"

"Bombensicher", erwiderte Katie. "Ihr Versteck ist im-" Sie brach ab und griff sich an den Hals, während Tränen des Schmerzes aus ihren Augen rannen.

"Fidelius-Zauber", erklärte Anna. "Sie kann nicht verraten, wo das Versteck ist. Aber es ist wirklich sicher."

"Na dann", murmelte Harry.

"Ach, übrigens", sagte Anna dann energisch. "Du willst doch vor Jenny und Alex geheim halten, dass du ein Zauberer bist, oder?"

"Ähm... ja, natürlich", sagte Harry verwirrt.

"Dann können wir dich nicht mehr besuchen", erklärte Anna. "Weil die zwei sich dann an uns erinnern werden. Und wenn sie uns dann auf Hogwarts sehen, werden sie Verdacht schöpfen. Das Risiko kannst du nicht eingehen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn- "Du hast Recht", sagte er dann knapp.

Katie schürzte missbilligend die Lippen, sagte aber nichts.

"Aber Briefe schreiben können wir uns schon, oder?", erkundigte Harry sich nach einer Weile.

"Wenn du es schaffst, sie vom Lesen deiner Briefe abzuhalten, sobald sie lesen können", erwiderte Anna nur.

Es war jedenfalls kein fröhlicher Tag, den Harry dort beschloss. Natürlich hatte es keinen richtigen Streit gegeben, aber es war anders gewesen als früher. Anna und Katie waren ihm verschlossener vorgekommen - nun ja, Katie hatte ihm zum Abschied ins Ohr geflüstert, dass sie sich bestimmt noch mal sehen würden, und ihm einen Fünfzigpfundschein in die Hand gedrückt.

Dann war sie die Treppe hinuntergehuscht und Harry hatte ihr nichts mehr sagen können. Stattdessen stand er im dunklen Flur, Jenny auf dem Arm, und starrte die leere Treppe hinab.

xXx

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich wieder mit Mandy. Jenny und Alex rannten gleich mit den beiden Hunden davon, Harry ignorierend, der ihnen nachrief, sie sollten ihre Kappen aufziehen. Also musste er hinter ihnen herrennen und sie ihnen aufziehen.

Mandy saß grinsend auf der Bank und biss von ihrem obligatorischen Käsebrot ab. "Bisschen gestresst heute, was?"

"Allerdings", seufzte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihnen los ist, aber heute sind sie besonders aufgekratzt... Und gestern waren ja noch Anna und Katie da..."

"Wie ist es denn so gelaufen?"

"Na ja, nicht so toll", sagte Harry und starrte abwesend in die Ferne. "Wir verstehen uns nicht mehr so gut wie... wie im Internat."

"Wie war es denn so, auf dem Internat?", fragte Mandy kauend. "Ich hab noch nie eins gesehen- noch nicht einmal aus der Ferne."

"Na ja...", sagte Harry und überlegte, was er ihr jetzt erzählen könnte. "Also wir waren ziemlich viele Schüler, und die Schule ist ein sehr großes Schloss mit riesigen Ländereien. Dort lebt ein Wildhüter, ein guter Freund von mir-"

"Auch einer von diesen telefonlosen Menschen?"

Harry lachte. "Ja, bis auf ein paar Freunde hat keiner ein Telefon. Sie sind sehr... ähm, konservativ."

"Erzähl mir von deinen Freunden", verlangte Mandy.

"Tja, zuerst ist da Anna, sie ist Krankenschwester und sie ist sehr wichtig für mich, weil sie... mir sehr geholfen hat, mit Jenny und Alex. Dann Katie, sie hat zu mir gehalten, als ich... ein Außenseiter war. Dann Ron und Hermine, meine besten Freunde, allerdings habe ich mich mit ihnen zerstritten." Harry seufzte und zwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne. "Und Dean, er war wirklich nett, allerdings war er ein bisschen genervt von mir, glaube ich."

"Wieso das?"

"Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. "Aber... es ging mir nicht gut, und da... habe ich mich ein bisschen zu sehr an ihn geklammert."

"Aha", sagte Mandy, dann strahlte sie Harry an. "Mir ist gerade ein super Einfall gekommen: Wollt ihr drei nicht mit nach Hause kommen? Meine beiden Brüder sind sogar mal da, Andy bringt sogar seinen Freund mit. Meine Mum freut sich bestimmt, euch kennen zu lernen."

"Hm, ich weiß nicht", zögerte Harry. "Ich will euch ja nicht auf die Pelle rücken oder so-"

"Ach, Papperlapapp!", rief Mandy. "Uns macht das nichts aus."

"Na dann", sagte Harry und Mandy rief ihre Hunde zu sich, während Harry Jenny und Alex an die Hand nahm.

"Wir gehen jetzt noch zu Mandy", erklärte er den beiden. "Habt ihr Lust?"

Jenny nickte eifrig: "Ja!"

Harry und Mandy standen gleichzeitig auf und Harry blickte unwillkürlich nach oben. Mandy war wirklich... groß. "Wie-" Harry hatte den Mund kaum geöffnet, da erwiderte sie schon grinsend: "Einssechsundachtzig."

Auf dem Weg plapperte Mandy vergnügt über ihren Boss, machte ihn nach und schimpfte mit imaginären Angestellten so laut, dass einige Leute sich nach ihnen umdrehten. Harry jedoch war es egal, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so herzhaft gelacht, nicht einmal Katie hatte es jemals geschafft, ihn so aufzumuntern.

Als sie ankamen, schlief Alex auf Harrys Armen, wachte jedoch auf, als Mandy lautstark die Diele betrat und "Hallo!" brüllte. Dann packte sie Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn in die Küche, wo ihr Vater am Herd stand und in einigen Töpfen rührte.

"Hi Dad!", strahlte sie ihn an. Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. Er war ein kleiner, magerer Mann mit einer großen, schiefen Nase und einem herabhängendem Schnurrbart. Außerdem trug er eine dicke Brille, die seine Augen enorm vergrößerte, und eine etwas zu große, sackartige Weste. "Das ist Harry", stellte Mandy ihn vor. "Und das sind Jenny und Alex."

"Freut mich", sagte er und nickte ihnen zu, dann wandte er sich wieder einem bedrohlich brodelnden Topf zu.

"Mum kann überhaupt nicht kochen", erzählte Mandy munter und schleppte einen ganzen Arm voll Teller ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein großer Esstisch stand. "Sie wird wohl noch ihre Unterlagen ordnen - sie arbeitet nämlich als Sekretärin bei einem Abgeordneten", sagte sie stolz. "Setz dich doch."

Sie rückte Harry einen Stuhl zurecht und gleich darauf kam ein junger Mann mit wirren, blonden Locken und einem feisten Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt, rief "Weiß jemand, wo die Batterien für meinen Taschenrechner sind?" und verschwand wieder.

"Das war Thomas", erklärte Mandy. "Er studiert Physik", fügte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinzu und machte eine Scheibenwischerbewegung vor dem Gesicht. Harry grinste und platzierte Jenny und Alex auf seinem Schoß.

"Ach nicht doch! Wir haben Stühle für sie, ich kann Kissen holen!" Hastig schob Mandy zwei Stühle neben Harry und rauschte ins Wohnzimmer, um Kissen herzubringen.

In diesem Moment marschierte eine große, schlanke Frau in einem grauen Hosenanzug ins Wohnzimmer und fixierte Harry gleich streng über ihre Lesebrille. "Wer sind Sie denn?"

Gerade kam Mandy, beide Arme voller Kissen, wieder herein und sprudelte gleich los: "Mum, das ist Harry. Harry ist mein Freund, und das sind Jenny und Alex, seine Kinder. Harry, das ist meine Mum."

"Rolanda", sagte diese lächelnd und reichte Harry eine Hand. "Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

"Freut mich auch", sagte Harry und hielt Jenny davon ab, mit dem Besteck und den Tellern Schlagzeug zu spielen.

"Henry, hast du das Essen schon?", rief Rolanda und stolzierte in die Küche, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Kurz darauf schlenderten zwei junge Männer ins Wohnzimmer, einer mit kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren und einer schmalen Brille, der andere gebräunt und mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Harry, das ist Andy, mein Bruder", stellte Mandy den mit der Brille vor. "Und das ist sein Freund Mario."

Während die drei einander höflich zunickten, balancierte Henry einen großen Topf ins Wohnzimmer, Rolanda trug zwei kleinere.

Sobald alle aßen, fragte Rolanda Harry, wo er denn wohne.

"Ich wohne in der Cranesbillstreet 21, East London", erklärte er.

"Hmh. Wie lange denn schon?"

"Seit Jenny und Alex geboren sind, also seit ungefähr eindreiviertel Jahren, davor habe ich auch in East London gewohnt, allerdings in einer kleineren Wohnung und davor in Surrey."

"Du sagst 'ich', hat deine Freundin oder Frau nicht bei dir gewohnt?"

Harry schluckte nervös, jetzt durfte er nichts Falsches sagen, sonst würde er sich in Widersprüchen verstricken. "Doch, allerdings hatte sie auch eine eigene kleine Wohnung."

"Aha... Und wo-"

"Mum, jetzt sei doch nicht so neugierig", murmelte Mandy.

"Bin ich doch gar nicht!", sagte Rolanda empört. "Harry würde sich ja beschweren, wenn er die Fragen nicht beantworten wollte, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Jaja", nuschelte Harry und fütterte Jenny mit ein bisschen Kartoffelpüree.

"Also", wandte Rolanda sich wieder an Harry, "und wo ist deine Freundin jetzt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"... Weg. Einfach weg. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt ist", antwortete Harry, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Und wieso?"

"Ich... weiß es nicht..."

"Eine Schande", stellte Rolanda fest. "Was sagst du dazu, Henry?"

"Du hast vollkommen Recht, Liebling."

"Wirklich eine Schande... Was sich die heutige Jugend so erlaubt... Also wirklich... Einfach die eigenen Kinder im Stich zu lassen!"

Harry konnte gerade noch den Kopf senken, um zu verbergen, dass ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Er hatte Jenny und Alex auch allein lassen wollen...

"Ma, lass gut sein", sagte Andy.

"Ach Unsinn, Harry nimmt es mir nicht übel, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Nein, nein."

"Na, dann ist es ja gut. Harry, arbeitest du auch?"

"Nein... Ich habe keinen Job, erst wenn Jenny und Alex im Kindergarten sind, will ich anfangen, zu arbeiten."

"Weißt du auch schon, als was?"

"Äh... Nein, noch nicht."

"Vielleicht könntest du auch im Ministerium arbeiten, ich kenne da ein paar Leute, die ich anhauen könnte. Sogar recht gutbezahlte Jobs."

"Nein, ich... äh, ich habe keinen Schulabschluss."

"Ach? Wieso das nicht?"

"Ich habe die Schule mit vierzehn abgebrochen, weil... mich gewisse Umstände dazu gezwungen haben."

"Na, so ein Pech", sagte Rolanda mitleidig. "Aber einer von meinen Freunden-"

"Mum, Harry muss jetzt gehen", sagte Mandy und stand abrupt auf. "Jenny und Alex sind ja schon ganz müde. Ich bringe dich noch an die Tür."

Harry war froh, Rolanda entkommen zu können und stand hastig auf.

Im Flur sagte Mandy leise: "Tut mir echt Leid wegen Mum, aber sie ist einfach so. Sie sagt immer, was sie denkt. Dabei ist sie eigentlich total umgänglich - normalerweise."

"Macht nichts", sagte Harry. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Mandy. Sie ist wirklich nett."

"Findest du?", fragte Mandy zweifelnd.

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry. "Doch, wirklich."

xXx

Immer wieder fielen einzelne Strähnen aus Bills Zopf in sein Gesicht und gereizt pustete er sie weg, denn sie versperrten ihm die Sicht auf die Tabellen, die mit langen Zahlenkolonnen und Buchstabenkürzeln gefüllt waren. Es war zwar gut und schön, ein Schatzsucher zu sein, doch es war doch jedes Mal aufs Neue ärgerlich, festzustellen, dass man erst alle möglichen Behörden informieren musste, die natürlich auch ihren Anteil haben wollten, bevor man den Schatz seinem Arbeitgeber überreichen konnte. Mithilfe der Tabellen, in denen andere Fundstücke aufgelistet waren, konnte er den ungefähren Wert der Statue bestimmen, ebenso wie die Abgaben, weil es natürlich je nach Machart, Alter und so weiter unterschiedliche Steuern gab.

Den ganzen heißen Sommer über war er Frankreich gewesen, aber erst im Herbst war er fündig geworden. Diesmal hatte er eine besonders wertvolle Goldstatue in der Bretagne entdeckt, die eine junge, ziemlich hässliche Frau darstellte. Ihre schlanken, etwas zu kurzen Beine waren sehr detailliert, ebenso wie das schief sitzende, merkwürdig geschneiderte Kleid, das viel zu eng am Oberkörper und zu weit am Hals war. Ihre Haare schienen fast struppig, ihr Hals war kurz und dick, die Oberlippe wulstig und die Nase schief.

Obwohl sie so hässlich war, faszinierte sie ihn unwillkürlich, und er fragte sich, wer wohl der Künstler gewesen war, der sie geschaffen haben könnte. Das war das Letzte, was er denken sollte, bevor ein "Stupor" ihn im Rücken traf, er auf dem Schreibtisch zusammensackte und die Statue vom Tisch fegte. Sie zerbrach klirrend auf dem Boden und aus dem umgekippten Tintenglas floss Tinte auf die Scherben und malte dünne Ornamente auf ihren plumpen Körper.

xXx

Als Bill wieder aufwachte, war es dunkel um ihn und er bekam nur sehr schlecht Luft. Ein widerwärtiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er rümpfte sie unwillkürlich, bevor er den Kopf drehte, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Als er seine Hände heben wollte, um seine Umgebung zu ertasten, stellte er fest, dass sie mit dünnen, magischen Schnüren gefesselt waren, ebenso wie seine Füße. Auch fehlte das vertraute, körperwarme Holz seines Zauberstabes an seinem rechten Oberschenkel.

Wie wild drehte er den Kopf, während eine Panikwelle ihn überschwemmte.

"Ah, er ist wach", sagte eine dünne Stimme und Bill schauderte unwillkürlich ob der Kälte, die sein Blut gefrieren ließ. "Zieh ihm den Sack vom Kopf."

Grob riss ihm jemand den Stoff vom Kopf und Bill blinzelte, als überraschend helle Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht trafen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Tag wäre. Offensichtlich, wie er nach einem hastigen Blick erkannte, befand er sich in einem Wald.

"Sieh mich an, Junge, sieh mich an." Wie von einer seltsamen Kraft gelenkt drehte er den Kopf und starrte auf eine äußerst widerliche, etwa hüfthohe Gestalt, deren missgestalteter Körper mit den verdrehten Gelenken von schwarzen Schuppen überzogen war.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Lord Voldemort."

xXx

"Wo Bill nur bleibt?", sagte Molly nervös und rührte hastig in dem Kartoffelbrei, der anzubrennen drohte. "Er ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich."

"Es gibt bestimmt einen Kaminstau", sagte Arthur und faltete seine Zeitung zusammen. "Bevor ich appariert bin, habe ich gesehen, dass riesige Schlangen vor den Ministeriumskaminen standen."

"Aber doch nicht in Gringotts", entgegnete Molly entrüstet.

"Bill ist doch heute in seinem Büro im Ministerium", erinnerte Arthur sie.

"Nun ja", sagte sie und seufzte. "Wir müssen aber anfangen, befürchte ich, der Kartoffelbrei brennt mir an. FRED! GEORGE! PERCY!", brüllte sie dann laut.

Ihre drei Söhne kamen schon eine halbe Minute später die Treppe hinuntergepoltert. Percy, Fred und George besuchten ihre Familie.

"Ah, das Essen ist fertig, Mutter", bemerkte Percy und wandte sich dann gleich Arthur zu. "Vater, habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass der Minister in zwei Monaten nach Frankreich reisen wird, um mit dem französischen Finanzminister zu sprechen?"

"Oh, wirklich?", sagte Arthur zerstreut. "Wie läuft es bei euch, Fred, George?"

"Gut soweit", erwiderte Fred, ihr Laden lief sehr gut.

"Wenn wir erst mal richtig erfolgreich sind, kaufen wir euch vergoldete Sessel", sagte George manchmal und grinste.

"Heute haben wir den Auroren ein Gerät aufgeschwatzt, das Gegner kurz taub macht", erläuterte George vergnügt.

"Aber man erkennt doch an der Farbe des Fluches, welcher es ist", sagte Percy irritiert.

"Ja, schon", sagte Fred und grinste, "aber daran denken die ja nicht. Wir steigen jetzt in die Massenproduktion ein, wenn alles klappt."

"Ich finde das ja so unverantwortlich!", fauchte Percy. "Wisst ihr, wie gefährlich es ist, einen Gegner zu unterschätzen, wenn man denkt, er weiß nicht, was man für Flüche benutzt?! Das kann tödlich enden!"

Arthur und Molly stimmten zu, und so entspann sich ein heftiger Streit zwischen den Familienmitgliedern, während draußen die Sonne hell schien.

xXx

Bills Mund klappte auf. "V-V-Voldemort?" Er hatte Angst. Verdammt, ja, er hatte Angst. Er war ein zwar ein Gryffindor, und natürlich war er gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen, aber er war bei weitem kein ausgebildeter Auror, und außerdem hatte er keinen Zauberstab. Zudem fürchtete er sich vor dem, was Voldemort mit ihm anstellen könnte.

"Genau", sagte das Wesen mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. "Du wirst mir dabei helfen, wieder zu Macht zu gelangen. Den Kessel, Wurmschwanz."

Gelähmt vor Entsetzen beobachtete Bill, wie der kleine, dicke Mann seltsame Zaubersprüche murmelte, die Kreatur in den Kessel gleiten ließ und schließlich langsam auf ihn zuging.

Während trockene Blätter unter den Füßen des Mannes knirschten und sein fahler Schatten über die Bäume tanzte, wurde Bill mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit klar, dass er sterben würde. Und zwar ziemlich bald. Auch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Eltern und seine Geschwister nie mehr sehen würde. Ebenso wenig wie seine Freunde.

Und wenn er Pech hatte, würde niemand erfahren, dass er es war, der Lord Voldemort wieder hatte auferstehen lassen.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was dieser mit ihm vorhatte, aber es war vermutlich schwarzmagisch, und auch würde es Unheil über die Zauberwelt bringen.

"Leg den Kopf zur Seite und sieh das letzte Mal in die Sonne", hörte man Lord Voldemorts gluckernde Stimme aus dem Kessel. "Verabschiede dich von deinem Leben, Bilius Weasley."

Heftig schüttelte Bill den Kopf und zerrte wie wild an seinen Fesseln. "Hilfe!", schrie er. "HILFE!! Hört mich jemand?? Hilfe!"

"Nein, wie überaus niedlich", sagte Lord Voldemort amüsiert. "Dir sollte klar sein, dass das Gelände magisch abgesichert ist. Wurmschwanz mag zwar hirnlos sein, aber ich bin es nicht."

Bill spürte, wie sein Körper starr vor Entsetzen wurde. Er war immer mutig gewesen, sonst hätte er diesen Job ja nicht ergriffen, doch jetzt lähmte ihn eine entsetzliche Panik. Die Klarheit, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, und dass niemand ihm helfen konnte, traf ihn wie einen Faustschlag in den Magen.

"Hast du Angst, kleiner Gryffindor?", spottete Lord Voldemort aus seinem Kessel.

"Ja", sagte Bill, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, und Lord Voldemort, eine kleine, hässliche Kreatur, die in einem brodelnden Kessel steckte und Bill Furcht einjagte, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben verspürt hatte, lachte.

"Wenigstens bist du ehrlich. Nimm sein Blut und töte ihn, Wurmschwanz."

Das Letzte, was Bill spürte, bevor die Welt schwarz wurde, war eine kalte, scharfe Klinge an seinem Hals.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	15. Knapp entkommen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Mein herzlicher Dank geht an Moon of Destiny! knuddel  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

xXx

A/N: Viel Spaß mit diesem Chappie!

xXx

Heiß brannte die südenglische Sonne auf einen kleinen, grün angestrichenen Balkon im Osten Londons nieder. Es war unerträglich warm und stöhnend drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite, um im Schatten seiner zerschlissenen Markise zu bleiben. Jenny und Alex spielten am Boden mit Autos, die Mandy ihnen mitgebracht hatte.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen, versuchte das Getöse, das Jenny und Alex veranstalteten, zu überhören und döste nach einigen Minuten ein.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er Kinderlachen, das Quietschen aneinandervorbeischrammender Spielzeugautos und plötzlich, lauter und deutlicher, das Rascheln von trockenem Laub. /Ich bin doch gar nicht in einem Wald, dachte Harry schläfrig, während sich langsam eine gelbbraune, von der Hitze ausgetrocknete Umgebung aus der Schwärze, die ihn umgeben hatte, schälte.

Zuerst verschwommen, erkannte er eine schwarzgewandete Figur, deren Atem laut keuchend und rasselnd ging. Der Saum des Umhangs schleifte auf dem Boden, als die Person sich niederbeugte, um einer auf dem Boden liegenden Person einen Fußtritt zu versetzen. Die Person zuckte zusammen, ein Sack wurde ihr vom Kopf gezogen und ein Schauer dunkelroter Haare ergoss sich wie Blut auf den laubbedeckten Boden.

Die schrille Stimme, die von einer kleinen Kreatur, die Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, kam, ließ ihn erschaudern und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen. "Ich bin Lord Voldemort", sagte sie, und Harry wollte schreien, so laut, dass seine Kehle schmerzte, dass seine Mundwinkel aufplatzten, dass sein Schrei alles übertönte, doch kein Laut entwich ihm.

Paralysiert beobachtete er, wie die am Boden liegende Person sich aufrichtete, es war Bill. Bill. Rons Bruder. Harry wollte hinrennen, ihn wegreißen, er streckte die Hände aus, doch er konnte ihn nicht erreichen, eine unsichtbare Mauer schien seine Hände aufzuhalten. Er hörte, wie Bill um Hilfe schrie, es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, er wollte ihm helfen, er wollte es so sehr, er konnte ihn nicht erreichen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Voldemort verspottete Bill, die Worte schnitten durch seinen Geist wie durch Papier, Bills Angst brannte in seinem Körper, ihm wurde übel, Angst, Panik.

Ein Messer, scharfes, silbernes Messer an Bills Hals, an seinem Hals, Blut, warmes Blut.

Schwarz.

xXx

"Dad! Daddy!" Eine helle, energische Stimme riss ihn aus dem schwarzen Strudel, in den er zu fallen drohte. Keuchend öffnete er die Augen und verschwommen tanzte Jennys rundes Gesicht vor ihm ab. "Daddy? Hast du einen bösen Traum gehabt?"

Harry stöhnte, presste das Gesicht in seine Armbeuge, Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht, vermischte sich mit Tränen. "Daddy?" Sanft streichelte Jenny seinen Arm.

Langsam beruhigte Harry sich, seine hysterisch rasselnden Atemzüge wurden zu einem schnellen, flachen Atem, seine Augen brannten vor Tränen, doch er war sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. "Nur ein Traum, Jenny", sagte er leise und ging ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben, denn er wusste, dass es kein Traum war.

xXx

"Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Weasley", sagte McGonagall, die plötzlich im Zaubertränkeunterricht aufgetaucht war. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und ihre Augen rotumrandet - als ob sie geweint hätte.

Stille senkte sich über das Klassenzimmer, dann wandten sich alle Köpfe Ron zu, der sich zitternd erhob. "Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Ginny?"

"Folgen Sie mir bitte", wiederholte sie nur.

Langsam ging er mit ihr aus dem Klassenzimmer, folgte ihr durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge. "Bitte, sagen Sie mir doch, was passiert ist, Professor!", sagte er verzweifelt. "Ist jemand gestorben, ist es etwas Schlimmes?"

"Sie müssen jetzt sehr stark sein, mein armer Junge", flüsterte McGonagall und strich ihm über das leuchtend rote Haar und die von Sommersprossen übersäte Wange. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn berührte, und ihre Hand war sehr trocken und spröde und fühlte sich an, als wäre sie tausend Jahre alt. Dann stand er plötzlich in Dumbledores Büro, die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und er sah, dass seine Familie da war.

Seine Eltern saßen wie eingefroren auf zwei Stühlen, Ginny hatte den Kopf im Schoß ihrer Mutter vergraben und weinte leise, Charlie hatte sein Halstuch vors Gesicht gepresst, Percy blickte ernst und trauernd drein, doch was ihn am meisten schockte, waren wohl die Zwillinge. Er hatte noch nie gehört oder gesehen, dass einer von ihnen geweint hätte, doch jetzt saßen sie beide da, zusammengesunken, blass und weinend.

"Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore und hob den Kopf, den er bisher in seinen Händen vergraben hatte. Er sah entsetzlich alt aus, und furchtbar müde. "Möchten Sie es ihm sagen, Molly, Arthur?"

"Ich glaub, ich kann es nicht", flüsterte Molly mit brechender Stimme, Arthur schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Dumbledore seufzte, bevor er langsam und mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann. "Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wo Ihr Bruder Bill-", Molly stieß ein ersticktes Schluchzen aus, "- sich befindet."

"Ist er tot?", flüsterte Ron.

Dumbledore nickte und Rons Welt brach zusammen.

Jemand fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden fiel, setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl, etwas Feuchtes lief seine Kehle hinab, und er konnte wieder klar sehen. Madam Pomfrey stand neben ihm und verkorkte ein Fläschchen. Wie immer, sah sie sehr gelassen und gefasst aus, doch es wirkte um einiges mühsamer als sonst.

"Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Ron leise. Bill. Sein Bruder. Tot. Bill tot.

"Lord Voldemort hat ihn gefangen genommen, und ist durch sein Blut und schwarzmagische Zauber wieder lebendig geworden. Wir haben Bills Körper vor einer Stunde gefunden, es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie ihn sehen."

Eine Pause entstand. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte Madam Pomfrey unerwarteterweise in die Stille hinein und streichelte mit kurzen, sanften Bewegungen Rons Nacken. "Bill war ein tapferer Junge."

"Ich wette, er hat sich verteidigt", wisperte Ron nach einer Weile. "Ich wette, er hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe. Wie ein Gryffindor." Ein ersticktes Schluchzen bahnte sich seinen Weg die Kehle hinauf. Bill.

Niemand sagte ihm, dass man seinen Zauberstab bei der grauenvoll zugerichteten Leiche nicht gefunden hatte. Niemand sagte ihm, dass der Zustand von Bills Leiche auf keinerlei Gegenwehr hindeutete.

Das erste Mal, seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war, begann Ron zu weinen. Doch es war niemand da, der ihm Trost spenden konnte, außer Madam Pomfrey, die ihre Hand immer noch in seinem Nacken ruhen ließ.

Und später Hermine, die auch weinte, und Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang, aus den Jahrgängen darunter und darüber, die ihm ihr Beileid mitteilten, sogar viele Slytherins.

Aber Harry nicht. Harry war nicht da, um ihn zu trösten.

xXx

Als Annas Brief mit der Post kam, musste Harry ihn nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, was darin stand. Dennoch schnitt er ihn auf, langsam zog er den weißen Papierbogen heraus, so als könne er dadurch die schreckliche Nachricht von sich fernhalten.

Annas dünne Schrift war keinen Deut schludriger, kerzengerade und sehr ordentlich verkündete sie: Harry, Bill ist tot. Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht und ist dadurch wieder zu Macht gelangt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Nimm dich in Acht. Ron geht es den Umständen entsprechend, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen.

Harry legte den Kopf auf die Unterarme und weinte. Er weinte um Bill, weil er hatte sterben müssen, um Ron, um Ginny, um Molly, um Arthur, um die Zwillinge, um Charlie, um Percy, weil sie ihm so Leid taten, um Anna, weil sie so kalt war, um Hermine, weil er sie vermisste, um Katie, weil er sie auch vermisste, um sich selbst, weil er hier hilflos gefangen war und nicht einmal zu Ron gehen und ihn trösten konnte.

xXx

"Dad! Daddy!" Jenny zupfte ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel. "Dad, das Wasser blubbert schon!"

Seufzend eilte Harry in die Küche, um die Nudeln in den Topf zu werfen. Heute gab es Nudeln mit Soße, das war billig. Reis mit Soße und Kartoffeln mit Soße, das war auch billig, aber die Kinder mussten ja auch mal was anderes essen. Deswegen gab es für sie immer etwas Wurst und natürlich Gemüse dazu, auch wenn es ihnen gar nicht schmeckte.

"Erbsen schmecken nicht", maulte Alex und manschte in seinem kleingeschnittenen Gemüse herum. "Ich mag das nicht, Daddy."

"Iss es, Alex", sagte Harry nur. "Erbsen sind gesund."

"Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht!", quengelte Alex weiter.

"Bitte, Alex", sagte Harry und seufzte.

"Daddy?", fragte Jenny plötzlich und bremste Alex aus, der etwas hatte sagen wollen. "Wo ist denn unsere Mum?"

Plötzlich wurde Harry ganz kalt und unwillkürlich schlang er die Arme um seinen Bauch. "Die ist... weg", sagte er lahm.

"Wo ist sie denn?"

"Weiß ich nicht."

"Und warum ist sie weg?"

"Weiß ich auch nicht." Harrys Finger krallten sich in seinen Pullover, er spürte sie in seiner Haut.

Jenny fragte nicht weiter. Harry wusste allerdings, dass sie es nicht vergessen würde.

xXx

Es war klirrend kalt und Harry pustete nervös in seine eiskalten Hände. Seine alten Handschuhe waren so abgewetzt, dass seine Finger schon ganz taub waren.

Schon seit einer halben Stunde stand er hier in der Kälte und konnte sich nicht überwinden, das graue, trübe Hochhaus zu betreten.

Hinter ihm brauste der Verkehr, Leute rauschten an ihm vorbei, doch er stand wie angefroren. Es war, als würde sich sein Schicksal entschieden, sobald er hier eintrat.

Schließlich seufzte er, zog seine Wollmütze noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht und stapfte in das Bürogebäude.

Am Empfangstresen saß eine gelangweilte, blondierte Frau und feilte sich die Fingernägel.

"Hallo", sagte Harry schüchtern.

Erst nach einer Weile bequemte sie sich, von ihren Händen aufzublicken und musterte ihn herablassend. "Ja?", fragte sie kühl.

"Ich... ich wollte meine Bewerbung hier abgeben." Harry hielt ihr einen großen Umschlag entgegen.

"In welcher Abteilung?", fragte sie genauso desinteressiert.

"Ähm, als Reinigungskraft", antwortete Harry und die Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen, und er zog seinen Wollschal noch fester um sich. "Ich hab die Anzeige gesehen, dass Sie hier noch welche brauchen."

Der Blick der Frau war noch herablassender geworden und wortlos nahm sie den Umschlag entgegen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Fingernägeln zu und schenkte Harry keinerlei Beachtung mehr.

"Ähm... Schönen Tag noch", murmelte Harry und verließ das Gebäude hastig, denn jetzt musste er Jenny und Alex vom Kindergarten abholen, wo sie gestern das erste Mal hingegangen waren.

Ihm war es ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, sie dort abzuliefern, es war ihm, als müsse er sich von etwas trennen, das er nie wieder bekommen würde. Alex hatte geweint, doch die Kindergärtnerin hatte Harry beruhigt, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei und dass er sie jetzt am besten allein lassen solle. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten, um Alex' Weinen nicht mehr hören zu müssen, als er die Treppe hinunter floh.

Den ganzen Tag war er wie auf Kohlen gesessen und hatte förmlich darauf gewartet, dass das Telefon klingelte und sich die Kindergärtnerin meldete, dass er kommen solle und seine Kinder abholen.

Doch nichts war passiert und am Abend war er schon eine halbe Stunde zu früh da gewesen, um sie abzuholen. Er hätte am liebsten vor Erleichterung geweint, als er die beiden wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, und konnte es nur mühsam unterdrücken, während Alex und Jenny eifrig von den Spielsachen plapperten und die Kindergärtnerin, Mrs. Coller, ihm erzählte, dass Alex sich ganz schnell beruhigt habe.

Heute hatte Alex nicht mehr geweint, sondern förmlich darauf gegeiert (1), dass er wieder in den Kindergarten und mit den anderen Kindern spielen konnte.

Harry drückte die Tür des Kindergartens auf und trat aufatmend in die ihm entgegenwallende Wärme. "Mr. Petton? Guten Abend", begrüßte Mrs. Coller ihn. "Warten Sie kurz, ich hole Jenny und Alex."

Er nickte und ließ sich auf einem der winzigen Stühle für Kinder nieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und überlegte, ob sie ihn in dem Bürogebäude wohl nehmen würden. /Putze, dachte er verächtlich und kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. /Putzmann. Erniedrigender geht's ja wohl nicht./ Immer noch wand er sich vor Scham, wenn er an die abfälligen Blicke der Empfangsdame dachte.

"Nein! Will nicht heim!" Jenny, mit rotem Gesicht, strampelte an Mrs. Collers Hand und versuchte, ihre kleinen Fersen in den Boden zu stemmen. Doch Mrs. Coller zerrte sie erbarmungslos weiter, während sie mit freundlicher Stimme sagte: "Sieh mal, Jenny, die anderen Kinder gehen doch jetzt auch heim, und dein Daddy freut sich schon auf dich."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, während er aufstand und Alex auf den Arm nahm, der schon halb im Stehen schlief. "Das legt sich wieder", sagte Mrs. Coller tröstend. "Am Anfang ist es immer schwierig, weil für die Kinder alles hier so neu ist. Aber in ein paar Wochen hat sich alles eingependelt."

Sie schob Jenny Harry zu und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. "Guten Abend, Mr. Petton."

"Guten Abend", murmelte Harry und zog die heulende Jenny mit sich aus der Tür.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen richtete er das Frühstück für sie, doch Jenny und Alex rutschten ungeduldig auf ihren Stühlen herum, sie wären am liebsten gleich losgelaufen.

Harry bemühte sich, möglichst ruhig und langsam zu essen, doch sein Marmeladentoast schien ihm in der Kehle stecken zu bleiben und der Kaffee verbrannte ihm die Zunge.

"Los, los!", quengelte Jenny und holte schon ihre Mütze.

"Ich komm ja schon", murmelte Harry und band den beiden die Schuhe zu.

Aufgeregt hüpften die beiden neben ihm her, als sie den halben Kilometer zum Kindergarten liefen. "Also, tschüss dann", sagte Harry und gab Jenny und Alex einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihm losrissen und in den Kindergarten stürmten.

Heute würde er die nächsten drei Bewerbungen abgeben, eine als Kassierer in einem hektischen, großen Supermarkt, eine als Lagerarbeiter in einem Baumarkt und eine als Geschirrspüler in einer Kneipe.

xXx

_Dunkle, schwere Luft umgab ihn und dünne, magische Ketten schnitten in seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, die ihn an die Wand einer komplett dunklen Zelle mit glatten Wänden __fesselten__. Hier in dieser Zelle war absolut nichts, sie war vollkommen quadratisch, ging ihm etwa bis Hüfthöhe, die glatten Wände wurden nur von den Ringen der Kette unterbrochen. Es gab keinerlei Möglichkeit für ihn, sich zu orientieren, das Essen erschien mit einem leisen "Klonk" immer genau an der gegenübergesetzten Seite der Zelle, sodass er auf Knien dahinkriechen musste, und seine Handgelenke schon gebrochen waren, weil er sich immer soweit vorbeugen musste, um das Essen mit dem Mund erreichen zu können._

_Wie ein Tier musste er das geschmacklose Essen fressen, das seltsam glatt und knochentrocken war. Es machte ihm solchen Durst, dass er wie ein Hund metallisch schmeckendes Wasser aus einem kleinen Schüsselchen schlabbern musste._

_Natürlich hatte er probiert, zu apparieren, doch er war nicht überrascht, als es nicht klappte. Vermutlich hielten spezielle Zauber ihn davon ab, die Zelle auf irgendeine Weise zu verlassen._

_Die Zeit zwischen den Mahlzeiten zog sich wie Ewigkeiten, in denen absolut nichts passierte. Es wurde nicht hell, es wurde nicht dunkel, niemand kam vorbei, um ihn zu foltern, es war kein Geräusch zu hören außer seinem eigenen Atem, der immer schwerer wurde._

_Von daher war es nicht überraschend, dass er fast vom Schlag getroffen wurde, als jemand mit einem lauten Knall zu ihm in die Zelle apparierte, und er sich an dem Essen verschluckte und fürchterlich husten musste. Die Person löste ihn von den Ketten und apparierte wieder aus der Zelle hinaus, direkt in einen großen Saal._

_Der Saal hatte eine schräge Decke, die an der Tür sehr niedrig war, jedoch zu einem schwarzen Stuhl, der wohl einen Thron darstellen sollte, immer höher wurde und tiefschwarz war. Sie schien das Licht zu schlucken, das von den weißen Wänden abgestrahlt wurde, die mit Schlangenmustern überzogen war. Sonst war keinerlei Schmuck vorhanden, eine Lichtquelle gab es nicht, außer jener, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde._

_Er wurde in den Saal geschubst und die Türe schloss sich, sodass er wieder von absoluter Dunkelheit und Stille umgeben war._

"_Komm zu mir", sagte eine schrille Stimme und er versuchte, in Richtung der Stimme zu stolpern. Mehr als einmal lief er dabei gegen eine Wand, die so kalt war, dass es auf seiner Haut brannte und er mit einem Schrei zurückfuhr. Die Stimme lachte und er lief weiter._

"_Stop!", befahl sie. "Knie nieder. Leg die Stirn auf den Boden."_

_Er tat, wie ihm befohlen, und presste die Stirn auf den beißend kalten Boden. "Du bist ein Verräter, und du weißt, was ich mit Verrätern tue."_

_Er schwieg, denn er wusste es._

"_Sag es!"_

"_Ich werde getötet", murmelte er leise._

"_Gut geraten", sagte die Stimme spöttisch. "Du hast geahnt, dass du sterben müsstest, nicht wahr?"_

"_Ja", sagte er leise._

"_Dann fühle dich bestätigt. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Severus Snapes Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden._

xXx

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Harry hoch. Sein ganzer Körper war schweißgebadet, wilde Schatten der Autoscheinwerfer zuckten um ihn, die Bettdecke umschlang seine Beine, sein Atem raste. Mit einem Stöhnen sprang er auf und stürzte ins Bad, wo er sich hustend in die Kloschüssel übergab.

Dann hielt er den Kopf unter fließendes, kaltes Wasser, bis die Welt aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen und sein Kopf wieder klar war. Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Schlimmer Traum. Böser Traum. Nur ein Traum. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es kein Traum gewesen war.

Stöhnend wischte er sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich langsam auf. Die Fliesen glänzten weiß und ungerührt und Harry erinnerte sich an die Nacht im Bad auf Hogwarts... Etwa vier Jahre war es jetzt her, und doch konnte er immer noch die kühle Schneide des Messers auf seiner Haut spüren, das ihm Erlösung versprochen hatte.

Nein, nein. Nein... Er schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein. Nicht. Er musste jetzt stark sein, schließlich war diese Wirklichkeit weit entfernt von seiner, unendlich weit entfernt.

Harry beschloss, jetzt nicht mehr zu schlafen, sondern er setzte sich in ins Wohnzimmer, brühte sich einen Tee auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Stumm rauschten die bläulichen Bilder irgendeines blutrünstigen Krimis an ihm vorbei, während er auf dem Sofa saß, seinen Tee schlürfte und versuchte, zu verstehen, worum es in dem Film ging, was allerdings wegen des abgeschalteten Tons nicht ganz einfach war.

Bis die Sonne aufging schaute er sich noch eine Musiksendung, die ebenfalls nicht sehr ergiebig war, und mehrere Male Nachrichten auf BBC an.

Dann schaltete er den Fernseher gähnend aus und kochte sich einen Kaffee, bevor er Jenny und Alex weckte. Die beiden hatten anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer verlassen hatte, sondern frühstückten wie immer eifrig plappernd und freuten sich schon auf den Kindergarten.

Als er sie hingebracht hatte, fuhr er zu dem Spielzeugladen, in dem Mandy arbeitete und hockte sich in den Aufenthaltsraum für die Angestellten. Die Männer und Frauen, die allesamt trübäugig Kaffee schlürften und an Zigaretten zogen, kannten ihn schon und nickten ihm zu, aber er wurde nicht in ihre Gespräche miteinbezogen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, während der er zweiundzwanzig Flugzeuge am fahlblauen Himmel hinter dem kleinen Fenster gezählt hatte, kam Mandy hereingepoltert und setzte sich gleich neben ihn, während sie sich eine Zigarette anzündete. "Hallo, Harry, nett dich zu sehen, wie geht's?", begrüßte sie ihn munter.

"Geht so", murmelte Harry.

"Und? Hat sich schon jemand wegen der Bewerbungen gemeldet?"

"Nee, kein einziger."

Mandy verdrehte die Augen. "Kein Wunder, du glaubst nicht daran, wenn du das nicht tust, wird das nichts."

Ein paar der anderen Angestellten gähnten gelangweilt. "Komm schon, Mandy, lass die Scheiße", sagte einer von ihnen, der Michael hieß.

"Das ist keine Scheiße", sagte Mandy empört. "Jedenfalls nicht so eine, wie du immer verzapfst. Hör zu, Harry, du musst nur dran glauben, dann kommen die Briefe auch. Hat was mit der positiven Ausstrahlung zu tun und so, verstehste?"

"Nee", murmelte Harry. "Ist denen doch egal, ob ich dran glaube oder nicht."

"Ha! Eben nicht", sagte Mandy. "Los, Harry, sag es. Sag, dass du dran glaubst."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Los, Harry. Mir zuliebe."

"Also gut. Ich glaube daran."

"Nein, doch nicht so! Du musst es richtig überzeugt sagen!"

"Ich glaube daran!"

"Na siehst du", sagte Mandy vergnügt. "Du wirst sehen, dass die Briefe heute Nachmittag in deinem Briefkasten liegen."

Die anderen lachten und standen auf, stellten ihre Kaffeetassen auf die Spüle und verließen das Zimmer, bis nur noch Mandy und Harry dasaßen. "Siehst du, Harry, so macht man das", erklärte Mandy mit einem Grinsen. "Du musst nur bekloppt genug rüberkommen, dann lassen dich alle in Ruhe."

"Aha", sagte Harry zweifelnd.

"Solltest du mal ausprobieren", sagte Mandy vergnügt. "Wie geht es Jenny und Alex?"

"Gut", erwiderte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind ziemlich begeistert vom Kindergarten."

"Wäre ich auch", erwiderte Mandy grinsend. "Stell dir vor, den ganzen Tag lang spielen, im Schlamm rumwälzen, Sandkuchen backen... Wäre doch cool, oder?"

"Ja, schon", sagte Harry und entspannte sich ein wenig, wobei er sich zurücklehnte.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, dann musste Mandy weiterarbeiten und Harry verließ den Raum wieder, um nach Hause zu gehen und auf die Post zu warten.

Nachdem er die Wohnung komplett aufgeräumt und durchgeputzt hatte, klapperte tatsächlich die Post im Briefkasten und Harry stürmte die Treppe hinunter, um nachzusehen, was gekommen war.

Eine Stromrechnung, Werbung und ein Brief von dem Supermarkt. Nervös riss Harry ihn auf- sie nahmen ihn! Montags, dienstags, donnerstags und samstags von acht bis achtzehn Uhr, achthundert Pfund brutto.

Während er überlegte, ob er wirklich zusagen sollte, entdeckte er einen weiteren Brief, von dem Bürogebäude, in dem er als Putzmann arbeiten wollte. Er sollte von Montag bis Samstag von zwanzig bis dreiundzwanzig Uhr kommen, für sechshundert Pfund.

Harry überlegte, das würde sich recht gut vereinbaren lassen, doch was tat er solange mit Jenny und Alex? Tagsüber waren sie zwar im Kindergarten, doch er konnte sie nachts nicht allein lassen. Alleine schon beim Gedanken daran, dass ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Vielleicht hatte Mandy eine Idee- am besten rief er sie gleich mal an.

Kaum hatte sie sich gemeldet, sprudelte Harry auch schon gleich los und erzählte ihr, dass er die Jobs bekommen hatte.

"Weißt du, was cool ist?", fragte Mandy und Harry konnte fast sehen, wie sie grinste.

"Was?"

"Die Briefe sind wirklich gekommen! Genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe... Fast wie Zauberei!"

In Harrys Magen zog sich alles zusammen, ihm wurde übel. Magie. Magie. Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. "Mandy, warte bitte mal eine Sekunde", brachte er hervor.

"Ja, klar, kein Problem."

Harry rannte in das Bad, beugte sich über die Kloschüssel, versuchte, sich zu übergeben, doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Verzweifelt drückte er die Stirn auf den Boden. Magie. Bitte, nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein... Bitte keine Magie! Wenn das Ministerium ihm auf die Spur kam. Er musste weg. Weg von hier.

"Mandy, kann ich zu euch ziehen?"

"Äh... was?"

"Kann ich zu euch ziehen, Mandy? Bitte? Jetzt sofort."

"Du bist lustig. Wieso so plötzlich?"

"Ich kann dir alles erklären, Mandy, wirklich. Bitte, hilf mir."

"Na gut, warte mal kurz." Sie legte den Hörer weg, während Harry gedanklich schon all ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpackte- besonders viele waren es ja nicht.

"Also gut", sagte Mandy und räusperte sich. "Das kommt aber etwas... plötzlich."

"Das ist mir klar", sagte Harry. "Könnt ihr mich mit meinen Sachen irgendwie abholen?"

"In einer Stunde komme ich mit Thomas und Andy vorbei- Himmel, Harry, du bist so verrückt."

"Danke!", stieß Harry hervor. "Danke, Mandy."

Dann legte er auf, stopfte die Briefe in seine Hosentasche und stürmte in das Schlafzimmer. Rasch riss er die Klamotten aus dem Schrank, stopfte sie in einen alten Koffer, dann zog er das Bett ab und warf alle möglichen Dinge in den Bettbezug- Badezeugs, Spielsachen, Videokassetten, Bücher, Essen, Bilder, Nippes, alles, was ihm in die Finger kam.

In diesem Moment klingelte es und Harry stürzte zur Tür. "Mandy, ich bin noch nicht- Anna?"

Anna stand vor der Tür und sah sehr abgehetzt aus. "Los, Harry, du musst weg von hier. Du hast irgendwas gezaubert, sie sind schon auf dem Weg hierher."

"Ich bin gleich weg", sagte Harry rasch. "Mandy kommt gleich, um mich abzuholen, sie bringt mich hier weg- woher weißt du eigentlich, dass die Auroren kommen sollten?"

"Nicht Auroren", stieß Anna hervor. "Leute vom Orden des Phönix- sie können allerdings nicht hierher apparieren, weil das wegen der Muggel zu auffällig wäre, wir haben also noch ein klein wenig Zeit. Aber nicht mehr lang- sie haben es Dumbledore gesagt, er ist auch dabei." Anna strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und schien sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. "Wo sind Jenny und Alex?"

"Im Kindergarten", erwiderte Harry. "Oh, Anna, ich hab solche Angst."

Anna erwiderte nichts, aber Harry wusste, was sie dachte. Wenn du aufgeben würdest...

Nein, verdammt! Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben- er konnte es gar nicht. Jetzt war es eh zu spät...

Anna half ihm, die restlichen Sachen zu verstauen, dann klingelte es erneut und Mandy stand vor der Tür. "Also, ich muss schon sagen, dass du mehr als nur ein bisschen verrückt bist, Harry-", begann sie, doch Anna unterbrach sie.

"Keine Zeit für Gespräche!", sagte sie knapp. "Wir müssen hier sofort weg. Harry, hilf mir, die Sachen runterzutragen- ich nehme an, Sie haben ein Auto?"

"Ähm... Ja, der weiße Lieferwagen."

"Vielen Dank." Anna hastete die Treppe hinunter, und warf Harrys Sachen in das Auto. Kurz verzog Harry das Gesicht, als er einige Dinge klirren hörte, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie konnten jeden Moment eintreffen.

Fünf Minuten später saßen sie alle in dem Auto, Anna, den Rückspiegel im Blick, Mandy und Harry auf der Rückbank eingequetscht.

"Ich nehme an, dass du mir jetzt sagst, warum du so plötzlich umziehen musst?", fragte Mandy und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

"Nicht jetzt", zischte Anna. "Können Sie nicht ein wenig schneller fahren?"

Andy, der den Wagen steuerte, legte ein wenig an Tempo zu, und sie verließen die Gegend, in der Harry wohnte.

"Das war knapp", murmelte Anna. "Oh, verdammt..."

"Bist du sicher, dass sie uns nicht finden?", fragte Harry und drehte sich um, doch in dem quirligen Verkehr Londons war nichts Auffälliges zu erkennen.

"Nein, werden sie nicht", sagte Anna. "Wenn wir jetzt keine Dummheiten machen."

"Ich war so dumm", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich beschämt zurück.

"Allerdings", bemerkte Anna knapp.

"Was ist mit Katie?"

"Die ist mit ihnen unterwegs, um nicht aufzufliegen, sie wird natürlich versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Zum Glück habe ich gerade einen ziemlich schweren Fall auf der Krankenstation, also konnte ich nicht mit ihnen mit."

"Und den hast du einfach so allein gelassen?"

"So schwer war er jetzt auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Anna und blinzelte Harry zu.

"Ach, Anna, ich verstehe dich nicht", seufzte Harry.

"Ich weiß. Kannten deine Nachbarn dich?"

"Na ja... Wir haben uns zwar gegrüßt, aber wir hatten nichts miteinander zu tun."

"Wenigstens das", murmelte sie.

"Wir sind da", sagte Mandy knapp. Sie schien ein wenig beleidigt.

"Ich muss wieder gehen", sagte Anna. "Ich schreib dir einen Brief."

Harry nickte erleichtert. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte, Anna. Danke."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte sie und lächelte- zum ersten Mal, seit sie aufgetaucht war. "Für dich doch immer." Dann verschwand sie um die nächste Ecke.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst mal die Sachen reinschaffen", sagte Mandy, die sich anscheinend damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie jetzt erst mal keine Erklärung bekommen würde.

Gemeinsam mit Thomas und Andy trugen sie die Sachen hoch in das kleine Haus von Mandys Familie. "Du kannst erst mal ins Arbeitszimmer", sagte Mandy. "Wir können auch unsere alten Kinderbetten vom Speicher holen. Aber dann will ich wirklich eine Erklärung."

Harry nickte erleichtert und stellte den Fernseher auf dem Boden ab. Als alle Sachen untergebracht waren, gingen er und Mandy auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und Harry einen Stuhl anbot. "Ich bin ja auch für solche Blitzaktionen zu haben, Harry, aber das war doch ein wenig zu viel. Ich meine, wir könnten es sicherlich so einrichten, dass du bei uns wohnen kannst, aber trotzdem. Wieso musste das so schnell gehen?"

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wo zur Hölle er jetzt eine glaubhafte Erklärung herbekommen konnte. "Na ja... Also, weißt du, es ist so, dass ich... einige Probleme mit gewissen... äh, Personen habe."

"Aha."

"Ja, ich weiß, das ist eine dumme Erklärung. Also... Früher haben wir uns gut verstanden, aber dann... nein, ich... ich habe etwas getan, was- nein, so geht das nicht. Ich bin aus bestimmten Gründen weggelaufen, von dem Internat, wobei mir Anna geholfen hat- also die, die eben dabei war-, und dann... haben sie mich eben gesucht, weil... weil einige von ihnen... ähm, nicht direkt böse, aber... sie waren eben ärgerlich auf mich, und sie suchen mich, weil... äh... wichtig für sie bin... Ach, verdammt, das war eine noch beschissenere Erklärung."

"Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe: Du warst auf einem Internat, bist dann aber weggelaufen, und jetzt suchen sie dich, weil sie noch was von dir wollen. Richtig?"

"Ähm... ja, so ungefähr."

"Und vielleicht kannst du mir das auch noch ein bisschen genauer erklären?"

"Ich... nein..." Immer diese verdammten Ausreden, die Halbwahrheiten, die verdammte Lügerei... Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach sagen? Wieso konnte er es nicht sagen? Weil er ein verfluchter Feigling war, so war das.

Harry kniff frustriert die Augen zusammen und presste die Handballen gegen die Stirn.

Wieso nicht? Verdammt, verdammt... "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, so ruhig wie möglich zu sprechen. "Bitte Mandy, glaub mir, ich will es dir sagen, aber ich kann nicht."

Und wieder weggelaufen.

"Das ist okay für mich", sagte Mandy nach einigen Sekunden. "Ich werde es den anderen so sagen, und ihnen sagen, dass sie es akzeptieren sollen."

Harry war unglaublich erleichtert, zur gleichen Zeit hatte er jedoch ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte Mandy alles sagen können, alles, er vertraute ihr, sie hätte es ihm geglaubt, doch... doch nicht jetzt. Er würde es ihr später sagen. Später.

xXx

"Er war nicht da", sagte Hermine und ihre Finger trommelten nervös auf die Mappe, die sie in den Händen hielt. "Wieso war er nicht da?"

Sie saßen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, Sirius' Haus, das durch schwarzmagische Zauber so gut geschützt war, dass kein Todesser davon erfahren konnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Sirius und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Verdammt, ich mache mir solche Sorgen."

"Ihm wird nichts passiert sein", sagte Remus beruhigend, obwohl er selbst gar nicht ruhig war. "Harry kann auf sich aufpassen."

"Er hätte trotzdem da sein müssen! Ich verstehe es nicht!", fauchte Hermine und warf die Mappe wütend auf den Tisch.

"Vielleicht war es ein Fehlalarm", sagte Draco ruhig, der auf dem Einsatz nicht dabei gewesen war. Katie funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an. Obwohl Anna immer wieder sagte, sie solle aufpassen, ihre Abneigung gegen Draco nicht so zur Schau zu stellen, konnte sie sich nicht von bösen Blicken abhalten. Sie wusste, dass es kein Fehlalarm gewesen war, und sie wusste auch, dass Anna Harry da rausgeholt hatte. Das konnte sie natürlich schlecht sagen.

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ron, der so blass wie eine Leiche war und gar nicht recht zu wissen schien, was er sagte. "Das System ist so ausgeklügelt, dass so etwas eigentlich gar nicht vorkommen kann."

"Aber er war trotzdem nicht da", beharrte Hermine. "Das ist eigentlich nicht möglich. Die Wohnung war leer. Wieso war sie leer?"

"Vielleicht ist er irgendwie informiert worden", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er war, wie immer, vollkommen gelassen.

"Und durch wen bitte?", fauchte Katie sofort. Jetzt nur nichts Falsches tun.

"Ich habe niemanden beschuldigt", sagte Shacklebolt ruhig. "Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es eine Möglichkeit wäre."

"Aber nur die Auroren wissen davon", sagte Katie sofort.

"Dann müssen wir eben herausfinden, wer es war", erwiderte Sirius hastig. "Wir müssen Harry finden!"

xXx

A/N: Darf ich um Reviews bitten?


	16. Wirklichkeit?

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Beta: Mein herzlicher Dank geht an Moon of Destiny! *knuddel*  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Sorry, für die lange Updatepause, tut mir sehr Leid!

xXx

Jenny und Alex hatten sich ziemlich schnell damit abgefunden, bei Mandy zu wohnen. Sie waren zwar zuerst etwas verwundert gewesen, dass sie nicht in ihrer eigenen Wohnung waren, doch sie waren begeistert gewesen, bei Mandy wohnen zu dürfen. Sie fanden Mandy nämlich cool, denn manchmal brachte sie ihnen Spielzeug aus dem Laden mit, welches dort nicht verkauft worden war, weil es einen kleinen Macken hatte.

Auch für Mandys Familie war es kein Problem gewesen, nur Rolanda hatte angedeutet, dass Harry eben Miete bezahlen müsste. Harry hatte ihr jedoch versichert, dass das kein Problem sei, und gleich am nächsten Tag seinen Mietvertrag gekündigt. Als sein alter Vermieter dezent angedeutet hatte, dass man nach Harry gefragt habe, hatte Harry den Betrag, den er noch zahlen sollte, wortlos um tausend Pfund erhöht, wobei ihm bei der Summe fast schlecht wurde, und der Vermieter hatte ebenfalls nichts gesagt, nur genickt.

Dadurch, dass Harry jetzt arbeiten würde, sollte es jedoch kein Problem sein, diese Summe längerfristig aufzubringen. So gesehen war er eigentlich ziemlich froh, dass er bei Mandy wohnte, denn abends konnte sie auf die Kleinen aufpassen.

An diesem Montagmorgen würde er anfangen, schon um sieben war er da und meldete sich nervös in dem Büro, so wie es in dem Brief gestanden hatte. Ihm wurde ein Kittel überreicht, und die Frau mittleren Alters, die die Filialleiterin war, sagte brüsk: "Du kannst schon mal ins Lager gehen und dort Johnny fragen, was du machen sollst. Hier die ganze Zeit rumstehen und nichts tun gibt's bei uns nicht."

Also machte Harry sich auf den Weg ins Lager. Johnny war ein älterer, mürrischer Mann und befahl ihm, mit dem Wagen die Pakete mit dem Zucker zum Ausgang des Lagers zu transportieren. Diese Arbeit war schweißtreibend und anstrengend, und Harry war fast froh, als die Filialleiterin Mrs. White den Kopf durch die Tür steckte und ihn anfauchte, er solle sich jetzt endlich mal zur Kasse begeben, damit sie ihn einweisen könne.

Der Laden öffnete erst um acht, und so hatte Mrs. White noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit, Harry zu erklären, was genau er tun sollte, ihm die Schlüssel zu überreichen und noch einige Anweisungen zu geben. "Du musst immer freundlich bleiben, klar? Wir sind immer freundlich, egal wie unhöflich die Kunden sind, kapiert? Ein falsches Wort, und du fliegst hier raus."

Mehrere Male kam sie bei ihm vorbei, korrigierte seine Arbeitsweise mit leiser, scharfer Stimme und lächelte dann freundlich den Kunden zu. Als Harry um drei endlich fertig war, schmerzten sein Rücken und seine Augen, er war ein wenig heiser und seine Finger taten vom vielen Tippen weh. Seine Ohren dröhnten immer noch von dem nervtötenden Fiepen der Kasse, und er war richtig froh, die Kasse an seine Nachfolgerin, eine mollige, junge Frau mit rotgefärbten Haaren, übergeben zu können.

Jetzt hatte er zwei Stunden Pause, in denen er sich noch ein wenig hinlegen wollte, doch dafür fand er keine Zeit, denn er musste noch einkaufen, Essen machen, Jenny und Alex abholen und dann musste er schon zu seiner nächsten Arbeitsstelle fahren.

Mila, die leitende Reinigungskraft, eine dicke, flinke Serbin, begrüßte ihn freundlich. "Hallo Harry, schön, dich kennenzulernen. Du wirst mit Sita zusammenarbeiten, ihr reinigt gemeinsam den fünfzehnten und sechzehnten Stock."

Sita war eine junge Inderin, die jedoch nur sehr schlecht Englisch sprach, und außer einigen Höflichkeitsformeln kaum Worte beherrschte. Dennoch lächelte sie Harry immer freundlich zu, wenn er sie ansah, und durch Zeichensprache konnte er sich einigermaßen mit ihr verständigen.

Viel Zeit zum Reden blieb jedoch nicht, die Arbeit war nicht weniger anstrengend als im Supermarkt, und hier musste man auf den Knien herumkriechen, sich dauernd bücken und viel Kraft aufwenden, um die hartnäckigen Flecken wegzurubbeln.

Harry war unglaublich froh, als er etwa um Mitternacht wieder zu Hause war. An den nächsten Morgen wollte er gar nicht denken.

xXx

Ein schwarzgekleideter Mann, der in einen zu großen, schäbigen Umhang gehüllt war, schleppte sich den Weg zum Hogwarts-Tor hoch. Er schien schwerverletzt, und hin und wieder hielt er inne, um nach Luft zu schnappen, wobei er sich fast auf den Boden beugte.

Schließlich hatte er das Tor erreicht und lehnte sich stöhnend dagegen. Als er es jedoch öffnen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass es verschlossen war. Verdammt.  
"Dumbledore!", schrie er und klopfte heftig gegen das Tor. "Dumbledore!"

Es regnete, und das prasselnde Geräusch schien seine Schreie ebenso leicht zu übertönen wie der Regen seinen Umhang durchweichte. "Dumbledore!"

Irgendwann jedoch, wie eine Ewigkeit kam es ihm vor, öffnete sich die Tür, und der Mann blickte in das missgelaunte Gesicht Filchs. "Was wollen Sie denn h- Snape?"

"Holen Sie mich rein", murmelte Snape. "Bringen Sie mich zu Dumbledore."

Filch zerrte den nassen Snape in die Eingangshalle, knallte die Tür zu und verschloss sie sehr sorgfältig. "Folgen Sie mir", brummte er.

Keuchend schleppte Snape sich ins Schloss, hin und wieder musste er sich an der Wand abstützen, Filch half ihm nicht, er wedelte nur immer ungeduldig mit seiner Laterne und Mrs. Norris maunzte mürrisch, wenn Snape ihren Weg mal wieder aufhielt. Filch nannte das Passwort, Snape stolperte auf die oberste der Stufen, fiel fast auf die Knie, schwankend trat er wieder von der Treppe herunter und klopfte.

"Wer ist da?" Dumbledores Stimme war klar und aufmerksam.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Snape fiel in den Raum und blieb ohnmächtig am Boden liegen.

xXx

"Zweiundfünfzig Pfund siebenundsechzig", sagte Harry und hielt der älteren Dame die Hand hin.

"Dieser Laden wird auch immer teurer!", schimpfte sie und kramte ihr Geld hervor. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich hier noch einkaufe!"

Harry lächelte hilflos und gezwungen und wartete, bis sie ihm das Geld gab. "Und das Personal könnte auch etwas freundlicher sein!", keifte sie.

"Sieben Pfund dreiunddreißig, bitte sehr", erwiderte Harry, ohne auf ihr Gekeife einzugehen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, von unfreundlichen Kunden angemotzt zu werden.

"Da fehlen zwanzig Pence", fauchte die Frau und deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf Harry. "Sie wollen mich bescheißen!"

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Harry mit einem gequälten Lächeln und reichte ihr noch zwanzig Pence.

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Mrs. White war hinzugetreten und starrte Harry eine Sekunde lang finster an, bevor sie der Frau ein breites Lächeln schenkte.

"Nein, nein", erwiderte Harry hastig.

"Nein", knurrte die Frau. "Außer, dass ich hier bestimmt nicht mehr einkaufen werde."

Zwei Stunden später hielt Harry seine Kündigung in den Händen.

Mrs. White hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass es genug Leute gab, die genau auf diesen Job so scharf waren, dass sie in der Lage waren, ihre schlechte Laune zu unterdrücken und zu den Kunden freundlich zu sein.

xXx

"Severus!" Besorgt kniete Dumbledore sich neben dem Bewusstlosen nieder, mit einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung, die sein Alter Lügen strafte, holte er seinen Zauberstab und ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer schwach gelblich schimmernden Flüssigkeit hervor.

"Enervate." Snape stöhnte, bewegte den Kopf, und blinzelte, während Dumbledore eine Hand unter seinen Kopf schob und ihn leicht anhob, um ihm den Trank leichter einflößen zu können.

Hustend schluckte Snape, er spürte, wie es ihm gleich besser ging, und richtete sich auf. Dumbledore half ihm auf die Beine und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

Dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber und begann, in angespanntem Tonfall zu sprechen. "Severus. Wir dachten, du wärst tot. Was ist passiert? Wie geht es dir? Hast du Informationen über Voldemort? Über Harry?" Es war selten, dass er so viele Fragen auf einmal stellte, fast unkontrolliert, doch er schien extrem nervös, immer wieder strich er sich über den Bart.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gefangen und eine Weile festgenommen", erklärte Snape und wischte den dünnen Blutfaden weg, der aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. "Mehrere Monate lang wurde ich festgehalten, fast jeden Tag gefoltert." Er machte eine Pause, schloss kurz die Augen und drückte den Handrücken gegen die Stirn. "Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Nur, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Vor drei Tagen konnte ich fliehen, als Pettigrew mich gefoltert hat und dabei nicht ganz aufmerksam war."

"Hast du die Pläne der Festung im Kopf?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und legte ein leeres Blatt Pergament vor Severus. "Sag mir alles, an das du dich erinnern kannst."

Flackernd beleuchteten die langsam herunterbrennenden Kerzen tintenbefleckte Pläne, die von Kreisen, Kreuzen und gestrichelten Linien übersät waren. Zwei Schatten beugten sich über sie und sprachen mit leisen Stimmen- so leise, dass man es fast nicht verstehen konnte.

"Natürlich weiß ich nicht viel", sagte Snape und zupfte immer wieder nervös an seinem linken Ärmel. "Ich kenne ja nur den Teil des Gebäudes, in dem ich gefangen gehalten worden bin. Sie werden ihn jetzt vermutlich besonders gut bewachen- oder ganz verschließen. Außerdem können meine Erinnerungen auch falsch sein."

"Das macht nichts, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. "Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du wieder hier bist."

Snape schnaubte. "Besser als bei Voldemort."

xXx

"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Harry saß in der Küche von Mandys Familie und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Mandy saß ihm gegenüber und blätterte in der Zeitung. "Mandy, so hilf mir doch."

Mandy schnaubte. "Ich such dir doch schon lauter Stellenanzeigen raus. Bäckersgehilfe?"

"Nee", erwiderte Harry missmutig.

"Fahrdienst für einen Pizza-Service?"

"Kein Führerschein."

Mandy blickte verdutzt auf. "Echt nicht?"

Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Verdammt, Mandy, wir hocken jetzt schon seit drei Stunden hier, und haben noch nichts Gescheites gefunden. Und ich brauch einen Job. Für den Job im Supermarkt hab ich am meisten gekriegt, ohne den kann ich nicht mal unser Essen bezahlen, geschweige denn die Miete!"

"Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte Mandy aufmunternd. "Aushilfsjob in 'nem Restaurant?"

"Meinetwegen", brummte Harry und nippte an der dritten Tasse Kaffee.

"Bei McDonald's suchen sie auch noch jemanden", sagte Mandy und ihre Augen huschten über die Spalten mit den Stellenangeboten.

"Wenn's sein muss."

"Hey, das wäre doch was: Bürogehilfe bei jungem Steuerberater, keine Vorkenntnisse erforderlich, gute Bezahlung."

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. "Klingt gut. Wenn ich die Stelle kriege... wenn, und wenn ich genug Geld kriege, könnte ich sogar den anderen Job aufgeben. Und dann..."

"Ruf doch an", sagte Mandy und schob ihm die Zeitung hin.

Der Steuerberater nannte ihn dem Termin zum Vorsprechen, und Harry fand, dass er ziemlich nett klang.

xXx

Zwei Tage später saß Harry im kleinen, hellen Vorzimmer eines Büros, in dem einige verkümmerte Topfpflanzen offensichtlich ein angenehmes Ambiente verbreiten sollten. Vor ihm waren schon einige Bewerber dran gewesen, gerade kam eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau aus dem Büro zurück. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie die Stelle bekommen hätte. Als Harry vorhin mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie Jura mit gutem Abschluss studiert habe und nun erst einmal Erfahrungen als Assistentin sammeln wollte, bevor sie selbst in den richtigen Beruf einsteigen wollte.

Harry musste nervös schlucken, wenn sie schon nicht genommen worden war, mit diesen Voraussetzungen, was würde der Anwalt dann erst mit ihm tun? Ihn nach einem verächtlichen Blick wieder rausschmeißen?

„Mr. Petton?", fragte die junge Frau. „Sie sollen rein."

Sichtlich enttäuscht verließ sie das Gebäude, während Harry an die Tür klopfte und eintrat. War der Vorraum noch so klein gewesen, das Büro war fast riesig zu nennen. Drei Türen führten in andere Räume, und im Mittelpunkt des Raumes zog ein wuchtiger Mahagonischreibtisch die Blicke auf sich. Auf seiner glatt polierten Oberfläche stapelten sich ordentlich Akten und Aktenordner. Hinter ihm saß ein Mann, Harry schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig, dessen kastanienbraunes Haar sich an den Schläfen schon gelichtet hatte. Er hatte ein freundliches, einnehmendes Lächeln, seine braunen Augen blickten jedoch klar und aufmerksam und musterten Harry genau und sein perfekt sitzender, sehr vornehmer und teuer aussehender Anzug sprach dafür, dass er nicht der Ärmste zu sein schien. „Guten Tag", sagte der Steuerberater lächelnd und musterte ihn mit freundlichem und interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin Mr. Anthony Andrews."

„Guten Tag", sagte Harry hastig. „Petton."

„Freut mich", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Schüchtern setzte Harry sich auf die Kante eines riesigen Ledersessels, der so bequem aussah, dass er sich am liebsten hätte hineinfallen lassen. „Sie sind wegen der Stelle hier, und Sie haben keine Vorkenntnisse, ist das korrekt?"

Harry nickte hastig.

„Nun, dann erzählen Sie mir mal kurz etwas über sich. Welche Stellen hatten Sie bis jetzt?"

„Ich…" Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Ruhig, sagte er sich, je nervöser du bist, desto weniger wird er dich nehmen. „Ich hatte bisher eine Stelle in einem Supermarkt und außerdem als Reinigungskraft. Ich glaube jedoch, dass ich auch andere Dinge tun kann."

„Hmhm", machte Mr. Andrews und notierte etwas auf einem Klemmbrett. „Sind Sie verheiratet?"

„Nein."

„Kinder?"

„Zwillinge."

Mr. Andrews blickte überrascht auf und lächelte. „Wie nett. Was haben Sie denn für Pläne für Zukunft?"

„Ich will eine gute Stelle haben, mit einem Gehalt, das meinen Kindern eine gute Bildung ermöglicht."

„Sehr ehrenhaft", sagte Mr. Andrews, immer noch lächelnd. „Ihr Gehalt wird eintausendfünfhundert Pfund pro Monat sein, ist Ihnen das genug?"

Das war mehr als er mit den beiden anderen Jobs zusammen verdient hatte! "Natürlich ist das genug", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, vor lauter Euphorie nicht einfach loszulachen. Wenn er die Stelle kriegen würde…

"Sehr schön", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Ich denke, dass Sie so viel wert sind. Ich werde Sie morgen anrufen, aber Sie können relativ sicher sein, dass Sie die Stelle bekommen."

xXx

Am nächsten Tag platzte Harry fast vor Nervosität, nachdem er sich vor dem Telefon häuslich eingerichtet hatte und es hypnotisierend anstarrte. Als es klingelte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und nahm dann sofort ab, doch es war nur Werbung für eine Telefongesellschaft.

Er wagte es kaum, das Telefon zu verlassen, nicht einmal, um ins Bad zu gehen, was Mandy sehr amüsant fand. "Hat dir dieser Mr. Anderson so auf den Magen geschlagen?", fragte sie grinsend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

"Andrews", verbesserte Harry. "Mr. Anthony Andrews."

Mandy kicherte. "Wie sieht er denn aus?"

"Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry verdutzt und vergaß völlig, auf das Telefon zu achten.

"Nur so…", erwiderte sie grinsend. "Aber egal, wie ist er so?"

"Nett", sagte Harry ehrfürchtig. "Furchtbar nett, sehr höflich und freundlich. Und sehr intelligent und reich, glaube ich."

"Ohoooo", kommentierte Mandy.

"Was meinst du?" Harry war irritiert.

In diesem Moment jedoch klingelte das Telefon und Harry stürzte darauf zu und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben, als er sich meldete. "Petton?"

"Guten Tag, Mr. Petton", hörte er Mr. Andrews' Stimme. "Hier ist Mr. Andrews."

"Guten Tag, Mr. Andrews", erwiderte Harry hastig, wagte aber nicht, nach seiner Stelle zu fragen.

Fast meinte er zu hören, wie Mr. Andrews lächelte. "Sie haben die Stelle, Mr. Petton."

"Wirklich?" Harry wagte es kaum zu glauben. "Sie meinen… ich?"

"Ja, meine ich."

"Wann kann ich anfangen?"

"So bald wie möglich", antwortete Mr. Andrews. "Ich würde morgen vorschlagen – um acht Uhr in meinem Büro?"

"Natürlich, Mr. Andrews, ich werde pünktlich sein."

"Ich hoffe es. Ich hasse unpünktliche Menschen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Petton."

"Auf Wiedersehen", stieß Harry aufgeregt hervor und legte auf. "Mandy, stell dir vor, ich hab die Stelle!"

"Na, das hab ich mir doch gedacht", lachte sie. "So aufgeregt, wie du geklungen hast!"

"Heute Abend wird gefeiert", sagte Harry begeistert. "Ich koche für euch alle!"

xXx

Wenn Harry sich jetzt beeilte, würde er es gerade noch so schaffen, pünktlich zu sein. Genau um halb acht klingelte er an der Tür des noch verwaisten Kindergartens. Mrs. Coller, zerzaust und mit müden Augen, öffnete ihm die Tür. "Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Petton. Sie sind der Erste. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Gut, danke", sagte Harry und lächelte. "Ich werde Jenny und Alex heute vermutlich etwas später abholen, ich weiß es noch nicht genau."

"Schon in Ordnung", nickte sie und trat frierend von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hastig gab Harry Jenny und Alex einen Abschiedskuss, dann lief er die Treppen hinunter und stieg in die U-Bahn.

Um fünf Minuten vor acht stand Harry vor Mr. Andrews' Büro und strich sich noch einmal die Haare glatt, während er an sich hinunter blickte. Mandys Bruder Andy hatte ihm eine ordentliche, schwarze Stoffhose und ein weißes Hemd geliehen, bis Harry sich selbst welche gekauft hatte.

Nachdem er auch noch eine Falte in seinem Hemd zurecht gezupft hatte, klopfte er an und sofort hörte er Mr. Andrews' Stimme, die ihn hereinbat.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Andrews", grüßte er eifrig und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Petton – oder darf ich Harry sagen?"

"Sicher, gerne doch", erwiderte Harry und wartete einige Sekunden, doch Mr. Andrews sagte nichts mehr. "Ähm… was soll ich tun?"

"Sie können die Akten im Nebenzimmer nach dem Alphabet sortieren, ich fürchte, sie sind beim Einräumen ein wenig durcheinander geraten."

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er den ganzen Tag eigentlich nur Akten sortiert und Kaffee für Mr. Andrews gekocht hatte, aber für eintausendfünfhundert Pfund im Monat hätte er sogar noch viel mehr gemacht.

xXx

"Meine Lieben, darf ich um Ruhe bitten…" Dumbledore stand auf einem kleinen Podest im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und lächelte auf die Ordensmitglieder hinab. Langsam kam Ruhe in das aufgeregte Getuschel und neugierige Gesichter wandten sich dem Oberhaupt des Ordens zu. "Nun, ich denke, die meisten von euch haben irgendwelche Gerüchte über einen gefangenen Todesser gehört-"

"Und wie wir das haben!", rief eine junge Frau von hinten. "Wer ist es, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Lucius Malfoy. Der Auror Cedric Diggory hat ihn gefangen genommen."

Aufgeregte Rufe erklangen, und immer mehr Leute verrenkten sich die Hälse um einen besseren Blick auf Draco zu haben, der mit eisigem Blick und ausdrucksloser Miene in der dritten Reihe saß. "Ruhe!", rief Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme. "Ja, ich weiß, was viele von euch jetzt denken, doch Draco ist Mitglied des Phönixordens, und er steht zu hundert Prozent auf unserer Seite. Ihr müsst lernen, eure Vorurteile zu überwinden. Vertraut ihm, und ihr werdet sehen, dass ihr nicht enttäuscht werdet."

"So wie wir Harry Potter vertraut haben?"

Der Mann, der das gerufen hatte, war ein junger Auror, der, als Harry in der vierten Klasse gewesen war, in der siebten gewesen war, und dem Team Cedric Diggorys unterstellt gewesen war. Auch er war bei der Gefangennahme anwesend gewesen. "Wir haben ihm vertraut, und dann hat er uns im Stich gelassen!"

Dumbledore schloss müde die Augen und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, schwieg jedoch. Katie, die nur drei Plätze von dem jungen Auror entfernt saß, ballte die Fäuste und starrte ihn finster an. "Er hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen!", rief dort jemand trotzig aus der vorletzten Reihe.

Viele drehten sich um, der Rufer hatte sich erhoben. Ron. "Setz dich wieder hin, verdammt!", zischte jemand.

"Ich setze mich nicht hin." Rons Stimme zitterte. "Harry hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen. Er würde uns nie im Stich lassen. Mein bester Freund würde mich nicht im Stich lassen!"

Hermine war ebenfalls aufgestanden, das Kinn hatte sie stolz erhoben. "Ron hat Recht. Harry hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen."

"Wieso ist er dann gegangen, hä?", fragte der junge Mann herausfordernd.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber er muss einen sehr guten Grund gehabt haben."

Der junge Mann schnaubte verächtlich, einige lachten sogar.

"Er wird zurückkommen", sagte Ron. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht mehr. "Er wird zurückkommen, wenn wir ihn brauchen, und er wird uns alle retten."

"Ach, und das glaubst du, Weasley?" Draco Malfoys Stimme war so kalt wie Eis und so schneidend wie ein Messer. "Wie erbärmlich."

Dumbledore hob die Hände, um die Diskussion zu unterbrechen. "Keinen Streit, bitte", sagte er mit einer gewissen Strenge in der Stimme und die meisten wandten sich wieder ihm zu. "Harry Potter steht hier nicht zur Diskussion. Ich habe noch eine weitere Neuigkeit für euch, die sicherlich viele interessieren wird: Severus Snape ist zurückgekehrt."

Erneut gab es einen Aufruhr, alle drehten sich um, unterhielten sich aufgeregt mit ihren Nachbarn und stellten die wildesten Theorien auf. Nur einer war völlig ruhig. Draco Malfoy saß leicht vorgebeugt auf seinem Platz, den ganzen Körper angespannt, als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen.

"Ruhe!", rief Dumbledore. "Wie er mir erzählt hat, ist er von Voldemort gefangen genommen und dabei oft gefoltert worden. Jedoch konnte er vor einigen Tagen fliehen und kehrte schwerverletzt nach Hogwarts zurück. In einigen Wochen wird er vermutlich jedoch wieder soweit sein, dass er unterrichten kann."

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass das viel Begeisterung auslöste, vor allem nicht bei denen, die Kinder oder Verwandte in Hogwarts hatten und am eigenen Leib erlebt hatten, wie ein Severus Snape seinen Unterricht führte.

xXx

Die dunkle, schweigsame Nacht lag schwer auf Malfoy Manor, die großen, hohen, marmorgesäumten Fenster lagen im Dunkeln. Nur eines war erleuchtet, hinter ihm konnte man zwei bewegungslos dasitzende Silhouetten erkennen.

"Wir können Lucius nicht befreien, Draco." Narzissa, deren silberblondes Haar wie Wasser ihren Rücken hinabfloss, saß gefasst und mit gefalteten Händen in einem schlichten, aber edlen Sessel.

"Wir müssen es, Mutter", sagte Draco leise. "Du weißt, dass er einer der wichtigsten Männer des Lords ist."

"Aber nicht unbedingt der beste Kämpfer."

Draco lachte leise. "Das sicher nicht."

"Das bist wohl du." Narzissa lächelte ein verschlagenes Lächeln. "Der Lord weiß es. Er weiß, dass du der Beste bist."

"Warum lässt er mich dann nicht kämpfen, Mutter? Warum muss ich immer nur trainieren und trainieren, bis ich fast platze vor lauter Kampfeslust?"

"Er will dich nicht verschleißen, mein Sohn." Narzissa stand auf und trat hinter Draco, legte ihm eine kühle Hand in den Nacken. "Du bist wie ein edles Tier, ein edles Rennpferd, das man nicht in kleinen, unwichtigen Turnieren verbrennt, erst beim größten Rennen wird es eingesetzt. Und es wird siegen. Du wirst ebenso siegen, Draco. Du wirst sie alle töten, um die Bahn für den Dunklen Lord freizumachen. Eines Tages werden wir Harry Potter gefunden haben und dann wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es einst war. Die Herrschaft der Schlammblüter wird vorüber sein und nur die Reinblüter werden noch Hogwarts besuchen. Die Welt wird gereinigt sein von jeglichem Schmutz."

"Diesen Tag kann ich kaum erwarten."

"Er wird kommen, Draco. Und der Dunkle Lord wird siegen."

xXx

Lieber Harry,

ich schreibe dir, weil etwas passiert ist, das du unbedingt erfahren solltest: Snape ist zurückgekehrt. Jawoll, der olle Schleimbeutel ist tatsächlich wieder da.

Wir haben alle gedacht, er wäre tot, nachdem er verschwunden ist. Na ja, zurzeit ist er dem Tod wohl näher als dem Leben. Anna sagt, seine Hände zittern die ganze Zeit und er hat überall Narben.

Wenn du mich fragst, hat er die verdient, aber trotzdem. Dumbledore hat erzählt, er wäre monatelang gefoltert worden. Das wünsche ich niemandem, nicht mal einem Snape.

Und außerdem ist Lucius Malfoy gefangen genommen worden, Harry! Cedric hat ihn gefangen genommen. Es war ein ziemlich toller Kampf, sagen alle, die dabei waren, Cedric hat gekämpft wie ein Löwe. Deswegen ist er jetzt noch mal befördert worden, irgendwas in der Aurorenabteilung, frag mich nicht, was, ich kenn mich da nicht aus. Ha, du hättest sehen sollen, wie Draco Malfoy geguckt hat! Hätte er wohl nicht gedacht, dass sein Vater, dieser Super-Todesser gefangen genommen wird.

Ich wette, jetzt traut ihm keiner mehr. Ich erst recht nicht, hab ich noch nie. Und das ist auch verdammt gut so. Malfoys traut man nicht.

Was ist bei dir passiert? Hast du schon eine neue Arbeit?

Viele liebe Grüße, Katie

Fassungslos ließ Harry den Blick sinken und starrte ins Leere. Snape? Snape… Aber er hatte doch von ihm geträumt, nein, es war kein Traum gewesen, es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein! Das mit Bill war doch auch so passiert – oder etwa nicht?

Waren es möglicherweise doch nur Träume? Oder stimmten seine Visionen nur manchmal? Würde er Wahrheit und Traum unterscheiden können?

Nein, würde er nicht, stellte er schaudernd fest. Er würde nicht wissen, was Traum war, und was Wirklichkeit. Er stand vor einer unglaublichen Unsicherheit, er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr trauen.

Schaudernd fragte er sich, ob er sich auch in anderen Dingen nicht mehr würde trauen können.

Aber es war doch so echt gewesen, so echt! Konnte es ein Traum gewesen sein? Konnte es das sein? Es musste, es musste!

Harry beschloss, seinen Träumen nicht mehr zu trauen. Nie mehr.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	17. Sie ist zurück

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Ob das wirklich ein Glücksfall für ihn ist, werden wir sehen - und ob Draco gut ist oder nicht, auch) und Trulla (nur immer mit der Ruhe, ich poste zwar nicht immer ganz so regelmäßig (auch wenn ich es mir vorgenommen habe), aber immer, wenn ich dran denke - und freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt!)

xXx

Schwer hing kräutergeschwängerter Rauch in der stickigen, kleinen Kammer, doch er brachte ihre Besitzerin nicht zum Husten.

Sybill Trelawney war schon zu sehr an den Rauch gewöhnt als dass er ihr etwas ausmachen würde. Vielmehr bemerkte sie ihn gar nicht, sondern sie war gerade dabei, in die Kristallkugel zu starren. Stundenlang saß sie schon so da, das Feuer war fast verglüht und ihre Augen tränten von dem Rauch.

Gerade als sie die Kugel seufzend wegstellen wollte, da ihr Inneres Auge ihr heute offenbar nicht gewillt war, ihr die Zukunft zu enthüllen, erhaschte sie einen schwarzen Schemen in der Kugel. Mit der langjährigen Erfahrung einer Seherin drehte sie den Kopf nicht ruckartig zu der Kugel, da dies das Bild vertrieben hätte, sondern bewegte ihre Augen so, dass sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, was in der Kugel vor sich ging.

Sie sah… sich selbst, eine magere, hässliche Frau mit großer Brille, die, offensichtlich betäubt, in den Armen eines Mannes hing, dessen Gesicht von einer schwarzen Kapuze verdeckt war. Er hatte ihr unter die Achseln gegriffen und schleifte sie quer durch einen Raum, den sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Ihre Hände waren gefesselt, ihr Kopf hing schlaff herunter. Dann stieß er eine Tür auf, und so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war, erlosch die Vision wieder.

Einige Sekunden ließ sie den Blick noch auf der Kugel ruhen, doch sie sah nichts außer weißen Nebelschwaden, die ihr nichts verrieten. Zitternd strich sie sich dann die Haare zurück. Sie musste die Karten befragen.

Doch die sagten ihr nicht viel, ihre einzige Aussage war, dass sie zu einem Mann, gekleidet wie der Tod, gehen würde.

Gekleidet wie der Tod… Natürlich, Severus Snape. Hastig stand sie auf, stolperte über eine Teekanne und kletterte dann die Leiter in den Turm hinunter. Ihre Kleider umwehten sie wie Schleier, als sie durch die Gänge eilte, verwunderte Blicke der Schüler klebten an ihrem Rücken.

In den Kerkern verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, bog um einige Ecken und blieb dann verwirrt stehen. Wo war sie? In den Kerkern hatte sie sich noch nie zurechtgefunden, schon in ihrer Schulzeit nicht. Oh, sie hörte Schritte. Vermutlich ein Schüler, den sie fragen konnte.

Sie ging um die Ecke und erblickte eine Gestalt, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet war. "Hallo?", sagte sie unsicher und die Gestalt wirbelte herum. Es war ein Mann, dessen Gesicht sie nicht zuordnen konnte, von dem sie sich jedoch sicher war, dass sie es schon mal gesehen hatte – vor einer Ewigkeit…

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und sie entwaffnet und gefesselt. Stumm vor Entsetzen starrte sie ihn an. Woher kannte sie ihn bloß?

"Na, was machst du denn hier?" Seine Stimme war dunkel und seidig, erinnerte an dunkle Tunnel, in die man hineinkroch und nie, nie mehr herauskam.

"Ich… ich suche Severus Snape. Wer sind Sie?"

" Wer ich bin? Ich bin der Mann, der dich zu meinem Lord bringen wird."

Als sie den Stupor-Fluch auf sich zurasen sah, war ihr letzter Gedanke etwas, das ihre alte Wahrsagelehrerin ihr einmal gesagt hatte. Je mehr wir versuchen, dem Schicksal zu entkommen, desto eher wird es uns einholen…

xXx

Heute war ein Tag, an dem der Phönixorden beschlossen hatte, den Dunklen Lord Dunklen Lord sein zu lassen und stattdessen ordentlich zu feiern. Schließlich war nicht irgendein Tag, heute fand eine Doppelhochzeit der wohl besten Kämpfer der Weißen Seite statt!

Cedric Diggory, leitender Auror im Kampf gegen Todesser, würde sich mit Cho Chang, einer Spezialistin für fernöstliche Waffen und ihren praktischen Einsatz, vermählen, außerdem würde Ron Weasley, Mitglied im Hohen Rat des Phönixordens, Hermine Granger, angehende Duellier-Spezialistin, die dieses Fach auch auf Hogwarts unterrichten würde, heiraten.

Da konnte man die Schrecken der Dunklen Seite getrost vergessen, indem man sie mit ein paar Schlucken Feuerwhiskey herunterspülte, der heute wohl reichlich fließen würde.

Der Ausführende Leiter des Amtes für Familienangelegenheiten, Mr. Edward, war für Eheschließungen verantwortlich und bat gerade die zwei zukünftigen Ehepaare, sich nebeneinander zu stellen und sich gegenseitig an den Händen zu nehmen.

Ginny und Marietta Edgecombe trugen zwei kleine Kissen mit den Eheringen zu den Paaren, die die Ringe nahmen und sie sich gegenseitig an den Finger steckten. Dann herrschte ehrfürchtiges Schweigen, als Mr. Edward die wichtigsten Worte des Tages sprach: "Ich, Ausführender Leiter des Amtes für Familienangelegenheiten, erkläre hiermit die Ehen zwischen Cedric Amos Diggory und Cho Chang und außerdem die zwischen Ronald Bilius Weasley und Hermine Jane Granger für geschlossen. Alle, die an diesem Tage anwesend sind, mögen mit ihrer Magie bezeugen, dass die Eheschließung stattgefunden hat!"

Alle streckten ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft und riefen gleichzeitig: "Ich bezeuge es!"

Als die feierliche Stimmung sich etwas gelöst hatte, eilte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht, die Frisur verrutscht und das Make-Up verschmiert, auf ihre Eltern zu.

"Oh, mein Schatz, das war so ergreifend!", rief Mrs. Granger und umarmte ihre Tochter.

"Sehr feierlich", nickte ihr Vater und umarmte Hermine ebenfalls. "Aber ganz anders als bei uns."

Hermine lachte vergnügt, sämtliche Bitterkeit und Anspannung waren aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Heute war sie einfach nur glücklich. "Na, das ist ja auch klar! Schließlich sind wir hier bei Zauberern, die brauchen immer ein paar Sperenzchen."

Sie scherzte noch eine Weile mit ihren Eltern herum, dann sollte sie gemeinsam mit Ron, Cho und Cedric den Hochzeitskuchen anschneiden.

"Mach uns zweien ein besonders großes Stück", sagte Fred grinsend und schob Hermine seinen Teller hin. "Schließlich haben wir das Feuerwerk organisiert."

"Wieso, das ist doch erst heute Abend", neckte Hermine ihn. "Da musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen."

Als Fred sich vor ihr hinkniete und ihr die Hand küsste, ließ sie sich schließlich überreden, ihm ein wirklich groß geratenes Stück zu überlassen.

"Die zwei", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, als sie und Hermine etwas abseits saßen und ihren Kuchen verspeisten. "Denen verdirbt wirklich nichts die Laune, und schon gar nicht ihren Humor. Ich vermute, sie würden auch noch Witze machen, wenn der Dunkle Lord persönlich sie gefangen nehmen würde."

"Können wir bitte über etwas anderes sprechen?", fragte Hermine, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich fühlte. "Bitte, ich wollte heute mal nicht an Voldemort denken."

"Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Ginny ehrlich und blickte sie entschuldigend an. "War keine Absicht. Also fangen wir mit den üblichen Lästereien an. Mal ganz ehrlich: Wie findest du Luna Lovegoods Kleid?"

Hermine kicherte und betrachtete Luna, die im selben Jahrgang wie Ginny war und gerade selbstvergessen ihr Kuchenstück zermanschte. Sie trug ein bodenlanges Kleid, das mit überdimensionalen Früchten bedruckt und mit gelber Spitze gesäumt war. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit ein paar Spangen in Früchteform zusammengesteckt, an ihren Ohren baumelten kleine Zaubertrankkessel und ihre Schuhe wirkten, als stammten sie aus einem türkischen Harem, über und über waren sie mit Gold und Pailletten bestickt. "Na ja… ziemlich verrückt, ehrlich gesagt."

"Ach nein, aber das das Gelb steht ihr nicht", fand Ginny. "Und was sagst du zu unserer lieben Cho?"

Cho war natürlich der Blickfang des Abends: In ihrem herrlichen, weißen Kleid wirkte sie wie eine Fee aus einem Märchenbuch, ihre filigrane Figur verstärkte den Eindruck noch. Als Hermine an sich herunterblickte, kam sie sich in ihrem hübschen, altrosa Kleid plötzlich sehr normal und langweilig vor. Unwillkürlich warf sie einen Blick zu Ron, der ihr im Gegensatz zu Cedric plötzlich ziemlich ungepflegt erschien: Seine Haare lagen nicht mehr ordentlich an, einige standen wild ab und die Ärmel und Hosenbeine des Anzugs waren ihm zu kurz, sodass seine beigen Socken darunter hervorlugten. Cedric, von bewundernden Mädchen umringt, sah wie immer blendend aus, seine Frisur saß perfekt und sein grauer Anzug, der bestimmt sündhaft teuer gewesen war, stand ihm hervorragend.

"Er sieht gut aus, was?", bemerkte Ginny, die Hermines Blicken gefolgt war.

"Kein Vergleich zu Ron", seufzte Hermine und strich sich einige Strähnen, die sich aus der Frisur gelöst hatten, hinters Ohr.

"Aber du hast ihn ja nicht geheiratet, weil er gut aussieht, oder? Du hast ihn geheiratet, weil du ihn liebst, Hermine. Cedric mag um Längen besser aussehen, aber ich wette, innerlich ist er um keinen Deut besser."

"Du klingst ja wie ich", sagte Hermine lachend und stand auf. "Kommst du mit, tanzen? Ich werde Ron ein wenig auf meinen Füßen herumtrampeln lassen…"

xXx

Harry war ein wenig spät dran, hektisch sprintete er aus der U-Bahn, schubste einige Geschäftsleute zur Seite und rannte fast eine ältere Frau um, als er die Stufen hochhastete. Mr. Andrews hatte gesagt, er hasse Unpünktlichkeit.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte Harry seine Stelle verlieren, so eine Katastrophe wäre nicht auszudenken. Wovon sollte er dann das Essen bezahlen, die Miete? Gerade noch so schlitterte er durch die Tür von Mr. Andrews' Arbeitszimmer, bremste ungeschickt ab und versuchte dann, seinen heftigen Atem, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews lächelnd. "Haben Sie sich sehr beeilt?"

"Tut mir Leid", japste Harry und richtete sein Hemd. "Aber Jenny hat noch gespuckt und-" Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich vor den Kopf schlagen können. Das war bestimmt das Letzte, was Mr. Andrews hören wollte. "Ähm… ihr war übel und ich musste sie ins Bett bringen, deswegen habe ich länger gebraucht."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen etwas Geld gebe, damit Sie etwas in der Apotheke kaufen können? Vorschuss, versteht sich."

Harry wurde ein wenig rot. "Nein, danke, sehr freundlich. Aber ich habe noch etwas daheim."

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ihre Kinder gehen selbstverständlich vor. Wenn eines mal krank ist und Sie daheim bleiben müssen, rufen Sie mich einfach an, Harry."

"Danke, Sie sind wirklich zu freundlich", sagte Harry fast ehrfürchtig.

Mr. Andrews lachte. "Oh, danke sehr." Er rückte ein wenig zur Seite und deutete auf einen Klappstuhl, der an der Wand lehnte. "Nehmen Sie sich den Stuhl und setzen Sie sich zu mir, ich möchte Ihnen einige Dinge erklären, sodass Sie in Zukunft meine Briefe sortieren können."

Hastig holte Harry den Stuhl und setzte sich neben Mr. Andrews, um eine gute Haltung bemüht. In all den Beratungsbüchern, die Rolanda aus ihrem Fundus ausgegraben hatte, stand, dass eine gerade Haltung wichtig war, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Und Harry wollte bei Mr. Andrews einen so guten Eindruck wie möglich machen, vielleicht bekam er dann mehr Aufgaben, und dafür mehr Geld…

Ausführlich erklärte Mr. Andrews ihm, nach welchen Kriterien er die Briefe zu sortieren hatte und wie er sie einordnen sollte. Harry versuchte, sich alles so gut wie möglich zu merken, denn schließlich wollte er alles richtig machen.

"Was würden Sie denn von einer kleinen Gehaltserhöhung halten, Harry?", fragte Mr. Andrews plötzlich und wischte ein paar Stäubchen von seinem Schreibtisch.

"Gehaltserhöhung?", fragte Harry verdutzt. "Ich arbeite doch erst seit zwei Wochen hier, Mr. Andrews. Und ich mache doch fast nichts."

"Sie machen mehr als Sie denken", sagte Mr. Andrews lächelnd. "Und jetzt kommen ja auch noch einige Aufgaben hinzu. Also, was sagen Sie?"

Harry war verwirrt. Aus welchem Grund könnte Mr. Andrews ihm ein höheres Gehalt anbieten wollen? "Gerne, Mr. Andrews", sagte er dann achselzuckend. "Wenn Sie das wirklich wollen…"

"So gute Arbeitskräfte wie Sie muss man angemessen bezahlen", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Was halten Sie von eintausendsiebenhundert?"

"Oh, danke." Harry war wirklich überrascht. Zweihundert Pfund mehr im Monat waren zweitausendvierhundert Pfund im Jahr mehr, wenn er es klug anstellte, könnte er sich eventuell einen Führerschein leisten. Und ein Auto. Oder vielleicht einen Urlaub, nach Schottland, oder so? Oder Frankreich? Harry war noch in seinem Leben im Urlaub gewesen, es wäre etwas völlig Neues. "Ich danke Ihnen wirklich sehr, Mr. Andrews."

"Kein Problem. Also, sortieren Sie diese Briefe und ich passe auf, dass Sie alles richtig machen." Er schob Harry einen Stapel Briefe hin und stützte sich dann bequem auf seine Ellbogen.

Sorgfältig überprüfte Harry die Briefe und legte sie dann auf kleinere Stapel, als er langsam merkte, wie Mr. Andrews' Blick an ihm klebte. Verwundert blickte er ihn an. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Mache ich etwas falsch?"

"Sie machen das sehr gut", erwiderte Mr. Andrews lächelnd. "Machen Sie nur weiter."

Irritiert beugte Harry sich wieder über die Briefe, doch dann spürte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Bein, die ganz zweifellos Mr. Andrews gehörte. Harry verspannte sich, seine Hände verkrampften sich, Cedric… Warme, starke Hände, überall an seinem Körper, warme, süße Lippen, die sinnlose Worte flüsterten, und graue Augen, grau und leer vor Verlangen, graue Augen, in denen er ertrank…

Doch da war nur diese eine Hand und sie bewegte sich nicht. "Sie sind ein hübscher Mann, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews. Seine Stimme klang ganz normal, er keuchte nicht, er hatte keinen verlangenden Blick, er lächelte Harry an, so wie er immer lächelte, wie er lächeln würde, wenn er Harry für das Sortieren der Briefe gelobt hätte. "Ein sehr hübscher Mann."

Harry schwieg, presste die Lippen zusammen, seine Hand hatte den Brief, den sie festhielt, schon längst zerknittert. Cedric. Über ihm. Die weißen Fliesen. Das Wasser. Überall war das Wasser. Und überall war Cedric gewesen.

Doch Mr. Andrews saß völlig ruhig neben ihm, lächelte ihn an, machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich plötzlich auf Harry zu stürzen, die Tapeten waren gepflegt und hell, leise surrte die Klimaanlage. Die Hand auf seinem Schenkel war das einzige, das die Normalität störte, sie zum Wackeln brachte, als würde man seinen Finger ins Wasser halten und ringförmige Wellen würden sich ausbreiten und alles würde verschwimmen.

Noch immer sagte Harry nichts. Er wusste aber auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und Mr. Andrews sagte auch nichts mehr, und so dachte Harry wieder an Cedric.

Sehr genau erinnerte er sich an Cedrics Geruch, süßer Honig, gelber, frischer Honig, den man von den Fingern schlecken konnte, wenn man ihn vom Messer abgestreift hatte. Doch Mr. Andrews roch nicht wie Cedric, sondern nach einem edlen, herben Parfüm, das bestimmt sehr teuer gewesen war, und er bewegte sich nicht, er saß nur da und beobachtete Harry.

Nun war Harry natürlich klar, wofür die Gehaltserhöhung sein sollte. Nicht für seine Arbeit, nicht für sein Können, für seine Fähigkeiten, sondern für seinen… Körper. Harry konnte gerade noch so ein Schaudern unterdrücken und dachte über seine Möglichkeiten nach.

Wenn er sich nur schnell genug bewegte, könnte er sicherlich aus dem Zimmer rennen, die Treppen hinunter, auf die Straße, und dann weg, einfach nur weg. Er konnte auch sagen, dass er es nicht wollte. Dass er das Geld nicht wollte. Allerdings gab es einen Unterschied zwischen wollen und brauchen. Und er brauchte das Geld. Nicht dringend, nicht, dass er kurz vor dem Verhungern stand, aber er brauchte es trotzdem.

Cedric. Als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt, tauchte Cedrics Bild vor seinen Augen auf, seine grauen Augen, leer vor Lust, getrübt von Lügen, und strahlend vor falscher Ehrlichkeit. Cedric. Sein kantiges, markantes Gesicht, die zarten Sommersprossen auf der Nase, die ein klein wenig schief war, seine rosigen Lippen, leicht geöffnet, das Kinn mit der angedeuteten Kerbe, die Augen, die ein wenig zu weit auseinander standen.

Harry keuchte leise, langsam bewegte Cedric sich, berührte seinen Schenkel, fuhr mit der Hand ein wenig höher, doch es war nicht Cedric, es war Mr. Andrews. Jetzt. Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden.

Jetzt. Harry schloss die Augen. Nicht Cedric. Das war nicht Cedric. Das war Mr. Andrews und er würde ihm nicht wehtun. Nicht wehtun. Nicht Cedric. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen öffnete er die Augen für einen Spalt und beobachtete Mr. Andrews' Hand, die sein Bein weiter hochwanderte. Nicht Cedric. Keine Angst haben. Keine Schmerzen. Nicht Cedric.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Mr. Andrews' Mund an seinem Hals spürte, warme Lippen, weiche Lippen – nicht Cedric.

Erneut schloss Harry die Augen. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte gar nichts mehr sehen. Verzweifelt versuchte er Cedrics Bild, das vor seinen Augen stand, zu vertreiben. Als er Mr. Andrews stöhnen hörte, dachte er an Jenny und Alex. Daran, dass er ihnen endlich neues Spielzeug würde kaufen können und sie nicht immer mit dem alten von Mandy spielen mussten. Dann dachte er an Mandy, an ihr Lachen, an ihre wilden Gesten, an ihre laute Stimme, an Ron, an Hermine, an Ginny, an Sirius, an Kimberley. Rasend schnell blitzten Bilder seiner Freunde vor seinen Augen auf, und hintendran, wie einen Schatten, konnte er Jenny und Alex sehen, wie sie ihn glücklich anlächelten.

xXx  
"Narzissa, meine Liebe." Lord Voldemort saß mit einem eiskalten Lächeln im Salon der Malfoys, seine dürren Finger drehten ein Glas mit edlem Wein. "Narzissa."

"Ich bin so erfreut, dass Ihr gekommen seid, Mylord", erwiderte Narzissa und stand auf, um einen Knicks anzudeuten.

Mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte Voldemort die Demutsbezeugung, dann wandte er sich Draco zu. "Du hast heute gut gekämpft."

Draco stand ebenfalls auf und verbeugte sich. "Vielen Dank, Mylord." Seit der Lord ihn persönlich trainierte, wurde er ein immer besserer Kämpfer. Voldemort kannte unglaublich viele Flüche, uralte, die nicht mal in der gewaltigen malfoy'schen Bibliothek verzeichnet waren, schwarzmagische, raffinierte, stumme, welche, die gleich mehrere Dinge auslösten, Gegenflüche, Angriffsflüche, Verteidigungsflüche, Folterflüche, Todesflüche, und einige hatte er auch selber erfunden. Auch lehrte er Draco nicht nur Zauber, sondern auch Kampftechniken, wie man seine Gegner täuschte und hinters Licht führte, wie man mehrere Flüche blitzschnell hintereinander ausführte, wie man seine Macht verstärkte und noch einige andere Dinge.

Aber immer noch nicht hatte Draco in echten Schlachten kämpfen dürfen, der Lord wollte ihn schonen. "Eines Tages, Draco", sagte er, "wirst du Schlachten für mich schlagen, du wirst der beste Kämpfer meiner Armee sein, und eines Tages wirst du all die Dummköpfe der Weißen Seite niederstrecken, und dieser Tag wird der Tag deines Triumphes sein. Diesen Tag sollen die Menschen niemals vergessen."

"Ich danke euch für Eure Güte, Mylord", erwiderte Draco leise.

Voldemort ging nicht darauf ein. "Bald wird Lucius frei sein", sagte er zu Narzissa, die sich gespannt vorbeugte. "Bald werden noch mehr Todesser frei sein, und wir werden die Weiße Seite schon bald vernichten."

"Darf ich fragen, wann?"

"Nun… Wenn du es genau wissen willst", der Lord lächelte dünn, "dann werde ich es dir sagen. Jetzt."

Dann disapparierte er, das Weinglas fiel zu Boden und zerbrach klirrend. Der dunkle, rote Wein sah aus wie eine Blutlache auf dem weißen Boden.

xXx

Schwarze Wolken verdeckten den Mond, bedrohlich lag eine düstere Stille über Askaban. Die Wellen klatschten gegen die schroffen Felsen, die Gischt tanzte weiß und übergoss die grauen Mauern mit Tausenden von nassen Flecken.

Lautlos glitten mehrere Boote durch die Wellen, man sah sie kaum, sie waren ebenso schwarz wie die Kapuzenmäntel der Darinsitzenden. Nur die weißen Masken leuchteten manchmal kurz wie Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit auf.

Kurz vor den Felsen stoppten die Boote, die Wellen tanzten außenherum, schlugen spielerisch gegen die Boote, die jedoch ruhig im Wasser lagen, als berühre sie das tosende Meer nicht. In diesem Moment schmolzen die Felsen zusammen, Stufen formten sich, ein leises Klappern ertönte, als ein Boot dagegenschlug.

Stumm stiegen die verhüllten Gestalten aus den Booten, eine schritt voran. Sie trug keine Maske und hatte die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen. Der blasse Schädel leuchtete fast in der Dunkelheit, die roten Augen glühten. "Dementoren!"

Die Stimme war laut und schneidend, und als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, glitten graue Schemen aus verborgenen Öffnungen hervor. Sie waren ebenfalls stumm, aber ihr röchelnder Atem war laut in der Stille.

"Vernichtet die Unwürdigen." Lord Voldemort ging mit großen, ruhigen Schritten auf Askaban zu, das sich wie ein schlafendes Tier auf die felsige Erde drückte, die Türen schwangen auf, ohne dass er etwas gesagt hätte. Zwei Dementoren glitten in die Wachstube, man hörte zwei kurze Schreie, dann war Stille. Weitere leise Schreie ertönten, als sie all die Gefangenen küssten, die keine Todesser waren.

Die Gefolgschaft Voldemorts eilte stumm in die Gefängniszellen und befreite die gefangenen Todesser. Achtlos stiegen sie über die toten Körper einiger Auroren und Gefängniswächter und stützten die Befreiten.

Die Boote waren schon wieder auf dem offenen Meer, die Wellen brandeten gegen die Boote, ohne dass diese auch nur wackelten, und plötzlich ertönte ein Lachen. Eine der Figuren hatte sich aufgerichtet, den Kopf zurückgeworfen und lachte. Sie lachte und lachte, laut und kalt. Ihr Lachen übertönte das Schweigen des Mondes und das Rauschen der Wellen.

Und alle, die sie hörten, wussten, dass es Bellatrix Lestrange war, dass sie endlich wieder frei war.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? :)


	18. Abgerutscht

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für dein Review, Reinadoreen! Leider muss ich sagen, dass es mit Harry erst mal wieder abwärts geht... dennoch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

xXx

"Cedric? Cedric! Cedric, bist du da?"

Cedric gähnte und blinzelte schlaftrunken, als einige Sonnenstrahlen seine müden Augen trafen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm, dass es fünf Uhr morgens war. Wer zur Hölle wagte es, ihn um diese Zeit zu stören?

"Cedric? Ich bin's, Mo, es ist wichtig, hörst du?"

Grummelnd wälzte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mos Kopf in den grünen Flammen ihres Kamins tanzte.

"Was gibt's?", fragte er wortkarg und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Es ist sehr wichtig, Cedric", sprudelte Mo sofort los. "Wir haben es gerade erst erfahren, aber es sind alle Todesser aus Askaban geflohen – die Wachablösung konnte nur noch die Leichen der Auroren finden. Jetzt gibt es eine Versammlung in… einer Viertelstunde im Gerichtssaal Nummer zehn, der ist groß genug. Alle sollen volle Kampfausrüstung mitbringen –"

In diesem Moment betrat Cho das Wohnzimmer. Sie sah selbst jetzt wie immer atemberaubend aus: Ihr schwarzes, seidiges Haar hatte sie mit einer Schmetterlingsspange zu einem losen Knoten aufgesteckt, über ihr seidenes Negligé hatte sie einen dunkelroten Kimono geworfen, der ihre zarte Figur umschmeichelte. "Mo! Was gibt es?"

"Guten Morgen, Cho", Mo schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, "Cedric wird es dir erklären, wäre gut, wenn du auch kommst. Muss los, den anderen Bescheid sagen."

Grüne Funken stoben auf, als er wieder verschwand, und sanken zu einer roten Glut zusammen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Cho ernst.

"Das, wofür wir uns alle fürchten", erwiderte Cedric seufzend. "Die Todesser sind aus Askaban ausgebrochen – in einer Viertelstunde ist eine Vollversammlung. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Cho nickte und eilte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich dort frischzumachen, während Cedric einfach seinen Kopf unter kaltes Wasser hielt, um wach zu werden, seine Frisur schnell richtete – dafür musste immer Zeit sein – und seine Aurorenuniform anlegte. Fünf Minuten später standen sie fertig ausgerüstet im Wohnzimmer, Cho hatte sogar noch Zeit gefunden, ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Knoten zu flechten und ein wenig Schminke aufzutragen. Wäre es eine weniger ernste Situation gewesen, hätte Cedric sie vermutlich damit aufgezogen, aber so traten sie nur schweigend in den Kamin, um ins Ministerium zu reisen.

Dort herrschte helle Aufregung: Hunderte von Menschen wuselten umeinander herum, schrieen einander Dinge zu, wedelten mit neuesten Meldungen, suchten nach bekannten Gesichtern und lauschten denjenigen, die Wichtiges mit sonorusverstärkten Stimmen in die Menge riefen.

"Oh, Cedric, gut, dass du da bist!" Hermine stand plötzlich neben ihm, nickte Cho kurz zu und überschüttete ihn sofort mit Neuigkeiten. "Die Wachablösung kam wie immer um zwölf, doch da war niemand. Also haben sie alles durchsucht, die Leichen der Auroren, die leeren Zellen der Todesser und die Leichen der gefangenen Nicht-Todesser gefunden. Die Dementoren waren weg, Dumbledore vermutet, dass sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben – du weißt, was das bedeutet. Am besten geht ihr schon mal runter in den Gerichtssaal, ich werde versuchen, hier noch ein paar wichtige Leute zusammenzusuchen."

Zehn Minuten zu spät wurde die Vollversammlung von einem extrem verstörten Fudge eröffnet, dessen schweißüberströmtes Gesicht vor Angst bleich war. "Danke, dass Sie alle gekommen sind", hastig stolperten die Worte über seine Lippen, "ich bin sicher, alle wissen ungefähr, was passiert ist, Dumbledore wird es nun genauer erklären."

Schnaufend trat er zurück, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fächelte sich mit seinem fliederfarbenen Bowler Luft zu und wehrte so effektiv mehrere Hexen und Zauberer ab, die auf ihn einzureden versuchten.

Während Dumbledore noch etwas ausführlicher das wiederholte, was Cedric schon von Hermine wusste, ließ er den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Alle Auroren waren da, Duellier- und Kampfspezialisten, einige aus der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, sein Vater war auch darunter, hohe Tiere aus dem Ministerium, Lehrer aus Hogwarts, mehrere Botschafter aus verschiedenen Ländern, einige aus der Abteilung für den Kontakt mit den Muggeln, der britische Premierminister der Muggel, alle Hohen Richter, sämtliche Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Chefredakteure aller magischen Zeitungen – kurz, alles, was Rang und Namen hatte.

Als Dumbledore seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, rief jemand: "Und was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir kämpfen?"

Einer Welle gleich bauschte sich tosendes Stimmgewirr auf, während alle wild durcheinanderredeten und einander zu übertönen versuchten. Mehrere hektische Ordnungsbeamte versuchten, Ruhe zu schaffen, doch angesichts dieser Menge an panischen Menschen waren sie machtlos.

Dumbledore stand bewegungslos vorne und beobachtete alles schweigend. Seine Methode war die effektivere: Nach einer Weile kehrte tatsächlich Ruhe ein, langsam wandten sich alle nach vorne, bis schließlich absolute Stille herrschte und alle Dumbledore anstarrten.

"Danke sehr", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich denke, das Wichtigste ist, NICHT in Panik zu verfallen." Er ließ ein diskretes Hüsteln hören. "Weitere Schritte werden sein, Fluchtpunkte überall in Großbritannien einzurichten, weiterhin werden alle magischen Zentren, darunter Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und die Winkelgasse, gesichert werden, es werden Verteidigungskurse gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts angeboten werden, das Flohnetzwerk wird vermutlich abgeschaltet werden und weiter werden Ministeriumsbeamten einen Apparierschutz um jedes Haus legen, falls er nicht schon vorhanden ist. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun."

Eine junge Aurorin stand auf und rief: "Ja, aber was ist mit den Todessern? Wir müssen sie finden und bekämpfen, sonst werden sie uns ausräuchern!"

Zustimmendes Stimmengemurmel erhob sich, immer mehr Stimmen wurden laut. Als Dumbledore die Hand hob, verstummten die Leute jedoch wieder. "Das werden wir, keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Allerdings ist das keine Sache, die publik gemacht werden sollte, wobei Sie mir sicher zustimmen werden."

Die Aurorin schnaufte und setzte sich wieder, sagte aber nichts mehr. "Nun…" Dumbledore zog eine Taschenuhr aus seiner Tasche und blickte darauf. "Ich werde mich jetzt mit dem Minister, dem Premierminister, den Lehrern, den Oberauroren und Leitenden Auroren sowie den Leitenden Waffen-, Duellier- und Kampfbeauftragten zurückziehen. In einigen Stunden werden Sie alle Anweisungen erhalten, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Begeben Sie sich doch in die Kantine, wo es kostenloses Essen für alle gibt, damit Sie nachher auch genug Energie haben."

Ein Zwinkern begleitete die letzten Worte, einige kicherten oder grinsten. Vermutlich gab es nur wirklich wenige Dinge, die Dumbledore die Laune verderben konnten.

xXx

Hermine drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge zu der kleinen, unscheinbaren Tür, an der Oberauror Pumpkin stand und hin und wieder Menschen durchließ, die zu der Beratung geladen waren.

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und huschte dann durch die Tür, Ron folgte ihr auf den Fuß. In diesem Raum befand sich ein großer, runder Tisch, an dem sich normalerweise die Geschworenen während der Gerichtsverhandlungen berieten, um den nun allerdings wichtige Leute im Kampf gegen Voldemort saßen und leise murmelten.

Hermine setzte sich neben Cedric, der von der ganzen Sache nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt aussah. Vielmehr gähnte er immer wieder unterdrückt und spielte mit seiner Feder. Cho sagte leise etwas zu ihm und so begann er ein Gespräch mit ihr. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging – allerdings nicht um die aktuelle Lage, wie sie vermutete, als sie Cho leise lachen hörte, ein Geräusch wie ein plätschernder Bach, das unpassend in den Raum schwebte.

Einige drehten sich zu ihr um, sie lächelte entschuldigend und begann dann, mit einem der Oberauroren zu sprechen.

Cedric starrte wieder auf den Tisch, dann wandte er sich Ron und Hermine zu. "Was denkt ihr?", fragte er.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendetwas musste passieren. Zulange hat es Ruhe um Du-weißt-schon-wen gegeben."

Hermine nickte. "Es war klar, dass der Krieg irgendwann anfangen muss. Nur sind wir leider nicht so gut vorbereitet, wie man sich das wünschen könnte." Sie schnaubte missbilligend. "Es wird sich eine ganze Menge ändern. Und ich fürchte, dass sich Kämpfe und somit auch Tote auf keinen Fall vermeiden lassen werden."

"Kampflos wird der Dunkle Lord sich sicher nicht ergeben, das ist richtig", seufzte Cedric. "Aber wenn wir alle zusammenhalten und mit vereinten Kräften kämpfen, wird es sicher gut ausgehen."

"Wenn nur Harry hier wäre", sagte Ron leise und starrte auf seine Hände. "Er wüsste, was zu tun ist. Er wäre für uns da. Er ist gut darin, den Menschen Mut zu machen."

xXx

Harry kniete auf dem rötlichen Parkettboden in Mr. Andrews' Büro zwischen dessen Knien und hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, während er versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, was er dort tat. Es gestaltete sich jedoch nicht übermäßig einfach, jemandem einen zu blasen, ohne daran zu denken, was man tat.

Aber es war zumindest einfacher, wenn er die Augen schloss und an Jenny und Alex dachte. Schließlich tat er es für sie. Er überlegte, was sie wohl gerade taten, ob sie vielleicht im Sandkasten im Kindergarten spielten oder ob sie an ihn dachten.

Mr. Andrews' leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schlug hastig die Augen auf, während er schluckte. Gleich würde Mr. Andrews etwas sagen, das wusste er, und Mr. Andrews hasste es, wenn er zu jemandem sprach, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Sehr schön, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews und lächelte, während er seine Hose schloss und sein Hemd zurechtzupfte. "Du wirst immer besser. Jetzt darf ich dich bitten, einige Akten für mich herauszusuchen…"

Fast immer wenn Kunden kamen, musste Harry raus aus dem Büro: Entweder er musste im Nebenraum Texte abtippen, Briefe oder Akten sortieren oder irgendwelche Dinge außerhalb erledigen. Harry wusste nicht, warum er nicht dabei sein sollte, aber vielleicht mochte Mr. Andrews das nicht. Er mochte viele Dinge nicht.

Als er die Tür zuschlagen hörte, wusste er, dass die Kunden gegangen waren, und nur einen Moment später steckte Mr. Andrews den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Harry?"

"Ja, Mr. Andrews?"

"Ich hätte gerne, dass du für mich einkaufen gehst. Ich muss noch einige dringende Dinge erledigen. Bitte bring die Sachen zu meiner Wohnung, hier sind zwanzig Pfund extra, das Wechselgeld kannst du auch behalten."

Harry war verwundert, dass er so etwas tun sollte. Aber nun gut, für zwanzig Pfund, wieso nicht? Für zwanzig Pfund konnte er neue Sandalen für Jenny und eine Hose für Alex kaufen, und vielleicht ein Geschenk für Mandy, die bald Geburtstag hatte.

"Wenn du dich bitte beeilen würdest…" Mr. Andrews blickte demonstrativ auf seine Uhr.

Harry nickte hastig. "Gleich, ich muss nur noch einer Freundin Bescheid sagen, dass sie Jenny und Alex abholt."

Mandy war nicht begeistert. "Jetzt gehst du für den Kerl einkaufen? Also, ich weiß ja nicht…"

"Bitte, Mandy. Er gibt mir Geld dafür. Ich… ähm, ich kann dir was abgeben, wenn du willst, ich –"

"Nee, lass mal stecken. Schon okay", sagte Mandy. "Ich hol sie ab. Bis später."

Erleichtert legte Harry auf, nachdem er sich bedankt hatte, und fuhr dann mit der U-Bahn zu einem Supermarkt, wo er Mr. Andrews' Einkaufsliste abarbeitete. Vom Wechselgeld blieben noch mal zwanzig Pfund übrig, davon konnte er sich noch neue Vorhänge kaufen. Die alten waren ziemlich ausgeblichen und kaputt.

Harry klingelte an der Tür von Mr. Andrews' großen Haus, die sofort von ihm geöffnet wurde. Er trug nun keinen Anzug mehr, sondern Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, was Harry so merkwürdig vorkam, als würde er Snape plötzlich in kurzen Hosen und Hawaii-Hemd erblicken. Einen Moment lang konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dann versetzte ihm die Erinnerung an Hogwarts einen schmerzhaften Stich. "Bitte sehr, Ihre Sachen", sagte er und hielt seinem Chef die Tüte hin.

"Danke. Komm doch noch kurz auf einen Schluck Tee rein."

"Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause –"

"Einen Schluck Tee kann man bei dem Wetter ja wohl vertragen." Mr. Andrews nickte zu dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf, ein dunkler Donner grollte im selben Moment.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trat ein. "Warum nicht?"

Schon bald waren zwei Tassen Tee aufgebrüht und Mr. Andrews zündete einige Räucherstäbchen an, was Harry etwas verwunderte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Mr. Andrews auf so esoterisches Zeugs stand. Außerdem war der Geruch nicht sehr angenehm, erstickender Kräuterduft setzte sich in seiner Kehle fest und er konnte ein Husten gerade noch unterdrücken, aber das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und all seine Gedanken zerfaserten in dem betäubenden Geruch.

Der Tee war heiß und brannte auf seiner Zunge, aber selbst die scharfe Hitze schaffte es nicht, Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen, stattdessen vernahm er undeutlich Mr. Andrews' Worte, der von seiner Arbeit sprach, viel deutlicher jedoch war das warme Knie an seinem und die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, doch Cedrics Gesicht schwebte nur diffus vor seinem Gesicht.

Und auch die grauen Augen verschwammen, als Harry plötzlich auf dem Rücken auf dem Sofa lag, und Mr. Andrews über ihm, und sein warmer, großer Körper ihn fast erdrückte.

Wenn Harry hätte klar denken können, hätte er vermutlich geschrieen, oder er wäre weggelaufen, hätte gekämpft, wie er schon mal vergeblich gekämpft hatte, aber so lag er nur stöhnend da, ihm war heiß, so unendlich heiß, er schwitzte, der salzige Schweiß brannte in seinen Augen, jeder Atemzug war eine Qual, und doch lief ihm jedes Mal ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn Mr. Andrews in ihn stieß.

In diesem Moment dachte er nicht, er überlegte nicht, er redete nicht, er fürchtete sich nicht, es war nicht wie damals, er war einfach nur da, er existierte auf eine gewisse Weise, als würde er schlafen und das alles nur träumen und gleichzeitig spüren, dass es kein schrecklicher Traum war. Und dass er den Traum nicht vergessen würde.

Ein krachender Donner rollte über den schwarzen Himmel, eine heftige Windböe stieß ein Fenster auf, ein eiskalter Lufthauch fuhr genau in dem Moment über Harrys Gesicht, in dem Mr. Andrews kam. Die feuchte, kalte Luft vertrieb den Kräuterduft und einige verirrte, eiskalte Regentropfen in Harrys Gesicht brachten ihn wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung.

Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend registrierte er, dass er unter Mr. Andrews auf dem Sofa lag, das T-Shirt hochgeschoben, die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln heruntergerutscht, seine Haut vor Schweiß glänzend. Er brauchte kein Plakat, auf dem draufstand, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten.

Verdammt. Harry schloss die Augen und wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich irgendetwas Vernünftiges tun musste. Mr. Andrews eine runterhauen, aus der Wohnung sprinten, die Polizei anrufen und seinen Chef wegen sexueller Nötigung und Vergewaltigung anzeigen, zum Beispiel. Oder einfach nur heulend rausrennen, von London wegziehen und irgendwo in Schottland als Gärtnergehilfe arbeiten. Oder in Tränen aufgelöst zu den Nachbarn sprinten, jammernd vor der Tür zusammenbrechen und sie die Polizei rufen lassen.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Harry versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und überlegte, was jetzt das Vernünftigste war. Während er aber nachdachte, blieb die Zeit – entgegen seiner etwas albernen Erwartung – nicht stehen, sondern Mr. Andrews war inzwischen aufgestanden, hatte seine Kleidung gerichtet und die Hände an einem Tuch abgewischt.

"Zieh dich an, Harry", sagte er. "Und fläz dich bitte nicht wie eine Hure auf meinem Sofa rum, wie sieht denn das aus? Hier, ein Handtuch."

Ehrlich gesagt, würde es Harry ziemlich lächerlich vorkommen, wenn er jetzt heulend rausrennen würde. Wäre das hier vor ein paar Jahren gewesen, wäre er in einer anderen Lage gewesen – wäre er ein anderer Mensch gewesen, so wie früher, hätte er es vermutlich trotzdem getan, aber jetzt überwog das Stumpfe in ihm. Das Stumpfe, das Leere, dem es irgendwo egal war, der Teil seiner Seele, der durch all das, was ihm passiert war, wie betäubt war, dieses kam jetzt in ihm zum Vorschein und er hörte sich etwas sagen, das er vermutlich nie gesagt hätte, wäre Cedric nicht in jener Nacht zu ihm ins Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer gekommen.

"Wenn Sie mich schon als Hure bezeichnen, dann hätte ich auch gerne Geld dafür. Ist nämlich nichts anderes." Was auch immer jetzt passierte, er konnte immer noch nach Schottland gehen und da Klos putzen.

"Wie viel?", fragte Mr. Andrews nur.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Tja, gute Frage. Was zur Hölle verlangte eine Hure? "Hundert."

An Mr. Andrews' Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht abschätzen, ob das jetzt zu viel oder zu wenig war, dieser griff mit neutraler Miene in sein Jackett, holte sein Portemonnaie hervor und gab Harry hundert Pfund in Zwanzigpfundscheinen.

Harry war völlig vom Regen aufgeweicht und durchgefroren, als er endlich zu Hause ankam. Mandy saß mit Jenny und Alex in der Küche und spielte Domino. Neben ihnen standen dampfende Kakaotassen und Jenny rutschte sogleich vom Stuhl, um ihn zu begrüßen. "Hey, Dad", sagte sie begeistert. "Mandy hat uns abgeholt und dann sind wir noch auf den Spielplatz gegangen! Und wir durften bis jetzt aufbleiben!"

"Na, das ist ja wunderbar", krächzte Harry. Sein Hals schmerzte, vermutlich hatte er morgen eine ordentliche Erkältung. "Aber ich bring euch jetzt mal ins Bett."

Während Jenny und Alex die Treppe hochtrampelten, wandte Harry sich Mandy zu. "Danke", sagte er leise.

"Schon okay", sagte sie und schlürfte an ihrem Kakao. "Du siehst aber nicht so gut aus, Harry. Alles klar bei dir?"

"Jaja." Harry nickte und floh dann die Treppe hoch. Sobald er Jenny und Alex ordentlich zugedeckt und ihnen einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte, stürmte er ins Bad, verschloss die Tür und brach dann auf dem Boden zusammen, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben, während er langsam vor- und zurückwippte.

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte – außer rumheulen, sich selbst, sein Schicksal und Mr. Andrews verfluchen fiel ihm einfach nichts Sinnvolles ein. Verdammt. Er hasste sein Leben. Und er hasste den Gedanken, der sich in seinem Kopf zu formen begann.

Den Gedanken, sich zu verkaufen. Den Gedanken, seinen Körper zu verkaufen. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er blitzschnell durchrechnete, ob und wie viel ihm das bringen würde. Er hasste sich, weil er wusste, dass er es tun würde. Weil der stumpfe Teil in ihm gewonnen hatte, der Teil, der sich von seinem Verstand und seinem Überlebensinstinkt regieren ließ und nicht von seinem Herzen.

Langsam richtete Harry sich auf und starrte in den Spiegel. So sollte also ein Stricher aussehen. Wie konnte er so tief sinken? Wie konnte er sich von einem normalen Jungen – na ja, mehr oder weniger normal – in ein derart abscheuliches Wesen verwandeln? Wie konnte er jemals ein Held gewesen sein? Wie konnte er gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben? Wie konnte er es wert gewesen sein, mit Ron und Hermine befreundet zu sein? Wie konnte er… jemals von seinen Eltern geliebt worden sein?

Eine einsame Träne lief über Harrys Wange. Wie konnte eine einzige verdammte Nacht sein Leben so verändern?

xXx

Das einzige, was sie hörte, war das stete Tropfen von Wasser. Neben ihr, vielleicht einen Meter entfernt, tropfte es von der Decke, jeder Tropfen war eine Qual, ihre Kehle war so trocken, so entsetzlich trocken, ihre Lippen aufgesprungen, jeder Atemzug war so schmerzhaft, als ob ein Messer in ihrer Kehle bohrte.

Sie wusste nicht, seit wann sie nichts mehr getrunken hatte, aber es musste lange her sein, sehr lange, und jede Sekunde verstrich hier in der Dunkelheit wie eine Ewigkeit. Ebenso schmerzhaft waren die Wunden, die sich überall auf ihrem Körper verteilten, lange, dünne Kratzer, tiefe Wunden, die wie Feuer brannten, blaue Flecken so groß wie ihre Hand, vermutete sie, gebrochene Knochen, deren Splitter sich tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten.

Aber die Schmerzen waren gut, denn sie hielten sie davon ab, wahnsinnig zu werden, wahnsinnig vor Angst, denn sie hatte die Dunkelheit immer schon gehasst und gefürchtet, schon als kleines Kind hatte sie nie im Dunkeln schlafen können, und jetzt würde sie vergehen vor Angst und Panik, wenn da nicht die Schmerzen wären, die ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten.

Sehr genau erforschte sie ihren Körper, die Schmerzherde, mit ihrem Geist ertastete sie ihre Wunden, schätzte ihre Größe, ihre Tiefe, ihre Gefährlichkeit, spürte den Schmerz, der von ihnen ausging.

Als sie Schritte hörte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie brannten immer noch von dem Rauch, den sie gespürt hatte, als sie das letzte Mal da gewesen war. Sie hatte Angst.

Nicht eine tiefsitzende, kindliche Angst wie vor der Dunkelheit, sondern eine Angst, die sich in ihre Seele eingrub, jeden Gedanken an Schmerzen und Dunkelheit nahm, ihr Denken ausschaltete. Sybill hatte Angst. Entsetzliche Angst.

"Na, meine Süße?" Sybill hasste das Lachen. "Hast du Durst? Die liebe Bella dachte, sie bringt dir mal was zum Trinken vorbei."

Sie konnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Stattdessen gurgelte sie nur entsetzt, als ein plötzlicher Wasserschwall sie im Gesicht traf. Lestrange zwängte ihre Lippen auseinander, goss Wasser dazwischen, ekelhaftes, Würgereiz verursachendes Wasser, nicht jene süße, kühle Erlösung, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Wasser spritzte in ihr Gesicht, lief an ihrem Gesicht hinab, kam in ihre Augen, sie hustete, es war zuviel Wasser, sie konnte es nicht schlucken, sie konnte nur würgen und stöhnen. "Aufhören!", brachte sie hervor. "Aufhören!"

Lestrange lachte. "Wieso sollte ich?"

In diesem Moment zog gnädige Ohnmacht eine schwarze Wand vor Sybills Augen hoch und erleichtert gab sie sich der Schwärze hin.

xXx

Als sie wieder erwachte, war Lestrange immer noch da, über sie gebeugt, während sie mit dem Zauberstab gelassen in Sybills Gesicht herummalte. Gleichzeitig betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn Sybills Finger. Diese konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie gebrochen waren, aber… sie wollte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, selbst wenn sie es könnte.

"Nun, meine Liebe, willst du mir nicht endlich etwas über die Prophezeiung erzählen?", schnurrte Lestrange und krallte ihre Hand in Sybills Haare, um ihren Kopf zurückzuziehen.

"Prophezeiung? Ich weiß nichts von einer Prophezeiung", keuchte Sybill. Die Worte schmerzten, als sie sie aussprach.

"Nicht?" Lestrange lachte. "Dann wird es Zeit, dass du dich erinnerst, findest du nicht auch?"

"Ich weiß wirklich nichts! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann mich nie an meine Prophezeiungen erinnern – wenn ich denn jemals welche gemacht habe."

"Nun, dann werde ich deiner Erinnerung mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen." Sybill versuchte, nicht zu atmen, als Lestrange sich über sie beugte, versuchte, ihren verdorbenen, ekelhaften Atem nicht zu riechen. "Erinnerst du dich an eine Nacht vor neunzehn Jahren?", zischte sie. "Eine Nacht, in der du dich für die Stelle in Hogwarts beworben hast?"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Sybill, verzweifelt nach Worten suchend, die ihre Folter hier beenden konnten, "ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Dumbledore kam, um mir einige Fragen zu stellen – offensichtlich war er von mir überzeugt."

"Nein, er war es nicht. Normalerweise bist du nicht als eine verrückte alte Tante, die an den Unsinn glaubt, den sie in irgendwelchen Teeblättern oder Kristallkugeln sieht, und er hätte dich wohl nicht genommen, wenn du nicht kurz darauf eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hättest. Eine wahre Prophezeiung. Eine, die von dem Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter handelte." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem abgrundtiefen Zischen, als sie Harrys Namen aussprach.

"Nein, nein… ich, nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Normalerweise mache ich keine Prophezeiungen, ich lese die Zukunft aus Tarotkarten oder –"

"Für wie bescheuert hältst du den Dunklen Lord?!", schrie Lestrange plötzlich. Ihr blasses, hohlwangiges Gesicht glühte vor Eifer und ihre Augen funkelten vor Wahnsinn. "Glaubst du, er wüsste es nicht? Glaubst du, irgendjemand würde sich auch nur einen Scheißdreck um dich scheren, wenn es die Prophezeiung nicht gäbe?" Ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich ganz sanft. "Aber wie du willst, meine Liebe, vielleicht können ein paar Crucios deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen…"

xXx

A/N: Reviews? So als verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk? Plz? :D


	19. Mr Shelter

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für dein Review, Reinadoreen (Keine Sorge, irgendwann wird es auch wieder aufwärts gehen mit Harry!)

xXx

Strahlend hell schien die goldene Septembersonne auf London herab und die Menschen beschlossen, den September September sein zu lassen und sich ihrer warmen Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Harry stand im T-Shirt auf dem Schulhof und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen, während er geistesabwesend der Rede des Rektors lauschte und hin wieder Phrasen aufschnappte, die von einem neuen Leben, Verantwortung und Chancen handelten.

Heute war Jenny und Alex' erster Schultag an der Grundschule und die zwei saßen vorne bei den anderen Erstklässlern, umklammerten ihre Schulrucksäcke und hörten dem Rektor zu. Nun, zumindest sollten sie es.

Harry kniff missbilligend die Augen zusammen, als er sah, wie Jenny fasziniert einen dicken Käfer auf ihrem Handrücken beobachtete und Alex mit seinen feinen Schuhen Kreise in den Kies malte. Mandy, die seine Blicke bemerkt hatte, stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite – das heißt, sie traf mehr seine Schulter, da sie nicht auf ihre High-Heels hatte verzichten wollen und nun ab Schulterhöhe über die anderen Leute hinausragte. "Lass sie doch", murmelte sie. "Die Rede ist wirklich langweilig."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, verkniff sich eine Bemerkung über anständiges Benehmen, das wenigstens eine Stunde oder zwei andauern könnte, und ließ seinen Blick dann über die Menge schweifen. Viele waren da, Eltern, Geschwister, Großeltern, und alle sahen in etwa so gelangweilt von der Rede des Rektors aus wie er sich fühlte.

Schließlich war der Rektor, Mr. Brown, fertig und alle klatschten erleichtert, bevor die Kinder von ihren Klassenlehrern in ihre Klassenzimmer geführt wurden. Harry hoffte ja bloß, dass Jenny und Alex nichts Dummes anstellten.

Eigentlich waren sie ja normalerweise recht brav (wobei man beachten musste, dass brav ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff war), aber ständig musste Harry ihre Hosen und Shirts flicken, ihre Schuhe kleben, sie mit dicken Pflastern verarzten und öfter mal eine Schimpftirade vom Stapel lassen, wenn sie besonders frech gewesen waren.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen erinnerte er sich daran, wie Jenny einen Jungen aus dem Kindergarten, der ihr seinen Spielzeugbagger nicht hatte geben wollen und ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle mit den Puppen spielen, auf äußerst fantasievolle Weise, die sie sich wohl von Mandy abgeschaut hatte, beschimpft hatte, bis er angefangen hatte zu heulen, ihm dann den Spielzeugbagger weggenommen hatte und der Kindergärtnerin gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts von frauenfeindlichen Männern halte. Mandy sagte diesen Satz sehr oft, vorzugsweise über ihren Chef, und Jenny hatte ihn sich gemerkt, weil er cool klang, und brachte ihn nun bei allen unpassenden Gelegenheiten an – obwohl er hier recht gut gepasst hatte, wie Harry fand.

Leider war Jenny vielleicht ein wenig emanzipiert gewesen, als sie angefangen hatte, mit dem Spielzeugbagger auf den Jungen einzudreschen, weil er es sich nicht gefallen lassen wollte, als Heulsuse beschimpft zu werden. Die Kindergärtnerin war empört gewesen und hatte Harry einen guten Psychotherapeuten empfohlen – sich prügelnde Mädchen seien ja wohl die Höhe! Mandy hatte sie als Anti-Feministin beschimpft und die zwei waren gerade mitten im schönsten Streit gewesen, den Harry ziemlich amüsant fand, als Mrs. Coller, die leitende Kindergärtnerin, eingriff und Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern bat, mit Jenny mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen.

Harry wusste, dass es ziemlich sinnlos war, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Jenny zu führen, weil sie sich das Ganze zwar anhören würde, danach jedoch wie ein wilder Indiander kreischend durch die Wohnung rennen und sich mit Doro und Lola balgen würde.

An diesem Abend kochte Harry, es gab Spaghetti, wie Jenny und Alex sich es gewünscht hatten, und alle saßen im Wohnzimmer und waren recht fröhlicher Stimmung.

"Na, wie war es denn in der Schule?", fragte Rolanda kauend. "Was habt ihr gemacht?"

"Wir mussten uns alle vorstellen", erzählte Jenny. "Dann haben wir so ein komisches Spiel gespielt, das unsere Klassenlehrerin ganz toll fand, und dann mussten wir etwas über unsere Eltern erzählen."

"Ja, genau", nahm Alex den Faden auf, "sie hat uns gefragt, wie unsere Eltern heißen und als was sie arbeiten."

"Und?", fragte Harry leise. Seine Hände krallten sich um seine Gabel, während rasend schnell Gedankenfetzen vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Mr. Andrews über ihm, seine Chefin im Supermarkt, die ihn streng ansah, unsortierte Briefestapel vor ihm, wie er mit einem Putzlappen auf dem Boden kniete, die klingenden Münzen in seinen Händen, Mr. Andrews' Hand auf seinem Bein…

"Wir haben natürlich gesagt, dass du bei einem Steuerberater arbeitest", erwiderte Jenny kauend. "Und dann hat sie nach Mum gefragt." Die Stille senkte sich so plötzlich über die Anwesenden als sei sie vom Himmel herabgefallen.

"Wir haben gesagt, dass sie weg ist", sagte Alex. "Aber wo ist sie denn wirklich, Dad? Und wie heißt sie denn?"

Außer Jenny und Alex sah niemand Harry an, alle anderen starrten auf ihre Teller, auf denen das Besteck unangenehm laut klapperte.

"Sie hieß Fatma. Sie ist… fortgegangen", sagte Harry leise. Er hasste es. Mein Gott, er log seine Kinder an! Er log seine Freunde an!

"Wohin denn, Dad?", drängte Jenny. "Und warum?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry langsam. "Kurz nachdem ihr geboren wart, ist sie einfach fortgegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso und wohin. Und sie hat sich nie mehr gemeldet."

"Meinst du… meinst du, dass sie uns nicht wollte, Dad?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Harry die Augen, während er sich voller entsetzlich brennender Scham an jene Zeit erinnerte, in der er sie gehasst hatte, sie nicht gewollt hatte, sie sogar gefürchtet hatte. "Nein, das tut sie nicht", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Sie… ähm, sie liebt euch, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Alex, nachdem er einige Sekunden nachgedacht hatte. "Wieso ist sie dann weggegangen? Hast du dich mit ihr gestritten?"

"Nein…" Harry seufzte, während er fieberhaft überlegte, wie er jetzt etwas sagen konnte, das alles einigermaßen logisch erklärte und dennoch im Grunde nichts verriet. "Sie war Ausländerin, Marokkanerin, und… sie hat nicht viel darüber gesprochen, aber sie hatte Probleme mit ihrer Familie, glaube ich."

"Mochte sie ihre Familie nicht?", drängte Jenny. "Erzähl doch, Dad."

"Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Harry. "Sie hat nicht gerne über ihre Familie gesprochen."

"Hast du denn ein Foto von ihr?", fragte Alex neugierig.

Einige Sekunden lang erwog Harry, ob er ihnen möglicherweise irgendein Bild zeigen sollte – aber nein, das war zu gefährlich, also schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

"Oder irgendwelche anderen Sachen?", wollte Jenny wissen.

Erneut verneinte Harry – und dankte dann dem Himmel, als das Telefon klingelte. Es war Mr. Andrews, der verlangte, Harry solle morgen zwei Stunden früher kommen, er solle das Büro putzen, weil wichtige Kunden kämen.

xXx

Heute fand die alljährliche Lehrerkonferenz zum Beginn des Schuljahres auf Hogwarts statt. Die Lehrer saßen im Kreis um den großen, runden Mahagonitisch und unterhielten sich leise, verstummten jedoch, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

"Meine Lieben", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und blickte alle der Reihe nach an. "Ich bin äußerst erfreut, so viele neue Gesichter hier zu sehen! Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, haben wir uns entschieden, einige Posten doppelt zu besetzen, um einen vollständigen Stundenplan zu gewährleisten, den Lehrern jedoch gleichzeitig genug Zeit zu lassen, sich um Ordensangelegenheiten und Kampfvorbereitungen zu kümmern. Also freue ich mich, als zweiten Zaubertränkelehrer Mr. Draco Malfoy zu begrüßen! Er wird Severus unterstützen."

Draco sah blass und abweisend aus und reagierte kaum, als die anderen höflich applaudierten.

"Desweiteren freue ich mich, sowohl Miss Granger als auch Miss Chang bei uns willkommen heißen zu dürfen, die unsere Schüler ab der dritten Klasse im Duellieren unterrichten werden."

Hermine nickte, als applaudiert wurde, während Cho nur huldvoll lächelte.

"Außerdem Mr. Cedric Diggory, den sicherlich einige von Ihnen kennen werden, Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers und Leitender Auror –", an dieser Stelle wurde applaudiert und Cedric lächelte freundlich, "– der Professor Remus Lupin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterstützen wird."

"Auch möchte ich Mr. Neville Longbottom, der Professor Pomona Sprout in Kräuterkunde unterstützen wird, herzlich willkommen heißen."

Hermine grinste Neville zu und klatschte, Neville grinste verlegen zurück und versuchte, nicht allzu stolz dreinzublicken. Lieber Himmel – er als Lehrer auf Hogwarts! Das hätte er sich nun wirklich nicht träumen lassen!

"Dann haben wir Nymphadora Tonks, die Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung unterstützen wird!"

McGonagall krauste missbilligend die Nase, als Tonks ihre Haare blitzschnell die Farbe wechseln ließ – von blond über rot, lila, grün und blau zu brünett, die anderen jedoch lachten und klatschten.

"Und schließlich Miss Parvati Patil, die Wahrsagen unterrichten wird, da Professor Trelawney dazu leider nicht in der Lage ist."

Augenblicklich wechselte die entspannte Atmosphäre zu einer aufmerksam-besorgten. "Hat man inzwischen eine Spur von ihr gefunden?", erkundigte sich Professor Sprout.

Alle blickten zu Draco und Severus. "Wir wissen selbst nichts genaues", sagte Draco langsam. "Die Todesser verbreiten normalerweise nicht, wen sie zu ihrem Privatvergnügen in den Kerkern gefangen halten. Außerdem misstraut man uns."

"Privatvergnügen?", hakte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme nach.

"Todesser sind wohl kaum der nette Typ-von-nebenan, der sich für den Umweltschutz einsetzt, Granger", erwiderte Draco spöttisch. "Nachdem, was man so hört, sind Foltern und Quälen wohl so ihre Lieblingsspiele."

"Und wir können gar nichts tun?", fragte Neville entsetzt.

"Wollen Sie, dass man uns auf die Schliche kommt?", schnappte Snape. "Natürlich versuchen wir, etwas herauszufinden, aber unsere Anstrengungen sind auf andere Ziele gerichtet."

"Der Krieg fordert also Opfer", schlussfolgerte Hermine bitter.

"In der Tat, Granger", bestätigte Draco.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "So tragisch das auch sein mag, wir müssen unsere Konferenz fortsetzen. Also, desweiteren wird einiges an Sicherheitspersonal auf Hogwarts stationiert werden. Dazu gehören Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Charlie Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Alastor Moody und Miss Susan Bones."

Erneut gab es Applaus, einige Lehrer murmelten, sie hatten wohl nichts davon gewusst, dass Sicherheitspersonal auf Hogwarts nötig sein würde.

"Also dann, hier sind eure Stundenpläne. Bedenkt bitte, dass wir bei den Stundenplänen flexibel sein müssen, da wir nie wissen, wer plötzlich abgerufen wird. Und denken Sie auf jeden Fall daran, so wenig Informationen wie möglich den Schülern gegenüber herausrutschen zu lassen. Alles, was sie über die Angriffe wissen müssen, wird in den Zeitungen stehen. Falls jemand von euch denkt, dass ein Thema den Schülern nahegebracht werden müsste, fragt bitte erst mich. Jetzt zu den Lehrplänen…"

xXx

Harry hatte begonnen, Mr. Andrews nicht nur zu fürchten, sondern auch zu hassen. Nachdem er ihn in ein feines Restaurant eingeladen hatte, kehrten sie – wie Harry es nicht anders erwartet hatte – zu ihm nach Hause zurück, doch Mr. Andrews machte keinerlei Anstalten, Harry anzufassen. Stattdessen begann er, von seinem Beruf zu erzählen – von seiner Jugend, von seinem Studium. Da Harrys Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder langsam wegkippte, bevor er sich wieder fing und einige Minuten lauschte, bekam er nur so viel mit, dass Mr. Andrews aus einer reichen Familie stammte, in Eton zur Schule gegangen war und in Oxford studiert hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie", unterbrach Harry ihn. "Ähm… wieso erzählen Sie mir das?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass du mir als Ausgleich von deiner Jugend erzählst, die ja noch nicht so lange zurückliegt."

Augenblicklich wurde Harry aufmerksam und spannte seine Muskeln an – als sei er bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen und zu flüchten. "Wieso interessiert Sie das?"

"Nun, es interessiert mich eben. Immerhin arbeitest du für mich – ich interessiere mich normalerweise für andere Menschen… Harry."

"Aber, ähm… na ja, so viel gibt es da nicht zu sagen. Ich bin Waise, meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war, dann habe ich bei Verwandten gelebt und bin bis zu meinem 14. Lebensjahr auf einem Internat gewesen. Dann habe ich… die Schule abgebrochen und verschiedene Jobs gehabt."

"Und die Kinder? Wie heißen sie noch gleich? Jill und Alexander?"

"Jennifer", antwortete Harry vorsichtig. "Ähm… ich habe ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren kennen gelernt, aber sie hat uns – mich verlassen."

"Sie sind also alleinerziehend?"

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu der Frau?"

Langsam verstand Harry, worauf er hinauswollte. "Nein, seit sie gegangen ist, habe ich nie mehr von ihr gehört."

"Wie hieß sie?"

"Also bitte! Mr. Andrews, das geht doch nun wirklich zu weit! Ich –"

Klatsch. Harry zuckte zusammen und betastete überrumpelt seine Wange. Sie brannte, als… nun, als hätte Mr. Andrews ihn geschlagen. Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Mr. Andrews, ich verstehe wirklich nicht –"

"Ich mag die Art nicht, wie du mit mir redest", sagte Mr. Andrews in einem sehr normalen, neutralen Ton, doch seine Wangen waren rot und seine Augen zusammengekniffen. "Ich will, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust. Also, wie hieß sie?"

"Fatma Akhmet", erwiderte Harry, die Hand immer noch auf seiner Wange. "Aber, Mr. Andrews –"

Er brach ab, weil Mr. Andrews seine Handgelenke ergriff und ihn küsste. Gleichgültig öffnete Harry den Mund und ließ es geschehen – er hatte am Anfang wohl oft überlegt, ob er sich nicht einfach wehren sollte, aber inzwischen hatte er die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Gedankens erkannt.

Wenn er sich wehrte, war er nicht nur seine Stelle los, sondern er hatte auch noch Mr. Andrews verärgert – was keine gute Idee war, wie er inzwischen wusste – und hätte weniger Geld. Und Harry hatte sich an diese kleinen Zubrote gewöhnt – einen Großteil sparte er für einen Urlaub auf, Frankreich vielleicht oder so, mit dem Rest kaufte er Spielzeug für Jenny und Alex. Mandy sagte immer, er müsse das nicht tun, sie könne welches aus dem Laden besorgen, aber Harry wollte nicht. Es waren immerhin seine Kinder. Und er wollte für sie sorgen können.

Mr. Andrews hatte Harry inzwischen ziemlich vollständig entkleidet, Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, presste die Stirn in ein hartes Kissen und schloss die Augen, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen. Früher hatte er es oft nicht geschafft, die Augen zu schließen, weil er vor Angst und Entsetzen zu sehr gelähmt war, aber inzwischen überwog die Scham, die Scham vor sich selbst, und der Wille, sich nicht selbst dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich erniedrigen ließ.

Insofern verharrte er erst einige Sekunden überrascht in seiner Position, als Mr. Andrews aufhörte. Verwundert drehte er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Mr. Andrews war vollständig angezogen und warf gerade einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus, worauf ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Mr. Andrews…?" Harry richtete sich auf und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper, durch das gekippte Fenster kam ein kühler Luftzug.

"Leg dich wieder hin und bleib so liegen, Harry", befahl Mr. Andrews. In diesem Moment klingelte es.

Erschrocken blickte Harry sich um – verdammt, wo war sein Hemd und –

"Bleib liegen", wiederholte Mr. Andrews. "Keine Angst", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Harry entspannte sich ein klein wenig, da er annahm, dass Mr. Andrews den Besucher an der Tür abwimmeln würde – dennoch war es kein gutes Gefühl, hier nackt auf dem Sofa wie auf einem Präsentierteller zu liegen. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare – vielleicht lag hier ja irgendwo eine Decke rum oder so?

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde geöffnet und ein fremder Mann trat ein. Er war etwa im selben Alter wie Mr. Andrews, sein schwarzes Haar war modisch frisiert, seine eckige Brille verlieh seinem Gesicht einem ernsten und seriösen Eindruck, der noch durch seinen schwarzen, offensichtlich teuren Anzug unterstrichen wurde.

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, setzte sich hastig auf, zog die Knie an den Körper und rutschte in eine Ecke des Sofas.

"Das ist Harry", erklärte Mr. Andrews dem Besucher. "Leg dich ruhig wieder hin, Harry. Das ist übrigens Euan, Euan Shelter."

"Hallo", sagte Mr. Shelter und lächelte.

xXx

"Cedric?"

Genannter blickte von den Aufsätzen, die er gerade korrigierte, auf und lächelte. Cho stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer angelehnt dort. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid, das mit silbernen Blüten bestickt war. Weiße Blüten steckten in ihren Haaren, die sie zu einer komplizierten Frisur geflochten hatte, aus der einzelne Strähnen kunstvoll herausgezupft waren. Sie war sehr dezent geschminkt und sah einfach hinreißend aus.

"Was gibt es, schöne Frau?", fragte Cedric mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", erwiderte Cho und deutete auf das weiße Ledersofa. "Setzen wir uns doch."

Er rückte die Kissen für sie zurecht und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder, um sie neugierig anzublicken.

"Cedric…" Sie seufzte und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, was sie ein wenig melodramatisch aussehen ließ und genau zu dem verzweifelten Blick in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen passte. "Ich… wir… ich bin schwanger."

Cedric blinzelte. Das war… nun ja, unerwartet gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, sie wolle ihn um irgendetwas bitten – Cho hatte ein Faible für schöne, teure materielle Dinge. Aber das… nun, es sollte nicht unerwartet sein, schließlich wollten sie Kinder, aber dennoch… "Das… ähm… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…"

Cho blickte ihn aus schokoladenbraunen Augen von unten her an, eine einzelne Träne hing an ihren langen, schwarzen Wimpern. "Natürlich, ich… ähm, ich freue mich wirklich sehr – ich meine, das ist wunderbar! Es ist toll! Ich freue mich, das ist… toll!" Er meinte es ernst, er mochte Kinder und hatte sich immer welche gewünscht.

Er küsste Chos zarte, filigrane Hände. "Oh, Cho… das ist so wunderbar!"

Mit tränenverhangenen Augen blickte Cho ihn an. "Oh, Cedric. Das wird wunderbar, nicht wahr?"

"Das wird es", wisperte Cedric. "Im… ähm, im wievielten Monat bist du?"

"Im dritten", erwiderte Cho. "Das heißt, wir bekommen es im Juni."

"Das ist toll", flüsterte Cedric und küsste seine Frau.

xXx

"Harry? Bist du das?", rief Mandy von oben, als Harry die Haustür aufschloss. "Meinst du, du könnest noch kurz einkaufen gehen, wir haben keine Milch mehr und Dad wollte noch Pudding machen! Und außerdem – Moment, ich komme runter."

Zitternd streifte Harry seine Schuhe ab, entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe, blies in seine kalten Finger, zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und blickte in den Spiegel. Es war kalt im Flur, es war Dezember. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass – er sah aus wie damals…

"Oh, hallo Harry", begrüßte Mandy ihn und hängte geschäftig einige Schals auf, die unordentlich auf dem Boden lagen. "Gut, dass du schon so früh kommst, wie war das Essen? Du warst doch mit Mr. Andrews aus, nicht wahr – Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht. So schlecht war ihm noch nie zuvor gewesen, so schwindlig… er musste sich am Schrank abstützen… keuchend tastete er nach einem Halt, die Welt tanzte vor seinen Augen…

Eine Hand packte seinen Arm. "Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Er konnte nicht antworten, er gab nur einen halb erstickten Laut von sich, dann konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten und übergab sich. Mandy wich entsetzt zurück. "Dad, komm schnell!", kreischte sie schrill, hockte sich neben Harry, der auf dem Boden zusammengesackt war. "Oh mein Gott, Harry! Was ist los, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Henry kam die Treppe heruntergeeilt. "Was ist denn los – liebe Güte!" Mit einem geschickten Griff packte er Harry unter den Achseln und schleifte ihn die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er Harry nicht gerade zartfühlig, aber vorsichtig auf sein Bett legte. "Kümmer du dich um ihn", sagte er und nickte Mandy zu, die ein wenig hilflos im Türrahmen stand. "Deck ihn zu, Wärmflasche, Tee, Schüssel. Ich mach das unten weg."

Willenlos ließ Harry es mit sich geschehen, dass Mandy ihn zudeckte, ihm eine Wärmflasche unter die Decke stopfte und ihm mitteilte, dass sie eine Schüssel und einen Tee neben sein Bett stellen würde.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und nahm seine Hände, um sie zu wärmen. "Was hast du gegessen? Vielleicht war da was verdorben."

Harry antwortete nicht, am liebsten wollte er stundenlang, tagelang, für immer, hier liegen bleiben, sich nicht rühren und die Augen geschlossen halten, als könnte er so seine Gedanken fernhalten.

"Hm…", machte Mandy verlegen. "Ich… ähm, willst du vielleicht ein bisschen schlafen? Ich lehn die Tür nur an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ruf einfach, ich bin da. Und ich hol Jenny und Alex von der Schule ab, okay?"

Sie erhob sich von seinem Bett und Harry hörte, wie sie den Raum verließ.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende, kahle Wand, während seine Gedanken rasten. Mr. Shelter… es hätte ihm schon in dem Moment, als Mr. Andrews sagte, er solle so liegenbleiben, klar sein sollen, er hätte sich weigern sollen – natürlich hätte er sich wehren können. Natürlich hätte er aufspringen und davonrennen können. Aber er war wie gelähmt gewesen, hatte alles mit sich machen lassen, wie er Mr. Andrews immer alles mit sich machen ließ, diesmal war es eben Mr. Shelter.

Er hatte ihm nicht wehgetan, er war ebenfalls sehr höflich gewesen und hatte gemeint, Harry sei ein hübscher junger Mann. Er hatte ihm Geld gegeben, mehr als Mr. Andrews, hundertfünfzig Pfund, und dennoch wurde Harry allein beim Gedanken an ihn schlecht.

Er war… nicht anders als Mr. Andrews – und doch so anders. Und Mr. Andrews… Harry schauderte. Mr. Andrews hatte zugesehen – und er war es auch gewesen, der Mr. Shelter überhaupt erst eingeladen hatte.

Verdammt. Harry begann zu weinen. Er hasste sich dafür – dafür, dass er schwach war, dafür, dass er alles mit sich hatte machen lassen, dafür, dass er sich wie ein Strichjunge benommen hatte – verdammt, er war ein Strichjunge. Er ließ sich bezahlen. Er ließ alles mit sich machen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich seine Freunde so sehr herbeigewünscht und gleichzeitig gewusst, dass er ihnen nie wieder würde unter die Augen treten können – nicht mit dieser Scham, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Nicht so. Sie würden ihn nicht verstehen, er wusste es.

Er hasste Mr. Andrews.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	20. Der die Fäden in der Hand hält

Titel: Run away

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für dein Review und deine Treue, Reinadoreen!

xXx

"Hier sind Sie, Mylord. Harry Potters Kinder." Schmutzige, knochige Hände ließen zwei kleine Bündel zu Boden fallen, eines überschlug sich, ein Stück des Stoffes rutschte zurück. Es entblößte Jennys blutüberströmtes Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen Augen.

Eine dunkle Gestalt in einem Kapuzenumhang drehte sich mit einem langsamen, bösen Lächeln um. Ihre roten Augen leuchteten, als sie den Mund öffnete und sprach: "Wie… erfreulich. Lass sie mich ansehen. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Jennys schlaffer Körper erhob sich in die Luft, der graue, zerschlissene Umhang rutschte zu Boden und offenbarte ihre zerrissenen Kleider, ihre schmale, zerbrechliche Gestalt. Hände und Füße baumelten lose, während sich ihr Körper in der Luft langsam drehte. "Tatsächlich", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. "Sie sieht ihm ein wenig ähnlich… Die grünen Augen, natürlich, dieselbe Nase, dasselbe Kinn… und die Haare seiner Mutter." Er lächelte spöttisch, als seine Hand durch ihr wirres Haar fuhr, das vor Kletten und Schlamm stak.

Als der Zauber aufhörte, plumpste sie wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden, das Gesicht in die Erde gedrückt. "Und der Junge… Wingardium Leviosa!" Alex war so blass wie ein Leichentuch, seine Hände waren blutig rot, tiefe Kratzer zogen sich über sein schmales Gesicht. "Hm… er erinnert mich ein wenig an diesen Leitenden Auroren, Diggory… Dieselben Augen, dasselbe Gesicht, sogar die Haarfarbe stimmt…"

"Was wollt Ihr damit andeuten, Mylord?", fragte die Gestalt, die sie gebracht hatte, mit gieriger, rauer Stimme.

"Ich deute nichts an", sagte Voldemort kühl. "Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Nun… Enervate!" Alex zuckte heftig zusammen, trockenes Laub raschelte unter seinen wunden Gliedern, Jenny warf sich herum und krabbelte hastig auf ihn zu, umklammerte seine Schultern, blickte sich um… und schrie.

Voldemort warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. "Na, hat unser süßes Potterbalg Angst?", fragte er. "Komm her, mein Mädchen, lass dich ansehen…"

Jenny schrie erneut und versuchte, seine Hand wegzuschlagen, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr Kinn ergriff. "Die Augen deines Vaters… Wo er wohl ist, was meinst du? Ob er sich Sorgen um dich macht, Kleines?" Jennys Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass man das Weiße um die Iris sehen konnte, und sie schrie, kreischte hysterisch, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Alex klammerte an sich, er schrie ebenfalls, schlug um sich, als Voldemort ihn mit einer lässigen Bewegung ergriff und vom Boden hochhob. Würgend und strampelnd versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch der Dunkle Lord betrachtete ihn nur mit einem Ausdruck mäßigen Interesses. "Nun ja… Fast hätte ich von Potter etwas Besseres erwartet – mutige Kinder zum Beispiel. Wie dem auch sei…" Er ließ Alex zu Boden fallen und hob den Zauberstab: "Avada –"

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Harry aus dem Bett hoch, sein Atem raste und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ihm schwindlig war. Das Haus war still und dunkel. Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Bett, rannte zur Tür, riss sie auf, stolperte in das Zimmer von Jenny und Alex.

Dort lagen sie friedlich in ihren Betten, hastig kniete Harry neben Alex' Bett nieder, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, drückte ihn an sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Er konnte es kaum glauben, fest umklammerte er Alex' Hände, um sich zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich hier war, und nicht dort bei Voldemort. "Hmh? Dad? Was ist los?", murmelte Alex schläfrig und bewegte sich träge ein wenig. "Müssen wir schon aufstehen?"

"Nein, schlaf nur weiter", flüsterte Harry und strich ihm zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn. Dann ließ er ihn auf das Bett zurücksinken, wo er friedlich weiterschlief.

Harry huschte zu Jennys Bett hinüber und kniete leise daneben auf den Boden, während er Jennys Wange streichelte. Er musste sich überzeugen, dass sie wirklich da war, wirklich, er musste wissen, was real war und was nur ein schlimmer Traum. Ihr Atem strich warm über seine Hand und langsam, als er begriff, dass sie da waren, beruhigte sich sein Atem und er schaffte es, mit zitternden Knien aufzustehen und zur Tür hinüberzuwanken. Leise schloss er sie, sodass Jenny und Alex' winziges Zimmer wieder in Dunkelheit versank, und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

Sein Herz raste immer noch, er umklammerte den Türgriff, um Halt zu haben. Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Ein Traum. Harry atmete langsam und tief, Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht, sein T-Shirt war völlig durchgeschwitzt.

Heute Nacht würde er bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen. Mit einem Aufseufzen kletterte auf die Fensterbank und lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühlende Glasscheibe. Unter ihm lag eine schmale Straße mit Wohnhäusern, die schlecht geschnittenen Büsche warfen unordentliche, krause Schatten auf die wenig befahrene Straße.

Alles war normal. Ganz normal.

Harry hatte Angst. Seine Finger krallten sich um den Fenstergriff und geistesabwesend betrachtete er die Dampfkreise, die sein Atem auf der Scheibe hinterließ. Natürlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst. Anna und Katie hatten ihm oft genug von den Angriffen geschrieben, auch wenn sie versuchten, ihm keine zu großen Sorgen zu bereiten.

Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Voldemort ihn suchte. Aber erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, war ihm klar geworden, in welche entsetzlicher Gefahr sich Jenny und Alex befanden. Wenn Voldemort jemals herausfinden sollte… Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, all die schrecklichen Bilder zu vertreiben, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Nein, nein… Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Jenny und Alex etwas zustoßen könnte, dass er sie verlieren könnte, krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

Nein, niemals. Niemals.

xXx

"Hallo, Hermine, Schätzchen!", kreischte Penelope Clearwater, Percys Frau, und drückte Hermine an sich, wobei sie ihr ihre rotlackierten Fingernägel in den Rücken trieb.

"Hi Penelope", sagte Hermine etwas gequält und rollte die Augen in Richtung Ginny, die leise kicherte. "Wie geht es dir?"

Es war Weihnachten. Draußen bildete der Schnee eine zentimeterdicke, pudrig weiche Schicht und künstlicher Schnee schmückte den mit Flitterkram und Süßigkeiten überladenen Weihnachtsbaum im Hause der Weasleys. Die gesamte Familie war da: Arthur und Molly, Charlie und seine rumänische Frau mit ihrem sechsjährigen Sohn Ben, Percy und Penelope mit ihrer zweijährigen Tochter Clarisse, Fred und Angelina, George und Alicia, Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Dean.

"Mir geht es ganz hervorragend", kicherte Penelope und drängelte Ginny und Hermine in ein Ecksofa, auf das sie sich zu dritt quetschten. Hermine konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, die Augen zu rollen – sie wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Frauengespräche.

"Ron hat sich ganz schön gemacht", flüsterte Penelope und warf diesem einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Er sieht viel besser aus, so… reif." Sie giggelte.

"Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er neulich einen Todesser im Alleingang hinter Gitter gebracht hat", sagte Ginny einigermaßen gelangweilt. "So was schafft Selbstbewusstsein, weißt du."

Beim Gedanken an die drei Tage, an denen Ron verschwunden war, erschauderte Hermine immer wieder. Er sprach nie über diese Zeit, er sagte nur, dass er mit Yaxley, einem großen, hellblonden Todesser, gekämpft und gewonnen habe. Mehr hatten sie nie aus ihm herauskriegen können, doch er war seitdem härter geworden. Kälter. Unnahbarer. Misstrauischer.

Als Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch zuwandte, waren Ginny und Penelope gerade dabei, gutaussehende Männer ihres Bekanntenkreises durch zu x-en. "Cedric", sagte Penelope und brach in schrilles Kichern aus. "Oh mein Gott, er ist ja so… süß!"

"Er ist Vater", erinnerte Ginny sie. "Wie hieß seine Tochter noch?"

"Cordelia", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Aber habt ihr die Gerüchte gehört?", fragte Penelope mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Was für Gerüchte?" Vermutlich wieder eine Affäre, seufzte Hermine innerlich. Immer diese Gerüchte… Das war ihr ja so was von egal!

"Er soll bi sein…"

"Ja, und?", fragte Ginny.

Penelope schien etwas beleidigt, dass diese bahnbrechende Information nicht die gewünschte Reaktion zeigte. "Na ja… er soll 'ne Affäre haben. Mit einem Kerl."

"Oh wirklich?" Diesmal klang Ginny etwas interessiert. "Wer denn?"

"Colin Creevey", sagte Penelope nach einer bedeutungsvollen Pause.

"Colin? Ach was! Das glaub ich nicht!", sagte Ginny und bewies sofort ihren analytischen Verstand. "Colin arbeitet doch in der Muggelwelt, die zwei haben nie im Leben was miteinander zu tun! Das Ministerium achtet ganz genau drauf, dass die Zauberer im Dienst nicht in die Muggelwelt gehen – wird alles durch die Verbindungsmänner gemacht."

"Oh ja… zum Beispiel mein Halbbruder, Tony", sagte Penelope stolz. Hermine konnte ein Stöhnen nur schwer unterdrücken: Jetzt war sie bei ihrem Lieblingsthema gelandet. Ihrem einzigartigen, umwerfenden, großartigen, intelligenten, gutaussehenden, humorvollen Halbbruder. Aus den tausenden Malen, die Penelope von ihm geschwärmt hatte, wusste sie eine ganze Menge über sein Aussehen, seinen Modegeschmack und seinen Lieblingsfriseur. Dass er ein Muggel war, schien Penelope mit so etwas wie Stolz zu erfüllen – da hatte sie ständig von seinen unglaublich witzigen Begegnungen mit der Zauberwelt zu erzählen.

Glücklicherweise rief Molly sie bald zum Essen und Hermine konnte Penelopes Krallen entfliehen – jedoch nicht für lange. Beim Essen kam das Gespräch, wie konnte es anders sein, auf Harry.

"Meint ihr, er lebt noch?", fragte Charlie zweifelnd.

"Natürlich", sagte Ron sofort. "Natürlich lebt er noch."

"Und was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Penelope mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Er kann einfach nicht tot sein", verkündete Ron überzeugt. "Nein, er ist ja geflohen und versteckt sich jetzt. Er ist nicht tot."

"Und wie kommt es dann, dass das Ministerium ihn noch nicht gefunden hat, wenn er noch lebt?", erkundigte sich Penelope skeptisch.

"Das Ministerium hat alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan", bekräftigte Percy. "Wenn wir ihn nicht gefunden haben, muss er tot sein."

"Oh Percy", spöttelte Ginny, "du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ein solcher Haufen von Stümpern vom Ministerium Harry findet, wenn er sich ernsthaft verstecken will?"

"Wir haben unsere besten Leute eingesetzt!", rief Percy empört.

"Ja. Aber leider definiert sich "die besten" nur über die Auswahl an "guten" Leuten, von denen das Ministerium ja voll ist", sagte Ginny mit süffisantem Lächeln.

"Und wieso findet ihn dann der Orden nicht?", erkundigte sich Penelope. "Wir suchen doch auch."

"Momentan hat der Orden Wichtigeres zu tun als nach Harry zu suchen", sagte Molly steif. "Wir müssen uns auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten."

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts. Wieso verstand keiner von ihnen, dass nur Harry, und nur Harry, Voldemort wirklich effektiv bekämpfen und schließlich besiegen konnte? Sie, Ron und die anderen Weasley-Kinder waren allerdings die einzigen im Orden, die diese Meinung teilten, die anderen waren der Meinung, dass es wichtiger war, selber zu überleben und sich zu verteidigen.

Sie hatte wohl mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, doch der Schulleiter, der von Tag zu Tag müder und überarbeiteter aussah, hatte ihr erklärt, dass er es nicht durchsetzen könne, wenn die Mehrzahl der Mitglieder dagegen sei. Er könne sie nicht zwingen, ihre Familien schutzlos zurückzulassen, um nach Harry zu suchen. Falls allerdings jemand suchen wolle, so würde er ihn sicher nicht aufhalten.

So lief Hermine manchmal durch London, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und den Kragen hochgeschlagen, und blickte allen, die ihr entgegenkamen, in die Augen – in der Hoffnung, irgendwo Harrys Gesicht zu entdecken. Sie wusste natürlich, dass es albern war – Harry war mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in London.

Ron hingegen war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Harry zurückkehren würde – manchmal stand er stundenlang am zur Straße hingewandten Fenster ihres Hauses und starrte nach draußen – gerade so, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry den kleinen Weg zu ihrem Haus emporspazierte, klingelte und ihnen eröffnete, dass er einen Weg gefunden habe, Voldemort zu besiegen.

xXx

"Mr. Andrews?", sagte Harry mit bemüht fester Stimme. Seine Hände umklammerten einen dicken Aktenordner, sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft.

"Ja, bitte?", sagte Mr. Andrews geistesabwesend, während er Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch hin- und herschob.

"Ich will kündigen", sagte Harry und wiederholte etwas lauter, "ich will kündigen."

"Natürlich willst du das", sagte Mr. Andrews ohne aufzublicken. "Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass du das sagst. Aber du wirst es nicht tun, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Ich will kündigen", wiederholte Harry stur.

Mr. Andrews hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. "Ich kann dir noch eine ordentliche Gehaltserhöhung anbieten, wenn es das ist, worauf du hinauswillst."

"Ich will keine Gehaltserhöhung", sagte Harry fest. "Ich. Will. Kündigen."

"Hundert im Monat und tausend extra?"

"Nein."

"Hundertfünfzig und zweitausend?"

"Nein", wiederholte Harry. "Ich will kündigen. Ich will keine Gehaltserhöhung."

Mr. Andrews seufzte, legte die Akten weg und faltete die Hände, bevor er Harry intensiv musterte. "Sei doch nicht albern, Harry", sagte er schließlich. "Du brauchst das Geld, wovon willst du sonst leben? Und wovon… Jenny und Alex?"

"Lassen Sie meine Kinder da raus", sagte Harry ruhig und musste das Zittern seiner Hände unterdrücken. Er erhob sich, weil er sich so sicherer fühlte. "Ich werde schon einen Job finden. Ich will nicht mehr bei Ihnen arbeiten."

Mr. Andrews lächelte. Harry erschauerte unwillkürlich. "Ich verstehe dich natürlich, Harry. Und ich weiß auch, dass du selber weißt, dass das ein sehr dummer Schritt ist. Und ich weiß noch einiges mehr." Er musterte Harry erneut mit einem forschenden, aber auch wissenden Blick.

"Was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür.

"Das weißt du ganz genau", erwiderte Mr. Andrews ruhig."Nun, dann, Harry. Es steht dir natürlich frei, zu gehen."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Mr. Andrews lächelte. Dann drehte Harry sich um und rannte davon.

xXx

Harry war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, einfach fortzurennen, was schrecklich unvernünftig gewesen war. Aber am nächsten Tag war mit der Post die Bestätigung seiner Kündigung gekommen und ein unbeschrifteter, weißer Umschlag, in dem in fein säuberlichen Hundertpfundscheinen tausend Pfund steckten. Sonst nichts, nur die bunten Geldscheine, kein Papier, kein Brief, nichts.

Obwohl er sich unwohl dabei fühlte, steckte Harry das Geld ein und beschloss, Mandy etwas davon zu kaufen. Eine neue Stereoanlage. Einfach so.

Einige Wochen später hatte er einen Job in einem Mittelklassehotel gefunden, das zwar ein wenig heruntergekommen war, aber dennoch durchaus passabel. Er putzte dort die Räume, saugte die Flure und half hin und wieder in der Küche aus.

Natürlich war dieser Job bei weitem nicht so gut bezahlt wie bei Mr. Andrews, aber dorthin wollte er nicht zurück. Nie.

xXx

Mit verschränkten Armen und bequem in seinen Stuhl zurückgelegt, saß Draco in der allwöchentlichen Versammlung des Ordens. Wie üblich war es voll im magisch vergrößerten Keller des Black-Hauses, doch einige Plätze stachen merkwürdig leer aus der Menschenmenge hervor. Die Anzahl der leeren Plätze wuchs langsam, aber stetig – und niemand schien in der Lage zu sein, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

"Meine Lieben", hob Dumbledore an und nach einigen Sekunden kehrte Stille ein. Dumbledore lächelte, doch es wirkte ein wenig müde. "Willkommen hier, ich bin froh, dass ihr alle hier seid… dass ihr hier sein könnt."

Bei diesen Worten erstarb auch das letzte Flüstern, Köpfe wurden gesenkt und Hände tröstend gedrückt. "Leider können nicht alle von uns hier sein… Wir haben diese Woche ein Mitglied verloren, das uns allen lieb und teuer war: Gedenken wir Antonia Barretts."

Soweit Draco wusste, war sie eine junge Reporterin des Tagespropheten gewesen, die ihren schwerkranken Vater bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf ihr Haus verteidigt hatte. Leises Schluchzen ertönte, ein junger Mann in der Reihe vor Draco hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sein Freund klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, das Draco nicht verstand.

Am Anfang waren diejenigen, die Nahestehende verloren hatten, noch mit mitleidigen Blicken, tröstenden Umarmungen und freundlichen Worten bedacht worden, inzwischen hatte sich das verloren.

"Desweiteren wissen wir nicht, wo sich Rita Kimmkorn und Caleb Sheen aufhalten", fuhr Dumbledore nach einigen Minuten fort. "Wir haben seit mehreren Tagen nichts mehr von ihnen gehört und können nur hoffen, dass es ihnen gut geht." Niemand schien besonders betrübt über das Verschwinden Rita Kimmkorns zu sein, was Draco nicht wunderte.

"Jetzt werde ich die Einsatzpläne bekannt geben und danach die Kopien verteilen", erklärte Dumbledore. "Außerdem wird Miss Penelope Clearwater, unsere Spezialistin für Schutzflüche, gleich noch einige dieser Art erklären. Dank ihrer harten Arbeit konnten einige dieser Sprüche erheblich verbessert werden."

Nachdem die Pläne verteilt waren und Penelope zu sprechen begonnen hatte, drifteten Dracos Gedanken davon und zerstreut betrachtete er die junge Frau. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie total überschminkt, aufgebretzelt und sehr auf ihr Aussehen bedacht war, war sie momentan vermutlich die Geheimwaffe des Ordens. Hochintelligent, ein glatter O-Durchschnitt in den ZAGs und den UTZen, analytisch denkend und im Umgang mit Zaubern vermutlich die begabteste Hexe seit Dumbledore.

Wenn er sich für das trockene Gebiet der Zauberspruchtheorie begeistern könnte, wäre er vermutlich ein eifriger Anhänger von ihr gewesen, doch so blieb es bei ein wenig Respekt. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hatte sie ihre zugegebenermaßen cleveren Ausführungen beendet und wie üblich trafen sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die eine wichtige Funktion innehatten, nach dem Treffen noch in der geräumigen Küche des Black'schen Hauses. Severus war nicht mit dabei, er war auf einem Auftrag Dumbledores unterwegs.

Molly Weasley kochte Tee und schenkte allen aus einer gewaltigen, bauchigen Kanne ein, Ginny Weasley verteilte harte Plätzchen. Das Gesprächsthema war natürlich die Entführung Rita Kimmkorns und des anderen Reporters.

"Es ist natürlich wegen dieses Artikels", erklärte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd und reichte einen zerknitterten, aus dem Tagespropheten herausgerissenen Artikel herum.

_[style type="italic"]HARRY POTTER GEFUNDEN?_

_Wie uns gestern Meldungen erreichten, gibt es neue Spuren von dem vermissten Harry Potter, der im Juni 1995 spurlos verschwand. Unser Auslandskorrespondent Caleb S. in New York berichtete über einen kürzlich aufgetauchten, äußerst erfolgreichen Sänger, der auf den angesagtesten Bühnen des Big Apple unterwegs war._

_Über die Vergangenheit dieses Mannes ist nichts bekannt, außer dass er aus Großbritannien stammt. Der 21-jährige Künstler mit den wilden, schwarzen Haaren und den betörend grünen Augen fiel einem Muggel-Produzenten in einer New Yorker Kneipe auf und wurde sofort von ihm unter Vertrag genommen. Da Potter auch auf diese Mischung aus guten Jazz-Oldies und modernen Beats stand, wie eine ehemalige Mitschülerin, die nicht genannt werden möchte, erklärte, könnte es durchaus stimmen._

_Auf Hogwarts war der jüngste Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers vor allem für seine hervorragende Singstimme bekannt, die er öfter auf Konzerten im "kleinen Kreis", wie besagte Mitschülerin erzählte, vorstellte, was schließlich in einem großen musikalischen Erfolg auf dem Trimagischen Weihnachtsball gipfelte. Ein "Top-Act auf der Bühne" sei Potter gewesen, schwärmte die Mitschülerin, "einfach Wahnsinn"._

_"Könnte durchaus sein, dass Mr. Potter seinen Drang nach Aufmerksamkeit stillen musste, und nun mithilfe der Musik nach Beachtung sucht", analysierte ein namhafter Psychologe des Magischen Psychologie-Instituts. "Schon seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, fiel er immer wieder durch den Versuch auf, Aufmerksamkeitsdefizite auszugleichen, indem er beispielsweise behauptete, mit dem Unnennbaren gekämpft zu haben oder Dunkle Künste auszuüben."_

_Jetzt müssen wir uns also alle die Frage stellen: Ist das Harry Potter, den wir so lange gesucht haben? Und wenn ja, warum kommt er dann nicht zurück, um uns zu retten? Fragen, über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen, liebe Leser! Unser treuer Mitarbeiter Caleb versucht derzeit noch, einen Interviewtermin mit dem mutmaßlichen Retter der Zauberwelt zu ergattern, um ihn dann mittels geschickter journalistischer Tricks zu überführen. Bleiben Sie dran!_

_[align type="right"]Rita Kimmkorn[/align][/style]_

"Man sollte es nicht glauben", seufzte Hermine. "Wie kann man so entsetzlich… dumm sein?"

"Das stimmt alles gar nicht, was da drin steht", sagte Ron mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn. "Harry hat nie im Leben ein Konzert gegeben und singen konnte er erst recht nicht, ich weiß das, ich hab ihn oft genug unter der Dusche gehört…"

Einige lachten leise, dann kehrte der Ernst wieder zurück. "Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht", sagte Ginny nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. "Ich meine, sie muss doch wissen, dass sie zwar totalen Bullshit verzapft, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer aber trotzdem drauf aufmerksam wird, oder?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wollte sie eine Heldentat vollbringen. Die Leute informieren und so. Manche Reporter sind so."

Cho lachte schnaubend. "Heldentaten? Kimmkorn? Vergiss es. Die wollte nur auf sich aufmerksam machen! Ein klarer Fall von selber Schuld, würde ich behaupten."

"Wir müssen sie trotzdem befreien", beharrte Remus sofort. "Egal, was sie getan hat, egal, warum sie es getan hat, wir können sie nicht Voldemort überlassen."

Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle Köpfe zu Draco um, der nur die Augen verdrehte. "Wann versteht ihr es endlich?", fragte er ruhig. "Voldemort ist nicht der Idiot, für den ihr ihn haltet. Er ist verdammt intelligent und brillant. Er regelt alles so, dass kein Todesser vom anderen weiß, was er tut – er ist derjenige, bei dem die Fäden zusammenlaufen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir bei Kaffeekränzchen darüber reden, wer wen gefangen hält, foltert oder umgebracht hat."

"Und du weißt gar nicht, was die anderen Todesser machen?", fragte Ginny.

"Das weiß keiner", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. "Er informiert uns immer einzeln und bei den Versammlungen geht es meist um Siegesparolen und allgemeine Sachen, die eh jeder weiß. Voldemort ist derjenige, der die Fäden in der Hand hält."

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	21. Abgebrochenes Leben

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Warnung: In diesem Chap kommt Chara-Death vor!

Vielen Dank an die Reviews für Reinadoreen und cordificatus (ich bemühe mich ja, aber öfter als einmal die Woche werde ich nicht posten, tut mir Leid)

xXx

"Hermine! Hermine! HERMINE!!!!!!"

Hermine war auf dem Sofa gelegen und hatte geschlafen, ihre Klamotten noch an und nun verrutscht, ein Becher kalter Kaffee stand neben ihr. Nun fuhr sie hoch und blickte sich um, den Zauberstab erhoben.

"Hier, Hermine!", keuchte Ginny aus dem Kamin. Ihr auf den Flammen tanzender Kopf war blass und sie sah schrecklich aus. Hastig kniete Hermine sich vor den Kamin.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ron!", stieß Ginny hervor. "Wir wissen nicht, was ihm passiert ist, aber er ist schwer verletzt!"

Hermine starrte sie an, stumm vor Entsetzen. Nein… "Sie wissen nicht, ob er überlebt!" Ginny begann zu weinen. "Komm, ins St. Mungo's, schnell!"

Sie zog sich aus dem Feuer zurück, Hermine schmiss eine Prise Flohpulver hinein, rief den Namen des Krankenhauses und kullerte nur einige Sekunden später aus dem Kamin der Klinik. Wie üblich war der Wartesaal überfüllt, gelber Qualm stieg aus einer Ecke auf, aus einer anderen war ein beständiges Knallen zu hören.

"Hermine." Ginny, einen abgewetzten Morgenmantel über ihren Streifenpyjama geworfen und dicke Ringe unter den Augen, ergriff Hermines Hand und hetzte mit ihr durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses, was ihnen einen gelegentlichen, tadelnden Ruf des Personals einbrachte.

"Wir haben ihn vor etwa einer Viertelstunde gefunden", keuchte Ginny und kam schlitternd vor einer Tür zum Stehen, "er ist auf den Küchentisch im Fuchsbau appariert, als wir gerade gegessen haben und dann ohnmächtig vom Tisch gefallen. Die Heiler wissen nicht, ob er überlebt, es geht ihm sehr schlecht, Hermine."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Worte halfen hier nicht, so ließ sie sich schweigend in das Krankenzimmer zerren. Um das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes standen mehrere Heiler und die Familie Weasley versammelt.

Arthur hatte ihr Eintreten gehört, er drehte sich um. "Oh, Hermine", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Hermine sich an das Bett stellen und auf Ron hinabblicken konnte.

Ron. Er war so blass wie eine Leiche, sein Gesicht war nur noch ein blutiger Klumpen, eine Heilerin reinigte gerade mehrere blutige Zähne, seine kinnlangen Haare hatten sie halb abgeschnitten, um eine riesige Platzwunde an der Schläfe zu versorgen. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie entsetzt bemerkte, dass zwei Finger seiner linken Hand fehlten… Wie paralysiert starrte sie auf die verbundene Stelle, an der eigentlich zwei Finger sein sollten, an der sich jetzt aber nur ein blutgetränkter Verband befand.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden konnte sie ihre Augen von dem schrecklichen Anblick lösen und sie bemerkte die Schläuche an seinem Handgelenk und seinem Oberkörper, die zu kleinen Gerätschaften führten, die kleine Rauchwolken ausstießen und hin und wieder leise piepsten, Rons Brust hob und senkte sich rasend schnell, tiefer konnte sie nicht blicken, über seine Körpermitte hatten sich zwei Heiler gebeugt. Die Bettdecke, die dunkelrot vor Blut war, war allerdings nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen.

"Ist er bewusstlos?", wisperte sie.

"Nein, nicht richtig, aber er kann nicht sprechen", erwiderte ein Heiler, dessen Name, wenn Hermine sich richtig erinnerte, Mo Jordan war, Lees kleiner Bruder.

Molly hatte Rons Hand ergriffen und umklammerte die blutverschmierten Finger, obwohl ein genervter Heiler mehrere Male versuchte, sie zu lösen. Hermine ergriff Rons andere Hand, nur den Daumen, sie traute sich nicht, der Stelle mit dem fehlenden Ring- und Mittelfinger auch nur nahezukommen.

"Ron", flüsterte sie. "Ron. Ich bin's, Hermine. Ich bin da, Ron." Sie kam sich ein wenig albern vor. "Alles wird gut, Ron. Ich bin da." Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es sich einbildete, doch sie meinte, dass Rons Kopf sich ein wenig bewegte und das, was sie in seinem zerschlagenen Gesicht als Augenlider erkennen konnte, ein bisschen zuckte.

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür des Krankenflügels auf und Madam Pomfrey hastete in Begleitung von Katie Bell herein, im Laufschritt stürmte sie zum Bett. "Albus hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Ich habe früher auf der Aurorenheilungsstation gearbeitet, ich kenne mich mit so was aus, lasst mich mal da ran."

Hastig traten Mo und der andere Heiler beiseite und für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte Hermine einen Blick auf eine riesige Fleischwunde auf Rons Bauch, dann beugte Madam Pomfrey sich darüber. "Sieht übel aus, ganz übel", murmelte sie. "Hm, Sectumsempra? Nein, eher Diffindo… Oder doch Relaschio? Nein, Diffindo und Incendo, das müsste es sein. Sieht nach einer Brandwunde aus. Die Kühlende Essenz, Katie…"

Blitzschnell reichte Katie ihr immer wieder kleine Fläschchen oder in ordentlichen, kleinen Bündeln gebundene Heilkräuter – noch nie hatte Hermine sich so sehr gewünscht, dass auf Hogwarts Heilkunde unterrichtet werden würde wie jetzt.

"Können wir die Finger wieder annähen, Mo, was meinen Sie?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, nahm Rons Hand vorsichtig aus Hermines und inspizierte sie mit geübtem Blick. Ron gurgelte leise. "Schon gut, mein Junge", murmelte Madam Pomfrey und strich sanft über seine Wange. "Wir flicken Sie schon wieder zusammen."

"Glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Mo skeptisch. "Sieht mir ganz nach einem schwarzmagischen Schneidefluch aus."

"Hmh, Sectumsempra, würde ich auch sagen. Eine Schande." Sie ließ Rons Hand wieder sinken und wandte sich dann seinem Gesicht zu. "Explosionsflüche, nicht wahr?"

Mo nickte. "Ja. Böse."

"So richtig kriegen wir sein Gesicht wohl nie wieder hin", analysierte Madam Pomfrey. "Aber Hauptsache, dass keine Sinnesorgane schwer geschädigt sind. Und seine Zähne kriegen Sie auch wieder rein, nicht wahr, Mo?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Mo. "Aber er hat ein Stück seiner Zunge abgebissen, fürchte ich."

Madam Pomfrey nickte nachdenklich. "Wohl beim Sturz. Haben Sie die Wunde schon versorgt? Ja, gut. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie jetzt schon nachwachsen lasse, sodass er wenigstens wieder sprechen kann?"

"Überhaupt nicht", sagte Mo kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wollte es sowieso gerade machen, aber ich glaube, Sie haben da mehr Übung."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte kühl. "Allerdings. Katie." Katie gehorchte dem stummen Befehl und öffnete Rons Mund geschickt mit ihren kräftigen Händen. Madam Pomfrey murmelte einige Zaubersprüche und komplizierte Beschwörungen, die aus ihrem Zauberstab ein komplexes Netz aus fleischfarbenen Fäden entstehen ließ.

Atemlose Stille herrschte, alle schwiegen ehrfürchtig, um Madam Pomfrey nicht in ihrer Konzentration zu stören. Das Netz legte sich jetzt um Rons Zunge, dünne, zischende Rauchfäden stiegen auf und Hermine fürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch Madam Pomfrey sagte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: "Der Rauch kommt von der Energie der Zaubersprüche, nicht von seiner Zunge."

In diesem Moment begann Ron, undeutlich zu nuscheln. "Mine… Mine…"

"Ron", flüsterte Hermine und kniete sich auf den Boden, um seinem Gesicht ganz nahe zu sein. "Ron, wie geht es dir?"

"Schmertschen", nuschelte Ron unartikuliert. "Tut weh… Mine… muscht nischt Angscht 'aben…"

Hermine weinte, aber es waren Freudentränen.

xXx

"Wie geht es Ron?", erkundigte Luna sich nach dem Ordenstreffen, indem sie wie üblich in der Küche zusammensaßen.

"Besser", sagte Hermine und seufzte vor Erleichterung. "Madam Pomfrey meint, dass seine Wunden gut verheilen und dass er vielleicht bald schon aufstehen kann."

"Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Luna ehrlich.

"Aber wieso eigentlich Madam Pomfrey?", wollte Cedric wissen. "Wieso kümmert sie sich neben den St.-Mungo-Heilern um ihn?"

"Poppy ist eine der besten Heilerinnen Großbritanniens", sagte Dumbledore mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Der liebe Mo Jordan tut, was er kann, aber er ist natürlich noch sehr jung."

"Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?", unterbrach Penelope. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Neugierde. "Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass –"

"Das, was wir jetzt sagen, muss natürlich ordensintern bleiben", sagte McGonagall missbilligend.

"Ron hat sich auf die Suche nach Rita Kimmkorn", erklärte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. Draco schnaubte ungläubig, andere blickten skeptisch drein.

"Rita Kimmkorn?", erkundigte Neville sich, als ob er nicht richtig verstanden hätte. "Wieso ausgerechnet die?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat nur gesagt, dass Harry auch nach ihr gesucht hätte."

Diese Antwort rief mehrere Seufzer und "Nicht schon wieder" hervor. "Ja, sicher hätte Potter das gemacht, aber er wäre wenigstens in einem Stück zurückgekommen und wahrscheinlich noch mit Kimmkorn auf dem Arm", schnarrte Draco.

"Er hat es versucht!", fauchte Hermine ihn an. "Natürlich ist es unvernünftig – Himmel, es ist das Unvernünftigste, was man tun kann – aber er hat es wenigstens versucht! Er wollte sie nicht sterben lassen, so wie… einige von uns." Sie krauste die Nase und schoss böse Blicke auf Draco.

"Du hättest es auch nicht versucht", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hättest nicht eigenmächtig gehandelt."

Hermine schnaufte. "Ich habe mich für eine Befreiung eingesetzt!"

"Sicher, aber er hat gehandelt", erwiderte Draco spöttisch.

"Oh bitte, streitet euch doch nicht immer", sagte Luna. "Erzähl weiter, Hermine."

"Er hat zuerst bei den Travers gesucht, bei den Selwyns und dann bei Dolohow. Bei dem waren gerade die Crabbes zu Besuch… Dolohow, seine Frau, sein Bruder und die zwei Crabbes gegen ihn… fünf gegen einen."

"Aber hat er sie wenigstens gefunden?", wollte Penelope wissen.

"Nein, hat er nicht. Er ist bei Dolohow nicht mal bis in die Kerker reingekommen."

"Er spinnt", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd, aber es klang beeindruckt. "Einfach bei den Todessern reinzumarschieren und ihre Kerker zu durchsuchen! Und es ist ja nicht so, dass man da einfach durch die Haustür reinlatscht, die meisten Todesser haben sehr komplizierte Schutzzauber auf ihren Wohnsitzen, die meisten vom Lord persönlich entworfen."

"Na, dann ist Ron vielleicht doch etwas begabter als du immer gedacht hast", sagte Hermine kühl, stand auf und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. "Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe jetzt zu Ron."

xXx

Leise vor sich hinsummend schleppte Mandy die große, schwere Leiter durch das unterirdische Lagerhaus des Kaufhauses. Ihr Chef hatte ihr aufgetragen, eine neue Ladung Kuschelhasen aus dem Lager zu holen, so kurz vor Ostern gingen die weg wie warme Semmeln.

Ah, da waren sie ja. Sie lehnte die Leiter gegen das Regal und prüfte, ob sie auch sicher stand. Dann kletterte sie hoch, langsam und vorsichtig, sie hatte diesen wackeligen Dingern noch nie wirklich getraut, zumal sie auch noch ein wenig Höhenangst hatte.

Die Kuschelhasen waren ganz oben, fünfzehn Kartons waren noch da, das müsste reichen. Sie reckte sich und blinzelte in den ersten hinein. Lauter kleine, weiße Hasen mit flauschigem Fell und großen, niedlichen Augen befanden sich darin. Mandy lächelte. Zwei von denen konnte sie Jenny und Alex schenken, die zwei standen total auf Kuscheltiere.

Plötzlich erbebte die Leiter, Mandy schrie vor Schreck klammerte sich hastig am Regal fest. Die Leiter schlug gegen das Regal und Mandys Fuß rutschte von der Sprosse, auf der sie stand, aber sie konnte sich fangen und stellte sich wieder ruhig hin. Bemüht ruhig und tief durchatmend presste sie für einen Moment eine Hand vor ihre Augen und wohltuende Schwärze ersetzte die entsetzliche Entfernung zum Boden.

Dann jedoch begann die Leiter erneut, heftig zu wackeln und Mandy schrie um Hilfe. Sie konnte sich nicht halten, ihre Finger glitten von dem kühlen Holz.

Sie riss den Karton mit sich, als sie fiel und fiel und fiel…

Eine Flut weißer, weicher Kuschelhasen ergoss sich vom obersten Regal auf sie und verfärbte sich blutrot, als sie auf den Boden traf. Einzelne Hasen kullerten über den Boden, ihr weißes, flauschiges Fell war blutbesudelt.

xXx

Harry kniete auf dem Boden eines Flurs und schrubbte. Der Eimer klapperte jedes Mal leise, wenn er den Lappen eintauchte und auswrang. Harry dachte an Ron. Anna hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen geschrieben, dass Ron schwer verletzt sei, weil er gegen fünf Todesser gekämpft habe.

Anna hatte dazugeschrieben, dass er es für Rita Kimmkorn getan hatte, worüber Harry nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Katie hatte angefügt, dass Ron es getan hätte, weil er glaubte, dass Harry es ebenfalls getan hätte. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er selbst das getan hätte – vermutlich nicht. Er musste schlucken. Verdammt, wenn Ron das glaubte…

Wenn Ron es getan hatte, weil er glaubte, dass Harry es getan hätte… Hätte er es auch getan, wenn Harry noch dagewesen wäre? Hätten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, es zu tun, oder hätten sie es unterlassen? Wenn Harry dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er Ron vor seinen schweren Verletzungen retten können?

Verdammt. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Wäre Kimmkorn überhaupt entführt worden, wenn er dageblieben wäre? Wäre der Krieg vielleicht schon vorüber, entweder, weil er gewonnen hatte, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, weil er tot war? Würde es ihnen besser gehen, wenn er tot wäre? Würde es ihnen besser gehen, wenn sie ihn nicht suchen müssten? Was wäre, wenn Voldemort ihn finden würde? Wenn er dann tot wäre, wäre es besser oder schlechter für die Zauberwelt? Würden die Leute Hoffnung und Zuversicht gewinnen, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte? Würden sie das Kämpfen aufgeben, wenn sie von seinem Tod erführen? Oder würden sie gerade dann weiterkämpfen?

Er stellte fest, dass er sich im Kreis drehte. In diesem Moment kam Mila, eine tschechische Kollegin von ihm, um die Ecke und rief: "Ach, Harry, da bist du! Telefon an dich! Dringend."

Harry stand hastig auf und eilte zum Telefon, dass im winzigen Büro der Putztruppe stand, in dem sich Verwaltungsaktenordner stapelten. Er hob den Hörer auf, der neben dem Telefon lag. "Ja?"

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille hörte er ein leises Schluchzen, dann Andys erstickte Stimme: "Mandy…"

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Harry. "Ist etwas passiert? Andy, sag doch was!"

Erneut schwieg Andy für einige Sekunden, dann flüsterte er: "Sie ist von einer Leiter gefallen. Sie ist tot, Harry. Tot."

Krachend fiel der Hörer aus Harrys Hand, er stolperte vom Telefon zurück.

Neinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinneinnein, war der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf hämmerte. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nicht Mandy. Nein. Nicht sie. Nein. Zitternd nahm er den Hörer wieder zur Hand. "Andy?", flüsterte er. "Wo…?"

"Wir sind im Marienkrankenhaus." Andy legte auf.

Harry ließ sich auf den kaputten Drehstuhl fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Die Welt drehte sich rasend schnell um ihn herum, bunte Farbflecke tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Atem raste, während sich langsam ein trockenes Schluchzen seiner Kehle entrang. Nein.

Kontinuierlich wippte er vor und zurück, er blinzelte, aber er konnte nicht weinen, es waren keine Tränen da. Nicht Mandy. Er biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass es wehtat. Nein. Warum Mandy? Sie war so jung, so glücklich… Nicht Mandy. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, nein. Ein Leben konnte doch nicht einfach _abbrechen_, von einem Tag auf den anderen.

Gestern hatte sie doch noch für sie alle gekocht, war extra die Straße hinuntergelaufen, um ein Eis für Jenny und Alex zu holen, nein… Harry schüttelte sich und ihm war auf einmal so kalt als wäre er in Eiswasser getaucht worden. Nein…

Er wusste nicht genau, wie er zu dem Krankenhaus gekommen war, aber als er vor dem nüchternen, grauen Gebäude stand, fühlte er, wie ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde, er musste einige Sekunden stehen bleiben und tief Luft holen, damit er weitergehen konnte.

Ein Krankenpfleger wies ihm mit geübt-mitleidiger Miene den Weg, schließlich stand Harry in einem grauen Flur mit flackernd hellem Neonlicht. "Trauerraum", stand an einer Türe angeschlagen, langsam bewegte Harry sich darauf zu, musste sich mit einer Hand an der kahlen Wand abstützen.

Das leise Quietschen der Türklinke war das schrecklichste Geräusch, das Harry jemals gehört hatte, es fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihn erschaudern, als er den Raum betrat. Er war klein und abgedunkelt und ein schlichtes Holzkreuz hing an der Wand über… über…

Andy, Thomas und Rolanda standen um das Krankenhausbett, Henry kniete am Kopfende. Die weiße Bettdecke war bis zu Mandys Brust hochgezogen, ihre Hände lagen bleich und schlaff auf der Bettdecke, ihre Augen geschlossen, ihr Gesicht ein weißer Fleck auf dem weißen Kissen. Alles kam Harry so entsetzlich surreal vor, so unwirklich, wie in einem schlechten Film.

Doch dieses Bild, das sich in seine Netzhaut brannte, war kein Film. Es war kein böser Traum. Es war wahr. Wahr. Wahr. Wirklich. Mandy lag da und war tot. Harry konnte es nicht glauben, er konnte es nicht glauben, er wusste es, natürlich wusste er es, aber er konnte, wollte, es nicht wahrhaben.

Rolande schien sein Eintreten gehört zu haben, sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht war blass und eingefallen, sie schien um Jahre älter, doch sie schien sehr gefasst. Sie weinte nicht, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, aber ihre vorgesackten Schultern, ihre zitternden Hände, sprachen andere Dinge.

Harry konnte es selbst dann noch nicht fassen, als er Mandys Hand nahm und auf ihr leeres Gesicht hinabstarrte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Leben vorbei sein konnte. Vorbei. Vorbei. Endgültig. Vorbei. Vorbeivorbeivorbei. Er wusste nicht mehr, was sie in dem Raum getan hatten, er erinnerte sich nur noch an die dunklen, sich um ihn drehenden Wände und inmitten der schwarzen Weiße Mandys bleiches Gesicht.

Irgendwann erinnerte Rolanda ihn daran, dass er Jenny und Alex Bescheid sagen musste, die vermutlich daheim saßen und sich fragten, wo sie steckten. Rolandas Stimme klang wie ein fallendes Blatt im Herbst, trocken und müde.

xXx

"Haaaaaallo, Dad, Mandy, Onkel Henry! Wir sind wieder da!" Alex hatte die Tür aufgeschlossen und die Zwillinge polterten lautstark in die Diele, pfefferten ihre schmutzverkrusteten Schuhe auf den Boden und stürmten ins Wohnzimmer.

"Huch, wo sind sie denn?", wunderte sich Alex. Normalerweise saß Onkel Henry um diese Zeit im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in der Zeitung, während nebenbei der Fernseher lief. Manchmal saß Andy dabei und beschwerte sich lautstark über irgendwelche Dinge, wobei Onkel Henry ihn aber größtenteils ignorierte und nur hin und wieder ein "Mhm" einwarf.

"Dad arbeitet noch, glaube ich", erwiderte Jenny und goss zwei Gläser Orangensaft ein. "Hier."

"Ja, stimmt, Tante Rolanda eigentlich auch", überlegte Alex und kippte den Orangensaft hinunter. "Andy und Thomas sind bestimmt weg… und Mandy, ja, die arbeitet auch noch. Aber Onkel Henry müsste eigentlich da sein."

"Vielleicht ist er einkaufen oder so. Komm, wir gucken fern."

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später hörten sie, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Dad?", rief Jenny. "Bist du das?"

Keine Antwort, sie hörten nur, wie jemand die Schuhe abstreifte, die Jacke aufhängte und sich offensichtlich in der Küche die Hände wusch. Dann wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet und ihr Dad trat ein. Er sah schrecklich aus, seine Haare fielen leblos auf seine Schultern, sein Gesicht war so weiß wie eine Wand, seine Augen groß und glasig.

"Dad?", fragte Alex vorsichtig. "Alles okay?"

"Setzt euch", sagte ihr Vater nur. "Ich muss mit euch reden." Seine Stimme zitterte, nervös wrang er die Hände, als sie sich niederließen.

Er blickte auf den Boden, während er mit leiser, hastiger Stimme sprach. "Mandy, sie ist… sie hatte einen Unfall. Sie…"

"Liegt sie im Krankenhaus? Ist sie arg verletzt?", fragte Jenny besorgt.

Einige Sekunden schwieg ihr Vater, dann begann er zu weinen. Er blickte auf, Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen. "Sie ist tot", flüsterte er.

Es war wie ein Hammerschlag. Alex starrte ihn blicklos an, er spürte, wie sich ganz langsam in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten. Einzeln liefen sie seine Wangen hinunter, tropften auf den Boden, immer mehr und mehr. Jenny schluchzte laut und unkontrolliert, sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und wimmerte.

Ihr Vater kniete sich auf den Boden, umarmte sie beide und drückte sie fest an sich, so fest er konnte. Alex vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter, in seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, er sei ein kleines Kind, und sein Vater könne alles Leid von ihm abwenden. Doch die Hand seines Dads zitterte auf seinem Rücken und Alex wusste, dass es nicht wahr war.

Mandy war fort. Fort. Fort.

xXx

Zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung saß Harry auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Die ganze Zeit sah er die Bilder des Begräbnisses vor sich, den Priester, die schwarzgekleideten Leute, den von Blumen fast vollständig bedeckten Sarg, das tiefe, tiefe Grab, in das der Sarg langsam hineinsank. Als die Trauergäste den Friedhof verlassen hatten, war Harry noch stundenlang durch den strömenden Regen gewandert, Jenny und Alex an seiner Hand, er hatte den Regen auf dem Gesicht gespürt, der sich wie Tränen anfühlte, aber Harry hatte nicht geweint.

Er hatte nicht geweint, er sah nur die ganze Zeit vor sich, wie der Sarg in das Grab sank und sank und sank… Mandy war tot und sie würde nie mehr wiederkehren, nie mehr würde er ihr Lachen hören, nie mehr mit ihr reden, kochen, Quatsch machen, nie mehr würde er ihre unausführbaren und unpraktischen Ratschläge hören…

Himmel, er hatte ihr nicht mal erzählt, wer er wirklich war. Sie wusste nichts über ihn, nichts über seine Vergangenheit, wohl hatte sie mehrere Male gefragt, aber als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht antworten wollte, hatte sie nichts mehr zu dem Thema gesagt. Und Harry hatte ebenfalls nichts gesagt, er war zu feige gewesen, zu feige…

Unruhig wand er sich auf dem Bett, kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als ob das seine Scham von ihm fernhalten könnte. Feige, feige. Jetzt konnte er es ihr nicht mehr sagen, jetzt war es zu spät, endgültig…

Von unten rief Henry zum Essen, Harry fuhr hoch und stieß mit dem Knie an sein Nachttischchen. Es kippelte und ein Bild fiel um. Harry hob es auf und drehte es um. Es zeigte ihn, Mandy, Jenny und Alex, alle strahlten sie in die Kamera, Harry hatte den Arm um Mandy gelegt, Mandy lachte aus vollem Hals über irgendetwas, Jenny und Alex winkten heftig, ihre Hände waren nur verschwommene Schemen. Harry wusste nicht, wie oft er das Foto in den letzten Wochen schon zur Hand genommen hatte. Mandys Gesicht strahlte ihn bewegungslos und eingefroren an.

Mit einem Seufzen stellte er es wieder hin und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Rolanda deckte den Tisch, ihre Bewegungen waren normal und gefasst, allerdings hatte sie einen Teller zu viel geholt. Sie stellte ihn wieder weg, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber Harry sah, wie sie zu der Wand hinüberblickte, an der hauptsächlich Bilder von Mandy hingen: Sie als kleines Kind, auf dem Rücken eines Ponys, Arm in Arm mit Andy und Thomas, ernst dreinblickend auf einem Familienfoto, heftig winkend vor dem Eiffelturm, wie sie mit Harry auf einer Parkbank saß, zusammen mit Rolanda bei einer Familienfeier und das Foto, das oben bei Harry im Zimmer stand.

Henry brachte den Topf aus der Küche und verteilte schweigend, sie setzten sich und begannen stumm zu essen. "Ich werde ausziehen", brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen. Alles war normal, entsetzlich normal, nur Mandys Platz war leer.

Das Klappern des Bestecks verstummte. "Bitte?", fragte Rolanda erstaunt.

"Ich ziehe aus", wiederholte Harry. "So bald wie möglich."

"Aber warum das denn?"

"Ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen", murmelte Harry. "Ich… ich will euch nicht stören. Ich glaube, das ist eine Zeit, in der kein Fremder eine Familie stören sollte."

"Unsinn, du gehörst doch zur Familie", sagte Rolanda ohne den geringsten Protest in ihrer Stimme anklingen zu lassen. "Du kannst ruhig hier wohnen bleiben."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, bitte… ich glaube, es ist besser für euch. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns dann nicht mehr sehen würden."

"Du musst nicht ausziehen", sagte Henry. "Ich meine…" Er brach ab, was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen. "Ein Bruder von meinem Freund sucht einen Mieter für eine Wohnung. Es ist eine nette, kleine Wohnung, sie gefällt dir sicher."

"Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte.

xXx

_Lieber Harry, _

_du wirst dich wundern, warum du solange nichts von uns gehört hast, doch du weißt, dass wir in Vorbereitungen für den offenen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord stehen. Keiner weiß, wann er kommt, es kann morgen so weit sein, oder in zwei Jahren._

_Dennoch versucht Professor Dumbledore, den normalen Betrieb der Schule soweit wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Harry, du weißt es._

_Ja, sie werden kommen. Jenny und Alex sind auf der Liste zukünftiger Schüler verzeichnet, als Muggelgeborene. Ja, sie werden nach Hogwarts gehen. Alles wird ganz normal sein, nichts wird auffliegen._

_Du musst nur die Ruhe bewahren. Zwei Professoren werden dich in zwei Wochen besuchen kommen, sie werden lange mit dir und den Kindern reden. Die Kinder werden ihnen natürlich eher glauben als du, du musst lange zweifeln, um realistisch zu wirken._

_Sie werden vermutlich am nächsten Tag zurückkommen, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Denke daran, dass du immer völlig überrascht sein musst. Am besten sagst du nur wenig, um nicht aufzufallen._

_Und, Harry, was sehr wichtig ist, du darfst auf KEINEN FALL in Versuchung kommen, zu zaubern. In der Winkelgasse wird es vielleicht nicht so auffallen, aber lass es nicht drauf ankommen, heutzutage kann man nie sicher sein. Und auf keinen Fall darfst du mit Jenny oder Alex' neuen Zauberstäben zaubern! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du darfst es nicht. Wenn du das tust, fliegt alles auf und dann kann nichts mehr dich retten._

_Wenn du Jenny und Alex davor bewahren willst, pass auf, was du tust. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst._

_Ich weiß nicht, wer zu dir kommt, sie wählen normalerweise zwei Professoren aus, die Zeit haben und im Moment weiß man nie, was an Aufträgen auf einen zukommt. Wer auch immer es ist, reagiere nicht auf sie. Stell dir vor, dass du sie nicht kennst, du darfst auf keinen Fall daran denken, was sie möglicherweise getan haben und wie sie zu dir stehen – sie müssen völlig fremde Personen für dich sein._

_Ich sage das nicht, weil ich dir nicht zutraue, deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, sondern weil viele misstrauisch geworden sind. Sie achten auf Auffälligkeiten, auch kleine Dinge, möglicherweise halten sie dich für einen Todesser, wenn du irgendetwas Falsches tust. Lass dich zu nichts hinreißen, Harry, und bewahre einen kühlen Kopf._

_Anna_

_P. S.: Harry, es wird super, wenn Jenny und Alex nach Hogwarts kommen! Ich wette, es wird ihnen gefallen, es wird sicher eine wunderschöne Zeit für sie. Denke nur daran, wie schön deine ersten Jahre waren, Harry! Ich werde versuchen, mich so gut es geht um sie zu kümmern. Alles Liebe, Katie._

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	22. Begegnungen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Ja, Jenny und Alex kommen jetzt nach Hogwarts, dann passiert endlich mal was ;)) und cordificatus (Danke für dein Lob, aber ich kann leider nicht 100%ig versprechen, jede Woche einmal upzudaten - wie gesagt, ich versuche es, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und kann etwas vergessen ;))

xXx

"Ja?", meldete Harry sich am Telefon.

"Harry, hier ist Anna. Bist du allein?"

"Ähm… ja. Was –?"

"Wunderbar, dann komme ich gleich zu dir hoch. Ich stehe in der Telefonzelle auf der Straße."

Bevor Harry noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Anna aufgelegt und nur zwei Minuten später klingelte es. Harry öffnete und vor ihm stand Anna. Sie trug einen grauen Reisemantel und wirkte gehetzt.

"Schnell, schnell, rein." Sie drängte ihn in die Wohnung und schubste ihn auf einen Stuhl. "Ich hab nicht viel Zeit."

"Ähm… Was genau machst du überhaupt hier…?"

"Morgen kommen zwei Professoren, schon vergessen?" Anna wuchtete ihre gewaltige Stofftasche auf den Tisch und wühlte darin herum.

"Ja, schon, aber…"

"Ich muss dich ja ein bisschen herrichten, nicht wahr?" Anna zerrte einen großen Spiegel aus Tasche, die innen magisch vergrößert war, dazu mehrere Kämme, Bürsten, Scheren, Messer, geheimnisvoll wirkende Dosen und ein großes Handtuch. "Wie geht es dir? Nervös?"

Harry lachte schnaubend. "Kaum."

"Dachte ich mir." Sie entnahm der Tasche eine kleine Phiole mit einer fahlgelben Flüssigkeit. "Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank, den nimmst du morgens um zehn. Er sollte den ganzen Tag über reichen. Wenn du für die Winkelgasse auch noch welchen willst, musst du mir schreiben."

Sie legte das Handtuch um Harrys Schultern und teilte mit einem groben Kamm sein Haar zu einem Mittelscheitel. "Deine Haare sehen schrecklich aus", murmelte sie und setzte die Schere an. "Gehst du nie zum Friseur?"

"Wie soll ich das denn bezahlen?", rutschte es Harry raus, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

"Leg dir noch einen Job zu. Sobald die Kinder in der Schule sind, hast du ja nicht mehr so viel zu tun. Wie geht es ihnen eigentlich?" Mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck kürzte sie Strähne um Strähne.

"Ganz gut soweit", murmelte Harry. "Und wie ist es bei euch? Wie geht es Katie? Ron? Hermine? Ginny? Neville?"

"Katie ist kerngesund und ihr geht es blendend, ich glaube, sie hat eine Affäre mit Mo Jordan."

"Ach", sagte Harry verdutzt.

"Ja, sie hat es mir natürlich nicht erzählt. Den Weasleys geht es ganz gut, es könnte schlimmer sein." Sie schnitt an Harrys Pony herum. "Hermine, ja… Sie mutet sich ein wenig viel zu, die Kleine. Und Ron ist schon wieder gesund. Er hat jetzt zwar ein paar Narben und nur noch acht Finger, aber die Kiddies stehen auf so was. Er ist ihr Held."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Früher war er immer der Held gewesen, jetzt war Ron es. Ob die Leute sich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnerten?

"Sie suchen natürlich immer noch nach dir", sagte Anna beiläufig, als hätte sie Harrys Gedanken gelesen. "Hin und wieder verkündet das Ministerium großangelegte Suchaktionen oder verspricht Belohnungen, wenn man etwas über deinen Aufenthaltsort sagen kann. Es hat natürlich nichts gebracht. Der Orden sucht natürlich auch, allerdings durchstöbert er gerade ein paar kleine Kuhdörfer in Cornwall."

"Und was macht Voldemort?", erkundigte Harry sich zögernd.

"Der lässt zurzeit nicht so viel von sich hören", erwiderte Anna. "Sicher, es gibt immer wieder ein paar Überfälle, aber nichts Besonderes. Meist gibt es nicht mal Tote. Wir glauben, dass er etwas ausbrütet. So, fertig. Was meinst du?"

Harry betrachtete sich zweifelnd im Spiegel. Seine Haare waren anders, auch wenn er es nicht genau definieren konnte, der Pony verdeckte einen Großteil seiner Augen, der Rest seiner Haare fiel gestuft auf seine Schultern, das hieß, wenn er jetzt den Kopf schüttelte, könnte er vermutlich einen Wirbelsturm verursachen und würde danach aussehen, als hätte er in die Steckdose gefasst. "Du hättest Friseurin werden sollen", sagte er.

Anna grinste. "Oh, danke. Ich werde es mir überlegen, wenn ich meine Arbeit mal verliere." Sie kämmte seine Haare so kräftig, dass Harry aufschrie. "Na, na, nicht so empfindlich. Hmh… das mit dem Wirbel dahinten gefällt mir gar nicht, daran könnte man dich erkennen." Sie schnitt erneut ein wenig herum. "Schon besser. So, und jetzt noch färben…"

"Färben?!" Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl.

"Nur die Ruhe. Ich will es nur ein wenig aufhellen. Mit dieser magischen Essenz, das Rezept stammt übrigens vom lieben Gilderoy Lockhart, falls es dich interessiert, dauert das nur ein paar Minuten." Sie goss sich eine ordentliche Menge auf die mit Handschuhen geschützten Hände und verteilte es auf Harrys Haaren.

Als Annas Färbaktion vorbei war, glänzten Harrys Haare braun, wenn das Licht darauffiel, und waren allgemein heller. "Ich bin hässlich", sagte er missmutig und inspizierte eine Strähne, die ihn beim Sehen erheblich störte.

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt." Anna streifte die Handschuhe ab und warf sie in den Müll. "Wir müssen natürlich noch deine Blitznarbe abdecken, allzu einfach wollen wir es ihnen ja nicht machen, nicht wahr?"

Sie trug ein wenig von einer hautfarbenen Paste auf die Narbe auf. "Wunderbar, so sieht man sie nicht mehr. Ich lass dir ein bisschen von dem Zeug da." Sie ging einmal um Harry herum und betrachtete ihn prüfend. "Okay, das müsste reichen…" Erneut kramte sie in ihrer Tasche. "Sieh mal, hier."

Sie hielt ein Foto von Harry, Ron und Hermine vor den Spiegel, sodass Harry das alte Bild mit sich selbst vergleichen konnte: Er war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er wusste natürlich, dass eine Brille und eine Frisur das Erscheinungsbild eines Menschen stark beeinflussen konnten, aber dass es so arg war…

Anna lächelte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Jaja, du bist erwachsen geworden, Harry."

"Danke, Anna", sagte Harry leise. Anna hatte Recht, er war kein Kind mehr. Er war erwachsen geworden, Jenny und Alex hatten ihn erwachsen gemacht. Er kam sich so viel älter vor, nicht wie sechsundzwanzig.

Mit einem entschlossenen Klicken klappte Anna ihre Tasche zu, nachdem sie alles darin verstaut hatte. "Denk daran, den Boden zu fegen. Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe einen gewaltigen Haufen Arbeit vor mir."

Wie immer kerzengerade marschierte sie zur Tür und öffnete sie energisch, da hielt Harry sie zurück. "Halt, Anna… weißt du, wer morgen kommt?"

Anna blies nachdenklich die Luft aus. "Hm… so genau haben wir das noch nicht zugeteilt und es kann immer sein, dass sich noch etwas ändert, aber ich schätze, Hermine kommt zu dir. Wer noch, weiß ich nicht." Sie lächelte. "Du schaffst das, Harry."

Sie strich kurz über seine Wange als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, dann lief sie die Treppe hinunter und winkte erst ganz unten noch einmal kurz.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry die Tür und begann, nervöse Kreise im Wohnzimmer zu drehen, nachdem er rasch gefegt hatte. Morgen. Morgen war es also so weit. Morgen kamen zwei Leute aus seiner Vergangenheit, vermutlich Hermine… Ob er sie wiedererkennen würde? Ob sie - und wer auch immer - ihn wiedererkennen würden? Er hoffte es nicht, er warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Nein, es war in Ordnung.

Verdammt. Fahrig trommelte Harry mit den Fingern auf eine Stuhllehne. Einerseits wünschte er sich nichts so sehr, wie alles rückgängig zu machen und an jenem Zeitpunkt vor elfeinhalb Jahren noch einmal ansetzen zu können, andererseits liebte er sein Leben so, wie es war. Er liebte Jenny und Alex über alles, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne sie zu leben, er liebte seine Freiheit, seine Anonymität.

Allerdings überkam ihn immer wieder, in unregelmäßigen Abständen, so eine Sehnsucht nach der Zauberwelt, dass es fast körperlich schmerzte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, in Hogwarts zu sein, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, mit den anderen zu reden und zu lachen, auf einem Besen zu fliegen, wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten, das sorglose Leben eines Schülers zu genießen.

Er vermisste all seine Freunde so sehr, am meisten natürlich Katie, Anna (auch wenn sie ihn gerade besucht hatte), Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny… aber ihm fehlten auch die meist sinnlosen Gespräche mit Dean und Seamus, das Herumblödeln mit seinen Hauskameraden, die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern, Himmel, er vermisste sogar die Streitereien mit Malfoy, auch wenn sie zum Ende des vierten Schuljahres hin sowieso nachgelassen hatten.

Es gab nur eines, das Harry nicht vermisste.

Cedric.

Nachts träumte er manchmal von ihm, aber seit er den Brief von Anna bekommen hatte, jetzt fast jede Nacht. Immer wieder lief die gleiche Szene vor seinen geschlossenen Augen ab, die Nacht im Vertrauensschülerbad, wobei Harry nicht wusste, was wirklich Erinnerung war und was er sich dazuträumte. Das einzige, von dem er wusste, dass es real war, waren Cedrics Augen, so grau wie Regenwolken, wie stumpfes Silber, wie… Harry erschauderte.

Und immer, immer wieder hörte er die Worte Cedrics: Du bist so wunderschön, hallte es in seinem Kopf wider, du bist so wunderschön. Harry hasste die Stimme, die die Worte sprach, er hasste die Worte, gleichzeitig hatte er schreckliche Angst vor ihnen, nie mehr wollte er sie hören, und dennoch erklangen sie wieder und wieder in seinen Gedanken.

Jenny und Alex' lautstarkes Hereinstürmen unterbrach jegliche Gedankengänge und verscheuchte jegliche trübseligen Erinnerungen. "Liebe Güte, Jenny, wie siehst du denn schon wieder aus? Sieh dir deine Hose an! Ich kann doch nicht jeden Tag waschen!"

"Die Frage ist eher, wie du aussiehst", erwiderte Jenny und musterte ihn überrascht. "Warst du beim Friseur?"

"Äh… ja. Gefällt es euch?"

"Viel zu hip für dich, Dad", kritisierte Alex. "Du bist viel zu alt für so was."

Harry lachte. "Ich bin doch gerade mal dreißig." Immer musste er aufpassen, dass er sein wahres und sein vorgetäuschtes Alter nicht verwechselte, das könnte zu unangenehmen Fragen führen.

"Trotzdem", meckerte Jenny und umrundete ihn mit skeptischem Blick. "Du siehst aus wie ein Löwe. Aber einer, den man mit Weichspüler gewaschen hat. Und… hast du dir die Haare braun gefärbt?"

"Nur getönt", sagte Harry etwas beleidigt, da weder Jenny noch Alex bisher ein gutes Wort über seine Frisur hatten fallen lassen.

"Könnte schlimmer sein", konstatierte Alex schließlich. "Es gibt bestimmt Leute, denen das noch weniger steht. Also, was gibt's zu essen?"

xXx

"Wie war der Name?", fragte Draco, während er die Klingelschilder studierte.

"Petton", erwiderte Hermine nach einem Blick auf ihre Liste. "Zwillinge. Mädchen und Junge."

Draco hatte die richtige Klingel gefunden und drückte. Nach einigen Sekunden kam eine Stimme aus der Sprechanlage: "Ja?"

"Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen über die Schule Ihrer Kinder sprechen", antwortete Hermine.

Nach einem Moment der Stille wurde die Tür aufgedrückt. Es war ein altes Mietshaus, ziemlich heruntergekommen, aber nicht allzu vergammelt oder dreckig. Die Treppe war einigermaßen ordentlich geputzt, dafür war die Tapete größtenteils abgeschabt.

Die Wohnung befand sich im dritten Stock. Ein junger Mann – der eigentlich zu jung aussah, um elfjährige Kinder zu erziehen – lehnte im Türrahmen und blickte sie ein wenig abweisend an. Seine Augen musterten sie schnell, von oben nach unten. Er trug einen grauen Sweater und eine abgewetzte Jeans, seine Haut war blass und er hatte eine ziemlich merkwürdige Frisur, wie Draco feststellte. Es ließ sich nicht genau sagen, ob seine Haare nun braun oder schwarz waren, und außerdem wurden seine Augen verdeckt, sodass man nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, ob er einen anblickte oder nicht.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln trat Hermine vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Guten Tag, ich bin Professor Hermine Granger, das ist Professor Draco Malfoy. Wir sind vom Hogwarts-Institut. Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihre Kinder an der Hogwarts-Schule angenommen worden sind." Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie diese Worte schon gesagt hatte. "Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

Mr. Petton nickte, trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie in die Wohnung.

"Setzen Sie sich", sagte Mr. Petton. "Kann ich Ihnen Tee anbieten?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber durch die verkrampften Hände in seinen Hosentaschen wirkte er ein wenig nervös, wie Draco auffiel. "Ja, bitte", sagte er.

Während Mr. Petton Tee kochte, blickte Draco sich um. Die Wohnung war klein, aber gepflegt, obwohl die Möbel ziemlich billig aussahen. Viele bunte Fotos hingen an den Wänden, die meisten davon zeigten eine hübsche, junge Frau. Draco vermutete, dass sie Mrs. Petton war.

Aus einem Zimmer neben dem Wohnzimmer drangen laute Geräusche, sie klangen nach Kindergeschrei und einem ziemlich gewalttätigen Spiel. "Vielleicht möchten Sie Ihre Kinder auch dazu holen", schlug Hermine vor, "schließlich geht es auch um sie."

Mr. Petton nickte und steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer, aus dem der Lärm kam. "Jenny, Alex! Kommt mal her, ihr zwei, hier sind zwei Lehrer. Sie wollen mit euch reden."

Anschließend holte er den Tee aus der Küche, währenddessen traten die zwei Kinder vor, zuerst das Mädchen, mit energischen Schritten, dann der Junge, etwas schüchterner, hinter ihr. Das Mädchen hatte wilde, schwarze Haare, die zwar nur kinnlang waren, mit denen man aber vermutlich eine Drahtbürste hätte bestücken können, eine sommersprossenübersäte Stupsnase, ein herrisch vorstehendes Kinn und leuchtende, flaschengrüne Augen.

Der Junge war etwas unauffälliger mit seinem sandfarbenen Haar, den intelligenten, fahlgrauen Augen und dem ein wenig zu durchschnittlichen Gesicht. Er war kein Typ, der auffallen würde – und wohl auch keiner, der auffallen wollte.

"Jenny, Alex, das sind Professor… ähm…"

"Malfoy", sagte Draco ruhig und blickte die Kinder ausdruckslos an. Jenny erwiderte seinen Blick mit funkelnden Augen und musterte ihn ziemlich ungeniert, Alex deutete ein Lächeln an.

"Granger", stellte Hermine sich vor und lächelte freundlich. Das Mädchen strahlte sie an, der Junge lächelte erneut nur. "Wollt ihr zwei euch nicht setzen?"

Neugierig ließen sich die Kinder neben ihrem Vater nieder. "Nun, wir –", setzte Hermine an.

Draußen krachte es ziemlich laut, es klang, als würde jemand apparieren. Mit einem Satz war Draco beim Fenster, den Zauberstab, der in seinem linken Ärmel verborgen war, fest umklammert und bereit, ihn jede Sekunde zu zücken und auf jemanden zu richten.

"Keine Sorge, das war nur unser Nachbar", sagte Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Sein Auto hat manchmal Startschwierigkeiten." Das Mädchen kicherte, Mr. Petton starrte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Hermine fort, als Draco sich wieder gesetzt hatte, "wir haben Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alle schon von Zauberern und Hexen gehört haben." Die kleine Familie nickte. "Nun, es gibt wirklich Magie. Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Jenny lachte ungläubig, Mr. Petton hatte misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und Alex sagte mit einer Stimme, als würde er zu einem Geistesgestörten reden: "Es gibt keine Magie. Das ist einfach unmöglich."

"Wirklich?", fragte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mr. Petton sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor seine Kinder.

"Was wollen Sie?", blaffte er. "Wer sind Sie eigentlich? Was machen Sie hier überhaupt? Wenn Sie uns irgendwie bedrohen wollen –"

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Hermine sanft und drückte Dracos Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach unten, sodass er nun auf den Boden zeigte. "Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun. Wir möchten nur mit Ihnen reden. Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder."

Langsam setzte der Mann sich wieder, starrte sie jedoch immer noch an wie ein wildes, in die Enge getriebenes Tier, das jederzeit angreifen konnte. Draco konnte ihn nicht besonders gut einschätzen, da er ziemlich weite Klamotten trug, aber obwohl er ziemlich klein war, hätte Draco bei einem Handgemenge vermutlich den Kürzeren gezogen. Mr. Petton wirkte auf eine sonderbare Weise gefährlich.

"Schon aus sehr früher Zeit liegen uns Berichte über Magie vor", fuhr Hermine fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Die Ägypter hatten bereits Zauberer und die meisten Könige waren in der Magie unterrichtet, die Pyramiden wurden natürlich mithilfe von Magie erbaut. Das Ganze hatte natürlich noch sehr ursprüngliche Formen und in der heutigen Zauberei sind die damaligen Sprüche kaum noch ein Begriff. In der Mitte des sechsten Jahrhunderts trat Merlin auf den Plan – ich nehme an, Merlin ist Ihnen bekannt? – und reformierte die Zauberei. Noch heute gilt er als größter Zauberer aller Zeiten. Vor circa tausend Jahren gründeten die großen, mächtigen Zauberer und Hexen Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hogwarts ist die beste und bekannteste aller Zaubereischulen und die einzige in Großbritannien. Ihr zwei –", sie lächelte Jenny und Alex freundlich an, " – seid magisch begabt. Ihr seid an der Schule aufgenommen."

"Das ist vollkommener Unsinn", sagte Mr. Petton. Er hatte geschwiegen, während Hermine ihre übliche Rede vorgetragen hatte, aber nun sprach er mit fester, entschlossener Stimme. "Das kann nicht sein. Es gibt keine Magie. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es physikalisch gesehen unmöglich ist, müsste man ja etwas davon gemerkt haben. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben irgendetwas Magisches bemerkt."

"Aber Ihre Kinder vielleicht", warf Draco ein. "Euch zweien ist bestimmt schon mal etwas Merkwürdiges passiert, oder?"

"Als ich ein ganz kleines Kind war, bin ich in zehn Sekunden irgendwie von der Oxford Street mitten in einen Spielzeugladen gekommen", sagte Jenny mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Und… und wenn ich wütend bin, richtig wütend, zerbrechen manchmal Sachen, obwohl ich sie gar nicht angefasst habe."

"Siehst du", strahlte Hermine.

"Trotzdem", unterbrach Mr. Petton, "kann es nicht sein. Es gibt sicher eine logische Erklärung für all diese Merkwürdigkeiten. Dinge können auch zerbrechen, weil jemand am Schrank gewackelt hat oder es zu dieser Zeit gerade ein schwaches Erdbeben gab."

"Dad hat Recht", sagte Alex. "Es kann nicht sein. Sie wollen uns ja wohl nicht erzählen, dass die ganzen Zauberer mit ihren Kaninchen aus dem Hut und der zersägten Frau wirklich Magie beherrschen?"

"Nein, die natürlich nicht", erklärte Draco. "Das sind Muggel – nichtmagische Menschen –, die mit Tricks agieren. Aber wir können es Ihnen auch ganz einfach beweisen… Wingardium Leviosa!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ein zerknülltes Stück Papier, welches auf dem Boden lag. Langsam erhob sich das Papier in die Luft, folgte den Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes. "Tricks." Die Stimme von Mr. Petton klang verächtlich.

"Ignis", sagte Draco ruhig. Das Papier ging in Flammen auf. "Aqua." Ein Wasserstrahl ergoss sich aus seinem Zauberstab.

"Tricks", beharrte Mr. Petton.

Die Augen des Mädchens jedoch leuchteten und sie hatte sich ein wenig vorgebeugt. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ihrem Vater zustimmen würde. Der Junge blickte immer noch ein wenig skeptisch drein. "Nimm mal meinen Zauberstab", sagte Draco und reichte ihr seinen.

Sie griff ganz langsam danach, kurz bevor sie ihn berührte, blickte sie hastig zu ihrem Dad, der mit verengten Augen auf den Zauberstab starrte, und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig in die Hand. Einige goldene Funken sprühten, Jennys Haare wehten hoch und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Abgefahren! Man spürt was! Nimm du ihn auch mal, Alex."

Der Junge ergriff ihn mit spitzen Fingern, als könnte er explodieren, bei ihm sprühten ebenfalls Funken und dann, ganz plötzlich, strahlte auch er. "Das ist ja echt Wahnsinn!"

"Probier ihn auch mal, Dad!", schlug das Mädchen begeistert vor. "Los, nimm ihn."

Mr. Petton wich zurück, als wäre der Stab giftig. "Ich fasse ihn ganz bestimmt nicht an. Und ich brauche Ihnen ja wohl nicht zu sagen, dass es dafür sicherlich immer noch logische Erklärungen gibt. Einfach ein wenig entzündliches Gas an der Spitze und –"

"Bei Ihnen wäre sowieso nichts passiert", unterbrach Draco und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich. "Sie sind ein Muggel."

Mr. Petton funkelte ihn an. "Ich schätze, das soll eine Beleidigung sein?"

"Nein, soll es nicht", sagte Hermine hastig. "Es ist einfach ein… ähm, umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck."

"Aber ich glaube das immer noch nicht", sagte er trotzig. "Das kann nicht sein. Sie sind nur Betrüger."

Draco seufzte. "Passen Sie auf, ich zeige Ihnen jetzt mal einige Dinge… Wingardium Leviosa. Accio Vase. Caeruleum. Evanesco. Volo." Eine kleine Lampe schwebte in der Luft, eine Vase kam auf ihn zugeflogen, die Tischdecke färbte sich himmelblau, die Teetassen leerten sich und mit dem letzten Zauberspruch erhob er sich selbst in die Luft. Die Kinder starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Draco konnte sich ein arrogantes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, da er wusste, dass all diese Dinge bei ihm vollkommen mühelos aussahen. "Finite Incantates."

Sanft schwebte die Vase wieder zurück, mit einem dumpfen Laut kam die Lampe auf dem Tisch auf, die Tischdecke wurde wieder orange, die Teetassen füllten sich und elegant landete Draco wieder auf dem Boden. "Glauben Sie mir jetzt?"

"Krass", sagte Jenny und starrte die beiden an. "Voll verrückt. Wahnsinn!" Der Junge blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, Mr. Petton schien um seine Fassung zu ringen.

"Na gut. Es gibt Magie. Aber… aber was für eine Rolle spielen wir dabei? Und was ist dieses Hogwarts überhaupt genau?"

Hermine strahlte. Das war ihr Einsatz. "Sie, Mr. Petton, sind nichtmagisch, aber Ihre Kinder haben eine magische Begabung. Deshalb würden wir uns freuen, wenn wir sie auf Hogwarts unterrichten dürfen. Hogwarts ist ein altes, ehrwürdiges Schloss…" Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und förderte ein kleines Album zutage, in dem Bilder Schule und der Lehrer waren. "Es ist natürlich riesig und zurzeit haben wir etwa achthundert Schüler aus ganz Großbritannien und Irland. Auf Hogwarts werden die Kinder nach ihren Eigenschaften in vier Häuser eingeteilt. Das findet während der Begrüßungszeremonie statt. Natürlich gibt es auch Extra-Seminare für Muggelgeborene, die vor ein paar Jahren eingerichtet wurden."

Mr. Petton starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, auf der das Album gelegen hatte, das die Zwillinge sich inzwischen aber geschnappt hatten und begeistert durchblätterten. "Woah, die Bilder bewegen sich ja, wie abgefahren ist das denn!", rief Jenny aufgeregt.

"Und… und was wird auf dieser Schule… ähm, Hogwarts unterrichtet?"

Hermine holte eine dicke, hellblaue Broschüre hervor. "Ab dem ersten Jahr werden Zaubertränke von Professor Snape und Professor Malfoy unterrichtet, Kräuterkunde von Professor Sprout und Professor Longbottom, Verwandlung von Professor McGonagall und Professor Tonks, Zauberkunst von Professor Flitwick, Flugunterricht von Madam Hooch, Astronomie von Professor Sinistra, Geschichte der Zauberei von Professor Binns und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste von Professor Lupin und Professor Diggory. Ab der dritten Klasse wird Duellieren von Professor Chang und mir angeboten, Wahrsagen von Professor Patil, Arithmantik von Professor Vektor, Alte Runen von Professor Babbling und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe von Professor Hagrid." Hermine holte tief Luft und wedelte mit der Broschüre. "Hier steht alles noch mal drin und die Fächer werden noch ein wenig erklärt. Für muggelgeborene Schüler gibt es im ersten Halbjahr ein Integrations-Seminar, in dem sie ein wenig in die Zauberwelt eingeführt werden. Außerdem werden verschiedene AGs wie beispielsweise die Zauberspruchtheorie von Mrs. Clearwater angeboten, was sich vor allem für Muggelgeborene empfiehlt, man kann in der Bibliothek mitarbeiten und allen Schülern wird die Teilnahme an Selbstverteidigungskursen empfohlen. Außerdem gibt es Quidditch-Spiele; Quidditch ist eine Zaubersportart und ähnlich beliebt wie Fußball in der Muggelwelt. Zudem würde ich euch zwei, Jenny und Alex, empfehlen, die "Geschichte Hogwarts" zu lesen, ein gutes Buch, in dem viele wichtige Dinge erklärt werden." Draco grinste. Das sah Hermine wirklich ähnlich.

Mr. Petton schien ziemlich erschlagen und blätterte ein wenig ziellos in der Broschüre. "Aha. Mhm. Und wieso sind diese Selbstverteidigungskurse so wichtig?" Tatsächlich nahmen die Selbstverteidigungskurse einen großen Teil der Broschüre ein und etwa alle drei Sätze wurde ihre Wichtigkeit betont.

Hermine holte erneut eine Broschüre hervor, die diesmal die Farbe von eingelegten Oliven hatte. "Das ist eine längere Geschichte", erklärte sie. "Vor mehr als vierzig Jahren schwang sich ein dunkler Zauberer, Voldemort –", sie schluckte, " – auf und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken in der Zauberwelt. Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren wurde er von dem damals einjährigen Jungen Harry Potter besiegt. Harry Potter überlebte als erster Mensch einen Todesfluch und seitdem war Voldemort besiegt, so schien es. Doch vor fünfzehn Jahren versuchte er mehrere Male, wieder an die Macht zu kommen, und schließlich gelang es ihm 1997, wieder aufzuerstehen. Seitdem terrorisiert er die Zauberwelt, aber wir verteidigen uns natürlich, so gut wir können. Das Ministerium tut, was in seiner Macht steht."

"Ministerium?", murmelte Mr. Petton schwächlich.

Sie blüht richtig auf, dachte Draco amüsiert, als Hermine eine leuchtend gelbe Broschüre aus ihrer Handtasche hervorholte. "Das Ministerium für Magie existiert schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten", erklärte sie. "Es befindet sich in London, versteckt natürlich, und besteht aus verschiedenen Unterabteilungen, die sich mit verschiedenen Bereichen der Zauberei beschäftigen, ganz ähnlich wie bei Muggelministerien. Der amtierende Minister für Zauberei ist Cornelius Fudge."

"Erschrecken Sie nicht", warf Draco spöttisch ein. "Jedem, der nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen ist, ertrinkt erst mal in all den Sachen, die neu und anders sind. Lassen Sie sich einfach Zeit."

"Besen!", kreischte Jenny in diesem Moment. "Boah, man kann auf Besen fliegen?!"

"Ja, das ist der Zaubersport Quidditch", erklärte Hermine und grinste freudig, bevor sie eine dunkelrote Broschüre aus ihrer Handtasche zog. "Hier, Geschichte und Regeln des Quidditch."

"Und hier sind noch eure Schulbriefe", erklärte Draco und holte die pergamentenen Briefe hervor. "Mit der Liste all der Sachen, die ihr braucht."

Alex überflog die Liste hastig. "Kessel? Umhänge? Zauberstab? Und diese ganzen Zauberbücher? Und wo sollen wir das herkriegen? Ich glaub nicht, dass der Laden unten an der Ecke so was verkauft…"

"Das gibt es in der Winkelgasse", erläuterte Draco. "Eine geheime Gasse in London, in der es alle möglichen Zauberläden hat. Wir werden mit Ihnen dorthin reisen und Ihnen alles zeigen."

"Wäre Ihnen der nächste Samstag recht?", fragte Hermine und zückte einen Terminkalender.

"Äh… ja, klar."

"Wunderbar." Hermine kritzelte den Termin in ihren Kalender und verstaute ihn wieder. "Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Mr. Petton schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, das reicht erst mal."

Hermine lächelte. "Es ist ziemlich viel auf einmal, ich weiß. Es ging meinen Eltern und mir damals auch so. Ich bin nämlich auch muggelgeboren, müssen Sie wissen. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Und für Ihre Kinder wird es sicher eine wunderbare Zeit. Und… ähm…" Sie wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. "Ihre Frau… möchten Sie sie informieren?"

"Ich habe keine Frau", sagte Mr. Petton kühl und auf einmal wurde sein ganzes Gesicht abweisend und verschlossen. "Diese Frau auf den Bildern ist… war eine Freundin von mir. Sie ist kürzlich verstorben."

"Das tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine ehrlich. "Aber trotzdem… die Mutter der Kinder? Haben Sie mit ihr noch Kontakt?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht." Mr. Pettons Miene wurde noch ein wenig finsterer.

"Nun… na gut." Hermine stand auf. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, Mr. Petton. Ich freue mich, euch zwei bald auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu können", wandte sie sich an Jenny und Alex, die jedoch gar nicht zuhörten, sondern eifrig die Broschüre über Hogwarts durchblätterten.

"Ich begleite Sie zur Tür", sagte Mr. Petton und stand ebenfalls auf.

Als sie an der Tür waren und die Kinder nicht mehr sehen konnten, hielt er Hermine nervös am Ärmel fest. "Ähm… ich schätze, das Internat ist ziemlich teuer? Wir… wir haben nicht so viel Geld." Nervös rieb er sein Kinn. "Und dann auch noch gleich zweimal…"

"Für solche Fälle gibt es einen Schulfond, in den reichere Familien einzahlen und der vom Ministerium mitfinanziert wird", beruhigte Draco ihn. "Das ist alles gar kein Problem."

"Ja, aber… die ganzen Sachen, die wir kaufen müssen…"

"Machen Sie sich darüber mal gar keine Sorgen", sagte Hermine munter. "Das Ministerium hilft finanziell schwachen Familien gerne."

Mr. Pettons Gesicht wurde wieder so abweisend wie vorher und er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich wäre dankbar, wenn das Geld ausgelegt werden könnte. Ich werde es dann zurückzahlen."

Seine Stimme war kalt und entschlossen. Dennoch versuchte Draco, ihn davon abzubringen. "Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht, der Schulfond…"

"Danke, aber ich lasse mir keine Almosen geben. Auf Wiedersehen, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Mit reservierter Miene reichte er ihnen die Hand.

Als sie unten auf der Straße waren, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Sie reagieren doch jedes Mal anders."

"Man kann es nie einschätzen", stimmte Draco zu. "Aber er hat es ja gar nicht so schlecht aufgenommen."

"Vor allem die Kinder waren begeistert", sagte Hermine und grinste, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich gefreut hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass es Zauberei gab. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss los, ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit Albus und Minerva. Wir sehen uns morgen?"

Draco nickte. "Bis bald."

Sie verschwand um eine Straßenecke und disapparierte. Draco schlenderte noch ein wenig durch London, während er über Mr. Petton nachdachte. Natürlich reagierte jeder anders auf den Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt und es war ein großer Schock für die meisten, aber dennoch… Irgendetwas an ihm war ein wenig seltsam gewesen.

Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber… seine Reaktion war ein wenig nichtssagend gewesen. Weder unglaublich überrascht, noch total begeistert oder sehr misstrauisch. Natürlich hatte er Einwände vorgebracht, aber er hatte es dann noch relativ ruhig und gelassen hingenommen. Und… die Art, wie er sich bewegte, war seltsam. Nicht unbedingt nervös oder unruhig, sondern seine Bewegungen hatten eine sehr seltsame Gefühlsmischung ausgedrückt. Einerseits, als wäre ihm unwohl und als hätte er Angst, andererseits als würde er sich über etwas freuen.

Erst als das Gespräch auf die verstorbene Frau gekommen war, hatten seine Bewegungen diesen seltsamen Ausdruck verloren und er war ganz klar ablehnend geworden. Vermutlich hatte er eine recht bewegte Vergangenheit, überlegte Draco, und wollte nicht, dass man darin herumstocherte.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	23. Unerwartet

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an cordificatus, Reinadoreen und Nora (Willkommen bei meinen nicht gerade zahlreich vorhandenen Reviewern... ;) Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!)

xXx

"Ich sehe sie!", kreischte Jenny entzückt und hüpfte vor dem Fenster auf und ab, vor dem sie schon den ganzen Morgen mit Alex gehangen und auf Anzeichen von Draco und Hermine gegeiert hatte.

"Sie sehen ja ganz normal aus", sagte Alex enttäuscht. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas ausgefallenere Kleidung erwartet, nun, da es in die Zauberwelt ging.

"Komm, wir ziehen uns schon mal die Schuhe an!", rief Jenny eifrig und rannte in die Garderobe.

Während seine Kinder sich die Schuhe zubanden, verschwand Harry in der Küche und trank mit geschlossenen Augen den Beruhigungstrank, den Anna ihm zugeschickt hatte. Ruhig, ruhig… Tief atmete er durch.

Er hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde, wen er treffen würde, ob ihn jemand erkennen würde. Als Hermine und Malfoy dagewesen waren, war es etwas anderes gewesen, da waren sie in der Wohnung gewesen, daheim, nicht unter Leuten. Die Winkelgasse war voll, überfüllt von lachenden, glücklichen Menschen, die ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnerten…

Andererseits freute er sich so sehr auf den Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte: Allein das Flair, die Stimmung, die geheimnisvollen, magischen Artefakte, der ständige mysteriöse Krach, die merkwürdigen Leute… mit einem glückseligen Lächeln erinnerte Harry sich daran, als er das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse gewesen war.

Es klingelte.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, hörte er, wie Jenny und Alex zur Tür stürmten und Hermine und Malfoy begrüßten. Langsam ging er ebenfalls vor in den Korridor.

"Hallo, Professor Malfoy, Professor Granger!", strahlte Jenny und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Hermine lachte. "Hallo, Jenny, Alex. Guten Tag, Mr. Petton. Sind Sie fertig?"

"Mach schon zu, Dad", sagte Jenny ungeduldig, während Harry sich die Schuhe anzog. "Ich will endlich in die… Ecken –, nein Winkelgasse!"

"Habt ihr eure Jacken?", fragte Harry, ohne auf sie einzugehen.

"Dad, es ist warm!"

"Nehmt eure Jacken mit", sagte Harry streng. "Und zieht eure Kappen auf!"

Höflich warteten Malfoy und Hermine, bis die Familie fertig war. "Gehen wir", sagte Malfoy schlussendlich und lief die Treppen leichtfüßig hinunter. "Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns."

"Wie, wir fliegen nicht?", fragte Jenny enttäuscht.

"Genau, und wieso können wir nicht apparieren? Oder nicht mit Flohpulver reisen? Unsere Nachbarin hat einen Kamin!", erkundigte Alex sich neugierig.

"Viel zu gefährlich und auffällig", erklärte Hermine freundlich. "Außerdem sind Muggelkamine nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Wir fahren mit der U-Bahn."

"Wie langweilig", sagte Jenny enttäuscht.

"Ich dachte immer, Zauberer hätten Stil", fügte Alex hinzu und grinste ein wenig.

"Ja, aber sie haben auch einen Sinn für Gefahr", sagte Draco kühl. "Und wenn ihr jetzt bitte aufhören würdet, über das Thema zu sprechen? Hier sind zu viele Ohren, die mithören können."

Harry war schon, seit er sie das erste Mal wiedergesehen hatte, aufgefallen, wie sehr die zwei sich verändert hatten. Hermine trug ihre Haare kürzer und in einem praktischen Pferdeschwanz, sie hatte eine schmale Brille, die sie andauernd auf- und absetzte, ihre Klamotten waren modisch und standen ihr gut – kurz, sie war erwachsen geworden. Ihr Gesicht war reifer und ausgeprägter, sie wirkte aber auch müder als früher, viel müder. Jedoch versuchte sie, diese Müdigkeit mit ein wenig dezentem Make-up zu kaschieren, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang.

Malfoy war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, sein Gesicht war markanter, eine Narbe zog sich sein Kinn entlang, sein ganzes Gebaren war noch herrischer als früher. Aber jetzt wirkte er nicht wie ein kleiner, verwöhnter Junge, sondern wie jemand, der genau wusste, dass er sich eine gewisse Arroganz und einen Befehlston leisten konnte. Natürlich waren seine Klamotten von feinster Qualität und passten perfekt, allerdings war es ein wenig merkwürdig, ihn in Muggelklamotten zu sehen. Dennoch wirkte auch er müde und erschöpft, sein Gesicht war schmal und blass und seine Augen huschten ständig nervös umher.

Während Jenny und Alex aufgeregt um Hermine herumhüpften und sie mit geflüsterten Fragen bombardierten, gingen Harry und Malfoy schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie fuhren mit der U-Bahn, stiegen einige Male um und landeten schließlich in jener belebten Straße, in der der Tropfende Kessel lag.

Malfoy nahm Harry am Arm. "Passen Sie auf", sagte er leise. "Die Muggel können den Eingang zur Winkelgasse nicht sehen, weil er verhext ist und sie auch gar nicht wissen, dass er da ist. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, wo er ist, werden Sie ihn auch sehen können. Er befindet sich zwischen dem Buchladen und dem kleinen Supermarkt. Über dem Eingang hängt ein schwarzes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Tropfender Kessel". Es ist eine kleine Kneipe mit einer dunklen Hauswand und einem Fass links von der Tür. Sehen Sie es?"

Harry nickte. "Ich kann es sehen."

"Wunderbar. Andere brauchen länger." Gemeinsam betraten sie den Tropfenden Kessel, der genauso und doch vollkommen anders als in Harrys Erinnerung war. Es war immer noch die kleine, düstere Kneipe mit den gemütlichen, kleinen, runden Tischen, dem etwas zu hohen Tresen und der niedrigen Decke, von der ziemlich hässliche Kronleuchter baumelten.

Tom, der hinter dem Tresen stand, sah klein und alt aus, dennoch winkte er ihnen freundlich zu. Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer, die leise redend um die Tische gesessen waren, drehten sich zu ihnen um, als Jenny laut losplatzte: "Boah, wie krass! Die Leute hier haben ja echt Umhänge an! Und Zauberhüte!"

"Und die Gläser schweben!", fügte Alex hinzu, der ein Auge für Details hatte.

Harry erschauerte, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, an dem Hagrid mit ihm hier gewesen war. Er hatte sich genauso gefühlt wie seine Kinder: Erstaunt. Neugierig. Überwältigt.

Aber damals war es anders hier gewesen, die Atmosphäre hier war freundlicher gewesen, nicht so düster, die Leute hatten nicht so geheimniskrämerisch und misstrauisch dreingeblickt.

"Natürlich haben wir Umhänge an!", brummelte ein älterer, etwas indignierter Zauberer. "Wir sind ja keine Muggel."

"Na, na, Billie", sagte Tom besänftigend. "Sie sind muggelgeboren, sei nicht so ruppig."

"Ja, entschuldigen Sie mal, so einen außergewöhnlichen Modegeschmack sieht man nicht alle Tage", sagte Jenny etwas beleidigt. Damit hatte sie die Lacher auf ihrer Seite. Vorsichtig, den Umsitzenden zunickend, bugsierte Hermine ihre Begleiter währenddessen in den Hinterhof hinaus.

"Den Eingang zur Winkelgasse habe ich mir aber etwas eindrucksvoller vorgestellt", mäkelte Jenny und blickte sich um. "Die Mülleimer stinken, als wären sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geleert worden. Hat es hier keine Müllabfuhr?"

Harry hustete laut, um ein Lachen zu verbergen. Verdammt, das war also der Moment, vor dem er sich so lange gefürchtet hatte, aber Jennys lakonischer Kommentar nahm dem Ganzen etwas die Dramatik.

"Das hier ist bestimmt ein geheimes Tor, oder?", fragte Alex neugierig. "Lassen Sie mich raten… Sie müssen irgendwelche Steine drücken?" Erneut hustete Harry lautstark. Alex war einfach zu intelligent – und zu pragmatisch – für diese Welt. Jeglicher Sinn für Dramatik fehlte ihm völlig.

"Woher weißt du das?" Malfoys Augenbrauen waren misstrauisch zusammengezogen.

"Nun, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder?", sagte Alex, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. "Ein Wort zu murmeln wäre eine etwas unsichere Variante, also muss man eine Kombination an Steinen mit dem Zauberstab berühren. Der magische Code des Zauberstabs wird in einer Sicherheitszentrale eingelesen und das Tor öffnet sich."

"Und wieso ist die Variante mit der Stimme zu unsicher?", wollte Hermine mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wissen. Offensichtlich wollte sie Alex auf die Probe stellen.

"Selbst Muggel können ihre Stimme verstellen", erwiderte Alex. "Das wäre zu einfach. Das mit der Kombination an Steinen ist nichts anderes als der Code, den man am Bankautomaten eingeben muss.

Hermine lachte und entspannte sich. "Du hast Recht. Bist ein kluger Bursche, hm? Du kommst bestimmt nach Ravenclaw."

"Ach, ich weiß nicht", antwortete Alex. "Weisheit und Weitsicht… ich schätze, das würde mich überfordern."

Diesmal lachte sogar Malfoy. "Können wir jetzt vielleicht endlich reingehen?", fragte Jenny ungeduldig. "Ich will die Winkelgasse sehen!"

Mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen tippte Malfoy auf einige Steine, die sich nach einigen Sekunden mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zur Seite schoben und ein Tor bildeten.

Alex und Jenny schrieen gleichzeitig vor Freude auf, als sie die Winkelgasse erblickten. "Wahnsinn!", kreischte Jenny. "Die Läden, die Läden! Und die Leute! Sieh nur, Dad!"

"Da hinten hat es einen Tierladen!", sprudelte Alex aufgeregt los. "Und da hinten, guck mal, Dad, da ist einer für Besen! Und da für Zaubertrankzutaten! Und einer für Zauberstäbe! Wahnsinn! 382 vor Christus? Irre! Und… und ein Buchladen!" Alex' Augen leuchteten auf vor Begeisterung.

Hermine lächelte den Kindern ermutigend zu. "Sieht toll aus, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

"Das ist total cool!", rief Jenny enthusiastisch. "Echt der Wahnsinn!"

Harry bemühte sich, tief und ruhig zu atmen, während er sich gleichzeitig neugierig und furchterfüllt umblickte. Sie hatte sich verändert… Natürlich fiel es nicht so sehr auf, vor allem den Kindern nicht, aber die Gasse war nicht mehr so bevölkert, die Leute gingen schneller und trugen besorgtere Mienen zur Schau, mehrere Läden waren geschlossen und die Türen verrammelt.

Aber dennoch, wenn man sich flüchtig umschaute, schien alles genauso wie früher: Die interessanten, geheimnisvollen Läden, die skurril aussehenden Zauberer und Hexen, und hinter allem thronte stolz die Zauberbank Gringotts in weiß poliertem Marmor.

"Willkommen in der Winkelgasse", sagte Malfoy und zum ersten Mal sah Harry ihn lächeln. Sein Gesicht wirkte freundlicher und offener und eindeutig hübscher, ja. Nicht mehr so verkniffen.

"Habt ihr eure Listen?", fragte Hermine. Eifrig wedelten die Zwillinge mit ihren Pergamenten.

"Fangen wir mit den Tieren an?", bettelte Jenny.

"Nein, nein, zuerst die Bücher!", rief Alex und hüpfte auf und ab.

"Lasst einfach die Professoren entscheiden", sagte Harry freundlich, aber bestimmt und legte den zweien eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine lächelte. "Danke. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fangen mit dem Zauberstab an."

Ollivanders Laden war so düster und muffig wie eh und je, Staubwolken flammten vom Boden auf, als sie eintraten. Ein silbernes Glöckchen klingelte und lautlos trat Mr. Ollivander hinter einem Regal hervor.

"Ah", sagte er und lächelte. "Willkommen in der Zauberwelt. Schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor Granger, Professor Malfoy." Er nickte den beiden zu. "Fangen wir an… Die Dame zuerst."

Jenny kicherte aufgeregt, als Mr. Ollivander an ihr dieselbe Prozedur durchführte wie an Harry vor fünfzehn Jahren. "Hmhm, wollen wir doch mal sehen… Esche, Drachenherzfaser, zehn Zoll, stabil. Nein, das war nichts… Was haben wir denn hier? Birke, Drachenherzfaser, elf Zoll, elastisch. Oh nein, nein, auf keinen Fall! Ahorn, Einhornhaar, zehn Zoll, biegsam. Ja, das sieht doch gut aus… perfekt! Sehr gut geeignet für Zauberkunst und praktische Zauber… ganz hervorragend."

Jenny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Mein eigener Zauberstab! Mein Zauberstab! Zauberstab! Ist das irre!" Mit Begeisterung untersuchte sie ihren Zauberstab näher, während nun Alex von Mr. Ollivander ausgemessen wurde.

"Hmh… wollen wir doch mal schauen. Buche, Phönixfeder, sehr elastisch. Nein! Nein! Das ist nichts! Nun… Weißdorn, Drachenherzfaser, zehn Zoll, ziemlich steif. Nein, nein, das ist auch nichts… Schlehe, Phönixfeder, neun Zoll, sehr biegsam. Nein, das passt auch nicht… Esche, Einhornhaar, zwölf Zoll, flexibel. Wunderbar! Ganz hervorragend! Sehr gut geeignet für Verwandlungen und komplexe Zauber."

Neugierig inspizierte Alex seinen Zauberstab und stach Malfoy fast ein Auge aus, als er wie mit einem Lichtschwert damit herumfuchtelte. Ein dunkelblauer Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und brachte eine Lampe zum Explodieren.

"Lieber Himmel!", kreischte Hermine entsetzt und nahm ihm hastig den Zauberstab aus der Hand. "Vorsichtig, Junge."

"Alex!", fauchte Harry leise. "Pass doch auf! Du weißt doch nicht, wie gefährlich die Dinger sind! Du könntest jemanden verletzen!"

"Tut mir Leid", murmelte Alex geknickt.

"Halb so schlimm", beruhigte Mr. Ollivander und klopfte Alex auf die Schulter. "Vor einigen Jahren hatte ich eine junge Dame da… die hat mir den halben Laden zerlegt. Ich musste tagelang schließen, um alles wieder aufzuräumen. Reparo."

Mit seinem eigenen, langen Zauberstab, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, deutete er auf die Lampe, deren Scherben sich nun wieder zusammensetzten.

"Wir müssen gehen", mischte Malfoy sich ein. "Wir haben noch eine Menge Dinge zu erledigen."

"Das macht denn siebzehn Galleonen und vier Sickel", erklärte Mr. Ollivander. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zahlte Hermine. Harry schluckte. Ihm war unwohl… natürlich hatte er das Geld, natürlich hatte er es, wenn er nur rankäme, verdammt… aber sobald er einen neuen Job hatte, konnte er es hoffentlich irgendwann wieder zurückzahlen.

Mr. Ollivander lächelte zum Abschied. "Da ich die meisten meiner Kunden nur ein einziges Mal sehe, wünsche ich Ihnen eine angenehme Lebenszeit… Jennifer, Alexander."

"Woher wusste er, wie wir heißen?", fragte Jenny sogleich, als sie draußen waren und sie ihren Zauberstab mit äußerster Vorsicht in dünnes, knisterndes Packpapier einschlug und ihn in eine Schachtel steckte.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ollivander weiß viele Dinge. Er ist sehr seltsam und weise."

"Dumbledore gibt ihm die Listen mit den Namen der Erstklässler", sagte Malfoy trocken. "Es sollte dann nicht allzu schwer sein, die Namen der Kinder zu erraten."

"Gehen wir jetzt in den Buchladen?", fragte Alex ungeduldig.

"Nein, überleg doch mal, sonst müssen wir die Bücher den ganzen Tag mit uns herumschleppen", erwiderte Harry. "Oder?"

"Ja, wir gehen jetzt die Umhänge und so weiter kaufen. Und wenn wir dann schon mal ganz hinten sind, können wir gleich noch bei der Zauberbank vorbeischauen… vielleicht ein wenig Geld einzahlen", sagte Malfoy.

Harry wollte schon den Mund öffnen, doch Malfoy schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Handbewegung das Wort ab. "Wir werden dann dort sehen, was wir machen. Jetzt aber erst mal zu Madam Malkin's."

Während Madam Malkin Jenny und Alex die Roben anpasste, saß Harry auf einem Schemel und starrte gedankenverloren nach draußen. Alles war so fremd und gleichzeitig war es, als würde er nach Hause kommen…

Zerstreut beobachtete er die Menschen auf der Straße – einige von ihnen erkannte er sogar. Da war ein junger Mann, der in seinem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts in der ersten Klasse gewesen war, da eine ehemalige Drittklässlerin, dort eine Freundin Chos, ein Treiber von Hufflepuff… nun, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich waren, denn fünfzehn Jahre veränderten die meisten Menschen ziemlich. Aber sie ähnelten den Leuten, die er damals gekannt hatte, zumindest ziemlich.

Unwillkürlich blickte er sich nervös um, und ein Schauer von Panik überfuhr ihn: Was, wenn ihn trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die er unternommen hatte, ihn jemand dennoch erkannte? Was, was, was würde er tun? Es durfte ihn einfach niemand erkennen. Er fuhr sich die Haare und versuchte, anhand der Spiegelung im Fenster, seine Frisur ein wenig zu richten.

"Dad, Dad, guck mal!" Jenny hüpfte von ihrem Schemel und sprang um Harry herum. "Schau nur, der Umhang, wie er fliegt!" Sie drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Kreis und lachte begeistert, als der Umhang um sie herum schwebte.

Unterdes war Alex ebenfalls von seinem Hocker gehopst und streckte stolz die Brust raus, während er sich in einem Spiegel begutachtete. "Sieh nur, Dad, da kriegen wir dann das Abzeichen von unserem Haus hin… und wir tragen eine Krawatte in den Hausfarben. Und Schals."

"Na, das ist ja wunderbar", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, das er auf sein Gesicht zwingen musste. Verdammt… das waren seine Kinder! Er konnte sich jetzt ja wohl mal zusammenreißen! Er nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und fügte hinzu: "Richtig fesch seht ihr aus. Wie aus einem Märchen."

"Ja, und vor allem der Hut!" Jenny kicherte und setzte ihren auf. "Voll klischeehaft, oder? Und wozu soll der überhaupt gut sein?"

"Das ist Tradition", erklärte Malfoy steif. "Einen Hut zu tragen, gehört zum Zaubererdasein dazu."

"Oh, verstehe", erwiderte Jenny munter und zwang Alex ebenfalls seinen Spitzhut auf. "Du siehst aus wie Gandalf. Fehlt nur noch der Bart."

"Und die Falten", sagte Alex etwas beleidigt und zog den Hut wieder ab. "Gehen wir jetzt weiter? Ich will unbedingt in den Buchladen!"

Während eine Angestellte die Umhänge und die Hüte in große Tüten verpackte, kassierte Madam Malkin nach einem fragenden Blick in die Runde bei Hermine.

"Wohin geht's jetzt?", fragte Jenny enthusiastisch und schlenkerte so wild mit ihrer Tüte, dass sie fast eine ältliche Hexe ausknockte und Harry sie ermahnen musste.

"Nach Gringotts", erklärte Hermine. "Das ist die Za –"

"Zauberbank, ich weiß", unterbrach Alex sie. "Wird von Kobolden geleitet und ist das sicherste Gebäude in ganz England." Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war unglaublich. Alex konnte einen Text lesen und wusste danach, was darin stand. Und zwar noch Wochen später.

"Woah!", rief Jenny und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ganz Gringotts erblicken zu können. "Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Ist das riesig!"

Die zwei Kobolde an den Türen, die Fräcke trugen, verbeugten sich und öffneten die großen Türen, die lautlos aufschwangen. Begeistert blieben Jenny und Alex stehen. "Sind Sie Kobolde?", fragte Jenny mit vor Aufregung vibrierender Stimme.

"Scht, Jenny, sei leise, das ist unhöflich", zischte Harry und wollte sie weiterziehen.

"Ja, sind wir", sagte einer der Kobolde knapp angebunden.

"Oh, das ist cool!", rief Jenny begeistert. "Sie sehen total toll aus! Sicher können Sie eine ganze Menge Magie? Ich meine, das brauchen Sie ja, um die Bank zu beschützen."

"Wir tun, was wir können", erwiderte der andere Kobold kurz.

"Ich habe gelesen, dass es der sicherste Ort in ganz Großbritannien wäre", warf Alex ein. "Wie schützen sie ihn denn?"

"Wenn wir das sagen würden, wäre es nicht mehr der sicherste Ort", antwortete der erste Kobold, doch ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Kommt endlich rein", unterbrach Malfoy in diesem Moment etwas ungeduldig und winkte sie herein. Harry und Hermine standen schon an einem Tresen und Harry war gerade dabei, ein Formular für ein neues Konto auszufüllen.

Jenny hüpfte an dem Schalter neben ihnen auf und ab. "Sind das echte Edelsteine?", rief sie begeistert. Der Kobold ignorierte sie, doch sie schien sich dadurch nicht gestört zu fühlen. "Boah, ist ja Wahnsinn."

"Sie müssen hier unterschreiben, Mr. und Miss Petton", sagte der Kobold, der sie bediente, in diesem Moment und schob ihnen das Formular hin. Jenny unterschrieb unordentlich und krakelnd, Alex mit seiner winzigen, säuberlichen Schrift.

"Wir würden gerne zweihundert Galleonen vom Hogwarts-Schulfond auf dieses Konto transferieren lassen", erklärte Hermine.

"Wird sofort erledigt." Der Kobold notierte sich etwas. "Haben Sie sonst noch Wünsche? Brauchen Sie noch Geld?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, vielen Dank."

Als sie aus der Bank draußen waren, steuerten sie zur Begeisterung der Kinder auf die Apotheke zu. Fasziniert untersuchten die zwei Ameisenaugen, Spinnenbeine, Rattenschwänze und Pferdewimpern, während Hermine die Sachen, die sie für die Schule brauchten, zusammensuchte und zwei Kessel erstand und Malfoy einige Zutaten, die er selbst brauchte, bestellte.

Hermine wusch sich die Hände, empfahl Jenny und Alex, das Gleiche zu tun, und verkündete dann lächelnd: "Jetzt gehen wir in die Magische Menagerie… da dürft ihr euch ein Tier aussuchen."

Johlend stürmten die Kinder davon, Harry wandte sich nervös an Hermine und Malfoy: "Ist das nicht ein bisschen teuer? Ich meine –"

"Ach was, die Tiere kann ich ihnen spendieren", sagte Hermine vergnügt und trocknete sich die Hände an ihrer Jeans ab. "So teuer sind die nicht und außerdem sollte ihnen dieser kleine Spaß gegönnt sein…"

In der Magischen Menagerie suchte Jenny sich einen großen, wollig wirkenden Kater, der Wobbles hieß, aus, bei dem man nicht so genau sagen konnte, wo vorne und wo hinten war und welche Farbe sein Fell haben sollte, und Alex nahm eine mittelgroße Eule von einer langweilig wirkenden, braunen Farbe, die jedoch intelligente, gelbe Augen hatte. "Ich nenne sie Amanda", beschloss er und streichelte ihre glatten Federn.

Malfoy blickte auf seine Uhr. "Wir sollten uns ein wenig beeilen, es ist schon Nachmittag. Auf geht's zu Flourish & Blotts, dem Bücherladen."

Alex klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände. "Cool!"

Tatsächlich stürmte er sofort voller Begeisterung in dem Laden hin und her, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ein paar Bücher aus den Regalen zu holen, die ihm interessant erschienen. Seine Augen glänzten, während er sie durchblätterte. Jenny hingegen, die Alex' Leidenschaft für Bücher nicht teilte, blieb nur mäßig begeistert bei Harry und den Professoren stehen, die die benötigten Bücher zusammensuchten. Als ihr langweilig wurde, kniete sie sich auf den Boden, zerrte Wobbles aus seinem Käfig und spielte mit ihm.

"Kann ich das Buch haben? Bitte, Dad? Und das auch, das ist voll interessant, biiiiitte?" Aufgeregt hopste Alex vor Harry auf und ab und wedelte mit zwei Büchern. "Bitte, Dad?"

Zweifelnd nahm Harry die Bücher in die Hand und betrachtete sie. "Eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung – mit Sprüchen, die Ihr Gegner garantiert nicht erwartet!" und "So verstärken Sie die Wirkung Ihrer Zaubersprüche – Do it yourself!". "Na ja", sagte Harry zögerlich und wendete sie hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht…"

Hermine klopfte Alex freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Ich habe diese Bücher auch, wenn wir auf Hogwarts sind, kannst du sie dir gerne ausleihen. Sie sind tatsächlich sehr interessant."

"Wow, vielen Dank", sagte Alex enthusiastisch und widmete sich gleich seinen neuen Schulbüchern. "Ooooohhh, "Geschichte der Zauberei", das klingt ja interessant!"

Harry erkannte, dass er, wenn er nicht jetzt sofort etwas unternahm, sich hier häuslich einrichten würde und sofort alle Bücher durchlesen würde. "Wollen wir nicht rausgehen und uns noch ein wenig umsehen?", schlug er deshalb vor. "Jenny, komm her!"

Während ihres Bücherkaufs war Jenny munter mit Wobbles durch den Laden geturnt und versuchte nun, den sich sträubenden Wollknäuel wieder einzufangen. Etwas genervt ging Harry ihr zur Hand, packte den kratzenden und beißenden Kater und klemmte ihn sich kurzerhand unter den Arm, um ihn in seinen Käfig zurückstopfen zu können.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, nicht ohne noch vorher kurz bei "Qualität für Quidditch", "Magic Toys", wovon Jenny und Alex absolut hingerissen waren, "Magische Kurzwaren", "Magische Gegenstände für alle Gelegenheiten", "Zauberhafte Gebrauchtwaren" und "Weasleys' Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", was Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, vorbeizuschauen.

Währenddessen erklärte Hermine, wie sie nach Hogwarts kommen würden: "Am 1. September fahren Sie nach King's Cross und gehen auf den Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Dort müssen Sie gegen einen der Pfeiler laufen – das heißt, nicht dagegen, sondern, sobald Sie ihn berühren, gelangen Sie hindurch auf das Gleis 9 ¾, von dem der Hogwarts-Express abfährt. Der Zug fährt um elf, ich würde Sie bitten, recht zeitig da zu sein, damit die Kinder sich noch einen Platz und so weiter aussuchen können. Falls Sie Probleme haben, so haben wir dort einige Lehrer postiert, die Ihnen gerne helfen."

"Ich freu mich schon voll!", rief Jenny mit leuchtenden Augen. "Das wird total abgefahren!"

"Sie haben sich übrigens sehr gut gehalten", wandte Malfoy sich an Harry. "Nicht jeder nimmt das Ganze so ruhig auf."

"Danke", murmelte Harry, während er überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht hätte auffälliger verhalten sollen.

Hermine lächelte, klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Backsteinmauer, die zum Tropfenden Kessel führte, und sie traten hindurch. Doch der Hinterhof war nicht leer.

Harry dachte, er müsste sterben.

Cedric. Cedric. Cedric.

Graue Augen. Cedrics Augen.

Kräftige, wohlgeformte Hände, die die Hand einer Frau hielten. Cedrics Hände, Cedrics Hände, die ihn umklammerten, sich um seine Arme, seine Hüften krallten, Cedrics Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut gruben, Cedrics Augen, seine Augen… graue Augen, in denen er ertrinken würde.

"Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Malfoy scharf und packte ihn am Arm. "Mr. Petton? Hören Sie mich?"

"Dad!", stieß Alex entsetzt hervor, als Harrys Knie unter ihm nachgaben und er an der Wand entlang nach unten rutschte. Sofort kniete Hermine neben ihm, fühlte seinen Puls und fragte besorgt: "Sollen wir den Notarzt rufen?"

Schwach schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Die Welt drehte sich um ihn, rasend schnell, alles schwankte und bebte, das einzig Konstante in dem Farbenwirbel waren Cedrics graue Augen… Ihm war übel, so übel… er musste sich zusammenreißen… er wollte weinen, er wollte schreien, er wollte weg von hier… Cedrics graue Augen… sein Kopf drohte zu platzen… die Welt kippte zur Seite…

Für einen Moment sackte Harrys Kopf nach vorne und um ihn herum wurde es schwarz, dann riss er sich mit aller Gewalt hoch, presste die Hände gegen die Wand und drückte sich so schnell hoch, dass er sich die Haut von den Armen schrappte. Der Schmerz tat ihm gut, er half ihm, wieder klar zu denken.

"Möchten Sie sich ein wenig hinlegen?", erkundigte Hermine sich und stützte ihn.

Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Es geht schon wieder, es war nur ein kleiner Kreislaufzusammenbruch."

Malfoy beschwor ein Glas Wasser herauf. "Wir können Sie rasch zum Arzt bringen."

Erneut verneinte Harry heftig. "Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Mir geht es schon wieder gut." Mühsam versuchte er, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken, als er das Glas austrank.

Unterdessen war Cedric herangetreten. Wie Harry erkannt hatte, war die Frau an seiner Seite Cho, die ausnehmend schön war und ein besorgtes Lächeln aufgelegt hatte. An ihrer Hand hing ein kleines, wunderhübsches Mädchen mit einem niedlichen Gesicht und glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren, die mit einer putzigen Schmetterlingsspange zusammengefasst waren.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Professor Diggory", stellte Cedric sich vor und lächelte einnehmend. "Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts und kenne mich ein bisschen mit Heilmagie aus. Wenn Sie mir bitte Ihre Hand geben würden…" Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, griff er nach Harrys Hand, der sie so schnell und so heftig zurückzog, dass er rückwärts stolperte und fast erneut hingefallen wäre.

"Nein, nein, danke. Mir geht es gut. Ich möchte nicht behandelt werden, ich –"

In diesem Moment wirbelte Malfoy zu ihm herum, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, packte ihn so kräftig bei den Handgelenken, dass Harry aufschrie, und riss seine Ärmel hoch. "Detego!", schrie er und bohrte seinen Zauberstab fast in Harrys Handgelenk.

Nichts geschah.

"Draco!" Hermine zog ihn zurück und hielt seinen Arm mit einer Hand fest. "Draco, beruhige dich. Er ist kein Todesser."

Malfoy starrte ihn schweratmend und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, dann fasste er sich und atmete tief durch. "Natürlich nicht", sagte er ruhig. "Verzeihen Sie mir, aber es war ein Reflex."

"Wer sind Todesser?", fragte Jenny und stellte sich vorsichtshalber vor Harry. Sie hatte ihre Arme verschränkt und wirkte, als sei sie durchaus bereit, die Massenvernichtungswaffe Wobbles auf die Umstehenden loszulassen. Alex trat neben sie und funkelte Malfoy herausfordernd an.

"Anhänger des Dunklen Lords", erklärte Malfoy und packte seinen Zauberstab weg. "Sie tarnen sich natürlich – wir können nie sicher genug sein."

"Aber sie tarnen sich doch sicher nicht als Nichtmagische", sagte Cedric freundlich und klopfte Malfoy kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. "Lassen Sie sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen", wandte er sich an Harry, "er ist ein wenig paranoid, was das betrifft."

Hermine lachte nervös, Malfoy fauchte: "Das sollte ich auch besser sein! Todesser sind keine Blumenverkäufer!"

"Bitte, beruhigt euch doch alle", mischte sich Cho ein. Immer noch lächelte sie, ihre Stimme war sanft und beruhigend und sie legte eine Hand auf Cedrics Arm. "Wir wollen uns doch nicht streiten."

"Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?", versuchte Hermine das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wir möchten ein paar Kleinigkeiten für unsere Cordelia kaufen", sagte Cedric strahlend. "Sie wünscht sich so sehr eine dieser neuen magischen Puppen."

"Oh, dann wünschen wir euch noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Malfoy knapp. "Wir müssen jetzt gehen, wir müssen die Pettons noch nach Hause bringen."

Lächelnd verabschiedeten Cedric und Cho sich, während die anderen nach draußen traten. "Ich hasse ihn", zischte Malfoy leise, so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte. "Was denkt er eigentlich, wer er ist?"

"Calme-toi", flüsterte Hermine. "Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre."

Aha, dachte Harry. Endlich hatte seine Französischlernerei also einen Sinn. _Beruhige dich. Sie dürfen uns nicht hören._

Hermine lächelte ein wenig nervös. "Ein ereignisreicher Tag…"

Dem konnte Harry nur zustimmen. Bei Merlin, Cedric… Schon beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm wieder speiübel. Natürlich wusste er, dass Cedric auf Hogwarts unterrichtete, Hermine hatte es ja gesagt, aber ihm zu begegnen… Obwohl es recht warm war, war Harry plötzlich eiskalt.

Jenny schien nichts davon zu bemerken. "Professor Diggory war echt nett, was, Dad?", plapperte sie munter. "Und so sieht also ein… ein Auror aus? Er sah aus wie ein echter Held, richtig mutig und so. Fast wie ein Prinz aus dem einen Märchenbuch, das Rolanda uns mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat."

"Jaja, ganz wunderbar", murmelte Harry und lehnte die Stirn gegen eine Haltestange in der U-Bahn. Er wird ihnen nichts tun. Er wird ihnen nichts tun. Nein, nein… Anna wird es nicht zulassen, sie wird es nicht zulassen…

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	24. Hogwarts

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Ähem, sorry, für die Verzögerung, aber ich hatte schlicht und einfach vergessen, das Chap hochzuladen Dx Schande auf mein Haupt. Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen und cordificatus!

xXx

"Harry… wie schön, dich wiederzusehen… wundervoll siehst du aus, so hübsch wie damals…" Cedric griff nach Harrys Hand; Harry versuchte, sie ihm zu entziehen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Cedrics Griff war wie ein Schraubstock. "Harry, du bist wunderschön… ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry wollte schreien, doch er schaffte es nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Es war, als wäre er eingefroren. Cedric trat näher an ihn heran und er konnte nicht zurückweichen. Er schaffte es nicht. Langsam hob Cedric eine Hand und strich Harry die Haare aus der Stirn. "Hast du deine Narbe versteckt? Wozu wohl? Damit man dich nicht erkennt?" Er lachte leise und ließ seine Finger über Harrys Gesicht gleiten. "Aber, Harry, ich würde dich immer erkennen, immer und überall, das weißt du doch."

Er stand nun so nahe vor Harry, dass Harry seine Wärme spürte, seinen Atem, dass er seine Haut spürte, an seinen nackten Armen, seinem entblößten Oberkörper (Wieso war er nackt? Wieso…?), dass er seine Augen sehen konnte. Seine Augen, so grau wie Mäusefell, so grau wie kleine Pilze und Flechten, die auf Baumrinde wuchsen, so grau, so gierig, so… tief. Er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst.

"Ich würde dich immer wiedererkennen", wiederholte Cedric. "Schließlich habe ich dich all die Jahre hindurch beobachtet. Ich weiß alles, was du getan hast, ich weiß, was du gedacht hast, ich weiß, wie schlecht und schändlich du bist." Er grinste ein wenig, sodass Harry seine schneeweißen, makellosen Zähne sehen konnte. Harry konnte fast fühlen, wie sie sich in seine Haut graben würden. "Ich weiß, dass du deine Kinder gehasst hast – deine Kinder, meine Kinder – ich weiß, was für niedrige Arbeiten du erledigt hast… geputzt, auf dem Boden herumgekrochen, ist das nicht erbärmlich für einen Zauberer, für den gefallenen Held der Zauberwelt? Oh, und ich weiß auch von Mr. Andrews… ich weiß, dass du dich ihm hingegeben hast, dass du ihm deinen Körper verkauft hast, freiwillig, du kleine Hure… du Hure, Harry… aber trotzdem bist du immer noch wunderschön, Harry, jetzt hör auf, dich zu wehren. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, ich weiß, dass du Angst vor mir hast, Harry, du würdest lieber weglaufen, nicht wahr, aber das ist doch sinnlos, Harry. Außerdem, was ist so schlimm daran, du hast dich doch auch schon anderen hingegeben… Hure."

Nein, nein, wollte Harry schreien, nein, ich bin keine Hure, das ist nicht wahr, er hat mich gezwungen, ich bin keine Hure, aber er konnte den Mund nicht öffnen.

"Du hast das Geld aber genommen, Harry", sagte Cedric. "Und du hast es genossen, du hast es genossen…"

Das ist eine Lüge, schrie Harry stumm, ich habe es gehasst, ich habe es gehasst, ich bin keine Hure, das Geld habe ich nur genommen, weil ich es gebraucht habe!

"Du lügst dich doch selber an", sagte Cedric mit einem leisen Lachen. "Mich kannst du nicht anlügen, Harry, ich weiß, dass es dir gefallen hat, und ich weiß auch, dass dir das hier gefallen wird." Er machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts, Harry wurde nach hinten gedrängt und plötzlich war da kein Boden mehr unter seinen Füßen… er fiel, es platschte laut, er war mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Er spürte Cedrics schweren Körper über sich, der ihn nach oben zog, und nur Sekunden später fühlte Harry die kalte, geflieste Wand an seinem Rücken. Die Fliesen pressten sich an ihn, die Fugen kratzten über seine Haut. Er konnte nicht ausweichen, es tat weh, Cedric war vor ihm, seine Hände waren neben Harrys Schultern.

Cedric küsste ihn so grob, so brutal, dass Harry mit dem Kopf gegen die Fliesen schlug, und plötzlich schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, er spürte Kratzer, Wunden, die nicht da waren, sein Handgelenk brannte wie Feuer und schien gleichzeitig eine eiskalte Taubheit auszustrahlen, Cedric war so groß, so schwer, so stark… Harry hasste es, er hasste es so sehr, er hasste Cedric, seine Augen, seine Hände, seinen Mund, er hasste das Wasser, das Becken, die Fliesen, er hasste sich selbst.

Er wollte die Augen schließen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, aber er schaffte es nicht, er hielt sie offen, sah, wie Cedric genau über jene Stellen fuhr, die schmerzten und brannten, sah, wie seine Hände tiefer glitten, spürte etwas Hartes…

Ganz plötzlich schaffte Harry es, seinen Kopf zu bewegen… mit aller Macht schlug er ihn gegen die Fliesen, immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, ohnmächtig zu werden, wieder und wieder schleuderte er seinen Kopf mit aller Gewalt gegen die Fliesen, es tat weh, es tat weh, es tat weh…

Harry riss die Augen auf, als er tatsächlich entsetzliche Schmerzen an seinem Hinterkopf spürte, er richtete sich auf (Er konnte sich bewegen! Er…), schlug erst einmal um sich, etwas umschlang seine Beine, mit einem Schrei fegte Harry es beiseite und fiel…

Der harte Aufprall auf den Boden brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er kniete in seinem winzigen Schlafzimmer auf dem Boden, seine Hände schmerzten und waren rau, sein Bett war zerwühlt, der Matratzenbezug halb verrutscht, seine Bettdecke war auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett gefallen.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch die Welt drehte sich um ihn, ihm war schrecklich schwindlig… mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich gegen die Wand sacken, lehnte den schmerzenden Kopf dagegen und schloss die Augen. Als er an den Traum dachte, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Es war genauso wie damals gewesen, ganz genauso.

Und Cedric hatte alles gewusst. Er hatte alles gewusst und er hatte ihn dafür verachtet… Harry kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, natürlich wusste Cedric es nicht, niemand wusste es… schweratmend rollte er den Kopf hin und her, was, wenn es doch jemand wusste? Wenn es jemand herausfand? Nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein… sie würden ihn hassen, sie würden ihn verachten, nein, nein…

Nein, darüber durfte er sich keine Gedanken machen, das konnte gar nicht sein. Gemeinsam mit Anna und Katie hatte er die Tarnung perfekt ausgeklügelt, sie hatte bis jetzt gehalten und sie würde auch weiterhin halten. Sie würde halten.

Er musste nur daran glauben und durfte sich nicht verraten.

Langsam und zitternd, wie ein alter Mann, erhob er sich und stützte sich am Bett ab. Moment mal… Er drehte sich um. An der Wand, wo er eben gesessen war, war ein großer Blutfleck. Harry blickte zum Bett, an der Wand über seinem Bett befand sich ebenfalls einer, der schon halb eingetrocknet war. Zögernd griff Harry an seinen Hinterkopf, fühlte etwas Warmes, Nasses.

Als er seine Finger anschaute, glänzten sie vor rotem Blut.

Zwei Minuten später saß er im Bad auf dem Boden und verarztete sich selber, wobei er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, was er dort tat. Aber so schlimm konnte die Wunde nicht sein, denn sie war nicht besonders groß, wie er mit den Fingern ertasten konnte. Etwas unbeholfen tupfte Harry das Blut mit einer Kompresse ab – zum Glück hörte es dann bald zu bluten auf – und legte einen Eisbeutel darauf.

Das Kühlen tat gut und nach einigen Minuten hörte der stechende Schmerz auf, stattdessen hatte er nur noch dumpfe Kopfschmerzen. Seufzend suchte er ein paar Putzlappen zusammen, um die Tapete abzurubbeln. Von den stetigen, kraftfordernden Bewegungen tat sein Kopf noch mehr weh und als die Flecken nur noch als hellrosa Tupfen zu erkennen waren, gab er auf. Das musste reichen.

Wieder im Bad, nahm er ein Aspirin und schlich leise in Jenny und Alex' Zimmer um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht aufgewacht waren. Aber nein, sie schliefen friedlich. Wie meist lag Jenny lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, die Decke weggestrampelt, während Alex sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte. Vorsichtig deckte Harry Jenny wieder zu und stieß dabei gegen den Nachttisch, der leise klapperte, und etwas fiel zu Boden.

Hastig hielt er inne – Jenny und Alex hatten nichts bemerkt. Harry bückte sich, um das Heruntergefallene aufzuheben, es war lang, dünn und hölzern…

Mit zitternden Händen hob er Jennys Zauberstab auf, seit mehr als zwölf Jahren hielt er wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand… Er war zwar warm, aber er lag nicht gut in seiner Hand, er war ein wenig zu schmal, vermutlich perfekt für Jennys kleine Hände, die in einer Woche nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Langsam stand er auf und hob den Zauberstab…

_Und, Harry, was sehr wichtig ist, du darfst auf KEINEN FALL in Versuchung kommen, zu zaubern. In der Winkelgasse wird es vielleicht nicht so auffallen, aber lass es nicht drauf ankommen, heutzutage kann man nie sicher sein. Und auf keinen Fall darfst du mit Jenny oder Alex' neuen Zauberstäben zaubern! Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du darfst es nicht. Wenn du das tust, fliegt alles auf und dann kann nichts mehr dich retten._

Annas Worte aus ihrem Brief hallten in Harrys Kopf wider. Auf keinen Fall… mit Jenny oder Alex' neuen Zauberstäben zaubern… du darfst es nicht… alles fliegt auf… nichts kann dich mehr retten…

Nur einmal. Nur einmal, um zu sehen, ob er es noch konnte. Ganz vorsichtig schwang er den Zauberstab ein wenig. "Wingar –"

AUF KEINEN FALL ZAUBERN, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf und hastig legte er den Zauberstab wieder zurück und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Aber er hatte es gespürt, ein klein wenig Magie hatte er gespürt, Magie, die von ihm ausgegangen war, zwar hatte er sie nicht verwendet, aber er hatte gespürt, dass er es könnte… es hatte so gut getan, so gut.

xXx

Es war der Morgen des ersten September. Harry lag noch im Bett und schlief friedlich, als plötzlich ein wirbelnder Mob in Form seiner Kinder in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam und einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete. Stöhnend öffnete Harry die Augen.

"Aufstehen, Dad!", rief Jenny aufgeregt und hüpfte auf seinem Bett auf und ab. "Heute geht's nach Hogwarts!" Durch Jennys Gehopse wurde Harry so durchgeschüttelt, dass er einige Zeit brauchte, um die Ziffern auf seinem Wecker zu erkennen.

"Lieber Himmel, es ist gerade mal fünf", ächzte er.

"Wir haben noch voll viel zu tun!", erinnerte Alex ihn und zerrte an seiner Decke. Er und Jenny waren schon angezogen, er trug einen gestreiften Sweater und eine braune Stoffhose, Jenny ein rotes Shirt und eine ausnahmsweise saubere Jeans; sie hatten ihre neuesten und saubersten Klamotten angezogen. Harry lächelte dünn. Ja, so viel Geld für neue, schicke Sachen hatten sie nicht.

"Komm schon, Dad!", quengelte Jenny.

Aufseufzend und mit den Augen rollend quälte Harry sich aus dem Bett, nachdem er Wobbles von seinen Beinen gepflückt hatte, und begab sich ins Bad. "Wir machen schon mal Frühstück!", schrie Jenny durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür.

Und tatsächlich, als Harry einigermaßen wach aus dem Bad kam, standen schon eine dampfende Kaffeekanne, ein Stapel goldbraunen Toasts, ein Topf Aprikosenmarmelade, eine Schüssel Haferschleim, ein Teller mit Butter und ein Zuckerstreuer auf dem Tisch. Harry grinste. Jenny und Alex deckten sonst nie freiwillig den Tisch. Jenny schenkte ihm sogar Kaffee ein, allerdings bekam die Untertasse auch noch gleich etwas ab.

Sobald sie gefrühstückt hatten, zerrten Jenny und Alex ihre großen Koffer aus dem Zimmer. Harry war extra zum Trödler gegangen und hatte zwei uralte, aber noch stabile Koffer erstanden, die auch gar nicht so teuer gewesen waren. Dafür wirkten sie ziemlich schäbig und gebraucht, doch es passte eine ganze Menge hinein.

Bis zum Rand waren sie gefüllt mit Umhängen, Zaubertrankzutaten, Kesseln, Pergament, Federn, Tinte, Spielen, Büchern, Muggelklamotten, Unterwäsche, Badutensilien, Süßigkeiten, ihren Zauberstäben und tausend anderen Dingen, die sie vermutlich gar nicht brauchten. Den Käfig von Amanda und den Korb von Wobbles hielten sie in den Armen, Wobbles fauchte in seinem Korb und kratzte missmutig an den Innenwänden.

Harry hatte Andy gebeten, sie zum Bahnhof zu fahren und bald saßen sie, nachdem Harry mit Alex' Koffer, der mit wesentlich mehr Büchern gefüllt war als Jennys, fast die Treppe heruntergefallen war, in Andys weißem Lieferwagen. Andy war recht schweigsam, sein Kiefer zusammengepresst, sein Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Auf Harrys Fragen in der Hoffnung auf ein Gespräch antwortete er knapp, fast unhöflich, und musterte immer wieder misstrauisch Alex' Eule.

"Ihr geht also in ein Internat, hm?", fragte Andy.

"Ja, das ist in einem Schloss und so, da gehen auch reiche Pinkel hin und so", erzählte Jenny. "Aber es ist echt cool."

"Und dafür braucht ihr eine Eule?"

"Ja… damit schicken wir Briefe." Harry fuhr entsetzt herum, Alex sollte doch nichts verraten, doch Andy lachte nur und schien etwas besser gelaunt.

"Wäre es nicht schlauer, Tauben zu nehmen?"

"Tauben sind langweilig", sagte Alex. "Und außerdem würde Jennys Katze sie alle fressen."

"Und die Briefe gleich mit", fügte Jenny hinzu.

Andy grinste. "Seltsame Schule."

"Ja, kann man so sagen", bestätigte Alex.

"Wir sind da!", rief Jenny in diesem Moment und kaum hatte Andy angehalten, sprang sie aus dem Auto und stürmte zum Kofferraum.

"Beruhigt euch, wir haben noch eine Stunde, bis der Zug abfährt", sagte Harry und half ihr, ihren Koffer aus dem Lieferwagen zu hieven, dasselbe tat Andy mit Alex' Koffer.

"Trotzdem", sagte Jenny. "Hinterher fin – äh, hinterher verlaufen wir uns." Sie grinste ein wenig verlegen.

"Soll ich mitgehen?", erbot Andy sich.

Hastig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Nein, danke, wir finden es schon. Vielen Dank fürs Fahren."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Andy, stieg wieder ein und fuhr winkend und mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Jenny zerrte ihren Koffer schon in das Bahnhofsgebäude, Alex hingegen blieb noch einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. "Jetzt geht es also los", flüsterte er.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es wird bestimmt eine super Zeit."

"Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad", sagte er und blickte zu Harry hoch, seine grauen Augen – Cedrics Augen, Harry schüttelte sich kurz – glitzerten feucht. "Und Jenny wird dich natürlich auch vermissen."

Harry umarmte ihn. "Ich werde euch auch vermissen. Ich schreib euch auch ganz oft, ihr müsst nur Amanda immer vorbeischicken. Aber es wird sicher toll." Gerade noch so konnte er ein sehnsüchtiges, erinnerungsschweres Seufzen unterdrücken. Hogwarts…

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Bahnhofsgebäude und eilten Jenny hinterher, die die Eingangshalle schon halb durchquert und zwei Gepäckwagen besorgt hatte. "Wo bleibt ihr denn?", sagte sie ungeduldig. "Da vorne geht es zu den Gleisen, zwischen Gleis neun und zehn."

"Meint ihr, das da vorne ist eine Hexe?", fragte Alex leise und deutete auf eine kleine, drahtige Frau mit hüftlangem, blondem Haar. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, hellgrünes Kleid mit großen dunkelgrünen Punkten, eine gestreifte Krawatte und schwarze Fellstiefel und hatte eine übergroße Sonnenbrille auf. Neben ihr auf dem Boden kauerte eine gestreifte Katze, die die Vorbeieilenden musterte.

Harry erkannte sie sofort. Das musste Luna sein… eine Freundin Ginnys, die ziemlich durchgeknallt war. Katie hatte mal nebenbei erwähnt, dass sie wochenlang mit giftgrün gefärbter Haut herumgelaufen war, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sie das gegen irgendwelche dubiosen, vermutlich erfundenen Monster schützen würde.

Und die Katze… das musste Professor McGonagall als Animagus sein. Keine Katze konnte so steif dasitzen.

"Ich glaub schon, dass sie eine Hexe ist", sagte Jenny mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Solche Klamotten können nur Hexen tragen."

Harry kicherte ein wenig über Jennys Abneigung gegenüber der Zauberermode, dann gingen sie weiter, weil Jenny sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf die Uhr weiterschubste. Luna folgte ihnen die ganze Zeit mit den Blicken, die Katze drehte ebenfalls den Kopf.

"Hier ist es", sagte Jenny. "Ein Pfeiler zwischen Gleis neun und zehn."

"Ganz richtig", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, von der Harry gedacht hatte, dass er sie nie wieder hören würde. Er wirbelte herum.

Ron.

Sein bester Freund… sein ehemaliger bester Freund. Ron war entsetzlich gewachsen, sein Haar war jedoch genauso flammend rot wie damals und sein Gesicht ebenso sommersprossenübersät, doch…

"Ihre Finger!", stießen Jenny und Alex im gleichen Augenblick hervor. Und nicht nur die Finger, stellte Harry fest, seine Unterarme und sein Gesicht waren ebenfalls von Narben überzogen – und sie waren bestimmt nicht die einzigen Körperteile.

Ron grinste. "Ja, war 'n ziemlich harter Kampf."

"Krass", sagte Jenny und ihre Augen wurden so rund wie Glasmurmeln. "Wahnsinn."

"Also", sagte Ron und warf einen Blick auf seine Liste, "ich schätze, ihr seid die Petton-Zwillinge?"

"Stimmt genau", sagte Alex.

"Na, dann ist ja alles wunderbar. Schaut, ihr müsst einfach mit euren Wagen auf den Pfeiler zu rennen und dann durch. Keine Sorge, ihr stoßt nicht dagegen, es kann gar nichts passieren. Ihr müsst nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, damit es nicht so auffällt. Wartet… wie heißt du, ähm, Jennifer, du zuerst… jetzt!"

Sofort rannte Jenny los und gelangte problemlos durch die Absperrung.

"Jetzt du, Alexander." Alex warf Harry noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann rannte er ebenfalls durch die Barriere.

"Hat ja wunderbar geklappt", stellte Ron fest. "Am besten gehe ich mit Ihnen. Ich bin übrigens Ron Weasley, Sicherheitsbeauftragter für Hogwarts." Er grinste einnehmend und streckte Harry seine Hand hin.

"Hi", sagte Harry und schüttelte Rons Hand. Am liebsten hätte er Ron umarmt, richtig fest und lange, und ihm dann alles erzählt. Und dann hätten sie alles zusammen durchgestanden. Zusammen mit Hermine.

Jetzt, wo er die beiden wieder gesehen hatte, stellte er fest, wie sehr sie ihm fehlten. Allerdings fragte er sich ein wenig unglücklich, wie sehr sie sich wohl verändert hatten – na ja, er hatte sich ja auch verändert. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, alle drei.

Ron hatte einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und dirigierte ihn durch die Absperrung. "Prima", sagte er dann mit einem Grinsen, "die meisten Eltern haben viel mehr Angst als ihre Kinder. Da vorne sind Ihre Kinder, am besten suchen sie sich schon mal einen Platz, der Zug ist immer ziemlich voll. Ich muss wieder raus, die nächste Ladung abholen." Er nickte Harry zu und winkte Jenny und Alex, dann verschwand er wieder durch das Tor.

"Das war ja mal voll der krasse Typ", sagte Jenny bewundernd. "Ein Kämpfer… voll cool. Mann, Zauberer sind echt viel interessanter als ich dachte."

"Jaha, schon", stimmte Alex zu. "Und überleg mal, Jenny, bald sind wir auch welche."

"Aber nicht, wenn ihr keinen Platz findet", wechselte Harry das Thema. "Kommt, wir gehen mal den Zug entlang."

Im vorderen Teil des Zuges waren die Abteile schon voll, aus den Fenstern reckten sich Schüler und hörten sich die letzten Ermahnungen ihrer Eltern an.

"Hey, sucht ihr noch Abteile?", fragte da plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry fuhr herum. Katie… tatsächlich. Sie grinste, ihre Haare waren noch ein wenig kürzer, auf ihrer Nase schälte sich ein Sonnenbrand. "Ich bin Katie Bell, ich arbeite als Krankenschwester auf Hogwarts. Hinten im vorletzten Waggon sind noch ziemlich viele Abteile frei."

"Tatsächlich, da ist eins", stellte Alex fest. "Wir bringen schon mal unser Zeugs rein und kommen dann wieder raus, okay, Dad?"

Die beiden verschwanden im Zug und Katie senkte die Stimme, während sie unauffällig ihren Zauberstab schwang. "Ich habe eine Täuschungsblase über uns gelegt", erklärte sie schnell. "Für die anderen sieht es so aus, als würden wir über irgendwas Belangloses reden… Harry, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", sagte Harry nervös. Sie blickten sich an.

Dann fiel Katie ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. "Oh, Harry, du bist so dünn", sagte sie besorgt. "Und du bist so schrecklich blass, bist du krank?"

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Ich schätze nur, es ist ziemlich schwer, wieder in die Zauberwelt zu kommen und…" Der Rest seines Satzes verklang, und er dachte an Cedric.

"Ja, es hat sich einiges verändert, seit du weg bist", bestätigte Katie. "Aber deinen Kindern wird es sicherlich gut gehen… das Mädchen ist ja ganz niedlich."

"Jenny ist nicht niedlich, sie ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst und ihre Umwelt", sagte Harry und grinste. "Du wirst es schon noch merken, wenn sie jede zweite Woche bei dir und Anna auf der Krankenstation liegt. Apropos, wie geht es Anna?"

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich, Anna ist nicht so der Mensch, bei dem man das leicht beurteilen kann. Aber es geht ihr ganz gut, glaube ich, sie hat halt schrecklichen Stress und –"

In diesem Moment sprangen Jenny und Alex wieder aus dem Zug und Katie ließ hastig die Täuschungsblase platzen. "Ich geh dann wieder… Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Petton, wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder." Sie lächelte und eilte davon.

"Wir haben noch fünf Minuten", stellte Alex nervös mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. "Fünf Minuten und dann…"

"… und dann geht es los", führte Harry seinen Satz zu Ende.

"Es wird bestimmt schrecklich aufregend", sagte Jenny mit leuchtenden Augen. "Ich stelle es mir einfach cool vor – ach, ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Harry zu umarmen.

Harry drückte sie fest an sich und hob sie ein wenig hoch. "Ich werd dich voll vermissen, Dad", flüsterte sie. "Ich hab dich lieb." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und hüpfte zu Boden.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Jenny", murmelte Harry.

Nun war Alex an der Reihe, Harry hob ihn ebenfalls hoch und umarmte ihn so fest er konnte. "Du wirst mir fehlen, Dad", sagte Alex traurig. Harry gab ihm einen Kuss. "Du mir auch, Alex." Damit ließ er ihn wieder zu Boden. "Ihr zwei werdet sicher tolle Zauberer. Ich glaub ganz fest an euch. Ihr zwei werdet's den anderen schon zeigen, wir… wie heißt es, Muggel, sind genauso gut wie die anderen!"

"Ja, logisch, Dad!", rief Jenny und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Wir werden's ihnen zeigen!"

In diesem Moment pfiff der Schaffner und die zwei stiegen hastig ein und rannten in ihr Abteil, um sich dort aus dem Fenster zu beugen. "Wir werden uns doppelt anstrengen!", schrie Jenny aus dem Fenster, um den Lärm der Lokomotive zu übertönen. "Und Alex schafft sie sowieso alle! Ich sag's dir, er wird der beste Schüler der ganzen Schule."

Langsam fuhr die Lok los und Harry lief nebenher. "Ist gar nicht wahr!", schrie Alex. "Ich werd bestimmt nicht der Beste, ich bin ja kein Streber! Aber dafür wird Jenny die Schule schon am ersten Tag in die Luft jagen!"

Der Fahrtwind verwehte seine Worte, so winkten die beiden nur noch so heftig, dass sie fast aus dem Fenster fielen. Ihr Dad wirkte sehr einsam zwischen den all den Familien, die gemeinsam gekommen waren, aber er rannte, lachte und winkte, bis der Zug um eine Kurve verschwand.

"Puh", sagte Jenny und schloss das Fenster, bevor sie sich auf ihren Sitz fallen ließ. "Das wird was."

"Bist du auch so aufgeregt?"

"Ja… ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Guck mal, was ich hier hab." Alex nestelte an den Verschlüssen seines Koffers und zog ein dickes Buch namens "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" hervor. "Professor Granger hat es mir gegeben, als Dad gerade nicht hingeguckt hat. Es ist sehr interessant, da steht auch was über die Häuser drin. Also, Gryffindor hat einen Löwen als einen Zeichen. Dorthin kommen nur die Mutigsten und Leute, die gut kämpfen können."

"Da war bestimmt der Typ mit den Narben", sagte Jenny bewundernd.

"Sicher. Ravenclaw hat einen Adler und ist für Schlauesten und Fleißigsten und –"

"Bestimmt kommst du dahin", grinste Jenny. "Streeeeeber."

"Gar nicht wahr", grummelte Alex. "Hufflepuff –"

Die Tür ihres Abteils öffnete sich lautstark und in ihr Abteil stolperte ein schmächtiger Junge mit unordentlichen, braunen Locken und einer großen Brille. "Hi", sagte er ein wenig atemlos. "Sorry, dass ich hier so reingeflogen bin, aber der restliche Zug ist ziemlich voll. Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Jenny und sofort und wies auf einen freien Sitz. "Wie heißt du? Kommst du aus einer Zauberfamilie?"

"Ich heiße Roland Ableen", erklärte er und ließ sich auf den Sitz plumpsen. "Und nein, ich komme nicht aus einer Zauberfamilie, sondern aus einer Muggelfamilie. Aber meine Schwester ist auch eine Hexe, sie geht hier auf Hogwarts. Und wer seid ihr?"

Während Jenny und Alex sich vorstellten, inspizierte er neugierig Wobbles' Käfig. "Was ist das denn für ein Viech?"

"Das ist Wobbles, mein Kater", erklärte Jenny und ließ ihn heraus. Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie den fauchenden, kratzenden Wollknäuel wieder eingefangen hatten und in den Korb zurückkomplimentiert hatten.

"Er ist ganz schön aggressiv für 'nen Kater", sagte Ronald und lutschte an seiner zerkratzten Hand.

"Er mag den Korb nicht", erklärte Jenny. "Aber eigentlich ist er echt lieb."

Alex schnaubte ein wenig, sagte aber nichts.

Eine Weile unterhielt Ronald, der sie gebeten hatte, ihn Ronny zu nennen, sie mit lustigen Geschichten seiner Schwester Kim, die Schulsprecherin war, aus Hogwarts, dann kam die Süßigkeitenfrau herein und bot ihnen Süßes an.

Jenny und Alex lehnten ab, sie hatten nur ein paar Sickel und die wollten sie nicht für Süßigkeiten ausgeben. Ronny jedoch kaufte eine ganze Menge merkwürdiger Weingummiknubbel, Schokoladenriegeln und mysteriöser Verpackungen.

Während der Zug sich durch menschenleere Landschaften schlängelte, erklärte er Jenny und Alex die Süßigkeiten, die davon hellauf begeistert waren. Bald wechselte ihr Gesprächsthema jedoch auf das Wichtigste: Hogwarts natürlich. Alex warf hin und wieder, in seinem Buch blätternd, geschichtliche Informationen ein, während Ronny eifrig von all den kuriosen Dingen auf Hogwarts berichtete. Hin und wieder steckten genervt wirkende Vertrauensschüler die Köpfe in ihr Abteil und fragten, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Schließlich kamen sie an, die drei hatten ihre Umhänge schon angelegt und drängten sich in den mit Schülern vollgestopften Gang. Als sie endlich aus dem Zug draußen waren, stand dort eine riesige Gestalt und winkte mit einer Laterne. "Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!"

Bei der riesigen Gestalt handelte es sich um einen außerordentlich großen, dicken Mann mit einem gewaltigen Mantel aus Maulwurfsfell, einem dichten, krausen Bart und einem breiten Grinsen. "Herzlich willkommen hier, ihr Junggemüse", begrüßte er die Schar der Erstklässler. "Wir fahr'n übern See, dann empfängt euch Professor McGonagall. Ich bin übrigens Hagrid."

Die Fahrt über den See war aufregend und mysteriös, die Boote glitten von ganz alleine und völlig geräuschlos über das glatte, schwarze Wasser.

"Hier hat's 'nen Riesenkraken", sagte Ronny und sofort beugten sich Jenny und Alex nicht mehr ganz so tief über das Wasser. Ronny grinste, sein Grinsen verblasste jedoch rasch, als nicht weit von ihnen, ein riesiger, dunkler Arm durch das Wasser peitschte und eine gewaltige Welle über sie ergoss. Mehrere der Schüler kreischten.

Hagrid jedoch lachte. "Keine Sorge! Aber er konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass ihr als erster Jahrgang trocken auf Hogwarts ankommt. Achtung… schaut jetzt nach oben!"

Und dort war Hogwarts: Die Silhouette des uralten Schlosses ragte riesengroß in den sich verdunkelnden Abendhimmel: Dort waren Türme, zwischen denen Sterne funkelten, Dächer, auf denen der Mondschein glänzte, Giebel und Erker, die nicht nach Gesetzen der Physik sondern der Magie angebracht schienen und ein großes, dunkles Tor.

"Woah, wie krass", entfuhr es Jenny. "Abgefahren. Absolut abgefahren." Alex und Ronny konnten nur mit offenem Mund nicken.

Immer näher kamen sie Hogwarts, schließlich kletterten sie aus den Booten und Hagrid klopfte an das Tor, das lautlos aufschwang. Dahinter stand eine alte Hexe, die sehr streng aussah, sie jedoch anlächelte. "Willkommen auf Hogwarts, Erstklässler. Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Folgt mir in die Große Halle."

Flüsternd und tropfend trippelten sie ihr hinterher, doch das Tuscheln verstummte, als sie in die Große Halle eintraten. Die Große Halle war ein unendlich gewaltiger Saal mit einer hohen Decke, die aussah wie der Himmel draußen, längs standen die Tische der einzelnen Häuser, wie Ronny Alex und Jenny flüsternd erklärte.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich nach ihnen um und Jenny kamen die Schüler alle schon sehr alt und erwachen vor, obwohl sie nur ein paar Jahre älter waren als sie selber. Am Kopf der Halle stand der Lehrertisch. In der Mitte stand ein sehr alter Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart und einer dunkelroten Robe mit Sternen darauf, der sie anstrahlte.

Neben ihm saß Professor Granger und neben ihr der Typ mit den Narben, Jenny winkte eifrig, Professor Granger lächelte, der Typ grinste breit und winkte zurück. Etwas weiter unten am Tisch erkannte sie Professor Diggory, der neben seiner schönen Frau saß und ganz am Ende drängelte sich gerade Hagrid auf seinen übergroßen Stuhl. Auf der anderen Seite saß die Hexe vom Bahnhof, die immer noch ihr grünes Kleid trug, jetzt allerdings einen rosafarbenen Umhang übergeworfen hatte, nicht weit von ihr saß Professor Malfoy, der das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt hatte und gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte.

Der alte Mann, der Dumbledore hieß, wie in der Broschüre über Hogwarts stand, breitete die Arme aus und rief: "Herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts, ihr Lieben! Ich freue mich, euch alle hier gesund und munter zu sehen." Obwohl er immer noch lächelte, war sein Gesicht etwas ernster geworden. "Aber bevor mir hier noch einige verhungern, beginnen wir lieber mit der Auswahl." Er zwinkerte ein wenig und die Schüler lachten.

Professor McGonagall trat mit einer großen Pergamentrolle in den Händen neben einen dreibeinigen Schemel, auf dem ein alter Hut stand. Sie schwieg und blickte den Hut an. Tatsächlich begann der Hut nach einigen Sekunden zu singen, ein Lied über die Vorzüge der Häuser. Es klang ziemlich schief, wie Jenny fand.

Als er fertig war, entrollte Professor McGongall das Pergament. "Wenn ich Ihre Namen aufrufe, treten Sie vor und setzen den Hut auf. Ableen, Ronald."

"Woah, scheiße", murmelte Ronny und warf Jenny und Alex nervöse Blicke zu. "Ist echt bescheuert, wenn man einen Namen hat, der mit "A" anfängt. Wünscht mir Glück." Damit ging er langsam nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.

"Gryffindor!", rief der Hut nach einigen Sekunden.

Endlich, als schon etwa zwei Drittel der Schüler eingeteilt waren, rief Professor McGonagall: "Petton, Alexander!"

Jenny hielt ihm ihre geballten Fäuste mit den Daumen darin hin. "Streng dich an, ich hoffe, dass wir ins gleiche Haus kommen!"

Nervös stieg Alex die Stufen zu dem Schemel nach oben und setzte sich. "Hallo, mein Junge", sagte eine piepsige Stimme an seinem Ohr. "Hm? Ja, genau, ich bin der Sprechende Hut. Du bist der erste Schüler seit langem, der die Geschichte Hogwarts' vor seiner Einschulung gelesen hat… bist ein ziemlich schlaues Köpfchen. Ich glaube, in Ravenclaw würdest du dich gut machen. Aber nein, dort sind keine Streber – natürlich kann ich deine Gedanken lesen, mein Junge – es sind nur sehr ambitionierte Schüler. Nein, deine Schwester wird wohl nicht dorthin kommen. Aha, ich sehe… dorthin möchtest du also lieber? Also gut, dann… Gryffindor!", schrie der Hut.

Erleichtert setzte Alex ihn ab und rannte zum Tisch der klatschenden Gryffindors, wo auch schon Ronny saß und begeistert applaudierte. "Stark, dass du auch hier bist!", rief er grinsend. "Ich hoffe nur, Jenny schafft es auch."

"Petton, Jennifer!", rief Professor McGonagall.

Aufgeregt ging Jenny zu dem Hut und setzte ihn auf. "Hmh", sagte der Hut an ihrem Ohr. "Bei dir ist das gar nicht schwierig. Außerdem willst du ja zu deinem Bruder, nicht wahr? Also… Gryffindor!"

Alex und Ronny pfiffen und schrieen, als Jenny auf sie zu rannte und Alex abklatschte. "Strike!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.

"Ihr hattet voll Glück", erzählte Ronny leise, während der nächste Schüler eingeteilt wurde. "Es gab schon öfter Zwillinge, die in verschiedene Häuser gekommen sind, hat Kim erzählt."

Als die letzte Schülerin, ein hübsches Mädchen namens Jacqueline Zabini, eingeteilt worden war, wünschte Professor Dumbledore ihnen einen guten Appetit und sogleich erschienen die verschiedensten und wundervollsten Speisen auf dem Tisch.

"Zauberer haben's echt drauf, 'ne Riesen-Show abzuziehen", urteilte Jenny kopfschüttelnd und tat sich ordentlich auf.

Als endlich alle satt waren – was ziemlich lange dauerte –, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut. "Bevor ihr jetzt schlafen geht, meine Lieben, möchte ich euch noch etwas sagen. Sicherlich ist es für keinen neu, auch für die Erstklässler nicht, aber die Zauberwelt wird von einer ernsthaften Gefahr bedroht. Lord Voldemort –", bei diesem Namen entstand ein kurzer Tumult unter den Schülern, "– mag zurzeit zu ruhen scheinen, aber er ist immer noch da und er bedroht uns immer noch. Seid vorsichtig, passt auf, überlegt genau, was ihr sagt und wem ihr vertraut. Ich sage dies nicht, um euch zum Misstrauen anzuregen, denn Freundschaft und Liebe sind die wichtigsten Mittel im Kampf gegen Voldemort, aber behaltet immer im Gedächtnis, in welcher Gefahr ihr schwebt." Bedrückte Stille herrschte nach seinen Worten. Professor Dumbledore lächelte. "Gute Nacht."

xXx

A/N: Im nächsten Chapter kommt mehr Harry. Versprochen. Trotzdem Reviews?


	25. Briefe und Träume

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen und Nora (Und ja, du zweifelst ganz richtig xD)

Oh ja, und worauf ich aufmerksam gemacht wurde und was ich vielleicht noch erwähnen sollte *hüstel* ich nenne Hermine bewusst Granger, obwohl sie Ron geheiratet hat, denn man muss ja bei einer Hochzeit den Namen des anderen nicht annehmen. Ich habe das so gemacht, damit wir nicht noch eine Weasley auf Hogwarts haben - von denen gibt es da wirklich genug. Dient also allein der Verwirrungs-Vermeidung.

xXx

Es war eine kühle Herbstnacht, Harry saß frierend auf dem winzigen Balkon, die Füße auf das Geländer gelegt, und hatte sich in eine warme Wolljacke eingewickelt. Es war schon spät, Mitternacht war schon vorbei, er sollte ins Bett gehen, aber er wollte noch nicht. So saß er hier herum, rauchte – er hatte wieder angefangen, seit Jenny und Alex weg waren – und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, von dem nicht viel zu sehen war, weil es ziemlich bewölkt war.

Plötzlich schwebte ein schwarzer Schemen auf ihn zu, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen: Ja, es war eine Eule. Hastig stand er auf, legte die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher und streckte den Arm aus, damit die Eule darauf landen konnte. Es war Amanda, die ziemlich müde aussah, aber befriedigt mit den Flügeln raschelte. Harry streichelte ihr Gefieder und stellte ihr eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser hin. "Warte hier, ich antworte noch."

_[style type="italic"]Lieber Dad,_

_letzte Woche war so viel los auf Hogwarts! Deswegen konnten wir dir auch nicht schreiben. Jenny lag sogar zwei Tage im Krankenflügel, aber inzwischen ist sie schon wieder draußen._

_Wir hatten Flugunterricht und Jenny hat es ein wenig übertrieben, bei einem Wettrennen mit Lucinia Selwyn, dieser Ziege aus Slytherin, ist sie gegen die Wand gekracht. Ihr Gesicht war ziemlich eingedellt, aber Madam Pomfrey hat alles wieder gerichtet. Sie hat aber ziemlich mit Jenny geschimpft, glaube ich._

_Davor haben wir bei Professor Diggory in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen Abwehrzauber gelernt, den Defendo. Der ist aber ziemlich simpel (auch wenn Sally, Jennys Freundin, ein Loch in die Wand gebrannt hat) und bringt nicht wirklich was. In dem Verteidigungsbuch von Professor Granger (sie hat übrigens einen Duellierklub für Erst- und Zweitklässler, da sind Ronny, Jenny und ich auch drin) habe ich viel bessere und viel effektivere Sprüche gefunden! Na ja, und da dachte ich, die lerne ich mal, man kann ja nie wissen. Jenny hab ich sie auch beigebracht, aber du kennst sie ja… egal, was sie macht, erst mal muss sie was zerstören. Sie hat meinen Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum ruiniert und ich muss noch irgendwie herausfinden, wie man ihn wieder reparieren kann. Vielleicht kann mir da Madam Bell, die Helferin von Madam Pomfrey, helfen, sie kennt ziemlich coole Sprüche und ist sowieso voll nett, viel netter als Madam Pomfrey._

_Als Jenny im Krankenflügel war, kam sogar Mr. Weasley – das ist der Typ mit den Narben vom Bahnhof und Professor Grangers Mann – sie besuchen und hat sie gelobt, wie gut sie fliegen kann (na ja… eben außer in dem Moment, in dem sie gegen die Wand gekracht ist). Er hat gemeint, sie würde eine prima Treiberin abgeben (Treiber sind Spieler im Quidditch), aber sie darf ja noch nicht spielen, sie ist ja erst eine Erstklässlerin. Finde ich ziemlich dumm, dass man das nicht darf, vielleicht kann Mr. Weasley da was drehen, oder Madam Bell, sie hat früher nämlich auch Quidditch hier gespielt._

_In Verwandlung haben wir bei Professor Tonks gelernt, wie man ein Buch in eine leere Schachtel verwandeln kann, aber das war total langweilig und einfach. Ich hab lieber eine Tupperdose mit Süßem draus gemacht, da hatten Jenny und ich wenigstens was zu naschen. Professor Tonks ist total cool, sie ist ein Metamorphmagus, das heißt, sie kann ihre Gestalt immer so ändern, wie sie will, das macht sie uns immer vor. So was wäre ich auch gerne, aber sie meint, das ist angeboren._

_Na ja, ich sollte froh sein, dass ich überhaupt ein Zauberer bin, denn das ist echt cool. Sie wissen soooo viel – ich lese gerade ein sehr interessantes Buch über Magische Errungenschaften des 16. Jahrhunderts – und es ist echt unglaublich, was sie alles können. Sie haben sogar fliegende Teppiche (die sind aber verboten), sprechende und denkende Bilder, sich bewegende Treppen, total abgefahrene Süßigkeiten und es gibt sogar Einhörner, hat uns Mr. Weasley erzählt. Er ist immer total nett zu uns und erzählt uns spannende Stories, wie er und andere mit Todessern gekämpft haben._

_Aber das Beste an der Zauberwelt ist die Astronomie – sie können die Sterne richtig lesen und deuten! Nicht so wie die dumme Muggel-Astrologie, sondern sie können die Zukunft damit richtig vorhersagen. Später kann man sie sogar berechnen (oder so ähnlich), mit Arithmantik, das kriegen wir aber erst in der dritten Klasse. Ich freue mich aber schon sehr drauf, das ist bestimmt total interessant. Genauso wie Alte Runen, dann kann ich endlich die ganzen alten Bücher lesen, die in der Bücherei stehen!_

_Na ja, Jenny meint, ich wäre verrückt, weil ich all das lesen will, aber es interessiert mich eben und du kennst sie ja. Ihr Lieblingsfach ist natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber das liegt daran, dass Professor Diggory es unterrichtet, glaube ich. Er ist einfach toll! Ein richtiger Held (er hat ein paar sehr gefährliche Todesser nach Askaban gebracht) und so mutig und begabt! Du solltest die Zauber sehen, die er alle kann und er hat sogar sehr viele selbst erfunden! Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch…_

_Professor Malfoy, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet, kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden, glaube ich. Die zwei streiten sich immer. Na ja… Professor Malfoy ist auch ein bisschen komisch, immer so blass und kurz angebunden, er erzählt nie etwas von sich selbst. Im Schloss gehen ziemlich viele böse Gerüchte über ihn um, weil sein Vater ein Todesser ist, aber er ist trotzdem auf unserer Seite. Das sagen Professor Granger und Professor Dumbledore immer wieder, aber Mr. Weasley hat zu uns gemeint, wir sollen bei ihm ein bisschen aufpassen. Er ist auch nicht besonders nett, Ronny hat er letztes Mal zehn Punkte abgezogen, bloß, weil sein Kessel explodiert ist! Dabei er hat er nur vergessen, die Froschaugen hinzuzufügen… wenn ich das gesehen hätte, hätte ich es ihm natürlich gesagt._

_Aber er ist nichts gegen Professor Snape, der auch Zaubertränke unterrichtet, der ist vielleicht fies! Als ich Jenny etwas helfen wollte, hat er es mir verboten und mir fünf Punkte abgezogen! Es sind die ersten, die ich verloren habe (aber bei Professor Tonks hab ich sie längst wieder reingeholt), ich will natürlich, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewinnt._

_Aber genug von uns, wie geht es dir, Dad? Du hast uns erzählt, dass du einen neuen Job wolltest, hast du ihn gekriegt? Schreib mal ein bisschen, auch wie es Rolanda und den anderen geht (schöne Grüße an sie, übrigens). Und was du machst, natürlich auch._

_Liebe Grüße, Alex_

_P. S.: Auch viele liebe Grüße von Jenny, sie kann aber im Moment nicht schreiben, weil Wobbles ihr in die Hand gebissen hat. Madam Bell hat sie zwar schon geheilt, aber ich muss ihr noch zwei Tage lang die Aufsätze schreiben._

_P. P. S.: Dieser kleine Stift, der dabei liegt, wurde an alle Eltern geschickt. Es ist so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Notruftelefon, das Professor Dumbledore gemacht hat. Er hat gesagt, wenn du irgendwie in Gefahr bist, musst du nur das Wort "Hilfe" zu dem Stift sagen und dann den Namen von dem Professor, den du sprechen willst – wenn du keinen sagst, kommst du automatisch zu Professor Dumbledore –, dann bist du mit ihm verbunden und kannst ihn um Hilfe bitten. Ich finde das ziemlich genial ausgetüftelt – ich muss unbedingt rauskriegen, wie so etwas geht, das will ich auch machen.[/style]_

Harry seufzte und legte den Brief weg, nachdem er den Stift einige Sekunden lang betrachtet und ihn dann achselzuckend eingesteckt hatte. Es war so merkwürdig, all diese Dinge über Hogwarts zu lesen – und vor allem, wie Alex über seine (ehemaligen) Freunde als Professoren sprach! Und natürlich Cedric… Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen. Ein richtiger Held… ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch… mutig und begabt…

Verdammt. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Alle hielten ihn für einen Helden. Bis auf Malfoy, anscheinend, aber das musste nicht viel heißen. Dass Jenny und Alex ihn vergötterten, konnte er aus ihren Briefen nur allzu deutlich herauslesen. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie ihren Vater anbeteten, ihren Vater… Und Cedric wusste nicht, dass er seine Kinder unterrichtete… er wusste nicht, dass Alex seine grauen Augen hatte, Jenny sein energisches Kinn. Aber… aber er würde ihnen nichts tun. Nichts. Sie waren schließlich noch Kinder. Harry erschauderte.

Für einen Moment spielte sich vor seinen Augen ein Horrorszenario ab: Cedric, der sich über den kleinen Alex gebeugt hatte, seine schmalen Handgelenke festhielt, ihn ansah, mit seinen grauen Augen, ihn berührte… Harry schüttelte sich heftig und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so fest, dass der Aschenbecher vom Tisch fiel und der Kuli zerbrach.

Amanda flatterte mit den Flügeln und kreischte empört.

Nein. Nein. Harry kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte. Nein. NEIN. Cedric würde es nicht tun, er würde es nicht tun, nein, wenn er etwas tat, dann würde Harry hingehen und ihn umbringen, ihn umbringen… Harry schüttelte sich erneut. Er durfte nicht einmal daran denken. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Jenny oder Alex das Gleiche passieren könnte wie ihm selbst, wurde ihm so übel, dass er sich fast übergeben musste.

Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Vielleicht musste er es Anna sagen… aber nein, nein… verdammt, es war egoistisch von ihm, wenn den Kindern etwas passierte… aber nein, er KONNTE nicht, er konnte es niemandem sagen, es durfte einfach nichts passieren. Wenn etwas passieren würde, würde die Schuld ihn umbringen, das wusste er, aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Nein… er musste auf Jenny und Alex aufpassen, sie warnen…

Er ging in die Wohnung, um einen neuen Kuli zu holen, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und begann, zu schreiben, während er die Zigarette in der linken Hand hielt.

_[style type="italic"]Lieber Alex, liebe Jenny,_

_das, was ihr erzählt, klingt echt interessant und spannend. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es Jenny wieder gut geht! Jenny, Liebling, pass doch einfach mal ein bisschen auf, wenn du was machst. Hier in unserer Welt ist das vielleicht nicht so gefährlich, aber bei Zauberern kann man nie wissen._

_Hinterher explodiert noch etwas und bläst dir den Kopf weg – pass also auf._

_Überhaupt müsst ihr aufpassen… Professor Granger hat mich gewarnt, die Zauberwelt befindet sich in einem Krieg, auch wenn man auf Hogwarts nicht so viel davon merkt. Passt also auf, wem ihr vertraut. Vor allem bei Professor Diggory, schon als wir ihn in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben, hatte ich bei ihm ein komisches Gefühl._

_Außerdem schreibst du, dass Professor Malfoy ihn nicht leiden kann – das scheint kein gutes Zeichen zu sein. Ich glaube, dass Professor Malfoy eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis hat… Haltet euch also eher an ihn, Professor Granger und Mr. Weasley, er scheint mir sehr nett zu sein._

_Mir geht es gut, ich habe jetzt zwei Jobs. Morgens mache ich in einem Hotel die Zimmer sauber und mittags und abends kellnere ich in einer kleinen Kneipe. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend, aber es geht. Die Leute dort sind alle sehr nett und wenn ihr wieder herkommt, kann ich es euch mal zeigen._

_Rolanda und den anderen geht es auch ganz gut, glaube ich, ich sehe sie nicht mehr so oft. Sie sind alle ziemlich schweigsam geworden… ich kann es ja verstehen, der Tod von Mandy tut mir genauso weh. _

_Ich soll euch aber liebe Grüße von ihnen ausrichten und fragen, wie es euch so geht. Ich erzähle ihnen einfach ein paar modifizierte Stories von euch, okay?_

_Ich vermisse euch._

_Alles Liebe, Dad_

_P. S.: Danke für den Stift, ich hoffe, ich werde ihn nicht benutzen müssen.[/style]_

xXx

Eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees stand vor Harry. Er saß in einem Café, das sich in der Nähe des Restaurants, in dem er arbeitete, befand. Den Kaffee jedoch ignorierte er, stattdessen starrte er verzweifelt auf Jennys krakelig geschriebenen Brief.

_[style type="italic"]Lieber Dad,_

_du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um uns zu machen! Ich passe schon auf mich auf, ich bin ganz vorsichtig, Dad!_

_Und wir wissen auch, wem wir vertrauen können… ich glaube schon, dass wir Professor Diggory okay ist... Kim, also Ronnys Schwester, hat gemeint, dass er sehr nett wäre und auf jeden Fall auf unserer Seite steht. Und er ist wirklich ein toller Kämpfer, du solltest ihn sehen…_

_Ach ja, ich muss dir unbedingt noch erzählen, dass ich jetzt in der Quidditchmannschaft bin! Mr. Weasley hat mir den Platz verschafft – er hat gemeint, dass es eine Vergeudung wäre, wenn ich nicht spielen würde. Er hat gesagt, dass ich echt total gut wäre, ein Naturtalent, als ob es angeboren wäre._

_Na ja, das halte ich für ein bisschen übertrieben, schließlich bist du ja nicht besonders sportlich, Dad. Und Alex auch nicht: Wenn er auf dem Besen fliegt, ist er wie eine alte Oma, die Bus fährt! Total ängstlich… er weiß gar nicht, wie cool Sturzflüge und Loopings sind. Irgendwann, wenn du mal in die Zauberwelt kommst, muss ich es dir vorführen, Dad, du wirst staunen!_

_Sonst ist auf Hogwarts nicht so viel los, aber ich verliere immer total viele Punkte, obwohl ich nie etwas dafür kann, und Alex regt sich immer schrecklich auf, weil er sie alle wieder reinholen muss. Er mutiert noch zum richtigen Streber. Du glaubst nicht, was er für Bücher liest – Die magischen Errungenschaften des 17. Jahrhunderts oder so, bäääääähhh, voll langweilig und so dick wie fünf Lexikonbände auf einmal! Ich hab mal reingeguckt, damit könntest du einen Orkan einschläfern._

_Liebe Grüße, Jenny (und auch von Alex, der gerade an einem zwanzigseitigen Zaubertränkeaufsatz sitzt, obwohl wir nur sechs Seiten brauchen.)[/style]_

Verdammt.

Harry wollte weinen. Er vermisste sie so sehr, so sehr… Und er hatte schreckliche Angst um sie… ich glaube schon, dass wir Professor Diggory okay ist...

Wenn er es ihnen wenigstens sagen könnte, wenn er es ihnen sagen könnte… aber nein, für die Kinder wäre es der Schock ihres Lebens, er konnte es ihnen einfach nicht sagen. Es ging nicht – sie würden sich vor ihm ekeln, sie würden ihn hassen, wer würde das nicht, jeder würde sich vor ihm ekeln – er selbst tat es ja auch.

Seine Hand zitterte und er verschüttete ein wenig Kaffee, als er einen Schluck trank. Er war schrecklich dünn und viel zu süß, so süß, dass Harry schlecht wurde. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, seine Beine wurden schwer und ihm war schlecht, so schlecht.

Das Café verschwamm vor seinen Augen, die kleinen, weißen Tische drehten sich um ihn, ihm war so schlecht, er musste sich übergeben… Zitternd stand er auf, stolperte gegen den Tisch, Kaffee schwappte aus der Tasse auf den Tisch, mehrere Leute drehten sich nach ihm um, als er schwankend das Café durchquerte, endlich stolperte er gegen die Toilettentür, stürzte in die erste Kabine hinein und kniete sich keuchend vor die Schüssel.

Sein Kopf dröhnte so sehr, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, alles drehte sich, die Welt verschwand in einem Strudel, er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr…

_[style type="italic"]Ein Mann und eine Frau saßen in ihrer Wohnung und sahen sich eine langweilige Talkshow im Fernsehen an. Die Frau, die kurzes, braunes Haar hatte, las einen Brief, der an Mrs. Doreen Courtney adressiert war, und ignorierte den Fernseher weitestgehend._

_"Kommt nur noch Scheiße im Fernsehen", brummelte der Mann, der auffallend eisblaue Augen hatte; Doreen nickte geistesabwesend und reichte ihrem Mann die Fernbedienung._

_In diesem Moment explodierte der Fernseher, Flammen loderten aus dem geschwärzten Gehäuse und setzten die Tapete in Brand. Doreen schrie auf und sprang von der Couch auf, hilflos drehte sie sich um, auf der Suche nach Wasser, Wasser – dort, in der Blumenvase!_

_"Bist du wahnsinnig?!", schrie ihr Mann und riss sie __ihr __aus der Hand. "Da ist Strom drauf!"_

_"Was soll ich denn tun?!", kreischte Doreen. Inzwischen hatte der Fernseher auch die Vorhänge in Brand gesetzt, der grüne Stoff brannte lichterloh. Rauch stieg auf, Doreen hustete, Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen._

_"Die Feuerwehr anrufen!" Ihr Mann stürzte zum Telefon und begann zu wählen. Unter seinen Fingern jedoch verwandelte sich das Telefon in eine Katze, die fauchend und spuckend nach ihm biss und ihm das Gesicht zerkratzte._

_"Hilfe!", kreischte Doreen. "Hilfe!"_

_"Crucio", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr und dann traf sie ein solcher Schmerz, dass sie nur noch schreien konnte, nur noch schreien. Sie fiel zu Boden, zuckend und sich windend; wie weißglühende Stacheln bohrte sich der Schmerz von allen Seiten in ihren Körper. Von Schmerzen benebelt, sah sie die Gestalt, die über sie trat, nur undeutlich. Sie trug eine schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze und hielt einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet._

_"Was tust du da, du Schwein!", brüllte ihr Mann und stürzte auf die Gestalt zu, die Arme erhoben._

_"Avada Kedavra", sagte die Gestalt, immer noch mit ruhiger und kalter Stimme. Der Fluch traf ihn mitten in der Brust, für einen Moment verharrte er in der Luft wie eine aberwitzige Comicfigur, den Mund zum Schrei geöffnet, die Arme emporgerissen, dann sackte er mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden._

_"Adam! Adam! NEIN!" Schluchzend und wimmernd kroch Doreen auf ihn zu, rüttelte an seiner Schulter, sein Körper rollte herum . Seine Augen waren leer und starrten an ihr vorbei. Sie schrie, die Hände an ihre Kehle gepresst, als wollte sie sich erwürgen, schrie so laut wie noch nie in ihrem Leben._

_Die Gestalt lachte leise. "Angst?"_

_"Wer bist du?", kreischte sie hysterisch und stolperte auf die Gestalt zu. "Du hast ihn umgebracht, du hast ihn umgebracht, du –"_

_Ihr Mantra wurde durch eine kurze Zauberstabbewegung unterbrochen, sie erstarrte und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Du wirst es niemandem mehr erzählen können", sagte die Gestalt gleichmütig. "Aber es werden die letzten Worte sein, die du hörst: LORD VOLDEMORT IST ZURÜCK!"_

_Zum Schluss brüllte die Gestalt nun doch, Doreen spürte, wie ihre Erstarrung sich löste und das letzte, was sie sah, war die weißlodernde Glut, die einstmals ihre Vorhänge gewesen waren, in die sie nun hineinfiel._

_"Gut gemacht", sagte eine zweite Gestalt, die aus dem Rauch auftauchte wie ein unheilverkündender Engel._

_Die erste Gestalt kniete hastig nieder, von Flammen umlodert. "Danke, mein Lord", sagte sie unterwürfig._

_"Wir werden nun weitermachen… mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis sie merken, dass Lord Voldemort wirklich zurück ist."[/style]_

_xXx_

Harry schrie, sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren, gurgelnd übergab er sich, schlug den Kopf gegen die Kloschüssel, bis ihm Blut in die Augen lief. Immer noch dröhnten die schrecklichen Schreie der Frau in seinen Gedanken, immer noch hörte er die kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts.

War es wahr gewesen? War es eine Vision gewesen? Wenn es wahr gewesen wäre… Harry krümmte sich vor Entsetzen bei diesem Gedanken, ihre Schreie, ihre Schreie…

Er musste es wissen, er musste es wissen, ihre Schreie… keuchend fischte er den Stift, den Alex ihm geschickt hatte, hervor und sprach mit heiserer Stimme: "Hilfe, Hilfe… Madam Pomfrey, bitte, Hilfe, Hilfe, Anna…"

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte entsetzliche Stille, Harry wagte nicht zu atmen, dann ertönte Annas Stimme: "Wer ist dort?"

"Anna, Anna, ich bin's!", stieß Harry schluchzend hervor.

"Harry? Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Er konnte nur weinen, er brachte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz hervor. "Harry! Reiß dich zusammen!", bellte Anna. "Sag mir, was passiert ist!"

"Anna, Anna, da war Lord Voldemort und ein Todesser, sie haben sie umgebracht… sie hat geschrien, Anna, sie hat so geschrien –"

"Wen haben sie umgebracht?" Annas Stimme war nun noch schärfer.

"Courtney, Doreen und Adam Courtney, sie hat so geschrien, Anna, und alles hat gebrannt, alles hat gebrannt…"

Er hörte Annas schnellen, abgehackten Atem. "Warte mal eine Sekunde." Etwas undeutlich vernahm er das hastige Rascheln von Pergament, dann wieder Annas Stimme. "Ich habe gerade nachgeguckt, es sind… es sind die Eltern einer Viertklässlerin." Anna schluckte. "Ich informiere sofort Albus, dann komme ich bei dir vorbei. Geh heim, Harry, wo auch immer du bist. Geh heim."

"Ja, Anna", flüsterte er, doch sie antwortete nicht mehr. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen die Kabinenwand, legte den Kopf zurück, wischte das Blut weg und schloss die Augen, während er seinen Atem zu beruhigen versuchte. Immer noch sah er die Bilder vor sich, der zu Boden fallende Mann, die schreiende Frau…

Konnte es wahr sein? Konnte… nein, es war zu schrecklich, um darüber nachzudenken. Das arme Mädchen, wenn es wirklich wahr war, das arme Mädchen (er hatte auch keine Eltern)… das war zu schrecklich… wenn er sah, was passierte, es aber nicht verhindern konnte…

Nun, er wusste ja nicht, ob es wirklich wahr war. Vielleicht war es gar nicht wahr, vielleicht war wirklich alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen. Harry wusste zwar, dass das nur ein schöner Wunschtraum war, aber einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung gab es ja noch.

Wie er nachher heimgekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr so genau – es war aber auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger war, dass Anna in seiner Wohnung saß, sehr nervös und angespannt. So aufgelöst hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

"Harry", sagte sie, sobald er eingetreten war, "es ist wirklich wahr. Es ist so passiert. Die beiden, die du gesehen hast, waren die Muggeleltern einer Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist momentan in psychologischer Betreuung im St. Mungo's. Ich habe Albus erzählt, dass sie mich um Hilfe gebeten hätten, aber was viel wichtiger ist, woher weißt DU es?"

"Ich, ich weiß nicht", stammelte Harry. "Ich hatte so etwas wie eine Vision, ich weiß nicht…"

"Eine Vision", wiederholte Anna langsam. "Eine Vision. Wieso hast du diese Vision?" Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie eine Antwort erwarten, stattdessen stand sie auf und lief nervös in der Wohnung umher. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte Harry einige Phiolen. "Hier, nimm die."

Harry gehorchte und er spürte, wie er ruhiger wurde, das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nach. "Meinst du –"

"Hattest du schon mal öfter solche Visionen?", unterbrach Anna ihn.

"Ja…", sagte Harry zögerlich. "Das heißt, ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nie wissen, ob es Alpträume oder Visionen sind. Aber… aber ich habe von Bills Tod geträumt."

Anna wirbelte herum. "Du hast es gesehen?", flüsterte sie. "Du hast Bills Tod gesehen?"

"Ja", sagte Harry nervös. "Aber –"

"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an und Harry zuckte zusammen. "Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, du dummer Junge? Wieso, wieso? Keiner weiß genau, wie Bill gestorben ist – natürlich konnten wir es einigermaßen rekonstruieren, aber… wieso hast du es nicht gesagt?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry leise. "Vorher hatte ich auch schon einmal eine Vision und bin damit zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, aber er hat gesagt, es sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Später hatte ich wieder eine, aber sie hat sich als Traum herausgestellt…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann ihnen nicht trauen, deshalb habe ich es niemandem gesagt. Was hilft es, wenn ich einen Alptraum habe und damit gleich zu jemandem hinrenne, alle machen sich auf, um nachzuschauen und hinterher war… nichts? Das ist doch sinnlos."

"Du lügst mich an", sagte Anna ruhig und fixierte ihn mit erbarmungslosen Blicken. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie wahr sind. Du hast dich nur nicht getraut, es jemandem zu sagen – aus Angst, sie könnten nicht wahr sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit weißt du, dass sie wahr sind."

Harry blickte zu Boden. "Du hast Recht", sagte er leise. "Aber manchmal habe ich wirklich nur Alpträume."

"Aber du kannst unterscheiden, was wahr ist und was nicht", widersprach Anna.

"Ich bin mir aber nie sicher."

"Dennoch will ich, dass du mir jedes Mal sagst, wenn du eine Vision hast, klar? Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Das ist sehr wichtig, Harry. Versprich es mir."

Zögerlich nickte Harry. "Aber, Anna…"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich werde schon alles regeln." Sie atmete tief durch, fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging dann zur Wohnungstür. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es ist momentan natürlich ein Riesenaufruhr, auch wenn bis jetzt viele noch nichts davon wissen."

"Anna?"

"Hm?" Sie drehte sich um, die Tür schon geöffnet.

"Glaubst du, sie haben die zwei… extra ausgewählt?"

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn es so ist, dann gnade uns Merlin. Bis bald, Harry." Sie verließ die Wohnung und schlug die Tür zu.

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und schloss müde die Augen. Gleichzeitig tastete er mit der Rechten nach Zigaretten, und obwohl er in der Wohnung eigentlich nicht rauchen wollte, zündete er sie an.

Verdammt. Es war also wahr. Es war wahr. Er hatte eine verdammte Vision gehabt. Eine Vision… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein: Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so gestorben sein, die arme Tochter, das arme, arme Mädchen…

Sich nervös hin- und herwälzend, fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_[style type="italic"]Es war mitten in der Nacht, als der blonde Mann aufwachte. Die Rolläden waren heruntergelassen, aber ein wenig Licht fiel durch die offene Korridortür in das Schlafzimmer. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie aufgelassen zu haben, aber vielleicht war es seine Frau gewesen, als sie ins Bad gegangen war. Ihre Silhouette hob sich gegen die Tür ab, so zusammengerollt wirkte sie wie ein kleines Kind. _

_Nun, wo er wach war, konnte er auch aufstehen und einen Schluck trinken. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, erhob er sich und ging um das Bett herum._

_Ein Schatten fiel durch die Korridortür. Ein großer, schmaler Schatten, von dem er wusste, dass es ein Mensch war, der aber eher an einen Nazgul aus den Herr-der-Ringe-Büchern erinnerte. Langsam blickte er auf._

_Eine Figur in einem Kapuzenumhang stand in der Tür, eine Hand mit einem Zauberstab erhoben. Der Mann blinzelte ungläubig – das war nur ein Traum. Sicher lag er in Wirklichkeit im Bett und schlief noch. "Hallo, Muggel", sagte die Figur. "Willst du spielen... Dave Smithson?"_

_"Sp-sp-spielen?", stotterte er. "Ähm… woher weißt du...?"_

_"Ich nehme das mal als Ja", fuhr die Figur fort. "Ich liebe Spiele. Crucio!" Dave schrie, als er zu Boden fiel, Schmerzen durchzuckten ihn wie elektrische Schläge, die Welt verschwamm in Schatten… undeutlich hörte er die Schreie seiner Frau – und ein Lachen, ein begeistertes, wahnsinniges Lachen._

_Ganz plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach und er sackte in sich zusammen wie ein Bündel von Laken, Tränen des Schmerzes liefen über sein Gesicht, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Frau stürzte neben ihn. "Dave, Dave, ist alles –" Der Rest ihres Satzes verklang in einem Schrei, es sah aus, als hätte ein Blitz sie in der Brust getroffen, den Kopf weit zurückgeworfen, den Mund zu einem gellenden Schrei aufgerissen, die Arme zur Seite geworfen. _

_Nach einigen Sekunden fiel auch sie in sich zusammen und lag schluchzend am Boden. "Nicht gerade sehr standhaft", sagte die Figur verächtlich und wedelte ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab. Dave keuchte, er spürte kurze, stechende Schmerzen, als würde jemand Nadeln in seinen Körper stechen, und kroch zu seiner Frau hin._

_"Natasha?", wisperte er. Sie antwortete nicht, aber er hörte ihren flachen Atem. "Was hast du gemacht?", schrie er die Figur an. "Was… wieso… wer bist… WIESO?"_

_"Vielleicht erkennst du mich", sagte die Figur, hob die Hände und strich die Kapuze langsam zurück. Es war eine Frau, eine große, dünne Frau, über deren Gesicht sich die totenfahle Haut spannte. Ihre blutleeren Lippen waren zu einem falschen Lächeln verzerrt, ihre Hände wie blasse Spinnen, ihr Haar von einem matten Schwarz, als ob es in Wirklichkeit farblos und nur ein Schatten darauf gefallen sei. Aber ihre Augen waren von tiefem, glühendem Schwarz, sie starrte ihn an. "Du hast mich sicher schon __ein__mal gesehen", sagte sie und grinste. Ihre Zähne waren spitz und gelb._

_Dave starrte sie immer noch an, nur vage war er sich Natashas bewusst, die ohnmächtig am Boden lag, er kannte sie… er hatte ihr Gesicht schon einmal gesehen… "Im Tagespropheten, falls dir das weiterhilft", sagte die Frau. "Meine Güte, bist du langsam."_

_"Du bist eine… Todesserin", sagte er langsam und zögerlich._

_"Sehr richtig, Trottel." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und einige schwarze Strähnen __fielen ihr wirr in die Augen.__ "Und weißt du auch, warum ich hier bin? Nun, du wirst es sowieso nicht erraten, deswegen sage ich es dir. Lord Voldemort ist zurück!" Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Er ist zurück, richtig zurück, und er wird diesen arroganten Idioten zeigen, wie sehr er zurück ist – und dass er nichts an Macht eingebüßt hat! Und wir fangen bei den unwürdigsten Kreaturen an… den Muggeln. Du hast die Wahl, Muggel: Willst du zuerst sterben oder willst du deine Frau sterben sehen? Crucio!"_

_Erneut trafen die Schmerzen Dave, er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, es war, als würde er verbrennen, verbrennen… schreiend wälzte er sich auf dem Boden hin und her, endlich, endlich, hörten die Schmerzen auf._

_"Ich liebe es, wenn sie schreien", sagte die Todesserin vergnügt. "Muggel schreien immer am besten. Also, entscheide dich. Du oder deine Frau zuerst?"_

_Dave starrte sie an. Töten, töten, sterben, sterben, sie mussten sterben, sterben… "Nicht Natasha", stieß er hervor. "Töte sie nicht, bitte, bitte… töte sie nicht, bittebittebittebitte, töte mich, aber nicht sie, bittebittebittebitte…"_

_"Hm… nein. Enervate." Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Natasha, die erwachte, sich herumrollte und einen Moment lang verwirrt umherstarrte. "Du wirst sterben", sagte die Todesserin zu ihr. "Du wirst sterben… dein geliebter Mann hat es so entschieden. Einer von euch muss sterben und er hat sich für dich entschieden."_

_"Nein, nein!", schrie Dave und blickte Natasha an, die ihn mit Augen anblickte, in denen das pure Entsetzen und unendliche Verständnislosigkeit standen. "Sie lügt, sie lügt, sie… ich liebe dich!"_

_Immer noch starrte Natasha ihn an, sie erwiderte nichts. "Ich liebe dich!", schrie Dave. "Ich würde dich nie opfern – Natasha, Natasha –"_

_"Genug gejammert", unterbrach die Frau ihn. "Mädchen, sieh ihn an, wenn du stirbst… ich will die Schuld in seinen Augen sehen. Avada Kedavra!"_

_"NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!", brüllte Dave, als Natasha zusammenbrach und die Wellen der Schuld und des Hasses über ihm zusammenschlugen. Sie hatte der Frau geglaubt, sie hatte ihr geglaubt, Natasha, Natasha… Natasha… Er war noch zu fassungslos, um zu weinen, nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er, wie die Frau sich beschwerte, dass er langweilig sei. In seinen Augen stand keine Angst, als ihn ein grüner Fluch im Rücken traf._

_"Anscheinend hast du dich amüsiert", sagte Voldemort und trat ebenfalls durch die Tür in den Raum. Er trug einen Kapuzenumhang, die zurückgeschlagene Kapuze entblößte seinen kahlen, totenblassen Kopf mit den glühend roten Augen. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du immer Spaß daran hattest, deine Opfer mit solchen Spielchen zu quälen."_

_"Es ehrt mich sehr, dass Ihr Euch daran erinnert", sagte Bella mit einer ehrfürchtigen Verbeugung. "Es war sehr gnädig von Euch, mir diese kleine Freude zu gewähren."_

_Voldemort lachte leise. "Für meine treueste Todesserin… es war amüsant, dir zuzusehen."_

_Bella wartete noch einige Sekunden, ob er noch etwas sagen oder andeuten wollte, inwiefern er es amüsant fand, dann sagte sie demütig: "Es ist meine oberste Pflicht, meinen Lord zu erfreuen."_

_Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schritt zum Fenster, stieg achtlos über die toten Körper. "Beschwöre das Mal herauf."_

_Sofort eilte Bella ihm hinterher und rief: "Morsmordre!"_

_Giftiggrün löste sich eine Wolke aus ihrem Zauberstab, breitete sich wie ein Feuerwerk am Himmel aus und ein abscheulicher Totenkopf schwebte hoch über ihnen. Voldemort lächelte.[/style]_

"NEIN!" Schreiend fuhr Harry hoch und schlug wild um sich, Voldemort, Voldemort… die toten Körper… würgend übergab er sich und sackte dann keuchend zusammen, einer erlösenden Ohnmacht nahe.

Aber nein, er durfte nicht, er durfte nicht… Mühsam zog er den Stift aus seiner Hosentasche. "Hilfe", flüsterte er. "Hilfe. Anna. Madam Pomfrey. Anna, hilf mir." Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

"Harry?", meldete sich Anna sofort mit gehetzter Stimme. "Was ist –?"

"Sie hat sie umgebracht", wimmerte Harry. "Sie hat die Frau umgebracht und sie hat gedacht, ihr Mann würde sie opfern…"

"Ganz ruhig, Harry", sagte Anna angespannt. "Weißt du ihre Namen? Sag mir ihre Namen!"

"Natasha und Dave Smithson… sie hat sie umgebracht, Anna…"

"Shhht, Harry, bleib ruhig… ich schicke Katie vorbei, ich muss zu Dumbledore."

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen und Harry fiel auf das Sofa zurück, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, (die toten Körper, Voldemort), als Katie, (sie tanzten vor seinen Augen), in seine Wohnung eintrat und sofort zu ihm hinübereilte. (Ihr Gelächter, ihr Gelächter…)

Er spürte, dass Katie sich neben ihm niederkniete, ihm sanft den Mund öffnete und ihm eine bittere Flüssigkeit einflößte und ihn anschließend fest in die Arme nahm. (Ihre Schreie, ihre Schreie…)

"Sie waren die Eltern eines Sechstklässlers", flüsterte Katie und drückte ihn noch fester an sich, als Harry heftiger zu weinen begann. "Alles wird gut, Harry, alles wird gut…" Es klang nicht überzeugend, denn sie weinte auch und Harry spürte ihre Tränen.

Vage fragte er sich, was wohl aus der Zauberwelt werden sollte… (ihre Schreie…) was aus den armen Schülern, die zu Waisen geworden waren… (sie waren tot, tot…) was aus ihm… (tot, tot.)

Lange verharrten sie so, und langsam beruhigte sich Harrys Atem, er konnte Katies Wärme fühlen, die ihn ein wenig beruhigte. Er war nicht allein. Er war nicht hilflos, nicht wie sie…

"Katie!", rief plötzlich eine schrille Stimme. "Katie, komm sofort zurück nach Hogwarts! Sie holen sie, sie schicken immer zwei Leute vorbei und holen alle Muggeleltern nach Hogwarts! Sie dürfen dich hier nicht finden! Harry soll sich sofort herrichten… es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln." Rasch richtete Katie sich auf und gerade noch konnte Harry einen sich auflösenden Patronus erkennen… ein Lama.

"Das war Annas Patronus", keuchte Katie und stand hastig auf, während sie ihren Zauberstab hervorkramte. "Imago felix", murmelte sie und deutete mit dem Stab auf Harry. "Expergiscor. So, jetzt siehst du aus, als könntest du wieder unter Menschen gehen." Sie lächelte unglücklich.

"Hogwarts", sagte Harry geistesabwesend. "Ich komme wieder nach Hogwarts." Die Situation kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Wie ein wirrer, endloser, schrecklicher Traum, aus dem er gleich wieder erwachen würde.

Katie lächelte und nahm kurz seine Hand. "Ja, du kommst wieder nach Hogwarts. Wir werden einen Weg finden, Harry." Mit diesen Worten disapparierte sie.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	26. Alte Gesichter

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen, Nora (Hups, das war ein Tippfehler x)) und cordificatus!

xXx

Allein stand Harry in seiner Wohnung, noch immer heftig atmend, ihm war schwindlig, alles drehte sich um ihn. Hogwarts, er würde nach Hogwarts gehen… nur sehr langsam sickerte dieser Gedanke in seinen Verstand. Er würde sie wiedersehen.

Er würde sie alle wiedersehen. Ron. Hermine. Neville. Ginny. Die anderen Weasleys. Natürlich Jenny und Alex, Anna und Katie. Und… Cedric.

Cedric. Cedric. Harry bemerkte erst, dass er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, als er warmes Blut auf seiner Zunge schmeckte. Cedric. Beim Gedanken an Cedrics Augen – an seine echten Augen, keine Augen aus Alpträumen – wurde ihm so übel, dass er sich setzen musste. Cedric. Er würde ihn wiedersehen. Er würde in seiner Nähe sein. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Es gab nur Cedric.

"Sie kommen…", hallten Annas Worte in seinem Kopf wider und, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers übergossen, sprang er auf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um die Lage zu erfassen. Er hatte nur noch wenige Minuten, vielleicht zwei oder drei. Er musste die Fassung bewahren. Er musste stark bleiben. Er durfte keinen Verdacht erregen, sonst würde dieses sowieso schon wacklige Gerüst seiner Tarnung, das er sich so unendlich mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, in sich zusammenstürzen.

Hastig schaltete er den Fernseher ein, knipste das grelle Licht aus, streifte Schuhe und Jacke, die er noch immer trug, ab und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, bevor er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Nein, er sollte noch die Rolläden schließen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er sie so schnell wie möglich herunterließ und sich dann wieder auf das Sofa setzte.

Kaum hatte er die Zigarette in die zitternden Finger genommen, klingelte es unten. Er zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass die Kippe aus seinen Fingern rutschte und zum Glück nur auf das Beistelltischchen und nicht auf das Sofa fiel. Hastig legte er sie in den Aschenbecher und eilte zur Sprechanlage. "J-ja?", flüsterte er und räusperte sich gleich darauf. "Ja?", wiederholte er mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme.

"Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy aus Hogwarts", erklang Rons gehetzte Stimme. "Lassen Sie uns sofort rauf, es geht um Leben und Tod." Harry drückte den Summer, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn – das Shirt klebte unangenehm an seinem Rücken –, tastete nach seiner Zigarette und zog nervös daran.

Nur einige Augenblicke später standen Ron und Malfoy in seinem Wohnzimmer. Beide sahen blass und angespannt aus – Ron hatte den Zauberstab erhoben und murmelte leise etwas, während er sich einmal im Kreis drehte. Blaue Funken stoben aus verschiedenen Ecken der Wohnung, Ron nickte. "Alles okay."

Malfoy nickte ebenfalls, eilte zum Fenster und mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes waren die Rolläden oben. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben den Fenstern und blickte über die Schulter nach unten, den Zauberstab an die Brust gepresst, jeden Muskel angespannt.

"Was ist hier eigentlich –?", setzte Harry an.

Ron unterbrach ihn sofort. "Es ist extrem wichtig. Du-weißt-schon-wer, ähm… der Dunkle Lord, meine ich, ist zurückgekehrt und greift systematisch Muggeleltern an. Wir müssen Sie sofort in Sicherheit bringen. Sie haben zwei Minuten… greifen Sie alles, was Sie unbedingt brauchen und wir verschwinden."

"Wie, wie, was?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich, die Rolle des Verwirrten einigermaßen überzeugend zu spielen. "Was heißt, er greift Muggeleltern an? Wohin bringen Sie mich?"

"Hogwarts", sagte Ron kurz. "Los, los, wir haben keine Zeit."

"Aber –"

"Machen Sie!", herrschte Malfoy ihn an. "Zeit für Fragen ist später… jetzt geht es erst mal darum, dass Sie überleben!"

Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, dann schlüpfte er blitzschnell in Schuhe und Jacke zurück, die noch warm waren, stopfte Geldbeutel, Papiere, einige Stangen Zigaretten und seine Schlüssel in eine herumliegende Stofftasche.

"Perfekt", sagte Ron kurzatmig und trat auf ihn zu.

"Hierher", sagte Malfoy nervös, den Blick unverwandt auf die Straße gerichtet. Ohne sich umzublicken, streckte er den Arm aus, Ron schubste Harry darauf zu, Malfoy umschloss seinen Unterarm mit festem Griff und Harry spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte. Malfoys Griff war wie ein Schraubstock.

"Wir werden jetzt apparieren", erklärte Ron hastig. "Ist so ähnlich wie… äh, beamen. Halten Sie sich an ihm und an mir fest."

"Halt, halt", unterbrach Harry ihn. "Sie können doch nicht nur mich mitnehmen – was ist mit den anderen?"

"Welche anderen? Sie haben doch keine Frau oder andere Kinder?"

"Das nicht, aber… andere Muggel! Freunde von mir, sie –"

"Es geht hier nicht um Muggel!", blaffte Malfoy ihn an. "Es geht um die Muggeleltern von magisch begabten Kindern, wir können nicht jeden Depp retten!"

"Aber… was ist, wenn –?"

"Wir sind eine Schule, kein Flüchtlingslager."

"Trotzdem, Sie können sie doch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal –"

"Vor allem können wir hier nicht ewig rumdiskutieren!", bellte Malfoy. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Auf drei, halten Sie sich fest." Malfoy und Ron traten sehr nahe an ihn heran, zu nahe, "Drei", Harry spürte ihre Wärme, "zwei", ihre festen Griffe, "eins", sie waren größer als er, sie…

Harry schloss die Augen, als ganz plötzlich ein Gefühl einsetzte, als werde er von einem riesigen Staubsauger eingesogen und alle seine Organe zogen sich zusammen, während vor seinen geschlossenen Augen bunte Farbstrudel auf- und abwirbelten.

Unsanft landeten sie – das hieß, Harry landete unsanft, seine Knie sackten bei dem unerwarteten Bodenkontakt nach unten, er fiel vorwärts, fing sich aber reflexartig ab und richtete sich hastig wieder auf. "Nicht schlecht", sagte Malfoy anerkennend. "Folgen Sie ihr." Er nickte zu Luna, die einige Meter entfernt von ihnen stand und ein Klemmbrett, das sie verkehrt herum hielt, betrachtete, und die beiden disapparierten.

Jetzt erst blickte Harry sich um, sie befanden sich in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum, der ziemlich muffig roch. Er konnte nicht einordnen, wo das sein sollte, aber er vermutete Hogsmeade… wahrscheinlich irgendein Keller, da es keine Fenster hatte und alles von wenigen flackernden Öllampen erhellt wurde. Einige andere Muggeleltern, wie Harry vermutete, standen herum und blickten sich verwirrt um, einige flüsterten hektisch und verängstigt.

"Hallo", sagte Luna und starrte auf einen Fleck einige Zentimeter neben seinem rechten Ohr. "Wir können gleich los, wir müssen noch einen Moment warten…"

Es knallte leise und vier Gestalten tauchten urplötzlich in dem Raum auf. Hermine, Neville und zwei Muggeleltern. Die Frau weinte, der Mann hatte ihr den Arm um die Schultern gelegt. "Bringst du sie dann rein?", wandte sich Hermine an Luna. "Wir müssen weiter." Und schon waren sie und Neville wieder disappariert, während Luna sie freundlich anlächelte.

"Jetzt geht es rein nach Hogwarts, bitte folgen Sie mir…" Sie trat auf die Wand zu, tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab in einer schnellen Abfolge von Bewegungen dagegen und entzündete ihn, als eine Tür lautlos aufschwang. Den Zauberstab hochhaltend, huschte sie in den Gang und entzündete einige Fackeln. "Gehen Sie vor", sagte sie. "Ich folge Ihnen… zügig gehen, nicht rennen, etwas ducken, der Gang ist ein bisschen niedrig. Gehen Sie voraus." Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry.

So stolperte er als erster durch die Dunkelheit, sich mit einer Hand an der lehmigen Wand entlang tastend, während hinter ihm das Licht des Zauberstabes auf- und abtanzte und hin und wieder Fackeln aufflammten. Sein keuchender Atem klang unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren, er bewegte sich auf Hogwarts zu… Unvermeidbar, unausweichlich rückte das große Schloss näher und näher und näher… er hatte Angst, Angst…

Er wollte nicht, er wollte nicht, am liebsten wäre er sofort in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt und hätte sich mit einer dicken Wolldecke auf dem Sofa verkrochen und wäre ewig so liegen geblieben… er wollte nicht nach Hogwarts, und gleichzeitig vermisste er das Schloss so sehr, ebenso wie Jenny und Alex, aber das Schloss bedeutete Cedric…

"Halt", sagte Luna scharf. "Lassen Sie mich vor." Sie löschte den Zauberstab, ebenso wie die Fackeln und Harry hörte, wie sie mit dem Zauberstab gegen eine Holzwand klopfte. Plötzlich fiel Licht in den Gang, mehrere helfende Hände streckten sich ihnen entgegen, Harry stolperte ein wenig und stand dann vor einem ramponierten Schrank.

"Ich geh wieder zurück", verkündete Luna. "Bringen Sie sie zu den anderen."

Bei den Leuten, die sie rausgezogen hatten, handelte es sich um Schüler, sechste und siebte Klasse vermutlich, ein Mädchen streckte Harry gleich die Hand entgegen. "Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie in den Auffangraum." Während sie ihn durch verwaiste Gänge führte, erklärte sie etwas, doch Harry hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

Stattdessen drehte er nur fortwährend den Kopf, sog alles in sich auf: Den vertrauten Geruch, die alten Steinmauern, die Spiegelungen in den Fenstern, die brennenden Fackeln, die sich bewegenden, flüsternden, hin- und herhuschenden Porträts, die sich bewegenden Treppen, die Ritterrüstungen, die verwinkelten Gänge, die Türme, die er im Hintergrund sehen konnte, Hogwarts… Tief atmete Harry ein. Er war zu Hause. Egal, was passieren würde, er war zu Hause. Es schien ihm, als sei ihm plötzlich leichter zumute, sein Herz klopfte wieder langsamer, sein Atem beruhigte sich… er war zu Hause.

Er schaffte es sogar, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was die Schülerin sagte. "Normalerweise können die Muggel Hogwarts nicht sehen", erklärte sie gerade. "Aber dadurch, dass sie einfach in das Schloss eintreten, ergibt sich das Problem gar nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat die Tarnzauber ein wenig modifiziert, sodass keine Schwierigkeiten auftreten. Außerdem hat er die Sicherheitszauber verstärkt – oh, hier sind wir ja schon." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich geh wieder zurück, die nächsten abholen."

Zögernd trat Harry in den Raum, bei dem es sich um ein Klassenzimmer handelte und in dem verschiedene, nervöse Eltern auf Tischen und Stühlen saßen. Hinter dem Pult stand Ginny Weasley und kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament, das in einem unordentlichen Haufen von weiteren Pergamenten auf dem Tisch lag. Sie blickte auf, als Harry eintrat.

"Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. "Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley, ich bin Sicherheitsbeauftragte für Hogwarts. Ihr Name?"

"Harry Petton", sagte Harry nach einer winzigen Pause.

"Kinder?"

"Jennifer und Alexander Petton, erste Klasse, in Gryffindor."

"Ah ja, hier." Sie machte einige Haken auf einem Pergament. "Setzen Sie sich. Sobald alle da sind, werden wir Ihnen alles erklären. Möchten Sie Tee?" Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf eine bauchige Teekanne, hinter der eine Teetasse hervorhüpfte. "Bedienen Sie sich." Sie wandte sich an die nächsten Eltern, während Harry sich auf einen Tisch setzte und nachdenklich an seinem Tee nippte.

Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, all die altbekannten Gesichter wieder zu sehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich wohl ebenso sehr verändert hatten wie er… er fragte sich, was anders wäre, wenn… wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre, wie es gekommen war – ob er dann Muggeleltern abholen würde, anstatt in einem muffigen Klassenzimmer zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken?

Auch wusste er nicht so recht, ob er Angst vor ihnen haben sollte, weil sie ihn möglicherweise entlarven könnten, oder ob er sich freuen sollte, sie zu sehen… immerhin waren sie einmal seine besten Freunde gewesen. Vage fragte er sich, ob sie sich ebenso verändert hatten wie er – Ginny auf jeden Fall. Sie sah sehr erwachsen aus, schmal und blass, die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten gedreht, einen neuen, sauberen Umhang tragend und den Zauberstab mit einer Sicherheit führend, die sie niemals gehabt hatte, als Harry noch in Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie wirkte ernst, vernünftig und so, als habe sie die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle.

Über all diese Gedanken lag in Harrys Kopf jedoch ein Schleier, der aus nur einem Wort bestand: Cedric. Cedric. Er war hier. Cedric. Seine Augen… seine Hände… seine Stimme… all das war entsetzliche Wirklichkeit und so nahe, so nahe… Cedric…

Harry war schwindlig, seine Umwelt war ein wenig verschwommen, sein Kopf schmerzte. Cedric… Fliesen, weiße Fliesen… rotes Wasser an seinem Hals… Schmerzen, wühlende, bohrende, stechende, beißende, peitschende Schmerzen, überall, an seinem ganzen Körper… Cedrics wild tanzender Schatten…

_[style type="italic"]Eine brünette Frau mit hübschen, grünen Augen stand mitten in ihrer Wohnung und pfriemelte an einem Namensschild, auf dem "Betty Johnson" stand, an ihrer Bluse herum. Endlich hatte sie es ab und schmiss es kopfschüttelnd auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und die schwarzen High-Heels abstreifte._

_Mit geschlossenen Augen massierte sie ihre Füße, während ihre andere Hand nach der Fernbedienung tastete. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang durch die Wohnzimmertür trat und öffnete erst die Augen, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel._

_"Was –?", begann sie mit schreckerfüllter Stimme, doch die Gestalt machte eine peitschende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und Betty griff sich an die Kehle, als würde sie gewürgt._

_"Hallo, Muggel." Die Gestalt trat näher an sie heran. "Ignis!" Mit ausholenden Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes setzte sie die Wohnung in Brand – den Tisch, die Vorhänge, den Fernseher, die Bücher…_

_"Was – was machen Sie hier?", krächzte Betty, die wieder sprechen konnte. "Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"_

_"Hast du jemals etwas von Lord Voldemort gehört?", fragte die Gestalt, den Zauberstab erhoben._

_"Voldemort… ähm…" Betty schrie auf, als ein peitschender Schmerz sie durchfuhr. "Aahh! Ja, er ist ein dunkler Zauberer… er war vor vielen Jahren an der Macht in der Zauberwelt – meine Tochter…"_

_"Richtig. Und er ist wieder an der Macht. Und er ist zurückgekehrt, um solchen Dreck wie dich zu vernichten!" Beim letzten Wort steigerte sich die Stimme der Gestalt zu einem Schrei. "Er wird alle Unwürdigen töten! Sag mir, Muggel, wie konntest du es wagen, eine Hexe zu gebären?"_

_"Ich, das… nein… was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?!" Betty bekam panische Angst, es war entsetzlich heiß, der Rauch brannte in ihren Augen und ihrer Lunge, sie hatte mal gelesen, dass man bei Feuer möglichst nahe am Boden sein sollte, also rutschte sie vom Sofa und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. "Wo ist meine Tochter? Habt ihr, habt ihr –" Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen._

_"Ob sie tot ist?" Die Gestalt lachte höhnisch. "Nein, sie lebt… noch. Wenn Lord Voldemort wieder an der Macht ist, ist sie eine der Ersten, die sterben werden. Cru –"_

_"Expelliarmus!", schrie jemand, ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss durch das Feuer und der Zauberstab der Gestalt wirbelte davon._

_Plötzlich ergoss sich Wasser über das Feuer, das erlosch und verglühte, ein beißender Geruch stieg auf und Betty blickte auf, um ihre Retter zu sehen. Es waren ein blonder Mann mit grauen Augen, der auch den Zauberstab der Gestalt in den Händen hielt, und eine braunhaarige Frau. Beide trugen lange Umhänge und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe hoch._

_"Zeig dich, Todesser!", herrschte Cedric den Todesser an. "Revelio!" Die Kapuze flog hoch, für eine Sekunde erblickte Betty ein hässliches, vernarbtes Gesicht, dann hatte der Mann die Arme hochgerissen und verbarg es. "Stu –", setzte Cedric an, doch Susan, die Frau, schrie auf und deutete in eine Ecke des Zimmers, in der eine Gestalt so plötzlich auftauchte, als sei sie schon immer dort gewesen._

_"Avada Kedavra!", zischte Lord Voldemort und Susan fiel zu Boden, mit dem Gesicht voran. Betty schrie hysterisch auf und rutschte auf den Knien zu Cedric hin, umklammerte seinen Umhang, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Die Frau konnte nicht tot sein, durfte nicht tot sein…_

_"Selbstgefälliges Blutsverräterpack!", fauchte Lord Voldemort, seine roten Augen glühten. "Diggory… du denkst, du wärst gut, nicht wahr? Aber du bist nichts, nichts… gleich wirst du nur noch Staub sein. Incendo!"_

_"Protego!", schrie Cedric im selben Moment, Voldemorts Zauber prallte ab, dennoch bebte Cedrics Zauberstab in seiner Hand, die Wände erzitterten und Staub rieselte von der Decke. "Expelliarmus!", setzte Cedric nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hinterher._

_Voldemort rührte sich nicht einmal, er verengte nur die Augen ein wenig und Cedric schrie vor Zorn und Angst, als sein Zauber mit einem Zischen zerfaserte und keinerlei Wirkung erzielte._

_"Mein Lord!", keuchte der Todesser und richtete sich halb auf, die Kapuze hatte er wieder übergezogen, "gebt mir meinen Zauberstab, ich kann euch helfen –"_

_"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", fauchte Voldemort den Todesser an, doch der Moment der Ablenkung reichte: In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung beugte Cedric sich zu Susan herunter, packte sie am Arm und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte er, Susan an seinem Arm hängend, Betty sein Knie umklammernd._

_Vor Wut schrie Voldemort auf, schleuderte einen Zauber dorthin, wo Cedric eben gestanden hatte, der dort ein gewaltiges Loch hinterließ, und wandte sich dann zu dem Todesser um. Sein Gesicht war eiskalt, sein Mund nur noch ein böser Strich, die Nase alptraumhaft platt und seine Augen so rot wie loderndes Feuer._

_"Mein Lord", hauchte der Todesser. "Verzeiht mir, ich wollte nur –"_

_"Ich weiß, was du wolltest", schnitt Voldemort ihm das Wort ab. "Deine Absicht mag ehrenhaft gewesen sein, doch dumm. Und Dummheit gehört bestraft. Ich verzeihe nicht, wie du weißt. Da du keinen Zauberstab mehr hast, wirst du in Zukunft andere Arbeiten für mich erledigen… Dinge, bei denen man nicht viel falsch machen kann… du wirst ein Hauself sein, bis du dir einen neuen Zauberstab verdient hast." Voldemort grinste, seine Zähne waren spitz, packte den Todesser und disapparierte.[/style]_

Harry schrie auf, etwas kochend Heißes traf ihn auf der Brust, wo war er – Voldemort… Wild blickte er sich um, er war in Hogwarts, Hogwarts… jemand stand direkt vor ihm, Harry warf sich zurück.

"Heyhey", sagte Ginny überrascht und hielt ihn fest, bevor er vom Tisch fallen konnte. "Sie sind eingeschlafen und haben Ihren Tee verschüttet. Ich mach das weg… Evanesco. Ähm… geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

In Sekundenschnelle rasten Gedanken durch Harrys Kopf: Susan, Susan Bones. Sie war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen. Oh Himmel… wieso? Wie konnte sie so einfach sterben? Und sie war tot gewesen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Tot. Sie war sechsundzwanzig gewesen, genauso alt wie er.

Und Cedric… Harrys Organe zogen sich zu eiskalten Klumpen zusammen. Er war auch dort gewesen. Harry hatte seine Augen sehen können, seine grauen Augen. Er hatte die Frau gerettet, aber… wenn der Todesser Voldemort nicht abgelenkt hätte… Cedric hätte nur eine sehr geringe Chance gehabt. Harry wagte nicht, weiterzudenken, aus Angst, wie seine Gedanken lauten könnten, nicht…

"Hallo?", hakte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

Obwohl Harry noch immer zitterte und leichenblass im Gesicht war, nickte er hastig. "Ja klar… mir geht es gut. Ich war nur… erschrocken."

"Hm", machte Ginny und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Der Raum hatte sich inzwischen merklich gefüllt. "Inzwischen müssten alle da sein… gleich werden Professor Dumbledore und einige andere zu Ihnen sprechen und Ihnen die Situation erläutern", erklärte sie. "Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig."

Nur Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und gleich ein ganzer Schwall Personen traf ein: Ein sehr gehetzter Dumbledore, der ausnahmsweise einen grauen, unauffälligen Umhang trug, was an ihm sehr unpassend wirkte, Hermine, die Ron am Arm gepackt hatte und nervös auf ihn einredete, Cho und Penelope Clearwater, Percys damalige Freundin, wie Harry erriet, nachdem ihr Name gefallen war, Neville und Luna, die beide sehr gefasst wirkten, Malfoy, der sich schnell umblickte, McGonagall, deren Umhang verrutscht war und deren Brille schief saß, und – Harrys Schlag setzte für einen Moment aus – Cedric, der eine ohnmächtige Frau auf den Armen trug. Ihm auf den Fuß folgten Anna, deren Blick über die Anwesenden huschte und für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf **(an)** Harry hängen blieb, Katie, die Harry ebenfalls kurz musterte, und eine etwa siebzehnjährige Schülerin mit wilden, braunen Locken und einer kantigen, auffälligen Brille.

Anna beugte sich inzwischen über die bewusstlose Frau, murmelte leise vor sich hin und vollführte kreisende Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab. Rauchwolken stiegen auf, die Frau hustete heftig und öffnete schließlich die Augen. "Ihr fehlt nichts", sagte Anna und musterte sie immer noch sehr aufmerksam. "Sie hat nur einen Schock. Sobald das hier vorüber ist, mindestens zwanzig Stunden Ruhe." Sie richtete sich auf und strich ihren Umhang glatt.

"Danke, Poppy", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Also… erst einmal herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich weiß, dass Sie alle verwirrt und ängstlich sind und sich fragen, was Sie hier eigentlich tun. Das Wichtigste im Moment ist jedoch, dass Sie alle in Sicherheit und wohlauf sind. Da das jetzt der Fall ist, können wir Ihnen erklären, was eigentlich los ist. Hermine, wenn Sie beginnen möchten…" Er nickte Hermine zu.

Hermine straffte sich und begann zu sprechen. "Sie alle haben von Lord Voldemort gehört oder es in Ihren Sicherheitsbroschüren gelesen. Aber dennoch eine ganz kurze Erklärung: Er ist ein Schwarzmagier, der sich vor etwa dreißig Jahren zum ersten Mal erhoben hat und Angst und Schrecken in der Zauberwelt verbreitet hat, bis zu jenem Tag vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, als Harry Potter, ein einjähriger Zauber ihn auf noch ungeklärte Weise besiegte und den Todesfluch überlebte. Voldemort verschwand daraufhin, doch vor einigen Jahren kehrte er ins Leben zurück – wie, wissen wir nicht, nur, dass er es mit schwarzer Magie geschafft hat. Immer wieder gab es Angriffe, doch wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle – nun, das glaubten wir zumindest. Bis gestern, als er begann, systematisch die Eltern von Muggelschülern auf Hogwarts anzugreifen. Bevor wir eingreifen konnten, kamen vier Eltern ums Leben. Außerdem wurde bei der Rettung von Ms. Betty Johnson die Aurorin Susan Bones von Voldemort getötet. Ich möchte Sie bitten, für sie eine Minute des Schweigens einzulegen."

Es war völlig still, nur der schwere Atem der am Boden liegenden Frau durchbrach die Stille.

"Danke", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer Minute fort. "Inzwischen wird Voldemort herausgefunden haben, dass wir Sie alle gerettet haben. Natürlich wird er auch wissen, wo Sie sind, doch Hogwarts anzugreifen, würde er nicht wagen. Hogwarts ist zu stark, zu gut geschützt – noch. Doch er wird stärker werden und eines Tages…" Er seufzte und brach ab. "Jedenfalls können wir Sie vorerst nicht mehr heimschicken. Voldemort würde Sie sofort angreifen. Sie alle müssen in Hogwarts bleiben – wir werden alles so gut wie möglich einrichten. Trotz der prekären Lage wollen wir versuchen, uns so gut wie möglich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, denn der Kampf wird kommen, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Sie werden Anweisungen vom Sicherheitspersonal bekommen, wie Sie sich im Notfall verhalten sollten. Falls Sie auf Hogwarts mithelfen möchten – und eine helfende Hand können wir immer gebrauchen, glauben Sie mir – sind Sie herzlich willkommen, allerdings kann ich Sie natürlich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn Sie das ablehnen. Der Unterricht für die Schüler wird so normal wie möglich fortgeführt. Und wir möchten versuchen, ein so normales Leben wie möglich zu führen. – Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Harry hob die Hand. "Was ist mit unseren Freunden?", fragte er. "Was ist mit den anderen… ähm, Muggeln?"

Dumbledore seufzte und schloss müde die Augen. Er nahm seine Brille ab, rieb sich die Nase, setzte die Brille wieder auf und blickte Harry direkt an, seine Augen waren sehr blau und sehr traurig. "Ich dachte mir, dass diese Frage kommen würde", sagte er langsam. "Und ich fürchte sie sehr. Ich weiß, dass es entsetzlich ist, das zu sagen, aber für sie können wir nichts tun. Wir haben auf Hogwarts bei weitem nicht genug Platz, um alle aufzunehmen. Wir können nichts für sie tun. Es tut mir sehr Leid."

"Sie lassen sie einfach ins offene Messer rennen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"So ist das natürlich nicht", erklärte Dumbledore. "Wir haben unsere Informanten überall in der Muggelwelt und wenn es zu einem Angriff kommt, werden wir natürlich versuchen, so viele Muggel wie möglich zu retten. Wir werden sie nicht sterben lassen, nicht, wenn wir es irgendwie verhindern können. Aber manchmal sind auch wir machtlos."

"Aber Sie sind Zauberer!"

"Das bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass wir Götter sind und alle retten können", meldete sich Neville mit leiser, aber entschlossener Stimme zu Wort. "Wir tun, was wir können, aber wir sind keine Götter. Wir können nicht mehr tun als in unserer Macht steht."

"Sie überlassen sie dennoch ihrem Schicksal", beharrte Harry.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Das ist wahr. Ich würde sie alle retten, wenn ich könnte. Ich würde mit Freude mein Leben geben, um sie zu retten – aber es würde nichts helfen. Wir können nichts tun."

Einige Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Cho: "Bitte, trotz allem, verlieren Sie nicht die Hoffnung. Auch wenn Krieg ist. Wir alle haben Angst, auch wir Zauberer und Hexen, aber wenn wir uns deshalb streiten und verschiedene Parteien bilden, können wir Voldemort nie besiegen. In dunklen Zeiten wie diesen ist es sehr wichtig, dass wir alle zusammenhalten. Wir mögen unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten haben, aber im Grunde sind wir doch alle Menschen, die nur eines wollen: glücklich und unbehelligt leben. All die Dinge, die geschehen, mögen noch so schrecklich sein, aber wir dürfen nicht den Mut verlieren. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir es schaffen." Sie lächelte ermutigend.

"Sie hat Recht", fuhr Cedric fort. "Wir alle haben Freunde und Familie, sowohl Zauberer und Hexen als auch Muggel, und wir machen uns Sorgen um sie. Wenn Zaubererfamilien angegriffen werden, können auch sie sterben. Und, glauben Sie mir, Voldemort hat es nicht nur auf Muggel abgesehen. Wir alle sind bedroht. Deshalb müssen wir auch alle zusammenstehen."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Dumbledore nach einer kleinen Pause. "Ich denke jedoch, dass Sie jetzt alle sehr erschöpft sind und sich gerne ein wenig hinlegen würden. Wir haben mehrere Klassenzimmer freigeräumt und sie für Sie hergerichtet, sodass Sie darin schlafen können. Unsere Schulsprecherin, Kimberley Ableen, wird Sie dorthin führen, während wir erst mal unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen."

Die Schülerin lächelte, es war, als würde eine Glühbirne in einem dunklen Raum angeknipst. "Ich bin Kimberley. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden – Kimberley? Kimberley? Konnte das wahr sein? Das Alter konnte stimmen – nun, es stimmte sogar – die Locken, die Augen, die Brille, die Stupsnase… die Stimme… andererseits gab es Tausende von Kimberleys und sicherlich Hunderte, die braune Locken, eine Brille und eine Stupsnase hatten.

Aber die Stimme, die Stimme… das konnte doch nicht wahr sein…

Überhaupt, war sie nicht die Schwester von dem kleinen Ronny, mit dem Jenny und Alex befreundet waren? Ronald? Hatte ihr kleiner Bruder damals nicht auch Ronald geheißen? Das konnte nicht wahr sein… das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein. Aber andererseits: Wieso konnte es nicht sein? Natürlich wäre es ein unglaublicher Zufall, dass ausgerechnet die kleine Kimberley von damals jetzt eine Hexe sein sollte, aber es war zumindest möglich. Wenn sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergab, musste er sie unbedingt fragen, woher sie stammte. Wenn sie Ronnys Schwester war und sie tatsächlich aus London kam, konnte es eigentlich nur sie sein.

So in Gedanken versunken, hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, dass die meisten den Raum schon verlassen hatten. Eilig glitt er von dem Tisch und eilte aus dem Raum, doch Malfoy, der neben der Tür gestanden hatte, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Folgen Sie mir bitte einen Moment", sagte er leise und trat in einen unbeleuchteten Nebengang.

Verwundert trat Harry zu ihm und fragte sich, was er wohl wollen könnte. Hinter ihm lief jemand vorbei, er drehte sich um – Cedric. Er duckte sich, drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, aber dennoch roch er Cedric. Süß, süß wie Honig… er wagte nicht, ihm nachzusehen.

"Ich kann Ihre Einwände von eben sehr gut verstehen", sagte Malfoy ernst. "Es ist alles schon gesagt worden, was dazu gesagt werden kann, bis auf eines. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es verstehen werden, Sie erscheinen mir vernünftig." Er hielt für einen Moment inne. "Es ist Krieg. Der Krieg fordert Opfer. Auf beiden Seiten. Auch Todesser sterben. Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken… nun, eigentlich weiß ich es nicht, da ich nicht weiß, ob Ihre Kinder es Ihnen erzählt haben, aber mein Vater war… ist ein Todesser. Das… belastet mich in gewisser Weise. Ich kann nicht so gut und rein wie die anderen sein." Er lächelte dünn. "Dafür bin ich nicht so blind. Wenn jemand darum kämpft, seine Meinung durchzusetzen, gibt es immer Opfer. Das ist immer so gewesen. Es ist nicht schön, und es ist nicht gut, aber es ist unvermeidlich. Es mag falsch sein, was der Dunkle Lord tut, aber Todesser sind auch Menschen. Denken Sie daran. Alle hier sind Menschen und keiner ist perfekt. Aber die anderen geben sich alle Mühe… versuchen Sie, es zu schätzen. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu den anderen."

"Eine Frage", sagte Harry nervös, während er Malfoy folgte.

"Ja?"

"Wie… wie konnten die Todesser an unsere Namen herankommen?"

Malfoy blieb stehen, drehte sich um und lächelte. Sein Gesicht war blass und leuchtete im Fackelschein. "Das", sagte er, "ist hier die Frage, nicht wahr? Vielleicht haben wir einen Verräter unter uns…"

"Wissen Sie, wer -?"

"Oh, nein. Die Liste mit den Namen der Erstklässler wurde aber auch nicht gerade geheim gehalten. Sie kursierte in der Winkelgasse, in Hogsmeade, jeder könnte es gewesen sein."

"Wieso sagen Sie dann -?"

"Ich wollte Sie nur daran erinnern, dass Sie nicht jedem Zauberer trauen können", sagte Malfoy sanft. "Ihnen mag es vielleicht so vorkommen, aber auf Hogwarts sind nicht alle auf unserer Seite. Gute Nacht."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, während Harry den Raum betrat, in Gedanken versunken.

xXx

Die anderen saßen bereits an einem runden Tisch, als Draco eintrat und eine Diskussion war schon im Gange. "Wir können sie nicht alle auf Hogwarts behalten", sagte Neville gerade. "Das ist nicht sinnvoll. Wenn Hogwarts angegriffen wird und wir fallen, fallen wir alle… und sie mit. Wir sollten sie an anderen, sicheren Stellen unterbringen."

"Wo denn? Im Ministerium vielleicht?", fragte Hermine, einige kicherten leise.

"Der Minister hat bereits einige… Flüchtlingslager vorgeschlagen", sagte Dumbledore und verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. "Er meinte, es sei vernünftig, sie bei Reinblutfamilien unterzubringen, die genug Schutzzauber und die nötige Verteidigungskraft besitzen."

"Das ist zu wenig", sagte Ron. "Es sind viel zu wenige. Außerdem würde Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht zögern, Reinblutfamilien anzugreifen, die nicht auf seiner Seite stehen." Nur allzu deutlich war, dass er um seine eigene Familie große Angst hatte.

"Was ist mit den Malfoys?", fragte Charlie, der nur selten auf Hogwarts war und sich außerhalb nach Gefahren umsah. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle nach Draco um, der schnaubend lachte.

"Oh bitte", sagte er. "Meiner Mutter würden tausend gute Gründe einfallen, warum das auf gar keinen Fall geht."

"Und wenn wir es so machen, dass sie es nicht merkt…?"

"Soll das eine Beleidigung sein?", fragte Draco ungläubig. "Sie würde es merken – sie würde es schon merken, bevor ihr überhaupt eingetroffen seid. Meine Mutter ist nicht dumm, ganz sicher nicht."

Ron murmelte Hermine etwas zu und Draco schnappte: "Nur, weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht ständig schlaue Reden schwingt, heißt das nicht, dass sie ein naives Dummchen ist. Vielleicht spielt sie die Rolle ganz gerne, aber du kennst meine Mutter nicht… sie könnte dich töten, wenn man ihr ihren Zauberstab wegnehmen, ihr die Augen verbinden und sie mit den Füßen nach oben aufhängen würde."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Severus trat ein. Wie immer war er gefasst, sein Blick war eisig und nichtssagend. "Hast du den Trank fertig?", fragte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte. "Fertig und auch schon verteilt."

"Was für ein Trank?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Einen leichten Beruhigungstrank für die Muggel", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Sie sind alle sehr verwirrt und verängstigt… er wird sie leichter schlafen lassen. Aber um zum Thema zurückzukommen: Hat jemand einen Vorschlag, einen guten Vorschlag, wo wir die Muggel sonst hinbringen könnten?"

Schweigen herrschte. "Nun gut, dann werden sie wohl hier bleiben. Wir müssen versuchen, uns so gut wie möglich zu arrangieren. Ich denke sowieso nicht, dass es lange dauern wird… Voldemort wird einige Zeit zögern, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Diese Zeit müssen wir so gut wie möglich ausnutzen, uns auf den Endkampf vorzubereiten, denn er wird nicht lange zögern."

xXx

A/N: Hehe. Der Plot hat zugeschlagen. Und im nächsten Chapter tut er's schon wieder. Fear teh plot!


	27. Zu Hause?

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Sorry, dass das Chap erst heute kommt, aber am Sonntag hatte ich es vergessen und gestern war der Server down... Vielen Dank für die Reviews an cordificatus (Du wirst dich noch sehr lange gedulden müssen, bis es zum Showdown kommt), Reinadoreen, Nora (Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass immer noch ein Stück fehlt?) und xDracoMalfoy (An dieser Stelle übrigens mal vielen lieben Dank für deine vielen Reviews zu meinen anderen Stories, ich bin ganz begeistert!)

xXx

Als Harry den Raum betrat, war Kimberley gerade dabei, Sandwiches und Tee zu verteilen. "Setzen Sie sich dorthin", sagte sie zu Harry und wies auf eine freie Liege. Die Liegen sahen bequem aus, auf ihnen lagen rote Schlafsäcke und große Kissen. "Was möchten Sie für ein Sandwich?"

"Egal", murmelte Harry und musterte sie unauffällig. Es konnte sein, es konnte durchaus sein. "Geben Sie mir irgendeins." Bevor er einen Schluck von dem Tee nahm, hielt er eine Sekunde inne: Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Unauffällig schnupperte er ein wenig an dem Tee. Beruhigungstrank. Harry seufzte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sog den Geruch ein. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das süße, angenehme Gefühl, wenn der Trank durch seine Adern strömte. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und fühlte sich augenblicklich ein wenig besser.

In diesem Moment drehte sich ein Mann am anderen Ende des Raumes, der gerade mit einem Elternpaar geredet hatte, zu ihm um. Er hatte kastanienbraunes Haar, braune Augen und lächelte Harry freundlich an. "Hallo, Harry", grüßte er und kam auf ihn zu.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, weil sein Verstand sich weigerte, es einzusehen: Mr. Andrews.

Sofort wurde Harry eiskalt, der Schweiß brach ihm aus, einen Moment lang verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Mr. Andrews freundlich.

"W-was?", brachte Harry hervor. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Mr. Andrews lachte. "Oh, ich dachte mir, dass du das fragen würdest. Ich habe mir ja gedacht, dass ich dich wiedersehen würde. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich arbeite im Muggel-Verbindungsbüro. Das Ministerium hat diese Büros in ganz Großbritannien verteilt, um auf Muggel, muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer und die Beziehung zwischen Zauberern und Muggel zu achten", erklärte er. "Ich bin in London stationiert."

"Aber… aber wie?"

"Ich habe Verwandte unter den Zauberern. Meine liebe Halbschwester Penny ist eine Hexe. Natürlich habe ich mir immer gewünscht, auch ein Zauberer zu sein, aber bei diesem Job bin ich ja in häufigem Kontakt mit Zauberern, was sehr interessant ist."

"Wieso… wieso haben Sie… wussten Sie, dass ich… dass Jenny und Alex magisch begabt sind?"

"Ja, ich wusste es, aber erst seit einigen Jahren", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Wie du vielleicht weißt, kann man erst ab einem bestimmten Lebensalter mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ein Kind magisch begabt ist."

"Sie kennen sich?", warf Kimberley unterdessen neugierig ein. "Woher, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Harry hat mal bei mir gearbeitet, das ist aber schon einige Jahre her", antwortete Mr. Andrews.

"Das ist ja ein Zufall!", rief Kimberley und grinste. "Die Welt ist doch klein, nicht wahr?"

Mr. Andrews lachte. "Ja, es ist unglaublich, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Ja", flüsterte Harry. "Die Welt ist klein."

Mr. Andrews klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, eine Berührung, die Harry erstarren ließ, und verkündete: "Ich werde jetzt mal zu den Professoren hinuntergehen und lasse Sie hier allein. Sie sind bestimmt alle sehr müde. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem freundlichen Winken an Harry und einige andere Muggel verschwand er. Harry starrte bewegungslos auf die Teetasse, die er in der Hand hielt. Mr. Andrews. Hier. In Hogwarts. Konnte… konnte es denn nicht aufhören? Musste es immer mehr werden? War es nicht schon schlimm genug? Konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal Glück haben?

Die Liege senkte sich ein wenig, als Kimberley sich neben ihn setzte. "Ich weiß, dass so etwas eine ziemliche Überraschung ist", sagte sie munter. "Für mich war es das auch. Als ich zehn war, sind wir in einen anderen Stadtteil von London umgezogen und dort habe ich ihn getroffen, als er meine Eltern", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf ein Paar, das die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatte und leise und aufgeregt redete, "beraten hat. Es war ein großer Schock, plötzlich zu entdecken, dass unser Steuerberater von der Zauberwelt weiß und sogar mit ihr zusammenarbeitet. Aber er kann Ihnen bestimmt helfen, sich hier zurechtzufinden." Harry wusste nun mit an Wahrscheinlichkeit grenzender Sicherheit, dass es wirklich Kimberley war, aber im Moment spielte das kaum eine Rolle für ihn. Mr. Andrews, hier…

Und er hatte gedacht, er wäre ihn losgeworden, einfach dadurch, dass er kündigte… er hätte es wissen müssen, er hätte es wissen müssen, es war zu glatt gelaufen. Für eine Sekunde lang wünschte Harry sich, dass Mr. Andrews ausgerastet wäre, sonst etwas getan hätte, aber er konnte nicht hier sein, konnte nicht hier sein. Nicht hier.

Kimberley lächelte aufmunternd, stand wieder auf und ging zu ihren Eltern hinüber. Sie umarmte beide und sagte offensichtlich etwas Beruhigendes, denn beide sahen nun wesentlich erleichterter aus. "Gute Nacht allerseits. Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, klopfen Sie einfach gegen diesen Stein dort neben die Tür", sagte sie, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Einige Stunden später stand Harry auf, schlich durch den Raum zur Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Lautlos bewegte er sich durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, kaum auf seine Umgebung achtend. Schließlich stand er vor der geschlossenen Tür des Krankenflügels, hob zögerlich die Hand und klopfte.

Nach zwei Minuten öffnete Anna, die ihre Haare offen trug, was Harry zum ersten Mal sah und was sie um Jahre jünger aussehen ließ, und blickte ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht an. "Harry. Komm rein."

Sie führte ihn durch den Krankenflügel, in dem die Muggel, die Cedric vorhin hereingetragen hatte, schlafend in einem Bett lag, in das kleine Kabuff, in dem sie sich normalerweise befand und die Kranken beobachtete, und sagte: "Ich mach uns mal einen Tee…"

Doch bevor sie sich auch nur umgedreht hatte, um zum Wasserkocher zu gelangen, hatte Harry sie bereits umarmt. Sie seufzte leise, schlang die Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn fest. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in ihren merkwürdig drahtigen Haaren und sog ihren beruhigenden Geruch ein. Erst nach einer Weile kamen die Tränen. Aber Anna sagte nichts, als ihr Kittel feucht wurde.

Stattdessen ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und zog Harry auf ihren Schoß wie ein kleines Kind. "Harry, mein Junge…", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile und strich über sein Haar. "Harry… was ist los?"

"Nichts", murmelte Harry, seine Stimme noch rau und erstickt vom Weinen.

"Es ist, sie alle wiederzusehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Anna. "Sie zu sehen. Ihre Stimme zu hören, zu sehen, wie sie sich bewegen, wie sie reden, was sie tun. Zu sehen, wie sie sich verändert haben. Das ist es, nicht wahr?"

"Das, und ich habe Angst, dass sie mich erkennen", flüsterte Harry, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter als wäre sie seine Mutter. "Ich habe solche Angst…"

"Sie werden dich nicht erkennen", sagte Anna sanft. "Du hast dich zu sehr verändert… deine Stimme, dein Gesicht, deine Haare… du bist so anders geworden… die Art, wie du redest, wie du dich bewegst, du wirkst so alt. Nicht alt im Sinne von Jahren, aber alt in dem, was du erlebt hast… du bist ihnen überlegen, Harry. Keiner von ihnen hat durchgemacht, was du durchgemacht hast. Du hast so unendlich viel durchgemacht."

"Ja, das habe ich wohl", sagte Harry trocken und wischte sich über die Augen. Es war seltsam, vor Anna schämte er sich nicht, zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind, er kam sich auch nicht komisch vor, sich von ihr trösten zu lassen; sie war jemand, dem er absolut vertrauen konnte. "Aber sie werden bestimmt misstrauisch."

"Sie werden genug zu tun haben", beruhigte Anna ihn. "Sie werden dich schon nicht erkennen. Du darfst nur keine Fehler machen."

"Am liebsten würde ich wieder weg von hier", sagte Harry. "Einfach weg von hier. Die ganzen Erinnerungen, es ist zu erdrückend, ich habe Angst. Aber andererseits… Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Mein wirkliches Zuhause."

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte Anna leise. "Aber du kannst an der Situation nichts ändern… du bist völlig machtlos."

"Wie immer bis jetzt", sagte Harry mit einem bitteren Unterton und stand auf. "Wo ist eigentlich Katie?"

"Oh, keine Ahnung", sagte Anna, wieder munter, und strich ihren Rock glatt. "Bestimmt bei Mo. Morgen kommt sie sicher unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu dir."

"Ich freue mich schon, sie endlich wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten ein wenig auf. "Und natürlich Jenny und Alex."

"Ja, den Schülern wird es morgen beim Frühstück erzählt."

Harry lachte. "Ich schätze mal, Jenny wird wieder herumschreien und -hüpfen und mich vor versammelter Mannschaft blamieren."

"Oh, sei froh, dass sie so lebhaft ist", erwiderte Anna. "Sie ist ja auch noch ein Kind."

"Ja…" Harry lächelte ein wenig versonnen. "Noch ein Kind."

"Drei Jahre jünger als du damals", sagte Anna.

"Ich habe auch gerade daran gedacht." Harry zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch und verschränkte die Arme. "Gott, ich würde alles geben, um sie zu beschützen… dass es ihnen nicht so ergeht wie mir… alles würde ich geben, alles würde ich tun…"

"Ich weiß", sagte Anna nur.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Harry: "Wieso habt ihr uns eigentlich Beruhigungstrank gegeben?"

"Du weißt es?", fragte Anna überrascht.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, ich habe es gerochen… und gefühlt."

"Ich nehme mal an, dann weißt du auch, dass der Zauber nicht mehr auf dir liegt."

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich habe es schon damals gemerkt."

"Ja, das dachte ich mir. Ich habe dich unterschätzt." Anna lächelte grimmig. "Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen… kannst du dir das nicht selber denken?"

"Selbstverständlich kann ich es mir denken", erwiderte Harry. "Aber die Frage ist: Wieso habt ihr es uns nicht gesagt?"

"Was glaubst du, wie sie reagiert hätten?", fragte Anna sanft. "Sie hätten sich sicher geweigert. Außerdem hat das kaum eine viel stärkere Wirkung als leichte Beruhigungsmittel wie Baldrian. Nur können wir hier sicher sein, dass sie auch funktionieren."

"Ich finde es trotzdem unfair", beharrte Harry.

"Menschen in Angst und Panik können sehr gefährlich sein, Harry", sagte Anna. "Ich nehme an, du weißt das. So sind sie… nicht ruhig gestellt, aber ruhig. Es ist zu ihrem Schutz."

"Trotzdem."

"Ich weiß. Aber manchmal geht die Sicherheit vor."

"Aber –"

"Es ist zu spät, Harry. Es ist passiert und es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Und jetzt hör auf, mir zu widersprechen. Es ist sinnlos. Du solltest lieber ins Bett gehen und schlafen."

Immer noch ein wenig trotzig Harry stand auf und sagte: "Wie du meinst. Nacht, Anna."

"Nacht, Harry."

xXx

Zurück auf seiner Liege, wünschte Harry sich, er hätte Anna um einen Schlaftrank gebeten. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her, fühlte sich seltsam allein in diesem Raum voller Menschen, wollte nichts als mit irgendjemandem reden und hätte sich gleichzeitig am liebsten in eine dunkle Ecke verkrochen, alleine mit sich selbst.

Verzweifelt zog er den Schlafsack über seinen Kopf, als würde ihn das von der Außenwelt abschotten, atmete in die warme Dunkelheit, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, einzuschlafen.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, als schon die ersten dünnen Lichtfäden der Dämmerung durch die Fenster krochen, gelang es ihm, in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

Allerdings wachte er sofort auf, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete, und wühlte sich aus seinem Schlafsack. Die Luft um ihn herum war merkwürdig kalt und er schauderte ein wenig, im Schlafsack war es warm und gemütlich, am liebsten wäre er noch so eine Weile liegen geblieben.

Doch Hermine, die nun direkt vor seiner Liege vorbeiging, beugte sich kurz zu jedem Muggel hinunter, tippte ihm auf die Schulter und murmelte einige leise Worte. Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich schlafend, bis er Hermines Hand an seiner Schulter fühlte. Ihre Berührung war sanft wie ein fallendes Blatt, ihre Hand warm.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte hoch. Hermine lächelte, ihr braunes Haar umrahmte ihr schmales Gesicht, dem die Brille einen ein wenig strengen Eindruck verlieh. "Guten Morgen", wisperte sie. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen. Bald gibt es Frühstück; das Bad ist über den Gang und in die Tür gegenüber hinein. Wir haben alles für Sie vorbereitet. Es sind große Bäder, also sollte für alle genug Platz sein."

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, war sie schon weiter gehuscht; also erhob er sich und ging ins Bad, wo sich bereits die ersten Muggel befanden. Bei jedem Waschbecken standen Becher mit Zahnbürsten, die mit kleinen Namensschildchen versehen waren, alphabetisch geordnet. Duschen gab es auch genug und große Stapel von flauschigen Handtüchern lagen in den Regalen. Harry wickelte sich in eines ein und erlaubte sich für eine Minute, tief den unverkennbaren, einzigartigen Geruch Hogwarts', der an ihnen so sehr haftete, dass tausend alte Erinnerungen in ihm hochstiegen, einzuatmen, bevor er sich anzog und den Raum verließ.

Vor dem Bad warteten Siebtklässler, die die Eltern in Gruppen zur Großen Halle führten. "Ich bin Amanda", erklärte die Schülerin, in deren Gruppe Harry sich befand, "und möchte Sie auch herzlich auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Ich führe Sie jetzt in die Große Halle, in der es Frühstück gibt. Die Schüler frühstücken ebenfalls dort; ihnen wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass Sie auch hier sind. Wir haben zusätzliche Tische bereitgestellt, sodass Sie mit Ihren Kindern frühstücken können, ganz wie Sie wollen. Oh, und passen Sie mit den Treppen auf. Hier ist eine Trickstufe, bitte nicht darauf treten. So, hier sind wir."

Sie stieß die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und die Eltern traten ein, alle hoben die Köpfe und von vielen kam ein erstauntes "Oooohh!", als sie die Decke erblickten. Harry blickte ebenfalls nach oben, der Himmel auf der Decke war von einem samtigen Dunkelblau, das zu einem zarten Hellblau wurde; am Kopfende der Großen Halle war die Decke von der aufgehenden Sonne rosa und golden gefärbt.

Harry lächelte. Er war zu Hause.

"Daaaaaaad!", hörte er in diesem Moment ein lautes Kreischen, er blinzelte und brauchte eine Sekunde, um seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahrzunehmen. Er erkannte Jenny, die mit wehendem Umhang und ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zustürmte, Alex etwas abgeschlagen hinter ihr.

Er breitete ebenfalls die Arme aus, als Jenny sich um seinen Hals schmiss, und wirbelte sie ein wenig herum, während sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn fest umarmte. Alex kam nun ebenfalls hinzu und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Harry zu umarmen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Dad!", sagte Jenny mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Und vor allem, dass dir nichts passiert ist", fügte Alex hinzu und senkte die Stimme. "Professor Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass zwei Eltern gestorben sind… es war schrecklich… wir sind so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

"Mir geht es wunderbar", sagte Harry und lächelte, es war nur ein wenig gezwungen.

"Komm, wir setzen uns an einen Tisch", sagte Jenny begeistert und zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Wir haben schon reserviert, da kannst du auch Ronny und Kimberley und ihre Eltern kennen lernen."

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Petton", begrüßte Kimberley Harry. "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, danke", sagte Harry.

"Das hier sind meine Eltern", fuhr sie fort. "Und Ronny, mein Bruder."

"Hi, Mr. Petton", sagte Ronny und musterte ihn neugierig.

"Ich bin Ian Ableen", stellte ihr Vater sich vor. "Und das ist Alison, meine Frau. Ihr könnt uns ruhig duzen."

"Ich bin Harry Petton", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und schüttelte den beiden die Hände.

Einige Minuten frühstückten sie schweigend; Harry floss fast über vor Glück, endlich wieder den herrlichen Geschmack des Hogwarts-Essens auf seiner Zunge zu spüren… wie hatte er es vermisst, wie hatte er es vermisst… es war beinahe lächerlich, sich von einer Kleinigkeit wie Essen derart berühren zu lassen, aber es war so… Harry hatte sich noch nie heimischer gefühlt als in diesem Moment.

"Wer hat dich denn abgeholt, Dad?", fragte Jenny und schmierte ihren dritten Toast.

"Mr. Weasley und Professor Malfoy", antwortete Harry und warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. In der Mitte thronte Dumbledore, zu seiner Rechten saß McGonagall. Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, redeten leise miteinander und blickten äußerst besorgt drein. Auf der anderen Seite tuschelten Malfoy, Hermine und Ron miteinander. Etwas weiter neben ihnen saßen Cho und – Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich – Cedric.

Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und blutig, seine Hand mit einem Verband umwickelt und er sah sehr heldenhaft aus mit dem vorgestreckten Kinn – für einen Moment wandte Jenny den Kopf so, dass Cedric und ihr Kinn wirkten, als wären sie wie zwei Folien genau aufeinander gelegt worden. Harry schauderte, doch glücklicherweise drehte Jenny den Kopf schnell weiter.

"Und euch, Dad?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Professor Diggory und Professor Chang", erwiderte sein Vater und warf den beiden einen Blick zu.

"Professor Diggory ist wirklich ein Held!", sagte Jenny. "Er hat die Mutter von Eleanor Johnson gerettet."

"Eine andere Frau ist dabei gestorben", wandte Harry leise ein. Immer wieder musste er zu den Lehrern hochblicken, es war, als würde Cedric seinen Blick magisch anziehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickte Cedric ihn an – und lächelte. Offensichtlich erinnerte er sich an ihre Begegnung in der Winkelgasse.

Ohne nachzudenken, blickte Harry weg. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, in Cedrics Augen zu sehen… seine grauen, grauen Augen… Schwerfällig kaute Harry, es war, als würde der Bissen ihm in der Kehle steckenbleiben.

"Ja… das ist schrecklich", sagte Jenny traurig. "Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer war auch da und ich glaube nicht, dass man ihn besiegen kann."

"Einer hat es ja schon mal geschafft", mischte Alex sich ein.

"Ach, wirklich? Wer?", fragte Alison überrascht.

"Na, Harry Potter", erwiderte Alex als wäre das ein ebenso verbreitetes Wissen wie, dass Dinge zu Boden fielen, wenn man sie losließ. "Ihr habt doch sicher von ihm gehört, oder?"

Alison blickte Ian zweifelnd an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ja, ich glaube schon, aber ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern."

"Und du, Dad?", fragte Alex streng.

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ich… ich… ich weiß, wer er ist."

"Gut", sagte Alex. "Er ist nämlich der Sohn von zwei berühmten Auroren. Als er ein Jahr alt war, an Halloween 1981, kam Du-weißt-schon-wer zu seiner Familie und hat seine Eltern getötet, aber er hat als erster Mensch den Todesfluch überlebt. Daraufhin verschwand Du-weißt-schon-wer und Mr. Potter wuchs bei Muggeln auf. Er ist auch nach Hogwarts gegangen und dort hat er sogar einige Male mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gekämpft. Er hat sogar am Trimagischen Turnier 1994/95 teilgenommen… aber kurz vor der dritten Aufgabe des Turniers ist er vollkommen spurlos verschwunden und sie suchen ihn immer noch. Hab ich in seiner Biografie gelesen", fügte er stolz hinzu und sah sich achtungheischend um.

"Es… es gibt eine Biografie über… über ihn?", fragte Harry, der aus allen Wolken fiel.

"Klar, massenweise", erwiderte Alex. "Er wird auch in ungefähr tausend Büchern erwähnt, die sich mit aktueller Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beschäftigen… er war wohl ein ziemliches Ass."

"Ja, merkwürdig, dass er weggegangen ist", sagte Jenny nachdenklich. "Ich meine, wenn er so ein Held war und es ihm so gut ging und alles."

"Er war anscheinend in seinem letzten Jahr ziemlich komisch", erklärte Alex, der bestens informiert schien. "War angeblich von irgendwelchen Tränken abhängig und so. Merkwürdiger Typ."

Harry schauderte, es tat ihm in der Seele weh, Jenny und Alex so reden zu hören… seine Kinder, seine eigenen Kinder, dachten so von ihm, so abfällig, so schlecht… aber sie wussten es ja nicht, sie wussten es ja nicht – wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie dann besser über ihn denken? Harry betrachtete sie gedankenverloren, er wusste es nicht. Aber es schmerzte, zu wissen, dass sie so dachten, so von ihm, ihrem eigenen Vater… nun, natürlich wussten sie es nicht, sie kannten die Umstände nicht, aber dennoch… Harry blickte sich unwillkürlich um und fragte sich, ob all die Schüler, die Lehrer, seine ehemaligen Freunde so dachten…

"Meint ihr, er hätte was gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen ausrichten können?", fragte Ronny.

"Bestimmt", sagte Jenny. "Er muss ja schon ein guter Zauberer gewesen sein."

"Ich frag mich ja, wo er sein könnte", überlegte Alison. "Vielleicht kann man ihn finden."

"Sie suchen doch schon seit ihm, seit er verschwunden ist", erklärte Alex. "Er hat sich bestimmt so gut versteckt, dass sie ihn nie finden werden."

Oh ja, wie sehr Harry das hoffte… und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als einfach auf Ron und Hermine zugehen zu können und mit ihnen zu reden, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als wären zwölf Jahre aus seinem Leben herausgeschnitten worden.

"Harry, guten Morgen!", rief jemand hinter ihm und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum – Mr. Andrews stand dort, lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Harry, mein Lieber, ich hatte gestern gar keine Gelegenheit, mit dir zu reden. Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Ableen", begrüßte er die beiden, während Harry ihm gezwungenermaßen die Hand schüttelte. Ihm lief es kalt über den Rücken, Mr. Andrews Händedruck war warm und fest und entsetzlich.

Fast spürte Harry seine Hand, die über seinen Schenkel, seinen Hintern, seine Brust glitt, über seine nackte Haut fuhr, ihm in die Haare griff, ihm über die Lippen strich…

"Ich darf mich doch zu Ihnen setzen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Ian sofort. "Es war wirklich eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu treffen. Haben Sie Ihren Posten verlassen?"

"Ja, mit der Evakuierung aller Muggeleltern aus London, erledigt sich mein Job ja praktisch von selbst", lachte Mr. Andrews. "Da kann ich mich auf Hogwarts sinnvoller einsetzen: Ich kann helfen, die Verständigung zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern zu erleichtern." Unvermittelt wurde er ernst. "Das ist natürlich eine sehr gefährliche Situation, in der wir uns hier befinden. Ich nehme an, Sie haben von den Toden gehört, eine ganz entsetzliche Sache."

Alison nickte. "Ja, wir haben es gehört und es ist wirklich schrecklich. Ian und ich hatten sehr viel Glück – und Harry natürlich auch."

"Ja, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews und lächelte wieder. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", sagte Harry und rutschte unauffällig ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Freut mich zu hören", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Und was machst du so beruflich?" Sein Lächeln war so breit und so freundlich, dass es Harry beinahe schmerzte.

"Ich…", setzte er an und warf Ian und Alison einen nervösen Blick zu. "Ich… arbeite als Kellner und in einem Hotel."

"Nun, ich will ja nichts sagen, Harry, aber ist das nicht eine Herabstufung für dich? Ich weiß doch, dass du in der Lage bist, viel mehr zu tun… bei mir hast du ganz hervorragend gearbeitet."

Ja, als Hure, dachte Harry bitter. Die Beine breit machen, das kann ich gut; aber er sagte nichts.

"Möchtest du nicht wieder einen höheren Beruf ergreifen?", fuhr Mr. Andrews fort. "Du könntest vielleicht auch mehr verdienen…"

"Ich glaube, momentan gibt es Wichtigeres als meine Berufswahl", sagte Harry kühl und war sehr dankbar, dass Dumbledore sich in diesem Moment erhob.

"Meine Lieben!", rief er und wartete, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. "Noch einmal möchte ich Sie alle ganz herzlich auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen, auch wenn die Umstände Ihres Eintreffens ernsterer Natur sind. Sie alle wissen, dass wir uns in einem Krieg befinden, aber dennoch müssen wir versuchen, uns so gut wie möglich zu organisieren. Wir müssen viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen und wir wären für Ihre Hilfe dabei sehr dankbar. Auch haben wir einige… improvisierte", Dumbledore lächelte kurz, "Crashkurse im Leben mit Zauberern für Sie vorbereitet. Wir würden Sie bitten, diese zu besuchen, um alles hier zu erleichtern. Aber dennoch… trotz allem, trotz der schrecklichen Situation, trotz der Dinge, die passiert sind, wollen wir versuchen, den Alltag auf Hogwarts so normal wie möglich fortzuführen. Der Unterricht für die Schüler wird wie immer stattfinden und auch ansonsten wird es keine großen Änderungen im normalen Tagesprogramm geben. Um Ihnen einige Details zu erläutern, würde ich Sie, die Eltern, bitten, einfach hier in der Halle zu bleiben, während die Schüler sich noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhalten können. Der Unterricht wird später beginnen."

Dies sorgte für verhaltenen Jubel, während die Schüler lautstark ihre Stühle zurückschoben und lärmend die Große Halle verließen.

xXx

Gemeinsam mit den anderen stieg Hermine vom Lehrertisch herunter. Albus schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung und augenblicklich gruppierten sich Tische und Stühle so, dass Eltern und Lehrer außen herum sitzen konnten. Hermine kam neben Mr. Petton, dem Vater vom Jenny und Alex, zu sitzen. Er schien nervös und unglücklich, seine Finger spielten mit den Bändeln seiner Jacke.

Dennoch drehte er den Kopf zu Hermine und lächelte sie breit an, worauf er gleich so sympathisch und anziehend wirkte, dass Hermine gar nicht anders konnte, als zurückzulächeln.

Während Albus die Kurse, die die Eltern machen sollten, genauer erklärte, und Neville Zettel mit den Terminen verteilte, beobachtete sie Mr. Petton etwas genauer. Er schien so jung, merkwürdig jung, dafür, zwölfjährige Kinder zu haben. Er konnte höchstens, allerhöchstens, dreißig sein, das hieß, er musste achtzehn gewesen sein, als Jenny und Alex geboren wurden.

Unwillkürlich fragte Hermine sich, ob die Kinder gewollt waren oder nicht… und obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass es sie nichts anging, fragte sie sich, wer wohl die Mutter der Kinder gewesen war, wie es zur Trennung gekommen war und wer die hübsche Frau auf den Bildern in seinem Wohnzimmer gewesen war.

"Die wichtigsten Kurse sind die, in denen wir den Ernstfall proben", erklärte Albus gerade. "Der Ernstfall tritt ein, wenn wir von Todessern angegriffen werden. In diesem Fall müssen Sie ganz genau wissen, wohin Sie gehen müssen, was Sie auf keinen Fall tun sollten und so weiter."

"Gibt es Fluchtwege aus Hogwarts?", wollte eine Mutter wissen.

Mr. Petton senkte den Kopf und Hermine sah, dass er lächelte… sein Lächeln war ein wenig merkwürdig, es erinnerte Hermine dunkel an jemanden, nur ohne den bitteren Zug um seine Mundwinkel. Auch die Art, wie er gleich darauf den Kopf hob, sich die Haare aus der Stirn strich, die gleich darauf wieder zurückfielen, und seine Hand locker auf den Tisch fallen ließ, kamen ihr bekannt vor.

Grübelnd fixierte sie ihn, Alex vollführte oft dieselbe Bewegung, aber er war es nicht, an den er sie erinnerte, nein, es war jemand anders… Hermine überlegte angestrengt, es musste jemand sein, mit dem sie nicht oft verkehrte, also niemand aus der Zauberwelt, folglich jemand aus der Muggelwelt… aber wen kannte sie dort? Einige Nachbarn oder Bekannte ihrer Eltern… nein, da fiel ihr niemand ein. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist irgendwas?", fragte Mr. Petton. "Sie sehen mich so an."

"Nein, nein", sagte Hermine hastig und zögerte einen Moment. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht… an wen Sie mich erinnern."

"Oh, ich erinnere Sie an jemanden?", erkundigte er sich überrascht. "Nun… kann sein, aber ich glaube, ich habe keinerlei Verwandten, die Sie kennen könnten, von Jenny und Alex mal abgesehen." Und das ist nicht mal gelogen, dachte Harry schaudernd, wie er hier mit der Wahrheit spielte… er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Hermine einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihr alles zu sagen.

"Natürlich", sagte Hermine und lächelte. "War ja auch nur ein Gedanke."

"Hat noch jemand Fragen?", erkundigte sich Albus zum Abschluss seiner Rede.

"Sie haben vorhin gesagt, wir könnten Ihnen helfen", sagte Ian. "Inwiefern? Was können wir tun? Ich denke nicht, dass wir die ganze Zeit nur herumsitzen und Ihnen zur Last fallen wollen, oder?" Er blickte in die Runde, zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang.

"Sie können uns in vielen Dingen helfen", erklärte Draco. "Leute mit Organisationstalent könnten mit uns Warenlieferungen organisieren, Pläne erstellen und so weiter. Falls Mediziner unter Ihnen sind, würde sich Madam Pomfrey sicher über eine helfende Hand freuen, und wenn Sie gut mit Tieren umgehen können und sich nicht davor fürchten, den Arm abgebissen zu bekommen, können Sie Hagrid helfen und so weiter. Wir werden ganz sicher eine Lösung finden."

"Und wie sieht es aus mit dem Geld?", wurde Ian deutlicher. "Wir sind alle spurlos verschwunden… sprich, beinahe völlig mittellos. Vermutlich werden wir inzwischen sogar gesucht."

"Keine Sorge", sagte Mr. Andrews mit einem Lächeln. Hermine registrierte mit Erstaunen, dass Mr. Petton sich ein wenig auf dem Stuhl wand, als Mr. Andrews sprach. "Wir – insbesondere ich – stehen natürlich mit der Muggelpolizei in Verbindung. Wir haben genug Leute in der Muggelwelt in wichtigen Posten, die informiert sind. Es findet eine Kooperation zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern statt: Immer wenn jemand auf unerklärliche Weise verschwindet, wird uns Meldung erstattet. Tatsächlich sind auch schon einige Vermisstenanzeigen über Sie aufgetaucht… leider sind wir nicht in der Lage, ihre Verwandten oder Freunde über Ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren, Kontaktaufnahmen sind sehr gefährlich und können tödlich enden."

"Das heißt, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, in unsere Welt zurückzukehren?", wollte Alison wissen.

"Zurzeit leider nein, fürchte ich." Mr. Andrews lächelte entschuldigend. "Aber um Kost und Logis brauchen Sie sich hier auf Hogwarts keine Sorgen zu machen. Und wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wird langsam alles wieder von selbst in den richtigen Bahnen laufen…"

"Das wäre übrigens ein guter Punkt, um an die Frage mit den Jobs auf Hogwarts anzuknüpfen", mischte sich Hermine ein. "Bei Ihnen zum Beispiel, Mr. Andrews, Sie könnten doch sicher Hilfe beim Organisieren all dieser Dinge gebrauchen, oder?"

"Ja, ganz sicher", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Das ist ein gewaltiger Haufen Arbeit. Harry, könntest du dir vorstellen, den Job zu übernehmen?"

"W-was?", stammelte Mr. Petton. Hermine bemerkte, dass er darüber entsetzter schien als bei so einer Frage angemessen wäre. "Ich?"

"Ja, du, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews lächelnd. "Du hast ja früher bei mir ganz hervorragende Arbeit geleistet."

"Ach, Sie haben früher schon mal bei ihm gearbeitet?", fragte Ron neugierig. "Na, dann würde sich das ja geradezu anbieten!"

"Eigentlich... eigentlich wollte ich...", sagte Mr. Petton zögerlich und wirkte ganz und gar nicht bereit, diesen Job anzunehmen. Hermine nahm an, es sei wegen des Geldes, wie sie gut wusste, war Mr. Petton nicht gerade reich. Vermutlich gefiel es ihm gar nicht, auf Hogwarts zu sein, wenn er nicht arbeiten und kein Geld verdienen konnte.

"Ich wäre sehr glücklich darüber", sagte Mr. Andrews lächelnd.

"Also gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte Dumbledore strahlend. "Das klappt ja ganz hervorragend."

"Wir könnten auch noch über eine Bezahlung reden", fügte Hermine helfend hinzu.

Mr. Petton sah davon jedoch nicht im Geringsten begeistert aus – vielmehr wirkte er zutiefst niedergeschlagen und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, während er sich wiederholt umblickte, als suche er nach Fluchtwegen. Hermine kam zu der Überzeugung, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte… sie würde das genauer überprüfen müssen, aber momentan lagen ihre Prioritäten woanders.

xXx

A/N: Das nächste Chap wird auch erst im Laufe nächster Woche kommen, da ich übers Wochenende weg bin. Trotzdem Reviews?


	28. Misstrauen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen, xDracoMalfoy (bis zu Harrys Entdeckung wird es noch eine Weile dauern, das verspreche ich dir) und Nora!

xXx

Rasch schritt Harry durch die Eingangshalle, er wollte ein wenig raus an die frische Luft und sich dort einen einsamen Platz suchen, um sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Oh Himmel, wie erbärmlich er doch war. Harry sog tief die Luft ein, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, und öffnete das Tor. "Mr. Petton!", rief jemand hinter ihm.

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er eingefroren: Seine Körper schien zu Eis erstarren, jegliche Gedanken waren wie gelähmt, sein Atem stockte, einzig sein Herz schlug wahnsinnig schnell. Cedric. Cedrics Stimme.

"Mr. Petton!" Er hörte Cedrics Atem, spürte seine Wärme, er war ihm so nahe, so nahe… als er Cedrics Finger auf seinem Arm spürte, erwachte er ruckartig wieder zum Leben: blitzschnell schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, während er seinen Arm in einer hastigen Bewegung nach unten schlug und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

"Ja?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, von der er hoffte, dass sie nicht zu sehr zitterte.

"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich einen Moment mit Ihnen reden kann", sagte Cedric freundlich und hielt das Tor für ihn auf, sodass Harry in das gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaustreten konnte. Einen Moment lang war er geblendet und musste die Augen schließen.

"Wieso?"

"Nun", erklärte Cedric, "Sie haben eben ziemlich nervös und unglücklich gewirkt." (Du bist so wunderschön.) "Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?" (Seine Augen, seine Augen…) "Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" (Du kleine Schlampe.)

"Nein", sagte Harry, "es gibt keinen besonderen Grund." Er wandte den Kopf ab und versuchte, sich von Cedric wegzudrehen, doch Cedric trat näher heran (Glaub bloß nicht, du könntest dich hier aufspielen) und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

Heftig wand Harry sich unter der Berührung hervor und machte einen großen Schritt zurück. (Ich tu dir doch nichts.) "Ich tu Ihnen doch nichts", sagte Cedric überrascht, doch Harry wich erneut zurück, als Cedric einen Schritt vorwärts machte. "Wirklich, ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen."

"Sie können mir nicht helfen", wollte Harry eigentlich in ruhigem Tonfall sagen, doch es war mehr eine Mischung aus einem Schrei und einem Schluchzen. Hastig wandte er sich um und versuchte, nicht ins Schloss zu rennen, sondern nur möglichst schnell zu laufen, doch es misslang.

Es war ihm egal, was Cedric jetzt von ihm dachte, dass er vielleicht Verdacht schöpfte, er wollte nur noch weg, weg von Cedrics Augen, seinen Berührungen, seinen Händen, seiner Stimme… Schweratmend kam Harry zu einem Halt und blickte sich um; er befand sich in einem Teil Hogwarts', an den er sich nur noch dunkel erinnern konnte. Soweit er wusste, ging es hier irgendwo zu den Kerkern.

Er setzte sich auf eine Fensterbank und wartete, bis sich sein Atem und sein heftig klopfendes Herz beruhigt hatten, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf hin- und herwirbelten. Natürlich war er darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hier auf Cedric zu treffen – soll heißen, er hatte gewusst, dass Cedric hier sein würde und sich ein Kontakt vielleicht nicht vermeiden lassen würde, aber er hatte es vermieden, darüber nachzudenken.

Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er sich damit auseinander gesetzt hätte, was er tun würde, wenn Cedric… wenn Cedric auf ihn zu kam, ihm nahe kam, zu ihm sprach, ihn berührte… Harry zog die Knie an und presste die Stirn dagegen, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, in der Hoffnung, all die Bilder dadurch vertreiben zu können, die in ihm hoch stiegen wie Bläschen im Mineralwasser.

Cedric, der sich über ihn beugte… Cedric, der seine Handgelenke gegen den Beckenrand presste… Cedric, dessen Finger Kratzwunden auf seiner Haut hinterließen… Cedric, dessen schwerer, starker Körper sich über ihm, auf ihm, [style type="italic"]in[/style] ihm befand… Wasser, das rot an seinen Hals schwappte… Cedric, der ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste… Annas und Katies besorgte Gesichter… sein eigener unnatürlich geschwollener Bauch… Cedrics Augen, seine Augen…

Er hatte solche Angst, solche Angst, ihm war übel, Harry vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen, es wurde zu viel, er drohte zu platzen, Cedric war ihm so nahe, so nahe, so nahe… er schaltete Harrys Verstand völlig aus, in seiner Gegenwart konnte Harry nicht mehr klar denken, ihm war schwindlig und er fürchtete sich so entsetzlich.

Cedrics Berührungen, seine Blicke, seine Stimme, machten ihn wahnsinnig vor Angst, riefen tausend dunkle Erinnerungen an Schmerzen, seelische und körperliche, hervor, und… und… dann war da noch Mr. Andrews.

Harry schauderte, als er sich selbst sah, von oben herab, als schwebe er wie ein Vogel über dem Ganzen, wie er vor Mr. Andrews kniete, wie er unter ihm auf dem Sofa lag, mit gespreizten Beinen und mit geschlossenen Augen, sich selbst erniedrigte und demütigte, müde, resigniert, verzweifelt – hilflos. Schwach. Schwach, schwach, schwach. Verachtenswert. Schlampe. Hure. Hurehurehurehure.

Was… was würden seine Eltern sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass Harry sich verkauft hatte? Seine Freunde, wenn sie wüssten, wie schwach er war? Seine Kinder, wenn sie wüssten, wie erbärmlich und verachtenswert ihr Vater war? Was, was, was? Hurehurehure. Harry wollte weinen, aber er konnte nicht, es kamen keine Tränen, er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst beweinen.

Er grub seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche, bis es wehtat, hoffte, dadurch ein wenig klarer im Kopf zu werden, doch den Schmerz, der sonst scharf gewesen wäre, spürte er nur dumpf und wie durch eine Decke.

Weg. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier. Er wollte weg von Cedric, weg von Mr. Andrews, weg von all den Leuten, die ihn hassten, weg von seinen Freunden und seinen Kindern, die ihn verachteten… Er wollte raus aus diesem Schloss, in irgendeine dunkle, versteckte Ecke, und sich in ihr verkriechen wie ein waidwundes Tier.

Aber andererseits konnte er Jenny und Alex nicht alleine lassen, nicht alleine in Hogwarts, wo Gefahr drohte, er konnte doch seine eigenen Kinder nicht alleine lassen. Er war schon einmal geflohen, er hatte seine Freunde im Stich gelassen, er hatte seine Kinder einstmals im Stich lassen wollen – das würde er jetzt nicht tun.

Er liebte seine Kinder, er liebte sie so sehr, sie waren der Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Lebens und er konnte sie nicht allein lassen, niemals. Und wenn er tausend Mal Schmerzen erleiden würde und tausend, tausend Mal lieber einfach fortgehen würde, er würde bleiben. Um seiner Kinder willen. Für Jenny und Alex. Seine Kinder. Cedrics Kinder.

"Harry!", rief eine leise Stimme und er sprang hastig auf, am ganzen Körper angespannt, mit misstrauischem Blick – und entspannte sich erst, als er Katie erkannte. "Harry!", wiederholte sie fast jauchzend und warf sich auf ihn, ihn heftig umarmend.

"Katie", murmelte er und ließ ihre Umarmung zu.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und strahlte; als Harry nichts erwiderte, verdunkelte sich ihr Blick und sie schob ihn auf Armlänge von sich und musterte ihn besorgt. "Du siehst schlecht aus."

"Danke", sagte Harry trocken und befreite seine Arme von ihren Händen. "Mir geht es auch nicht gerade gut. Ich bin ziemlich fertig."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Katie besorgt. "Warst du schon bei Anna?"

"Ja, diese Nacht."

"Mhm", machte Katie nachdenklich. "Ich habe sie heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen. Was sagt sie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts Besonderes… Katie, sieht man mir an, dass… dass ich es bin?", fragte er nervös und biss sich auf die Lippen, jeden Gedanken an Cedric und Mr. Andrews weit von sich schiebend.

"Wie? Du meinst… von der Art her?" Harry nickte und Katie überlegte. "Na ja… wenn man weiß, dass du es bist, merkt man es natürlich, aber andersrum gesehen – ich meine, sie wissen es ja nicht und sie rechnen absolut nicht damit, dass du hier bist. Ich meine, das ist doch wirklich eine Ironie, oder? Sie suchen dich im ganzen Land und dabei bist du direkt vor ihrer Nase!"

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry. "Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht aufhören, mich zu suchen."

Katie lachte. "Na ja, ich schätze, im Moment haben sie Wichtigeres zu tun. Voldemort hält sie ziemlich in Atem. – Wollen wir zu Anna gehen? Ich muss sowieso hoch."

"Ja, klar", erwiderte Harry geistesabwesend. "Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wo wir sind."

"Hast du dich verlaufen?"

"Könnte man so sagen, ja."

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Cedric dir vorhin hinterhergelaufen ist. Was wollte er denn?"

Einige Sekunden lang starrte er Katie blicklos an, dann registrierte er, dass sie grinste. "N-nichts. Wieso?"

"Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagte Katie unbekümmert und grinste immer noch ein wenig. Als Harry keine Reaktion zeigte, erklärte sie etwas enttäuscht: "Man sagt, er sei schwul."

"Sagt man?"

"Ja… wenn die Leute kein besseres Thema finden, stellen sie Vermutungen darüber an – über ihn, den Held der Zauberwelt." Sie kicherte. "Cho ist davon gar nicht begeistert, die olle Ziege."

"So", sagte Harry nichtssagend.

"Na ja… es ist nicht besonders intelligent, ich weiß, aber es ist einfach zu süß: Die Schülerinnen aller Altersklassen stehen total auf ihn! Ich will ja nicht wissen, wie viele Liebesbriefchen er regelmäßig irgendwo findet. Und nicht nur von Schülerinnen, ha! Er ist der Frauenschwarm – und natürlich auch Männerschwarm."

Katie grinste ihn an, leider hatte sie jedoch das falsche Thema gewählt, um Harry aufzumuntern.

"Ist ja sehr interessant", murmelte er. Schülerinnen aller Altersklassen. Vermutlich auch Schüler. Harry wurde schlecht, als er daran dachte, dass Cedric das ausnutzen könnte… dass, dass… und Jenny und Alex fanden ihn auch toll… Harry schauderte und verschränkte die Arme, als könnte er sich dadurch schützen. Oh, wenn er es doch nur sagen könnte…

Nun, theoretisch konnte er es und das wusste er auch, aber… alles würde auffliegen, absolut alles, alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte. Harry wusste, dass es egoistisch war, so zu denken, entsetzlich egoistisch, aber er hatte Angst, solche Angst… und außerdem war Cedric durch den Krieg sicherlich genug beschäftigt, aber… er wagte es nicht, den Gedanken weiterzudenken.

"Hey, wir sind da." Katie stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Dort stand Anna, eine Spritze gegen das Licht haltend und den Inhalt prüfend, bevor sie die Nadel einer nervösen, kleinen Schülerin in den Arm schob.

"Pass das nächste Mal besser auf mit den Pflanzen", mahnte sie. "Blaublättrige Mondschlingen sind nicht nur giftig, sondern auch hungrig. Man hat sogar schon von Fällen gehört, in denen sie Menschen gefressen haben."

"Okay, ich pass auf", versprach das Mädchen mit heller Stimme, hüpfte vom Bett und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Harry, Katie", grüßte Anna sie und kramte in einem Schrank nach einer Akte. "Harry, du siehst nicht gut aus. Brauchst du irgendwas?"

"Hast du einen Beruhigungstrank?", fragte Harry düster. "Und einen Anti-Angst-Trank? Und einen Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank?"

"Ich kann dir einen Curo-Trank geben, aber der ist nicht besonders hilfreich." Sie reichte ihm eine hellblaue Phiole. "Ich will dir nichts Stärkeres geben. Du weißt ganz genau, wieso."

"Ja, Anna."

"Aber heute Abend habe ich etwas für dich, das dich sicherlich aufmuntern wird", sagte sie. "Komm heute so um Mitternacht vorbei. Du auch, Katie."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Jenny und Alex platzten herein, Jenny mit blutüberströmten Gesicht, Alex mit mehreren Büchern unter den Arm geklemmt und einem eindeutig genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Jenny!", rief Harry entsetzt, alles andere sofort vergessend und stürzte auf sie zu. "Was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Sie hat sich schon wieder mit Lucinia angelegt", erklärte Alex verärgert. "Und Lucinia hatte irgendeinen Fluch, den ich nicht kannte und da hat sie auf einmal so schrecklich geblutet. Was machst du überhaupt hier, Dad?"

"Hab mich verlaufen", murmelte Harry und beobachtete ängstlich, wie Anna mit resoluten Bewegungen das Blut aus Jennys Gesicht wischte, eine Tinktur draufträufelte und ihre Nase mit einem Pflaster überklebte.

"Irgendein Schneidefluch", erklärte sie. "Sieht viel schlimmer aus als es ist. Hast du Schmerzen?"

Jenny schüttelte heftig den Kopf und hielt erschrocken inne, als ein wenig Blut umherspritzte. "Nee, kaum. Tut fast gar nicht weh."

"Na, siehst du", sagte Anna stirnrunzelnd. "Aber halte dich das nächste Mal mit Duellen und Ähnlichem zurück, bitte. Du kommst mindestens zweimal die Woche mit irgendwelchen Wunden hier hoch, die du dir bei deinen Kämpfen zugezogen hast; langsam wird es wirklich anstrengend."

"Ja, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Jenny und klang nicht im Geringsten schuldbewusst. "Dad, sollen wir dir Hogwarts ein bisschen zeigen?"

"Ähm… ja, das wäre toll."

"Dann komm!" Eifrig nahm Jenny ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn aus der Krankenstation.

Harry kam sich vor wie ein Schlafwandler, als Jenny und Alex ihn gemeinsam durch Hogwarts zerrten, ihm die Große Halle, die Unterrichtsräume, den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, Alex' Schlafsaal, das Quidditchfeld und Hagrids Hütte zeigten. Immer wieder rief er mit gespieltem Erstaunen, wie toll und wunderbar das doch alles sei, während er in Wirklichkeit kaum bemerkte, was er dort sah, und kaum hörte, was Jenny und Alex ihm begeistert erzählten.

Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig um Cedric und Mr. Andrews, die wie düstere Schatten in seiner Zukunft aufzuragen schienen.

xXx

"Mit ihm stimmte irgendwas nicht", sagte Hermine, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, an einem Tee nippte und gedankenverloren einen Schüleraufsatz korrigierte.

"Hm?", machte Ron, der über einem Buch über seltene schwarzmagische Flüche brütete. "Mit wem stimmt was nicht?" Ginny hatte sich schon vor einer Stunde zu ihnen gesellt, saß **mit** übergeschlagenen Beinen auf der durchgesessenen Couch und schlürfte an einem Schwarztee.

"Mit Mr. Petton."

"Dem Vater von Jenny und Alex? Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ziemlich nervöser Typ. Aber eigentlich ganz sympathisch", sagte Ginny.

"Ich frage mich… ich frage mich, ob Draco Recht hatte", überlegte Hermine. "Meint ihr, er könnte ein Todesser sein?"

"Glaub ich nicht", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn er das wäre, wäre er ein zu schlechter Schauspieler. Du-weißt-schon-wer verwendet keine Leute, die nicht überzeugend schauspielern können, für einen solchen Job."

"Ja, aber gerade, dass er sich so auffällig benimmt…"

"Wenn du es so rum sehen willst. Theoretisch könnte jeder hier im Schloss ein Todesser sein. Aber wir können keine absolute Sicherheit haben. Wir können nur tun, was in unserer Macht steht, und darüber hinaus. Wenn wir einen Todesser unter uns haben sollten, dann… dann können wir nichts ausrichten, solange wir es nicht wissen. Und wir können die Muggeleltern da draußen nicht sterben lassen, nur weil einer unter ihnen ein Todesser sein könnte. Wir können nur versuchen, das Schloss so gut wie möglich zu beschützen", erklärte Ron

"Trotzdem", beharrte Hermine. "Bei ihm habe ich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ich frage mich, ob wir mehr über ihn herausfinden könnten…

"Ganz einfach", erwiderte Ron. "Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir fragen seine Kinder unauffällig aus, wir schmuggeln ihm Veritaserum unter – wobei er das, wenn er ein Todesser wäre, sicher merken würde – oder wir machen so ein Gruppenprojekt. Muggel-Zauberer-Zusammenführung und so 'n Kram. Wir könnten jedes Kind erzählen lassen, was seine Eltern beruflich machen, wie sie leben und so weiter, da würde sicherlich einiges an Informationen bei herumspringen. Und über die anderen Eltern erfahren wir auch noch etwas."

"Gute Idee", sagte Ginny und lächelte angesichts von Rons Einfallsreichtum. "Ich finde das Gruppenprojekt super. Wenn wir Verdacht schöpfen, können wir seine Kinder immer noch ausfragen."

Ron seufzte. "Ich mag so was nicht. Sie sind noch so jung und unschuldig…"

"Es ist Krieg", sagte Ginny und ihr Gesicht wurde ein wenig härter. "Im Krieg ist es nicht immer einfach, die Unschuld eines Kindes zu wahren."

"Du hängst zu viel mit Draco rum", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. "Er ist so… er nimmt alles hin, was der Krieg so mit sich bringt."

"Vielleicht ist er einfach realistischer als wir", stellte Ginny lakonisch fest. "Außerdem ist er auch abgehärtet."

Ron schnaubte. "Oh ja. Ganz sicher. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele er schon gefoltert und umgebracht hat."

"Albus hat gesagt, noch niemanden. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn noch in Ausbildung. Er will ihn schonen oder so", warf Hermine ein.

"Ich wage, das zu bezweifeln."

Ginny lachte leise, obwohl es nicht wirklich lustig war. "Du bist so skeptisch, Ron… und so düster."

"Ich bin auch älter als du, du bist noch im Schwung der Jugend."

Wieder lachte Ginny. "Ein Jahr, Ron. Aber wirklich… seit der Krieg angefangen hat – nein, eigentlich schon früher. Du hast dich verändert, du bist ernster geworden und so schrecklich vernünftig, seit… seit Harry weg ist, eigentlich."

Düster senkte Ron den Blick. "Harry."

Hermine seufzte. "Ich habe das Gefühl… ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich glaube, dass wir ihn sehr bald finden werden."

"Wirst du jetzt zur Seherin?", fragte Ginny und grinste.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", seufzte Hermine und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich bin einfach so übermüdet, dass ich schon Hirngespinste habe. Ich sollte schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei."

xXx

"Harry? Gut, du bist es." Anna öffnete die Tür des Krankenflügels gerade so weit, dass Harry hindurchtreten konnte, und führte ihn dann in das kleine Hinterzimmer der Krankenstation. Dort saß Katie und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Sie ließ das Magazin sinken, als sie die zwei eintreten hörte, und strahlte Harry an. "Hey, Harry, wie geht's?"

"Prächtig", sagte Harry düster und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. "Was soll ich jetzt hier?"

Anna lächelte breit. "Es wird dich sehr freuen, das zu hören. Aber ganz von vorne: Du weißt, dass du in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern darfst, weil das Ministerium sonst deine Magie erkennen und deinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden könnte."

"Ja", sagte Harry langsam, während in ihm eine freudige Ahnung aufstieg, die seine dunklen Gedanken verdrängte.

"Auf Hogwarts ist das allerdings nicht so. Hier wird die Magie nicht verfolgt." Anna strahlte ihn an, während Katie etwas begriffsstutzig dreinblickte.

"Heißt das… heißt das, er kann hier zaubern?", fragte sie aufgeregt nach einigen Sekunden.

"Ganz genau das heißt es", sagte Anna und strahlte.

Harry starrte sie immer noch fassungslos an. "Ich kann… ich meine, wirklich? Bist du dir absolut sicher, Anna?"

"Ganz sicher", bestätigte Anna.

Einige Sekunden lang schwieg Harry, dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis: Er konnte zaubern. Zaubern. Er konnte sich verteidigen. Zaubern, endlich wieder Magie, Magie, nach der er sich so lange verzehrt hatte, endlich wieder Magie, wieder Macht…

"Probier mal unsere beiden Zauberstäbe aus", ordnete Anna an. "Ich schätze, Katies liegt dir eher."

Gehorsam nahm Harry erst ihren Zauberstab, dann Katies, der tatsächlich besser in seiner Hand lag. Nicht perfekt, aber gut. Harrys Hand zitterte ein wenig, als er die Finger um das warme Holz schloss. Endlich durchströmte ihn wieder ein Gefühl, das er jahrelang vermisst hatte: Das Gefühl von kribbelnder Magie, die aus ihm selbst kam, und nur darauf zu warten schien, auszubrechen, endlich, endlich wieder Magie…

Knisternd sprühten goldene Funken aus dem Zauberstab; Harry blickte Anna an, sie nickte. Vorsichtig hob er den Zauberstab und beschloss, erst einmal ein paar einfachere Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Das Magazin zitterte ein wenig, dann erhob es sich in die Luft. "Accio Zeitschrift!" Sie kam zu ihm herangeflogen und Harry fing sie geschickt auf. "Aqua!" Ein Wasserstrahl ergoss sich aus seinem Zauberstab. "Ignis!" Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs stieß eine Flamme aus. "Reductio!" Er schoss ein Loch in einen Tisch, und reparierte es mit einem "Reparo!" Vorsichtig blickte er zu Anna, dann wagte er es. "Expelliarmus!", rief er, doch Anna hatte damit gerechnet.

"Protego!", rief sie, Harrys Zauber prallte ab und er stolperte zurück. "Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. "Da musst du noch ein wenig üben."

Harry grinste ein wenig schuldbewusst und versuchte dann, einige Bonbons heraufzubeschwören, weil das mit kleinen Gegenständen leichter ging. Zu seiner Freude klappte es, ebenso wie das Verschwinden lassen verschiedener Gegenstände. Zum Abschluss verwandelte er Katies Teetasse in eine weiße Maus, die sich mit einem lauten Quieken in eine Ecke flüchtete.

"Wahnsinn", sagte Harry und seine Augen strahlten. Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte er sich richtig gut und sicher.

"Klappt ja prima!", freute Katie sich. "Das ist echt cool, Harry. Jetzt müssen wir dir nur noch einen eigenen Zauberstab für dich besorgen." Sie warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich fürchte, so schnell geht das nicht", seufzte diese. "Ich hab die ganze Woche Bereitschaftsdienst und kann Hogwarts nicht verlassen, also würde es allerfrühestens nächsten Sonntag klappen. Da haben die Geschäfte aber zu, also frühestens nächsten Montag. Solange wirst du mit Katies Zauberstab vorlieb nehmen müssen."

"Und wenn wir illegal einen besorgen?", fragte Katie. "Du hast doch Beziehungen, Anna."

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. "Zauberstäbe vom Schwarzmarkt sind lange nicht so gut; ihnen kann man nicht trauen."

"Und wenn ich einen besorge?"

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Das ist mir zu riskant. Wenn irgendetwas passiert, kann ich alles auf mich nehmen; aber du… ich kann mich sicher herauswinden, aber für dich ist es zu gefährlich." Beleidigt verschränkte Katie die Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Bis nächsten Montag wirst du es noch aushalten müssen, Harry."

"Kein Problem", log Harry. "Ich kann ja erst mal ein bisschen mit Katies üben."

"Ja, üben", wechselte Anna das Thema. "Katie und ich werden dir einige Duelliersprüche beibringen, damit du dich im Ernstfall verteidigen kannst. Wenn ein paar Todesser oder der Dunkle Lord persönlich vor dir stehen, solltest du lieber dein Leben retten, als… deine Identität verschleiern."

Sie kramte in einer Schublade und förderte eine schmuddelige Liste mit Zaubersprüchen zutage. "Hier, Harry. Ich will, dass du sie alle lernst."

Harry studierte die lange Liste; es handelte sich um alle möglichen Zaubersprüche, Angriffs- und Verteidigungssprüche, welche, die andere verletzten, die verwirrten, die ablenkten, die verschleierten… begeistert sagte er: "Ja, klar. Wann kann ich anfangen?"

"Wieso nicht sofort? Fang erst mal mit den Verteidigungssprüchen an; am besten wiederholst du zuerst Defendo und Protego."

Anna stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf und hob den Zauberstab, hastig stellte Harry sich ebenfalls hin und wartete auf ihren Angriff.

"Los geht's!", rief Katie, die sich offensichtlich als Punkterichterin berufen fühlte.

"Stupor!", griff Anna an, Harry reagierte sofort mit "Defendo!", doch er stolperte zurück, prallte gegen die Wand und rutschte an ihr hinab.

"Sorry, Harry, der ging an Anna", sagte Katie grinsend. "Musst noch ein bisschen üben, hm? Noch mal!"

Wieder und wieder schaffte Harry es zwar, Annas Fluch abprallen zu lassen, doch jedes Mal haute ihn die Wucht von Annas Fluch fast um. Einige Male fiel er nur gegen die Wand, andere Male krachte er sogar zu Boden.

"Du hast nicht genug Intensität drin", erklärte Anna und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Du konzentrierst dich darauf, den Zauber korrekt auszuführen – vergiss das einfach und steck alle Magie, die du hast, in deinen Spruch. Auf die Ausführung können wir uns nachher konzentrieren. Bereit? Stupor!"

"Defendo!", schrie Harry, schlenkerte Katies Zauberstab unkontrolliert, aus dessen Spitze ein gleißend hellblauer Fluch ausbrach und so hart mit Annas zusammenprallte, dass jetzt sie zurückstolperte.

Sie fing sich jedoch geschickt an der Wand ab und war sogleich wieder auf den Beinen. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego!", schrie Harry, sein Fluch war genauso stark wie eben, wieder stolperte Anna, griff jedoch gleich wieder an.

"Incarcerus!" Dünne Seile schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab; "Diffindo!", schrie Harry, und gleich hinterher, "Expelliarmus!"

"Scutum!", wehrte Anna sich, vor ihr erschien ein blaues, transparentes Schild, an dem Harrys Fluch abprallte. "Das reicht", fügte sie hinzu und senkte ihren Zauberstab. "Nicht schlecht, Harry."

Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich bin völlig fertig", ächzte er. "Ich bin total aus der Übung."

"Na, das ist ja auch klar", sagte Anna munter, die nicht im Geringsten mitgenommen schien. "Du hast ja über zwölf Jahre lang nicht gezaubert, da rostet man schon ein bisschen ein. Aber hat es dir Spaß gemacht?"

"Oh ja", sagte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten. "Das war das Beste, was ich seit langem gemacht habe."

"Aber meinen Zauberstab musst du mir schon zurückgeben", sagte Katie grinsend und streckte die Hand aus. Zögerlich reichte Harry ihr den Zauberstab, er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, nicht diesen Schutz und das Gefühl der Macht fortgeben, welche ihm das dünne Stück Holz versprach.

"Morgen machen wir weiter", sagte Anna geschäftig und reparierte einen Schrank, der sein ramponiertes Aussehen durch Harrys und ihren Kampf erhalten hatte. "Bis morgen, Harry. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Harry und verließ die Krankenstation, wieder niedergeschlagen, er fühlte sich macht- und hilflos, schwach, aber die Aussicht auf einen eigenen Zauberstab gab ihm Zuversicht.

Die Gänge Hogwarts' waren leer und dunkel, nur vereinzelt brannten trübe Fackeln. Dennoch fand Harry sich problemlos zurecht, es war, als würden seine Füße den Weg allein finden, als hätten sie die Karte des Rumtreibers auswendig gelernt… die Karte des Rumtreibers!

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry so plötzlich, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen, er stolperte und blickte sich ängstlich um. Die Karte des Rumtreibers, lieber Himmel! Wenn Ron und Hermine sie immer noch benutzten und er darauf angezeigt wurde… atemlos wirbelte er herum und rannte zur Krankenstation zurück, die Türen lautstark aufstoßend.

Wie eine Gewehrkugel kam Anna sofort aus ihrem Kabuff herausgeschossen; sie trug schon ein weißes, berüschtes Nachthemd und hatte ihren Zopf gelöst. Katie, im gestreiften Pyjama, folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. "Was gibt es?", fragte Anna erschrocken und zückte schon mal ihren Zauberstab.

"Die Karte des Rumtreibers!", stieß Harry hervor. Das hatte nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt: Katie blickte verwirrt drein und Anna runzelte die Stirn.

"Was?", fragte Katie schließlich. "Was meinst du?"

"Die Karte des Rumtreibers", wiederholte Harry. "Eine magische Karte von Hogwarts, auf der alle Personen in Hogwarts und ihr jeweiliger Aufenthaltsort eingezeichnet sind!"

"Ach, die meinst du", sagte Katie. "Keine Sorge, die wurde zerstört."

"Was?!", rief Harry entsetzt aus. "Wieso wurde sie zerstört?!"

"Damit sie nicht zur Gefahr für Hogwarts wird, wenn Voldemort angreift", erklärte Anna. "Snape hat Dumbledore erzählt, dass Voldemort von der Karte wüsste – woher weiß ich nicht – und Dumbledore hat mit Ron und Hermine gesprochen, denen du sie ja gegeben hast, und sie zerstört."

"Und wieso? Ich meine, er könnte sie doch selbst benutzen –"

"Das Risiko ist zu groß", erläuterte Anna. "Wenn Voldemort an sie gelangt, sieht er alle Geheimgänge und er sieht die Flüchtenden; das wäre zu gefährlich. Die Sicherheit der Schlossbewohner geht vor. Dumbledore hat andere Methoden, Hogwarts zu beschützen.

"Aber… woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verwundert.

"Er hat es vor einiger Zeit bei einer Versammlung des Hohen Rats des Phönixordens erwähnt", erwiderte Anna.

"Du bist im Hohen Rat?", fragte Harry noch verdutzter.

"Ja, klar", sagte Anna und grinste. "Bescheuerter Name, was?"

"Na ja, klingt wenigstens melodramatisch und passt somit in die Zauberwelt", sagte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Anna lachte leise. "Na, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Harry."

Schön wär's, dachte Harry, lächelte Anna und Katie aber zu und verließ den Krankenflügel in Richtung seines Schlafsaals.

Leider waren die Gänge Hogwarts' nicht ganz so leer, wie es ihm eben erschienen war… er hörte Schritte, hastig blieb er stehen und drückte sich in eine Nische. "Ist hier jemand?", fragte eine Stimme, die Harry Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Cedric. Cedric, hier, und er war allein, ganz allein, allein und wehrlos.

Verzweifelt drückte er auf die Steine hinter sich, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ein Geheimgang auftun möge, doch diese Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt.

"Humanum revelio!", hörte er Cedrics Stimme und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie er in blaues Licht getaucht wurde, Cedrics Schritte kamen näher und näher und –

"Oh, Sie sind es", sagte Cedric und senkte den Zauberstab. "Ich dachte, Sie wären ein Schüler. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Ähm… ich wollte ein wenig herumlaufen", stammelte Harry und blickte sich panisch um, Cedric stand so nahe vor ihm, dass er nicht weglaufen konnte. Harry spürte seine Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren, spürte seine Lippen auf seiner Haut, spürte das Wasser um ihn herum, spürte Schmerzen, Schmerzen, Schmerzen…

Cedric trat noch näher an ihn heran, Harry wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst dastand, blickte angstvoll zu Cedric hoch, in seine grauen Augen, seine grauen Augen, oh Himmel… "Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?", fragte Cedric sanft. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie immer so unruhig und nervös wirken, und dass Sie immer so blass sind."

"Das… ähm…" Cedric war mehr als einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, Harry konnte ihn riechen, er roch süß, nach Honig, gelbem, frischem Honig… er war wie betäubt; Cedrics Augen…

"Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, sagen Sie es", sagte Cedric; er stand nun so nahe bei Harry, dass sie einander berührten, dass er die Wärme spürte, die Cedric ausstrahlte, er war ihm so nahe, so nahe, Harry wollte fort, nur fort, fort von hier, weg von Cedric, seinen starken Armen, seinen kräftigen Händen, die viel zu dicht bei ihm waren –

"Sie können mir nicht helfen", presste Harry hervor, er drückte sich gegen die Wand, so fest, dass er die Kälte des Steins durch sein Sweatshirt hindurch spürte.

"Wirklich nicht?" Cedrics Stimme war so sanft und leise wie ein Windhauch, und dennoch bestimmt; Harry fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. "Ich möchte Ihnen nur etwas Gutes **tun**. Sie sind so ein schöner Mann, Sie sollten glücklich sein; ich bin sicher, mit einem Lächeln wären Sie noch schöner."

"Ich –", setzte Harry hilflos an, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er war wie betäubt, seine Gedanken waren gelähmt, er konnte nicht sprechen, er ertrank in Cedrics Augen, die so grau waren wie die See…

"Cedric?" Harry hörte Schritte, Cedric machte einen Schritt zurück und tief sog Harry die Luft ein, Luft, die nach altem Gemäuer und Fackeln roch und nicht nach Honig, süßem Honig; er konnte wieder atmen, er konnte wieder denken…

Malfoy trat um die Ecke, seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab hielt er in Augenhöhe. "Cedric, was machst du hier?", fragte er. "Du solltest eigentlich im Ostflügel sein. Und… Mr. Petton?"

"Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen", erklärte Cedric, "und gleich ein wenig unterhalten." Er schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, strahlend, seine rosa Lippen öffneten sich, sodass man seine perlweißen Zähne sehen konnte; Harry konnte seinen Mund auf seiner Haut spüren, seinen süßen, gierigen Mund.

"Am besten läufst du gleich mal in den Ostflügel; Minerva patrouilliert in der Nähe, wenn sie dich hier sieht, kriegst du bestimmt Ärger."

"Danke, Draco", sagte Cedric und nickte Harry zu. "Gute Nacht, Draco, Mr. Petton."

"Soll ich Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal bringen?", erbot sich Malfoy.

"Ja", sagte Harry schwach, sein Herz schlug noch immer verrückt, und doch, sobald Cedric um die Ecke verschwunden war, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen tonnenschweren Umhang von den Schultern genommen. "Ich wollte nur ein wenig herumlaufen, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich hoffnungslos verirrt."

"Sie sind auffallend oft in den Gängen von Hogwarts unterwegs", bemerkte Malfoy. "Die anderen Eltern halten sich doch eher mit Gewalttouren durch dieses Labyrinth zurück."

Harry lächelte nervös. "Jenny und Alex haben mich vorher ein wenig herumgeführt, ich dachte, ich könnte mich nicht so sehr verlaufen."

Malfoy lachte leise. "Unterschätzen Sie Hogwarts nicht. Dinge wechseln hier öfter den Platz und die Treppen bewegen sich schon mal."

"Wie erstaunlich", log Harry. "Und… Sie finden sich hier problemlos zurecht?"

"Nun, ich gestehe, in meinen ersten Jahren habe ich mich öfter verirrt; und selbst jetzt würde ich nicht behaupten, alle Orte in Hogwarts zu kennen. Ich schätze, selbst Professor Dumbledore wird hin und wieder von Hogwarts überrascht. Aber Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause, deshalb finde ich mich hier auch ziemlich gut zurecht, ja. – Wollen wir eine Abkürzung durch den Kerker nehmen?"

"Eine Abkürzung durch den Kerker?", fragte Harry verdutzt. "Ich dachte, unser Schlafsaal läge im fünften Stockwerk?"

"Ja, natürlich, hm… für Sie als Muggel ist das natürlich schwer vorstellbar, aber in der Zauberwelt und vor allem auf Hogwarts gelten nicht dieselben Gesetze für Raum und Zeit wie in der Muggelwelt. Es gibt magische Tunnel und Geheimgänge, die von einem Stock in den anderen führen, ohne dass sie nach oben oder unten führen."

"Das ist ja interessant."

"Ja, nicht wahr? Hier entlang, bitte." Malfoy schob einen Wandteppich beiseite und Harry trat in einen dunklen, engen Tunnel. "Lassen Sie mich vorausgehen. Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben keine Platzangst?"

"Nein, nein, hab ich nicht", murmelte Harry leise. In diesem Geheimgang war er noch nie gewesen. Das Licht von Malfoys Zauberstab leuchtete nur schwach, schemenhaft erkannte Harry die dunklen, alten Tunnelwände. Der Tunnel war vielleicht hundert Meter lang, durch einen Schrank traten sie ins Freie, in die nur von Fackeln erhellten Kerker.

"Wo sind wir jetzt? Unter der Schule?", wisperte Harry und schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um sich, in den Kerkern war es schon früher immer so kalt gewesen.

"Ja, unter der Schule", bestätigte Malfoy. "Die Kerker sind der älteste Teil der Schule, die oberen Geschosse sind immer wieder erneuert worden, hier in den Kerkern wurde jedoch nie etwas verändert, glaube ich. Hier ist mein Büro. Wollen Sie noch kurz mit hineinkommen? Ich habe noch bewertete Zaubertränke für Ihre Kinder. Ich wollte sie ihnen schon letzte Stunde zurückgeben, aber sie waren nicht da."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry überrascht, während Malfoy die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Sein Büro war mittelgroß, ein dunkelbrauner, edel wirkender Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte, er war über und über bedeckt mit Pergamentrollen, Federn und prallen Aktenordnern. Regale aus dunklem Holz, gefüllt mit Zaubertrankzutaten, Büchern, Kesseln, Rührkellen und allerlei anderen Dingen, zogen sich die Wände entlang.

"Jennifer war im Krankenflügel und Alexander war bei ihr", erklärte Malfoy und kramte in einer Kiste. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie hatte, ich glaube, es hatte irgendetwas mit einer gefährlichen Pflanze zu tun." Er förderte zwei Phiolen zutage, von der eine mit einer dunkelblauen, die andere mit einer hellgelben, Bläschen schlagenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und reichte sie Harry. "Hier. Ich gebe sie nicht so gern anderen Schülern mit, da weiß man nie; und meine nächste Stunde bei ihnen hab ich erst in einer Woche."

Neugierig betrachtete Harry die Tränke, den dunkelblauen meinte er als Hundetrank, der einen dazu brachte, eine Stunde lang wie ein Hund zu bellen, zu identifizieren, den anderen konnte er nicht zuordnen. "Jennifers ist ein wenig misslungen", erklärte Malfoy. "Alexanders ist perfekt. Ihr Sohn ist ein hervorragender Tränkebrauer. In allen anderen Fächern ist er genauso gut, wie ich gehört habe."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry. "Jenny beschwert sich oft genug darüber."

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. "Darf ich Sie noch zu einem Schluck zu trinken einladen? Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen."

"Gerne", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

"Kommen Sie mit in meine Wohnung." Malfoy trat durch eine unauffällige Tür, dahinter befand sich ein Wohnzimmer, das mit elegantem, dunkelgrünem Teppich ausgeschlagen und wenigen schlichten, aber wohl sehr teuren Möbeln ausgestattet war. Harry setzte sich auf einen schwarzen Sessel und beobachtete, wie Malfoy dunklen Rotwein in zwei Gläser abfüllte und sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

"Ich weiß, dass das merkwürdig klingt, aber hatten Sie schon mal mit irgendjemandem hier auf dem Schloss Kontakt, bevor Sie von der Zauberwelt wussten?"

"Wieso?", fragte Harry, sofort nervös und argwöhnisch. Fest umklammerte er sein Glas, im Notfall bereit – ja, was zu tun?

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie sich manchmal unruhig verhalten", erklärte Malfoy. "So wie jetzt", fügte er mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln hinzu.

"Ich kenne nur Mr. Andrews", sagte Harry. "Ich habe früher bei ihm gearbeitet."

"Hm", machte Malfoy und trank, langsam, in kleinen Schlucken. "Gibt es einen anderen Grund für Ihre Unruhe?"

"Ich habe Angst", sagte Harry langsam. "Angst vor dem, was mit der Zauberwelt, mit meinen Kindern, mit uns, mit Hogwarts passieren wird. Sie haben uns nicht gesagt, wie groß die Gefahr wirklich ist, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, ich fürchte, wir haben Ihnen das wahre Ausmaß verschwiegen", erwiderte Malfoy nach einigen Sekunden. "Aber ich fürchte, Sie und die anderen miteingeschlossen, würden es nicht verstehen. Sie haben nicht die Kenntnis der Zauberwelt, die es Ihnen ermöglichen würde, die Bedrohung und die Gefahr zu sehen, in der die Zauberwelt schwebt. Ich kann Ihnen nur so viel sagen: Erfreuen Sie sich jedes Tages, den Sie noch leben. Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht morgen angreifen, und übermorgen wohl auch nicht, aber lange kann es nicht mehr dauern."

"Glauben Sie, dass er Hogwarts angreifen wird?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, das glaube ich", sagte Malfoy und seufzte auf. "Hogwarts ist DAS Symbol der Zauberwelt, somit würde der Dunkle Lord genau das Herz der Zauberwelt angreifen. Natürlich ist Hogwarts auch am besten geschützt, aber wenn Hogwarts nicht fällt, fällt auch der Rest nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, in Harry stieg eine dumpfe Angst auf. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Hogwarts extrem gefährdet war, aber… Malfoys Worte hatten es so endgültig klingen lassen, so ausweglos.

"Machen Sie es sich nicht so schwer", sagte Malfoy sanft. "Sie tragen keinerlei Verantwortung; wir sind diejenigen, die keine Fehler machen dürfen, die für alles sorgen müssen, für die Sicherheit der Zauber- und Muggelwelt. Wir müssen kämpfen, Hogwarts verteidigen und die Schüler und ihre Familien beschützen. Wir haben die Verantwortung." Er stand auf. "Denken Sie nicht zu viel darüber nach, sonst werden Sie noch so depressiv wie ich. Soll ich Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal hochbringen?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte Harry. Er hätte tatsächlich nicht alleine den Weg gefunden – in den Kerkern hatte er sich noch nie zurechtgefunden.

"Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass es so spät ist?", fragte Malfoy. "Es ist fast halb drei."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Malfoy durch einen Geheimgang, der sie plötzlich und unerwartet aus den Kerkern in den vierten Stock brachte. "Nein, ich bin es gewohnt, so spät ins Bett zu gehen."

Malfoy nickte. "Nun, gehen Sie einfach diese Treppe hoch und direkt die erste Tür, Sie können es gar nicht verfehlen. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Harry und beobachtete, wie Malfoy wieder in dem Geheimgang verschwand, sodass er alleine in den dunklen Fluren Hogwarts' stand.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	29. Unterm Sternenhimmel

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

xXx

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen, Lieselotte (Vielen Dank für deine zahlreichen Reviews! :) Oha, an die Sache mit der Uhr hatte ich gar nicht gedacht... ähem, vergessen wir das °rotwird°), Luna (Es werden so etwa 50 Kapitel, denke ich) und Nora! Ihr seid toll!

xXx

Es war ein trüber, wolkenverhangener Morgen, als Harry, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, in die Große Halle hinunterstieg und sich nach seinen Kindern umblickte. Schon nach einigen Sekunden entdeckte er Jennys unverkennbaren, kaum zu bändigenden schwarzen Lockenschopf. Sie saß gemeinsam mit Alex, Ronnys Familie und einem unscheinbaren Mädchen mit flachsfarbenem Haar am Tisch.

"Morgen", sagte Harry, sein Gruß wurde erwidert, mehr oder minder motiviert. Alex, der ein absoluter Morgenmensch war, saß mit einem Riesenbecher Kakao, aus dem er beständig schlürfte, über irgendein dickes Buch, das ganz zweifellos von verstauber Zaubereigeschichte handelte und jeden anderen Menschen zu Tode gelangweilt hätte, gebeugt da, während Jenny, die Harry nachkam und eher ein Morgenmuffel war, mit unendlicher Langsamkeit zuerst ihren Toast in seine atomaren Bestandteile zerlegte und sie sich dann einzeln in den Mund schob.

"Hallo", sagte das Mädchen mit dem flachsfarbenen Haar schüchtern. "Ich bin Sally."

Harry erinnerte sich; es war Jennys Freundin, die Alex in einem Brief erwähnt hatte. Sie sah allerdings derart langweilig aus, dass Harry sich kaum vorstellen konnte, was Jenny den ganzen Tag lang mit ihr tun sollte – nun, vermutlich kam das arme Mädchen bei Jenny eh nie zu Wort.

"Gut geschlafen, Dad?", fragte Alex geschäftig, zerrte ein kleines, dünnes Buch aus seiner Tasche und schlug dort stirnrunzelnd etwas nach. "Ich überhaupt nicht, Ronny hat die ganze Nacht geschnarcht."

"Hab ich gar nicht!", verteidigte Ronny sich sofort empört.

"Ich hab gut geschlafen, ja", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich an letzte Nacht. Cedric, Cedric… und Malfoy. Oh ja. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und reichte ihnen die zwei kleinen Phiolen. "Ich soll euch das hier von Professor Malfoy geben."

"Wieso ist meiner falsch?", grummelte Jenny. "Ich hab doch alles richtig gemacht." Missmutig packte sie ihn weg.

"Nein, du hast die kleingemahlenen Hundekrallen vergessen", berichtigte Alex sie. "Zumindest sieht der Trank so aus."

"Streber", sagte Jenny verärgert.

"Bin ich nicht", erwiderte Alex sofort beleidigt. "Ich hab nur zufällig gelesen, dass der Trank so aussieht, wenn man diese Zutat vergessen hat."

"Ja, klar, zufällig!" Jenny verdrehte die Augen. "Ehrlich, Alex, man könnte meinen, du frisst die Bücher! Du hast schon die halbe Bücherei durch!"

"Hab ich nicht!" Alex war noch beleidigter. "Die Bibliothek ist riesig und ich hab nur einige Standardwerke –"

Jenny entriss ihm sein Buch. "Hintergründe der mittelalterlichen Koboldkriege und die Strategien der weißrussischen Koboldstammführer – eine Studie vom Embalda Mignon", las sie vor. "Nennst du das ein Standardwerk?"

"Ich interessiere mich eben für Geschichte", schnappte Alex und entwand das Buch ihren unsachkundigen Händen. "Ich will eben alles über die Geschichte der Zauberer erfahren."

"Na, das trifft sich ja prima", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihnen – Hermine. Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen, um das zu wissen – dennoch tat er es, um sie lächeln zu sehen. "Guten Morgen allerseits", sagte sie. "Das mit der Zaubereigeschichte ist ganz hervorragend – wir planen nämlich ein Muggel-Zauberer-Zusammenführungs-Projekt. Da werden sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer den jeweils anderen etwas über "ihre" Welt erzählen, damit wir uns besser verständigen können."

"Oh, das ist toll!", rief Alex und seine Augen strahlten.

"Na super", seufzte Jenny so leise, dass Hermine es nicht hörte. "Ich hasse Projekte."

"Professor Dumbledore wird es gleich verkünden", erklärte Hermine. "Aber, Mr. Petton, eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Mr. Andrews Sie sucht. Er hätte gerne, dass Sie heute zu arbeiten anfangen."

"Kein Problem", sagte Harry nach einer Sekunde des Schweigens, nahm seinen angebissenen Toast vom Teller und stand auf. Er gab sich Mühe, seine Bewegungen nicht unwillig oder schwerfällig wirken zu lassen; er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einfach sitzen zu bleiben und Jenny und Alex' Geplänkel zu lauschen.

"Folgen Sie mir, ich zeige Ihnen den Weg", sagte Hermine freundlich.

xXx

"Fühlen Sie sich wohl auf Hogwarts?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

Mr. Petton zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir uns nicht in dieser Situation befänden, würde ich das vermutlich tun, ja. Hogwarts ist sehr schön."

"Oh ja, das ist es", sagte Hermine und strahlte. "Jenny und Alex scheint es hier ja sehr gut zu gehen."

"Ja, sie mögen Hogwarts wirklich", bestätigte Mr. Petton. "Für sie ist alles schon selbstverständlich – aber für mich ist alles so neu. All die Dinge, die sich bewegen, zum Beispiel."

"Mir ging es am Anfang genauso", erzählte Hermine. "In den ersten Wochen war es schrecklich – ich habe mich so oft verlaufen und die Treppen habe ich gehasst. Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte sie und kicherte ein wenig verlegen, "mag ich sie jetzt immer noch nicht so. Ich habe nämlich ein wenig Höhenangst, müssen Sie wissen."

"Spielen Sie dann kein… wie heißt es, Quidditch?"

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, nein, das ist gar nichts für mich. Ich bin auch eine schlechte Fliegerin, und falls es zu einem Angriff auf Hogwarts kommen sollte, könnte das… unpraktisch werden, falls sie per Besen angreifen oder wir fliehen müssen."

"Glauben Sie denn, dass sie per Besen angreifen werden?", fragte Mr. Petton.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir wissen nicht genau, was Du-weißt-schon-wer plant. Uns ist nur klar, dass es einen Angriff auf Hogwarts geben wird – wann und wie, wissen wir nicht." Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Unsere größte Sorge ist es, dass sich Todesser auf Hogwarts einschleichen könnten."

"Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Mr. Petton und wirkte ehrlich verdutzt.

"Oh, Zauberer haben unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, sich zu verstecken oder zu tarnen", erklärte Hermine. "Einer von ihnen könnte uns jetzt gerade belauschen."

Nervös drehte Mr. Petton den Kopf, doch natürlich war da niemand. Hermine lächelte schmal, er schauspielerte überzeugend. Obwohl er wirklich sympathisch wirkte, das musste sie zugeben. "Zauberer haben es wirklich drauf, einem Angst zu machen", murmelte Mr. Petton. "Mit Professor Malfoy war es genau dasselbe."

"Nun, einige halten ihn für ein wenig paranoid", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Aber gut, einige halten auch mich für paranoid. Macht der Krieg uns nicht alle paranoid?" Sie lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. "Wir sind da, Mr. Petton."

xXx

Harry blickte Hermine nach, die den Gang mit raschen Schritten entlang ging, ohne sich umzudrehen. Dann hob er die Hand… und ließ sie wieder sinken. Er schloss die Augen; dennoch liefen all die Bilder vor seinen Augen wie ein Film ab. Er, auf dem Boden kniend, auf dem Sofa liegend, mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck, er, wie er das Geld nahm und nachzählte, sein Gesicht so leer wie ein weißes Blatt Papier. Er, die Hure. Harry Potter, die Hure. Harry Potter, die Hure, die sich für ein paar hundert Pfund verkaufte. Harry Potter, der einstige Stolz der Zauberwelt.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln hob er die Hand und klopfte. "Herein", hörte er sofort Mr. Andrews' Stimme.

Sein Büro war groß, hell und freundlich, hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß er und lächelte Harry einladend an. "Komm rein, mach's dir bequem." Langsam schloss Harry die Tür und kam sich vor, als schlafwandle er, als er auf den Tisch zuschritt. Auffordernd klopfte Mr. Andrews auf einen ledergepolsterten Stuhl neben sich. "Nimm Platz."

Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ Harry sich nieder, sein Kopf schwirrte. Es war genau wie damals, das Büro, Mr. Andrews' freundliches, zwangloses Lächeln, die Hand auf seinem Bein… die Hand auf seinem Bein. Die warme, kräftige Hand, die sich in sein Fleisch krallte – nein, die sanft über seinen Oberschenkel streichelte.

"Lassen Sie das", sagte Harry matt. In seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme, als spräche er durch einen Wattebausch.

Mr. Andrews schnalzte mit der Zunge, hörte aber nicht auf.

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an", sagte Harry, er wusste, wie lächerlich er klang. Er war so schwach, so erbärmlich, so schwach, schwach, schwach…

Diesmal lachte Mr. Andrews leise. "Aber, Harry. Du weißt doch, was ich will. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, das weißt du." Er lächelte Harry an, sein Gesicht war freundlich und einladend.

Einige Sekunden lang, in denen Mr. Andrews' Hand höher geglitten war, schwieg Harry, dann schob er die Hand ruppig weg. "Früher haben Sie mich bezahlt", sagte er und bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht zittern lassen. "Ich will Geld." Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat… aber er hatte keinen Job mehr und… Geld war Geld.

"Du bist eine Hure, Harry", sagte Mr. Andrews. Es klang vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry nur.

"Na gut. Sagen wir… zweihundert Pfund, wenn du ein braver Junge bist."

Harry erwiderte nichts. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu gefrieren, ganz langsam, als Mr. Andrews' Lippen über seinen Hals glitten, seine Finger sein Hemd aufknöpften, seine Hose öffneten. Als Harry zwischen seine Knie rutschte, wünschte er sich nichts so sehr wie einen Zauberstab.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er damit tun würde – ob er einfach fliehen würde, Mr. Andrews in Stücke zerlegen würde… er wusste es nicht. Das Einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er die Macht wollte – und brauchte –, die ihm nur ein Zauberstab geben konnte. Gestern, als er nach all den Jahren endlich wieder gezaubert hatte, hatte er sich so gut gefühlt.

So gut, so stark, so… unbesiegbar. Es war, als wäre er vom Boden emporgehoben worden und, sobald er den Zauberstab wieder weggelegt hatte, hart auf den Boden zurückgefallen. Er fühlte sich so schwach, so verletzlich, so…

Verachtenswert. Es gab kein anderes Wort. Er könnte sich wehren, er wusste es. Er könnte zu Hermine gehen und ihr sagen, was Mr. Andrews tat. Aber er würde es nicht tun, das wusste er nur zu gut, er würde es nicht sagen. Er würde sterben vor Scham, wenn er erzählen müsste, wie er sich monatelang selbst erniedrigt hatte, wieder und wieder und wieder, und das für ein paar hundert Pfund. Und er tat es schon wieder. Freiwillig. Er hurte schon wieder herum, wie Mr. Andrews es sagen würde.

"Hier hast du das Geld", sagte Mr. Andrews. Er hielt die Geldscheine ordentlich gebündelt in der einen Hand und schloss mit der anderen seine Schublade wieder ab. "Ich hoffe, du tust etwas Vernünftiges damit."

Harry richtete sich hastig auf, nahm das Geld und stopfte es in seine Hosentasche. Während er sich wieder anzog, fragte er: "Wieso haben Sie Muggel-Bargeld auf Hogwarts?"

"Oh, nun, ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier treffen würde", erwiderte Mr. Andrews sanft. "Und ich dachte mir auch, dass du Geld wollen würdest."

"W-w-was?", stammelte Harry. "Wieso… woher wussten Sie –?"

Mr. Andrews verdrehte die Augen. "Oh bitte, Harry. Ich weiß schon seit einigen Jahren, dass Jenny und Alex Zauberer sind. Ich bin schließlich auch für magisch begabte Kinder in Muggelfamilien zuständig. Und als es hieß, die Muggelfamilien würden nach Hogwarts gebracht, war mir natürlich klar, dass du auch kommen würdest. Wieso hätte ich es nicht wissen sollen?"

"Und… und was hätten Sie gemacht, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. "Wenn ich… wenn ich jemandem davon erzählt hätte?"

"Darüber habe ich mir nicht einmal Gedanken gemacht", erwiderte Mr. Andrews. "Ich weiß, dass du es nie getan hättest. Du hättest dich viel zu sehr geschämt, nicht wahr? Nein, Harry, sieh doch nicht so drein. Lächle, so bist du viel hübscher. Komm her, wir müssen überlegen, was genau wir den Muggeln beibringen wollen. Hältst du den Umgang mit magischen Wesen für wichtig?"

xXx

Mr. Andrews hatte ihn den ganzen Tag immer wieder, wieder, wieder angefasst, berührt, lächelnd, während er mit freundlicher Stimme gesprochen hatte. Harry hasste ihn, hasste ihn, hasste ihn. Und doch lief er nicht weg, wehrte er sich nicht, er war zu… stumpf geworden. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie Mr. Andrews freundliche Stimme klang, wie sich seine warmen Hände anfühlten, wie sein Gesicht aussah, wenn er ihm das Geld in die Hand drückte – doch nun kamen immer mehr und mehr Erinnerungen in ihm hoch.

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er die Tür zum Bad der Muggel, entkleidete sich und stieg unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war heiß und schäumte über seine Haut, Tropfen um Tropfen perlte über seine Haut, wie Wasser flossen Erinnerungen auf ihn herab.

Erinnerungen, an ein Bad. An Schmutz, Dreck, auf seiner Haut. An ein Messer. An Blut, rotes Blut, schwarzes Blut. An Schmerzen, die Gedanken überdeckten.

Beiläufig fuhr Harry mit dem Arm über die Fugen in den Fliesen, seine Haut war ein wenig aufgeschrappt und glänzte frisch rot.

Ein Messer, und Blut. Reinigendes Blut. Blut, das Schmerzen mit sich brachte. Schmerzen, die ihn erschlugen, ihn bedeckten, ihn von seiner Umwelt abschirmten.

Ein Messer, an seinem Bauch. Ein Messer, das Klarheit versprach, helle, leuchtende Klarheit.

Harry riss die Augen auf – nein, so war es nicht gewesen. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, Wassertropfen spritzten in alle Richtungen. Hastig stellte er die Dusche aus, trocknete sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Allerdings lief er dabei mit Absicht einige Umwege, um all die Gänge wiederzusehen, die tausend Erinnerungen in ihm wachriefen.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine dunkelgewandete Gestalt entgegen – Harry, der in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, schreckte auf und machte einen Satz zurück. Die Gestalt blieb ebenfalls stehen, starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang an, dann schob sie die Kapuze zurück und ein silberblonder Schopf kam zum Vorschein.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin's nur", sagte Malfoy und grinste ein wenig schief.

"Wie sehen Sie denn aus?", fragte Harry.

"Das? Ich war für einen Auftrag Dumbledores unterwegs", erklärte Malfoy. Er schien ein wenig verlegen, als er den dicken, schwarzen Umhang abstreifte und über seinen Arm hängte. "Gehen Sie zum Abendessen?"

"Ja…", murmelte Harry langsam und fragte sich, ob er auf einem Todessertreffen gewesen war. Es sah zumindest danach aus. "Und Sie? Sie auch?"

"Was, ich? Ähm, nein… ich muss noch zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich muss einige Dinge mit ihm besprechen. – Finden Sie den Weg? Einfach den Gang entlang und dann links."

"Ja, vielen Dank", sagte Harry, zögerte aber aus irgendeinem Grund, weiterzugehen.

"Hätten Sie eigentlich Lust, mal ein paar schöne Orte von Hogwarts zu sehen?", fragte Malfoy nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie, die Muggel, die wirklich schönen Seiten von Hogwarts gar nicht sehen."

"Ähm… ja", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Vielleicht konnte er Malfoy unauffällig ein wenig ausfragen über alles, was passiert war. Was die anderen machten, wie er die Lage einschätzte.

"Okay, dann hole ich Sie nach dem Essen ab, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

"Hey Dad!", begrüßte Jenny ihn eifrig, als Harry sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. "Wir haben heute unseren Aufsatz in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zurückbekommen und Professor Diggory hat mich sehr gelobt! Ich bin die Zweitbeste!"

"Und wer ist der Beste?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er die Blätter entgegennahm, die Jenny ihm reichte, und sie überflog.

Jenny machte eine abwertende Handbewegung in Alex' Richtung. "Die Professoren sagen schon gar nichts mehr. Aber sieh mal, Dad, Professor Diggory hat am Schluss geschrieben, dass ich mir mit meiner Schrift mehr Mühe geben sollte. Süß, nicht wahr, Sally?"

Sally kicherte zustimmend und Jenny fuhr fort. "Aber so eine schlimme Sauklaue hab ich doch gar nicht, oder, Dad? Na ja gut, im Vergleich zu Alex vielleicht, aber der zählt nicht… ach übrigens, Dad, ich glaub, du hast es vorhin nicht mitgekriegt, aber morgen hast du so ein Seminar über… Dingsda, die Geschichte von Du-weißt-schon-wem und so 'n Kram."

"Und die Geschichte der Zauberwelt", fügte Alex an. "Wird sicher sehr interessant. Und ab übermorgen setzt der Unterricht komplett aus für das Projekt."

"Ja, zum Glück!", stöhnte Jenny. "Kein Zaubertränke, das wird wundervoll." Dann plauderte sie noch eine Weile über magische Süßigkeiten, ein Thema, das sie sehr zu faszinieren schien, was sicherlich nicht von ungefähr kam, denn die ganze Zeit steuerte Ronny eifrig Kommentare bei. Alex hingegen blieb still und starrte niedergeschlagen auf seinen Aufsatz, an dem kein bisschen rot angekringelt war, und nur am Ende in schöner, verschlungener Schrift "Hervorragend" stand. Cedrics Schrift.

Als die anderen die Halle verließen, hielt Alex Harry fest. "Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", murmelte er und zog ihn hinter einen Türflügel.

"Ja, klar", sagte Harry überrascht. "Was gibt es?"

Alex senkte den Kopf, biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte nichts.

Wie ein Peitschenschlag traf Harry eine entsetzliche Ahnung… nein. Nein. Nicht. Hastig hockte er sich vor Alex hin, nahm ihn bei den Händen und blickte ihn an – in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Was ist?", fragte Harry sanft, während seine Eingeweide sich zusammenzogen vor Angst. Nein, nein, nein. Nicht. Bitte nicht. Er würde alles, alles, alles tun, bitte nicht.

"Es ist wegen den anderen", stieß Alex nach einigen Sekunden, die sich zu einer Ewigkeit dehnten, hervor und klang, als könne er ein Schluchzen nur mühsam zurückhalten. "Ich… ich glaub, es nervt sie, dass ich immer so gute Noten schreib und alle Professoren mich mögen, und… oh Dad, ich glaub, sie hassen mich, und Jenny…" Er brach ab.

Harry war so erleichtert, dass er zuerst kein Wort hervorbringen konnte. "Oh Alex", sagte er und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm. "Das ist doch nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss. Wirklich nicht. Die anderen sind nur neidisch; aber ich glaube nicht, dass Jenny oder Sally und Ronny neidisch sind. Ich denke, sie sind einfach nur stolz auf dich. Du bist so ein kluger Junge, Alex, ich bin auch sehr stolz auf dich." Er strich Alex über die Haare und drückte ihn an sich. "Und wenn irgendjemand eine dumme Bemerkung macht, ignorier ihn einfach. Du darfst nie etwas auf das geben, was andere sagen, sonst kannst du dein Leben gleich vergessen." Er erinnerte sich, es waren fast dieselben Worte, die Anna zu ihm gesagt hatte, damals, als… als er noch auf Hogwarts gewesen war. Als… Jenny und Alex… Harry schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als Jenny und Alex noch nicht auf der Welt gewesen waren.

"Aber ich bin wirklich ein Streber", sagte Alex mit sehr kleiner Stimme. "Die anderen haben schon Recht."

"Na und?", sagte Harry. "Du hast nur die besseren Karten als sie – bessere Noten, bessere Jobs. Eine ehemalige Freundin von mir, sie… sie war genauso gut in der Schule wie du und jetzt hat sie einen tollen Job, gute Freunde –", Harry war nur froh, dass Alex ihm bei diesen Worten nicht ins Gesicht sah, "– und ist glücklich und zufrieden. Und dir wird es genauso gehen." Er wuschelte durch Alex' Haare. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Alex schniefte, wischte die Tränen weg und strahlte ihn an. "Wirklich, Dad?"

"Wirklich", bestätigte Harry.

"Cool, dann geh ich wieder hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich hab mir vorhin noch ein Buch über Zauberei im Mittelalter ausgeliehen, das muss ich unbedingt noch lesen", sagte Alex begeistert und rannte von dannen.

Harry blickte ihm versonnen nach und bemerkte so gar nicht, wie jemand an ihn herantrat. "Guten Abend, Mr. Petton", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme so warm und süß wie geschmolzene Schokolade; Harry zuckte zusammen. Cedric. Cedric stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an, seine Augen waren grau, grau, grau wie Regenwolken. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Guten Abend, Professor Diggory", sagte Harry, als er sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er ohne Zittern in der Stimme sprechen konnte. "Ich warte auf Ma – Professor Malfoy."

"Was hat der denn mit Ihnen vor?", fragte Cedric verwundert.

"Er will mir etwas zeigen", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, kühl zu klingen.

"Ach, das ist aber schade", sagte Cedric und echtes Bedauern klang in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich wollte Sie eigentlich auf eine Tasse Tee einladen."

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab keine Zeit", erwiderte Harry.

"Na ja, ein anderes Mal vielleicht", sagte Cedric und lächelte. "Gute Nacht, Mr. Petton."

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Harry und entdeckte Malfoy, der in die Eingangshalle eilte und sich offenbar nach ihm umblickte.

"Guten Abend", begrüßte er Harry und eines der seltenen Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Kommen Sie mit, heute Abend dürfte es besonders schön sein."

Harry folgte ihm, verwundert, was er ihm zeigen wollte. Sie gingen höher und höher, stiegen schließlich in den Ostturm hinauf. Soweit Harry wusste, war er für Schüler nicht zugänglich gewesen – das bestätigte sich, als Malfoy eine Absperrkette achtlos beiseite hängte und schließlich eine enge Stiege mit knarrenden Stufen hinaufkletterte.

"Eigentlich ist das Betreten des Turms verboten", erklärte Malfoy; er keuchte ein wenig, es ging steil hinauf. "Hier ist wegen eines magischen Sturms, der von Grindelwald verursacht wurde, einiges zerstört worden und konnte nicht mehr repariert werden. Und weil es für Schüler zu gefährlich sein könnte, wurde der Turm eben gesperrt. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin schon als Junge immer hier hochgegangen, weil ich es einfach zu schön fand."

Er klappte eine Falltür auf, kletterte hindurch und reichte dann Harry die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen. "Vorsicht", sagte er warnend. "Nicht erschrecken."

Harry blickte sich verwundert um; hier war er natürlich noch nie gewesen und es war… unerwartet. Er befand sich auf einer kreisrunden Plattform, die von einer Glaskuppel, durch die man die funkelnden Sterne sehen konnte, überspannt wurde. Allerdings waren viele Fenster zerbrochen, Flechten, Moose und Pilze wuchsen auf dem verwitterten Holzboden, in den Ecken befanden sich alte Vogelnester.

In der Mitte stand ein zerschlissenes altes Sofa, von dem Malfoy gerade ein Abdecktuch herunterzerrte. "Es sieht nicht so toll aus, ich weiß, aber es ist wirklich bequem", sagte er und ließ sich rücklings auf das Sofa fallen. "Ist Ihnen kalt?", fügte er an, denn Harry hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen.

Durch die zerbrochenen Glasscheiben kam ein eiskalter Luftzug, Harrys Atem stand als weißer Dampf vor ihm in der Luft. "Etwas", sagte er und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Sofa nieder, das unter seinem Gewicht bedrohlich quietschte und knarzte.

"Sie können meinen Umhang haben", bot Malfoy an. "Meine Sachen sind mit einem Wärmezauber versehen, ich brauche ihn also nicht." Er löste die silberne Schnalle an seinem Hals und reichte Harry den Umhang, der sich unter dem dunkelgrauen Stoff erstickt, vergraben fühlte. Er roch nach Malfoy und war warm und erdrückend und schwer, als würde… als würde Malfoy auf ihm liegen und…

Harry schob den Umhang so weit wie möglich von seinem Gesicht weg und atmete in tiefen Zügen die klare Nachtluft ein. Malfoy schwieg, er starrte nur nach oben, und Harry hatte Gelegenheit, ihn zu beobachten. Seine Haut war nicht mehr ganz so blass wie früher und er hatte ein wenig Farbe bekommen, dennoch wirkte seine Haut wie perfekter, makelloser Marmor, dessen Ebenmäßigkeit nur durch die Narbe an seinem Kinn zerstört wurde. Seine Gesichtszüge waren perfekt symmetrisch, bis auf die Nase, die ein winziges bisschen schief war. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken, auch seine grauen Augen blickten abwesend drein.

Seine Augen waren… grau, grau wie die Cedrics, aber ein wenig heller. Harry erschauderte und blickte weg, starrte ebenfalls nach oben, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Cedric… Cedric… Harry spürte es, Cedric würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen; er wusste nicht, wer er war… Wäre es besser oder schlimmer, wenn er wüsste, wer er war?

Harry wünschte sich nichts so sehr wie einen Zauberstab, er würde sich so sicher fühlen, so mächtig, so… beschützt. Unauffällig lugte er nach unten; Malfoys Zauberstab lugte aus seiner Hosentasche – es würde ihn nicht mal eine Sekunde kosten, ihn herauszureißen und… nein. Es waren doch nur noch ein paar Tage.

Nur noch ein paar Tage. Harry klammerte sich fest an diese Hoffnung – nur noch wenige Tage, dann würde er sich nicht mehr hilflos, schwach, verletzlich vorkommen, wie ein Opfer… jemand, den man missbrauchen konnte, weil er mit sich machen ließ, was immer man wollte…

Ganz plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er hier mit Malfoy allein war… allein… Malfoy… könnte jederzeit… Harrys Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handflächen, er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

Er blinzelte zu Malfoy hinüber, dieser lag noch immer stumm auf dem Rücken und machte keinerlei Anstalten… Harry zu überfallen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt – er sah aus wie jemand, der ein Sonnenbad nehmen wollte, nur dass sein Gesicht in silbernes Mondlicht getaucht war.

Langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder, sein flacher Atem ging wieder normal, der Umhang war warm und schwer. Er starrte blicklos zu den Sternen hinauf. Der Umhang war warm und schwer… warm… und schwer… wie Cedric… Malfoys Umhang, warm und schwer… nicht Cedric… Harrys verkrampfte Muskeln entspannten sich. Das war nicht Cedric, es war nur ein wärmender, weicher Umhang. Harry zog ihn wieder ein wenig hoch, barg sich in dem dunklen Stoff.

"Gefällt es Ihnen hier?", fragte Malfoy. Die Frage kam so plötzlich, so unerwartet; obwohl Malfoy leise gesprochen hatte, klang seine Stimme so unnatürlich laut, dass Harry zusammenzuckte und sich halb aufrichtete. Der Umhang rutschte von seinen Schultern.

"Mir gefällt es hier sehr gut", sagte Harry nach einem Moment der atemlosen Stille. "Ich mag es, es ist so… beruhigend."

"Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte Malfoy. Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das sogleich viel weniger hart und unerbittlich aussah. "Ich komme oft hierher. Sie können auch hierher kommen, sooft Sie wollen."

"Wenn… ich den Weg finde", sagte Harry mit einem zögerlichen Lachen. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn finden würde… nun, nach einigem Suchen vermutlich schon.

"Wenn Sie hier hochwollen, warten Sie nach dem Abendessen einfach in der Eingangshalle", sagte Malfoy. "Dort komme ich vorbei, wenn ich hier hochgehe, und kann Sie mitnehmen."

"Danke", sagte Harry leise und er war wirklich ein wenig dankbar, denn merkwürdigerweise war ausgerechnet Malfoy im Moment eine der wenigen Personen, in deren Gegenwart er sich wohl und unbeschwert fühlte. Gedankenverloren schob er sich die Haare aus der Stirn, die gleich wieder zurückfielen. "Aber… ich glaube, ich sollte wieder hinuntergehen, es ist schon spät und ich bin müde."

"Ich bringe Sie runter", erwiderte Malfoy sofort, sprang auf, umrundete das Sofa und öffnete die Falltür. "Nach Ihnen, bitte."

Schweigend stiegen sie die enge Treppe hinunter und Malfoy begleitete ihn bis zu dem Flur, in dem die Schlafsäle der Muggel lagen. Einige Sekunden lang standen sie dort, Harry starrte auf den Boden; dann fingen sie im selben Moment zu sprechen an.

"Sagen Sie zuerst", forderte Malfoy.

"Nein, Sie", sagte Harry nervös.

"Na gut, ich… ich dachte – ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen das vielleicht unhöflich erscheint – aber ich wollte Ihnen das Du anbieten. Sie sind sehr sympathisch und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie… dass Sie mich verstehen." Er lächelte, nicht strahlend, nicht fröhlich, sondern auf die seltsame, ein wenig kühle Weise, wie vielleicht Nixen lächelten. "Ich heiße Draco."

"Harry", sagte Harry. "Danke." Er ging nicht weiter auf das ein, was Malfoy… nein, Draco, gesagt hatte. "Vielen Dank auch dafür, dass Sie… du mir den Turm gezeigt hast."

"Kein Problem", sagte Draco. "Gute Nacht… Harry."

"Gute Nacht."

Während er davonging, blickte Harry ihm nach. Harry war nicht dumm, er war auch nicht blind. Und er hatte Dracos Blicke gesehen. Wie sie, unauffällig, immer wieder begehrlich über Harrys Körper gestrichen waren. Aber sie waren nicht wie Cedrics oder Mr. Andrews' Blicke gewesen, nicht so gierig, hungrig, eher… fordernd, fragend, aber dennoch…

War er eine Hure oder was? Nun, die Antwort musste ihm keiner geben. Seufzend lehnte Harry sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, um Tränen wegzuwischen, die nicht da waren. Verdammt. Was hatte er getan? Was zur Hölle hatte er getan? Was… war an ihm?

Er war sich sicher, Draco hätte nicht nein gesagt, wenn er ihn geküsst hätte, aber… ob es gewesen wäre, wie wenn er Mr. Andrews geküsst hätte? Gleichgültig, gelangweilt, willig den Mund öffnend, es mit sich geschehen lassend, weil Mr. Andrews es eben so wollte. Oder hätte er es… gewollt? Hätte er ihn küssen wollen?

Wäre es anders gewesen? War Draco anders als die anderen? Sicher, er schien nett, aber Mr. Andrews und Cedric waren auch nett. Er sah hinreißend aus… aber das taten Cedric und Mr. Andrews auch – zumindest für einen Mann in seinem Alter. Er war… Harry konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber er hatte das Gefühl, Draco vertrauen zu können… vielleicht war es, weil er ihn schon ewig kannte und er sich… zum Ende des Schuljahres als gar nicht so biestig entpuppt hatte, aber dennoch.

Er konnte ihm nicht trauen, durfte ihm nicht trauen, nicht nachdem, was er erlebt hatte. Am besten… Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was am besten war, er war so verwirrt; er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, wem er trauen sollte – Draco machte das Gefühlschaos nur noch perfekt. Am liebsten würde Harry sich irgendwo verkriechen, in einer dunklen Ecke… unter Dracos Umhang.

Heftig schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um weiter zaubern zu üben, zu Anna, die ihm wohl ausnahmsweise mal nicht würde helfen können.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	30. Zwei Welten begegnen sich

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria *knuddel*

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen, lieselotte (Danke für deine Komplimente zu meinem Schreibstil! °freu°) und Nora!

xXx

"Oh, guten Abend, Harry", sagte Draco und lächelte Harry freundlich an. "Wie schön, dass Sie gewartet haben. Wollen wir gleich hinaufgehen?"

Harry nickte, und schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen in den Turm hinauf; die kreisrunde Plattform hieß sie mit stiller Kühle willkommen. Wortlos reichte Draco Harry seinen Umhang und als er ihn dankend annahm, umschloss Draco Harrys Finger sanft mit seiner Hand.

Harry spürte, wie ihm eiskalt wurde, er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte sich nicht bewegen, als Dracos Finger sanft über seinen Unterarm glitten, seine Brust, seinen Hals entlang, schließlich auf seinen Lippen verharrten. Langsam trat Draco an ihn heran, so dicht, dass ihre Körper einander berührten; die andere Hand legte er unter Harrys Kinn, während er ihn langsam rückwärts schob.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, sich zu wehren, Draco wegzuschubsen, doch er war wie gelähmt; und als Draco sein Kinn nachdrücklich hochschob und ihn auffordernd küsste, spürte Harry, wie er seinen Mund willenlos öffnete; Draco schmeckte süß, süß, süß.

Wie in Zeitlupe verschob der Sternenhimmel seine Position über ihm, bis Harry auf dem Rücken lag, Draco über ihm, seine Lippen waren nun fordernder, fuhren über Harrys Hals; langsam knöpfte er Harrys Hemd auf. Der Umhang rutschte aus Harrys schlaffen Händen, fiel raschelnd zu Boden, wie ein zusammengekrümmtes Bündel Mensch lag er dort.

Wie mit tausend Händen gleichzeitig Händen schob Draco Harrys Hemd beiseite, öffnete seine Hose, entkleidete sich selbst; während Harry nur stumm und steif und willenlos daliegen konnte. Wie eine Puppe.

Er konnte nicht nachdenken, seine Gedanken waren wie eine Schüssel mit Losen, die man schüttelte, alles war so wirr, so unklar… das einzig Klare waren Dracos Finger, die seine Lippen auseinanderzwängten, zuerst sanft, dann grober. "Hure", flüsterte Draco, als Harry sich noch immer nicht wehrte.

"Ich bin keine Hure", wollte Harry sagen, doch Dracos Finger in seinem Mund hielten ihn davon ab. Sein Haar schimmerte blond im Mondlicht, seine Augen waren so grau, so grau… langsam veränderten sich seine perfekten, makellosen Gesichtszüge, verzerrten sich zu einer Grimasse. "Du bist so wunderschön, Harry."

Seine Lippen waren rosa, sein Kinn leicht eingekerbt, er roch so süß, so süß wie frischer Honig, er war Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Und...

Keuchend fuhr Harry hoch, kalter Angstschweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht, wild blickte er sich um. Der Raum war dunkel, um sich herum hörte er den gleichmäßigen Atem vieler Schlafender.

Cedric, Cedric, dort war Cedric gewesen… nein, es war Draco, und er hatte sich in Cedric verwandelt… Und er hatte… er hatte gewollt… er hatte ihn Hure genannt, Hure…

Harry brauchte einige Minuten, um das eben Geschehene als Alptraum einzuordnen. Das machte es allerdings nicht leichter. Unwillig wischte Harry sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und ergriff seine Badutensilien und seine Klamotten.

Im Bad angekommen, lehnte er die Stirn gegen den kalten Spiegel und beobachtete, wie das Glas von seinem unregelmäßigen, heftigen Atem beschlug. Cedric, Draco, Cedric, Draco, graue Augen, graue Augen…

Harry schloss die Augen, seine Finger umkrallten den glänzend weiß polierten Waschbeckenrand, Cedric, Draco, süß, süß wie Honig… Verzweifelt legte Harry den Kopf ein wenig zurück und ließ ihn nach vorne gegen den Spiegel fallen, wieder und wieder, Cedric, Cedric… mit jedem Schlag verschwamm Cedrics Name, wurde undeutlicher in seinen Ohren, dafür konnte er seine Augen umso deutlicher sehen.

Keuchend trat Harry zurück, taumelte durch das Bad, klammerte er sich an einer Duschwand fest, die kalt und weiß gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Cedric, Draco, oh Himmel… Harry wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr in ständiger Angst und Panik vor Cedric leben, vor Mr. Andrews, vor Draco, vor allen Männern, die eine potenzielle Gefahr für ihn darstell**t**en.

Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden rutschen, legte die Stirn auf die angezogenen Knie und schlang die Arme darum, bis er nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung sah. Ganz fest umschlang er sich selbst, als könne er sich Halt geben, gegen Cedric, gegen seine unerbittlichen, unbesiegbaren Augen.

Als Harry Schritte hörte, sprang er hastig auf, blickte sich um und eilte dann zum Waschbecken, um sich dort die Hände zu waschen. Die Tür öffnete sich, Harry blickte auf, Ian schlüpfte herein.

"Oh, Morgen, was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Ich… konnte nicht mehr schlafen", sagte Harry.

Ian seufzte. "Wirklich? Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin. Ich habe solche Angst hier, ich weiß nicht, was passiert, und die Zauberer halten uns so sehr im Dunkeln, als wären wir… was weiß ich, Leute, die es nicht verdienen, von der Gefahr zu erfahren, in der sie sich befinden."

"Mhm", machte Harry unbestimmt, ohne ihm zuzuhören.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass wir heute etwas mehr erfahren", fügte Ian hinzu. "Heute ist ja dieses Seminar für uns, das könnte interessant werden."

Harry nickte nur, stieg dann in die Dusche und das Rauschen des Wassers vermischte sich mit Ians erhobener Stimme zu einem beruhigenden Geräuschekokon, in dem Harry sich verkroch.

xXx

Einige Zeit später saß Harry in einem magisch vergrößerten Klassenzimmer, lauschte Hermines einleitenden Worten und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte diese Nacht allerhöchstens vier Stunden geschlafen und in der Nacht davor konnte es nicht viel mehr gewesen sein.

Alex saß links neben ihm, Pergament und Schreibfeder gezückt und blickte erwartungsvoll die Professoren an, die vorne standen. Jenny saß einen Platz weiter, kaute gelangweilt auf einem Kaugummi, der hin und wieder kleine grüne Bläschen zwischen ihren Lippen entweichen ließ, und starrte zum Fenster hinaus.

Hermine hatte gerade ihren Satz beendet, als die Tür sich öffnete und Cedric hineinglitt. Er wirkte, als käme er gerade von einer Runde Jogging, seine Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er keuchte ein wenig.

Schaudernd bemerkte Harry, dass einige Mädchen – und auch Mütter – sich bei Cedrics Anblick gerader hinsetzten und ihn neugierig musterten.

"Neville, du kannst beginnen", sagte Hermine, ohne Cedric zu beachten, und setzte sich mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf die Fensterbank.

"Hi", sagte Neville mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich möchte Ihnen kurz etwas über die allgemeine Geschichte der Zauberwelt erzählen, bevor wir zum wichtigsten geschichtlichen Abschnitt kommen: Du-weißt-schon-wem und seiner Bedrohung der Zauberwelt."

Harry hörte ihm nicht zu, während er lauter Dinge erzählte, die er schon wusste und die ihn noch nie interessiert hatten: Die Abspaltung von der Muggelwelt, die Hexenverfolgungen, die Gründung des Ministeriums, die Koboldkriege, der Dunkle Krieg gegen Grindelwald. All das hatte er in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts schon tausendmal durchgekaut. Alex jedoch schien alle Informationen aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm, schattengleich flog seine Feder übers Pergament, während Jenny offenbar einen Wettstreit mit sich selbst um die größte Kaugummiblase durchführte.

Harry ließ seine Augen über die Professoren und das Sicherheitspersonal gleiten: Ginny und Ron hatten die Köpfe einander zugeneigt und wisperten miteinander, Hermine blätterte mit gerunzelter Stirn in einem Kalender, McGonagall beobachtete Neville mit aufmerksamem Blick, Remus starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, Luna blickte die Schüler und ihre Familien verträumt an, Draco saß zurückgelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte Ginny mit unlesbarem Ausdruck an. Neben ihm saß… Cedric, der das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt hatte und interessiert zu lauschen schien.

Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, sah er ihn an und lächelte, Harry blickte hastig zu Boden; sein Herz hämmerte. Cedrics Augen hatten ihn angesehen, seine grauen Augen hatten ihn gemustert wie ein Stück Fleisch, während sein süßes Lächeln in Harry tausend Erinnerungen hervorrief, an gierige Lippen und Zähne, die sich in seine Haut gruben.

"Draco, du bist dran", sagte Neville mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Draco verzog keine Miene, als er aufstand und sich auf dem Pult niederließ, die Knöchel gekreuzt. "Der Dunkle Lord schwang sich 1970 zum ersten Mal auf", begann er übergangslos, "nachdem er eine Schar Reinblüter um sich versammelt hatte. Sie nannten sich "Todesser", trugen Roben, die an die des Ku-Klux-Klans erinnern, nur, dass sie schwarz sind, und benutzten dieses Zeichen, um ihre Verbrechen zu markieren. Imago Morsmordre." Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein schwaches, graues, nebliges Abbild des Dunklen Mals erschien in der Luft. Obwohl es nicht das echte Dunkle Mal war, schien die Atmosphäre im Raum düsterer zu werden und einige der erwachsenen Zauberer zuckten zusammen oder drehten sich weg.

"Über elf Jahre lang terrorisierte er die Zauberwelt", fuhr Draco fort, "bis er eines Tages plötzlich verschwand. Es war an Halloween 1981, als er die Auroren – also Kämpfer gegen Schwarze Magie, so ähnlich wie die Polizei in der Muggelwelt – James und Lily Potter tötete. Er versuchte dasselbe mit ihrem Sohn Harry Potter, der den Todesfluch auf mysteriöse, bisher ungeklärte Weise und als einziger jemals bekannter Mensch überlebte. Der Dunkle Lord verschwand. 1992 jedoch versuchte er, mithilfe des Steins der Weisen sein Leben zurückzuerlangen, was jedoch abgewendet wurde. Kurze Zeit darauf öffnete er eine geheime Kammer im Inneren Hogwarts', in der sich ein schreckliches Monster befand, das alle Muggelgeborenen auf Hogwarts töten sollte. Auch das misslang."

Harry sah, dass einige Muggel auf ihren Plätzen zusammenschrumpften und sich nervös umblickten – er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. "Im Jahre 1995 verschwand Harry Potter spurlos und konnte bis heute nicht gefunden werden. Im Sommer 1997 gelang es dem Dunklen Lord, mithilfe schwarzmagischer Zauber und eines Menschenopfers wieder richtig lebendig zu werden. 1999 befreite er seine treuesten Todesser aus Askaban, dem Zaubergefängnis, und immer wieder gab es kleinere Angriffe, bis vor wenigen Tagen, als er begonnen hat, Muggeleltern anzugreifen. Jetzt befürchten wir, dass er plant, Hogwarts anzugreifen."

"Für genau diesen Fall bin ich da", sagte Ginny und trat ans Pult. "Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erklären, was im Falle des Falles zu tun ist." Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes entrollte sich neben ihr eine große Karte von Hogwarts und schwebte in der Luft. "Hier sehen Sie einen Gang, der nach Hogsmeade führt. Im Falle eines Angriffs werden Sie von einem von uns gemeinsam mit den Schülern in diesen Gang geführt und dort in Sicherheit gebracht. Falls", Ginny holte tief Luft, "falls Hogwarts fallen sollte, haben wir einige Dorfbewohner instruiert, die Ihnen weitere Anweisungen geben werden. Sie sehen, für Sie ist vorgesorgt. Wer von uns Dienst hat, steht auf den Plänen, die in Ihren Schlafsälen ausgehängt sind. Ich würde Sie bitten, sich diese Pläne genau anzusehen und einzuprägen, damit Sie im Notfall wissen, an wen Sie sich wenden können."

Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Karte rollte sich wieder zusammen und stellte sich ordentlich in eine Ecke. "Bitte bleiben Sie auf JEDEN Fall ruhig – falls Sie das Gefühl haben, es nicht mehr auszuhalten und einen panischen Anfall zu bekommen, sagen Sie jemandem Bescheid und wir werden Ihnen einen Anti-Angst-Trank verabreichen. Bitte nutzen Sie diese Möglichkeit jedoch nur im äußersten Notfall, denn der Anti-Angst-Trank hat sowohl auf Körper als auch Geist eine dämpfende Wirkung und Sie könnten möglicherweise in Gefahr geraten."

Die meisten Muggel wanden sich unruhig auf ihren Stühlen und blickten sich nervös um. Harry jedoch schaute zu Boden. Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich so entsetzlich, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

Sie waren alle so tapfer, sie taten alles, um die Muggel – und auch ihn als vermeintlichen Muggel – zu retten, dass er sich so feige vorkam. So unendlich feige. Er würde wieder wegrennen. Wieder wegrennen. Wie er immer weggerannt, geflohen war.

Wenn doch nur, wenn doch nur… wenn er doch auch noch unter ihnen wäre, wenn er gemeinsam mit ihnen kämpfen könnte, dann… oh, er würde tausendmal lieber auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben als in einer dunklen Kammer zu hocken und zu wissen, dass andere für ihn starben.

"Haben Sie noch Fragen?", unterbrach Ginny seinen Gedankengang.

Eine Muggelfrau, ein wenig dicklich und blass, hob zögerlich die Hand. "Müssen… müssen wir sterben?", flüsterte sie.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, dann sagte Ginny ruhig: "Diese Frage kann Ihnen niemand beantworten. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie vielleicht schon tot wären, wenn Sie nicht hier wären."

Die Frau begann, leise zu weinen. Als Harry sah, dass der winzige Anflug eines spöttischen Lächelns um Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte, wäre er diesem am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen. Wie… wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen, sich über die Angst von jemandem lustig zu machen, der sich nicht verteidigen konnte? Wie konnte er es wagen?

Tief sog Harry die Luft ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Sternenhimmel und wärmende Umhänge rückten in weite Ferne, im Moment sah er nur diesen Hauch eines spöttischen Lächelns vor sich, obwohl Draco wieder vollkommen ernst dreinblickte. Harry funkelte ihn derart hasserfüllt an, dass Draco seinen Blick schließlich spüren musste und ihn erstaunt ansah – schnaubend wandte Harry den Blick ab.

Wie hatte er sich nur derart in Draco täuschen können? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er habe sich vielleicht geändert und seine Meinung über Muggel revidiert? Wie konnte Harry nur so entsetzlich dumm gewesen sein? Gestern… gestern hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihn vielleicht geküsst hätte – Gott, wie konnte er so dumm gewesen sein? Wie, wie, wie… Harry schüttelte sich. Wie hatte er überhaupt jemals darüber nachdenken können, etwas für Draco zu empfinden?

"Alles okay, Dad?", flüsterte Jenny. "Du guckst so komisch."

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry knapp und verlegte sich darauf, zornig am Bändel seiner Jacke herumzufisseln.

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er Neville zu, der erläuterte, wie das Projekt funktionieren sollte. "Wir bilden drei Gruppen", erklärte er. "Die erste Gruppe, das sind die Schüler aus magischen Familien. Sie bekommen verschiedene Themen über die Muggelwelt zugewiesen und müssen diese erarbeiten. Natürlich würden sie sich freuen, wenn Sie ihnen eventuell helfen könnten. Die zweite Gruppe sind die Schüler aus muggelgeborenen Familien. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Schülern aus magischen Familien einen besseren Einblick in das Alltagsleben der Muggelwelt zu ermöglichen, indem sie die Berufe ihrer Eltern vorstellen."

Abrupt wurde Harry durch diesen Satz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – oh, Merlin. Wenn er sich so umblickte… anscheinend war er hier derjenige mit den schlechtesten Jobs – die meisten sahen aus, als würden sie besser verdienen als er. Na super, einer musste ja schließlich das Schlusslicht sein.

"Die dritte Gruppe sind Sie, die Eltern", fuhr Neville fort. "Um Sie als Muggel besser zu verstehen, möchten wir Sie bitten, Ihre Sicht der Zauberwelt darzustellen. Was für ein Thema Sie dabei wählen, bleibt Ihnen selbst überlassen – machen Sie, was immer Sie wollen. Der Zeitrahmen ist nicht genau festgelegt, wir werden die Ergebnisse dann präsentieren, wenn alle fertig sind."

Augenblicklich schienen alle Sorgen über den Krieg in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, während Muggel und Schüler die Köpfe zusammensteckten, Gruppen bildeten und sich über Themen stritten. Harry war in der Gruppe mit Ian, Alison und Bree und Jason, den Eltern einer Fünftklässlerin aus Manchester, gelandet.

"Also, ich finde, wir sollten etwas über das Verhalten von Zauberern machen", sagte Alison gerade. "Ich meine, seht euch das doch mal an, diese ganzen Traditionen und das konservative Denken –"

"Ich denke, Hogwarts wäre auch ein tolles Thema", unterbrach Jason sie. "Ich finde das hier echt faszinierend."

"Wir könnten auch etwas darüber machen, wie sehr Zauberer von ihren Zauberstäben abhängig sind", schlug Bree begeistert vor.

"Oder Dumbledore", murmelte Ian mit ehrfürchtigem Unterton. "Kimberley hat tausend wirklich beeindruckender Geschichten über ihn erzählt."

Alle blickten Harry an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ist mir egal." Momentan hatte er wirklich andere Probleme. "Man könnte sicherlich auch die Themen von Alison und Bree zusammenziehen – unter Verhalten der Zauberer oder so."

"Hey, gute Idee", sagte Alison. "Also, fangen wir an." Unternehmungslustig blickte sie zu einem Stapel leeren Pergaments und daneben liegenden Schreibfedern. "Ähm. Vielleicht sollten wir auch die technische Rückständigkeit der Zauberer machen", sagte sie und begutachtete die Feder misstrauisch. "Damit schreib ich bestimmt nicht."

"Ich kann es machen", bot Harry an. So bekam er endlich die Gelegenheit, wieder mit einer Feder zu schreiben. Als er ihr Thema auf ein Pergament schrieb, tat er noch so, als habe er ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, aber es ging ihm so leicht von der Hand. Auch wenn es wirklich bequemer war, mit Kuli, Bleistift oder Füller zu schreiben, rief die Schreibfeder Erinnerungen in ihm wach, an Stunden, Nächte, in denen er im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen war, um Berge von Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Neben ihm Ron, der ständig Sätze durchstrich, Sternchen an alle Ecken des Textes setzte und Tintenflecken auf dem Pergament verteilte, und auf der anderen Seite Hermine, die, von einem Stapel dicker Bücher umgeben, mit feiner, säuberlicher Schrift Seite um Seite schrieb.

"Haben Sie sich schon für ein Thema entschieden?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Harry erstarrte und hörte zu schreiben auf. Cedric. Er war hinter ihm, ganz dicht hinter ihm, er konnte ihn riechen, er konnte seine Wärme fühlen, als er sich zu ihnen hinunterbeugte.

"Ja, für das Verhalten der Zauberer – also Dinge in ihrem Benehmen, die uns merkwürdig erscheinen", erklärte Bree eifrig.

"Eine gute Idee", sagte Cedric. Harry konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er hörte, dass er lächelte – bei dem Gedanken an Cedrics hübsches, lächelndes Gesicht wurde ihm so eiskalt, dass seine Hand sich um die Feder verkrampfte. "Oh, Mr. Petton, wenn ich Ihnen kurz helfen darf, Sie halten die Feder nicht ganz richtig…" Harry konnte nicht atmen, nicht denken, als Cedric seine Finger an der Feder ausrichtete – Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Stur blickte er auf das Pergament, die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

Weg. Er wollte weg hier. Nur noch weg. Er wäre aufgesprungen, wenn er gekonnt hätte, doch es war, als wäre er an seinem Stuhl festgeklebt: Er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel rühren. "Das ist doch schon viel besser, nicht wahr?", fragte Cedric sanft, hauchzart glitten seine Finger über Harrys Handrücken.

"Ja", brachte Harry ein wenig unsicher hervor, als Cedric seine Hand weggezogen und sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Erst jetzt wagte er wieder zu atmen, immer noch war ihm so eiskalt, dass eine Gänsehaut seinen Arm überzog.

"Am besten gehen Sie in die Bibliothek", schlug Cedric vor. "Dort können Sie Bücher zu Ihrem Thema heraussuchen. Sie sind nicht die einzigen, die das Benehmen der Zauberer ein wenig merkwürdig finden, es gibt jede Menge Bücher, Studien und Analysen zu dem Thema. Einige davon haben wir in unserer Bibliothek vorrätig. Ich bringe Sie hin."

Alle erhoben sich, Harry als Letzter, unauffällig schummelte er sich an das Ende der Gruppe, möglichst weit weg von Cedric. Eine Hand ergriff sein Handgelenk – er fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Draco. "Auf ein Wort", bat er.

Notgedrungen folgte Harry ihm in einen kleinen, leeren Seitengang. "Harry, alles okay bei dir?", fragte Draco unerwartet sanft.

"Ja", sagte Harry knapp und schaffte es endlich, sein Handgelenk aus Dracos Griff zu entwinden.

"Du hast mich vorhin so angesehen", sagte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ist irgendetwas?"

"Nein."

"Harry… ich spüre es doch."

"Nein", wiederholte Harry.

"Harry, sag es mir doch. Wirklich."

"Es ist nichts!", zischte Harry und wollte aus dem Gang wieder heraustreten, doch Draco hielt ihn fest.

"Harry", sagte er nur. "Bitte. Was ist? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

"Nein, verdammt noch mal!", fauchte Harry und riss sich endgültig von ihm los. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Super."

Bevor Draco weiter nachhaken konnte, floh er den Gang entlang, den anderen hinterher. Er hasste Draco, hasste, hasste, hasste ihn. Wie hatte er gestern noch…? Wie hatte das sein können? Draco war nichts als ein verdammtes Arschloch, das Muggel verachtete. Und das gestern… vermutlich hatte er erwartet, dass Harry sich als kleine Muggelschlampe sofort an ihn ranschmiss, er wäre nie etwas anderes als ein netter Fick gewesen.

Harry schnaubte erzürnt und schloss endgültig zu seiner Gruppe auf. "Alles okay?", fragte Alison.

"Jaja", sagte Harry. "Er hat nur was wegen Jenny gefragt." Zum Glück hakte sie nicht weiter nach, sondern stürzte sich in der Bibliothek gemeinsam mit den anderen auf ein verheißungsvolles Bücherregal. Eifrig zerrten sie Bücher aus den Regalen, blätterten sie durch und diktierten Harry, was ihnen interessant schien.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen dachte Harry daran, was er gemacht hätte, wenn er genau das vor Ewigkeiten mit Katie gemacht hätte: Sie hätten ihre Zauberstäbe die Stichwörter suchen lassen und dann vielleicht noch eine Flotte Schreibfeder benutzt. "Zauberer machen sich alles viel zu leicht, indem sie immer gleich zum Zauberstab greifen", las Jason vor, "anstatt einmal darüber nachzudenken, dass mit ein paar Handgriffen genau das Gleiche möglich wäre. Für Muggel ist das kaum verständlich, da sie – wenn man Magie mit Strom vergleicht – so wenig wie möglich zu verbrauchen versuchen und Kleinigkeiten lieber von Hand erledigen. – Hey, das ist gut. Schreib das auf."

xXx

"Dad, wir müssen mit dir reden", verkündete Jenny, als sie beim Abendessen saßen. Die Halle hatte sich schon ziemlich geleert und nur noch vereinzelt saßen Schüler an ihren Tischen. "Wegen dem Projekt und so. Wir müssen doch alles über deine Berufe wissen."

Harry hatte es gefürchtet, jetzt war es so weit. Gequält blickte er Alex an, der seine Feder gezückt hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. "Also", sagte Harry langsam. "Zuerst in einem Supermarkt als Kassierer und als…", fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Wort, "ähm… Reinigungskraft in einem Hotel. Dann bin ich rausgeschmissen worden und habe bei Mr. Andrews als… Bürohilfe angefangen. Da habe ich aber nach einer Weile gekündigt und **wieder **in einem Hotel geputzt. Genau das Gleiche habe ich bis jetzt in einem anderen Hotel gemacht und nebenher noch gekellnert."

Eifrig hatte Alex mitgeschrieben und betrachtete die Liste nun mit Stirnrunzeln. "Das sagt einiges über die Wirtschaft der Muggel aus", sagte er und machte ein Ich-zieh-aus-allem-einen-Schluss-Gesicht. "Sie ist viel kurzlebiger als die der Zauberer. Das sagt auch einiges über die Wirtschaftspolitik und –"

"Wir sollen die Jobs beschreiben und nicht über das Wirtschaftssystem philosophieren", unterbrach Jenny ihn.

"Na ja, so viel gibt's da nicht zu beschreiben", sagte Harry verlegen. "Sind ja jetzt nicht gerade… tolle Jobs."

"Hmh, das ist nicht so einfach", sagte Alex mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Diese Berufe gibt es in der Zauberwelt ja auch. Bei Ronny ist es interessant; sein Vater ist ja Arzt und da kann er bestimmt einiges über die Unterschiede zwischen einem Heiler und einem Arzt herausfinden. Oder eine Mutter ist Anwältin und eine hat sogar ein eigenes Unternehmen! Ein Vater ist Botschafter irgendwo in Asien und einer hat eine Glasbläserei. Ist das nicht wahnsinnig interessant?"

"Ja, wirklich", murmelte Harry. "Tolle Jobs."

"Und wie viel hast du so verdient?"

Nachdem Harry seine Gehälter genannt hatte, blätterte Alex hektisch in einem dünnen Buch. "Hier ist irgendwo der Umrechnungsschlüssel von Pfund in Galleonen – das ist sicherlich interessant. Und wie lange musstest du arbeiten?"

Je mehr Harry erzählte und seine Tätigkeiten beschrieb – auf dem Boden herumrobben, Ecken ausputzen, Schränke polieren, staubsaugen; Essen herumtragen, Geschirr waschen oder Akten sortieren, desto erbärmlicher kam er sich vor. Als Alex nun auch noch nach seinem Bildungsabschluss fragte, war es um Harrys Ego endgültig geschehen.

Himmel, selbst, als er noch nichts von der Zauberwelt gewusst hatte, hatte er noch hochtrabendere Träume als jetzt gehabt – eine Zeit lang hatte er Pilot werden wollen. Und was war er jetzt? Putze und Hure. Müde vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Wenn nur, wenn nur nicht… vielleicht würde er dann jetzt gemeinsam mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer sitzen und über Verteidigungsstrategien beratschlagen?

"Und was hast du dir so als Berufsziel vorgenommen? Was willst du erreichen?", erkundigte Alex sich. "Ähm – Dad? Alles okay?"

Dies war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Jenny, die normalerweise das Taktgefühl einer Dampfwalze hatte, feinfühliger war als Alex. "Schon okay, Dad", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Uns macht es nichts aus, dass du nicht solche tollen Bonzenjobs hast wie die anderen. Dass du kein Arzt, Anwalt, Politiker oder so 'n hohes Tier bist. Das ist uns scheißegal, ganz ehrlich. Wir sind stolz auf dich, Dad. Du bist der beste Dad der Welt."

"Danke", sagte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner freien Hand. Er wusste, dass er gleich losheulen würde: Weil er sich so schämte, weil er Angst hatte, weil er hier wegwollte, weil er gerührt war, weil er Jenny und Alex so sehr liebte. Weil er erbärmlich war.

"Hey, Dad", sagte Jenny und nahm ihn etwas unbeholfen in den Arm. "Dad, wirklich, du bist der beste Dad der Welt."

Harry kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte, um nicht weinen zu müssen, während er sein Gesicht an Jennys Schulter verbarg. Nach einer halben Minute hatte er sich gewaltsam so weit zusammengerissen, dass er den Kopf wieder heben und sogar mit normaler Stimme sprechen konnte. "Danke, Jenny", sagte er **so **liebevoll wie er konnte. "Ihr seid auch die besten Kinder, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich liebe euch."

Ihm wurde schlecht, als er daran dachte, dass… dass er sie einst hatte töten wollen, töten, töten. Seine eigenen Kinder. Jenny und Alex. Sie weggeben wollen. Jenny und Alex, die Menschen auf dieser Welt, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Oh Himmel. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich so tief in seine Handflächen, dass er warmes Blut an seinen Händen spürte.

Jenny und Alex sagten etwas zu ihm, aber er hörte sie nicht, zu schuldig fühlte er sich. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er konnte nicht ertragen, was er einst gewollt hatte. Er, er… Harry wünschte sich tausend Fingernägel und Zähne, um sich selbst beißen, kratzen zu können, bis er blutete, bis er blutete, bis das rote, rote Blut seine Schuld von ihm wusch. Aber so blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, so fest auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe zu beißen, bis er Blut schmeckte.

"Alles okay?", fragte Jenny und blickte besorgt drein. "Du guckst so komisch, Dad."

"Schon gut", murmelte Harry, wagte nicht, die Lippen zu öffnen, aus Angst, ihm könnte Blut aus dem Mund laufen. "Alles bestens."

"Wunderbar", sagte Alex geschäftig und packte die Pergamente ein. "Danke, Dad. Jenny und ich werden schauen, dass wir etwas Nettes draus basteln können."

"Du wirst schauen", verbesserte Jenny. "Du machst die Arbeit und ich präsentier das Ganze."

"Wieso das denn?"

"Ich kann das viel besser als du."

"Also wirklich, du denkst –"

Sich kabbelnd und Harry zerstreut zuwinkend, verließen die beiden die Halle. Harry blieb noch sitzen und starrte düster auf seine Hände. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, das alte Gemäuer wieder zu sehen, die Atmosphäre zu spüren, an all die schönen Erinnerungen zu denken. Aber… es war nicht so. Hogwarts war die Hölle auf Erden.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle ihm misstrauten, dass alles schiefging, und… dann war da noch Cedric. Und Mr. Andrews. Und… Draco. Harry konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, dass er gestern Abend ernsthaft so dumm gewesen sein konnte, zu glauben, Dracos Interesse an ihm würde über einen netten, kleinen Fick hinausgehen.

Wahrscheinlich war er zu gierig gewesen, zu gierig danach, endlich wieder mit Personen Kontakt zu haben, die zaubern konnten. Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm überdies ohne Vorurteile begegneten. Und er hatte sich gefreut, einmal keine abwertenden Blicke von ihnen zu bekommen, sondern… neutrale, gar freundliche.

Dies hatte sich allerdings geändert: Harry hatte durchaus gemerkt, dass verschiedene Professoren ihn immer wieder merkwürdig musterten, als misstrauten sie ihm. Natürlich würden sie nie im Leben, dass er es war, den sie die ganze Zeit suchten, aber zumindest einen unbestimmten Verdacht schienen sie zu haben, der bestimmt in Richtung Schwarzmagier tendierte. Todesser.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Harry, die Hure, der Todesser, der Idiot, der Kindermörder, der gefallene Held der Zauberwelt auf und machte sich auf in Richtung des Krankenflügels, um weiter mit dem Zauberstab zu üben.

Doch wie es ihm meistens ging, wenn er in Hogwarts umherwanderte, kreuzte jemand seinen Weg, mit dem er nicht unbedingt reden wollte. In diesem Falle handelte es sich dabei um Draco, der sich ihm sogleich in den Weg stellte.

"Harry, bitte", sagte er. "Sprich mit mir. Ich kann dich absolut nicht verstehen, ich weiß doch, dass etwas los ist."

"Es ist nichts", sagte Harry stur und verschränkte die Arme.

"Harry…"

"Nichts", wiederholte Harry und klopfte mit dem Fuß einen ungeduldigen Rhythmus gegen eine Wand.

"Harry, bitte", wiederholte Draco zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal.

Harry schwieg einige Sekunden, während Gedanken in seinem Kopf hin- und herrasten. "Schön!", fauchte er Draco an. "Ich sag dir, was es ist!" Er fixierte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick. "Du denkst, du bist was Besseres nicht wahr? Was Besseres als wir erbärmlichen Muggel, die Angst vor dem Krieg haben –"

"Aber –", setzte Draco an, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Du glaubst, dass wir erbärmlich sind, nicht wahr? Du bist genauso wie die anderen: Ich höre es ja oft genug, ich sehe es in ihren Blicken, sie denken, dass wir Abschaum sind, wie Tiere, die es nicht wert sind, gerettet zu werden. Aber soll ich dir was sagen? WIR wollten das nicht. WIR wollten hier nicht reingezogen werden. IHR habt den Krieg angefangen, IHR habt uns hierhergebracht und haltet uns hier gefangen. Wir wollten das alles nicht, wir wollten nie etwas mit euch zu tun haben und in eure Kriege hineingezogen werden."

"Der Dunkle Lord –", begann Draco.

"Nur seine Anhänger nennen ihn so, hab ich gehört. Und es ist mir völlig egal, wer der Dunkle Lord ist und was er gemacht hat, er gehört zu eurer Sippschaft und ihr hängt da alle mit drin. Ihr seid ein Ganzes, kapiert? So wie die Muggelwelt für euch ein Ganzes ist, so seid ihr für uns ein Ganzes. Ihr könnt alle zaubern, also werdet ihr alle in denselben Topf gesteckt. Ihr glaubt alle, dass ihr was Besseres seid – ihr erzieht schon eure Kinder so! Ihr bringt ihnen dieses Denken, dass sie besser sind als Muggel, schon so richtig bei. Jeder Handschlag, den ihr tut, ist eine Verspottung der Muggel."

"Das stimmt alles gar ni –"

"Ich höre euch doch: "Oh, haha, seht mal, was sich die Muggel da ausgedacht haben!" Als wären wir Tiere, die man im Zoo anguckt und sie belächelt, weil sie klein und dumm sind und nichts verstehen. Aber genau das ist erbärmlich; und nicht nur das, es ist gemein und einfach… ihr denkt nicht einmal nach, bevor ihr so etwas sagt! Ihr setzt euch nicht mit der Muggelwelt auseinander, für euch sind wir einfach nur wie… Hunde, ganz nett zum Spielen, aber eben lange nicht so viel wert wie ihr, und dass man uns jetzt retten muss, nervt euch sowieso. Ihr seid so… so erbärmlich! Ich hasse euch!"

Harry schnappte keuchend nach Luft und musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen. Heftig kämpfte er gegen das Schluchzen an, doch er schaffte es nicht. "Und das Schlimmste ist", würgte er hervor, "dass selbst Jenny und Alex ganz leicht, ganz einfach zu welchen von euch geworden sind. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich belächeln, mich von oben herab ansehen oder genervt davon sind, dass ich ein Muggel bin und kein Zauberer." Wütend wischte Harry die Tränen weg, die sich unversehens in seine Augen geschlichen hatten, und versuchte, den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals gewaltsam herunterzuschlucken.

"Das stimmt alles ganz und gar nicht", sagte Draco mit einem sanften Lächeln und hob die Hand, um Harrys Tränen wegzuwischen, doch Harry schlug seine Hand weg. "Jenny und Alex lieben dich über alles. Sie bewundern dich zutiefst und sprechen sehr oft über dich; sie verachten dich nicht. Sie würden dich nie verachten oder auf dich herabschauen. Aber andererseits ist es für sie schwer zu akzeptieren, dass du nicht zaubern kannst. Sie wollen vermutlich nichts mehr als dass du es auch kannst. Und was die Haltung der Zauberer gegenüber der Muggel betrifft: Auch Zauberer sind nur Menschen. Sie denken nicht nach. Sie plappern nur das nach, was sie hören. Zauberer, die ernsthaft über das nachdenken, was sie sagen und meinen, wirst du selten finden. Aber sie verachten euch nicht… zumindest nicht die, die auf unserer Seite stehen."

"Ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, dass alle mich hassen", brachte Harry hervor, wieder versuchend, sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

"Niemand hasst dich", sagte Draco sanft. "Wie könnte man dich auch hassen?" Er trat nahe an Harry heran, legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und zog ihn an sich heran. Harry erstarrte, die Erinnerungen an seinen Alptraum schossen ihm durch seinen Kopf, Dracos fordernde Finger, die ihn von seinen Klamotten befreiten – nein, seine Hände ruhten auf Harrys Schultern. Seine Lippen, die hungrig über seinen Körper fuhren – nein, Dracos Lippen… befanden sich auf seinen.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	31. Missverständnisse

Titel: Run away

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Sorry für die Verzögerung, aber ich war im Urlaub. Vielen Dank für die Reviews an lieselotte (Na ja, Draco hat sich eben so geändert, dass er jetzt auch ein paar Basisdinge über die Muggelwelt weiß... inwieweit das mit den Polizisten logisch ist oder nicht, darüber lasse ich jetzt mit mir streiten, so aufgefallen ist es mir nicht °g°), Reinadoreen (Er kann und er wird noch einiges aushalten... müssen, leider) und Luna (Er wird bald mit jemandem darüber reden, keine Sorge!)

xXx

Harry stand ungläubig, fassungslos da, Dracos Lippen waren unendlich warm und weich auf den seinen, er spürte Dracos Zunge, die sanft über seine tränennassen Lippen leckte. Zärtlich strichen Dracos Hände seine Schultern entlang, schoben ihn sanft gegen die Wand.

Die Wand war hart und kalt an seinem Rücken, Dracos Körper drückte behutsam gegen den seinen, graue, graue, graue Augen blickten ihn voller Zärtlichkeit an, blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht – Cedric. Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Harry riss sich los.

Dass er Draco eine heftige Ohrfeige gegeben hatte, realisierte er erst, als er den lauten Knall hörte und seine brennende Hand bemerkte. Draco starrte ihn an, sein Mund noch halb geöffnet, zu fassungslos, um etwas zu sagen. Langsam formte sich auf seiner Wange ein leuchtend roter Fleck in der Form von Harrys Hand.

"Du Arsch!", zischte Harry ihn an, legte all seinen Hass in die Worte. All sein Hass – egal gegen wen, gegen was, alles ergoss sich über Draco. "Du verdammtes Arschloch! Du… du willst mich doch nur benutzen, du bist wie, wie…" Harry brach ab und holte tief Luft, um einen anderen Satz zu beginnen. "Ich bin dir nichts wert, nicht wahr? Du denkst, ich bin nur eine kleine Muggelschlampe, nicht wahr? Du willst nur mit mir ins Bett steigen und danach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben! Du denkst, ich bin eine Hure, nicht wahr? Das denkst du doch, oder? Sag es ruhig! Du denkst, ich würde mit dir schlafen, für Geld oder weil ich so eine geile kleine Schlampe bin, nicht wahr?" Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten, er war eine Hure, Hure, Hure, er war so wertlos. Und Draco hatte es gemerkt. Er war ganz genauso wie Mr. Andrews, er war freundlich und liebevoll zu Harry und dann wollte er ihn doch nur als Betthäschen. Gott, wie er ihn hasste.

Wütend wischte er sich mit den Fäusten die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wollte davonstürmen, doch Draco erwischte ihn am Handgelenk. Harry versuchte, sich mit einem Ruck loszumachen, jedoch so heftig, dass er nach vorne fiel, mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden. Er schrammte sich die Hände und die Knie auf, schniefend wollte er sich wieder aufrichten, doch Draco hatte sich schon neben ihn gekniet.

"Heyhey", sagte er sanft. "Was ist los mit dir? Natürlich denke ich nicht, dass du eine Hure oder eine Schlampe bist, ich –"

"Doch, tust du!", fuhr Harry ihn an und versuchte, aufzustehen. Draco umklammerte seine Unterarme und drückte ihn zu Boden, sodass er jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Angstvoll, aber auch trotzig, starrte er nach oben in Dracos graue Augen. "Aber um das gleich klarzustellen, ich werde nie mit dir schlafen. Nicht für Geld, da kannst du mir soviel geben, wie du willst, ich bin keine Hure! Ich hasse dich!" Wütend versuchte er, in Dracos blassen, kräftigen Unterarm zu beißen, doch Draco wich ihm geschickt aus.

"Harry", sagte Draco, ein Hauch von Ungeduld und Verständnislosigkeit klang in seiner Stimme mit, obwohl er sich bemühte, ihn zu überdecken. "Du bist keine Hure, das weiß ich ganz genau. Und ich würde dir auch nie Geld geben, damit du… damit wir ins Bett gehen."

"Warum hast du mich dann geküsst?", fauchte Harry und wand sich wütend auf dem Boden, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien.

Überrascht starrte Draco ihn an, sein Griff lockerte sich, was Harry sofort ausnutzte, um sich loszureißen und auf die Beine zu springen. "Warum ich dich geküsst habe", wiederholte Draco langsam. "Nun, ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

"Für mich nicht", schnappte Harry und rieb seine Handgelenke. "Du warst doch einfach nur notgeil."

Draco schien ihn nicht zu hören. "Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Harry schnaubte und blickte ihn an, wie er dort vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, die Hände halb erhoben, ihn offen ansehend. Rasch wandte Harry sich ab, weil er seinen Blick nicht ertragen konnte. "Das sagst du nur, um mich rumzukriegen. Aber ich fall nicht drauf rein, glaub mir."

"Nein, wirklich, bitte, Harry… du bist so wundervoll, du bist so… wunderschön", flüsterte Draco.

Harry erstarrte. Du bist so wunderschön. Du bist so wunderschön. Cedrics Worte. Genau Cedrics Worte. Schweratmend starrte Harry Draco an, konnte nichts sagen, konnte kein Wort herausbringen. Draco hatte nicht aufgegeben, langsam stand er auf, ergriff Harrys Hand mit seinen kühlen Fingern.

Starr ließ Harry zu, dass Dracos Finger sanft seine Hand streichelten, seinen Unterarm hinaufglitten… ihm war kalt, so kalt. Du bist so wunderschön. Cedric.

Endlich schaffte Harry es, sich soweit zusammenzureißen, dass er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte. "Fass mich nicht an", sagte er. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich genauso schwach und erbärmlich anhörte wie damals in Mr. Andrews Büro, dennoch trat Draco einen kleinen Schritt zurück. "Ich hasse dich." Seine Stimme klang hohl und leer. "Du verachtest mich."

"Nein, das tue ich nicht", antwortete Draco überraschend schnell. "Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Weil ich ein Muggel bin", erwiderte Harry. "Weil ich klein und dumm und hilflos bin. Weil ich Angst habe. Weil ich mich nicht wehren kann."

"Aber –"

"Du lachst mich aus", fuhr Harry fort. "Genauso wie du vorhin die Muggelfrau ausgelacht hast. Bloß weil sie Angst hatte, sterben zu müssen! Sie kann sich doch nicht mal wehren, schon mal daran gedacht?" Draco starrte ihn wortlos an. "Du bist so kalt", sagte Harry. "Du bist so kalt. Und völlig abgehoben. Du verstehst nichts. Du kannst dich wehren, du kannst nicht verstehen, wie man vor so etwas Lächerlichem Angst haben kann."

"Euch wird nichts passieren", sagte Draco nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Ginny hat etwas übertrieben. Euch wird nichts passieren. Ihr werdet die Einzigen sein, denen nichts passiert." Er lächelte ein wenig schief. "Diese Frau ist auf Ginny reingefallen. Alle sind auf Ginny reingefallen."

"Aber…"

"Sie hat das natürlich nur gesagt, damit ihr euch nicht allzu sicher fühlt", erklärte Draco. "Wer keine Angst hat, ist nachlässig und unvorsichtig." Harry konnte kein Wort sagen. Wie… wie… "Ginny ist ein cleveres Mädchen, nicht wahr?"

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen?", flüsterte Harry schließlich, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Wie könnt ihr ihnen – uns sagen, dass wir vielleicht sterben könnten, nur um uns Angst zu machen? Wie könnt ihr uns so etwas vorspielen, nur damit wir wie brave, verängstigte Schäfchen ins Versteck kriechen und ihr hinterher rumposaunen könnt, wie toll ihr uns beschützt habt? Wie… wie könnt ihr es verdammt noch mal wagen?"

"Es geschieht zu eurer Sicherheit", erläuterte Draco, als sei dies in etwa so klar wie die Tatsache, dass Wasser nass war. "Wir wollen euch natürlich nicht betrügen – Merlin, Harry, wir sind doch keine Todesser! Wir wollen euch vor ihnen beschützen!"

"Dann habt ihr aber verdammt noch mal den falschen Weg gewählt!", fauchte Harry. "Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder, okay? Wir lassen uns nicht bevormunden. Ihr seid so… so grausam. Ihr seid genauso wie Du-weißt-schon-wer und merkt es nicht mal. Ich hasse euch… ich hasse euch alle!"

Wütend drehte er sich um und stürmte davon, in weiser Voraussicht diesmal Dracos Händen ausweichend. "Harry!", rief Draco und machte einige Schritte, doch Harry lief nur noch schneller. "Harry…" Dracos zögerliche Stimme verklang und Harry rannte frontal in jemanden rein.

Bei diesem Jemand handelte es sich um Katie, wie Harry nach einigen Sekunden feststellte. Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Himmel, Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?! Du siehst schrecklich aus!"

"Danke", schnappte Harry und wischte sich zornig das Gesicht an seinem Ärmel ab.

"Nein, ernsthaft, was ist passiert?", fragte Katie besorgt und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. "Und was sind das da für Abdrücke an deinen Handgelenken?", fügte sie entsetzt hinzu und wollte seinen Unterarm genauer betrachten.

Wütend entriss Harry ihn ihr und trocknete seine Augen mit dem Taschentuch. "Nichts ist passiert. Lass mich in Ruhe, Katie."

"Nein, ich will, dass du mir das erzählst", forderte sie. "Anna und ich haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Bitte, Harry, was ist passiert?"

"Lass mich einfach, Katie", sagte Harry. "Bitte." Er stand kurz davor, erneut loszuheulen, er wollte nur noch weg.

"Ist etwa… nein! Oh mein Gott, Harry, nein!" Katie starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. "Ist… hast du – bist du… der Vater von… ähm, damals… ER. Bist du ihm –"

"Hör auf, Katie", sagte Harry. "Hör auf."

"Nein, Harry", flüsterte Katie. "Nein, bitte, Harry, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Hat er… hat er dir etwas getan?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Katie", wiederholte Harry stumpfsinnig. "Hör auf. Geh weg. Geh einfach weg und lass mich in Ruhe."

"Er war es", sagte Katie entschlossen. "Oh mein Gott, ich bring ihn UM!"

Das letzte Wort hatte sie geschrieen, sodass nur Sekunden später ein schmaler Schatten aus einem anderen Gang hervorgeschossen kam – Anna. Natürlich. "Was ist los?", fragte sie scharf. "Harry, wir haben dich gesucht."

"ER hat ihm etwas getan!", rief Katie, die Fäuste vor Wut geballt, als wollte sie jemanden verprügeln, sie schien sich nicht einmal daran zu erinnern, dass sie einen Zauberstab besaß. "ER hat Harry, hat Harry…"

"Hör auf!", schrie Harry. "Katie, HÖR AUF! Katie, Anna, lasst mich in Ruhe! Geht einfach weg. GEHT WEG! Geht weg, geht weg, geht weg! Ich will euch nicht sehen! Ich will niemanden sehen! Ich hasse euch alle!"

Anna machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als wollte sie ihn am Arm packen, doch Harry wirbelte herum und rannte davon. Wie immer.

xXx

"Meinst du wirklich…?", fragte Anna ernst und leise.

Katie nickte heftig. "Auf jeden Fall. Er hat geheult und er sah so fertig aus und seine Handgelenke, hast du seine Handgelenke gesehen? Druckstellen."

Anna biss sich auf die Lippen. "Eben, als ich hergekommen bin, habe ich Draco Malfoy gesehen", sagte sie langsam. "Er sah ziemlich… merkwürdig aus."

"Er war es!", schrie Katie, dann senkte sie hastig ihre Stimme, die zu einem hastigen, zornerfüllten Flüstern wurde. "Ich hab es doch damals schon gesagt, ich hab es gesagt, nicht wahr? Er war es, er war es, ER hat Harry das angetan! Gott, wie ich ihn hasse! Er, er, er – und er war die ganze Zeit hier! Verdammter Todesser – in Wirklichkeit ist er ein Verräter! Er, er… ich geh hin und bring ihn um!"

Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde Anna von Zorn überwältigt, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Oh, Katie", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang so herablassend und verächtlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Du dummes Mädchen. Du kannst nicht einfach hingehen und jemanden umbringen. Weißt du, was das nach sich ziehen würde? Askaban. Lebenslang."

"Das ist mir egal!", fauchte Katie. "Dafür würde ich tausend Jahre Askaban hinnehmen!"

"Würdest du nicht", sagte Anna ruhig. "Katie, denk nach. Ein einziges Mal in deinem verdammten Leben sei vernünftig und setz dein Gehirn ein. Denk nach. Es nützt nichts, wenn du ihn tötest. Wer hat denn etwas davon?"

"Harry hätte eine ganze Menge davon", erwiderte Katie. "Anna, du –"

"Trotzdem", beharrte Anna. "Du kannst nicht einfach überstürzt handeln! Denk nach, Katie, denk nach. Beruhige dich."

"Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!", schrie Katie. "Ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal umbringen! Du bist so böse, Anna, du bist so böse!"

Wie Klauen schlossen sich Annas Hände um Katies Handgelenke. "Und du bist so unsäglich dumm", flüsterte sie. "Würde Harry es sagen? Würde er es sagen, nachdem du ihn umgebracht hast?"

Katie zuckte wütend mit den Schultern. "Mir egal. Hauptsache, er ist tot und kann Harry nicht mehr wehtun."

"Und überhaupt, wir wissen nicht, ob er es wirklich war."

"Anna!", rief Katie empört. "Alles spricht für ihn – oder gegen ihn, vielmehr."

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind nur Vermutungen. Damals gab es viel mehr Schüler, die es hätten gewesen sein können. Er muss nicht mal graue Augen gehabt haben."

"Aber sieh dir Alex an!", rief Katie erregt. "Sieh ihn dir an – blond und graue Augen!"

"Dennoch", beharrte Anna. "Er sieht ihm, wenn du dir das Gesicht genauer ansiehst, nicht im Geringsten ähnlich. Im Übrigen haben Eltern und Kinder nicht unbedingt die gleiche Haar- oder Augenfarbe."

"Wieso schützt du ihn eigentlich so?", wollte Katie plötzlich misstrauisch wissen und starrte sie aus verengten Augen an.

Anna seufzte ungeduldig. "Jetzt glaubst du natürlich, ich hecke wieder irgendeinen Komplott aus, nicht wahr? Aber das tue ich nicht – überleg doch mal: Wir haben nur zwei Spione beim Dunklen Lord. Und das ist schon wenig. Es ist viel zu wenig. Wie sollen wir denn kämpfen, wie sollen wir überleben, wenn wir nur noch einen haben?"

Ungläubig starrte Katie sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. "Was?", flüsterte sie fassungslos. "Anna, wie kannst du so was sagen? Wie kannst du so etwas überhaupt denken?"

"Mag ja sein, dass das nicht mit deinen ach-so-gerechten Moralvorstellungen übereinstimmt, aber es ist nun mal so. Das Leben ist nicht gerecht, Katie. Es ist auch nicht schön. Es pickt sich immer die Ärmsten, die am meisten durchgemacht haben, heraus, um sie noch weiter zu quälen. Und wer handelt ohne zu denken, bestraft es gleich doppelt."

"Weißt du überhaupt, was –"

"Ich weiß es besser als du", sagte Anna scharf. "Himmel, Katie, ich bin beinahe dreimal so alt wie du. Wenn ich immer so gehandelt hätte wie du, da wäre ich schon seit Jahrzehnten unter der Erde. Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt. Harry wird nichts passieren, er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

"Aber, Anna –"

"Katie, wenn du jetzt etwas Unüberlegtes tust, kann das die gesamte Zauberwelt – und die Muggelwelt noch dazu – gefährden", warnte Anna. "Du kannst nicht eine ganze Gesellschaft ins Verderben stürzen, nur um das Schicksal eines Einzelnen zu rächen – nein, Katie – und außerdem bringst du dich damit nur selber in Gefahr. Sei vernünftig, Katie, ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben sei vernünftig." Zum Ende hin nahm Annas Stimme einen fast flehenden Tonfall an. "Bitte, Katie. Wie schrecklich das auch sein mag – glaub nicht, dass ich denjenigen, der Harry das angetan hat, nicht auch langsam und qualvoll sterben sehen will – aber überleg nur, wie kurz wir vor dem Finale, dem Höhepunkt des Krieges stehen: Eine einzige unbedachte Handlung kann alles, alles, alles kaputtmachen und wir können verlieren. Und was sie Harry dann antun werden… denk an die Zukunft, Katie, denk an die Zukunft. Wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir ihn finden und bestrafen, Katie."

xXx

Es war zu viel. Es war einfach zu viel.

Harry saß am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und heftig zitternd. Es war zu viel. Er würde es nicht mehr aushalten. Keinen einzigen Tag würde er es mehr aushalten. Keinen Tag mehr würde er es überstehen, Jenny, Alex und alle, die er liebte, anzulügen, zuzusehen, wie seine Freunde in ihren Tod gingen, Dracos Annäherungsversuche zu überstehen, Mr. Andrews zu ertragen und… Cedric.

Es war mehr als er aushalten konnte. Es war mehr als irgendjemand aushalten konnte. Er wollte, dass ihn jemand in den Arm nahm und all seine Probleme mit einem Handschlag löste und all seine Sorgen und Ängste wegwischte. Jemand, der ihm sagte, dass alles gut war. Jemand, der keine Fragen stellte. Jemand, der sich ihm nicht näherte wie Draco, jemand, der nicht überbesorgt war wie Katie, jemand, der nicht drängte und forderte wie Anna.

Einfach jemand, der nur da war und all die Worte hörte, die Harry nicht sagte. Er wollte zu Mandy. Er wollte so sehr zu ihr, so sehr, dass es fast körperlich schmerzte. Wieso hatte er es ihr nie gesagt? Wieso nicht? Wieso hatte er nie gewagt, ihr alles anzuvertrauen – obwohl er doch wusste, dass er ihr absolut vertrauen konnte? Nun war es zu spät und sie war tot und sie würde nie mehr wiederkommen, um ihn zu trösten oder aus der unmöglichsten Situation herauszuholen. Sie war tot, tot, tot, unausweichlich tot. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, keine Möglichkeit…

Nichts wünschte er sich so sehr, wie dass sie plötzlich hinter einem Baum hervortrat, ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, auf ihn zurannte und ihn einfach umarmte. Tot. Es gab niemanden wie sie, es gab niemanden. Alle, denen Harry sich öffnen würde, würden tausend über tausend Fragen stellen, sie würden sofort Rachepläne schmieden ohne auch nur zu fragen, ob er das wollte, sie würden ein Riesenzinnober machen und Gerechtigkeit verlangen. Harry hasste die Gerechtigkeit. Er wollte keine Gerechtigkeit, er wollte jemanden, der ihm half.

Mit Mandy war der letzte Mensch gestorben, den Harry sich als Zuhörer, als Tröster gewünscht hatte. Er wollte nicht Katie und Anna, nicht Ron und Hermine, er wollte jemand, der zuhörte. Einfach nur auf das lauschte, was er sagte. Wie er es mit Jenny und Alex tat, wie es seine Eltern getan hätten. Doch seine Eltern waren tot.

Harry war allein, ganz allein, auf einer Welt voller Menschen.

So einsam und so schuldig wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Schuldig, weil er Mandy nie etwas gesagt hatte. Und es war zu spät, Harry konnte noch so willig sein, es war für immer zu spät.

Er wollte weinen, er spürte, wie sein Hals brannte, seine Brust schmerzte beim Atemholen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er konnte nicht weinen. Nicht um Mandy, nicht um all diejenigen die gestorben waren, und die, die noch sterben würden, nicht um sich selbst.

Wieso… wieso war das Schicksal so hart zu ihm? Wieso musste er all diese Dinge ertragen, was hatte er getan? Wieso stürzte sich alles Schlechte sofort auf ihn? Wieso konnte er nicht einmal Glück haben – und wenn doch, so verlor er es doch nur wieder? Wieso, wieso, wieso?

Er wollte weg von hier, weg von hier, er wollte an einen Ort, an dem er vergessen konnte. An dem er nicht mehr an all diese schrecklichen Dinge denken musste – an dem er mal glücklich sein konnte, ohne dass ihm der Kopf zu platzen drohte vor Sorge.

Aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Nun, genauer gesagt, es gab genau einen, aber den würde Harry niemals gehen. Niemals. Niemals könnte er Jenny und Alex allein lassen. Er konnte nicht fort. Er musste es ertragen. Er musste… er musste weiter täuschen, schauspielern, lügen. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Nicht mehr. Es war schon zu spät, es war schon damals zu spät gewesen, nach jener Nacht, die sein Leben aus der Bahn gerissen hatte.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht zwischen seinen Knien. Er musste gehen, aber er wollte nicht. Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Nur noch ein paar…

xXx

"Harry! Harry!" Irgendwo fern am Rande seines Bewusstseins rief eine Stimme seinen Namen. "Harry! Hörst du mich? Bist du irgendwo hier?"

Langsam wurde die Stimme lauter, Harry fühlte sich gestört. Unwillig blinzelte er ein wenig – vor seinen Augen war es dunkel, aber einige Lichtstrahlen blitzten am Rande seines Blickfelds. Widerwillig hob er den Kopf und blickte sich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen um. Er war so steif wie ein Brett, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. "Harry!" Harry blinzelte und plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klar. Irgendjemand suchte ihn.

Hastig versuchte er, aufzuspringen, doch all seine Glieder waren taub, so schaffte er es nur, ein paar Schritte zu taumeln und musste sich dann am nächsten Baum abstützen. "Harry!" Die Stimme kam näher, sie klang besorgt. "Harry!"

Dracos silbern leuchtender Schopf tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf, er hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich. Als er Harry sah, stürzte er sofort zu ihm, doch Harry wich zurück, unsicher hielt er sich an einem Ast fest.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco sorgenerfüllt, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, näher auf Harry zuzugehen.

"Ich bin in den Wald gegangen", erwiderte Harry, als könnte Draco das nicht sehen.

Der runzelte die Stirn. "Der Wald ist gefährlich. Hier sind schon Leute gestorben."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht gestorben."

"Ja, das ist eigentlich seltsam", sagte Draco. "Hier trauen sich nur die wenigsten rein… und das aus wirklich gutem Grund. Hier gibt es Werwölfe, Riesenspinnen, andere dunkle Monster –"

"Werwölfe gibt es wirklich?", unterbrach Harry ihn mit gespielt ungläubigem Tonfall.

"Ja, klar", sagte Draco lässig als spräche er über Pferde. "Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Was machst du hier?"

Ablehnend zog Harry die Schultern hoch und verschränkte die Arme. Er schwieg. Draco seufzte, trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als müsste er seine Gedanken ordnen. "Harry", sagte er langsam und sanft. "Ich weiß schon, dass du weggelaufen bist. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht – Hogwarts ist nicht so ungefährlich, wie es den Anschein hat – und ich habe dich die ganze Nacht gesucht." Sorgenvoll runzelte er die Stirn. "Ich… oh, Harry, es tut mir Leid." Draco schwieg eine Weile und Harry sagte ebenfalls nichts, wartete darauf, dass Draco fortfuhr. "Ich hab alles falsch gemacht", sagte er schließlich resignierend. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen, wenn du das willst."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Wollte er das? Wollte er, dass Draco ihn in Ruhe ließ? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco vorher so nett zu ihm gewesen war, er erinnerte sich an das Treffen unterm weiten Sternenhimmel, an… den Kuss. Draco unterdessen zog seinen Umhang aus und reichte ihn Harry, darauf achtend, dass ihre Finger sich nicht berührten. "Zieh ihn an, du musst völlig unterkühlt sein. Ich gehe schon mal ins Schloss hoch, den Weg findest du alleine, nicht wahr?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Draco sich um und stapfte mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Schultern in Richtung des Schlosses davon. Nachdenklich blieb Harry stehen, gedankenverloren umklammerte er einen brüchigen Ast mit den Fingern und beobachtete, wie Dracos schmale Figur zwischen den Bäumen hindurchglitt. Konnte Draco… konnte er tatsächlich anders sein als Cedric, als Mr. Andrews? Konnte er vielleicht doch mehr in ihm sehen? Konnte er, trotz seiner nicht immer gut versteckten Verachtung Muggeln gegenüber, ein guter Mensch sein? Konnte Harry es wagen, ihm zu vertrauen?

Hinter ihm im Wald knackte etwas und als wäre das der Auslöser gewesen, sprang Harry nach vorne, den Umhang zusammenklaubend, der von seinen Schultern rutschte, und rief zögerlich: "Draco!"

Draco blieb stehen, den Rücken immer noch ihm zugewandt, und wartete, bis Harry ihm neben ihm stand, dann erst drehte er sich um. Als er Harry sah, umspielte die Andeutung eines schmalen Lächelns seine Lippen. Zögerlich öffnete Harry den Mund, brachte schließlich hervor: "Mir tut es auch Leid, dass ich so was… zu dir gesagt habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich so über Muggel denkst und dass du –"

"Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du über mich sagst", warnte Draco plötzlich mit einem scharfen, gefährlichen Unterton. "Du kennst mich nicht."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, verlagerte das Gewicht unbewusst langsam auf einen Fuß, sodass er lossprinten könnte, wenn er wollte.

"Ich bin nicht so… wie du denkst", erklärte Draco. "Ich habe keine weiße Weste, ganz sicher nicht, ich habe… Verpflichtungen, ich bin ein Mitglied meiner Familie, was mich schon von vorneherein abstempelt… ich bin nicht der nette Junge von nebenan."

Harry sagte nichts dazu, schließlich wusste er all das, so blickte er Draco nur an, ohne dass sein Blick seine Gedanken verriet. Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest, bevor du dich auf irgendetwas mit mir einlässt."

"Jetzt weiß ich es ja", sagte Harry, dem nur allzu sehr bewusst war, wie gefährlich Draco tatsächlich war. Er konnte ein Todesser sein, er konnte ihn jederzeit verraten, er konnte ihn töten, wenn er herausfand, wer Harry wirklich war. Er durfte ihm nicht zu sehr vertrauen, aber dennoch… langsam streckte er die Hand aus, um Dracos Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

xXx

"Harry, mein Lieber, da bist du ja." Harry zuckte zusammen, als Mr. Andrews hinter einem breiten Bücherregal in der Bibliothek hervortrat. Er saß mit Alison, Ian, Bree und Jason an einem unter Büchern fast zusammenbrechenden Tisch und schusterte gemeinsam mit ihnen eine Einleitung ihres Themas zusammen. Gerade eben hatten sie die Frage erörtert, ob es auf Hogwarts wohl so etwas ähnliches gäbe wie Projektoren oder Beamer, und ob man aus Pergament vernünftige Plakate machen könnte.

"Bist du ein guter Junge und kommst mit? Ich brauche ein wenig Hilfe bei den ganzen Briefen an unsere V-Leute in der Muggelwelt. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, wenn ich Harry kurz entführe?", wandte er sich dann höflich und mit einem breiten Lächeln an Harrys Gruppenmitglieder.

"Aber ganz und gar nicht", versicherte Alison. "Harry kann zwar am besten mit der Feder schreiben, aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Ähm… haben Sie irgendetwas aus der Muggelwelt erfahren?", murmelte sie leise, sich nervös umblickend.

Bedauernd schüttelte Mr. Andrews den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid. Natürlich werden Sie immer noch gesucht, aber Sie wissen ja, dass wir Ihren Angehörigen keine Nachricht hinterlassen können. Tut mir wirklich Leid."

"Trotzdem danke", murmelte Alison und senkte den Kopf, nun kaum noch motiviert, um weiter Stichpunkte aus einem kleinen, roten Büchlein abzuschreiben.

"Du kannst dich schon mal ausziehen", wies Mr. Andrews Harry an und ging zu dem schwarzen Sofa hinüber. Heftig zerrte er daran, bis es schließlich ganz ausgefahren und flach wie ein Bett war. "Praktisch, nicht wahr?" Mr. Andrews wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. "Leg dich schon mal hin."

Harry hasste ihn in diesem Moment mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er hasste ihn so sehr, dass er kaum atmen konnte, als er langsam zum Sofa hinüberging und sich darauf niederließ. Er hasste ihn – und gleichzeitig fürchtete er ihn sehr. Mr. Andrews wusste nur zu gut, dass er Macht über Harry hatte, weil Harry es vor Scham nie wagen würde, etwas auszuplaudern, Mr. Andrews wusste, dass er mit Harry machen konnte, was er wollte.

Was er wollte.

Harry blieb sitzen, er wagte nicht, sich hinzulegen, weil er dann nicht mehr sehen könnte, was Mr. Andrews tat. Der jedoch zog sich nur aus und setzte sich neben Harry, ihn prüfend anschauend. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. "Du siehst so müde aus."

Harry blickte ihn an, ungläubig, dass ausgerechnet Mr. Andrews das fragte… und das fünf Minuten, bevor er mit ihm schlafen würde. "Mir geht's gut", sagte er schließlich. "Wieso fragen Sie?"

"Ach, ich dachte nur. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine lange Nacht für dich." Mr. Andrews lächelte beiläufig, dann umfasste er Harrys Schultern mit seinen großen, warmen Händen und drückte ihn nach unten.

Ergeben ließ Harry es geschehen, öffnete gehorsam den Mund, als er zuerst Mr. Andrews fordernde Zähne an seiner Unterlippe spürte, kurz darauf seine Erektion. Er verdrehte die Augen soweit zur Seite wie möglich, um Mr. Andrews nicht ansehen zu müssen, sein gerötetes, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht, seinen Mund, der wie eine alles verschlingende Schlucht aufklaffte, seine gierigen Augen. Er wünschte sich, seine Ohren auch verschließen zu können, um das Keuchen nicht hören zu müssen, das gurgelnde, hastige Keuchen, das klang wie ein sterbendes Tier.

Oft fragte Harry sich, ob er die Schande nicht doch ertragen könnte, die ungläubigen, entsetzten, fassungslosen Blicke von Jenny und Alex, die verächtlichen der anderen Schlossbewohner, ihr Gemurmel, ihr Getuschel, sie würden ihn ausgrenzen, er wusste es, sie würden ihn anstarren wie ein Tier im Zoo, sie würden… nein, er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Jenny und Alex es wüssten. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Vater eine Hure war. Niemals, niemals, niemals könnte er es aushalten.

Und Mr. Andrews wusste es. Er wusste es so gut. Harry sah es in dem feinen Lächeln, das gerade eben nicht mehr freundlich, sondern verächtlich war, wenn er Harry das Geld gab, immer fein säuberlich gebündelt. Harry sagte kein Wort, als er es in seine Hosentasche stopfte und auch sein Shirt wieder anzog.

"Du könntest ruhig auch mal freiwillig vorbeikommen", merkte Mr. Andrews an. "Schließlich arbeitest du hier."

Harry schnaubte leise. "Ich arbeite gerade an einem Projekt."

Mr. Andrews verdrehte die Augen. "Oh bitte, Harry. Das kriegen die vier auch gerade noch alleine hin. Du hast hier Verpflichtungen."

"Ich arbeite doch gar nicht", sagte Harry trotzig.

Langsam wurde Mr. Andrews ein wenig gereizt. "Hier hast du was zum Arbeiten", sagte er und schmiss einen Stapel verschiedenfarbiger Zettel auf den Schreibtisch. "Das sind die Stundenpläne und die Einsatzpläne der Ordensleute. Du kannst ihre Schichtpläne erstellen."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Harry ihn an, überlegend, ob er sich widersetzen sollte, dann setzte er sich schweigend hinter den Schreibtisch und begann mit der Arbeit. Er blickte sich nicht um, er hörte das Scharren des Sofas, als es wieder zusammengeschoben wurde, dann Mr. Andrews Schritte, das Kratzen eines Stuhlbeins, und dann den Atem Mr. Andrews direkt an seinem Ohr.

Harry hasste ihn.

xXx

Später an diesem Abend fand noch eine Mitarbeiter-Versammlung auf Hogwarts statt; sie saßen um den Tisch im Lehrerzimmer und lauschten Dumbledore, der gerade Voldemorts neueste Pläne erläuterte. "Sowohl Draco als auch Severus berichten mir, dass es merkwürdig still um Voldemort ist", erklärte Dumbledore. "Sie wurden die letzten Tage nicht zu ihm gerufen und sie haben auch keinerlei Aufträge erhalten. Draco hat die Vermutung, dass Voldemort etwas Schwerwiegendes plant." Er nickte Draco zu.

"Es ist nicht der Angriff auf Hogwarts, den er plant", erklärte Draco. "Dafür ist er noch nicht bereit, aber ich vermute, dass er irgendein magisches Zentrum…" Er hielt inne, denn von draußen erklangen aufgeregte Schreie.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!", kreischte eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme von draußen. "Kommen Sie schnell!"

In einer blitzartigen Bewegung, die ihm niemand zugetraut hätte, war Dumbledore aufgesprungen, hatte den Tisch umrundet und stürzte zur Tür hinaus. Vor der Tür stand eine Erstklässlerin, Sally, wenn Draco sich im Moment recht erinnerte, die sofort mit einem hysterischen Unterton losplapperte: "Da draußen sind die Weasleys, und sie sind verletzt, ich glaub', es gab einen Angriff auf den Fuchsbau –" Sie verhaspelte sich und schnappte nach Luft, doch Dumbledore war schon längst an ihr vorbeigerannt, auf dem Weg nach unten wurde er nur von Ron überholt.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	32. Annäherungen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria *knuddel*

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Draco wird noch einiges verstehen und erfahren, er ist ja nicht blind ;)) und lieselotte (Und so viel kann ich ja schhon mal verraten, Harry und Draco werden auf jeden Fall nach einigen Komplikationen noch zusammenkommen, keine Sorge)

xXx

Ron kam als Erster unten an, schlitternd kam er direkt vor seinen Eltern zum Stehen. Seine Mutter atmete schwer, ihr ganzes Gesicht war blutüberströmt, ihre Wolljacke hing in Fetzen herunter. Sie stützte seinen Vater, der halb ohnmächtig in ihren Armen hing, an ihm sah Ron kein Blut, aber er war so blass, dass er aussah wie eine Leiche. Neben ihr humpelte mit gequält verzerrtem Gesicht Charlie – Charlie und die Zwillinge hatten ihre Eltern an diesem Tag besucht – eine Hand in die Seite gestützt. Dunkles Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

Doch die Zwillinge… der keuchende George, an dem keine auffällige Verletzung zu sehen war, hatte sich den bewusstlosen Fred über die Schultern gelegt. Freds Kopf rollte bei jedem Schritt hin und her, als sei er eine Puppe.

Einen Moment lang stand Ron starr, bewegungsunfähig, dann beschwor er blitzschnell fünf Tragen herauf und ließ seine Familie in den Krankenflügel schweben. Er rannte wie er noch in seinem Leben gerannt war, sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, er sah nichts, hörte nichts, seine Füße folgten den Gängen Hogwarts, als fänden sie den Weg alleine.

Dumbledore, Hermine, Draco, Snape, sie alle rannten hinter ihm her, aber er bemerkte es nicht; er merkte nichts. Wie ein Tornado stürmte er in die Krankenstation, in der Anna und Katie standen und sich wie üblich stritten. In einem anderen Moment, in einer anderen Welt, hätte Ron sich vielleicht gefragt, ob sie jemals etwas anderes taten als streiten.

Jetzt war er jedoch einfach nur unglaublich erleichtert, Anna zu sehen, die trotz allem die Nerven behielt, seine Familie hastig auf den Betten platzierte und zwischen ihnen hin- und herrannte, Befehle zischte und Tränke verabreichte. "Katie, wir brauchen noch Spezialisten von St. Mungo's", bellte sie. "Fluchspezialisten, frag nach Hugo Barder. Schnell, Weasley, geben Sie mir den hellblauen Trank da."

Sofort stürzte Ron herbei, um ihn ihr zu reichen und sie flößte ihn ihrem Vater ein. Dann hastete sie neben Freds Bett, stellte sich daneben und maß mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seinen Puls. George hatte sich von seinem Bett aufgerappelt und war zum Bett seines Bruders gehumpelt. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er schwach krächzend.

"Legen Sie sich hin", schnappte Anna. "Sie haben gerade einen Fluch abbekommen, der Ihrem Körper jegliche Energie entzieht. Sie brechen zusammen, wenn Sie sich nicht sofort hinlegen."

George ignorierte sie; Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner bleichen Stirn, als er sich über Fred beugte und ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Ungeduldig huschte Anna um das Bett herum, ergriff George an den Handgelenken und zwang ihn gewaltsam zurück auf sein Bett, wo sie ihn kurzerhand festhexte. Tatsächlich fielen Georges Augen auf der Stelle zu, sein Kopf kippte nach hinten und er schien nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.

"Hm", machte Anna. "Hm, hm, hm."

Ron wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um sie nach Freds Zustand zu fragen, da platzte Katie wieder herein und verkündete, Hugo Barder werde innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten kommen.

"Hervorragend", sagte Anna und strich eine Paste auf das Gesicht von Rons Mutter. "Das brennt jetzt ein wenig, Molly, gleich geht es vorbei… tut mir Leid, aber…" Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und mit einigen geflüsterten Flüchen ließ sie Rons Vater, seine Mutter und Charlie in Ohnmacht fallen. "Sie sind alle drei sehr geschwächt, falls es für ihn", sie nickte mit dem Kopf zu Fred hin, "schlecht aussehen sollte, wäre das sehr schlecht für ihren Zustand."

Ron bemerkte, dass Katie heftig schnaubte, sich dann aber zu Fred stellte und mit ihrem Zauberstab kreisende Bewegungen über seinem Oberkörper vollführte. "Keine inneren Organe verletzt", murmelte sie, konzentriert strich sie sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Anna nickte knapp. "Gut. Ich schätze eher, dass der Fluch seinen Geist beeinflusst hat."

"Animum destruendum?", fragte Katie; Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

"Glaub ich nicht, es ging wohl zu schnell." Besorgt legte sie die Fingerspitzen auf Freds Schläfen. "Wo bleibt Hugo, verdammt?"

Als hätte er diese Worte gehört und nur auf seinen Einsatz gewartet, stürmte Hugo Barder, ein alter, dicker Mann mit krausem, braunem Bart, herein und steuerte sofort auf Anna zu. "Schon was rausgefunden?", fragte er schnell, stellte eine beunruhigend große Arzttasche auf Freds Bett und musterte ihn rasch.

"Keine inneren Organe verletzt; der Angriff ging schnell, kann also keine komplizierte Beschwörung gewesen sein", erklärte Anna knapp. Dr. Barder nickte und schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, worauf Freds Augen aufflogen.

Ron keuchte vor Überraschung und wollte schon auf ihn zustürzen, doch Anna hielt ihn mit einem Handzeichen ab und Dr. Barder inspizierte Freds Augen, maß mit einem kleinen, runden Gerät Dinge, deren Bedeutung Ron verborgen blieb. Als Ron genauer hinblickte, sah er, dass Freds Augen so leblos wie die einer Puppe waren – mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte er sich, dass er noch atmete.

"Hm", machte Dr. Barder wie schon Anna eben. "Schwierig."

"Was ist es?", drängte Ron, der glaubte, vor Sorge umkommen zu müssen.

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen", erklärte Dr. Barder langsam. "Jedenfalls ist es etwas, das unaufhörlich sein Gehirn schädigt."

"Stoppen Sie es!", schrie Ron. "Stoppen Sie es! Oh Merlin, machen Sie, dass es aufhört!"

"Es frisst sich in sein Gehirn richtiggehend rein", erläuterte Dr. Barder anscheinend unberührt weiter. "Wir müssen ihn sofort operieren, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was es ist."

"Dann operieren Sie!", brüllte Ron – Godric, wie konnte dieser Kerl da so ruhig stehen, während Fred unter seinen Händen wegstarb?!

"Dafür müssen wir nach St. Mungo's", sagte Dr. Barder.

"Hier ist ein Krankentransport-Portschlüssel", stieß Katie sofort hervor und holte eine kleine, silberne Münze aus einer Schublade.

Dr. Barder nickte und nahm sie. "Dann gehen wir sofort. Anna, du kommst besser mit. Miss Bell, Ihnen schicken wir gleich Dr. Mo Jordan vorbei, der Ihnen hilft." Anna nickte mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck und beschwor mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs eine Trage herauf, auf die sie Fred schweben ließ. Dann aktivierte sie den Portschlüssel mit einem Stupser ihres Zauberstabs und die beiden verschwanden mit Fred.

"Sie gehen am besten alle raus", sagte Katie ruppig und scheuchte alle im Raum Anwesenden mit ihren Händen zur Tür. "Hier kann ich keine Zuschauer gebrauchen." Sie erinnerte Ron stark an Anna, wie sie dem Orden des Phönix und den Lehrern die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug und sie von innen verrammelte.

Einzig ihm hatte sie zu bleiben erlaubt, aber sie ignorierte ihn, während sie eine stinkende Paste auf Charlies großer, übel aussehender Wunde verschmierte. "Halb so schlimm", sagte sie jedoch beruhigend, als sie Rons ängstlichen Blick sah. "Gibt wohl 'ne fette Narbe, ist aber nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Ein paar Tage wird er ziemliche Schmerzen haben, natürlich, aber es war nur ein Diffindo, ein glatter, schöner Schnitt, das wird gut verheilen."

Sie schritt um sein Bett herum und beugte sich über Rons Mutter, musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Hmh, auch nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Sie steht – außer den Wunden, die aber nicht so wild sind – vermutlich nur unter Schock… siehst du, wie blass und verkrampft sie selbst jetzt noch ist? Ich geb ihr mal was Beruhigendes…" Sanft strich sie ein paar Haarsträhnen seiner Mutter beiseite und träufelte dann ein wenig hellgrüne Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre Lippen.

"Normalerweise mag ich das nicht, wenn Anna die Leute ohnmächtig hext", erklärte sie und wuselte um das Bett seines Vaters, "aber sie hat natürlich Recht." Sie schnaubte. "Ich will dir jetzt ja keine Angst machen oder so, aber so stabil ist der Zustand deiner Familie jetzt auch nicht, dass sie so einen Schock ohne Auswirkungen überstehen könnten. Hm, dein Vater… ich frage mich, was das für ein Fluch war", sagte sie gedankenverloren. Sie maß seinen Puls. "Merkwürdig, er ist ein wenig langsam, aber trotzdem noch stark. Nichts Lebensbedrohliches, wie es aussieht, aber Mo soll danach gleich mal gucken."

Sie setzte ihren Rundgang fort und ließ sich auf Georges Bett nieder. "Um den brauchst du dir die wenigsten Sorgen zu machen", erklärte sie. "Dieser Fluch ist zwar heftig, weil er dir in einem Kampf so sehr die Energie raubt, dass du schon nach einer halben Minute tot umfallen kannst, aber er hier muss nur einige Tage lang durchschlafen und dann wird er schon wieder ganz munter sein." Sie gab George einen kleinen Klaps mit der Hand und stand dann auf, um einige Medikamente für später zu sortieren. "Hör mal, ich will dich ja wirklich nicht rausschmeißen, aber… es wird nichts passieren. Wirklich nichts. Sie werden genauso liegen bleiben, die Medizin wirkt nur langsam und keinem von ihnen wird etwas passieren. Außerdem kommt eh gleich Mo, der sie noch mal genauer untersucht und…" Mit den Achseln zuckend blickte sie ihn an. "Kannst also ruhig gehen. Ich schätze, du willst auch wissen, wie's passiert ist und so. Wenn's irgendwas Neues gibt, komm ich natürlich sofort vorbei und melde mich."

Langsam schüttelte Ron den Kopf. "Ist nett von dir, aber… ich glaub, ich bleib lieber hier."

Katie nickte – Anna hätte ihn rausgeschmissen, das wusste er. "Ich hol dir einen Stuhl", sagte sie und schob ihm einen hin. "Mo müsste jeden Moment kommen."

Sie wandte sich um, beugte sich über seinen Vater und untersuchte ihn. Mit Unbehagen und Angst sah Ron, dass ihre Stirn sich dabei immer mehr runzelte und sie schließlich hilflos aussehend eine gewaltige Liste hervorholte und sie durchblätterte. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über die Zeilen und merkte so konzentriert gar nicht, dass soeben Mo Jordan eingetreten war. "Hey, Katie", sagte er sanft und sie fuhr hoch.

"Oh, gut, dass du da bist", sagte sie erleichtert und legte die Liste weg. "Du musst ihn dir unbedingt ansehen." Mo nickte und beschwor einen Vorhang um das Bett seines Vaters herauf, sodass Ron nur in die grauen Falten des Vorhangs starren konnte, während die zwei Mediziner dahinter hin- und herwuselten.

Er hörte nur ihr besorgtes Flüstern, konnte jedoch kein Wort verstehen. Einmal trat Katie hervor, holte eine große Karaffe Wasser und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Schließlich zauberte Mo den Vorhang wieder weg und klappte seine Arzttasche zu; auffordernd blickte er Katie an.

Langsam kam sie auf Ron zu, er stand auf, um sich der schrecklichen Wahrheit zu stellen, obwohl er lieber sitzen geblieben wäre, etwas gehabt hätte, an dem er sich festhalten könnte. "Dein Vater wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der alles verlangsamt", erklärte sie vorsichtig. "Das heißt, all seine Körperfunktionen, sein Herzschlag, sein Gehirn, seine Reaktionszeit und so weiter. Es gibt zum Glück eine neue Behandlungsmethode – wie die genau funktioniert, weiß ich auch nicht, aber er wird mit einer speziellen Art von Magie bestrahlt –, die das wieder beheben kann, aber es wird Wochen dauern, bis er überhaupt wieder sprechen kann. Und er muss nach St. Mungo's verlegt werden", fügte sie hinzu.

"Aber… aber es ist nichts Lebensbedrohliches, oder?", fragte Ron und Katie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es kann nur sein, dass er nie mehr ganz so wird wie früher", erklärte sie betrübt. "Er wird wohl immer langsamer handeln, denken, sprechen, aber er wird es überleben."

Rons Knie zitterten, er musste sich setzen, er würde nicht sterben, er würde nicht sterben, wahrscheinlich hatte es negative Folgen, aber er würde nicht sterben. Mitleidig tätschelte Katie seine Schulter. "Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie und verstummte dann wieder.

"Mit deinen Brüdern und deiner Mutter ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte Mo in diesem Moment. "Es wird noch einige Tage dauern, bis sie wieder auf dem Damm sind, aber es werden keine dauerhaften Schäden zurückbleiben. Deinen Vater muss ich allerdings mitnehmen."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes holte er eine Trage aus einer Ecke des Krankenzimmers zu sich und schnallte Rons Vater sicher darauf fest. Katie reichte ihm einen weiteren Portschlüssel und als er verschwunden war, sagte sie: "Ich würde dich aber bitten, jetzt zu gehen, weder George noch Charlie noch deine Mum werden vor morgen aufwachen, sie brauchen den Schlaf. Sobald es irgendetwas Neues gibt, komm ich sofort zu dir."

"Ich würde gerne hier bleiben", sagte Ron, aber Katie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es bringt nichts, wenn du hier bleibst. Hermine und Dumbledore werden sicher mit dir reden wollen; und ich muss noch einige Salben für Charlie anrühren."

Auffordernd öffnete sie die Tür und zugleich wütend und ängstlich trat Ron hindurch; was Hermine und Dumbledore von ihm wollten, könnte ihm im Moment nicht egaler sein.

xXx

Es war Donnerstagmorgen und Harry lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seiner Liege. Heute Nacht hatte er nicht mit dem Zauberstab geübt; warum auch immer, die Krankenstation war verschlossen gewesen und niemand hatte auf sein Klopfen hin geöffnet. Er fragte sich, was wohl passiert war – gleich nach dem Frühstück würde er erneut hingehen und versuchen, mit Anna und Katie zu reden.

Er musste dringend üben, schließlich wollten sie schon am Montag den Zauberstab besorgen und bis dahin wollte er einiges an Flüchen beherrschen. Schließlich konnte es nicht mehr lange bis zum Angriff Voldemorts dauern.

Angst lauerte im Schloss wie ein wildes Tier, alle wirkten gehetzt, blickten sich ständig nervös um und vor allem die Lehrer und das Sicherheitspersonal wirkten völlig übermüdet. Neben ihrem normalen Unterrichtspensum mussten sie noch zusätzliche Wachen schieben und Informationen für den Krieg sammeln; kein Wunder, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Schülern und Lehrern etwas gespannt war; denn natürlich bekamen es die Schüler ab, wenn die Lehrer missgelaunt waren.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss Harry, dass er eigentlich mal aufstehen könnte, und ging ins Bad. Dies waren die einzigen Stunden des Tages, die er mochte, morgens noch ein wenig im Bett liegen, noch ruhig vom Schlaf – wenn er nicht gerade Alpträume gehabt hatte – und noch nicht mit den Sorgen des Tages belastet, ein wenig im stillen, leeren Hogwarts herumlaufen, bevor ein neuer, anstrengender, düsterer Tag in seinem einstigen Zuhause begann.

Als er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle trat, befiel ihn sofort eine dunkle Vorahnung: Die Stimmung war angespannter als sonst, besorgte Gesichter überall, alle tuschelten und flüsterten. Selbst Dumbledore, sonst die Ruhe in Person, schien außer sich und diskutierte gerade heftig und mit gesenkter Stimme mit Ron und Ginny. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, als er sich zu Jenny und Alex setzte.

"Es gab einen Angriff", sagte Alex sofort. "Gestern Abend, ganz spät. Ein paar Todesser haben die Weasleys angegriffen – also die Familie von Mr. Weasley. Seine Eltern und drei von seinen Brüdern sind anscheinend schwer verletzt."

In Harry zog sich alles zusammen – nicht die Weasleys, die er so sehr geliebt hatte, die alle so schrecklich nett zu ihm gewesen waren, in deren Haus er sich so wohl gefühlt hatte. "Aber sie leben alle noch, oder?", fragte er ängstlich.

Jenny nickte. "Ja, sie konnten fliehen, als ein Fluch die Treppe getroffen hat und sie dann eingestürzt ist. Aber Fred Weasley und sein Vater sind wohl im St. Mungo's, es scheint was ziemlich Ernstes zu sein. Du siehst ja, wie aufgeregt Mr. und Miss Weasley sind."

"Jetzt gibt es natürlich ein Riesenchaos", fügte Alex hinzu. "Ich meine, keiner weiß so recht, was mit den zweien ist und jetzt haben natürlich alle Zauberfamilien Angst, dass sie auch angegriffen werden. Und", er senkte die Stimme ein wenig, "ich glaube, Dumbledore befürchtet einen baldigen Angriff auf Hogwarts."

"Aber was ich doof finde, das ist, dass wir nicht helfen dürfen", maulte Jenny. "Ich meine, klar, wir können jetzt keinen Todesser niederringen oder so, aber Alex kann einige Flüche, und ich auch. Wir könnten bestimmt helfen."

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Glaubst du, ich würde wollen, dass ihr da draußen seid? Ihr könntet sterben! Himmel, ich will nicht mal darüber nachdenken, du hast gesehen, was mit den Weasleys passiert ist, und das sind voll ausgebildete Zauberer! Und denkt nur an all Muggeleltern, die gestorben sind, das ist verdammt gefährlich! Damit kann man nicht spaßen!"

"Schon gut, Dad", sagte Jenny etwas kleinlaut. "Ich wollte nur helfen."

"Dass du mir nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst", warnte Harry, der Jenny sehr genau kannte. "Denk nicht mal dran, auch nur das Geringste anzustellen. Ich werde ernsthaft sauer, wenn du irgendwelche Dummheiten machst!"

"Ich mach ja gar nichts", nuschelte Jenny. "Ich bin ganz brav und vorsichtig."

Harry schnaubte. "Ich will es hoffen."

xXx

Nach dem Frühstück hatte er erneut versucht, in die Krankenstation zu gelangen, doch die Türen waren immer noch verschlossen und Harry hatte weder Katie noch Anna beim Frühstück gesehen. Also machte er sich auf in die Bibliothek, um weiter an ihrem Gruppenprojekt zu arbeiten. Alle waren verängstigt; beim kleinsten Geräusch fuhr Alison herum, als erwarte sie, dass hinter den vollgestopften Bibliotheksregalen plötzlich Voldemort hervorspringen würde.

Aber kein Voldemort kam hinter den Regalen hervor, dafür aber Mr. Andrews, der sehr geschäftig tat und Harry aufforderte, ihm dabei zu helfen, das Chaos und den Aufruhr in Ottery St. Catchpole, wo die Weasleys wohnten, zu beseitigen.

Tatsächlich musste Harry gefühlte tausend Sondergenehmigungen, Unsichtbarkeitsbestätigungen und Belege für Muggelsicherungsmaßnahmen ausfüllen und unterschreiben, während Mr. Andrews vor dem Kamin im Nebenzimmer kniete und den ständig auftauchenden Ministeriumsbeamten Anweisungen erteilte.

Erst spätnachmittags erhob Mr. Andrews sich ächzend von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin und humpelte in das Bürozimmer. "Ganz schön anstrengend, so ein Tag", sagte er und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. "Aber ich glaube, wir sind fertig. Hast du den ganzen Papierkram erledigt?"

Harry nickte und deutete auf den dicken Papierstapel auf dem Tisch. "Gut", sagte Mr. Andrews, "ich werde es noch schnell durchsehen. Du kannst gehen."

Ungläubig blickte Harry ihn an, doch er war bereits in einen Antrag auf Muggelabwehrzauber vertieft. Dann stand Harry rasch auf – gerade langsam genug, damit es nicht wie eine Flucht aussah – doch als er die Tür gerade schließen wollte, rief Mr. Andrews beiläufig: "Morgen kommst du gleich nach dem Frühstück hier hoch, morgen Nachmittag kannst du immer noch an deinem Projekt arbeiten."

Sich auf die Lippen beißend und nichts erwidernd, schloss Harry die Tür und eilte den Gang entlang. Kurz vor der Bibliothek begegnete er Anna, die sehr bleich und erschöpft aussah. Aus ihrem sonst so perfekten Dutt hatten sich Strähnen gelöst, Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. "Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt – es war ungewohnt, normalerweise war es immer Anna, die fragte, die sich Sorgen machte.

"Ich bin gerade aus St. Mungo's zurückgekommen und habe es Ron schon gesagt, die beiden kommen durch." Müde strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Sein Vater wird wohl erst in ein paar Wochen aufwachen, weil die Therapie nicht sehr schnell anschlägt, aber sonst geht es ihm gut. Fred aber…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte die Stimme. "Körperlich geht es ihm gut, aber der Fluch hat all seine gespeicherten Erinnerungen vernichtet – er weiß nichts mehr. Totale Amnesie."

Entsetzt starrte Harry sie an, sie seufzte. "Die Erinnerungen werden nicht zurückkehren, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, weil sie magisch gelöscht worden sind. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, Georges Erinnerungen auf ihn zu übertragen, aber das würde ihm nur bedingt helfen", erklärte sie. "Auch dann wird er vieles nicht mehr wissen, weil er es einfach nicht einordnen kann. Aber zaubern kann er noch, wenn es dich beruhigt, sie haben es schon ausprobiert. Er kann sich zwar an keinen Spruch mehr erinnern, aber das wird das geringste Problem sein. Viel schwieriger wird es für seine Familie – na ja, er muss sowieso erst mal mehrere Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate, im St. Mungo's bleiben, und dann wird man weitersehen." Sie seufzte erneut. "Und wegen heute Abend noch… wir können nicht in der Krankenstation üben, das ist natürlich klar. Ich muss da bleiben, aber Katie kann dich vor dem Schlafsaal abholen und mit dir in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gehen."

Die ganzen nächsten Tage machte Harry sich Gedanken um die Weasleys – es tat ihm weh, zu sehen, wie bedrückt und traurig Ron und Ginny herumschlichen, mit hängenden Schultern und Köpfen. Vorher hatten die zwei so stark gewirkt; jetzt sahen sie einfach nur noch schrecklich erschöpft und müde aus.

Überhaupt war die Stimmung im Schloss viel schlechter geworden: alle hatten Angst, einige zeigten es offen, andere versuchten, es zu verbergen. Einzig Snape und Draco schienen weitestgehend unberührt.

Aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit – zumindest nicht bei Draco. Am Sonntagnachmittag hatte Draco Harry auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen, und so saß er mit angezogenen Beinen auf Dracos Sofa, schlürfte seinen Tee und lauschte Draco. "Jetzt wollen sie alle Zauberfamilien evakuieren", erklärte er gerade. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es tun – wo sollte man sie unterbringen? Hogwarts platzt aus allen Nähten; und das Ministerium und die Winkelgasse sind nicht so gut geschützt. Hogsmeade ist schon schlimm genug", seufzte er. "Ein magisches Dorf hier in der Nähe von Hogwarts", fügte er auf Harrys gespielt ratlosen Blick hinzu.

"Wieso greift man Du-weißt-schon-wen nicht einfach an?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ich meine, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung –"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist absolut unmöglich. Niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält – die Todessertreffen finden immer an einem Ort statt, an dem sonst nichts ist. Wenn wir da angreifen würden, würde er eben auf einen anderen Ort ausweichen, das wäre sinnlos. Wir würden nur Leute verlieren."

"Und wenn man ihm bei einem Todessertreffen auflauern würde –"

"Er würde es sofort merken", unterbrach Draco ihn. "Ich weiß, dass das unfair klingt, aber du weißt nicht, wie sehr er sich schützt und was für ein mächtiger Zauberer er ist. Selbst wenn wir es schaffen würden, wir könnten ihm niemals folgen. Er appariert nicht, er hat andere Wege gefunden, sich fortzubewegen – es ist absolut unmöglich."

"Also müssen wir hier warten, wie das Schwein beim Schlachter", murmelte Harry düster. Er fühlte sich so hilflos – es musste doch, es musste doch einen Weg geben, irgendeinen, es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben! Sie konnten doch nicht hier sitzen und warten, bis Voldemort sich dazu entschied, sie anzugreifen!

"Wir sind vorbereitet", sagte Draco ruhig. "So gut wie möglich."

"Ist es gut genug?", fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, seufzte, und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Kopf hing über der Sofalehne, er starrte düster nach oben zur Decke. In diesem Moment sah er so stark aus, und dennoch wusste Harry, dass unter der harten Schale etwas Verletzliches ruhte – er hörte es in Dracos Worten, in seiner Stimme.

Nervös rückte er ein wenig näher an Draco heran, hob langsam die Finger, um über Dracos Handrücken zu streicheln. Draco rührte sich nicht und blickte ihn auch nicht an. Noch nervöser rutschte er so nahe an Draco heran, bis sie direkt nebeneinander saßen, Harry konnte Dracos Wärme spüren, seinen Atem dicht an seinem Ohr, und er wartete darauf, dass Draco etwas tat, irgendetwas, wenn er nur den Arm um ihn legen würde; aber er bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Wieso tat er nichts? Wieso kam er Harry kein Stückchen entgegen, wieso saß er nur da und wartete ab, was Harry tun würde? Nicht einmal seine Augen wandte er Harry zu, noch immer blickte er nach oben, als sei dort etwas besonders Interessantes zu sehen.

"Draco", flüsterte Harry, der Name klang seltsam aus seinem Mund, so süß und so bitter hatte noch nie ein Name auf seiner Zunge geschmeckt. Endlich drehte Draco ihm den Kopf zu und ihre Gesichter waren einander sehr nahe. Harry kam sich so verloren vor wie noch nie zuvor, er hatte Angst, aber nicht wie vor Cedric, wie vor Mr. Andrews, etwas anderes, Unerwartetes, das sich mit Aufregung und… Hoffnung mischte.

Dracos Augen waren so grau wie Quecksilber, so grau wie das Meer an einem Wolkentag, so grau wie Cedrics. Harry musste seine Augen schließen, er konnte Draco nicht in die Augen sehen und ihn… küssen, küssen, küssen. Dracos Lippen waren sanft und warm, aber schmaler und härter als die von Cedric und Mr. Andrews, seine Zunge war zärtlich und fordernd, und Harry antwortete nur zögerlich darauf; noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden zurückgeküsst, bis jetzt hatte es gereicht, einfach den Mund zu öffnen und Mr. Andrews tun zu lassen, was er wollte.

Allerdings schien Draco das nicht zu bemerken, eine Hand wanderte Harrys Unterarm entlang, umfasste seinen Hinterkopf und drückte ihn näher zu Draco. Harry versuchte, sein Zusammenzucken zu unterdrücken, als Dracos andere Hand vorsichtig und zärtlich über sein Bein fuhr, sich auf seine Hüfte legte, gleich würde sie ihn auf das Sofa niederdrücken, gleich würde sie ihn gegen den Beckenrand pressen –

Harry keuchte und fuhr zurück, schob Dracos Hand fort und wich zurück, bevor er wusste, was er da tat. Verstört blickte er zu Draco, der ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ansah, aus denen Harry nichts lesen konnte, seine Lippen waren gerötet und noch ein wenig geöffnet, seine Hand hatte er ein wenig vorgestreckt, als säße Harry immer noch dort. Schließlich öffnete Draco die Augen vollständig und blickte ihn an, ein wenig verwundert, ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

"Es tut mir Leid", stieß Harry hervor; jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er die Knie an sich gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen hatte, als wolle er sich schützen, "ich… ich…" Er konnte Dracos Blick nicht ertragen, er wollte es nicht kaputtmachen, Draco war nicht Cedric, nicht Mr. Andrews, nicht, nicht, nicht. Nicht.

Entschlossen, wenn auch noch ein wenig zitternd, rutschte er wieder auf Draco zu, schmiegte sich an ihn wie eben, Draco war so warm, so warm, Harry konnte seine Muskeln selbst durch den Stoff hindurch fühlen, seine harten, starken Arme, er durfte nicht daran denken, das war Draco, Draco, nicht an seine Hände denken, nicht an seine Augen…

Wieder musste Harry die Augen schließen, um ihn zu küssen; es fühlte sich seltsam an, ungewohnt, es war neu und berauschend, es war gut. Harry drängte seine Angst, seine Panik in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes, er riss sich so sehr zusammen, dass er sich völlig verkrampfte, aber dennoch schaffte er es, seine Arme um Dracos Hals zu legen und ihn ein wenig an sich zu ziehen. Er wollte es. Er wollte es doch.

Er wollte Draco küssen, weil es sich gut anfühlte, er wollte nicht an Cedric denken, er wollte es einfach nicht – er wollte einfach ganz normal jemanden küssen, wie es all die anderen Menschen auch taten. Draco küsste ihn zwar zurück, aber seine Hände behielt er bei sich – wie zwei leblose Gegenstände ruhten sie auf dem Sofa; es tat Harry Leid, er hatte Draco schon wieder zurückgewiesen, schon wieder, er hatte es doch gar nicht gewollt.

Aber er konnte einfach nicht verhindern, dass all seine Muskeln so verkrampft waren, sein Körper so steif, sein Atem flach und schnell, als bereite er sich darauf vor, wegzurennen – hoffentlich merkte Draco es nicht. Harry wollte ihm beweisen, dass er es eben nicht so gemeint hatte, dass er Draco nicht abweisen wollte. Ängstlich ließ er sich langsam rückwärts auf das Sofa gleiten, zog Draco über sich – oh Himmel, es war ganz genauso wie mit Mr. Andrews, der warme, schwere Körper über ihm, er würde es nicht aushalten, er musste, er musste, er musste.

Seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen so sehr verkrampft, dass es richtig wehtat, sein Nacken schrie vor Schmerzen, er konnte nicht mehr, er konnte nicht mehr. Er unterbrach den Kuss, ließ seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne fallen und versuchte, seinen rasenden Atem zu beruhigen. Noch immer wagte er nicht, Draco anzusehen.

"Wir müssen das nicht machen", sagte Draco ruhig und Harry spürte, dass er sich aufrichten wollte – nein, das wollte er nicht, verzweifelt umklammerte er Dracos Nacken, "ich merke schon, dass du das nicht willst." Sanft löste er Harrys Hände von seinem Hals und setzte sich hin.

"Nein", stieß Harry erstickt hervor, "es ist nur, ich kann ni – ich meine, ich… bitte, es tut mir Leid, ich bin nur…" Er wollte Draco nicht wehtun, ihn nicht zurückweisen, nicht ablehnen, wenn er sich doch nur mehr beherrschen könnte, wenn –

"Es ist schon okay", sagte Draco, "du zwingst dich hier zu etwas, das du nicht willst. Du musst mich nicht küssen, wenn du nicht willst, nur weil du denkst, dass ich es will und du es deswegen tun musst."

"Ich will aber", sagte Harry, noch nie, so glaubte er, hatte seine Stimme so klein und wenig überzeugend geklungen. Er wollte es aber, er wollte es wirklich, er wollte Draco küssen und nichts mehr auf der Welt.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Das kann ich dir einfach nicht glauben, tut mir Leid, aber es fühlt sich überhaupt nicht so an, als ob du es wollen würdest."

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern, denn es stimmte, aber es war doch nur, weil Draco so graue Augen hatte, weil seine Hände so stark und sehnig waren, weil ihn alles so sehr an Cedric und Mr. Andrews erinnerte, aber… er wollte es doch trotzdem.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du gehst", sagte Draco leise, "ich glaube, du möchtest allein sein."

Nein, das wollte er nicht, er wollte nicht allein sein, denn dadurch wäre er gezwungen, darüber nachzugrübeln, das Geschehene in seinem Geist hin- und herzuwälzen, sich zu fragen, wieso er sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte – nein, er wollte nicht allein sein. Trotzdem stand er auf und ging zur Tür, wie Draco gesagt hatte.

"Können wir uns trotzdem noch treffen?", fragte er leise, ein wenig ängstlich vor dem, was Draco sagen würde.

"Wann immer du willst", erwiderte Draco und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schrecklich übermüdet und hatte Kopfschmerzen – ganz genau, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, hatte er die ganze Nacht lang über seine – vorhandene oder nicht vorhandene – Beziehung zu Draco nachgedacht und kaum ein Auge zugetan. Trotzdem verdrängte er jeden Gedanken an Draco aus seinem Kopf, jetzt würde er mit Anna in die Winkelgasse gehen.

Auch wenn der Preis dafür hoch war. Harry wurde immer noch ganz anders, wenn er daran dachte, wie er Mr. Andrews am Freitag darum hatte bitten müssen.

_[style type="italic"]"Den Tag frei willst du?", fragte Mr. Andrews mit gerunzelter Stirn. Harry nickte mit gesenktem Kopf, die Arme verschränkt und auf seiner Unterlippe kauend. "Wofür?"_

_"Einfach so", sagte Harry, immer noch zu Boden blickend._

_"Einfach so", wiederholte Mr. Andrews spöttisch, "wieso glaube ich dir das nicht? Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner, aber du warst schon mal überzeugender, glaub mir. Also, warum?"_

_Harry schwieg._

_"Du willst es mir nicht sagen, schön. Ich nehme mal an, dass du einen Liebhaber hast?", fragte Mr. Andrews lauernd. "Einen schöneren und jüngeren Mann als ich?"_

_"Ich hab keinen Liebhaber", log Harry und versuchte, so ehrlich wie möglich zu klingen – obwohl, war es denn eine Lüge? Konnte man sagen, dass Draco – ?_

_"Ich glaube dir kein Wort", sagte Mr. Andrews ruhig. "Aber wie du willst, ich werde nicht weiter nachfragen. Denk aber daran, ich vergesse nicht. Jetzt, Harry, sei ein braver Junge… aber erwarte nicht, dass du heute auch noch Geld fürs Rumhuren kriegst – sieh den freien Tag als Bezahlung."_

_Harry nickte, wagte nicht, sich zu freuen – wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte. Früher, in London, hatte Mr. Andrews ihm immer freigegeben, wenn er gewollt hatte, selten hatte er nachgehakt, doch hier auf Hogwarts war er anders. Bedrohlicher. Und mit dieser Feststellung hatte Harry ganz Recht, wie er bemerkte, als Mr. Andrews kräftige Hände ihn zu Boden drückten, bis er wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken auf dem hellgrün gemusterten Teppich lag und weit nach oben in Mr. Andrews' ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte._

_Mr. Andrews hatte noch nie auf dem Boden mit ihm geschlafen, und Harry war froh darum, dass Mr. Andrews normalerweise Sofas oder Betten bevorzugte; denn sein Rücken und seine Hüften schrappten bei jedem Stoß über den rauen Teppich, seine Finger waren wund vom Festkrallen und Mr. Andrews' Augen waren so dunkel vor Wut wie noch nie._

_Einmal, als Harry später dann beim Arbeiten ein Dokument falsch ausfüllte, schimpfte Mr. Andrews mit ihm – er hatte noch nie wegen Harrys Arbeit mit ihm geschimpft, noch nie, und Harry bekam es langsam ernsthaft mit der Angst zu tun – er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Mr. Andrews ihn schlagen würde, aber er war so froh wie noch nie, abends aus Mr. Andrews' Büro entkommen zu sein, ein wenig humpelnd wegen der blauen Flecken, von denen er hoffte, dass niemand sie bemerkte.[/style]_

"Bist du bereit?", fragte Anna. Sie steckte ihre Haare gerade zu ihrem üblichen strengen Dutt hoch und befestigte ihn straff mit wenigen Haarklammern. Harry nickte; er saß auf einem Bett und baumelte mit den Beinen, bemüht nicht zu den Betten hinschauend, die von Vorhängen verdeckt waren und auf denen die Weasleys lagen. Über ihren Betten lagen Lärmschutzzauber, sodass kein Lärm von außen zu ihnen dringen konnte, aber auch kein Geräusch von den Betten nach außen.

"Katie!", rief Anna und holte ein paar kleine Fläschchen aus ihrer unergründlichen, schwarzen Handtasche. Sofort kam Katie aus dem Nebenzimmer hervor und lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. "Ich habe mir so einen Bleistift besorgt", erklärte Anna und wedelte kurz damit herum, "also, falls du mich dringend brauchen solltest, ruf einfach. Ich komme dann und helfe dir. Jetzt zu dir, Harry… Ein wenig Haare färben, ein bisschen schminken, andere Klamotten, einen Trank, der die Stimme verändert und das wär's. Dann bist du mein Neffe aus Frankreich. – Du musst mein Werk dann beurteilen, Katie."

Katie nickte mit einem kleinen Grinsen und beobachtete, wie Anna an Harry herumfuhrwerkte, seine Haare mit einem Muggelhaarfärbemittel blond färbte, sein Gesicht ein wenig heller schminkte und ihm schließlich noch einige Sommersprossen aufmalte. "Hier, mach dir mal einen Zopf." Missmutig krauste Harry die Nase, Zöpfe sahen an ihm schrecklich aus – aber was tat man nicht alles für einen Zauberstab.

Beim Gedanken an dieses so simpel aussehende Stück Holz wurde ihm ganz warm und schon viel bereitwilliger zog er seine Haare durch das schwarze Gummiband, zog das weiße Hemd und die graue Stoffhose an, die Anna ihm reichte, und trank die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus. "Siehst richtig französisch aus", sagte Katie und grinste. "Fehlt nur noch 'ne Baskenmütze."

Harry schnaubte. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich seh schon schlimm genug aus."

"Deine Stimme!", kicherte Katie. "Jetzt musst du nur noch ein bisschen einen französischen Akzent reinbringen. So wie –"

"Das reicht", sagte Anna knapp. "Komm, Harry, wir gehen, sonst wird es zu spät. Frühmorgens ist es noch nicht so voll."

"Okay, viel Spaß dann beim Zauberstabaussuchen", sagte Katie und zwinkerte Harry zu. "Musst du mir gleich heute Abend vorführen."

Harry nickte und folgte Anna, die gerade die Tür öffnete. Er freute sich schon sehr – das würde ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken und der Zauberstab würde ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Macht verleihen – er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in den Händen zu halten.

Der rasende Schmerz kam so plötzlich, dass Harry erst schreien konnte, als er schon hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war.

xXx

A/N: Teehee, Cliffie. =D Reviews?


	33. Erschöpfung

Titel: Run away

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Ähm, was soll ich sagen? Außer, dass es mir furchtbar Leid tut? D: Ich hatte in letzter Zeit so furchtbar viel Stress und habe es schlicht vergessen, hier weiter zu posten °schäm° Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Yuma-chan (Vielen Dank für dein Lob und deine Komplimente! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Und ja, ich weiß, dass es viele schlechte Stories zu dem Thema gibt und bin deshalb froh, dass du diese hier als gut betrachtest!), Reinadoreen (Harry und Draco werden sich schon noch näherkommen, keine Sorge), lieselotte (Ja, so viel kann ich dir schon mal verraten, im weiteren Verlauf der Story wird Harry noch einen Zauberstab bekommen) und cordificatus (Wow, danke, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt! :) Und ja, eigentlich wollte ich schon immer Autorin werden und ich habe tatsächlich schon einen ganz ungefähren Plot für eine Story im Kopf, die ich irgendwann mal schreiben könnte... aber das hier ist ja nur eine Fanfic und die eignen sich ja ganz gut zum "Üben", wie ich finde)

xXx

_Gleißend heller Sonnenschein fiel in die Winkelgasse, er verzerrte die Schatten der Menschen zu grotesken Figuren und knallte auf Blechdächer, die die Wärme reflektierten, sodass sich schnurrend einige gescheckte Katzen darauf niederließen. Sie verbrannten schreiend und maunzend, als das Dach unter ihnen in Flammen aufging._

_Gesichtslose Gestalten in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen strömten in die Straße, Feuerflüche schossen durch die Straße, setzten Läden und Häuser in Brand, Menschen wanden sich schreiend und verletzt am Boden. Eine Schneise der Zerstörung zog sich hinter der Gruppe durch die Winkelgasse; eine Frau kniete am Boden und schrie wie von Sinnen, ihre Hände in heißer Asche vergraben, die…_

Harry schrie, schrie, schrie, es war ihr Mann gewesen, ihr Mann, er schrie, schrie, schrie.

_Ein kleines Kind wälzte sich wimmernd am Boden, ein Todesser beugte sich darüber und zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch ein anderer zog ihn am Arm weiter, Flüche abfeuernd, die riesige Löcher in dem Dach eines Hauses hinterließen._

Sein Kopf musste platzen, er wusste es, glühendweiße Schmerzen bohrten hinter seiner Stirn, er konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien, nur noch ein heiseres Wimmern brachte er hervor, die Schreie der Verletzten hallten viel zu laut in seinen Ohren.

_Vor Gringotts, der Zauberbank, deren weißer Marmor mit Asche besudelt war, kam der Zug der Todesser zum Stehen und eine seltsame Ruhe legte sich plötzlich über alles. "Wir wollten nur, dass ihr nicht vergesst, wer wir sind", sagte der vorderste der Todesser, seine Stimme war verzerrt und obwohl er nicht sehr laut gesprochen hatte, hallte es merkwürdig laut über die plötzlich wie leergefegte Straße. "Vergesst nicht, wer Lord Voldemort ist. Vergesst nicht, dass er noch immer darauf wartet, die Zauberwelt von Schlammblütern zu befreien –"_

_"ANGRIFF!", schrie jemand und einige Hexen und Zauberer, die sich wohl in aller Hast formiert hatten, stürzten auf die Todesser zu, sie mit Flüchen beschießend. Nun strömten auch Kobolde aus Gringotts heraus und wie eine stumme Flut ergossen sie sich zwischen die Kämpfenden._

Und Harry spürte einen Zorn, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, so heiß, so glühend heiß, dass es richtig wehtat, dass es ihm den Atem raubte, dass er sich zuckend auf dem Boden herumwälzte, die Hände so fest gegen die Stirn gepresst, als könne er die wühlenden, beißenden Schmerzen einfach fortdrücken; er spürte warmes Blut zwischen seinen Fingern…

"Harry! Harry!" Jemand hatte ihn bei den Schultern gepackt und rüttelte ihn kräftig, doch die Stimme drang nur gedämpft zu ihm durch. "Harry, was ist? Harry, sag was!" Die Stimme steigerte sich zu einem Kreischen; er konnte nicht mehr, die Schmerzen, die Schmerzen…

Ganz plötzlich ließen sie nach und die Welt um ihn herum wurde unnatürlich klar, Harry schnappte nach Luft, er konnte nicht atmen, seine Lungen schri**e**en nach Sauerstoff, seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer, Schmerz tobte in jeder Faser seines Körpers, hinter seiner Stirn dröhnte es unerbittlich, Stöße wie Feuer durchliefen seine Narbe. "Was ist passiert?", hörte er eine hektische, panische Stimme, immer noch überdeutlich.

"Winkelgasse", würgte er hervor, "Angriff, ich… Voldemort…" Der Name durchflutete ihn mit einer Welle der heißen, unerklärlichen Wut, er wollte Blut, Blut; Blut lief, grellrot und kochendheiß, über seine verkrampften Finger. Eine eiskalte Hand – Katies Hand – strich über sein Gesicht, er sah ihre hellblauen, tränennassen Augen, ihr Gesicht, das vor Angst verzerrt war.

"Harry", wisperte sie, und er krallte seine Finger in ihre Hand, bis sie schrie, und der Schrei war köstliche, süße Erlösung für ihn, und die Wut verflog und der Schmerz überwog, rannte ihn mit unendlicher, böser Gewalt nieder. Seine Augen drehten sich nach oben, er sah nichts mehr und die Welt war schwarz und kalt und leer.

xXx

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, war es vollkommen still um ihn, einzig sein eigener, schwerer Atem durchbrach die Stille. Ihm war eiskalt, trotz der dicken Decke, unter der er lag, immer noch zitterte er vor Schmerzen, spürte angetrocknetes Blut – und Tränen? – in seinem Gesicht, seine Narbe pochte dumpf und schmerzhaft. Immer noch spürte er diese unerklärliche Wut, aber schwächer, mehr wie ein Hintergrundgefühl, das man verdrängen und abschalten konnte, in erster Linie war er verwirrt und ängstlich.

Um ihn herum war es vollkommen schwarz, also nahm er an, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, und öffnete sie – doch es blieb genauso schwarz. Er sah nichts. Langsam richtete er sich auf, setzte sich auf den Bettrand, tastete mit den Füßen nach dem kalten Steinboden. Bis er sicher war, dass er stehen konnte und nicht vor Schwindel und Schwäche umkippte, blieb er sitzen, dann stieß er sich vorsichtig ab und machte einige Schritte in die Schwärze, die Finger ausgestreckt wie ein Blinder.

Sogleich stieß er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen eine rau verputzte Wand, er folgte ihr, zählte mit noch schwummrigem Kopf die Schritte, die er an ihr entlang machen konnte, dreißig waren es, kein besonders großer, quadratischer Raum also. Vorsichtig tastete er sich zum Bett zurück, stieß dabei mit den Fingern gegen etwas Klirrendes. Hastig untersuchte er es, es war ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit – Wasser.

Rasch trank er, benetzte mit dem Rest sein Gesicht und versuchte, Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und wie er hierher gekommen war, aber das zählte im Moment nicht so sehr wie die quälende Frage, was passiert war, was in der Winkelgasse vor sich ging, wie viele Menschen gestorben waren, wie viele verletzt, und, vor allem, was jetzt war.

Er schluckte trocken seine Kehle schmerzte. Langsam legte er sich wieder hin, die Ärmel seines Hemds hochgeschoben, um die Kühle des Kissens und der Matratze an seiner schmerzenden, von Kratzern übersäten Haut spüren zu können.

So lag er in der Dunkelheit, starrte nach oben und wartete, bangte, malte sich die schrecklichsten Dinge aus – die Zauberwelt am Boden, der Orden des Phönix und die Auroren vernichtet, Tausende unschuldiger Tote und Voldemort an der Macht.

Mit einem leisen Knarzen öffnete sich über ihm eine Tür, ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel auf sein Bett. Harry handelte schneller als er dachte; blitzschnell rollte er vom Bett, keuchte, als seine schmerzenden Knie gegen die harte Konfrontation mit dem Steinboden protestierten, und umklammerte das Wasserglas fest mit beiden Händen, bereit es zu werfen oder sonst etwas damit zu tun.

"Harry?", fragte Anna ruhig. Die Luke in der Decke öffnete sich komplett, Licht fiel in den kleinen, nüchternen Raum, in dem Harry sich befand, und eine Strickleiter entrollte sich, an der Anna hastig nach unten kletterte. Harry kniete noch immer dort auf dem Boden und blickte sie an, die Augen weit geöffnet.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Sorry wegen der Unterbringung", erklärte Anna, nahm ihm das Glas ab und half ihm beim Aufstehen. "Das hier ist eine ehemalige Zelle – sie wurde wohl vor ein paar hundert Jahren verwendet – direkt unter der Krankenstation; für verletzte Strafgefangene, nehme ich an. Aber ich konnte dich nicht in der Krankenstation lassen; zu viele Verletzte. Komm hoch, es ist mitten in der Nacht, niemand wird dich bemerken."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry heiser, als er oben mühsam aus der Falltür kletterte, von Anna von unten angeschoben, und zog sich an einem Tisch hoch. Er befand sich in der kleinen Kammer hinter der Krankenstation, in der Zaubertränke, Salben, Tiegel, Döschen, Spritzen, Messer, Verbände, Bettwäsche und tausend andere Dinge aufbewahrt wurden. Anna antwortete nicht, bevor sie ebenfalls aus dem Loch geklettert war und die Falltür zugeklappt hatte, die man nicht mehr sah, sobald sie einmal geschlossen war.

"Ich denke, du weißt besser als ich, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise; Harry erschrak, noch nie hatte ihre Stimme so müde geklungen. "Aber ich nehme an, du willst wissen, was passiert ist, nachdem du bewusstlos geworden bist. Ich habe sofort Dumbledore per Flohpulver Bescheid gesagt – ich hab ihm erzählt, ich wäre gerade in der Winkelgasse gewesen – und danach das Ministerium informiert. Der Phönixorden und die Auroren sind dann zusammen ausgerückt und haben es irgendwie geschafft, die Todesser zu bekämpfen – das heißt, irgendwann haben sie sich alle ohne erkennbaren Grund zurückgezogen. Allerdings", sie seufzte, "haben wir dreißig Tote zu verzeichnen, darunter zwei Kinder und", sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, "Madam Hooch, du erinnerst dich bestimmt, sie war unsere Fluglehrerin. Und mehrere hundert Verletzte. Die meisten sind im St. Mungo's, aber wir haben hier etwa siebzig."

Müde vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und schwieg. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie weinte, aber er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte – der Gedanke daran, dass Anna weinen könnte, die immer starke, ruhige, gelassene Anna, die alles im Griff hatte, war zu erschreckend – dass Anna nicht mehr weiterwissen könnte, dass sie aufgeben könnte.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, strich zaghaft über ihre Schulter. Es schien, als würde diese Berührung ihr ihre Selbstbeherrschung mit einem Mal zurückgeben, mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf, ihr Gesicht hatte den üblichen, harten Ausdruck, ihre Augen den klaren, scharfen Blick wieder angenommen. "Du hattest eine Vision, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. "Ich… ich war da, in der Winkelgasse, ich hab es gesehen, es war… schrecklich." Gequält schloss er die Augen, als die Bilder wieder vor seinen Augen auftauchten, von der Frau, die ihre Hände in heißer Asche vergrub, schreiend, von dem am Boden liegenden Kind, und rieb sich mit der Hand die immer noch schmerzende Stirn.

"Du hast geschrieen, als ob man dich foltern würde", erklärte Anna, "du hast dich selber gekratzt, sieh nur…" Zum Beweis fuhr sie über seine zerkratzten Unterarme, beschwor dann einen nassen Lappen herauf, mit dem sie das geronnene Blut von seinem Gesicht abwischte. "Ich hab dir zuerst einen Klarheits-Zaubertrank gegeben, damit du uns sagen konntest, was los war, und als du dann ohnmächtig warst, Schmerztränke und –salben. Aber ich nehme an, es tut immer noch weh, oder?"

Harry nickte müde, er fühlte sich, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, jeder einzelne Muskel schmerzte, seine ganze Haut fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich an einer rauen Wand aufgeschrappt, und in seiner Narbe pulsierte noch immer der Schmerz.

"Ich verwandle dich wieder zurück", sagte Anna, sie klang so erschöpft, gar nichts mehr war übrig von der alten, energischen Anna. Sanft tippte sie sein Haar mit dem Zauberstab an; Harry schielte nach unten, es hatte wieder dieselbe, merkwürdige braunschwarze Farbe. Sie rubbelte ein wenig an seinem Gesicht herum, gab ihm den Gegentrank für den, der die Stimme veränderte, und reichte ihm seine normalen Klamotten.

"Du solltest jetzt besser ins Bett gehen", sagte Anna und strich ihm übers Haar – in diesem Augenblick fühlte Harry sich so klein und beschützt, dass er wünschte, der Moment würde ewig andauern. "Katie wird das regeln. Du musst durch die Krankenstation, wir haben noch ein paar Heiler und Schwestern aus St. Mungo's da, aber sie werden dich nicht bemerken, keine Sorge."

Sie öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und rief leise etwas, eilige Schritte erklangen und Katie glitt in den Raum. Sie sah genauso müde und abgekämpft wie Anna aus, ihr sonst blütenweißer Kittel war schmutzig, ihre Frisur nur noch ein Busch wirrer, blonder Haare, auf ihrem Gesicht glitzerte der Schweiß und ihre Hände waren bandagiert. Schmerzhaft zog sich Harrys Magen zusammen, er erinnerte sich daran, seine Hände in Katies gekrallt zu haben – war er das gewesen?

Aber sie sagte nichts, sie lächelte ihn nur an und ein Stück ihrer Müdigkeit schien zu verfliegen. "Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte sie und musterte ihn besorgt.

Halb bestätigend zuckte er mit den Schultern, wie sollte er die Frage beantworten, wenn er es selbst nicht wusste? Katie lächelte ein wenig schief, dann sagte sie: "Ich desillusioniere dich jetzt sicherheitshalber, aber keiner wird etwas bemerken, Anna lenkt sie ab."

Bevor Harry fragen konnte, was zur Hölle desillusionieren war, tippte sie ihm mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und Harry fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Topf heißen, zähen Gelees über ihn ausgekippt – als er an sich hinabblickte, sah er… nichts. Er war… nicht da. Verdutzt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten – ja, er spürte sie noch, auch als er mit der Rechten die Linke ergriff, spürte er sie ganz deutlich. "Ist 'n Unsichtbarkeitszauber", erklärte Katie im Flüsterton. "Lauf mir einfach hinterher."

Sie eilte raschen Schrittes durch die Krankenstation, Harry kam ihr kaum hinterher, da er sich ständig umblickte. Bett stand an Bett, gerade genug Platz zwischen ihnen, dass ein Mensch sich dazwischen quetschen konnte, auf ihnen lagen Menschen, manche mit großen, auffälligen Verbänden, andere stöhnend und jammernd, wieder andere lagen ganz still da. Am anderen Ende des Raums stand Anna, neben ihr ein paar gebeugte, weißgekleidete Rücken von Schwestern und Heilern; offensichtlich untersuchten sie einen Patienten.

Sobald sie draußen waren, führte Katie Harry rasch in eine kleine Nische und nahm den Zauber wieder von ihm – erleichtert inspizierte Harry seine nun wieder sichtbaren Arme und Hände. "Ich muss gleich wieder rein", erklärte Katie hastig. "Nur eines noch, die meisten aus der Winkelgasse, die nicht schwer genug verletzt sind, um behandelt werden zu müssen, sind unten in Hogsmeade, viele Schüler, Lehrer und Eltern sind auch da und kümmern sich um sie, es kann also sein, dass gar niemand im Schlafsaal ist. Niemand wird gemerkt haben, dass du weg warst, es war ein viel zu großes Durcheinander. Du kannst selber runtergehen, wenn du willst, oder schlafen, ganz wie du willst. Anna würde vermutlich sagen, dass du schlafen solltest, weil du so erschöpft bist, aber ich kenne dich." Sie lächelte schwach und drückte kurz seine Hand. "Bis morgen, Harry."

Wie ein Schatten huschte sie wieder in die Krankenstation zurück und Harry stand allein in dem dunklen Flur. Er war schrecklich müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen, aber er musste wissen, wie es in Hogsmeade aussah – er musste mehr wissen. Er hastete durch die verwaisten Gänge Hogwarts' und eilte über das Gelände. Schon von weitem erkannte er die flackernden Lichter Hogsmeades – schöne, schmerzliche Erinnerungen an das kleine, gemütliche, liebenswerte Dorf stiegen in ihm hoch, doch er verdrängte sie.

Überall in den Straßen liefen hektisch Menschen hin und her, einige trugen Decken, die Nacht war recht frisch, andere schleppten große Kisten oder trugen große Teller mit Essen; andere beugten sich über Pläne und Listen; wieder andere hatten sich zu kleinen Grüppchen zusammengefunden und diskutierten heftig und lautstark über den Angriff.

Katie hatte Recht behalten, niemand bemerkte ihn, als er unauffällig in den Lichtkegel einer Fackel glitt und sich umsah, wo er helfen konnte. "Haben Sie gerade nichts zu tun?", fragte Kimberley, die plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihm stand.

Überrumpelt nickte Harry und sie sagte sofort: "Dann können Sie helfen, Brote zu schmieren. Da drüben, im Honigtopf, einfach die übernächste rechts rein, Sie sehen's dann schon." Eifrig zerrte sie an ihrem Schülersprecherabzeichen und stürzte dann in Richtung einiger heftiger streitender Auroren davon.

Harry wusste natürlich, wo der Honigtopf war – anscheinend war er jetzt in aller Hast zu einer Küche umfunktioniert worden. Regale mit bunten, verlockenden Süßigkeiten waren an die Wand geschoben, um den Tisch standen etwa fünfzehn Leute, nur Muggel, soweit Harry das sehen konnte, und schnitten Brote auf, schmierten sie und belegten sie mit Wurst und Käse aus großen Dosen.

"Ähm, hallo", sagte Harry, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Alison, die sich auch hier befand, nickte ihm nur kurz zu und reichte ihm dann ein großes Messer. "Hier, du kannst schmieren."

Sie arbeiteten lang, stundenlang, kam es Harry vor, immer im Akkord, Brot entgegennehmen, schmieren, weiterreichen; immer wieder wechselten sie die Tätigkeiten, kaum einer sagte etwas. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer stärker, Tränen traten ihm in die gereizten, übermüdeten Augen, hervorgerufen vom ständigen Spiegeln des Lichts in den silbernen Messern.

Immer wieder kamen Helfer vorbei, um die Brote abzuholen, einmal auch Hermine. Harry erschrak, als er sie sah: Sie stolperte beim Gehen, fast schien sie einzuschlafen, ihr Zopf hatte sich schon längst aufgelöst, dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. Sie schien Erschöpfung zu atmen.

Besorgt griff Harry sie am Arm, als sie gerade das Tablett mit den Broten emporschweben ließ, und sie blickte ihn an – grenzenlose Kraftlosigkeit lag in ihrem Blick. "Sie sollten sich hinlegen", sagte Harry, "Sie brechen ja gleich zusammen."

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über Hermines blutleeres Gesicht. "Wenn Sie sich sehen könnten, würden Sie das nicht zu mir, sondern zu sich selbst sagen." Damit verließ sie den Honigtopf und Harry äugte unauffällig in die spiegelnde Klinge eines Messers – Hermine hatte Recht, stellte er fest. Er sah so aus, als ob er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde.

Und er sah nicht nur so aus, er fühlte sich auch so. Aber niemanden schien es zu kümmern, alle starrten mit grauen, müden Gesichtern geradeaus, führten mechanisch ihre Tätigkeit aus, und so störte es auch niemanden als Harry sich schließlich, nachdem er sich zum fünften Mal in Folge tief in den Finger geschnitten hatte, an den Rand setzte und an seinem Daumen sog. Seine Augen fielen sogleich zu und er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen ein Regal mit Zauberkaugummis.

Dass er geschlafen haben musste, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte und sein Kopf zur Seite rollte und gegen das hölzerne Regal schlug. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen – und blickte in graue Augen. Cedric.

Es war wirklich Cedric, er stand dort vor ihm, über ihm gebeugt, ihre Gesichter viel zu nah beieinander, Harry fühlte die Wärme, von der Hand auf seiner Schulter, die viel zu nah an seinem Nacken lag, von seinem Knie, das gegen sein eigenes gepresst war. "Wachen Sie auf", sagte Cedric sanft. "Sie müssen zurück ins Schloss."

Die Angst machte Harry schlagartig hellwach, er erhob sich so hastig, dass ihm kurz schwindelig wurde und er sich an der Wand festhalten musste, dabei wischte er wie zufällig Cedrics Hand von seiner Schulter und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. "Soll ich Sie stützen?", fragte Cedric besorgt, worauf Harry heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, danke, mir geht es gut."

"Sie sehen so blass aus, haben Sie Kreislaufprobleme?"

Wieder verneinte Harry vehement, drängte sich an ihm vorbei – wieso musste Cedric so dicht bei ihm stehen, Himmel, er spürte seinen Körper, seine Wärme, so dicht bei ihm – und stürzte in Richtung des Ausgangs. Er wusste selber, dass es dumm war, so auffällig zu flüchten, aber er konnte nicht anders, er meinte, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger bei Cedric stand und ihn roch, seinen Duft, so süß wie Honig, der tausend Erinnerungen in ihm wachrief, an Küsse, hart und blutig, an weiche Lippen, die so hart an seinem Körper waren, an weiße Zähne, die so spitz und scharf über seine Haut fuhren, an schlanke Hände, die sich in sein Fleisch gruben –

"Warten Sie!" Mit einigen raschen Schritten holte Cedric auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter; Harry glaubte, seine Hand sei aus Feuer, so sehr brannte sie. "Ich…", Cedric zögerte einen Moment, "ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Sie sind immer so blass und heute ganz besonders –"

"Die Winkelgasse wurde heute angegriffen, falls Sie sich erinnern", erwiderte Harry unterkühlt und schob Cedrics Hand von seiner Schulter – er hasste es, Cedrics Haut, so glatt und angenehm wie Seide, berühren zu müssen. "Das ist ein sehr guter Grund, blass zu sein. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich lieber um die Verletzten kümmern und nicht um mich. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich hinlegen."

Diesmal schaffte er es, Cedric abzuschütteln, als er im Laufschritt hoch nach Hogwarts floh, seine Beine schienen unter ihm einzuknicken, Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen übers Gesicht und bohrende Kopfschmerzen kündigten sich an.

Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schleppte er sich hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo schon einige in ihren Schlafsäcken lagen; todmüde ließ er sich auf seine Liege fallen und schlief sofort ein.

xXx

"Dad! Hey, Dad!" Von Ferne hörte Harry undeutliche Stimmen, die ihn umschwirrten wie nervige Fliegen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen grub er sich ein wenig tiefer in die ihn umgebende Wärme, sie sollten weggehen. "Dad! Siehst du, Alex, ich hab dir gesagt, ich krieg ihn nicht wach!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen. Dad… wenn du nicht sofort aufwachst, dann…"

"Dann?"

"Aqua!" Prustend fuhr Harry hoch, als ihn der kalte Wasserstrahl hoch und blickte sich hektisch um – vor ihm standen Jenny und Alex, natürlich.

"Jenny!", schnappte Harry entrüstet. "Was soll denn –"

"Hey, ich war's gar nicht!", verteidigte Jenny sich sofort. "Das war Alex!"

"Jaja." Mit jahrelanger Übung überging Harry diesen Einwand. "Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, Jenny, mit dem Zauberstab spielt man nicht! Also, was gibt es so Dringendes?"

"Wir dachten nur, du solltest vielleicht langsam mal aufstehen", sagte Alex sehr kleinlaut, obwohl Harry gar nicht mit ihm, sondern mit Jenny geschimpft hatte. "Es gibt jetzt Frühstück."

"Frühstück?" Stöhnend ließ Harry sich zurückfallen, während langsam Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten. Die Winkelgasse, die Schmerzen, die Zelle, Hogsmeade, Cedric – "Wie lang hab ich denn dann geschlafen? Eine Stunde?"

"Nee, vierundzwanzig", erwiderte Jenny. "Das reicht jetzt. Selbst die letzten Langschläfer sind schon wach und Professor Dumbledore will heute Morgen noch mal die Situation erklären. Hat er zwar schon dreimal gemacht, aber er macht's halt noch mal für die letzten Nachzügler."

Vierundzwanzig Stunden. Himmel. Für eine Sekunde schloss Harry die Augen erneut – er hatte den Schlaf gebraucht, er war völlig ausgelaugt gewesen, schon an den Tagen davor war er vollkommen übermüdet gewesen, und er hätte immer noch schlafen können, stundenlang. Langsam meldete sich jedoch auch sein Magen und er beschloss, aufzustehen. Schlafen konnte er später immer noch.

Am Frühstückstisch trank er erst mal zwei Becher schwarzen Kaffees, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zumindest so weit fokussieren zu können, damit er Dumbledore, der sich gerade erhoben hatte, zuhören konnte. Dieser erklärte noch einmal, wie sich der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse abgespielt hatte, und bat anschließend um eine Schweigeminute.

Harry senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seinen verschränkten Finger. Hände, die sich in heiße Asche gruben… das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen, zerfaserte zu dem undeutlichen Abbild eines Krankenzimmers, hell, blass und seltsam unwirklich, und Mandys weißes Gesicht, so schwarz im Weiß des Kissens… Mandy… die Sehnsucht nach ihr überfiel ihn immer ganz plötzlich, wie ein Raubtier sprang sie mit ausgefahrenen Klauen auf ihn und zerrte an ihm, dass er meinte, es müsste ihn zerreißen von dem tiefen Loch, das ihr Tod in ihm hinterlassen hatte…

"Dad!" Jenny stupste ihn an. "Professor Malfoy will dich sprechen."

Erschrocken fuhr Harry aus seinen Gedanken hoch und drehte sich um – und erschrak noch mehr, als er Dracos Gesicht sah. So blass hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und scharfe Falten der Verzweiflung gruben sich in seine Stirn und seine Wangen. "Können wir kurz rausgehen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war so ausdruckslos, dass sie fast wie die körperlose Stimme eines Computers in U-Bahn-Stationen klang.

"Klar", sagte Harry, stand auf und folgte Draco aus der Halle. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte er leise und besorgt, sobald sie draußen standen.

"Wir müssen uns heute Abend sehen", sagte Draco nur müde. "Komm zu mir, sobald du Zeit hast." Er bat nicht, aber es war auch keine Forderung, mehr klang es wie eine Feststellung. Diese grenzenlose Erschöpfung, die aus seinem Ton sprach, machte Harry klar, dass er auf jeden Fall kommen musste, er gar nicht wegbleiben konnte. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch wie ein Schatten war Draco schon davon geglitten und seine Schritte verklangen rasch.

"Was wollte er denn?", fragte Alex neugierig. Er hielt Harry einen Toast hin. "Beeil dich, Mr. Andrews kam gerade her und wollte, dass du sofort zu ihm hochgehst."

"Nichts wichtiges", sagte Harry nur. "Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, es gibt sicher eine Menge zu tun."

Und tatsächlich türmten sich Tonnen von Akten auf Mr. Andrews' Schreibtisch, während er selbst auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin saß, sich heftig mit jemandem im Kamin stritt und nebenbei noch Akten durcharbeitete.

Er grüßte Harry nicht einmal, beachtete ihn kaum, aber Harry war es nur recht. Den ganzen Tag lang arbeitete er ohne Pause, erst gegen acht Uhr abends, als der Aktenstapel merklich geschrumpft war, blickte er sich nach Mr. Andrews um, um ihn zu fragen, ob er gehen könne. "Ja, geh ruhig." Mr. Andrews hatte seine Hemdsärmel aufgekrempelt, seine Hände waren mit Tintenflecken übersät und er nahm schon die dritte Kopfschmerztablette.

Als Harry aus der Tür trat, lief er erst einmal in Cedric, der die unangenehme Angewohnheit hatte, immer genau dort aufzutauchen, wo Harry gerade war. "Auf ein Wort", sagte er, nahm Harrys Unterarm und führte ihn ein paar Schritte von der nur angelehnten Tür fort.

Sofort, reflexartig, versuchte Harry, seinen Unterarm aus Cedrics Griff zu winden, doch er war unerbittlich. Harry spürte die Wand an seinem Rücken – der Beckenrand – Cedric stand direkt vor ihm. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie mir immer ausweichen", sagte Cedric leise, aber sehr direkt und fixierte Harry. "Ich würde gerne den Grund dafür wissen."

"Ich… weiche Ihnen nicht aus", sagte Harry, doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang es wie eine erbärmliche Lüge; vergeblich zerrte er an seinem Unterarm, um sich zu befreien.

"Doch, das tun Sie. Ich nehme an, es ist, weil Sie gemerkt haben, dass ich…", Cedric trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, Harry konnte nicht mehr atmen, er wollte fort, fort, fort, er wollte schreien, aber sein Mund war so ausgetrocknet, dass er nicht mal den leisesten Ton hervorbrachte, "… dass ich mit Ihnen gerne Dinge tun würde, die man hinter verschlossenen Türen tut." Sanft strich er einige Haarsträhnen hinter Harrys Ohr.

Harrys Innerstes gefror zu Eis, er berührte ihn, er berührte ihn, seine Hand war so warm, seine Haut so sanft und glatt, er wollte, er wollte…

Harry konnte nicht mehr denken. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Es war, als wären alle seine Körperfunktionen ausgeknipst worden, mit aufgerissenen Augen konnte er nur beobachten, wie Cedric sich zu ihm beugte, ihre Gesichter sich einander näherten – er sah die Sommersprossen auf Cedrics Nase, sein eingekerbtes Kinn, die einen Spalt weit geöffneten, rosa Lippen, und seine Augen, so grau, so grau, er spürte seine Lippen auf seinen eigenen…

Cedric küsste ihn. Er küsste ihn. Harrys Herz schlug so schnell, dass es zu zerspringen drohte, doch um ihn herum, in ihm ging alles so langsam vor sich, wie zähes Öl floss, Cedric war viel schneller, er war viel präsenter, er war überall, seine Hände waren überall, seine Lippen waren überall und seine Augen, seine Augen…

Die Welt verschwamm, es gab nur noch Cedric, Cedric war in seinen Gedanken, Cedric war auf ihm, vor ihm, über ihm, er war überall – ganz plötzlich ließ Cedric von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, seine Hand ließ er auf Harrys Wange ruhen, wo sie brannte, kälter als Eis und heißer als Feuer.

"Vielleicht wollen Sie heute Nacht oder morgen oder wann auch immer mal vorbeikommen", sagte Cedric mit einem feinen Lächeln. "Und keine Sorge, meine Frau wird nichts bemerken." Damit drehte er sich um und schritt davon, Harry starrte ihm hinterher ohne etwas zu sehen.

Tränen standen in seinen Augen, Wunden überall auf seiner Haut schmerzten, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, sein Handgelenk brannte wie die Hölle, und da war Blut, so viel Blut, und Wasser, das über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug und –

Harry blinzelte und die Welt war wieder klar. Der Gang war leer. Kein Cedric.

Er hatte ihn geküsst, geküsst, geküsst, noch immer brannten seine Lippen auf Harrys, er erinnerte sich so deutlich an sie, und an den feuchten Mund, an die heiße Zunge, an die scharfen, verletzenden Zähne, die sich in seine Haut gruben und ihn brandmarkten, ihn zeichneten. Wenn auch nicht mehr sichtbar, waren die Wunden noch da, und Harry spürte sie ganz deutlich, jede einzelne erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass sein Leben in dieser Nacht zerstört worden war.

Zerstört, kaputt gemacht. Langsam stieß Harry sich von der Wand ab, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Schritt, Schritt. Zerstört. Schritt, Schritt. Kaputt. Schritt, Schritt. Mühsam wieder aufgebaut, zusammengekittet, so instabil wie ein Felsbrocken, der auf einem Streichholz balanciert wurde. Schritt, Schritt. Und Cedric würde es wieder kaputt machen. Schritt, Schritt. Wieder kaputt, wieder würde er vor den Scherben seines Lebens stehen. Schritt, Schritt.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich so entsetzlich müde, dass er sich an der Wand abstützen musste, bevor er an ihr herabrutschen konnte und das Gesicht zwischen den Knien vergrub. Er brauchte eine Pause. Er musste weg von hier, fort, weit fort, irgendwohin, wo es schön und friedlich war, wo er nicht ständig Angst haben musste, wo er niemanden kannte, wo niemand ihn ständig an das erinnerte, was er war, wo er sich nicht schuldig, nutzlos und so ohnmächtig fühlte. Er musste an einen Ort, an dem er vergessen konnte, wer er war und wie sein Leben verlaufen war.

Aber natürlich wusste Harry, dass es so einen Ort nicht gab. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen. Das Leben ging weiter. All seine Probleme waren nicht weggewischt, nur weil er sich das wünschte. Es ging weiter, und er musste einfach weitermachen. Sich durchbeißen. Allein für Jenny und Alex.

Er würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Nie. Langsam rappelte er sich hoch, lehnte seinen Kopf einen Moment lang gegen eine kühlende Fensterscheibe und lief dann langsam den Gang entlang. Er würde nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche zu Draco gehen; er konnte nicht einfach so tun, als wäre er kein Teil dieser Welt mehr.

Verzweifelt verdrängte Harry alle Gedanken an Cedric, an seine Hände an seinem Körper, an harte Küsse und kleine Bisse, an seine grauen Augen, als er an Dracos Tür klopfte. "Herein!", rief Draco von drinnen und Harry schob sich vorsichtig durch die Tür, sie gleich wieder schließend. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig unsicher, fast meinte er, Cedrics honigsüßen Geruch noch zu riechen, aber er durfte nicht daran denken.

Jetzt musste er an Draco denken. Der saß auf dem schwarzen, großzügigen Ledersofa vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. In seinen Händen drehte er ein Glas mit goldbrauner Flüssigkeit, er schaute sich nicht nach Harry um; blickte nicht einmal auf, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte, die Hände unter die Oberschenkel geschoben und den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

"Hey", sagte er leise. "Du… wolltest mich… sehen?"

"Nur so", sagte Draco müde. "Einfach nur so. Du musst nicht hierbleiben. Du kannst auch wieder gehen, wenn du willst."

"Nein, ich bleibe." Langsam entspannte Harry sich ein wenig, warf einen Blick auf Draco, dessen Gesicht im Schein der Flammen hager und blass wirkte. "Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über Dracos Gesicht. "Bist aber verschwenderisch heute mit Komplimenten."

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen", sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Bist du immer noch wegen dem Angriff so müde? Hast du nicht geschlafen?"

"Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte Draco nur.

"Wieso?"

"Wieso?", wiederholte Draco langsam, als wäre Harry besonders schwer von Begriff – genau der Tonfall, den er früher in der Schule immer gehabt hatte, arrogant, hochmütig. "Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, oder?"

Harry starrte ihn nur verdutzt an – worauf wollte er hinaus?

Dracos Ton wurde gereizter. "Du magst zwar ein Muggel sein, aber du… kennst mich gut genug, um wissen zu müssen, dass ich für Dumbledore bei Voldemort spioniere."

Selbstverständlich hatte Harry gewusst, dass Draco auf irgendeiner Weise mit Voldemort in Verbindung stand, aber niemals war er sich dessen bewusst gewesen, dass der Mann, den er geküsst hatte, in den er… in der sich verliebt hatte, er wusste es doch, dass dieser Mann Voldemort diente. "Du bist ein Todesser?", flüsterte er.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Draco ärgerlich. "Himmel, Harry, wie blind bist du eigentlich?" Er schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und Harry erschrak zutiefst, als er den schwarzen Totenkopf mit der sich windenden Schlange sah, der sich fast obszön von der schneeweißen Haut abhob. "Du weißt, dass meine Familie Todesser sind – oder es hat dir irgendjemand erzählt, ist schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis, oder was glaubst du, warum ich auf dem Schloss so verhasst bin? Du hast sicherlich all die Gerüchte gehört – ich kann nur hier bleiben, weil Dumbledore und einige aus dem Phönixorden mir vertrauen – der Rest hasst mich."

"Aber… du… warst du bei dem Angriff dabei?" Harry wagte kaum, die Frage zu stellen – die Vorstellung, dass Draco jemanden getötet haben könnte, war zu erschreckend, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Nein", erwiderte Draco knapp. "Aber ich habe es nicht gewusst. Ich wusste gar nichts – was glaubst du, wie es ist, wenn du Spion bist und doch nichts herausfinden kannst? Ich wusste nichts – der Dunkle Lord hat kein Wort gesagt, niemand hat auch nur ein Wort gesagt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wenn ich es doch nur gewusst hätte!"

Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, an seinen angespannten Halsmuskeln erkannte Harry, dass er vermutlich in seine Handballen biss. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen musste – hilflos, nutzlos, ohnmächtig – helfen wollen, aber nicht können. Genauso, wie es ihm selbst ging – er sah die Angriffe, konnte aber nichts tun. Draco wusste nichts davon, obwohl er seinen Kopf dafür riskierte, bei Voldemort zu spionieren.

"Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür", sagte er leise.

"Darum geht es nicht!", fauchte Draco. In seinen sonst so beherrschten Augen leuchtete die Wut; er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Es geht darum, dass ich mich trotzdem verdammt noch mal schuldig fühle! Wieso habe ich nichts mitgekriegt? Wieso wusste ich nichts? Wieso musste Hermine kommen, um mir zu sagen, dass Voldemort die Winkelgasse angreift? Wieso, wieso hatte ich keine Informationen, wieso konnte ich nicht helfen?"

Darauf wusste Harry keine Antwort. So gut er Draco verstand – Draco würde nicht verstehen, dass er ihn so gut, so unendlich gut verstehen konnte; Harry musste schweigen und anders Trost spenden, ihn ablenken. Zögerlich rutschte er an Draco heran, fuhr unsicher mit seiner Hand über seinen Nacken, spürte die feinen Härchen, die glatte, warme Haut.

"Denk nicht daran", murmelte Harry. "Denk nur daran, dass du nichts dafür kannst."

Einige Sekunden lang rührte Draco sich nicht, dann wirbelte er so plötzlich herum, dass Harry zurückzuckte, und packte ihn bei den Oberarmen, drückte ihn auf das Sofa, sein heißer, hungriger Mund auf Harrys, seine Hände unter Harrys Kleidung, auf plötzlich freigelegter Haut.

Tausend Gedankenfetzen wirbelten durch Harrys Kopf, und gleichzeitig legte sich eine lähmende Schwere auf seine Glieder. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, es war wie bei Cedric – Dracos Fingernägel hinterließen feine Kratzer auf Harrys Haut, seine Hände wanderten in eindeutiger Absicht Harrys Rücken entlang…

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wollte, oder nicht wollte – er wollte Draco nicht abweisen, wollte ihm nicht wehtun, er wollte es doch, er wollte Draco küssen, aber er spürte Dracos Erektion an seinem Bein und er sah, wie Draco nach seinem Zauberstab tastete –

"Nicht!", keuchte Harry nur, vor Panik konnte er kaum atmen, seine Hände waren so verkrampft, dass seine Fingernägel sich tief in das Fleisch gegraben hatten und er Blut an seinem Handballen spürte.

Und… Draco hörte auf. Hastig richtete er sich auf, die Hände erhoben, und als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was er getan hatte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck ungläubig. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er sofort. "Ich… ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich –" Wieder verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen, während Harry sich in die andere Sofaecke zurückzog, die Beine an den Leib gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, sich selbst umklammernd, als müsse er sich noch immer schützen.

Er sagte kein Wort, er konnte nichts sagen, Draco, Himmel, Draco. Es hatte sich nicht schlecht angefühlt, seine Berührungen waren nicht wie die Cedrics oder die von Mr. Andrews gewesen, sie hatten nicht geschmerzt, Harry hatte sie nicht gehasst, sie waren nicht so gierig, so rücksichtslos, so verächtlich gewesen. Aber dennoch: Er konnte einfach nicht die Bilder vor seinen Augen verdrängen, wie sich Cedric über ihn beugte, seine Finger in seinem Fleisch vergrub, ihn erbarmungslos gegen den Beckenrand presste, ihn brutal küsste, biss, kratzte; wie Mr. Andrews neben ihm lag, bis auf den geöffneten Reißverschluss fast komplett angezogen, und sein Blick so verächtlich, als er ihn Hure nannte.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, er wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht weinen, er wollte nicht daran denken, er wollte vergessen, verdrängen – "Tut mir Leid", stieß er hervor, rückte wieder an Draco heran, wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er wollte sich beherrschen. Er wollte Draco nicht abweisen.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	34. Geständnis

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria *knuddel*

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen und Lieselotte!

Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe, aber ich war länger im Urlaub. Jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem hoffentlich unerwarteten Chappie!

xXx

Atmen, dachte Harry, atmen. Er musste atmen, um ruhiger zu werden, um sich zu entspannen; jeder Atemzug musste ihm Ruhe und Beherrschung zurückgeben, seine Muskeln entkrampfen. Aber es half nicht viel, seine Muskeln schmerzten von der Anspannung und wie in einem ständigen Blitzlicht hämmerten Bilder Cedrics – über ihm, seine Hände um seine Oberarme geklammert, seine grauen Augen ihn erbarmungslos, gierig ansehend – in seinem Kopf. Er schloss die Augen, aber es half nicht, stattdessen meinte er noch, Cedrics Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören. "Du bist so wunderschön."

"Du bist so wunderschön."

Hatte er das wirklich gehört? Harry öffnete die Augen rasch, Draco lag neben ihm, ein feines Lächeln lag auf seinem blassen, müden Gesicht und sein schlanker Finger fuhr über Harrys Gesicht. "Wie du da liegst", führte Draco seinen Satz weiter. "So… perfekt."

Er nahm eine Strähne von Harrys Haar und betrachtete sie nachdenklich; zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine schmale Falte.

"Ich bin nicht perfekt", flüsterte Harry, konnte den erbitterten Ton aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen. "Ich bin alles andere als perfekt."

"Für mich bist du es."

Wenn du wüsstest, wer ich bin, würdest du das nicht sagen, dachte Harry, aber er sagte nichts, brachte nur ein schwaches Lächeln über das Kompliment zustande. Mühsam das Zittern seiner Finger unterdrückend, schlang er seine Arme um Dracos Hals, zog ihn wieder auf sich hinab, küsste ihn, den Mund abwartend, aber auch auffordernd geöffnet. Eigentlich, stellte er fest, wusste er gar nicht, wie man küsste, aber es schien Draco nicht zu stören.

Langsam, vorsichtig, ließ Draco eine Hand unter Harrys T-Shirt gleiten; er wollte schreien, er spürte Kratzwunden auf seinem Bauch, die nicht da waren, er –

Es war nicht Cedric. Es waren nicht Cedrics Hände, die seinen Bauch, seine Hüfte, seinen Rücken streichelten.

Es waren nicht Cedrics Lippen, die sein Kinn, seinen Hals küssten, über seinen nun freigelegten Oberkörper wanderten.

Es war nicht Cedrics Rücken, den er unter seinen Fingern spürte, nicht Cedrics weiche Haut, nicht seine harten Muskeln.

Es waren nicht Cedrics Finger, die vorsichtig an seinem Reißverschluss fummelten, ihn öffneten, die Hose nach unten schoben.

Es waren nicht Cedrics Augen, die ihn anblickten, voller Lust und… Harry wusste nicht, was.

Es waren nicht Cedrics Finger, die nach seinem Zauberstab tasteten, um –

Harry holte tief und gurgelnd Luft, stemmte eine Hand gegen Dracos Brust, als wollte er ihn wegdrücken.

"Was ist?", fragte Draco sofort besorgt und hörte auf; seine Hände fuhren ein wenig hilflos in der Luft herum. "Was… willst du nicht? Ich meine, geht es dir zu schnell?"

Langsam setzte er sich hin, verschränkte die Arme.

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nur, ich…" Er schloss die Augen – Cedric blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf – rasch öffnete er sie wieder. "Ich meine… ich mach's nicht ohne Kondom." Er wusste, dass er nie mit Draco ohne Kondom würde schlafen können – es war so klar, so einsichtig. Er hatte sich nie wirklich mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, da er nie damit gerechnet hatte, jemals mit einem Zauberer ins Bett zu steigen, aber nun war der Moment gekommen, und er wusste, dass er wieder schwanger werden würde, sollte Draco es tun.

Und Harry wusste auch, dass es ihn umbringen würde. Er wusste, dass er es nicht verstecken könnte, dass er wieder fliehen müsste, dass er Jenny und Alex allein lassen müsste, dass er wieder von vorne anfangen müsste, ganz allein auf dieser Welt. Nein, niemals.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Ach, das ist es", sagte er überrascht. "Na, das ist kein Problem. Wir Zauberer brauchen keins, wir haben magische Wege, um uns vor Geschlechtskrankheiten zu schützen. Dafür gibt es spezielle Zauber."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das durfte, konnte nicht sein. "Trotzdem. Ich will nicht ohne."

"Hast du irgendwelche Krankheiten, die ich vielleicht nicht kenne?"

"Nein, ich… ich bin gesund. Keine Krankheiten." Er war gesund, dachte Harry bitter, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er verdammt noch mal schwanger werden konnte. Aber das war nicht unbedingt etwas, mit dem man hausieren ging.

"Ja, aber wieso dann? Ich bin auch sehr vorsichtig, wenn's das ist."

Wieder konnte Harry nur verneinen. "Nur mit Kondom."

"Und wo soll ich eins hernehmen?"

"Wie… du bist doch ein Zauberer", sagte Harry ernsthaft verwundert.

"Und deshalb denkst du, ich schnipse einmal mit den Fingern und alles ist da? So einfach ist das nicht. Ich will dir jetzt nicht die genauen Regeln der Beschwörungsmagie erklären, aber glaub mir, ich kann keine Sachen aus der dünnen Luft… hervorzaubern."

"Dann…" In Harry zog sich alles zusammen, sein Mund, seine Augen fühlten sich ganz trocken an, er wollte weinen, aber er wollte doch auch stark sein. Er wollte doch mit Draco schlafen, er wollte doch… er hatte es doch geschafft, Cedric soweit zu verdrängen, dass Draco zumindest nicht merkte, wie steif und angespannt er war, er wollte doch, er wollte es doch so sehr.

"Kann es sein…", Draco sprach sehr leise, eine Hand legte er vorsichtig auf Harrys, "kann es sein, dass du… schon einmal vergewaltigt worden bist?"

Harry erschrak so heftig wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, für eine Sekunde war ihm schwarz vor Augen, es war… er hatte es gemerkt. Er hatte es verdammt noch mal gemerkt. Er hatte es gemerkt. Harry presste sich die Faust vor den Mund, meinte, an seinem eigenen Schluchzen ersticken zu müssen, seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.

"Das… ich… das tut mir so schrecklich Leid für dich", flüsterte Draco, der nicht zu wissen schien, ob er komplett abrücken oder Harry in den Arm nehmen sollte. Harry wusste es auch nicht. "Wenn… wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich hätte niemals – ich, es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll, ich…"

"Draco", stieß Harry hervor, sein Atem raste, ging flach und abgehackt, er hatte soeben erkannt, dass es eine Chance sein könnte – könnte er? Könnte er? Konnte er Draco vertrauen? Konnte er ihm… "Draco."

Draco umschloss seine Finger sanft mit den seinen, Harry vergrub seine Fingernägel in Dracos Hand, unterdrückte das Schluchzen nicht mehr, das ihn schüttelte wie ein Hustenanfall. Er keuchte, schniefte, schluchzte, Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, und er wusste, dass er wie ein heulendes Kleinkind aussah, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte, aber es war ihm egal. "Harry", flüsterte Draco, strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Sag mir, was ich machen soll."

"Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie Harry plötzlich und riss sich los, presste die Hände vor seinen Hals als müsse er sich schützen. "Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt! Wieso, wieso… kommst du zu mir und fragst mich, was du tun sollst? Wieso fragen immer alle mich? Wieso… glauben immer alle, dass sie Rücksicht auf mich nehmen müssen? Wieso könnt ihr… wieso könnt ihr mich nicht wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln? Ich… ich bin keine Puppe!" Harrys gequälter Aufschrei wurde zu einem Schluchzen, er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und drehte sich ruckartig von Draco weg.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Draco wusste es. Er wusste es, und er würde Harry ansehen, er würde ihn ansehen, als sei er eine Puppe oder ein Reh, er würde ihn anders behandeln, er würde… es wäre nicht mehr wie vorher. Und Harry würde das nicht aushalten. Nicht noch jemand, der… nicht wusste, was er in seiner Gegenwart tun sollte, wie er reagieren sollte, der…

Er konnte nicht mehr. Harry schloss die Augen, das erhitzte Gesicht auf seine kühlenden Hände gelegt, während in ihm ein Entschluss reifte. Er wusste es selbst, er merkte es mit jedem Tag, der ihn mehr und mehr zermürbte, er wusste, dass es ihn kaputtmachte, dass es ihn zerbrechen würde. Eines Tages würde alles wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen, alles, was er sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, würde mit einem Schlag in sich zusammenstürzen, und keiner würde die Scherben mehr kitten können, nicht, wenn er sich in einem Zustand wie jetzt befand.

Die Zeit war überreif, keine Sekunde länger würde er es jetzt ohne jemanden aushalten, der ihn verstand, der wusste, wie er sich fühlte, der wusste… wer er war. Vielleicht würde Draco ihn nicht verstehen, aber er würde ihn nicht verraten, mit unendlicher, traumwandlerischer Sicherheit wusste Harry das, aber es würde ihm eine tonnenschwere Last von der Seele nehmen. Es einfach jemandem sagen zu können.

Und er wusste, dass Draco der Einzige war, dem er es sagen konnte. Weder bei Ron noch bei Hermine würde es funktionieren, dazu war ihre Vergangenheit zu sehr belastet; Jenny und Alex konnte er es dreimal nicht sagen, sie würden… Harry wollte es sich nicht einmal ausmalen, wie sehr das ihr bisher so glückliches, ungestörtes Leben zerstören, in seinen Grundfesten niederreißen würde.

Nun atmete Harry wieder ruhiger, Tränen liefen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen, liefen über seine Nase, quer über sein Gesicht, dann über seinen Unterarm, bevor sie auf den Boden tropften. Hauchzart, wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings, spürte er Dracos Hand an seinem Oberarm. "Möchtest… möchtest du darüber reden?", flüsterte Draco leise.

Jetzt oder nie.

Er musste es sagen, um sich selbst diese Last von der Seele zu nehmen, um… einfach, um jemanden sagen zu können, was er fühlte, was er wollte; um nicht mehr mit diesem schrecklichen Geheimnis leben zu müssen – er würde es nicht mehr aushalten, er musste es ihm sagen. Er musste einfach. "Ja", sagte er nur. Jetzt war es zu spät, jetzt konnte er nicht mehr fliehen, jetzt war es vorbei –

"Okay… ähm… brauchst du noch irgendwas? Ein Taschentuch, ein Glas Wasser, einen Kopfschmerztrank? Willst du… dich vielleicht woandershin setzen?", fragte Draco zögerlich.

"Nein." Wenn er es jetzt nicht sagte, würde er es nie schaffen. "Ich… Draco, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es ist… ehrlich gesagt, ist es ziemlich viel und es ist… schrecklich, aber ich muss es dir sagen, weil ich es sonst nicht mehr aushalte, und…"

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Draco sanft. "Ich höre dir zu."

Wieso… wieso musste er so verdammt verständnisvoll sein? Er würde ihn noch aus dem Konzept bringen. Entschlossen fuhr sich Harry mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht, setzte sich auf, die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, als könnte er sich selbst so schützen. "Erst mal…" Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt. Es musste raus. "Ich heiße gar nicht Harry Petton."

"Ja, so was hab ich mir schon gedacht." Erstaunt öffnete Harry die Augen; Draco sah nicht im Geringsten überrascht aus. "Du benimmst dich manchmal ein wenig komisch – soll kein Vorwurf sein – aber ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Aber… lass dich nicht unterbrechen."

Nun, wer er wirklich war, das ahnte Draco wohl nicht im Geringsten. Er konnte immer noch umschwenken, er konnte – nein. Er würde es sagen. "Ich… bin ein Zauberer."

Überrascht keuchte Draco auf, starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du bist… _was_?! Du bist… ein Zauberer?"

Hastig nickte Harry, schnell weiter, schnell, schnell. "Du kennst mich sogar", sagte er. "Das heißt, du kanntest mich. Ich war zusammen mit dir auf Hogwarts."

"Potter", sagte Draco nur. Sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, er war so weiß wie eine Wand. Selbst seine Lippen waren blutleer, seine Augen groß und voller Fassungslosigkeit. "_Potter_. Scheiße, Potter, das bist du."

Harry nickte müde. Schon seit Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr so genannt. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig, fast falsch an.

"Potter", wiederholte Draco mit etwas glasigem Blick. "Ich kann es nicht glauben. Potter. Harry Potter. Fast dreizehn Jahre lang verschollen und… scheiße, vor unserer Nase direkt auf Hogwarts und oh Merlin…" Er rieb sich die Stirn mit einer Hand, Harry wusste, wovon er sprach, er musste es nicht sagen. "Aber… _wie_?"

"Das ist eine sehr, sehr lange Geschichte", sagte Harry. "Sie hat dreizehn Jahre gedauert. Und… Draco, du weißt nicht, wie es war. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist. Du… bitte, du musst mich verstehen."

Draco schüttelte nur stumm, immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. "Potter. Du bist es wirklich. Scheiße… Potter." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry erkannte, dass er keine Sekunde mehr zögern durfte, es musste jetzt sehr schnell gehen. "Kurz vor der zweiten Aufgabe", fing er an, schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft, um es auszusprechen, "wurde ich vergewaltigt. Ich… bin zu Anna gegangen, also Madam Pomfrey, sie hat mir sehr geholfen, ebenso wie Katie. Sie hat festgestellt, dass ich…" Harry zögerte, er musste, musste alles sagen. "… dass ich aufgrund eines Familienfluches schwanger bin. Jenny und Alex sind… meine Kinder. Ich habe sie geboren." Die Worte sprudelten über seine Lippen wie hastige, schwarze Sturzbäche, seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich wie Blütenkelche, die Augen hatte er halb geschlossen, versuchte, Draco nicht anzusehen und ihn doch zu sehen. "Ich bin nach London geflohen, weil ich es euch nicht sagen konnte… ich meine, ich konnte es wirklich nicht, ihr hättet mich… verachtet… ich hätte es nicht ertragen, das war…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. "Irgendwann war ich dann zu tief drin… und ursprünglich wollte ich Jenny und Alex – na ja, egal. Jedenfalls sind sie bei mir aufgewachsen, und ich hatte überlegt, ob ich ins Ausland ziehen soll, damit sie auf eine andere Schule kommen, aber dann bin ich doch in England geblieben, weil ich Hogwarts liebe. Aber ich wollte nie mehr hierherkommen, aber dann… kam der Krieg und ich musste hierher, und… ja, jetzt bin ich da", schloss Harry lahm. Er hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und hoffte, dass Draco alles verstanden hatte, er wollte es nicht noch mal sagen.

Ängstlich blickte er Draco von unten an, der ihn gar nicht zu sehen schien. Er starrte durch ihn hindurch an die Wand, seine Augen blicklos und leer. Plötzlich war sich Harry nicht mehr so sicher, ob er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass Harry etwas gesagt hatte.

"Ich glaub, ich geh mal einen Moment raus", sagte Draco nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Wie ein Schlafwandler erhob er sich, ging langsam, mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck ins Bad. Er schloss die Tür von innen ab und Harry hörte Wasserrauschen, dazwischen leise gemurmelte Worte. Konnte, sollte er? Konnte er es wagen? Wie ein unschuldiges Streichholz lag Dracos Zauberstab auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen, Harry griff danach, drehte das Holz zwischen den Fingern.

Immer noch rauschte das Wasser, Dracos Worte klangen undeutlich, fieberhaft. "Audio", hauchte Harry so leise er konnte, augenblicklich wurden Dracos Worte deutlicher und lauter, er konnte Satzfetzen verstehen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich einen Sinn ergaben.

"Wie… wie kann das sein, wie, wie, wie, wieso hab ich es nicht gemerkt… schwanger, Merlin, oh Merlin, nicht darüber nachdenken… Jenny und Alex, bei Salazar… Harry Potter ihr Vater… oh Merlin, hilf mir, wie konnte das passieren… ich kann es nicht glauben, Potter, wirklich Potter… vergewaltigt, von wem… schwanger… mit vierzehn Jahren… ich kann es nicht glauben, nach dreizehn Jahren, was kann er, was weiß er… Merlin… was soll ich tun?" Danach herrschte Schweigen, Harry hörte nur noch schwere, keuchende Atemzüge, hin und wieder ein hastig gewispertes Wort, das er als seinen Namen zu identifizieren meinte.

Jetzt allerdings schämte er sich ein wenig, Draco so belauscht zu haben; hastig beendete er den Zauber und legte den Zauberstab wieder zurück. Draco war ratlos, verwirrt, überrascht, geschockt, wie es wohl jeder wäre. Tausend mögliche Szenarien rauschten vor Harrys innerem Auge ab, was würde Draco jetzt tun? Was würde er sagen, was sollte er darauf erwidern?

Aber was auch immer es sein würde, wie auch immer Draco reagieren würde, Harry fühlte sich… erleichtert war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber ihm war, als wäre er aus einem kalten, dunklen Raum hinaus ins Licht getreten, als könnte er, nachdem er sehr lange die Luft angehalten hatte, wieder atmen. Als… nun, ganz simpel, als müsste er nicht mehr ständig lügen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen, ließ er sich auf das Sofa zurückfallen, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Er war… erlöst.

Die Tür klapperte, als Draco in das Zimmer zurückkehrte; hastig richtete Harry sich wieder auf und starrte ihn an. Draco war immer noch so blass wie vorher, aber sein Blick war klar und hart, als er sich langsam neben Harry aufs Sofa setzte. "Ich brauche dir vermutlich nicht zu sagen, dass wir dich gesucht haben wie verrückt", sagte er langsam. "Wirklich, wir haben uns bekloppt gemacht. Aber… inzwischen geht's auch ohne dich. Na ja, denken die meisten jedenfalls." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben jetzt ja 'nen Helden, Cedric." Er lächelte ein wenig schief. "Aber ehrlich, ohne ihn würde nichts gehen. Aber… ich kann nicht glauben, dass du's wirklich bist, Potter."

"Sag doch Harry", murmelte Harry leise. "Wenn du mich Potter nennst, komm ich mir so… komisch vor."

"Ich glaub, ich muss dich einfach Potter nennen. Zumindest heute. Merlin, das gibt's einfach nicht. Dreizehn Jahre und du kreuzt einfach so wieder auf. Aber ich will… ich muss mehr wissen. Erzähl mir mehr. Sag mir, wer…" Draco stockte kurz, suchte nach einer Formulierung. Keiner traut sich, es zu sagen, dachte Harry. Er selber ja auch nicht. "Wer der Vater von Jenny und Alex ist."

"Nein." Es war keine Entscheidung. Harry musste nicht einmal nachdenken. Er konnte es Draco nicht sagen. Er konnte es niemandem sagen. Es wäre… nein, es wäre nicht auszudenken. Cedric. Er schloss die Augen. Er konnte es nicht einfach sagen, denn wenn es erst einmal ausgesprochen war… Harry konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber dieses Geheimnis war so fest, so tief in seinem Inneren verwahrt, nie hatte er es ausgesprochen, aus Angst, weil er nicht wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er es sagte, was er selbst tun würde, was er wollte. Was er wollte, dass geschah. Dieses Geheimnis war Teil von ihm, er konnte es nicht sagen. Niemals würde er Cedrics Namen über die Lippen bringen.

"Kenne ich ihn?", fragte Draco.

Harry schwieg, presste die Lippen zusammen. Niemals.

"Ist er auf Hogwarts gewesen?"

"Hör auf zu fragen!", schrie Harry und erschrak dann über sich selbst; er wollte Draco doch nicht anschreien, er wollte doch…

"Eigentlich bin ich derjenige, der hier rumschreien sollte", sagte Draco da auch schon kühl. "Du weißt nicht, wie sauer alle waren, als du einfach abgehauen bist. Ich meine, die Leute hatten ja schon davor keine besonders hohe Meinung von dir, aber damit hast du's dir endgültig ruiniert."

"Ich hatte einen sehr guten Grund", erwiderte Harry kalt. "Und Merlin, ich war vierzehn. [style type="italic"]_Vierzehn[/style]_. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es dumm war – dass es dumm ist – und dass es falsch war. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute anders handeln würde."

Draco seufzte, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ach, wieso streiten wir uns eigentlich", murmelte er dumpf. "Das ist doch… sinnlos. Die ganze Situation, alles ist so… und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Harry Potter zurück ist. Harry Potter, der gefallene Held. Harry Potter, der Verräter, der Ausreißer, der Feigling. Harry Potter, der Mann mit dem besten Grund der Welt, das alles zu sein."

Harry schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. "Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich keine Vorwürfe erwartet hätte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich sogar viel mehr erwartet."

Müde schüttelte Draco den Kopf. "Nicht von mir, nein. Für Vorwürfe bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Schließlich konnte ich dich früher nie leiden, erinnerst du dich? Hätte mir also ziemlich egal sein sollen, dass du abgehauen warst."

"Das klingt nicht so, als ob es dir egal gewesen wäre", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nicht ganz… eigentlich hab ich dich dann doch nicht so schlimm gefunden. Außerdem hab ich mich natürlich gefragt, wieso."

"Jetzt weißt du es."

"Ja, weiß ich. Aber du hast dich ziemlich zurückgehalten mit Auskünften bisher. Wie hast du das alles angestellt?"

"Anna und Katie haben mir sehr viel geholfen", erklärte Harry, während er sich an die dunklen, einsamen Monate zurückerinnerte. "Anna hatte mir eine Wohnung besorgt, und im September, also kurz vor der Geburt –", Harry sah, dass Draco sich auf die Lippen biss und ihn bewusst nicht anblickte, " – ist sie dann vorbeigekommen und dageblieben. Die ersten Monate nach der Geburt –", wieder wendete Draco den Blick ab, " – hat sie auch noch bei mir gewohnt, dann ist sie zurückgekehrt."

"Oh, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich… damals hieß es, sie wäre bei ihrer kranken Schwester oder so."

"Ja, ich weiß, das hat sie Dumbledore erzählt. Jedenfalls, bis Jenny und Alex drei Jahre alt waren, bin ich dann daheim geblieben, danach hab ich in verschiedenen Gelegenheitsjobs gearbeitet."

"Als was denn?"

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich rot und er blickte zu Boden. "Als Putze, als Kassierer, Kellner und dann noch bei Mr. Andrews. Nicht so tolle Jobs, ich weiß."

"Ist ja aber auch nicht so, als ob du viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hättest", erwiderte Draco. "Aber sag, wie ist es, wieder auf Hogwarts zu sein?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, komisch. Einerseits freue ich mich so sehr und andererseits habe ich ständig… Angst entdeckt zu werden." Seine Angst vor Cedric ließ er außen vor, die Sache mit Mr. Andrews auch. Draco musste nicht wissen, dass er nichts als eine kleine Hure war.

"Ich kann aber leider nicht behaupten, dass du dich besonders gut tarnen würdest", erklärte Draco mit schwachem Lächeln. "Ein paar Leute haben schon Verdacht geschöpft, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn Jenny und Alex nicht wären… du würdest wohl ziemlich bald entdeckt werden."

"Jetzt ist es eh zu spät", murmelte Harry. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mit anderem beschäftigt sein werden… wobei ich es eher nicht hoffen sollte, denn das andere ist ja Voldemort, nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Aber in ein paar Wochen ist alles vorbei. Ob es nun gut ausgeht oder nicht – es wird vorbei sein."

"Woher …?"

"Der Lord teilt mir zwar vieles nicht mit, aber ganz so blind bin ich auch nicht", sagte Draco mit einem bitteren Lächeln. "Außerdem ist sein Plan ja ziemlich klar erkennbar: Er versucht uns da anzugreifen, wo es am meisten wehtut. Zuerst die Weasleys – als Symbol für die Verletzlichkeit einzelner Zauberfamilien – und dann die Winkelgasse, um zu zeigen, dass er auch größere Ansammlungen von Zauberern problemlos überwinden kann. Dass er sich Hogwarts als ultimatives Symbol der Zauberwelt bis zum Schluss aufhebt, ist ja klar."

"Das ist aufgebaut… wie in einem Buch oder so", sagte Harry verwundert. "In der Grundschule haben wir das mal gelernt, Spannungsaufbau oder so."

"Ja, man fragt sich, ob der Lord die Bücher imitiert oder die Bücher ihn", erwiderte Draco und starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere. "Wenn ich doch nur mehr wüsste… wenn mir der Lord doch nur mehr vertrauen würde… an mir kann alles hängen. Alles. Wenn ich etwas zu spät oder gar nicht erfahre, habe ich Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Wie die aus der Winkelgasse."

Er beugte sich vor, verbarg das Gesicht an seinen Knien, seine Schultern zitterten. Vorsichtig legte Harry ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter; weinte er? Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, Draco war wie Anna und Leute wie Anna und Draco weinten nicht. Das war einfach… falsch. Sie waren stark und unnahbar und sie weinten ganz sicher nicht, was auch immer passiert sein mochte.

Es machte Harry Angst, wenn Draco weinte, wenn Anna weinte, dann war es, als ob selbst sie, die Starken, die Kämpferischen, aufgegeben hätten, als ob… alles verloren wäre. Doch da richtete Draco sich schon wieder auf, sein Gesicht war wieder weitestgehend ausdruckslos, seine Augen trocken.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn Voldemort dir etwas nicht mitteilt", sagte Harry sanft. "Du kannst nicht alles wissen."

Gequält verzog Draco das Gesicht. "Aber wieso sagt er es mir nicht? Wieso vertraut er mir nicht absolut? Wieso, was mache ich falsch? Was an mir ist nicht todesserhaft genug?"

"Niemand kann Voldemort verstehen", sagte Harry. "Er ist verrückt, wahnsinnig. Größenwahnsinnig, aber auch richtig wahnsinnig. Niemand kann seine Gedanken durchschauen. Er mag hochintelligent sein, ein Genie, aber er ist auch so verrückt, dass man ihn nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst Dumbledore das kann."

"Dumbledore." Draco winkte ab. "Er ist vielleicht der weiseste Zauberer, der momentan lebt, aber er ist auch schon uralt. Und er muss die Schule und den Phönixorden leiten, das Ministerium in Schach halten, den Kampf – und die Kämpfer – vorbereiten, die Schutzwälle für Hogwarts aufrechterhalten und stärken und er muss Pläne entwerfen, die uns vielleicht retten könnten; er muss Fluchtwege suchen, falls es schief geht; auf seinen Schultern lastet die Verantwortung für mehrere hundert Schüler… und die schreckliche Pflicht, sie alle lebend hier rauszubringen. Er hat schlicht und einfach Besseres zu tun als sich über meine Beziehung zu Voldemort Gedanken zu machen."

"Und gibt es niemanden sonst, den du um Hilfe fragen könntest? Deine Mutter, vielleicht?"

"Meine Mutter?" Draco lachte spöttisch auf. "Meine Mutter ist dem Lord treu ergeben, sehr treu."

"Aber dann…"

"Dann verrate ich meine Familie, ja." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern; allerdings sah er nicht so aus, als ob es ihn unberührt lassen würde.

"Aber…"

Harry starrte ihn an, wusste nicht, ob er diese Stärke bewundern sollte oder nicht.

"Der Krieg fordert Opfer", sagte Draco bitter. "Nicht nur in Form von Toten, sondern auch in Form von Dingen, die man aufgibt, die man verliert. Es muss einen Verräter geben, immer. Und der bin ich."

"Du bist kein Verräter", versuchte Harry ihn zu verteidigen.

"Ich verrate meine eigene Familie. Wenn wir gewinnen, werden sie sterben – oder zumindest lebenslang nach Askaban kommen, was keinen großen Unterschied macht. Und ich werde sie nicht retten können… nicht wenn ich mich selbst retten kann."

"Hasst du sie?", fragte Harry leise.

"Weil sie verblendet sind? Weil sie egoistisch, böse, falsch, gemein sind? Weil sie das Falsche tun, weil sie Menschen töten, weil sie dem Falschen glauben und folgen? Ja, dafür hasse ich sie. Aber ich hasse sie nicht dafür, dass sie mich lieben – oder geliebt haben, ich weiß es nicht – dass sie sich um mich gekümmert haben. Dass sie mir alles gegeben haben, was ich wollte, dass sie mich verteidigt haben, dass sie immer das Beste für mich wollten, dass sie mich verzogen und verwöhnt haben, dafür kann ich sie nicht hassen. Ich kann sie nicht dafür hassen, dass sie schlechte Eltern sind. Vielleicht hassen sie mich ja, vielleicht ahnen sie es oder wissen es, dass ich sie verraten werde, aber meine Eltern akzeptieren mich immer noch als Sohn. Unser Sohn, der Verräter, sagen sie vielleicht bei den Todessertreffen, er ist ein guter Junge gewesen. Leider völlig verblendet und auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, aber er war immer ein guter Junge." Draco schnitt eine Grimasse und drehte sich weg.

Harry schwieg und starrte zu Boden. Er hatte sich niemals wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es für Draco sein musste, seine Familie zu verraten. Für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment wagte er, sich vorzustellen, Jenny und Alex zu verraten – sofort musste er den Gedanken wieder abbrechen, er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Es war zu grausam, die zwei waren sein Herz und seine Seele, er liebte sie bedingungslos, niemals könnte er zulassen, dass sie starben, dass ihnen Leid geschah, niemals könnte er etwas Derartiges tun.

War es stark von Draco, das zu tun? Oder war es feige und böse? Machte es einen Unterschied, ob derjenige, den man verriet, böse war oder nicht? Ob er auf der falschen Seite stand? Harry wusste es nicht; er wusste nur, dass es in Familien Bindungen gab, die so fest, so stabil waren, dass es unendlich viel Kraft kosten musste, sie zu brechen. Und Draco tat genau das.

"Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte Draco plötzlich und mit einem Schlag kippte die in die Schräglage geratene Welt wieder zurück in die Normale. Klar, alles ganz normal. Schlafen gehen, natürlich. "Es ist halb zwei Uhr morgens. Du kannst bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst." Er stockte kurz. "Keine Angst, ich hab noch ein Gästezimmer. Dann musst du nicht noch hochlaufen."

Harry nickte, plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie müde er war, wie unendlich müde, wie unglaublich viel Kraft es ihn gekostet hatte, all diese Dinge zu sagen, sie mit möglichst neutraler Stimme hervorzubringen, als berichte er die Erlebnisse eines Fremden. So abgerückt, so distanziert zu bleiben wie möglich, keine Nähe, keine Erinnerungen, die wie eine schwarze, sprudelnde Quelle waren, zulassen. Es würde nur wehtun. Er musste den Schmerz verdrängen, ihn fortschließen, sich gegen ihn wehren.

Er musste stark bleiben. Alle waren stark. Draco, Anna, Katie, Hermine, Ron, alle. Harry jedoch glaubte zu wissen, dass der starke Panzer brechen könnte, wenn man nur den Hebel richtig ansetzte; dass all ihre aufgesetzte Kraft und Härte mit einem Schlag zerbrechen könnte, wenn nur etwas geschah, das alles durcheinanderwirbelte. Dass Draco so verhältnismäßig ruhig geblieben war, überraschte ihn wirklich.

"Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht ruhig", sagte Draco, nachdem Harry dies erwähnt hatte, "ich bin nur ruhig, weil ich es noch gar nicht begriffen habe. Merlin, Harry Potter wieder hier auf Hogwarts." Immer noch ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. "Und Draco Malfoy in ihn verliebt. Draco Malfoy liebt Harry Potter, das wäre doch mal 'ne Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten."

Müde lächelnd sagte Harry: "Du… bist immer noch in mich verliebt, obwohl du alles weißt? Obwohl du weißt, wie falsch… wie falsch und verlogen, wie egoistisch und feige ich bin? Wie verachtenswert, wie…"

"Sag doch so was nicht", murmelte Draco; und plötzlich standen sie dicht voreinander, und Dracos Hände legten sich vorsichtig um seine Hüfte, als traue er sich nicht so recht, Harry zu berühren. "Du bist genauso, wie ich dich – zum zweiten Mal kennen gelernt habe – mutig, tapfer, gerecht, loyal, überbesorgt, will sich immer zu viel aufladen. Heldenkomplex eben. Ich hab das Gefühl, den wirst du einfach nicht los."

Harry seufzte. "Ich bin kein Held. Ich bin nur ein kleiner, feiger Ausreißer. Ich war nie ein Held. Ich habe nie was Tolles gemacht, ich bin da immer in Sachen reingeschlittert und durch Glück wieder rausgekommen; alles hängt sich nur an meinem verdammten Namen auf. Wenn ich nicht Harry Potter wäre, dann wäre es allen scheißegal, was ich treibe, ob ich abhaue oder nicht, ob ich zurückkomme oder nicht."

"Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Draco. "Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville wäre es nicht egal, sie sind immer noch deine Freunde und sie halten immer noch zu dir. Sie sind einfach nur schrecklich enttäuscht."

"Nun, das hab ich mir ja wohl selber zuzuschreiben", nuschelte Harry, schluckte verärgert die Tränen herunter, die in seiner Kehle aufzusteigen drohten. Verdammt, wieso musste er immer heulen wie ein verdammtes Kleinkind?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war wie eine Reihe von Dominosteinen, von denen man den ersten umgeworfen hat. Eine Situation folgt der anderen, ein Streit dem anderen, alles schaukelt sich hoch und zum Schluss weiß keiner mehr, worum es eigentlich ging."

"Wieso versuchst du immer, andere aufzumuntern und machst dir selbst die schrecklichsten Vorwürfe?", murmelte Harry. Er fühlte sich gut, geborgen in Dracos Armen und er fühlte sich in keinster Weise an Cedric oder Mr. Andrews erinnert. Die hatten ihn nie so im Arm gehalten.

"Ich schätze mal, es liegt daran, dass ich so ein kleiner Sonnenschein bin", erwiderte Draco mit einem leisen Lachen. "Aber… gute Nacht, Harry. Harry Potter." Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, betrachtete Harry nachdenklich.

Harry lächelte schief. "Gute Nacht, Draco." Er stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen – er hasste es, aber er war schrecklich klein, ständig musste er zu allen Leuten aufsehen, was ihn wirklich nervte – und zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er Draco einen kurzen, scheuen Kuss gab. Dann ließ er sich hastig wieder auf die flachen Füße fallen, löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

Beide wussten, dass sie diese Nacht kaum gut schlafen würden, aber Harry drehte sich um, öffnete die unscheinbare Tür zum Gästezimmer und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Das Zimmer war klein und schlicht, jedoch geschmackvoll eingerichtet – aber es war ihm egal. Müde ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, kroch unter die Decke, sich ganz kleinmachend, das Gesicht im Kissen vergrabend.

Auch wenn es Tausende und Abertausende neuer Probleme und Fragen aufgeworfen hatte, es hatte gut getan, mit Draco zu reden. Sich zu öffnen, wie er es schon lange, seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Und es hatte auch gut getan, dass Draco etwas von sich preisgegeben hatte, etwas, über das Harry sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


	35. Geben und Nehmen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria *knuddel*

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Draco wird es noch erfahren, wie, verrate ich dir noch nicht ;)), lieselotte (Freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat! Und ja, das war mein Fehler, ich hatte es so für formatiert und dann vergessen, es wieder wegzumachen - ist schon editiert!) und .Padfoot (Willkommen zu meiner Story! ;) Freut mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt!)!

xXx

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl er vielleicht höchstens vier oder fünf Stunden geschlafen hatte. Einen Moment lang blieb er mit offenen Augen liegen, starrte an die cremefarbene Decke, auf der sich dezente, silberne Ornamente wanden, und genoss das Gefühl, Harry Potter zu sein. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment. Sich nicht verstellen zu müssen.

Ein wundervolles Gefühl, nicht lügen zu müssen. Er sollte sich besser nicht daran gewöhnen.

Mit einem Seufzen schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und spähte aus der Tür, um zu schauen, ob Draco schon wach war. Nichts rührte sich. Mit einem Achselzucken und der Annahme, Draco werde schon nichts dagegen haben, ging er ins Bad, das von sanftem, gedämpften Licht erleuchtet wurde und in dem die Fliesen nicht so unangenehm grellweiß waren, was Harry normalerweise Kopfschmerzen bereitete und ihn an Fliesen erinnerte, gegen die sein Kopf geschlagen war, wieder und wieder.

Daheim – oder besser, in seiner Wohnung, denn er wusste, dass Hogwarts sein Zuhause war – hatte er sich hellgraue Fliesen ins Bad machen lassen, worüber sich Jenny und Alex regelmäßig beschwert hatten, weil sie fanden, es passe nicht zu einem Badezimmer. Jenny und Alex… irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als habe er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, dabei war es gerade mal gestern gewesen.

Mit einiger Überraschung stellte er fest, dass für ihn ein Stapel Handtücher und seine Zahnbürste bereitlagen, daneben ein Zettel von Draco. _Harry, die Handtücher kannst du benutzen, wirf sie danach einfach in den Wäschekorb. Und ich kann zwar keine Dinge einfach so heraufbeschwören, aber ich habe deine Zahnbürste von oben aus dem Bad hergezaubert. Wir sehen uns später. Draco._

Harry lächelte ein wenig wehmütig; Dracos Schrift wirkte angestrengt und nicht so leicht und elegant wie sonst; er könnte wetten, dass Draco diese Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte. Und es sah aus, als solle Harry mit dieser Aussage Recht behalten, denn als er ziemlich verspätet zum Frühstück eintraf, suchten seine Augen zuerst Draco, der wie üblich am Lehrertisch saß.

Allerdings unterhielt er sich nicht wie gewohnt mit Hermine oder jemand anderem, sondern saß betont von den anderen abgewandt, alleine und stumm ins Leere starrend. Dunkle Augenringe verliehen seinem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht eine fast weiße Farbe, seine Hände wirkten seltsam filigran und zerbrechlich, wie er sie so locker um seine Kaffeetasse gelegt hatte. Er sah so schwach, so verletzlich aus, dass Harry sich wunderte, ihn so zu sehen – normalerweise erinnerte Draco eher an einen Eisblock, der sich durch nichts und niemanden erschüttern ließ.

„Hey, Dad!" Jennys Ellenbogen traf ihn in die Seite und er blickte überrascht zu ihr nach unten – wofür er den Blick nicht weit senken musste, was ihn schon wieder dazu brachte, sich maßlos über seine fast lächerliche Größe zu ärgern. „Dachte schon, du kreuzt gar nicht mehr auf. Und dann hab ich gedacht, du bist irgendwie in einer Parallelwelt oder so – Dad? Maaaann, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, hier ist die Realität!"

Ungeduldig ergriff Jenny seinen Arm und zerrte ihn zu ihrem Tisch. „Morgen, Dad", grüßte Alex gewohnt ruhig und lächelte sein feines, kluges Lächeln. „Alles klar?"

„Ja, ich… es könnte mir nicht besser gehen. Na ja gut, könnte schon… Zumindest geht es mir so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr." Das war noch nicht mal gelogen, dachte Harry zynisch, jetzt fing er schon an, seinen Kindern die Wahrheit zu sagen, wo sollte das noch hinführen?

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du irgendwie geistig nicht ganz da bist…" Jenny wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Kann es sein, dass du einen Kaffee brauchst?"

„Mhm, glaub schon", sagte Harry und grinste schwach, als er ihr seine Kaffeetasse hinschob, damit sie ihm einschenken konnte. „Und was treibt ihr zwei so?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nix Besonderes. Wir arbeiten ein bisschen an unserem Projekt, aber nicht wirklich, weil wir jetzt oft im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben müssen – oder zumindest irgendwo, wo uns die Lehrer im Blick haben. Ist eigentlich ziemlich sinnlos, wenn du mich fragst, weil Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer nicht als Erstes in die Bibliothek platzen wird, wenn er angreift, aber wenn sie meinen."

„Unterschätze ihn nicht", warnte Harry, der innerlich erschauerte vor dieser Sorglosigkeit seiner Kinder – sie kannten Voldemort nicht, sie hatten ihn nie erlebt. Konnte er ihnen deswegen einen Vorwurf machen? Die wenigsten Schüler hatten ihn wohl je erlebt… wenn Harrys Leben ein wenig anders verlaufen wäre, hätte niemand mehr ihn je erleben müssen… oder aber keiner hätte Harry mehr erleben müssen.

Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er jemals, trotz allen Trainings, das er wohl bekommen, und allem Können, das er besessen hätte, in der Lage gewesen wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer – gewesen – und nicht mal ein besonders toller. Gut, inzwischen schaffte er es sogar, Katie und Anna zusammen in Schach zu halten, aber es war andererseits auch wieder mehr als lächerlich, Voldemort mit den beiden zu vergleichen. Außerdem beruhte seine Stärke im Duell eher auf der ungestümen Kraft seiner Flüche als auf Duelliertechniken und Kontrolle über das, was er tat.

„Natürlich unterschätze ich ihn nicht", sagte Alex. „Ich hab alles über ihn gelesen – ich hab sogar Jenny ein Buch über ihn aufgezwungen. Ich finde nur, dass die ganze Panikmache hier nicht so sinnvoll ist. Mit Panik gewinnt man keine Kriege."

„Alex, der große Kriegsherr", spottete Jenny und schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Rücken. „Demnächst kommst du mit ein paar Schwertern an."

„Nah, Schwerter sind albern", erwiderte Alex und versuchte, seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. „Voll rückschrittlich und bis du es geschafft hast, deinen Gegner damit zu durchbohren, bist du schon von fünfundzwanzig Flüchen zerlöchert."

„Mhm, Pistolen?"

„Funktionieren hier nicht", sagte Alex nur knapp. „Das halte ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht für sinnvoll. Zauberer sind so rückschrittlich in manchen Dingen – ich meine, sie haben nicht mal Strom. Das heißt, keine Kaffeemaschinen, keine Waschmaschinen, das müssen die Hauselfen alles sauberzaubern, anstatt es einfach irgendwo reinzuschmeißen und gut is'."

„Was sind Hauselfen?", erkundigte Harry sich, getreu seiner Rolle als ahnungsloser Muggelvater.

„So was Ähnliches wie Sklaven. Wirklich, ich finde das unmöglich!", erklärte Alex. Wie immer, wenn er sich aufregte, sprach er schneller und er bekam hektische rote Flecken auf den Wangen. „Sie sehen ein bisschen aus wie Kobolde, und die Zauberer haben sie vor Jahrhunderten versklavt und seitdem arbeiten sie für sie! Ohne Bezahlung!" Das letzte Wort spuckte Alex aus, seine Augen glühten. „Und es interessiert keinen! Als uns Professor Granger davon erzählt hat, haben die meisten bloß gelacht – ich meine, wo leben wir denn hier?! Das ging ja vielleicht noch bei den Römern und den Griechen, aber mit der heutigen Fortschrittlichkeit ist das ja als würden… was weiß ich, einem für einen Diebstahl die Hände abgehackt werden! Und das in einer zivilisierten Welt!"

Wieder klopfte Jenny ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Wir zwei sind doch schon in die Organisation von Professor Granger eingetreten, wir haben sogar solche Buttons gekriegt, aber die sind dann doch etwas peinlich, um damit rumzurennen. Professor Granger hat gemeint, nach dem Krieg gehen wir alle zusammen ins Ministerium und verlangen eine Gesetzesänderung."

Alex' Gesicht hatte sich noch ein wenig röter verfärbt. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob die Zauberer einfach nur dumm, blind oder böse sind. Wenn ich groß bin –"

„ – wirst du die Welt auf den Kopf stellen", vollendete Harry seinen Satz mit einem amüsierten Lächeln über den Eifer, den sein Sohn an den Tag legte.

„Ja, werde ich", sagte Alex, „als erstes werde ich –"

Während er sich Alex' Pläne für eine bessere Welt anhörte, löffelte er in aller Ruhe sein Frühstücksei und genoss die Normalität, die ihm in letzter Zeit so selten vergönnt gewesen war. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als würde die normale Welt Stück für Stück wegbrechen und eine wahnsinnige, gefährliche Welt darunter zutage treten, die die Normalität nur hin und wieder kurz aufblitzen ließ.

„Harry?", unterbrach Mr. Andrews, der hinter ihn getreten war, seine Gedanken. Wenig begeistert blickte Harry zu ihm auf. „Du hast heute frei, ich habe einige Dinge zu erledigen." Ein wenig nervös rieb er sich die Hände. „Morgen wie üblich. Und sei pünktlich, du weißt, dass ich Unpünktlichkeit hasse."

„Ja, Mr. Andrews", sagte Harry gleichgültig.

„Wow, ist doch total cool, Dad!", sagte Jenny begeistert. „Dann können wir dich ja zum Quidditchfeld mitnehmen – ich wollte dir schon immer mal was vorfliegen!"

Darauf freute Harry sich wirklich – er wollte unbedingt sehen, wie gut seine Tochter fliegen konnte, ob sie sein Talent geerbt hatte. „Aber… dürfen wir da überhaupt hin?"

„Ja klar", sagte Jenny ungeduldig. „Auf jetzt, Dad, sei kein Spaßverderber, auf geht's!"

Alex seufzte tief. „Ich geh dann mal in die Bücherei."

„Ach was, du kommst mit", sagte Harry, der sich immer mehr für diese Idee erwärmte. „Ich will auch sehen, wie du fliegst."

Alex wurde ein wenig rot. „Nicht gut. Also, ehrlich gesagt… bin ich eine Niete. Ich kann das gar nicht."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", meckerte Jenny. „Los, los!"

Ungeduldig sprang sie auf und hüpfte ihnen auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld voraus. In der Besenkammer griff sie nach einem alten Nimbus 2003; Harry seufzte sehnsüchtig, als er das schlanke Holz zwischen ihren Fingern sah, das rötliche Schimmern, der Schweif, der zwar durch vielen Gebrauch ein wenig borstig geworden war; aber allein schon die Verheißung, die dieser Besen versprach, die Verheißung, fliegen zu können…

Kaum bemerkte er, dass Alex einen noch älteren Nimbus 2001 ergriff und ihn missmutig schulterte. „Willste mal halten, Dad?", fragte Jenny stolz und strahlte, als sei es ihr eigener Besen. „Ist zwar nur ein Schulbesen, aber seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit…"

Harry hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sehnsüchtig strichen seine Finger über das glatte Holz, das unter seinen Fingern ein wenig vibrierte, Harry spürte Freiheit unter seinen Fingern, Freiheit. Was hielt ihn davon ab, sich jetzt auf diesen Besen zu schwingen und einfach davonzufliegen, immer weiter und weiter, sich vom Wind tragen zu lassen, fort, weit fort?

Nun, eine ganze Menge Dinge. Mit einem Seufzen reichte er Jenny den Besen zurück, die ihn gleich besitzergreifend umklammerte und schon mal anfing, Quidditch zu erklären. Eifrig redete sie, deutete mit den Fingern auf das Quidditchfeld, fuchtelte mit den Händen, um die Positionen zu erläutern und schwang schließlich ihren Besen, um einige Figuren zu demonstrieren.

„Komm, wir fliegen!", rief sie begeistert und stupste Alex an. Enthusiastisch schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen, stieß sich kräftig ab und schoss nach oben wie eine Rakete. Weiter oben in der Luft flog sie einige Kurven, wendete scharf und wagte schließlich ein paar Loopings. Alex folgte ihr langsamer, zögerlicher und schien ganz froh, seinen Besen überhaupt steuern zu können.

Jenny lachte begeistert, umschwirrte ihn wie eine Mücke und raste dann im Slalom um die Zuschauertürme, durchflog die Ringe und ließ sich ein paar Mal in der Luft hin- und herrollen. Dann stoppte sie scharf neben Alex und winkte Harry zu. „Ich komme!", schrie sie, lenkte den Besen senkrecht nach unten, lachend flog sie auf den Boden zu, Alex rief ihr erschrocken zu, sie solle anhalten, doch erst im letzten Moment riss sie den Besen wieder hoch und drehte übermütig ein paar Loopings.

Harry lächelte stolz. Sie hatte sein Talent wirklich geerbt, ihre Figuren waren hervorragend und vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben ausgeführt, aber sie beherrschte den Besen wirklich und auch die wagemutigsten Kapriolen schienen für sie ein Spiel zu sein – aber eben nur ein Spiel. Sehnsuchtsvoll seufzte Harry; ihm bedeutete das Fliegen so viel mehr, wie sehr vermisste er dieses Gefühl, frei zu sein, von allen Lasten des Erdbodens befreit zu sein, alle Probleme hinter sich lassen zu können und eins zu werden mit der Luft und dem vibrierenden Holz unter seinen Händen. Er wollte nichts mehr als auf einen Besen zu steigen und davonzufliegen, in das unendliche Blau des Himmels hinein –

Ein dunkler Schatten schoss über das Spielfeld, nur verschwommen zu sehen wegen der Schnelligkeit, und raste auf Harry zu – „Dad, pass auf!", kreischte Jenny entsetzt; Harry wich zurück, verzweifelt wünschte er sich seinen Zauberstab her –

Vor ihm bremste der Schatten; Harry blinzelte, es war nur Draco. Er saß lässig auf einem Besen, sein silberblondes Haar leuchtete im gleißenden Sonnenlicht. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blass, aber ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und der Wind hatte ein wenig Farbe auf seine Wangen getrieben.

Mit Getöse landeten Jenny und Alex hinter Draco, Jenny ließ ihren Besen fallen und rannte zu Harry. „Oh, Sie sind's nur, Professor Malfoy", schnaufte sie, ihr Gesicht war knallrot vor Aufregung, aber in ihren Augen strahlte noch die Freude von eben, „wir haben schon gedacht –"

„Lust, 'ne Runde mit mir zu fliegen?", fragte Draco und blickte Harry an.

Fliegen, fliegen, fliegen – mehr als ein Nicken brachte Harry nicht zustande. Draco rutschte auf dem Besenstiel ein wenig zurück und klopfte auffordernd darauf. Harry zögerte keine Sekunde; konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er seine Blicke über seine verwundert dreinschauenden Kinder streifen ließ; hastig kletterte er auf den Besenstiel.

Draco beugte sich vor, Harry spürte seinen warmen Atem; „Lenk du", flüsterte Draco, „sie werden es nicht merken." Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Harrys, die sich zitternd um den Besenstiel, das schlanke, bebende Holz schlossen.

Er war im Himmel.

Mit aller Kraft stießen sie sich ab, Harry lenkte senkrecht nach oben, immer weiter, weiter, höher, schneller, bis der Wind ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er schloss sie, er musste nichts sehen, als er den Besen herumriss, eine Runde um das Quidditchfeld flog, es genoss, von der Fliehkraft nach außen gedrückt zu werden. Seine Haare, seine Klamotten flatterten; er riss die Augen wieder auf, konzentrierte sich… atemberaubend schnell schoss er im Slalom um die Zuschauertürme, wagte es sogar, durch kleinere Lücken zwischen Balken zu rasen… unwillkürlich beugte er sich vor, umklammerte den Besen fester, stellte sich vor, er und der Besen seien ein Pfeil…

Wieder beschleunigte er, kaum bemerkte er, wie er zwischen den Torstangen hindurchzischte, Draco rief etwas hinter ihm, aber er hörte nicht hin; abrupt bremste er ab, schlug einige Loopings und genoss die Sekunden, in denen die Welt sich um ihn herum drehte, Himmel und Erde ständig die Positionen wechselten.

Dann wurde er wieder schneller, flog höher, in den Himmel hinein – war es nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte? Dieses Gefühl unendlicher Freiheit, das Gefühl, immer weiter und weiter fliegen zu können nicht bremsen zu müssen? Nun, nicht ganz. Gryffindor, wie er nun mal war, wünschte er sich ein wenig mehr Nervenkitzel. Er ließ den Besen nach vorne kippen, begann, nach unten zu rasen.

Wie Schemen jagte alles an ihm vorbei, der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, verwehte die Worte, die Jenny und Alex schrieen, sein Herz raste, das Blut kochte in seinen Adern, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und tränten; er sah nur den Boden, der ihm entgegenfiel… sie wurden schneller und schneller, Harry reizte die Geschwindigkeit des Besens voll aus; der Gegenwind schmerzte nun richtig, aber es war noch zu früh, es ging noch, noch ein wenig näher.

Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, Dracos Hände krallten sich in seine, es fühlte sich an, als wolle er den Besen nach oben reißen, „Du kennst den Besen nicht!", schrie Draco in voller Lautstärke, „zieh nach oben! JETZT!", doch es klang wie ein entferntes Flüstern in Harrys Ohren. Der Wind brauste, peitschte; Harry wusste genau, was er tat, er war frei, er könnte sterben – aber er hatte die Kontrolle. Adrenalin pumpte in seinen Adern… die Welt dehnte sich zu einer riesigen, grünen Rasenfläche aus… Harry lachte, hysterisch, glücklich, frei… und zog den Besen nach oben.

Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, es waren Freudentränen; sein Herz schlug immer noch so rasend schnell, als sei er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, seine Haut schmerzte und brannte; aber er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Langsam bremste er ab, gönnte sich noch einen letzten Looping und landete dann elegant. Leichtfüßig stieg er ab und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Bande, die die Zuschauerränge vom Feld trennte.

Draco folgte ihm, den Besen in einer Hand, sein Atem ging viel zu schnell und seine Knie zitterten, obwohl er es wohl zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Du bist irre", sagte er leise, Jenny und Alex, die auf sie zugerannt kamen, im Auge behaltend.

„Ein bisschen", sagte Harry und grinste, er konnte es kaum glauben, er war wirklich geflogen. „Aber ich weiß, was ich tue."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, wir würden aufknallen und wären nur noch ein Haufen Matsch."

„Das ist doch der Kick", erwiderte Harry, schaffte es nicht, das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Dass man denkt, man stirbt – und dann tut man es doch nicht. Aber du musst zugeben, es ist schon irre, wenn man auf den Boden zurast und –"

„Krass, krass, krass!", schrie Jenny und kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen. „Abgefahren! Oh Gott, Professor Malfoy, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie so fliegen können –"

„ – hättest du immer brav im Zaubertränkeunterricht aufgepasst?", vollendete Draco ihren Satz mit einem Lächeln.

„Boah, Dad, dass du das ausgehalten hast, ich hätte ja schon in der ersten Minute gekotzt", sagte Alex mit unverhohlener Bewunderung. „Ich dachte schon, wir dürfen dich gleich vom Spielfeld kratzen… der Sturzflug war das Krasseste, was ich je gesehen habe."

„Der war der Wahnsinn", stimmte Jenny euphorisch zu, „Mann, das war höchstens einen Meter über dem Boden, nur eine Millisekunde länger und –"

„Professor Malfoy hat den Zeitpunkt eben sehr gut eingeschätzt", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Ich fand es toll."

„Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auf so was stehst", wunderte sich Jenny, „ich hab dich bis jetzt immer so für den ruhigen Typ gehalten. Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit Bungeejumping oder Fallschirmspringen probieren."

Harry lachte. „Siehst du mal, wie sehr du dich in mir getäuscht hast." Er musste aufpassen, durfte nicht unvorsichtig werden im Rausch der Euphorie.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Besen?", fragte Jenny. „Der ist ja wahnsinnig schnell."

„Das hier ist ein Lichtschweif", erklärte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Der beste überhaupt", flüsterte Jenny ehrfürchtig. „Darf ich… darf ich ihn mal anfassen?"

„Klar." Draco reichte ihn ihr und mit kugelrunden Augen und zitternden Fingern strich sie darüber.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn", wisperte sie, „erst vor drei Monaten rausgekommen und wow… allein schon, wie er sich anfühlt. So richtig dynamisch und schnell… im Rennbesen-Magazin stand aber kein Preis drin."

„Der ist auch nichts für unschuldige Kinderohren", erwiderte Draco und hastig reichte Jenny ihm den Besen wieder und wich zurück, als fürchte sie, sie könne den Besen allein durch ihre Berührung beschädigen.

„Wow", flüsterte sie noch mal und starrte den Besen mit verhangenen Augen an. „Aber, Alex, wir müssen wieder zurück, die Besen zurückgeben. Die darf man nicht so lange ausleihen ohne Sondergenehmigung." Missmutig verzog sie das Gesicht und stapfte schon mal los.

„Ich komm gleich nach!", rief ihr Harry hinterher.

xXx

„Jaja", murmelte Jenny und warf Alex einen düsteren Blick zu. „Macht er eh nicht. Turtelt erst mal 'ne Runde mit Professor Malfoy."

„Wie, turtelt?", fragte Alex irritiert.

Jenny verdrehte die Augen. „Maaaann, Alex, du bist der intelligenteste Mensch, der Hogwarts jemals betreten hat, aber siehst es nicht mal, wenn zwei Leute flirten. Blindfisch."

„Flirten?"

„Ja, Mann… ich geb dir irgendwann mal 'nen Grundkurs in Romantik. Sieh sie dir doch an."

Alex drehte sich um, Professor Malfoy und ihr Dad standen sehr dicht beieinander und schienen sich gut zu unterhalten; so gelöst hatte er ihren Dad schon lange nicht mehr gesehen… und die Art, wie er den Kopf schieflegte und heftiger als nötig gestikulierte war schon ziemlich merkwürdig. „Ist Dad schwul?"

„Was weiß ich, hast du ihn jemals gefragt?"

„Nö."

„Ich auch nicht… aber ist doch mal anzunehmen. Aber mit 'nem Professor, wie peinlich ist das denn bitte?"

„Wieso das denn?"

„Alex, wo lebst du? Er ist Professor. Lehrer. An unserer Schule… hallo?"

„Ja, aber er ist doch gar nicht schlimm –"

„Na ja, er ist schon cool", räumte Jenny ein; durch den Lichtschweif hatte Professor Malfoy sich bei ihr einen gewaltigen Pluspunkt geholt, „aber er ist trotzdem noch Lehrer. Außerdem heißt es doch, er wär 'n Todesser."

„Gerüchte", winkte Alex ab. „Aber wenn Dad ihn nett findet… und gutaussehend…" Das letzte Wort zog er bedeutungsvoll in die Länge und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Hmh, also jetzt mal ganz objektiv betrachtet, ist er doch hübsch", erklärte Jenny fachmännisch. „Schlank, grauäugig, blond. Männer stehen auf so was."

„Also, das wüsste ich ja wohl."

„Du bist noch zu jung für so was", sagte Jenny überheblich. „Außerdem ist er intelligent, reich und er fliegt wie der Teufel. Wenn ich ein bisschen älter wäre…"

„Er ist bestimmt schon dreißig oder so! Das ist uralt!"

„Na und, Dad ist auch so alt."

„Ja, aber wenn ich dich mit Dad vergleiche… ich glaube, ich weiß, für wen er sich entscheiden würde." Lachend wich Alex dem kurzzeitig als Speer missbrauchten Nimbus 3000 aus, schmiss seinen Besen zurück in die Besenkammer und floh dann nach draußen. Jenny holte ihn jedoch fix ein, schmiss ihn zu Boden und kitzelte ihn durch, bis er sich atemlos ergab. Keuchend richtete er sich auf die Ellenbogen auf und spähte umher. „Huch, wo sind sie denn hin?"

„Mh, keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze mal, Dad kommt nicht „gleich" nach."

xXx

„Danke", sagte Harry nur leise, als Jenny und Alex, die sich mal wieder über irgendetwas zu kabbeln schienen, Jennys genervten Gesten nach zu schließen, außer Hörweite waren. „Danke, Draco. Das war wundervoll." Er seufzte sehnsüchtig und betrachtete den Besen versonnen. „Er ist noch besser als mein alter Feuerblitz damals."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem passiert? Und deinem Zauberstab?"

„Wir haben sie zerbrochen und verbrannt", sagte Harry gequält und starrte zu Boden. „Aber was sollten wir machen? Anhand des Zauberstabs hättet ihr mich aufspüren können!"

„Du hast echt an alles gedacht", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so wahnsinnig, dass ich es kaum glauben kann."

„Ja, aber einmal hättet ihr uns ja trotzdem fast erwischt, als ich unbewusst gezaubert habe. Aber zum Glück kam dann Anna vorbei und ich konnte bei Mandy unterkommen."

„Mandy?"

„Meine beste Freundin. Sie ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben", sagte Harry knapp und blickte zur Seite. Wie sehr hätte er es ihr gewünscht, dass sie all dies erlebt hätte, dass sie dies mit ihm hätte teilen können…

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Draco und es klang ehrlich.

Harry zog die Schultern hoch. „Das macht sie auch wieder nicht lebendig." Er schwieg einige Sekunden. „Komm, wir gehen ein Stück. Ich möchte an den See."

Stumm liefen sie nebeneinander her; Draco fragte nicht, wohin er wollte, als sie bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang am Seeufer entlang spazierten, bis sie schließlich an einer kleinen Bucht Halt machten, wo Harry sich seufzend fallen ließ und auf den See blickte, auf dem Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten und er aussah wie auf einer lächerlichen Kitschpostkarte. Hier hatte er mal übernachtet; es kam ihm vor, als seien Jahrhunderte seitdem vergangen und trotzdem waren die Erinnerungen alle so nah, nur durch einen hauchdünnen Schleier von der Gegenwart getrennt.

Um die Gedanken loszuwerden, schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte zu Draco, der – „Könntest du bitte aufhören, meinen Bauch anzustarren?", fauchte Harry Draco an, der zusammenzuckte. „Ich bin nicht schwanger. Und ich habe nicht vor, es jemals wieder zu werden."

„Ich hab doch…" Harry schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge wie er es immer tat, wenn Jenny steif und fest behauptete, dieses oder jenes nicht verbrochen zu haben; wenigstens sah Draco schuldbewusst drein. „Tut mir Leid. Aber… ich kann wirklich nicht fassen, dass –" Er streckte die Hand aus wie ein neugieriges Kind und Harry schlug sie weg. „Ich meine, wie –?"

„Für die medizinischen Details kannst du Anna fragen", erwiderte Harry knapp. „Ich nehme aber nicht an, dass du es wissen willst. Und ja, ich war fett. Und ich hab ausgesehen wie 'ne Frau. Und ja, ich fand mich selber so eklig, dass ich mir am liebsten Scheuklappen umgebunden hätte, damit ich nicht nach unten gucken muss. Und ich weiß, dass du es auch eklig findest", fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Nein, ich… kann einfach nicht… ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, es ist so…"

„Sag ruhig, dass du es eklig findest. Du musst keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle nehmen. Ich bin nicht beleidigt oder so, wenn du es sagst, weil ich ja dasselbe denke. Außerdem fände ich es besser, wenn du es sagst anstatt mich anzulügen."

„Na ja, ich… finde die Vorstellung von einem… schwangeren Mann…", Draco schloss die Augen und atmete scharf und zischend ein, „… unnatürlich. Etwas, das… mir, ehrlich gesagt, den Magen umdreht."

Harry schwieg, was sollte er sagen? Draco hatte ja Recht. Er selber dachte ja genauso.

„Aber andererseits", fuhr Draco fort und blickte ihn aus klaren, grauen Augen an, „muss ich mir die ganze Zeit vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für dich gewesen sein muss. Dass du nichts machen konntest, dass du es einfach ertragen musstest… du bist so stark. Ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten."

„Ich bin nicht stark", sagte Harry müde, „und ich bin es auch nie gewesen."

„Du bist so stark, und weißt es nicht mal", murmelte Draco und rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran, sanft streichelten seine Finger Harrys Handrücken. „Dass du es ausgehalten hast, den Schmerz von…", er schluckte, „… von der Vergewaltigung, alles geheimzuhalten, die Schwangerschaft, die Demütigung, die Einsamkeit, die…", wieder schluckte er, diesmal heftiger, „… Geburt, all die langen Jahre danach ohne Magie, ohne Kontakt zur Zauberwelt… warum?"

„Weil Jenny und Alex es wert waren", sagte Harry leise und sein Herz zog sich zusammen vor dem Gefühl der Liebe zu seinen Kindern, die ihn plötzlich überrollte, „sie waren es wert, jede einzelne Sekunde, alles, was ich durchgemacht habe. Aber es hat schon damals angefangen, als ich mich entschieden habe, zu schweigen. Schon damals gab es keinen Weg zurück, sondern immer nur vorwärts." Tiefer und tiefer hinein, dachte Harry, ohne Möglichkeit umzukehren.

„Und du willst nicht sagen, wer –"

„Nein!", fauchte Harry, „nein, will ich nicht!" Er entzog seine Hand Dracos Fingern und wandte das Gesicht ab, um zu verbergen, dass seine Augen feucht glitzerten und er mehrmals blinzeln musste, um die Tränen wegzukriegen. Cedric. Niemals würde er es aussprechen können.

„Aber wieso –"

„Weil. Ich. Es. Nicht. Will." Harry betonte jedes einzelne Wort überdeutlich, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wir würden ihn bestrafen", sagte Draco, „wir würden ihn für das büßen lassen, das er getan hat, für all das, was du durchmachen musstest –"

„Was bringt das im Nachhinein?" Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, ob er wollte, dass Cedric bestraft würde, allein, weil er sich niemals die Möglichkeit ausgemalt hatte, dass es dazu kommen könnte. Würde er es wollen? Dass Cedric bestraft würde? Er wusste es nicht.

„Er würde ins Gefängnis kommen. Du müsstest keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben."

„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe?", fragte Harry und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich merke es doch", sagte Draco, „du bist immer so nervös und blass. Und du wirkst oft, als wärst du zur Flucht bereit."

„Ist das so?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er ist auf Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", bohrte Draco weiter. „Ist er im Orden oder ist er Lehrer?"

„Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass meine „Nervosität", wie du es nennst", Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, ohne auf Dracos Fragen einzugehen, „auch andere Gründe haben könnte?"

„Was für welche?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay?"

„Harry, du musst über deine Probleme reden, glaub mir. Es wird dir viel besser gehen, wenn –"

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts. Wer bist du, mein Psychiater oder was?" Wütend rollte Harry sich auf den Bauch und rupfte einige Grashalme aus. „Wieso sollte ich es dir erzählen, wenn ich es nicht einmal Anna oder Katie erzählt habe und die zwei mich tausend Mal besser kennen?"

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „So kommen wir überhaupt nicht weiter."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich weiterkommen will?"

„Du blockst alles sofort ab", fuhr Draco fort, Harrys Worte ignorierend, „du bist wie ein stures, bockiges Kind. Ich bin mir sicher, alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn du jemanden hättest, mit dem du darüber reden könntest."

„Hast du nicht genug eigene Probleme? Bockiges Kind, pah!" Zornig sprang Harry auf, die Arme verschränkt, bemerkte, dass er damit noch mehr besagtem bockigen Kind ähnelte, worüber er sich noch mehr ärgerte. „Ich geh dann mal."

„Harry!" Draco sprang auf und erwischte ihn am Arm. „Bitte, bleib. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun oder dich beleidigen –"

„Du hast mich nicht beleidigt", sagte Harry, der wusste, dass all die Dinge, die Draco gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Aber Draco schaffte es, Wunden aufzubrechen, die schon seit langer Zeit schlecht und schmerzhaft verheilt waren, doch irgendetwas in Harry wehrte sich standhaft dagegen, sich so vollständig zu öffnen, sich so bloßzustellen, auszuliefern, schutzlos und nackt.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Draco und zog Harry zögerlich zu sich heran, als fürchte er, er könne ihn zerbrechen. Harry lehnte sich gegen ihn, legte die Stirn gegen Dracos Schulter und schloss die Augen. Draco hielt ihn fest, sein Körper war warm, seine Gegenwart beruhigend. Langsam und tief atmete Harry ein und aus, während sich ein Teil von ihm vollkommen unzusammenhängend und irrational schon wieder darüber ärgerte, dass er so schrecklich klein war, dass er Draco gerade mal bis zur Nasenspitze reichte.

Aber das vergaß er nur Sekunden später schon wieder, denn auf einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen, und Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lehnte sich in den Kuss, die Hände in Dracos Schultern gekrallt. Es war kein romantischer Kuss, er war langsam, konzentriert, nachdrücklich, als müssten sie sich durch die Berührung ihrer Lippen beweisen, dass sie zueinander hielten, dass sie füreinander da waren.

Harry seufzte leise in den Kuss, schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und küsste ihn fester – inzwischen hatte er den Bogen einigermaßen raus, wie er hoffte, aber Draco beschwerte sich nicht. Stattdessen ging er auf Harry ein, seine Hände strichen Harrys Seiten hinab, glitten unter sein Shirt, streichelten die nackte, warme Haut. Harry spürte, dass eine Gänsehaut ihn überlief, Dracos Hände waren kalt wie Eis; aber dennoch war ihre Berührung angenehm und ja, liebevoll.

Stundenlang, kam es Harry vor, standen sie dort am Seeufer, küssten sich, so dicht wie möglich aneinandergedrängt, Dracos Hände waren warm geworden; und irgendwie schafften sie es schließlich, sich auf den Boden zu manövrieren. Das Gras drückte kühl und feucht gegen Harrys Nacken; er schauderte und rollte sich herum, Draco mit sich ziehend, wobei er sich allerdings etwas lächerlich vorkam, sie waren doch keine verdammten Tiere, die sich beim Sex auf dem Gras herumwälzten.

Draco unterbrach seine Bewegungen, seine Hände strichen über Harrys Gesicht und er küsste seine erhitzten, geröteten Wangen. "Ich will dir nicht wehtun", wisperte er. "Ich will keine Wunden aufreißen, die..."

„Das hast du schon längst getan", murmelte Harry und Draco seufzte tief, ließ seine Hände wieder über Harrys Seiten gleiten und platzierte seinen Mund ganz nahe bei seinem Ohr, sodass Harry seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

"Was hältst du davon", flüsterte er; Harry erschauderte, als Draco sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen leckte, "wenn ich unten liege?" Harry starrte ihn überrascht an, nie hätte er gedacht, dass Draco ihm das anbieten würde, er schien einfach nicht der Typ dazu. "Sieh es als Ausgleich", fuhr Draco mit einem schmalen, amüsierten Lächeln fort, "dafür, was andere dir angetan haben."

"Aber du..."

Draco unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn küsste, liebevoll und zärtlich. Als Harry, zuerst zögerlich, seinen Kuss, seine Berührungen erwiderte, spürte er, dass seine verkrampften Hände sich entspannten, dass seine angespannten Muskeln lockerer wurden, dass er seine Augen, die er mit Gewalt offen gehalten hatte, um Dracos Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er ihn küsste, entspannt schließen konnte. Er ließ sich fallen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig; ergab sich Dracos Zärtlichkeiten. Er schaffte es sogar, alle Gedanken an Cedric und Mr. Andrews zu einem kleinen schwarzen Punkt zusammenzupressen, den er in seinem Innersten verschließen, wegschließen konnte; und sich nur noch auf Draco zu konzentrieren.

Seine kühlen Lippen, seine warme Zunge, die zarte, feuchte Spuren auf seinen Oberkörper malten. Seine Zähne, die seine Brustwarzen reizten, bis sie hart abstanden. Sein Atem, der wie ein kühlender Luftzug über seine erhitzte Haut strich. Seine Hände, die wie Federn über seinen Körper wanderten, sanft und liebevoll. Draco wusste genau, was er tat, und Harry genoss es.

Dennoch konnte er ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als Draco seine Finger nahm, als sei es selbstverständlich, und mit seinem Zauberstab darüberfuhr. Harry spürte, dass seine Finger kühl und nass waren, und auf einmal fühlte er sich sehr unsicher, wusste nicht, was er wollte.

Er zog Draco mit beiden Händen zu sich heran, küsste ihn tief, innig, um sich abzulenken. Draco unterbrach den Kuss jedoch rasch und ließ sich von ihm herunterrollen. "Mach schon", sagte er, "du musst keine Angst haben, du wirst mir nicht wehtun."

Gequält schloss Harry die Augen, ließ seine Hand vorsichtig über Dracos Rücken fahren, fühlte die Wirbel, die Rückenmuskeln, die sich in geheimen Mustern unter seiner Hand anzuspannen schienen, und... tiefer. Draco stöhnte leise, als Harry mit dem ersten Finger in ihn eindrang; Harry wusste nicht, wie er das werten sollte, war das gut oder - ungelenk tastete Draco nach ihm, zog ihn wieder zu sich heran, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen und ihre Stirnen berührten. "Mach weiter", flüsterte Draco gegen Harrys Lippen und küsste ihn sanft.

Und Harry machte weiter und es war gut und er vergrub das Gesicht an Dracos Halsbeuge. Dracos Stöhnen an seinem Hals klang genießerisch und überhaupt nicht schmerzerfüllt. Und dann war Draco auf einmal unter ihm und Draco spreizte die Beine und blickte ihn auffordernd an und auf einmal fühlte Harry sich wieder so hilflos und unsicher. "Ich..."

"Harry, bitte", sagte Draco eindringlich, "bitte." Und etwas, das er noch nie gefühlt hatte, breitete sich in ihm aus, als er langsam, vorsichtig in Draco eindrang. Draco stöhnte leise und sofort hielt Harry inne. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es wehtat, und er wollte Draco nicht wehtun, er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der jemandem Schmerzen bereitete. "Mach weiter", stieß Draco hervor, "es ist gut. Es tut nicht weh." Harry wusste, dass er log, seine Lippen waren zu angespannt, seine Augen zu schmal. "Bitte", wiederholte Draco und begann dann, sich zu bewegen, vor und zurück und...

... es war _gut_. Harry schloss die Augen, ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. Jede Bewegung Dracos, der er entgegenkam, zuerst unsicher und zögernd, dann schneller, löste eine Welle der Empfindungen in ihm aus, Lust und Gier nach mehr und mehr, aber er hielt sich zurück, wollte Draco nicht wehtun. Irgendwie hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden, Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, seine Hände in Dracos Schultern vergraben. Es gab nur noch Draco, Draco, Draco, unter ihm, der seinen Namen zuerst murmelte, stöhnte und dann schrie, und ihre Stimmen vermischten sich miteinander zu einer Kaskade von Tönen, die ihn höher und höher trug. Bunte Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, die Ränder der Welt zerfaserten, seine Muskeln spannten sich an – und die Welt explodierte, als er heftig kam.

Schweratmend ließ er sich zuerst auf die Ellbogen sacken, dann auf Draco, dessen Haut genauso glühte und schweißnass war wie seine eigene. Sein Herz hämmerte noch immer wie verrückt, das Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst, verharrte er, spürte Draco unter sich, Haut an Haut, sie atmeten im Gleichklang, ihre Herzen schlugen gleich und noch nie hatte Harry sich so wenig allein, so verbunden mit jemandem gefühlt. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?", war das Erste, was Harry flüsterte, als er wieder zu Atem kam.

"Nein", erwiderte Draco leise. "Wie... fandest du es?"

„Es war…", er suchte nach einem Ausdruck, der nicht zu nichtssagend, weil schon zu oft verwendet, zu phrasenhaft abgedroschen, war, doch er fand keinen, „… schön."

Draco seufzte. „Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend."

„Mach dir doch mal weniger Sorgen", sagte Harry, „du kümmerst dich zu viel um mich. Ich fand es schön, was willst du noch?"

„Ich will, dass es wirklich schön für dich war", erwiderte Draco niedergeschlagen. „Ich will kein egoistischer Mistkerl sein."

Harry lachte leise. „Aber der egoistische Mistkerl steht dir gut. Kümmer dich weniger um mich und mehr um dich. Hat es dir denn gefallen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Draco und blickte ihn ernst an, „du bist… wundervoll."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe oft genug mit jemandem geschlafen, es ist nur eine neue Perspektive."

"Wer -?"

„Draco, bitte." Gequält blickte Harry ihn. „Bitte mach keine Probleme, wo keine sind. Kannst du nicht einfach mal… zufrieden sein? Ich bin glücklich momentan, okay?"

„Ich kann erst zufrieden sein, wenn du komplett glücklich bist", erwiderte Draco und sah durchaus aus, als würde er das ernst meinen.

„Dann dreh die Zeit dreizehn Jahre zurück und ich bin glücklich", sagte Harry und lächelte dünn. „Aber fürs Erste reicht es mir, wenn du mir deinen Besen noch mal gibst."

Draco blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Harry –"

„Nicht jetzt, Draco, und nicht hier. Sei einfach… ruhig und gib mir deinen Besen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass wehtun wird?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es nicht merken." Sie standen auf, zogen sich an; Harry fror ohne die Wärme von Dracos nacktem Körper. Aber das verdrängte er schnell wieder, als Draco ihm mit einem seltsam anmutenden Lächeln den Besen reichte. Harry ergriff ihn hastig und saß erst halb, da flog er schon, schoss wie ein Vogel über den endlosen See, der unberührt unter ihm glitzerte.

xXx

Draco beobachtete versonnen, wie Harry sich mit seinem Besen über dem See austobte, Loopings, Spiralen und Rollen flog so leicht wie andere über einen Zweig hüpften, und wieder und wieder Sturzflüge ausführte, manchmal so gefährlich knapp über dem Wasser, dass sich in Dracos Innerem alles zusammenzog, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry tausendmal besser als er abschätzen konnte, wann der Moment gekommen war, um wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Manchmal jedoch, wenn kleine Wasserfontänen aufspritzten, atmete er unwillkürlich scharf ein, doch nie zeigte Harry auch nur die kleinste Unsicherheit.

Zu seiner Schulzeit hatte er sich oft gewünscht, wie Harry fliegen zu können, so leicht, so mühelos, so sicher, als sei er ein Vogel. Doch mit der Zeit, als er erwachsen war, war ihm klar geworden, dass er zwar ein guter Flieger war, der auch gerne flog, aber dass es ihm lange nicht so viel bedeutete wie Harry und dass er deswegen niemals so gut werden konnte wie Harry – weil ihm erstens die natürliche Begabung fehlte und weil er zweitens schlicht zu viel Angst hatte, den Besen – und sich selbst – bis zum Limit auszureizen, den Moment des Adrenalins, der Angst und der unbändigen Freude, in dem sich Sekunden zu Ewigkeiten dehnten, bis zum letzten auszukosten.

Harry tat genau das und es war wundervoll, ihm zuzusehen. Nie wirkte er sonst so gelöst und glücklich, aber gleichzeitig auch selbstbewusst und konzentriert. Er war immer nervös, ständig auf der Hut, nur wenn er mit seinen Kindern zusammen war, wirkte er weniger gehetzt, doch Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es echt war oder ob Harry sich nur gewaltig zusammenriss. Für Draco war es glasklar, dass der Vergewaltiger – es war schrecklich, einfach so darüber nachzudenken, über diesen Mann, der Harry all das angetan hatte, der aus einem fröhlichen, mutigen Jungen einen ausgepumpten, erschöpften Mann gemacht hatte – auf Hogwarts war und viele kamen dafür nicht in Frage.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er theoretisch selber dafür auch in Frage käme, schließlich trafen die Grundkriterien auch auf ihn zu, aber immerhin konnte er sich selbst als Verdächtigen schon mal ausschließen. Möglich wären Ron und Charlie Weasley, Diggory und Longbottom… nicht gerade wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war es aber auch Mo Jordan gewesen, schließlich schaute der öfter auf Hogwarts vorbei, da konnte es durchaus sein, dass…

Er drehte sich im Kreis, er kam nicht weiter. Harry würde es niemals sagen, und je mehr er selbst bohren würde, desto mehr würde Harry sich verschließen. Er musste ihn noch genauer beobachten – aber Harry schien immer nervös, wann auch immer er beim Essen in der Großen Halle prüfende Blicke zu ihm warf, jedes Mal schrak er zusammen, wenn ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Also würde Draco auf einen Moment warten müssen, in dem Harry seine Angst offen zeigte… er konnte nicht einfach irgendjemanden verdächtigen und wirklich keiner seiner erkorenen Kandidaten wirkte besonders schuldig.

Himmel, Ron Weasley war verheiratet und ja so was von in Granger verliebt, dass Draco manchmal von den schmalztriefenden Blicken ganz anders zumute wurde, Diggory war ebenfalls verheiratet und hatte sogar eine kleine Tochter, in die er ganz vernarrt war, Longbottom scharwenzelte zögerlich um Ginny herum, die wohl jedoch zu cool für ihn war. Blieb Charlie Weasley, der zwar selten auf Hogwarts war, doch bei ihm hatte man nie Andeutungen einer heterosexuellen Beziehung vernommen. Aber andererseits war er ebenso wie die anderen Kandidaten ein ganz besonderer Gutmensch und obendrein ein Weasley, die das personifizierte Gute in Form einer großen, glücklichen Familie waren.

Gedankenverloren blickte Draco sich nach Harry um, der… spurlos verschwunden war! Hastig sprang Draco auf, verwundert auf den See starrend – er war doch nicht etwa…? „Buh", machte es hinter ihm; Draco wirbelte herum und dort stand Harry, grinsend, den Besen lässig geschultert. Seine Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust, einzelne Wassertropfen glitzerten auf seiner Hose und seine Wangen waren von der frischen Luft rot gefärbt. „Du hast so abwesend ausgesehen, ich wollte ausprobieren, ob ich es schaffe, dich zu erschrecken", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, das ihn sehr jung wirken ließ. Er war auch jung, stellte Draco mit einigem Erschrecken fest, gerade mal siebenundzwanzig, und er hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit Schlimmeres erlebt als manch Neunzigjähriger in seinem ganzen Leben.

In diesem Moment merkte man jedoch nichts davon, die Freude am Fliegen hatte ihn locker und fröhlich werden lassen. Harry gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Schau nicht so miesepetrig. Danke für den Besen, er ist wundervoll."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er so gut ist", erwiderte Draco, „ich hatte keine Ahnung, was man damit alles anstellen kann."

„Ich könnte dir Unterricht geben", sagte Harry grinsend. „Du musst dich nur mehr trauen, das ist alles."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das lassen wir lieber." Er schulterte den Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss; Harry lief dicht neben ihm. Irgendwie fanden ihre Hände zueinander und die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über Dracos Gesicht, als er Harrys Hand in seiner spürte, die sie dankbar drückte.

So gut war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegangen, er fühlte sich befreit und hatte all die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn die letzten Tage, Wochen, Monate so sehr beschäftigt hatten, ein wenig verdrängt. Harry jedoch hatte seine flüchtige Fröhlichkeit schon wieder verloren und starrte blicklos geradeaus… Draco fragte sich, worüber er wohl nachdachte.

Als das Schloss in Sicht kam, entzog er seine Hand mit Bedauern Harrys. Stumm brachten sie den Besen in Dracos Zimmer. "Ich geh noch Jenny und Alex suchen", brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen. "Die zwei fragen sich bestimmt, wo ich stecke."

"Ich komme ein Stück mit", sagte Draco, "ich muss noch ein paar Unterlagen im Lehrerzimmer holen."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hoch; Draco erstaunte es, dass Harry den Weg selbst nach all den Jahren so mühelos und leicht fand. Gerade wollten sie einen Teppich beiseite schieben, um in den dahinterliegenden Geheimgang einzutreten, da hallte ein spitzer Schrei durch das Schloss.

Augenblicklich verstummten alle Hintergrundgeräusche wie Schritte und entferntes Gemurmel, die Gespräche der Bilder, es war, als wäre das Schloss in seiner Geschäftigkeit erlahmt. "Komm", stieß Harry hervor und rannte scheinbar ziellos los, doch nachdem sie durch einige Gänge gehastet waren, erkannte Draco, dass sie richtig liefen… immer mehr Menschen sammelten sich auf ihrem Weg, liefen alle auf die Stelle zu, von der der Schrei gekommen war.

Nun hörte man ein ersticktes Schluchzen; um die Ecke befand sich eine große Traube von Schülern, die sich hastig teilte, als Draco sie entschlossenen Schrittes durchquerte, Harry auf seinen Fersen.

Er sah Cho, die auf dem Boden kniete, ihr schwarzes Haar fiel wie ein seidener Vorhang über ihren Rücken, die Hände hatte sie vor ihr Gesicht gepresst, über das feuchte Tränen liefen. Vor ihr lag Cedric auf dem Bauch, Draco konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch unter ihm breitete sich langsam eine Blutlache aus, sein Pullover war zerfetzt, als hätte jemand auf ihn eingestochen. Nun, genau genommen, hatte das wohl jemand getan, Draco erkannte mehrere Einstichwunden auf seinem Rücken.

Neben ihm zog Harry scharf und zischend die Luft ein, Draco warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und… erstarrte. Harrys Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, er war so weiß wie eine Wand, seine Augen waren groß und leer, die Arme hatte er um sich geschlungen, als sei ihm eiskalt und sein Mund war wie zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.

Und Draco _begriff_. Es war Cedric.

"Platz, Platz!", hörte man Annas harsche Stimme, sie schoss durch die Menge wie ein Pfeil und die Schüler wichen rasch beiseite, um nicht von ihrer wild schlenkernden Tasche getroffen zu werden. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung kniete sie sich neben Cedric, fühlte seinen Puls, ließ ihren erfahrenen Blick über die Wunden gleiten. "Er lebt", sagte sie knapp. "Wir müssen ihn sofort behandeln, dann wird er durchkommen." Sie blickte sich kurz um, suchte wohl nach Erwachsenen. Draco wusste, dass Katie heute frei hatte, also kamen wohl nur er, Harry und Cho in Frage. "Draco, kümmer dich um Cho. Mr. Petton, Miss Ableen, Sie helfen mir."

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	36. Gerechtigkeit?

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria *knuddel*

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Es wird noch sehr viele Cliffhanger geben, darauf kannst du dich schon mal gefasst machen *g*), lieselotte (Ob Draco Harry helfen kann? Wir werden sehen) und Reinadoreen (Ja, nicht wahr, Harry und Draco zusammen sind immer toll)!

xXx

So war es also. Cedric. Nur dieser Name hämmerte in Dracos Kopf, während er Cho unsanft über den Gang zerrte, die Schüler teilten sich vor ihnen wie Wasser, Cedric war es gewesen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben", wimmerte Cho, "oh Merlin, er wird sterben…" Sie schluchzte auf und sank neben ihm in Richtung Boden; rasch zerrte er sie wieder hoch und schleifte sie weiter, eine Hand in ihrem schwarzen Haar vergraben, um sie zu schnellerem Mitkommen zu bewegen.

Cedric. Er hatte… er war…

Sie waren vor Chos Zimmer angekommen, Draco stieß die Tür auf, warf Cho auf das Bett und murmelte einige Beruhigungszauber. Jedoch hatte er es wohl ein wenig übertrieben, ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite, ihr schwarzes Haar rutschte vom Kissen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht ausdruckslos.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Draco sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen, presste die Stirn in seine Hände und starrte blicklos zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch auf den Boden.

Es war Cedric gewesen. Cedric hatte Harry vergewaltigt. Er war der Vater von Jenny und Alex – nun, zweiter Vater, sollte er wohl besser sagen. In seinen Gedanken tauchten Bilder eines schwangeren Harrys auf… mit gequält verzogenem Gesicht verdrängte er sie rasch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Cedric.

Cedric, der der Grund für Harrys Leiden war. Für seine Qual, seine Angst, seine Einsamkeit, seine Lügen. Für all die Jahre ohne Magie, für die Verachtung, ja, gar den Hass, dem man dem "Verräter", dem "Ausreißer", dem "Feigling" Harry entgegengebracht hatte und ihm immer noch entgegengebrachte.

Draco fühlte eine kochende, brodelnde Wut in sich aufsteigen, unbezähmbaren, wilden Hass auf diesen netten Mann mit Frau und Tochter, der so… unglaublich ekelhaft, abscheulich, abgrundtief böse war. Er wusste, wenn Cedric in diesem Moment im Raum gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn umgebracht. Und nicht mit einem einfachen Avada Kedavra, nein, der Lord hatte ihm uralte Flüche beigebracht, böse, schmerzhaft und widerlich, die das Opfer dazu brachten, vor Schmerzen nur noch schreien zu können, schreien, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und an ihren Schmerzen qualvoll zugrunde gingen.

Ein hässliches Lächeln zuckte kurz über Dracos Gesicht, dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach hinmarschieren und Cedric umbringen. Erst mal aus rein praktischen Gründen nicht: Cedric lag momentan schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation und da konnte Draco nicht einfach reinplatzen und einen Patienten umlegen.

Dann aus ethischen Gründen nicht: Draco wollte kein Mörder sein, der willkürlich aus Hass tötete, er wollte nicht wie der Dunkle Lord sein. Schließlich war er, nebenbei bemerkt, auf der Guten Seite.

Und überdies musste er erst mal mit Harry reden, musste ihm sagen, dass er es wusste. Harry musste einfach mit ihm darüber sprechen, er musste sagen, was er wollte – wenn er wollte, dass Cedric starb, hatte Draco keine großen moralischen Probleme mehr damit, ihn unauffällig um die Ecke zu bringen.

Es kam also auf Harry an und er musste sich zurückhalten. Er durfte es niemandem sagen, weil Harry das ganz sicher nicht wollen würde. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, es allen zu sagen, allen zu verkünden, was für ein schreckliches Arschloch ihr Lieblingsheld war, durfte er das einfach nicht. Harry wollte es nicht und er konnte nicht gegen Harrys Willen handeln. Er wusste nicht, was Harry tun würde… vielleicht würde er wieder fliehen oder gar… die zweite Möglichkeit wagte Draco gar nicht zu überdenken.

Harry befand sich im Übrigen, wie Draco siedendheiß einfiel, auf der Krankenstation. Bei Cedric. Draco sprang auf, warf einen achtlosen Blick auf Cho, die immer noch ohnmächtig und bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag. Ja, man konnte sie allein lassen, beschloss er, und stürmte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Noch nie war ihm der Weg in den Krankenflügel so lange vorgekommen, so viele Treppen, so viele Gänge, die er entlang hetzte, schwer atmend, die Schüler nicht beachtend, die sich an die Wände drückten, um ihn vorbeizulassen, ihm verwundert nachblickten. Dann, der Auflauf vor der Krankenstation, die neugierigen Schüler, Neville und Ron, die versuchten, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und das kleine Grüppchen nervös diskutierender Lehrer. Draco sah, dass einige Auroren bei ihnen standen, sie hielten Klemmbretter, über denen Flotte Schreibfedern auf und ab tanzten, in den Händen und blickten wichtig drein.

Rücksichtslos drängelte Draco sich durch die Schüler, er musste zu Harry, er musste ihn dort herausholen, er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Harry mit Cedric in einem Raum eingesperrt war. Heftig rüttelte er an der Klinke der Tür des Krankenflügels – natürlich war abgeschlossen. Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen hämmerte er gegen die Tür, er musste hinein, er musste –

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet und Miss Ableen, die Schülersprecherin, steckte ihre Nase durch den Spalt. "Ist etwas mit Professor Diggory-Chang?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ich muss sofort hier rein", erwiderte Draco harsch und drückte die Tür gewaltsam etwas weiter auf.

"Tut mir Leid, aber Madam Pomfrey hat ausdrücklich gesagt –"

"Das ist mir egal!", schnauzte Draco sie an und warf sich so heftig gegen die Tür, dass sie aufsprang und Miss Ableen zurückstolperte.

"Aber –", setzte sie zu einem halbherzigen Protest an, doch Draco, der die Tür wieder zugeknallt hatte, traf gleich schon auf das nächste Hindernis in Form einer äußerst wütenden Katie Bell.

"Was machst du denn hier?", blaffte sie. "Wenn mit Cho alles in Ordnung ist, verpiss dich sofort, wir müssen hier Cedric behandeln!"

Draco ignorierte sie, spähte an ihr vorbei, zu dem Krankenbett auf dem Cedric auf der Seite lag. Der Bettbezug war rot von Blut, um das Bett herum war ein wahres Arsenal an Zaubertrank-Fläschchen, Kräutern, Medikamenten und Spritzen aufgebaut, Anna hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, Zaubersprüche sprudelten über ihre Lippen und bunte Linien schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab auf Cedrics Rücken.

Und Harry… Harry stand auf der anderen Seite des Betts und drückte eine schon fast durchgeblutete Kompresse auf eine Wunde an Cedrics Arm. Er starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sein Gesicht war leer und ausdruckslos, seine Augen jedoch waren weit aufgerissen als wären dort an die Wand schreckliche Bilder projiziert, die ihn vor Grauen erstarren ließen.

"Hey!", bellte Katie. "Ich hab dir gesagt, wir brauchen dich hier nicht!"

Anna richtete sich aus ihrer gebückten Stellung auf, wies Harry leise an, die Kompresse auszuwechseln und kam dann raschen Schrittes auf die zwei Streithähne zu. "Miss Ableen, Sie verlassen die Krankenstation", befahl sie dann mit kühler, ruhiger Stimme. Die Schülerin warf ihnen noch einen neugierigen und Cedric einen besorgten Blick zu, dann huschte sie aus der Tür, aus der kurz von draußen das Geschnatter der aufgeregten Schüler hereinquoll.

Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und es war still, bis auf den schnellen, flachen Atem Cedrics. "Was gibt, es Draco?", fragte Anna mit kalter Stimme. "Wenn es nichts absolut Dringendes ist, geh bitte sofort wieder hinaus, Cedric ist schwer verletzt und wir können hier keine überflüssigen Gäste gebrauchen."

"Es… ich…" Verdammt, was sollte er sagen, wenn er Harry nicht entblößen wollte? Er musste Harry hier irgendwie rauskriegen, er musste mit ihm reden. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihm – er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Draco eingetreten war, immer noch starrte er blicklos an die Wand.

"Hau ab", sagte Katie scharf. "Na los, wird's bald. Hau ab. Du störst nur."

"Ich kann nicht, ich… muss mit Harry reden.", erwiderte Draco drängend, "Bitte, ich muss mit ihm reden."

"Du musst überhaupt nicht mit Harry reden!", keifte Katie. "Vor allem nicht JETZT. Und jetzt verpiss dich!"

"Es ist aber wirklich dringend –"

"HAU AB!", brüllte Katie und machte einen Satz auf Draco zu als wolle sie ihn angreifen, "Na los, verschwinde von hier! Und lass Harry verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" Beim letzten Satz wurde ihre Stimme immer schriller und schlug schließlich in ein hysterisches Kreischen um.

Ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen und sie schien gerade Luft zu holen für einen längeren Brüllmarathon, da packte Anna sie am Arm. "Lass es gut sein", sagte sie scharf. "Leg Cedric ein paar Guerandus-Kräuter auf die Wunde."

Katie schnaubte heftig und funkelte Draco derart hasserfüllt an, dass es Draco wirklich vollkommen übertrieben und irrational erschien, bis… ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihm aufstieg. Sie glaubten doch nicht etwa…?

Zischend atmete er ein – natürlich, so musste es sein. Er wusste, dass Harry ihnen nicht erzählt hatte wer es gewesen war… und vermutlich hatten sie ihn, Draco, als Verdächtigen auserkoren. Und, was ihn erzittern ließ vor Wut und Ohnmacht über diese Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals, sie kümmerten sich um Cedric, sie zwangen sogar Harry, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und er konnte es ihnen nicht mal sagen – was hatte Harry getan? In was hatte er sich dort hineingeritten? Die Stricke zogen sich immer enger um seinen Hals zu, doch Harry sah schweigend zu, wehrte sich nicht, suchte keinen Ausweg, ließ es über sich ergehen.

Es kam Draco vor, als ob Harry aufgegeben hätte. Wie er dort stand, als hielte ihn jemand mit Stricken wie eine Marionette fest, so hilflos, so schwach. Dass er Cedric anfasste, ihm so nah war – nein, ihn anfassen musste, ihm so nah sein musste, seine Gegenwart ertragen musste…

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, eilte Draco zu Harry, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, zwang ihn fast gewaltsam, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzublicken. "Harry", flüsterte er.

Es schien, als würde Harry aus tiefem, dunklem Wasser auftauchen, er holte tief Luft und sein Gesicht verzog sich in eine Grimasse der Angst, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und eine ausdruckslose Maske auflegte.

Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schulter und zwangen ihn weg von Harry. "Raus", sagte Anna. Sie stand direkt hinter Draco, noch nie war er ihr so nah gewesen, fast meinte er, ihre Wut zu riechen, nach in der Sonne glühendem Metall; ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn und ihr Unterkiefer zitterte als müsse sie ein Zähneknirschen unterdrücken. "Raus", wiederholte sie. Sie sprach nicht laut, aber ihre Stimme war scharf wie die Schneide eines Messers und Draco wich zurück vor der Kälte und der Autorität, die sie ausstrahlte.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, Schritt für Schritt, und Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste zurückweichen, bis sie die Tür öffnete und ihn mit Blicken hinauswies. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, dass Anna und Katie ihn niemals zu Harry lassen würden, wollte Draco noch einen Versuch starten, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Anna ihn nachdrücklich aus der Tür geschoben und sie ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Dann hörte er, wie innen ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde und Anna einen Versiegelungsfluch murmelte, sodass ihm absolut keine Chance mehr blieb, irgendwie in die Krankenstation zu gelangen.

Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen, vor Wut und Hass auf Cedric, der Schuld war an der ganzen verdammten Scheiße, die Harry hatte ertragen müssen, auf Anna und Katie, die so blind und stur waren, vor Frustration und Zorn auf die ganze Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, vor Verzweiflung über Harry, der es sich so verdammt schwer machte, dass er daran zerbrach.

Aber er musste ruhig bleiben. Er durfte nicht austicken und etwas komplett Verrücktes tun, das alles für Harry möglicherweise noch schlimmer machte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte er, wieder runterzukommen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um seine zitternden Hände zu beruhigen. Jemand zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Professor Malfoy, geht es Professor Diggory gut?", fragte die helle Stimme einer Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin besorgt, doch Draco schüttelte sie ab und drängte sich durch die Schülermenge.

Er wollte nur noch weg. Weg von all diesen Menschen, die sich um Cedric sorgten und bangten, Cedric, der… Wütend schüttelte Draco den Kopf, hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken ob der bewussten Blindheit und Taubheit der Menschen, die nicht sehen wollten, die nicht erkennen, wissen wollten, die die Augen verschlossen und sich stattdessen an Lügen und fadenscheinige Heucheleien klammerten. Eigentlich musste es doch jeder sehen, eigentlich musste es doch jeder erkennen, wie es war: Dass Harry nicht einfach nur ein ahnungsloser Muggel war, dass Cedric nicht der mutige Held und nette Familienvater war, dass… alles verkehrt war auf eine perfide Art und Weise.

Doch er war gerade erste in paar Meter weit gekommen, als Hermine seinen Namen rief und ihm mitteilte, dass die Auroren ihn befragen wollten, weil er zu denjenigen gehört hatte, die Cedric gefunden hatten.

"So, Mr. Malfoy –"

"Professor Malfoy", verbesserte Draco kühl den Auroren, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er Dawlish hieß und ein paar Jahre als Sicherheitschef für den Minister gearbeitet hatte.

"Ja, Professor Malfoy, wenn Sie mir wohl kurz folgen würde?" Er wies ihn in einen leeren Raum, die Auroren und restlichen Lehrer folgten ihnen und Dawlish schloss die Tür. "Sie haben also Professor Diggory gefunden?"

"Wir haben ihn nicht direkt gefunden, wir haben Cho schreien gehört und sind dann dem Lärm nachgegangen."

"Wir?"

"Ha- Mr. Petton und ich."

Abschätzig ließ Dawlish seinen Blick über Draco gleiten, dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und notierte kurz etwas von Hand, während die Flotte Schreibfeder eifrig daneben in der Luft tänzelte. "Und Mr. Petton ist momentan auf der Krankenstation behilflich?"

Draco nickte. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen und ihm wurde ganz kalt, als er an Harry dachte, der ganz allein war und der Cedric so nah war und –

"Professor?"

"Wie bitte? Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken." Obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, etwas schrecklich Sinnloses, Dummes, Gryffindorhaftes zu tun wie einfach in die Krankenstation zu rennen, Harry da rauszuholen und mit ihm auf einem Besen davonzufliegen, riss er sich mit Gewalt zusammen und versuchte, möglichst unbeeindruckt zu wirken. Harry konnte nichts passieren, nicht jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht in den nächsten Stunden. Stumm flehte er Harry im Geiste an, jetzt bloß durchzuhalten, er musste durchhalten, sobald wie möglich würde er ihn da rausholen und alles würde gut werden. Wie ein kleines Kind klammerte er sich an diesen Gedanken, es musste alles gut werden.

"Ob Sie die Stichwunden gesehen haben?", wiederholte Dawlish.

"Natürlich hab ich sie gesehen, sie waren ja nicht gerade schwer zu übersehen."

"Glauben Sie, dass sie ihm durch jemand anderen zugefügt wurden?"

"Nun, er wird sich wohl kaum auf ein zufällig herum liegendes Schwert gespießt haben", erwiderte Draco kühl. Merlin, was sollte das? Gehörte das etwa zum umständlichen Prozedere der Zeugenbefragung, die da gerade durchgeführt wurde?

"Also gehen Sie davon aus, dass ihn jemand vorsätzlich niedergestochen hat?"

"Ja", sagte Draco kurz angebunden.

"Haben Sie eine Idee oder einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen sein könnte?"

"Nein." Nun, hatte er wirklich nicht. Soweit er wusste, war Harry der Einzige, der Cedric hasste – oder fürchtete – und der konnte es nicht gewesen sein, weil er die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen war.

"Wirklich nicht?", bohrte Dawlish. "Denken Sie nach… versuchen Sie, sich an alle Personen zu erinnern, mit denen Professor Diggory sich im Streit befindet oder die ihn möglicherweise hassen."

"Nein, niemand", entgegnete Draco unwirsch. "Kann ich jetzt gehen oder wollen Sie mich noch weiter über Dinge befragen, die Ihnen zwanzig andere Leute genauso gut sagen könnten?"

"Nun –"

"Gut", sagte Draco knapp, verließ den Raum mit raschen Schritten und schlug die Tür kräftiger als nötig hinter sich zu. Dann setzte er sich auf eine Fensterbank in einem Gang, von dem man die Tür des Krankenflügels gerade so einsehen konnte, und beobachtete, wie die Schülermenge vor der Krankenstation langsam zerfloss, bis schließlich niemand mehr da war und alles leer und still war. Cho war ihm egal, irgendjemand würde sich schon um sie kümmern.

"Draco?" Jemand berührte vorsichtig seine Hand und Draco zuckte zusammen, fuhr hoch aus dem dämmrigen Halbschlaf, in dem er versunken war. Harry stand vor ihm und wirkte normal, jedoch war es auf eine derart entsetzliche Weise falsch, dass Draco das zögerliche Lächeln das auf Harrys Gesicht lag vorkam wie ein Schrei der Angst.

"Harry", flüsterte Draco, schwang die Beine von der Fensterbank und stellte sich vor Harry, "Wie geht es dir?" Besorgt strich er über Harrys Wange, fuhr die Wangenknochen nach, seine dunklen Augenbrauen.

"Gut", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang viel zu normal um echt zu wirken und seine Augen waren leer wie weißes Papier. "Cedric geht es auch den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er wird sich erholen."

"Harry, ich weiß…", setzte Draco an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und brach ab: Er konnte doch nicht sagen "Oh, übrigens, ich weiß, wer dich vergewaltigt hat", nicht hier, das –

"Was ist?", fragte Harry. "Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen."

"Cedric, er ist… er hat… er hat dich…"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch und Draco bewunderte ihn einerseits für diese unglaubliche Stärke, die er hier an den Tag legte, andererseits verwünschte er ihn dafür, seine Tarnung bis über die Grenzen hinaus durchzuziehen.

"Er ist der Vater von Jenny und Alex", sagte Draco fest. "Es ist doch so, oder, Harry? Nicht wahr? Er war es, der dich…"

xXx

Etwas in Harry zerbrach, als Draco diese Worte sagte. Draco wusste es. Er wusste es. Harrys Knie gaben unter ihm nach, keuchend sackte er auf dem Boden zusammen, ließ den Kopf auf den Boden fallen, die Stirn gegen den kalten Stein gepresst, die Hände so heftig zu Fäusten geballt, dass es schmerzte.

Er wusste es. Und das machte Harry schreckliche Angst, doch noch mehr Angst machte es ihm, nicht zu wissen, was Draco tun würde, was er vielleicht schon getan hatte. Hatte er es jemandem gesagt? Den Auroren, den Lehrern, dem Phönixorden? Was würde er tun? Würde er Cedric einfach töten, würde er – sinnlose Gedankenfetzen wirbelten durch Harrys Kopf, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, außer: "Weiß es noch jemand? Und woher –"

Obwohl er die Worte gegen kalten, feuchten Stein murmelte, hatte Draco ihn verstanden, denn er kniete mittlerweile neben Harry, hatte ihn mit den Armen umfangen. "Nein", sagte er leise. "Ich habe es niemandem gesagt, obwohl ich es am liebsten allen zugebrüllt hätte. Ich habe es in deinem Gesicht gesehen, Harry."

Harry wollte "gut" sagen, oder zumindest Anzeichen der Anerkennung zeigen, dass Draco noch nichts getan hatte, doch er fühlte sich so leer, so gelähmt, als ob alles hinweggefegt wäre, worauf sein Leben aufgebaut gewesen war. Nun, es war hinweggefegt – Harry hatte Draco gestanden das alles eine Lüge gewesen war, aber sein letztes, größtes Geheimnis hatte er noch nicht preisgegeben. Und jetzt wusste Draco es und Harry war vollkommen nackt, schutzlos, ausgeliefert. Doch Draco, er…

"Willst du, dass ich ihn umbringe?", fragte er mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme. "Ich kann ihn so sehr leiden lassen, wie du willst, wie er es verdient hat." Harry wusste, dass Draco genau das wollte, Cedric quälen, ihn töten, vernichten, löschen aus Harrys Erinnerungen. Doch das würde nicht funktionieren, das wusste Harry. "Keiner würde es merken.", fuhr Draco fort, "Ich vollende einfach nur das, was schon angefangen wurde. Wir könnten einfach sagen, er wäre an den Wunden gestorben, Anna könnte da sicher nachhelfen, wenn du es ihr sagst… und dann sagen wir allen, was er getan hat. Was für ein verdorbenes Arschloch ihr Held ist, was für ein –"

"Nein!", schrie Harry auf, "Nein! Begreifst du es nicht, Draco? Ich will nicht, dass sie es wissen! Ich will nicht, dass mein Schicksal von allen Leuten breitgetreten wird, ich will vor allem nicht, dass es Jenny und Alex, Ron und Hermine erfahren!"

Draco schwieg.

Krampfhaft versuchte Harry, ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er war am Ende. Die Stunden bei Cedric hatten ihn zermürbt, die ständige, unaufhörliche Nähe zu Cedric, ihn berühren zu müssen, ihn ansehen zu müssen, ihn retten zu müssen, und die Angst, die seinen Puls hochjagte, sein Herz stolpern ließ und ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht trieb, und die schreckliche, selbst auferlegte Strafe, all das unterdrücken zu müssen, nichts zeigen zu dürfen.

Er wusste selber, dass er ausgesehen haben musste wie ferngesteuert, nach einigen Minuten hatte er einfach abgeschaltet, die Worte von Anna und Katie waren wie durch Watte an sein Ohr gedrungen, alles war seltsam verschwommen gewesen und sein ganzer Körper taub. Währenddessen hatten sich in seinem Kopf unaufhörlich die Bilder von der Nacht im Vertrauensschülerbad gejagt, Cedrics Stimme war widergehallt, sein Stöhnen, sein Keuchen, seine Worte, wieder und wieder hatte er gespürt, wie Zähne und Finger sich in seine Haut gruben…

Als er aus dem Krankenflügel getreten war, war es wie eine Befreiung gewesen, als hätte ihn jemand unter Wasser gedrückt, dunkel und kalt und hoffnungslos war es dort gewesen, und ihn nun losgelassen.

Und nun kam Draco, der es wusste, mit seinen glühenden Hass, seinem unbändigen Verlangen nach Rache für Harry, seiner Bitterkeit über die Erkenntnis, dass alles eigentlich ganz einfach war, und der dennoch auf Harry wartete, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Harry wurde von einer plötzlichen Welle der Rührung überrollt – trotz seines Rachedurstes hatte Draco sich zurückgehalten, und Harry wusste, zähneknirschend würde er alles tun, was Harry verlangte. Für ihn. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so wertvoll gefühlt.

"Draco, bitte.", sagte Harry leise. "Tu nichts. Ich… ich muss nachdenken, über alles. Ich kann von dir nicht verlangen, dass… Bitte, können wir morgen…" Auf einmal fühlte er sich so schrecklich müde, so ausgelaugt und erschöpft, als hätten die paar Stunden sämtliche Energie aus ihm herausgesogen. Mühsam kämpfte er sich hoch. "Bitte", sagte er noch einmal.

Draco, der noch am Boden kniete, blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an, aber es war nur ein Zeichen der Verzweiflung über Harrys hirnrissigen Plan, der, wie sich gezeigt hatte, durch die kleinste Unachtsamkeit Harrys so leicht zerbrach wie zu Boden fallendes Porzellan.

Auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal begegnete er glücklicherweise niemandem, sodass er ungestört hineinschlüpfen konnte und sich zum Schlafen hinlegen. Trotz seiner übermächtigen Müdigkeit wälzte er sich noch stundenlang hin und her, warf Gedankenspielereien in seinem Kopf hin und her, alle möglichen Szenarien entrollten sich in seinem Kopf und schließlich, als er glaubte in der Bilderflut ertrinken zu müssen, schlief er ein.

xXx

Jedoch hatte der Schlaf Harry nicht die gewünschte Erholung gebracht und am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich noch geräderter als gestern Abend. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht aufgestanden, sondern wäre noch ewig im Bett liegen geblieben und hätte vor sich hingebrütet, über die Entscheidungen, die sich wie ein dunkler Berg vor ihm auftürmten, über all die Dinge, die passieren konnten, was er Draco sagen sollte…

Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf. Er konnte es sowieso nicht verhindern, er konnte Draco zwar ein paar Mal ausweichen, aber ewig konnte er das Spielchen auch nicht durchziehen. Als er eintrat, war die Stimmung in der Großen Halle bedrückt und Harry kam es so vor, als würden Cho und Cedrics leere Stühle von unsichtbaren Scheinwerfern bestrahlt.

Selbst Jenny und Alex schienen niedergeschlagen als Harry sich zu ihnen setzte. "Schon schrecklich", sagte Jenny betrübt anstatt ihn zu begrüßen. "Der arme Professor Diggory – er ist so ein toller Zauberer und dann sticht ihn einfach ein Muggel nieder."

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wird", sagte Ronny, der ihnen gegenübersaß und dreinblickte als wäre jemand gestorben. "Ohne ihn sind wir gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen verloren."

"Ach, das glaube ich nun nicht.", entgegnete Alex, aber es klang nur halb so aufmunternd wie wohl beabsichtigt, "Immerhin hat jetzt Professor Granger die Leitung der Kampftruppen übernommen, und sie ist doch auch sehr fähig."

Ronny schnaubte nur. "Na und? Sie hat noch keine Todesser gefangen genommen oder höchstpersönlich gegen Voldemort gekämpft."

"Sie –" Harry tat, als hätte er sich verschluckt, und hustete. Es war ein Reflex gewesen, Hermine zu verteidigen, ihren Mut und ihre Klugheit, er durfte sich nicht verraten, aber er war so durcheinander und erledigt und ertrank gerade in Selbstmitleid. Verdammt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

"Hast du schon den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte Alex. "Sie sind nämlich überzeugt, dass es ein Muggel war… heute werdet ihr wohl alle befragt."

Diesmal verschluckte Harry sich ernsthaft und erstickte beinahe an seinem Kaffee. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die er hastig wegwischte, nahm er die Zeitung in die Hand und las den kaum zu übersehenden Leitartikel auf der Titelseite.

_Hoffnung der Zauberwelt schwer verletzt – Mordversuch an Cedric Diggory_

_Gestern kam es zu einem Vorfall, der die Zukunft der gesamten Zauberwelt beeinflussen könnte: Cedric Diggory, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts, wurde von einem Unbekannten niedergestochen und musste mit lebensgefährlichen Stichwunden auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden, wobei er wahre Blutlachen hinterließ, wie anwesende Schüler geschockt berichteten._

_Inquisitionsauror Dawlish verkündete kurz vor Redaktionsschluss, aufgrund der Untersuchung der magischen Partikel am Tatort sei man zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Muggel handeln müsse. (Auf Hogwarts befinden sich derzeit alle Familien Muggelgeborener, um bei einem Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen geschützt zu sein. Sie werden heute verhört.) Auch habe man die Tatwaffe, das Schwert einer der Rüstungen auf Hogwarts, sichergestellt. (Ein Interview zum Thema "Muggelwaffen auf Hogwarts" mit Muggelspezialist Marcus Armasus, siehe Seite neun.)_

_Weiterhin erklärte Dawlish, er hoffe, den Täter rasch zu finden, denn man müsse ein "Exempel statuieren", dass auch Muggel der Zauberjustiz unterworfen werden könnten. Weiterhin schließe er eine mögliche Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht aus, sagte er, das Opfer Diggory sei wohl bewusst gewählt worden. (Ein Interview mit Dawlish und einem Ex-Agenten des Magischen Geheimdienstes, siehe Seite zwei.)_

_Dies fördert nun kaum versteckte Ängste in der Bevölkerung zu Tage, Diggory, Träger der Hoffnung der Guten Seite, war wie eine Lichtfigur, ein Symbol des Sieges für viele Zauberer und Hexen. Aufgrund seiner überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten (das Gerücht, dass er möglicherweise mit Merlin verwandt sei, konnte bisher noch nicht bestätigt werden), seiner intelligenten Kampfstrategien, die schon einigen das Leben gerettet haben, seines unglaublichen Mutes, aber nicht zuletzt auch wegen seiner Freundlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit galt er bei vielen als derjenige, dem sie in den Kampf und vielleicht sogar in den Tod folgen wollten._

_In allen Teilen des Landes zeigten sich die Menschen zutiefst entsetzt: Sie könne kaum glauben, dass irgendjemand "so etwas Abscheuliches" tun könnte, äußerte sich eine fünfzigjährige Hexe aus Bristol. "Unglaublich" und "erschreckend" fand es ein Mitarbeiter der Magischen Rechtsabteilung, denn es zeige "unsere Verletzlichkeit". Geschockt war auch ein junges Ehepaar aus Manchester: "Wir können es kaum glauben", sagte die Frau weinend, "Er ist doch unser Held! Wie sollen wir gewinnen, wenn er verletzt ist?" Die Hoffnung habe er bereits fast aufgegeben, fügte ihr Mann hinzu, das Ehepaar überlege, ins Ausland zu flüchten. _

_Doch das größte Entsetzen herrscht wohl auf Hogwarts: Sie sei "schockiert", äußerte Pomona Sprout, Professorin für Kräuterkunde, dass "so etwas" auf Hogwarts passieren könne und hoffe nur "das Beste" für den Helden der Zauberwelt, der nicht nur durch äußerst beeindruckende Kampfhandlungen, sondern auch durch den Gewinn des Trimagischen Turniers immer wieder von sich reden gemacht hat. Auch Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, äußerte sich besorgt über den Vorfall und erklärte, er werde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um die Sache aufzuklären. ("Ist Dumbledore bereits so senil, dass er Mörder auf Hogwarts einlässt?" Mit dieser Frage beschäftigt sich der namhafte St.-Mungo's-Psychologe Jonathan Barth, siehe Seite vier.)_

_Cedric Diggorys Frau, Professor Cho Diggory-Chang, sei nicht bereit für ein Interview, erklärte Madam Pomfrey, Leiterin der Hogwarts-Krankenstation, sie stehe noch unter Schock. Unsere Reporter konnten nur einen Blick auf die weinende Frau erhaschen, die zugleich auch Mutter einer sechsjährigen Tochter ist. Dieser Vorfall hat diese heile, kleine Familie tief erschüttert; es bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie nicht zerrissen wird. Cho und Cedric, beides herausragende Hogwarts-Schüler, waren bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar und die Hochzeit des Traumpaares nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Tatsächlich wurde eine Traumhochzeit daraus und auch kurz danach kam ihr liebreizendes Töchterchen Cordelia zur Welt. Soll diese glückliche Familie durch eine so niederträchtige Tat zerstört werden?_

_Nun zu den Fragen, die uns alle beschäftigen, die um Cedric Diggory bangen: Würden wir auch ohne ihn gewinnen können, falls Du-weißt-schon-wer angreifen sollte, um die Zauberwelt in ihrem schwächsten Moment zu erwischen? Wird die junge Professorin Hermine Granger, die die Leitung der Kampftruppen übernommen hat, ihre Aufgabe meistern oder uns in den Untergang führen? An wen sollen wir uns klammern im Moment der Dunkelheit, wer wird uns Hoffnung und Kampfgeist geben?_

_Beantwortungsversuche dieser Fragen durch einen Kriegsveteranen der ersten Schlacht gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen finden Sie auf Seite sechs, eine kurze Biografie Cedric Diggorys und ein Interview mit seinem Vater, dem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Amos Diggory, finden Sie auf Seite acht._

_Hoffen wir das Beste für unseren Helden._

_Marietta Edgecombe, Einsatzreporterin des Tagespropheten_

Langsam ließ Harry die Zeitung sinken, die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen. Held. Lichtfigur, Mut, Freundlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, starrte auf seinen leeren Teller und versuchte, seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Sie alle wussten es nicht. Sie glaubten an Cedric wie sie an ihn selbst nie geglaubt hatten, mit ihm stiegen und sanken die Hoffnungen der Zauberwelt. Cedric war ihr neuer Held.

Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Draco stand hinter ihm, sein Gesicht wirkte hart und kalt. "Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr. Petton? Sie müssen sowieso gleich hoch zu den Auroren."

Hilflos blickte Harry zu Alex, der ihn zu seiner Überraschung aufmunternd anblickte, zu Jenny, die ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen zuwarf, und Ronny, der mit den Augenbrauen zuckte und dann intensiv zu Boden starrte, wohl ein Lachen unterdrückend. Sie… oh nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein.

"Jenny", sagte Harry langsam.

"Geh ruhig, Dad", sagte Jenny und ihr Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. "Wir können dem Aurortypen Bescheid sagen, dass du nachkommst." Das letzte Wort betonte sie auffallend.

"Jenny", wiederholte Harry etwas schärfer. "Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

"Hm, nein, wieso?"

"Wir sprechen uns noch", warnte Harry sie und stand dann auf. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, konnte Draco nicht ausweichen, wie er es sich vorhin noch so schön zurechtgelegt hatte.

In einem Gang, der aus der Vorhalle abzweigte, blieben sie stehen und Draco sagte drängend: "Harry, was willst du machen? Soll ich –"

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco den Satz "Soll ich ihn umbringen" in einem für die Situation schon fast legeren Tonfall aussprach, deshalb unterbrach er ihn. "Nein, ich will nicht, dass du das tust."

"Wenn du es willst", sagte Draco eindringlich und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern als wolle er ihn schütteln, "dann werde ich es tun. Du musst es nur sagen. Er hat es verdient, Harry. Er hat es mehr als verdient."

Müde lehnte Harry sich vor. "Hast du den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen?"

Draco schnaubte abfällig. "Harry, ich bitte dich. Das ist doch nur leeres Geschwätz. So ein toller Hecht ist Cedric auch nicht."

"Aber die Leute glauben es", flüsterte Harry. "Er ist ihr Held. Sie… sie hoffen so sehr auf ihn. Wenn er sterben würde, würden sie alle Hoffnung verlieren. Und wer die Hoffnung verliert, verliert alles."

"Trotzdem, wenn wir ihnen zumindest sagen würden, was er getan hat –"

Panisch wich Harry zurück. "Nein, nein, nicht. Bitte, Draco, nicht. Ich will nicht, dass… dass es irgendjemand erfährt."

"Wir sprechen hier schon von derselben Personengruppe, oder?", fragte Draco spitz. "Die, denen du ihre Hoffnung nicht nehmen willst, und die, vor denen du Angst hast, von denen du nicht willst, dass sie über dich Bescheid wissen."

"Es sind doch nur Menschen", sagte Harry. Dieser Satz klang so hohl und lächerlich, dass er darüber den Kopf schütteln musste. "Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Aber ich bin doch nicht wichtig. Der Krieg ist wichtig, Cedric ist wichtig, ich bin es nicht."

Draco trat einige Schritte zurück und starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du willst mir nicht gerade sagen, dass du darauf verzichtest, deinen Vergewaltiger bestrafen zu lassen, nur weil er ein oh-so-toller-Held ist, der angeblich im Alleingang den Krieg gewinnen kann?"

"Sag das nicht so", erwiderte Harry ärgerlich. "Überleg doch mal. Es gibt genau zwei Seiten: Auf der einen Seite steht die gesamte Zauberwelt, alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten: Du. Jenny und Alex. Ron und Hermine. Anna und Katie. Und auf der anderen Seite… stehe ich. Nur ich. Ich kann doch nicht meine Rachegelüste oder meine Angst über das Schicksal vieler Menschen stellen!"

"Du übertreibst maßlos, Harry. Wenn wir wirklich gewinnen können, schaffen wir es auch ohne Cedric. Wenn wir verlieren, hätten wir es auch mit ihm nicht geschafft. Es macht keinen Unterschied."

"Es macht einen Unterschied.", beharrte Harry, "Die Leute glauben an ihn. Sie brauchen ihn. Nicht als Kämpfer, sondern als jemanden, zu dem sie aufsehen können und der ihnen Hoffnung gibt."

"Ich brauche ihn nicht", stellte Draco kühl fest.

"Du bist nicht "die Leute". Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du meinetwegen zum Mörder wirst."

"Merlin, Harry, es geht nicht um Mord oder Rache oder Hoffnung oder irgend so einen Unsinn, es geht um Gerechtigkeit."

"Na und, ist die Gerechtigkeit mehr wert als das Leben vieler?"

Stöhnend wandte Draco sich ab. "Harry, wirklich, du bist der schwierigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Einerseits hast du schreckliche Angst vor ihm und hasst ihn – aber dann behauptest du, die Zauberwelt bräuchte ihn und er wäre ein Held und alles! Ich hab dich doch gesehen, Harry, du schaffst es ja kaum, seine Gegenwart zu ertragen. Du kannst nie aufhören, an ihn zu denken, er ist immer da. Wenn er tot wäre –"

"Du stellst immer mich in den Vordergrund", sagte Harry und fühlte sich seltsam ruhig dabei, "aber es geht gar nicht um mich. Was Cedric getan hat, ist unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem, was Voldemort tun wird."

Frustriert schlug Draco mit der Faust gegen eine Wand. "Bei Salazar, Harry, du bist so unglaublich selbstlos und stur, das ist –" Er verstummte, ließ seine Stirn gegen die Mauer fallen. "Harry. Bitte. Sei doch nicht so. Ich hab gedacht, in der Zeit, in der du weg warst, hättest du deinen Heldenkomplex endlich mal aufgegeben, aber anscheinend hab ich mich zu früh gefreut. Du bist der schwierigste Mensch den ich kenne, du bist so uneinsichtig, so starrköpfig, und ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wirklich, ich kann es nicht."

"Dann gib dir keine Mühe", sagte Harry und plötzlich war ihm so kalt, dass er die Arme um sich schlang, um sich zu wärmen. "Lass mich einfach nur. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Dracos Hand an seinem Unterarm hielt ihn zurück.

"Du machst das Falsche", sagte Draco leise und eindringlich. "Merlin, Harry, siehst du es nicht oder willst du es nicht? Mit allem, was du tust, reitest du dich noch tiefer in die Sache hinein, du wirst da nie wieder rauskommen. Mach es dir doch nicht so unendlich schwer."

"Du verstehst mich nicht.", wiederholte Harry eigensinnig. Draco verstand ihn wirklich nicht, aber andererseits konnte er ihm auch nicht böse sein, denn er konnte es gar nicht verstehen. "Aber es ist immer noch mein Leben."

"Bitte, Harry", flehte Draco, doch es klang schon, als habe er aufgegeben.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach dir keinen Kopf um mich, Draco. Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Er lächelte schief, dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um irgendjemanden zu suchen, der ihm sagte, was er jetzt schon wieder tun und wohin er gehen sollte.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	37. Schuld

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Ja, Harry muss eigentlich Hilfe annehmen, aber er kann sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden), lieselotte (Ja, ich muss gestehen, bei "Armasus" kam der Lateiner in mir durch *g* Und natürlich hätten Jenny und Alex dann kein Mitleid mehr mit Cedric) und .Padfoot (Freut mich, dass dir Jenny und Alex gefallen *g*)!

xXx

"Name?"

"Harry Petton."

"Alter?"

"Einunddreißig."

"Verheiratet?"

"Nein."

"Kinder?"

"Jennifer und Alexander Petton. Sie sind in der ersten Klasse in Gryffindor."

"Hm." Der Auror, der ihm gegenübersaß und sich mit Dawlish vorgestellt hatte, nickte, als hätten Harrys Angaben ihn zufrieden gestellt, und reichte ihm seinen Ausweis zurück. "Also. Sie haben Professor Diggory gefunden?"

Harry nickte. "Zusammen mit Professor Malfoy. Wir haben die Schreie von Professor Diggorys Frau gehört und ihn dann auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Dann kam Madam Pomfrey und hat mich gebeten, sie zur Krankenstation zu begleiten, um ihr dort zu helfen."

"Und das haben Sie auch getan?" Die Fragen wurden mit einer seltsamen Monotonie und kalten Gleichgültigkeit ausgesprochen, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen, denn Dawlish wirkte nicht so, als sei er auch nur im Geringsten an der Situation interessiert.

"Ja, natürlich. Sie können sie gerne fragen."

"Hm", machte Dawlish wieder unbestimmt und notierte etwas von Hand. "Wo haben Sie sich aufgehalten, bevor Sie Professor Diggory gefunden haben?"

"Ich… ich war mit Professor Malfoy am See", sagte Harry steif. "Wir haben uns unterhalten."

Dawlish zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte, wobei nur ein Hauch von Interesse mitklang: "Befinden Sie sich einer Liaison mit Professor Malfoy?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", erwiderte Harry kühl.

"Eine ganze Menge", entgegnete der Auror unbewegt. "Für die Ermittlungen kann alles von entscheidender Bedeutung sein. Also, ja oder nein?"

"Ja", sagte Harry leise.

Befriedigt nickte Dawlish und notierte erneut etwas. "Wie lange schon?"

"Mein Privatleben geht Sie überhaupt nichts an", sagte Harry scharf. "Sie haben kein Recht –"

"Bedenken Sie", sagte Dawlish mit einer plötzlichen Sanftheit in der Stimme, "dass alles, was Sie hier sagen, später gegen Sie verwendet werden kann."

"Wieso, bin ich etwa angeklagt oder was?", fauchte Harry.

"Sie sind zumindest ein Verdächtiger", erwiderte der Auror. "Also, wie lange?"

"Noch nicht lange", sagte Harry leise. "Erst... ein paar Tage."

"Was für ein Verhältnis haben Sie zu Professor Diggory?"

"Wir kennen uns kaum.", sagte Harry und ihm lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als er an Cedric dachte, wie gut er ihn kannte. Viel zu gut. "Ich habe allerdings nur Gutes über ihn gehört; und Jenny und Alex bewundern ihn sehr."

"Und wie steht es mit Ihnen?"

"Er ist ein großartiger Kämpfer.", erwiderte Harry ausweichend. "Ich kann das zwar als Laie nicht beurteilen, aber ich habe davon gehört, wie er gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen gekämpft hat. Außerdem ist er immer nett und hilfsbereit." Jedes einzelne Wort brannte in seiner Kehle wie Feuer, es war eine gottverdammte Lüge.

"Haben Sie je persönlich mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Ja, ein paar Male, aber es waren nur kurze, belanglose Gespräche."

"Haben Sie irgendeinen Grund, ihn zu hassen?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Harry und riss die Augen auf, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht wie ein dämlicher Seifenoper-Schauspieler wirkte.

"Ob Sie ihn hassen", wiederholte Dawlish.

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Das frage ich Sie."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wieso?"

"Hat er sich Ihnen jemals in unsittlicher Weise genähert?"

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass Dawlish nicht bemerkte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, die Fingernägel ins Fleisch gegraben.

"Nun, es gibt Gerüchte – ich muss dazu sagen, dass sie sehr vage sind – dass Professor Diggory dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt ist." Der Auror betonte diese Worte und schnalzte zum Satzende mit der Zunge, als wolle er etwas andeuten, das Harry nicht erschließen konnte.

"Und wieso sollte er sich ausgerechnet mir –"

"Sie sind schwul", erwiderte Dawlish prompt. "Das ist doch wohl allemal Grund genug –"

"Nähern Sie sich jeder Frau in ihrem Umkreis, nur weil sie heterosexuell ist?", fragte Harry spitz.

"Antworten Sie auf meine Frage!"

Harry starrte ihn wütend an, die Lippen zusammengekniffen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Dawlish sowieso schon alles zu wissen schien, was er sagte, und ihm sicher auf die Schliche kommen würde, wenn er jetzt log.

"Aus Ihrem Schweigen schließe ich, dass er es getan hat", sagte Dawlish ruhig. "Wie weit ist er gegangen?"

"Hören Sie mal, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", zischte Harry. "Ja, hat er, aber wann und wie ist ganz allein meine Sache! Fragen Sie ihn doch selber!" Wütend sprang er auf, so heftig, dass sein Stuhl zu Boden polterte.

"Setzen Sie sich!", bellte Dawlish, zum ersten Mal lauter werdend. "Ich bin noch nicht mit Ihnen fertig. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen bewusst ist, aber Sie reiten sich gerade immer tiefer in die Sache hinein! Momentan sind Sie der Hauptverdächtige."

"Wieso verdächtigen Sie eigentlich keine Zauberer?", fragte Harry patzig, der mit verschränkten Armen stehen geblieben war. "Wir Muggel wissen doch gar nichts über Professor Diggory! Es ist doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass irgendein Neider –"

"Sie können nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich Ihnen die Einzelheiten der Untersuchungen der magischen Partikel am Tatort erkläre", sagte Dawlish, als hätte Harry ihn gebeten, ihm die Relativitätstheorie zu erläutern.

"Nein, kann ich nicht, aber wieso nehmen Sie nicht einfach eine DNA-Probe vom Tatort, dort gibt es ganz bestimmt welche, und vergleichen Sie dann mit den DNA-Proben von den Leuten im Schloss? So macht das die Polizei doch immer."

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieses D-Irgendwas sein soll, aber ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht mit Muggelmethoden herumschlagen."

"Sie wissen nicht, was DNA ist?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Nein, und es interessiert mich auch nicht."

"Nun, es sind genetische Erbinformationen, die bei jedem Menschen anders sind und –"

"Ich habe gesagt, es interessiert mich NICHT", sagte Dawlish scharf. "Seien Sie still und setzen Sie sich wieder hin!"

"Kein Wunder, dass das magische Rechtssystem nicht funktioniert", murrte Harry und stellte seinen Stuhl wieder hin. "Bei den Methoden kann man wirklich nicht –"

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden", sagte der Auror kühl. "Sie können nicht ernsthaft diese stümperhaften Muggelmethoden mit der magischen Beweissuche vergleichen. Aber genug davon; Sie sagten also, Sie seien zum Tatzeitpunkt mit Professor Malfoy am See gewesen?"

"Das ist richtig", bestätigte Harry, der sich plötzlich unendlich müde fühlte und sich vage wunderte, ob die Zauberwelt wirklich so toll und atemberaubend war, wie er sie immer gefunden hatte.

"Kann Professor Malfoy das bestätigen?"

"Natürlich kann er."

"Sie sagten, Sie seien mit ihm zusammen?"

"Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht –"

"Natürlich verstehen Sie", sagte Dawlish. "Wenn er Sie liebt, wird er für Sie lügen."

"Aber es ist keine Lüge!", rief Harry verzweifelt. "Wir waren wirklich –"

"Leider war sonst niemand da, der das bestätigen kann", sagte Dawlish mit einem kalten Lächeln. Dann klopfte er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ein kleines Glöckchen und sofort kamen zwei bullige Auroren herein. "Bringen Sie ihn weg."

Die Auroren waren nicht grob, aber bestimmt packten sie Harry an beiden Armen und führten ihn aus dem Zimmer in ein anderes, leeres, in dem sie ihn einschlossen. Harry war zu fassungslos, um sich nur auch im Geringsten zu wehren; er ließ sich durch den Gang schleifen wie eine Puppe, in das Zimmer, das wohl ein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer gewesen war, der alten, zerkratzten Tafel nach zu schließen.

Ungläubig ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und starrte blicklos in die Leere. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie kamen sie dazu, ihn einzusperren? Wie kamen sie überhaupt dazu, anzunehmen, dass er es gewesen sein könnte? Aufgrund welcher hirnrissigen Schlussfolgerungen kamen sie dazu, anzunehmen, dass es ein Muggel sein müsste? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er kein Muggel war… was er aber wiederum nicht sagen konnte, wenn er sich nicht offenbaren wollte.

Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen ließ Harry seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen, woraufhin sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Wieso… was… was hatte er getan, um das hier zu verdienen? Was, was, was? Was hatte er gottverdammt noch mal getan? Wieso musste das Schicksal ihn so bestrafen?

Würde er… Harry kniff vor Entsetzen die Augen zusammen, als er daran dachte, was das hier für Konsequenzen haben könnte. Wenn er schuldig gesprochen wurde (und so, wie er die Zauberjustiz kannte, waren die ganz schnell damit, so war es bei Sirius ja auch gewesen), müsste er dann… vielleicht… sich offenbaren? Harry stöhnte auf, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, sein Innerstes hatte sich zu einem kalten Klumpen zusammengezogen und eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das war alles nur ein grotesker Alptraum, aus dem er gleich erwachen, und sein Alltag ganz normal weitergehen würde. Harry legte sich auf den Boden, die Beine angezogen, die Stirn gegen die Knie gepresst. Das ist nicht wahr, redete er sich ein, das ist nicht wahr, das kann gar nicht sein. Gleich wache ich auf, gleich…

Doch er wachte nicht auf, der Steinboden war immer noch hart und kalt unter ihm und die zwei Möglichkeiten für Harry blieben genau die gleichen: entweder sich offenbaren oder für etwas verurteilt werden, das er nicht getan hatte.

Frustriert sprang er auf und trat gegen die Wand – jedoch fühlte er sich danach kein bisschen besser und sein Fuß tat auch noch weh. Wie weit musste er gehen? Wie weit noch, nachdem er schon all das durchgemacht hatte? Wie weit konnte er gehen? Wie weit konnte er sich selbst zu Grunde richten?

Harry ballte die Fäuste – er würde nicht aufgeben, diesmal nicht. Er wusste, dass er unschuldig war, und er würde verdammt noch mal einen Weg finden, hier wieder raus zu kommen! Warum auch immer, die Auroren glaubten, dass es ein Muggel gewesen sein musste, was er sich wiederum überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte.

Keiner der Muggel hatte auch nur irgendeine Verbindung zu Cedric, die meisten betrachteten ihn mit einer vagen Bewunderung und, weil die Zauberer das auch taten, als denjenigen, der sie aus diesem Krieg wieder herausführen würde. Alison und Ian, Ronnys Eltern, zum Beispiel, was hatten sie schon mit Cedric zu schaffen gehabt? Ebenso war es mit all den anderen Eltern; keiner außer ihm hatte auch nur die geringste Verbindung zu Cedric…

Aber vielleicht war es doch ein Zauberer gewesen – aber nein, die fanden Cedric doch alle so toll; alle, außer Draco, der es aber natürlich auch nicht gewesen sein konnte… verzweifelt stöhnte Harry auf, er drehte sich nur im Kreis. Und für die Auroren war natürlich alles glasklar: Kein anderer außer ihm hätte irgendeinen Grund gehabt, Cedric töten zu wollen; der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie nicht glaubten, dass er unschuldig war.

Wo war er hier nur wieder rein geraten? Harry presste die Hände vor seinen Mund und seine Nase, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber er schaffte es nicht, natürlich schaffte er es nicht, er war schon immer so gewesen, so schwach, zuerst bei Cedric, dann vor den anderen zurückweichend, ängstlich, dann bei Mr. Andrews und jetzt…

Mr. Andrews. Harry setzte sich auf; er fühlte sich, als habe ein Donnerschlag getroffen.

Mr. Andrews. Er hatte ihm gestern freigegeben, weil er einige Dinge erledigen wollte. Dinge erledigen…

Aber wieso sollte er…?

Blitzschnell schossen Bilder durch Harrys Kopf, direkt neben Mr. Andrews' Büro, er selbst gegen die Wand gepresst, Cedric vor ihm, ihn küssend und… die Tür zu Mr. Andrews Büro war nur angelehnt gewesen.

Konnte Mr. Andrews… versucht haben, Cedric zu töten? Aus Eifersucht?

Aber im Grunde musste er gar nicht fragen: Ja, er konnte. Harry konnte nicht behaupten, viel über ihn zu wissen, aber er wusste, dass Mr. Andrews sehr grausam sein konnte und…

Mandy.

Mit einem Satz sprang Harry auf. Mandy.

Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was, wenn es kein Unfall gewesen war? Was, wenn es Mord gewesen war? Was, wenn Mr. Andrews –

Auf einmal fühlte Harry sich ganz leer.

Mit einer Art geistiger Entrücktheit registrierte er, dass er wochenlang mit einem Mörder geschlafen hatte. Mit dem Mörder seiner Freundin. Dumpf starrte er vor sich hin. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn – aber einen, der so wahnsinnig und unglaublich war, dass Harry es gar nicht fassen konnte.

Hatte Mr. Andrews geglaubt, er sei mit Mandy zusammen gewesen? Natürlich, er musste es ja angenommen haben. Ebenso wie er geglaubt hatte, Cedric sei mit Harry…

Dann traf ihn eine Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht: Wenn Mandy ihn nicht gekannt hätte, dann hätte sie niemals sterben müssen… Harry schrie auf, blind vor Wut und Verzweiflung trommelte er mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand, das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, er war an ihrem Tod schuld, er war schuld daran, dass sie gestorben war…

Schluchzend sank er in die Knie, wieso, wieso? Wieso Mandy? Sie hatte niemals etwas getan, wieso musste Mr. Andrews – Harry hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, zu ersticken an seiner Schuld, die tonnenschwer auf ihm lastete, Mandy, Mandy, ihr weißes, totes Gesicht, sie war so jung gewesen, ihr Tod war… sinnlos gewesen. Absolut sinnlos. Und er war schuld daran.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, als könne er sich dadurch vor der Schuld verstecken; warum Mandy, warum? So sehr es auch drehte und wendete, er fand keine Antwort. Es gab keine Antwort auf den Tod. Stumme Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht, schräg über seine Nase und von dort tropften sie auf den kalten Boden.

Aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er musste ihnen sagen, dass er wusste, wer der Mörder war. Sie würden fragen, wieso, und er würde ihnen sagen, dass er eine Hure war, wie sehr er sich selbst gedemütigt hatte. Er würde es sagen, weil er es Mandy schuldig war. Ihr Mörder musste eine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Und überdies würde er sich selbst aus der Schlinge ziehen, auch wenn er dabei nur vom Regen in die Traufe geriet.

Er hatte nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie beschämend es sein würde, es Dawlish zu sagen. Sein Gesicht zu sehen. Die der anderen Auroren. Spöttisch, verächtlich, entsetzt. Draco, wenn er es erfuhr. Jenny und Alex – für einen Moment wankte Harry, er zauderte, sollte er nicht doch schweigen – was war besser? Einen Mörder (oder zumindest einen, der zu morden versucht hatte) oder einen Stricher zum Vater zu haben? Sie würden es nicht verstehen.

Auf einmal wurde Harry ganz kalt: Was war, wenn Jenny und Alex nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten? Was, wenn sie ihn verachteten? Was, wenn sie ihn hassten? Was, wenn sie sagten, so jemand könne nicht ihr Vater sein?

Aber dann tauchte Mandys blasses, lebloses Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auf und eine erneute Welle der Schuld überrollte ihn; Mandy hatte es verdient, dass man ihren Mörder verurteilte. Auch wenn er selber dabei… tief holte Harry Luft, strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Er musste es tun. Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, er musste. Für Mandy.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bewegungslos an die Wand angelehnt dasaß, aber irgendwann öffnete sich die Türe wieder (so lange konnte es aber nicht gewesen sein, schätzte Harry geistesabwesend, höchstens drei oder vier Stunden) und Dawlish betrat den Raum. "Mr. Petton, Sie –"

"Ich weiß, wer es getan hat", unterbrach Harry ihn.

Die Augenbrauen des Aurors zogen sich zusammen und er blickte Harry mit missbilligend gerunzelter Stirn an. "Wollen Sie ein Geständnis machen?"

"Nein.", sagte Harry sofort, "Ich weiß nur ganz genau, wer es getan hat. Und ich will es Ihnen sagen."

Dawlish blickte noch ein wenig misstrauischer drein. "Nun –"

"Können wir nicht in Ihrem Büro darüber sprechen?", fragte Harry, der keine Lust hatte, sein Privatleben vor den drei Auroren auszuposaunen, die sich bedrohlich hinter Dawlish aufgebaut hatten und Harry anstarrten als sei er Voldemort persönlich.

"Folgen Sie mir." Wieder ergriffen zwei Auroren (er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob es dieselben waren wie eben) ihn bei den Armen und führten ihn durch lange, leere Flure zurück in Dawlishs Büro. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer auf einen Wink Dawlishs und er und Harry waren allein. "Also?", fragte der Auror ruhig, doch sein Gesicht trug noch immer einen skeptischen Ausdruck.

"Es war Mr. Andrews", sagte Harry; Dawlishs Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung. "Er arbeitet im Muggelverbindungsbüro", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Und wie kommen Sie ausgerechnet auf den?" Der Auror schien diese Möglichkeit nicht im Geringsten in Betracht zu ziehen. "Wieso sollte er versuchen, Professor Diggory zu töten?"

Jetzt kam der Teil, vor dem Harry sich so sehr fürchtete, dass sein Innerstes sich völlig zusammengekrampft hatte; ihm war übel und am liebsten wäre er aus dem Raum gerannt, nur fort, fort von hier. "Aus Eifersucht", flüsterte er. (Er kniete vor Mr. Andrews auf dem Boden, die Augen vor Wut und Scham zusammengekniffen, und spürte die Hitze von Mr. Andrews' Händen, die seine Schultern umklammerten, und versuchte, an nichts zu denken.)

"Sprechen Sie bitte lauter", verlangte Dawlish und beugte sich vor. "Warum sollte Mr. Andrews eifersüchtig sein?"

"Meinetwegen", sagte Harry leise und starrte auf den Boden. "Ich… Mr. Andrews und ich… er…" Er schämte sich so sehr, dass er am liebsten geheult hätte, wenn er dadurch nicht noch erbärmlicher als ohnehin schon gewirkt hätte, er konnte doch nicht… oh Gott, was würde Dawlish jetzt denken, wie unendlich viel Verachtung müsste er Harry entgegenbringen… (Mr. Andrews hatte seine Hand in Harrys Haar vergraben und riss grob daran, während Harry sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, um Mr. Andrews' Stöhnen nicht hören zu müssen.)

"Was?", hakte Dawlish ungeduldig nach. "Sagen Sie es einfach, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

"Wir hatten eine… Art Beziehung.", sagte Harry müde, am liebsten würde er den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken lassen. "Wobei Beziehung zu viel gesagt ist, jedenfalls war er eifersüchtig, weil er dachte, ich würde etwas von Ce… Professor Diggory wollen."

"Ach", sagte Dawlish und seine Stimme troff vor Ironie. "Und Mr. Andrews ist ein so temperamentvoller, instinktiv handelnder Mensch, dass er einfach aufgrund der hintergrundlosen Annahme, Sie seien in Professor Diggory verliebt, versucht, diesen zu töten. Vermutlich werden Sie mir jetzt erzählen, dass er Ihren vorherigen Freund auch umgebracht hat."

Auf diesen, in legerem Ton dahingesagten Satz spürte Harry eine so plötzliche Wut in sich hochkochen, dass er aufsprang und mit den flachen Händen so fest auf den Tisch schlug, dass es laut knallte und seine Handflächen sich ganz taub anfühlten. "Das hat er, verfickt noch mal!", schrie er, seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. "Er hat sie umgebracht! Sie ist tot! Es heißt, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen, aber es war keiner, es war MORD!" Harry wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner Wut, der Wut auf Dawlish, den Unberührten, Süffisanten, der ihn nicht ernst nahm, und auf Mr. Andrews, auf sich selbst, auf alles und jeden – zornig stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf wie ein kleines Kind und fegte mit beiden Händen Dawlishs Unterlagen vom Tisch.

Klappernd fielen Ordner zu Boden und Pergamente verteilten sich zu einem raschelnden Teich auf dem Fußboden. "Er hat versucht ihn umzubringen, ich weiß es!"

"Beruhigen Sie sich!", sagte Dawlish scharf. "Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie zu fesseln." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs flogen die Pergamente und Ordner wohlgeordnet auf seinen Tisch zurück und auch das Tintenfass und der Briefbeschwerer rückten sich wieder gerade. "Das sind ja ziemlich schwere Anschuldigungen, die Sie da vorbringen."

"Sie bringen auch schwere Anschuldigungen vor, wenn Sie mich des Mordes verdächtigen", zischte Harry ihn an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Zorn auf Dawlish pulsierte in seinen Adern, weil der ihn einfach nicht ernst nahm und seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber darauf richtete, ein paar Staubkörnchen von seinem Schreibtisch zu entfernen.

"Vielleicht möchten Sie mir ein paar Details erzählen", sagte Dawlish und die Flotte Schreibfeder zitterte vor unterdrückter Energie. "Fangen Sie doch mal mit sich an. Mit wie vielen Männern, die auch noch in diesen Mordkomplott verstrickt sind, hatten Sie denn noch eine Beziehung?"

"Hören Sie auf!", brüllte Harry, Tränen der Wut schossen in seine Augen. "HÖREN SIE AUF! Wieso glauben Sie mir nicht?!"

"Ohne Sie persönlich angreifen zu wollen", entgegnete der Auror, "aber vielleicht würden Sie etwas glaubwürdiger wirken, wenn Sie ruhig auf Ihrem Stuhl säßen und normal mit mir reden würden."

Zitternd vor Wut setzte Harry sich, seine Kiefer mahlten noch immer vor Zorn. "Ich habe sonst mit niemandem eine Beziehung.", presste er hervor, "Ich bin keine Schlampe, verdammt noch mal!" Scham brandete in ihm auf, verfärbte seine Wangen rot, er war… "Ich bin nicht in Mr. Andrews verliebt. Und in Cedric auch nicht."

"Sehen Sie, das klappt doch ganz wunderbar", sagte Dawlish. "Wieso haben Sie dann mit Mr. Andrews –"

"Das geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an", schnappte Harry.

"Hat er Sie dafür bezahlt oder Ihnen eine Beförderung angeboten?"

Harry antwortete nicht, er hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, sein Herz hämmerte bis in seinen Hals hinauf und glühender Hass brachte sein Blut zum Kochen.

"Ich nehme mal an, dass er Sie bezahlt hat. Widersprechen Sie, wenn es nicht stimmt."

Er konnte den Mund nicht öffnen, er konnte nichts sagen, um seine Ehre zu retten, er saß einfach nur da und wurde unter Zorn und Scham begraben. Unsicher blickte er so weit nach oben, dass er Dawlishs Gesicht sehen konnte: Der Auror hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und notierte einiges von Hand. "Hm. So ist das also", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick über Harry gleiten als wäre dieser ein... ein Insekt oder irgendetwas derart Unwürdiges, dass man es lieber nicht anfassen wollte. Harry hätte sich beim Tonfall seiner Stimme und seinem Blick am liebsten übergeben. "Nun, das scheint mir ja ein Fall von größerer Tragweite zu sein. Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich werde jemanden holen."

Kaum hatte Dawlish das Zimmer verlassen, sprang Harry nervös auf, drückte sich vor der Tür herum, lehnte sich schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen, alle Sinne bis aufs Äußerste angespannt… wen wollte der Auror holen? Wer würde kommen? Mr. Andrews? Andere Auroren? Dumbledore? Oder – Harrys Herz schlug so heftig, dass es schmerzte – Draco?

Als näher kommende Schritte erklangen, setzte Harry sich hastig wieder hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, was kam jetzt? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach Dracos Besen an sich reißen zu können, sich darauf zu schwingen und davon zu fliegen in den endlosen, blauen Himmel, fort, weit fort von allen Sorgen und Problemen, die am Erdboden lauerten und klebten wie Öl, während die Luft davon frei war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und hinter Dawlish traten Hermine mit streng gerunzelter Stirn, Mr. Andrews, der verwirrt wirkte, und Ginny ein, die die Tür mit einem Tritt ins Schloss fallen ließ und sich dann mit verschränkten Armen und gezücktem Zauberstab davor aufbaute. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer, blieb an Harry hängen und ihre braunen Augen musterten Harry so durchdringend, dass er sich vorkam wie geröntgt.

Hermine und Mr. Andrews setzten sich auf zwei noch freie Stühle und Dawlish nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. "Mr. Andrews", setzte er an, "Ihr Angestellter, Harry, hat Ihnen vorgeworfen, versucht zu haben, Cedric Diggory zu ermorden –"

"Ach, hat er das?", fragte Mr. Andrews, sein linkes Auge zuckte ein wenig, aber er lächelte einnehmend, wie er es immer tat.

"Hat er, in der Tat", bestätigte Dawlish. "Was sagen Sie dazu?"

"Was soll ich dazu sagen? Außer natürlich, dass das vollkommener Unsinn ist. Warum sollte ich so etwas versuchen?"

"Mr. Petton behauptet, Sie hätten eine Beziehung mit ihm und wären eifersüchtig auf Professor Diggory gewesen, weil er sich Harry genähert habe."

"Das stimmt alles natürlich überhaupt nicht", sagte Mr. Andrews leichthin. "Harry, was hast du da gesagt?" Mit einer väterlichen Geste streckte er die Hand nach Harry aus, der sie wütend weg schlug.

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte er. "Und hören Sie auf, mich zu behandeln als sei ich ein Kleinkind!"

"Desweiteren", fuhr Dawlish fort und hob dabei die Stimme, "behauptet Mr. Petton, für Sie als Prostituierter gearbeitet zu haben."

"So hab ich das NICHT gesagt!", bellte Harry wütend. Ihm war das alles viel zu viel – eigentlich wollte er doch nur allein sein, in irgendeiner Ecke kauern und seine Wunden lecken, er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte nicht unter den Blicken von Ginny und Hermine schrumpfen, durch Dawlishs Gleichgültigkeit und Verachtung zermürbt werden, von Mr. Andrews zu Boden gestoßen werden. Er wollte weg.

"Aber Sie haben es so gemeint", sagte Dawlish ungerührt. "Ist das korrekt, Mr. Andrews?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte dieser. "Harry und ich haben niemals –"

"Lügner!", schrie Harry; Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und unbewusst hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt; längst hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Wütend starrte er Mr. Andrews an, um Ginny und Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen, ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen. "Sie haben mich immer nur benutzt! Sie haben mich behandelt wie eine Hure!" Harry spuckte aus… und im selben Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie übermäßig pathetisch das gewirkt haben musste.

Frustriert drehte er sich um, marschierte zur anderen Seite des Raumes und starrte dort die Wand an, die Schultern hochgezogen und zitternd. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, aber er wollte nicht heulen, verdammt noch mal, er konnte hier doch nicht flennen wie ein kleines Kind, er musste sich zusammenreißen und ruhig bleiben; ruhig musste er sich hinsetzen und alle Fragen gelassen und klar beantworten.

Sanft spürte er die Berührung einer kühlen Hand auf seiner Schulter; Hermine stand hinter ihm und blickte ihn… neutral an. In ihrem Gesicht ließ sich nichts lesen, aber ihre Augen waren einer Spur zu weit geöffnet, um ausdruckslos zu wirken. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihren Blick deuten sollte…. Neugier? Verachtung? Glaubte sie ihm?

"Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder", sagte sie freundlich… oder zumindest klang es so. Harry war sich nicht sicher, konnte es nicht einordnen; seine Augen taten weh, in seinem Kopf pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz und ihm war übel – er war einfach nur fertig, mit sich und der Welt. Er wollte weg, er wollte hier nicht seine Beziehung zu Mr. Andrews auswalzen, nicht vor Ginny und Hermine; was sie wohl dachten? Verachteten sie ihn?

Zum Glück wussten sie nicht, wer er wirklich war, aber auch so war es schon schlimm genug… Scham hämmerte in seinem Kopf, er schämte sich so, wie konnte er nur, wie hatte er nur jemals können, was war aus ihm geworden, was dachten Ginny und Hermine, was würden alle denken, was war er wert, war er überhaupt etwas wert, wieso, was hatte er getan, dass ausgerechnet ihm dies passieren musste?

All diese Fragen schossen blitzschnell durch seinen Kopf, ergossen sich zu einem flimmernden Wörterteich, er war so durcheinander und beschämt und er wollte nur weg, weg, weg, oh bitte, wieso konnte nicht jetzt jemand hereinkommen und ihn wegführen, bitte.

"Mr. Petton!", herrschte Dawlish ihn an. "Würden Sie mir wohl endlich zuhören!"

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und sank auf seinem Stuhl gleich noch ein bisschen weiter in sich zusammen. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er matt.

Der Auror schnaubte gereizt. "Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, meinen Nachmittag mit dem Auseinanderfisseln von homosexuellen Dramen zu verbringen, aber bitte… Mr. Petton, reißen Sie sich zusammen. Also, es ist korrekt, dass Mr. Andrews Ihnen für den Sex mit ihm Geld bezahlt hat?"

"Ja", sagte Harry leise und schielte ängstlich zu Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war seltsam starr, ihre Augen weit geöffnet und sie starrte Dawlish so konzentriert an, dass Harry ganz sicher war, dass sie das nur tat, um ihn, Harry, nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"Ich habe ihm nie wehgetan, Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Mr. Andrews mit kühler Stimme. "Ich habe dich immer sehr gut bezahlt. Besser als du es eigentlich verdient hast."

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur für meine normale Arbeit bezahlt werden.", erwiderte Harry spitz, die ganze Zeit Dawlishs Briefbeschwerer in Form einer blau geschuppten Eidechse fixierend.

"Das ist nicht der Punkt", unterbrach Dawlish, er klang etwas genervt. "Mr. Andrews, Mr. Petton hat Ihnen vorgeworfen, seine… Freundin ermordet zu haben."

"Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie tot ist.", erwiderte Mr. Andrews ungerührt.

"Haben Sie ein Alibi für die Tatzeit?"

"Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, wann sie gestorben ist, woher soll ich denn wissen, was ich an dem Tag gemacht habe? Außerdem sind die Ermittlungen der Muggelpolizei schon lange abgeschlossen."

"Es gab nie welche", entgegnete Harry angriffslustig. "Aber Sie kannten Mandy. Sie haben sie mehrere Male gesehen, Sie wussten, wo sie gewohnt und gearbeitet hat."

Mr. Andrews zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, dass du bei ihr gewohnt hast; du hast schließlich oft von ihr gesprochen."

Wütend wollte Harry etwas erwidern, er hatte die Gegenwart der anderen längst vergessen, da klopfte es draußen heftig an der Tür. "Dad!", hörte er Jennys helle Stimme. "Dad, bist du da drin? Was machst du da? Wir haben gehört, dass sie dich verdächtigen und –"

Ginny öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte kurz hinaus und sofort herrschte Stille. Sie kam wieder herein, ein schmales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und schloss die Tür geräuschlos. "Ich will zu –", begann Harry, doch Dawlish unterbrach ihn rigoros.

"Sie befinden sich gerade in einem Verhör, Sie können jetzt nicht zu Ihren Kindern. Ist diese Mandy im Übrigen die Mutter der Kinder?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht", sagte Harry sofort scharf. "Und ich war auch nie mit ihr zusammen."

xXx

Hermine war dem Wechselspiel des Verhörs mit wachen Augen gefolgt, sie hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass sich hier etwas regte, das lange unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte. Dawlish hatte sie als Zeugin für die Aussagen, Ginny als Zeugin und zusätzliche Aufpasserin geholt, und schon beim Eintreten war ihr klar gewesen, dass Mr. Petton keineswegs das Unschuldslamm war, das er bisher recht überzeugend gespielt hatte.

Wie er auf seinem Platz gesessen war, in sich zusammengesunken und schuldbewusst, da hatte sie sich des Verdachtes nicht erwehren können, dass es einfach er gewesen sein musste, der versucht hatte, Cedric zu ermorden. Im Laufe des Gesprächs waren jedoch ganz andere Sachen ans Licht gekommen: Er hatte sich für Mr. Andrews prostituiert.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darüber denken sollte: Einerseits empfand sie schreckliches Mitleid, wie tief musste er gesunken sein, wie sehr musste er sich schämen, aber andererseits… konnte sie nicht abstreiten, Verachtung für ihn zu empfinden.

Mr. Andrews hatte keinerlei Gewalt angewendet, sondern nur Geld angeboten. Wie hatte er das annehmen können? Wie hatte er sich selbst so erniedrigen können? Wieso hatte er sich nicht gewehrt? Natürlich kannte sie seine damaligen Lebensumstände nicht, aber sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er so etwas getan hatte, wie hatte er…?

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihr analytischer Verstand sagte ihr, dass es unfair war, ihm gegenüber Vorurteile zu haben und ihn abzustempeln, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Unauffällig warf sie einen Blick zu Ginny; diese blickte ebenso ausdruckslos drein, doch als sie Hermines Blick auffing, wich ihre gespielte Neutralität einem hilflosen Ausdruck.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Mr. Andrews plötzlich aufsprang und Mr. Petton anstarrte. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt, aber Hermine konnte seine Empfindungen nicht deuten. "Was soll das heißen, du warst nicht mit ihr zusammen?", blaffte er. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot und eine Ader pulsierte an seiner Schläfe – es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine ihn wütend sah. Sonst war er immer die Ruhe in Person, sanft und gelassen und meist mit seinem nicht wegzudenkenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Wie, was das heißen soll?" Mr. Petton hatte ebenfalls sich ebenfalls blitzschnell erhoben. "Ich war nie mit ihr zusammen, was haben Sie denn gedacht?"

Mit einem Stöhnen, das grauenerregend und bestialisch klang, wandte Mr. Andrews sich ab, Hermine sprang blitzschnell auf, den Zauberstab erhoben – mehr Reflex als überdachte Reaktion – doch er stützte sich nur heftig atmend mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

"Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?", presste er hervor. "Wieso, Harry?"

"Sie haben sie umgebracht!", schrie Mr. Petton plötzlich wie von Sinnen los und machte einen Satz auf Mr. Andrews zu, "Sie haben sie umgebracht! Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es!" Mit beiden Fäusten boxte er Mr. Andrews heftig in die Seite, trat ihn, kratzte und fauchte wie eine wütende Katze.

Ginny reagierte schneller als Hermine: "Stupor!", bellte sie. "Incarcerus!" Ein roter Strahl aus ihrem Zauberstab traf Mr. Petton an der Schulter, er stolperte zurück und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Gleich darauf schossen dünne Seile aus ihrem Zauberstab und fesselten Mr. Andrews am Boden.

Dawlish, der die letzten Minuten eher wie ein Statist am Rande gewirkt hatte, kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor geschossen und beugte sich über Mr. Andrews, mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sah.

Aber auch Hermine ging es so: Die Sekunden eben waren so angefüllt gewesen mit Ereignissen, dass sie das Geschehene noch gar nicht erfasst hatte, wieso…? Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, blickte zwischen den beiden am Boden liegenden hin und her; Mr. Andrews' Gesicht war verzerrt, er starrte blicklos über sich an die Decke und wand sich in seinen Fesseln, aber es wirkte eher wie eine hilflose Reaktion seines Körpers als ein wahrhaft gewolltes Wehren.

Inzwischen schien sich Dawlish wieder gefasst zu haben, er kniete sich neben Mr. Andrews und kniete sich neben ihm am Boden: "Haben Sie diese Mandy umgebracht? Haben Sie versucht, Professor Diggory umzubringen?", knurrte er und presste seinen Zauberstab gegen Mr. Andrews' Kehle.

Der gurgelte nur etwas Unverständliches, sein linkes Auge zuckte heftig.

"Haben Sie?", schrie Dawlish.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie nur eine Freundin war", brachte Mr. Andrews hervor, "hätte ich nicht…"

"Das werte ich als Ja." Dawlish hatte sich offenbar wieder soweit in der Gewalt, dass er in seine gewählte Ausdrucksweise zurückkehren konnte. "Und Professor Diggory?"

Mr. Andrews presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!", knurrte er undeutlich. "Mit dem habe ich nichts zu tun!"

Der Auror richtete sich auf und klopfte sich die Hände an seinem Umhang ab. "Wir werden schon noch ein Geständnis aus ihm herauskriegen." Raschen Schrittes stürmte er aus dem Raum und kehrte gleich darauf mit zwei Auroren zurück, die Mr. Andrews aus dem Raum brachten.

"Und was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Ginny und deutete mit der Fußspitze auf Mr. Petton, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. "Soll ich ihn wieder aufwecken?"

"Ich bitte darum", erwiderte Dawlish.

"Enervate", murmelte Ginny, nachdem sie sich neben den Ohnmächtigen gekniet hatte. Hastig strich sie ihr kupferrotes Haar zurück, das ihr die Sicht versperrte, und packte ihn vorsichtshalber gleich mal bei den Handgelenken.

Mr. Petton wirkte jedoch in erster Linie verwirrt, mit einem Ächzen hob er den Kopf und blinzelte orientierungslos umher.

Rasch ging Hermine ebenfalls neben ihm in die Hocke und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte sie mit einem ein wenig verlegenen Lächeln, sie ahnte, wie brutal die Zauberermethoden ihm als Muggel vorkommen mussten, "Ginny hat sie nur kurz ohnmächtig gehext, um Mr. Andrews besser fesseln zu können."

Das schien seine Erinnerung zurückzubringen, denn er entzog seine Hände mit einer raschen Bewegung Ginnys Griff und hielt sie schützend vor sein Gesicht. "Was hat er getan?", murmelte er undeutlich in seine Hände. "Was hat er getan?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, das war einer der wenigen Momente in ihrem Leben, in dem ihr die Worte fehlten. Aber es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen, sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass soeben Mr. Andrews abgeführt worden war. Sie hatte ihn doch schon so lange gekannt und konnte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr einordnen. Als Percys Schwager (oder Halbschwager, wie sie eher sagen sollte) war Penelopes Bruder, Tony, wie sie ihn immer liebevoll und stolz genannt hatte, öfter bei den Weasleys gewesen und er war ihr immer sehr nett und umgänglich erschienen und ganz und gar nicht wie ein Mörder.

Sie schluckte, weil ihr gerade erst in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete – ein Mörder. Er hatte eine junge Frau umgebracht und dasselbe bei Cedric versucht… Das erschien ihr so irreal, dass sie es einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Mörder waren schreckliche, bösartige Menschen, Menschen wie Voldemort oder Grindelwald, aber doch nicht Penelopes netter Bruder, auf den diese so stolz war, weil er als Bindeglied zwischen der Muggel- und Zauberwelt fungierte.

"Was hat er getan?", wiederholte Mr. Petton dumpf. "Mandy, oh Gott, Mandy." Was sollte Hermine sagen? Tröstend strich sie über seine Schulter, aber er schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen, auch wenn er verstummte.

"Mr. Petton, ich darf Sie bitten, Ihre Aussage zu machen", unterbrach Dawlish die Szene unwirsch und Hermine blickte ihn böse an. Wie konnte er so herzlos und kalt sein?

Aber er schob nur ungeduldig das Sitzungsprotokoll über den Schreibtisch, packte die Flotte Schreibfeder weg und legte stattdessen eine gewöhnliche Feder daneben.

Mr. Petton schien es jedoch nichts auszumachen, er fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht, obwohl er nicht geweint hatte, zog sich am Schreibtisch hoch und griff nach der Feder als ob… als ob er es gewöhnt wäre, mit Federn zu schreiben. Dieser Gedankenfetzen schoss Hermine durch den Kopf, doch im selben Moment vergaß sie ihn schon wieder, da Dawlish ihr und Ginny eine Kopie des Protokolls reichte, die sie als Zeuginnen durchlesen und ebenfalls bestätigen mussten. Erst dann war es vor Gericht gültig.

"Kann ich dann gehen?", fragte Mr. Petton matt. Jetzt erst fiel Hermine auf, wie klein und dünn er war. Auch schien er dadurch viel jünger als er wirklich war, die schwarzen Haare mit dem merkwürdigen Braunschimmer ließen sein Gesicht noch schmaler und blasser erscheinen, die etwas zu großen Klamotten und die dunklen Augenringe taten ihr Übriges.

Schuldbewusst gestand sie sich ein, ihre Meinung über ihn revidieren zu müssen. Was auch immer ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sich Mr. Andrews zu verkaufen, es musste ein verdammt guter Grund sein.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? :)


	38. Bruchstücke von Wahrheit

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden es noch erfahren, so viel kann ich dir versprechen, ob sie ihm helfen können, wirst du sehen! :)), lieselotte (Na ja, Harry kann sich inzwischen etwas besser zusammenreißen als im Alter von 13 Jahren, aber schon bald wird er wieder zaubern^^ *ominöse Andeutungen macht* :D) und Reinadoreen (Lange wird er es nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können)!

xXx

Jenny und Alex saßen in dem kleinen, ungemütlichen Vorzimmer schon seit Ewigkeiten auf Kohlen. Jenny starrte im Fünf-Sekunden-Rhythmus entweder aus dem Fenster, aus dem man ein kleines Stück graublauen Himmel sehen konnte, oder auf ihre Uhr, doch der Sekundenzeiger quälte sich derart langsam voran, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich in einer Zeitlupeneinstellung eines Films befand. Alex hatte einen gewaltigen Geschichtswälzer aus seiner Tasche geholt und las darin – obwohl Jenny nicht glaubte, dass er wirklich las, denn er starrte schon seit fünfeinviertel Minuten auf dieselbe Seite ohne sich zu bewegen.

Vermutlich quälte er sich ebenso wie sie mit denselben Fragen: Was zur Hölle spielte sich dort im Verhörzimmer ab? Wieso wurde ihr Dad verdächtigt? Was taten Ms Weasley und Professor Granger da drin? Und wieso hatten gerade eben zwei grobschlächtige Auroren einen ohnmächtigen Mr. Andrews aus dem Zimmer levitiert? Ungefähr tausend Mal hatte sie sich diese Fragen in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge gestellt, doch wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie fand einfach keine Antwort.

Schließlich, als Jenny schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und zuerst trat der gewichtig und finster dreinblickende Auror hindurch, der die Befragung durchgeführt hatte; ihm folgten Ms Weasley, die wie üblich einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, Professor Granger, die erschöpft, traurig und verwirrt aussah, und schließlich… ihr Dad. Jenny sprang exakt im selben Moment auf wie Alex, dessen Buch geräuschvoll zu Boden polterte, und rannte auf ihren Dad zu und umarmte ihn erst mal heftig, nachdem sie sich mit einem raschen Blick versichert hatte, dass er keine Handschellen oder zumindest das, was die Zauberer stattdessen verwendeten, trug.

Aber… er sah so unglaublich erschöpft aus, und irgendwie, als ob er geweint hätte. Jenny wusste ja, dass ihr Dad eher selten wie das blühende Leben aussah, doch wenn er lächelte, konnte er richtig hübsch und munter wirken, doch jetzt wirkte er, als habe er einen zwanzigtägigen Marsch durch die Wüste Gobi hinter sich. Seine Haare waren matt und glanzlos, sein Gesicht blass wie ein Knochenschädel und seine Bewegungen schlaff und kraftlos. "Was soll das alles?", platzte sie los, als sie sich vom ersten Schock über das Aussehen ihres Dads erholt hatte. "Dad! Was haben die mit dir gemacht?"

"Nichts", erwiderte er matt. "Jenny, bitte, ich muss…" Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare hinter die Ohren.

Alex unterdessen hatte sich auffordernd vor den Erwachsenen aufgebaut. Professor Granger, die über diese plötzliche Barriere erstaunt schien, war jedoch zu müde, ihn anzufahren. "Was?", fragte sie nur.

"Was haben Sie mit unserem Dad gemacht?", schnappte Alex sie an. Jenny blickte ihn erstaunt an und konnte es kaum glauben – sie kannte ihren Bruder am besten von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt und sie hatte es bis jetzt noch nie erlebt, dass er derart fordernd und unhöflich gewesen war, vor allem nicht einem Lehrer gegenüber. "Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach stundenlang festhalten, Sie haben… Sie haben doch gar nicht das Recht dazu!" Er schnappte empört nach Luft, während sein Gesicht langsam krebsrot anlief. "Sie haben nicht mal einen polizeilichen Haftbefehl! Es gibt kein geltendes Recht, nach dem Sie jemanden stundenlang einsperren können – ohne das Geringste vorweisen zu können!"

"Alex, lass gut sein", sagte ihr Dad müde und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, um ihn ein paar Schritte wegzuführen. "Es ist sinnlos. Reg dich nicht auf, das sind Zauberer. Ich bin nur ein Muggel, wir können nichts machen."

Verwundert starrte Jenny ihn an – so bitter klang er sonst nicht mal an seinen depressivsten Tagen.

"Nach einer geltenden Sonderverordnung des Ministers haben die Auroren sehr wohl das Recht, Verdächtige ohne einen offiziellen Haftbefehl festzunehmen", sagte der Auror steif. "Und wenn ich dir das sagen darf, Junge, ich glaube kaum, dass du in der Lage bist, derart anmaßende Aussagen über das magische Rechtssystem zu treffen."

Alex spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden und fluchte derart heftig, dass sogar Jenny ein wenig rot wurde. "Ich bin vielleicht nur ein Erstklässler", fauchte Alex ihn an, "aber sogar ich kann sehen, dass es bei den Muggeln wesentlich zivilisierter zugeht! Zauberer sind einfach das Letzte!"

"Lass gut sein", sagte ihr Dad etwas schärfer. "Jennifer, Alexander, wir gehen. Los jetzt." Ungeduldig schob er sie aus dem Raum und ging dann raschen Schrittes den Flur entlang, als… Jenny war plötzlich unsicher, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendwie wirkte es so, als wüsste er ganz genau, wohin er wollte – hatte er einen derart guten Orientierungssinn, dass er sich an Wege erinnern konnte, die er erst einmal – und zwar auf dem Hinweg – gegangen war? Normalerweise schleppte er, wenn sie mal woandershin fuhren, mindestens zwei Straßenkarten mit sich rum und fand eher durch Glück als durch Können ihren Bestimmungsort. Aber egal. Jetzt gab es Wichtigeres.

Jenny blickte zu ihrem Dad hoch, Alex ignorierend, der die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen schimpfte und wild herumfantasierte, was er alles anders machen würde, wenn er Zaubereiminister wäre, und öffnete den Mund, um ihn endlich zu fragen, was zur Hölle das alles sollte – da hatte sie plötzlich das dringende Gefühl, ihn einfach noch mal umarmen zu müssen. Irgendwie wirkte er in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich – auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck sich zwischen müde, miesgelaunt und nervlich am Ende eingependelt hatte – dass sie glaubte, der leiseste Windhauch könnte ihn einfach umknicken wie einen Grashalm.

Besorgt um ihren verloren wirkenden Dad, schlang sie die Arme um ihn und blickte in sein Gesicht, der Schatten eines Lächelns flog über sein Gesicht und er wuschelte ihr kurz durch die Haare, sagte aber nichts. Erst draußen auf dem Schulgelände, als Alex einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um seine Schimpftirade, bei der er mittlerweile bei der Ungerechtigkeit der magischen Gesetzgebung angekommen war, fortzusetzen, hakte ihr Dad ein: "Ich muss mit euch reden."

Augenblicklich wich der zornige Ausdruck auf Alex' Gesicht einem halb besorgten, halb neugierigen. Ihr Dad ließ sich zu Boden sinken, lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und holte dann tief Luft, was jedoch klang, als versuche er, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den grau verhangenen Himmel, mit den Händen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, als könne er dadurch eine unerschütterliche Maske darauf pressen.

"Ihr zwei", sagte er leise. "Eigentlich will ich euch das gar nicht sagen, ihr seid doch noch zu jung, viel zu jung. Aber… ich muss es euch sagen, sonst habe ich das Gefühl, ich… ich zerbreche daran, euch immer anzulügen, wieder und wieder, jahrelang…"

Das beklemmende Gefühl der Angst und der Unsicherheit, das schon die ganze Zeit in Jennys Innerstem gebrodelt hatte, stieg jetzt in ihr hoch und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu – sie wollte es gar nicht wissen, sie wollte nichts Schreckliches hören, doch nicht über ihren Dad, den sie über alles liebte, sie wollte es nicht hören. Ängstlich schluckte sie und tastete nach Alex' Hand – sie spürte, dass dessen Hand ebenfalls zitterte. Kräftig drückte sie zu, um ihm Zuversicht zu geben.

"Ich liebe euch, das wisst ihr", sagte ihr Dad schwach. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Ich habe euch immer geliebt. Vom ersten Moment an." Seine Stimme wurde ganz leise. "Ihr seid die besten, liebenswertesten Kinder, die man sich vorstellen kann. Und ihr habt einen besseren Vater verdient als mich. Ich bin ein schlechter Vater, ich bin ein erbärmlicher Vater. Ich hab's versucht, aber… ich kann's nicht besser. Ich…" Er schloss die Augen und Jenny sah, dass seine Hände sich zu Fäusten verkrampften; fast zerquetschte sie Alex' Hand. "Ich habe… mich… für… Mr. Andrews… prostituiert."

Stille herrschte. Jenny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte – erst mal, war sie sich gar nicht sicher, was das Wort bedeutete. Fieberhaft kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis, sie kannte das Wort, das wusste sie, nervös schielte sie zu Alex, der allerdings auch etwas hilflos dreinblickte. Aber sie glaubte zu wissen, was das bedeutete, aber… "Du meinst, du hast so… wie die Frauen in… wie Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman"?"

"Genau", sagte ihr Dad leise.

Das half Jenny nicht viel weiter, sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Irgendwie… konnte sie sich darunter nichts vorstellen – natürlich wusste sie jetzt, was es theoretisch bedeutete, aber das ging doch gar nicht. Einerseits war sie natürlich aufgeklärt und alles, und sie wusste auch, dass ihr Dad mit Professor Malfoy zusammen war, aber bis jetzt hatte sie sich darüber nicht besonders viele Gedanken gemacht, sie hatte es eher irgendwie süß gefunden. Theoretisch bedeutete das, dass ihr Dad auch etwas mit anderen Männern gehabt haben könnte, aber das hatte Jenny bis jetzt nicht sonderlich gejuckt.

Alex blickte ähnlich verwirrt und hilflos drein wie sie. Normalerweise verstand sie sich mit ihm ohne Worte, meist reichte ein rascher Blick, um zu erraten, was er dachte, doch diesmal war sie vollkommen ahnungslos. Dass Alex auf einmal zu weinen begann, überraschte sie deswegen sehr.

Ihr Dad zog ihn sofort an sich, allerdings unsicher, als fürchte er, Alex könne sich gegen ihn wehren. "Oh, Dad", stieß Alex zwischen erstickten Schluchzern hervor, "ich will nicht, dass das passiert ist! Ich will nicht, dass… dass…" Jetzt begann er, richtig zu heulen und ihr Dad kramte hastig ein Taschentuch hervor, in das Alex sich kräftig schnäuzte.

Jenny konnte es nie lange ertragen, ihren Bruder weinen zu sehen; so etwas trieb ihr sofort selbst die Tränen in die Augen und außerdem fühlte sie sich so einsam und verloren, dass sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste als auch loszuheulen. Genau wie bei Alex zog ihr Dad sie an sich und sie kuschelte sich schluchzend an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover, dessen beruhigender Geruch sie so sehr daran erinnerte, wie ihr Dad sie als kleines Mädchen immer getröstet hatte, wenn der Turm aus Bauklötzen, den sie in langer, mühevoller Arbeit zusammengebaut hatte, einfach in sich zusammengestürzt war, und das brachte sie dazu, noch heftiger zu weinen, obwohl sie nicht mal so genau wusste, wieso.

Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Dad gelitten hatte, sehr viel mehr als sie sich mit ihren begrenzten Erfahrungen vorstellen konnte, und sie wollte nicht, dass er litt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das getan hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich hingegeben hatte und dass er sich verkauft hatte und…

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise, sie hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er nicht weinte. Seine Stimme klang wie altes, zerbrechendes Holz, mürbe und kraftlos. "Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich bin ein schlechter Vater. Ich hab's versucht, ich hab versagt. Es tut mir so Leid."

"Sag doch so was nicht!" schluchzte Alex verzweifelt, wischte sich aber tapfer die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Du sagst immer, dass du so ein schrecklicher Mensch bist und dass dir alles Leid tut und dabei kannst du ja gar nichts dafür! Ich meine, du machst dich immer selber so fertig und gibst dich so auf und… und… warum? Warum hast du das gemacht?" Fahrig kramte er nach dem Taschentuch, um sich damit die Nase zu putzen. "Warum hast du das zugelassen?"

Es sah aus, als ob das die Frage wäre, vor denen ihr Dad die meiste Angst gehabt hätte – er zuckte zusammen und sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht wurde noch bleicher und auf einmal fiel Jenny auf, wie eingefallen seine Wangen waren und was für dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen lagen. Er sah so unendlich erschöpft und müde aus, dass sie mit einem Mal so etwas wie… Ärger auf Alex verspürte, dass er ihm jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe machen musste. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ihr Dad schließlich ganz leise. "Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich konnte mich nicht wehren… oder ich wollte mich nicht wehren… ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, es ist alles so lange her… und irgendwie habe ich mich daran gewöhnt… nein, nicht gewöhnt, aber irgendwann hat es mir gar nichts mehr ausgemacht und ich war so taub innendrin…"

"Ja, aber trotzdem", sagte Alex verzweifelt, "Dad, du kannst doch nicht einfach so einfach aufgegeben haben! Du musst doch… du musst doch probiert haben, dich zu wehren!"

Stumm schüttelte ihr Dad den Kopf, grub seine Hand in die Erde und ließ sie wieder aus der Hand rieseln. Den Kopf hatte er auf die Knie gelegt und beobachtete die zu Boden fallende Erde; Jenny hatte das Gefühl, dass er das nur tat, um sie, seine Kinder, nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Zögernd legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Das ist schon okay", sagte sie ganz leise, mit kleiner Stimme. "Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen und will es, ehrlich gesagt, auch gar nicht, aber… du bleibst doch trotzdem noch unser Dad. Der beste, den man haben kann."

Gequält lachte er auf und drückte ihre Hand. "Sag das nicht, Jenny. Du weiß nicht…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab, zog sie wortlos an sich, in eine feste Umarmung. Jenny schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und fühlte sich in ihre Kindertage versetzt, wo sie immer das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich an jemandem festhalten zu können, jemandem, der stark und voller Selbstvertrauen war und ihr immer helfen konnte – dieses Gefühl war nicht verschwunden, aber es war sehr viel fragiler, da sie jetzt wusste, wie verletzlich ihr Dad in Wirklichkeit war.

"Komm her, Alex", sagte er nach einer Weile und Jenny spürte, dass er ihn auch an sich zog. "Sei… sei nicht böse."

"Ich bin nicht böse", nuschelte Alex und schniefte. "Ich bin nur… traurig."

"Weil ich nicht so bin, wie du immer gedacht hast, hm?", fragte ihr Dad leise mit einfühlsamer Stimme und wuschelte Alex durch die Haare. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist… eigentlich seid ihr noch viel zu jung, um das alles zu wissen, aber… irgendwann hättet ihr es sowieso erfahren." Er holte tief Luft. "Übrigens, wegen… Professor Diggory… es ist so, dass… ich dachte, dass ich es euch sagen sollte, weil… ich hoffe nicht, dass es rauskommt, aber wenn doch, kann ich auch nichts machen und… jedenfalls, Professor Diggory hat mich geküsst und… Mr. Andrews hat es gesehen und hat deswegen versucht, ihn zu erstechen, weil er so eifersüchtig war und… ja", schloss er etwas lahm und blickte wieder zu Boden, ihnen nicht in die Augen.

Eigentlich hätte Jenny überrascht sein müssen, aber das war alles zu viel für sie und insofern konnte sie nichts mehr richtig schocken – nicht einmal das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie Professor Diggory ihren Dad küsste, konnte sie aus ihrem seltsam schwebenden Zustand reißen. So sagte sie gar nichts, sondern kuschelte sich nur an ihn und wünschte sich in ihr Bett. Dort würde sie sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und den warmen, beruhigenden Geruch nach Muggelwaschmittel einatmen, den ihre Pyjamas noch immer besaßen, und sie würde vergessen.

Sie würde all diese schrecklichen Dinge vergessen und einfach nur schlafen, schlafen, schlafen. Und dann, im Traum, wäre alles so wie es immer gewesen war: Unbeschwert und leicht, und ihr Dad wäre wie immer, ein bisschen unnahbar und melancholisch vielleicht, aber trotzdem verlässlich und unverletzlich und stark. Nicht so schwach, nicht so entblößt von allen Hoffnungen wie er hier war, und dies machte Jenny entsetzlich traurig und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser kaputte, müde, zerbrechliche Mann wirklich ihr Vater sein sollte.

Was sie aber am meisten überraschte und gleichzeitig auch schockierte, war, dass Alex und sie nie gemerkt hatten, wie es wirklich war. Vielleicht waren sie auch noch zu jung gewesen, aber wieso hatten sie nie gemerkt, wie schlecht es ihrem Vater ging? Wieso war es ihnen nie aufgefallen, dass er sich manchmal wie zu Boden geprügelt gefühlt haben musste? Wieso hatten sie nie gesehen, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht so ruhig und stark war, wie er schien?

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass er sich halb aufrichtete, und hob rasch den Kopf, um zu sehen, wieso. Einige Menschen steuerten auf sie zu; Professor Malfoy, dessen ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht inzwischen aschfahl war, Professor Granger, die unglaublich geschlagen aussah, und eine Frau – wie hieß sie noch? Ach ja, Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, eine ziemlich eingebildete Tussi, wie Jenny fand, die irgendeinen Zaubertheorie-Club hatte oder so.

Mit hoch erhobener Nase marschierte sie auf sie zu, und während die Professoren Malfoy und Granger traurig ihren Dad anblickten, sagte sie mit kalter Stimme: "Mr. Petton, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Wenn Sie mir wohl folgen würden; ich möchte nicht vor den Kindern darüber reden."

"Klar", sagte ihr Dad und erhob sich rasch; und Jenny wunderte sich wieder, wie schnell er es schaffte, ganz normal zu wirken – ein wenig müde vielleicht, aber ansonsten absolut normal.

Professor Granger kniete vor ihnen nieder und blickte sie mit traurigen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. "Hat er es euch gesagt?"

Jenny musste nicht fragen, was; also nickte sie nur. "Es tut mir so Leid für euch", flüsterte die Professorin.

"Können Sie mal aufhören, uns zu bemitleiden?", fauchte Alex sie an und sprang auf; überrascht blickte Jenny ihn an – aber sie fand auch, dass er Recht hatte. Mit Rumjammern und Bemitleiden war ihrem Dad nicht geholfen; also stand sie ebenfalls auf und reckte herrisch das Kinn vor. "Das ist unser Problem, nicht Ihres."

"Wir gehen dann", verkündete sie, ergriff Alex am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich von dannen.

"Hey!", rief Professor Malfoy und eilte hinter ihnen her; seine sonst so perfekt sitzende Frisur war zerstört und einzelne Strähnen hingen in sein bleiches Gesicht. "Wartet. Wie… wie geht es ihm?"

"Fragen Sie ihn doch selber", entgegnete Jenny kühl und verschränkte die Arme. "Wenn Sie was wissen wollen, fragen Sie nicht uns. Oder sind Sie sich zu fein dazu?" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an, wirbelte dann auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte davon, Alex auf ihren Fersen. Elendes Zaubererpack, allesamt.

xXx

Nervös und unsicher folgte Harry Penelope – er erinnerte sich nur dunkel daran, dass sie Percys Freundin gewesen war und fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie von ihm wollen könnte. "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen – okay, vermutlich wissen Sie es nicht, aber ich bin die Halbschwester von Mr. Andrews", informierte sie ihn knapp.

"Aber… Sie haben doch gar nicht denselben –"

"Jaja, ich weiß. Er hat den Namen seiner Mutter behalten, als meine Mutter seinen Vater geheiratet hat – aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Tatsache ist, dass Sie ihn diffamieren!", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Ich diffamiere ihn nicht; ich sage die Wahrheit!", schnappte Harry, der langsam wütend wurde und diese dumme Schnepfe schon jetzt nicht leiden konnte – was bildete sie sich ein?

Sie rollte nur kurz die Augen. "Ich bitte Sie; falls Sie versuchen sollten – wovon ich ausgehe – hier irgendeinen lächerlichen kleinen Racheakt gegen die Zauberwelt auszuüben, weil Sie sich durch irgendeine nichtige Achtlosigkeit eines Zauberers beleidigt fühlen, dann doch bitte derart nicht auf eine derart entwürdigende Weise. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da behaupten?"

"Das weiß ich sehr gut, vielen Dank", entgegnete Harry kühl.

"Nun, dann kann ich nicht verstehen, warum Sie es tun. Sie schädigen damit die Muggel-Zauberer-Verbindungen und das kann doch wirklich nicht in Ihrem Sinne sein."

"Es geht hier darum, dass Mr. Andrews versucht hat, Ce – Professor Diggory zu ermorden und somit um die Aufklärung eines versuchten Mordes!"

Penelope machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Sie haben sich diese kleine Geschichte ja sehr geschickt konstruiert – sehr mitleiderregend, wirklich. Sie sind ja ein ganz schrecklich bedauernswertes Wesen."

"Ich hab das nicht konstruiert!", bellte Harry. "Es ist WAHR. Alles, was ich gesagt habe, ist wahr!"

"Ach, jetzt hören Sie doch auf! Alles, was Sie ausgesagt haben, ist erstunken und erlogen!", giftete Penelope.

"Wie können Sie so etwas behaupten, wenn Sie die Wahrheit gar nicht kennen?", fuhr Harry sie an. "Sie sind doch –"

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre niveaulosen Beleidigungen", unterbrach Penelope ihn grob. "Ich kenne so Menschen wie Sie – immer nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht, kleingeistig, und ständig gewillt, anderen zu schaden! Aber machen Sie sich keine Illusionen – ich kenne genug Leute, sowohl im Ministerium als auch beim Tagespropheten und ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass Ihre Lügengeschichte verbreitet wird." Sie schnaubte verächtlich. "Scheren Sie sich zum Teufel."

"Scheren Sie sich doch selber zum Teufel!", fauchte Harry sie an. "Fühlen Sie sich jetzt toll, weil Sie einem Muggel gezeigt haben, wo es langgeht?"

"Derart primitiven Gefühlsregungen gebe ich mich nicht hin; ich muss Sie enttäuschen", erwiderte Penelope kalt. "Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und hoffe für Sie, dass Sie Ihre Lügen nicht weitererzählen werden, in der Hoffnung auf Aufmerksamkeit – ich werde das zu verhindern wissen." Sie funkelte ihn auf eine Weise an, die wohl beeindruckend sein sollte, Harry jedoch nur noch wütender machte, und rauschte dann davon.

Harry blieb eine Weile stehen und starrte ihr nach, dann ließ er sich stöhnend zu Boden sacken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Penelope ihn beleidigt hatte, machte es ihm nicht besonders viel aus, dass sie die Verbreitung dieser Geschichte verhindern wollte. Wie weit sie dabei allerdings gehen würde und ob sie auch eine Strafe für Mr. Andrews verhindern könnte – das wusste er nicht und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Er wollte ein für alle Mal mit Mr. Andrews abschließen, mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens, das aus Erniedrigung und Demütigung bestanden hatte, aus Angst und Feigheit und einem feinen Netz aus Lügen, das sich um seinen Hals legte und ihm die Luft abzuschneiden drohte. Mit dieser Zeit, die ihn so zermürbt und die seine Würde hinweggefegt hatte wie der Herbstwind trockene Blätter. Die ihn kaputtgemacht und die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Kinder anzulügen, wieder und wieder, all die Menschen, die er liebte, und sich immer nur zu verstecken und sich selbst zu entehren.

Er konnte diese Zeit nicht abstreifen wie einen Mantel, das wusste er, der Schmutz würde auf ewig an ihm haften bleiben, mit klebrigen Fingern an ihm zupfen und zerren und ihn daran erinnern, wie schwach er war, aber dadurch, dass er es Jenny und Alex gesagt hatte, fühlte er sich… nicht besser, aber erleichtert.

Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass er jemandem die Wahrheit über sich gestanden hatte (natürlich nie die ganze… vielleicht sollte er einfach die Bruchstücke zusammenzählen, die er anderen erzählte, irgendwann hatte er vielleicht alles gesagt) und es hatte ihm gut getan. Dadurch hatte er sich noch kleiner gefühlt und noch schlechter und verachtungswürdiger – aber ehrlicher. Seit langer Zeit, seit so unendlich langer Zeit, dass Harry sich fast nicht mehr an das Davor erinnern konnte, war er nicht mehr ehrlich gewesen, zu jemandem, den er liebte.

Wie Jenny und Alex jetzt über ihn dachten, konnte er aber noch nicht genau abschätzen – verachteten sie ihn? Hassten sie ihn? Wollten sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben? Oder liebten sie ihn trotz allem noch? Aus ihren Gesten und dem, was sie gesagt hatte, hatte er keine genauen Rückschlüsse ziehen können – zu geschockt waren sie noch gewesen; nichts, was Auskunft darüber geben würde, wie sie wirklich dachten.

Mit ihnen musste er noch einmal reden – und wieder, und wieder; und sein Magen zog sich allein beim Gedanken daran schmerzhaft zusammen. Es tat weh, so ehrlich zu sein. Es tat weh, sich so zu entblößen, zu zeigen, wie schmutzig man war – und das gegenüber so unschuldigen, reinen Wesen, wie die zwei es waren.

Sie waren doch noch so jung, so jung. Und sie waren anders als er in diesem Alter, unreifer, weil sie eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt hatten, weil sie nicht hart geworden waren an den Entbehrungen, die ein Leben in einem verhassten Haushalt mit sich brachte. Sie wussten wenig von der Düsternis dieser Welt und Harry wollte sie so lange wie möglich von ihnen fern halten.

Vielleicht – nein, wahrscheinlich war das falsch, aber er wusste es nicht, er hatte noch nie einen Erziehungsratgeber gelesen. Und er fragte sich, ob darin stand, ob man seinen Kindern sagen sollte, dass man ein Lügner war, jemand, der sie ihr ganzes Leben nur angelogen hatte, dass man ein Stricher war, dass man sich hatte demütigen lassen, dass man jemand war, den sie vom Hörensagen kannten und über den sie keine hohe Meinung hatten – und ob man ihnen mitteilen sollte, dass sie sehr gefährlich leben würden, wenn man ihn entdeckte… vermutlich so gefährlich wie niemand außer ihm selbst. Und er fragte sich auch, ob darin stehen würde, dass die Kinder einem all das glauben würden – und danach immer noch glauben würden, dass man sie liebte, so sehr, dass man alles für sie tun würde.

Vermutlich nicht. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen – wieso musste immer alles so schwer sein? Wieso musste alles für ihn so schwer sein? Wieso konnte er nicht so normal sein wie die anderen, so… gewöhnlich, ein bisschen langweilig vielleicht, aber mit einem normalen Leben, in dem er nicht ständig lügen müsste? Wieso musste er sich immer verstecken unter einem Panzer aus Milchglas, der langsam wegbrach und mehr und mehr von ihm entblößte?

Als er eine Berührung an seiner Hand spürte, zuckte er zusammen und fuhr hoch – aus einem reinen Reflex fuhr seine Hand zu seinem linken Unterarm, wo er den Zauberstab früher immer aufbewahrt hatte. In all der Zeit in der Muggelwelt hatte er das nie getan – aber hier auf Hogwarts drang der heftige Wunsch, ein Zauberer zu sein und sich wie einer zu verhalten, immer stärker in ihm durch und er musste sich immer mehr zusammenreißen, um seine Tarnung als Muggel nicht endgültig zu ruinieren.

Es war Draco. "Harry", sagte er nur. Seine blassen, grauen Augen waren hell und groß vor Angst und Sorge… und, Harry wusste es nicht sicher, Mitleid und auch Unverstehen.

"Draco", sagte Harry und blickte zu Boden. Er konnte Draco jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen, jetzt, wo er es sagen würde.

"Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", flüsterte Draco und seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung. "Ich hatte gedacht, du vertraust mir, Harry."

Harry schwieg – was sollte er sagen?

"Stattdessen muss ich von Hermine erfahren, was du all die Jahre getan hast – ich dachte, du hättest mir alles gesagt? Ich dachte, du… würdest mir wirklich vertrauen, Harry?"

"Ich hab mich so geschämt", nuschelte Harry und barg das Gesicht in seinem Ärmel, nicht wagend, aufzublicken.

"Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen können… sollen… müssen. Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, Harry."

Das wiederum machte Harry wütend – wieso glaubte eigentlich jeder zu wissen, was das Beste für ihn war? Wieso glaubte jeder, ihm vorschreiben zu können, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte? "Ja? Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?", fuhr Harry ihn an. "Damals, am Abend der "großen Offenbarung"? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Draco. Oder vielleicht ein anderes Mal, als wir uns gerade geküsst haben? Oder… am See? Hättest du das gerne gehört?"

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Sei nicht so, Harry. Es geht nicht darum, wann oder wie. Es geht darum, dass… hast du es überhaupt jemals irgendjemandem gesagt, Harry?"

Langsam schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Nie."

"Du kannst so etwas doch nicht… jahrelang mit dir herumtragen, ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen! Das ist doch… du machst dich doch kaputt."

"Man gewöhnt sich daran, alles zu verschweigen", entgegnete Harry bitter. "Irgendwann macht es einem gar nichts mehr aus, alle anzulügen." Das war auch eine Lüge, aber er fragte sich, ob Draco das erkannte.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry."

"Gib dir keine Mühe."

"Ich will dich aber verstehen, Harry! Verdammt, wir sind doch… ich… verdammt!" Draco fluchte ungehalten und rupfte wütend ein Grasbüschel aus, das er weit fortschleuderte. "Wieso… ach, scheiße! Harry!" Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Wieso vertraust du mir nicht? Nicht einmal du?"

Harry seufzte schwer und legte seine Hand auf Dracos; irgendwie hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Hermine oder Ginny es Draco sagen würden, und er hätte darauf vorbereitet sein müssen. So viel hätte er ahnen oder wissen müssen – zumindest hätte er sich denken können, dass es im Orden und unter den Lehrern kein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es nicht noch weiter herumerzählten – aber da gab es ja noch Penelope, die sie davon abhalten würde. Harry schnaubte. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause.

"Schon gut", sagte Draco und zupfte nun gedankenverloren einzelne Grashalme aus. "Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, dass man mir nicht vertraut." Mit einem bitteren Lächeln ließ er die Grashalme zu Boden rieseln und wischte sich die Finger an der Hose ab.

"Ich vertraue dir aber", sagte Harry leise. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wer… wer ich bin. Was passiert ist."

"Und dabei einen wesentlichen Teil verschwiegen", fügte Draco spitz hinzu.

"Scheiße, Draco, was glaubst du, wie schwer es war, dir das alles zu sagen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Und dann auch noch ganz nebenbei die Sache mit Mr. Andrews zu erwähnen?"

"Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen können", beharrte Draco.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt verstehe ich dich nicht, Draco. Was hast du denn davon, wenn du es weißt?"

"Ich… möchte gerne mehr über dich wissen", sagte Draco leise. "Und ich denke, das hätte mir geholfen, einiges über dich zu erfahren… Dinge über dich, die ich mir nie erklären konnte, deine ständige Nervosität, dein ständiges Ausweichen…"

Den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, schwieg Harry. "Jetzt ist es zu spät", sagte er irgendwann.

Und Draco griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie; und Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn vielleicht nicht verstand und auch noch sauer auf ihn war, aber dass er bei ihm war. Und das war es, was zählte.

xXx

"Ron, wo warst du?"

"Nirgends", brummte Ron. Müde ließ er sich auf den Sessel gegenüber Hermines fallen, streifte sich die Füße von den Schuhen und griff nach der Teekanne.

"Wo warst du?", beharrte Hermine. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Brauchst du nicht, keine Sorge", sagte Ron mit einem kurzen Lachen.

"Aber ich will trotzdem wissen, wo du warst", verlangte Hermine mit scharfer Stimme. "Du warst stundenlang weg!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "War in London. Bin so ein bisschen rumgelaufen."

Hermine lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück und seufzte. Sie wusste ganz genau, was Ron dort getrieben hatte. "Du hast ihn gesucht, stimmt's?"

"Und wenn es so wäre?", verteidigte Ron sich.

"Ron, du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, gerade ihn unter mehreren Millionen Menschen zu finden!" Genervt rollte Hermine die Augen – diese Obsession wurde langsam wirklich zur Qual. Mindestens einmal im Monat machte Ron sich auf, blieb stunden-, manchmal auch tagelang weg – natürlich immer ergebnislos. Aber er gab einfach nicht auf.

Wieder und wieder versuchte er es, rannte an gegen die Sinnlosigkeit, klammerte sich so sehr an diesen verrückten Gedanken, Harry irgendwie zu finden – natürlich hoffte auch Hermine, dass sie ihn irgendwann fanden. Aber sicher nicht durch stundenlanges Herumirren in Londons Straßen.

Ron schwieg, trank seinen Tee und starrte zu Boden. Hermine seufzte, ging zu ihm herüber und ließ sich auf seiner Sessellehne nieder. "Ich kann dich ja verstehen", sagte sie leise. "Ich vermisse ihn auch oft so sehr, dass es wehtut. Und außerdem will ich wissen, wie es ihm geht – und ich will wissen, warum. Warum er uns allein gelassen hat."

"Er muss einen verdammt guten Grund gehabt haben", entgegnete Ron sofort. "Er hätte das nie gemacht, wenn es nicht hätte sein müssen."

"Du weißt doch, wie sehr er sich verändert hat", wandte Hermine ein. Wie oft hatten sie dieses Gespräch schon geführt? Sie wusste es nicht. Inzwischen hatte sie sogar vergessen, was sie wirklich dachte – müde wiederholte sie immer nur wieder und wieder dasselbe, es hatte sich so eingespielt. Es war, als wäre dieses Gespräch etwas, das Ron Halt gab.

"Ja, aber er ist trotzdem noch unser Freund", beharrte Ron. "Und ich weiß, dass er da draußen irgendwo ist."

"Er könnte auch tot sein", sagte Hermine leise.

Heftig schüttelte Ron den Kopf. "Nein, nein, er ist nicht tot! Das weiß ich. Er… er lebt. Und wir werden ihn finden."

Tief seufzte Hermine auf, lehnte sich an Ron und er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem lockigen Haar. "Wir werden ihn finden", flüsterte er, "ich weiß es." Wieder und wieder wisperte er diesen Satz, wie ein Mantra, und Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte, daran zu glauben.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	39. Vorwärts ins Verderben

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Bald wird Ron erfahren, wie nahe er Harry ist :)), lieselotte (Hmh, Plateau... es wird noch ein bisschen bergab gehen, aber irgendwann geht es wieder aufwärts mit Harry - das dauert aber noch ein Weilchen), .Padfoot (Keine Sorge, Draco wird nicht besonders lange sauer sein) und snake3 (Oh, ein neues Gesicht! *freu* Willkommen bei meinen Reviewern :) Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt!)! Und schon 103 Reviews, ihr seid toll, Leute! :D

xXx

Die Große Halle barst fast vor Menschen; vorne, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war eine Art Podium errichtet worden, anstelle der Haustische standen dort nun endlose Reihen von Stühlen. Harry saß ganz hinten, kippelte ein wenig auf dem unbequemen Klappstuhl und beobachtete das Treiben, das an einen Bienenstock erinnerte. Etwa die Hälfte der Stühle war von aufgeregt schnatternden Schülern und Eltern besetzt, der Rest eilte, äußerst wichtig und gehetzt aussehend, auf den Gängen zwischen den Stühlen hin und her, tauschte Pergamente aus oder redete eifrig mit den Lehrern.

Es war der Tag nach dem, an dem er Jenny und Alex die Wahrheit – nun, einen Teil der Wahrheit – über sich gestanden hatte. Abends, nachdem er sich von Draco gelöst hatte – sie waren stundenlang stumm dagesessen, die Hand des anderen haltend – war er noch zu Jenny und Alex gegangen und hatte mit ihnen geredet. Jenny hatte geweint und ihm gesagt, dass sie das alles schrecklich fände, er aber trotzdem noch der beste Dad der Welt sei – Alex schien es etwas schwerer zu nehmen.

Andauernd hatte er nervös geschluckt und Harry immer wieder angesehen, scheu, als traue er sich nicht richtig, aber er hatte Harry auch zugesichert, dass er für ihn, ebenso wie für Jenny, der beste Dad überhaupt sei. Jedoch glaubte Harry, dass Alex wesentlich mehr Zeit brauchen würde als Jenny, um darüber hinwegzukommen. Sie war impulsiv und wurde von vielen Dingen tief bewegt – diese vergaß sie allerdings auch ebenso schnell wieder, wohingegen ihr Bruder sich sehr lange und ausgiebig mit Problemen beschäftigte und wochenlang daran herumknabberte, bis er endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen war.

Und, Harry fühlte das schlechte Gewissen beißen, sie waren noch zu jung. Sie waren noch viel zu jung für all das – gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt. (Nur zwei Jahre jünger als er, damals, dachte er, aber er verbot sich diesen Gedanken.) Sie waren zu jung, um all das zu verstehen. In ein paar Jahren würden sie vielleicht begreifen, was Harry getan hatte. Was das bedeutete. Vielleicht würden sie sich von ihm abwenden; und Harry fürchtete diesen Moment.

Allerdings schienen die zwei das Ganze in diesem Moment vergessen zu haben – Harry sah sie ganz vorne stehen und aufgeregt mit Neville diskutieren, der mit den beiden überdrehten Kindern ein wenig überfordert schien und einfach alles abnickte, was sie sagten.

Vermutlich war genau das der Grund, warum diese plötzliche Vorstellung ihrer Gruppenprojekte anberaumt worden war – wobei Harry ihres fast vergessen hatte und hin und wieder schuldbewusst zu seinen Gruppenmitgliedern blickte, die ihm jedoch versichert hatten, dies sei kein Problem – man wollte die Leute ablenken, von Cedric, von dem Verdacht der Muggel, vom Krieg.

Heute Morgen war eine kurze Notiz im Tagespropheten gestanden, man habe den Täter gefasst, wolle seine Identität aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung, die der Sicherheit aller, sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel, diente, nicht preisgeben; des Weiteren befände Professor Diggory sich auf dem Wege der Besserung und werde möglicherweise bereits heute oder morgen aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Natürlich war alles in heller Aufregung gewesen, man warf mit den wildesten Spekulationen um sich – und die Lehrer (Harry vermutete ja Hermine hinter diesem klugen Schachzug) hatten diese Aufregung geschickt auf die noch ausstehenden Projektpräsentationen gelenkt.

Zuallererst sollten die Schüler aus Zauberfamilien präsentieren – einige sprachen über Strom, den sie mit Magie verglichen und haarsträubende Erklärungen dazu abgaben, wie er vom Kraftwerk zu den Häusern gelangte, was verhaltene Lacher unter den anwesenden Muggeln hervorrief; wieder andere erzählten von Autos, Fernsehern und Computern (die den Zauberern anscheinend Angst machten); die letzten berichteten über berühmte historische Persönlichkeiten, wobei das Desinteresse der Zuhörer fast körperlich spürbar war.

Nun kamen die Schüler aus den Muggelfamilien: nacheinander präsentierten sie die Berufe ihrer Eltern, berichteten stolz von deren Errungenschaften, Reisen, Gehältern, Erfolgen. Harry wurde übel, als er hörte, was diese Leute monatlich verdienten – so viel wie er in einem Jahr. Und wie gebildet sie waren, fast alle hatten studiert, viele hatten hochangesehen Berufe, waren Ärzte, Anwälte, Politiker, Wissenschaftler, Dolmetscher.

Immer mehr schrumpfte er in seinem Stuhl zusammen – fast wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als Jenny und Alex vortraten. Rasch ratterte Jenny herunter, was man als Kellner, Putze und Kassierer erledigen musste, erwähnte im Nebensatz, wie wenig er verdiente – worauf sich viele zu ihm umdrehten und prüfend musterten.

Ihre Blicke trafen Harry wie spitze, glühende Nadeln; heiße, brodelnde Scham stieg in ihm auf; oh Gott, oh Gott, er schämte sich ja so, für all das, was er nicht wusste, was er nicht konnte, wie unglaublich niedriggestellt er war im Gegensatz zu ihnen. So jung und schon Kinder in die Welt gesetzt, meinte er ihr Flüstern zu hören, nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss, mit Gelegenheitsjobs durchgeschlagen; das Murmeln war wie ein Teppich trockener, raschelnder Blätter – er verstand kein Wort, aber er wusste, was sie sagten.

Jenny räusperte sich und blickte auffordernd Alex an. "Ja", sagte er. "Ähm. Und dann… ja, dann…" Er schluckte, und Harry wusste sofort, was jetzt kam. Alex' Gesicht war so blass wie das einer Leiche, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "Dann, dann hat er seinen Job aufgegeben und dann, ähm", stammelte er, blickte in seine Zettel, blickte wieder auf, in die Masse der Gesichter. Jenny schnalzte mit der Zunge und warf ihm einen Bring's-endlich-hinter-dich-Blick zu; er zuckte zusammen und ließ seine Zettel fallen. Zitternd rutschte er auf den Knien herum und sammelte sie wieder auf; sie waren durcheinandergeraten und er musste sie neu ordnen.

Fast zerriss es Harry das Herz, Alex so zu sehen – und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich noch viel schlechter als eben – Alex schämte sich für ihn. Er starb fast vor Scham, dort oben auf der Bühne – offensichtlich fiel das immer mehr Leuten auf, denn wieder breitete sich ein rasches Murmeln aus. "Ja, dann hat er als… ähm, Bürogehilfe bei einem Steuerberater gearbeitet", sagte Jenny schließlich, als Alex nur in seine Zettel starrte, seine Kiefer mahlend und stumm. "Bei Mr. Andrews, den… den kennen Sie bestimmt." Sie schluckte, Harry sah Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn glitzern, aber sie hatte sich gut in der Gewalt. "Er ist nämlich eigentlich Steuerberater in der Muggelwelt. Und ähm, ja, das mit den Steuern…" Hilflos blinzelte sie zu Alex, der aus einer Starre zu erwachen schien und hastig, viel zu schnell und sich dauernd verhaspelnd, das Steuersystem erklärte.

Die Zauberer schienen verwirrt und auch desinteressiert; der Applaus, den Jenny und Alex bekamen, war sehr mäßig. Wie geprügelte Hunde schlichen seine Kinder zurück auf ihre Plätze, zehn Reihen vor Harry; und er konnte nur hilflos dasitzen und auf ihre Hinterköpfe starren. Jenny hatte sich zu Alex gelehnt und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr; er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schließlich gab sie es auf, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und starrte nach vorne, lauschte den Berichten der anderen Kinder.

Zum Abschluss sollten die Muggeleltern drankommen: Harrys Gruppe als erste. Er kam sich einfach nur bescheuert vor, wie er da vorne stand, und hatte das Gefühl, dass alle nur ihn anstarrten, ihn mit Blicken durchbohrten, während Alison, Ian, Bree und Jason fast unbeobachtet schienen. Kaum, dass er seinen Text heruntergerasselt hatte, hatte Harry ihn schon wieder vergessen – es waren irgendwelche Statistiken über die Häufigkeit der Anwendungen von überflüssigen Zaubersprüchen gewesen.

Sein Gesicht brannte vor Hitze und Scham, und er wünschte sich nur fort, fort, fort von hier – war es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er als Harry Potter diesen ständigen Blicken, dem Raunen und Wispern ausgesetzt gewesen war – irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, das wäre nun vorbei. Aber weit gefehlt; selbst als Harry Petton starrten ihn alle an – er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass Dawlish ihn zu einem sehr langen Verhör geholt hatte. Dass die Leute das und seine Vergangenheit zusammenzählten und daraus Schlussfolgerungen zogen, war klar.

Und er hasste es – mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, fühlte er sich unwohler, ihm wurde schwindlig und heiß; er war heilfroh, als er endlich wieder von der Bühne herunter konnte. Fast rannte er zu seinem Platz, wobei er meinte, die Köpfe der Menschen drehten sich wie eine Welle, folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, bis er bei seinem Platz angekommen war – wo sie sich immer und immer wieder nach ihm umdrehten, ihn anstarrten und sich dann ihrem Sitznachbarn zuwandten, um mit diesem zu tuscheln.

Die Gruppe, die nach ihnen drankam, hatte "Harry Potter" als ihr Thema gewählt – nicht das auch noch. Tief ließ Harry sich in seinen Stuhl sinken, blinzelte auf den Boden. Er wollte nicht hinhören – aber er konnte nicht weghören, jedes einzelne Wort grub sich tief ein.

"Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wuchs er bei seiner Tante und ihrer Muggelfamilie auf", las gerade eine brünette Frau von ihrem Textblatt ab. "Mit elf Jahren kam er wie all die anderen auch nach Hogwarts und wurde dort sogleich akzeptiert, aber auch bewundert. Allerdings, berichten die Biografien, gab er das nicht unumwunden zurück, sondern galt bei vielen auch als arrogant, da er oft gegen die Hausregeln verstieß, wodurch sein Haus, Gryffindor, an Ansehen verlor. Dahingegen zeichnete er sich durch ein besonderes Quidditch-Talent aus, durch welches er als erster Erstklässler seit langer Zeit ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen wurde. Gegen Ende des Jahres kämpfte er gegen den Unnennbaren, der sich anscheinend einen mächtigen magischen Gegenstandes angeeignet hatte, und besiegte ihn offenbar auf ungeklärte Weise. Es gibt keine gesicherten Berichte darüber."

Halb verzweifelt, halb mit morbidem Interesse lauschte Harry der verzerrten Darstellung seiner Persönlichkeit und seiner ersten Jahre auf Hogwarts. Richtig schlimm wurde es erst, als sie zu seinem vierten Schuljahr kamen.

"Ohne ersichtlichen Grund", erzählte ein blonder, junger Mann, "wurde er plötzlich sehr feindselig und wandte sich gegen seine Freunde. Dennoch hat er es geschafft, das Rätsel für die zweite Aufgabe zu lösen und gewann sie sogar, wobei er allerdings die anderen Teilnehmer beleidigte und demütigte. Während der Monate bis zur dritten Aufgabe wurde er immer abweisender und nach einem Aufsehen erregenden Zusammenbruch im Unterricht fand man heraus, dass er von starken Zaubertränken abhängig war. Wie es dazu kam, ist unklar. Des Weiteren bestand der Verdacht, er habe diese Zaubertränke nicht abgesetzt, sondern nehme sie weiter, weswegen Professor Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro bestellte, jedoch nichts finden konnte. Am Tag vor der dritten Aufgabe verschwand er vollkommen spurlos und konnte bis heute nicht aufgefunden werden, obwohl es zahlreiche Fahndungen gab, bei denen auch die Aurorenbehörde und die Polizei eingeschaltet wurden." Er räusperte sich. "Natürlich hat das einen großen Aufruhr in der Zauberwelt verursacht, da viele es für feige von ihm hielten, sich einfach so davon zu machen. Die am weitesten verbreitete Vermutung ist, dass er schlicht Angst vor der dritten Aufgabe hatte; eine weitere Vermutung besteht darin, dass…"

Harry stand auf. Ihm war schlecht. Die Welt schwankte und kippte um ihn herum, ein übler Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er musste raus. Er musste hier sofort raus – keine Sekunde länger würde er es ertragen, das zu hören. Rücksichtslos drängelte er sich an denen vorbei, die in seiner Reihe saßen, und ihn anstarrten; ihm war so schlecht, so unglaublich schlecht.

Draußen, in der Vorhalle, lehnte er sich schwer atmend gegen eine steinerne Fensterbank, alles drehte sich um ihn, ständig zerfaserten die Silhouetten der Dinge um ihn herum. Stöhnend kippte er den Kopf in den Nacken, das Blut dröhnte in seinen Ohren, er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er konnte nicht ertragen, das zu hören, von einem eifrigen, ahnungslosen Muggel vorgelesen, das zustimmende Gemurmel der anderen, ihre Blicke; dass sie so über ihn dachten, ihn verachteten, alle, alle, auch Ron und Hermine und all die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten… bedeutet hatten… er wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass er innerlich glühte, brannte vor Scham, dass ihm alles wehtat; und er wusste auch, dass er hier wegmusste. Bald. Er hatte gedacht, Hogwarts sei sein Zuhause – nachdem es schon in seinem vierten Jahr zu einem Ort der Angst geworden war, so war es nun ein Ort der dunklen Erinnerungen, die ihn ständig zu überwältigen drohten und ihn nun vollständig vereinnahmten.

Harry hörte auf, sich zu wehren, gegen den dunklen Strom der Erinnerungen, der lautlos und unaufhaltsam war. Gesichter wirbelten in seinen Gedanken umher; Ron, Hermine, die ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen, Dumbledore, der ihn mit halb besorgten, halb misstrauischen Blicken durchbohrte, Snape, der ihn verächtlich von oben herab ansah, und ein endloses Meer von Gesichtern, mal voller Verwunderung; mal voller Wut, Abscheu, Verachtung, Hass. Und immer wieder Cedrics Gesicht, wieder und wieder.

Es tat weh. Jeder Gedanke schmerzte; denn Harry wusste, wie viel er verloren hatte. All die Jahre hatte er das verdrängt, bekämpft, er hatte sich durchgebissen, sich gezwungen, nach vorne zu schauen. Aber die Verluste ließen sich nicht wieder gutmachen; er hatte seine Kindheit verloren, seine Jugend, seine Selbstachtung, Menschen, die ihm viel bedeutet hatten, Teile seiner Kraft. Mit den Jahren war er immer abgestumpfter geworden, aber die Zeit in Hogwarts hatte alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, und es gab niemanden, der sie heilen konnte.

Nicht einmal Draco konnte das. Harry lächelte wehmütig. Draco. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber ihre Beziehung – wenn man es denn schon eine nennen konnte – würde nicht lange bestehen. Sobald sich Harry die Möglichkeit bot, würde er fortgehen und er würde nicht in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren.

Zu viel Schreckliches hatte er in ihr erlebt, zu viel hatte sie ihm genommen, zu tief ihn verletzt – einst war er voll von Bewunderung gewesen für die Leichtigkeit und Macht der Magie und für die, die sie ausübten. Inzwischen empfand er nur noch eine vage Verachtung für sie – sie waren nicht besser als Muggel; nein, sie waren sogar noch schlimmer auf ihre Weise. Sie waren eine zu kleine Gemeinschaft, sie kannten einander zu gut, sie heckten zu viele Intrigen aus und betrieben zu viel Geheimniskrämerei.

Sie waren… nicht bösartig, aber egoistisch und engstirnig, kleingeistig; und sie lagen viele Jahrzehnte hinter den Muggeln zurück. Die Magie, die ihnen so viel ermöglicht hatte, hatte sie gleichzeitig in ihrer geistigen Entwicklung zurückgeworfen, sodass sie in ihren starren, verkrusteten Regeln und Gesetzen hängen geblieben waren wie Fliegen im Netz einer Spinne. Nur wenige gab es, die fortschrittlich dachten, und die meisten unter ihnen waren muggelgeboren; es waren Menschen wie Hermine, die neu und anders dachten.

Selbst Draco war nicht wie sie… er war von Geburt an mit den strengen Sitten der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen; es war äußerst erstaunlich, dass er sich unter diesen Bedingungen zu so einer reifen Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatte. Auch wenn er weitaus offener gegenüber der Muggelwelt war, so konnte er dieses Denken nicht abschalten, dass sie – da sie ja zwangsweise weniger wussten – an der Hand genommen und geführt werden mussten, dass man ihnen sagen musste, was für sie am besten war.

Sich selbst konnte Harry nicht einordnen; er schwebte irgendwo zwischen der Zauber- und der Muggelwelt, er passte in keine hinein, aber er wusste, dass er in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren musste. Dort konnte er leben – vielleicht nicht glücklich, aber glücklicher als hier in der Zauberwelt.

Und das musste ohne Draco sein. Harry spürte einfach, dass Draco die Zauberwelt nicht verlassen würde, zu tief war er in ihr verwurzelt. Für Harry war es einfacher, er war wie eine Pflanze, die man gewaltsam aus der Erde gerissen hatte; er hatte keine Wurzeln, keine Heimat, keine Familie.

Er war allein, ganz allein. Harry presste die Handballen auf seine Augen; dröhnender Kopfschmerz breitete sich in seinem Hinterkopf aus. Der Schwindel kehrte plötzlich wieder, dennoch versuchte er, schwankend aufzustehen. Er musste ein wenig an die frische Luft. Und, wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings, berührte ihn plötzlich ein wahnsinniger Gedanke: Wieso sollte er auf dem Weg nach draußen nicht an der Kammer vorbeilaufen, in der die Besen standen, sich einen nehmen und davonfliegen?

Er würde nicht wiederkehren müssen und keiner wüsste, wo er war. Er könnte neu anfangen. Nicht hier in Großbritannien; auf dem Festland von Europa vielleicht, dort, wo niemand ihn kennen und niemand ihn finden würde. Er wäre… allein. Er wäre frei. Frei von Verpflichtungen, frei von Schuld.

Nein, er log sich an. Er log sich verdammt noch mal an, denn er konnte nicht frei sein von Schuld. Keine Flucht würde ihn dazu bringen, zu vergessen, nichts würde ihn vergessen lassen, was er erlitten, was er gesehen, was er erlebt hatte. Und er konnte Jenny und Alex nicht im Stich lassen.

Schwer atmend lehnte Harry sich gegen den dicken, eichenen Torflügel und fühlte sich, als müsse er innerlich zerreißen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, fort zu gehen, zu fliehen, und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er bleiben musste, dass er nicht gehen konnte. Es war nicht weit zu den Besen, nur ein paar hundert Meter; die konnte er notfalls kriechen und fliegen konnte er immer, selbst ohne zu denken – nein, er musste hier bleiben. Musste mit Jenny und Alex reden, musste versuchen, es wieder gutzumachen.

Aber es war so leicht, so unendlich leicht, so wenige Schritte, so ein dünner Schleier trennte ihn von der Freiheit – aber er konnte nicht. Harry ließ sich zu Boden sinken; er kippte vornüber, presste die Stirn auf die kalten, steinernen Fliesen.

Diesmal ergriff der Schwindel ihn so stark, dass sich alles um ihn drehte und er zu fallen glaubte, obwohl er bereits am Boden lag. Farbspiralen wirbelten vor seinen Augen umher, schienen ihn zu verhöhnen, gesellten sich zu den Hämmern, die erbarmungslos auf seinen Kopf einprügelten, dass er zu zerplatzen drohte – und dann, endlich senkte sich eine gnädige Stille über ihn. Und Harry fiel in Schwärze.

xXx

Als er wieder erwachte, sah er, was er schon viel zu oft gesehen hatte: Weiß. Viel Weiß. Dazu leise, sirrende Geräusche und bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen, die in seinem Geist auftauchten wie Treibholz. Annas besorgtes Gesicht, das plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld schwebte. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie; und ihre Stimme klang hohl und wie von weit her.

"Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte Harry, seine Zunge war schwer und taub und auf einmal fühlte er sich um viele Jahre zurück versetzt. Er war noch ein Jugendlicher, ein Kind, und Anna beugte sich über ihn, ein feines Lächeln auf ihrem kantigen Gesicht, und legte ihm ihre kühle Hand auf die erhitzte Stirn.

Ihr Bild verschwamm auf merkwürdige Weise und er blinzelte, doch es wurde nicht schärfer, sondern es kam ihm vor, als würde er durch eine Scheibe Milchglas starren. "Du bist krank", sagte Anna. "Völlig übermüdet. Und du hast viel zu wenig gegessen in letzter Zeit. Burn-Out, sagen die Muggel; sich selbst vergessen, sage ich. Die nächsten Tage bleibst du erst mal hier."

"Aber Anna", widersprach Harry schwach und ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Du bist viel zu erschöpft, Harry. Ich habe dir einen Schlaftrank eingeflößt und du hast achtundvierzig Stunden geschlafen. Iss erst mal etwas."

"Weiß… weiß es jemand?", fragte Harry gequält und schloss die Augen wieder. Das fing ja wieder ganz genauso an wie früher; dort war er auch ständig im Krankenflügel gewesen, und ganz plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Hermines Worte, die wie spitze Stachel gewesen waren. Und was sollten Jenny und Alex denken? Dass er nicht einmal fähig war, auf sich selbst zu achten? Dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, auf dem Schloss zu leben wie alle anderen auch?

Mühsam versuchte er, sich hochzustemmen, doch seine Arme fühlten sich wacklig an und als könnten sie jeden Moment unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. "Leg dich hin, Harry", sagte Anna scharf. "Und ja, natürlich wissen sie es. Was hast du gedacht? Hermine hat dich hierher gebracht, und niemand hat sich Mühe gegeben, es geheim zu halten… leg dich hin."

Verbissen schüttelte er den Kopf, zwang seinen Oberkörper in eine senkrechte Lage und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Von der Bewegung wurde ihm jedoch plötzlich so schwindlig, dass er nach hinten kippte und fast vom Bett gefallen wäre, hätte Anna ihn nicht festgehalten. "Du bist so unglaublich unvernünftig, Harry", stellte sie eisig fest und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. "Ich sage dir, wann du wieder aufstehen kannst. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du nicht schon vor Wochen einfach umgekippt bist. Dein Körper ist am Ende, Harry. Du kannst nicht mehr von ihm verlangen als du ihm gibst. Du isst zu wenig, du schläfst zu wenig. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht ändern wirst, sobald du hier raus bist, aber du wirst das nicht durchhalten, Harry. Du wirst krank werden, sehr krank. Ganz egal, wer du bist oder warst, du bist nur ein Mensch. Und jetzt iss."

Sie schob ihm ein Tablett hin, auf dem ein Teller mit Kartoffeln und Fleisch stand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht essen, Anna. Ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich esse es später."

"Du wirst es jetzt essen", sagte Anna, "und wenn ich es dir Löffel für Löffel in den Mund stopfen muss. Iss, Harry, du dummes, unvernünftiges Kind." Sie durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken wie Eisstrahlen, bis Harry schließlich das Besteck ergriff und langsam, in kleinen Bissen zu essen begann. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger; zu sehr schlug ihm die Sorge um… alles auf den Magen. Um Jenny und Alex, was sie wohl für Hänseleien ertragen mussten, wie sie sich fühlen mussten, mit ihm als Vater – war er nicht unglaublich erbärmlich?

Und was sollten all die Eltern, die Zauberer und Schüler denken? Vermutlich würden sie auch noch glauben, er sei gar nicht wirklich im Krankenflügel, sondern bei einer Anhörung vor Gericht wegen – Harry wirbelte den Kopf so schnell herum, dass sein Besteck klirrend auf den Teller fiel.

Außer ihm lag niemand auf der Krankenstation. Er konnte das leise Murmeln von Anna und Katie hören, die im Nebenzimmer standen, aber sonst war niemand hier. Alle Betten waren leer, frisch gemacht und sahen aus… als würden sie warten. Warten, auf die Verletzten des Krieges.

Abrupt schob Harry das Essen von sich. Ihm war schlecht. Rasch schloss er die Augen und legte sich hin. Und während er wartete, dass die Übelkeit abklang, schlief er wieder ein.

xXx

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, hörte er helle Kinderstimmen, die im sonst so stillen Krankenflügel umherschwirrten wie Libellen über einem Sommerteich. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte er die Stimmen: Jenny und Alex, natürlich, wer sonst?

Sein Kopf tat immer noch weh und Harry blinzelte müde, als könne er den Schmerz dadurch vertreiben. Langsam richtete er sich auf, geblendet von der Helligkeit, die durch die großen Fenster des Krankenflügels eindrang. "Oh seht nur, er ist wach!", rief Jenny und rannte zu ihm, von Katie ablassend, die wohl erfolglos versucht hatte, die zwei aus dem Krankenflügel zu vertreiben. "Hey, Dad, wie geht's dir?"

Harry war versucht zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber er… er wollte nicht mehr lügen, zumindest seine Kinder wollte er nicht mehr anlügen. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Kopfbewegung, die eine kleine, aber scharfe Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf rollen ließ. "Geht so", sagte er schließlich.

Langsam trat Alex zu ihnen, lehnte sich gegen den Bettrand und starrte Harrys blasse Hände an. Unbehaglich rutschte Harry ein wenig hin und her und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. "Wir haben dir ein paar Süßigkeiten mitgebracht", sagte Jenny nach einigen Sekunden und lächelte nervös; Harry lächelte ebenso nervös zurück. "Madam Bell hat gemeint, du musst viel essen."

Sie hielt ihm eine Packung mit ganz gewöhnlicher Muggelschokolade hin, Erdbeerjoghurt, seine Lieblingssorte. Obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute war, brach Harry sich ein Stück ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Gezwungen kaute er, schluckte, aber die süße Masse wollte ihm nicht schmecken, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Jetzt etwas zu essen kam ihm so unglaublich falsch vor, da Alex ihm kaum in die Augen blickte. "Danke", sagte Harry, als er geschluckt hatte. "Woher habt ihr die?"

"Professor Malfoy hat sie aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht", sagte Jenny, aber wo ihre Stimme normalerweise neugierig und herausfordernd geklungen hätte, war sie jetzt desinteressiert, fast gleichgültig. Das tat weh. "Wie lange musst du noch bleiben?", fragte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Frag A- … Madam Pomfrey." Eine Weile herrschte Stille und er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl – ihm fiel absolut nichts ein, worüber er hätte reden können. So schwiegen sie sich an; ein Schweigen voller Unbehaglichkeit und Spalten, die sie trennten, groß und tief wie Schluchten. "Guter Vortrag", sagte Harry schließlich.

"Na ja", sagte Jenny gequält.

Wieder verstummten sie. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, stattdessen nahm er Jennys Hand und, nach einer winzigen Sekunde des Zögerns, auch Alex' und drückte sie vorsichtig. "Danke", flüsterte er.

"Wofür?", fragte Alex und sprach damit zum ersten Mal.

"Dass… dass ihr hierher gekommen seid", murmelte Harry. "Dass… einfach für alles."

Jenny lächelte schwach. "Schon okay. Du bist ja schließlich unser Dad."

xXx

Einige Tage später schlenderten Jenny und Alex auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek durch die leeren, dunklen Gänge Hogwarts'. Es war kein schöner Tag draußen; eine dunkle Wolkendecke verhinderte jeglichen Sonnenschein und hin und wieder benetzten feine Tropfen von Nieselregen die großen, dunklen Fenster.

Frierend schlang Jenny die Arme um sich – nein, das war wahrlich kein Tag, um an die frische Luft zu gehen, weswegen sie sich auch von Alex dazu hatte überreden lassen, noch ein paar Sachen für ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz nachzuschlagen. Seit die Projekte vorbei waren, hatten sie leider wieder Unterricht und Professor Malfoy scheute sich nicht, ihnen wahre Berge von Hausaufgaben aufzugeben.

"Na, sind die Streber unterwegs in die Bibliothek?", erklang plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen und Jenny wirbelte herum. Lucinia Selwyn, ihre Erzfeindin aus Slytherin. Hinter ihr bauten sich fünf ihrer Freunde auf – zwei Mädchen, drei Jungs – und blickten finster drein, was wohl einschüchternd wirken sollte.

Alex jedoch schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. "Ja, weil wir im Gegensatz zu euch lesen können, Selwyn."

Das blonde Mädchen rümpfte die Nase. "Wirklich. Beeindruckend. Bei eurer Herkunft sollte man es nicht glauben."

Die zwei dicken Bücher, die Alex im Arm gehalten hatte, fielen polternd zu Boden, als er einen Sprung vorwärts machte, und er hätte wohl Lucinia wohl attackiert, hätte Jenny ihn nicht am Ärmel zurückgerissen. Verdammt, was war los mit ihm? Normalerweise verließ er sich doch auf die Macht der scharfen Worte, wie er gerne sagte, und sie war diejenige, die drauf los prügelte, wenn ihr keine Argumente mehr einfielen!

Lucinia schnaubte. "Das Muggel-Straßengesindel will uns angreifen –"

"Halt die Fresse, du arrogante Kuh", unterbrach Jenny sie grob. Beleidigungen begegnete man am besten mit Beleidigungen, fand sie.

Das Slytherinmädchen verzog das Gesicht. "Unterbrich mich nicht, Muggelkind."

"Ich bin keine Muggel!", fauchte Jenny. "Ich bin eine Hexe!"

"Ja… wie man an deinen Klamotten sieht." Verächtlich ließ Lucinia den Blick über Jenny wandern, die aufgeribbelte Jeans trug, die ihr Dad an den Knien schon tausendmal geflickt hatte, und einen etwas zu großen Sweater. Ihr Dad kaufte ihnen immer Klamotten, die zu groß waren, damit sie noch rein wachsen konnten und die Dinger länger hielten. "Was Besseres konnte euer Dad euch nicht bezahlen, was?"

"Vielleicht hält es nicht jeder für sinnvoll, massenweise Gold an Klamotten zu verschwenden, die eh scheiße aussehen, weil der Träger hässlich ist", entgegnete Alex kühl, der sich wieder in der Gewalt zu haben schien und die Bücher aufgesammelt hatte.

"Ich bin zutiefst getroffen", spottete Lucinia, aber ein großer, bulliger Slytherinjunge hinter ihr trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und knackte mit den Knöcheln. Jenny fragte sich, ob sie sich wohl toll vorkam – bestimmt. "Na ja, aber was soll man auch von jemandem erwarten, der in der Gosse aufgewachsen ist?"

"Wir sind nicht in der Gosse aufgewachsen!", bellte Jenny. "Verdammt noch mal, nicht jeder kriegt das Gold in den Arsch geschoben!"

"Immer diese unflätige Ausdrucksweise", sagte Lucinia und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. "Aber kein Wunder, bei dem Vater."

"Hör auf, Dad zu beleidigen!", schrie Alex und zog den Zauberstab. Als sei dies ein geheimes Signal, zückten sofort alle Slytherins hinter Lucinia ihre Zauberstäbe, doch sie hob die Hand, um sie zu bremsen.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte sie amüsiert. "Willst du dich mit mir duellieren, Schlammblut?"

Inzwischen hatte Jenny das Gefühl bekommen, Alex beistehen zu müssen – breitbeinig stellte sie sich neben ihn, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn in Angriffsstellung empor. "Wird ja nicht schwer", sagte sie und versuchte, überheblich zu klingen, doch sie konnte die Wut, die ihre Stimme zittern ließ, nicht vollständig unterdrücken. "Wo ihr sechs euch doch eine Gehirnzelle teilt."

Nun zückte auch Lucinia den Zauberstab. "Nimm das zurück, Schlammblut!"

"Gibst du's etwa zu?", höhnte Jenny, die sich auf einmal überlegen fühlte – jedoch nicht lange, als ein fieser Stolperfluch sie traf. Sie schwankte, krallte sich an Alex' Arm fest… und fiel trotzdem zu Boden.

"Wie erbärmlich", urteilte Lucinia und verschränkte lässig die Arme.

"Es ist doch viel eher erbärmlich, wenn man zu sechst gegen zwei kämpfen muss und dann auch noch hinterrücks angreift", sagte Alex gedehnt.

Lucinia funkelte ihn einige Sekunde an – dann schleuderten sich beide gleichzeitig einen Fluch entgegen. Funkensprühend trafen sie sich genau in der Mitte, Jenny und die anderen Slytherins duckten sich, um nicht getroffen zu werden. "Expelliarmus!", rief Jenny aus ihrer gebückten Stellung, doch ihr Zauber hatte gerade mal die Kraft, einem Slytherin den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen. Unbeachtet flog er davon und der Junge krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, offenbar bereit, sich auf ein körperlicheres Gefecht einzulassen.

"Besser kannst du's nicht oder was?", spottete Lucinia. "Kommt schon, ihr armseligen Gryffindors – zeigt mir, was euer Dad euch an tollen Fähigkeiten vererbt hat!"

Alex knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen und brüllte: "Inflammare!"

"Halt!", wollte Jenny noch schreien, aber das Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als eine Hitzewelle ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Nach Luft schnappend sank sie auf den Boden, lodernd stiegen Flammen um sie alle auf – selbst an den Wänden schlängelten sich Flammen hoch, obwohl die aus Stein waren und eigentlich nicht brennen sollten.

Ein Slytherinmädchen schrie verängstigt und krabbelte auf dem Boden umher; ihr Umhang stand in Flammen. Ängstlich blickte Jenny sich nach Alex um; er stand noch immer dort neben ihr, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf seinen Zauberstab, aus dem immer noch kleine Flammen züngelten, und dann auf die Verheerung, die die Flammen gerade anrichteten.

"Mach was!", kreischte Jenny. "Mach, dass es aufhört!" Fluchend wich sie einer Flamme aus, die gierig nach ihrem Hosenbein züngelte. Alex bewegte sich nicht. "Verdammt!", schrie Jenny und rüttelte heftig an seinem Bein. "Mach was!" Sie hätte ja selber etwas unternommen – doch was? Verzweifelt überlegte sie, doch ihr wollte kein Spruch gegen Feuer einfallen. Sie brauchten, Wasser, Sand oder irgendetwas… ein Feuerlöscher wäre natürlich ideal, aber das hier war eben keine Muggelschule, wo an jeder Ecke einer stand.

Aber, das war Jenny bewusst, wenn jetzt nicht bald etwas geschah, würden die Flammen, die sie einschlossen, ihnen die Luft zum Atmen langsam entziehen. Dafür, dass sie in Lebensgefahr schwebte, war sie erstaunlich ruhig, dachte sie vage verwundert.

Unterdessen schien Alex sich aus seiner Trance losgerissen zu haben; er hob den Zauberstab und rief: "Aqua!" Kreischend duckte Jenny sich, als einige kochend heiße Tropfen ihre bloße Hand trafen – der Zauber hatte keinerlei Wirkung. "Scheiße!", stammelte Alex hilflos. "Aqua, Aqua, Aqua!" Doch nicht mehr wollte passieren als dass kleine, heiße Rinnsale aus seinem Zauberstab flossen.

Ein Slytherinjunge schrie auf, als sein Umhang an seinem Arm zu brennen begann – mit unnatürlich spitzer Stimme kreischte er, bewegungslos saß er da und starrte seinen Arm an. Keiner der Slytherins machte Anstalten, ihm zu helfen – fluchend kroch Jenny auf ihn zu und riss ihm den Umhang vom Leib. Dadurch jedoch war sie selbst dem Feuer viel näher gekommen – verängstigt schrie sie auf, als ihr eine rot glühende Flammenzunge entgegenschlug.

xXx

Endlich, nach mehreren Tagen, hatte Anna sich überreden lassen, Harry aus dem Krankenflügel zu entlassen. Entschlossen eilte er durch die Gänge – er würde in die Bibliothek gehen, bestimmt war Alex dort… er musste mit ihm reden. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber… er musste einfach bei ihm sein, er musste die Spalte, die grässliche Leere, die zwischen ihnen klaffte, füllen – mit Worten, indem er ihm das Gefühl gab, für ihn da zu sein – er wusste es nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knistern wie von einem großen Feuer, aufgeregte, panische Stimmen und einen Angstschrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr und den er sofort erkannte: Jenny. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und stürmte los – nur zwei Gänge weiter wurde er durch ein gewaltiges Feuer gestoppt. In dem Feuer erkannte er schemenhafte Gestalten – alle schrieen sie, um Hilfe, "Mum! Mum!", hörte er einen spitzen Schrei.

Harry stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas – aus einem Reflex sah er nach unten. Ein Zauberstab lag dort. Jenny und Alex waren in Gefahr. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der sein Bewusstsein mit lähmendem Gift füllte.

Harry dachte nicht weiter nach, als er den Zauberstab aufhob und ihn empor riss. Er dachte auch nicht nach, als er laut einen Zauberspruch brüllte: "AQUA MAXIMA!" Schäumend und brodelnd ergossen sich gewaltige Wasserfontänen aus dem Zauberstab, der sich in seinem festen, verzweifelten Griff aufbäumte.

Zischend erloschen die ersten Ausläufer des Feuers; Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab fest mit beiden Händen – er musste Jenny und Alex retten, er musste sie retten, retten. Sie durften nicht sterben, durften nicht sterben – Blasen schlagendes Wasser kochte an den Wänden hoch, löschte die gierigen Flammen; und noch immer sprudelte Wasser aus dem Zauberstab; Jennys spitzer Schrei grub sich tief in seinen Geist – nein, nein, sie durften nicht…

Knöcheltief stand Harry im Wasser, doch er achtete nicht darauf, blind vor Angst stürmte er in das nur noch glimmende Feuer, störte sich nicht daran, dass seine Hose und seine Schuhe ankokelten, kniete sich vor Jenny und Alex nieder, die beide am Boden lagen, hustend und keuchend. Hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte und Schreie, doch es war Harry egal – es zählten nur seine Kinder, sie mussten leben, sie durften nicht verletzt sein –

Atemlos vor Angst ließ Harry den Zauberstab fallen, packte Alex bei den Schultern – sein Kopf bewegte sich – und Jenny – Harry hätte am liebsten geweint vor Erleichterung, als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah.

Ihr Blick war trüb, ihre Wimpern verklebt, und es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis sie ihn erkannte. Schlaff hing ihr nasses Haar in ihr Gesicht, das die Farbe einer gekalkten Wand angenommen hatte. "Dad", hauchte sie, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Angst und Fassungslosigkeit. "Du bist… ein Zauberer."

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	40. Fluchtversuche

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N:Tut mir Leid, dass ich die letzten zwei Wochen nicht gepostet habe, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun, dass ich es schlicht vergessen hatte.^^ Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Du wirst noch des öfteren in den Genuss von Cliffhangern kommen, glaub mir :) Und ja, es werden noch viele andere herausfinden ;)), lieselotte (*lach* Ob es ein Ende mit dem Bilderbuch!Harry geben wird, kann ich dir leider noch nicht verraten ;) Und ich hatte schon von Anfang der Story geplant, ihn sich so enttarnen zu lassen, alles andere wäre ja nicht dramatisch genug gewesen *g*) und Reinadoreen (Hexenkessel ist ein guter Ausdruck! *g*)!

xXx

"Was ist hier los?", durchschnitt Hermines scharfe Stimme das Chaos. Wie von fern hallte ihre Stimme durch Harrys Gedanken, er blickte Jenny und Alex an, die schlaff in seinen Armen hingen und ihn anstarrten als sei er der Tod selbst. Jennys Lippen bewegten sich in stummem Entsetzen, aber sie brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor. "Oh mein – In den Krankenflügel, schnell! Und Sie, Mr. Petton –"

Ein Fluch traf ihn im Rücken, Harry fiel zur Seite, in das gluckernde Wasser, auf den rußigen Stein. Hermine ragte über ihm auf, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet; und er konnte sich nicht bewegen, ihr Zauber fesselte ihn – hilflos wie ein Krebs auf dem Rücken lag er da, versuchte, nach dem Zauberstab zu tasten, doch seine Finger gehorchten ihm nicht; und blinde Panik überwältigte ihn.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er musste fliehen, musste fliehen, er konnte nicht gehen, bevor er wusste, was mit Jenny und Alex war, ob sie schwer verletzt waren – fort, fort, FORT! Der Bann über ihm gab nach, als Harry mit der Kraft purer Angst dagegen ankämpfte – wie eine Katze kam er auf die Füße, einen schrecklichen Moment lang ertasteten seine Finger nur Wasser, doch dann spürte er glattes Holz –

"EXPELLIARMUS!", brüllte Hermine, doch Harry reagierte schnell genug.

"Protego!", schrie er, seine Stimme überschlug sich – der Schild erzitterte, doch er hielt. Er hörte Jenny vor Angst und Fassungslosigkeit schreien, doch er musste fort, all seine Instinkte schrieen danach – wie ein wildes Tier, das in die Enge getrieben wurde, huschte er zur anderen Seite des Gangs, wo die Fenster waren –

"Incarcerus!", schrie Hermine und diesmal war Harry nicht schnell genug, weil er mit der anderen Hand an dem Fenstergriff nestelte – Seile schlangen sich um ihn. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch.

"Finite Incantatem!" Die Seile lösten sich und er schaffte es, das Fenster aufzureißen. Doch Hermine war schon weit genug auf ihn zugestürzt, Ron und andere Lehrer auf ihren Fersen, alle mit bleichen, panischen Gesichtern, und immer wieder war Jennys verängstigtes Wimmern zu hören, das ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Hermine schaffte es, seinen Fuß zu packen, schon halb hing sein anderes Bein aus dem Fenster – "Expelliarmus!", brüllte Harry und legte alles, was er fühlte, in diesen einen Fluch – seine Angst, seine Panik, seine Schuld, sein übermächtiger Drang zu fliehen; und den anderen wurden die Zauberstäbe weggefegt wie von einem Sturm.

Doch mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung riss Hermine ihn zurück, warf sich auf ihn, ohrfeigte ihn kräftig und drückte ihn zu Boden. Wie ein Schatten flog Ginny neben sie, entriss Harry den Zauberstab und schleuderte ihn fort. "Todesser!", zischte sie und ihr Gesicht war dunkel vor Wut.

Harry wusste, er konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Und er wusste auch, was ihm bevorstehen würde – panisch wand er sich in ihrem Griff, schaffte es, eine Hand freizukämpfen, mit der er so heftig an Hermines Haaren riss, dass sie vor Schmerz aufheulte. Das war gut; er trat ihr in den Magen, sie jaulte auf und schaffte es nicht mehr, ihn niederzudrücken – mit einem Schrei, richtete er sich auf, biss in Ginnys Hand, doch sie ließ nicht los, sondern schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Und dann kamen all die anderen, stürzten sich auf ihn; "Incarcerus!", rief jemand und Harry war wieder gefesselt. Blut, von Ginnys Schlag, lief ihm aus Mund und Nase, er konnte nicht richtig atmen, sie durften es nicht herausfinden, sie durften nicht –

"Lasst ihn!", hörte er auf einmal Rons Schrei.

Ginny wirbelte zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn aus blitzenden Augen an. "Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht loslassen!", fauchte sie. "Er ist ein Todesser, verdammt!"

"Nein, ist er nicht!" Ron fiel neben Harry auf die Knie, ergriff seine Hände, zerquetschte fast seine Finger. Seine hellblauen Augen waren weit geöffnet und Harry hörte sein lautes Keuchen, als er Harry anstarrte. Dann schien er einen Entschluss getroffen zu haben, denn hastig wischte er die Haare aus Harrys Stirn. Die Narbe, natürlich war sie überschminkt, aber – nein, nein, NEIN!

Stumm vor Angst wand Harry sich, hörte, wie Hermine scharf die Luft einsog. Ron starrte seine Stirn an. "Harry", sagte er nur. Hermine stürzte neben ihn und versuchte, Ron von ihm fortzureißen. "Finite Incantatem!", keuchte Ron und die Seile lösten sich, doch er war zu überrascht, um sich zu bewegen.

"Nein, nein, Ron! Er ist es nicht – Ron, Ron!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, doch sie schaffte es nicht, Rons Hände festzuhalten.

"Harry", wiederholte er schwer atmend, "Harry, sag mir, dass du es bist!" Ungeduldig, fast ängstlich rubbelte er an Harrys Stirn; Harry versuchte, ihm in die Hand zu beißen, doch Rons Hände waren zu weit weg – nein, nein, nein! Ron hatte es geschafft, mit einem Schrei schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht, dann packte er Harry bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Harry, verdammte Scheiße, wo bist du gewesen? Was hast du getan? Oh Merlin, Harry –"

Mit etwas, das wie ein Schluchzen klang, schlang er seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn an sich, in eine Umarmung, die eigentlich keine war – hasserfüllt, verzweifelt presste Ron ihn an sich und Harry wand sich nach Luft schnappend in seinem Griff.

Dann traf ihn plötzlich eine Ohrfeige im Gesicht – überrascht ließ Ron ihn los und Harry blickte auf: Hermine hatte ihn geschlagen. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt vor Wut und sie schrie ihn mit sich überschlagender Stimme an: "Harry! Harry, wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen", sie schnappte nach Luft, "fort zu gehen und dich vor uns zu VERSTECKEN! WIE KANNST DU ES GOTTVERDAMMTNOCHMAL WAGEN, DICH VOR UNS ZU VERSTECKEN UND DANN NACH HOGWARTS ZU KOMMEN UND KEIN WORT ZU SAGEN! WIE KONNTEST DU FORTGEHEN?" Sie stieß noch etwas hervor, doch die Worte verklangen in einem verzweifelten, wütenden Schluchzen und wieder schlug sie Harry ins Gesicht. "Wieso hast du uns alleingelassen? Wie konntest du nur? Weißt du nicht, dass wir dich jahrelang gesucht haben? Wie konntest du, Harry?" Mit beiden Fäusten trommelte sie auf ihn ein; Harry, unfähig, sich zu wehren, konnte nur versuchen, ihr auszuweichen –

"LASS IHN LOS, DU SCHLAMPE!", röhrte plötzlich jemand direkt hinter Hermine los und Katie sprang ihr auf den Rücken. Ihr Gesicht war eine Fratze des Hasses, als sie Hermine in den Würgegriff nahm und von Harry wegriss. Würgend und spuckend kämpfte Hermine gegen sie, wie Katzen rollten die beiden über den Boden, fauchend, kratzend, schlagend, tretend, beißend.

"Hört auf. Ignis." Harry hätte am liebsten vor Erleichterung aufgeschluchzt, als Anna hinter Katie trat, die aufschrie, als ein dünner Feuerstrahl sie traf. Kreischend wälzte sie sich von Hermine herunter und hielt ihren schmerzenden Arm. Anna würde ihn herausholen, sie würde ihn herausholen, alles würde gut werden, alles würde –

"Lasst ihn los", wandte Anna sich an Ginny und Ron und versetzte ihr einen Tritt mit der Fußspitze. Ginny, die Harrys Handgelenk trotz Rons Umarmung die ganze Zeit mit stahlhartem Griff umklammert hatte, wich zurück; langsam, widerwillig ließ Ron Harry los und starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an wie ein Ertrinkender seinen Retter.

Harry wich sofort zu den Fenstern zurück, sich die Handgelenke reibend, umherstarrend wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Anna lächelte traurig. "Es ist vorbei, Harry." Dann kniete sie rasch neben den Kindern nieder, die, mit rußigen Gesichtern und einige leise wimmernd, die Szenerie beobachtet hatten, jedoch noch zu schockiert waren, um etwas zu sagen. Rasch beschwor sie Tragebahren herauf, auf die sie die Kinder legte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um; wieder lächelte sie dieses traurige Lächeln. "Es tut mir Leid. Diesmal kann ich dir nicht helfen, Harry. Komm, Katie."

Sie wandte sich um und ging langsam davon, die Tragebahren vor sich her schweben lassend und Katie mit der anderen Hand hinter sich her zerrend. Harry blickte ihrer schmalen, hoch aufgerichteten Gestalt nach und eine seltsame Leere machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. Es ist vorbei, hatte Anna gesagt. Sie hatte Recht. Es war vorbei.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus sprang er auf und machte einen Satz in Richtung der Fenster, doch Hermines Zauber traf ihn sofort. Er stolperte und blieb stehen, während das Fenster sich magisch verriegelte. Auf einmal fühlten sich seine Glieder ganz schwer an und er musste sich zu Boden sinken lassen. Er war so müde, so unendlich müde. Es war vorbei. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen; er hatte aufgegeben. Es war vorbei. Es war zu spät.

"Steh auf", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Als er nicht sofort hochkam, versetzte sie ihm einen Tritt in die Rippen; doch dann half Ron ihm schon hoch. Die Sommersprossen stachen unnatürlich auf seiner blassen Haut hervor, und seine hellen Augen durchbohrten Harry beständig. Hermine hatte ihn grob am Ellbogen ergriffen und zerrte ihn mit sich.

Leise murmelte Ron etwas vor sich hin, doch Harry verstand es nicht. Wenn er nicht tausend andere Dinge gehabt hätte, die ihn beschäftigten, hätte er wohl den Anflug einer Angst verspürt, dass Ron… anders geworden war. Merkwürdig. Auf eine beängstigende Art merkwürdig.

Und Hermine… sobald er sie ansah, fühlte er gleichzeitig Wut und Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Es hatte sich um keinen Deut verändert – ihr alter Zorn war sofort wieder da gewesen, nur noch stärker; und ihre Worte waren wie Gift gewesen.

Ginny, sie wirkte so hart und kalt wie eine Maschine, gar nicht mehr wie das unschuldige, schüchterne Mädchen, das ihn einst angehimmelt hatte. Neville… Harry warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er war erwachsen geworden, kein Zweifel, ein bisschen schlanker, ernster, selbstbewusster.

Ob er zu Harry halten würde? Wenn Hermine und Ginny es schon nicht taten, würde er – nein, natürlich nicht. Er durfte sich nicht an falsche Hoffnungen klammern. Nervös biss Harry sich auf die Lippen, während er gegen den übermächtigen Drang ankämpfte, einfach loszurennen. Er konnte schnell rennen; er war sowohl ein ausgezeichneter Sprinter als auch ein guter Dauerläufer. Er kannte einige Geheimgänge, er musste nur bis vor zum Haupteingang kommen, vielleicht konnte er unterwegs jemandem seinen Zauberstab entreißen…

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, grub Hermine ihre Fingernägel tief in Harrys Arm und stach ihm mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab in die Rippen. "Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Harry einer Weile; er hatte den Orientierungssinn verloren und war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich über ihren Weg Gedanken zu machen.

"Wir gehen in Professor Dumbledores Büro", erwiderte Hermine gepresst und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. "Ginny, gehst du voraus?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte und eilte mit raschen Schritten voraus – damit er das Passwort nicht hörte, vermutete Harry. Und tatsächlich stand Ginny mit verschränkten Armen unter dem Bogen, durch den man auf die sich drehende Treppe treten musste und durchbohrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken.

Harry kam sich vor wie ein Schwerverbrecher, der gerade zum Galgen geführt wurde – vielleicht war das aber auch kein schlechter Vergleich. Verzweifelt zermarterte er sich das Gehirn – es musste einen Ausweg geben, es hatte immer einen Ausweg gegeben. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwelche Lügen ersinnen, Geschichten erfinden… er musste… es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass das fragile Gitter aus Lügen und Verstecken um ihn herum, das ihn bis jetzt immer geschützt hatte, zerschlagen war.

Doch so verzweifelt er auch überlegte, ihm fiel absolut nichts ein. Sein Geist war wie leergefegt, er konnte nur ständig denken: Es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei… Aber es durfte nicht vorbei sein. In einem plötzlichen Aufwallen der Hoffnung wirbelte Harry herum, schaffte es, sich von Hermine loszureißen und sogar ein paar Treppenstufen herunter zu springen, dann warf Neville sich auf ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Mit erstaunlich festem Griff verdrehte Neville ihm die Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken, dass Harry aufschrie und schubste ihn so vor sich her, in Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn in einem Stapel von hochoffiziell aussehenden Pergamenten. Als er jedoch ihre Schritte hörte, blickte er auf – und erstarrte, als er Harry erblickte. Ginny hatte nämlich seinen Kopf gepackt und ihm die Haare grob aus der Stirn gestrichen, sodass Dumbledore die Narbe deutlich erkennen musste. Zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte Harry diese Narbe – wenn es sie nicht gäbe, dann… dann hätte alles so anders sein können –

Erstaunlich schnell für sein Alter kam Dumbledore um den Schreibtisch herum und eilte auf sie zu – wenige Schritte vor ihnen blieb er stehen. "Harry", murmelte er und es klang eher nachdenklich als vorwurfsvoll.

Ein lautes Trillern erklang, als Fawkes, der Phönix, von seiner Stange empor flog und dann auf Harry herabstieß. Erschrocken zog Harry die Schultern hoch und drehte den Kopf weg; er fürchtete, der Phönix wolle ihn angreifen, doch er landete nur auf Harrys Schulter. Seine Krallen gruben sich tief in Harrys Haut, doch zutraulich rieb er seinen Kopf an Harrys Wange und gab ein leises, gurrendes Geräusch von sich.

Und auf einmal wurde Harry von einer Welle der Zuversicht überrollt und ihm wurde innerlich ein bisschen warm. Dankbar blickte Harry den Phönix an, der dann genauso plötzlich wieder wegflog, sich auf seine Stange setzte und, scheinbar unberührt, sein Gefieder zu putzen begann. Die Stelle, wo er eben gesessen hatte, fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt und leer an.

Harry wurde wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als Hermine ihn auf einen unbequemen Holzstuhl schubste und seine Hände und Füße daran fesselte. Die Seile waren so eng gespannt, dass sie in seine Haut schnitten und ihm das Blut abschnürten. Entschlossen, kein Wort zu sagen, biss Harry die Zähne zusammen und blickte starr geradeaus.

Langsam und mit gebeugten Schultern kehrte Dumbledore zu seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück. Eine Weile schwieg er und starrte nur auf seine Fingerspitzen. Stille herrschte, aber es war keine gute Stille. "Professor", sagte Ginny nach einer Weile mit gepresster Stimme, doch Dumbledore hob sofort die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Leider", sagte Dumbledore langsam und inspizierte nachdenklich seinen Zauberstab, "gibt es keinen Zauber, mit dem man die Identität eines Menschen zweifelsfrei beweisen kann."

"Es gibt andere Methoden", wandte Ginny ein, ihre Stimme klang hart und gefühllos.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Aber die, die du meinst, passen vielleicht zu den Verhören von Auroren, aber nicht hierher. Harry, du weißt, dass wir dich aufgrund deiner magischen Kräfte verdächtigen müssen, ein Todesser zu sein. Heutzutage kann man niemandem mehr trauen. Deswegen bitte ich dich, mir deinen Patronus zu zeigen – nein, Ms Weasley. Wir werden nun alle unsere Zauberstäbe auf dich richten und wenn wir auch nur den Verdacht haben, dass du kämpfen oder fliehen wolltest, werden wir dich sofort angreifen. In Ordnung?"

Er stand wieder auf und tippte Harrys rechte Hand mit dem Zauberstab an. "Neville, dein Zauberstab, bitte." Harry blickte sich um; sie standen im Kreis um ihn, starrten ihn an, mit hasserfüllten Gesichtern – lediglich Ron blickte irgendwie traurig und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll drein – und ihre Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet wie Speere.

Nevilles Zauberstab in seiner Hand fühlte sich kalt und seltsam an und erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an den Verlust seines eigenen Zauberstabes. "Expecto Patronum", sagte er leise und ohne die geringste Intensität. Nichts passierte.

"Konzentrier dich!", zischte Hermine und Harry sah ihr an, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort angegriffen hätte.

Widerwillig schloss er die Augen und versuchte, an einen glücklichen Moment zu denken. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er das letzte Mal glücklich war, Jahre… Plötzlich schoss eine kleine Szene durch seinen Kopf, die vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre her war: Es war Sommer und er war mit Jenny und Alex am Spielplatz. Gemeinsam saß er mit Mandy auf einer Bank daneben und beobachtete seine Kinder mit Argusaugen. Fröhlich kam Jenny angehüpft, um ihm die Sandburg zu zeigen, die sie für ihn gebaut hatten, und erzählte ihm, dass sie planten, ihm eine viel größere Sandburg zu kaufen, in die sie ziehen konnten, wenn sie groß waren.

Wehmütig lächelte Harry; das Glück, das ihn durchfloss, schmeckte bittersüß. "Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberner Hirsch schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und baute sich beschützend vor ihm auf, das Geweih wie zum Angriff vorgestreckt. Sehnsüchtig streckte er die Finger aus, um ihn zu berühren, das einzige Wesen im Raum, das ihm freundlich gesinnt war, doch Hermine wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte einen leisen Spruch, und der Hirsch verpuffte, weil er, da keine Dementoren im Raum waren, seiner Funktion beraubt war.

Dumbledore seufzte, laut und schwer, als könne er nicht glauben, dass das wirklich Harry sei. "Nun ist es also Wirklichkeit geworden", sagte er schließlich, nachdem Ginny Harry den Zauberstab wieder abgenommen und Harrys Hand an den Stuhl gefesselt hatte, noch fester als vorhin. Und weitaus fester als nötig gewesen wäre. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich schon alle Hoffnung verloren, dich jemals wieder zu finden, Harry. Natürlich sind die gegebenen Umstände nicht gerade… wünschenswert. Aber nun fordere ich dich auf – und ich weiß, dass jeder hier genauso wie ich darauf brennt, es zu erfahren – uns zu erzählen, was du getan hast. Warum du es getan hast."

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen. Es war albern, tief in sich wusste er das, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen.

"Müssen wir es wirklich wissen, Professor?", fragte Ginny nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry beharrlich geschwiegen hatte. "Können wir ihn nicht einfach zurück in die Muggelwelt schicken; brauchen wir ihn denn so dringend?"

"Ich denke ja, Ginny", entgegnete Dumbledore. "Harry, ich bitte dich noch einmal, uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist."

Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen. Müde ließ Harry den Kopf sinken. "Ginny hat Recht", nuschelte er. "Lasst mich gehen. Ich gehe, wohin ihr wollt. Aber lasst mich gehen."

"Ich fürchte, dass wir dich nicht gehen lassen können", erwiderte Dumbledore und seine Stimme wurde langsam ein wenig schärfer. "Du weißt das, Harry. Jetzt sag uns, was passiert ist, andernfalls werde ich mich gezwungen sehen… dich dazu zu bringen."

"Ich hätte in der Muggelwelt bleiben sollen", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, und stur und sinnlos, aber er konnte nicht anders. "Da hat man das Recht zu schweigen."

"Wir haben ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, warum du uns so im Stich gelassen hast!", fauchte Hermine ihn an. "Verdammt noch mal, Harry, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein!"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", entgegnete Harry kühl. "Und was genau gibt euch das Recht, es zu erfahren? Wollt ihr es aus mir herausfoltern?"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. "Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry", sagte Ron schließlich.

"Ja, sicher, so behandelt ihr mich auch", spottete Harry. "Ich fühle mich so richtig willkommen."

Er versuchte, Hermines Schlag auszuweichen, schaffte es aber nicht. Ihre flache Hand traf seine Wange und ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte über sein ohnehin schon geschwollenes, blutiges Gesicht. "Hermine!", sagte Dumbledore scharf. "Keine Gewalt!"

Sie ignorierte ihn. "Verdammte Scheiße, Harry!", zischte sie ihn an. "Du warst schon damals im vierten Jahr so komisch – du hast dich von uns abgewandt und deine eigenen kleinen Intrigen betrieben; und wie mit uns umgesprungen bist! Du warst ein richtiger kleiner Drecksack, weißt du das? Wir haben immer versucht, zu dir zu halten, Harry; aber du hast uns nur zurückgestoßen. Und dann bist du einfach abgehauen – ich vermute mal, du hast irgendein Mädchen geschwängert und dann hast du ihr die Kinder weggenommen; und einmal – da hatten wir dich fast! Wir haben nach dir gesucht wie verrückt – und womit dankst du uns das?" Ihre Stimme steigerte sich zu einem Schrei. "Indem du dich hinter uns versteckst als wärst du ein hilfloser Muggel und uns in die Schlacht schickst, damit wir abgeschlachtet werden wie die Schweine, und du versteckst dich hinter uns wie… wie eine Memme!", fauchte sie.

Harry zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen als hätte sie ihn geschlagen – es tat weh. Es tat so furchtbar weh, und er wusste, dass sie mit der letzten Sache Recht hatte, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Aber gleichzeitig spürte er auch Wut in sich aufsteigen – sie kannte ihn nicht mehr. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wer er war. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals, er war ein erwachsener Mann und brachte wesentlich mehr Lebenserfahrung mit als sie. "Genau das habe ich befürchtet", sagte er kühl. "Vorwürfe, Beschuldigungen. Was sollte man von euch auch erwarten?"

"Was fällt dir –", setzte Hermine an, doch Ron unterbrach sie.

"Willst du es uns nicht sagen, Harry? Bitte. Wir versuchen… ich versuche doch nur, dich zu verstehen." Ron lächelte schief und auf einmal fühlte Harry sich in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt – damals, als Ron und er noch beste Kumpels gewesen waren – und verdammt, es kam ihm vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Doch gerade erst gestern war er mit Ron in Hogsmeade gewesen, hatte mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgealbert und seine Zauberkunstaufgaben abgeschrieben. Ein stechender Schmerz stieg in Harry auf, und ihm wurde übel.

Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen – wofür hatte er all das schließlich gemacht? So ganz genau wusste er es selber nicht mehr… irgendwann hatte er einfach den Überblick verloren und nur noch versucht, sich nicht in dem Netz aus Lügen zu verfangen, weil er dann fallen würde. Und niemand da wäre, um ihn aufzufangen.

Aber vielleicht… vielleicht war Ron ja da. Würde Ron ihn verstehen? Nein, vermutlich eher nicht. Würde Dumbledore ihn verstehen? Vielleicht… Dumbledore war sehr klug und durchschaute Menschen recht schnell, er wusste sie zu begreifen… aber ob das nach all den Jahren noch möglich war? Hermine und Ginny würden ihn sicher nicht verstehen, bei Neville konnte er es nicht einschätzen…

Dann jedoch dachte er an Draco und ein feines Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht. Mochte Draco vielleicht momentan auch wütend auf ihn sein – er hatte ihn verstanden, er hatte so viel für ihn getan und er würde ihn beschützen… Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit als es schließlich und endlich zu sagen, jenen Moment herbeizuführen, vor dem er sich sein ganzes Leben lang gefürchtet hatte. Sich zu demütigen und zu entblößen, sich schutzlos preiszugeben der Wut seiner ehemaligen Freunde, die er… nachvollziehen konnte. Es schmerzte, aber er verstand auch sie, sehr gut. Viel zu gut.

"Also gut", sagte er und öffnete die Augen wieder. Überrascht blickte Hermine ihn an – sie hatte wohl mit noch mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Harry holte tief Luft und starrte dann auf einen Punkt ein bisschen über Dumbledores Kopf, um keinem von ihnen in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "In meinem vierten Jahr, es war kurz von der Zweiten Aufgabe, wurde ich… vergewaltigt. Es gibt einen Fluch über dem Haus der Potters, der bewirkte, dass ich… schwanger wurde. Anna und Katie haben mir geholfen, das zu verbergen. Im Juni musste ich aber fort von hier, weil es nicht mehr anders ging – ich bin extra am Abend vor der Dritten Aufgabe gegangen, damit es wie eine Flucht aussah." Er sprach leise, monoton und schnell und versuchte noch immer, niemanden anzusehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr als wolle er zerplatzen. "Im Oktober… kamen Jenny und Alex zur Welt und eigentlich wollte ich… jedenfalls habe ich mich entschieden, in der Muggelwelt zu bleiben und sie zu erziehen. Ich wollte nie mehr in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren, aber ihr habt mich ja geholt."

Stille herrschte. Nach einigen Sekunden wagte Harry es, seinen Blick von der Wand zu lösen, und stellte fest, dass die anderem im Raum ziemlich ähnlich aussahen: Ihre Münder waren geöffnet und sie blickten ungläubig und fassungslos drein. Harry wusste, dass es viel war – zu viel – und Draco hatte ja ähnlich reagiert.

"Schwanger", hauchte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen; dann stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf. "Willst du uns verarschen, oder was? Fluch, ha! Das geht einfach nicht, Harry – nicht mal besonders gut ausgedacht hast du dir das!" Langsam schien sie ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. "Sorry, aber du musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen. Auf die Mitleidstour kriegst du uns nicht."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn finster an.

Harry blickte zu Boden – irgendwie hatte er es erwartet. Er wusste ja selber, dass es einfach nur unlogisch und bescheuert klang. Schwanger – war ja klar, dass sie ihm das nicht abnehmen würde. Und bei ihrem Hass auf ihn war es offensichtlich, dass sie ihm keinen Glauben schenkte.

"Und warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?", fragte Ron, seine Stimme klang brüchig. Seine hellblauen Augen waren leer und starr, sein Gesicht blass. Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er ihm glaubte, oder ob er das einfach nur in den Raum hinein fragte.

"Weil ich genau das erwartet habe." Harry schnaubte. "So, und jetzt habt ihr meine irre bescheuerte Geschichte gehört. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Nicht so schnell!", fuhr Ginny ihm dazwischen. "Sag uns die Wahrheit, Harry – und bitte, diesmal etwas realistischer."

"Es ist die Wahrheit", erwiderte Harry, und auf einmal fühlte er, wie eine seltsame Ruhe von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er hatte es ihnen gesagt und sie wollten ihm nicht glauben – schön. Aber sie wollten ihn auch nicht gehen lassen; und er wusste, früher oder später mussten sie erkennen, dass es wahr war – und wie sie dann reagieren würden, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. "Fragt doch Anna."

"Die hält doch sowieso zu dir", wandte Hermine sofort ein. "Die und Katie, die haben sich doch mit dir verschworen. Ihr habt euch diese Geschichte ausgedacht, um Mitleid zu kriegen, und damit du mit offenen Armen wieder in der Zauberwelt empfangen wirst. Dem ist aber leider nicht so. Auch wenn du uns Zauberer inzwischen für dumm halten magst – wir sind es nicht."

"Ich halte euch nicht für dumm", entgegnete Harry scharf. "Glaubt mir oder glaubt mir nicht, aber lasst mich gehen."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammt, Harry, was ist bloß aus dir geworden? Du bist ein… richtiges Wrack." Sie sprach diese Worte mit so etwas wie Abscheu aus. "So wie du aussiehst, nimmst du bestimmt irgendwelche von diesen Muggeldrogen." Herausfordernd funkelte sie ihn an.

"Nein, tue ich nicht", antwortete Harry kurz.

In diesem Moment seufzte Dumbledore auf und alle blickten aus einem Reflex zu ihm. "Ach, Harry", sagte er und seine Stimme klang sehr, sehr traurig. "Nun ergibt einiges einen Sinn… damals, der Tarnzauber, ich habe manchmal geglaubt, ihn zu spüren, aber dann habe ich es wieder verworfen, weil es zu unsinnig war… Jennifers herausragendes Quidditchtalent, das angeboren sein muss… deine Kinder sind dir sehr ähnlich, weißt du."

Nun war es an Harry, ungläubig zu blinzeln: Dumbledore… glaubte ihm? Er glaubte ihm tatsächlich? Er schrie ihn nicht an, machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, beschuldigte ihn nicht, weil er geflohen war, weil er sie im Stich gelassen hatte? "Dennoch kann ich nicht verstehen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "warum du dich mir nicht anvertraut hast, Harry. Ich hätte dir geholfen."

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen. Da waren sie doch, die Vorwürfe. Was sollte er erwidern? Dass er ihm nicht getraut hatte, ihm, einem alten Mann? Dass er niemandem hatte vertrauen wollen?

"Sie können doch diese absurde Geschichte nicht glauben!", sagte Hermine zutiefst empört. "Das ist doch… verrückt! Das ist mehr als verrückt, das ist absurd! Er denkt sich irgendetwas aus und Sie glauben ihm? Das kann nicht wahr sein, es geht einfach nicht, sämtliche Gesetze der Logik –"

"Die wenigsten Situationen halten sich an die Gesetze der Logik", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ich glaube dir auch, Harry", sagte Ron mit sehr leiser, kleiner Stimme. Er wollte noch fortfahren, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem wütenden Schnauben.

"Herrgott noch mal!", fauchte sie. "Seid ihr denn alle bescheuert?! Merkt ihr nicht, dass er sich irgendetwas ausdenkt und uns gnadenlos verarscht? Himmel, er soll schwanger gewesen sein – das will ich mir nicht mal vorstellen! Das ist ja nur noch lächerlich und grotesk und die schlechteste Entschuldigung, die ich jemals gehört habe. Habt ihr vergessen, was er getan hat? Dass er uns allein gelassen hat? Uns, allein mit Du-weißt-schon-wem, zwölf verdammte Jahre lang? Dass er sich nie gemeldet hat, nie auch nur einen Ton gesagt hat? Dass er sich hinter unserem Rücken verstecken wollte wie eine feige Memme, dass wir für ihn sterben sollten? Und dass er dann die Frechheit besitzt, uns eine derartige Geschichte aufzutischen?"

Jedes Wort brannte in Harrys Kopf wie Feuer. So war das also. Er war ein Feigling, ein Lügner, der Mitleid und Schutz suchte. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen und presste hervor: "Hermine, hör auf, mich zu beleidigen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann lass es bleiben – ich habe nicht darum gebeten, das erzählen zu müssen."

"Pah!", machte Hermine nur. "Glaubst du, ich bin jetzt beeindruckt von deinem heldenhaften Benehmen?"

"Wer ist denn… der Vater?", fragte Ron mit leiser, zögerlicher Stimme. Er wirkte, als könnte er all das nicht begreifen – was er vermutlich auch nicht konnte – und starrte intensiv auf Harrys Bauch, ebenso wie Neville. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Harry am liebsten die Arme verschränkt, so konnte er sich nur in seinem Stuhl zusammenkrümmen.

"Das sage ich euch nicht", sagte er mit leiser, sehr fester Stimme. "Ich sage euch alles, was ihr hören wollt, aber das nicht."

"Seht ihr!", höhnte Hermine. "Da, und schon bricht alles zusammen! Aber los, Harry, saug' dir doch einen Namen aus den Fingern, denk dir noch irgendetwas Beklopptes aus – jemand, den du nicht leiden kannst, am besten, dann könntest du dich wenigstens freuen, wenn alle über ihn herfallen! Wie wäre es denn mit Snape? War er es?"

Harry schwieg und starrte blicklos auf den Boden. Sein Herz hämmerte, sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Er war bereit, sich zu offenbaren, aber nicht so. Cedrics Name würde tief in ihm verschlossen bleiben, es war das letzte Geheimnis, das er niemandem anvertraut hatte. Das, was seinen letzten Rest an Würde und Selbstachtung aufrechterhielt, an das er sich an all die Jahre geklammert hatte. Niemals, niemals.

Außerdem ging es nicht nur um ihn, sondern auch um die Zaubergesellschaft. Er wollte sich nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen, was das für einen Aufruhr verursachen würde – vermutlich würde man ihm nicht glauben, aber wenn doch, würde Cedric seine Position verlieren. Und wenn das geschah, verloren sie die Hoffnung und damit den Krieg.

"Seht ihr, da fällt ihm nichts ein", sagte Hermine mit aggressivem Unterton. "Tja, Harry, ich glaube dir kein Wort von dem, was du gesagt hast. Ich vermute, du willst uns bloß nicht sagen, was wirklich passiert ist, weil du etwas Schreckliches getan hast. Du bist gar kein so anständiger Kerl, Harry."

Harry wusste, worauf sie anspielte, und auf einmal fühlte er eine Welle des Hasses in sich aufsteigen. Dennoch schwieg er. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise konnte er Hermine verstehen – er wusste, wieso sie wütend, frustriert und enttäuscht war.

"Aber, Harry, findest du nicht auch, dass es jetzt mit den Spielchen reicht? Rück' endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus!"

"Fragt Anna", wiederholte Harry nur.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin. "Krankenflügel. Poppy, würdest du bitte kommen?"

"Natürlich", hörten sie Anna, die sogleich im Kamin auftauchte und, sich den Ruß abklopfend, aus der Feuerstelle stieg.

"Was ist mit den Kindern?", fragte Harry sofort, als Anna ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Sein Herz pochte heftig vor Angst – es musste ihnen einfach gut gehen.

"Sie standen unter Schock. Ich habe ihnen einen Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Traumlos-Schlaftrank gegeben", erklärte Anna kurz. "Niemand von ihnen hatte bleibende Verletzungen." Die Erleichterung war, wie einzuatmen, nachdem man lange die Luft angehalten hatte. Erschöpft und mit einem Hauch von Glück zugleich, ließ Harry den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete tief durch. Nichts, nicht einmal sein eigenes momentanes Schicksal, zählte so sehr wie diese Nachricht.

"Wir wollen eine Bestätigung von Harrys Geschichte", sagte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Sein linkes Auge zuckte ein wenig – es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn nervös und unsicher erlebte. Dumbledore, der große, allmächtige Dumbledore, wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umzugehen hatte – Ron und Neville wirkten allerdings ebenso überfordert.

Anna seufzte. "Natürlich ist es wahr", sagte sie nach einem kleinen Moment. "Harry wollte es euch nie sagen… ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er sich euch anvertrauen soll, aber er wollte nicht, weil er Angst davor hatte. Alles, was er gesagt hat, ist wahr. Und ich…", ihre Stimme klang auf einmal bedrückt, "muss zugeben, dass es mir selber schreckliche Angst macht." Langsam trat sie neben Harrys Stuhl und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch bewusst ist", sagte sie leise, "aber Harry ist sehr, sehr tapfer, auf seine Weise. Ihr wisst nicht, was er durchgemacht hat… verurteilt ihn nicht."

"Papperlapapp!", schnappte Hermine. "Er weiß nicht, was wir durchgemacht haben!"

Langsam, raubtierartig ging Anna auf Hermine zu, die jedoch keinen Zentimeter zurückwich, sondern sie weiter finster anstarrte. "Ich bewundere dich sehr für deine Intelligenz", sagte Anna mit kalter Stimme, "und auch für deine magischen Fähigkeiten. Aber ich bewundere dich nicht dafür, dass du dich von deinen Gefühlen derart lenken lässt, dass du jegliche Vernunft vergisst. Dass du Menschen verurteilst, die du nicht kennst… nicht mehr."

"Lass gut sein, Anna", sagte Harry müde und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte es ja geahnt. Deswegen hatte er nie auch nur ein Wort gesagt, alle Geheimnisse tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen und sie dort bewahrt. Und er hatte immer gehofft, sie niemals aussprechen zu müssen. Aber er hatte es für seine Kinder getan; und das war ihm jede Schande wert.

Er schloss die Augen. Jenny und Alex. Irgendwie hatte er sich in seinen Gedanken nur mit ihrem Gesundheitszustand beschäftigt und dabei verdrängt, was ihre Reaktionen sein würden; und sich nur darauf konzentriert, wie seine ehemaligen Freunde wohl reagieren würden. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Jenny und Alex sich jetzt fühlen mussten.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatten sie ihm vertraut und nun mussten sie durch Zufall erfahren, dass er ihnen nicht nur Dinge über seinen Beruf, wenn man es so nennen konnte, verschwiegen hatte, sondern auch über seine Existenz, seine Persönlichkeit. Dinge, die ihn ausmachten. Dinge, die für sie extrem wichtig waren. Dinge, die sie erschüttern mussten.

Er glaubte, verstehen zu können, wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Sich loszusagen, von Harry Potter, dem Lügner und der Hure. Bestimmt würden sie sich ekeln und… er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, er sollte es bis zum letzten Moment verdrängen, bis es endgültig zu spät war. Der Schaden war sowieso nicht mehr zu reparieren.

"Ich glaube ihm trotzdem kein Wort", entgegnete Hermine auf einmal sehr kühl. "Himmel, du bist Heilerin. Du hast sogar ein paar Jahre Medizin in der Muggelwelt studiert. Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du das glaubst?"

"Ich glaube es nicht", erwiderte Anna. "Ich weiß es. Ich habe die Schwangerschaft festgestellt. Ich war dabei, als die Kinder geboren wurden."

"Mir ist schlecht", sagte Ron plötzlich. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und schwankte hin und her. "Ich glaub, ich geh mal kurz raus."

"Ich komme mit dir", sagte Neville eine Spur zu hastig, sein immer noch rundes Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß und war ebenfalls blass. Er packte Ron am Ellenbogen und zerrte ihn aus der Tür.

Harry wollte sie aufhalten, er wollte die Hände nach ihnen ausstrecken, er wollte ihnen zurufen, dass er es nicht so gemeint habe, wollte um Verzeihung flehen; aber er wollte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass Katie sich damals in seinem vierten Schuljahr deswegen öfters übergeben hatte – und ihm wurde ebenfalls übel.

Bittere Galle stieg in seiner Kehle auf; mühsam schluckte er und versuchte, möglichst flach zu atmen. Ihm war schwindlig und bunte Flecken tanzten am Rand seines Sichtfeldes, aber er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.

Verbiestert starrte Ginny ihrem Bruder hinterher. "Schwachkopf", murmelte sie dann und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. "Professor, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie ihm nicht glauben."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wünsche mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich kann es nicht glauben – aber ich muss es." Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte Harry in seinen Zügen keine Spur von Ekel oder Abscheu fest – nur abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung. Sein Herz wurde schwer.

Er hatte sie enttäuscht. Er hatte sie alle enttäuscht. Er war nicht stark genug gewesen; er hatte alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen konnte. Er hatte jeden nur erdenklichen Fehler begangen, hatte die belogen, die er liebte, und hatte sich verstellt, sich gedemütigt und sich selbst zu Grunde gerichtet; und so saß er nun hier. "Gefallener Held", würde der Tagesprophet vermutlich titeln und dann stolz auf seine Eloquenz sein.

Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass der Tagesprophet das niemals erfuhr. "Ich glaube das nicht!", sagte Ginny erzürnt. "Das ist doch einfach… unmöglich!"

"Manchmal", sagte Professor Dumbledore, "gibt es Dinge, die auch wir Zauberer nicht verstehen. Ich weiß, dass du – und Hermine – dass ihr Dinge gerne logisch und vernünftig betrachtet. Aber vergesst nicht, dass Magie nicht logisch ist."

"Trotzdem", zischte Hermine. "Ich will es nicht glauben." Sie warf Harry einen Blick zu, aus dem Verachtung und Wut sprachen. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihr Widerstand gegen diese wirklich nicht glaubwürdige Geschichte langsam bröckelte. Er wusste ja, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er es auch nicht geglaubt.

Ron glaubte ihm, weil er sein bester Freund war. Gewesen war. Neville glaubte ihm, weil Dumbledore ihm glaubte. Dumbledore… glaubte ihm, weil er Dumbledore war. Und weil er anscheinend eine perfide Freude daran fand, Mosaikstückchen zu einer Geschichte zusammenzusetzen – mochte sie auch noch so an den Haaren herbeigezogen sein.

Aber eigentlich wünschte Harry sich nichts mehr als dass sie ihm nicht glaubten, ihn der Lüge bezichtigten und ihn aus Hogwarts warfen, ihn aus der Zauberwelt verbannten, ihn vielleicht sonst wo aussetzten… es wäre ihm egal, er konnte immer wieder von vorne anfangen, neue Menschen kennen lernen, die nichts über ihn wussten, über seine Vergangenheit und darüber, wer er wirklich war.

Es wäre verdammt schwer, aber es wäre leichter als das hier. Harry wurde ein wenig schwindelig, als er daran dachte, dass Ron ausgesehen hatte als müsse er sich übergeben. Aber andererseits, fiel ihm ein, hatte Katie sich damals, in seinem vierten Jahr wirklich übergeben und sie hatte trotzdem zu ihm gehalten. Aber trotzdem hatte es wehgetan; und Rons Gesicht eben hatte sich wie ein Stachel in seine Seele gebohrt, schmerzhaft und spitz.

Dumbledore wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, da öffnete sich die Tür. In der Annahme, Ron und Neville kehrten zurück, drehte Harry sich um; er wollte sehen, wie Ron aussah. Ob er immer noch so blass war, als ob er sich zwingen müsste, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Aber es waren nicht Ron und Neville. Im Türrahmen standen Draco, der Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, offensichtlich geschockt, ihn hier gefesselt zu sehen, und Snape, der ihn düster anstarrte - aber das tat er immer, weswegen man aus seinem Gesicht nichts ablesen konnte.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


	41. Lang behütete Geheimnisse

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Freut mich, dass es doch noch geklappt hat! ;) Nein, war eig. nicht lustig gedacht, freut mich aber, dass du trotzdem gelacht hast... manchmal liegt ja die Komik in der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation =)), Reinadoreen (wie in den nächsten Chaps noch deutlicher wird, ist Hermine auch persönlich beleidigt, auch wenn sie etwas überreagiert) und lieselotte (Die Freundschaft zu Ron wird wieder auffrischen, ja, und Neville wird keine ganz so wichtige Rolle spielen, aber Harry mag ihn^^)!

xXx

"Was… was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", stieß Draco nach einem Moment der Stille hervor und stürmte auf Harry zu, den Zauberstab erhoben, um seine Fesseln zu lösen, doch Ginny fiel ihm in den Arm.

"Hör auf, er ist kein Muggel! Das ist… Harry Potter!", zischte sie mit gesenkter Stimme und umklammerte sein Handgelenk.

Flehend blickte Harry Draco an. Er wollte, dass er ihm half, dass er ihn hier herausholte. Wenn Anna es schon nicht konnte, dann doch bitte Draco. "Ich weiß", sagte Draco leise und befreite sein Handgelenk aus ihrem Griff.

Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihn an. "Wie, du weißt?"

"Ich weiß", wiederholte Draco, noch immer leise, und sah Harry an; seine grauen Augen waren traurig und mitleidig zugleich. Langsam ging er auf Harry zu, ergriff seine Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken.

"Ich glaub das nicht!", polterte Hermine jetzt los und schlug wütend mit der Faust auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. "Du unterwanderst uns hier total! Das ist ja eine Verschwörung! Weiß es etwa jeder außer uns, deinen Freunden?"

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Mr. Harry Potter weilt wieder unter uns?", schnarrte Snape plötzlich mit scharfer Stimme und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Snape schon immer gehasst, aber in diesem Moment stieg eine derartige Welle der Abscheu und der Wut in ihm hoch, dass ihm übel wurde. Woher diese plötzliche, unglaubliche Wut kam, konnte er nicht erklären – er wusste nur, dass sie genauso schnell ging wie sie gekommen war. Tief atmete er ein und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen – so unmöglich das auch in der momentanen Situation schien.

"Ja, tut er", erklärte Dumbledore knapp. "Severus, ich nehme an, du wolltest…?"

"Ja, eigentlich wollten wir mit Ihnen reden, Professor, wir hatten nicht mit dieser…", Snape starrte Harry düster an und Harry starrte ebenso finster zurück, "Unterbrechung gerechnet. Aber da Sie nun einmal da sind, Potter…" Snape wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte auf Harry zu, der zurückweichen wollte – was natürlich nicht ging, da er gefesselt war. Jedoch stand Draco neben ihm und ihre Hände berührten sich noch immer, was ihm ein schwaches Gefühl des Beistandes gab. "Haben Sie irgendeinen vernünftigen Grund dafür, warum Sie uns dreizehn Jahre lang im Stich gelassen haben, allein mit der Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords und der immensen Gefahr für die ganze Zauberwelt?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte auf den Boden. Snape würde er das ganz bestimmt nicht erklären, derart würde er sich nicht vor dem Mann entblößen, den er aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele so sehr hasste, dass es fast schmerzte. Hass pulsierte durch seine Adern, er konnte nicht mehr denken, er wusste nur noch, dass er Snape hasste, hasste, hasste. "Sie Arschloch", presste er hervor, schmeckte Blut, weil er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

Erst als Draco seine Hand kräftig drückte und fast seine Finger zerquetschte, fand er wieder zurück in die Realität und schnappte nach Luft; er musste sich zusammenreißen.

"Das habe ich überhört, Potter", sagte Snape kühl. "Wie mir scheint, haben Sie sich um keinen Deut geändert… Sie sind genauso wie Sie schon immer waren – arrogant, eingebildet, egoistisch. Wahrhaftig der Sohn Ihres Vaters."

"Severus!", sagte Dumbledore scharf. "Bitte… ich bitte dich. Wenn du auf einen Moment mit mir vor die Tür kommen würdest…" Er umrundete den Schreibtisch, warf Draco einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und schob Snape dann ruhig, aber bestimmt vor sich her aus dem Büro.

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, begann Ginny, Draco anzuschreien. Sie redete so schnell, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war, aber ihre wutverzerrte Miene, ihre schrille, hysterische Stimme und ihre vor Wut funkelnden Augen machten Worte überflüssig. Nur hin und wieder verstand Harry ein unflätiges Schimpfwort; aber er versuchte, Ginnys Geschrei so gut es ging zu ignorieren und blickte stattdessen auf Hermine, die vollkommen in sich versunken schien.

Mit leerem Blick lehnte sie an Dumbledores Schreibtisch, drehte eine Strähne um ihren Finger und schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, wo sie sich befand. Harry kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck – so sah sie immer aus, wenn sie sehr intensiv und sehr gründlich nachdachte. Vermutlich wog sie gerade ab, wie sie ihn am vernichtendsten beschimpfen konnte.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry auf, als sich eine kühle Hand an seine Wange legte. Anna stand dort und lächelte zu ihm herab. "Wie fühlst du dich?", wisperte sie.

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zu Ginny, die immer noch tobte, und Draco, der ihr mit äußerst gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüberstand und nicht im Mindesten berührt schien, dann antwortete er leise: "Schrecklich. Nein, eigentlich… ich weiß es nicht… es tut mir Leid… ich wollte doch nicht, dass es so kommt…"

"Niemand wollte, dass es so kommt", flüsterte Anna. "Jeder trägt Schuld daran, nicht nur du."

Am liebsten hätte Harry von ihr gehört, dass er keine Schuld trage, aber er wusste, dass das gelogen gewesen wäre. Hermine und Ginny hatten Recht gehabt, als sie ihm vorgeworfen hatten, er habe es ihnen sagen können. Natürlich hätte er. Er hätte tausend Dinge anders machen können, das mussten sie ihm nicht sagen, auch wenn er ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung nur zu gut verstand.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore und Snape traten gemeinsam mit Ron und Neville ein. Die beiden jungen Männer waren sehr blass; Ron wirkte allerdings entschlossen – zu was, wusste Harry nicht. "Nun, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, "wir wollen hier nicht Gericht über dich halten, schließlich sind auch wir nur Menschen und nicht dazu befähigt. Aber dennoch glaube ich, dass die Vorwürfe berechtigt waren."

"Ich weiß, dass sie das waren", entgegnete Harry müde.

"Wir können dich nicht bestrafen –"

"Glauben Sie, dass wir das nicht können?", unterbrach Snape ihn und sein bleiches Gesicht war voller Abscheu wie eh und je; und Harry fragte sich, wie er jemals Hogwarts hatte vermissen können und nicht allein schon vom Gedanken an diesen Mann abgeschreckt worden war.

"Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!", fuhr Ron dazwischen und trat hinter Harry, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie haben kein Recht –"

"Ich habe genauso viel Recht, wütend zu sein wie jeder andere hier", entgegnete Snape kalt. "Ich bitte Sie… Sie können doch das nicht als Entschuldigung durchgehen lassen?"

"Ich kann", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig; und auf einmal tobte wieder Wut in Harry hoch, gegen die unendliche Gelassenheit dieses Mannes, der die Situation wieder absolut unter Kontrolle zu haben schien und keinen Funken von… Wut zeigte, was derart unecht wirkte, dass Harry es einfach nicht glauben konnte. "Severus. Ich bitte dich. Du weißt…"

Snape schnaubte. "Er ist nicht mehr Ihr Schüler. Sie können mir nicht vorschreiben, wie ich ihn zu behandeln habe."

"Ich trage die Verantwortung für jeden hier im Schloss", erwiderte Dumbledore scharf und betonte jedes Wort einzeln. "Und ich bitte dich, Severus, jetzt zu gehen. Ich möchte alleine mit Harry sprechen. Deswegen würde ich auch euch, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Poppy, bitten zu gehen und mich mit ihm allein zu lassen."

Langsam, widerwillig verließen die Angesprochenen das Büro und ebenso widerwillig nahm Harry zur Kenntnis, dass Draco nach einer sanften, aufmunternden Berührung das Zimmer ebenfalls verließ. Missgelaunt, erschöpft und unwillig fragte er: "Was wollen Sie?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, stattdessen schwang er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise etwas in seinen Bart, worauf sich Harrys Fesseln lösten. Aufatmend schüttelte Harry seine Arme und Beine aus und rieb sich die Handgelenke. "Danke."

"Liebst du deine Kinder?", fragte Dumbledore, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern, aber dennoch irritiert. Was sollte die Frage. "Ja, natürlich liebe ich sie. Wie könnte ich sie nicht lieben? Sie sind meine Kinder."

"Was würdest du für sie tun?"

"Alles", erwiderte Harry. "Aber was…?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich wollte nur noch einmal sicher gehen, dass du wirklich der alte Harry bist, weißt du. Das klingt schon viel mehr nach dir. Du hast dich verändert, Harry." Er seufzte tief auf und fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über den Bart.

"Wir alle haben uns verändert", erwiderte Harry steif, unsicher, was das Gespräch bezwecken sollte.

"Ja, aber du bist so… vermutlich klingt es in deinen Ohren nicht ganz passend, erwachsen geworden. Erwachsener als deine Freunde." War das ein Kompliment? Verunsichert blickte Harry seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter an. "Aber auch verschlossener. Und beherrschter. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Entwicklung für dich war… charakterlich, meine ich jetzt."

"Professor… wieso können Sie mich nicht gehen lassen?", fragte Harry leise und in der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore, in einem Gespräch unter zwei Augen, sich vielleicht von ein paar guten und verzweifelt vorgetragenen Argumenten überzeugen lassen würde.

"Das ist eigentlich keine Frage, über die ich jetzt mit dir reden wollte, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Das ist alles sehr kompliziert und dunkel. Und ich weiß, dass es dich sehr bedrücken würde."

"Was heißt das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen?"

"Tut mir Leid, ich fürchte, daran habe ich mich schon zu sehr gewöhnt." Der alte Mann lachte leise, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Ich will dich nicht damit belasten, Harry – das wollte ich noch nie. Ich weiß, vielleicht hätte ich es dir sagen sollen, aber du warst noch so jung. Oh, wenn ich das geahnt hätte…"

"Was ist es?", drängte Harry; eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen, er war viel zu erschöpft, aber andererseits musste er es wissen. Er musste wissen, was Dumbledore verborgen hatte und was ihn so belastete.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir jetzt sagen sollte", erklärte Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Du bist sehr müde und es war sicher schwer für dich. Bestimmt willst du dich ausruhen oder mit deinen Kindern reden."

"Nein, bitte", sagte Harry ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Er wollte sich in eine dunkle Ecke verkriechen und nie mehr hervorkommen; er wollte fort. Fort aus Hogwarts, aus der Zauberwelt.

"Du wirst sehr wütend auf mich sein, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Ich weiß, dass ich es dir schon damals hätte sagen sollen, aber… du warst noch so jung."

"Jetzt bin ich ja alt genug", entgegnete Harry lakonisch.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Das ist wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber… hören wir auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Wie du weißt, hat Voldemort, als er deine Eltern getötet hat, auch versucht, dich umzubringen." Harry nickte; das war wirklich keine Neuigkeit. "Wie du weißt, ist das fehlgeschlagen, aber der Avada Kedavra ist nicht wirkungslos geblieben, weil er ein so mächtiger und dunkler Fluch ist, gegen den auch die Liebe deiner Mutter nichts ausrichten konnte. Und zwar hat sich… nun, Verbindung ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt, aber so etwas Ähnliches zwischen dir und Voldemort ausgebildet. Das heißt, ihr seid voneinander abhängig und", Dumbledore räusperte sich, "außerdem gibt es eine Prophezeiung, die Sybill Trelawney vor vielen Jahren gemacht hat."

Er stand auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und holte aus einem Schrank eine steinerne Schale, mit einer bizarr anmutenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt, aus seinem Schrank hervor. "Ein Denkarium", erklärte er. "Darin kann man Erinnerungen speichern." Leise etwas wispernd, tippte er dann die Flüssigkeit darin mit dem Zauberstab an und langsam erhob sich aus der Schale eine durchsichtige Projektion Sybill Trelawneys, die mit hallender Stimme sprach: "Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..."

Stumm versank ihre Figur wieder in der Schale und rasch räumte Dumbledore das Denkarium zurück. "Verstehst du jetzt, Harry?", fragte er.

"Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn; sein Kopf schwirrte, er war viel zu müde, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. "Also, ich schätze mal, ich bin der "Eine"? Aber überhaupt… geben Sie so viel auf eine Prophezeiung Sybill Trelawneys?" Er betonte die letzten drei Worte absichtlich, denn Dumbledore konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass…

"Das meine ich", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. "Du hast irgendetwas verloren. Etwas, das dich für den Reiz und für die Unwahrscheinlichkeit der magischen Welt empfänglich macht."

"Ja, man nennt es Naivität", entgegnete Harry trocken. "Ich bitte Sie, Professor. Ich will Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber vielleicht interpretieren Sie in die ganze Sache ein wenig zu viel hinein – Voldemort hat versucht, mich zu töten, und ich habe überlebt, weil meine Mutter sich für mich geopfert hat. Punkt."

"Ganz so einfach ist das leider nicht", erklärte Dumbledore. "Durch diese entstandene Verbindung hat Voldemort… ein bisschen Unsterblichkeit gewonnen, weißt du. Niemand kann ihn töten, weil diese Verbindung zu dir ihn am Leben erhält, während du lebst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Dann ist die Prophezeiung aber unlogisch. Und überhaupt, bin ich dann auch unsterblich?"

"Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen", erwiderte Dumbledore und ein feines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. "Es sind nur Vermutungen, die dubios klingen, ich weiß, aber schwarze Magie ist immer eine Sache, bei der man nicht sicher sein kann. Und ich habe die Verbindung noch nie erforschen können – dass sie überhaupt besteht, ist schon eine reine Vermutung."

"Jaja, schön." Harry wurde ungeduldig; er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich Dumbledores Geschwätz über Voldemort, Unsterblichkeit und Theorien anzuhören, die hinterher doch nicht stimmten. "Was ist der Punkt?"

"Der Punkt ist", erklärte Dumbledore, "dass du Voldemort töten musst, weil nur du es kannst. Nur du kannst diese tiefe seelische Verbindung lösen."

"Hören Sie auf, das zu sagen, das klingt als wären wir verheiratet." Abfällig verzog Harry das Gesicht. Er war unendlich genervt und wollte nur noch raus hier – er wünschte sich von Herzen, Dumbledore zugestimmt zu haben, dass er es ihm ein anderes Mal sagen solle.

"Du musst Voldemort töten", wiederholte Dumbledore eindringlich.

"Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll ich ihn mit einem Messer abstechen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Dumbledore wurde langsam ein wenig gereizt, wie Harry bemerkte – schön, sollte er doch. "Du wirst trainieren müssen. Und zwar schnell – uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ein paar Wochen – vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht steht Voldemort schon morgen vor unseren Toren."

"Ich habe seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gezaubert", entgegnete Harry, obwohl das ja eigentlich eine Lüge war. "Und ich bin nicht so ein Ass wie Hermine, dass ich das gerade aus dem Ärmel schütteln könnte."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir müssen es versuchen; du bist unsere einzige Chance, Harry."

"Ich dachte, das wäre Cedric", erwiderte Harry spitz.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer, ein äußerst begabter Zauberer und ein guter Mensch, aber nein, er kann es nicht. Nur du, Harry."

Er hätte es erwarten müssen, er hätte es wissen müssen, dass auf diesen wirklich dummen Kommentar von ihm eine derartige Antwort kommen würde – nun musste er es aushalten, er hatte es ja selbst so gewollt. "Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort", sagte Harry. "Das ist einfach zu absurd."

Seufzend nickte Dumbledore. "Ich verstehe dich, Harry. Aber ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen."

"Ich habe in meinem Leben schon zu vielen Leuten vertraut", entgegnete Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, einst war er jung und naiv gewesen – jetzt war er misstrauisch, weil er wusste, dass es berechtigt war.

"Es tut weh, das zu hören", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Und ich bin sicher, eines Tages wirst du uns so weit vertrauen, dass du darüber sprechen kannst. Aber nun vertraue mir – du hast uns eine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt und ich habe sie dir geglaubt. Nun erzähle ich dir eine unglaubliche Geschichte und du solltest mir glauben. Vergiss nicht, dass man Magie nicht mit Muggelwissen und logischem Denken verstehen kann."

Eine ganze Weile starrte Harry auf den Boden, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe ohne es zu bemerken und dachte nach. Konnte es sein? Konnte es tatsächlich sein? Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er das gar nicht ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, sondern als eine verrückte Idee Dumbledores abgetan, zu der er in seiner Erschöpfung nur noch spöttische Kommentare abgeben konnte. Aber wenn es tatsächlich wahr sein sollte, würde es bedeuten, dass er Voldemort wirklich töten müsste… Er war ihm schon begegnet und er wusste, dass er auf jeden Fall unterliegen musste.

Auch wenn Dumbledore ihn noch so trainieren oder ihm die gefährlichsten Zaubersprüche beibringen wollte, musste er unweigerlich verlieren, weil Voldemort einfach viel mächtiger war als Harry es jemals sein könnte. Insofern war es absurd, an ein Gewinnen der guten Seite zu glauben… wenn sie sich wirklich komplett auf Harry stützen wollten, konnten sie genauso gut gleich aufgeben. "Ja, aber trotzdem", wandte Harry ein, der sich der Unmöglichkeit dieser Aufgabe nicht stellen wollte. Er wollte, konnte sie nicht akzeptieren und so versuchte er, zu argumentieren, Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass dieser fabulierte. "Was hätte das für einen Sinn? Wieso sollte ausgerechnet eine Prophezeiung von einer unfähigen – Verzeihung – Wahrsagelehrerin sich bewahrheiten und wieso sollte sie gerade mich betreffen? Könnte sie nicht auch… Neville! Neville könnte es doch auch sein."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist es nicht. Voldemort hat ihn nicht als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet."

"Ich bin ihm auch nicht "ebenbürtig"", entgegnete Harry. "Ich bin noch nicht einmal dreißig, meine Güte! Voldemort ist dreimal so alt wie ich, beherrscht dunkelste Magie, von der wir noch nicht einmal wissen, dass sie überhaupt existiert, hat eine Armee unter seiner Herrschaft und ist ein unberechenbarer Wahnsinniger. Ich habe nicht mal einen Zauberstab!"

"Dem lässt sich abhelfen", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. "Bitte, Harry, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber stelle dich nicht länger dagegen. Nimm es hin; es ist dein Schicksal."

"Schicksal", wiederholte Harry und kam sich vor wie ein tragischer Held aus einer griechischen Sage. Das Ganze war einfach zu absurd, um es zu glauben. "Wieso kämpfen Sie eigentlich nicht mit Voldemort?"

"Oh, das habe ich schon", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Und ich habe es noch nie geschafft, ihn zu besiegen."

"Wenn nicht einmal Sie es schaffen, wie soll ich dann –"

"Weil du ihm ebenbürtig bist", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich. "Das ist alles ganz anders gelaufen als irgendjemand es gedacht hätte – niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass du fortgehst und dass… dass all diese Dinge passieren; dass du deine Ausbildung nicht vollenden könntest. Aber du hast die Macht, Harry."

"Dann sagen Sie mir, wie", drängte Harry ihn.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Das weiß ich selber nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nur, dass du es kannst – du bist ihm schon mehrmals begegnet und hast es überlebt, was nur die wenigsten von sich sagen können. Du hast einen Todesfluch überlebt – als einziger Mensch auf dieser Welt. Du bist etwas Besonderes, Harry. Du bist anders als andere Menschen – und du hast die Macht, Voldemort zu besiegen."

In Harry stieg ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf, dass er selbst nicht so genau definieren konnte – war es Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, oder war es Wut, die seine Stimme heiser werden ließ? "Schön", stieß er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Es ist also mein… Schicksal, Voldemort zu besiegen. Gut. Aber wenn ich draufgehe…"

"Darüber wollen wir lieber nicht nachdenken", erwiderte Dumbledore leise und auf einmal wirkte er wieder so unglaublich müde und gar nicht mehr wie der mächtige, allwissende Dumbledore, sondern einfach nur wie ein alter Mann, der zu viel Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern tragen musste. "Aber, Harry, ich würde dich jetzt bitten zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr erschöpft bist und sicherlich über alles nachdenken oder mit deinen Kindern reden möchtest. Ich muss selbst auch sehr lange nachdenken." Gedankenverloren starrte Dumbledore auf seine langen, dünnen Finger. "Bitte komm' morgen noch einmal in mein Büro – dort können wir alles Weitere besprechen; und wir werden besser ausgeruht sein als heute."

Das bezweifelte Harry ernsthaft, aber dennoch stand er auf und verließ das Büro, froh, der grotesken Situation entkommen zu sein. Jeden Gedanken an Voldemort schob er momentan weit von sich; jetzt zählten erst einmal seine Kinder, und auch nur die. Bei dem Gedanken daran allerdings, wie er sich ihnen erklären sollte, nachdem sie gerade erst erfahren hatten, wie er sein Geld wirklich verdient hatte, wurde ihm übel und er musste kurz stehen bleiben; eine Hand stützend gegen den kalten Stein gepresst.

Sein Kopf pochte mit dumpfem Schmerz und trübte sein Denken, seine Schritte waren schwer und langsam, als er die Treppe weiter hinunterstieg. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Er wollte in der Zeit zurückreisen und alles rückgängig machen, was in seinem Leben jemals schief gelaufen war – wo er da anfangen sollte, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht.

Vor dem Ausgang wartete Draco auf ihn; auf einer Fensterbank sitzend, die Arme verschränkt und der Blick besorgt-mitleidig. Kaum, dass Harry herausgetreten war, rutschte Draco von der Fensterbank und war mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten bei ihm; nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Harry lehnte sich in die Umarmung, versuchte, die bedrückenden Gedanken, die ihn schwindeln ließen, zu vergessen und einfach nur zu sein, wenigstens für einen Moment; einfach nur zu sein, ohne Sorge und Angst. Dieser Zustand hielt allerdings nur für einige Sekunden an.

"Harry", wisperte Draco. "Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich… ein paar Schüler haben mitbekommen, wie du mit Hermine, äh, gekämpft hast und… das ganze Schloss spricht davon, Harry. Alle sind in heller Aufregung." Fest packte er Harrys Oberarme und zog ihn grob wieder hoch, als seine Knie einfach einknickten.

Hilflos wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an Draco fest und obwohl er stand, hatte er das Gefühl, zu fallen, immer tiefer und tiefer; ein nie endender Fall. Das durfte, konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Harry weigerte sich schlicht, das einzusehen – aber dennoch, tief in seinem Innersten, begriff er, dass nicht nur all seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen eingetreten waren, sondern dass sie das auch noch alle gleichzeitig getan hatten. "Hat denn niemals jemand eine gute Nachricht?", murmelte er erbittert.

"Leider nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm mit seinen kühlen Fingern über die Wange, aber die Geste, die er bei Anna als normal, vertraut und liebevoll empfunden hätte, kam ihm in diesem Moment falsch vor. Draco sollte nicht… sollte nicht so zu ihm sein; nicht so, wie Anna zu ihm war. Über sich selbst verwirrt, schob er Dracos Hand weg.

"Ich will nach Hause", murmelte er.

"Hier ist dein Zuhause", sagte Draco leise. "Du gehörst nach Hogwarts."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war mal. Inzwischen gehöre ich schon lange nicht mehr hierher. Ich bin ein Muggel geworden."

"Du bist kein Muggel", sagte Draco eindringlich, packte sein Kinn mit der Rechten und zwang ihn so, ihm in die grauen, bohrenden Augen zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte Harry die Augen geschlossen, um nicht dieses Grau sehen zu müssen, aber er konnte sich Dracos Blick nicht entziehen. "Hör zu, du hast vielleicht manche Eigenarten der Muggel übernommen und auch gelernt, wie sie zu denken, aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, was du bist: Du bist ein Zauberer und nicht nur irgendeiner: Du bist der Zauberer, der die Welt retten kann… wenn er es will. Egal, wie melodramatisch das klingt, du weißt, dass es wahr ist, Harry. Es liegt nur an dir. Allein an dir."

"Weißt… weißt du es?", nuschelte Harry müde.

"Natürlich. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt, als ich angefangen habe, für ihn bei Voldemort zu spionieren. Am Anfang konnte ich es auch nicht glauben, aber ich weiß, dass es wahr sein muss."

"Wieso… aber wieso hast du es mir nie gesagt, wenn du es gewusst hast? Du weißt doch schon länger, wer ich bin."

"Was hätte es dir gebracht, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte?", fragte Draco ernst. "Du musst das verstehen – es hätte nichts an der Situation geändert. Es hätte deine Lage nicht verbessert, sondern um einiges verschlechtert. Außerdem habe ich Dumbledore geschworen, es niemandem zu erzählen."

Wütend biss Harry sich auf die Lippen. "Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen können."

"Du hattest auch Geheimnisse vor mir", erinnerte Draco ihn. "Ich würde sagen, damit sind wir quitt."

"Sind wir nicht", sagte Harry. "Meine "Geheimnisse", wie du es nennst, hatten ja kaum eine Bedeutung im Vergleich dazu."

"Für dich schon", erwiderte Draco. "Und darauf kommt es an."

Harry stöhnte auf und drehte den Kopf weg. "Wieso streiten wir uns eigentlich?"

"Du hast Recht. Wir sollten nicht streiten."

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry nach einigen Sekunden leise. "Du bist einer der wenigen, die zu mir halten, und ich vergraule dich mit dummen Vorwürfen."

"Kein Ding", beruhigte Draco ihn.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Jenny und Alex?", fragte Harry plötzlich. "Kann ich zu ihnen? Ich muss mit ihnen reden. Ich muss ihnen alles erklären, bevor irgendjemand anderes es tut."

"Du kannst im Moment nicht zu ihnen", erklärte Draco. "Sie schlafen bestimmt noch ein paar Stunden."

"Ich will aber jetzt zu ihnen", forderte Harry mit scharfer Stimme. "Ihr habt kein Recht, mir zu verweigern, meine Kinder zu sehen."

"Aber sie schlafen doch –"

"Das ist mir egal!", fauchte Harry ihn an, der sich fühlte, als würde er gleichzeitig schweben und fallen; als müsse sein Kopf platzen, obwohl er keinen Gedanken fassen konnte. "Ich will sie jetzt sehen." Er hatte niemanden, an dem er seine Wut – wobei er sich nicht mal sicher war, ob es Wut war, solch einen Wirrwarr an Gefühlen spürte er in sich – auslassen konnte; außer Draco. Später würde er es bereuen, er wusste das, aber er konnte nicht anders – er brauchte ein Ventil, sonst würde er einfach zerbersten vor Anspannung und überbrodelnden Gefühlen.

"Na gut", sagte Draco leise, der nicht geneigt schien, ihm zu widersprechen. "Es ist im Moment sowieso niemand unterwegs. Die sind alle beim Abendessen." Harry hörte, wie "und tauschen die neuesten Gerüchte aus" mitschwang, aber Draco sagte nichts mehr; und so schwieg er auch, verbissen und so einsam wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Tatsächlich, wie Harry verzweifelt gehofft hatte, waren die Gänge wie leergefegt und er konnte unbehelligt zur Krankenstation gelangen, hinter der Anna ihn erwartete, in rein weißer Kleidung und gelassen wie immer; und sie gab ihm ein solches Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Heimat, dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergessen konnte, warum er hier war. Er hätte auch einfach hereinschneien können, um mit Anna zu reden oder sie um einen Kopfschmerztrank zu bitten – was er aber gar nicht mehr tun musste, denn ohne ein Wort zu sagen hielt sie ihm eine kleine Phiole hin.

Dankbar nahm Harry sie und trank sie rasch leer. "Danke", sagte er.

"Glückwunsch zum Outing", erwiderte Anna nur. Sie sahen sich an und Anna schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Harry. Nicht so sehr, wie du es wünschst. Aber ich werde dir auch keine Vorwürfe machen."

Und damit war sie vermutlich die einzige, dachte Harry bitter. Alle anderen würden ihn mit Vorwürfen überschütten, unter Beleidigungen begraben, mit Diffamierungen, Lügen und Gerüchten in Grund und Boden trampeln. "Wo sind Jenny und Alex?", fragte er, um zum eigentlich Grund seines Besuches zu kommen.

"Im Nebenzimmer", erklärte Anna. "Willst zu ihnen?"

Harry nickte nur und folgte ihr; im Nebenzimmer standen sieben Betten. Fünf davon waren von den Slytherins besetzt, jedoch ließ Anna sie mit einem rasch gemurmelten Zauberspruch davon in den normalen Krankenflügel rollen. In den hintersten beiden lagen zwei kleine Gestalten; Harry trat zwischen sie, blickte auf seine Kinder hinab und wurde von einer Welle der Schuld überrollt.

Jennys kleiner, schmaler Körper lag zusammengerollt auf dem oberen Bettteil, ihr Gesicht war unter dunklen Locken begraben und sie hatte einen Unterarm vor ihr Gesicht gelegt, als wolle sie sich vor etwas schützen. Die Bettdecke war bis zu ihrer Hüfte heruntergerutscht und sanft zog Harry sie wieder hoch, bis nur noch ihre schwarzen Haare darunter hervor lugten.

Alex lag mit dem Gesicht zu Jenny, ebenfalls zu einer kleinen, schützenden Kugel zusammengerollt, sein blasses Gesicht mit dem hellen, blonden Haar wirkte durch das weiße Kissen nur noch heller. Harry wusste nicht, ob man die Gesichtsausdrücke von Schlafenden derart deuten konnte, dass man auf ihren Gemütszustand schließen konnte, aber wenn man es konnte, dann hatte Alex Angst. Und er sah aus, als wäre er sehr, sehr traurig und sehr enttäuscht.

Leise zog Harry einen Stuhl zu sich heran, die Stuhlbeine schabten ein bisschen über den Boden, und setzte sich zwischen seine Kinder; dort, wo er hingehörte. Weil er ihr Vater war und weil er sie liebte. Und weil er ihnen, schließlich, endlich, die Wahrheit sagen wollte.

Kurz blickte er auf, als Anna Draco am Ärmel aus dem Zimmer zog und die Tür leise schloss, dann versank er wieder in Gedanken. Würden sie ihn verstehen? Würden sie verstehen, warum er sie angelogen hatte, all die Jahre? Oder würden sie ihn für einen egozentrischen Mistkerl halten, der nur dann mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, wenn er gezwungen wurde? Oder würden sie sich gar… vor ihm ekeln, sich von ihm abwenden?

Davor hatte Harry Angst, eine schreckliche, panische Angst, die Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen ließ, und mit einer erschreckenden Deutlichkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Angst vor seinen Kindern hatte. Angst, dass sie ihn verstoßen könnten. Bei anderen Menschen, Ron, Hermine, hatte er diese Furcht natürlich auch gehabt, aber nicht so zwingend, erdrückend, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.

Harry verbot sich, an sie zu denken – nein, jetzt musste er erst einmal nur an seine Kinder denken. Sie kamen an erster Stelle und sie hatten das Recht, endlich zu erfahren, wer er wirklich war. Dass ihr Vater kein einfacher Muggel war, sondern ein berühmter Zauberer, der alles verleugnet hatte, was er war und was er hätte sein können, und der sie belogen hatte, um seiner selbst willen, und der alle verraten hatte, die er geliebt hatte.

Ob sie ihm noch glauben konnten, dass er sie liebte, dass sie Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Lebens waren, dass er alles für sie geben würde? Ihm ihr Vertrauen zu schenken schien angesichts der Situation nicht gerade einleuchtend, aber Harry hoffte, mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit, weil es einfach so kommen musste, dass sie ihm verzeihen konnten. Vielleicht nicht jetzt und nicht hier, aber irgendwann und irgendwie. Schließlich – und das wusste er – liebten sie ihn ebenfalls.

Wieder und wieder wälzte er die selben Fragen in seinem Geist hin und her und verrannte sich doch nur in Sackgassen, in Problemen, die er nicht lösen, in Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte; und über diesem verwirrenden Netz aus Befürchtungen und Ängsten döste er schließlich ein. Es war kein richtiges Schlafen, immer wieder schreckte er auf, blinzelte und registrierte, dass sein blasses Gesicht sich in den schwarzen Fensterscheiben spiegelte, aber dann kippte sein Kopf wieder nach vorne und er fiel in einen unechten Ruhezustand, nach dem sein Körper gierte, dem sein Geist aber nicht nachgeben wollte.

Richtig wach wurde er jedoch sofort, als Jenny Alex sich regte, kurz die Augen zusammenkniff und sich dann in einer unkoordinierten, schläfrigen Bewegung halb aufrichtete und die Augen ein wenig öffnete. Plötzlich jedoch wurde sein Gesicht sehr weiß und seine Augen öffneten sich weit. "Dad", flüsterte er.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	42. Scherben

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Vllt wirst du Hermine im Laufe der nächsten Chaps ein bisschen besser verstehen ;)), Reinadoreen (Ja, so muss es leider sein) und lieselotte (Harry ist die einzige Hoffnung, auf die Dumbledore sich noch stützen kann, deswegen)!

xXx

Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben und in einer einzigen, ungestümen Bewegung umarmte er seinen Sohn, drückte ihn an sich; Alex jedoch erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, sondern machte sich ganz steif, sodass Harry ihn nach kurzer Zeit losließ. "Wer bist du?", fragte Alex, seine Stimme klang hell und dünn in dem kleinen, weißen Zimmer.

"Du weißt es", sagte Harry nach einigen Sekunden leise, war es nicht absurd, dass ein Sohn seinen Vater fragen musste, wer er war.

Alex starrte ihn an, unerbittlich bohrten sich seine grauen Augen in Harrys, sein Gesicht war blass, starr und bitter. "Harry Potter", sagte er schließlich, und es war keine Frage. "Du bist Harry Potter."

Harry konnte nur nicken, beschämt senkte er den Kopf; seine Haut brannte und kribbelte unter Alex' stechendem Blick, der wie ein Schwert war, das sich tief in seine Seele bohrte. "Harry Potter ist unser Vater", sagte Alex und irgendwie klang seine Stimme seltsam entrückt. "Jenny, wach auf. Jenny."

Das kleine Mädchen regte sich unwillig, blinzelte und öffnete schließlich die Augen. "Dad", sagte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie Harry angestarrt hatte, und sie sagte es genauso wie Alex, mit derselben vorwurfsvollen Tonlage. "Warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du Harry Potter bist?"

"Weil ich mich versteckt hatte und auf der Flucht war", sagte Harry leise und kam sich sehr schäbig vor. "Ich wollte es euch sagen, wirklich… ich habe so lange mit mir gekämpft, aber ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich finden. Es tut mir Leid." Er schluckte und schloss die Augen.

Seine Kinder schwiegen eine Weile und Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, Gedankenfetzen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und er konnte keinen von ihnen richtig fassen. "Ich bin sehr enttäuscht", sagte Alex schließlich. "Ich meine… warum? Warum bist du damals weggelaufen? Warum hast du es uns nie gesagt? Und vor allem, wer ist unsere Mutter? Die Geschichte mit dieser Fatma glaub ich dir nicht mehr." Es klang, als würde er ihm gar nichts mehr glauben, aber das, wagte Harry zu hoffen, tat er dann vielleicht doch.

"Sag uns die Wahrheit", fügte Jenny hinzu. "Wenigstens diesmal."

Das tat weh. Es tat noch mehr weh als das Wissen darum, jetzt die entwürdigende, demütigende Wahrheit erzählen zu müssen. "Wie ihr wisst, habe ich im vierten Schuljahr am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen", erzählte er mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme und stockte kurz, um tief Luft zu holen, bevor er fortfuhr. "In einer Nacht im Februar war ich im Vertrauensschülerbad und dort… wurde ich vergewaltigt. Auf unserer Familie, der Potter-Familie, liegt der Fluch, dass alle von uns die Fähigkeit haben, von einem Reinblüter Kinder zu bekommen, um… um die Linie der Potters auf keinen Fall aussterben zu lassen. Ich… war… schwanger…" Harry schluckte; das zu sagen, klang derart… abartig, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte, so kratzten die Worte in seiner Kehle. "Anna, also Madam Pomfrey, hat mir geholfen… das zu verbergen und… sie hat mir auch bei meiner Flucht nach London geholfen und…"

Harry brach ab, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass die beiden seinen letzten Satz gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatten. Sie starrten beide blicklos ins Leere, Jenny hatte ihre Hände tief in dem Bettbezug vergraben, als versuche sie, sich daran festzuhalten.

"So ist das also", flüsterte Alex schließlich sehr leise und starrte Harry eine Weile an, dann wandte er den Blick ab. Harry erwiderte nichts, was sollte er denn sagen?

"Wer ist denn unser…", setzte Jenny schwach an, brach dann ab und wedelte hilflos mit der Hand herum, während sie krampfhaft auf ihr Kissen starrte.

"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen." Harry dachte, er müsste schrumpfen vor Scham und schlechtem Gewissen, einfach ganz klein werden, bis er irgendwann verschwand, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Niemand durfte es wissen, das war… zu gefährlich; niemand sollte es erfahren, Harry wusste, dass alles sich ändern würde, wenn seine Kinder es wüssten.

"Aha", sagte Jenny und obwohl ihre Stimme dünn und erschöpft war, klang sie scharf. "Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das du uns sagen möchtest?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt wisst ihr alles. Jetzt wisst ihr… was ich für ein schlechter Mensch bin", flüsterte er bitter. Jenny wandte sich ab, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, zwischen denen ein ersticktes Schluchzen hervordrang; aus einem Reflex hob Harry den Arm, um in sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch dann ließ er die Hand wieder sinken, er traute sich nicht, vielleicht würde Jenny ihn zurückstoßen.

Aber ihn mehr zurückstoßen als dadurch, dass sie, von ihm abgewandt, immer heftiger und heftiger weinte, konnte sie eigentlich nicht. So hilflos hatte Harry sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt, zu beobachten, wie Jenny sich vor Weinen krümmte, wie Schluchzer ihren kleinen, schmalen Körper schüttelten, bis ihr Schluchzen in ein Husten überging.

Sie japste, schnappte nach Luft, verschluckte sich, hustete, würgte und übergab sich schließlich über den Bettrand. Ihr Atem flog, als sie sich herumwarf, die Fäuste vor den Mund gepresst, einen Schrei erstickend. "Jenny –", in einer einzigen Bewegung war Harry bei ihr, beugte sich über sie und packte sie unter den Achseln, um sie zu sich hochzuziehen, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, als sie noch ganz klein gewesen war, doch Jenny schrie auf und schlug seine Arme weg.

Als habe er sich verbrannt, fuhr Harry zurück und konnte nur zusehen, wie sie sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Wimmernde Geräusche drangen unter dem bebenden Stoff hervor, doch Harry wagte nicht, ihn einfach wegzuziehen und Jenny, seine Tochter, in den Arm zu nehmen. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurückfallen, tastete nach Jennys Zauberstab, der dort auf dem Nachttisch lag, und ließ das Erbrochene mit einem gemurmelten "Evanesco" verschwinden. Es bedeutete ihm nichts, dass er gezaubert hatte, es fühlte sich an, als wäre er eine leere Hülle und nicht einmal die sprühend vitale Magie konnte auch nur einen Funken Lebenskraft in ihm wecken.

"Dad", sagte Alex leise; Harry fuhr hoch und starrte ihn an. Alex saß noch immer bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn an ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. "Ist es wirklich wahr? Hast du… ich meine, warst du… wirklich…" Seine dünne Stimme verklang und Harry nickte nur, den Blick zu Boden senkend. "Aber… wie…"

"Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen", nuschelte Harry undeutlich. "Ich… ich habe es gehasst. Ich habe jede einzelne Sekunde gehasst." Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das sagen zu müssen – ob diese Ehrlichkeit es besser machen würde oder aber schlimmer – oder aber ob es angesichts der ganzen Wahrheit, die die beiden gerade erfahren hatten, überhaupt keinen Unterschied mehr machte.

"Hast du uns gehasst?", flüsterte Alex.

Harry zögerte – er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu lügen. "Als ihr noch nicht geboren wart, ja. Ich wollte nur… ich wollte nur… dass ihr nicht da seid und dass alles so war wie immer. Aber sobald ihr geboren wart, habe ich euch geliebt, vom ersten Moment an." Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Alex ihm das glaubte – wie es sein könnte, wenn er ihm nicht glaubte, wollte Harry sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Alex schwieg sehr lange, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und hin und wieder ballte er seine Hände kurz zu Fäusten und für Momente wurde sein Gesicht kalkweiß; Harry hätte alles darum gegeben, zu wissen, was er jetzt dachte – verachtete, hasste er ihn? "Warum willst du uns nicht sagen, wer…?", setzte er nuschelnd an und brach dann ab, den Kopf wegdrehend.

"Ich kann nicht", wisperte Harry. Und er konnte wirklich nicht, er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, diese zwei Silben über seine Lippen zu bringen; er konnte einfach nicht. Es war nichts, das man rational hätte erklären können – es war, als wäre es ein Teil seiner Seele geworden, ihr dunkelster Teil, den er tief in sich vergraben hatte und nie mehr preisgeben würde.

"Wir sind deine Kinder", sagte Alex leise. "Wir haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, dass ihr das habt…" Verzweifelt wand Harry sich auf seinem Stuhl. "Aber bitte, Alex du musst verstehen, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann. Ich mache alles, was du willst, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Wirst du es uns jemals sagen?"

"Ich glaube nicht", murmelte Harry und spürte sein schlechtes Gewissen von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu wachsen – verdammt, es war, als stünde er vor Gericht; und seine Kinder waren die Richter, die erbarmungslos nach Antworten bohrten, um daraus kaltherzig ihr Urteil zu fällen.

"Na ja", nuschelte Alex schließlich leise und rutschte von seinem Bett, seine kleinen nackten Füße patschten leise auf dem Boden, als er zu Jennys Bett rüberging und sich auf den Bettrand setzte. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt rausgehst. Ich muss mit ihr reden."

Gab es etwas Schmerzhafteres als von seinen eigenen Kindern des Raumes verwiesen zu werden? Harry glaubte es nicht. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und schleppte sich zur Tür; blieb im Türrahmen jedoch noch mal stehen. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid", wiederholte er noch einmal, in der Hoffnung, es irgendwie wieder gut machen zu können.

Weder Alex noch Jenny reagierten in irgendeiner Weise darauf, sodass er den Raum schließlich notgedrungen verlassen musste. Leise trat er in die leere Krankenstation; sie war dunkel und still. Die Läden waren heruntergezogen, die Betten frisch gemacht, leer und weiß leuchtend in der Dunkelheit. Verwirrt trat Harry in das Stationszimmer, das ebenfalls leer und aufgeräumt war – einzig eine umgekippte Tasse Kaffee zeugte davon, dass es vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit verlassen worden sein konnte.

Niemand war hier. Langsam und wie in Trance kniete Harry sich auf den Boden und sammelte die Scherben auf, eine nach der anderen, und betrachtete sie mit einer entrückten Verwunderung. Sie lagen dort in seiner Handfläche, weiß, scharfkantig und ein bisschen kaffeeverschmiert; schwerfällig erhob er sich, um sie in den Müll zu werfen, kniete wieder hin und schnitt sich an einer Scherbe.

Der Schmerz war frisch und scharf, dennoch konnte er Harry nicht aus seinem betäubten Zustand reißen. Gedankenverloren führte er seinen Finger zu seinem Mund und lutschte daran; schmeckte Blut, aber er fühlte den Schmerz nur gedämpft, als ob eine Decke über seine Empfindungen gelegt sei, obwohl es ein tiefer Schnitt war. Ungeschickt sammelte er die restlichen Scherben mit der Linken auf und suchte dann nach einem Lappen, um den Kaffee aufzuwischen.

Die Idee, das Malheur einfach mit dem Zauberstab zu beseitigen, war ihm zwar auch gekommen, aber es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen; er war kein Zauberer, das wusste er. Er war nur ein Muggel, der zaubern konnte, aber eben ein Muggel. Und Muggel ließen Scherben und verschütteten Kaffee nicht einfach von oben herab mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs verschwinden, sie knieten sich hin und rubbelten den Boden mit einem Lappen sauber.

Derart gedankenverloren, wie er war, bemerkte Harry erst jetzt, dass er den Flecken schon weggewischt hatte – der Lappen hatte eine bräunliche Färbung angenommen. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass der restliche Boden auch nicht gerade sauber war, ein bisschen staubig und dreckig. Auf Knien rutschte er weiter vorwärts, wischte, schrubbte, rubbelte und kam sich vor wie in einer Parallelrealität.

Das ist nicht wahr, sagte er sich. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es ist nur ein Traum, ein Traum. Kein Traum war allerdings, wie Harry zu spät bemerkte, der plötzlich wie eine Flamme auflodernde Lärm, der von draußen hereindrang, das Aufschlagen von Türen, das Trappeln zahlreicher Füße, Schreie und Gebrüll.

"Bleiben Sie stehen!" Das war Annas Stimme, realisierte Harry, und es war auch ihr Schatten, der auf einmal in der Tür stand, breitbeinig und ihn teilweise verdeckend – halb richtete Harry sich auf, nahm den Finger aus seinem Mund und streckte die Hand nach Anna aus. Blitzlichter gleißten auf und er schlug sich geblendet die Hand vor die Augen.

"Anna!", rief er. Sie wirbelte herum, ihr Gesicht wie das eines Raubvogels, und er meinte, einen Moment der wahnsinnigen Furcht über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen, aber dann schaffte sie es, die Tür zu schließen und verschloss sie hastig von innen.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie scharf und verwundert blickte Harry an sich herab, um zu sehen, was sie meinte – oh. Seine ganze Hand war blutig rot und das Blut, das er sich gerade ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte, fühlte sich warm und feucht auf seiner Haut an, wie Tränen.

"Ach, das meinst du", sagte er. "Nichts Schlimmes. Nur eine Scherbe."

Anna blickte ihn prüfend an. "Das war nicht sehr klug von dir", sagte sie schließlich. "Du weißt, dass diese Fotos morgen auf allen Titelseiten stehen werden."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry lahm ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu werden. "Aber Anna, ich bin so müde. Ich will schlafen."

"Du zögerst alles nur heraus", sagte Anna knapp. "Du machst es nicht besser, sondern nur schlimmer."

"Alex hat gesagt, ich soll rausgehen", flüsterte Harry und schlug die Augen nieder. Seine Augen fühlten sich seltsam trocken an und brannten – obwohl ihm so sehr nach Weinen zumute war, kam keine einzige Träne.

"Dumbledore versucht gerade, das Gröbste zu bereinigen", fuhr Anna fort, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört. "Aber natürlich kann er nicht wirklich etwas bewegen – die ganze Zauberwelt ist in einem einzigen riesigen Aufruhr, verstehst du das? Alle wollen dich sehen – du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Früher oder später werden sie sich sowieso finden."

"Er hat mich rausgeschickt", wisperte Harry. "Verstehst du, Anna, er hat mich rausgeschickt. Was hab ich getan, Anna, was hab ich getan?" Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, presste die Handballen auf seine Augen, als könnte er dadurch die Welt ausblenden.

"Ja, ich verstehe dich", sagte Anna leise, kniete sich neben ihn und ihre kalte Stimme klang auf einmal mitfühlend. "Aber… du hast dich für diesen Weg entschieden und jetzt musst du ihn auch gehen, egal, wie schwer es ist."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du mich hier irgendwie rausschmuggeln könntest?", nuschelte Harry. "Vielleicht nachts, durch irgendein Fenster… dann geh ich weg, ganz weit fort, nach Amerika vielleicht."

"Willst du denn immer davonlaufen?", fragte Anna und stand wieder auf; wie ein Fels ragte sie über ihm empor. "Willst du dich denn nie stellen? Wenn du wieder fortläufst, werden sie dich finden, egal, wie gut du dich versteckst. Es ist zu spät, Harry. Du kannst nicht mehr fortlaufen."

"Ich will nach Hause", murmelte Harry, der sich so sehr nach einem Ort sehnte, an dem es warm und dunkel war, an dem er sich verkriechen konnte, an dem jemand war, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so sehr Eltern gewünscht wie jetzt: Seine Eltern hätten zu ihm gestanden, das spürte er – aber er war so einsam, so einsam auf dieser Welt.

"Das hier ist dein Zuhause", erinnerte Anna ihn. "Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, bitte." Sie packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hoch; Harry stolperte und musste sich am Tisch festhalten. Sie wühlte kurz in einer Schublade und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, das mit einer pechschwarzen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. "Trink das", befahl sie.

Zu geschwächt, um zu widersprechen, nahm Harry es und leerte es in einem Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brannte sich durch seine Kehle und schien sich wie Feuer in all seinen Adern auszubreiten: Harry hustete und riss die Augen weit auf, als die Welt plötzlich überdeutlich wurde. Er spürte die geringsten Unebenheiten des Holzes unter seinen Fingern, die Fliesen glänzten unnatürlich weiß und Annas Stimme dröhnte in seinem Kopf wie Kirchenglocken. "Das ist ein Wachmachertrank", erklärte sie. "Nimmt man normalerweise, um Leute aus einem Rausch zu kriegen."

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Harry, seine eigene Stimme war wie ein Donner in seinen Ohren.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Anna. "Ich kann das nicht für dich entscheiden. Du bist erwachsen, Harry. Du hast vielleicht Fehler gemacht, aber wer kann von sich behaupten, dass er ohne Fehler sei? Du musst dich bald stellen. Außerdem haben sie die Reporter eh erst mal wieder aus dem Krankenflügel vertrieben."

Sie ging zur Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter; auffordernd blickte sie Harry an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, er wollte nicht, aber… er musste. Tatsächlich war der Krankenflügel bis auf eine Person leer – Draco.

Der blonde Slytherin stand mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt da und starrte an die Wand; sobald er jedoch das Geräusch ihrer Schritte hörte, löste er sich von der Wand und eilte auf sie zu. "Harry", sagte er nur und öffnete die Arme weit; und Harry konnte nicht anders als sich gegen Draco fallen zu lassen, der ihn festhielt, sodass seine Knie nicht einfach einknickten.

"Ähem", sagte Anna steif; ihre Augen waren grau und kalt. "Draco, was machst du hier?" Draco antwortete ihr nicht, er hielt Harry noch immer im Arm und Harry vergrub das Gesicht an Dracos Schulter, um nichts mehr sehen zu müssen, nichts mehr hören zu müssen. Wie Vogelklauen bohrten sich Annas Finger in Harrys Arme, als sie ihn aus der Umarmung zog und sich einen halben Schritt vor ihn stellte. "Du bist nicht befugt, den Krankenflügel zu betreten", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die an das Zischen einer wütenden Schlange erinnerten.

"Ich musste Harry sehen", erwiderte Draco und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch Anna hielt sein Handgelenk fest.

"Ich traue dir nicht", sagte sie leise und mit hasserfüllter Stimme. "Draco, geh jetzt."

"Aber, Anna…" Harry starrte sie an; er verstand nicht im Geringsten, was vor sich ging. Einerseits konnte er zwar verstehen, dass Anna nicht gerade freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu Draco pflegte, aber dass sie ihn so sehr hasste? Sie schien ihn mit ihren Blicken ja regelrecht aufspießen zu wollen.

"Was ist, Harry?", fragte Anna ohne sich umzudrehen, Draco noch immer fixierend wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.

"Was… warum… was ist mit euch zwei los? Habt ihr euch gestritten, oder –?"

"Nein", schnitt Anna ihm sofort das Wort ab. "Harry, ich glaube, du solltest mit Professor Dumbledore –"

"Aber warum benehmt ihr zwei euch dann wie… wie Voldemort und Dumbledore höchstpersönlich?", beharrte Harry. Normalerweise befolgte er ja Annas Anordnungen, aber diesmal wollte er sich nicht einfach abspeisen lassen, schlicht und einfach, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Hatte sie ein Problem mit Dracos Todesseraktivität? Oder… Harry grübelte angestrengt, ob es in ihrer Vergangenheit etwas gegeben hatte, dass einen derartigen Hass hätte erklären können – ihm fiel nichts ein, sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt.

"Nicht so wichtig", sagte Draco und wich vor Anna zurück. "Ich… gehe dann. Ich hole Professor Dumbledore herein."

"Nein, du bleibst hier!", sagte Harry derart energisch, dass die beiden Streithähne ihn erstaunt ansahen – er selbst war auch von seiner Energie überrascht und fragte sich, wo er die hernahm. "Jetzt sagt mir sofort, was los ist!"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick. "Na ja", sagte er zögerlich, "Anna denkt, dass ich… dass ich dir nicht gut tue… weil ich… dich…" Er brach ab, als Anna schnaubte.

"Allerdings", sagte sie kalt. "Ich glaube, du bist da in etwas hineingeraten, Harry, das du nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst."

Damit hatte sie zwar Recht, doch Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie das auf seine momentane Situation bezog, sondern… auf einmal machte es in seinem übermüdeten Verstand "Klick" und er verstand. Anna (und vermutlich auch Katie) dachten, Draco sei… der Vater von Jenny und Alex.

Unbehaglich musste Harry zugeben, dass das auf eine perfide Weise plausibel schien: Schließlich passte es vom Alter, Draco war blond und hatte graue Augen, und er war ein Todesser. Dass sie nicht auf Cedric, den strahlenden Helden kamen, war kein Wunder.

"Er war es nicht, Anna", sagte er kühl und auf einmal spürte er eine seltsame Art der Abneigung gegen Anna in sich aufsteigen, die er noch nie verspürt hatte – schließlich war Anna immer für ihn da gewesen, Mutter, Schwester und Ratgeberin in einer Person, aber jetzt erschien sie ihm… in einem falschen Licht. Natürlich hatte sie es nur gut gemeint und er konnte ihre Rachegefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen; allerdings kam es ihm ein wenig seltsam vor, dass Anna nie Cedric dahinter vermutet hatte, schließlich war sie doch sehr klug und raffinierte und durchschaute die meisten Menschen auf Anhieb.

Anna sagte nichts, als Harry an ihr vorbei trat, Dracos Hand nahm und ihm einen hastigen Kuss gab, überstürzt und nicht wirklich liebevoll, aber es war wie ein Beweis, dass sie zueinander standen. "Bist du sicher, dass es klug ist, was du dort tust?", flüsterte Anna.

Harry holte tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann stockte er. Warum sollten sie um den heißen Brei herumreden, wie sie es sonst immer taten, sich nie gegenseitig die Wahrheit sagten, sondern immer nur, geschickt taktierend, Bruchstücke der Wahrheit durchscheinen ließen, um sich selbst zu schützen und sich nicht preiszugeben. "Er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt", stellte Harry klar und der Satz kam merkwürdig leicht, zu leicht über seine Lippen.

Wieder schwieg Anna, aber ihr Blick war ein anderer geworden – ungläubig und zweifelnd, ihre grauen Augen voller Fragen. "Na gut", sagte sie und wandte sich rasch ab. "Ich… werde dann Professor Dumbledore hereinholen." Sie eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie, um nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch noch – bitte nicht – Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Neville hereinzulassen. Katie spähte ebenfalls hinter ihnen hervor; wie üblich, wenn sie sauer war, hatte ihr Gesicht eine kräftige rote Farbe.

Hermine war noch immer fassungslos, noch immer – auch jetzt, Stunden später, konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, was Harry erzählt hatte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie es glauben sollte, musste, denn schließlich glaubte Dumbledore es auch und es erklärte ihr einiges, aber… sie konnte einfach nicht. Es war nichts, das man rational hätte begründen können – aber wie sollte Hermine auch klar denken, mit so einer Wut im Bauch?

Einerseits konnte sie ihn jetzt zwar verstehen – und langsam bekam sie auch eine Vorstellung davon, warum er damals in ihrem vierten Jahr so komisch geworden war – aber andererseits war ihr Geist noch nicht in der Lage, dies zu erfassen, weswegen sie sich vorwiegend auf ihren brodelnden Zorn konzentrierte. Zorn darüber, dass Harry sie so lange im Stich gelassen hatte, all die harten, grausamen Jahre, in denen er nie auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte.

Wusste er, was sie sich für Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass sie sich beinahe jeden Tag gefragt hatte, ob er noch lebte? Wusste er, dass sie Angst davor gehabt hatte, Ron könne den Verstand verlieren über diesem Verlust, der eigentlich keiner war? Wusste er, dass sie sich nächtelang, wieder und wieder, die Hirne zermartert hatten, verzweifelt nach Möglichkeiten suchend, ihn irgendwie zu finden – und gleichzeitig nicht zu denken wagend, er könne gestorben sein? Wusste er, wie sehr sie an sich selbst gezweifelt hatte, auch wenn sie es nach außen nicht gezeigt hatte, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht, einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen haben könnte? Wusste er, wie sehr sie Angst gehabt hatte, Voldemort könne sie ohne ihn einfach besiegen? Wusste er, wie unglaublich enttäuscht sie gewesen waren, als er sie so im Stich gelassen hatte? Wusste er, wie unglaublich wütend und enttäuscht sie gewesen war, als sie hatte erfahren müssen, dass er wochenlang bei ihnen im Schloss gelebt hatte, direkt unter ihrer Nase, ohne auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen; ihnen die Rolle des ahnungslosen Muggelvaters vorgespielt hatte, während er doch überdeutlich sehen konnte, wie schlecht es der Zauberwelt ging?

Vermutlich wusste er es nicht, dachte Hermine und starrte ihn an, maß seine schmale, fragile Gestalt immer wieder mit Blicken. Er war kaum gewachsen seit damals, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, er war nur ein wenig schmaler geworden und viel erwachsener. Sein Gesicht war schärfer, kantiger geschnitten, seine Augen dunkler und ernster und er wirkte auf eine seltsame, nicht zu beschreibende Art… beunruhigend.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie dieses Gefühl erklären sollte – sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so beunruhigend war wie Harry. Sicher, Snape war auch beunruhigend mit seinem wehenden schwarzen Umhang, seiner schnarrenden Stimme und seinen schwarzen Augen, aber hier war es erklärbar; ebenso wie bei Dumbledore, der eine derartige Aura der Macht und des Wissens ausstrahlte, dass man, selbst wenn man nichts über ihn wüsste, ihn sofort respektieren würde.

Es war so etwas Ungreifbares an ihm, als wüsste er schreckliche Dinge, die sie alle nicht wussten, als habe er etwas, das… sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war Unsinn. Sie fand ihn nur beunruhigend, weil er sich verändert hatte, sehr verändert hatte. Nicht nur, dass er reif, vernünftig und still geworden war, auch war der Ton seiner Stimme viel schärfer als früher und meist klang eine unterschwellige Aggression in seinen Antworten mit – keine Aggression, die sich gegen die Person selbst richtete, sondern mehr eine allgemeine Aggression, die aus Frust und Verzweiflung und gegen die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt gerichtet war. Er hatte außerdem etwas Sarkastisches, Zynisches, das sie mit dem alten Harry einfach nicht in Einklang bringen konnte, weil es nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

Überhaupt konnte sie nur sehr wenig mit dem alten Harry in Einklang bringen – einzig sein schon damals stark ausgeprägt vorhandener Heldenkomplex, dieser Drang, Risiken auf sich zu nehmen, sich zu opfern, andere zu retten – und natürlich seine Gesten. Jetzt, wo sie es wusste, konnte sie leicht einordnen, woher Jenny und Alex ihre Gesten und ihre Art zu sprechen hatten – im Nachhinein wunderte sie sich, dass sie – und niemand sonst – es bemerkt hatte, weil es, retrospektiv betrachtet, wirklich derart simpel war, dass es schon wieder brillant war.

Niemand, absolut niemand, hätte Harry gerade hier vermutet, in ihrem Hauptquartier, wo er sich direkt unter ihren Augen befand, während sie ihn im ganzen Land suchten. Es war… schlicht brillant. Brillant, dreist und raffiniert. Ein wirklich genialer Schachzug – Hermine war vollkommen überzeugt, dass zwar niemand aufgehört hätte, vage Verdächtigungen über ihn zu verbreiten, aber ebenso überzeugt war sie, dass niemand dahinter gekommen wäre, wenn er sich nicht selbst verraten hätte.

Wobei er, wie sie zähneknirschend zugeben musste, eine gewaltige Macht bewiesen hatte: Nicht jeder x-beliebige Zauberer hätte ein derart gewaltiges Zauberfeuer so leicht und in so kurzer Zeit löschen können; sie schauderte noch immer ein wenig bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie ihn von hinten gesehen hatten, mit erhobenen Armen wie ein schwarzer Schatten vor der brüllenden Feuerwand stehend, hinter der schwache Kinderschreie erklungen waren, und das Wasser, das schäumend aus dem Zauberstab einer kleinen Erstklässlerin gebrodelt war, hatte getobt wie ein Wasserfall. Hermine hatte wirklich furchtbare Angst gehabt, er könnte ein Todesser sein, er, die dunkle Gestalt mit dieser Furcht einflößenden Macht.

Und selbst jetzt, wenn er nur da stand, die Arme verschränkt, die Schultern hochgezogen und den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, konnte sie nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, was für eine gewaltige Menge von Magie durch diese blassen, dünnen Arme geflossen war.

Dumbledore seufzte tief auf. "Jetzt ist die Misere angerichtet, Harry", sagte er und sie wunderte sich, wie er Harry gerade nach den paar Stunden, die er von seiner wahren Identität behandeln konnte, wie einen verlorenen Sohn. Die alte Vertrautheit zwischen diesen beiden so unterschiedlichen Charakteren in Harrys ersten Jahren, die sie schon immer ein wenig gewundert hatte, schien genauso stark zurückgekehrt wie sie zu Beginn gewesen war; der Zwist aus Harrys viertem Schuljahr schien nie existiert zu haben, ebenso wenig wie all die langen Jahre, in denen Harry sie im Stich gelassen hatte. "Ich habe noch so viel mit dir zu besprechen, aber überall im Land droht Aufruhr; ich fürchte, du wirst dich sehr bald erklären müssen."

"Die wildesten Gerüchte kursieren überall", warf Ron ein. Wir versuchen zwar, ständig alle zu beruhigen, aber es wird immer schlimmer anstatt besser. Die Leute wollen dich, Harry."

Das erinnerte Hermine an Westernfilme, die sie gesehen hatte, in denen wütende Menschenmengen sich versammelt hatten und schreiend nach dem Übeltäter gefordert hatten, um ihn zu hängen. Nun, das war ja ganz passend, dachte sie und verzog das Gesicht, als wieder brodelnde Wut in ihr emporstieg. "Wenn du geneigt gewesen wärst, dich gleich zu stellen anstatt erst – wie damals – hierher zu fliehen, hätte das alles sehr viel einfacher sein können", bemerkte sie spitz.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte sie an; Hermine zuckte zurück, seine grünen Augen, die normalerweise an nasse, grüne Blätter erinnerten, schien auf einmal ein kochender Sud zu sein. "Halt die Fresse", presste er kaum hörbar hervor, als ob er sich zwingen müsste, nicht zu brüllen. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

"Ach ja?", fauchte Hermine ihn nach einem Moment des Schrecks an, "aber du weißt natürlich sehr viel über die Zauberwelt, nachdem du dich jahrelang in Muggelabsteigen in London herumgetrieben hast." Verächtlich verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Probier's jetzt bloß nicht auf die Mitleidstour", fügte Ginny mit wuterfüllter Stimme hinzu. "Wer sich so gegen die Zauberwelt stellt, braucht kein Mitleid zu erwarten."

"Lasst es gut sein", unterbrach Ron sie nervös und stellte sich neben Harry, um ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch zu Hermines großer Überraschung schlug Harry die Hand weg und fauchte wie eine wütende Schlange.

"Fass mich nicht an!" Nun war seine Stimme schon weniger beherrscht, vibrierend vor Zorn.

"Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft und hob beruhigend die Hände. "Das ist alles zu viel für dich und du musst schrecklich erschöpft sein –"

"MISCHEN SIE SICH NICHT EIN!", brüllte Harry und machte einen Ausfallschritt als wolle er Dumbledore angreifen – automatisch zuckten all ihre Hände zu den Zauberstäben. Doch Harry blieb stehen… und fiel dann einfach in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man abgeschnitten hatte.

In einer einzigen Bewegung knieten sich sofort sowohl Anna als auch Draco und Dumbledore neben ihm nieder; als sei er ein Kind, hob Anna seinen Oberkörper an und beugte sich über ihn, maß seinen Puls. "Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Er ist zusammengebrochen, aber er wird gleich wieder aufwachen."

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, richtete Harry sich auf und blickte verwirrt um sich, als wüsste er nicht, wo er war. Als Draco ihm mit besorgter Miene die Hand hinhielt, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, schüttelte er den Kopf und kam ein wenig schwerfällig alleine wieder hoch. "Entschuldigung", sagte er und seine Stimme klang wieder ganz normal, auch seine Augen waren hell und klar, wenn auch müde. "Ich, ähm…"

"Nichts ist passiert", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn. "Du bist sicher sehr erschöpft."

"Ja", sagte Harry und rieb sich die Hände als sei ihm kalt. "Ja, das bin ich."

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore und wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr wie ein gutmütiger, weiser Großvater, sondern eher geschäftsmäßig. "Unser Plan ist folgender: Sobald die ganze Sache einigermaßen geklärt ist, fängst du mit einem Schnelltraining an – was hoffentlich heute noch sein wird. Voldemort weiß schon von der Sache und er tobt, hat Severus mir berichtet. Demnach ist davon auszugehen, dass er uns so schnell wie möglich angreifen wird, dass er seine Truppen sammeln wird – wenn er das nicht schon getan hat – und nach Hogwarts kommen wird. Vermutlich hofft er, dich zu erwischen, wenn du noch schwach bist – das werden wir zu verhindern wissen. Du wirst im Stundentakt von einem von uns unterrichtet werden, Verteidigung, Angriff, mächtige Flüche."

Schwach nickte Harry. "Ja, Professor." Er wollte gerade ansetzen, noch etwas zu sagen, da öffnete sich eine Tür, die zu einem kleinen Nebenzimmer führte, und Harrys Sohn Alex trat hervor.

Er war blass und sah äußerst besorgt aus. "Jenny geht es gar nicht gut", sagte er mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Sie hat gerade eben das ganze Bett voll gekotzt, Dad."

Harry stand praktisch schon im Nebenzimmer, als Anna ihn zurückpfiff. "Lass das, Harry. Das ist Aufgabe einer Heilerin."

"Sie ist meine Tochter!", widersprach Harry heftig. "Was ist, wenn –?"

"Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Anna mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Ich bin die Heilerin, Jenny ist meine Patientin und ich entscheide, wer zu ihr gehen darf." Entschieden eilte sie an Harry vorbei und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Das Gesicht grau vor Sorge, starrte Harry die geschlossene Tür an, als könne sie ihm etwas offenbaren, und wandte den Blick erst wieder ab, als Alex an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

Alex murmelte leise etwas, das Hermine nicht verstehen konnte, das aber ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte, was ihn gleich viel hübscher und um Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Dann umarmte er seinen Sohn und drehte sich um; als er sie alle jedoch dort stehen sah, verblasste das Lächeln rasch. "Ich geh dann mal", sagte er mit schwerer, schleppender Stimme.

"Ich begleite dich", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus, um sie auf Harrys Schulter zu legen und ihn aus der Tür zu geleiten.

Jetzt erst stellte er sich, dachte Hermine, nachdem es keine anderen Möglichkeiten mehr gab; erst jetzt, nachdem er derart in die Ecke getrieben worden war, dass er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchen mochte.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	43. Alte Freunde

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Ja, es ist für Harry sehr schlimm, von seinen Kindern weggeschickt zu werden - ob und wann er es ihnen sagt, wirst du noch sehen ;)), lieselotte (Na ja, dieser Crashkurs ist eben mehr oder weniger eine Notlösung, ob er Harry was für den Endkampf bringt, wirst du noch sehen) und cordificatus (Schneller kann ich ja kaum noch updaten xD)!

xXx

Alex hatte ihm gesagt, dass es okay war. Dass er ihn akzeptierte. Harrys Herz schlug wie verrückt, schien sich überschlagen zu wollen vor Freude und sein vorheriger, plötzlich aufgewallter Zorn war ganz und gar verschwunden. Dieser einfache kleine Satz – mit dem Zusatz allerdings, dass er noch viel darüber nachdenken müsse – das hatte ihn so unglaublich glücklich gemacht.

Was seine Stimmung allerdings erheblich trübte, war die Tatsache, dass Anna ihn nicht zu Jenny lassen wollte und dass er somit nicht wusste, wie es seiner Tochter ging, was mit ihr geschah. Er war wütend auf Anna, aber es war eine vernünftige, rational begründete Wut, nicht dieses irrationale Rasen von eben, dessen Herkunft er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte – außer, dass es einfach zu viel gewesen war. Aber er wusste – vielmehr hoffte er es sehr stark – dass Anna bald wieder zur Vernunft kommen ihn und zu seiner Tochter lassen würde.

Allerdings standen ihm jetzt noch ganz andere Hürden bevor, die es zu überwinden galt: das "Outing", wie Anna es so spöttisch formuliert hatte. "Ein paar Reporter warten in meinem Büro, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. "Ich würde dir empfehlen, dich zu beeilen, sie sind schon sehr ungeduldig."

"Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry ohne sich allerdings in Bewegung zu setzen.

"Alex, ich schlage vor, du bleibst hier bei uns", sagte Katie und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das von weitem betrachtet freundlich schien, bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch eher wie ein Zähnefletschen wirkte. Harry wusste allerdings, dass ihr Zorn sich nicht gegen Alex richtete, sondern natürlich gegen Hermine und Ginny, die sie auch sogleich mit energischen Bewegungen aus dem Krankenflügel verscheuchte. "Geh schon", fügte sie an und blickte Harry gezwungen aufmunternd an. "Du packst das."

"Aber Jenny –"

"Anna kümmert sich um sie", unterbrach Katie ihn und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn nur noch heraus schubsen müssen, dachte Harry, als er mit schleppenden Schritten den Krankenflügel verließ. Niemand folgte ihm; ganz allein ging er durch das Schloss. Er begegnete auch niemandem, worum er recht froh war.

Erst im Korridor vor Dumbledores Büro befand er sich plötzlich in einer Menschenmenge, die ihn bedrängte und ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Leute kreischten seinen Namen, Hände griffen nach ihm; Harry versuchte, sich zu wehren, hielt schützend die Hände über seinen Kopf, doch es waren zu viele, sie würden ihn noch tottrampeln – lange, spitze Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Unterarm und zerrten ihn sehr entschlossen aus der Menge, zum Eingang des Büros.

Ohne etwas sehen zu können, wurde er auf die Treppe geschubst und fiel prompt hin, als er sich in seinem Umfang verfing. Kaum hob er den Kopf, um zu sehen, wo er sich befand, prasselte ein derartiges Blitzlichtgewitter los, dass er aufschrie und geblendet die Augen schloss. Farbenringe tanzten vor seinen schmerzenden Augen, die er mit seiner Hand schützte, während er sich aufzurichten versuchte.

Er wollte sich an der Wand abstützen, doch sie rutschte unter seinen Fingern weg – ach ja, richtig, er befand sich ja auf der beweglichen Wendeltreppe vor Dumbledores Büro. Schließlich schaffte er es dennoch und blickte sich nach seinen Peinigern um – von denen er allerdings nicht viel mehr sah als gewaltige Kameras und monströse Notizblöcke. Das aufgeregte Surren der Flotte-Schreibe-Federn füllte die Luft und erzeugte eine unangenehm knisternde Atmosphäre.

"Setzen Sie sich", sagte eine Frau und lugte hinter ihrem Notizblock hervor. Als Harry nicht innerhalb einer Millisekunde reagierte, packte die sehr kleine, sehr dicke Frau ihn mit ihren neongelb lackierten Fingernägeln und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl, um den sich alle Reporter augenblicklich scharten, ihre Augen glänzend wie die ausgehungerter Krähen, die sich alle auf einen Regenwurm zu stürzen gedachten.

_Harry Potter – die Rückkehr des gefallenen Helden_

_Erinnern Sie sich noch, wie wütend und enttäuscht Sie im Juni 1995 waren, als Harry Potter spurlos verschwand? Vergessen Sie's. Sie werden jetzt noch viel wütender und enttäuschter sein. Nicht nur, dass er offensichtlich vorgehabt hat, sich unter dem schützenden Mantel, den die Zauberer über die Muggeleltern gebreitet hatten, zu verstecken wie ein Feigling und die Zauberer für sich kämpfen zu lassen, nein, er weigert sich gar, Fragen zu der Herkunft seiner Kinder zu beantworten und lässt überhaupt kaum Details über die Jahre, die er uns im Stich gelassen hat, durchblicken._

_Aber haben wir, liebe Hexen und Zauberer, nicht ein Recht darauf, alles zu erfahren? Haben wir nicht ein Recht darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was Lüge ist und was nicht, nach all den Sorgen, die wir uns gemacht, nach all den Ängsten, die wir durchstanden, nach allen Leiden, die wir auf uns genommen haben? Der Ex-Held scheint das anders zu sehen: Stur hält er daran fest, uns, die wir Ihnen die Wahrheit nahebringen wollen, mehr als nur Fitzelchen seiner Geschichte zu verraten._

_Sicher erinnern Sie sich noch, wie er damals mit vierzehn aussah, ein schmächtiger, gewöhnlicher Junge mit einem hinterlistigen Zug um den Mund, nicht wahr? (Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten, so finden Sie auf Seite drei einige alte Fotos aus seiner Schulzeit.) Er hat sich nicht sehr verändert, noch immer ist er schmächtig – und niemand von uns kann verstehen, wie dieser schmalschultrige Bursche mit der Zottelfrisur jemals den Todesfluch von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt, geschweige denn mehreren Begegnungen mit ihm lebend überstanden haben soll – aber nun scheint er wahrhaft heimtückisch geworden sein._

_Jedoch nicht nur das: Psychologen des St-Mungo-Hospitals haben bestätigt, nachdem sie Fotos von ihm gesehen haben, dass ihn seine matten, trüben Augen durchaus als charakterschwach und verlogen zu erkennen geben. Außerdem scheint er eine Schwäche für überdramatische Auftritte zu haben: Nicht nur, dass er blutend auf dem Boden der Krankenstation Hogwarts' kniete (siehe Foto Seite zwei) und allein Merlin weiß, was er dort getrieben hat, nein, auf der Treppe zu Professor Dumbledores Büro hat er sich extra zu Boden fallen lassen, wohl, um unser Mitleid zu wecken._

_Oder aber, was jedoch die wesentlich erschreckendere Variante wäre, ist er wirklich so schwach, dass er sich mal mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Sie sollten ihn sehen, liebe Leser und Leserinnen, wie er auf seinem Stuhl – ja, wahrhaftig – hängt und dem Mund zum Sprechen kaum öffnet. Ist das ein Held?_

_Die Frage mögen Sie wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch mit einem klaren, unmissverständlichen "Nein" beantworten, doch Professor Dumbledore, der Mann, dem wir alle unser Leben anvertraut haben, sieht das ganz anders. "Natürlich vertraue ich ihm", sagte er uns Reportern mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das ein wenig Wahnsinn durchschimmern ließ. "Harry ist ein guter Junge. Er wird Ihnen nicht alles erzählen, was er durchgemacht hat, aber glauben Sie mir, dass es schlimmer ist als Sie sich je ausmalen könnten." Des Weiteren unterstrich er, dass er "natürlich" auf seinen – für ihn wohl rehabilitierten – Helden setze und ihm "jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen" würde. (Eine Analyse über Professor Dumbledores Geisteszustand lesen Sie auf Seite acht.)_

_Aber nun, liebe Leser und Leserinnen, hören Sie die fürchterliche Geschichte des Harry Potter und erzittern Sie vor Mitleid: Im Alter von vierzehn Jahren will er einen sexuellen Übergriff erfahren haben (da er jedoch nicht bereit ist, uns dazu noch weitere Informationen bzw. Beweise zu liefern und verschiedene namhafte Psychologen von einer hohen Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieses Ereignisses überzeugt sind, dürfen wir die Glaubwürdigkeit dessen doch stark anzweifeln), worüber er so verzweifelte, dass er zu abhängig machenden Zaubertränken greifen musste. Falls Sie sich an die Zeit des Trimagischen Turniers zurückerinnern, werden Sie auch noch von seinem schon fast krankhaften Ehrgeiz und seinem unbedingten Siegeswillen und Egoismus wissen – das wirft doch einige Fragen auf, nicht wahr?_

_Aus Gründen, die er wiederum nicht darlegen will, ist er schließlich ins Muggel-London geflohen und ist dort auf dubiose Weise an seine Kinder geraten. Wie man im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren schon Kinder haben kann, fragen Sie sich? Ja, das tun wir auch. Vor allem, dass das Jugendamt bei derartigen Verhältnissen nicht eingegriffen hat, ist wahrhaft empörend! Offenbar gelten in der Muggelwelt andere Gesetze als bei uns. Einige Jahre später hat er bei Mr. Andrews, einem Mitarbeiter des Muggelverbindungsbüros, der in der Muggelwelt als Steuerberater tätig ist, als Aushilfe gearbeitet. Dies lässt sich übrigens ausnahmsweise wirklich bestätigen; die Behörden haben den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage unmissverständlich klar gestellt._

_Und seine wahre, dunkle Vergangenheit wäre auch nie ans Licht gekommen, hätte ihn nicht sein eigener Sohn verraten. (Mehrere Psychologen haben sich übrigens dazu bereit erklärt, die Potter-Sprösslinge fachmännisch zu betreuen, schließlich können die armen Kleinen nichts für ihren Vater; siehe dazu auch ein Interview auf Seite vier.) In einem Duell mit der liebreizenden Slytherin-Erstklässlerin Lucinia Selwyn, deren Vater uns übrigens des Öfteren großzügige Spenden zukommen lässt und in dessen Obhut sie sich momentan befindet, da sie von dem Kampf noch zu erschöpft ist, um wieder am normalen Geschehen in Hogwarts teilzunehmen, hatte der offenbar psychisch labile Junge versucht, den gesamten Gang in Brand zu setzen._

_Somit sah sein Vater sich gezwungen, sich zu offenbaren, um seine beiden Kinder vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Wie mehrere Augenzeugen versicherten, legte er dabei derart großes Geschick und eine derart furchteinflößende Macht an den Tag, dass er zuerst für einen Todesser gehalten wurde. Tatsächlich schaffte er es auch, sich während eines kurzen, nach Zauberer-Maßstäben nicht als fair einzustufenden Kampfes gegen einige Lehrer und Sicherheitsleute durchzusetzen, die ihn schließlich jedoch überwältigten._

_Also ganz offensichtlich, hat er doch Macht und Stärke – also warum gönnt er sie uns nicht? Warum wendet er sich von uns ab, wir die wir ihn einst liebend und voller Bewunderung aufgenommen haben? Warum kehrt er uns den Rücken und sieht lieber unserem Untergang zu?_

_Erklärungen dafür kann er nicht geben. Wie ein bockiges Kind schweigt der junge Vater; das einzige, was er zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbringen kann, ist: "Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so kommt." Tja, Harry, wir auch nicht._

_Ihre Reporterin Marietta Edgecombe für Sie im Tagespropheten_

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Harry es nicht erwartet hatte. Man konnte allerdings auch nicht sagen, dass er erwartet hatte, dass es wirklich so schlimm sein würde. Dass sich jedes Wort wie ein Stachel in ihn bohren würde, spitz und schmerzhaft. Dass die Scham, die er bei diesen Worten empfand, sich über ihn ergoss wie ein Kessel kochenden Wassers. Dass er jemals so froh sein würde, allein zu sein.

Man hatte ihn rasch umquartiert, in ein kleines, abgelegenes Zimmer, das nur zwei kleine Fenster hatte, durch die an diesem trüben Tag kein Sonnenlicht hereinfiel. Dennoch war, wie auf Hogwarts üblich, das Bett prächtig und die Matratze herrlich weich, die wenigen Möbel alt und herrschaftlich und der Boden mit dickem Teppich ausgelegt. Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten, von Hauselfen hergebracht, lagen auf dem Sessel, der über und über mit Zeitungen bedeckt war. Allein drei Zeitungen trugen die Schlagzeile "Die Rückkehr des gefallenen Helden", eine andere verkündete "Unglaublich, aber wahr – der meistgesuchte Zauberer überhaupt ist zurückgekehrt"; eine weitere kündete von seiner Unverschämtheit, sich als Muggel zu tarnen; einige der weniger seriösen Zeitungen (falls man in der Zauberwelt überhaupt von "seriös" sprechen konnte) stellten die wildesten Vermutungen auf, was er in den letzten zwölf Jahren getrieben haben könnte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, dass keine von ihnen der Wahrheit auch nur im Ansatz nahekam – vermutlich. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, in dem er sich die ganze Nacht nur herumgewälzt hatte, nur für Minuten eindösend und gleich wieder aufschreckend, weil ihn entweder Alpträume plagten oder er einfach nur Jennys wachsbleiches Gesicht in der Dunkelheit sah, leblos und starr. Man hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihr wieder gut ginge, doch sie wollten ihn immer noch nicht zu ihr lassen.

Irgendwie verstand er die Welt nicht mehr… musste denn alles immer so verdammt schwierig und kompliziert sein? Mussten immer alle auf ihn einschlagen, der doch schon am Boden lag? Mit einem Seufzen griff er nach der angebrochenen Zigarettenschachtel, die auf dem zierlichen Nachttischchen lag, und zündete sich eine an. Er musste husten; er war das Rauchen nicht mehr gewöhnt, weil er seit Wochen keine Zigarette mehr angerührt hatte. Aber irgendwie… musste es einfach sein.

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte dem Rauch nach, der zur Decke stieg. Er wollte auch hoch steigen, fliegen, fort von hier – wie oft hatte er sich das in den letzten Tagen, Wochen gewünscht… natürlich erfolglos. Er war einfach handlungsunfähig – nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil ihm die Hände gebunden waren.

Nachdem Dumbledore ihn aus den Klauen der Reporter gerettet hatte, hatte man ihn hierher gebracht, mit der Anweisung hier zu warten, morgen werde der Unterricht beginnen. Harrys Flehen, doch endlich zu Jenny zu können, hatte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd, aber bestimmt abgeschlagen. Somit blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig als herumzusitzen und zu warten.

Sein Verstand hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich hinlegen und schlafen, was er auch versucht hatte, jedoch kläglich gescheitert war. Obwohl er hin und wieder ein wenig weggedämmert war, hatte er nicht wirklich geschlafen. Als er gegen Morgen ein leises Klicken seiner Tür gehört hatte, hatte er sofort die Augen auf gerissen und sie, einem Reflex folgend, gleich wieder geschlossen. Durch einen Spalt unter seinen Lidern hatte er verfolgt, das Herz bis zum Hals klopfend und seine Finger unter der Bettdecke ineinander verkrampft, wie eine dunkel gekleidete Figur in sein Zimmer eingetreten war.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte er erkannt, dass es sich nur um Hermine gehandelt hatte, die lautlos zu dem Sessel gehuscht war und einen ganzen Arm voll Zeitungen darauf abgelegt hatte. Als einige zu Boden gerutscht waren, hatte sie sie nicht aufgehoben, sondern nur einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry geworfen und war gleich wieder aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Wie sehr hatte Harry sich gewünscht, sie ansprechen zu können, mit ihr reden zu können – ganz normal, wie Menschen – Freunde – miteinander redeten, ohne sich anzuschreien und ohne unbändige Wut. Harry glaubte nicht, dass das jemals wieder möglich sein würde; er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass nach allem, was zwischen ihnen schief gelaufen war, jemals wieder eine gewisse Normalität einkehren könnte.

Bei Ron und Neville konnte er sich das vorstellen, ja, aber nicht bei Ginny und Hermine. Die zwei hatten sich so sehr verändert seit damals und Harry konnte sie beim besten Willen einfach nicht mehr verstehen. Allerdings, vermutete er, ging es ihnen genauso.

Er schreckte auf, als an die Tür geklopft wurde. "Herein!", rief er zögerlich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron trat ein, ein schwaches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er sah aus, als habe er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht, sein Haar war wirr und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. "Morgen", nuschelte Harry und setzte sich hastig auf, wusste nicht recht, wohin mit Händen und Füßen. Er war auf einmal furchtbar nervös.

"Morgen", erwiderte Ron, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Ähm… hast… hast du gut geschlafen?" Verlegen strich er sich mit der Hand über die Haare.

"Mhm", machte Harry. "Und… du?"

"Auch", sagte Ron, wobei er sich keine besondere Mühe bei der offensichtlichen Lüge gab. "Wie du siehst… hast du schon einige Artikel gelesen?" Er nickte zu den Zeitungen, die aufgeschlagen auf dem Sessel lagen.

Harry nickte. "Es war… schrecklich."

"Na ja", sagte Ron und blickte zu Boden. "Nicht alle glauben, was die Zeitungen schreiben." Zweifelnd zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch. "Zumindest ich nicht", fügte Ron hinzu und auf einmal war es so, als würde die Sonne aufgehen – eine plötzliche Wärme erfasste Harry und er fühlte sich so leicht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Danke", sagte er und konnte das verstohlene Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Ron sah es; und auf einmal grinste er ebenfalls – nein, er strahlte, und dann rannte er auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn so kräftig wie man einen Menschen gerade noch umarmen konnte ohne ihm die Rippen zu brechen. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, richtig, richtig gut. "Mensch, Alter!", sagte Ron vollkommen sinnfrei, befreite sich aus der Umarmung und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Du machst Sachen!"

Das klang irgendwie, als habe Harry sich betrunken im Wald verirrt und sei nun durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt, fand er, aber wenn es von Ron kam, konnte es nur etwas Gutes sein. Noch immer breit grinsend, ließ Ron sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen.

"Mensch… ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben…" Ron schüttelte den Kopf und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Weißt du was? So krass das klingt – so glücklich wie jetzt gerade habe ich mich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt! Ich meine, dir geht es scheiße, mir geht es scheiße, uns allen geht es scheiße – aber wir zwei sind wenigstens wieder zusammen!"

Das, fand Harry, fasste die Situation zwar etwas banal, aber sehr treffend zusammen. "Wie in alten Zeiten", sagte er.

Ron nickte begeistert. "Weißt du noch, damals, als wir in den dritten Stock gegangen sind, zu Fluffy, und einfach durch diese verdammte Falltür gestiegen sind, dumm und leichtsinnig wie wir damals waren?"

Wie könnte er das jemals vergessen? Harry nickte nur.

"Oder wo wir im zweiten Jahr einfach zu diesem Basilisken runter sind – immer sehenden Auges in die Gefahr." Ron grinste. "Meine Güte, was haben wir damals für eine Scheiße gebaut! Und was hatten wir für ein Glück, dass wir da immer glimpflich davon gekommen sind!"

Ganz bewusst schien Ron die letzten zwölf Jahre zu ignorieren und erst mal nur in Kindheitserinnerungen zu schwelgen. "Klar erinnere ich mich noch daran", sagte Harry. "Und… du hast immer zu mir gehalten", fügte er hinzu, zögerlich.

"Na ja." Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. "In deinem vierten Jahr nicht mehr so."

"Du wärst für mich da gewesen, wenn ich es gewollt hätte", sagte Harry leise. "Es war meine Schuld."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Also, schon. Aber wir waren auch Schuld – alle waren Schuld. Alle haben weggeguckt und anstatt einmal nach den wirklichen Ursachen zu forschen, haben wir uns alle lieber Gerüchte ausgedacht und sie anschließend selber geglaubt. Und du hast ja wirklich so eine Menge Scheiße durchgemacht… nimm's mir nicht übel, das letzte Mal in Dumbledores Büro und so, äh… na ja… irgendwie ist meine Vorstellungskraft etwas mit mir durchgegangen…" Er wurde rot im Gesicht und blickte hastig weg.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wirklich, mir ist es egal. Katie hat auch gekotzt, als sie mich… so gesehen hat."

Unangenehm berührt verzog Ron das Gesicht. "Ähm. Na ja. Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich immer nach dir gesucht hab. Die ganzen Jahre, die du weg warst. Ich bin oft einfach in London rumgelaufen, weil ich einfach gewusst habe, dass du da bist, und gehofft, durch irgendeinen Zufall dich tatsächlich mal zu sehen. Obwohl ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt hätte", fügte er hinzu.

Irgendwie berührte Harry das sehr – dass Ron ihn nicht aufgegeben hatte. Dass er nicht geglaubt hatte, er sei tot oder habe sie für immer verlassen; und dass er ihn trotz dieser offensichtlichen Sinnlosigkeit immer und immer wieder gesucht hatte. "Das hab ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient", sagte er leise. "Ich meine, sieh mich doch an. Ginny hatte Recht: Ich bin ein Wrack. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie fertig ich bin und wie schlecht ich mich fühle –"

"Lass dich nicht von Ginny runterziehen", riet Ron ihm. "Sie ist… na ja, biestig. Und ich weiß, dass ich keine Ahnung habe – aber ich kann es mir immerhin vorstellen. Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn du irgendwie drüber redest oder so?", fügte er hinzu, jedoch in einem Tonfall, der besagte, dass er sich als Psychologe absolut nicht berufen fühlte.

Harry grinste schief. "Nee, lass mal. Aber danke. Wir… wir könnten einfach so tun, als wäre all das nicht passiert. Als wäre es seit Februar 1995 nichts passiert."

"Gut", sagte Ron zögerlich. Harry wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, ein Konstrukt, aber momentan würde er einfach nicht damit fertig werden, all das mit jedem einzelnen aufzuarbeiten… Ron wäre aber einer der ersten, denen er sich anvertrauen würde, das wusste er. Denn er hatte eben bestätigt gefunden, dass doch nicht all seine ehemaligen Freunde sich entweder von ihm abgewandt hatten oder ihn mit Vorurteilen überluden, sondern dass es auch noch welche gab, die zu ihm hielten. Die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten, all die langen Jahre. "Aber… willst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wer… wer… es war? Ich hab nämlich eine unglaubliche Wut –"

"Nein", unterbrach Harry ihn scharf. "Nein, Ron." Er lächelte unglücklich. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was du hören willst, aber nein."

"Na ja", sagte Ron bemüht beiläufig. "Dann eben… ein andermal. Jedenfalls, eigentlich sollte ich dich zum Unterricht abholen."

Ja, genau. Harry seufzte tief auf – es würde schrecklich werden, das wusste er. Es kamen nur wenige Leute, die ihn unterrichten könnten, in Frage und er vermutete, dass es kein Freudenfest werden würde. "Unterrichtest du mich auch?"

"Mhm, ich bin auch mal eingeteilt, ja… aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so viel gibt, was ich dir noch beibringen könnte. Ich bin nicht so gut, weißt du", erwiderte Ron, während er die Tür für Harry öffnete. Unbehaglich trat Harry hinaus, auf den leeren Gang.

"Du hast schon gegen Todesser gekämpft", erinnerte er Ron.

"Du hast gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft", entgegnete dieser. "Natürlich hab ich etwas mehr Kampferfahrung als du, aber du bist einfach viel besser als ich. Du hast mehr Macht, du kannst besser kämpfen…"

"Eigentlich –", begann Harry, doch Ron unterbrach ihn.

"Es wundert mich, dass wir dich nicht schon früher erkannt haben – du verweigerst immer noch die Erkenntnis, dass du einfach ein verdammt guter Zauberer bist. Ich meine, ich hab gesehen, wie du… wie du das Feuer gelöscht hast…" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "So etwas Krasses hab ich noch nie gesehen – ich hab gedacht, entweder explodiert dein Zauberstab oder wir alle ersaufen. Die Luft hat richtig gekocht, hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

Zögerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf; überhaupt konnte er sich an die Situation nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern, er erinnerte sich nur noch an das brüllende, fressende Feuer, an die spitzen Schreie seiner Kinder, die ihm wie Dolche durch Leib und Seele gefahren waren; und dann war da der Zauberstab der Erstklässlerin in seiner Hand gewesen, nicht zu ihm passend und unangenehm in seiner Hand, aber ein Werkzeug ungeheurer Macht. Er wusste noch, dass der Zauberstab in seiner Hand gebebt und gezittert hatte, und er erinnerte sich an die gewaltigen Wassermassen, die daraus hervorgesprudelt waren und die das bösartige, gierige Feuer gelöscht und seine Kinder gerettet hatten.

"Es war schon krass", sagte Ron. "Ich meine, mit so einem einfachen Zauberstab so etwas zu bewerkstelligen…"

"Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du da so einen Aufstand drum machst", sagte Harry, nun ein wenig gereizt. Er hasste es, wenn Leute so über ihn redeten, als wäre er irgendwie anders – egal, ob jetzt abfällig oder bewundernd wie Ron. "Ich habe gezaubert, und fertig."

"Schon gut", sagte Ron und augenblicklich fühlte Harry sich schlecht. Ron, der alles auf sich nahm, der seine Stimmungen ertrug, der sich von ihm anmotzen ließ…

"Sorry, ich hab es nicht so gemeint", nuschelte er.

"Schon gut", wiederholte Ron. "Ich verstehe dich ja. – Wir sind da."

Er öffnete die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer, in dem bereits einige auf den Tischen saßen oder an die Wand gelehnt da standen. Natürlich fiel Harry als erstes Dracos silberblondes Haar auf, der sofort mit katzenhafter Eleganz von einem Tisch glitt und auf ihn zueilte, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Einerseits kam Harry sich dadurch etwas blöd vor, als wäre er ein Küken und Draco müsste ihn beglucken; aber andererseits fühlte es sich gut an, von Draco im Arm gehalten zu werden. Tief sog Harry seinen Duft ein, herb und beruhigend, nach frisch geschnittenem Holz und ein wenig nach Kaffee. Für einen Moment konnte er sogar vergessen, warum er hier war.

Aber nur für einen Moment, denn dann entließ Draco ihn wieder aus der Umarmung und Harry sah, dass Ron das Gesicht missmutig verzogen hatte. Nun, vermutlich war er von ihrer Liaison nicht so begeistert – was Harry aber wiederum sehr gut verstehen konnte: an Rons Stelle würde es ihm vermutlich genauso gehen.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme. Harry fuhr herum – Lupin. Der Werwolf stand an die Wand gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen; sein ehemals braunes Haar war nun vollständig grau und seine trüben, gelben Augen verstärkten den Eindruck, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut gehen konnte.

"Professor Lupin", erwiderte Harry zurückhaltend; nach all den Jahren erinnerte er sich nicht mehr besonders gut an den ehemaligen Freund seines Vaters.

"Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns sehr große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Harry knapp und wandte den Blick ab. Seltsamerweise berührte es ihn nicht so sehr, Lupin wieder zu sehen – sicher, er hatte ihn gemocht und Lupin war so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für ihn gewesen, aber irgendwie… fehlte diese Verbindung. Es war nicht so, dass Lupin ihm gleichgültig wäre, aber er war jetzt erwachsen und sehr viel reifer; nicht mehr so unsicher, wie er es damals mit dreizehn Jahren gewesen war… er hatte andere Menschen gefunden, an denen er sich festhalten konnte.

Prüfend ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen: Dumbledore war natürlich dort, McGonagall in ein Gespräch mit ihm vertieft, nicht weit von ihnen stand Hermine und unterhielt sich mit Ginny, Luna und Neville; Cho saß still und in sich gekehrt auf einem Tisch und starrte zu Boden.

Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen, konnte das bedeuten? Anhand von Chos Aussehen versuchte er Rückschlüsse über ihren momentanen Geisteszustand zu ziehen: Ihr schwarzes Haar floss wie schwarzes, seidiges Wasser über ihre Schultern; ihre makellose Haut war gebräunt, ihre mandelförmigen Augen waren perfekt und dezent geschminkt. Sie trug ein hellblaues, knöchellanges Kleid mit dazu passendem hellblauem Umhang und silbernem Schmuck, der sicherlich sehr teuer gewesen war.

Als ob sie Harrys Blick bemerkt hätte, blickte sie auf und lächelte ihn an. Mit der Grazie einer Balletttänzerin rutschte sie von dem Tisch und glitt auf ihn zu. "Es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Plötzlich beschämt, erinnerte Harry sich an seine damalige Schwärmerei für sie… Gott, das musste wahrhaftig ewig her sein… ob sie sich daran überhaupt erinnerte? Es schien nicht so; überhaupt schien sie seine Vergangenheit komplett zu ignorieren, denn sie wirkte so freundlich und offen als sei Harry nur ein paar Tage fort gewesen, in denen nichts passiert war.

Unsicher ergriff er ihre Hand; ihre Haut war kühl und weich, aber ihr Händedruck war fest und sicher. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, noch immer lächelnd. Ihre weißen Zähne waren wie Perlen in ihrem Mund.

"Gut, danke", sagte Harry. "Und dir?"

"Ich kann nicht klagen." Sie setzte sich wieder. "Cedric geht es schon wieder viel besser und das ist alles, was zählt."

"Schön", nuschelte Harry; und da war sie wieder, die Angst, diese Panik, die sein Herz klopfen ließ als müsse er einen Marathon laufen und seine Kehle zuschnürte. Auf einmal hatte er Angst, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, und zerrte am Halsausschnitt seines schlabberigen, zu großen Pullovers herum.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape rauschte hinein, würdigte Harry jedoch keines Blickes, sondern verwickelte Dumbledore sogleich in ein leise geflüstertes Gespräch. Hinter ihm kam eine junge Frau mit pinken Haaren herein, die ihm zunickte. "Hallo, ich bin Tonks. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie gesellte sich sogleich zu Lupin, der sie in den Arm nahm und ihr einen kurzen Kuss gab. Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich unwohl – gerade, weil alle so normal, so freundlich zu ihm waren… als ob nichts geschehen wäre, als ob die letzten Jahre einfach nie passiert wären. Als ob er nie fort gewesen wäre – und dennoch wussten alle, dass es nicht so war, dass es gelogen war; aber alle mühten sich nach Kräften, diese fadenscheinige Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten.

Fast war Harry erleichtert, als Dumbledore seine Unterredung mit Snape beendet hatte und ein paar Schritte vortrat. "Gut, dass du hier bist, Harry. Ich hoffe, du bist munter und erholt… wir haben einiges vor uns."

Gequält verzog Harry das Gesicht. Alle taten so als wüssten sie nichts von den Artikeln, die erschienen waren, von den Gerüchten, die mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit im Schloss kreisten, von den tuschelnden, empörten, enttäuschten Menschen, die wohl überall herumstanden und sich mit leisen, fiebrigen Stimmen über das Neueste austauschten und einander die absurdesten Informationen aus verschiedenen Magazinen zutrugen. Er hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen und so fühlte er sich auch – auch wenn er wenig Schlaf gewöhnt war, so hatte die Anstrengung der letzten Tage ihren Tribut doch allzu deutlich gefordert.

Seine Glieder waren schwer und kraftlos, seine Augen schmerzten und sein Kopf pochte mit dumpfem Schmerz, an den er sich aber schon fast gewöhnt hatte. Er hatte sehr oft Kopfschmerzen, aber diesmal war es heftiger als gewöhnlich.

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als er Harrys wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, "weißt du, Harry, dass du sehr viel trainieren musst. Wir müssen jeden Augenblick mit Voldemorts Angriff rechnen; auch wenn Severus mir gesagt hat, dass er eigentlich noch nicht so weit ist… er ist nicht sicher, wie weit der Lord ihm vertraut. Wir beginnen mit einigen einfachen Duellierflüchen… Ginny wird das gemeinsam mit Ron übernehmen."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen – Ginnys Augen funkelten und sie warf energisch ihr kupferrotes Haar zurück. Mit einer raschen, geschickten Bewegung band sie es zu einem strengen Zopf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Betont lässig stellte Ron sich neben ihr auf, gerade nah genug, um ihr etwas zuflüstern zu können.

Obwohl er es nicht hörte, konnte Harry sehr genau vermuten, was er ihr gesagt hatte: Dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen solle. Dumbledore und die anderen verließen rasch den Raum; er blieb allein mit den Weasley-Geschwistern zurück. "Also", fing Ron an, ", hier hast du erst mal einen Zauberstab." Er kam zu ihm herüber und reichte ihm das dünne Stück Holz. Begierig ergriff Harry den Stab – und erstarrte. Er fühlte sich an wie sein alter Zauberstab, wie war das möglich?

"Ollivander hat ihn für dich gemacht", sagte Ginny knapp. "Obwohl er, wie er sagt, sich sonst weigert, die exakte Kopie eines Zauberstabs anzufertigen. Aber da du deinen ja… zerstört hast", eine Genugtuung lag in ihrer Stimme, "sah er sich gezwungen, diesen hier für dich zu machen."

"Wir werden dich mit einfachen Flüchen angreifen", unterbrach Ron sie, "und du versuchst, dich zu wehren, okay?"

Noch bevor er fertig gesprochen hatte, schrie Ginny: "Expelliarmus!"

Harry hatte jedoch seine guten Reflexe, denen er auch seinen Erfolg beim Quidditch verdankte, nicht verloren, sondern schwang seinen neuen, alten Zauberstab in einem weiten Bogen und rief: "Protego!" Ginnys Zauber prallte von dem vibrierenden Schild ab, doch sie gab nicht auf, traktierte ihn weiter mit verschiedenen Flüchen, die sein Schild schwächten, bis Harry sich schließlich gezwungen sah, sich mit verschiedenen Flüchen direkt zu wehren.

Bald waren sie in ein richtiges Duell verwickelt: Ginny war eine hervorragende Kämpferin und ohne Unterlass beschoss sie ihn mit Flüchen, die zwar harmlos, aber dennoch nicht ohne waren; seine Arme waren schon voller blauer Flecken von den Stoß- und Stichflüchen und er hatte überall Kratzer von den Schneideflüchen.

Dass er immer noch kämpfte, hatte er lediglich seinen sehr guten Reflexen und der wilden Kraft seiner unkontrollierten Flüche zu verdanken. "Stop!", schrie Ron auf einmal und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Unwillig wandte Ginny sich von Harry ab, der jedoch erleichtert war, dass der Kampf fürs Erste beendet war, denn die Erschöpfung hatte sich seiner bereits bemächtigt. "Das reicht, Ginny!", sagte Ron zornig. "Du sollst mit ihm üben und ihn nicht besiegen!"

"Meinst du, Du-weißt-schon-wer nimmt Rücksicht?", zischte sie Ron an. "Und außerdem, wenn er nicht fortgelaufen wäre, hätten wir den ganzen Ärger hier gar nicht!"

Das traf Harry… und die Tatsache, dass sie Recht hatte. Verdammt, die ganze Situation war einfach derart verrannt und jeder hatte in ihm einen Sündenbock gefunden. "Hör auf", sagte Ron schroff. "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst. ICH werde erst mal eine Weile mit Harry üben."

Ginny schnaubte. "Wie du meinst. Dein Unterricht ist sicherlich wesentlich effektiver."

"Was soll es Harry denn bringen, wenn du ihn immer nur attackierst anstatt ihm beizubringen, wie man –", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, denn Ginny rauschte durch das Zimmer und schlug schließlich kräftig die Tür zu. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab. "Vergiss es", sagte er es mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

"Schon okay", sagte Harry. "Sie ist wirklich gut", fügte er an.

"Ja, sie ist wirklich einsame Spitze. So gut bin ich natürlich nicht." Ron seufzte. "Egal, vielleicht kann ich dir trotzdem noch was beibringen. Also, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du…"

Während Ron ihm geduldig seine Fehler erklärte und ihm zeigte, wie er es richtig machen sollte, wurde Harry immer müder und konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. Seine Bewegungen wurden fahrig und seine Flüche ungenau.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Ron schließlich, als ein weiterer Fluch einen halben Meter an ihm vorbeiging. "Soll ich mir ein Neonschild mit der Aufschrift "Zielscheibe" umhängen oder soll ich vielleicht einfach wie ein Karnickel immer in Richtung der Flüche hüpfen?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lachen. "Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Sorry. Aber ich bin einfach schrecklich müde."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bin auch müde, Harry." Auf einmal klang seine Stimme scharf. "Wir alle sind müde. Wir stehen das hier schon länger als du durch, deswegen haben wir uns vielleicht schon daran gewöhnt, aber bitte reiß dich zusammen und versuch, dich zu konzentrieren, okay? Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du das kannst."

Sein ernster Tonfall ließ Harry zusammenzuzucken und schuldbewusst gab er sich jetzt ganz besonders Mühe, was Ron zufrieden stellte. "Sehr gut, ich glaube, das kriegst du hin. Jetzt essen wir erst mal eine Kleinigkeit… Dobby!"

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien Dobby, der Hauself, inmitten des Raums, einen großen Korb, mit Essenswaren überladen, in seinen klauenartigen Händen haltend. Als er jedoch Harry erblickte, ließ er den Korb fallen und stürzte sich auf Harry – wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stoppte er jedoch und blickte mit großen, tränennassen Kulleraugen zu ihm herauf. "Harry Potter, Sie sind zurück!", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Harry ging in die Hocke und lächelte Dobby an. Irgendwie freute er sich, den treuen Hauselfen wieder zu sehen. "Ich freue mich, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Dobby", sagte er.

Das brachte Dobby jedoch dazu, heftig aufzuschluchzen. Er kroch die letzten Zentimeter zu Harry auf den Knien und umschlang schließlich seine Beine mit seinen kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen. "Sie sind wahrhaftig zurück!", heulte er auf. "Harry Potter ist zurück! Nun wird alles wieder gut! Er wird den Dunklen Lord besiegen und alles wird gut!" Sein kleiner Körper wurde von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt.

Hilflos saß Harry da; wie tröstete man einen weinenden Hauselfen? Weil er es nicht wusste, tat er das, was er bei Jenny – sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen – und Alex auch immer tat, er tätschelte vorsichtig seinen Rücken und strich ihm über den kahlen Kopf, bis sein Schluchzen nachließ.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, strahlte sein tränennasses Gesicht vor Glück. "Egal, was die anderen sagen, ich bin nur froh, dass Sie wieder da sind!" Er erhob sich, noch immer mit leuchtenden Augen und einem glücklichen Grinsen. "Ich gehe dann wieder arbeiten… ich muss für heute Abend ein Festessen vorbereiten!"

Harry wollte ihm hinterherrufen, dass er das vermutlich eh nicht essen würde, aber der kleine Hauself war schon mit einem Knall verschwunden. "Spinner", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd und schob Harry den Korb hin, der mit Sandwiches, Tee und Kürbissaft gefüllt war. "Die Käse-Sandwiches sind der Wahnsinn, die musst du unbedingt probieren."

Rons Rat befolgend, nahm Harry sich eines und dachte still über Dobby nach – er war der Erste, der ihm ohne jegliche Zweifel oder Skepsis oder Beschuldigungen oder Vorwürfe begegnet war und einfach nur froh gewesen war, ihn wieder zu sehen. Vermutlich würde er auch der Einzige bleiben. Harry lächelte wehmütig.

Sie aßen schweigend, nur hin und wieder machte Ron eine Bemerkung darüber, wie gut die Sandwiches schmeckten und lobte die Hogwarts'sche Küche. Als sie fertig waren, blickte er auf die Uhr und sprang auf. "So, ich hab zu tun. Dein neuer Lehrer müsste gleich da sein – oh, da ist er schon! Herein!"

Jemand hatte geklopft und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer hereinkam, und jede Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er sah, dass es Cedric war.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


	44. Den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: morbides maedchen

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Sorry, dass ich nicht gepostet habe, aber ich war letztes Wochenende nicht da! Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (So ist die Zauberwelt nun mal, so ist es in den Büchern auch... tragisch, aber Harry kann nichts daran ändern *seufz*), .Padfoot (Natürlich ist Cedric, die Spannung muss ja erhalten bleiben ;)), cordificatus (Wenn du das schon als Folter empfindest, darfst du dich auf einige noch bösere Cliffies freuen ;)), Mamu (Herzlich willkommen unter meinen erlesenen Reviewern! :P Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! =)), Dragonia (Noch eine neue Reviewerin, herzlich willkommen! ;) Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt und ich werde noch einige Zeit so hart mit Harry umspringen, so Leid es mir für ihn auch tut^^ Aber er hat ja Draco! *g*) und lieselotte (Ah, über Cedrics Rolle und wie wichtig er noch wird schweige ich jetzt noch ;))!

xXx

Ron sagte etwas und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu, doch Harry nahm es gar nicht wahr; durch seine wie mit Watte verstopften Ohren hörte er nicht, was Ron sagte. Er nahm nur wahr, dass die Tür zuknallte und damit den Raum abschloss. Den Raum, in dem er war. Allein. Allein, mit Cedric.

Dieser Moment, vor dem er sich immer gefürchtet hatte, und von dem er so sehr gehofft hatte, dass er nie eintreten würde. Er war allein, mit Cedric. Für einige Zeit, wie er wusste – eine Stunde vielleicht oder sogar zwei. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und jeder Atemzug schmerzte in seiner Kehle. Sein Herz schlug so heftig als würde er gerade einen Marathon rennen und seine Hände und Füße waren auf einmal ganz kalt, eiskalt.

Cedric stand direkt vor der Tür; er war groß, durchtrainiert und noch ein bisschen blass, vermutlich von den langen Wochen nach der Verletzung, die er im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Eigentlich sah er ganz harmlos aus; sein blondes Haar war ein bisschen verstrubbelt und der oberste Knopf seines Hemdes stand offen; und doch konnte Harry kaum noch denken vor Panik.

"Hallo", sagte Cedric ruhig; nur dieses eine Wort und dennoch wühlte seine Stimme in Harrys Erinnerungen wie ein Dolch; zerrte bruchstückhafte Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis hervor, Bilder, die in Angst und Panik und unendlichem Schmerz zerschwammen; Erinnerungen an seine Stimme, seine Worte, sein Keuchen, sein scharfes Atemholen; Erinnerungen an blutigrotes Wasser, das an seinen Hals schwappte, an Fliesen, gegen die sein Kopf schlug; und Erinnerungen an Cedrics Augen, in deren Grau Harry sich selbst verlor. "Redest du nicht mir?", fragte Cedric als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

Schwach schüttelte Harry den Kopf und wich zurück, Schritt um Schritt floh er rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Und dort stand er, die Handflächen gegen die kalte Steinmauer gepresst, und starrte Cedric aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Ich bitte dich", sagte Cedric und lächelte ein bisschen, was eine neue Welle der Angst und der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen in Harry hochschießen ließ. "Du nimmst mir doch wirklich nicht mehr übel, was ich damals getan habe, oder? Ich meine, das ist zwölf Jahre her!"

"Doch, das tue ich", flüsterte Harry, seine Stimme war ganz rau und seine Kehle schmerzte beim Sprechen.

Nervös lachte Cedric auf. "Ach, das ist doch vergessen."

"Es ist nicht vergessen", wisperte Harry. Er würde es nie vergessen; es gab etwas, das ihn täglich daran erinnerte.

"Na schön, es tut mir Leid", sagte Cedric etwas ungeduldig und lächelte gewinnend. "Kannst du mir nicht verzeihen, bitte?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf; wünschte sich, noch weiter zurückweichen zu können, einfach in der Wand verschwinden zu können.

"Aber du wirst dich doch sicher noch daran erinnern, wie du mit siebzehn warst, oder, Harry? Ich war gerade erst mit Cho zusammen gekommen und unsere Beziehung war noch nicht sehr spannend, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine… ich fand dich eben süß und dachte mir, du wärst einem kleinen Treffen im Vertrauensschülerbad nicht abgeneigt –"

"Du hast mich vergewaltigt", unterbrach Harry ihn mit zitternder Stimme; und auf einmal war es, als sei ein riesiger Druck von seiner Brust gewichen und er könne nun wieder frei atmen. Er hatte es Cedric ins Gesicht gesagt, er hatte es ihm wirklich gesagt.

Cedric verzog das Gesicht. "Du willst doch nicht behaupten, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt."

"Das hast du", flüsterte Harry.

"Nur weil es wehgetan hat –"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast!", schrie Harry ihn an und spürte, wie Tränen des Zorns in seinen Augen brannten.

"Jetzt werd' doch nicht so melodramatisch", unterbrach Cedric ihn und zwang wieder ein Lächeln auf sein hübsches Gesicht. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Merlin, ich war siebzehn!"

"Ich war vierzehn", sagte Harry leise. "Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast."

"Jeder macht Fehler, Harry."

"Das war kein Fehler", stieß Harry hervor; Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als Cedric auf einmal näherkam. "Du hast es mit Absicht gemacht, du hast ganz genau gewusst, was du tust –"

"Du warst eben sehr schön." Cedric lächelte versonnen. "Du bist es eigentlich immer noch – das heißt, du wärst es, wenn du deine lächerliche Frisur mal ändern und dir ordentliche Klamotten kaufen würdest, weißt du. Versteh doch, Harry, ich wollte dir nie etwas Böses…"

Wenn er die Kraft dazu aufgebracht hätte, hätte Harry jetzt hysterisch gelacht; nicht nur angesichts dessen, was Cedric behauptete, sondern angesichts der ganzen Situation: War es nicht absurd, dass er hier mit Cedric herumstand und mit ihm darüber diskutierte, ob er ihn jetzt vergewaltigt hatte oder nicht? War es nicht unglaublich lächerlich, wie sie hier standen und miteinander redeten, obwohl Harry doch am liebsten wegrennen wollte vor Angst? War es nicht grotesk, dass Cedric das, was er damals getan hatte, mit einem Lächeln einfach abtat, als sei es nichts gewesen?

"Außerdem war es doch deine Schuld, Harry. Wenn du nicht so schön gewesen wärst, so attraktiv, so –", Cedric lächelte und Harry schauderte, " – verführerisch, dann hätte ich dich ganz sicher nicht…" Er ließ den Satz offen und lächelte wieder.

Aber so war es nicht, wollte Harry schreien; er öffnete den Mund und konnte keinen Ton hervorbringen; so war es nicht gewesen, Cedric log, er log ihm ins Gesicht und lächelte dabei, er redete sich seine eigene Schuld einfach weg – und das Schlimmste war, dass Harry einfach nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Cedric war ihm, während er gesprochen hatte, immer näher gekommen und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Als er die Hand hob, um Harrys Gesicht zu berühren, wallte unbändige Angst in Harry auf, es war Angst gegen jede Vernunft, gegen jedes Wissen, dass Cedric log, dass er nur ein Lügner war, es war eine irrationale Angst, die jede Faser seines Körpers, jedes Bruchstück seiner Seele erfüllte und erbeben ließ – und die sich auf einmal… wandelte.

Wie Sturzbäche ergoss sich etwas in ihm, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte – aber es brachte ihn zum Lachen, zu einem furchtbaren, hysterischen Lachen, das in seinen Ohren klingelte – er stand hier an der Wand und hatte Angst, dass Cedric ihn berührte! War es nicht paradox, war es nicht widersinnig, war es nicht unfassbar erbärmlich?

Aus grauen Augen starrte Cedric ihn an, sein Gesicht war leer vor Überraschung; er verstand nicht – doch Harry, er verstand den Witz und er bog sich vor Lachen, Lachen, das seinen Bauch schmerzen ließ und seine Rippen zittern, das in seiner Kehle furchtbar rau und schmerzhaft war, das seine Mundwinkel zu einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen verzog, das seine Augen tränen ließ angesichts des Irrsinns, der sich ihm darbot.

Verwirrt blickte Cedric ihn an, was Harry nur noch mehr lachen ließ; doch irgendwie war es nicht mehr lustig, es war traurig, tragisch, und die Tragik ließ ihn schreien vor Lachen, das kein Lachen war, sondern tiefer, unerklärlicher Schmerz, der seinen Kopf dröhnen ließ vor weißer Glut, seine Glieder brennen, als würde er kämpfen.

Und auf einmal war es vorbei – er lachte nicht mehr; Tränen, die von seinem Lachen übrig waren, liefen über sein wundes Gesicht, er weinte nicht; in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Weil er an der Wand herabgerutscht war, ließ er sich auf alle Viere fallen, alles tat ihm weh und er fühlte sich, als habe jemand seinen Kopf sehr lange und sehr ausdauernd gegen eine Steinmauer geschlagen.

Der Raum war kein abstruser Farbenwirbel mehr, die Situation verschwamm nicht mehr in wirren, bizarren Bildern, die ihn zum Lachen brachten; nein, alles war normal – was in diesem Fall so unnormal war, wie es nur irgendwie sein konnte – und Cedric stand noch immer vor ihm und starrte ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

Vielleicht war es das auch, überlegte Harry träge, jetzt erstickte er schon beinahe vor Lachen über Dinge, die nicht im Geringsten komisch waren, demnächst hörte er vielleicht noch Stimmen oder hüpfte singend auf einem Bein durch Hogwarts. "Ich verzeihe dir nicht", stieß er hervor; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie heftig sein Atem ging. "Ich verzeihe dir nie, du bist ein Lügner, Cedric…"

"Du bist verrückt", sagte Cedric mit milder Verwunderung in seiner Stimme, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Als er jedoch wieder die Hand nach Harry ausstreckte, zuckte dieser zurück. Harry war gefangen in seiner eigenen Zerrissenheit; er wusste, dass Cedric nur ein Lügner war, dass er ihn nicht ernst nahm, dass Cedric vermutlich auf irgendeine Weise verrückt war; aber andererseits konnte er diese furchtbare Angst vor ihm, vor seinen Berührungen, seiner Stimme, seinen Augen, die über seinen Körper glitten wie über ein Stück Fleisch, nicht überwinden. Immer wenn Cedric ihm so nahe war wie jetzt, stieg Panik in ihm hoch, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, ihm das Atmen erschwerte und seinen Verstand vernebelte.

"Ich bin nicht verrückt", sagte Harry leise; obwohl er manchmal selbst an sich zweifelte. War er nicht vielleicht doch verrückt, wenn er auf einmal manisch zu lachen anfing über Dinge, die nicht lustig waren; wenn er unbegründet ausrastete? Aber nein, er war nicht verrückt, er durfte es nicht sein, um der Kinder willen; er war nur überspannt, überreizt.

Cedric starrte ihn an ohne zu blinzeln. "Vielleicht bist du auch nur eine kleine Dramaqueen", erwog er. "So wie du es schon damals warst… ich erinnere mich sehr gut, dein ständiges Geheule und die depressive Grimasse, die du immer draufhattest… andauernd der Streit mit Ron und Hermine… die Tränke, deine ständigen Besuche im Krankenflügel – du musst immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, nicht wahr? Bestimmt hast du schon allen deinen kleinen Freunden vorgelogen, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt, nicht wahr?" Verächtlich verzog er die Lippen.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht", sagte Harry leise. "Ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt." Und das war schließlich nicht gelogen, denn Draco hatte es ja selbst erraten. Im gleichen Moment kam Harry sich dumm vor – versuchte er etwa gerade, sich vor Cedric zu rechtfertigen? Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt wurde er wirklich verrückt.

Cedric lachte, aber es war ein unechtes Lachen. "Du hast es also niemandem erzählt", sagte er. "Schämst du dich dafür? So, wie du dich hier aufführst, könnte man tatsächlich glaube, du würdest dich schämen."

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen; er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er empfand; es war ein Gefühlswirrwarr, bestehend aus Angst und Hass, Hass auf Cedric und auf sich selbst, Wut, Verzweiflung und… Scham, ja, aber nicht deshalb. Es war mehr eine tiefsitzende Furcht vor dem, was andere Leute sagten – er wusste, dass er die nicht haben sollte, das hatte Anna ihm oft genug eingeschärft, aber noch immer hörte er Tante Petunias schrille Stimme in seinen Ohren: "Oh Gott, was sollen nur die Leute sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen? Das ist ja furchtbar, wie erbärmlich du aussiehst!"

Und er erinnerte sich sehr genau an die Schmerzen, die er all die Jahre – sei es nun in der Muggelwelt oder in Hogwarts – empfunden hatte, immer wenn die Leute die Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten; denn er war nicht aus Stein, es tat ihm weh, wenn sie ihn beleidigten und mit ihren achtlosen, geschwätzigen Zungen Lügen und Gerüchte über ihn erzählten ohne ihn zu kennen, und wie sie ihre Gesichter vor Abscheu und Verachtung verzogen, wenn sie ihn sahen. Es tat ihm einfach weh, weil er zu ihnen gehören wollte, sie ihn aber verstießen und auf ihn herabsahen. Es tat ihm weh, weil er auch nur ein Mensch war und kein empfindungsloses Wesen, das all die Beleidigungen einfach schlucken konnte ohne auch nur das Geringste zu spüren.

"Aber eigentlich", fuhr Cedric fort, als Harry nichts erwiderte, "finde ich ja, dass du dich viel mehr für das schämen solltest, was du danach getan hast." Er verzog sein hübsches Gesicht zu einem ebenso hübschen, gewinnenden Lächeln, bei dem viele vermutlich dahin geschmolzen wären, in Harry jedoch stieg eine vage Übelkeit auf. "Ein armes Mädchen zu schwängern… und das in deinem Alter…"

Cedric hatte damit diese eine Wunde aufgerissen – jedoch war es eine andere, als er dachte. Harrys Atem ging schnell und flach, während er überlegte, ob er es ihm sagen sollte – ob er sich diesen Triumph gönnen sollte, oder ob er lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und sich selbst schützen sollte.

"Und ich vermute mal, dann hast du ihr die Kinder weggenommen…", machte Cedric einfach weiter, weil Harry immer noch schwieg, und seine grauen Augen funkelten auf beunruhigende Weise. "Ist das nicht schändlich?"

Ganz plötzlich und zusammenhanglos wurde Harry klar, dass Jenny und Alex ja noch eine Halbschwester hatten – wie hieß sie noch? Cornelia? Corinna? Catherine? Cynthia? Nein… Cordelia. Wie… anders sie wohl sein mochte als seine gewöhnliche Kinder, Cordelia, sie war bestimmt etwas Besonderes – wie sollte sie auch nicht, bei diesen Eltern. Harry verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln – wie gut, dass sie nicht seine Tochter war, da hatte er seine Kinder doch tausendmal lieber, sie, die Gewöhnlichen, die schreiend herumrannten und sich dreckig machten und Mist bauten und eben keine Püppchen waren. "Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", sagte er plötzlich leise und hob den Kopf, um Cedric direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Jenny und Alex sind… deine Kinder."

Cedric starrte ihn an; dann lachte er trocken auf. "Das wüsste ich aber."

"Sie sind meine Kinder… und deine", stellte Harry klar.

"Männer können nicht schwanger werden", sagte Cedric immer noch in diesem trockenen Tonfall. "Auch wenn wir hier in der Zauberwelt sind; es geht einfach nicht."

"Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht geht", erwiderte Harry. "Ich bin ja nicht dumm, auch wenn du mich dafür zu halten scheinst." Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich hier mit Cedric in einem recht lässigen, trockenen Tonfall über seine Kinder unterhielt und dabei unterschwellige Beleidigungen mit ihm austauschte. Das war… absurd. Vielleicht träumte er das nur. Vielleicht war er aber wirklich verrückt. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche Variante die schlimmere war. "Auf meiner Familie, also auf der Linie der Potters, liegt ein Familienfluch, der verursacht, dass jeder von uns von einem Reinblut schwanger werden kann, um die Linie der Potters auf jeden Fall zu erhalten."

Cedric lachte ungläubig auf. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass das das Verrückteste ist, was ich seit Jahren gehört habe, haben euch eure Vorfahren ganz schön was eingebrockt."

Obwohl es so war, konnte Harry Cedric nicht Recht geben, das wäre zu… paradox gewesen. So schwieg er nur und starrte auf Cedrics blassen, schlanken Hals, der sich von seinem schwarzen, modischen Hemd abhob.

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Cedric leise und schüttelte den Kopf, doch es war eine Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, die besagte, dass er es nur nicht glauben wollte. "Du spinnst dir was zusammen. Du bist ja total bekloppt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir ist es egal, ob du mir das glaubst oder nicht", sagte er mit hohler Stimme. "Ich will sowieso nicht, dass Jenny und Alex erfahren, wer ihr Vater ist. Und glaub bloß nicht, dass du auch nur irgendeinen Anspruch hast, weil sie…", Harry schluckte, "deine Kinder sind, auch deine."

"Ich stelle mir das richtig ekelhaft vor", sagte Cedric, nachdem er kurz geschwiegen hatte und Harry nur mit seinen grauen, furchteinflößenden Augen angestarrt hatte. "Weißt du, wenn es wirklich so wäre. Du, schwanger… fett wie eine Kuh, richtig abscheulich muss das gewesen sein." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Bestimmt hast du jeden Morgen erst mal gekotzt, weil du dich selber so widerlich fandest. Und wie die Kinder geboren worden sind, will ich mir nicht vorstellen…"

Harry wusste, dass er ihm wehtun wollte, dass er ihn so richtig verletzen wollte – und leider erreichte er sein Ziel mit diesen unflätigen, primitiven Beleidigungen nur zu gut. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, obwohl er kalt und gleichgültig sein wollte, traf ihn jedes Wort wie ein tiefer schmerzhafter Stich, der sich in seine Seele bohrte. Es war absurd, wie sehr Cedric ihn auf diese banale Weise verletzen konnte – und das machte Harry Angst.

Es machte ihm Angst, wie sehr Cedric ihm weh tun konnte, selbst ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren. Fest presste er die Lippen zusammen und senkte den Blick zu Boden, während er nicht verhindern konnte, dass Übelkeit in ihm hochstieg. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er kam nicht gegen Cedric an, der dort saß und ihn verhöhnte, mit Worten, mit Blicken, mit seiner schlichten Gegenwart.

"Hast du nichts darauf zu sagen?", fragte Cedric und es war ein seltsam triumphierender Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Noch immer schwieg Harry, inspizierte Cedric dabei jedoch sorgfältig. Dieser schien nicht sonderlich berührt von dem, was er eben erfahren hatte, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht richtig einschätzen, was einerseits an seiner eigenen Angst, andererseits an Cedrics Art selbst lag, an seiner Art, nie die Wahrheit zu sagen, sondern immer auf eine merkwürdige Weise um sie herumzuschleichen. Außerdem wusste er selbst nicht, was er für eine Reaktion von Cedric erwartet hatte, wenn nicht diese.

Allerdings hatte er natürlich immer gehofft, es Cedric niemals sagen zu müssen, weswegen er sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er reagieren könnte. Überhaupt hatte er sich gewünscht, es nie irgendjemandem sagen zu müssen, sondern sein ganzes Leben lang mit dieser Lüge leben zu können – doch er hätte ahnen müssen, dass dieses so fragile Lügengerüst nicht ewig halten würde.

Er drehte sich im Kreis, stellte er fest. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", sagte er müde. "Hör auf, lass mich in Ruhe. Geh einfach weg und lass mich allein."

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sagst du einfach so", sagte er. "Ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, verstehst du das nicht? Harry… ich werde das nie können." Er streckte die Hand nach Harrys Gesicht aus und reflexartig wich Harry zurück.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", wiederholte er. "Was willst du denn noch von mir?"

"Dich", sagte Cedric und blickte ihn an, hungrig.

Harry stand auf und blickte von oben auf Cedric herab, der ihn mit zurückgelegtem Kopf ansah, mit einem schmalen Lächeln im Gesicht. "Nein", sagte er nur. "Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben, ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Ich hasse dich." Ein bisschen lächerlich klang es schon, fand Harry, die Worte in einem müden, emotionslosen Tonfall hervorzustoßen.

"Es ist mir egal, was du willst", sagte Cedric, noch immer lächelnd. "Und ich glaube, es ist den meisten egal, was du willst… also macht es keinen Unterschied."

"Ist es nicht", sagte Harry.

"Natürlich interessiert sich niemand dafür, was du willst", sagte Cedric. "Glaubst du, Dumbledore interessiert das? Glaubst du, deine Freunde interessiert das? Glaubst du, irgendwelche Leute interessiert das? Nein, du bist ihnen egal."

"Es gibt genügend Menschen, denen ich nicht egal bin", sagte Harry kühl. "Und ich bitte dich, Cedric, geh jetzt."

"Na gut", sagte Cedric und stand auf; überrascht wich Harry zurück und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. "Ich gehe", sagte er. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben."

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass Cedric tatsächlich zur Tür ging und den Raum verließ – war das nicht absurd? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber Harry wusste nicht, was. Etwas war falsch, widersinnig. Es gab so viele Dinge, die nicht stimmten, die einfach nicht zusammen passten… und Harry wusste nicht, ob das an seiner Wahrnehmung lag oder ob es der Hinweis auf etwas war, das er noch nicht sehen konnte. Ob das alles eine Bedeutung hatte oder ob sein Leben einfach absurd geworden war. Ob Cedric ihm geglaubt hatte, und was er jetzt tun würde – was er selbst jetzt tun sollte. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, die Welt wirbele um ihn herum wie ein Strudel und er werde mitgerissen, er könne ihre Bruchstücke nicht fassen, sich nirgends festhalten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da saß und rätselte, über sich selbst, über Cedric, über alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Erst als es vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte, erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln trat Neville ein, er trug einen Korb mit Sandwiches. "Hallo", sagte er nervös und stellte den Korb vor Harry ab. "Ich dachte, ich hole dir ein paar Sandwiches in der Küche… wenn du sie willst."

"Ja, danke", sagte Harry und nahm sich eines, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte. Vielmehr hatte er noch immer ein vages Gefühl der Übelkeit von der Begegnung mit Cedric, dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, der Angst, der Unsicherheit war es, das ihn sich seltsam schwach fühlen ließ.

Während Harry aß, schwieg Neville taktvoll; erst als er fast fertig war, fragte er freundlich: "Was war denn mit Cedric?"

"Er musste gehen", sagte Harry. "Aber er hat mir nicht gesagt, warum."

"Na ja, das musst du verstehen, er ist eben sehr beschäftigt", erklärte Neville. "Aber du weißt ja selber, dass man als Held viel zu tun hat."

Harry lachte kurz humorlos auf. "Ich verstehe es schon, Neville."

"Alle wollen eben etwas von ihm – Dumbledore, die Leute vom Orden, das Ministerium… ständig wird er gebraucht. Er ist ja so etwas wie unsere Leitfigur, weißt du."

"Ich habe es mitbekommen", sagte Harry kurz und würgte den letzten Bissen seines Sandwiches herunter.

"Also, fangen wir an?", fragte Neville und stellte sich ihm gegenüber mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf. "Wir können mit ein paar einfachen Angriffsflüchen anfangen, wenn du das willst." Harry nickte und stellte sich ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung – froh, von den Gedanken an Cedric abgelenkt zu sein.

Während der nächsten Zeit erklärte Neville ihm verschiedene Flüche, übte sie mit ihm, korrigierte seine Haltung und seine Aussprache und lobte ihn für die Kraft seiner Flüche. Mit keinem einzigen Wort sprach er auch nur irgendetwas an, das Harrys Person oder seine Vergangenheit betraf, worüber Harry sehr froh war.

Ähnlich verfuhr Lupin, der auch sehr freundlich zu ihm war, jedoch auch sehr distanziert. Über etwas anderes als die Flüche und Zaubersprüche, die sie übten, sprach er nicht; erst am Schluss der Stunde sagte er: "Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus, Harry."

"Das bin ich auch", sagte Harry knapp, er hatte keine Lust, sich auf ein längeres Gespräch einzulassen.

Lupin seufzte. "Es ist eine schwere Zeit für uns alle… und ich weiß, dass du es besonders schwer hast. Aber wir versuchen alle nur, dir zu helfen."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür. "Danke", fügte er an und hastete dann den Gang entlang. Jetzt war gerade Abendessenszeit, das hieß, die Gänge waren leer. So konnte er ungestört in die Slytherin-Keller gelangen, wo er schließlich vor Dracos Wohnung stehen blieb. Natürlich war sie verschlossen und auch auf ein Klopfen reagierte niemand. Also beschloss Harry, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen und hier auf Draco zu warten.

xXx

"Harry. Hey, Harry." Jemand rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter und Harry spürte, dass jemand ihn mit kalten Lippen liebevoll auf die Wange küsste. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen – er lag auf dem kalten Steinboden vor Dracos Wohnung und fühlte sich völlig gerädert von dem harten Stein unter ihm. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, wurde ihm nach einigen Sekunden klar. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und blickte auf die Uhr; es war weit nach Mitternacht.

"Hey", sagte er müde und ließ sich von Draco hochziehen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fügte er besorgt hinzu. "Hat Cedric –"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während Draco die Tür öffnete. "Nein, er hat nichts getan."

"Was hat er getan?", wiederholte Draco seine Frage eindringlicher und ließ sich neben Harry auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Er hat nur mit mir geredet", sagte Harry.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Wann hat er mit dir geredet?"

"Na, vorhin", sagte Harry. "Als er mir Unterricht geben sollte."

"Er sollte… dir Unterricht geben?", fragte Draco mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Er ist doch eingeteilt, wusstest du das nicht? Also, ich meine, ich wusste es auch nicht, aber ich dachte, du –"

"Nein, ich wusste es nicht", schnitt Draco ihm brüsk das Wort ab, seine Stimme klang vor Wut wie das Zischen einer Schlange. "Er war doch vorhin nicht da, wie kann er dann – ?" Er brach ab und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen, wütenden Strich zusammen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er gehen soll."

"Und? Ist er gegangen?"

"Ja", sagte Harry nur und spielte am Reißverschluss seiner Jacke herum, der etwas hakelte.

"Wirklich?", fragte Draco mit misstrauischem Unterton nach. "Hat er dir nichts getan? Hat er nichts getan? Hat er dich nicht bedroht? Hat er dich nicht belästigt? Ich weiß, dass du es mir nicht erzählen willst, aber – was hat er getan?"

"Nichts", antwortete Harry nur. "Er hat mir nichts getan."

Draco seufzte und schien über Harrys Uneinsichtigkeit verzweifelt. "Harry, ich werde ihn nicht umbringen –"

Harry schauderte, diesen eher leger daher gesagten Satz meinte Draco sehr ernst, und er wusste, wenn er es verlangte, würde Draco Cedric sofort töten ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. "Es war nichts", schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab und nahm Dracos Hand. Wie meist war seine Hand kühl, die Haut glatt und weich und fasziniert, alles andere um sich herum bewusst vergessend, strich er über die blasse Haut, unter der die hauchzarten, hellblauen Adern ein verwirrendes Muster bildeten.

Doch Draco entzog ihm seine Hand. "Harry, ich… muss mit dir reden."

"Nicht wegen Cedric", sagte Harry kurzangebunden, er wollte jetzt nicht an Cedric denken, nicht an das, was er getan hatte, nicht an all die Probleme, die er momentan hatte; er wollte nur Draco küssen und an sonst nichts denken.

"Nein, nicht wegen Cedric", sagte Draco und er klang so bedrückt, dass Harry ihn scharf anblickte. Irgendwie klang Draco in diesem Moment wie einer der Zwillinge, wenn sie mal wieder etwas verbrochen hatten… schuldbewusst und unwillig, ihre Missetat einzugestehen. "Es ist… weißt du, eigentlich…" Draco holte tief Luft und strich sich mit der Hand über die Haare, "eigentlich… darf ich nicht darüber reden, weil Dumbledore… aber ich glaube, ich muss es dir einfach sagen, es ist… weißt du, ich bekomme furchtbaren Ärger, wenn ich dir das erzähle, aber ich kann es einfach nicht vor dir geheim halten, weil ich finde, dass du Recht damit hattest, als du neulich gesagt hast, wir Zauberer würden die Muggel absichtlich von Informationen abschotten und –"

"Was ist es?", unterbrach Harry ihn nervös, er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass mit einem seiner Kinder etwas passiert war – bitte, bitte nicht, das durfte doch einfach nicht –

"Es ist wegen Jenny", nuschelte Draco niedergeschlagen.

Harry fuhr zusammen – nicht Jenny, nein, bitte nicht. "Was ist mit ihr?", drängte er, packte Draco bei den Handgelenken, er musste es ihm doch sagen, er musste es ihm doch sagen!

"Sie wurde vergiftet", murmelte Draco so leise, dass man es kaum verstand.

Augenblicklich sprang Harry auf, er war blind vor Sorge und Zorn gleichzeitig: "Was ist mit ihr?", stieß er hervor. "Ich dachte, es geht ihr gut! Und… wieso habt ihr mir – ?" Wie konnten sie es wagen, das vor ihm zu verheimlichen? Wie konnten sie es verdammt noch mal wagen?

"Sie ist bewusstlos", sagte Draco leise. "Schon seit einigen Tagen. Madam Pomfrey hat herausgefunden, dass wohl eines der Medikamente, das sie ihr zur Beruhigung gegeben hat, vergiftet war; wir wissen aber noch nicht, was es für ein Gift war. Severus und ich arbeiten Tag und Nacht daran, das herauszufinden, momentan müssen die Tränke aber noch ziehen und…"

"Ich muss zu ihr." Kein anderer Gedanke beherrschte Harry jetzt mehr, die Sorge um seine Tochter wurde übermächtig, er musste sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, in welchem Zustand sich befand – Jenny, sein geliebtes Kind, er konnte sie doch nicht allein lassen! "Wo ist sie?", fragte er hektisch, seine Hände zitterten vor Panik, dass sie möglicherweise, wenn das Gegengift nicht gefunden wurde – nein, nein, das durfte er nicht denken, so etwas durfte er nicht denken.

"Du kannst nicht zu ihr", sagte Draco leise. "Dumbledore hat gesagt –"

"Ich kann doch mein Kind nicht allein lassen!", brüllte Harry ihn so heftig an, dass Draco zusammenzuckte und erschrocken zurückfuhr. "Verdammte Scheiße, was denkt ihr euch eigentlich? Ihr könnt doch nicht… ihr könnt mir doch nicht verbieten, sie zu sehen! Sie ist meine TOCHTER! ICH WILL SIE JETZT SEHEN!" Zum Schluss hatte er so laut geschrieen, dass seine Kehle schmerzte und Tränen des Zorns in seinen Augen standen. Wie konnten sie alle nur, wie konnten sie nur –

"Du kannst sowieso nicht mit ihr reden", sagte Draco nervös, mit einem schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Ich weiß!", fauchte Harry ihn an. "Ich will sie trotzdem sehen, und zwar JETZT!"

Draco erhob sich, er war sehr blass im Gesicht. "Ich hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen", nuschelte er so leise, dass Harry ihn fast nicht verstand. Doch Harry war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Draco darüber zu streiten, später konnte er seine Wut immer noch rauslassen; jetzt wurde er aufgefressen von der Sorge, was mit seinem Kind geschah.

Stumm führte Draco ihn den Weg zur Krankenstation; Harrys Herz klopfte furchtbar schnell und er atmete so flach und schnell, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Der Gang vor der Krankenstation war leer und still, und unheilvoll wie eine Kirchenglocke hallte das Geräusch wider, als Draco den Türklopfer gegen die Tür fallen ließ.

Schon nach einem Moment öffnete Anna, sie trug ihren weißen Schwesternkittel und hatte ihre Haare wie immer in einem perfekten Dutt. "Was – ?", setzte sie an, verstummte jedoch, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah.

"Wo ist sie?", flüsterte Harry mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Anna warf Draco einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, dann wies sie auf die Tür zu dem kleinen Nebenzimmer, in dem Jenny und Alex zuvor schon gelegen hatten. Harry rannte durch den Saal, in dem die leeren, weißen Betten standen und im Dunkeln leuchteten, und krachte fast gegen die Tür, die jedoch verschlossen war.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und mit ihm die exakte Zauberstabbewegung auszuführen; "Alohomora!", fauchte er, die Finger nur lose um seinen Zauberstab gelegt; und unter der unbändigen Wut seines Zaubers flog die Tür krachend auf.

Das Zimmer war klein und abgedunkelt, mehrere Kessel, in denen Tränke blubberten, Gefäße, Zaubertrankzutaten, Löffel, Kellen und Phiolen standen in den Regalen an den Wänden, doch Harry hatte nur Augen für seine Tochter, für Jenny, die in dem großen, weißen Bett furchtbar winzig und verletzlich aussah.

Auf einmal verlor er jegliche Energie, er ließ sich auf den Bettrand sinken und starrte seine Tochter an. Jenny lag etwas verdreht da, halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite, ihr kleines Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Haut glänzte vor Schweiß. Sie atmete flach und etwas hektisch, ihre Augen rollten hin und her. Ihre schwarzen Locken klebten ihr in der Stirn und ihr roter Teddybären-Schlafanzug war ganz durchgeschwitzt.

"Jenny, Liebling", flüsterte Harry und nahm vorsichtig ihre kleine, schmale Hand, die normalerweise voller Schrammen war, doch heute waren sie alle verheilt und ihre Haut war schweißnass und glatt. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die heiße Stirn – sie musste furchtbares Fieber haben, stellte Harry fest und legte ihr seine einigermaßen kühle Handfläche auf die Stirn.

Rasch hob er die Bettdecke an, um nachzusehen, ob sie kalte Wadenwickel hatte – hatte sie nicht, aber offensichtlich lag ein Zauber auf dem Bett, denn die Bettdecke und die Matratze fühlten sich angenehm kühl und erfrischend an. Auf einmal entzog Jenny ihm ihre Hand und warf sich herum. Erschrocken starrte Harry sie an, als sie laut aufstöhnte und sich wieder in seine Richtung zurückwälzte. Ihr ganzer Körper war verkrampft, ihr Rücken durchgebogen und ihre Augen glasig und weit aufgerissen.

"Jenny!", wisperte Harry erschrocken und versuchte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch sie bewegte sich so ungestüm, dass sie sich wieder aus seinem Griff wand. Ihr Atem ging nun tief, fast röchelnd, und ihre Augen rollten heftig hin und her.

Auf einmal meinte Harry, in ihrem heftigen Atmen Worte zu verstehen, hastig beugte er sich über sie, um sie besser verstehen zu können. Ihre Zähne klapperten, als sie ihr furchtbar kalt und dennoch glaubte er, zwischen ihren zischenden Atemzügen immer wieder "Dad, Dad… Dad", zu verstehen, in einem klagenden, vorwurfsvollen Ton ausgesprochen. "Aber ich bin doch da", flüsterte er, "Jenny, ich bin doch da… Jenny, ich bin doch hier… ich beschütze dich, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Er streichelte ihre unnatürlich geröteten, erhitzten Wangen und hielt ihre Hände fest, umklammerte ihre schmalen Handgelenke und küsste ihre verkrampften Finger.

Und plötzlich entspannte sie sich wieder, fiel zurück aufs Bett; alle Glieder schlaff und ihr Gesicht noch geröteter als vorher. Auf einmal erinnerte Harry die Art, wie sie da lag, ihr winziger, zerbrechlicher Körper in dem großen, weißen Bett, an Mandy, die… tot gewesen war. Aber nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, Harry schluckte und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Nein, das würde nicht passieren – Jenny war doch ein gesundes, zähes, widerstandsfähiges Kind, sie durfte doch nicht sterben, sie war doch seine Tochter.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


	45. Kriegsopfer

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!  
Beta: morbides maedchen  
Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Wer es war, wird noch rauskommen^^), .Padfoot (Keine Sorge, es wird noch dramatischer^^), Mamu (Ja, Draco ist einer der wenigen, die noch zu ihm halten... :(), und lieselotte (So viel kann ich immerhin schon mal verraten, dass Cedric nicht gehängt werden wird xD Wir sind hier ja nicht in einem Western^^)!

xXx

Seit Harry wusste, dass Jenny vergiftet worden war, befand er sich in einem seltsamen Zustand der Trance. Irgendwie schien er die ganze Welt nur noch durch einen Schleier wahrzunehmen, Stimmen und Geräusche klangen nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durch und alle Farben waren seltsam blass und verwischt. Stundenlang saß er an ihrem Bett und weigerte sich schlicht, diesen Platz zu verlassen. Er hockte nur auf dem harten, unbequemen Stuhl, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und beobachtete sie, hielt ihre Hand, wenn sie ruhig da lag, und drückte ihre Handgelenke auf die Matratze und versuchte, sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen, wenn sie wieder einen der krampfartigen Anfälle bekam.

Draco flehte ihn an, doch wieder mit ihm zu kommen, doch Harry ignorierte ihn völlig, sodass Draco leise vor sich hin murmelnd stehen blieb und auf Jenny hinabstarrte. Harry konnte heraushören, dass er sich wohl selbst Vorwürfe machte, es Harry erzählt zu haben. Schließlich verschwand er und an seine Stelle kam Anna, die gar nicht erst versuchte, Harry zu überzeugen, sondern ihm nur ein paar belegte Brote brachte.

Harry hatte jedoch keinen Hunger – wie konnte er essen, wenn seine Tochter so schwerkrank war? Einzig von dem Wasser nahm er einige Schlucke, seine Kehle war trocken und rau, aber sonst brachte er nichts runter. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber Anna betrat das kleine Nebenzimmer wieder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter; als Harry ihr nicht den Kopf zuwandte, grub sie ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulter. "Harry", sagte sie mit scharfer Stimme.

Widerwillig drehte Harry ihr den Kopf zu. "Du weißt, dass es nichts bringt, wenn du hier an ihrem Bett sitzt", sagte Anna langsam und fixierte ihn mit unerbittlichen dunkelgrauen Augen. "Sie ist schon seit Tagen in diesem Zustand stabil und bevor kein Gegengift gefunden wurde, wird sich sowieso nichts ändern. Sie merkt nicht, ob du hier bei ihr sitzt oder nicht – dass sie dich ruft, hat nichts zu bedeuten, das hat sie schon von Beginn an gemacht." Sie leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, woran Harry bemerkte, dass sie nervös war. Und auf einmal baute sich sehr langsam eine kalte Wut in ihm auf, doch er schwieg zunächst. "Ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig und komm fort von hier. Du musst essen und schlafen und trainieren."

"Und was, wenn ich das nicht will?", fragte Harry kühl und wandte sich wieder Jenny zu.

"Vielleicht hast du keine Wahl", sagte Anna und etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn wieder aufhorchen. "Die wenigsten Menschen haben jemals eine Wahl. Du weißt, was du tun musst und was deine Aufgabe ist. Und du weißt auch, dass du nichts gegen dein Schicksal ausrichten kannst."

Langsam stand Harry auf und wandte den Blick von Jenny ab. "Vermutlich hast du Recht", sagte er nach einer kurzen Stille. "Ich kann nichts ausrichten."

"Wir tun alle unser Bestes", versicherte sie ihm und drückte kurz, verstohlen seine Hand. Harry erwiderte den Druck nicht, sondern machte sich stumm auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenflügels.

"Halt! Dumbledore wollte mit dir sprechen… er wartet in seinem Büro auf dich."

Wütend biss Harry die Zähne zusammen, sagte aber nichts, sondern drückte nur die Schultern nach hinten und rauschte aus dem Krankenflügel. Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro begegnete er einigen Schülern, die ihn tuschelnd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten, doch in diesem Moment war es Harry tatsächlich egal. Er war nun hauptsächlich von dieser merkwürdig kalten Wut erfüllt, die sich gegen Dumbledore und die Zauberwelt im Allgemeinen richtete. Wie, zur Hölle, konnten sie es wagen?

Wie konnten sie es verdammt noch mal wagen, ihm zu verheimlich, dass seine Tochter vergiftet worden war? Harry war noch immer erfüllt von einer seltsamen, kalten Wut, die durch seine Adern pulsierte wie Eis, das vor Kälte brannte. Der Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro sprang zur Seite ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagen musste und, von einer seltsamen, unnatürlichen Ruhe ergriffen, stieg Harry langsam die Treppen hoch.

Dumbledore war nicht allein in seinem Büro, neben seinem Schreibtisch standen Ron, Hermine, Lupin, McGongall und Cedric. Doch Harry hatte keine Augen für Cedric und auch nicht für den schwarzen Hund mit dem grau gestichelten Fell, der unter Dumbledores Schreibtisch lag und ihn mit großen, feuchten Augen anstarrte.

Er verschränkte die Arme und baute sich ihnen gegenüber auf, sein Blick war scharf und düster. Tatsächlich senkte Ron sofort den Blick, Lupin blickte wehmütig drein, Hermine verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und Cedric… lächelte. Doch Harry ignorierte ihn, er starrte Dumbledore an, der den Blick jedoch nicht senkte, sondern ihn ruhig aus stahlblauen Augen erwiderte. "Harry", sagte er schließlich. "Du fragst dich sicher, warum wir es dir verheimlicht haben."

"Nein, das frage ich mich nicht", erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe es längst aufgegeben, eure Beweggründe durchschauen zu wollen. Ich frage mich nur, wie ihr es moralisch rechtfertigen könnt, einem Vater sein Kind wegzunehmen."

"Wir leben in schweren Zeiten, Harry", begann Dumbledore ruhig.

"Das ist verdammt noch mal kein Grund!", fauchte Harry. "Würdet ihr das mit anderen Eltern auch tun? Nein, sicherlich würdet ihr das nicht! Soll das eine Art…", er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, "… Bestrafung sein? Oder wollt ihr einfach nur eure Macht mir gegenüber raushängen lassen?"

"Weder noch", entgegnete Dumbledore. "Glaub mir, mir ist diese Entscheidung unendlich schwer gefallen –"

Harry schnaubte. "Dann hätten Sie es auch einfach lassen können, wie wär's? Mir mal was einfach machen? Mir gegenüber mal ehrlich sein?"

"Genau das hatte ich befürchtet", sagte Dumbledore betrübt. "Dass dich die ganze Sache derart ablenken würde, dass du dich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren kannst. Dabei bist gerade du unser wichtigster Kämpfer überhaupt, mit dir steht und fällt die Zauberwelt… du allein trägst die Verantwortung über Sieg und Niederlage auf deinen Schultern; wenn du mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist, kannst du womöglich das Verderben über die gesamte Zauberwelt herbeiführen."

"Jenny ist meine Tochter", sagte Harry und betonte das letzte Wort extra. "Ich habe ein Recht darauf, jederzeit zu ihr zu können und sie zu sehen und über ihren Gesundheitszustand Bescheid zu wissen."

"Natürlich hast du das", sagte Dumbledore, "aber versteh doch, Harry, es geht hier um das Wohl der Zauberwelt, es geht um etwas Größeres."

"Etwas Größeres", höhnte Harry. "Was ist die Zauberwelt denn Großes außer veralteten Strukturen, die von engstirnigen Snobs, die sich für etwas Besseres als die gewöhnlichen Muggel halten, verteidigt werden, egal, wie sinnlos sie sein mögen? Das ist es also, was ihr beschützen wollt? Und meine Tochter ist nichts wert?"

"Aber selbstverständlich ist sie das", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich respektiere dich und ich kann deine Wut sehr gut verstehen, aber du musst versuchen, das Ganze von einem anderen, von einem höheren Standpunkt aus zu sehen. Es geht hier um das Leben von Tausenden von Menschen –"

"Und Jenny ist auch ein Mensch!", fauchte Harry ihn an. "Wollen Sie das gegeneinander aufwiegen?"

"Es geht nicht um das Aufwiegen von Menschenleben", antwortete Dumbledore etwas schärfer, "ich will nur, dass du die Dinge in einem etwas größeren Zusammenhang siehst."

"In einem größeren Zusammenhang", wiederholte Harry gedehnt. "Das würde bedeuten, dass derartige Methoden gerechtfertigt sind, nicht wahr? Dass "höhere Dinge" Lügen und Täuschungen erlauben, dass sie es erlauben, Menschen wehzutun und ihre Rechte zu beschränken? Dass der Zweck die Mittel rechtfertigt? Das ist eine Weise, in der Voldemort auch argumentieren würde."

"Wie kannst du es wagen –", schnappte Hermine, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand.

"Du hast nicht das Recht, unsere Methoden mit Voldemorts zu vergleichen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Wir sind nicht wie er."

Auf einmal fühlte Harry sich unendlich müde. Er glaubte, gegen eine Mauer anzurennen – sie wollten ihm einfach nichts gönnen, wollten ihn nicht verstehen; und dabei wollte er doch nur genauso behandelt werden wie alle anderen. Er wollte keine hervorgehobene Stellung haben, er wollte nicht in einem gläsernen Kokon leben, er wollte einfach nur… normal leben. "Eigentlich", sagte er mit bitterem Unterton, "will ich euch ja gar nicht beleidigen. Eigentlich will ich ja nur, dass ihr euch mal einen Fehler eingesteht. Dass ihr einseht, dass man nicht alles dem Kriegsgewinn opfern kann. Was soll das für eine Welt werden, wenn wir gewinnen, in der nicht die Menschen, sondern das Überleben der Zauberer zählen? Ist das wünschenswert?" Er brach ab, weil er einsah, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie konnten einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Das ging einfach nicht in ihre sturen Köpfe hinein und auf einmal war es Harry egal, ob sie es nun kapierten oder nicht.

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam auf die Tür zu, als Dumbledore ihn zurückrief. "Halt, Harry, wir müssen noch einige Dinge besprechen." Gehorsam und stumm kehrte Harry um und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Dumbledore ihm wies. Ron kam auf ihn zu, blieb neben ihm stehen und flüsterte ihm so leise ins Ohr, dass nur Harry es verstehen konnte: "Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich habe es nicht gewollt. Ich war dagegen, aber ich habe nicht den Mut aufgebracht, es dir zu sagen. Ich war dumm und feige. Es tut mir Leid."

Anstatt einer Antwort drückte Harry kurz seine Hand; Ron konnte er verzeihen, denn Ron sah seine Schuld ein. Harry lächelte ihm kurz zu, als Ron sich neben ihm niederließ; niedergeschlagen erwiderte Ron das Lächeln. Etwas stupste gegen sein Knie und überrascht blickte Harry nach unten; der Hund war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor ihm, die großen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet und das Fell vor gespannter Erwartung gesträubt.

"… Sirius?", sagte Harry ungläubig. Der Hund bellte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Nervös schluckte Harry, er traute sich nicht recht, ihn zu streicheln – irgendwie kam es ihm sehr, sehr absurd und sehr falsch vor. Halbherzig strich er kurz mit der Handfläche über seinen Rücken und zog die Hand sogleich wieder zurück als habe er sich verbrannt. Natürlich konnte er sich noch an Sirius erinnern, aber man konnte nicht behaupten, dass die Beziehung zu seinem Paten jemals besonders inniger Natur gewesen war, dazu hatte er ihn einfach nicht gut genug gekannt.

Umso seltsamer kam es ihm jetzt vor, dass Sirius sich direkt vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden legte und zutraulich mit dem Schwanz wedelte. So gut es ging, versuchte Harry, ihn zu ignorieren und blickte Dumbledore an. "Er kann sich nicht zurückverwandeln, das Risiko ist zu groß", erklärte dieser. "Er hat ursprünglich in unserem Hauptquartier gewohnt, aber selbst dort ist es inzwischen zu gefährlich. Nur Hogwarts ist noch sicher."

Nein, ist es nicht, dachte Harry und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an Jennys bleiches, schmales Gesicht dachte. Aber ganz offensichtlich zählte sie nicht, musste er sich eingestehen. "Hier habe ich einige Lagepläne von Hogwarts", erläuterte Dumbledore und entrollte mehrere unübersichtlich wirkende Pergamente, die mit Pfeilen und Hinweisen in verschiedenen Farben vollgekritzelt waren. "Falls wir von Osten angegriffen werden, so müssen wir diesen, diesen und diesen Geheimgang verschließen", er deutete mit dem Finger darauf, "und die Muggel werden mitsamt den jüngeren Schülern über diesen Gang evakuiert. Wir werden an allen Stellen, die mit roten Pfeilen markiert sind, Posten aufstellen und…"

Stundenlang brüteten sie über den Lageplänen; Harry sah nur noch Linien, die sich zu Geheimgängen und Fluchtwegen formten, vor seinem Auge und konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren, zumal die Sorge um Jenny an seinen Nerven zehrte. Hinzu kam, dass Cedric ihn permanent anstarrte, aus ausdruckslosen grauen Augen, und seinen Blick andauernd über Harry wandern ließ. So unauffällig es ging, versteckte Harry sich hinter Rons knochigen Schultern, doch als dieser ihn merkwürdig ansah, ließ er es bleiben.

An der Diskussion über diesen und jenen Fluchtweg oder ob an dieser Stelle eher eine aggressive oder defensive Kampfstrategie zu wählen sei, beteiligte er sich nicht, obwohl er mehrmals dazu aufgefordert wurde. Er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin, ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wollte nur noch fort von hier, zurück an Jennys Bett und über sie wachen. Beinahe war Harrys Kopf vor Erschöpfung auf den Tisch gesunken, als Dumbledore das Treffen für beendet erklärte und Harry bat, noch für einen Moment dazubleiben. Stumm wartete Harry, während die anderen eiligen Schrittes den Raum verließen, und blickte auf seine Hände, um Dumbledore nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"Ich weiß, dass das sehr schwierig für dich ist und dass du sicherlich sehr wütend auf uns bist", sagte Dumbledore übergangslos. "Aber du musst auch versuchen, uns zu verstehen: Das Überleben der Zauberwelt hängt am seidenen Faden – den du in den Händen hältst, um mal bei der Allegorie zu bleiben. Es ist das Wichtigste überhaupt, dass du auf den Kampf optimal vorbereitet bist und dass du nicht von irgendetwas ablenken lässt. Ich selbst bin ebenfalls besorgt um Jenny und wir tun alles, was uns möglich ist, um sie zu retten, aber du darfst nicht an sie denken, Harry, verstehst du das? Wenn du beständig an sie denkst, bist du schwach und Voldemort wird diese Schwäche auszunutzen wissen. Am liebsten wäre es mir natürlich gewesen, Draco hätte es dir nicht gesagt…" Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich kann ihn verstehen, aber es war nicht klug von ihm. Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich will weder dir noch Jenny etwas Böses, aber momentan ist unser oberstes Ziel, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich ist und dass du mich jetzt vermutlich für einen skrupellosen Strategen hältst, der alles nur nach seinen Zielen ausrichtet. Vielleicht bin ich das auch, aber du musst wissen: Der richtige Weg ist nicht immer leicht zu begehen."

Harry nickte und schwieg. Von außen betrachtet, hatte Dumbledore recht: Natürlich waren ihre Chancen auf einen Sieg höher, wenn Harry konzentriert war und sich von nichts ablenken ließ. Andererseits ging es schlicht darum, dass Jenny seine Tochter war und er vor Sorge um sie fast verging. Wussten sie nicht, wie es war, Kinder zu haben? Vermutlich nicht, überlegte Harry, soweit er wusste, hatte keiner von ihnen Kinder… Dumbledore vielleicht? Nein, das konnte Harry sich absolut nicht vorstellen. Gut, Cedric hatte ein Kind… drei Kinder, aber Harry wollte jetzt nicht über ihn nachdenken. Keiner von ihnen konnte wohl nachvollziehen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte – das war allerdings kein Grund. Es war kein Grund, den Krieg über alle Regeln der Moral zu erheben. "Ich verstehe, Professor", sagte Harry leise.

Früher, als er noch jünger gewesen war, hätte er vielleicht rebelliert – aber inzwischen hatte er eingesehen, dass Rebellion nichts half. Es war sinnlos, gegen Dumbledore zu rebellieren, gegen seine Mitstreiter, gegen die Zauberwelt. So sehr es auch verabscheute, er musste damit leben.

"Ich bin erleichtert, dass du es einsiehst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte traurig. "Dies ist eine schwere Zeit für uns alle, aber für dich ist sie besonders schwer." Als Harry nicht antwortete, fuhr er, plötzlich in geschäftsmäßigerem Tonfall, fort. "Da wir in der Gefahr schweben, jederzeit von Voldemort angegriffen werden, und er dich vermutlich zuerst suchen wird, muss ich mit dir über den Kampf sprechen." Dumbledore faltete die Hände und starrte auf sie herab. "Du musst wissen, dass Voldemort sehr starke geistige Kräfte besitzt – aber vermutlich ist dir das bereits bewusst. Er wird vermutlich versuchen, in deinen Geist einzudringen. Ich vermute, dass die Verbindung, die zwischen euch besteht, ihm das möglicherweise erleichtern könnte. Aber andererseits… ist dadurch sein Geist für dich auch verletzbar", erklärte er.

"Heißt das, ich könnte in seinen Geist…?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der das kann. Vielleicht ist es für dich am ehesten möglich, aber Voldemort ist ein derart starker Magier, dass das wohl kaum gelingen wird. Das wird auch nicht der Weg sein, auf dem du ihn besiegen wirst… nein, es hängt mit euren Zauberstäben zusammen. Vielleicht hat Ollivander es dir gesagt; jedenfalls musst du wissen, dass in seinem Zauberstab auch eine Phönixfeder steckt, die von Fawkes stammt, ebenso wie in deinem. So etwas ist extrem selten in der Zauberwelt und deshalb bin ich mir über die Bedeutung dessen auch nicht wirklich sicher. Eure Zauberstäbe sind damit Brüder."

Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, etwas mit Voldemort gemeinsam zu haben. Sein Zauberstab war etwas Heiliges, etwas Besonderes für ihn – und Voldemort sollte den gleichen Kern besitzen? "Heißt das, dass sie nicht gegeneinander kämpfen können?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das sagen… Aber ich habe sehr gründlich darüber nachgeforscht und ich fürchte, dass es nicht geht. Es ist eher umgekehrt: Wenn ihr Zaubersprüche gegeneinander anwendet, könnten sie möglicherweise noch stärker gegeneinander wirken. Aber hier muss man auch noch deine Verbindung zu Voldemort miteinbeziehen: Dies schließt auch eine Verbindung zwischen den Zauberstäben miteinander ein. Das heißt, wenn ihr beide gleichzeitig einen Fluch anwendet und diese Flüche aufeinanderprallen, kommt es zu einer sogenannten magischen Verbindung zwischen euch. Was das allerdings bedeutet, kann ich dir nicht sagen, da es keinerlei Aufzeichnungen darüber gibt."

"Sie können es mir nicht sagen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Dumbledore hatte mit einer solchen Überzeugung gesprochen, dass Harry kaum glauben konnte, dass er jetzt einfach abbrach.

Betrübt schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. "Ich zerbreche mir schon seit Monaten den Kopf darüber, worin diese magische Verbindung bestehen könnte, aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Im Übrigen bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt zustande kommen wird – wie gesagt, zu Voldemort und dir gab es noch keinen Präzedenzfall und somit ist alles, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, reine Vermutung. Ich versuche nur, dich so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten, damit dich nicht alles unerwartet trifft."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und Harry dachte über Voldemort nach, der irgendwo draußen, in irgendeinem Versteck, wohl über finsteren Plänen brütete, wie er Harry töten und die Macht über die Zauberwelt an sich reißen konnte. "Professor", sagte Harry plötzlich.

Dumbledore blickte auf. "Ja?"

"Ich sollte Ihnen etwas sagen… Sie haben ja von dieser Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir gesprochen; und ich befürchte, dass sie tatsächlich existiert. Ich hatte nämlich schon einige Visionen und –"

"Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn und lächelte. "Poppy hat es mir erzählt. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie es für sich behalten hatte, als du dich noch als Muggel getarnt hattest, aber danach war sie der Meinung, ich müsste es wissen."

"Oh", sagte Harry. Eben hatte er den Anflug eines Zorns auf Anna verspürt, aber jetzt war er schon wieder verschwunden. Natürlich, wie immer, hatte Anna Recht gehabt. Selbstverständlich musste Dumbledore das wissen, Harry hätte es ihm schon früher sagen sollen. Er hatte nur einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil er schon seit einiger Zeit keine Visionen mehr gehabt hatte und er seit seinem Coming-Out, wie Anna es spöttisch genannt hatte, kaum noch wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Erneut schwiegen beide; Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, obwohl Gedanken in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten wie ein Mückenschwarm. "Vielleicht solltest du lieber gehen", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Wenn es nichts mehr gibt, was du mich fragen oder mir sagen möchtest, solltest du dich lieber ausruhen. Du weißt –"

" – Voldemort kann jederzeit angreifen", vollendete Harry den Satz, den er in den letzten Wochen schon so oft gehört hatte, dass er inzwischen mehr wie eine Floskel denn wie eine Bedrohung klang. "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry." Dumbledore lächelte aufmunternd; Harry erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern stieg langsam und gedankenverloren die Treppe zum Ausgang hinunter. Ein wenig ziellos schlenderte er durch die Gänge und blickte einfach durch die Schüler hindurch, die überall zu sein schienen und die ihn anstarrten, mit großen, sensationsgierigen Augen, die flüsterten und tuschelten und tratschten, die kicherten und mit dem Finger auf ihn deuteten. Harry überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte – er wollte zu Jenny zurück und bei ihr bleiben, doch der Verstand sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, dass Anna Recht hatte; er musste sich erholen, er musste sich ausruhen.

Allerdings blieb die Frage, wie er einschlafen sollte: Selbst wenn er sich hinlegen würde, würde er trotz seiner erdrückenden Müdigkeit einfach nicht einschlafen können, weil er seine Gedanken, die permanent um Jenny kreisten, einfach nicht abstellen konnte. Mehr aus einer Gewohnheit als aus einem wirklichen Entschluss heraus schlug er den Weg zur Krankenstation ein – er könnte kurz nach Jenny sehen, mit Anna reden und sie um ein Schlafmittel bitten. Gerade als er in den Gang zum Krankenflügel einbog, kam ihm Alex aus der anderen Richtung entgegen.

Er wirkte ein wenig abgehetzt und seine Tasche, die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte, platzte beinahe aus den Nähten vor lauter Büchern. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich wurde Harry bewusst, dass Alex vielleicht gar nicht wusste, was mit Jenny los war. Ob Anna es ihm gesagt hatte? Nein, wohl eher nicht, wenn Harry seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretierte. "Hey, Dad", sagte Alex. "Schön, dass man dich auch mal wieder zu Gesicht kriegt."

"Hey", sagte Harry und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte gucken, ob man Jenny inzwischen schon besuchen kann", seufzte Alex. "Schon seit Tagen renne ich andauernd hierher, aber nein, immer heißt es, ihr geht es gut, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen. Ich versteh das nicht, echt. Meinst du, irgendetwas ist mit ihr?"

Frustriert biss Harry sich auf die Lippe – das hatte er ja befürchtet. Verdammt, wieso hatten sie das geheim halten müssen? "Schau mal, Alex", sagte er mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme, nahm Alex am Arm und führte ihn in eine kleine Nische. "Es ist so, dass… also, ich hab es auch erst vor einigen Stunden erfahren, aber du hast Recht mit deiner Befürchtung. Jenny geht es gar nicht gut." Er senkte die Stimme. "Sie wurde vergiftet. Momentan arbeiten sie noch daran, das Gegengift zu finden, aber… sie ist in einer Art Bewusstlosigkeit, es ist, als ob sie schlafen würde. Sie reagiert aber auf nichts, was man ihr sagt, und sie wacht auch nicht auf."

Alex starrte ihn an, mit großen, hellgrauen Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. "Was?", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Jenny wurde… vergiftet?" Ein helles, verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und Harry nahm ihn rasch in den Arm, drückte seinen allein gelassenen Sohn an sich. "Aber… aber… wer macht denn so was?", stieß Alex zwischen Schluchzern hervor und drückte das Gesicht in Harrys Shirt.

Harry schwieg, weil Alex es selbst wusste: Nur Voldemort konnte es gewesen sein; irgendwie musste er einen Weg gefunden haben, über Helfer im Schloss zu agieren. Und dieser Gedanke war es, der Harry Angst machte: Dass Voldemort die Macht hatte, sein Kind zu vergiften, dass sein Arm selbst bis ins Schloss Hogwarts, die letzte Bastion des Guten, hineinreichte, dass er… Macht über Harry hatte. Eine heiße, brodelnde Wut stieg in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass Voldemort seine Kinder benutzte, um ihm zu schaden.

Was hatten sie ihm getan? Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, diese Frage zu stellen – Voldemort war niemand, der Gnade walten ließ oder Rücksicht nahm. Sie befanden sich im Krieg, vom dem, so schrecklich es auch war, auch die Kinder nicht verschont wurden. Niemand wurde von diesem Krieg verschont, Zauberer, Muggel – sie alle litten darunter; und plötzlich verspürte er den Wunsch, diesen Krieg zu beenden. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht vorher auch schon gehabt hätte – nein, er würde jetzt nicht schlapp machen, er würde jetzt nicht jammern wie in den letzten Tagen, er würde sich jetzt verdammt noch mal zusammenreißen und den Krieg ein für alle mal beenden.

Auch wenn er es natürlich gewusst hatte, wurde ihm mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit klar, dass er tatsächlich der Einzige war, der das konnte. Und dass er die Verantwortung annehmen musste – und wenn es nur für seine Kinder und für seine Freunde tat. Dies alles musste vorbei gehen – und wenn er dabei starb und alles schief ging, so hatte er es immerhin versucht. Er war nicht der Jammerlappen, der in der Ecke hing und es nicht auf die Reihe brachte, sich hinzustellen und gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Voldemort hatte ihm so vieles genommen und jetzt würde er ihn besiegen.

Harry atmete tief durch und dann war der plötzliche Anfall von Heroismus und Märtyrertum vorbei und fast hätte er über sein albernes Pathos gelacht. Aber immerhin war ihm jetzt sehr deutlich bewusst, dass er jetzt handeln und dabei triumphieren oder glorreich untergehen würde, um mal bei der heroischen Rhetorik zu bleiben, dachte er spöttisch.

Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst und drückte Alex enger an sich – jetzt war nicht der Moment, sich selbst für seinen potenziellen Heldenmut zu feiern, jetzt war der Moment, sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern. "Sie wird wieder gesund werden", flüsterte er und strich Alex über das blonde Haar.

Alex schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schien aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Was machen wir, wenn sie das Gegengift nie finden?", fragte er kläglich.

"Sie werden es finden", beruhigte Harry ihn und versuchte, selbst daran zu glauben. Er musste jetzt stark sein für Alex und konnte nicht anfangen, herumzujammern. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du zu ihr reingehst und dich ein bisschen um sie kümmerst, mit ihr redest? Sie reagiert zwar nicht, aber vielleicht hört sie dich ja trotzdem." Er zwang sich, Alex aufmunternd zuzulächeln und schob ihn in die Krankenstation.

"Ihr wollt zu Jenny, nehme ich mal an?", fragte Anna ohne eine Begrüßung, und Harry nickte. "Also gut, kommt mit." Sie führte sie in das kleine Nebenzimmer, wo Jenny noch immer stumm und blass da lag. "Wir konnten vorhin eine kleine Verbesserung feststellen", erklärte Anna und Harrys Herz hüpfte kurz – durfte er es wagen, zu hoffen? "Ihr Fieber ist zurückgegangen und sie ist auch viel ruhiger… als ob sie nur schlafen würde."

Tatsächlich stellte Harry fest, als er sich über sie beugte, dass ihre Stirn etwas kühler war und ihre Haut nicht mehr so nass vor Schweiß. Vielleicht war es auch die Hoffnung, die ihn täuschte, aber tatsächlich kam es ihm so vor, als habe Jenny Zustand sich gebessert, sie wirkte nicht mehr so unruhig, sondern tatsächlich… als ob sie schlafen würde. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich ruhig, ihre Atemzüge waren flach, aber nicht hastig.

Alex hatte Jenny nur angestarrt, jetzt rollten wieder Tränen über sein Gesicht; dann kletterte er rasch auf das Bett und legte sich neben seine Schwester. Ganz leise murmelte er einige Worte, die Harry nicht verstand – und tatsächlich, Harry meinte, dass ihre Hand ein wenig zuckte. Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er seine beiden Kinder jetzt allein lassen sollte, dass Alex das brauchte; also strich er ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken und gab Jenny einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er mit Anna in den Krankenflügel zurückkehrte.

"Ist es wirklich besser?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Ganz kurz meinte er, einen Hauch von Verzweiflung über Annas Gesicht huschen zu sehen, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich denke, wir werden erst in ein oder zwei Tagen feststellen können, ob es ihr wirklich besser geht… Aber Severus und Draco werden auf jedem Fall an diesem Gegengift weiterarbeiten, weil es das erste ist, das positive Wirkungen zeigt." Sie tätschelte kurz seine Hand, eine ihrer seltenen Gesten der Zuneigung. "Ich will nicht sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst, aber… du kannst immerhin hoffen." Sie lächelte schwach, und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso schwach.

Auf einmal verspürte er gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, nach einem Schlafmittel zu fragen, sondern beschloss, dass er genauso gut ein wenig fliegen gehen könnte, da ihm das eine positive Erschöpfung verschaffen würde, von der er vermutlich sehr viel besser einschlafen könnte. "Ich werde Alex nachher noch einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank und ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben, sodass du dir zumindest für die nächsten Stunden keine Sorgen um ihn machen musst", sagte Anna. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, fügte sie hinzu: "Du kannst ruhig erst mal rausgehen, hier wird nichts passieren… ich glaube, dass du einige Zeit für dich brauchst."

Harry lächelte dankbar und sprintete dann die Stufen in die Kerker, zu Dracos Gemächern, hinunter. Er klopfte ein paar Mal, doch niemand öffnete ihm, also sagte er das Passwort, das Draco ihm letztes Mal verraten hatte. Natürlich hätte er es auch gleich sagen können, aber es wäre ihm irgendwie falsch vorgekommen, einfach so bei Draco reinzustürmen. Schließlich würde er das auch nicht wollen. Außerdem hatte Draco ihm gesagt, dass er jederzeit zu ihm kommen könne – und dass er seinen Besen haben könne, wann immer er wolle.

Er wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich tausend andere Dinge tun könnte – oder besser gesagt, sollte, aber er brauchte das jetzt. Er brauchte diese Freiheit, und wenn es auch nur für eine Stunde war, diese Zeit, in der er frei von Sorgen und niederdrückenden Gedanken war. Er stieß das Fenster auf – Dracos Zimmer lag direkt über einer morastigen Wiese – und kletterte auf die Fensterbank. Von dort stieß er sich ab und schloss die Augen, während er in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel schoss.

Das Gefühl der Beschleunigung, das ein angenehmes Ziehen im Magen verursachte, der kalte Wind in seinem Gesicht, die regenglitzernden Wiesen und die noch nassen Dächer des Schlosses unter ihm und die unendliche, graue Weite über ihm ließ ihn alles vergessen, was nichts mit Fliegen zu tun hatte. Rasch zog er einige große Kreise über dem Schloss, raste dann zum Quidditch-Feld, wobei er die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Besens bis fast zum Maximum ausreizte.

Der Wind peitschte in sein Gesicht und die Zuschauertürme knarrten hölzern, als er so gefährlich dicht an ihnen vorbeiraste, dass sein Mantel dagegen schlug. Er genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, den Kick, so nah an all dem harten Holz und Metall vorbeizufliegen, dass er es in Gedanken splittern und kreischen hörte, das Wagnis, durch die schmalsten Lücken hindurchzurasen ohne anzuecken.

Es hatte begonnen zu regnen, dicke, schwere Tropfen pladderten vom Himmel herab, doch Harry bemerkte es gar nicht. Er hatte damit begonnen, komplizierte Flugfiguren wie Loopings, Rollen und blitzschnelle Kehrtwenden in möglichst hoher Geschwindigkeit hintereinander auszuführen. Der Regen wurde stärker, sein Umhang wurde schwer vor Nässe und kurzentschlossen ließ Harry ihn einfach fallen, sodass er durch den Regen zu Boden segelte und dort unten wie ein Blutfleck auf dem Rasen hervorstach.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und versuchte, seinen heftigen Atem zu beruhigen. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, sein Herz raste und seine Muskeln zitterten, doch er fühlte sich so frei wie nur selten, so frei und leicht wie ein Vogel, der unbeschwert von den Sorgen der Erde die Flügel ausbreiten und davonfliegen konnte. Sein Haar klebte nass in seiner Stirn, der Besenstiel war glitschig unter seinen Fingern, wenn er ihn nicht fest genug packte, und sein ganzer Körper war bis auf die Haut durchweicht.

Aber er war noch nicht fertig, er musste noch einige Sturzflüge wagen, die ihm den größten Adrenalinkick und die größte Freiheit versprachen. Er liebte es, der Erde entgegen zu rasen, zu sehen, wie sich das Grün des Rasens zur unendlichen Fläche dehnte, wie der Wind pfiff und heulte und auf der Haut prickelte, wie die Geschwindigkeit ihn berauschte und sein ganzer Körper, sein ganzer Geist sich anspannten und nur auf den einen Moment warteten, den Moment, der ihn Millisekunden vom sicheren Tod rettete und der den Fall in die Freiheit beendete.

Harry wusste nicht, wie oft er sich in die Tiefe stürzte, wie oft er testete, ob er sich noch ein paar Millisekunden des Rauschs gönnen konnte – und er konnte. Am Schluss streiften seine Füße den Boden, mit den Zehenspitzen nur und doch ging ein unglaublicher Ruck durch seinen ganzen Körper. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt aufhören musste, und zufrieden, dass er sich selbst und den Besen bis zum Limit ausgereizt hatte, stakste er über das Quidditchfeld, das durch den strömenden Regen zu einer Schlammwüste geworden war, um seinen Umhang aufzuheben.

So in Gedanken bemerkte er Ron erst, als dieser ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Und augenblicklich war der Rausch vorbei, war seine Zufriedenheit verflogen, dieser Hauch von Glück, den er empfunden hatte, war fort – im selben Moment hatte ihn alles wieder eingeholt, was er hatte vergessen wollen. "Du bist wahnsinnig", sagte Ron, und es klangen sowohl Sorge als auch Bewunderung in seiner Stimme mit. "Du bist wirklich total verrückt. Schon beim dritten Mal hab ich gedacht, gleich darf ich deine Eingeweide vom Spielfeld kratzen."

Harry lachte. "Ich weiß, was ich tue, Ron."

"Das Gefühl habe ich nicht immer", erwiderte Ron und legte ihm, ohne zu fragen, seinen Umhang um die Schultern. Er war wohl mit wärmenden und wasserabweisenden Zaubern versehen, sodass Harry sich fühlte, er könne sich in eine warme, trockene Decke einwickeln.

"Danke", sagte er und versuchte, sein Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sag's ja, du bist bekloppt. Und auch noch bei dem Regen. Aber worüber ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte…" Er seufzte tief auf. "Hermine."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte stur geradeaus. Aus sehr verständlichen Gründen war er schlecht auf Hermine zu sprechen – auch wenn er sich nichts mehr wünschte als dass sie ihren albernen Streit endlich begraben würden, so konnte er einfach nicht ihrer Sturheit, ihrer Verbohrtheit nachgeben.

"Weißt du, sie… du denkst, sie hasst dich – und vermutlich denkt sie das auch – aber das tut sie nicht. All die Jahre, Harry, hat sie sich solche furchtbaren Sorgen gemacht, sie hat sich mit Vorwürfen gequält, es könnte ihre Schuld sein… und dann auf einmal, warst du da und hattest uns so an der Nase herumgeführt: Wahrscheinlich fühlt sie sich bloßgestellt, dass sie dich nicht erkannt hat… du weißt ja, wie Hermine ist – wenn sie etwas nicht als Erste herausfindet, ist sie bis auf den Tod beleidigt. Und eigentlich hätten wir es ja wirklich alle merken müssen – jetzt, hinterher, sind mir lauter Dinge aufgefallen, die ich schon viel früher hätte bemerken müssen." Er seufzte erneut.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr euch alle von mir verarscht gefühlt habt", sagte Harry ruhig. "Ich weiß es ja selber, was ich getan habe. Ich wollte es nicht, ich wollte es wirklich nicht, aber… ich konnte nicht einfach aufhören, mich zu verstecken. Ich konnte ja nicht einfach auf euch zukommen und sagen: "Hey, übrigens, ich bin Harry Potter, den ihr schon so lange gesucht habt, und bin wieder da!", das war… ich bin mir vorgekommen wie ein Betrüger – der ich ja eigentlich auch war. Es tut mir Leid."

Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einem etwas gequälten Lächeln. "Das größere Problem ist aber eigentlich, dass Hermine so furchtbar sauer ist, weil du dich uns nicht anvertraut hast. Wieso nicht, Harry, wieso? Wir waren immer deine besten Freunde."

Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich konnte nicht", flüsterte er, hörte seine eigenen Worte kaum durch den laut prasselnden Regen.

"Das hat Hermine zutiefst erschüttert", erklärte Ron. "Sie versteht es einfach nicht – und wird es vermutlich auch nie verstehen. Aber ich glaube, ihr größtes Problem ist ihre Sturheit: Sie wird nicht nachgeben, zumindest erst mal nicht. Sie glaubt, dass sie mit ihrer Wut im Recht ist und –"

"Sie IST im Recht", sagte Harry und trat durch das Schlossportal, das Ron aufgedrückt hatte. "Sie hat jedes Recht, auf mich wütend zu sein. Es ist nur… diese ganze verdammte Situation ist so verrannt und wenn sie nur einen Zentimeter nachgeben würde –"

"Das wird sie nicht", unterbrach Ron ihn. "Du kennst Hermine. Weißt du noch, im dritten Jahr? Wegen dem Feuerblitz? Sie war derart davon überzeugt, Recht zu haben… und sie hatte ja auch Recht, schließlich hat… Schnuffel dir den Besen ja auch geschenkt, aber – du erinnerst dich, sie hat einfach nicht nachgegeben."

Harry nickte und seufzte. "Das sind ja rosige Aussichten."

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie dich hasst, ich habe es dir gesagt. Das mit Jenny…" Ron hustete verlegen. "Wir hatten eine sehr heftige Diskussion mit Dumbledore darüber. Wir alle wollten, dass du es erfährst, weil… weil es einfach so furchtbar ungerecht ist, es vor dir geheim zu halten, weißt du. Ich hab mich ziemlich mit Dumbledore gestritten, sogar Ginny hat sich mit ihm gestritten, Malfoy, Katie, Neville… aber wir alle haben irgendwann aufgegeben – außer Hermine, sie hat drei Stunden lang ununterbrochen mit ihm diskutiert – nein, das ist das falsche Wort, sie hat geschrieen, dass es ungerecht und unmoralisch sei, aber… sie hatte keinen Erfolg. Sie hat so gekämpft, aber… es ist Dumbledore, weißt du. Er ist der Leiter des Phönixordens, wir müssen ihm gehorchen. Wir dürfen seine Autorität nicht untergraben, Hermine weiß das. Nur deswegen war sie irgendwann still, nicht, weil sie aufgegeben hätte."

Harry starrte Ron überrascht an. Dass Malfoy, Katie, Neville und natürlich auch Ron für ihn gekämpft hatten, freute ihn – aber dass Hermine und Ginny es auch getan hatten? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verhielten sich derart feindselig ihm gegenüber – vermutlich ging es ihnen aber ums Prinzip. Er musste ihnen zugestehen, dass sie einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hatten, vielleicht ein wenig zu ausgeprägt. Und dass sie unfassbar stur waren.

Aber vielleicht, hoffte er, war es ein Anfang. Ein Anfang.

A/N: Frohe Weihnachten, meine Lieben! :)


	46. Wie Kerzenlicht

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Beta: Ria für dieses Chap :)

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an cordificatus (Leider nein, ich versuche, jeden Sonntag zu posten ;)), .Padfoot (Nein, natürlich stürzt Harry nicht vom Besen, da ist er schließlich ein echter Profi xD), lieselotte (Ob Harry und Hermine sich noch mal vertragen werden? Man weiß es nicht... ;)), Reinadoreen (Na ja, Dumbledore ist schon etwas besser als Voldemort, und Harry weiß das auch, aber beide haben eben zu viel Macht, wenn man das so sagen kann^^), Mamu (Bis man weiß, wer es war, dauert es noch ein klitzekleines bisschen ;)) und Nora (Willkommen zurück! ;) Freut mich, dass es dir bis hierher gefällt :))!

Viel Spaß mit diesem Chappie und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

xXx

Als Harry zum Krankenflügel zurückkehrte, wurde er von einer lächelnden Anna empfangen – was ein wirklich seltener Anblick war. "Stell dir nur vor", sagte sie, "Jenny ist vor einigen Minuten wieder aufgewacht. Sie ist noch sehr schwach, aber –"

Harry hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu, sondern stürmte in das kleine Nebenzimmer, um seine Tochter sofort zu sehen. Alex saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand, Draco stand neben ihm und rührte gelegentlich in einem Kessel mit brodelndem Zaubertrank und Katie stand auf der anderen Seite und untersuchte offenbar eine Blutprobe von Jenny. Doch Harry hatte keine Augen für sie, er stürzte auf Jenny zu, die noch immer sehr blass war, doch ihre Wangen hatten immerhin einen Hauch von Farbe und sie lächelte ihn an, ihre grünen Augen strahlten sogar ein klein wenig.

"Jenny", flüsterte Harry, meinte, dass sein Herz übersprudeln müsste vor Glück und küsste sie gleich mehrmals, bevor er sie in die Arme schloss. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, oh, ich bin so froh, so unendlich froh…"

"Mir geht es gut, abgesehen davon, dass du mich gerade erwürgst", flüsterte Jenny mit sehr heiserer Stimme und hastig ließ Harry sie los, sodass sie wieder auf dem großen Kissen zu liegen kam, streichelte jedoch fortwährend ihr Haar.

"Ich bin so froh, so froh", wiederholte er und drückte ihre Hand. Jenny lächelte wieder.

"Ich bin auch froh", sagte sie, noch immer mit sehr leiser, krächzender Stimme. "Ich kann mich an fast nichts erinnern, nur, dass ich wie in einem Alptraum war… und dann auf einmal wurde es ganz hell und ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr…"

"Professor Malfoy hat das Gegengift gefunden", sagte Alex und strahlte als wäre dies seine persönliche Leistung. Draco lächelte und Harry blickte ihn an, wie er da stand, blass und müde, aber hoch aufgerichtet und so wunderschön, wie es sonst niemand sein konnte.

"Danke", flüsterte er, und all seine Dankbarkeit versuchte er in diesem einen Wort zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Draco lächelte ihn nur an und auf einmal war Harry erfüllt von Liebe und Erleichterung; so glücklich war er seit Monaten nicht mehr gewesen.

In diesem Moment kam Anna herein; sie wirkte furchtbar alt auf einmal, lächelte aber dennoch. Sie trug ein Tablett mit Essen, das sie auf Jennys Nachttisch abstellte. "Wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie Katie, die ihr einige Pergamente voller Zahlenwirrwarr reichte. Anna überflog sie rasch und nickte dann. "Nun, es scheint, als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte sie und tätschelte Jennys Wange. "Natürlich musst du dich noch erholen; wir werden dich noch eine Woche hierbehalten, weil du noch sehr geschwächt bist und der Trank vielleicht noch Nachwirkungen hat, aber eigentlich bist du wieder in Ordnung."

Jenny lächelte breit. "Kann ich jetzt dann erst mal was essen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Anna und schob ihr das Tablett hin. "Ich muss noch ins St. Mungo's, einige Heiltränke holen. Katie, du kommst doch klar, oder?" Sie erhob sich und strich ihren Kittel glatt.

"Selbstverständlich", sagte Katie und füllte eine kleine Phiole mit violettem Zaubertrank, den sie Jenny reichte. "Ein spezieller Stärkungstrank."

"Harry, kommst du für einen Moment zu mir?" Harry nickte und folgte ihr in den leeren Krankenflügel. Auf einmal wirkte Anna sehr unglücklich und packte Harry bei den Oberarmen. "Vergiss nicht, Harry, sie ist noch nicht über den Berg", flüsterte sie, damit man sie im Zimmer nicht hören konnte. "Sie könnte jederzeit einen Rückfall bekommen… sie könnte…" Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und Harry hatte das irritierende Gefühl als ob sie gleich zu weinen beginnen würde. "Harry…"

"Aber ihr geht es gut", sagte Harry leise und ergriff Annas Hände, obwohl es ihm sehr absurd vorkam, Anna trösten zu müssen – wenn überhaupt, hätte er derjenige sein müssen, der Trost brauchte. "Ich weiß, dass sie nicht über den Berg ist… aber Jenny ist ein sehr zähes Kind. Sie war noch nie ernsthaft krank."

"Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid…" Anna wischte sich rasch mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. "Ich musste nur gerade an… etwas denken… vergiss es, es war dumm von mir. Die Chancen stehen ja gut, dass Jenny bald wieder gesund wird." Sie zwang ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, was irgendwie falsch wirkte, und eilte dann rasch davon.

Irritiert starrte Harry ihr nach – sie hatte an etwas denken müssen? Vermutlich an ihre Tochter Natasha, die im Kindesalter gestorben war und von der sie ihm nur einmal vor Ewigkeiten erzählt hatte. Es war sehr merkwürdig, wie Anna sich benahm – normalerweise war sie doch immer ruhig, gleichgültig, analytisch; so ein Beinahe-Tränenausbruch wollte gar nicht zu ihr passen. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, jetzt zählte Jenny.

Jenny hatte den Trank ausgetrunken und begann gerade, sehr langsam zu essen. Sie war jedoch noch so schwach, dass ihr mehrere Male die Gabel aus der Hand fiel. Entschlossen nahm Harry ihr die Gabel aus der Hand und fütterte sie, wie als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Er lächelte schwach, als er sich zurückerinnerte; damals hatte Jenny alles getan, um ihm das Füttern zu erschweren: Mit den Händen in den Brei geklatscht, sie an seiner und ihrer Kleidung abgeschmiert, ihren Becher umgeworfen und das Essen, das er ihr irgendwie in den Mund geschoben hatte, zur Hälfte wieder ausgespuckt.

"Du weißt schon, dass das ziemlich peinlich ist, Dad", sagte Alex grinsend.

"Ja, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre", flüsterte Jenny mit ihrer heiseren Stimme.

"So ein Zufall, das habe ich auch gerade gedacht", erwiderte Harry grinsend. "Und außerdem, bist du das nicht noch immer?" Sie alle lachten auf – Harry kam es vor, als sei es Monate her, dass er das letzte Mal so befreit gelacht hatte, vor allem mit seinen Kindern. Das war bedrückend – aber das würde bald vorbei sein, das nahm er sich fest vor.

Unterdessen hatte Draco den Raum verlassen – nach einem raschen Lächeln zu Harry, der vermutete, dass er die Familienzusammenkunft nicht stören wollte.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, verkündete Jenny, dass sie zum Fenster wolle, sie wolle wieder frische Luft atmen. Gemeinsam mit Katie setzte Harry sie in einen Rollstuhl, aus dem sie jedoch fast wieder herausfiel, weil sie zu schwach war, um aufrecht zu sitzen. Da sie sich auf keinen Fall mit Gurten an dem Rollstuhl fixieren lassen wollte, nahm Harry sie auf den Arm und trug sie zum Fenster, das Alex rasch öffnete. Jenny war erschreckend leicht, viel zu leicht, aber ihre Augen leuchteten, während sie die frische Luft in tiefen Zügen einsog. Obwohl sie so wenig wog, wurden Harrys Arme rasch lahm und er brachte sie zurück ins Bett, da sie außerdem zu zittern begonnen hatte. "Allzu oft kann ich das aber nicht machen", sagte Harry schnaufend und drückte sich eine Hand ins Kreuz. "Sieh zu, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst, bevor ich mir noch das Rückgrat breche."

Jenny lachte; ihre Wangen hatten ein klein wenig Farbe bekommen. "Du wirst alt, Dad!", verkündete sie und ihre Stimme klang schon nicht mehr so kratzig wie eben noch. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder etwas ernster. "Aber erzählt mir mal, was alles passiert ist, während ich geschlafen hab."

Gehorsam begann Harry zu erzählen, während er ihre Hand hielt und mit dem Daumen immer wieder liebkosend über ihren Handrücken strich, doch schon nach drei Minuten war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Behutsam deckte Harry sie zu, strich ihr einige Locken aus der Stirn und betrachtete sie dann mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Jenny, seine Tochter, würde wieder gesund werden, das wusste er.

"Sie wird jetzt für einige Stunden schlafen", sagte Katie. "Ich passe auf sie auf; du kannst ruhig gehen und dich erholen, okay? Ich glaube, dass Alex ein bisschen mit ihr allein sein möchte", fügte sie leise hinzu und betrachtete Harrys Sohn, der seine Schwester erleichtert betrachtete, aber dennoch einen unglücklichen, besorgten Zug um den Mund hatte. "Ich kann dir aber für heute Nacht ein Bett in die Krankenstation stellen, wenn du willst."

Harry nickte und erhob sich von Jennys Bett. "Danke", sagte er und umarmte Katie. "Danke, dass du das alles machst."

"Schon gut", sagte Katie und lächelte. Dann scheuchte sie ihn mit einigen knappen Handbewegungen aus dem Krankenflügel, die sie schon fast ebenso gut beherrschte wie Anna.

xXx

Da er momentan nichts tun konnte, machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, zu Draco. Unterwegs jedoch wurde er von einer sehr beherrscht wirkenden Hermine abgefangen. Sie trug ihre kantige Brille, hatte die Haare zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden und ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. "Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich soll dich suchen und mit dir trainieren", sagte sie mit unterkühlter Stimme.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Musste das wirklich sein? Machte Dumbledore das mit Absicht, um ihn zu quälen? Oder sollte das ein einfallsloser Versuch sein, ihn und Hermine wieder zu versöhnen? "Muss das jetzt sein?", fragte er missmutig.

"Es muss und es duldet keinen Aufschub", entgegnete Hermine grimmig.

"Ich komme aber gerade von Jenny aus dem Krankenflügel –"

"Ich weiß, dass deine Tochter krank war, das musst du mir nicht sagen. Und würdest du bitte endlich aufhören, nach Ausreden zu suchen?" Sie zupfte eine Falte in ihrer Bluse zurecht und musterte ihn mit stechendem Blick aus ihren braunen Augen.

"Wenn es denn sein muss", sagte Harry genervt und folgte ihr. Hermine lief genau zwei Schritte vor ihm, der Rücken kerzengerade und die Schulterblätter nach hinten gedrückt. Ihr Zopf wippte bei jedem Schritt auf und ab und ihre Schuhe klackerten auf dem Steinboden, was Harrys aus irgendeinem Grund irritierte. Früher hatte Hermine nie Schuhe getragen, die klackerten und sie hatte ihr Gesicht auch nicht so geschminkt, dass ihre Gesichtszüge hart und streng aussahen. Es ängstigte ihn ein wenig, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte, wie kalt sie geworden war – aber dann musste er wieder an Rons Worte denken, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie mit aller Macht versucht hatte, Dumbledore wegen Jenny umzustimmen.

Sie führte ihn in das leere Klassenzimmer, in dem er schon mit den anderen geübt hatte, und fing ohne Umschweife mit ihrem Unterricht an: Anspruchsvolle Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber, schwarzmagische Zauber, die zwar nicht illegal, aber dennoch verpönt waren, und diverse andere Sprüche, von denen Harry zwar nicht wusste, was sie ihm in einem Kampf bringen sollten, aber er nahm an, dass Hermine wusste, was sie tat.

Nach exakt zwei Stunden waren sie am Ende angelangt und ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Hermine?", rief Harry zögerlich.

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Was ist?"

"Ich… ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Dafür, dass du dich so für Jenny eingesetzt hast. Ron hat mir davon erzählt."

"Es ging ums Prinzip, und nicht darum, dass sie deine Tochter war", entgegnete Hermine kühl und verließ den Raum mit raschen Schritten.

Frustriert biss Harry sich auf die Lippen – wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so verdammt stur sein? Konnte sie wirklich so beleidigt und gekränkt sein? Konnte sie ihn wirklich so sehr hassen, wie sie es offensichtlich tat? Oder… wollte sie ihn einfach nur so sehr verletzen, wie er sie damals verletzt hatte, mit ihrer abweisenden Art? Harry wusste es nicht, aber er beschloss, sich später darum zu kümmern und dann zu versuchen, sich wieder mit ihr zu vertragen.

Momentan standen wichtigere Dinge auf der Tagesordnung: Voldemort, Cedric, Jennys Krankheit… und Draco. Harry war der Ansicht, dass er sich auch wieder um Draco kümmern sollte, mit dem er in den letzten Tagen praktisch keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatte. Außerdem brauchte er das, diese Auszeit, das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das er immer empfand, wenn er bei Draco war. Draco, der von seinen Geheimnissen wusste und ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war.

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihn und lief seltsam beflügelt den langen Weg in die Kerker hinunter, wobei er niemandem begegnete. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass gerade Unterrichtszeit sein musste, gedankenverloren stellte er sich vor, wie all die Schüler mehr oder weniger interessiert in den Klassenräumen saßen, hin und wieder ein paar Sachen niederkritzelnd, die der Lehrer diktierte, Pergamentkügelchen durch den Raum schießen ließen, Zaubersprüche ausprobierten, heimlich magischen Kaugummi kauten und mit ihrem Sitznachbarn flüsternd die neuesten Gerüchte besprachen.

Wehmütig dachte Harry daran, dass Voldemort ihnen ihre Jugend stahl – auch wenn Lehrer und vor allem Dumbledore sich die größte Mühe gaben, die Schrecken der Bedrohung von ihnen fernzuhalten, sosehr mussten sie doch auch die düstere und gespannte Atmosphäre spüren, die die ganze Zeit über dem Schloss lag wie ein dunkles, schweres Tuch. Allein schon ihretwegen – ganz besonders natürlich wegen Jenny und Alex – durfte Harry nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort siegte. Er hatte kein Recht darauf, ihnen die Freude am Leben zu nehmen.

So in Gedanken versunken, hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich schon vor Dracos Gemächern befand, und rasch hob er die Hand, um anzuklopfen. Er klopfte mehrmals, aber wie zu erwarten war, war Draco nicht da, sondern unterrichtete vermutlich gerade. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, während er das Passwort murmelte und in das Wohnzimmer ging, und sich gleichzeitig vorstellte, wie Draco wie ein Abziehbild Snapes durch die Klasse rauschte, Todesblicke verteilte und vernichtende Urteile von sich gab.

Nachdem er sich ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte, ließ er sich auf das weiche, große Sofa fallen und blätterte neugierig durch ein paar der dicken Wälzer, die auf Dracos modischem Glastisch herumlagen. Eigentlich waren sie sterbenslangweilig und unverständlich (es ging um die Gewichtsverhältnisse von Zaubertrankzutaten), aber nichtsdestotrotz blätterte Harry ein bisschen darin herum, las ein paar exotisch klingende Fremdwörter und genoss das raschelnde Geräusch des alten Pergaments unter seinen Fingern.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, ein Zauberer zu sein – ständig von Altem und Ehrwürdigem umgeben zu sein und Dinge einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen erledigen zu können… Tief seufzte er auf, drehte seinen Zauberstab gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern und ließ sein Wasserglas dann in gewagten Schleifen durch den Raum schweben, einfach, weil er es konnte. Während das Glas über ihm seine Kreise zog, rutschte Harry immer tiefer in den Sitz, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und überlegte, warum er einfach nicht von der Faszination der Zauberwelt loskam, die ihn ja eigentlich verstoßen und nicht gerade mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen hatte.

War es die Macht der Magie? Dieses Absurde, Skurrile, das im gewöhnlichen Muggelleben fast vollständig fehlte? War es… Quidditch? Harry grinste, das konnte gut sein. Wenn diese schreckliche Sache erst mal vorbei war, würde er viel mehr fliegen, er würde Draco zeigen, wie man richtige Stunts flog – egal, wie sehr dieser sich zieren und rummeckern würde, dass Harry ihn umbringen wolle.

Apropos, wenn man vom Teufel sprach; Harry hörte Geräusche vom Eingang und sprang auf – unglücklicherweise hatte er dabei das Wasserglas vergessen, das klirrend zu Boden segelte und erst mal das Wohnzimmer unter Wasser setzte. Verärgert fluchte Harry und kniete sich dann gleich hin, um das Malheur zu beseitigen.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam Draco hereingestürmt, ließ ihn dann aber wieder sinken, als er Harry sah. "Du bist es nur", sagte er und grinste erleichtert. "Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, weil Todesser normalerweise nicht so ungeschickt sind."

"Sehr witzig", entgegnete Harry und richtete sich wieder auf, um Draco einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. Der ließ sich jedoch gleich aufs Sofa fallen und levitierte erst einmal eine Weinflasche zu sich her, aus der er sich rasch ein Glas eingoss. "Wie geht's? Wie war der Unterricht?"

"Du glaubst nicht, wie unfassbar unfähig die diesjährigen Drittklässler sind", sagte er augenrollend. "Sie müssen einen Gesichtsfarben-Trank brauen – der ist so einfach, den hast sogar du damals hingekriegt."

"Hast du mich jetzt als dein Opfer auserkoren, an dem du deine schlechte Laune auslassen kannst?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Mhm, vielleicht." Draco nippte an seinem Weinglas. "Ist ja nicht so, dass du dich wirklich verbal wehren könntest."

Harry grinste wieder, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. Sosehr er es genoss, mit Draco herumzuflachsen, diese kleinen, seltenen Momente der Sorglosigkeit, sosehr war er sich auch des Ernstes der Situation bewusst. Und außerdem musste er sich noch richtig bei Draco bedanken. Deswegen rutschte er näher zu ihm heran und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken", sagte er. "Für das, was du für Jenny getan hast. Ohne dich wäre sie… vielleicht gestorben." Er schluckte. "Oder irgendetwas anderes Schlimmes wäre passiert. Du glaubst nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du es geschafft hast…

Draco lächelte. "Ich hab es doch gern getan, Harry. Ich habe schließlich Zaubertränke studiert, da sollte ich es ja schaffen, ein Gegengift zu finden. Obwohl es gar nicht so schwer war, wie ich hinterher feststellen musste… eigentlich hätte ich schon viel eher auf diesen Trank kommen müssen – oder eher darauf, dass es eine Kombination aus drei Tränken war. Ein stark dosierter, sehr ungewöhnlicher Schlaftrank, ein sehr dünn dosierter, der einen bei Bewusstsein hält, und ein Gift, das die anderen Tränke dazu bringt, in ihrer Wirkung nicht nachzulassen – na ja, klingt jetzt etwas kompliziert, aber theoretisch hätte Jenny noch Monate in diesem Zustand bleiben können, wenn… wenn nichts schief gegangen oder wie in diesem Fall gut gegangen wäre", beendete er seinen Satz.

"Jedenfalls bin ich einfach nur froh, dass es Jenny wieder einigermaßen gut geht", sagte Harry leise und umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen, als eine plötzliche, lähmende Kälte von ihm Besitz ergriff. "Ich will nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn nicht… was ich getan hätte… was Alex getan hätte…"

"Denk nicht darüber nach", sagte Draco sanft und küsste zuerst Harrys Stirn, danach seine Augenlider, seine Wangenknochen, seine Nasenspitze, sein Kinn und schließlich seine Lippen. Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach nur fallen, genoss Dracos Küsse und die Berührungen seiner Hände, die vorsichtig über seine Seite strichen. Harry wusste, dass dafür jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Moment war, wenn Voldemort jederzeit angreifen konnte, wenn Jenny krank war, auch wenn sie gerade schlief und bald wieder fit sein würde, wenn in seinem Leben gerade alles schief lief; aber er wollte jetzt nicht an all das denken. Er wollte für einige Zeit abschalten, er wollte sich zumindest für einige Stunden keine Sorgen machen, er wollte nur die seltenen, kostbaren Momente zwischen Draco und ihm genießen.

Zuerst zögerlich, dann selbstbewusster begann er, Dracos Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern, seine Lippen, seinen Hals zu küssen, ganz vorsichtig in die glatte, blasse Haut zu beißen und die Schmerzen mit zuerst liebevollen, später gierigen Küssen zu stillen. Dracos weißes Hemd öffnete er mit geschickten Fingern, verfolgte mit den Lippen den Weg seiner Finger, strich das Hemd dann von Dracos Schultern und küsste die entblößte Haut.

Dracos Atem ging inzwischen schwer, er umschlang Harry mit beiden Armen, zog ihn zu sich heran und hatte ihm mit einigen raschen Bewegungen das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen. Harry rutschte auf seinem Schoß in eine bequemere Position – das hieß, er entschied, dass es viel besser war, sich auf Draco zu bewegen, ihn begierig zu küssen und die fortwährenden Berührungen seiner Hände zu genießen, während ihre Becken aneinander rieben.

Draco stöhnte auf, seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper und fahrig fingerte er an Harrys Hosenknopf; Harry half ihm, küsste währenddessen immer wieder Dracos nackte Haut, die so unfassbar glatt und makellos war bis auf die Narbe an seinem Kinn, und von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte, von ihrem leicht salzigen Geschmack und ihrer Weichheit. Schließlich, nach einigem Hin und Her, hatten sie es schließlich geschafft, ihre Hosen mitsamt Boxershorts und Socken abzustreifen, und Harry ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, das kalte Leder empfing ihn mit ungewohnter Weichheit.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen zog er Draco über sich, küsste ihn wieder, leidenschaftlich und hungrig, bis er trunken war von Dracos Lippen, von seiner Zunge, von seinem Geschmack, von seinen wundervollen grauen Augen, die inzwischen jeden Schrecken für ihn verloren hatten. "Warte, ich hab das Zeug im Schlafzimmer", flüsterte Draco an seinem Ohr, sein warmer Atem strich über Harrys erhitzte Haut und verursachte einen angenehmen Schauder. Dennoch konnte Harry nicht verhindern, dass er nervös wurde; während Draco nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, beschleunigte sich sein Atem und seine Augenlider flatterten, wie immer, wenn er nervös war.

Aber er wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, er wollte nicht. Er schloss die Augen, um das Flattern zu unterdrücken und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, Draco nur zu fühlen, seinen warmen, schlanken Körper über ihm, seine Muskeln, die er spürte, wenn er über seine Haut fuhr, seine liebevollen Küsse, seine sanft geflüsterten Worte, sein weiches, blondes Haar, und er wurde plötzlich überschwemmt von seiner Liebe für Draco, die ihm für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Er konnte nicht glauben, welch unfassbares Glück er hatte, mit Draco zusammen sein zu dürfen, ihn berühren, küssen zu dürfen.

"Nimm es", sagte Draco leise und drückte ihm das Gleitgel in die Hand.

Irritiert blickte Harry ihn an. Er war eigentlich der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Draco dieses Mal hatte oben liegen wollen, und er hatte versucht, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass er kein Problem damit hatte. "Aber –"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich spüre es", sagte er sanft, "ich weiß es, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast."

"Nein, hab ich nicht", widersprach Harry, doch Draco schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf, zog Harry fest an sich und drehte sich dann mit ihm um. Zum Glück war das Sofa derart ausladend, dass keiner von ihnen dabei herunterfiel; und Draco lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Es ist okay", sagte er. Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann schloss Draco seine Faust um Harrys Erektion und rieb sie schnell und beinahe schon grob, was Harry ein heftiges Stöhnen entlockte. Gut, wenn Draco es so wollte… noch ein wenig ungeschickt drückte er etwas Gleitgel auf seine Finger, strich mit der anderen Hand über die Innenseite von Dracos Schenkeln. Draco lächelte, schloss die Augen und gehorchte dann Harrys stummer Aufforderung, indem er die Beine etwas spreizte.

Harry schloss die Augen ebenfalls, bevor er mit dem ersten Finger ganz vorsichtig in Draco eindrang. Dann öffnete er die Augen allerdings wieder und beobachtete fasziniert Dracos Gesicht, wie die Schatten auf seiner blassen Haut tanzten, wenn er den Kopf stöhnend hin und her bewegte, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, die vom Küssen geschwollen waren; die Art, wie er ruckartig und scharf die Luft einsog, als Harry mit dem zweiten Finger in ihn eindrang, wie seine geschlossenen Augen sich rasch bewegten, seine Lider flatterten; und wieder, wie er die Luft einsog, als Harry den dritten Finger dazu nahm; seine winterhimmelblauen Adern unter seinen blassen Lidern, das heftige Pulsieren seiner Halsschlagader.

"Bitte", stieß Draco hervor, es war nur ein Wort, doch ausgesprochen mit aller Eindringlichkeit, mit einer rauen Stimme, die Harry von ihm nicht kannte. Rasch zog er seine Finger zurück, schluckte nervös, er hatte Angst, Draco wehzutun, und rutschte dann zwischen Dracos Beine. Draco schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er öffnete die Augen wieder, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte in abgehackten Worten: "Du… wirst mir nicht… wehtun, Harry"; und, seinen Worten vertrauend, schob Harry sich langsam in ihn und löste seinen Blick dabei nicht von Dracos grauen Augen, in deren lähmender Tiefe er versank, aber es fühlte sich gut an… es war wie ein Traum, in den er sich sinken ließ, und es war unendlich gut.

Draco stöhnte und suchte mit den Händen Halt auf dem rutschigen Leder des Sofas, seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Harry beugte sich über ihn, suchte mit der linken Hand sicheren Halt, während er langsam in ihn zu stoßen begann und mit der rechten Dracos Erektion ergriffen hatte, die er mit fordernden Bewegungen rieb. Wieder stöhnte Draco, unbeherrscht, seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß, er bebte am ganzen Körper und sein Adamsapfel tanzte an seinem schlanken Hals. Harry war überzeugt, dass er noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen hatte wie diesen unbeherrschten, gierigen Draco, so etwas Schönes und Erregendes.

Stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, während er sich schneller zu bewegen begann, was Draco mit hungrigen Bewegungen seiner Hüfte erwiderte; Harry hörte, wie leise, abgehackte Wortfetzen zwischen seinen geschwollenen Lippen hervor klangen; er verstand nicht die Worte, aber er verstand die Botschaft: Draco wollte mehr.

Wieder steigerte Harry die Geschwindigkeit, stieß tiefer in Draco, schloss die Augen und stöhnte, weil es so unendlich gut war, in Draco zu sein, so unendlich gut und er glaubte, fliegen zu können. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr außer Dracos Stöhnen, seinem schlanken Körper unter ihm; heftiger bewegte er seine Hand an Dracos Erektion; Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das beinahe wie ein Schluchzen klang, und grub seine Fingernägel tief in Harrys Schultern; ein Schrei entrang sich seinen Lippen und Sperma spritzte über seine Hand und auf seinen und Dracos Bauch. Gleichzeitig zog sich alles um seine eigene Erektion zusammen und er spürte, wie die Welle des Höhepunkts ihn überrollte; mit einem Schrei kam er in Draco und hörte nichts außer dem Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinen Ohren, genoss nur dieses überwältigende Gefühl.

Schweratmend ließ er sich auf Draco zusammensacken, vergrub das Gesicht an Dracos verschwitzter Schulter und genoss Dracos Geruch und den salzigen Geschmack seiner Haut an seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Draco schlang die Arme locker um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich, hauchte Küsse auf Harrys Schläfe und seine Wange. Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden wieder zu Atem und Harry rutschte von Draco herunter, sodass sie sich jetzt gegenüber lagen. Ihre Gesichter waren ganz dicht beieinander und Harry konnte die Wärme und Nähe von Dracos Körper fühlen.

Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und verschränkte seine Finger mit Dracos, der ihn ein wenig dichter zu sich heranzog, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. "Danke", sagte Harry nach einer Weile leise.

"Wofür?", fragte Draco und strich das verschwitzte Haar aus Harrys Stirn.

"Für alles", flüsterte Harry, genoss die gesunde, schwere Erschöpfung, die sich langsam über ihn senkte. "Dass du da bist. Für mich, dass ich dich hab."

Draco lächelte. "Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Harry, und ich bin genauso froh, dass ich dich habe."

Harry widersprach nicht, als Draco sagte, dass er ein wundervoller Mensch sei, er schloss nur die Augen und kuschelte sich an Draco. Er war müde und wollte schlafen – wie durch Watte gedämpft hallten sorgenvolle Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, doch er unterdrückte sie. Hatte er nicht auch ein Recht darauf, sich mal auszuruhen? Hatte er kein Recht darauf, wenigstens für einige Stunden ohne Sorgen zu sein?

Nein, hatte er nicht, verkündete die scharfe Stimme seines Gewissens, doch Harry ignorierte auch sie. Er wollte einfach nur eine kurze Pause, das Leben kurz ausknipsen, für einige Stunden, und sich nur gut und glücklich fühlen in Dracos Gegenwart ohne ständig an den Krieg denken zu müssen. Um Jenny machte er sich momentan keine Sorgen, er wusste ja, dass sie schlief und dass sie bei Anna und Katie in guten Händen war.

"Du hast ja eine Gänsehaut", sagte Draco auf einmal leise und strich über Harrys Unterarm, an dem sich tatsächlich die Härchen aufgestellt hatten. Träge schüttelte Harry den Kopf – gut, ihm war ein wenig kühl, aber er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Draco lachte leise, tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf der Glasplatte ein wenig klapperte, und ließ dann eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer über sie schweben.

Okay, es war doch praktisch, ein Zauberer zu sein, stellte Harry fest, denn letztlich siegte die Bequemlichkeit doch immer. Seine Augen, die er kurz geöffnet hatte, um Draco amüsiert lächeln zu sehen, schloss er wieder, rutschte noch ein wenig dichter an Draco heran, bis er dessen Herzschlag an seinem eigenen spüren konnte, sog Dracos Duft tief ein und driftete dann langsam in immer belanglosere, trägere Gedanken ab, bis er schließlich tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

xXx

Er erwachte mit einem Ruck, als er von irgendwo ein lautes Klopfen und einen Schrei hörte, der klang wie der eines sterbenden Tieres. Ohne sich seiner Umgebung wirklich bewusst zu sein, fuhr er hoch, schlug die Decke fort und saß schon auf der Sofakante, bevor ihm wieder klar wurde, dass er ja bei Draco war, der sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte.

"Dad!", hörte er Alex' schrille, verzweifelte Stimme. "Dad, bist du da?!"

"Aperio!", schrie Draco mit einer einzigen fließenden Zauberstabbewegung und krachend flog die Tür auf. Alex kam hereingestolpert, sein Gesicht rot und verheult, und schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, dass Harry und Draco nackt waren.

"Dad!", schluchzte er und rannte auf Harry zu, warf sich in seine Arme. Harry umarmte ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er drängend, sein Herz schlug rasend schnell, während Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff. Was –

"Jenny!", stieß Alex schluchzend hervor. "Sie… sie… sie stirbt!"

Im selben Moment erwachten die Alarmglocken, die einen Angriff Voldemorts auf das Schloss ankündigen würden, mit einem durch Mark und Bein dringenden Heulen zum Leben.

xXx

A/N: Meine Damen und Herren, darf ich Ihnen vorstellen: Mr. Cliff Hanger, der sie mit Vergnügen auf die Folter spannen wird! :) Reviews?


	47. Angriff

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an .Padfoot (Ich weiß, ich bin gemein^^ Und ja, Harry wird sich erst mal noch anziehen xD), lieselotte (In der Tat, Mr. Hanger findet genau wie ich großen Gefallen daran, Harry leiden zu lassen ;)), Nora (Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag ;)) und Reinadoreen (Jaja, der böse letzte Absatz^^)!

Frohes neues Jahr euch allen!

xXx

Für ein, zwei Sekunden, die sich zu einer furchtbaren Ewigkeit dehnten, konnte Harry sich nicht rühren, saß nur atemlos da, doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Blitzschnell sprang er auf, schlüpfte in seine Hose und Schuhe, packte sein Shirt und sprintete los. "Harry!", schrie Draco hinter ihm, es klang verzweifelt, panisch, doch Harry hörte ihn nicht.

Auf dem Weg nach oben streifte er das Shirt über und rannte, rannte, rannte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Atem ging schwer und abgehackt und er sah die Schüler nicht, die ihm entgegenquollen, panisch schreiend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er rannte einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch, schubste die zur Seite, die ihm im Weg waren, ohne es zu merken; er hörte auch das noch immer dröhnende Heulen der Sirene nicht, das beinahe jedes andere Geräusch übertönte.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so schnell gerannt wie jetzt, ihm wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, doch dort war schon die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Harry konnte nicht rechtzeitig bremsen, prallte dagegen und fiel mit der Tür in das Krankenzimmer. Aus dem kleinen Nebenzimmer, in dem sich Jennys Bett befand, hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen – so schnell er konnte, rannte er dorthin und eilte zu seiner Tochter.

Jenny lag in dem Bett, leichenblass, ihre schwarzen Locken schweißverklebt, ihr Atem schwer und rasselnd, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, doch blutunterlaufen und glasig. Sie hatte ihre Fäuste in das Bettlaken gekrallt, so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß waren und ihr ganzer Körper war zusammengekrampft. Das Bettlaken und das Kopfkissen waren blutverschmiert und dünne Blutspuren zogen sich über ihr Gesicht. "Jenny!", stieß Harry gequält hervor und packte sie bei den Schultern, strich über ihre Wangen und küsste ihr bleiches Gesicht.

"Harry!", stieß Katie hervor, sie war ebenfalls sehr blass und dünne Blutspuren zogen sich über ihre Unterarme. "Sie… sie…"

"Was ist mit ihr?", schrie Harry sie an. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

"Wir haben überhaupt nichts gemacht!", stieß Katie hervor. "Ich… ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es mir nicht erklären! Vor zwei Stunden habe ich ihr ganz normal ihre Medizin gegeben – und dann, auf einmal, vor einer Viertelstunde, hat sie angefangen, Blut zu spucken! Oh Harry, was –"

"Wo ist Anna?", fauchte Harry und umklammerte Jennys Hand mit seiner, streichelte ihren Handrücken mit den hervortretenden Adern, als könne er sie dadurch wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen, nein, nein, bitte nicht… nicht Jenny, nein, nein, niemand konnte so grausam sein, sie durfte nicht sterben…

"Sie ist noch im St. Mungo's", entgegnete Katie und schluchzte auf, Tränen zogen nasse Spuren über ihr Gesicht. "Sie hat da an einer Konferenz teilgenommen, sie muss aber bald kommen… und… jetzt… Du-weißt-schon-wer –"

Harry hörte ihr gar nicht zu, starrte nur Jennys bleiches Gesicht an und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als immer wieder flehend ihren Namen zu flüstern, doch natürlich hörte sie ihn nicht – sanft schob ihn jemand zur Seite und Mo Jordan, der keine Arbeitskleidung sondern normale Muggel-Klamotten trug, beugte sich über Jenny, fühlte ihren Puls und blickte gleichzeitig auf eine Art Messgerät. "Ihr Puls ist viel zu niedrig", sagte er sorgenvoll.

"Dann tu doch was!", schrie Harry ihn an – wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben und zusehen, wie seine Tochter starb?!

"Ich habe ihr gerade eben schon einen lebenserhaltenden Trank eingeflößt, doch er wirkt nicht –"

"Dann gib ihr was anderes!", brüllte Harry mit sich überschlagender Stimme, am liebsten hätte er Mo geschlagen, wie konnte er nur –

"Sie ist momentan so schwach, ein falscher Heiltrank könnte sie umbringen –"

Harry fauchte wie eine wütende Katze und wandte sich wieder Jenny zu, die sich kurz regte. Aufkeimende Hoffnung ließ sein Herz hüpfen, sie wachte auf –

Doch Jenny würgte nur, hastig zog Katie sie in eine sitzende Position, und mit Entsetzen musste Harry mitansehen, wie Jennys kleiner, schmaler Körper von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde und sie Blut hervor würgte, das über ihr Kinn lief, auf ihren mit Teddybären bedruckten Schlafanzug tropfte und kleine rote Flecken auf dem weißen Bettlaken hinterließ.

Ganz plötzlich wurde ihr Körper wieder schlaff und vorsichtig legte Katie sie zurück und kramte schluchzend in einer Kiste mit Tränken. "Ich muss ihr einen blutbildenden Trank geben", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Das könnte aber –", setzte Mo an, doch Katie fauchte ihn an, er solle ruhig sein. Rasch flößte sie Jenny den Trank ein – kam es Harry nur so vor, oder beruhigte sich ihr Atem ein wenig? Und wo blieb nur Anna? Sie würde Jenny retten können, sie würde ihr helfen können, das wusste er.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Alex kam hereingestolpert, Draco direkt hinter ihm. Alex atmete schwer und wimmerte zwischen erstickten Schluchzern, Draco sah sehr blass und gefasst aus, aber es wirkte so, als könne jede Kleinigkeit seine Maske zerbrechen lassen. "Alle Kinder müssen hier raus", sagte er keuchend. "Sofort!"

Er packte Alex, der auf Jenny hatte zustürzen wollen, am Arm und zog ihn zurück. Harry starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an – was hieß das, alle Kinder mussten raus? "Sie müssen fliehen, in ein sicheres Versteck", sagte Draco drängend.

"Du kannst doch Jenny nicht –"

"Draco hat Recht, sie müssen raus hier", sagte Katie. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich hier!"

Auf ihre Worte folgte eine dröhnende Stille, die daher rührte, dass das Heulen der Sirene aufgehört hatte. Für einige Sekunden standen sie alle wie erstarrt da und starrten sich stumm an, dann hörte man von Ferne ein donnerndes Krachen und der Boden erbebte für einen Augenblick.

"Jenny muss doch im Krankenflügel bleiben, sie kann doch nicht –"

Doch Katie hatte schon eine Trage herbeigezaubert, auf die sie Jenny mit einer geübten Bewegung hievte und sie dort festschnallte. Dann warf sie sich eine Umhängetasche über, die sie mit klirrenden Zaubertrankfläschchen vollstopfte. "Ich gehe mit ihr", stieß sie hervor. "Ich begleite sie und passe auf sie auf –"

"Was ist, wenn sie…" Harry schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. "Was ist, wenn sie stirbt?" Ein Schluchzen Katies war die einzige Antwort. "Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen", wisperte Harry.

"Ich will nicht, dass Jenny stirbt", sagte Alex unter Schluchzern. "Dad… bitte, Dad…"

Wieder ertönte ein unheilverkündendes Krachen in der Ferne und als hätte der Lärm sie an etwas erinnert, zuckte Katie zusammen und eilte dann mit großen Schritten, die Trage vor sich her schweben lassend, in Richtung Ausgang. Im Vorbeigehen packte sie Alex am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her; kaum hatte sie den Krankenflügel verlassen, begann sie zu rennen.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu besinnen, dann stürmte er ihr hinterher, sie konnte das nicht tun, sie konnte Jenny doch nicht – Draco packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn zurück. "Du kannst nicht mit", sagte er drängend und drückte den sich wehrenden Harry gegen die Wand. "Du wirst gebraucht!"

"Ich will bei Jenny sein!", schrie Harry und wand sich unter Dracos eisernem Griff. "Was ist, wenn sie –"

"Du kannst ihr nicht helfen", sagte Draco verzweifelt. "Harry, versteh doch, du kannst ihr nicht helfen –"

"Aber ich kann bei ihr sein!", fauchte Harry ihn an, verstand Draco denn nicht? Verstand er denn nicht, dass Harry bei ihr sein musste? "Glaubst du, ich könnte es mir verzeihen, wenn sie… wenn sie stirbt und ich war nicht bei ihr?"

"Willst du die anderen auf dem Schlachtfeld allein lassen?", fuhr Draco ihn an. "Katie ist bei ihr, sie wird durchkommen –"

"Du Arschloch!", schrie Harry ihn an und schubste Draco mit aller Kraft von sich, sodass er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand stolperte. "Wie kannst du es WAGEN, so etwas zu sagen? Ich KANN Jenny nicht allein lassen!"

"Katie ist doch bei ihr!", schrie Draco zurück. "Um Himmels willen, Harry, da draußen wird gleich eine verdammte Schlacht stattfinden!"

"NA UND?!", schrie Harry ihn an. "Da stirbt gerade meine Tochter, verdammt noch mal –" Er brach ab und würgte, er musste sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand abstützen, weil ihm plötzlich so furchtbar übel war, beinahe hätte er sich übergeben.

"Alles okay?", fragte Draco und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht umfiel. Harry musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, sein Kopf tat furchtbar weh, vor allem seine Narbe brannte und pulsierte so heftig, dass weiße Blitze vor seinen Augen zuckten. Der plötzliche, unerwartete Schmerz ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden, mit den Fingern krallte er sich in die Fugen der kalten Steinmauer, um nicht an ihr herabzusinken; und auf einmal, wie schwarzes Wasser, übergoss ihn eine entsetzliche Euphorie.

Er konnte nicht anders, er begann zu lachen, verzweifelt, erstickt, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, das Gelächter sprudelte aus ihm hervor, aus seiner schmerzenden Kehle, ließ Lachtränen über sein Gesicht perlen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil er so heftig lachen musste. "Harry, was ist mit dir?!", hörte er Dracos panischen Schrei wie von fern; war es nicht grotesk, dass Draco sich Sorgen um ihn machte, wobei es ihm doch so furchtbar gut ging, wobei er doch so sehr lachte? Hysterisch lachte, über all die absurden Dinge, die passierten, dass Voldemort gerade in dem Moment angriff, in dem seine Tochter vielleicht sterben würde, und dass sie jetzt von ihm fortgebracht wurde, schon wieder; war es nicht herrlich bizarr, wie sich die Geschichte immer wiederholte, wie er immer zurückblieb, einsam und hilflos, zu etwas verdammt, das er nicht wollte?

"Harry! Harry!" Draco hatte sein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und klopfte ihm heftig gegen die Wangen. "Harry, du bist nicht bei dir! Komm zurück, bitte, reiß dich zusammen!"

"Ich soll zurückkommen?", stieß Harry hervor, krümmte sich vor schmerzendem, nicht aufhören wollendem Lachen. "Ich bin doch schon da, ich bin doch da. Ich bin immer dort, wo ich nicht sein sollte; ich sollte bei meiner Tochter sein, und was mache ich? Ich gehe aufs Schlachtfeld, um mich dort umbringen zu lassen und meinem Sohn den letzten Rest seiner Familie zu nehmen!" Schon wieder musste Harry loslachen, so heftig, dass es schon mehr ein Schrei war.

Sein Kopf tat so weh, als ob eine ganze Kompanie von Handwerkern darauf herumhämmern würde, und fühlte sich so geschwollen an als würde er gleich explodieren vor Schmerz.

"Harry!" Draco schüttelte ihn heftig; und auf einmal, wie weggewischt, hörte das Lachen auf und Harry sackte keuchend zusammen, kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf und presste die Handflächen und die Stirn gegen die kalten Stein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Was war mit ihm? Oh Merlin, was war mit ihm? Wurde er verrückt? Wurde er jetzt, im letzten Moment, doch noch verrückt, jetzt, angesichts der Schlacht und angesichts der schrecklichen Angst um Jenny? "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und half ihm hoch.

Harry nickte schwach. "Draco, ich… ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich –"

"Ähm, das kann passieren… in solchen Paniksituationen kann es vorkommen, dass man durchdreht, das ist nicht schlimm…" Draco schluckte, Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen bewegten sich sehr schnell, maßen Harry von oben bis unten mit stechenden Blicken.

Instinktiv wusste Harry, dass Draco befürchtete, er sei wirklich verrückt geworden – das Schlimme war, dass er es selbst nicht wusste, ob das wahr war. Ob er den Verstand verlor, ob sein Geist so zermürbt war, dass er aufgegeben hatte – aber nein, das konnte, durfte nicht sein. Er musste sich nur zusammenreißen, durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, musste sich konzentrieren.

"Harry!" Ron kam um die Ecke geschlittert, sein feuerrotes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet. "Hier bist du! Komm schon, wir müssen runter! Du-weißt-schon-wer – "

Er wurde unterbrochen, als erneut ein donnerndes Krachen ertönte und der Boden unter ihren Füßen erbebte. Geschrei ertönte aus verschiedenen Richtungen und viele hastige Schritte. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie tun", sagte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. "Aber ich hoffe, die Schutzbanne und die Wände halten noch… ich weiß aber nicht, für wie lange. Komm, Harry…"

Gemeinsam mit Draco und Ron rannte er durch die Gänge, versuchte, die tiefen Risse an den Wänden zu ignorieren, die schief hängenden Bilder und zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben. Hin und wieder rannte ihnen jemand entgegen, manchmal hörte man nur von fern Rufe, ansonsten herrschte eine beruhigende Stille. Als sie gerade um eine Ecke biegen wollten, kam ihnen Ginny entgegen und Harry musste hastig abbremsen, sonst wäre er in sie hineingerannt.

Sie atmete schwer und verkündete: "Die Todesser greifen uns noch nicht an, sie haben sich auf der Wiese versammelt und versuchen momentan, das Schloss zum Einsturz zu bringen."

"Was meinst du, wie lange es noch hält?", fragte Ron hektisch.

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Dumbledore war optimistisch, dass es noch eine Weile hält. Er hat gesagt, wir sollen uns alle unten versammeln und erst einmal abwarten."

In stummem Einverständnis beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und – Harry wirbelte herum: Draco war fort! "Wo ist er hin?", fragte er verdutzt. Gerade eben war er doch noch hinter ihm gewesen!

"Er musste woandershin", entgegnete Ron vorsichtig und vermied es, Harry anzublicken.

"Wie, woandershin?", hakte Harry irritiert nach.

"Himmel noch mal, er ist ein Todesser, natürlich kann er nicht in deiner Nähe rumhängen!", fuhr Ginny ihn an. "Was denkst du eigentlich?! Du weißt doch, dass er ein Todesser ist, natürlich muss er bei Du-weißt-schon-wem sein – er kann nur froh sein, dass er nicht schon früher von ihm gerufen wurde."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Heißt das, er kämpft mit den Todessern gegen uns?", fragte er langsam, während die Erkenntnis langsam in sein Bewusstsein sickerte.

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Ginny. "Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er auf ihrer Seite ist, oder?"

Darauf erwiderte Harry nichts, sondern blieb während des restlichen Weges stumm. Natürlich wusste er, dass Draco ein Todesser war, das hatte er schon mitbekommen, vielen Dank auch. Aber ihm war noch nie bewusst geworden, dass das bedeutete, dass er auch mit Voldemort kämpfen musste, dass Draco, um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben, gegen seine eigenen Leute kämpfen musste. Dass er womöglich gegen ihn, Harry, kämpfen musste.

Die Große Halle und die Vorhalle waren voll mit Menschen; Lehrer, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und Auroren drängten sich um die Kamine, aus denen immer mehr Menschen stiegen. Die Flammen loderten jedes Mal grün auf und helfende Arme streckten sich den Ankommenden sofort entgegen, um sie aus der Feuerstelle zu bekommen und Platz für die nächsten zu machen.

Dumbledores weißes Haar leuchtete in der halbverdunkelten Halle und Ron machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, Harry und Ginny hinter sich herziehend. "Ah, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, als wäre dies eine ganz normale Situation und er habe Harry zufällig getroffen. "Auf ein Wort mit dir, bitte."

Er trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, fort von den Menschen, in einen unbeleuchteten Seitengang und Harry folgte ihm. Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst und mitleidvoll an. "Möchtest du, dass ich einen temporären Vergessenszauber über dich lege, sodass du nicht an Jenny denken musst?"

Harry überlegte keine Sekunde und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, ich will Jenny nicht vergessen", sagte er fest – er wusste natürlich, dass Dumbledore dabei nur seinen Vorteil im Auge hatte, aber dennoch war das kein Angebot, das er annehmen konnte. Er konnte doch nicht vergessen wollen, dass Jenny, seine Tochter, vielleicht im Sterben lag, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte außer in seinen Gedanken – nein, das konnte er nicht.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Er seufzte. "Das ist nun der letzte Moment… das ist der Tag, auf den wir so lange hingearbeitet haben… ach Harry, wenn du wüsstest, wie Leid es mir für dich tut. Ich wollte nie, dass du das tun musst. Nie."

"Trotzdem ist es so gekommen", erwiderte Harry, der nicht recht wusste, was diese plötzliche Mitleidsbekundung sollte. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, er hatte panische Angst um Jenny und fürchtete sich vor dem, was gleich auf dem Schlachtfeld passieren würde.

"Harry, versuche am besten, nicht an Jenny zu denken… ich weiß, dass das sehr schwer ist, aber du musst dich einfach konzentrieren. Und denk daran, Voldemort ist nicht unbesiegbar, nicht für dich. Du kannst es schaffen. Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du es kannst. Du bist ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Magier und du hast sehr viel mehr innere Stärke als du denkst. Ich vertraue dir."

Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und trat dann wieder in die belebte Halle zurück, in der die Zauberer und Hexen sich scharten. Alle waren bleich und wirkten verängstigt, übermüdet, gehetzt. Harry wusste, dass er selbst nicht besser aussah, und suchte sich seinen Weg zu Ron, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit Hermine verwickelt war. Seinem Weg durch die Menge jedoch folgte ein Raunen, ein Tuscheln und Zischeln, von dem Harry nicht wusste, ob es positiv oder negativ war.

Einige klopften ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken, andere äußerten flüsternd ihre Missbilligung und bedeuteten ihm mit stechenden Blicken, dass sie Verachtung für ihn empfanden. Harry war das gleichgültig, momentan gab es wichtigere Dinge als das, was andere über ihn dachten.

Ein erneutes Raunen ging durch die Menge und alle Köpfe wandten sich, automatisch folgte Harry der Bewegung – oben auf der Treppe von den oberen Geschossen herab stand Cedric, Cho war an seiner Seite. Sie trugen beide schwarze Umhänge und wirkten gefasst und entschlossen. Weiter hinten begann jemand zu applaudieren, rasch folgten alle seinem Beispiel und bildeten ein Spalier, sodass Cedric und Cho wie König und Königin durch die stumm applaudierende Menge zu Dumbledore schreiten konnten.

Harry hatte nicht geklatscht, er stopfte die Fäuste in die Hosentaschen und starrte düster auf den Boden, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermine auch nicht geklatscht hatte, sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und Cedric und Cho mit missbilligenden Blicken bedacht.

Kaum war er bei Dumbledore angelangt, hob Cedric die Hand und augenblicklich hörten die Leute mit dem Klatschen auf. Wie dressierte Hunde, dachte Harry verächtlich und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich freue mich sehr, von euch so freundlich begrüßt zu werden", sagte Cedric mit so einem warmen Lächeln, dass Harry ganz kalt wurde. "Wie ihr seht, bin ich wieder vollständig gesund und habe mich in den letzten Wochen so weit erholt, dass ich das Oberkommando über die Truppen wieder an mich nehmen kann. Hermine, ich denke, du bist froh, von dieser Pflicht entbunden zu sein."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen, rang sich dann aber ein Lächeln ab und nickte. Sie murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, das Harry nicht verstand, er aber auch nicht als besonders positiv einschätzte, als die Blicke sich wieder Cedric zuwandten.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer hat viel Macht und er hat viele Todesser, aber etwas fehlt ihm: Es ist der Zusammenhalt, die Gemeinschaft der Weißen Seite. Wir mögen weniger sein, aber gemeinsam, mit vereinten Kräften können wir es schaffen, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen. Wir müssen es sogar schaffen, um unsere Familien, die Kinder und Alten, zu schützen und ihnen eine schöne Zukunft zu ermöglichen – der Muggelwelt natürlich ebenfalls." Verächtlich kräuselte Harry die Oberlippe, natürlich, die Muggel wurden mal wieder als Letztes und im Nebensatz erwähnt, aber sie waren ja auch nicht wichtig.

"Genug der Reden, greifen wir an!", rief ein kleingewachsener, stämmiger Zauberer von weiter hinten und hob kampfeslustig seinen Zauberstab. "Wir haben lange genug gewartet! Jetzt ist der Moment, Rache zu nehmen!"

"Ich verstehe, dass ihr kämpfen wollt", entgegnete Cedric ruhig, "aber wir werden Du-weißt-schon-wen nicht einfach besiegen können, indem wir kopflos auf das Feld hinausstürmen und sie angreifen. Wir werden uns zu verteidigen wissen, wenn sie uns angreifen. Sie sind zu weit fort als dass unsere Flüche sie erreichen könnten und wir haben Hogwarts als unbezahlbaren Trumpf: Es gibt uns Sicherheit und kann uns vielleicht retten. Wir sollten es nicht voreilig verlassen." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Die Befehlshaber der Truppen zu mir, bitte."

Einige Männer und Frauen in grauen Umhängen lösten sich aus der Menge und eilten rasch zu ihm. Harry kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und sah, dass sie verschiedenfarbige Armbinden trugen. Sie hatten den Befehl über die einzelnen Aurorentruppen und unterstanden wiederum dem Befehl Cedrics, der sich mit ihnen jetzt mit leiser Stimme beriet. Aber es waren nicht nur Auroren anwesend, auch viele Zivilisten waren unter den Kämpfern. Sie wirkten ängstlich, gleichzeitig aber auch entschlossen und bereit, sich selbst und ihre Familien zu verteidigen.

Auf einmal, ganz plötzlich und unerwartet, ließ das ohnehin nur noch ferne Krachen nach, der Boden erzitterte noch ein Mal für einen Moment, dann herrschte eine beunruhigende Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit. Plötzlich rief eine Frau, die nahe an einem der Fenster stand: "Da kommt jemand!"

Augenblicklich rannten Cedric, Cho, Dumbledore, Hermine, Professor McGonagall und zwei der Truppenführer zur Tür und blickten hinaus. Fast in einer einzigen Bewegung drehten sich die anderen ebenfalls um und beobachteten stumm, wie eine einzige Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, die das Gesicht verbarg, auf das Schloss zukam.

Mehrere hoben die Zauberstäbe, doch Cedric bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sie wieder zu senken. "Wir greifen nicht an, noch nicht", sagte er fest.

Die Gestalt kam näher und blieb ziemlich genau außerhalb der Reichweite der Flüche stehen. Harry sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hob und umklammerte seinen eigenen fest in seiner Hosentasche, doch die Gestalt tippte damit nur an ihren Hals und gleich darauf hörten sie ihre Stimme, wie sie über die Wiese hallte: "Harry Potter soll herauskommen."

Harry schluckte, sein Herz pochte heftig und ihm wurde schwindelig. Wie auf Kommando wandten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm um und ihm war, als würde er von heißen Scheinwerfern bestrahlt werden.

Dumbledore hob nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle und ebenso laut und kräftig hallte seine Stimme über die Wiese. "Was wollt ihr von ihm?"

"Wir möchten ihm nur etwas zeigen", entgegnete die Gestalt mit sanfter Stimme. Es war eine weibliche Stimme, die unangenehm hart und kalt klang, obwohl sie so süßlich sprach.

"Lestrange", flüsterte Neville neben ihm und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut.

Bellatrix Lestrange? Harry hatte ihren Namen schon gehört, natürlich wusste er, wer sie war, eine von Voldemorts gefürchtetsten Todesserinnen, die es liebte, andere zu foltern. Er wusste auch, dass sie Nevilles Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hatte, Draco hatte ihm davon erzählt, und auf einmal fühlte er sich furchtbar bedrückt deswegen.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry um und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, zu ihnen zu kommen. Die Menschen wichen vor ihm auseinander als verströme er giftige Dämpfe; Harry ging langsam, bewusst gerade aufgerichtet schritt er bis zum Tor. Er hatte Angst, aber er wollte sie nicht zeigen, er wollte mutig sein und sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen.

"Er soll näher kommen", verlangte Lestrange.

Ein kurzes Zögern folgte, dann nahmen Ron und Hermine ihn in die Mitte, Zauberstäbe erhoben und von Kopf bis Fuß angespannt, bereit, ihr Leben zu geben, um ihn zu verteidigen. Wie sie früher nebeneinander scherzend und lachend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren, so liefen sie jetzt nebeneinander her, doch niemand scherzte oder lachte, Ron und Hermine schwiegen und ihre Gesichter erinnerten durch nichts an die fröhlichen Kinder, die sie einst gewesen waren, nein, es waren die Gesichter von Kämpfern, hart und unnahbar. Wie eine Faust aus Eisen umklammerte Rons Hand Harrys Schulter und Hermine hatte ihre Fingernägel tief in seinen Rücken gegraben; ihre Griffe waren hart und fest und Harry fühlte sich wie ein Gefangener, der abgeführt wurde.

Langsam gingen sie über die Wiese; Lestrange lief rückwärts und hatte ihren Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt, doch Harry vermutete, dass sie ihn jede Sekunde hervorreißen und ihn töten könnte. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn, doch er bemühte sich, seine gerade Haltung beizubehalten. Je weiter er ging, desto stärker wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit ihm keine Tränen in die Augen traten. Weiß glühender Schmerz hämmerte in seinem Kopf und schaffte es beinahe, jeglichen Gedanken sogar an Jenny zu verdrängen, doch er musste sich konzentrieren, er durfte sich keine Schwäche leisten, nicht jetzt.

Ganz plötzlich blieb Lestrange stehen, sie befand sich nahe der Todesser, die wie ein großer schwarzer Klumpen, ein giftiges Geschwür, auf der grünen, saftigen Wiese standen, alle ihre Gesichter unter großen schwarzen Kapuzen versteckt. Harry ließ seinen Blick über sie wandern und fragte sich, unter welcher dieser Kapuzen Draco wohl steckte, und ob er ihn gerade beobachtete, was er wohl gerade dachte.

"Komm näher, Potter", sagte Lestrange und kicherte leise. "Komm, komm, noch ein kleines Stückchen." Ron und Hermine versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, doch Harry bewegte sich weiter vorwärts, Schweiß lief in Strömen über sein Gesicht und sein Atem ging so hektisch, dass er beinahe keine Luft bekam. "So ist es gut, Potter. Bleib hier stehen." Harry gehorchte und starrte die Todesser an, versuchte, Gesichter unter den dunklen Kapuzen auszumachen, doch es war unmöglich. Auf einmal, als würde ein Vorhang aufgezogen, wichen die Todesser, die bisher eine kreisähnliche Formation gebildet hatten, auseinander und gaben den Blick auf etwas in ihrer Mitte frei.

Auf dem Boden lagen zwei kleine Gestalten, bei ihnen standen zwei gesichtslose Todesser, die Zauberstäbe in den Händen und auf die am Boden Liegenden gerichtet. Harrys Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, nein, nein, nein – "Dad!", hörte er eine schwache, krächzende Stimme – Alex.

NEIN! Harry wusste nicht, ob er schrie oder nicht, er wusste nur, dass seine entsetzlichsten, schrecklichsten Befürchtungen, seine schlimmsten Alpträume eingetreten waren; ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, stürzte er los – und wurde nach hinten geschleudert, als drei Flüche ihn gleichzeitig in der Brust trafen. Hart landete er auf dem Boden, der Aufprall presste jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen und für einige Augenblicke war ihm schwarz vor Augen, dann traf ihn wie ein Blitz die Erinnerung an die Sekunden zuvor und mit einer Kraft, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hatte, sprang er auf, wurde jedoch sogleich von Ron und Hermine festgehalten, die sich an seine Arme hängten. "Sie werden dich töten!", flüsterte Ron mit erstickter Stimme an seinem Ohr.

"So ist es gut, du hast zwei vernünftige Freunde, Potter", flötete Lestrange. "Wir wollen doch keine Dummheiten begehen, nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte nichts erwidern, er konnte nur "Jenny… Alex…" hervor würgen, nein, das konnte nicht sein, das konnte einfach nicht sein… Jenny lag verdreht da, halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite, ihr Hals war nach hinten überstreckt, ihre Augen weit geöffnet und sie sah aus wie… als ob sie… tot sei. Harry wagte nicht, weiterzudenken, nein, das durfte nicht, das durfte nicht… Alex hatte sich über sie gebeugt, hielt ihre Hand und Harry sah, dass seine Lippen sich bewegten, er sprach mit ihr, vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht tot – nein, das durfte er nicht denken, sie lebte, sie musste leben, sie musste –

"Wie du siehst, haben wir deine Kinder in der Gewalt", sagte Lestrange und Harry konnte hören, wie sie grinste, als sie das sagte. "Der Dunkle Lord ist äußerst erfreut darüber. Aber wir werden sie erst in zwei Stunden töten, ich kann dich beruhigen. Der Dunkle Lord will, dass du dich in zwei Stunden hier einfindest, um dich ihm zu stellen… wenn du das kannst."

"Warum erst in zwei Stunden?", fuhr Harry sie an. "Warum nicht jetzt, sofort? Ich bin bereit."

"Weil der Lord es so wünscht", entgegnete sie sanft. "Und die Wünsche des Lords müssen respektiert werden. Solange werden wir deine Kinder am Leben lassen..." Sie lachte, diesmal aus vollem Herzen. "Es wird sicher ein sehr hübscher Anblick für dich, sie sterben zu sehen."

Selbst von hier konnte Harry hören, wie Alex aufschluchzte und Jenny heftig rüttelte; Lestranges Worte nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr – er hörte sie, aber er verstand ihre Bedeutung nicht, er konnte nur auf seine Kinder blicken und versuchen, die Unfassbarkeit der Situation aufzunehmen.

"Ich werde dich persönlich töten, Lestrange!", spuckte Ron rechts von ihm aus, was sie jedoch nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schien.

"Du kannst es ja versuchen", entgegnete sie in einem herablassenden, beinahe milden Tonfall, als sei Ron ein Grundschüler, den sie als seine Lehrerin nun zurechtweisen müsse, nachdem er etwas Dummes gesagt hatte. "Aber weg von Ungeziefer wie dir, Weasley, und zurück zu dir, Potter… ich hätte da noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die dich sicherlich motivieren werden. Crucio!" Sie sprach es beinahe nachlässig aus, doch Alex schrie, schrie vor Qual und Pein, als sein kleiner, schmaler Körper zurückgeschleudert wurde; hilflos wälzte er sich auf dem Boden herum und schrie –

Das war mehr als Harry ertragen konnte, er stürzte auf Lestrange los und nichts konnte ihn zurückhalten; doch sie hatte den Fluch schon von Alex genommen und schleuderte nun ihm einen Cruciatus entgegen – Harry glaubte, vor Schmerz besinnungslos zu werden, der in überall in seinem Körper weiß glühend explodierte, er schrie, schrie aus vollem Hals, aber dennoch schaffte er es, weiter auf Lestrange und seine Kinder zuzutaumeln. Er war blind, er konnte nichts mehr sehen, da war nur noch Schwärze um ihn, voll von unendlicher Qual, er konnte sich nicht wehren, nur noch ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn: Er musste zu seinen Kindern, er musste sie beschützen; und wenn er unter dem Fluch wahnsinnig wurde, er musste zu ihnen –

Ganz plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und Harry fiel zu Boden, alles drehte sich um ihn, aber sogleich rappelte er sich wieder auf und stolperte weiter – "Stop, Potter!", sagte eine scharfe, männliche Stimme und ein Zauberstab richtete sich auf ihn. Ein Todesser war aus der Menge hervorgetreten, seine Stimme war scharf und befehlsgewohnt. Harry blieb schwankend stehen, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Lestrange lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden, ein ersticktes Keuchen drang aus ihrer Richtung und Blut lief zwischen ihren Fingern hervor, denen der Zauberstab entglitten war. "Ich habe Bellatrix bereits bestraft, sie hat entgegen des Befehls des Dunklen Lords gehandelt. Wir foltern deine Kinder nicht… vorerst. Vielleicht brauchen wir sie ja später noch." Boshaftes Lachen erklang von einigen Todessern und Harry spürte, wie unbezähmbarer Hass in ihm hochquoll. "Aber geh jetzt, Potter." Und Harry war es als ob eine unsichtbare Hand ihn zurückdrückte, hilflos musste er rückwärts stolpern; er versuchte, sich zu wehren, vorwärts zu laufen, doch er kam nicht dagegen an, bis er Ron und Hermine in seinem Rücken spürte. Da hörte der Fluch auf und Ron und Hermine stützten ihn, zogen ihn dann mit sich.

"Nein, nein, ich muss zurück", flüsterte Harry heiser, ein dünner Blutfaden lief aus seinem Mund, er hatte sich unter dem Cruciatus auf die Zunge gebissen. "Ich muss sie retten, ich muss… Jenny…"

"Du kannst nichts tun, Harry", wisperte Ron, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. "Bitte, Harry, komm mit uns zurück… wir werden sie retten, das werden wir."

"Ich muss zurück", wiederholte Harry, versuchte, in die Gegenrichtung zu entkommen, doch Ron und Hermine schleiften ihn mit sich, seine Füße rutschten über den Boden, er fand keinen Halt, er war hilflos, konnte nichts tun, nichts tun, um seine Kinder zu retten.

"Ach übrigens, Potter." Die spöttische Stimme des Mannes ertönte, als sie beinahe schon beim Schloss waren, laut hallte sie über die Wiese. "Wir haben da noch etwas für dich." Verhaltenes Gelächter unter den Todessern erklang. "Du erinnerst dich doch sicher daran, dass ihr verzweifelt nach dem Verräter gesucht habt, der dein armes Töchterlein vergiftet hat… wir dachten, wir könnten euch bei der Aufklärung der Sache helfen. Euren Verräter könnt ihr wiederhaben."

Ron und Hermine blieben stehen, wie erstarrt, und Harry glitt zwischen ihnen zu Boden, lag einige Sekunden mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst da, dann richtete er sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf, arbeitete sich dann mit unendlicher Mühe in den Stand hoch, wo er sich schwankend an Rons Schulter festhalten musste.

Es war das gleiche Bild wie eben, eine einsame Gestalt in einem Kapuzenumhang kam auf sie zu, doch im Unterschied zu Lestrange eben lief sie nicht stolz und aufrecht, sondern vorgebeugt, hin und wieder stolperte sie, es schien als habe sie keine Kraft mehr. Der schwarze Kapuzenumhang schleifte auf dem Boden, er war zu lang für die schmale Gestalt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, Dumbledore und einige andere näherten sich ihnen, mit ebenfalls erhobenen Zauberstäben.

Das Bild verschwamm vor Harrys Augen, ihm war speiübel und eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit schlich näher, doch noch konnte er die Augen offen halten, als der Verräter, der seine Tochter vergiftet hatte, sich ihnen näherte.

Einige Meter vor ihnen blieb die Gestalt stehen, gekrümmt unter all den Zauberstäben, die auf sie gerichtet waren, doch noch bevor die schlanken, knochigen Hände sich gehoben hatten, um die Kapuze zurückzuschieben, wusste Harry, wer es war.

xXx

A/N: Harry weiß es, ich weiß es, wisst ihr es auch? =)


	48. Verrat

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Mamu (Oh, Harry muss noch ein bisschen leiden, fürchte ich x)), .Padfoot (Was wäre denn eine Geschichte ohne einen hübschen Cliffhanger? ;)), Reinadoreen (Richtig getippt, es gibt noch einen Verräter^^), lieselotte (Ja, ich weiß, es könnte jeder sein... und ja, Mr. Hanger beeinflusst mich negativ! :D) und Nora (Wie Jenny und Alex in Voldemorts Gewalt gekommen sind, wirst du im nächsten Chap erfahren... und wer der Verräter war, erfährst du... dun dun dun, jetzt! :D)!

xXx

Harry war, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen. Es war Annas Gesicht, das unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein kam, schmal, verhärmt und unendlich alt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tränenspuren zogen sich über ihr hohlwangiges Gesicht. Noch nie hatte sie so alt ausgesehen, an ihr war nichts mehr von ihrem früheren Stolz, von ihrer Kälte, von ihrer Beherrschung. Ihre Haut war grau und eingefallen, ihre zitternden Hände hatte sie vor sich gestreckt. "Harry", flüsterte sie, es war mehr ein Hauch. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie auf Harry zuwankte, der sich nur noch aufrecht halten konnte, weil Ron ihn mit einem Arm erbarmungslos in einer aufrechten Position hielt – vielleicht war er aber auch nur erstarrt und hatte vergessen, dass Harry in seinem Arm hing.

"Harry, vergib mir." Harry wollte schreien, er wollte toben vor kochendem Zorn, er wollte sie schlagen, verletzen, töten, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er fühlte sich ganz leer, ausgelaugt; die Fassungslosigkeit hatte ihm jeden Handlungswillen geraubt. Nein, nicht Anna. Sie konnte es nicht getan haben, nein, nicht Anna, die für ihn wie eine Mutter gewesen war. Sie konnte ihn nicht verraten, seine Tochter vergiftet haben, sie konnte es nicht, nein, das war unmöglich.

Aber doch hatte er es gewusst, noch bevor sie ihre Kapuze herunter geschoben hatte, er hatte es geahnt, es war, als würden sich all diese Mosaiksteinchen, von denen er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sie würden nicht zusammenpassen, sich nun zu einem Bild fügen. Es war ein schreckliches, grauenhaftes Bild, von Verrat und Betrug, von Verlorenheit und Einsamkeit. Es fühlte sich an als sei ihm jegliche Hoffnung entrissen worden – nicht, dass er davon vorher besonders viel gehabt hätte. Aber dieser Verrat schmerzte so sehr, dass es schon beinahe körperlich war, dass es Harry die Kehle zuschnürte und seinen Kopf dröhnen ließ vor Schmerzen.

Anna war vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken, der Umhang schlotterte um ihren Körper – noch nie war sie ihm so hager erschienen, so schwach und kraftlos. Nichts war von ihrem alten Selbst übrig geblieben, sie war nur noch eine alte, geschwächte Frau. Noch immer weinte sie, stumm und hilflos. Harry konnte nicht denken, konnte nichts tun, er konnte nicht auf sie zugehen, er konnte sie nicht anschreien, nicht schlagen, er konnte nur dastehen wie eine Statue aus zerbrechlichem Porzellan.

Inzwischen hatte McGonagall sich so weit gefasst, dass sie mit einigen großen Schritten auf Anna zugeeilt war und sie nun vom Boden hochriss. Einen Arm hatte sie um ihre Körpermitte geschlungen und hielt sie so aufrecht, mit dem anderen presste sie den Zauberstab an ihre Kehle, sodass Anna ihren Kopf ganz weit nach hinten kippen musste. Noch nie waren Harry die Falten an ihrem Hals aufgefallen, die sie so alt aussehen ließen, so unendlich alt. McGonagall tastete rasch ihren Körper ab, sie hatte nichts gefunden. Anna trug keinen Zauberstab.

"Ins Schloss", sagte Dumbledore nur, seine Stimme war längst nicht so entschieden wie sonst, er klang müde, erschöpft, enttäuscht. Sein Befehl schien alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, hastig griff Hermine Harry unter die Arme und gemeinsam mit Ron schleifte sie ihn zurück über die Schwelle. Die anderen folgten ihnen, die Zauberstäbe auf Anna gerichtet, als fürchteten sie, Anna könne sie jeden Moment angreifen.

Drinnen ließen Ron und Hermine Harry vorsichtig zu Boden sinken und knieten neben ihm nieder. Harry schloss die Augen, um nicht die Menge der Gesichter zu sehen, die über ihm aufragte wie ein alptraumhafter Himmel, stumme, glotzende Gesichter, er wollte sie nicht sehen. Dumbledore beugte sich tief über ihn, holte aus seinem Umhang ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, eine weit von der Realität entfernte Stimme in Harrys Kopf sagte ihm, dass es ein sehr starker Energietrank war, wobei Harry sich vage wunderte, ob Dumbledore vorausgesehen haben musste, dass er so einen Trank brauchen würde.

Normalerweise hätte Anna ihm das gegeben, aber Anna war eine Verräterin und Harry fühlte sich so hohl, so leer. Er wünschte sich, dies sei ein Traum, nur ein böser, böser Traum, aus dem er gleich erwachen und Jenny und Alex kichernd und sich balgend neben sich auf dem Sofa vorfinden würde, wo er beim Fernsehgucken eingeschlafen war, und es gab keinen Krieg, keine Verräter. Keine Anna, die seine Kinder dem Tode geweiht hatte.

"Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Diese Frage riss Harry aus seiner Versunkenheit, es war, als wäre er an einem Seil ruckartig in die Realität zurückgezogen worden. Statt einer Antwort jedoch begann er zu lachen, hilflose Euphorie befiel ihn, schäumte durch seinen leergefegten Geist und ließ ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Er wusste, – sein Verstand analysierte dies aus weiter Ferne – dass er wie ein Verrückter aussehen musste, ein Wahnsinniger, dessen Tochter im Sterben lag und außerdem mit ihrem Bruder in den Händen eines Massenmörders war; der gerade gequält und verraten worden war, und der auf dem Boden lag und lachte. "Mir geht es gut", schaffte er schließlich zwischen den Lachanfällen, die ihn wie Husten überkamen, hervorzustoßen. "Blendend. Ganz leicht fühle ich mich, verstehen Sie das? Weil ich so leer bin, verstehen Sie?" Wieder musste Harry lachen, nein, natürlich verstanden sie nicht.

Wie hätten sie ihn auch verstehen können? Schließlich war noch niemand von ihnen jemals in seiner Position gewesen, sie gafften ihn nur an, stumm, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und verständnislos. Dumbledore starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, dann stand er rasch auf. "Bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel", wies er Ron und Hermine an. "Ich kümmere mich solange um…" Er brach ab und wandte sich ab.

Harry vermutete, dass Annas Verrat ihn schmerzen musste, doch niemanden könnte er so sehr schmerzen wie ihn selbst, so sehr schmerzen, dass er es gar nicht erfassen konnte. Es war, als wäre in ihm ein Loch gerissen worden, als wäre ein Band zerrissen, als wäre ein Stück seiner Seele zerschlagen. Er hatte Anna vertraut, die inzwischen von fünf finster dreinblickenden Auroren mit drohend erhobenen Zauberstäben umringt wurde, er hatte ihr beinahe alles anvertraut, sie war für ihn die Mutter gewesen, die er nie gehabt hatte. An ihr hatte er sich anlehnen können, bei ihr hatte er Kraft finden können. Ihre Ratschläge hatte er beinahe blind befolgt, er hatte sogar angefangen, ihre Verhaltensweisen zu übernehmen, er war beherrschter geworden, kühler, zynischer, wusste besser zu agieren.

Aber dieses Bündel Mensch, wimmernd und ausgezehrt, war das wirklich Anna? Konnte sie wirklich jene stolze Heilerin sein, die mit ihrer resoluten Art beinahe jede Verletzung heilen konnte, sei sie nun physisch oder psychisch, die beinahe jedes Problem lösen konnte, die ihn fast immer aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte? Es schien als sei sie in den letzten Stunden, in denen er sie nicht gesehen hatte, um Jahre gealtert, als seien alle Leiden des Lebens auf einmal über sie hereingebrochen.

Er bekam kaum mit, dass Ron und Hermine ihn unter den Achseln gepackt hatten und ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel davonschleiften. Noch immer war er in diesem seltsamen Zustand der Realitätsferne, auch wenn er es inzwischen geschafft hatte, sein Lachen über das Groteske, Absurde der Situation zu unterdrücken. Einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte er jedoch noch nicht, es war, als schwebe er irgendwo zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit, zwischen Akzeptanz und Ignoranz der Realität, zwischen unendlicher Enttäuschung und Fassungslosigkeit.

"Ich hab noch nie von jemandem gehört, der es geschafft hat, unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch stehen zu bleiben", flüsterte Ron leise. Seine Stimme hallte geisterhaft zwischen den kahlen, feuchten Wänden wieder, es war, als wäre dies nicht mehr Hogwarts sondern ein Spukschloss.

"Normalerweise kann man das auch nicht", wisperte Hermine und blickte zu Harry hinüber als erwarte sie eine Reaktion von ihm. Doch Harry hätte es nicht weniger berühren können, was zählte schon ein Cruciatus-Fluch, wenn es doch tausend andere Dinge hab, die wichtiger waren.

Sie waren im Krankenflügel angekommen, Harry war, als spüre er noch die Gegenwart von Katie und Mo, von Jenny, die blutend, hustend und bewusstlos hier gelegen war, vor wenigen Minuten nur, aber der Krankenflügel war leer, still, kalt. Normalerweise hätte Anna ihn jetzt empfangen, mit einer spitzen Bemerkung auf den Lippen, aber dennoch voller gut verborgener Wärme und mit Fingerspitzengefühl für die richtige Heilmethode. Sie wäre jetzt für ihn da gewesen.

Aber dieses Stück Realität, das ihm Halt gegeben hatte, eine Stütze gewesen war, war unter ihm weggebrochen wie splitternde Streichhölzer und nichts war davon mehr übrig als ein Trümmerhaufen. Vorsichtig legten Ron und Hermine ihn ins Bett, dann begann Hermine, die Schränke zu durchwühlen, wobei sie leise vor sich hin fluchte. Nicht, wollte Harry rufen, das sind doch Annas Schränke; sie war doch die Einzige, neben Katie (und niemand wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war), die wusste, wo hier alles stand.

Aber Anna war fort, sie war wie tot. Endlich schien Hermine das gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte, und kam mit mehreren Tränken zu Harry zurück. Ohne zu fragen oder darüber nachzudenken trank Harry sie alle, einen nach dem anderen, sie schmeckten bitter, aber nicht bitterer als der Verrat, den er erlitten hatte. Er spürte, wie sein überstrapazierter Körper sich unter den Tränken ein wenig erholte und wie ihm dumpf zumute wurde – er vermutete träge, dass auch ein Beruhigungstrank darunter gewesen war – aber nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre.

Er hatte momentan nicht die Kraft um auszurasten, um zu explodieren vor Wut, um in die Menge zu fahren wie ein Racheengel, er hatte nicht mal die Kraft zu weinen über all das, was bis jetzt geschehen war und was noch passieren würde. Dennoch richtete er sich auf, langsam, aber entschlossen. Er würde jetzt losziehen und seine Kinder retten. "Halt", sagte Hermine und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Wohin willst du, Harry? Du kannst nicht zu deinen Kindern, du kannst sie nicht retten –"

Harry schüttelte ihre Hand ab. "Ich muss zu ihnen, ich muss sie retten."

"Selbst wenn du wirklich bis zu ihnen durchkommen würdest, hättest du kaum die Kraft, sie zu beschützen", sagte Hermine. "Du bist viel zu schwach, du warst gerade eben noch unter einem Cruciatus und –"

"Das ist mir egal", erwiderte Harry trotzig und erhob sich vom Bett; gerade noch so konnte er sich festhalten, als er auf einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor und vorwärts taumelte. Und tatsächlich war es ihm egal, wenn er auf den Knien hätte kriechen müssen, er konnte nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun, er musste sie retten, musste, musste –

"Harry, sieh es doch ein", sagte Ron flehend, es klang verzweifelt, "du kannst sie jetzt nicht retten. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass sie momentan auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände sind – wo willst du sie suchen? Wie willst du sie beschützen? Wie willst du dich gegen mehrere hundert Todesser durchsetzen?"

"Wenn niemand mit mir kommt, gehe ich eben alleine", erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu, doch Ron und Hermine hielten ihn zurück, obwohl sie aussahen, als wären sie am liebsten mit ihm in Richtung der Todesser gerannt, um seine Kinder zu befreien.

"Ich werde dich fesseln!", drohte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab, ihre Hand zitterte ganz leicht. "Harry, bitte. Was auch immer Voldemort vorhat, bevor das Zeitlimit abgelaufen ist, können wir nichts tun, absolut nichts, so schlimm es auch ist, nichts unternehmen zu können, aber du würdest deine Kräfte, dein Leben verschwenden –"

Sie verstanden ihn nicht, sie verstanden ihn einfach nicht. Schließlich waren es ja nicht ihre Kinder, die dort in den Fängen der Todesser waren. Schließlich waren es ja nicht sie, die gegen ihren Willen dazu auserkoren worden waren, die Zauberwelt zu retten. Schließlich waren es ja nicht sie, die von der einzigen Mutterfigur in ihrem Leben verraten worden waren. Wie könnten sie ihn auch verstehen? Wie könnten sie die übermächtige Hilflosigkeit verstehen, die in ihm tobte, die Verzweiflung, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte, die blinde Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, die jedoch alle hinter einer seltsamen Maske der Regungslosigkeit verborgen geblieben waren – er schwebte wie in Trance, war zu weggetreten, um heftig reagieren zu können.

"Bitte, Harry", sagte Ron verzweifelt. "Bitte, bleib hier, ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, um sie zu retten… und wenn es mich das Leben kostet, aber bitte, Harry, geh da nicht raus. Es wäre absolut sinnlos und du könntest nichts, absolut nichts tun."

Harry sagte nichts, was hätte er sagen sollen? Dass er sich fühlte als habe man ihm das Herz herausgerissen, als sei alles verloren, woran er geglaubt hatte? So schwieg er und starrte an die Decke als könne diese ihm mitteilen, warum Anna das getan hatte, warum sie Jenny vergiftet hatte, warum sie seine Tochter wissentlich der Todesgefahr ausgesetzt hatte? Harry wagte den Gedanken nicht weiterzuspinnen, wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn Jenny wirklich starb, wenn sein kleiner Sonnenschein unter seinen Händen wegstarb ohne dass er etwas tun konnte, und es Annas Schuld war? Er wollte seine Tochter jetzt retten, jetzt in dieser Sekunde, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte, dass er absolut machtlos war. Diese Hilflosigkeit schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, obwohl er am liebsten geschrieen hätte, geschrieen, dass jeder es hörte. Seine Kinder schwebten in Lebensgefahr, und obwohl er es so sehr wollte, sein Verstand wusste, er konnte nicht dort sein, um sie zu retten –

Plötzlich waren von draußen laute Schritte zu hören, viele Schritte, und Ron und Hermine sprangen auf, die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, er bezweifelte allerdings, dass er in der Lage sein würde, einen Spruch auszuführen, es war mehr ein antrainierter Reflex, der ihn so handeln ließ.

Die Tür flog auf und Dumbledore stürmte mit langen Schritten herein, ihm auf den Fuß folgten McGonagall und Cedric, dahinter kamen mehrere Auroren, die Anna flankierten. Ihre Hände und Füße waren mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt, die bei jedem Schritt klirrten. Anna stolperte und sie ging gebeugt vom Gewicht der Ketten. "Sie wollte uns nichts erzählen; sie hat gesagt, sie kann es nur dir erklären, Harry", sagte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden.

Harry starrte ihn an ohne das Gesagte wirklich zu realisieren, dann blickte er wieder auf Anna, die einer der Auroren inzwischen auf einen Stuhl geschubst hatte, auf dem sie nun hing als hielten nur Marionettenfäden sie aufrecht. Aber dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Harry an, ihre dunkelgrauen Augen waren gefüllt von einer Bitterkeit, die Harry selbst verspürte.

"Verdammt, du störrisches Weib, sprich endlich!", fauchte ein dunkelhaariger Auror Anna an. "Sonst müssen wir dich foltern, bis du deine Geheimnisse rauslässt!"

Noch vor wenigen Tagen wäre es für Harry außer Frage gewesen, dass Anna sich so etwas hätte gefallen lassen, mit kalter, beherrschter Wut hätte sie den Auroren angegriffen und ihn besiegt, das war sicher. Doch heute senkte sie nur den Kopf, sie gab auf. Anna, die niemals aufgegeben hatte, kämpfte nicht, sie verlor einfach, indem sie nichts tat.

"Anna", flüsterte Harry und war überrascht, wie beherrscht seine Stimme klang – sie zitterte nur ein wenig, vor Wut, vor Trauer, vor Enttäuschung. "Sag es mir."

Der dunkelhaarige Auror rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und Anna ließ es zu, ohne seine Hand wegzuschlagen. "Harry, du kannst mir nicht verzeihen, ich weiß es", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, "aber dennoch bitte ich dich, es zu tun. Ich habe nur das Beste gewollt, für dich."

Auf einmal wallte übermächtiger Zorn in Harry auf, von einer plötzlicher Kraft getrieben, machte er einen Satz auf Anna zu, der alle Anwesenden ihre Zauberstäbe zücken ließ, sie jedoch zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?!", schrie er sie an, seine Stimme überschlug sich. "Du hast meine Tochter vergiftet! Dir, allein dir, ist zu verdanken, wenn sie stirbt!"

"Ich habe es getan, um dich zu retten", stieß Anna hervor und begann wieder zu weinen, kauerte sich noch tiefer in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. "Der Lord, er hat… du weißt nicht… du kennst ihn nicht… er hat mir angeboten, wenn ich deine Tochter vergifte, dann lässt er dich am Leben." Harry starrte sie an, er war zu fassungslos, um darauf zu antworten.

Sie sprach hastig weiter, die Worte sprudelten zwischen ihren Lippen hervor als wolle sie sie alle auf einmal loswerden. "Er hat gesagt, der Lord hat gesagt, wenn ich deine Tochter vergifte, dann wird er dich nicht töten, sondern er wird dir nur alle Kräfte nehmen, damit du zu einem Muggel wirst, aber er hat gesagt, du wirst überleben, verstehst du? Und ich musste annehmen, Harry, ich musste, ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen. Harry, bitte, du weißt nicht, wie der Lord ist… er hat die Macht, und ich hätte das nicht zulassen können, dass du stirbst –"

"Du hast meine Tochter geopfert, um mich zu retten", sagte Harry stumpfsinnig, er konnte den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht erfassen. Es war derart unglaublich, unfassbar und dennoch passte es zusammen – schon viel früher hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass es nur Anna gewesen sein konnte – wer außer ihr hatte Zugang zu allen Heiltränken? Wer außer ihr hätte die Fähigkeit gehabt, dieses Gift so unterzumischen, dass niemand es bemerkte? Wer außer ihr war ständig in Jennys Nähe? Und… sie hatte ihn gewarnt, sie hatte es ihm gesagt… sie war fast aus ihrer Rolle ausgebrochen, als sie gesagt hatte, er solle sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen – schon da hätte es ihm klar sein müssen; wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass es Jenny wieder rapide schlechter gehen würde?

Anna nickte langsam, zweimal, dreimal. "So ist es", flüsterte sie.

"Aber wie… wieso? Warum? Anna, warum hast du das getan? Du konntest doch nicht Jenny –"

"Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du stirbst", wiederholte Anna wie ein kleines Kind, sie schien mehr und mehr zu schrumpfen in ihrem Stuhl. "Verstehst du das nicht, Harry? Ich wollte dich nur retten, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst –"

"Weißt du nicht", flüsterte Harry mit sehr, sehr ruhiger Stimme, "dass ich gerne tausendmal gestorben wäre an Jennys Stelle? Sie ist meine Tochter und ich würde jederzeit gerne in den Tod gehen, wenn es nur ihr Leben retten könnte. Warum hast du das getan, Anna? Warum hast du so einem unschuldigen Wesen wie Jenny so etwas angetan?"

"Aber verstehst du denn nicht?", schrie Anna auf einmal und sprang auf; gleich stürzten die Auroren auf sie zu und drückten sie gewaltsam in den Stuhl zurück, einer sprach einen hastigen Spruch, sodass die Ketten sich um den Stuhl schlangen. Sie jedoch wand sich wie ein wildes Tier und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, sodass ihre dünnen Haare um ihren Kopf flogen. Nichts mehr von ihrer immer so ordentlichen und peniblen Frisur war übrig, es waren nur noch wirre Strähnen, in denen Haarnadeln hingen wie groteske Stacheln. "Verstehst du nicht, Harry? Ich konnte doch nicht… ich könnte doch nie – ich könnte doch nie zulassen, dass du stirbst! Du bist…", sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern und Tränen benetzten ihre Wimpern, "du bist wie ein Sohn für mich… du bist – nein, nie hätte ich das zulassen können! Als der Lord es mir angeboten hat, wie hätte ich ablehnen können? Wie hätte ich – nein, niemals!"

"Aber Anna", sagte Harry und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, jedoch aus Fassungslosigkeit. Er war noch immer zu ohnmächtig vor Entsetzen und Schock, um mit Wut oder Trauer reagieren zu können. "Du weißt doch, dass mir Jenny unendlich viel mehr bedeutet als mein eigenes Leben."

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Anna traurig und senkte den Kopf. "Eben deswegen. Ich weiß, dass du dich jederzeit für sie geopfert hättest. Aber ich konnte das nicht zulassen… der Lord hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt: Du oder deine Tochter – ich habe mich für dich entschieden."

"Wie kannst du nur?", flüsterte Harry, seine Stimme war gepresst vor Abscheu und Entsetzen. Das war zu viel für ihn, er konnte nicht fassen, dass Anna… seine Anna, zu der er immer aufgesehen hatte, solch eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass sie es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, so eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dass sie überhaupt jemals –

"Woher hättest du denn gewusst, dass Voldemort sein Wort hält?", fragte Hermine mit trotziger, betont fester Stimme, aber Harry sah, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

"Der Dunkle Lord", sagte Anna, blickte auf und warf ihre Haare zurück, "hält seine Versprechen immer. Der Dunkle Lord lügt nicht, er bricht sein Wort nicht."

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine, ihre Augen glitzerten feucht.

Anna blickte sie hochmütig an. "Du weißt das vermutlich nicht, Kind, aber ich stand früher in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords, vor seinem Fall, noch vor dem Krieg. Ich habe aber nie das Mal getragen. Als der Krieg begann, habe ich die Seite gewechselt, da ich mit seinen Idealen nicht mehr übereinstimmen konnte. Aber der Lord hat mich nie ungerecht behandelt, er hat mich nie belogen. Wenn er diesen Krieg gewonnen hat – was er tun wird – wird er mich töten, das hat er mir schon gesagt, weil ich ihn verraten habe. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, denn ich bin nicht wichtig."

Harry starrte Anna nur an. Sie, seine Anna, war in den Diensten Voldemorts gestanden? Wie hatte sie so etwas jemals tun können? Wie hatte sie jemals… "Ich weiß, was ihr denkt", sagte Anna und etwas von ihrem alten Stolz klang in ihrer Stimme durch, "ich weiß, dass ihr denkt, ich sei nicht mehr als eine verachtenswerte Todesserin, nicht mehr wert als eine Kreatur, die ihr mit den Füßen treten und auf die ihr spucken könnt, wenn sie schon am Boden liegt. Vermutlich habt ihr auch Recht, aber der Dunkle Lord war nicht immer so, er hat versprochen, das System zu ändern, die Zauberwelt zu ändern, die ganze Welt zu ändern – wie hätte ich das nicht wollen können? Ich war jung, ich war naiv... ich war enttäuscht von meinem Leben, ich habe damals die Gefahr nicht gesehen, habe sie nicht sehen wollen. Viele haben so gedacht wie ich, und ebenso viele haben sich abgewandt, als wir erkannt haben, dass es zu radikal, zu gewalttätig werden würde."

"Aber warum, Anna?", fragte Harry leise und verzweifelt.

"Wir alle machen Fehler, ist es nicht so?", erwiderte Anna. "Niemand von uns ist frei von Schuld, frei von Sünde. Ich bin es vermutlich am allerwenigsten, aber dennoch…"

"Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte Harry, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem verzweifelten Wunsch, es doch zu tun – und es auf der gleichen Seite niemals zu wollen, niemals verstehen zu wollen, wie Anna so etwas hatte tun können, für ihn. Denn so weit hatte er es schon verstanden, dass er Anna so viel bedeutete, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, seinem Tod zuzustimmen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie seine Tochter würde opfern müssen. Ab diesem Punkt jedoch weigerte er sich, weiterzudenken, weil alles Weitere zu ungeheuerlich war.

Anna senkte den Kopf. "Du hättest dasselbe für deine Kinder getan", flüsterte sie. "Wenn du vor die Wahl gestellt worden wärest, ihr Leben oder das von jemand anderem, du hättest ihres gewählt, nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte, wollte darauf nicht antworten, allein die schiere Möglichkeit dessen nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und deshalb bekam er nur am Rande mit, wie Hermine mit zitternder Stimme fragte: "Wie hast du... wie hast du Jennifer und Alexander da rausgeholt? Sie waren doch im Versteckt und... was ist mit den anderen Kindern?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Anna und zuckte mit den Schultern, "ich war es nicht. Der Lord hat mich schon vor Stunden zu sich gerufen und seitdem bin ich nicht mehr hierher gekommen... ihr müsst noch einen Verräter unter euch haben."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Ginny kam hereingestürzt. Sie wirkte aufgelöst und schrie hektisch: "Sie haben angegriffen! Also, einige von uns haben die Todesser angegriffen und diese haben uns natürlich sofort attackiert und –"

"Ich hatte doch ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben, dass wir nicht angreifen würden!", fauchte Cedric wutentbrannt.

"Ich weiß, aber sie haben es trotzdem getan", sagte Ginny und warf den Kopf zurück als wolle sie damit herausfordernd sagen, dass Cedric wohl doch nicht die volle Befehlsgewalt habe.

Automatisch wendeten sich alle Augen zu Dumbledore, dieser blickte traurig zu Anna. "Es liegt an dir, Harry", sagte er leise. "Was sollen wir mit ihr tun?"

Harry starrte Anna an, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte, zusammengekauert auf ihrem Stuhl, nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Elend, gebeugt, ausgezehrt, ganz und gar am Boden. "Lasst sie gehen", sagte er, versuchte, seine Stimme gleichmütig klingen zu lassen, obwohl er am liebsten geweint oder geschrieen hätte.

Anna hob den Kopf und blickte Harry an, ihre Augen waren grau und groß und flehend. "Harry…", sagte sie bittend, in ihrer Stimme war nichts mehr von der alten Anna, ihr Panzer war zerbrochen und hatte nichts als ihre verletzliche Seele übrig gelassen.

"Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Anna", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, das Zittern unterdrückend. Tatsächlich war es ihm egal, was jetzt mit Anna geschah, wenn man sie bestraft hätte, es hätte nichts wieder gut gemacht, nichts, weder ihre Reue noch Buße hätten es jemals wieder bereinigen können – das Band zwischen ihnen war zerrissen. Harry fühlte nicht einmal mehr Enttäuschung, Wut, Trauer, Entsetzen – es war mehr ein mildes Mitleid für sie, das ihn rührte.

Dumbledore nickte und machte eine kleine, rasche Zauberstabbewegung, die Annas Ketten verschwinden ließen als seien sie nie dagewesen. "Wie du willst, Harry." Dann blickte er die anderen der Reihe nach an. "Jetzt geht es also los", sagte er mit ruhiger, fester Stimme. "Die Schlacht um Hogwarts hat begonnen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass dies die letzte sein wird und dass wir sie gewinnen werden."

Nun wandten sich alle Augen Harry zu, der den Kopf senkte. Er wusste, welche Erwartungen auf ihm lasteten, und er wusste auch, dass er ihnen nicht gewachsen war. Selbst wenn seine Kinder nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben würden, Anna ihn nicht verraten hätte und er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte wäre, wäre er dem immer noch nicht gewachsen gewesen. Doch niemand schien es einsehen zu wollen, alle erwarteten, dass er etwas tat. Und er wusste, dass er es immerhin versuchen musste, auch wenn er scheitern würde.

"Komm, Harry", sagte Ron freundlich und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Harry ergriff sie und ein plötzliches Gefühl der Wärme durchflutete ihn, als Ron seine Hand drückte. Er wusste, Ron war für ihn da, so wie auch Hermine für ihn da war, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte.

Sie alle zusammen rannten aus dem Krankenflügel, Anna zurücklassend, die noch immer in ihrer zusammengekauerten Position auf dem Stuhl saß, in die tieferen Stockwerke, wo man schon die Geräusche eines Kampfes hören konnte. Immer wieder zerbrachen Fenster von fehlgeleiteten Flüchen, Funken stoben hoch in die Luft, manche Teile des Schlosses standen in Flammen, dunkle Rauchwolken stiegen auf und zwischen all dem klangen die Schreie von Menschen nach oben, manche spitz und schrill, andere schmerzerfüllt und gurgelnd. Harry wusste nicht, ob diese Schreie von den Kämpfern ihrer Seite oder von den Todessern stammten oder von beiden Seiten, sie klangen alle gleich und waren nicht zu unterscheiden.

Auf einmal riss Ron ihn nach unten und ein verirrter, dunkelblauer Fluch schoss über seinen Kopf hinweg und traf einen Stein im Gefüge der Wand, der geräuschvoll zerplatzte. "Pass auf, Harry!", warnte Ron ihn mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das hier ist kein Training mehr."

Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er das wusste, aber da war Ron schon verschwunden, abgetaucht in eine Wolke aus Staub und Rauch, aus der einiges Kampfgetümmel erklang. Ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkt hatte, waren sie auf einmal wirklich in der Schlacht, alle um ihn herum schienen zu kämpfen, rechts neben sich sah er Ginny, die sich ein wirklich beeindruckendes Duell mit einem maskierten Todesser lieferte; weiter vor sich hörte er Rons Stimme, er klang gehetzt, aber nicht verängstigt, als er fortwährend Flüche brüllte, links war Hermine, die sich gleich mit zwei Todessern angelegt hatte.

Nur für Harry schien sich niemand zu interessieren, selbst als er auf Ginnys Todesser einen heftigen Stupor abschoss, wandte sich keiner der anderen Todesser ihm zu. "Den hätte ich auch so geschafft!", fauchte Ginny ihn an. "Du sollst doch deine Kräfte schonen, verdammt!" Wütend wandte sie sich ab und rannte zu Hermine, um ihr zu helfen.

Na und? Das hieß ja nicht, dass er nicht auch kämpfen konnte, er war ja nicht vollkommen unterbemittelt – aber geschwächt, stellte er fest, denn als er Ginny eben das zurufen wollte, war seine Stimme so heiser, dass sie ihn nicht hörte – der Stupor hatte ihn offenbar mehr Kraft gekostet, als er gedacht hatte. Unauffällig zog er sich ein wenig zurück und schlug sich dann an den Wänden entlang zum Ausgang durch.

Wenn ihn sowieso niemand beachtete oder auch nur die geringste Bewegung machte, um ihn aufzuhalten, konnte er sich schon mal auf den Weg machen, um seine Kinder zu suchen. Nicht, dass er jemals etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte, nur hatte er sich bis eben vorgestellt, sich durch eine Horde aggressiver Todesser durchkämpfen zu müssen – doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, es schien eher, als würden sie ihm ausweichen. Rechts von sich sah er Cedric, der gleich vier Todesser in Schach hielt und ziemlich bedrängt schien – Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst, ob er ihm helfen sollte, doch da kam schon Cho auf ihn zugeeilt und das Ehepaar kämpfte Seite an Seite.

Rasch, um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, wandte Harry sich ab und schaffte es schließlich, den Eingang zu erreichen. Draußen vor dem Schloss sah es genauso aus: Todesser und Auroren waren in kleinere Scharmützel verwickelt, von denen man als Außenstehender aber nie genau sagen konnte, wer gerade die Oberhand hatte. Einige lagen auch am Boden, doch Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob sie nur ohnmächtig oder verletzt oder tot waren; aber trotz der liegenden Körper kam ihm das alles wie ein merkwürdiges, bizarres Puppenspiel vor.

Eine Schlacht konnte doch nicht so aussehen, dass man sich in kleinen Gruppen bis zu fünf Leuten gegenseitig bekämpfte und es wirkte, als sähe man einer Klasse beim Üben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu. Misstrauisch kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, das konnte nicht sein, das war nicht echt – oder war es nur sein überstrapazierter Geist, der ihm diese Wahnvorstellungen vorgaukelte, und dass all dies in Wirklichkeit sehr viel ernster war als es ihm schien?

Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als ein furchtbares, alles erschütterndes Krachen erklang. Unwillkürlich blickte er nach oben und sah mit Entsetzen, dass der Astronomieturm zur Seite kippte, wie ein sterbendes Tier wankte er, die Umrisse grotesk gegen den Himmel abgezeichnet, dann fiel er, in den See. Tonnen von Stein prasselten in das schwarze Wasser, das in einer weiß schäumend kochenden Wand aus Gischt emporschoss, jedes andere Geräusch übertönte und schließlich den Turm mit einem giftigen Brodeln in sich begrub.

Wie ein abgebrochener Zahn ragten die Überreste noch in die Luft, dann, mit einem erneuten, markerschütternden Krachen fiel auch der Gryffindor-Turm, der jahrelang Harrys Heimat gewesen war, er kippte einfach zur Seite, in einer unendlich hoch aufflammenden Staub- und Schuttwolke, landete auf dem Boden wie eine zerplatzte Frucht.

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf die gefallenen Türme, auch die Todesser schienen erschüttert, auch wenn sich das hinter ihren Kapuzen nicht ablesen ließ, aber verängstigte Rufe erklangen aus ihren Reihen. Dann jedoch erklang aus vielen Kehlen ein einziger Schrei und wie Insekten strömten die Menschen aus Hogwarts heraus, rannten auf die Wiese, möglichst weit weg von dem Schloss, das die letzte Schutzbastion der Zauberwelt war, dem Ort, in dem beinahe alle Zauberer Großbritanniens aufgewachsen waren, weg von dem Schloss, das so uralt und voller Magie war und nun nicht mehr schien als lose aus Streichhölzern zusammengesteckt.

Blinde Panik brach aus, als auch der Westturm in sich zusammensackte, den Westflügel unter sich begrub; die Menschen, Auroren und Todesser, duckten sich, als Trümmer in alle Richtungen davonflogen. Viele wurden jedoch auch getroffen, von Trümmern zu Boden geschlagen, wo sie liegen blieben und Staubwolken um sie tanzten als wollten sie die Gefallenen verhöhnen. Die Luft war stickig, sie klebte vor Staub und trieb Harry Tränen in die Augen – wobei er nicht wusste, ob es nur die Luft war, als auch der Nordturm einfach kippte, die Gewächshauser und mehrere Dächer mit sich riss. Verschiedene kleinere Türme brachen einfach weg wie von riesigen Fingern ausgerissen, einer zerstörte das Quidditch-Stadion, ein anderer riss Bäume im Verbotenen Wald um wie Streichhölzer, ein weiterer zerschlug den Gebäudeteil, in dem sich gerade eben noch die Große Halle befunden hatte. All dies war nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, und vielleicht war es weniger grausam, nur die Silhuoette zerbrechen zu sehen als beobachten zu müssen, wie der wirkliche, harte, uralte Stein zerbarst, wie das Holz brach, die Fenster in Scherbenregen zerplatzten, aber allein das Wissen darum war grauenhaft genug.

Das war nicht möglich – Harry wusste, dass es nicht möglich sein konnte, dass Hogwarts einfach so fiel, dass es in sich zusammensackte, zersplitterte, zerbrach, wie eine Glaskugel, auf die jemand mit einem Hammer eingeschlagen hatte. Es war nichts mehr, was er mit seinem Geist erfassen konnte – zu viel war in den letzten Stunden passiert. Dass er nicht ohnmächtig wurde, verdankte er einem inneren Überlebenstrieb, der ihn aufrecht hielt, der ihn einen Zauberspruch sprechen ließ, um wenigstens die Luft, die er einatmete, einigermaßen zu säubern.

Eine dröhnende Stille trat ein, es war das Schweigen auf der Beerdigung des Zeichens der Zauberwelt, der letzten Festung des Guten, die nun zu Staub und Trümmern zerfallen war. An der Stille selbst änderte sich nichts – es war die Atmosphäre, die sich einem plötzlichen Wandel unterzog. Die Luft war nun klebrig vor Angst und eine Dunkelheit, die tagsüber gar nicht da sein sollte, legte sich auf einmal über die Wiese vor dem gefallenen Schloss.

Ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen, wusste Harry, dass die zwei Stunden jetzt vorüber waren. Und tatsächlich, als hätte er schon vorher gewusst, wo Harry war, tauchte Voldemort auf einmal in einem Wirbel aus dunklem Rauch vor ihm auf. Er war nicht appariert, er war einfach erschienen, aus der Luft heraus, und als der Rauch sich auflöste, lagen dort zwei kleine Gestalten vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Bevor ihm die Situation bewusst geworden war, war Harry schon losgestürmt, auf seine Kinder zu, doch mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung, ohne dass er ein Wort gesprochen hätte, schleuderte Voldemort ihn zurück. Hart prallte Harry rückwärts auf dem Boden auf, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ihm war, als würde ihn etwas zu Boden drücken.

Nur den plötzlich rasend schmerzenden Kopf konnte er etwas heben und so Voldemort sehen, der sich vor ihm erhob und gegen den auf einmal dunklen Himmel abzeichnete wie der Tod selbst. Er war hochgewachsen, seine Haut weiß wie Papier, seine Augen rot wie frisches Blut, seine Nase wie die einer Schlange, sein hagerer Körper unter einem schwarzen Umhang verborgen. Sein Kopf war kahl und in den langen Fingern hielt er einen schwarzen Zauberstab, den er in einer nachlässigen Geste auf Harry gerichtet hatte.

"Deine Zeit ist um, Harry", sagte er; überraschenderweise war seine Stimme nicht im Geringsten unangenehm. Er klang mehr wie ein Vater, der sein aufmüpfiges Kind nun liebevoll ins Bett scheuchen wollte. "Dein Moment ist gekommen." Er lachte leise, wieder war es kein unangenehmes Lachen, sondern eines, das in Harry den Drang auslöste, ebenfalls zu lachen. Aber er konnte nicht lachen, sein Kopf schmerzte zu sehr, seine Narbe schien zu brennen, in Flammen zu stehen, er konnte seine Umgebung kaum noch erkennen, die Menschen um ihn herum waren in Angst erstarrte Schemen.

Die Todesser hatten sich zu einer dunkel drohenden Masse hinter ihrem Lord geformt, und ohne dass er es wirklich sah, fühlte Harry sich von den Kämpfern seiner Seite umringt. "Tom, wie... schön, dich hier zu sehen." Dumbledore trat vor Harry, der sich von der Aura der Macht, die er ausstrahlte, beinahe geblendet fühlte. Das war nicht mehr der milde lächelnde Schulleiter mit einer Schwäche für Zitronenbonbons, das war ein tödlich gefährlicher Zauberer, von dem Harry sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, dass Voldemort vor ihm Respekt hatte. "Ich hoffe, du hast genug Schaden angerichtet, genug Leid über uns gebracht und wirst jetzt wieder verschwinden."

"Nein, ich denke nicht", entgegnete Voldemort freundlich und versetzte Jenny mit der Fußspitze einen Tritt, der Harry vor Wut und Verzweiflung aufschreien ließ, doch noch immer konnte er sich nicht erheben, irgendein Bann musste ihn am Boden halten. "Ich habe hier noch einige Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen."

"Das denke ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und ohne dass er ein Wort sagte, schwang er seinen Zauberstab in einer komplizierten, ausholenden Bewegung und selbst Harry spürte die brennend heiße Energie der Magie, die aus Dumbledores Zauberstab fegte. Mit einer raschen, großräumigen Bewegung fegte Voldemort den Zauber hinweg.

"Mit derartigen Spielchen werde ich mich nicht abgeben", sagte Voldemort und ließ einen Hauch Ungeduld in seiner Stimme durchklingen. "Mit dir habe ich mich lange genug auseinandergesetzt." Er winkte mit seiner blassen Hand und ein Todesser trat hervor, der sich äußerlich durch nichts von den anderen unterschied. Aber sein Gang war elegant, raubtierhaft, seine Bewegungen genau geplant und das Gesicht tief unter der schwarzen Kapuze verborgen.

Plötzlich beschlich Harry eine dunkle Ahnung – wie eben bei Anna sollte er Recht behalten: Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schob Draco die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, sein blasses Gesicht war eine gemeißelte Maske aus Eis. "Töte ihn", befahl Voldemort, immer noch in dem freundlichen Tonfall, den er die ganze Zeit über beibehalten hatte.

Draco nickte nur, seine grauen Augen waren bar jeder Emotionen. Harry wusste, dass es nur gespielt war, dass Draco eine Show abzog, den Eisprinzen spielte, der sich mit Dumbledore duellierte, aber dann würde ein genialer Plan zum Tragen kommen und alles würde sich zum Guten wenden –

Hilf- und bewegungslos unter dem Bann gefesselt sah Harry das Duell der beiden Zauberer mit an – zu einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Welt, wäre er von Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht zutiefst ergriffen worden. Dieses Duell ging weit über das Level der gewöhnlichen Magie hinaus, es waren keine Zaubersprüche mehr, die sie sich entgegen schleuderten, es waren Banne, Magiewellen, komplizierte Verwandlungen – Trümmer wurden plötzlich zu brüllenden Löwen oder zu eisblitzenden Morgensternen, zu aufwallenden Feuerbrünsten oder zu ölig schwarzen Wassertropfen, die alles Licht schluckten und auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise noch gefährlicher als Feuer schienen; die Magie wogte zwischen ihnen wie ein gischtschäumendes Meer.

Niemals hätte Harry auch nur im Geringsten geahnt, dass Draco so kämpfen konnte, dass er diese Dinge tun konnten, die weit über allem standen, was Harry jemals fertigbringen würde – vermutlich weit über allem, was jeder gewöhnliche Zauberer – auch Hermine – jemals zustande bringen würde. Aber trotz allem war es ja nur eine Show, sagte Harry sich, es war ja nicht echt – ein dunkelgrauer Fluch, der es geschafft hatte, an den fünf Draco entgegenfliegenden brennenden Trümmerstücken vorbeizuschießen, traf Dumbledore in der Brust, er krümmte sich zusammen, würgte, jede Kraft schien aus ihm gewichen, seine Knie gaben nach, er fiel zu Boden. Das war es also, worauf Voldemort Draco trainiert hatte, wofür er ihm die alten, dunklen Flüche beigebracht hatte, wofür er ihn unterrichtet hatte ohne ihn jemals wirklich kämpfen zu lassen, um all seine Kräfte, all sein Können für diesen einen, letzten Moment aufzusparen.

Stumm vor Entsetzen musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Dumbledore sich auf dem Boden wand, offensichtlich vor Schmerzen verkrampft, während Draco den Zauberstab mit erbarmungsloser Miene auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Jetzt musste Draco die Farce abbrechen, es musste ein Ende haben – tatsächlich nahm Draco den Zauberstab weg, und Dumbledore sackte endgültig zu Boden, sein weißes Haar und sein Umhang schlammbesudelt, sein Gesicht in Schmerz erstarrt, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen leblos und leer. Er war tot.

Draco hatte ihn getötet. Dessen Gesicht war noch immer eine Maske aus Eis und ohne die geringste Rührung steckte er den Zauberstab weg und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Sehr gut, Draco", sagte Voldemort als sei er ein Lehrer, der seinen Schüler lobte, nachdem er eine Aufgabe zufriedenstellend erledigt hatte.

"Danke, mein Lord", sagte Draco, setzte die Kapuze auf und verschmolz augenblicklich wieder mit den anderen Todessern, sodass es unmöglich war, ihn zwischen ihnen auszumachen.

"Du SCHWEIN!", kreischte Hermine auf einmal mit schriller Stimme. "Reductio maximo!" Doch noch bevor sie fertig gesprochen hatte, hatte Voldemort einen starken Schild errichtet, von dem ihr Fluch abprallte und einige große Trümmer zu Staub zerfallen ließ.

Harry war zu fassungslos als dass er hätte reagieren können – Draco konnte nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, oder? Das war schlicht nicht möglich – er konnte sich nicht in einen Todesser verliebt haben, er konnte keinen Todesser geküsst haben, nicht mit ihm geschlafen haben. Ihm wurde eiskalt, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie weich und liebevoll Dracos Lippen sich auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten, wie gut seine Küsse, wie wundervoll seine liebkosenden Hände, wie sanft und zärtlich seine Stimme – nein!

Es musste Teil des Plans gewesen sein – des Plans, von dem Harry sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore ihn entworfen haben musste. Er musste einfach einen Plan gehabt haben, der so genial war, dass er einfach geheim bleiben musste – Draco konnte ihn nicht getötet haben! Aber Dumbledore lebte definitiv nicht mehr, das war keine Starre, in die Draco ihn versetzt hatte, er war wirklich und wahrhaftig tot.

Als sei dies allen Zauberern im selben Moment wie Harry klar geworden, erhob sich auf einmal ein riesiges Geschrei, ein Wutgebrüll, entbrannt in Rache und Zorn, und ein wahrer Regen aus Flüchen prasselte auf die Todesser nieder. Einige von ihnen fielen, doch die meisten reagierten rechtzeitig und schossen ebenso viele Flüche zurück. Harry jedoch konzentrierte sich allein auf Voldemort und seine Kinder – und auf einmal konnte er seine Arme und Beine wieder fühlen.

Der Bann war von ihm genommen worden! Blitzschnell sprang er auf, den Zauberstab mit der Rechten emporgerissen. Das war es nun also, das letzte Duell, die letzten Momente seines Lebens standen kurz bevor – aber er würde nicht kniend sterben, er würde sich Voldemort widersetzen! Wahnsinnige, panische Angst jagte durch Harrys Körper, er zitterte am ganzen Leib, aber er blieb stehen. Er musste stehen bleiben, musste einstehen für seine Kinder, für die Zauberwelt, für sich selbst. Auch wenn er von den einzigen Personen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, ihnen vertrauen zu können, verraten worden war, so musste er stehen bleiben.

"Eigentlich solltest du froh sein, dass du jetzt stirbst, dann musst du das Trauma deiner Kinder nicht mitansehen", sagte Voldemort spöttisch. "Die armen Kleinen mussten mir Blut überlassen, damit ich ein Ritual durchführen konnte, das es mir ermöglicht hat, Hogwarts zum Einsturz zu bringen… Wusstest du, dass man allein mit Kinderblut ein magisches Gebäude einstürzen lassen kann? Sehr hilfreich von ihnen, findest du nicht auch?" Während er sprach, wehrte er immer wieder mit nachlässigen Zauberstabbewegungen die Flüche ab, die aus allen Richtungen auf ihn zukamen, als würde es ihn nicht im Geringsten anstrengen.

"Du hast meine Kinder missbraucht!", spuckte Harry ihm entgegen, konnte sich kaum noch halten vor rasendem Zorn –

"Sie werden sicherlich froh sein, allein durch ihr Blut diese Veränderungen in der Zauberwelt verursacht zu haben", fuhr Voldemort fort als habe er Harry nicht gehört. "Aber ich denke, sie sind keine solche Bürde, sie könnten mir sogar recht nützlich sein. Sie jedenfalls stehen mir nicht mehr im Wege… im Gegensatz zu dir. Crucio!"

Der Cruciatus war um ein Vielfaches stärker als der von Lestrange vorhin, jeder Gedanke war wie fortgeblasen, es gab nur noch Schmerz. Seine Welt bestand komplett aus Qual, die Pein war in ihm, er war der Schmerz selbst, es gab kein Entrinnen, Schreien half nicht, dem Schmerz auszuweichen half nichts – denn es gab keinen Ausweg.

Als Voldemort den Cruciatus mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von ihm genommen hatte, war Harry keuchend auf die Knie gefallen. Er durfte nicht ohnmächtig werden, durfte nicht, durfte nicht – schwer atmend blickte er Voldemort entgegen, Tränen der Pein, der Ohnmacht liefen über sein Gesicht, das verzerrt war vor Qual, aber er war noch nicht am Boden.

Er hob den Zauberstab. "Expelliarmus!", schrie er, legte all seine Kraft in diesen einen Fluch, er wusste, wenn Sprüche über alle Maßen hinaus stark ausgeführt wurden, konnten sie – selbst die harmlosesten – grausame Verletzungen hervorrufen, ja sogar töten… Voldemort schaffte es in der letzten Millisekunde, einen Schutzwall zu errichten, aber dennoch stolperte er gekrümmt einige Schritte zurück, der Zauberstab wäre seinen Fingern fast entglitten und er stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen.

Dann jedoch richtete er sich wieder auf, sein Gesicht kündete von einer Wut, die nicht mehr menschlich war. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry wollte ausweichen, wollte sich bewegen, doch er konnte nicht, schaffte es nicht, stumm und gelähmt, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, kniete er auf dem Boden und sah den grünen Fluch auf sich zurasen.

xXx

A/N: Und ein weiteres Mal freut Mr. Cliff Hanger sich, eure erlesene Gegenwart zu genießen :) Außerdem habe ich, von schlechtem Gewissen geplagt, euch zu verkünden, dass es zum nächsten Chap ein bisschen länger dauern könnte, weil wir bei den Updates jetzt mit gleichgezogen sind... aber es ist schon angefangen, versprochen!


	49. Asche im Wind

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Ahem, ja. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch, ich weiß.^^ Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen! Aber seid froh, schon ganz bald ist die Story zu Ende und dann müsst ihr nicht mehr warten ;)

Und wow, so viele Reviews! Vielen, vielen Dank an Mamu (Dass Anna die Verräterin ist, hat die meisten sehr überrascht ;)), .Padfoot (Na ja, ein Happy End dürfte bei den jetzigen Aussichten sehr schwer und unrealistisch werden... ;)), Nora (Du hattest Angst, die Story weiterzulesen?^^ Na ja, ich hoffe mal, dieses Chap wird nicht zu schlimm für dich^^), lieselotte (Na ja, Anna war ja in dem Dilemma, dass sie entweder eine Vergiftung Jennys (mit einem langsamen Tod) oder Harrys Tod hinnehmen musste... egal, was sie getan hätte, es wäre immer falsch gewesen, aus ihrer Sicht), zissy (Nein, Cho war es nicht :D) und Reinadoreen (Psychisch krank würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen... aber definitiv sehr fixiert auf Harry, ja)!

xXx

Zu einer Statue erstarrt kniete Harry auf dem Boden und konnte nichts fühlen, nichts denken – er hatte gehört, in den letzten Momenten lief das ganze Leben eines Menschen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, aber da war kein Film von Erinnerungen, da war nur eine sein Inneres zerfressende Reue, dass er jetzt für seine Kinder nichts mehr tun konnte.

Der Moment, in dem der grüne Strahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab auf ihn zuraste, dehnte sich zur Ewigkeit – und dann wurde Harry von etwas Dunklem, Schwerem getroffen und fiel hintenüber. Seine Glieder waren seltsam schwer und er schmeckte Blut – Moment, er sollte doch nichts schmecken, oder? Er war doch tot, oder nicht?

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah, spürte, dass etwas Schweres auf ihm lag. Es war ein menschlicher Körper, ein toter menschlicher Körper.

Ron.

Es war Ron, der sich vor ihn geworfen hatte, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und dessen warmer Körper jetzt auf ihm lag, bewegungslos. Harry hörte Voldemort vor Wut fauchen, eine gespenstische, sekundenlange Stille folgte, dann zerriss ein verzweifelter Schrei die Stille – es war Hermine, die geschrieen hatte. Weinend stürzte sie sich auf Ron und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Harry meinte zu ersticken. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um einen Satz: Ron war tot. Ron war tot. Tot, tot, tot. Sein bester Freund hatte sich für ihn geopfert, ein Opfer, das so sinnlos war, das hatte Ron nicht verdient, von einem Todesfluch Voldemorts getroffen zu werden und auf dem schlammigen Boden sterben zu müssen, das hatte er nicht verdient.

Unendlich heißer Zorn wallte in Harry auf – er würde Voldemort besiegen, zu viele waren gestorben, zu viel war passiert und er war der Einzige, der den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte. Mit einer Kraft, von der er selbst nicht wusste, woher er sie nahm, wälzte er sich zur Seite, unter Rons Leichnam hervor, sprang auf und stellte sich aufrecht hin, rechts zu seinen Füßen lag Ron, verkrümmt, leblos, Hermine schluchzend über ihn gekauert. Er schuldete es Ron, verdammt noch mal, er schuldete es ihm, Voldemort besiegen zu müssen.

Dieser schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er lachte leise, wobei seine nüsternartigen Nasenflügel bebten. "Wie tragisch", spottete er. "Aber nimm es nicht zu schwer, Harry, die Weasleys haben noch genug Kinder."

"Ich werde dich töten", sagte Harry mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, die scharf wie die Schneide eines Messers war. Die Wut in ihm hatte sich zu Entschlossenheit, zu Kälte, zu dem Wunsch nach Rache umgeformt; er brauchte nicht zu schreien, nicht zu toben, um seinem rasenden Zorn Ausdruck zu verleihen, er lag allein in seinen Worten, in seinen Blicken.

Voldemort verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Das Opfer des kleinen Abschaums hat dir gar nichts gebracht, befürchte ich. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!", schrie Harry im selben Moment und wie durch ein Wunder trafen sich ihre Flüche genau in der Mitte, das Rot von Harrys Fluch war wie zornglühendes Feuer, das Grün von Voldemorts wie heimtückisch schillerndes Gift. Aber sie konnten nicht aneinander vorbei, sie schwollen an, pulsierten, zerfaserten; doch auf einmal, so schien es, wurde das rote Ende von Harrys Fluch zurückgedrängt.

Das war also das Band, von dem Dumbledore, der jetzt tot zu ihren Füßen im Schlamm lag, gesprochen hatte. "Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt", hallte die Stimme Trelawneys in seinem Kopf wider und er wusste, wenn er Voldemort jetzt besiegen wollte, dann musste er ihn töten. Ein Instinkt brachte ihn dazu, sich mit all seinem Willen auf das Band zwischen ihren Zauberstäben zu konzentrieren und die kleine, rotgrün pulsierende Kugel, die die Enden der Flüche miteinander gebildet hatten, zu Voldemort zu zwingen.

Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft auf seine Aufgabe. Sein Zauberstab zitterte heftig und glühte magisch aufgeladen in seinen Fingern, doch Harry ließ nicht los, er hielt stand. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wuchs die Länge des roten Strahls an, die Kugel wanderte zu Voldemort zurück. Der Dunkle Lord schrie auf vor Wut und machte mit der freien Hand eine ausholende Bewegung – etwas Unsichtbares traf Harry im Gesicht, es gab ein ekelhaftes Knacken und Harry fiel zu Boden. Doch das Band war nicht zerrissen, er richtete sich wieder auf, Blut lief aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund, er bekam kaum noch Luft.

Aber es war egal, wie er sich fühlte, war egal, hier ging es nicht um ihn. Es ging um Jenny und Alex, die Voldemort ausgeliefert waren, es ging um Ron, der sich für ihn geopfert hatte und der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, es ging um Dumbledore, dessen Leiche Harry nicht sehen konnte, weil er den Kopf nicht drehen konnte, es ging um Hermine, die über Ron gebeugt wimmerte, es ging um die Schüler von Hogwarts, das jetzt zu Trümmern zerfallen war, es ging darum, Voldemort vom Sieg abzuhalten.

Mit einer erschreckenden Plötzlichkeit wurde Harry klar, dass er Voldemort nicht besiegen konnte, dass alles, was er hier tat, keinen Sinn hatte, dass alle hier umsonst gestorben waren. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, den Blick auf den schlammigen Boden gerichtet. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, seine Kinder zu retten, wenn sie sowieso sterben würden? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, Ron zu rächen, wenn er dadurch auch nicht mehr lebendig werden konnte? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, wenn er sowieso keine Chance hatte? Er sollte aufgeben, vielleicht war Voldemort ja gnädig… vielleicht würde er seine Kinder am Leben lassen… und Hogwarts wieder aufbauen…

Vielleicht sollte er sich zu Voldemorts Füßen werfen, seine Robe küssen wie die Todesser es taten, und um Gnade flehen, auf dem Boden wimmern und sich winden, schreien und schluchzen, dass er aufgab, dass er keine Kraft hatte, dass er keine Macht hatte… Langsam ließ er seine Hände, die beide den Zauberstab umklammerten, ebenfalls sinken; wieso sollte er sich Voldemort noch länger entgegensetzen, er hatte sowieso keine Kraft mehr, er wollte nur noch sterben…

Plötzlich sehnte Harry sich nach dem Sterben, aufzugehen in Schwärze, nichts mehr zu fühlen, nichts mehr zu denken, nur noch sich aufzulösen in Dunkelheit und zu vergehen in Ewigkeit. Fast berührte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes schon den Boden und die Kugel war zu einer erschreckenden Größe angewachsen, die beinahe direkt vor seinem Zauberstab brodelte, doch es berührte ihn nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass Voldemort immer näher gekommen war, seine Augen glühend vor Hass.

Langsam drehte Alex, der noch immer, nun ein Stück hinter Voldemort, auf dem Boden lag, ihm den Kopf zu und öffnete die Augen, gefüllt mit grenzenloser Angst und stummem Flehen. In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass es nicht er selbst war, der so dachte, es war Voldemort, dessen Einflüsterungen seinen Geist verschleierten. Es war Voldemort, der zu solchen Mitteln griff, weil er sich seines Sieges sonst nicht sicher glaubte… weil er Angst hatte, dass er, der Dunkle Lord, nicht siegen könnte.

Schon die ganze Zeit war es Voldemort gewesen, in seinem Kopf, der ihn immer dann, wenn Harry sich in schrecklichen Situationen befand, ihn in , hilflose Hysterie hatte fallen lassen, in der vor schmerzendem Lachen schrie, eine Hysterie, die fast wie eine falsche Euphorie war, die er nie hatte einordnen können, von der er jetzt jedoch wusste, dass sie vom Dunklen Lord stammte, dass sie Voldemorts Hochgefühl war. Sein Triumph, wenn Harry Angst hatte, wenn Harry litt. Sein Triumph, als Anna Jenny vergiftet hatte und Harry ihren Tod so sehr gefürchtet hatte wie nichts auf der Welt, als er dadurch so schwach geworden war, so verletzlich, so angreifbar. So also hatte Voldemort versucht, ihn zu besiegen, versucht, ihm alles zu nehmen, ihn glauben zu lassen, er sei wahnsinnig geworden…

Aber er war es nicht, und Voldemort hatte Angst vor ihm. Ja, er hatte Angst vor ihm. Die Kugel pulsierte nun direkt vor seinem Zauberstab, erinnerte an ein Nest von Schlangen, voller brodelnder, zischender Magie, rotgrün brodelnd; und mit einem Schrei sprang Harry auf, legte all seinen Hass, seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, seinen heiß glühenden Wunsch nach Rache in den Schrei, in seinen Willen, die Kugel von ihm fortzudrängen – und tatsächlich raste die rasch anwachsende Kugel auf Voldemort zu, der die Augen aufriss und vor Wut schrie, aber nichts mehr tun konnte, um sie aufzuhalten.

Kaum dass sie seinen Zauberstab berührte, explodierte sie, lautlos, und Harry schrie, als er glaubte, sein Inneres würde ebenfalls explodieren, etwas werde aus ihm herausgerissen, er werde von innen zerrissen. Um ihn herum war ein rotgrüner Farbenwirbel und von Ferne meinte er, die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören, die seinen Namen schrie, die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters, Rons krächzende Stimme, aus einem Chor von Hunderten von Stimmen, die seinen Namen riefen; und da waren kalte, unsichtbare Hände, die an seiner Kleidung zerrten und über sein Gesicht strichen.

Vielleicht starb er jetzt, dachte Harry, denn die Toten riefen ihn zu sich, sie zogen ihn in ihre Welt – er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er sich in diesem Moment zu sterben wünschte, um den grausamen Schmerzen zu entkommen, die in seinem Inneren tobten, so heftig als werde etwas aus seiner Seele herausgerissen, aber dann hörte er, sehr schwach, von fern eine dünne Stimme, die "Dad! Dad!" rief, und er wusste, er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Die Stimmen der Toten wurden lauter, dröhnender, ihre Finger gruben sich tiefer in seinen Körper, in dem rotgrünen Farbwirbel meinte er für einen Moment die grünen Augen seiner Mutter aufblitzen zu sehen, flehend und glitzernd vor Tränen, doch dann, als die toten Stimmen seinen Namen so laut riefen, dass er taub zu werden glaubte, hörte es einfach auf.

Wie ein nasser Sack fiel Harry zu Boden, Gesicht voran auf die schlammige Erde, um Atem ringend, Blut würgend und sich seltsam leer fühlend. Erschöpfung schlug ihn nieder wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht und keuchend rollte er sich auf den Rücken, um besser atmen zu können. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerzen, doch am schlimmsten fühlte sich sein Kopf an, der jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Und doch wusste Harry, dass es noch nicht vorbei war; er musste sehen, was mit Voldemort geschehen war, er musste weiterkämpfen…

Mit einer unendlichen Willensanstrengung grub er die Finger in die weiche Erde und richtete sich auf, drehte sich um, zu der Stelle, an der Voldemort gestanden hatte. Doch dort war niemand mehr, das Gras war schwarz und niedergebrannt, doch Voldemort war nicht zu sehen –

"Du hast ihn besiegt", flüsterte Hermine, die auf einmal neben ihm kniete, ihr Gesicht weiß wie Schnee, von Blut- und Tränenspuren überzogen. "Er ist einfach verbrannt… es war, als würde er zerrissen werden und dann ist er einfach verbrannt… ich dachte, du seist…" Ein Windstoß wirbelte an ihm vorbei, er roch nach Asche und Harry blinzelte ungläubig. Das konnte nicht sein – das sollte es gewesen sein? War es wirklich vorbei? War Voldemort wahrhaftig tot, verbrannt, Asche im Wind? Aber wie… aber wie war es geschehen? Er hatte doch eigentlich… nichts getan außer Voldemort töten zu wollen, und seit wann reichte ein Wille dazu aus?

Doch dann durchfuhr ihn ein anderer Gedanke und nichts könnte größere Wichtigkeit haben: Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stützte er sich auf Hermines Schulter ab und taumelte in Richtung seiner Kinder, fiel vor ihnen auf die Knie… und begann vor Erleichterung zu weinen, als er sah, dass sie beide noch lebten.

Jenny war bewusstlos, ihr Gesicht fahl und grau, eingefallen, und ihr Atem flach, doch Alex hatte die Augen geöffnet und lächelte ihn an, schien jedoch zu erschöpft sich auch nur zu bewegen. Harry konnte ihm das nur zu gut nachfühlen, doch mit einer letzten Anstrengung schloss er seine Kinder in die Arme, drückte sie an sich und nichts konnte seine Erleichterung beschreiben – sie lebten, ja, sie lebten, er konnte ihre kleinen Herzen schlagen fühlen, er hörte Alex' krächzende Stimme, die wie ein Mantra immer und immer wieder "Dad, Dad" wiederholte; und sie lebten.

Vage bekam Harry mit, dass plötzliche bunte Flüche über ihre Köpfe hinweg schossen, die Menge, die in Schweigen erstarrt war, schien plötzlich begriffen zu haben, dass Voldemort tot war; aufgeregte Rufe erklangen, und dann plötzlich ein einstimmiges Wutgebrüll von den Todessern, die über den Tod ihres Meisters so erzürnt schienen, dass sie jede Vorsicht vergaßen und blind attackierten.

Dass ihn keine Flüche trafen, war der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass einige von seiner Seite starke Schilde vor ihm beschworen, und wohl auch dem Umstand, dass die Flüche schlecht gezielt waren, denn ein grüner Fluch strich etwa einen Meter an seinem Kopf vorbei. "Komm, Harry!" Arme ergriffen ihn und zerrten ihn hoch, weitere ergriffen Jenny und Alex und trugen sie davon – es war Hermine, die ihn davon schleifte, seinen Kindern hinterher, hinter die Kämpfer der Weißen Seite und vor Flüchen einigermaßen von großen Trümmerstücken geschützt. Dass kein einziger der bunten Flüche sie traf, war… ein Wunder?

Harry wusste es nicht, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter; müde schloss er seine Kinder wieder in die Arme und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, dass er sie, wirklich und wahrhaftig, wieder bei sich hatte. "Dad, du hast es geschafft", flüsterte Alex auf einmal mit krächzender Stimme. "Aber… aber was ist mit Jenny?"

"Sie wird wieder gesund werden", erwiderte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, weil er es selbst glaubte, weil er es glauben wollte, und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr schmutziges, strähniges Haar.

"Dad… Madam Bell ist tot", wisperte Alex. "Sie hat uns und andere Kinder durch den Tunnel nach… ich glaube, es war ein Keller in Hogsmeade, gebracht, und gesagt, wir sollten ganz still sein, und sie würde hinaufgehen und aufpassen… aber dann haben wir sie ganz laut schreien gehört, dann ist sie die Treppe runtergefallen und alles war voller Blut. Wir hatten alle solche Angst, und dann kam Professor Snape die Treppe runter und wir dachten, alles wird wieder gut, aber er hat uns angeschrieen und die meisten ohnmächtig gehext, nur Jenny und mich hat er mit hochgenommen und ist mit uns disappariert, und dann…"

Rasselnd atmete Harry ein, er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, was Alex danach sagte – Katie war tot? Sie war… sie konnte doch nicht… doch nicht Katie, nein… sie war so lange seine Freundin gewesen, sie hatte ihn immer gegen alles zu verteidigen versucht, es konnte doch nicht auch noch sie sein – war Rons Tod nicht schon zu viel? War es nicht schon zu grausam, dass Ron sich für ihn geopfert hatte, musste auch noch Katie sterben, von Professor Snapes Hand, der ein Verräter war?

Ein Verräter wie Anna, wie Draco… zitternd drückte Harry seine Kinder fester an sich – Anna war vermutlich auch tot, das Schloss war eingestürzt, sie konnte nicht überlebt haben; aber Draco… Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er auch ein Verräter sein sollte, nicht Draco, nein, das war unmöglich. Aber dann schloss Harry die Augen und die Bilder, wie Draco Dumbledore kaltblütig getötet hatte, nicht im Geringsten berührt, tauchten wieder vor seinem Auge auf… Dracos zynische Bemerkungen, die er bisweilen gemacht hatte, dass Harry ihn nur zu kennen glaube, dass er nicht so war wie er schien?

Hatte er die ganze Zeit nur… gespielt? Aber nein, das war unmöglich, er hätte tausend Möglichkeiten gehabt, Harry zu Voldemort zu bringen, so sehr hatte Harry ihm vertraut – nein, er konnte kein Verräter sein. Auch wenn er an Draco zweifelte, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Draco auf ihrer Seite stand. Aber doch, er war sich bei Anna auch so sicher gewesen, er hatte ihr immer vertraut, und dann hatte er auf einmal gewusst, dass sie ihn verraten hatte. Aber da war nicht dieses Gefühl der unendlichen Enttäuschung und des Zorns wie bei Anna, da war Entsetzen, ja, aber auch unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Draco.

"Hab ich dich gefunden, du Stück Dreck!", fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr und Harry zuckte zusammen. Snape stand neben ihm, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen; er trug keine Maske, sein Umhang umwehte ihn wie schwarzer Nebel, sein blasses Gesicht war verzerrt und seine dunklen Augen glühten vor Zorn. "Du, du… hast es gewagt…" Er grub seine Finger in Harrys Arm, offenbar sprachlos vor Wut, fletschte die Zähne; er wirkte mehr wie ein irres Tier denn wie ein Mensch. "Du hast es gewagt, den Dunklen Lord zu töten… und jetzt werde ich dich töten, und danach deine dreckigen Blagen… du sollst deinen Triumph nicht genießen können, du Bastard, du Schwein –" Er atmete heftig und Harry schob sich vor seine Kinder, tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der sich in seinen Fingern jedoch einfach nur wie ein totes Stück Holz anfühlte. Sein Kopf pulsierte vor Schmerzen, er schmeckte noch immer Blut, das in seiner Kehle klebte und ihm das Atmen schwer machte, von dem seine Finger glitschig waren und den Zauberstab kaum packen konnten; und er war so schwach, so unendlich schwach, erschöpft…

Snapes Zauberstab bohrte sich in seine Brust und er geiferte: "Du sollst dafür büßen, was du getan hast… du Schwein; denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du zu Draco ins Bett kriechst? Dachtest wohl, du könntest ihn auf deine Seite ziehen, Potter? Ein Wunder, dass Draco sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hat, der könnte sich doch Hübschere holen als dich… aber er wollte sich wohl einen Spaß daraus machen, mit dir zu spielen… und du bist drauf reingefallen, du dummes, erbärmliches Schwein… und du erdreistest dich, den Dunklen Lord anzugreifen, ihn zu… töten…" Snape keuchte und Spucketropfen flogen in Harrys Gesicht, der versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu bewegen, um Snape loszuwerden, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen – ob er nur nicht die Willenskraft aufbrachte oder ob er mit einem stummen Zauber gefesselt war, er wusste es nicht… Snapes Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass man das Weiße seiner Augen um die Iris herum sehen konnte, sein Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse des Hasses verzerrt. "Avada –"

Jemand stieß ihn zur Seite, warf sich auf ihn und presste ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Es war Cedric, verschwitzt, schweratmend und mit einem tiefen, blutigen Schnitt auf seinem Gesicht. Snape lachte, es war ein schrilles, hohes Lachen, das Harry einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. "Denkst du, du hast mich, Diggory?", höhnte er. "Du, die Lichtfigur der weißen Seite, du hast mich? Bist du nicht furchtbar wütend, dass ihr euch alle in mir getäuscht habt, dass ihr wirklich so dumm wart zu glauben, ich wäre auf eurer Seite, dass ihr mich wirklich für jemanden gehalten habt, der ich nicht bin?"

Und auf einmal erinnerte Harry sich an einen Traum, den er gehabt hatte, vor Jahren, von Snape, der in einem dunklen, fensterlosen Raum gefangen gehalten und gequält worden war, der zu Voldemort geholt worden war, und dieser hatte ihn getötet, weil er ein Verräter war… was, wenn der Traum wirklich gewesen war und das hier gar nicht Snape war? Wenn es jemand anders war? Bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Snape – oder zumindest der Mann, der aussah wie Snape – Cedric einen Fluch entgegen geschleudert, den Harry nicht kannte; Cedric hatte jedoch genau im selben Moment reagiert und Snape wurde auf den Boden gepresst.

Stöhnend sackte Cedric nach vorne, die Hand auf seinen Bauch gepresst; zwischen seinen Fingern quoll dunkles Blut hervor. "Du erbärmlicher Verräter!", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Wieder lachte Snape. "Wie überaus bemerkenswert, dass ihr es all die Jahre nie gemerkt habt… dass Dumbledore mir immer vertraut hat…"

"Erwähne seinen Namen nicht!", schrie Cedric.

"Dumbledore hat mir und Draco vertraut und ist in seinen eigenen Tod gerannt, der alte Narr… die ganze Zeit war der Verräter direkt vor seiner Nase, aber der blinde Narr hat es nicht gemerkt, weil er mir ja unbedingt vertrauen wollte –"

Cedric schrie einen Spruch, den Harry nicht kannte, aber Snape röchelte, Blut lief aus seinem Mund, und dann sackte er einfach zur Seite; ob er tot war, wusste Harry nicht. Dann jedoch schien Cedric sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten zu können und er fiel vor Harry zu Boden, kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihm hin und versuchte, ihn zu berühren. Aus einem Reflex wich Harry ihm aus, doch Cedric schaffte es, mit seiner vor Blut rot glänzenden Hand Harrys Umhang zu packen und ihn zu sich heranzuziehen.

"Harry", würgte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor; und als er seine Lippen bewegte, floss zwischen diesen ein Schwall dunkelroten Blutes hervor, "Harry… bitte…"

Harry wich vor ihm zurück und blickte sich rasch um; er konnte ihm nicht ausweichen, hinter ihm waren seine Kinder und das riesige Trümmerstück, rechts neben ihm lag… jemand, der wie Snape aussah; und dort vor ihm, war Cedric, seine grauen Augen wie tiefe, dunkle Seen, der seine Hand nach Harry ausgestreckt hatte und es schaffte, ihm die blutige Handfläche auf die Wange zu legen.

"Küss mich", flüsterte er flehend. "Harry, ich sterbe…"

Vor Angst erstarrt, konnte Harry nichts tun außer ihn heftig atmend anzustarren, er wusste, dass es wahr war, dass Cedric starb, dass er hier vor ihm starb, blutend wie ein abgestochenes Schwein, und… dass er Harry küssen wollte, dass er ihn berührte. Das war der Mann, vor dem er Zeit seines Lebens Angst gehabt hatte, der sein Herz beinahe mit einem Blick zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, dessen Anwesenheit jeden klaren Gedanken, jedes befreite Aufatmen verhindert hatte, der ihn seit dieser Nacht in einem Gefängnis aus Angst und Lügen gefangen gehalten hatte, dieser Mann starb nun vor seinen Augen. "Nein", flüsterte Harry.

"Harry… bitte, ich habe dich immer geliebt… du bist so wunderschön, selbst wenn du so voller Blut bist…" Cedric lachte und blutige Blasen zerplatzten zwischen seinen Lippen; sein Lachen ging in einen röchelnden Husten über. "Harry, sei nicht so hart zu mir… nur ein Kuss, ein letzter Kuss."

"Nicht für dich", wisperte Harry und kam sich vor als wanderte er durch Nebel; grauen, wabernden Nebel, in dem Stimmen seinen Namen riefen, die Stimmer jener, die gestorben waren und die sterben würden; in dem unerklärliche Angst an seinen Eingeweiden zehrte und in dem unendliche Erschöpfung ihn zu Fall brachte.

"Du kannst nicht einem sterbenden Mann seinen letzten Willen verwehren", würgte Cedric hervor, seine Stimme klang schon sehr schwach und wie von weit her. "Ich habe gerade dein Leben gerettet, weißt du das?"

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry leise und entzog Cedric seine Hand, nach der dieser gegriffen hatte. Die ganze Situation war so bizarr, so absurd: Cedric starb hier, starb vor seinen Augen und selbst im Moment seines Todes wollte er ihn noch immer, noch immer. Harry wollte ihn anschreien, er wollte ihm ins Gesicht brüllen, dass alles seine Schuld war, dass er sein Leben zerstört hatte, aber er tat es nicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen; nie würde er Cedric verzeihen, selbst jetzt nicht, da Cedric auch im Tod keine Reue zu empfinden schien, nein, er machte auch jetzt noch weiter.

Cedric schien Harrys Gedanken lesen zu können, denn wieder lachte er röchelnd und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen. "Es war deine Schuld, Harry… es hätte nicht so kommen müssen, du hättest dich wehren können, du hättest es ändern können; aber stattdessen bist du immer nur fortgelaufen. Aber die Vergangenheit hat dich immer wieder eingeholt, nie hast du dich ihr gestellt… und jetzt komm her…" Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Cedric ihm die Arme um den Nacken geschlungen und ihm einen blutigen Kuss aufgedrückt, Leere breitete sich in Harry aus, als er Cedrics Zunge in seinem Mund spürte, seine Hände in seinem Haar, und alles andere versank in Dunkelheit; Cedric hatte Recht, er konnte sich nicht wehren, er konnte nichts ändern – aber dann dachte er daran, dass Cedric hier verdammt noch mal starb und dass er ihm in diesem Moment überlegen war, überlegen sein musste. Und mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung drückte er Cedric von sich fort, der sich widerstandslos fortschieben ließ, in seinen Armen zusammensackte, und, als Harry ihn losließ, einfach zu Boden fiel.

Harry atmete schwer und schluckte, er schmeckte Cedrics Blut und sein eigenes; aber Cedric war tot. Er lag tot zu seinen Füßen, rührte sich nicht mehr… und… Nur noch am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam Harry mit, dass Draco von links auf ihn zugerannt kam und dass Snapes Körper sich auf eine merkwürdige Art veränderte, bevor er in erlösende Ohnmacht fiel, die ihn mit schwarzer, wohltuender Leere empfing.

xXx

"Lass sie los! Lass sie sofort los, oder ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Die schrille Stimme hämmerte in Harrys Gedanken und verursachte grausame Kopfschmerzen; nichtdestotrotz öffnete er die Augen. Er lag auf einer Liege, um ihn herum war ein weißes Zelt aufgebaut, in dem noch viele andere lagen, offensichtlich verletzt. Stimmen schwirrten um ihn und er brauchte eine Weile um sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Es war die letzte Schlacht gewesen, die Schlacht um Hogwarts, das nun zerstört war, er hatte Voldemort besiegt (auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wie), Anna war eine Verräterin, Snape war ein Verräter… und Cedric war tot… und er hatte seine Kinder wieder…

Mit einem Ruck, der ihn fast wieder ohnmächtig werden ließ, setzte er sich auf und blickte um sich; auf der Liege neben ihm lag Alex, offensichtlich tief schlafend, und daneben stand Draco, der Jenny in seinen Armen hielt und sie beschützend an sich drückte. Hermine stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, und deutete schwer atmend mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn. "Lass sie los", wiederholte sie knurrend. "Du bist ein Verräter, ein mieses Schwein! Du hast Dumbledore verraten und getötet! Lass sie los, oder ich töte dich."

"Hermine –", setzte Draco an, doch sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und schrie: "AVADA –"

Blitzschnell duckte Draco sich und legte Jenny hastig auf dem Boden ab. "Bist du wahnsinnig?", fauchte er. "Du –"

"Expelliarmus! Incarcerus!" Nun zwei Zauberstäbe in den Händen haltend schritt Hermine auf den gefesselt am Boden liegenden Draco zu und hatte die Zähne gebleckt wie ein Raubtier. "Du bist nichts als ein mieser Verräter", zischte sie. "Und ich habe an dich geglaubt, weil Dumbledore an dich geglaubt hat; ich habe dich sogar vor Ron verteidigt, weil er dir nie wirklich vertraut hat. Wie konntest du nur, wie konntest du nur –"

"Dumbledore hat –"

"Silencio!" Draco verstummte und Hermine funkelte ihn an. Dann steckte sie die Zauberstäbe weg, bückte sich und hob Jenny vorsichtig neben Alex auf die Liege.

"Hermine", flüsterte Harry schwach. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

"Oh, du bist wach", sagte sie rasch. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco ein Verräter ist, Hermine." Seine Stimme war kratzig und tat beim Sprechen weh und noch immer hatte er den widerlichen Geschmack von Blut im Mund.

"Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden", erwiderte sie, "ebensowenig wie ich. Du wirst dich freuen zu hören, dass wir die Todesser endgültig besiegt haben und die meisten Überlebenden gefangen nehmen konnten." Sie sagte dies als seien Harry und sie Geschäftspartner und sie habe ein erfreuliches Geschäft für ihn abgeschlossen; ihre Worte wirkten hohl und leer, ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und ihre Augen verweint.

"Gut", sagte Harry, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. "Was… was ist mit Snape?"

"Das war gar nicht Snape", sagte Hermine langsam. "Wir kamen gerade, als seine Leiche sich zurückverwandelt hat. Es war Bartemius Crouch jr., einer von Voldemorts treuesten Anhängern… in seinem Umhang haben wir mehrere Phiolen modifizierten Vielsafttrankes gefunden, es scheint, als hätte er dieses Spiel schon seit Jahren mit uns getrieben…" Ihre Stimme klang bitter. "Snape muss schon lange tot sein."

"Seid ihr sicher, dass Voldemort tot ist?"

Hermine nickte. "Es gab eine so gewaltige magische Explosion, dass jegliche Spuren von Magie dort verloschen sind… und ich habe gesehen, wie er verbrannt ist, Harry, er kann nicht überlebt haben."

Harry schloss die Augen. Es war vorbei, Voldemort war tot, Cedric war tot… er atmete auf und er fühlte sich als würden tonnenschwere Gewichte von seiner Brust gehoben. Natürlich war es noch nicht vorbei, es gab so viele Wunden, die der Kampf geschlagen hatte, so viel, was er ihm genommen hatte… "Wie geht es Jenny und Alex?", murmelte er und öffnete die Augen, um zu den beiden herüber zu schauen.

"Ganz okay", sagte Hermine. "Wir haben Alex einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank gegeben, Jenny ist immer noch bewusstlos… aber keiner der beiden hat äußere Verletzungen. Und, Harry", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, "wir haben… Anna gefunden. Sie… ist tot."

Zu Tode erschöpft schloss Harry die Augen wieder. "Wie sollte sie das auch nicht sein", murmelte er. "Wir haben doch alle gesehen, wie das Schloss zusammengestürzt ist."

"Sie war nicht im Schloss", sagte Hermine leise. "Sie ist über den Fluchttunnel nach Hogsmeade geflohen, ihre Leiche lag neben Katies. Die Kinder haben uns erzählt, dass sie es geschafft hat, einem Todesser seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen und drei Todesser umzubringen, bevor sie selbst getötet wurde."

Harry wollte weinen, weinen um Anna, um Ron, um Katie, um Dumbledore, aber er brachte nicht die Kraft dazu auf. "Lass Draco frei", nuschelte er. "Er ist kein Verräter, Hermine."

"Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht!", zischte sie, plötzlich wieder erbost. "Wenn er ihn nicht umgebracht hätte… könnte vielleicht sogar Ron noch leben! Dumbledore hätte dir gegen Voldemort helfen können –"

"Er ist kein Verräter, ich weiß es", entgegnete Harry müde. Mit Hermine zu diskutieren erschöpfte ihn, er hatte das Gefühl, gegen eine Mauer anzureden, verhärtet von Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung.

"Harry, nur weil du dich in ihn –"

Sie brach ab, weil Professor McGonagall in das Zelt eintrat. Sie sah unendlich müde und alt aus, ihre Augen waren klein und verweint. "Mr. Potter", sagte sie leise. "Ich schätze, ich muss Ihnen danken." Sie kam zu seinem Bett herüber und blickte von oben auf ihn ab, dann beugte sie sich über ihn und nahm seine Hände in ihre kalten, trockenen. "Sie wissen nicht, wie unendlich viel wir Ihnen verdanken." Auf einmal begann sie zu weinen. "Harry, mein lieber Junge, mein lieber, lieber Junge… ich dachte… wir dachten, alles wäre vorbei… du hast uns gerettet." Etwas verlegen wandte Harry den Blick ab, es kam ihm sehr merkwürdig vor, dass seine ehemalige Lehrerin hier über ihn gebeugt weinte, und dass sie seine Hände hielt.

Plötzlich richtete sie sich gerade auf, wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte sehr förmlich: "Ich, Minerva McGonagall, trete hiermit meine Stelle als neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts an." Verwundert blickte Harry sie an, wieso fing sie jetzt mit derartigen Banalitäten an? Auf einmal jedoch ertönte ein Knistern und sie streckte die Hände aus; das Knistern materialisierte sich und wurde zu etwas Großem, Flachem, das sie hastig ergriff und zu sich drehte. "Ah", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Minerva", erklang die Stimme Dumbledores und Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

McGonagall drehte den Gegenstand in ihren Händen um und Harry erkannte, dass es ein Porträt Dumbledores war, der in einem plüschigen, roten und offensichtlich sehr bequemen Sessel saß, seine Füße in bordauxfarbenen Puschen von sich gestreckt hatte und eine mit Sternen bestickte Robe glatt strich. "Harry, du hast es geschafft", sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Aber… aber wie…"

"Nun, du erinnerst dich sicherlich, dass in meinem Büro die Porträts aller Schulleiter hingen, die noch zu Lebzeiten angefertigt und in einer geheimen Abteilung des Ministeriums verwahrt werden", erklärte Dumbledore. "Und sobald ein neuer Schulleiter seine Stelle antritt, erscheint ein Porträt des vorherigen."

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde, nun, da Hogwarts zerstört ist", sagte McGonagall unglücklich.

"Magie ist verlässlich, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore sanft und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Harry. "Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dich je gekannt zu haben."

"Ron musste dafür sterben", murmelte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf. "Er hat sich für mich geopfert."

"Ron war ein großartiger Mensch", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Das… das tut mir sehr Leid."

Hermine begann laut zu schluchzen. "Und alles bloß wegen Malfoy!", stieß sie zwischen ihren wimmernden Schluchzern hervor. "Wenn er Sie nicht getötet hätte, Professor –"

"Ah, mein liebes Mädchen", sagte Dumbledore seufzend. "Ich habe dich immer für deine Aufrichtigkeit bewundert… aber ich hatte Draco unter den Unbrechbaren Schwur genommen, dass er mich töten würde. Er sagte mir, dass Voldemort das von ihm verlangt hätte und dass er sich weigern würde, dass er alles aufgeben und fliehen würde, aber ich zwang ihn dazu… ich durfte ihn nicht verlieren, ich brauchte ihn als Spion. Falls du scheitern würdest, Harry… der Plan musste ausgeführt werden. Und falls du ihn gefangen genommen haben solltest, Hermine, lass ihn frei. Er hat allein auf meinen Befehl hin gehandelt."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. "Aber –"

"Lass ihn frei", wiederholte Dumbledore nun mit etwas schärferem Unterton. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber es musste sein. Draco musste Voldemort bis zum letzten Moment glauben lassen, dass er wirklich auf seiner Seite sei, und mein Tod war dazu notwendig."

"Ron hätte gesagt, es ist wie Schach", sagte Hermine und stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich auf den Boden kniete und Draco befreite. Wortlos reichte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab und er rieb sich die Handgelenke, während er aufstand.

"Harry", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin, streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und drehte sich, um vom Bett zu gleiten, doch Draco war schon bei ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund; und Harry schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihn, Dracos Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern, als suche er selbst Halt, Halt in einer Welt, die vor ihren Augen in Scherben zersplittert war.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte Dumbledore Harry und Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. "Es ist vorbei. Draco, ich werde gleich noch mit dir sprechen müssen… wenn es euch anderen jetzt nichts ausmachen würde, Harry und mich für einen Moment allein zu lassen." Stumm verließen Draco, Hermine und McGonagall das Zelt und Harry kam sich ziemlich merkwürdig vor, Dumbledores Porträt in beiden Händen vor sich zu halten.

"Ich kann es dir nur noch einmal sagen, niemand kann ermessen, wie unglaublich mutig du warst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. "Du bist so stark, du bist ein wahrer Held. Und ich glaube, du bist der beste Vater, den man sich vorstellen kann… du hast alles gegeben, alles."

Verlegen senkte Harry den Blick. "Eigentlich weiß ich ja gar nicht, wie es passiert ist…"

"Beschreib es mir", verlangte Dumbledore plötzlich geschäftsmäßig. "Was genau ist passiert?"

Gehorsam beschrieb Harry alles, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte: Den auf ihn zu rasenden Avada Kedavra, Rons Leichnam, der auf ihn fiel, wie ihre Flüche sich getroffen hatten, wie er die Kugel zu Voldemort gezwungen hatte, und wie er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, innerlich zu verbrennen, zu explodieren; die Stimmen und Hände der Toten… "Es gab eine Explosion, sagst du?", fragte Dumbledore und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern… es war, als würde ich im Nebel schwimmen… und als würde etwas aus mir herausgerissen werden…"

Dumbledore seufzte und machte eine Handbewegung als wolle er Harry den Arm um die Schultern legen, aber dann ließ er ihn wieder sinken, weil es natürlich nicht möglich war. "Das war keine Einbildung", sagte er leise. "Das ist die Gabe, von der die Prophezeiung gesprochen hat. „Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt", erinnerst du dich? Diese Gabe, Harry… ich hatte befürchtet, es sei nicht so… aber diese Macht ist deine Opferbereitschaft. Dein Wille alles zu geben, um andere zu retten, diese Kraft, die dir innewohnt, jedes Opfer zu bringen."

"Aber ich habe nichts geopfert –"

"Viel mehr als du ahnst", sagte Dumbledore traurig. "Harry, nimm deinen Zauberstab und lass dieses Wasserglas schweben."

"Aber –" Er brach ab und nahm dann zögerlich seinen Zauberstab, der sich in seinen Händen ganz tot und kalt anfühlte. Da war kein Gefühl, nichts, kein Kribbeln der Magie, die ihn voller Erwartung durchfloss. Nervös räusperte er sich und führte die Bewegung für den Schwebezauber übermäßig exakt aus, wobei sein Arm sich taub anfühlte. "Wingardium Leviosa", sagte er deutlich, mit Lehrbuch-Betonung.

Nichts passierte. "Wingardium Leviosa", wiederholte er ungeduldig und bewegte seinen Arm schneller, in einer schludrigen Bewegung, die er sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt hatte und durch die die meisten Zauber unsauberer, aber effektiver wurden. Normalerweise hätte das Wasserglas hochspringen müssen, aber nichts geschah. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Seine Zunge schlang sich um die Worte, es war als müsse er sie hervor würgen, als stammten sie nicht aus seiner Kehle. Wieder nichts.

"Du hast deine Magie geopfert", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Und du hättest auch noch dein Leben gegeben, deshalb haben die Toten dich gerufen. Du hast dein Wertvollstes gegeben, Harry, deine Magie…"

"Das heißt, ich bin jetzt ein Muggel", flüsterte Harry nach einigen Sekunden und bittere, heiße Tränen schossen in seine Augen, während er mit der Faust seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammerte, dass er zu zerbrechen drohte. Aber was machte es schon, es war ja nur ein Stück Holz.

"Ich fürchte, ja", sagte Dumbledore traurig. "Es tut mir Leid, Harry."

xXx

A/N: Nur noch ein klitzekleines bisschen und dann habt ihr es geschafft, dann ist die Story zu Ende.^^ Darf ich um Reviews bitten? :)


	50. Gewinnen heißt nicht, nicht zu verlieren

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Ähm ja, ich lasse auch mal wieder was von mir hören.^^ Bitte seid nicht böse, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe, aber ich bin zur Zeit total im Abi-Stress und finde deswegen nur selten Zeit zum Schreiben.^^

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an lieselotte (Im Anfangsstadium der Story hatte ich ursprünglich geplant, dass Hermine sich vor Harry wirft, aber beim Schreiben hat sich immer mehr herauskristallisiert, dass es Ron sein muss, weil es bei Hermine einfach zu... pathetisch und unecht wäre, irgendwie =/), .Padfoot (Ja, Rons Tod hat viele meiner Leser traurig gemacht - mich selbst auch ein bisschen, muss ich zugeben *g*), Mamu (Harry wird sich damit schon abfinden, irgendwie ;)), zissy (Ich fürchte, dass es doch Anna war ;)), Reinadoreen (Wie Harry damit umgeht, wirst du bald sehen =)) und Nora (Ja, ich weiß^^ :D)!

Viel Spaß jetzt mit diesem Chappie - danach gibt es noch eins und dann den Epilog, und dann ist finito :)

xXx

Zuerst hatte Harry es nicht glauben wollen, er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass er kein Zauberer mehr sein konnte. Immer wieder hatte er den Zauberstab in seinen Fingern hin- und hergedreht, hatte leise Sprüche gemurmelt, aber nie war etwas passiert. Dumbledore hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit traurigem Lächeln beobachtet und wohl mehrmals angesetzt etwas zu sagen, dann jedoch weiter geschwiegen.

"Vielleicht war es das ja wert", flüsterte Harry schließlich bitter und schloss die Augen. Jenny und Alex lebten, er lebte… aber hatten sie nicht viel zu viele Opfer gebracht? Dumbledore und Ron hatten sich geopfert, Anna und Katie waren tot; und so viele andere waren gestorben…

"Kein Opfer kann jemals Dinge aufwiegen, die schon geschehen sind", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Opfer können nur durch Dinge beglichen werden, die noch geschehen werden. Eine neue Zeit hat begonnen, Harry, du kannst neu anfangen, ihr alle könnt neu anfangen."

"Ja, als Squib!", fauchte Harry und schleuderte in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall seinen Zauberstab von sich, der klappernd einen Pfosten des Zeltes traf und zu Boden fiel. Im selben Moment fühlte er sich unglaublich selbstsüchtig und egoistisch: Was war schon seine Magie im Gegensatz zu einem Leben wert? Ron hatte alles gegeben, was er besaß, Katie hatte alles gegeben, Dumbledore hatte alles gegeben… und er? Er jammerte hier herum, nur weil er keine Magie mehr hatte?

"Du wärst auch bereit gewesen, dein Leben zu opfern", sagte Dumbledore als habe er Harrys Gedanken zu erraten. "Ich weiß, dass du es ohne zu zögern getan hättest, wenn du dadurch irgendjemanden hättest retten können. Und genau das hat Ron getan."

"Er war der beste Freund, den ich je hatte", sagte Harry und seine Augen brannten. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich… dass er mich gerettet hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er… fort ist."

"Es war seine Entscheidung zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Er war ein wahrer Gryffindor."

"Ebenso wie Sie", sagte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln, als er sich ganz plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass Dumbledore ja tot war und er nur mit seinem Porträt redete.

"Ach, mein Junge, ich glaube sowieso, dass meine Zeit bald gekommen wäre", sagte Dumbledore gutmütig. "Ich habe in meinem Leben alles getan, was ich wollte, alles gesehen… ich habe alles erreicht, und ich glaube, es war gut, dass ich gegangen bin. Andere werden meinen Platz einnehmen, es wird weitergehen. Nein, um mich brauchst du wirklich nicht zu trauern. Ich war schon so alt; es wurde Zeit, Platz für die Jungen zu machen."

"So was dürfen Sie nicht sagen", erwiderte Harry leise. "Man wird Sie sehr vermissen."

"Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr da wäre", entgegnete Dumbledore. "Um genau zu sein, sprichst du ja gerade mit mir. Mein Leben war so lang und erfüllt, Harry. Ich fürchte nur, dass Draco, der arme Junge, sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machen wird… würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ihn für mich hereinzuschicken? Natürlich nur, wenn du aufstehen kannst", fügte er rasch hinzu.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Harry, lehnte Dumbledores Porträt gegen sein Kissen und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Augenblicklich wurde ihm schwindlig und er musste sich an der Matratze abstützen. Für einen Moment drehte sich die Welt schwankend um ihn, dann kam sie wieder ins Gleichgewicht und Harry atmete keuchend ein.

"Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt und beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor.

"Ist schon okay", sagte Harry und stand sehr langsam und vorsichtig auf; jetzt aber, da er sich schon in der Senkrechten befand, ließ das Schwindelgefühl immer mehr nach und, sich an der Zeltplane entlang tastend, ging er zum Ausgang. Dort standen Hermine, Draco und McGonagall, offenbar in eine erregte Diskussion vertieft. "Er will mit dir sprechen", sagte Harry leise zu Draco; Draco nickte und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise und Harry nickte mit einem müden Lächeln; Draco sah aus als wüsste er ganz genau, dass Harry log, aber er sagte nichts mehr, sondern eilte ins Zelt zu Dumbledore.

"Willst du dich hinsetzen?", fragte Hermine und hob ihren Zauberstab, zweifellos um irgendetwas in einen Stuhl zu verwandeln.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke." In tiefen Zügen atmete er die kühle, staubige Luft ein und blickte sich um. Erschöpft wirkende Zauberer und Hexen eilten zwischen den Trümmern herum, manche hinkten oder stolperten vor Müdigkeit, andere schleppten sich mit leblosen Körpern auf den Armen langsam und mit gebeugten Köpfen vorwärts. "Wie viele sind denn gestorben?", flüsterte er.

"Wir wissen es noch nicht", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. "Aber es waren viele… viel zu viele." Stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Und Hogwarts ist auch noch gefallen", sagte sie mit einem plötzlichen Schluchzen und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Überreste eines Turms, neben denen sie stand. Dann wandte sie sich um und lief weinend davon.

Harry wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, doch McGonagall hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Lass sie erst mal allein, Harry", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlicher Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme. "Ich glaube, sie braucht ein paar Momente für sich. Sie hat so viel verloren."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry bedrückt und versuchte, den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen; aber auch die erlösenden Tränen wollten nicht kommen. "Ron… er war…"

"Neben dir war er der Held der Schlacht", sagte McGonagall und legte ihm in einer tröstenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ohne ihn hätte ich nicht einmal eine Chance gehabt", flüsterte Harry bitter. "Ihm ist das alles zu verdanken, nicht mir."

"Jeder von uns hat seinen Beitrag geleistet, auch du – sogar den größten", sagte McGonagall und schloss ihn auf einmal in eine großmütterliche Umarmung. "Ach, der arme, arme Junge… er wird uns allen so fehlen." Die Tränen in ihrer Stimme waren deutlich zu hören; dann jedoch entließ sie ihn rasch wieder aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Harry, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, hier ein Weilchen allein zu bleiben? Ich muss noch…", sie holte tief Luft, "einige Dinge erledigen."

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Harry und blickte ihrer schmalen, geraden Gestalt nach – sie hatte die Schultern durchgedrückt und das Kinn gereckt als wolle sie eine Stärke vermitteln, die sie momentan nicht besaß. Harry lächelte traurig; diese Stärke würde gebraucht werden, wenn es wieder aufwärts gehen sollte. In diesem Moment sah es jedoch so aus, als wäre die Zauberwelt an ihrem absoluten Nullpunkt angelangt: Hogwarts war komplett zerstört und Harry wagte zu bezweifeln, dass man es je wieder würde aufbauen können.

Wie ein sterbendes Tier ausgestreckt, lagen die Überreste von Hogwarts da, die Türme wie gebrochene Gliedmaßen und die Scherben zwischen ihnen glitzerten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie Blut. Er wanderte eine Weile ziellos herum, dann setzte er sich hin, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, blieb er lange in dieser Position. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte er verloren, aber die Sonne war schon untergegangen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Ihm war kalt und seine Arme und Beine waren steif, als er sich umständlich wieder erhob. Langsam und vornüber gebeugt kehrte er zu dem Zelt zurück, das inzwischen fast völlig leer war. Eine Heilerin, die einen Kittel mit dem St.-Mungo's-Wappen trug, beugte sich gerade über Jenny; als sie Harrys Schritte hörte, blickte sie jedoch auf. "Ah, Mr. Potter", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und schüttelte seine Hand als würden sie sich kennen. "Sie ahnen ja nicht, wie froh wir sind, wie unendlich froh. Sie haben der Zauberwelt einen sehr, sehr großen Dienst getan."

"Ähm… ja. Danke", sagte Harry nervös und kniete sich dann neben Jennys Bett nieder, die sich plötzlich regte.

"Da haben die Tränke ja doch Wirkung gezeigt", sagte die Heilerin stolz. "Mr. Potter, ich denke, Ihre Tochter wird rasch wieder gesund sein." Harry antwortete nicht, sondern nahm Jennys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Schläfrig drehte Jenny den Kopf, gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich und öffnete schließlich orientierungslos die Augen. Als sie Harry jedoch erkannte, strahlte sie wie die Sonne selbst und Harry wurde so warm ums Herz.

"Dad!", sagte sie, noch mit krächzender Stimme, aber ihr Mund war zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen. "Hey, Dad!" Sie streckte ihre blassen Arme aus und umarmte Harry; dann jedoch schienen Bruchstücke ihrer Erinnerung zurückzukehren. "Was… was ist passiert? Wo sind wir hier? Was ist mit Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

"Besiegt und tot", antwortete Harry und fühlte mit einem Mal so etwas wie Stolz, seiner Tochter diese Botschaft überbringen zu können. "Und wir sind hier in einem Zelt vor Hogwarts… geht es dir gut?"

"Ihr geht es gut", sagte die Heilerin, bevor Jenny auch nur einen Ton herausbringen konnte, und lächelte freundlich. "Sie wird jetzt nach St. Mungo's gebracht", sie wendete sich Jenny zu und lächelte noch ein wenig breiter, "damit du dich richtig erholen kannst, hm, Kleines?"

"Ich kann mich da am besten erholen, wo mein Dad ist", verkündete Jenny trotzig und warf der Heilerin einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Aber ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern… mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich die ganze Zeit im Nebel rumgeschwebt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie die Nebelschwaden vertreiben. "Aber wer hat Du-weißt-schon-wen denn besiegt?"

"Nun ja…" Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. "Ich war das. Aber ich hatte Glück", sagte er rasch. "Es war wirklich nicht mein Verdienst."

Jenny runzelte die Stirn. "Das werde ich mir noch mal von jemand anderem anhören müssen", verkündete sie mit kräftig werdender Stimme. "Irgendwie glaub ich dir so gar nicht, dass du daran so unbeteiligt warst, Dad. Und überhaupt, was macht Alex eigentlich da? Schläft der immer noch, der Faulpelz?"

Und Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste loslachen. Wie hatte er Jennys erfrischende Fröhlichkeit und Direktheit vermisst! "Er hat einen Schlaftrank bekommen, weißt du", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und streichelte ihre blassen, durch die Krankheit abgemagerten Hände. "Und du solltest dich wirklich erholen. Ich glaube, ein paar Tage St. Mungo's würden dir sehr gut tun."

"Na ja, wenn du das sagst, Dad", sagte Jenny naserümpfend. "Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du auch jeden Tag vorbeikommst!"

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und fühlte sich seltsam unbeschwert. Er wollte diese kleinen Momente des Glücks jetzt genießen, er wollte Jenny jetzt, da sie gerade erst wieder aufgewacht war, nicht erzählen, dass Ron, Katie, Dumbledore und Anna tot waren, dass Hogwarts zerstört war – hatte sie es nicht verdient, für kurze Zeit wenigstens, ein ganz normales Kind zu sein, das nicht gerade einen Krieg überlebt hatte? Ja, sie hatte, fand er.

xXx

Nachdem Harry Jenny und Alex ins St. Mungo's begleitet hatte und seiner Tochter felsenfest versprochen hatte, dass er am nächsten Nachmittag auf jeden Fall wiederkommen würde, wenn Alex wieder wach wäre, machte er sich auf die Suche nach den anderen. Das Hogwarts-Gelände war, abgesehen vom Zelt der Heiler, leer, wie er festgestellt hatte, aber die freundliche Heilerin, die ihm mindestens dreimal ihre überaus große Dankbarkeit bekundet hatte, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es mal im Ministerium versuchen solle.

Also stolperte er nur Minuten später aus einem der großen, steinernen Kamine im Ministerium und blickte sich orientierungslos um. Er befand sich in einer riesigen, steinernen Halle, in deren Mitte ein gewaltiger Brunnen mit goldenen Figuren thronte. Die Halle war jedoch keineswegs leer, wie Harry gehofft hatte; Menschen liefen rufend, gestikulierend und manche auch weinend durcheinander. Dann entdeckte ihn jemand, schrie auf und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle gleichzeitig nach ihm um und für einige Sekunden war Harry von den plötzlich grell aufleuchtenden Kamerablitzen blind. Aus einem Reflex riss er die Arme vors Gesicht und wandte sich von den Menschen ab. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!", schrieen viele verschiedene Stimmen gleichzeitig und ihre Schreie klingelten in Harrys Ohren, so laut, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam.

"Mr. Potter, wie genau haben Sie Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt? Ist es richtig, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer verbrannt ist? Was haben Sie empfunden, als Ihr Freund Ron Weasley starb? Glauben Sie, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt endgültig besiegt ist? Ist es richtig, dass Mr. Diggory in Ihren Armen starb? Wie empfinden Sie die Zerstörung Hogwarts'? Was sagen Sie zu den Fällen der entflohenen Todesser? Werden Sie bei den Gerichtsverfahren aussagen? Was können Sie über die Person von Severus Snape sagen?" Die Fragen prasselten auf ihn ein wie ein Wasserfall von Worten und noch immer klickten die Kameras beständig im Sekundentakt.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry die Reporter an und fühlte sich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange – gleich würden sie ihn anfallen. Und er konnte sich nicht gegen sie wehren, da er kein Zauberer mehr war, er konnte nicht einfach einen Silencio aussprechen oder mithilfe einiger Schild-Zauber in den nächsten, hoffentlich leeren Raum fliehen – er war machtlos. "Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!", fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme nah bei Harry und Draco stellte sich schützend vor ihn. "Sie haben kein Recht, ihn auszufragen! Interviews wird es heute keine geben!", bellte Draco die Reporter an und zog Harry dann mit sich.

Hermines hilfreiche Arme streckten sich ihm entgegen, McGonagall schirmte ihn von der anderen Seite ab und gemeinsam zerrten sie ihn in einen tatsächlich leeren Raum. Mit einem Knall schloss McGonagall die Tür und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Wie ich diese Reporter hasse!", fauchte sie mit einer für sie untypischen Impulsivität. "Wie die Geier fallen sie immer über diejenigen her, die sie am wenigsten brauchen können!"

"Es war auch nicht besonders klug von dir, ausgerechnet ins Atrium zu flohen", bemerkte Hermine steif und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die verweinten Augen.

Und ganz plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich nichts geändert hätte, dass alles nichts gebracht hatte – weil zwischen ihnen einfach nichts anders geworden war, denn die Menschen änderten sich nicht und Konflikte wurden auch mit dem Tod eines großen Schwarzmagiers nicht begraben. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", schnappte Harry. "Nachdem ihr mich alleine zurückgelassen habt und ich meine Kinder ins St. Mungo's bringen musste, kann ich ja kaum ahnen, dass hier eine Meute von Reportern auf mich wartet."

"Schon gut", sagte Draco beruhigend, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Tut uns Leid, aber… wir mussten fort." Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Wir mussten die Toten identifizieren", sagte er bedrückt und wandte das Gesicht ab.

Harry atmete scharf ein. "Ich… ich wusste nicht… ich hätte euch geholfen, ich –"

"Nein, Harry, du hast genug Leid erlitten", sagte McGonagall sanft. "Aber… aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie noch einmal sehen." Sie schluckte. "Jetzt sehen sie aus, als ob sie schlafen würden, weißt du."

Harry wusste, dass er es tun musste – nicht, weil er sich gegenüber Hermine verpflichtet fühlte oder weil es der Anstand gebot, nein, weil er wusste, dass er es sich selbst nie verzeihen würde, wenn er nicht Abschied nehmen würde. "Ich will", flüsterte er leise.

"Gut, dann komm mit." McGonagall erhob sich, die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Stumm und raschen Schrittes eilten sie durch die verwirrenden Gänge des Ministeriums, fuhren mit einem Aufzug ein paar Stockwerke nach unten und kamen schließlich in einen kalten, grauen Flur, der sehr still war.

Von Ferne jedoch erklang leises Schluchzen, das immer lauter wurde. Harry schluckte und seine Augen brannten, als die Familie Weasley um die Ecke kam. Molly Weasley, ganz in schwarz, taumelte durch den Gang, Arthur und Bill stützten sie, und sie schluchzte, wimmernd, flehend, verzweifelt, dass es Harry das Herz zerriss. Ginny, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt, kam hinter ihnen, zwischen Fred, George und Charlie, die ebenfalls weinten.

Wortlos machten die vier für die trauernde Familie Platz und Harry ergriff Dracos Hand, der seine ebenfalls fest umklammerte. Nach einer Biegung standen sie vor einer schwarzen, schmucklosen Tür; McGonagall öffnete sie stumm.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine große Halle, hoch und weit, deren Wände mit schwarzen Vorhängen verdunkelt wurden. Auf dem Steinboden standen Bahren, in Reih und Glied, und auf ihnen lagen Menschen, Tote. Draco ergriff jetzt auch seine andere Hand und führte ihn; Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie neben Rons Leichnam zum Stehen kamen. Ron hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände über der Brust gefaltet und sein Gesicht war friedlich. Einzig seine bleiche Haut zeigte, dass er nicht mehr lebte.

"Ron", flüsterte Harry; und seine Knie gaben nach, unendlich vorsichtig berührte er Rons eiskalte Hand. Und dann auf einmal kamen die Tränen, unaufhaltsam quollen sie zwischen seinen Lidern hervor und Harry wandte sich von Rons Leichnam ab, konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich auf dem Boden zusammensinken. Zarte, zitternde Hände ergriffen seine, und Harry blickte auf; Hermine kniete vor ihm auf den Boden und blickte ihn an, ihre Augen groß und nass und von unendlicher Trauer erfüllt.

Und dann umarmte er Hermine und Hermine umarmte ihn gleichzeitig, und beide wussten, dass es etwas war, das Ron gewollt hätte. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht an Harrys Brust und er umklammerte ihre Schultern. Keine Worte waren zwischen ihnen notwendig, beide weinten stumm, in Trauer vereint; und die Mauer zwischen ihnen, die Mauer aus Kälte und Distanz, zerbrach angesichts dessen, was geschehen war.

Ron… mit schmerzhafter Klarheit wurde Harry bewusst, dass Ron immer sein Freund gewesen war, dass er immer zu ihm gehalten hatte, all die Zeit. Dass Ron so mutig und verständnisvoll gewesen war, dass er ihn beschützt hatte, dass er ihn gesucht hatte, all die Jahre lang… und dass seine Freundschaft für Harry so tief war, dass er sich schlussendlich sogar für ihn geopfert hatte. Und dass er fort war, für immer – dass Harry nie wieder sein amüsiertes Lachen hören würde, nie mehr sein sommersprossiges Gesicht sehen, das sich zu einem Grinsen verzog, nie mehr seinen kumpelhaften Schlag auf die Schulter spüren würde, wenn Ron ihm Ratschläge über das Leben erteilte. Es war vorbei, für immer.

Nach einer Ewigkeit richtete er sich auf und blickte auf Ron hinab, er lag unberührt friedlich da und Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Es tat weh, es tat so weh. Aber dann schob Hermines Hand sich in seine und Draco legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern; dankbar lehnte Harry den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Willst du wieder gehen?", wisperte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt noch einige, von denen ich mich verabschieden muss", flüsterte er. Draco nickte und führte ihn weiter, Hermine blieb bei Ron, weinend und stumm. Anna sah alt aus, so unendlich alt. Ihr Gesicht war faltig und eingefallen, ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und ihre Hände waren dünn und knochig – aber da war etwas Friedliches an ihr. Sie war nicht mehr die strenge, unnahbare, zynische, gefühlskalte Anna – nein, sie hatte etwas Mütterliches.

Harry holte tief und zittrig Luft und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte – oder wollte – liefen wieder Tränen über sein Gesicht; stumm perlten sie über seine Lippen und benetzten sein Shirt. Langsam berührte er ihre Hand, fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre kalte Wange, wie sie es ganz selten bei ihm getan und ihn dabei angelächelt hatte. In diesem Momenten hatte er sich bei ihr so sehr geborgen gefühlt und für eine Sekunde lang wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass sie ihn in den Arm nehmen und an sich drücken würde, und er müsste nichts tun als bei ihr Schutz zu suchen und den Geruch ihres gestärkten Krankenhauskittels einatmen, denn sie würde wieder alles in Ordnung bringen.

Aber ihre Haut war kalt und trocken und nie wieder würde sie ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, nie wieder würde sie ihm Ratschläge geben, nie wieder würde sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihm Halt geben, wenn er selbst keinen fand… dann erinnerte er sich an ihren Verrat, aber er fühlte keinen Hass, keine Wut – er wusste, dass er sie eigentlich zutiefst hassen müsste, aber das konnte er nicht, er brachte es nicht über sich, die Person, die für ihn einer Mutter am nächsten gekommen war, zu hassen, ganz egal, was sie getan hatte. Als er in ihr erschöpftes, aber friedliches Gesicht blickte, wusste er, dass er ihr verziehen hatte und dass er für sie nur noch Trauer und Wehmut empfand.

Er streckte die Hand nach Dracos aus, dieser ergriff sie sogleich und drückte seine Finger. "Willst du weitergehen oder willst du erst mal raus?", flüsterte er.

"Weiter", wisperte Harry, denn er wusste, wenn er jetzt abbrach, wenn er sich jetzt dem nicht stellte, dann würde er es vielleicht nie mehr schaffen, hier wieder herzukommen. Draco nickte und führte ihn einige Schritte weiter; dort lag Katie.

Ihr Gesicht hatte jede natürliche Röte verloren, ihr Körper war kraftlos und es tat Harry so sehr weh, sie ohne die innere Energie zu sehen, die sie stets vorwärts getrieben hatte. Mo stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, er war sehr blass aus und als könne er es noch nicht glauben. Neben ihm standen zwei etwas ältere Erwachsene, von denen Harry glaubte, dass sie Katies Eltern sein mussten, denn im Gesicht der Frau entdeckte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Katies.

Sie hielt die Hand ihres Mannes und weinte stumm; keiner der drei hob den Kopf, als Harry hinzutrat und auf Katie hinabstarrte. Sie war ihm immer eine treue Freundin gewesen, sie hatte ihn immer gegen alles und jeden verteidigt, oft mit großem Übereifer, der Harry jetzt traurig lächeln ließ. Auch wenn seine Bindung zu ihr nicht mehr so stark gewesen war, so hatte er sie doch als treue Freundin sehr gemocht und beinahe wie eine ältere Schwester empfunden. Ihr Tod hatte ein tiefes Loch in ihm gerissen.

Er blickte zu Draco, der ihn wortlos bei der Hand nahm und ihn weiterführte, zu Dumbledore. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, seinen Leichnam da liegen zu sehen und dennoch zu wissen, dass er jederzeit mit ihm sprechen konnte. Um Dumbledores Bahre standen einige wichtig aussehende Menschen mit betont traurigen Mienen und auf einmal wurde Harry kalt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Dumbledore keine Familie hatte, die um ihn trauerte. Hatte er überhaupt eine Familie? Hatte er Geschwister, Kinder? Auf einmal kam Harry der weise Schuldirektor sehr, sehr einsam vor, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Dumbledores Worte, dass er alles gehabt und gesehen hatte, was er wollte, und dass es gut war, dass er ging. Er lächelte wehmütig; auch wenn er Dumbledore manches Mal gehasst hatte, ihn verflucht hatte, so würde er ihn doch vermissen.

"Willst du Cedric sehen?", flüsterte Draco an seinem Ohr. "Es ist okay, was immer du willst. Wir können jederzeit gehen."

Harry starrte ihn an und hasste es, vor diese Entscheidung gestellt zu werden, denn er wusste selbst nicht, was er wollte. Wollte er Cedric sehen, seinen toten Körper – oder wollte er einfach hinausgehen und so tun als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte? Nein, entschied er, er wollte mutig sein, also nickte er und folgte Draco, der ihm einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte und mit der anderen Hand seine Finger drückte.

Um Cedrics Bahre befanden sich mit Abstand die meisten Menschen, zuallererst seine Eltern, seine Freunde und natürlich Cho, die in schwarze Seide gekleidet auf dem Boden kniete, ihr schwarzes Haar wie ein Fächer auf ihrem Rücken; und diamantene Tränen rollten aus ihren wie immer perfekt geschminkten Augen. Harry fragte sich, ob sie wirklich um Cedric trauerte, ob sie ihn wirklich geliebt hatte; und ob Cedric sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Aber das war etwas, das er wohl nie herausfinden würde… und das er vielleicht auch gar nicht herausfinden wollte.

Bemüht, seinen Gesichtsausdruck so leer wie möglich zu halten, starrte Harry auf Cedric hinab und spürte einen Schatten der Angst, die ihn bei Cedrics Anblick immer befallen hatte. Seine grauen Augen waren geschlossen und nie mehr würde Harry in Grau ertrinken, nie mehr würden seine Lippen Harrys küssen und über seine Haut fahren, nie mehr würden seine Finger über Harrys Haut kratzen, nie mehr würde seine Stimme Harry in eine rational nicht erklärbare Panik versetzen, nie mehr würde er seinen Duft riechen, der so süß wie Honig war.

Cedric konnte ihm nichts mehr tun; im Gegenteil, eigentlich hatte Harry es sogar Cedric zu verdanken, dass er jetzt hier stand, denn schließlich hatte Cedric ihn, warum auch immer, vor dem Todesser gerettet. Allerdings stand Harry nicht in seiner Schuld, das wusste er, denn Cedric hatte ihm mehr angetan als er jemals in Worte fassen könnte und diese Tatsache entschied nichts, wog nichts auf.

Harry spürte, dass sein Herz heftig klopfte und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief, während seine Hände feucht waren vor Schweiß; noch immer hatte er Furcht, obwohl er ja wusste, dass Cedric ihm absolut nie mehr etwas tun konnte, dass er absolut unbestreitbar tot war. Doch sein bleiches, kaltes Gesicht jagte Harry noch immer Angst ein, es weckte Erinnerungen in ihm, an vergangene Zeiten, an Dinge, die nie mehr passieren würden…

Zittrig atmete Harry ein, es war vorbei, nie mehr würde Cedric ihm wirklich etwas tun, er würde noch durch seine Träume jagen, er würde durch seine Erinnerungen geistern; er hatte ihn so sehr geprägt, dass Harry ihn nie mehr vergessen würde, aber er war fort. Und Harry konnte nichts mehr passieren.

Nach einem letzten langen Blick, als wolle er sich überzeugen, dass Cedric wirklich tot war, wandte er sich ruckartig um und eilte in Richtung des Ausgangs; er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ertragen, noch mehr Tote zu sehen, noch mehr Trauer. Am liebsten wollte er alles vergessen, alle Erinnerungen löschen und so tun als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Draco hastete ihm hinterher, auch Hermine erhob sich und folgte ihnen mit in dem weiten Saal laut hallenden Schritten; draußen rannte er beinahe durch den kahlen Gang, und dann wurden die Gänge wieder freundlicher, Bilder hingen an den Wänden und in den Ecken standen einige verkümmerte Topfpflanzen. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, sein Herz raste, er konnte all das noch gar nicht erfassen.

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und beugte sich zu ihm. "Es war Cedric, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie und ihre braunen Augen waren schon wieder voller Tränen. "Er… er ist der Vater von Jenny und Alex, nicht wahr? Ach Harry, wenn ich es gewusst hätte… ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen…"

Wortlos nahm Harry sie in den Arm und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Er wusste, dass ihr Konflikt noch lange nicht begraben war, aber sie waren gerade dabei, wieder so etwas wie eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufzubauen – etwas, das Ron sehr glücklich gemacht hätte, wie Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln bemerkte, aber für seinen Freund kam diese Einsicht zu spät.

Irgendwann löste sie sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn mit einem halben Lächeln an. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dir sagen, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten – und auch in den Jahren davor – wie die letzte Idiotin verhalten habe. Ich war selbstsüchtig und stur und beleidigt… und es tut mir Leid."

"Ich könnte genau das Gleiche von mir sagen", erwiderte Harry. "Wir haben uns angestellt wie die letzten Menschen."

Hermines Lachen klang etwas gequält. "Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich mir heute gewünscht habe, dass ich die Zeit um dreizehn Jahre zurückdrehen könnte."

"Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich mir das schon in meinem Leben gewünscht habe", erwiderte Harry und sie senkte den Blick.

"Wenn Ron dieses Gespräch hören könnte –", begann Hermine, und Harry vollendete ihren Satz: " – würde er vermutlich erst die Krise kriegen und sich dann freuen wie ein Schneekönig, dass wir endlich mit dem Blödsinn aufgehört haben."

Hermine lachte leise, dann begann sie wieder zu weinen. "Ich kann noch nicht lachen… es tut noch zu sehr weh… ich glaube, ich werde heimgehen… irgendwohin… ich muss allein sein." Bevor Harry sie aufhalten konnte, war sie geflohen als seien die Teufel der Vergangenheit auf ihren Fersen.

"Heim gehen ist eine gute Idee", sagte Draco leise. "Willst du zu mir kommen?"

Erschöpft nickte Harry und Draco führte ihn zu einem versteckt liegenden Apparationspunkt, von wo aus sie zu ihm nach Hause apparierten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry erwartet, dass sie in Malfoy Manor landen würden, doch stattdessen standen sie jetzt in einer großflächigen Wohnung, die hell und freundlich eingerichtet war, wären da nicht die deckenhohen Regale gewesen, in denen sich äußerst gefährlich und eklig aussehende Zaubertrankzutaten stapelten.

Und dann fiel Harry siedendheiß etwas ein und er schämte sich bis in den Grund seiner Seele, dass er das noch nicht gefragt hatte: "Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Tut mir Leid, dass ich noch nicht –"

"Sie sind beide tot", entgegnete Draco eisig, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten verkrampft und bebten. "Mein Vater ist von mehreren Auroren gemeinsam getötet worden, wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, und meine Mutter hat sich selbst getötet, als die Schlacht ohne jede Aussicht für ihre Seite vorbei war. Vermutlich ist es besser für sie, dass sie jetzt tot sind, sonst würden sie bis an ihr Lebensende in Askaban verrotten." Mit dem letzten Satz war seine Stimme rauer und grober geworden, als empfinde er eine große Wut – und doch hörte Harry das Schrille in seiner Stimme, das unterdrückte Schluchzen, das sie beinahe überkippen ließ.

"Draco, das tut mir furchtbar Leid –"

"Das muss es wirklich nicht", erwiderte Draco, doch seine weit geöffneten Augen mit den flatternden Wimpern straften seine Worte Lügen. "Wirklich, Harry. Als Kind habe ich meine Eltern geliebt, ja, und ich werde ihnen nie vergessen, dass sie mich auch geliebt haben, ich werde nie vergessen, was sie alles für mich getan haben. Aber die Menschen, die gestern gestorben sind, waren nicht mehr meine Eltern, sie waren fanatische Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie mich noch als Sohn akzeptiert hätten, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich sie verraten habe… vermutlich hätten sie mich gehasst; und geliebt haben sie mich sowieso nicht mehr."

"Draco", sagte Harry sanft und leise und legte ihm die Handflächen auf die Wangen; er versuchte, durch den Panzer aus Kälte und Unnahbarkeit, den Draco um sich gelegt hatte, zu dringen. Harry jedoch glaubte zu verstehen, warum Draco so tat, als sei er wütend über seine Eltern, als empfinde er ihren Tod als gerecht; es war einfacher. "Sie waren deine Eltern."

"Ich weiß", sagte Draco ruppig und schob Harrys Hände mit seinen kalten, bebenden fort als wolle er keinen Trost, "aber ich werde nicht die Menschen vermissen, die gestern gestorben sind, sondern die, die mich in meiner Kindheit geliebt haben. Und die vermisse ich schon seit Jahren – und glaub mir, der Tod ist das Beste, was ihnen in dieser Lage passieren konnte – wer weiß, ob das Ministerium sie nicht sowieso hingerichtet hätte."

Harry zögerte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt die richtige Frage stellte. "Wann… wird ihre Beerdigung sein?"

"Es gibt keine Beerdigung für Todesser", sagte Draco und seine Stimme klang schon wieder so leblos und diesmal sah Harry die Tränen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten. "Sie werden alle verbrannt… wie Voldemort verbrannt ist… dann sind sie sogar im Tode noch bei ihm."

"Meinst du nicht, du könntest –"

Draco schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf. "Nein, ich werde nicht versuchen, eine Beerdigung extra für sie zu bekommen."

"Aber sie waren deine Eltern –"

"Du drehst dich im Kreis mit deiner Argumentation, Harry", bemerkte Draco kühl, aber er blickte nicht auf. "Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sie meine Eltern waren, aber sie waren auch Todesser und sie haben nichts Besseres verdient, nur weil ich zufällig mit ihnen verwandt bin. Meine persönlichen Gefühle spielen keine Rolle, vorbei ist vorbei." Er holte zittrig Luft, als versuche er, sich selbst von dem zu überzeugen, was er da sagte. "Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, ob sie verbrannt werden oder ob sie feierlich beigesetzt werden, meine Erinnerungen an sie werden gleich bleiben. Und im Übrigen ist das eine Sache, die ich mit mir selbst ausmachen muss, und ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Verletzt trat Harry einen Schritt zurück, senkte dann aber den Blick. "Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht… na ja… ich wollte dir nur helfen…"

Draco seufzte leise. "Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast, Harry", sagte er. "Und… ich weiß es zu schätzen, wirklich. Aber ich schätze, ich bin einfach nicht in der Stimmung, darüber zu diskutieren…" Er wandte sich ab, vergrub das Gesicht in den Handflächen und atmete ein paar Mal tief aus und ein. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich hierher gebracht habe… ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt lieber allein sein – ich bin momentan wirklich keine gute Gesellschaft."

"Na ja, ich wollte sowieso zu Jenny und Alex gehen, ich denke mal, die beiden sind jetzt wach", sagte Harry zögerlich.

Beinahe schien Draco erleichtert, als er Harry das Flohpulver reichte und ihm seine Adresse nannte, zu der Harry zurückkehren sollte. Aber er gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor dieser in die Flammen trat, und das Letzte, was Harry von ihm sah, waren seine schlanke, gebeugte Gestalt und seine zitternden Hände.

xXx

A/N: Weil ich jetzt mehrere Male gefragt wurde: Harry ist nicht wirklich ein Muggel, sondern eher ein Squib, da er ja als Kind von Magiern geboren wurde und auch genauestens über die Welt Bescheid weiß - dass er jetzt seine eigene Fähigkeit zur Magie verloren hat, heißt ja nicht, dass er gar keine magischen Mittel mehr nutzen kann. So kann er also immer noch mit Flohpulver reisen, magische Gegenstände benutzen, die magischen Orte sehen etc. - er kann nur eben selber nicht mehr zaubern^^

Reviews? :)


	51. Abschied nehmen

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: Soooo, das Abi ist vorbei und somit auch der Stress - haha nein, schön wär's D: Aber ich gebe mir Mühe, dass es bis zum Epilog (ja, ihr habt es bald geschafft! :D) nicht mehr ganz so lange dauert :)

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews an .Padfoot (Ja, sehr traurig, ich weiß... aber immerhin werden Harry und Hermine wieder Freunde! :) Und haha, nein, für weitere 50 Chaps hätte ich nicht mal ansatzweise noch genug Plot xD), lieselotte (Eben, und zu Hollywood soll die Story ja nicht werden *g*) und LysandaT (Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt! :) Und nein, keine Sorge, es ist nicht aus zwischen den beiden, wie du hier siehst; wie es weitergeht, siehst du im Epilog!)!

xXx

Im St. Mungo's hatte Harry Glück, dass er nicht von einer Menschentraube empfangen wurde – die Halle, in der sich die Kamine befanden, war zwar voll von Leuten, aber niemand schenkte ihm besondere Beachtung, da alle mit sich selbst und ihren teilweise sehr übel aussehenden Verletzungen beschäftigt waren. Hastig durchquerte er die Halle und nahm dann das Treppenhaus, da sich vor den Aufzügen gewaltige Warteschlangen stauten.

Im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen, durchquerte er den Gang, in dem wartend einige Patienten saßen und dumpf vor sich hin starrten; Harry musste schlucken, als zwei Pfleger mit gesenkten Köpfen ein Bett, auf dem jemand lag, der jedoch komplett von einem Leinentuch bedeckt war, an ihm vorbeischoben. Noch ein Opfer, das der Krieg gefordert hatte, dachte er müde und fragte sich, wie viele es wohl noch sein würden.

Jenny und Alex hatten ein winziges Zweibettzimmer, in das ihre Betten und Nachttische gerade so eben reinpassten. Alex lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und döste, während Jenny in einer Zeitung geblättert hatte, die sie jedoch sofort weglegte, als sie Harry erblickte. Als er auf die Betten zutrat, zuckte auch Alex zusammen, öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. "Hey Dad", sagte er leise.

"Hallo, ihr zwei", sagte Harry lächelnd, quetschte sich in die Mitte zwischen ihren Betten und umarmte zuerst Alex, dann Jenny. "Wie geht es dir, Alex?"

Der schien jedoch nicht in der Stimmung für Krankenhaus-Gespräche, sondern fragte nur sehr leise: "Es war Professor Diggory, oder?"

Harry wusste sofort, was Alex meinte, antwortete jedoch erst nicht. "Was ist mit Professor Diggory?", erkundigte Jenny sich sogleich.

"Ja, er war es", sagte Harry leise und mit gesenktem Blick; dann jedoch hob er den Kopf und sah Alex an, der sehr traurig und enttäuscht, gleichzeitig auch verständnisvoll dreinblickte.

"Du hättest es uns sagen sollen, Dad", flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry und fühlte sich unendlich müde, immerhin schien Alex jedoch nicht wütend auf ihn zu sein – mehr enttäuscht, was aber genauso schlimm war.

"Was hätte er uns sagen sollen? Dad, was ist mit Professor –" Dann schien Jenny zu verstehen, denn sie sog die Luft ein und blickte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Du meinst, er ist unser… ähm…", sie senkte nervös die Stimme, "unser zweiter Vater?" Sie schluckte, nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, als hätten diese einen übelkeitserregenden Geschmack in ihrem Mund hinterlassen.

Stumm nickte Harry. Jenny und Alex schwiegen ebenfalls eine Weile, sie schienen beide mit ihren eigenen Gedankengängen beschäftigt. "Er… er war immer voll nett zu uns", flüsterte Jenny mit kleiner Stimme.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry nur. "Er war zu allen nett." Außer zu mir, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, aber er sagte es nicht, weil er wirklich nicht zu pathetisch werden wollte.

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. "Und alle denken, er wäre ein großer Held! Und dabei ist er in Wirklichkeit…" Sie brach ab und begann dann zu weinen, Harry nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem verstrubbelten Haar, es war, als könne sie ihm Halt und Sicherheit geben, obwohl sie doch diejenige war, die Halt suchte.

"Er ist tot, nicht wahr?", sagte Alex mit leiser Stimme und Harry drehte sich rasch zu ihm um und nickte.

"Ja, er ist tot." Die Erinnerung an Cedrics Tod war wie durch Nebelschwaden verschleiert, er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, ob Alex noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, wie lange er selbst noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war – nur die Erinnerung daran, dass Cedric tot war, die war klar und scharf wie eine Messerklinge in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. "Wollt ihr… wollt ihr, dass ich es öffentlich mache?", flüsterte Harry. "All die Jahre hab ich es nie getan, weil ich zu große Angst hatte, weil ich mich nicht offenbaren wollte, weil ich zu feige und egoistisch war… aber nun, da er tot ist und ihr es wisst, liegt es ganz allein bei euch."

Jenny biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich… also – nichts gegen dich, Dad – ich hab mir manchmal vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn er mein Vater wäre, und ich dachte, es müsste echt wahnsinnig toll sein, so einen coolen Typen als Vater zu haben, aber jetzt, wo ich es weiß, will ich nichts lieber als jede Erinnerung an ihn vergessen und so tun, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte."

"Er wird gefeiert werden", sagte Harry leise. "Alle werden ihn loben und um ihn trauern."

"Ja, weil niemand weiß, wie er wirklich ist", sagte Alex.

"Also willst du, dass ich es öffentlich mache?", fragte Harry und machte eine Bewegung als wolle er aufstehen. Wenn sie es wollten, würde er sofort zu irgendwelchen Reportern gehen, von denen genug im Ministerium herumschwirrten, und es ihnen sagen - seine Kinder mussten es nur wollen; sie hatten das Recht zu entscheiden.

Alex jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein… nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, dass die Leute dann noch mehr über dich herfallen würden… und über uns auch, das will ich nicht. Ich muss erst mal selber damit klarkommen, dass er… unser Vater ist, und mit dem, was er getan hat, da kann ich nicht noch tausend dumme und neugierige Reporter gebrauchen."

"Außerdem hat ja niemand etwas davon", fügte Jenny hinzu. "Ich meine, Genugtuung hast du sicherlich auch keine, wenn alle es wissen, und ändern kann man es sowieso nicht mehr. Außer du willst es, natürlich… aber ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten wird. Aber du solltest es… ähm, Professor Malfoy sagen, weil ihr doch zusammen seid… und so."

"Draco weiß es und der hat gerade genug eigene Probleme", sagte Harry müde und war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass seine Kinder nichts unternehmen wollten – obwohl er natürlich jede ihrer Entscheidungen akzeptiert hätte, denn inzwischen… waren ihm die meisten Dinge recht egal, alles zog wie in einem Dunstschleier an ihm vorüber.

"Warum hat er genug eigene Probleme?", erkundigte Alex sich zögerlich.

Harry seufzte, jetzt kam ein noch schwererer Teil ihres Gesprächs. "Seine Eltern sind tot", sagte er leise und mit gesenktem Kopf. "Und es sind noch mehr gestorben… Professor Dumbledore –", er schluckte, " – Draco musste ihn auf seinen eigenen Befehl töten und… es war wirklich schrecklich. Anna ist tot, sie… sie war es, die euch verraten hat… sie hat dich vergiftet, Jenny." Er sah, dass Jenny die Augen aufriss und etwas sagen wollte, doch er sprach einfach weiter, da er nicht das Gefühl hatte, noch einmal von Neuem mit der Aufzählung der Toten anfangen zu können. "Sie ist gestorben, als sie einige Kinder gegen Todesser verteidigen wollte. Und Katie ist auch gestorben, als sie von Todessern angegriffen wurde. Und… und Ron ist gestorben, weil er sich für mich vor den Todesfluch geworfen hat." Während dem letzten Satz hatte er die Augen geschlossen, die Erinnerung an Ron, an sein blasses, lebloses Gesicht schmerzte so sehr, es schien vor seinen geschlossenen Augen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und ihn stumm anzuklagen – es ist deine Schuld, denn es war für dich. "Ohne ihn wären wir alle nicht hier, ohne ihn hätte ich es nie geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen."

Stumme Tränen liefen über Jenny und Alex' Gesichter, Harry nahm sie beide in den Arm und drückte sie an sich; er wusste, dass es viel war, viel zu viel sogar, aber sie mussten es wissen, sie hatten das Recht darauf. Und selbst wenn er es ihnen nicht gesagt hätte, hätten sie es sowieso von anderen erfahren – und dann hätte er seine Pflicht als Vater vernachlässigt, es seinen Kindern zu sagen. Und wie würden sie sich erst fühlen, wenn sie alles über den Krieg erst in einer verzerrten Darstellung der Medien erfahren würden, weil ihr Vater es nicht auf die Reihe brachte, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Nein, er wollte ihnen nicht länger etwas verschweigen.

"Das mit Madam Bell wusste ich", sagte Alex mit tränenerstickter Stimme, "aber Mr. Weasley…"

"Oh, es ist so schrecklich, dass er tot ist", sagte Jenny mit zitternder Stimme. "Er war… er war so toll. Und er war dein bester Freund, Dad! Und Madam Bell… es ist so unfair, sie waren nur – es ist alles so sinnlos!", rief sie heftig und wischte sich wütend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich meine, sie hätten nicht sterben müssen, wenn es diesen dummen, sinnlosen Krieg nicht gegeben hätte – sie hätten alle noch leben können!"

"Sie werden mir alle so schrecklich fehlen", nuschelte Alex bedrückt. "Ich… ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie alle tot sind."

"Und wieso hat Madam Pomfrey mich vergiftet?", fragte Jenny schniefend. "Ich meine, nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde, jetzt wo sie tot ist, aber –"

"Voldemort hat sie erpresst", erklärte Harry unglücklich. "Er hat gesagt, wenn sie es nicht tun würde, würde er mich töten; wenn sie es tun würde, würde er mich am Leben lassen. Sei ihr nicht böse, Jenny, du kannst es vermutlich nicht verstehen, aber ich war so etwas wie ein Sohn für sie und sie war sehr, sehr verzweifelt."

"Doch, ich glaube, ich kann es verstehen", sagte Jenny leise. "Dass sie es für dich gemacht hat, das kann ich verstehen. Es war falsch, aber… es war für dich. Aber was ich nicht verstehe: Warum wollte Voldemort überhaupt, dass ich vergiftet werde? Davon hatte er selber ja nichts."

"Um mich zu schwächen", erklärte Harry. "Er dachte, wenn ich um dich besorgt wäre, wäre ich schwächer und könnte nicht mehr so gut kämpfen, sodass er dann leichtes Spiel hätte. Hat ja auch fast geklappt", fügte er bitter hinzu. "Und… und da gibt es noch etwas, das ich euch sagen muss. Bei dem Sieg über Voldemort habe ich meine magischen Kräfte verloren, das heißt… ich bin jetzt ein Muggel, so wie ich es früher für euch immer war." Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

"Was?", rief Jenny und fuhr mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. "Das ist ja… schrecklich! Aber… kann man da denn wirklich gar nichts machen? Wirklich nichts? Ich meine, das sind Zauberer, die müssen doch irgendwas unternehmen können!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie sind unwiederbringlich verloren. Sie sind das Opfer, das ich gebracht habe – so wie Ron sein Leben gegeben hat, aber ich habe so viel weniger geopfert."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen, Dad", sagte Alex leise. "Du musst Mr. Weasley wirklich sehr, sehr viel bedeutet haben, wenn er das für dich getan hat. Und ich bin sicher, er hätte gewollt, dass du stolz auf ihn und seinen Mut bist, und nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe seinetwegen machst."

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise, Alex war ein kluges Kind, aber alle Vernunft konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, sich wegen Rons Tod einfach nur schrecklich zu fühlen, und erst recht konnte er das Gefühl dieser immensen Schuld nicht loswerden.

xXx

Die nächsten Tage nahm Harry wie unter Betäubung wahr; er besuchte seine Kinder jeden Tag und versuchte, so gut er es konnte, ihre Fragen zu Details des Kriegs und seines Sieges über Voldemort zu beantworten, jedoch schaffte er es nicht, ein Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Wenn er zu ihm in die Wohnung kam, war Draco nicht da; auf kleinen knittrigen Zetteln standen Hinweise, dass er jetzt im Ministerium sei, oder bei McGonagall, dass er eine Anhörung habe, dass er allein klar komme und dass Essen für Harry in der Speisekammer stehe. Auch Hermine war nicht zu sprechen, sie habe sich für einige Tage zurückgezogen, hatte McGonagall ihm mit sehr erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck erklärt, und wenn es nichts Wichtiges mehr gebe, solle er sie doch bitte weiterarbeiten lassen, sie habe so unglaublich viel zu tun – er solle lieber einige Worte schreiben, die er über Anna und Ron bei ihrer Beerdigung sagen wolle, man habe ihn darum gebeten.

Dann kam der Tag der Trauerfeier, der Harry so sehr lähmte, dass er glaubte, sein Innerstes werde eingefroren. Beinahe die ganze Zauberwelt war da, alle in Schwarz gekleidet, was angesichts der Vorliebe der Zauberwelt für exzentrische, farbenfrohe Kleidung umso bedrückender war, mit gesenkten Köpfen und alle nur leise murmelnd. Jenny und Alex waren ebenfalls dabei; zu Harrys großem Missfallen hatten ihn wichtig aussehende Ministeriumsleute als den Helden des Krieges in die erste Reihe bugsiert; tausend Mal lieber wäre er mit seinem Schmerz und seinen Kindern allein, unentdeckt und weit hinten geblieben.

Doch nun saß er mit seinen Kindern zwischen McGonagall, die während der gesamten Zeremonie vollkommen kerzengerade, mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck und tränenglitzernden Augen dasaß, und Hermine, deren Augen verweint und deren Gesicht weiß wie eine Wand war. Aber dennoch huschte so etwas wie der Schatten eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht, als sie ihn sah, und sie drückte kurz seine Hand mit ihrer zitternden.

Lange Reden wurden gehalten über die Toten, Harry selbst hielt eine kurze Rede über Anna, nachdem der Vorsteher des St. Mungo's mit unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck ihre fachliche Kompetenz und ihre Bereitschaft, allen zu helfen, gelobt hatte. Tief holte Harry Luft, als er nach vorne trat, wo die Särge standen, über und über mit Blumen bedeckt, und fing dann mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen an.

"Anna Pomfrey war ein ganz besonderer Mensch für mich, denn sie war für mich die Mutter, die ich nie gehabt hatte." Plötzlich überrollt von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, verzog er das Gesicht. "Die meisten kannten sie als immer bedachte, rational handelnde Frau, die selten ihre Gefühle zeigte, doch sie war ein sehr warmherziger Mensch, der zu allem stand, was er sagte und tat. Sie hat mich immer in Schutz genommen, sie hat mir so unendlich viel geholfen, ohne sie wäre ich nichts… vermutlich wäre ich schon lange tot. Sie hat immer zu mir gehalten; auch wenn sie kurz vor ihrem Tod einen großen Fehler begangen hat, so werde ich sie immer als das in Erinnerung behalten, was sie war: Ein guter Mensch, der sich letztendlich in dem Versuch, andere zu beschützen, geopfert hat. Danke, Anna, für alles." Er schloss kurz die Augen und meinte, ihr schmallippiges, wohlwollendes Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen, dann war der Moment vorbei und er kehrte mit hängenden Schultern zu seinem Platz zurück.

Die Lobreden für Cedric waren wesentlich ausschweifender, nach der Rede seines tränenüberströmten Vaters standen alle auf und klatschten; schweren Herzens erhob sich auch Harry, er applaudierte jedoch nicht für Cedric, sondern für alle, die gestorben waren, für die, die ihr Leben ihrem Sieg geopfert hatten. Kurz blickte er Jenny und Alex an, ob sie nicht doch – aber beide schüttelten die Köpfe, über Jennys Gesicht mit den zusammengepressten Lippen rollten stumme Tränen, und sie setzten sich mit gesenkten Blicken wieder, nein, sie wollten nicht.

Auch Hermine sah ihn an, fragend, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sie nickte als ob sie es verstünde. Dann jedoch sackten ihre Schultern nach vorne und sie presste die Hand vor den Mund, denn jetzt erhob sich McGonagall und ging mit schweren Schritten nach vorne, um ihre Rede über Ron zu halten. Dass Hermine oder die Weasleys das nicht tun wollten, konnte Harry verstehen, er selbst hatte es ja kaum übers Herz gebracht, diesen Schmerz, der so frisch war, irgendwie in Worte zu fassen – Worte, die vielleicht gar nicht ausdrückten, was er sagen wollte.

"Ron Weasley war immer mein bester Freund, von dem Moment an, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin", sagte Harry, nachdem McGonagall ihre Rede beendet hatte, leise. "Er war mir absolut ohne Wenn und Aber treu, auch nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte; er hat mich nie aufgegeben, er hat immer an mich geglaubt, was mehr ist als ich je getan habe. Er war mutig und loyal in jeder Situation, zu seinen Freunden und seiner Familie hat er bedingungslos gehalten. Er war ein Kämpfer für unsere Seite, jedoch war er mehr als das. Mit seinem Optimismus und seinem Humor hat er uns immer wieder aufgemuntert, und immer war er klug und friedliebend genug, jeden Streit zu schlichten. Und schließlich hat er selbst das größte Opfer für die Zauberwelt gebracht: Er hat sein Leben gegeben, sodass wir siegen konnten. Ohne ihn würden wir nicht hier sitzen, ihm verdanken wir alle unser Leben und die Tatsache, dass die Welt von Voldemort befreit ist. Mit ihm geht der beste Ehemann, Sohn und Freund, den man je haben konnte. Danke, Ron, ohne dich wird nichts mehr sein wie es war."

Wieder brandete Applaus auf und Harry senkte den Kopf; er hasste seine Worte, sie klangen gestelzt und unpassend, eben schon wie die Rede für Anna, aber er hatte es nicht besser sagen können. Stundenlang war er dagesessen und hatte nachgegrübelt, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft, dieses Gefühl des Verlusts, als ob einem ein Teil seiner Seele weggerissen werde, in Worte zu pressen, es war einfach unmöglich. Hermine jedoch drückte seine Hände und küsste ihn auf die Wange; ihre eigene war tränennass. "Danke", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme war heiser, als habe sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen, sondern nur noch geweint.

Nur im Kreis der engsten Angehörigen wurden die Toten schließlich beigesetzt; an Annas Grab stand Harry alleine mit Jenny und Alex, und als er die Blumen auf den Sarg warf, zitterten seine Hände; gab es denn niemandem außer ihm, der sie vermissen und sich ihrer erinnern würde? Gab es denn niemanden, dem sie fehlen würde, dem sie etwas bedeutet hatte?

Alex drückte seine Hand so fest, dass er seine Finger beinahe zerquetschte, und zog ihn dann weiter zum Grab von Katie – und Harry wusste, dass Katie bei ihm an Annas Grab gestanden wäre, wenn nicht… ja, wenn er jetzt nicht an ihrem stehen würde. Er hatte zu viele Menschen verloren, einfach zu viele; von dem langsam einsetzenden Nieselregen durchnässt fielen die bunten Blumen wie Tränen auf den Sarg.

Als er an Rons Grab trat, drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und er nahm sie in den Arm, sie umklammerte seine Hände fest. Die Weasleys wagte Harry kaum anzusehen, auf ihrem roten Haar trugen sie alle schwarze Hüte, und sie waren so dicht zusammengerückt, als versuchten sie, die Leere, die Ron hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen. "Ich kann es nicht glauben", flüsterte Hermine erstickt, "ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Und jetzt, wo ich hier stehe, kann ich nicht mal mehr weinen… ich kann nicht mehr weinen, Harry…"

Harry umarmte sie fester; auch er konnte es längst nicht mehr, er hatte schon zu viel geweint, getrauert; von einem schrecklichen Entsetzen und Nicht-Begreifen-Wollen gelähmt, hatte er die Kraft zu allem verloren.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter; er drehte sich um und erblickte Draco, blass wie nie und sein silberblondes Haar klebte nass und strähnig an seinem Kopf, stumm umarmte er Harry und Hermine und starrte in das Grab hinab. Lange blieben sie so stehen, einander festhaltend; und als sie sich abwandten, waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Langsam zerstreuten sie sich; wie schwarze Tinte auf Papier verteilten sich die Trauernden, zerfielen in Gruppen und verschwanden schließlich von dem Gelände, das einst das so stolze Hogwarts beherbergt hatte und das nun brach lag; für die Gräber hatte man eine Wiese gewählt, die nicht so sehr von Trümmern übersät gewesen waren.

"Wollt ihr mit in meine Wohnung kommen?", fragte Draco – und da fiel Harry zum ersten Mal seit Tagen auf, dass er, Jenny und Alex ja keinen eigenen Schlafplatz mehr hatten. Hogwarts war zerstört und was mit seiner eigenen Wohnung war, wusste er nicht. Sie waren ja schon seit Monaten nicht mehr dort gewesen; dass sie dort einfach wieder einziehen könnten, bezweifelte er.

So nickte er, Hermine jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe zu den Weasleys", sagte sie leise und eilte davon, den Weasleys hinterher, deren rotes Haar, unter den Hüten hervorlugend, wie unwirkliche Farbkleckse in der regenvernebelten Luft wirkte.

"Okay, fasst meine Arme an", sagte Draco und streckte seine Unterarme aus, dann disapparierte er mit ihnen. Die Disapparationsbanne über Hogwarts waren durch die Zerstörung aufgehoben worden, und ob sie jemals erneuert werden würden, wusste niemand.

In der Wohnung angekommen, schickte Harry erst mal Jenny und Alex ins Bett, obwohl es erst früher Abend war, – sie schliefen im Gästezimmer – und sie gehorchten erschöpft und wortlos. Dann setzte Harry sich zu Draco ins Wohnzimmer, der seine Klamotten trocken gezaubert, sein schwarzes Jackett ausgezogen und seine Krawatte gelockert hatte.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät gekommen bin", sagte er, zauberte Harrys Klamotten ungefragt ebenfalls trocken und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen, "aber die… Beisetzung meiner Eltern war auch heute. Und die Angehörigen der Todesser sollten natürlich nicht die große Trauerfeier des Ministeriums mit ihrer Anwesenheit… belasten." Sein Tonfall war bitter geworden, doch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort. "Aber es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Ich wäre sowieso nur wegen Ron gekommen – irgendwie wird er mir doch fehlen, auch wenn wir uns nie so warm geworden sind."

"Das ist sehr schade", sagte Harry leise, "ich bin mir sicher, wenn ihr euch besser gekannt hättet, hättet ihr euch gut verstanden."

Draco lächelte müde. "Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät."

Harry senkte den Blick. "Wie geht es dir, Draco? Wegen deinen Eltern?", fragte er schon beinahe drängend.

"Ich vermisse sie", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme und schluckte mehrmals, "ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass ich selbst es… irrational finde. Schließlich hatten sie mich nur deshalb nicht verstoßen, weil der Lord mich immer bevorzugt hatte; aber ich vermisse die Eltern, die ich aus meinen Kindertagen kannte… mein Vater hat mich immer auf den Schultern im Manor herumgetragen, weißt du… und meine Mutter hat mir abends vor dem Schlafengehen immer Märchen vorgelesen… und sie haben mir beinahe alles gegeben, was ich wollte; allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass sie damals in den Spielzeugladen in der Winkelgasse gegangen sind und meine Kuscheltiere ausgesucht haben – oh Merlin, das ist so albern und es tut so weh, Harry…" Er begann trocken zu schluchzen und Harry drückte ihn an sich, streichelte ein wenig hilflos seinen Rücken, während er versuchte, sich Dracos Eltern als liebevoll sorgend vorzustellen, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht zu dem Bild passen, das er von ihnen hatte.

"Aber sie sind so anders geworden, Harry", sagte Draco und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht als ob er sich ihrer schämen würde, "so… kalt. Es hat angefangen, als ich dreizehn oder vierzehn war… als dann der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist, wurde es viel schlimmer. Sie haben sich nur noch für ihn interessiert, sich ihm unterworfen, sie sind seinen Idealen fanatisch gefolgt. Und in diesem Moment habe ich mich gefragt, ob das wirklich noch meine Eltern waren, ob ich nicht einer Täuschung erlegen war… ob ich all die Dinge aus meiner Kindheit wirklich mit diesen Menschen erlebt habe, oder ob alles nur ein Traum war… wenn es einer war, dann tut es sehr weh, ihn zu verlieren."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Harry leise, "und es tut mir sehr Leid für dich, Draco. Ich kannte deine Eltern nicht, aber ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie sehr du sie vermisst. Aber… versuch nicht, die zwei verschiedenen Arten von Erinnerungen, die du an sie hast, übereinander zu legen, das kannst du nicht in Einklang bringen. Denk einfach nur… an die schönen Dinge."

Draco lächelte traurig. "Das sagt sich so leicht."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Harry, "aber… aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll…" Hilflos hob er die Hände, er war noch nie gut im Trösten gewesen; wenn er nichts gegen das Leid des anderen tun konnte, fühlte er sich so unendlich ohnmächtig und wusste nicht, mit welchen Worten er die anderen am besten trösten konnte.

"Es reicht, dass du da bist", flüsterte Draco mit heiserer Stimme und vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter. Eine Weile schwieg er; dann sagte er: "Gestern hatte ich das letzte Verhör; sie haben sich Dumbledores Porträt angehört und sich einige Erinnerungen aus seinem Denkarium angesehen. Dann haben sie mich freigesprochen."

"Das ist… wundervoll", sagte Harry und drückte Dracos Hände; der jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht wundervoll", sagte er müde. "Meine Schuld bleibt ja die gleiche; vielleicht wäre es gerechter gewesen, wenn ich nach Askaban gegangen wäre."

"Aber du wolltest ihn ja nicht töten", sagte Harry leise. "Du hast es ja nur getan, weil du es musstest und weil er es wollte."

"Wenn man jemanden nicht ermorden will, kann man es auch nicht. Ich könnte jetzt meinen Zauberstab auf dich richten und "Avada Kedavra" sagen, ohne dass dir auch nur das Geringste passieren würde – man muss die Unverzeihlichen auch so meinen. Man muss das wollen, was man tut. Natürlich war das kein Unverzeihlicher, mit dem ich Dumbledore umgebracht habe, es war ein sehr alter ägyptischer Fluch, den er selbst ausgewählt hat, da er nicht eine solche Willensstärke erfordert; aber ich musste es auch wollen. Monatelang habe ich versucht, nach Auswegen zu suchen, ihn nur tot aussehen zu lassen, aber keine Täuschung war perfekt genug. Dumbledore jedoch war schon von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er sterben musste, damit Voldemort mich auf seiner Seite und sich damit in Sicherheit glaubte. Auch glaubte er, dass sein Tod Anreiz für dich sein könnte, die Stärke aufzubringen, Voldemort zu töten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist so unglaublich… ausgetüftelt, so ganz ohne… Gefühl."

"Dumbledore hat immer das Wohl anderer über sein eigenes gestellt", erwiderte Draco. "Genauso, wie du es tust und wie auch Ron es getan hat. Er hat gesagt, er wäre gestorben, weil es notwendig war – Voldemort musste sich sicher fühlen und glauben, dass ich immer noch auf seiner Seite sei. Wenn du scheitern solltest, dann hätte der Orden des Phönix immer noch mich gehabt, als letzten Spion… wie auch immer die Situation nach dem Krieg dann ausgesehen hätte."

"Warum hat er nicht den falschen Snape genommen?", fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hat er etwas geahnt, als Einziger… ich weiß es nicht, und ich habe ihn auch nicht gefragt."

"Ich hätte das jedenfalls nicht gekonnt", murmelte Harry.

Draco lachte bitter auf. "Es ist auch nichts, auf das ich stolz wäre, Harry. Dumbledores Mörder zu sein, nein, das ist wirklich nichts, auf das man stolz sein sollte."

"Aber er ist ja noch da… gewissermaßen", sagte Harry, "und… du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hast das Richtige getan, du hast auf seinen Befehl hin gehandelt und… du hast es auch ermöglicht, dass Voldemort besiegt wurde."

"Dass du ihn besiegt hast", korrigierte Draco mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Und genau so solltest du aufhören, dir Vorwürfe wegen Rons Tod zu machen, Harry. Du trägst nicht die geringste Schuld an seinem Tod, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir – ich bin ja für Dumbledores Tod verantwortlich."

"Trotzdem, wenn ich reagiert hätte… wenn ich irgendetwas getan hätte, wenn ich Voldemort schon viel früher angegriffen hätte, wenn ich gar nicht erst fortgegangen wäre… dann würde Ron bestimmt noch leben."

"Wenn, wenn, wenn", sagte Draco leise. "Du weißt es nicht, vielleicht wären dann ganz andere Dinge passiert. Du solltest dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen; es war niemandes Fehler oder niemandes Schuld, dass Ron tot ist."

"Er hätte nicht sterben müssen."

"Nein, das hätte er nicht", stimmte Draco leise zu.

"Er wäre so glücklich gewesen, wenn er miterlebt hätte, dass wir gewonnen haben", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen, und endlich kamen wieder Tränen, stumm flossen sie über sein Gesicht. Draco drückte ihn an sich, Harry fühlte seine feuchte Wange an seiner eigenen und schlang die Arme um Draco; und so saßen sie lange da, einander fest umschlungen haltend, bis sie irgendwann schließlich einschliefen.

xXx

A/N: Sooooooooo, das war das letzte Kapitel, jetzt nur noch der Epilog und dann haben wir es geschafft! *freu* Im Epilog werden noch einige letzte offene Fragen geklärt und wie ich aus euren Revs heraus gelesen habe, wollt ihr ja auch wissen, wie es mit Harry & Co. weitergeht... aber nein, keine Sorge, es wird kein Zuckerwatte-Epilog wie bei JKR, aber definitiv etwas fröhlicher als der Rest der FF *g* Reviews? :)


	52. Epilog

Titel: Run away  
Autor: Alraune  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alle Figuren etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: SLASH, MPREG, RAPE, DARK, CHARA-DEATH AU, evtl. später Prostitution und LEMON!

Summary: Harrys Welt zerbricht in Scherben, an jenem Abend, als man ihm das Schlimmste antut, was man einem Menschen antun kann. Doch es wird noch viel schlimmer, als er etwas wesentlich Erschütternderes erfährt... HPmaleOC, später HPDM

A/N: So, mit dem Epilog ist RA jetzt abgeschlossen... ihr habt euch ja ziemlich lange mit dieser Story rumschlagen müssen :) Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reinadoreen (Ja, werden sie; das gönne ich Harry nach all dem, was ich ihm angetan habe ;)), zissy (Jup, nun ist RA zu Ende :) Bin einerseits erleichtert, andererseits aber ein bisschen traurig - und ja, ich werde weiterschreiben), lieselotte (Haha, der kommt jetzt :D Nein, keine Sorge, ganz so zuckersüß wie bei JKR ist er nicht, aber schon ein bisschen fröhlicher als der Rest der FF *g*), .Padfoot (Noch 50? Haha, nein, ich fürchte, das würde ziemlich langweilig werden *g* Freut mich aber, dass dir meine Story gefallen hat 3) und C-Birds!

xXx

"Oh nein, Harry, nicht noch so ein entsetzliches orangefarbenes… Ding in unserer Wohnung!", beschwerte Draco sich genervt, als Harry die schwere Meisterschale der britischen Quidditch-Liga mit einem entschiedenen Knall auf Regal abstellte, das sich unter der Last der Meisterschalen schon bog und nur noch durch Magie vom Zusammenbrechen abgehalten wurde.

"Stell dich nicht so an, sie könnte schließlich auch pink sein", entgegnete Harry, trat einen Schritt zurück, um die orangefarbene Pracht zu betrachten, und lächelte, als er den kleinen Ron in dem Foto sah, der strahlend auf- und abhüpfte, erschreckend viele Dinge in Chudley-Channons-Farben in seinen Händen hin- und herschwenkte und Harry zujubelte. "Außerdem könntest du dich auch freuen, dass wir gewonnen haben."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich nun auf Dracos Gesicht aus und er küsste Harry auf den Mund. "Nimm mich nicht so furchtbar ernst, Harry", sagte er, "natürlich bin ich wahnsinnig stolz, dass ihr gewonnen habt!" Schon zum siebten Mal hatte Harrys außergewöhnliches Talent als Sucher die Chudley Channons zum Ersten der britischen Quidditch-Liga gemacht. Auch wenn sie immer noch lausig spielten und grausam in ihren orangefarbenen Umhängen aussahen (behauptete zumindest Draco), hatte Harry es noch bei fast jedem Spiel geschafft, den Schnatz zu fangen und ihnen damit zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Auch wenn die Zeitungen und fast der gesamte Rest der Zauberwelt diese Tatsache gern übersahen, hatten die Chudley Channons durch Harry inzwischen genug Geld beisammen, um sich bessere Spieler zu leisten und somit auch erfolgreicher zu werden.

So sehr wie der Foto-Ron sich freute, hätte sich der echte wohl auch gefreut, wenn er das miterlebt hätte. Traurig lächelte Harry und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das kalte Glas über der Fotografie, er vermisste Ron immer noch so sehr. Nur für ihn spielte er bei den Chudley Channons, obwohl er mit Angeboten von geradezu maßlosen Gehältern von Quidditch-Teams aus der ganzen Welt überhäuft worden war, und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Ron das glücklich gemacht hätte.

Ihn selbst machte es aber auch glücklich – dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Freiheit und der Schwerelosigkeit, der Rausch des Adrenalins, wenn er der Rasenfläche entgegenraste und der Wind ihm ins Gesicht peitschte, das ihn durchströmende Gefühl das Glücks, wenn seine Finger sich fest um den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz schlossen, das alles ließ ihn vergessen, wer er war, was ihm zugestoßen war, ließ ihn sich auflösen, bis er nichts mehr wusste und nichts mehr war als gebündelte, pfeilschnelle Energie.

Dabei hatte er sich nach dem Krieg überhaupt nicht zu fliegen gewagt; er hatte Angst, dass er es nicht mehr könnte und dass das sichere Wissen darum ihn verzweifeln lassen würde. So hatte er nur gehofft, sich eingeredet, dass er sicherlich noch fliegen konnte, aber den Versuch hätte er nie gewagt – hätte nicht Draco ihn überredet. "Ob du noch fliegen kannst oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, wenn du es nicht tust", hatte er immer wieder gesagt und schließlich, an einem verregneten Herbsttag, hatte Harry es gewagt.

Er, der Muggel, der Squib, hatte sich auf einen Besen gesetzt, der erwartungsvoll unter seinen Fingern gebebt hatte, und dann war er einfach in den Himmel geschossen und hatte vor Glück geschrieen, weil er es noch konnte, weil die Fähigkeit des Fliegens nicht mit seiner Magie verloren gegangen war. Danach hatte Draco ihn kaum noch von seinem Besen herunterbekommen, und ihm schließlich vorgeschlagen, doch als Sucher bei einer Quidditch-Mannschaft zu spielen, denn ein solches Talent dürfe er nicht vergeuden.

Und für Harry hatte es nur ein Team gegeben, dessen Wahl jedoch hatte Draco beinahe ohnmächtig werden lassen, schließlich dümpelten die Chudley Channons schon seit Jahren auf den letzten Plätzen der Quidditch-Liga herum. Ähnlich skeptisch waren auch die Medien gewesen, doch nachdem die Chudley Channons dank Harry Spiel um Spiel gewonnen hatten, ergoss sich eine Welle der Euphorie über ihn und Zeitungen titelten: "Der Bezwinger Voldemorts führt lausige Quidditch-Mannschaft im Alleingang zum Meistertitel!"

Jenny und Alex waren ebenfalls nicht begeistert gewesen, da sie andere Teams favorisierten, doch Hermine hatte ihn nur angelächelt und seine Hände gedrückt; und Harry wusste, dass sie die Einzige war, die ihn verstand.

"Komm, wir gehen nach unten, unsere Gäste dürften gleich da sein", sagte Draco, ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn nach unten. Sie wohnten nicht mehr in Dracos Wohnung, schon vor Jahren hatten sie sich ein kleines, schmuckes Haus in einer Muggel-Wohnsiedlung in einem Vorort Londons gekauft. Kurze Zeit darauf hatte Harry den Führerschein gemacht, ein Muggel-Auto gekauft und fuhr zu Dracos Entsetzen damit regelmäßig in der Gegend herum. Draco schimpfte, dass sie per Magie – oder wenigstens mit einem magischen Auto – viel bequemer und schneller reisen könnten, doch da stieß er bei Harry auf taube Ohren. Er war ein Muggel, also fuhr er auch Auto wie jeder normale Mensch.

Es klingelte; Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, so überpünktlich konnte nur Alex sein. Und tatsächlich trat sein Sohn, der ihn inzwischen mit seinen dreiundzwanzig Jahren um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, durch die Tür und umarmte ihn. "Glückwunsch zur Meisterschaft, Dad", sagte er, "obwohl es ja langsam langweilig wird."

"Wir sind eben einfach gut", entgegnete Harry ungerührt und betrachtete Alex prüfend. Er war hager, trug eine runde Brille, weil seine Augen vom vielen Lesen so überanstrengt waren, hatte sein sandfarbenes Haar ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und wirkte wie immer furchtbar überarbeitet. Er hatte den besten Schulabschluss auf Hogwarts seit Hermine geschafft, dann magisches Recht studiert und arbeitete nun in der Verbindungsabteilung zwischen dem magischen und Muggel-Justizministerium. Nebenbei engagierte er sich gemeinsam mit Hermine für die Rechte von Hauselfen und anderen magischen Wesen. Gemeinsam hatten sie es geschafft, eine gerechtere Behandlung von Hauselfen, die für modern eingestellte Hauselfen sogar eine Bezahlung beinhaltete, durchzusetzen. Wie er das alles unter einen Hut brachte, war Harry ein Rätsel, aber er schien wirklich Spaß an der Sache zu haben und Harry war unheimlich stolz auf ihn.

Exakt um acht Uhr klingelte Hermine, auch sie gratulierte Harry mit viel Wehmut in der Stimme und in ihren braunen, traurigen Augen las Harry, dass sie sich genauso wie er danach sehnte, dass Ron diesen Moment mit ihnen teilen könnte. Von Rons Tod hatte sie sich nie wirklich erholt, obwohl sie, nachdem Professor McGonagall in den Ruhestand gegangen war, weil sie sich ohne Dumbledore der Schule nicht mehr zugehörig fühlte, deren Posten als Schulleiterin übernommen hatte. Damit war sie die jüngste Schulleiterin, die Hogwarts jemals gehabt hatte, und war wahnsinnig stolz darauf, auch wenn sie es nur selten zeigte.

Aber auch sie sah wie Alex müde und überarbeitet aus; ihre Augenringe hatte sie versucht wegzuschminken, doch ihr Gesicht war wie beinahe immer blass und erschöpft. Ihre Haare trug sie inzwischen ganz kurz und schwarz gefärbt, ihre korrekte Kleidung aus Bluse und knielangem Rock, die sie in der Schule immer trug, hatte sie gegen Jeans und ein hübsches T-Shirt getauscht.

Nur kurz nach Hermine klingelten Ginny und Neville. Die zwei hatten geheiratet und kurz darauf einen Sohn bekommen, der Ron hieß. Molly Weasley brach beinahe jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Enkel sah, in Tränen aus, fasste sich aber kurz darauf wieder und spielte daraufhin umso liebevoller mit ihm. Ginny hatte ihre feindselige Haltung gegenüber Harry aufgegeben, ihre eisige Kälte gegenüber ihm war zu so etwas wie einer kühlen Reserviertheit heran geschmolzen und sie war immer sehr höflich zu ihm, jedoch nie herzlich. Anfangs hatte das Harry wehgetan, doch irgendwann hatte er es mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan, freute sich stattdessen umso mehr über die alte Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihm und Hermine wieder entstanden war, und wunderte sich nur noch manchmal vage über den verrückten Stolz und die Sturheit, die Ginny an den Tag legte.

Etwas zu spät kam Jenny angehetzt; schon an den quietschenden Reifen erkannte Harry, dass Jenny, die genauso wie Alex auch den Muggel-Führerschein besaß, ihr Auto mit viel Schwung und vermutlich sehr schräg in eine Parklücke bugsiert hatte, und ihre kurz darauf ertönenden freudigen Rufe, die schon durch den Vorgarten zum Haus klangen, ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu als dass es sich um seine Tochter handeln könnte.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet vom Rennen, ihre grünen Augen funkelten und ihr nicht ganz so dezentes Make-up war etwas verschmiert; ihre Locken hatte sie zu einem wippenden Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie trug ein kurzes, hübsches Kleid, auf dem Harry mit geübtem Blick sofort die kleinen Soßenflecken und den Riss am Saum erkannte – sie würde sich einfach nie ändern. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schloss er sie in die Arme und sie drückte ihn mit einem freudigen Aufschrei an sich.

Sie arbeitete inzwischen als Fluglehrerin auf Hogwarts, obwohl sie ursprünglich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, Profi-Quidditchspielerin zu werden. Doch es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert, die Folgen ihrer schweren Vergiftung und ihrer langen Krankheit, dem ewigen Dämmern zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit waren zu gravierend. Zwar sah man es ihr nicht an, wenn sie lachend und voller Energie durch das Haus hüpfte, doch oft genug traf sie eine schwere Lethargie, die sie dazu zwang, tagelang im Bett zu bleiben. Dann lag sie stumm und blass in ihren schweißnassen Laken, wälzte sich Wortfetzen murmelnd hin und her und bekam von ihrer Umgebung nichts mit. Hinterher konnte sie sich oft nur noch daran erinnern, in einem Nebel umhergewandert zu sein, der jedes Geräusch, jedes Gefühl, jeden Gedanken erstickte; und auch Tage danach noch, wenn sie wieder aufstehen konnte, schien sie manchmal wie eine Schlafwandlerin durch die Gänge zu streifen und war minutenlang völlig weggetreten.

So oft er konnte, reiste Harry dann per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, kümmerte sich um seine Tochter und übernahm ihren Flugunterricht, wobei die Schüler es nie lassen konnten, ihn ununterbrochen anzustarren. Harry hatte sich an diese Blicke gewöhnt, an das Starren, an das Flüstern, und solange es nicht offen feindselig war, machte es ihm nicht mehr besonders viel aus. Natürlich war es leichter, wenn Draco an seiner Seite war, der ihm oftmals einfach den Arm um die Schultern legte und von den sensationslüsternen Blicken wegdrehte, aber Harry kam damit klar.

Kurz nach dem Krieg war es viel schwerer gewesen, weil die Zeitungen wochenlang seine Geschichte ausgewalzt hatten. Wilde, düstere, absurde Vermutungen (die der Wahrheit zum Glück jedoch nie besonders nahe kamen) wechselten sich ab mit pseudo-psychologischen Gutachten, Schmähreden wegen seines Verlassens der Zauberwelt und Lobhymnen für seinen Sieg über Voldemort. Irgendwie hatte ein Reporter nach kurzer Zeit herausgefunden, dass Harry nicht mehr zaubern konnte und augenblicklich ergoss sich eine Welle von Artikeln über ihn, von denen die Hälfte den Verlust seiner Magie als gerechte Strafe betrachtete, wogegen die andere Hälfte ihn mit Mitleid überschüttete.

Noch Monate danach erhielt Harry beinahe täglich besonders präparierte Zauberstäbe, lange Anleitungen zu bizarren Ritualen, mit denen er seine Magie angeblich wiedergewinnen könne, und mehrere Fuß lange Pergamente, in denen man ihn ausführlich bedauerte und vom angeheirateten Onkel des Schwiegervaters der Cousine zweiten Grades berichtete, dem genau dasselbe widerfahren war und der durch eine Verkettung dubioser Umstände (wobei man sich eifrig erbot, diese wieder herbeizuführen) seine magischen Kräfte wiedergewonnen hatte.

"Dad, was hast du gekocht?", fragte Jenny, rieb sich die Hände und schnupperte genießerisch.

"Ich hab gekocht", entgegnete Draco. "Harry war zu beschäftigt damit, sich von orangefarben gekleideten Menschen feiern zu lassen." Liebevoll knuffte er Harry in die Seite.

"Na, dann will ich mich mal mit deiner Begabung fürs Kochen zufriedengeben, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so groß ist wie die für Zaubertränke", erwiderte Jenny. Zwar hatte sie Draco, nachdem er sie von ihrer Vergiftung gerettet hatte und auch jetzt immer wieder entgiftende Tränke für sie braute, völlig in ihr Herz geschlossen, aber während ihrer gesamten Hogwarts-Zeit hatte sie sich genau wie Alex nur schwer damit anfreunden können, dass Draco, ein Lehrer, mit ihrem Vater zusammen war.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass das eine so große Sache sein könnte beziehungsweise dass man sich über sein Privatleben, das nach Meinung der magischen Medien sowieso so verlottert war wie es nur sein konnte, noch übermäßiger ereifern könnte, aber als er Hand in Hand mit Draco zur Feier der Wiedereröffnung Hogwarts erschienen war, hatten sich die Zeitungen in den nächsten Tagen vor Aufregung überschlagen, weil der Retter der Zauberwelt ausgerechnet mit dem Todesser-Sprössling, der außerdem Dumbledore ermordet hatte, zusammen war.

Als auch noch herauskam, dass Harry schon vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, kamen die wildesten Spekulationen auf, Draco habe ihn verführen und auf Voldemorts Seite ziehen wollen, Harry habe gewusst, dass er Dumbledore töten wolle, Harry habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, auf Voldemorts Seite zu wechseln, Draco habe über ihn die weiße Seite ausspioniert – Harry erinnerte sich schon gar nicht mehr genau, was man ihnen beiden vorgeworfen hatte.

Angesichts des großen Aufruhrs war eigens ein Untersuchungsausschuss einberufen worden, vor dem jedoch McGonagall, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und viele andere ausgesagt und seine Loyalität bezeugt hatten, und schließlich hatte man Draco rehabilitiert.

Diese Zeit jedoch war für Jenny und Alex nicht einfach gewesen. Nach der Zerstörung Hogwarts' waren die Kinder in eigens eingerichteten Räumen im Ministerium unterrichtet worden, da sie dafür jedoch täglich aus allen Teilen des Landes anreisen mussten, hatte es einen enormen organisatorischen Aufwand gegeben und von einem geregelten und regelmäßigen Unterricht konnte man zu dieser Zeit nicht sprechen. Unterdessen war Hogwarts unter immensen Anstrengungen wieder aufgebaut worden, wofür Harry die Zauberwelt aus tiefstem Herzen bewunderte. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass das jemals möglich sein könnte, doch magische Architekten, Konstrukteure, Handwerker, Restaurierungs-Spezialisten, Gärtner und viele andere Helfer waren aus ganz Großbritannien und aus allen Ecken der Welt angereist und hatten begonnen, Hogwarts wieder aufzurichten.

Zwar hatte Hogwarts dieses Altehrwürdige, Historische, Verwurzelte verloren, jedoch war das Schloss von außen noch genauso wuchtig und beeindruckend wie zuvor. Das Gebäude war noch immer riesig, ein bisschen schief ragten die Türme in den Himmel, die Dächer glitzerten im Licht der Sonne und ebenso verspielt wie unnötig schmückten zahllose Erker, Türmchen und Giebel das Schloss. Auch von innen war fast alles beim Alten: Die Große Halle sah beinahe aus wie zuvor, die Gänge waren so verschlungen wie eh und je (die Geheimgänge, hatte Harry von Jenny und Alex erfahren, lagen nun jedoch anders) und die Gemeinschaftsräume so gemütlich als wären sie nie zerstört worden. Einzig eine Gedenktafel vor der Großen Halle erinnerte an die Gefallenen und an die Schlacht, die hier stattgefunden hatte.

Der Tisch war schon gedeckt und alle strebten zu ihren Stühlen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück. "Wir haben noch was zu feiern, schon vergessen?", fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf ein kleines Tischchen, das eben noch leer gewesen war, auf dem nun jedoch unter dem gelösten Unsichtbarkeitszauber eine Flasche Sekt und Sektgläser erschienen. Während Draco einschenkte, erinnerte Harry sich wieder an die ersten Wochen und Monate, die Jenny und Alex im neu aufgebauten Hogwarts verbracht hatten.

Da nun der Unterricht normal weiterging und Alex wie üblich Spitzennoten einheimste, gingen bald die Gerüchte herum, Professor Malfoy bevorzuge den Sohn seines Liebhabers, und auch hieß es, die Zwillinge bekämen nie Strafarbeiten (obwohl das nun wirklich nicht stimmte, bei dem Unfug, den Jenny ständig anstellte), und die zwei hatten wirklich keine leichte Zeit. Nicht nur, dass schon genug über sie geflüstert wurde, weil sie Harry Potters Kinder waren, nein, der war auch noch mit Draco Malfoy zusammen und während der Sommerferien wohnten sie alle bei diesem in der Wohnung. Die verschiedenen Gerüchte über Harrys früheres Leben, die die Medien regelmäßig in Umlauf brachten, machten die Sache nicht einfacher, vor allem, weil es eine Zeit lang hieß, sie hätten auf der Straße gelebt. Dass Jenny und Alex immer wieder beteuerten, sie hätten in einer ganz gewöhnlichen Mietswohnung gelebt, nahmen ihnen nur die wenigsten Leute ab.

"Auf dich, Harry", sagte Draco leise und blickte ihm in die Augen und jedes Mal aufs Neue wurde Harry von seinen grauen, faszinierenden Augen gefangen genommen, "auf Harry Potter, den Retter der Zauberwelt, den Bezwinger Voldemorts, den siebenmaligen Gewinner des Quidditch-Meisterpokals und die geheimnisvollste Person der Zauberwelt." Harry lachte leise, als die Gläser gegeneinander klirrten und küsste Draco auf den Mund.

"Danke für diese Ehrung", sagte er grinsend, aber dennoch bedeutete es ihm sehr viel, das von Draco zu hören.

Daraufhin schenkte Draco, der das sehr wohl wusste, ihm sein hinreißendes Lächeln und in einem kurzen Moment fühlte Harry sich noch genauso frisch verliebt wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung, und verkündete dann: "Aber jetzt genug der Feierlichkeiten! Machen wir uns ans Essen!"

Er hatte asiatisch gekocht, was genau, konnte Harry nicht sagen, da man es unter all den Gewürzen nicht so sehr schmecken konnte, aber es schmeckte fantastisch. Jenny hingegen, die überhaupt kein Fan von Gewürzen war, kaute mit bemüht begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck darauf herum und beteuerte mehrfach, dass es wirklich gut schmecke. Harry durchschaute sie natürlich auf Anhieb und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, Draco jedoch schien geschmeichelt.

Während des Essens wandte sich das Gespräch aktuellen Themen zu und Hermine sagte missmutig: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Cho ernsthaft zur Ministerin gewählt wurde! Die Leute wählen sie nur, weil sie Cedrics Frau war." Schon zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal beschwerte sie sich darüber, aber natürlich hatte sie Recht.

Vor zwei Wochen waren Wahlen gewesen und Cho hatte gegen einen blassen Langweiler aus dem Ministerium kandidiert; natürlich hatte sie die Wahl mit großer Mehrheit gewonnen. Für die magischen Zeitungen sehr ungewöhnlich, waren sie allesamt begeistert von ihr, lobten ihre rhetorischen Fähigkeiten, ihre hehren politischen Ziele und selbstverständlich auch ihre Schönheit, ihren Kleidungsstil, ihre Eleganz. Tatsächlich sah sie auf jedem abgedruckten Bild einfach perfekt aus: Alterslos schön, stets in lange, figurbetonte Kleider mit weiten Ärmeln gekleidet und ihr fließendes schwarzes Haar mit Schmetterlings- und Blumenspangen hochgesteckt.

"Na ja, vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Alex vorsichtig und warf Harry einen Blick zu, "im Gegensatz zu den früheren Ministern setzt sie sich wenigstens ernsthaft für die Rechte von Muggeln und magischen Wesen ein. Und die meisten Minister aus den anderen Ländern sind ganz begeistert von ihr."

"Fragt sich nur, warum wohl", sagte Ginny mit spöttischem Unterton. "Aber sie hat trotzdem einiges auf dem Kasten, auch wenn du sie nicht magst, Hermine."

Da hatte Ginny Recht, musste Harry zugeben. Allerdings war er sich nie so sicher, was er von Cho halten sollte, die so zielstrebig war und immer das erreichte, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte: Sie war so undurchschaubar, stets lächelnd, von geradezu unheimlicher Freundlichkeit und mit einem Hauch von Melancholie wegen Cedrics Tod in ihren Augen. Cedric… Seit seinem Tod war er nur noch wie ein böser Traum, der immer wieder- und wiederkehrte, aus dem Harry jedoch immer wieder aufwachen und sich davon befreien konnte. Natürlich überfielen ihn die Erinnerungen oft und manchmal lag Harry nachts in der Dunkelheit, starrte ins Nichts und zitterte, weil er wieder bis zum Hals halb ohnmächtig im Wasser hing, weil Cedric ihn berührte, weil er ihm wehtat, weil er ihm Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte – dann jedoch schlang sich meist Dracos Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich und mit Dracos ruhigem, langsamem Atem konnte Harry sich selbst wieder beruhigen. Er konnte wieder Luft holen, er hörte auf zu zittern und obwohl Cedrics graue Augen ihn noch aus der Dunkelheit anstarrten, konnte er wieder einschlafen.

Das Schreckgespenst von Cedric war jedoch nicht das Einzige, das ihn noch verfolgte, manchmal träumte Harry auch von Mr. Andrews und von dem, was Harry für ihn getan hatte, und wenn er aufwachte, heftig atmend und mit dem Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, dann schämte er sich, schämte sich wieder so sehr, dass es wehtat. Danach musste er sich mit dem Gedanken beruhigen, dass Draco ihn trotzdem liebte und sich nicht von ihm abgewendet hatte; und dass Mr. Andrews in Askaban saß, zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt wegen versuchten Mordes und schwerer Körperverletzung. Das war zumindest das offizielle Urteil, Harry wusste jedoch, dass Hermine sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass auf die Liste seiner Vergehen auch noch sexuelle Nötigung gesetzt wurde, was sich schließlich zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe aufaddiert hatte.

Im Endeffekt jedoch fand Harry, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, indem er sowohl über Cedric als auch über Mr. Andrews geschwiegen hatte. Zwar feierte man Cedric noch immer als Helden und zur jährlichen Gedenkfeier der Schlacht wurden besonders zahlreiche Reden über ihn gehalten und er für seine Tapferkeit, Loyalität und Aufrichtigkeit gelobt, doch Harry hatte die Wahrheit, die ihn so tief berührte, einfach nicht veröffentlichen und die Sache somit klarstellen wollen, da der Aufruhr in den Medien dann vermutlich unbeschreiblich gewesen wäre und er seine Privatsphäre hätte abschreiben können.

"Ob ich sie mag oder nicht, steht hier ja nicht zur Debatte", schnaubte Hermine und strich sich energisch durch die Haare. "Was mich am meisten ärgert, ist, dass sie ihren Job als Verteidigungslehrerin einfach aufgegeben hat, und ich nun einen Ersatz suchen darf!"

"Warum machst du das nicht, Ginny?", fragte Draco. Zu ihm hatte Ginny ein viel offeneres Verhältnis als zu Harry und deshalb schenkte sie ihm ein kleines, halb spöttisches, halb geschmeicheltes Lächeln.

"Nein, ich glaube, ich bin nicht zur Lehrerin geschaffen", sagte sie und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der sich noch gut an ihre sehr kurze, desaströse Unterrichtseinheit für ihn erinnern konnte, "ich wäre vermutlich viel zu streng und würde zu viel fordern. Und außerdem will ich meinen Job auf keinen Fall aufgeben." Sie war inzwischen zur leitenden Aurorin aufgestiegen und nach allem, was man in den Zeitungen las, eine knallharte Kämpferin, die es geschafft hatte, beinahe jeden, mit dessen Verfolgung sie beauftragt wurde, auch hinter Gitter zu bringen.

"Wie wäre es mit Remus?", schlug Harry vor.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube, er ist glücklich in der Werwolf-Behörde, denn endlich kann er das tun, was er schon immer wollte: sich für die Werwölfe einsetzen."

"Und Sirius?", fragte Neville vorsichtig. Nachdem Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut und der Aufruhr vorbei war, hatten McGonagall und Hermine unter größter Anstrengungen erwirkt, dass Sirius' Gerichtsverfahren wieder neu aufgerollt wurde. Harry und Remus hatten ebenfalls aussagen müssen sowie verschiedene Todesser und schließlich war Sirius genau wie Draco rehabilitiert worden, was für einigen Trubel in der Bevölkerung gesorgt hatte.

Viele forderten eine Reformierung des Gerichtswesens, wofür Hermine sich mit einigem Erfolg ebenfalls eingesetzt hatte. Sirius war ihnen allen unendlich dankbar und obwohl er immer wieder versucht hatte, eine engere Beziehung zu Harry aufzubauen, war es nie über eine lockere Freundschaft hinausgegangen. Harry konnte nicht erklären, weshalb das so war, es war nicht so, dass er Sirius nicht mochte, aber er hatte ja nie wirklichen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt. Und dann waren alle seine Verbindungen zur Zauberwelt abgerissen, und Harry glaubte, dass er inzwischen für eine Vaterfigur, wie Sirius sie sein wollte, zu alt war.

"Den hab ich schon gefragt, aber er hat gesagt, er wäre für so einen Job nicht seriös genug", erklärte Hermine und grinste. "Wahrscheinlich will er bloß nicht von mir herumkommandiert werden."

"So schlimm bist du jetzt auch nicht, Hermine", sagte Draco lachend.

"Vielen herzlichen Dank, Draco", entgegnete Hermine kühl, lächelte aber ein bisschen. Harry mochte diese liebenswerte, humorvolle Hermine, die viel zu selten unter der strengen, stets geschäftigen, korrekten, überarbeiteten Fassade hervorlugte, denn sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, sorglos und frei von Verantwortung und Schuld.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, geeignete Kandidaten für den Job eines Verteidigungslehrers zu finden, Harry wegen seiner Treue zu den Chudley Channons aufzuziehen, über die Erlebnisse Ron Juniors beim Experimentieren mit Scherzartikeln der Weasley-Zwillinge, sich Dracos nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Beschwerden über vollkommen talentfreie Zaubertränke-Schüler anzuhören, Alex' feurigen Reden für eine bessere Welt und Jennys Geschichten von Besen-Unfällen zu lauschen. Obwohl Harry nicht soviel zur Unterhaltung beitrug, sondern meist nur mit einem amüsierten Lächeln lauschte und sich tiefer in Dracos Umarmung kuschelte, genoss er den Abend und war unendlich froh, diese Menschen um sich zu haben.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren (und Jenny nach zwei Minuten wieder zurückgekommen war, weil sie ihren Autoschlüssel vergessen hatte), setzte Harry sich wie jeden Abend aufs Bett und wartete darauf, dass Draco im Bad fertig wurde, damit sie schlafen gehen konnten. Währenddessen blickte er auf die Wand über seinem Nachttisch, wo neben einem Foto von Ron, Hermine und ihm, als sie noch zwölf Jahre alt gewesen waren und in die Kamera strahlten, eines von einem gütig lächelnden Dumbledore, das Hochzeitsfoto von Ron und Hermine und eins von Anna und Katie hingen, eines der seltenen Bilder, auf dem beide lächelten und sich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatten.

In diesem Moment kam Draco aus dem Bad, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog die Decke über sie beide. "Gute Nacht", sagte er leise; "Gute Nacht", erwiderte Harry, küsste ihn auf den Mund und legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte. Und während sie einschliefen, lächelten Dumbledore, Katie, Anna und Ron von ihren Fotos an der Wand auf sie hinab.

ENDE

Jaha, nun ist es so weit: Nach 51 Kapiteln, dem Epilog und vier Jahren habt ihr (und ich) es geschafft: RA ist vollendet! :)

Einerseits bin ich sehr glücklich darüber, weil es wirklich anstrengend ist, ständig neue Kapitel zu schreiben, auch wenn der Plot schon lange fertig vor einem liegt ;) Andererseits bin ich aber auch ein bisschen traurig, weil mir die Story in den letzten Jahren wirklich ans Herz gewachsen ist und ich die Figuren vermissen werde!

Ich weiß auch, dass diese Story bei weitem nicht perfekt ist, zu viel Drama, zu viel Angst, zu viel Düsteres, aber ich mag sie trotzdem :) Und ich hoffe mal, euch hat sie trotz ihrer Mängel gefallen! Eines fernen Tages werde ich sie wohl auch noch mal überarbeiten, vor allem die ersten Kapitel, die ja nicht ganz so gut sind... ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich hoffe, von den ersten zu den letzten Kapiteln eine Weiterentwicklung und Verbesserung bei meinen schriftstellerischen Künsten bemerkt zu haben :P

Jetzt möchte ich mich aber erst mal bei meinen Betas bedanken: Heikchen, youkai, morbides Maedchen, Seraphin und Ria, die eigentlich gar kein mpreg liest und trotzdem immer eingesprungen ist, wenn gerade Not am Mann (bzw. an der Frau ;)) war! Danke euch dafür! 3

Dann geht natürlich mein Dank an meine vielen Leser - danke, dass ihr Interesse an meiner Story gezeigt habt! Und natürlich an meine Reviewer, die hier zwar nicht so zahlreich waren, mir jedoch von den ersten Kapiteln an treu geblieben sind, mir liebe Reviews geschrieben haben und mich natürlich auch mit ihrer Kritik weitergebracht haben! Danke euch allen, ich habe jedes Review gern gelesen und mich darüber jedes Mal gefreut wie ein Schneekönig! :)

Da ich immer wieder gefragt wurde, ja, ich schreibe schon seit einiger Zeit an einer neuen HarryDraco-Story, von der ich allerdings noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich sie hier auf posten werde, ich finde das Hochladen hier so anstrengend *puh* Also haltet am besten auf danach Ausschau, wenn ihr geneigt seid, euch noch weitere von meinen literarischen Ergüssen anzutun :)

Danke an euch alle! Eure Alraune :)


End file.
